Hana
by kittiesama
Summary: A rose by any other name is still Kyoko: Sold for a dream that unlocked the darkness within her. Kyoko has begun to see the world for what is. To heal or destroy depends not on just her but those whose hearts she has captured. In the end just how much can one girl change the world around her? - [Hiatus: Working on 'book two']
1. Prologue

_**The characters will be slightly different. Rated M for the time being, this may be changed but due to the subject matter even at the moment, I think this is best. I will also admit that this is inspired but other fanfictions I've read so there will be elements found within this as well. I will be also switching between the first person and third Also please remember I don't own Skip Beat and the story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. All that said I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **A/N** : The story within leans a bit into the darkness. The best way to think of this story is like that of A Song of Fire and Ice/Game of Thrones [lots of bad things happen to the characters within those books] that said, there is indeed a Happy Ending to all this, yes Kuon/Ren and Kyoko end up together. Yes like in the Manga it is safe to assume that they are both too dense to realize the other person actually does love them and yes those around them will realize it a lot sooner than they themselves will [or even accept]. Shoutaro is not the big bad guy in this [We have someone else for that and a few others for that matter.] Yes there will be feels [hopefully] and yes in some ways you can help inspire the story within. I might not think of something as I'm writing this and that one little comment can make me add just a wee bit more [it has indeed happened] little sections might be expanded upon, the outcome is still the same but nice little treats still! That said. I hope you really do like this story that I'm telling and if not, tell me! I can take it :D

I also want to point out that while this is a Drama - Romance it also has aspects of Supernatural and Darkness/Crime [but fluff too] again think Asofai/GoT [But honestly Skip Beat already has the Supernatural bits in it so I'm just expanding on it?]

* * *

 **.: This project is on Hiatus while I work on editing the first book. Please understand that this is NOT done by any means of the word. :.**

 _ **Special Thanks to Pixilated Pencil who is helping me with the long process of editing with their wonderful notes. It is truly amazing to have someone who is willing to help make this story even better. I will forever be grateful to you for this**_.

* * *

 **-Book One: Prologue-**

* * *

This isn't how I expected the day before my 15th birthday to be spent. My heart is being shattered into a million pieces until nothing remains but the darkness that finally took such a deep hold of my very being. I stand in a glass box; dressed like a porcelain doll, next to more porcelain dolls, with a price tag attached.

How did I get here? What did I do wrong? Perhaps the day before Summer break, during our last year in Junior high. After all, that was when my Prince finally noticed me.

"Kyoko, won't you come with me?"

A hand I always wanted to have held out to me was finally held out. Shoutaro was asking me to be by his side. To move to Tokyo! I seriously thought that my dreams were finally coming true. I had worked so hard for Shoutaro to see me, to care about me as much as I cared about him since I was five years old and it only took nine years for him to truly see me. I took that hand without a second thought about my own future. I only cared about this man's happiness, I cared only about making his family happy; after all, I had been taught all that I would ever need to know to make sure of my future husband happiness. The Fuwas made sure of that. I was never to cry, never to complain, never be a burden. While other girls within the inn took care of the special clientele, I would never know that burden. After all, my place was to be beside Shoutaro and I must remain a virgin until that time I was to be married, hopefully to him. My life belonged to my Prince and his family and I was happy to give it to them.

That's why I never expected that hand to throw me aside in such a way.


	2. Sold: Part 1

**\- Sold: Part 1-**

* * *

They had only been here for a few weeks now since running away from home, they were alone, with no aid or help. At least that's what Shoutaro believed. The truth of the matter was his mother and father were sending them money or correctly they were sending the funds to Koyko to assure their safety. Still, the income wasn't much as Shoutaro was used to a certain standard of living. His allowance had always been several times more than Koyko's being the son and heir to the Fuwa Inn.

Koyko not wanting to worry them, was good at giving them reports between her last job and making it home to cook dinner for Shoutaro. It was hard having to work three jobs and she was starting to look for a fourth now that she had to quit the last one a few weeks ago. Things were tight but it was all for the man she loved, who had chosen her, no one else to help make his dreams come true. She would stand by his side and when all the hard work was over, life would get easier.

His hold on her wrist was tight as he dragged her through the busy streets of Tokyo. To quickly for her to really look around."Shoutaro... you're hurting me." The young man glared back at her and she clamped her mouth shut in the silent command, knowing that it really didn't matter if she did end up having a bruise by the end of the night. Taken a deep breath she quickens her step but at the same time making sure that she was never in front or right next to him. Even with the years of being trained to not complain, she felt safe enough with him to try again after a few minutes. "Shoutaro..."

Shoutaro sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "We have to hurry... or we will be late." His grip didn't loosen but he had at least slowed down so Kyoko wasn't running after him. It was this small act of kindness that had caused Kyoko to have a soft smile as she stared down at her feet as she hid the blush that appeared.

"Late for what?"

"Kyoko... will you still do anything to help me with my dream?"

"Yes! Of course, I will!"

"Good because this will help. Trust me okay. Would I really let anything bad happen to my favorite girl?" Kyoko's face turned up towards him. The last three words took her breath away. It was all that was needed; she followed with no more questions.

The building they came to was large; she saw no windows but it had to be at least two floors. There was a single door right smack in the middle with two guards all in black. The only real clue Kyoko had was the neon pink sign with a rather perky outline of a woman wearing a top hat, sitting on top of the words "Bakkin Hana." She knew for a fact they didn't sell flowers.

"Don't worry Kyoko." She felt the urge to run but instead, Kyoko was frozen in place. Shoutaro's gently trying to pull her after him. "Kyoko? Don't you trust me?" Kyoko looked up at him, her mouth opened yet she could not find her voice. Slowly she lifted her head back up toward the sign and then down towards the two men standing guard at the entrance. "It's just a nightclub. The real start for my dreams is going to begin here." Kyoko's eyes shot towards him and his eyes told her that he wasn't lying.

Kyoko, "Really?" Shoutaro smiled at her. Kyoko followed without a second thought to her own wellbeing. Just like when she had left home to be with him. He wanted her to be there with him when it all began. The thought that he was again choosing her to be the one by his side took her breath away. "Today things will get easier right?"

Shoutaro, "Yeah, the money is really good. I can't pass it up." Kyoko nodded her head as he led the way to the two guards in black.

Stopping in front of the two very heavy set men who Kyoko was pretty sure could pick both of them up and toss it to the curb with ease. The one on the left held a clipboard in his hand while the partner wore shades and stood with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Fuwa Shoutaro" The man with the clipboard scanned the list, nodded and held out his hand. Shoutaro muttered under his breath before pulling out his wallet and showing them his ID. Expecting that it would be enough he looked at him motioning for him to hand it over. Shoutaro swore again under his breath. Kyoko found herself taking a step away from Shoutaro, fear written all over her face but rather it was for herself or Shoutaro blatant disrespect it was unclear.

The man with the clipboard took out his phone, took a picture, then another picture of Shoutaro then handing his ID back to him. Shoutaro took it and put it back into his wallet. As he was going to shove it back into his pocket, the man on the right put a hand on his shoulder. "One more, hold out your ID please." Shoutaro sighed heavily before flipping his wallet open showing his ID and held it to his face. Another picture and the man put his phone back in his pocket. He flipped a few papers over before pulling out another sheet and handing it to Shoutaro.

"Sign," said the guy on the left, handing him a pen. Shoutaro signed his name. "Date it" he muttered as if he was too stupid to think about it himself. He took it, turned and gave a faint smile. "If you would, miss." As Kyoko took the piece of paper, he leaned forward some and tapped the place where it said, witness. She nodded and signed Mogami Kyoko on the line and dated it before handing it back to him. "Thank you…" he said looking at the name "Mogami-san." There was something in his voice that had bells screaming in her head but Shoutaro's grip on her wrist was back as the door was opened by the man with glasses, "I'm very sorry, Mogami-san" his voice was low but the panic in her heart had her staring at him as she was pulled inside.

The inside dim lights to give off a romantic feeling. Dark wooden tables scattered around the room. At each table had at least two large chairs but no more than four at any given section. There were the golden picture frames with little pedestals on one side to help break up the room. Between these pedestals were red couches and chairs giving off a gathering area between the tables and the couches. The empty pedestals appeared to be used for some kind of entertainment. Everything in the room faced the stage that gave off a catwalk like feel to it. On either side of the stage was a door. On the left side of the stage was the bar. The acholic display being lit up from underneath but unlike most bars, there was not a single place to sit at the bar.

A single man dressed in white leaned against the bar, staring up that ceiling. A cloud of smoke trailing up above him from his cigarette. Kyoto stood there taking this all in when she felt the man in white turned to look at her. She didn't notice the man who had to lead them moving behind her.

"Excuse me." Kyoko spun around to face him before everything went black and she was caught in the man's arms.

"What the hell did you do?" Shoutaro was pissed. Kyoko was leaning against the guy in black. The man pulled Shoutaro's hand away from Kyoko's wrist. Shaking his head he tilted her face slightly. "That's my property!" Shoutaro reached back for her but the man lowered his shared slightly causing Shoutaro to freeze in his spot.

"Yo, Tomi."

"Yes, Mick?" The man in white looked towards him for a moment. Mick looked towards Kyoko for a moment. Tomi moved forward. His movements made him seem more like a ghost than a living man. Until he was standing in front of him. His hair barely hiding his red eyes as they looked Shoutaro up and down.

"The girl Doc," said Mick simply.

Tomi's eyes turned from Shoutaro as he carefully took Kyoko into his arms. "50 kgs, hm?" He shifted her slightly, "Correction, 49.3 kgs. Age?"

Shoutaro stared at him, his mouth hanging open for a second. He looked away before coughing and muttering under his breath. "14 but she'll be 15 December 25th."

Tomi kept his eyes on Shoutaro. "Weight is that of a 13-year-old and about 11th months."

Shoutaro looked back at him before looking at Mick. "I swear she's almost 15. I know she looks plain and boring but she's a hard worker. She can clean, sew, cook…" He ran a hand through his hair when he finally noticed that they didn't seem to care.

Mick, "Take Mogami-chan to the back, examine her. I'll take Shoutaro to Boss."

Shoutaro found himself starting to feel uncomfortable with the way Tomi was looking at him. Relief washed over him when he heard that he would be leaving with Kyoko elsewhere. However, he followed just watching him. Shoutaro turned to look at him. "Why do you keep staring at me?" he snapped.

Mick grinned at Shoutaro. "He much rather examine you."

Shoutaro relaxed completely before flashing one of his best smiles. "Sorry I don't swing that way, you'll just have to deal with her." He motioned towards Kyoko who in his arms.

Mick shrugged, "Well if you ever need some money, let us know. This way." Shoutaro made to sure not to let Tomi get too close to him as he walked around the man, following Mick. Shoutaro scratched the back of his head sighing as he once again looked behind him only to find Tomi following them.

* * *

Tomi broke away from Mick and Shoutaro his focus never leaving the brown haired boy with blue eyes. Once Mick opened boss' door Tomi looked down at the girl he held. Nothing played across his features, as he turned in the small hall and kicked opened the door on the right. Using his foot to close the door Tomi laid her down on the examining table.

"Pardon me," he said before cutting open her dress. His hands moving down her body "157.6 cms, taller than average for her age." He cut the rest of her clothes away. Hands moving across her body but not lingering in any one location. "Breast size 60, no noticeable difference in size, average. Virgin. Fair skin..." Rolling her over to her side he ran his hand down her hips. "Nice hips, good for bearing children." He rolled her once more to her back. "Hair is black, straight, falls just below her shoulders."

He opened one of her eyes. "Eyes…. Muddy brown." Just as he was about to release her eyelids he paused for a moment. Leaning in he looked closer before using his other hand to pull out a contact lens. A grin slowly forming across his features. "Interesting." Moving away he grabbed a sheet and pulled it over her body. Once down he sat upon his chair and pulled the phone closer to him. He cast one look towards the girl on his table and making a call.

"Hello Boss, I got a few tests left, but she looks good. Ask the boy if she has allergies or eye issues." He reached into his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "I'll wait a moment." He pulled a smoke out of his pack slipping between his lips as his boss repeated the kid's words. "I'll make a note of it." Tomi hung up the phone and spun in his chair his eyes looking at the Kyoko for a moment as he pulled out his lighter and lit his cigarette. "What are you hiding little girl?" He said spinning back towards his desk and pulling out his laptop.

* * *

Shoutaro sat in front of the man they called Boss. The man looked more like a gangster than a businessman, tattoos wrapped around his neck and seemed to go downwards to his chest. He was however dressed well, his hair slicked backed and steel grey eyes looked at him as he kicked his feet up. He hadn't bothered to say anything to the boy before him. Boss set a single file laid on his desk taking in the sight of the boy in front of him. Shoutaro found himself starting to fidget under the pressure.

After about 10 minutes he finally sat forward and opened the folder. Inside were several pictures of Kyoko doing housework, a few in her work uniforms. "You'll be responsible for calling the places she worked. I don't care what you say other than the truth of course. You are not allowed to say nothing about this place. She is to be dead to the world which…" he said moving a few pieces of paper, "seems she pretty much disappeared from any official records when she was 7 years old. "I can't even find school records…"

"Yeah, I couldn't go any further than that…" Shoutaro said leaning back "That's when she officially moved into my family's business. So I could only erase up to then. Which was a real pain." Boss said nothing "I had to reach out to some of the girls I knew back in Kyoto. With promises that once I hit it big, I'll send them some tickets with VIP passes and show them my thanks." He ran his fingers through his hair, kicking his feet back on the coffee table, "It's such a bother being so loved."

Mick grunted, "I'm sure…" he muttered under his breath if Shoutaro heard, he said nothing. Boss flipped through a few more things when his phone rang, picking it up.

"Tomi." He nodded and then looked towards Shoutaro, "does she have any eye problems? Allergies?"

Shoutaro opened one eye. "Yeah, she has allergies. Nothing serious, just normal pollen stuff."

"Allergies" there was a pause and then he hung up. "It seems we are good. Once you finished the task of making her disappear here, I'll give you a call. In the meantime, we have more tests to run. So the girl will remain with us." Shoutaro opened his mouth to say something but Boss pulled out a brown paper bag stopping Shoutaro's thoughts. "For your time." Boss tossed the bag at him. "You have a week to tie up your loose ends."

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes. Her body felt heavy and cold. Slowly sitting up she looked around the room, it looked more like a doctor's office. Kyoko's head snapped towards the door as it opened and in stepped the man in white.

"Hello Mogami-chan!" he said cheerfully as he held out a robe. "I'm afraid we had to remove your clothes. I had to give you a proper exam after all." Her eyes widened. Quickly looking down she down at herself, seeing nothing but the sheet. Snatching the robe from his hand she held it to her chest. Tomi held both hands up turning around. "Please get dressed."

Kyoko promptly put the robe on and tied it shut before looking back at him. "Why am I here? Why was an exam needed? Where are my clothes?"

Tomi turned towards her for a moment before sitting in his chair. "Your clothes are gone. Everything you had on you is also gone."

Kyoko's face paled, "Even… Corn?"

Tomi tilted his head "Corn?" as he reached into his pocket pulling out his lighter and a cigarette.

"He's a blue stone…"

Tomi grinned cutting her off. "Did you have it with you?" Kyoko nodded her head slowly. He lit his cigarette, inhaling the smoke as he studied her. "Then I'm afraid it's gone." She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tilted her head upwards. Tomi watched her carefully, she cried for 15 minutes before she seemed to calm down enough to listen. "Now I will answer your questions…" He had long since finished his cigarette by the time she had stopped.

Kyoko fist was balled up over her heart but with her nod he leaned back, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. After taking a couple of puffs he kept an eye on her carefully. "You have been sold Mogami-san." Kyoko's head turned towards him. She had not missed the fact he hadn't used 'chan' this time and this hit her hard. Tomi went on as though the blank expression on her face hadn't been noticed. "They'll want to train you. Virgins pay more. That won't help you, you'll still need to be taught how to please a man. The training will make it clear if you will end up as one of their Flowers or if you will be sold as a Rare Flower to another party. What happens to you after you are sold well no one will care about."

Tomi couldn't believe this girl. He found himself watching her carefully as he spoke about her future. It had been some time since he had told them more than they had been sold. Yet there he was telling her more than he had originally planned to do so. Not since when he started working here when he came to the conclusion that telling them tended to make things worse. Not only that but it wasn't as if he took any joy in this so-called 'good work.' No, as far as they cared his so-called criminal record him being here a given. Add in that there was a reason for him being here and he just didn't have the energy to care about explaining anything passed being sold. That made her fascinating more so as the room began to darken around her, creating a small black void of light with her at the center, slowly spreading outwards sucking in all the light around them.

"Did Shoutaro say why?" Tomi couldn't pick up a hint that she was scared. No, she had inner darkness that he rarely saw. Not even the Boss' aura seemed to get as dark as this girl seemed too.

"Yeah, when he first came in. I overheard him talking to Boss. Seemed he brought you here because he's some sort of Prince and he didn't want to work. Sounded like you were the housekeeper and your part-time jobs weren't cutting it. He was growing tired of you not being there all the time to take care of him. Well, that's paraphrasing what he said. Mostly he kept repeating about how you are plain, boring and ugly."

Kyoko began to laugh, the room seemed to only grow darker as she did so. "I see…"

Tomi was surprised but was finding himself quickly interested in the young girl. "You are interesting one aren't you?" That seemed to take her by surprise. Tomi went on as if he didn't notice. "To be honest you're above average, a bit underweight, you'll grow and fill out more in a few years. Still, I'm more interested in why you hide your true eye color. Golden Amber… they are truly your best selling point." Tomi found himself watching her carefully. There seemed to be waves of dark energy pulsing coming from her but nothing like before, almost as if slowly calming down.

"Pardon me…. I know I've been sold but… I don't know what to call you. May I ask you what is your name?"

Tomi was surprised. This girl was different than all the others that he had come across. It wasn't that you didn't get your strong-willed women but this one, she was on a different level altogether. He knew that Boss and the others would want to keep her for their personal flowers. He felt the urge to do something about that. "You can call me Tomi, or Doc if you like." Most just referred to him as Doc, only those who thought themselves his better dared to call him Tomi.

"Tomi-sensei..." Again she surprised him. When she spoke it was clear and should her strength. "I ask you don't tell your Boss..." she trailed off clearly not sure what else to refer to the man who had bought her. Kyoko lowered her head in a perfect bow.

Tomi turned away from her for the first time since she awoke. Putting out his cigarette he turned back towards her. She hadn't moved from the position clearly waiting for his answer. "Depends on the answer to why." She lifted her head, her back straight. She had been trained well. Tomi recalled the answer that the boy had given about her having allergies. That was not the true answer and it had been her eyes that caused his interested in her in the first place. If it turned out that she did it for that boy, he would simply write her off as a lost cause. He tapped the side of his eyes, "Why hide them?"

"My mother… you see apparently it's the main thing that reminded her of my father. I never met him but I wanted to make her happy. So when I was five years old I learned how I could change my eye color and began to hide them. People just assumed that my eyes had finally settled… no one knows the truth but the nice eye doctor who helped me and you Tomi-sensei."

"I see. I'll keep it hidden… on one condition." She lifted her head and Tomi knew he might regret what he was about to do as he sighed. "Rare Flowers are the ones they don't think will make it after they are first deflowered… they deem them too broken to be of any use and to make them any money. When they begin your training… you need to make them believe you are of no use. Fight… and then just stop. Don't cry, don't show fear. Can you do that Mogami-san?"

"Why… why do you want to help me?"

Tomi leaned back in his chair pulling out another cigarette from his pack as he lit it and stared at the ceiling again seemingly lost in thought. Kyoko stood straight watching him but making no move. After a while he spoke, "I'm not and to be honest I should put you down for a normal flower." He held his hand up so she wouldn't speak. "It's your aura that makes you alluring. I find it interesting and there isn't much that I do."

"Keep in mind Mogami-san everyone here will treat you nice, the Flowers will tell you how wonderful it is. Then you will begin your training in a day or two. They will try to make sure you fall in line with the rest of their Flowers. Like I said you are above average in looks. I'd give you another couple of years, add some makeup and you'll likely become one of the beauties of Japan. You already have the eyes and aura to pull it off if you wanted."

Tomi rose from his seat. "I'll mark you for Rare Flower for the time being..." He paused looking at her once more sighing heavily in annoyance. "And make a note that I want to see you daily during the next two months." He rose his hand again stopping what he was sure was a thank you. "Don't think too much into it, they like to have their Flowers depend on one person." A slow grin formed. "That boy did say you were a great cook and housekeeper. I could use that. That will be my reasoning. Yes and I've had others." Though he grew bored with them and they didn't make it in the end. He put his cigarette out and looked at Kyoko once more. "Don't become a Dead Flowers they have no worth. Dead Flowers are a waste of resources and they won't put up with that." With that, he motioned for her to follow him. "Please look heartbroken Mogami-san," he said leaning over her shoulder.

"Thank you Tomi-sensei…" her voice was just as low and for a strange reason. It pained him.


	3. Sold: Part 2

**-Sold: Chapter 2-**

* * *

Tomi lay across the exam table when Kyoko was escorted inside by Mick. "All yours Tomi," he muttered under his breath. Tomi simply waved him off. Mick didn't move right away, he almost never did, taking note of how Kyoko reacted. Looking like she was finally able to breathe again whenever Tomi was in her sight. " _Mogami-san_ seems to really like you". Tomi said nothing and Mick leaned over as Kyoko. Lowering her head and turning it slightly as though expecting him to use her. Mick frowned, "Agreeable but there is almost no will to live in those eyes. I heard you no longer even show any sign of pleasure from it." He shook his head, "Looks like Tomi was right. Only pleasure you seem to get is from cooking and cleaning."

Kyoko kept her eyes on her feet until Mick grabbed her chin, jerking her up. Mick didn't notice the way the room seemed to grow heavy for a moment. Kyoko finally lifted her eyes upwards to him. "Is there something wrong with that?" her voice was quiet but he heard her just fine.

"Not really, just Boss bought ya with the hope you'd at _least_ make him back half of what was spent on you." He shook his head and walked out the door. The moment he was gone, Kyoko fell to her knees, her hands buried in her face as she allowed her emotions to flood out of her sealed heart.

Tomi said nothing, didn't even move until he felt her standing near him again. "Tomi-sensei, how are you today?"

Tomi turned his head to look at her shrugging his shoulders and went back to staring at the ceiling. Kyoko nodded her head and began to file his documents and folders, "You don't have to do that."

"I know Tomi-sensei but you been allowing me to read your medical journals and helping me to learn the human body…"

"You'll be sold tomorrow," he said simply.

"Oh…" she lowered her head. "I shall miss seeing you… these last two months…" she felt the tears falling and Tomi found himself moving and pulled her into a hug. He felt her arms wrap around him. For some reason, this one girl was breaking his heart more and more. Slowly she pulled away drying her eyes and smiled sadly up at him. "I really must thank you Tomi-sensei," she said taking a step back and bowing once more to him. "I don't believe I would have survived had I been in the care of anyone else. You allowed me to read and study within these walls. You allowed me to let out all the pain. The only thing I really just don't understand is why you are here? I understand you have something you must do. Yet you are clearly a good person; you shouldn't be in a place like this."

Tomi sat down in his chair pulling out a cigarette and lit up, "Not many people would hire someone like me and while I don't enjoy this line of work, I've always been in this line of work. I grew up in this environment… well not in Japan, but elsewhere." He paused for a moment as if he was going to say something else before changing his mind. "But that changes nothing." he pulled out his keys and unlocked his desk drawer. "They won't bother you tonight; they'll want you well rested. So it's safe to return this to you," he said pulling out a small pouch. Setting it in Kyoko's hand he closed and locked his drawer again.

"It's Corn…" she said holding it to her chest. "I thought you said…"

Tomi held his hand up "Hide it. If they find it on you, it won't do you any good. Hide it somewhere they won't look, where they won't touch you tonight." She nodded her head and he reached over and grabbing his phone, "Mick she's going to make my dinner now." He hung up and looked back up at the ceiling.

Once Mick had come and gotten Kyoko, Tomi stood up pulling out his cell phone and leaned back against his desk before putting it down and making his way to the skull that stood on his bookshelf. He unscrewed it and pulled out a second cell phone before turning it on.

"Kuon." he pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking Russian, "I'm taking what is owed. There's someone I want you to buy tomorrow."

* * *

A man with light brown hair and blue eyes, tattoos up and down his arms moved past the waiting lines of men with a few women by their side right up to the two guards. When he spoke it wasn't in Japanese or even English but German. "Todd Damon" he pulled out his ID card but when the man on the left went to take the pictures his hand grabbed the phone, " **Keine Bilder** " another man stepped forward with a smile, his hair almost black and his eyes just as dark but the man looked more like a butler than anything else.

The man bowed his head "Please forgive Damon-sama. He doesn't like his picture taken. More so… when it comes to such places. He is willing to, however, pay the charge fee for himself. I am his translator, I'm afraid Damon-sama doesn't speak Japanese. We were informed that this would not be a problem when I spoke to your Boss earlier today." The two guards look at each other. The man smiled darkly "Will I need to contact your Boss?"

Mick moved off to the side pulling out his cellphone. He spoke quickly and quietly then gave his partner a nod.

"Very well. It will be added to your bill. You will not be able to leave until it's settled." The butler translated and Damon moved inside with him.

Sitting as far as away as possible from the crowd, the butler standing and Damon sitting didn't stand out as much as they would have thought here. Damon's butler leaned forward " **What an interesting name choice, Master.** **It wasn't every day that a _Death Demon_ would walk through any mortal's door.**" He jested.

" **Not every day _your_ kind gets to walk through that door either Albert.**" The man gave a soft smile as he stood up straight once more.

" **No, I guess not Master Damon. Shall I go order you a drink?** " Damon waved his hand and Albert left his side.

It didn't take long for a pretty blonde to come over. She swayed her hips from side to side. "Do you want some company?" she spoke more with her body exactly what sort of company she would keep but Todd Damon wasn't here for this one. He waved her away but she didn't seem to take the hint. Moving closer to him, she ran a hand down his cheek and then both hands were on his legs moving upwards towards his manhood, "Aww don't be like that baby, I can make you feel really good." Damon had no doubt about that but he grabbed her wrists stopping her movement. "You like to play rough?" she said leaning into him before flicking her tongue tracing the edges of his ear.

Mentally he sighed in annoyance as he looked at the woman. Pushing her off and away from him. He didn't push her hard enough to hurt her but enough that she still landed flat on her butt staring up at him. Albert placed the glass of Vodka on the table, not a single drop was spilled. He then bent down taken her elbow helping her to her feet.

"What's your problem?" she turned towards Damon.

" **Get,** " he grunted in German.

Albert bowed slightly, "I'm afraid Damon-sama neither wants nor needs your services, Miss."

"Oh, one of those who just wants a Rare Flower huh?"

Albert turned and translated it but Todd Damon said nothing. Albert turned and smiled at her, "Yes that seems to be all that Damon-sama is after tonight. My master is very hopeful in finding that perfect addition for his _Garden_."

"Well tell him, that he shouldn't waste his money." She flipped her hair and turned away to find her next target. Albert didn't bother to translate, instead, he turned back frowning at his master.

" **Master Damon, did you really need to push the girl?** " Albert asked in German.

" **She didn't take the hint. Besides I didn't hurt nothing but her pride.** "

" **As you say, Master Damon, please forgive me for not being here to assure such a thing didn't happen.** "

" **How much longer?** "

Albert reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a pocket watch. Checking the time he smiled " **It will start any moment now sir.** " Just as the words left his lips the stage lit up and the curtains were drawn. Several display boxes were on stage holding people inside. They were reminded of dolls trapped under glass, something not meant to be touched or dirtied expect for the one who owned them. Albert held out the screen to Damon, " **It seems these are used to display the information about each Rare Flower… and you can also bid for them here. They do have a buy it now price. Should more than one person offer to buy them at that price, then a private bidding war will be put into effect. The buy it now price is only open for ten minutes before it is removed completely.** "

Damon moved through the profiles, before stopping. She was listed as Blue Rose. He looked through the pictures, brown eyes, black hair. Nothing overly special about her. He paused before taken the note of the name of her 'caretaker' Tomi Shiro. He clicked buy now.

It seemed no one else bothered to click buy her now. However, two of the six girls on display were going into another bidding war. Moments later the two men watched as Blue Rose was taken completely off the virtual market, listed as bought.

Damon leaned back in his seat and took out a cigarette. Now they had to wait for someone to come over so the transaction could be handled. It didn't take long he saw Mick before Albert did. Mick stood with his arms crossed in an attempt to dominate the two men before him.

"The Blue Rose will remain on display while the transaction takes place." Mick turned around, "follow me"

Albert nodded then turned and spoke to Damon, who with a deep sigh put out his cigarette, grabbed his drink and drowned it before slamming the glass on the table. Mick turned back to look when he noticed Albert talking to Damon. They hadn't begun to follow him. Mick was surprised when Damon stood up as if he had not just downed 8oz of straight Vodka. Mick's felt a wave of fear enter him as his eyes turned towards him silent letting Mick know that he was nothing more than a cockroach to be smashed under his foot. Mick fought the fear as the two began to follow after him.

* * *

Damon sat down across from Boss watching his every move. Damon himself however just looked bored. Mick stood by the closed door. Albert stood now to the left of his master but said nothing.

' _I can't get a read on this guy_ ' was the single thought Boss had when Todd Damon sat down, gave him a single glance, grunted and began to stare at the ceiling. ' _Bored maybe? Dangerous without a doubt_ ' his eyes trailed over towards Albert. The man seemed calm as if he was used to his master's actions.

"Please forgive Damon-sama, I'm afraid his trip to Japan has not been what he had hoped. My master has a few questions he would like answered before the finishing the sale of the Blue Rose. I'm afraid he bought her fully based on looks. I did not have time to translate the information."

"He bought her for her looks?" Boss couldn't hide the shock from his voice, though his face was well schooled.

"Yes, so it would seem. He would like to speak to the person who assured her care, perhaps a doctor or something?"

"Ah yes…." it wasn't the first time such things happened of course. "He does understand that even should he not buy her he will have to pay a holding fee. We did take her off the auction block"

"Of course," Albert said bowing slightly.

Boss sighed before picking up his phone, "Yeah Tomi, seems we had a buyer for your Blue Rose. They want to check some things with you." he paused then hung up. "Give him a moment."

Albert turned towards Damon repeating what was said in German. The man nodded and Albert smiled back at him "Perhaps we can also get the file for her?"

Boss shook his head, "afraid that's not possible at least not with extra fees." Albert turned interpreted and Damon finally spoke.

Damon, " **Fine.** "

"That is perfectly fine, after all, it will give me plenty of time to translate the information for my master." Albert held out his hand.

"It's not cheap, you're looking at about a fourth of what you spent on her." Boss' smile widen.

Albert smiled back. "That will be no problem when the master wants something, he gets it by any means possible." Boss found himself looking towards Damon and he could have sworn that the room itself went hot all at once his eyes moved towards Mick who seemed to want to move but was holding his ground on pure principle.

Boss, "Yeah… yeah okay. As long as he understands." he got up opened a drawer and took out a folder handing it to Albert.

Albert moved back beside Damon and flipped it open, sifting through some things within. Most of the papers were in Russian, minus the top page which was in both English and Japanese. What bothered Albert the most was that while it gave details on the girl's life it gave away nothing at the same time. Still a single name repeated itself in the file. " **Seems one Fuwa Shoutaro sold her.** " Albert looked towards Boss, "Who is that if you don't mind me asking?"

Boss leaned back the moment the door opened. He noticed Mick jump but the head that peaked through the door was none other than Tomi. Not that Tomi wasn't scary in his own way. Tomi was the one who replied, "Oh he's just some rich kid who got tired of his toy and thought to sell it for some better toys!" Albert turned and translated what the man said to Damon before looking back at the white-haired with red-eyes who had joined them.

Tomi smiled warmly but there was no joy in his eyes, "I'm Tomi!" he said cheerfully and moved towards Damon. Boss felt himself sweat as the white-haired man looked at the tall brooding man in his office. "So very interesting…" murmured Tomi.

' _Don't do anything stupid, Tomi!_ ' Boss found himself mentally screaming. Mick and Boss both found themselves flinching as Tomi ran his hand down Damon's face, across his shoulders, and down his chest. He likely would have gone further if not for the fact that Albert, at the moment paler than Tomi himself, grabbed his roaming hands. Still, Tomi muttered "Definitely not English, I'd say German may be a bit of Russian. I could be surer if I could just finish examining him." Only Damon and Tomi knew exactly who was sitting there.

Albert had dropped the folder onto the armrest before he grabbed Tomi's hands. The laughter roar out of Damon's mouth. Albert stared at his master as if he had gone mad for a moment. The blood draining from everyone's face, as they watched the man laughing. Tomi grin became almost insane as he watched him, the only one who didn't seem to notice the wave of madness that was echoing around the room. Albert was the first to recover as he cleared his throat, " **Forgive me, Master Damon, I was not expecting someone to foolishly touch…** " Damon held up his hand, Albert to bow his head.

" **Aww don't worry, neither one of them speak German and they don't record nothing in here** **,** " he said with a shrug of his shoulders before looking back towards Boss "He's very interesting, can we keep him?"

Albert opened his mouth and then shut it when Boss shook his head trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "No we can't keep Damon-sama," Boss had to keep himself from running his hand across his forehead. ' _B_ _esides what the hell would I do with him?_ ' He mentally screamed at Tomi.

Tomi lowered his head, "First I can't have that Shoutaro and then my Blue Rose is being taken away from me and now I can't have…"

"Damon, Todd" Boss found himself saying. He knew better than to stop Tomi in one of his rants. It could get rather bloody for anyone who attempted to try to stop him when he went into a fit of rage. Boss knew that Tomi was unstable, a genius from what he could tell but truly unstable. Allowing him to rant and pout like a small child tended to mean at most objects were thrown and no one was hurt. Unless they got in the way of something that was being thrown.

"Right. Damon, Todd." His eyes turning towards the Boss causing the man to lean back in his chair to get away from him. "You deny me two who I wanted and then allow the person who feeds me and cleans up after me to be sold?" He sighed heavily pulling his hands from Albert's grasp and flung himself onto the couch next to Damon, his eyes trailing up and down Damon's body. " **Won't you at least let me examine you?** "

Damon grinned, " **Tell me about the Blue Rose.** "

Boss looked between the two of them anger beginning to burn in him as they spoke between themselves. It was as if no one else mattered in the room, and the only other person who knew what they were saying was standing off to the side as though he was deaf. ' _I really need to learn another language. Or get my own private translator._ ' His eyes trailing towards Tomi knowing that the man wouldn't do it without getting something he wanted. The only reason he was even speaking right now was that Damon sparked his interested. Boss knew that Tomi was an amazing translator actually, he knew more languages than Boss even knew existed in the first place. It didn't take long for the two to finish talking and whatever was said Albert made no signs it was odd. "Well?" Boss asked.

Tomi looked at him "Oh he wanted to know about her skills, if she was clean, virgin, if we were sure that no one would be looking for her. That one you will have to handle, I can give a bit about her personality but that's about it." He said with a shrug of his shoulders as he leaned back.

"What did you tell him?" There was a warning tone in his voice but he knew better than anyone it was pointless.

"Don't worry, he's interested in her, likes a challenge apparently. You sure we can't keep him? I'd be interested in a man who upon breaking a Rare Flower would bring it back to life only to break it again, wouldn't you?" Tomi's eyes turned towards Boss but there was something Boss couldn't understand written in those eyes so he paid it no mind.

Boss looked at Albert, and the man nodded "It is as he says. Her personality is not an issue and there was little more than basic medical information and skills that Damon-sama wished to know." he paused for a moment "All the information appears to be in order. The boy is no bother to us, but it would be rather troubling if this is traced back to my Master" he paused as if debating whether to say more. Tomi, however, didn't bother to hold back.

"Or if he gets bored and kills her." This wasn't something new when it came to Dead Flowers, but they made sure that their flowers were marked. A dirty little secret that everyone tried to keep hidden because nine out of ten times it could lead back to themselves. Tomi pulled out his pack of cigarettes and leaned back against the edge of the couch, looking up at the ceiling as he lit up. "Seems that Todd Damon doesn't like to share his toys. Once they are no longer any good, buh bye." He said waving a hand through the puff of smoke. "However, he won't be the one to take the fall either if someone should turn up trying to find her…. Or worse take her back." Tomi looked at Boss carefully, making it clear that the man next to him would assure their deaths should anyone attempt to take his toy. Leaning forward, "as interesting as that sounds, I don't have a death wish Boss. _Do you?_ " he asked blowing a cloud of smoke towards him.

Boss and Mick looked at each other, silently agreeing that it would be better to double check the kid's work. They were always very careful but perhaps a second and maybe a third look through would be for best. In the meantime, Boss smiled refusing to fully look at Damon as he spoke, "All trace of her disappeared when she turned 7 years old. True, her legal name at that time was used but we assure you there is no longer any real paper trail. Besides she's not uncommon looking."

Tomi leaned back in his seat, "She does have an above average height, but nothing that would stand out" he muttered. Boss shot him a look but Tomi didn't seem to notice or perhaps didn't seem to care.

Boss smiled hoping to put them at ease. "Regardless, anyone who may say they know her will not be able to prove that they do. The woman before she became the Blue Rose disappeared off the face of this planet record-wise at age 7. That girl died when she trusted that boy."

Albert translated everything for Damon, who lifted up the file and tapped it twice against his leg. " **Bring her, now.** " Albert nodded once and pulled out his cellphone handing it to Damon, only then did the man turn to face Boss.

"I will need the bank account number for the transaction, at which point you are to bring in the Blue Rose." he turned to Tomi for a moment "I will trust you to assure any translations needed are done properly. I will return shortly; I must gather something from the car." He smiled, bowing his head towards Damon before looking back at Boss "If you will excuse me for a moment."

It didn't take long before Albert returned. The one called Blue Rose or as she had once been known as Mogami Kyoko, was brought into the room. Tomi stood at once a smile crossing his features that caused Boss and Mick to shudder inwardly. They have never really seen the man smile unless it was about something he found interesting but neither of them could deny that Tomi seemed to have grown slightly attached to the girl. "Kyoko-chan," he said happily as he moved towards her. Leaning in as though to give the girl a kiss he whispered in Russian, "You're safe now" before slipping the small bag that held Corn into her hands, having taken it from her while she was being properly washed and dressed.

Damon had not missed this action at all. He stood and grabbed Tomi before shoving him harshly over the arm of the couch they had both sat on. Tomi chuckled "Oh he really doesn't like to share does he?"

Kyoko watched the man before her. He was tall and if he hadn't looked like he was about to murder everyone in the room she would even have said he was attractive. The blue eyes she found didn't suit him all that well but it was because he reminded her too much of Shoutaro with his natural hair and eye color.

The room again seemed to grow colder and darker. Tomi grinned happily, "Oh this is interesting" which caused a shiver in the other three men in the room. None of them seemed to know where this evil aura was coming from but they figured it had to be Todd Damon. The truth was that the female standing in front of Damon, trying to keep control over her rage and hate by the way Tomi had been treated.

Tomi, "You can't escape destiny" the words spoken were in Russian but Kyoko's eyes snapped towards Tomi who lay staring up at the ceiling. Damon's eyes never moved from the girl before him so he noticed the sudden change in her personality, the calmness that seemed to wash over her. Then she looked back towards Damon and bowed her head.

"Forgive me for being so rude" her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. When she looked back up at him a small smile was placed across her features and one could almost be fooled into thinking that all was fine in her world. Tomi knew better. That girl was an actress even if she didn't know it; she had been raised to pretend nothing was ever wrong. To never cry or show fear. Tomi also knew that when she was alone or in his presence she would allow her true emotions to show. She was a strange girl regardless but wasn't that part of the reason he didn't want her here in this environment, he knew she would survive it but she would truly die at the same time.

Damon didn't say anything he just began to tear her clothes off, her eyes widen but she made no move to stop him. He had taken the small pouch that Tomi had given her away. She wanted to fight but she knew better; it didn't mean she had to be happy about it. She had been trained to accept such things. A shiver ran down her spine and the room seemed to once again grow darker where she stood almost as if the gloom was wrapping around her like a cloak until only Damon and Tomi seemed to be looking at her. The rest turned their eyes away, two from simple fear of what would happen if they allowed themselves to look at her.

" **Albert** " Damon didn't take his eyes off of her; he simply held out his hand and the man obeyed. With a single motion, he slipped the sweater dress on. It was honestly far too big for her and made her look more like a child playing dress up in their mother's clothes. He seemed to notice too as he began to undo his belt before wrapping it around her waist tightening the dress. It helped but not by much. " **It'll do** **,** " he said turning towards Albert. " **Let's go.** "

Kyoko paused for a moment before smiling softly towards Tomi, "Tomi-sensei" she took a deep breath and spoke in perfect Russian, "Take yourself in your hands…" She looked down at her hands for a moment before looking back at him wanting to say more but she knew better. She had likely said too much already. Looking towards Mick and then towards Boss, two of the men who tormented her… used her, she found herself taking a step back suddenly finding it hard to breath when Damon's hand fell upon her shoulder. She tried to stop the shaking, tried to rebuild the walls that had kept them from entering. Taking three deep breaths she moved towards the door and to her new path.

Tomi stared at her there was no smile on his face but his eyes glowed red, "In a quiet lagoon, devils dwell" he replied back in Russian before slowly running his hands down his face as mad laughter seemed to take a hold of him. The door closed and Kyoko walked out of the life that would have been waiting for her.

Boss waited for the laughter to die before he slammed his hands on his desk. "What the hell was that?"

Tomi slowly sat up, "Just some Russian sayings…"

"Meaning?" asked Boss.

"Let's say she's accepted her fate." He stood up and walked towards the door, "Boss I think I'd like to retire from this place."

Boss stared at Tomi. He couldn't believe it but it was Mick who spoke, "Why the fuck would you want to do that? You make pretty damn good money for someone like you?"

Tomi looked at him but didn't seem to really be seeing him, "I don't have a death wish. In case you couldn't tell, that man is dangerous. I don't want to be here if ever comes back." With that, he stepped out of the room.

Mick and Boss stared at each other, Mick slowly slid down the door, "It's not good is it?"

Boss, "No…" He licked his lips, trying to push down the new fear that was building up inside of him. "If Tomi is scared… then he must have read something off of that man to be fearful of…"

"What we going to do Boss?" Mick wasn't an easy man to scare but fear was now firmly written all over his face at the moment.

"We're going to make sure that girl's past died when she was seven years old," answered Boss.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Russian Proverbs -

"[you] can't escape destiny" basically means that was meant to happen will happen, it was already predetermined by fate.

"Take yourself in your own hands" basically said to people who are wasting away. It's a way to get them to be motivated. It's a saying that is said in hopes that they will take control over their lives and really live it.

"In a quiet lagoon, devils dwell"the same idea as "still waters run deep"

Keine Bilder, German for No Pictures


	4. Sold: Part 3

**-Sold: Part 3-**

* * *

Lory Takarada leaned back the dark pink couch, his robes showing off his chest but covering what needed to be covered. It was late when Kuon had called him, later when he had shown up and to top it off Maria had a rough day yesterday. "Kuon," he said clipping the end of his cigar, "want to tell me why you brought that girl here?" To say the fact that Kuon under the name of Tod Damon had bought a sex slave didn't bother him would be a lie. He never expected this sort of thing to happen, not with Kuon or Ren.

The man who sat before him looked nothing like Tod Damon who had first walked into his office with the scared little girl in his grasp. His hair was now a much darker brown, his eyes brown, there was no sign of tattoos and nothing that spoke of the dangerous man who had walked in until the girl had been escorted to a room. Fact if Lory didn't know the boy before him, he would not be able to read him as easy as he could. He was troubled by this whole thing, as he should be. Rather it was because he just spent a large amount of money of about 5.5 billion yen, about half a million in American money or something else Lory didn't know. He leaned back sighing and Lory at that moment knew it wasn't due to the money, no it was his two parts of himself battling and having come out of it without being consumed by the one he deemed darker.

Kuon finally answered him, "A friend... kinda"

"A friend of Kuon's but not Ren's?" that took Lory by surprised, seeing as Kuon only had only one real friend by the name of Rick. His death had hit the boy far too hard and now he was living as Ren. So the fact that there could be someone else that he found interesting.

"Yeah… Kuon owed him… a few actually."

Lory lit his cigar leaning back on his couch allowing the smoke to fill his lungs before slowly releasing it, there was another issue though, not that he had another friend but that this friend was someone he owed favors too. Yet even that wasn't all that important as the fact that he knew how to find Kuon, "And do you want to tell me how this man found that Ren is Kuon?" Lory watched as the boy before him flinched clearly not that comfortable with the topic. "I need to know Kuon" more silence filled the room, but Lory was in no rush to make the boy talk.

"He has this skill... he can look at someone and know." he spread his hand out towards the ceiling, frowning as he spoke, "measures with his hands and eyes only. He is valued because of that. No one can hide from him… not without some major work being done."

"I see…" he turned his cigar between his fingers watching the boy in front of him, "and you called in Jelly Woods to help you?"

"I didn't know who else to ask… and I didn't think you would actually agree… or that I would actually be bringing that girl here." he dropped an arm over his face as he leaned his head on the back of the couch. "I fucked up I know."

Lory leaned forward "Any way they can trace it back to you?" he picked up the folder that was on the table and began to scan it. He had noted that most of it was in Russian. Yet there was plenty of information in Japanese and English. What surprised him the most was how basic her life story was. Anyone who read it, would not be able to really get anything from it. She grew up without her parents or so it seemed, with a family friend of her mother's. She worked within the family inn where she was serving customers and cleaning it seemed. She had several part-time jobs, the only real thing that could connect her, she had top grades in her classes. All things that could be checked but sadly it seemed no friends.

"Not unless Tomi says something."

Lory's eyes turned towards him, he really hoped that the this wasn't the same man that he was thinking of but everything in him was saying that it was. "Shiro, Tomi?" a single nod came from Kuon and Lory had to keep himself from sighing, "I didn't know you were friends with him or Kuon was."

"Kuon hung with a rough crowd, he was interested in me… we weren't really friends," he muttered.

"Friendly enough that Kuon owes the son of the White Shinigami favors." he watched as the boy lean forward resting his arms on his legs. "Tell me what was so special about this one?" Lory said tapping the folder on his knee, ' _Tomi isn't known to actually care about people, not even his own family._ '

Lory watched as the young man shook his head slightly, "All he said was, I can't keep doing Friendship is Friendship, Service is Service this time."

Lory ran a hand across his chin, "Russian proverb… hm… so he grew to care about her enough that he couldn't fulfill his responsibilities." He flipped the folder open again looking at the girl's photo, the information that was written in there, ' _So what was so special about this little girl?_ '

Kuon seemed to get the idea where Lory's mind was going and he sighed again, "I would never have thought it possible… if he hadn't called me Boss." he put his hands between his head as he leaned forward on his legs, "He never asked me for _anything_ before. When he called… he sounded like I did when you came for me. Trapped in this darkness and he was crying for help." This was what clearly was troubling him more than even Lory knew.

"He could have gone another way about it, his family…" Lory paused before shaking his head, ' _That's likely why he couldn't actually. The White Shinigami's son never wanted his life. He's most likely one of the most untouchable men on the planet due to his father... '_ His eyes dropping towards the photo of the girl, _'If he cares about this girl then he wouldn't want her in that type of world either.'_

"Boss, what are we going to do about the girl?" Kuon was looking at the folder, clearly troubled. He didn't know what to do and needed Lory to make the choice to make this alright somehow. It was clearly written on his face that he didn't want to be responsible for the girl either and that's why he had appeared in the middle of the night.

"You are going to do nothing. That girl is no longer Ren or Kuon's concern." Lory leaned back in the couch, puffing on his cigar for a moment, "Tell me about Albert?" he had to make sure this didn't backfire on Ren or Kuon for that matter.

"He's a friend on the force, Detective Goto. They know that this group has reached all the way up. They needed more information, I had to have some cover. I trust him. He can keep my name off the books and that girl. No names, no dates, no records. Minus what's in that folder right there." His eyes turned towards the folder that laid open on Lory's lap at the moment.

"I'll have Ruto see you out." Lory paused for a moment before picking up the folder and snapping it shut, "But I want you to remember one thing, if this happens again, you _will_ return to America." he watched the young man nod once, Lory rang a little bell and Ruto appeared "Please see to it that _Ren_ gets home safely, then make sure that the car that _Kuon_ drove here is also returned to Detective Goto."

Ruto gave a slight nod of his head before opening the door to lead Ren out. Only then did Lory allow himself to truly breathe as he put out his cigar.

 _Sighing heavily I sat down at the desk, opening the folder once again before me. "I had not expected this, not from Kuon" I muttered under my breath as I looked at the images and bits of information. I knew of course that Kuon kept his heart locked up even more than he did when he began to enter the world of showbiz and began to understand the ugly side that came with it. Yet he locked it up tightly using the name Ren to keep himself in check all because of Rick's death. That no one would normally be able to reach Kuon, not even his parents could make him appear before them. It was only slightly different with me because I forced his hand sometimes... but for the most part, even I could not get Kuon to appear in front of him._

 _'_ Yet Tomi Shiro could _' turning in my chair I sighed '_ and he even ended up getting others involved in this. Just what did the son of the White Shinigami do to make him break away from Ren? _' I looked down at the photo of the girl, the Blue Rose as she was labeled '_ and what did she do to change the son of the White Shinigami? _' Frowning I booted up my computer and began to dig into the history of the girl who was at the heart of this all._

* * *

Kyoko had woken early, she had woken early every day for the last two months that is if she slept at all. Turning she stared at the pale pink walls, the large bay window that one could sit and read or even nap at seemed to brighten the whole room even more than she expected. Sitting up she threw off the lilac color bedding taking in the fact that all the wood in the room was such a deep brown that it almost looked black. The room to her screamed Princess… yet Kyoko knew she wasn't one. No Kyoko had learned that she had no real worth in this world, most of all she learned that she had no place. No home, no family, no friends... and that was all thanks to Shoutaro. He made it so very clear her worth in this world.

Standing up she stretched before figuring she should actually get dressed. She only had what she came here with and found herself once again putting the sweater and the belt back on after removing the sleeping garments she had been given. Slowly running her fingers through her black hair to try and detangle it she opened the door and slipped out. She wandered the hall more from memory from when she was lead here. How she likely wouldn't even be able to do that if Tomi had drugged her like he was meant to do, at least that was what she had heard while waiting. They didn't do it right away not until the money was given but by then Tomi had been called into the Boss' office. Kyoko questioned silently why no one thought to do so afterward but where would she had gone anyways, barefoot as she had been, at least now she had the house slippers. For some reason she was sure that Tomi had even planned this much for her, to assure that she was not drugged.

Noticing a light on in the room she had been brought to before being escorted to a bedroom she softly knocked, there was no answer. Kyoko chewed her lower lip carefully before opening the door, there was the man who had allowed her, the first restful sleep she had gotten in the last two months. However, he was hunched over his desk, asleep. Shaking her head she grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and covered him. Making a note to make sure to find someone who could take this man to his bed. There was still a couple of hours before any staff would begin to stir to start the daily work of maintaining what she was starting to realize was a large estate.

' _I must find a way to thank you… somehow_ ' she ran a hand through his hair gently. "But you really should take better care of your health," she said softly taking care to remove his ashtray and what she was sure was some sort of whiskey from his desk. Looking towards the bar he seemed to have across the room, she walked around the counter and found the small wastebasket and even a sink. ' _Good I can take care of these things at least_ ' dumping out the ashtray she washed both the cup and the ashtray out before drying them and putting them away. Making her way back to his desk she grabbed the glass bottle of whiskey going back to his personal bar. Her eyes scanned the many kinds of liquor before finding a place that was almost out of her reach but she was sure if she stood on her tiptoes she should be able to put it in its proper place. Frowning softly as she attempted to reach to put it away before a hand fell upon her own, sliding it in the place while fear grasped her heart.

"Forgive me Kyoko-san" the voice wasn't soft but it was almost monotone. Kyoko could tell his presence was no longer right behind her and she quickly turned to stare at the dark skin man in front of her. "I work for Takarada Lory," he said placing a hand over his heart and bowing slightly towards her his eyes never leaving her own, "It seems you have taken care of him while I was away, I thank you."

"It…. it's not a problem" she bowed her head back to the man before her, "um Thank you for your help." she slowly moved around him. It would be a lie to say that this man didn't bother her, but it had nothing to do with how he looked, or how he spoke, no it was fully how he seemed to had made not a single sound when he had entered. Her eyes darted to the door, it was closed. Which meant not only had he entered he had shut the door all without a sound. This made this man a seriously dangerous person if crossed. Her head turned back towards him as they watched each other. His eyes watched her like she was some strange animal, and she stared at him like he was some sort of alien. Slowly Kyoko began to breath yes she didn't have anything to fear from this man but that didn't change that she was actually in his way. "I will just head back to my room now… goodnight" she said bowing her head again before running out of the room.

Ruto's dark brown eyes watched her as she fled the room before looking towards Lory Takarada and sighing softly, he felt a bit hurt for an odd reason. Still, he pushed that off as the fact that she had taken care of the man he served.

* * *

"Grandfather…" the voice of Maria entered Lory's mind as he slowly shifted and groaned as he stretched out his back, the blanket falling off his shoulders, he stared at it for a moment before leaning back in the chair looking at his beloved granddaughter.

"Good morning Maria, did you sleep well?" He reached out to pick her up and give her a morning hug but she stepped back from him, crossing her arms in front of her chest ' _Guess no morning hug today'_ he thought sadly.

The little girl frowned clearly she didn't wish to talk about how she slept last night, "The new cook told me to tell you that breakfast would be ready soon." she huffed before turning on her heel and walking out.

Lory sighed heavily ' _Guess it will be awhile before she's back to normal_ ' he thought sadly as he stood and looked at the blanket before folding it up and tossing it onto the back of the couch. He walked over, looking down once more at the information he had been able to gather… there really had not been much. If it hadn't been for the file that Kuon had given him last night. Then he could safely say that this girl didn't exist anymore and it bothered him more at just how well someone had done to remove all traces from her. Had she no friends? No based on the information, which made him wonder how a girl could be so kind when she was so clearly alone in the world. No one who seemed to care about her, and the one friend she had had? That friend sold her to pave the way for his own desires and dreams. No that wasn't exactly true, she still had one friend, perhaps a better one as scary as that thought was to Lory, "The son of the White Shinigami. Who would had thought?" His fingers tapped on the folder slightly as he thought about it.

He pulled everything he had gathered on his own and slipped them into the file before grabbing his cell phone, "Yes Ruto, I'm in the office. If you have a moment." It didn't take long for his most trusted friend and ally to appear in the room. "Ah Ruto, can you please put this in the dark safe" the man bowed his head and took the file that Lory handed to him.

"She was here earlier," he said standing near Lory.

"I figured…" Lory's eyes dropped towards the blanket on the back of the couch, "it's interesting that with the life she's lived she still has such much kindness."

"Perhaps it is simply ingrained in her." Lory couldn't deny that this was possible, much like Ruto had been ingrained to serve.

Lory really didn't want to think that was the case though, "Maybe… but that wouldn't be enough to sway him" he clapped his hands as he rubbed them together, for now, it was time to push the troubling girl out of his mind. "I hear we have a new cook, where did you find them?"

"I didn't." Ruto turned and walked away leaving one very confused man in his wake.

* * *

In the back of a dark lit bar, a man sat in a leather jacket covered his frame. A band stood on the stage, their music was not awful but the singer seemed bored. His silver hair and violet eyes seemed to dislike the place where he was. The whole group seemed to be playing just because they could and didn't honestly seem to care about the crowd, which they did have dancing. It was clear they had talent if they actually cared to push themselves to use that talent. One could almost see the spirit of the dead swirling around them in a dance of their own.

The man waved over the lead singer with the silver hair and violet eyes. The annoyance that crossed the young man's voice had the older man running a hand through his dark hair as he the silver hair teen moved towards him, "Reino-chan!" his look didn't match his tone of voice, he was far too happy sounding but the man looked like the sort who could easily tear a man into two with his bare hands alone.

"Boris" the teen crossed his arms in front of him as Boris leaned back in the half booth.

"Can't you sound even a little happy to see me? You sound so much like _him_ it's not funny." He asked his red eyes staring at the young man before him.

Reino sighed "Can't be helped. What do you want?" He said taking a seat in one of the chairs to assure that they wouldn't accidentally touch.

Boris tilted his head, his red eyes searching the violet one's eyes, he blew out his cheeks before turning his beer in his hands before downing half of it, "Piss water" he muttered under his breath. He got nothing from the teen and rolled his head back and forth against the back of the booth, popping his neck in the process. "Tomi left that Flower Organization. Well, the latest group he joined trying to _find himself_ " he shook his head not that he really believed that Tomi was 'looking' for himself.

Reino looked at him carefully, "He will find himself or be better off dead."

Boris nodded his head some "Not what I came to ask. No I talked to one _Boss_ on the phone, not his real name but that's what everyone calls him." he chuckled as he turned the beer in his hands "This beer is stronger than that piss ant I've been watching. Still, the guy gots some powerful connections. No, it's the reason why Tomi left that bothers me. Someone that _scared_ him."

"There are scary people in the world. Your brother is one of them." Reino said, he didn't want to let this man know that it bothered him that there was someone who could scare Tomi. That man he had never known him to be scared, not since he was extremely little and only in the memories that he had picked up from him.

The man sighed running his hand through his hair again "Vas isn't scary at all." his eyes turned towards Reino "After all didn't he care for you?"

Reino sighed "The Pakhan was indeed very kind to his little sister" his eyes turned towards him "Allowing her to marry the man she loved so I could be born. It is good to know that the man didn't end up on the wrong side the Pakhan." His eyes turned towards his band "I need to go. Is there anything else?"

Boris down the rest of his beer, "If you see _him_ let him know his family misses him" he said standing up and patting Reino on the shoulder.

 _I wanted to scream, the images that forced their way into my mind. Too many for me to process it all, so I did what I always did. I focus on the loudest one. This time it was Vas smoking a cigar, a man was hung upside down, dripping in blood, most of his skin had been peeled off. I was seeing it through Boris eyes which was unsetting in its own way. Still, Vas clearly showed no signs of being bothered while I wanted to throw up._

" _He say anything yet Boris?" He asked looking toward Boris._

" _Lots but he won't give the name."_

 _Vas shrugged, it was clear to me that for this man it was just another day in the office."Well, guess it's my turn. Bring her in boys" he called out as two large men walked in holding a scared woman between them. She looked bad, as though she hadn't slept in days, eyes red. Yet she was clean, she had not a mark on her._

 _The man eyes shone with fear for the woman as Vas wrapped his hand around the back of her neck holding a knife "See I don't personally like hurting women, not big on hurting children or animals either." He said running a hand through her hair almost gentle in the movement, he turned her to look in his violet eyes. "Quick deaths when I have to but see your husband here doesn't want to tell us who he's been talking too. He broke my trust, I mean I think my brother's been really nice." He shrugged the blade tracing the side of her cheek but not cutting her, "He's made sure he's been kept alive. Yet you see, only my brother and son know how to do this sort of thing. Me… I'm a klutz you see." He pulled the knife away from her and made a quick slicing motion in the air, "One slip of the hand and they are dead. I can't do figure out how." He shook his head sadly. Turning her so back was pressed against his back. Looking towards her husband, "I guess that's why he's called the Red. While I just seem to drain all the blood out in a nice simply motion" the blade drew across the woman's neck in one quick motion, a small thin of blood began to flow out. The skinned man cried out as Vas lifted her up gently and set her on the metal table. Where the blood began to drip around and down a small drain._

 _"Must be why I'm White…" he said mostly to himself running his hand through her hair, her eyes slowly dimming his eyes turned towards the man skinned and hanging, "Now…. there is still a chance to save her… how about you give me that name now." He smirked at the man cries._

Reino felt physically sick but he rose from his seat, a long blond hair teen moved towards him. "Who was that?"

Reino looked at him "That's the _Red_ Shinigami."

The teen looked at the man that was walking out the door, "So Shinigami are real?"

"So it would seem Miroku" Reino put his hands in his pockets "I'm not feeling so well. Let's call it a night."

Miroku, "Whatever you say." he turned back three remaining members of the band "Yo, Shizuru, Kiyora, Dasuku we're leaving. Let's pack up and go" the three nodded. "Why don't you go get the money for us." Reino shrugged and wandered over towards the owner.

* * *

Kyoko stood in the kitchen she really didn't know what the people in the house ate or even what they would like. She sighed heavily as she placed the natto on top of rice, and the season veggies she had found, fried eggs and she found several kinds of fruit. She made enough for four but began to worry if perhaps she should also have made more. There were plenty of people who seemed to work here as it was but she had chosen Lory, the little girl named Maria and the dark-skinned man she had learned was Ruto thanks to Maria.

The little girl who came in earlier stared at it and then huffed "I'm not eating that" she said turning on her heel to leave. She turned quickly as she picked up on something, something dark that seemed to surround the woman who leaned over and pinched both her cheeks rather hard.

"You think if you just huff and puff that you'll get your way?" she released her cheeks and picked her up before sitting her in front of the place settings, "Now eat," she said sitting down, she really should make her wait for the other two men but she was annoyed at this little girl. It was like she was trying to push her luck with Kyoko and she was not going to budge when it came to eating a healthy meal, or fake crying. Maybe in the past, she would have been just like everyone else that seemed to surround this little girl. There was spoiled and rotten and she would not let this little girl while she stayed here became one of those rotten types. Yet when Kyoko heard the sound of chopsticks against bowls and she sighed, happy to know that there was still hope for her. "Thank you."

Maria eyes shot up towards her "Why are you thanking me?"

Kyoko smiled softly, "at least I know now it's not poisoned" she watched the little girls eyes widen but perhaps it was the man in his robe still that seemed the most taken back by it. Kyoko lifted her eyes up to look at the man, before looking back at the food, "Don't worry. I was only joking." she rose from her seat and bowed her head, "Please sit, would you like tea or coffee?" she lifted her head to look at Lory smiling a business smile.

Lory couldn't believe what he had walked in, but he was pleased to know it was a joke and found himself sitting next to Maria still not exactly sure if he should stop her from eating the food or not. "Coffee would be fine." he leaned towards Maria looking her over carefully, she seemed well, even happy which was a bigger surprise to him. Add in the fact that Maria didn't seem to stop eating, which included eating the vegetables "I'm surprised you aren't complaining more…"

Maria smiled softly at him but said nothing her eyes watching the woman. Kyoko sat a glass of orange juice in front of Maria before setting a black cup of coffee down in front of Lory, "Um… sir will that other man, Ruto, be joining us. I made enough for him as well…" her eyes trailing towards the extra place setting.

"Ah yes… I'm sure he would be delighted to eat with us today, wouldn't you?" His eyes turning towards a man that seemed to appear in the room. Ruto gave a small nod of his head before taking another seat. It didn't escape Lory's eye the fact she had jumped a little at his sudden appearance. Ruto had a way of being unseen unless he wanted to be seen.

"Umm would you like coffee or tea?" she asked him softly.

"Tea would be fine," Ruto replied, his eyes watching as she bowed her head before moving into the kitchen again.

Lory was sure now, this girl worked in a Ryokan, likely Fuwa's family Inn. Her manners stated as much, the way she didn't seem bothered by the fact that there was a grown man in a robe, the fact she was able to quickly school her features. The biggest problem he saw was that none of it felt real to him. Then again, she had been left by all accounts with the Fuwas sometime between the ages of seven and eight. He wondered if that was why she was able to so easily to disappeared by the time she was seven years of age. Due to prior it only being weeks or months between her mother and the Fuwas. By all accounts he could find, her mother was not a stable part of her life and was gone longer and longer in between until she simply stopped appearing altogether.

Lory sighed, he didn't have the full picture but he had a pretty good picture of this girl's life. The biggest problem was what he was going to do about it now.

* * *

A few days later Ruto stepped forward "Your son." Lory lifted his head from the desk the file of one Mogami Kyoko spread out on his desk.

"Thank you Ruto," he leaned back in his chair "Kouki, My boy! How are you?" he asked happily.

"Fine father. How is Maria?" He noted the hint of worry in his son's voice. He hadn't appeared for her birthday of course because of being busy and of course the fact that it was still pretty raw that her birthday was also the day his wife had died.

"Better than she was, you should come and see her soon." Though Lory knew that even that was awkward between the two of them, he also knew that Maria tended to be much brighter when he was around. Just in the same way, his heart seemed to lighten just a little bit when she was around. Though it was clear also to Lory that it was still very painful for them to be with each other.

"I'll see what can be done. Now onto the matter at hand." Lory mentally sighed, his son was a man who put business before his personal relationships, not bad for someone who ran the West side of LME but not a good thing for a father. "I believe it is possible to go with the plans. Should you choose to follow through with them. I've spoken to your Aunt and England's Japanese Ambassador, they have agreed. Though why you would bring them into it…"

"Family helps each other Kouki" it was the truth and the fact remained he had grown fond of the girl. He wanted to help her.

"Of course, but the girl is not." there was a slight confusion in his son's voice and Lory understood where he was coming from as well.

"She was brought to me by my Godson"

"I see, then Kuon has requested your help in this matter. Then I will not ask for any more information about it. I do feel for the girl but we cannot allow this to effect LME West or East divisions." Just like that, the matter was settled in Kouki's mind. How strange of a way to think about matters. Then again Kouki knew exactly who Kuon was as well. Kouki was several years older than Kuon and knew him well enough prior to him changing to Ren but he also knew not to say anything without Lory ever having to say anything to him. As far as Ren knew Koui had no clue.

Lory chose to pay attention to a certain comment his son made, "They're not really divisions…"

"Yes, I know… but I take care of the business on this side of the world. You… I hope are taking care of things on your side father." He could almost see the smile on Kouki's face, faint as it would have been.

"Of course I am. I even look at your reports!" Lory couldn't help but huff "You shouldn't treat your father like a child!"

"Of course not, forgive me, father. I must go. Tell Maria hello for me please." Lory wanted to sigh but he knew that would do no good with his son.

"Yes, of course, I will. I'll talk to you soon." Lory hung up the phone and swayed back and forth in his chair. "Ruto what do you think?" his eyes darting to the man who stood off to the side.

"I think we need people closer to her age." Lory lifted his eyebrow at him "Young people tend to understand each other much better."

"Yes! Yes of course!" He lifted his phone and dialed quickly. " **Ah yes, it's Lory can you give my dearest Aunt Leiko and Cousin Mary a message for me? Yes just that I would like to speak with them as soon as they are able to do so. Yes… That's right Lory Takarada! Yes of LME. Yep, this number is a good one to call. Thank you.** " he leaned back in his chair grinning. Ruto picked up the phone and moved it back to its proper place.

* * *

 **A/N** : Russian Proverbs - Friendship is Friendship, Service is Service roughing means even if one is friends that they will fulfill their responsibilities.

Pakhan is the head of the Russian Mafia.


	5. Beginnings: Part 1

**-Beginnings: Part 1-**

* * *

Kyoko stood outside in the Takarada estate garden. There wasn't really anything to look at this time of the year, well nothing like the flowers she was quite positive covered the grounds making it most likely magical during the warmer months. She had been here for a week and wasn't exactly in the mood to meet with Lory's newly arrived guests, people who had apparently come from England. So she had run away. Now she was sitting on the edge of a fountain that she was pretty sure was a copy of the Fountain of Love found in Rome. As lovely as it was she starting to notice a theme. Lory Takarada seemed to live and breath the idea of Love.

Leaning back on the fountain's edge Kyoko stared at the three figures, "I guess once upon a time I did too."

"Did what?" Kyoko jumped slightly but quickly got herself under control as she looked towards her left at a man about her own age. He was dressed in a white winter coat, open so she could see the white dress shirt and plaid vest. That carried down to his pants. The red bowtie made him look rather charming. His voice was clear and almost musical. Ginger hair that seemed too fluffy with piercing green eyes. One could almost see the freckles that would spray across his face if it was summer.

"I was thinking I was much like… the head of this household once." her voice cracked slightly as she fully began to turn to face the man who was leaning towards her more to put distance between them than anything else.

"To be honest I don't think anyone could be like Lory… well other than maybe Grandmother but she's calmed down a great deal."

"Oh… I don't mean… like…" her eyes widened "forgive me." She shot straight up from where she sat and bowed her head "I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself." She had been told not to use her last name because it could draw attention and trouble. "My name is Kyoko"

"Hello Kyoko-san," he said placing a hand by his stomach and bowing to her. "I'm Williams, Cody," he said straightening up to look at her a smile across his face. "I've actually here visiting Lory-san with Keiji."

Kyoko smiled her polite smile. She was used to well-known people coming to the Ryokan and allowed her years as a hostess, to run a successful Ryokan to take hold. A business smile fell across her features, as she stood straighter her hands folded neatly in front of her. The words of Yayoi Fuwa echoed in her mind ' _Remember Kyoko-chan, someone who comes here must be treated as if they are Princes and Princesses. You must always show respect, always smile, and they must never know how you are truly feeling. Even when if you are sick or hurt._ ' If he had come to see Lory Takarada then Cody Williams was a guest and must be treated as such.

"Forgive me Williams-sama for my rudeness earlier." she once again fully bowed from the waist but this time everything read like a program or perhaps a well-oiled machine. Still, Cody felt a bit disheartened at the sudden change that came over her.

"Not at all. Please raise your head" the boy watched as she did and while she looked straight at him, it was clear to him that she wasn't looking at him. "Ah you don't have to be so formal…" he said scratching his cheek some. "I was the one to intrude on you after all." His eye widened as the girl smiled softly at him but it didn't reach her eyes. ' _It's like my smile..._ ' was the only thought he had when he saw it.

"You are an honored guest of Takarada-sama," she said with such a set smile that he was positive that she had been raised and taught to hide whatever she really felt behind that mask of a smile.

"Are you not also?" the hint of concern that lay in his voice did not go unnoticed by Kyoko but her smile never fell.

Kyoko felt awful inside that he was showing any sort of concern for her. She wasn't supposed to allow guests to worry about her, that meant they weren't enjoying themselves. This could be bad for business, though she wasn't sure exactly what Lory's job was, she didn't want to be the reason they wouldn't wish to do business with him again. "I am no one of importance." Kyoko bowed her head once more. "If you will excuse me Williams-sama, I must get back inside." The truth was she really didn't need to but she wanted to. If he was concerned about her, then it meant she needed a moment to gather herself so she could perform as she should. Kyoko waited for him to nod his head before taking her to leave, walking ever so formally until she was out of sight.

" **Rather formal in the end wasn't she?** " Cody turned his head English speaking teen who had finally joined his side. Unlike Cody, he wore blue jeans, a black sweater, and a brown leather jacket; a red scarf wrapped around him. Everything about him screamed Japanese but the way he carried himself said, foreigner.

" **Yes, Keiji,** " Cody looked towards the fountain " **apparently she was really into love once...I wonder what happened.** "

" **Doesn't matter now, all that matters is what is being asked of us. Do you think you can do it?** " Keiji prodded. Cody noted that he didn't seem to care at all about the manner that the girl responded to him, that he had stayed in the background was a hint that he would not allow himself to falter and care about someone else. Keiji wasn't after all known for being a people person, he socialized only because he had too or he saw some value in it. Cody was an exception to the rule much like several of Cody's siblings were.

Cody sighed as he turned to look up at him. " **I don't know… you?** "

Keiji looked off into the distance where the girl had gone before looking back at Cody. " **I can. It's you I worry about,** " he said turning and walking in the same direction she had gone. " **Come on it's time we meet up with Lory… seeing as he's dragged both our families into this.** "

* * *

Lory sat on his couch. He wasn't smoking due to the age of the two men, well at least not at the moment; truth be told he would if it wouldn't have gotten him into some serious trouble from their parents. He did, however, pour himself a glass of whiskey, which he was now holding in his hand as he looked between the two young men in his home office, "So you met her?" Lory asked in English. It was best that they kept the conversation in English. They nodded and he looked up at the ceiling for a moment, "She's not a bad kid. At least not that I can see, Maria likes her enough." He felt a strange need to defend her though he didn't fully understand why yet.

Keiji sighed, "I'd rather know why you contacted our families." All they knew was that Lory had needed their help on something dealing with the girl. Not that either of them knew exactly what he was planning with her. Keiji honestly didn't want to be here. He was only because his parents had basically forced his hand on the matter, that he had come.

Lory looked at him slyly. "I've told the heads of your families and I will tell you both, after you been here for a couple of weeks, more details of my plans. But, that depends on a few things at the moment." He leaned forward "What I require from the both of you right now is more information about Kyoko." He lifted his glass to his lips before lowering it again, "I have a good idea about what she's been through and she honestly answers any questions I have. No, it's more correct to say her experiences have resulted in her responding as if she was had no choice in the matter." He frowned slightly, "I am hoping she'll be open and speak all on her own without having to ask her those questions. You are both around her age so that's why you were sent for."

Cody smiled softly though he looked a bit downcast as he did so, "That's because she has been programmed to respond in that way. Depending on how you ask the question will result in how it's answered."

Lory raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

"Yes. It's her, shall we say… her Royal face. As you know, in the United Kingdom, our image is very important because we are born royal. So at a young age, we hide our true selves because we are told that the public is always watching us. Only in private, can we allowed our masks to fall." He sighed heavily.

Lory knew this well. Having been raised in the same environment, the difference was it didn't fully apply to him. He had more freedom. When he went to the United Kingdom he had to act a certain way. He rubbed his ear in irritation just thinking about it. He also knew that Keiji didn't get to get away with acting inappropriately even though in theory he likely could to a point. Lory stared at Keiji for a moment trying to picture him acting wild and failing awfully at it.

"Once she realized I was one of your guests, her whole body language changed, the tone in her voice, her smile… she was not really seeing me as me anymore." Cody leaned back into the couch, "It's odd really, even when people are acting a certain way they're eyes give them away" he said softly.

Keiji mused, "It was a rather quick change I must admit. He knew many people could not so easily go from flustered to calm and collected so easily. It took years to get it right. His eyes narrowed slightly, "But you couldn't read her when she did it. That tells me she was used to that sort of lifestyle far more than her being her true self."

Lory nodded his head some, "I thought that might be the case, she has opened up around Maria, Ruto and myself… but even that seems different than perhaps her true self." He was sure that she had some sort of fear he couldn't understand that kept her from truly opening up to any of them. Lory stood, upsetting his drink on the table as he did so. Clapping his hands he then rubbed them together grinning "But that's another reason why you two are here right now. I want you to help me open her up. See who she is really..." he paused; no he didn't need them to feel that much pressure. "In terms of looks of course. She has stopped wearing her contacts so that is an improvement. Her amber eyes are much prettier. I worry it's more because I made a comment about it than anything…"

Cody looked towards Keiji before looking back at Lory "You want us to help give her a makeover?" Cody asked.

Lory looked at Cody a grin planted on his face again, "Yes, for now, that's all I want really."

Keiji sighed heavily, "You do realize we are guys right?"

Lory grin turned into a smirk, "Who better to help than a Prince and an Ambassador's son?"

Keiji narrowed his eyes, "You want information about her and a makeover?" He shook his head as the man nodded. He had a feeling that wasn't exactly what Lory wanted from them but whatever; Keiji would pretend to believe the man standing in front of him because he also knew that in a small way it was also true he wanted those things.

* * *

Fuwa Shoutaro sat on the floor in the living room. A room that had tons of empty soda cans, a sink full of dirty dishes, and dirty clothes were piled up in the corners. The place was a mess and he was tapping his fingers on the armrest of his chair staring at the TV. It was a mess and it wasn't his job to do it. It was that cleaning lady's he hired but she only showed up Monday and Thursdays. How was he supposed to live like this?

He missed when Kyoko had made things easier. He didn't have to cook for himself, he didn't have to wait for the cleaning lady to show up. There was nothing coming out of his own pockets either. ' _I need to get my property back_ ' he muttered to himself. It had been over two months since he dropped off Kyoko and the money helped him a great deal in the end. He paid for studio time to get his songs out and had sent them to every place he could think of. It was only a matter of time before he was signed and most importantly of all, he was starting to get a few gigs nothing he was super proud of but it was a start.

He dug out his wallet, pulling out the business card. Completely white, with only a phone number on the back side. He should call, but right now he couldn't afford to buy her back. 20M Yen was not going to last him and knowing them they would want at least that much back. If he called his parents he knew he could get the money but the thought of explaining why he needed that much to get back his property didn't sit well with him.

"Not like anyone would want a plain and boring unattractive woman. No worries" he nodded self-assured in his thoughts of his own opinion. He put the card back in the wallet and tossed it on the table. "I need to focus on my career then I can get her back and she'll be so happy she will be on her knees thanking me" he nodded again and again. "She'll be begging to serve me and then I won't have to pay a maid to clean my place" he groaned. "I mean couldn't they have found someone prettier? Urg!"

* * *

It had been two weeks since Cody and Keiji had been invited to stay within the Takarada Estate and neither of them seemed any closer to remaking Kyoko mainly because no one really understood she already had changed. No one but one little girl.

"Kyoko-san…" Maria said staring at the plate of food in front of her. She was picking at it mainly because for the last few days it was all the same food all because Kenji had complained about the vegetables and fish. That was all that was being allowed to be served.

Keiji had been glaring at the plate in front of him while Cody couldn't hide the small grin on his face. Kyoko turned towards them with a plate of freshly cooked bacon, not something she would normally have made but she was learning additional dishes that weren't part of her lessons growing up. It was wonderful to be able to truly cook whatever she wanted and be encouraged to learn whatever she wanted.

Placing a couple of pieces on Maria's plate "Here you go Maria-chan," she smiled warmly at the girl before moving towards Ruto and Lory giving them each some. She looked once at Cody she graciously nodding, before placing two on the side for him. "I'm trusting you to behave" her voice was sweet but Cody was pretty sure there was something dark wrapping around him more so when Maria's eyes seemed to see something that he himself couldn't.

"Of course thank you Kyoko-san," Cody said with a small nod of his head. With that, Kyoko moved to her own seat and sat down.

"Hey, where's mine?" Keiji eyes shined with annoyance as he pouted.

Kyoko with a far to sweet smile on her face looked at him "Oh forgive me Keiji-sama, it seems I didn't make enough." His eyes shot towards the plate, before making a move to reach for it, he froze in his spot. Turning towards Kyoko who was glaring at him and if looks could kill or even maim a person, he was pretty sure that he would have been in pieces. Sighing heavily in defeat he began to pick at his food.

"When will this nightmare end?" Keiji mutter under his breath.

Cody couldn't help but grinned at him slightly, "Well I think when you stop complaining about the food" with that he turned to watch Kyoko carefully. It seemed to him that only time she seemed to really come to life was during meal times. "You really like to cook don't you Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko lifted her head some from her food before giving a small nod. "It's important to eat healthy food. It also how I escaped…" she trailed off before bowing more "Please forgive me Cody-sama"

Lory sat eating his food. He actually liked these meals; she was an amazing cook. Even the things she didn't know how to make well she didn't give up on until she got it right. Lory was realizing quickly that this was a personality trait. One that might have been what kept her from being truly being emotionally and physically destroyed by those men. Still, she rarely gave information freely like this, one had to ask. The fact she had informed him without even asking about cooking being her escape from her troubles. He recalled that it was in the file that he had gotten from Kuon, it seemed even when with those men she had been cooking. "Then you want to be a cook perhaps?"

Kyoko twitched slightly. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone "No" she said simply.

Maria looked at her "Why not? You like cooking after all."

Kyoko smiled softly at the little girl though no one at the table missed the sadness in her eyes. Her meal not fully finished but she began to clean up. "Maria-chan, some things that we enjoy are treasures meant for only a few people. Sometimes only one person and sometimes no one but yourself. That's cooking for me. It's only meant to be shared with a few people. Now, finish your meal, you have a piano lesson soon."

Lory smiled as he patted Maria's head, "Tell me Kyoko is there any musical instrument you would like to learn?"

Kyoko looked up at him for a moment "I was interested in the guitar when I was younger but I no longer care for it." It actually made her sick to her stomach to think that perhaps the money that Shoutaro had gotten for her had gone into an electric guitar or something else along those lines.

Lory nodded his head some, "How about now though?"

Kyoko bit her lower lip before sighing softly "I guess if I had to pick, some of the more traditional ones… perhaps a flute or maybe the koto…" the words were barely out of her lips before Lory clapped his hands.

"Then we will start you on lessons for both. If you find you like one more than the other you can always drop it but a young lady should know how to play if not sing." He finished his coffee, stood up with his now empty plate and moved towards the sink to drop them off. "So best to get ready."

"I couldn't possibly," she said staring at the man, trying not to show how worried she was about the cost. "Besides... it wouldn't be right and I can't afford it anyway."

Lory shook his head "Don't worry about that."

Kyoko had to make him understand that he shouldn't be paying for something like this. He already was doing far to much for her and she didn't know how to ever pay him back. "I'm already staying here for free. Besides you, yourself told me I must stay hidden until you figure out something."

"We will tell them you are my daughter. No one will question it. You came with Cody and Keiji from England." Her eyes stared back at him, surprise, shock it was all clearly written on her face. Lory couldn't help but grin, inside he was just possibly giddy. "We will sign you up for dance lessons too. Keiji is actually amazing at ballet and he could give you private lessons too." Her mouth hung open as she backed away from him.

Kyoko shook her head "I… I can't."

Lory grinned "Sure you can. Keiji won't mind. It will be his way to make up for being such a troublesome guest." His eyes turned toward Keiji who sighed heavily and nodded his head. "There now. Be ready in an hour" he said turning while he and Ruto left. Kyoko's knees felt weak but she kept herself standing upright trying to calm her inner being.

"What… what just happened?" Kyoko said looking at the people still at the table.

"Lory," said Keiji and Cody together with a slight shrug of their shoulders.

Maria sighed. "Grandfather always gets what he wants in the end," she said finishing her meal with the other two boys.

* * *

Ren couldn't believe his eyes, schooling his face as the man wearing black came up to him. It would have been an odd sight if it hadn't been Tomi. "Ah Tsuruga Ren, I'm a big fan of your work." He patted his jacket, "I would love to get your autograph."

"Yes of course" the smile plastered on Ren's face seem to sparkle. Yet no one seemed to notice the fakeness, including his manager who stood off to the side. There was the possibility that his Manager did know but he chose to pretend to not notice. Not that Ren personally cared if Yashiro had figured it out, Tomi knew and he was indeed pretending not to notice. That man was never bothered by anyone's anger.

"Ah here we go," Tomi said pulling out a little notepad. He flipped a page and held it out. The smile plastered on his own face didn't reach his eyes. "Doesn't smiling all the time hurt?" he asked. Ren took the pen and notepad.

"No not at all," Ren said looking down at what was written. To the rest of the world, it would look like he was signing his autograph before closing it and handing it back to him. "If you excuse me, I must head to my next appointment."

Tomi nodded his head giving a slight bow as he did. "Yes of course. I look forward to seeing you on the screen then" he held the notepad lightly "and thank you." Ren kept the smile on his face and gave a slight bow as he walked off followed by his manager.

Yashiro looked at his young charge for a moment "Is something bothering you Ren?"

Ren smiled his professional smile. No one knew his real thoughts but sometimes his manager could guess, perhaps he leaked out somehow. "Why do you ask?"

Yashiro eyes trailed back towards the man behind them, "Well, you just seemed a little surprised by that man."

Ren gave a small nod of his head, "Well I never seen a man with red eyes before. Have you?"

"Hm, No I suppose not," Yashiro said following after his charge.

Tomi flipped open the notebook:

 _Is the package safe?_

 _Yes, the safest place possible_

He took a deep breath tore out the sheet and shoved it into the mouth where he began to chew it. "Guess it's time to head home…" he said putting his hands into his pockets.

* * *

 **A/N:** _In this reality, the Royalty of England is much different than the one in real life. So please do not hold that against me -.- Please keep in mind that this whole world I've dropped them in is different than ours._


	6. Beginnings: Part 2

**Warning:** _Please note that the last part of this story when it gets to Ren/Kuon is can be very touchy subject as it is a major case of sexual child abuse. In short, this is the warning ahead of time._

* * *

 **-Beginnings: Part 2-**

* * *

Kyoko sighed her fingers were sore, but she had to admit she was improving. In fact, her teachers were very surprised by how quickly she seemed to pick up not only the flute but the koto as well. Not that it mattered much when all you had to do in this place was to cook, read or watch romance… lots of romance books and movies. She was starting to believe that Lory did not own any books unless there was a romance within it. The same could be said about his movie collection and games. While once a genre she delighted in, she had discovered that now it was something she no longer enjoyed. It just made her bitter inside.

Maria had some other books, more about the dark arts than anything else. Kyoko had found that interesting but she had quickly read through all those books a few times before her lessons had even begun. It seemed that Lory wasn't a big fan of his granddaughter's hobby where Kyoko was a fan, to a point anyway. There were a few things that she had informed Maria she was never to try no matter what. The girl had quickly agreed to listen to her on that matter.

"Kyoko are you ready?" she lifted her head up to see Keiji standing there.

"More or less… what are we doing today?" she was rubbing her fingertips.

Keiji stared at her defeated look, he knew she was dreading ballet, which she was supposed to be doing. Each time the lesson ended she would have this look of relief. It was when they were to pick up with ballet again that he noted the depression entering her eyes. It wasn't hard for Keiji to understand that she was only doing this because that's what Lory wanted her to learn. He was happy to teach her what she desired but it was her responsibility to tell Lory she did not want to learn ballet. However, Kyoko felt that she couldn't, when she was in Lory's care.

"At least it's not _really_ the ballet," he said kneeling down to look at her.

"True…." she spoke softly. While Keiji had slipped in some other types of dance styles with her lessons in ballet she was having a hard time, "but some of those dances" she started to fidget and he sighed heavily as she rose from her kneeling position and took care of the koto.

"Perhaps you can work with Cody today? I don't actually enjoy tap dancing."

"But…" she bit her lower lip and sighed heavily "Tomorrow I'm supposed to practice with him. Today…" He patted her on the head. He would never admit it but he was growing to actually care about this girl.

"It's okay. I know you actually like to do dancesport, that's enough for me. Cody and I can just switch days today. I will think of something to help you get over some of the uneasiness between us okay?" She lifted her head to look at him. "I just need to talk to someone first." He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Otherwise we will do ballet. After all, Lory wanted you to learn that, nothing else." Kyoko flinched, just as he figured she had not told Lory yet. Chances were high she never would either. Not that he could blame her, when Lory wanted something if you denied him... well he could get a bit crazy in trying to make it happen. He smirked, "What's your choice?"

Sighing heavily she bowed at the waist, "I'm sorry Keiji-sensei for troubling you. I shall see if Cody-sensei will watch over me today." She raised her head bowed once more, "Please excuse me" and left the room.

Keiji pulled out his phone making a call to the man in charge. Speaking in English, " **Hey Lory. I need to talk to you about something, in private.** " He looked out the window " **Yeah I can be there in 30. See you then.** "

* * *

Kyoko smiled softly as she slipped on the tap shoes, before looking up towards Cody who had unbuttoned his vest, to let it flare around him as he tapped. Carefully watching his feet she took note as he shuffled, double tapped, turned on his left heel, double pull back, shuffle, wing on the left, then on the right, shuffle, flap heel turning until he stopped right in front of her, holding out his hand.

Taking his hand he pulled her up to her feet, "Alright do your warm-ups" he said lifting his leg and shaking it "remember don't want stiff ankles. We're going to try tapping to music this time." Kyoko lifted her head. "I think you are ready. Dancing to music is a bit harder because you don't want the music to beat the tap and you don't want the tap to overpower the music. You also need to work with the music when it comes to the tapping so it also flows. Right now, I just want you to follow me." he said grinning as he walked off to the corner with the radio and turned on some Jazz.

Turning towards her on the back of heels he began a flap heel towards her, snapping his fingers to the beat, holding out his hand. Kyoko took Cody's hand and he spun her to him, before spinning her out and releasing her hand. He shuffled and she followed, right back to the double tap and so on. Bit by bit they sped up as they repeated the same steps over and over until she was at proper tempo.

* * *

Lory sat wearing an ancient Persian king outfit in deep shades of purple on his dark pink couch. Keiji was sitting in front of him on a rich chocolate brown color couch. The two couches were visually connected only due to the fact that Lory or perhaps Ruto had switched the throw pillows, the one he sat on had the pink throw pillows, while Lory's had the rich chocolate brown ones on his. Keiji held a cup of tea in his hand that Ruto had just poured for him. "How are things?" ask Lory in English, a hint of worry in his voice as he spoke.

Keiji, "Fine. I assume you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

"Not hard to figure out. However how about you tell me" No Keiji supposed it wouldn't be hard to figure out. Seeing as he was brought here along with Cody for one reason and one reason alone.

"Very well, Kyoko has no desire to learn ballet." True he had planned to make Kyoko tell Lory herself but the best way to get information was to have something in return. Give and take. He would give him details on the girl that she clearly refused to tell him, and he would get what he wanted from Lory much easier that way.

"Every young girl should know how to dance. Dancing is a way to express love through one's body. It can sway a man's heart." Just as he thought, Lory was going to try to push her to learn to dance if not ballet then something else.

"Please keep your love ideas to yourself." Keiji sighed heavily "Besides she doesn't like ballet. This doesn't mean she's not interested in other forms of dance. For example tap dancing."

"That's not a great way to express love," Lory said with a pout.

"Lory…. I think love is the last thing on that girl's mind." Keiji said sitting his teacup on the tray. He knew now was the time to get the information he needed from Lory. "Besides I am teaching her dancesport… however, there is a problem."

Lory, "A problem?"

"She freaks out over how close our bodies need to be. Though she is fine with the steps. I also believe she actually enjoys it, but well the older we get in the world of dancesport; things change from innocent to more mature." He looked the older man in the eye "I need to know why she has such issues. It isn't that she can't do them… but that she becomes… emotionless like fear has completely locked up her mind."

"I see…" Lory looked towards Ruto who moved towards his desk. "I can't give you all the details but I believe a small bit will help you," he said as Ruto came back with two pieces of paper. With a bow, he handed them to Keiji.

"20 Million Yen to Fuwa Shoutaro… for Mogami Kyoko… I thought she didn't have a name." At least that's what she told Cody. ' _Just Kyoko._ '

"That person disappeared at around the age of seven. They never saw their eighth birthday… at least outside of the file I have, completely removed it would seem. Not even dead, just disappeared into nothing. They did a clean job too. I don't know who the boy got to do it but very clean. No friends, no family… well, she has a mother but that woman seemed to walk out on her when Kyoko was seven, though exactly how true that is I don't know. I'm still looking into her mother. The father is not in the picture at all either."

Keiji, "I see… and what exactly is Bakkin Hana?"

Lory, "Not a flower shop… they sell a good time."

"She was sold… for a good time?" Keiji couldn't believe such a practice could still be found here in Japan. Then again, the underworld had a way and battling them was not easy. Each side had a way and sometimes they did mingle sadly.

"What they call Rare Flowers, she wasn't suited for their Fine Flowers." Lory frowned not sure exactly what the difference would have been other than Rare Flowers in most cases were virgins but he doubted all or even most of them were. The fact she refused to say bothered him as well, "Still she would have likely been trained to the breaking point, to please her master." No there would have been no love in it. It would have been how to perform tasks.

Keiji looked at the second piece of paper before sighing heavily, "I see… she's marked as a virgin. Her name is Blue Rose…" he handed the papers back to Ruto, "Let me guess these people aren't easy to take down either?" He didn't really need to ask he already knew the answer but sometimes that wasn't the case, sometimes they weren't connected to someone larger.

"No. However I won't say more. I don't like it. I can only do so much." Lory sighed, "I honestly try to stay out of the underworld as much as possible. It makes it clear exactly how powerless I am to put an end to all this."

There was a nod, Keiji understood the feeling of powerlessness. He was raised to understand such matters, it was expected of him to one day be following his father's footsteps. Thus he and his brother had grown up in the adult world. Childhoods were often ended quickly for families in high social standings, him being Japanese put a different sort of pressure upon him. "Yes, we have such things where I live now too. It's everywhere… and sometimes their power is more than even the government's it seems. Small battles that's all that can be done. Laws to try and change things…but regardless one less person is good and it's not like you can buy them either Lory." His hands balled into fists. "If you did… it would not end well. Not for you, your family or those who you can protect right now." The words weren't so much his but his fathers. Given a small bow. "Thank you. I believe I know what I can do to help her become more comfortable with me… not that I am looking forward to it… seeing as it's _frowned_ upon _here._ " The bitterness entered his voice as he relaxed his hands.

"Oh going to tell her then?" Lory didn't hide the surprise in his voice. It was rare for the boy to speak or share this information.

"I cannot think of any other way to make her more comfortable with me, can you?"

Lory closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "No… not off the top of my head."

"It will help. I also think it's time to call the Witch so that Kyoko can begin her new life." He looked at the man "I am guessing you are likely to go through your plans… at least I hope you do. I do like her and Cody would be heartbroken if you don't."

Lory grinned, "I'm still thinking about it."

"The Lord of Love thinking about giving a little girl a chance at happiness and a loving family, don't kid yourself you been thinking about it since you called my father." He said standing up. "You just want to make sure it's the best choice. We both know that you, Lory, are able to see into the heart of someone and help heal those hearts." He moved towards the door. He paused smirking slightly, "Besides if she can melt my cold heart. Then you never stood a chance."

* * *

Reino stared at the phone that was ringing. He made no motion to pick it up as his bandmates stared at him. Each one trying to puzzle out exactly why he was not picking up. Dasuku leaned over his left shoulder, trying to see who was demanding his attention. "Aren't you going to answer that Reino?"

Reino leaned back further into his chair, tossing the phone on the table. "He'll give up soon enough." He knew exactly who it was, knew it was going to happen the moment he saw dear Uncle Boris.

Miroku picked up the phone, looking at the number noting the miss calls "31 one miss calls, 14 voicemails, and 53 text messages." The number was unknown, "are you sure he'll give up?"

"He gets bored easily enough" Reino stared at the little spirit orb that floated above his head.

"And who is he?" Dasuku asked taking the phone from Miroku to stare at it. He grunted as he scrolled down the miss alerts.

"The son of a shinigami" Miroku had heard him speak of the shinigami before but the rest of them were rather surprised to hear him say it. Though they knew of his strange gift.

"Reino, shinigamis are real?" Kiyora looked the most surprised by this statement "and they can have kids?"

Miroku sighed taking the phone from Dasuku before putting it down on the table. "I'm getting the feeling that these shinigami in your life aren't the kind you would find to your taste. Otherwise, you would be talking to them. We wouldn't have seen that one and they for damn sure wouldn't be calling you nonstop. Correct?" Reino made no indication that he heard him but Miroku nodded "So why don't you tell us why you don't want to talk to this guy?"

"..." he held out his hand and Shizuru stepped forward placing his phone in Reino's outstretched hand. Reino looked down seeing the notepad already open and began to type before handing it to Miroku. No one blinked so used to Reino's peculiar habits.

Looking down, he read Reino's text. "He's annoying." Miroku sighed heavily before handing the phone back to him. "Well, how long before he gets bored?" Reino typed again before handing it back to him "A couple of hours…" he looked at him before casting his eyes towards the phone still going off, "and we can't turn your phone off?" Reino held out his hand and Miroku gave him the phone again, a few moments later he looked back down at the screen "It'll just make him more annoying if we do that."

Shizuru stared at Reino before shoving a hand into his back pocket, "Then I take it we will not be practicing tonight." He said turning and giving a wave as he walked out the door, not bothering to collect his instrument.

"Yo wait up man!" Kiyora said grabbing his coat before looking at the two men who shared a unique bond "See ya Reino, Miroku." he turned towards Dasuku "You coming to Dasuku?" Dasuku gave a nod of his head before saying his farewells and heading off for the night.

Miroku leaned back staring at the phone that Kiyora had left behind, making a note to return it later tonight before looking at Reino. "You still cool with us starting this band right?"

Reino picked at his nails "I got nothing better to do right now… besides, it'll come in handy soon enough." His eyes trailing back up toward the orb that was still dancing above his head.

Miroku could tell something was off with his friend, yet he was interested in exactly what Reino had seen while staring into space. His eyes not following anything unseen. It was rare for him to see images of the future, the fact the way Reino explained it they were set paths in a person's life. You can't go against fate or maybe he just never bothered to go against it, Miroku wasn't exactly sure which was the correct answer when it came to fate. "Want to tell me more?"

Reino smiled "Only that as long as I don't grow bored, something good will happen." That was the truth though, he didn't know the details all he knew was that as long as he stayed, something good was to happen. Yet he didn't have an idea just what it was... only that it was a path that would lead to happiness for himself and his friend.

Miroku looked up at the ceiling before grinning unable to see whatever Reino was seeing but knowing it was there, somewhere. "Guess I'll have to make sure you don't get bored," he said looking back down at his friend. "Tell me one thing though." He motioned towards the phone "He's not going to be a problem is he?"

Reino, "Ask again later."

* * *

Kyoko sat in her bay window, trying to get through one of Lory's romance books but all she could do was groan at it. The girl was so lovesick over the guy that she was willing to give up her name and riches for him. This guy didn't want to give up anything. In fact, he seemed to be happy with the idea of the girl fawning over him while he had his fill of women at the bars he hung out at. Oh, but she thought she could change him, make him see her.

' _Stupid_ ' she said tossing the book to the side and staring out the window. A small grudge came out of her heart swirling around her as she ran her fingers through the darkness of the creature. She couldn't see them, not yet but she knew they were there. ' _Don't worry I don't plan to ever become that stupid again._ ' The soft knock on her door brought out of her own bitterness, "yes?"

"It's Lory can I come in?"

Kyoko twitched slightly, before schooling her face, "Yes…" she watched the door open 'please don't let me regret this' as the man came in her eyes trailed over his outfit of purple robes ' _A Sultan? No that's not right, he wouldn't just pick a random thing like that._ ' Her eyes looked at the crown, the weapons, the rings. She chewed her lower lip as Lory grinned.

"Trying to figure out who I am Kyoko-chan?"

Her head snapped up at him finally seeing him again, "Ah… yes. I've come to realize a lot of the time you take people from throughout history." She looked out the window ' _Not that you actually take on their manners which makes it harder to figure out_ ' she mentally sighed to herself.

"So what's your guess?"

"Well, you're clearly dressed as a Persian King." Her eyes turned back towards him "I'm just not sure which one."

Lory, "How about a hint then?" he sat down next to her. "I was born to Darius I." He leaned back as he watched her expressions. ' _You can tell a lot about her by reading her expressions when she lets her guard down._ ' He watched as she seemed to be turning the little wheels in her head and the look where it clicked on her face. Her eyes widen and then a smile played across her lips before she seemed to see him once again.

"Xerxes…" she nodded her head "Yes the one called the fourth king of kings." she smiled a true smile as she looked up at him. Proud that she was able to recall such a thing.

"Correct!" he said patting her head "You are indeed brilliant"

Kyoko eyes darken as she lowered her eyes, "No... I'm not." Kyoko returned to looking out the window. "If you asked her you would know." Lory sighed heavily causing her to look back him, guilt starting to wash over her for upsetting him. "Forgive me, you came in for a reason."

Lory wanted to ask but he was pretty sure he knew it had to do with her mother. That woman still held a powerful hold on her heart. He shook his head mentally and smiled "Yes. I want you to fill these all out. They're bubbled but you must do them all." He said putting a stack of papers in her lap.

Kyoko looked at the top of them, questions from preschool before looking back at him. "I know I'm not brilliant but I am smarter than a preschooler" she muttered.

Lory laughed "Yes I know you are. Yet we need to build a record for you. I know you will know all the answers up to a certain point and don't worry about getting anything wrong. Just fill them out. They are mostly in English, but we can switch them to Japanese for anything you have trouble with."

"It's alright. I can speak, read, and write in English… though I must admit it's not an American accent and the conversational aspect isn't that great" No she was much better at reading and writing in English.

"Oh, what else do you know?"

"I can speak Russian…some anyway" she looked down. "To... I mean… I was taught there. I was told they wouldn't know what was being said between us. Otherwise They…" she held the papers to her chest tightly trying not to shake. Lory reached over pulling her gently into his arms hugging her. She froze for a moment before slowly allowing herself to relax in the embrace.

Lory, "It's okay… you don't have to say anything more."

Kyoko smiled sadly "It's okay… I don't mind remembering him… he… was different." she said getting up and setting the papers down she moved to the dresser and opened the top drawer. She moved back holding out the piece of paper to him. "See…" Lory took the piece of paper unfolding it to read.

 _Friendship is friendship and service is service but not this time. Please remember that the sun will shine into our yard too. I can only hope that you will forgive me. Remember you ate the dog just don't choke on the tail!_

 _Neither fluff, nor feather - to devil Kyoko!_

Lory lifted his head looking at the girl in front of him. ' _It's along the lines that Kuon said_ ' he smiled even if the note was a bit confusing he could understand that the young man had chosen friendship over all else this time. "Seems you can understand this letter very well"

Kyoko smiled brightly "Yes! He really liked Russian saying and proverbs." She said taking the note back before placing a finger to her lips "It was a very strange habit honestly." Her eyes trailed towards Lory for a moment ' _then again…_ ' she mentally shook her head. "It was the only good thing about being there… to be honest. I think… I would have ended it all if not for him." The words were spoken so quietly that Lory for a moment thought he was hearing things he rose from his seat and hugged her tightly.

"You won't have to ever go back to that life," he said kissing the top of her head. She seemed so frozen in surprise that she didn't know what to do at that moment.

* * *

Ren stared out the third story window of LME. He had been bothered by the fact that Tomi had come to see him, it was out of character for the man. 'I need to ask Boss' he leaned his head against the window in thought. ' _It's odd for Tomi to care about anything. What exactly is that girl to you Tomi?_ ' He couldn't see Tomi being in love with her. No Tomi didn't love at all, care maybe but only until he grew bored and he found people in general boring. Ren tried to push back the memories that dared to flood his mind all but one seemed to refuse to disappear.

 _Kuon sat on the edge of the bed staring up at the ceiling, a rather busty woman between his legs giving him a blow job that he actually wasn't enjoying at all. It was just something to do. At just 13 he had already become so bitter inside that only one person seemed to bring any light into his world. Yet he wasn't around all the time. When he wasn't Kuon found himself doing things like this with women like her. She thought that by giving herself to him that she would get some great reward._

 _He grinned at the thought, how many women and even men if he had wanted to swing that way threw themselves at him? How many people sucked up to him in hope of favors in showbiz. Praying that he would drop a good word for them to his mother or father. They weren't worth it. These sucks-ups had no respect for them because they had no respect for themselves. They were different than the people who treated him like shit, who beat him down until he found himself hitting back. After all isn't that what Rick told him to do? Hit back… he like hitting them back but his father's words played over and over in his head. They help hold him back, it kept him from killing them._

 _'Kuon you should only use your martial arts knowledge if your life is in danger or someone else's life is. Otherwise, it is for acting only.'_

 _He could say at those times his life truly was endangered and that made it okay. He never went looking for trouble; he never went looking for fights. They just didn't like his mixed blood. Something he couldn't change, something that as he got older more and more people seemed to take issues with. His family name, his mixed blood, he couldn't escape from them. He realized he was trapped years ago. Father's hands were just too big._

 _"Kuon~" the woman leaned over him wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _"Yeah… protection first" he could only mutter, he didn't really care. Still, he was bored and bitter and wasn't this expected of him in a way. People using him, shouldn't he just use them first? He had no real friends anyway, other than Rick. He didn't even really notice when she was positioning herself in his lap._

 _"Kuon~" She leaned in and kissed him. He felt empty inside when it came to her but when she pulled away he smiled. It wasn't a real smile but one that seemed to please people. That was all she needed, she pushed him down onto his back. Kuon tuned her out for the most part. His body would react as it always did but he could say without a doubt that it didn't touch his soul._

 _Suddenly she was gone, thrown to the floor and he felt a hand around his neck. 'Great her guy is mad.' He opened his eyes expecting to see the anger, the hate, the rage but instead, there was a white-haired man with eyes that almost seemed to glow red._

 _" **Hello!** " the man said cheerfully in Russian._

 _The woman turned and grabbed the white-haired man's arm. "Get off him you jerk!" She snapped at him in English."Can't you tell we were busy!"_

 _" **Oh?** " The white-haired man leaned forward looking at her, his hands tracing her face, running down her body in such a quick motion. She was speechless as he began to speak English, "… I'd say you are 17 years old birthday sometime in the summer so you will be 18 very soon. Correct? Yes, of course, I am correct, I'm rarely wrong." He ran a hand through her hair "Bottle blond maybe a Cream Soda… no no you are definitely a Cream Soda Blond… hair has been far too overprocessed. European likely from the French but I'm also seeing a bit of Polish in there. Might be why you want to look more like a French American." He pinched her sides and when she opened her mouth to protest he wrinkled his nose "It's not healthy to throw up you know, it rots the teeth, acid and all. Meth, no maybe heroin. I would need a blood test to know for sure." He turned her face so she was looking him right in his red eyes. "Now I know exactly what you look like and while I'm sure this child had no problem with you, I do. So… you are going to march yourself into the corner there" he looked towards the edge "and I'm going to call a friend of mine. You will wait right there otherwise you will regret it." The woman opened her mouth to protest but something in his eyes caused her to shut it again and she quietly moved to the corner and sat._

 _Kuon glared "Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you getting into my business?" Clearly, the man knew how to speak English so there was no way he needed to speak back to him in Russian._

 _"Tomi," he said simply. Much to his annoyance the man turned to him and spoke in Russian. " **You have two choices, I can wrap you in that blanket or you can get dressed** **. You have 5 minutes.** "_

 _"Do you know who I am!" a small ball of fury was building up in the young man chest. Kuon refused to speak back to Tomi in Russian. Why the hell was he even speaking in Russian anyway? All it was doing was pissing Kuon off more._

 _" **I know who you are, who your mother is and who your father is. I know that in about eight** **minutes you are going to become a missing child with no chance of ever seeing your mommy and daddy again.** " he smiled softly " **Now… make your choice.** "_

 _Kuon stared at him in shock. He didn't move from the bed, "And how the hell do you figure that?" So this was why Tomi, was speaking in Russian. He didn't want this woman to know what they were saying, no correction, what he was saying. Why would it matter if she knew or didn't know at this point?_

 _Tomi stared at his watch for a moment before looking back at the woman " **I'm sure she could give you the details if you rather wait for them. Means** **she's in on it.** " he went on in Russian. " **I don't personally recommend waiting around… and to be honest you are running out of time to make that decision** **.** " he tilted his head slightly._

 _Kuon turned his head towards the woman before looking back at the man. He got up to put on his clothes quickly. He didn't need to ask, people had attempted to kidnap him before but they'd never gotten this close; he was normally smarter than them. Yet, here was this man, and he felt this urge to trust this guy at this moment. He was going to trust a completely creepy stranger._

 _" **Good choice kid.** " He said leading him not to the door but the lone window. Kuon's eyes widened for a moment as Tomi opened the window and leaned out. " **Yep, this will do.** " He held out his hand and Kuon took it and used his free hand to brace himself. Tomi leaned out the window backward with Kuon close to his chest and pointed towards the limb " **You can make it from here based on your build** **and training I** **'ve gathered** " Tomi leaned back inside, letting go of Kuon's hand at that point. Kuon noticed that this Tomi showed no emotions as he turned his head again. " **You should go now, seems I was off on the time. That boy you like, he should be home soon** " he said simply before looking at the woman. He pulled something out of his pocket flipped the cap off. Tapping the needle a few times he grabbed her arm. Running his fingers across it before the needle went in. Kuon gaped at him before quickly jumping out the window._

"Ren" his head turned towards Yashiro and his fake smile lit up his face while his eyes still held distraction.

"Time already?" he said pushing off the window and walking towards his manager. Yashiro looked worried, normally Ren had this clock built inside of him, he knew the time without ever having to look at a watch. Yashiro found it uncomfortable when his charge seemed so lost in his own thoughts that he couldn't even tell the time.

"Yes, but are you okay Ren?"

"Yes."

"You looked like you might have had a headache," Yashiro said following the man as they walked to their next appointment.

"Not at all. I was just thinking." Ren shrugged, it was just something he hadn't wanted to think about.

Yashiro, "Care to share?"

Ren smiled at him, "Nothing to worry about."

"Very well, just know I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Yashiro was sure this young man would never fully open up to him. Sometimes Yashiro could see hints of what must have been a painful past reflected behind his mask. It was most likely why he didn't talk about family or his past, at least that's what Yashiro had begun to believe some years ago after meeting him.

"Thank you Yukihito." Yashiro lifted his head and smiled warmly at his charge.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Russian Proverbs/Sayings:_

 _The sun will shine into our yard too - basically means that nothing can remain disturbed for long the calm will follow soon._

 _To eat the dog - is to go through_ a bitter _experience. When you add "but choked on the tail" means that they tripped up in the end._

 _Neither_ fluff, _nor feather to_ devil _\- It just means Good Luck._


	7. Beginnings: Part 3

**-** **Beginnings: Part 3-**

* * *

' _Why am I here?_ ' Kyoko felt like she walked into some Roman temple, even though she knew for a fact this room was actually Lory's home office. Lory himself sat a what looked to be a klinai styled couch. He wore a toga that covered one shoulder that was draped with red instead of the white she would have expected for a toga. Laying or more correctly leaning against his lap was a young looking woman with curly hair dressed much in the same manner while Lory fed her grapes as if this was an everyday thing. The fact remained they were both for the most part fully covered while Ruto was fanning the two of them, almost completely naked. Kyoko wanted to back out but taking any steps backward would mean running right into the chests of either Keiji or Cody.

"Darling is this her?" the very petite woman Kyoko spoke as she reached over for a glass of wine. At least Kyoko was sure it was wine based on the time setting that was clearly taking place now.

"Yes, this is my Kyoko," Lory said proudly.

Kyoko felt her head spinning "I'm Your what?" she turned to look at Cody and Keiji both who shrugged their shoulders as if to say this is a Lory. "Yes I know it's a Lory thing!" She gasped at the two of them for their lack of help in this matter "and Ruto is half naked!" she gasped before cringing at the fact that she had even said that much before turning beat red and covering her face. "I can't… I just can't... " she wanted out of here, she thought this sort of stuff was long since behind her even if it hadn't honestly been that long ago.

Cody looked towards Ruto before turning a questioningly look towards Kyoko, "Is he bad looking?"

Kyoko lifted her head up to look at Cody her eyes daring not to dart towards Ruto at all, "No…. I mean… I that's not what I mean! It's just not proper!" Somehow she felt even more sensitive to such things. How that was even possible was beyond her understanding.

Cody tilted his head some before looking towards Keiji who gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, slowly Cody turned back to look at her giving a faint smile, "But Kyoko-chan guys tend to go topless at the beach and sometimes just walking around for that matter." he said thinking about it "Or they show part of their chests too, it's really not that bad."

Kyoko eyes widen more in fear as she looked between the two teens as if the thought of them doing something like that was a horror all of its own, "Not… not that bad? How can you say that? I mean if I did that… I mean I wouldn't do that but if I did…" if she could have gotten any redder she likely would have been but instead, she refocused her mind to something that wouldn't fluster her as much. "Besides I never even been to the beach…"

Keiji raised an eyebrow at this, something flashed in his mind as he stared at the girl before him. His eyes turning towards Lory and then finally Ruto, "Perhaps it would be best for you to cover yourself a bit more. She seems fine with some chest showing based on Lory's earlier outfits." Ruto gave a small nod of his head and pulled some cloth up so that it now draped over his own shoulder.

Ruto turned towards her, "Kyoko-sama is this better?" Kyoko slowly turned her hands covering her eyes before slowly peeking between the fingers, a sigh of relief washed over her as she nodded her hands dropping to her side. Suddenly she felt able to face the room in general, as if the strangeness of the place no longer matter because everyone was properly dressed or at least dressed enough for her comfort.

Lory looked towards Jelly Woods, they shared something between them and she seemed to fully understand without a single word being spoken that this girl even with her past, was still rather innocent in nature. Jelly rose to her feet and made her way towards the Kyoko. Who took in the fact that the woman wa much smaller than her, but she was in Kyoko's eyes perfect somehow, "Hello, I'm Jelly Woods, but you can call me Ten-chan!"

"Oh... hello Ten-san" Kyoko bowed her head in a formal greeting "I'm Kyoko"

"Just Kyoko?" Jelly asked looked at her carefully.

"Yes… that's all that's left now." her eyes seemed to lost a bit of the glow. The darkness seemed to wrap around Kyoko's very being, her hand slowly running the rough hair of a unseen grudge as her eyes turned towards Lory, "How much have you told her Takarada-sama" her voice was cold, dangerous even. Yet if the man was bothered he showed no sign of it.

Keiji and Cody looked between each other watching the room carefully, they seemed to be the only two troubled by how the room seemed to grow darker, how Kyoko's sweet temperament seemed to for a moment completely disappear. Though Kyoko's voice was cold they both noticed that she was smiling ever so gently if it wasn't for those eyes. The coldness and darkness that seemed to surround her no one would have been able to tell her real feelings.

"Oh, she's just like that other child of yours," Jelly said simply as she looked at the girl before.

Kyoko felt like cold water had been dumped on her and she turned towards Jelly Woods. Lory grinned "No, that one is worse…" he rose to his feet and moved towards his desk pulling out a piece of paper. "Kyoko you haven't been here that long. Still, I had a feeling about you." He motioned towards her to sit. Kyoko stared at him for a moment unsure before moving to sit on the couch. Lory sat next to her before patting the spot next to him for Jelly. Ruto behind the three of them. Cody and Keiji sat on the only thing that looked like a modern couch across from her. Once everyone has settled Lory handed the piece of paper to Kyoko.

Her eyes scanned it "A birth certificate?" so this was to be her new life. Guess she was moving on from here now. Perhaps that's where Jelly Woods came into play. Still, it kind of hurt that she would be leaving here, she really had hoped that this place could become her home.

"Please look at it carefully Kyoko" Lory's voice was gentle, calming. She closed her eyes, she didn't realize she was going to actually miss this strange man with his weird hobby. Still, she might as well get it over with, after all, Kyoko had been given away at the age of seven by her own mother, then three months ago sold by someone she truly loved and trusted, to only end up being given to Lory a month ago. Why not be given to someone else? Perhaps that's just how her life would be until she turned eighteen.

Slowly Kyoko opened her eyes and really looked at the birth certificate before, her eyes shot up towards Lory "I don't understand. How… is this even possible?"

Lory chuckled as he leaned back, "Well my dear, when you have people helping you. Anything is possible. I won't force you of course if you don't like this. However, I would be honored to call you my daughter." He patted her on the head "However, I'm afraid if you accept, you will have to spend about a year with Cody and Keiji going to school in England."

Kyoko mouth opened and then shut tightly. "Why…?"

Lory closed his eyes and sighed "I did it with my son until his 16th year, which then allowed him to make the choice of where he wanted to go from there. It is only fair I do the same with my daughter. The school is for the elite, World Leaders all over the world send their children there. It is the best place for connections. I'm not talking about rich people, though it goes without saying that they have money. I went there too. You have been given a place thanks to Cody's mother, my cousin, the Queen of England. Fact you will stay with her at the palace. I'm afraid… we have to create a bit of story" he motioned towards Ruto who moved back to the desk and handed him a few clippings.

"You see Kyoko, you have been a very shy child, Well behaved of course… but you don't make friends easily… shall we say you have trust issues? The reason for it growing worse than before is that a few months ago you were kidnapped while outside wandering around England, someone noticed your uniform and knew what it meant… a ransom was paid for you. It was all rather hush, hush."

Kyoko looked down at the birth certificate in her hands ' _It makes sense, it uses my past too. If I started out so shy and a loner then no one would question it. They would just miss me… maybe even bullied but my name ever really remembered, just that nameless child that gets forgotten. Yes, this could work._ '

"Um, I notice my mother's name isn't listed," She said motioning towards the empty field, it was common for the father to be missing but the mother. Well, that only happened when a child was abandoned even if her mother had done that, she still knew who she was.

"Yes. I thought it was for best." Lory said leaning back some as he looked at her. The truth was her mother didn't want to be listed this time, though he got a feeling if it came down to it she wouldn't deny the girl either.

"Won't people question it?" Kyoko asked as she stared down at the piece of paper.

"Kyoko-chan you don't have a good relationship with your mother. This works well, sometimes in cases of royalty even a child born out of wedlock to someone who the mother or even the father has no desire to marry they simply give birth to the child but don't give their names. We have places that help hide information actually. The staff would know, the parent maybe should one keep the other, the child may never know the truth of the matter. Done this way, it could be assumed that Lory… your father told you." Cory smiled softly hoping she would understand what he was saying.

Keiji, "In other words Kyoko, you can have the pain of what it's like for your mother to leave you, even speak up about it if you wanted too. Yet you would refer to her as.."

"That woman…" she said emotionlessly "...have you contacted her?" she said looking at Lory for a moment.

"Yes…" he wasn't sure if he should say anything more.

Kyoko looked down slightly "Tell me.'

"She agrees to this, she believes this is for the best." he said squeezing her shoulder, "However should you ever wish to get in contact with her. I will do whatever I can to see that it happens." he meant that too.

Kyoko smiled sadly, "No… it's fine. Afterall, she wasn't really ever part of my life." no the truth was her mother only looked at her with disgust.

Jelly Woods patted Kyoko's arm softly as she smiled at her. It was time, in the petite's woman mind for something much more happier. "Kyoko it's time for you to create Darling's little girl whom he loves very much."

"Even if I'm like this? Even if I never _really_ change or heal?" she asked barely above a whisper. The one thing she really knew about this man next to her was that he was all about love healing everything and romance was a huge part of this man's personality just as much as him dressing up as historical royalty was.

Lory reached over pulling her into a hug before kissing Kyoko on top of the head, "Yes but I think in time you can heal but I also know you will never allow yourself to be weak again." he said gently, "If you never find someone to walk with, that is alright too. You are my daughter now and forever."

Kyoko looked at him carefully before looking back down again, a soft smile played across her features as she handed him back the certificate, "When I next see you I'll be your daughter" she rose to her feet and looked at Cody "and I guess we will be family"

Cody smiled "More than that, Keiji and I are also your most treasured friends after all the three of us grew up together in this new story being told."

Keiji didn't smile as he looked at her, "besides we will be here when you are reborn. So in a way it's true. We will have known Takarada Kyoko from birth."

Lory handed the clippings that Ruto had given him "These are some photos of hairstyles and colors that I thought would look lovely with your eyes. Depending on what you choose, Ten will help you pick the best clothing. I want you to be you, the you that you always wanted to be. Whatever that may be."

Jelly rose to her feet, taking Kyoko's hand in her own she gave a slight bow of her head she smiled as she looked up at her "In the world of cosmetic makeup, they call me The Witch and with this name, I shall change your life Kyoko-chan"

A blush crossed her features "I'm in your care" she said with a small bow of her head as the smaller woman lead her way.

* * *

Shoutaro pushed his hands into his pockets as he walked towards Bakkin Hana he still had a ways to go on his dreams but he was so much closer, he could taste it. He had an interview and he wanted to tell someone. The only person he really could think to tell was Kyoko, that she would be happy to hear the good news right? Kyoko would know how to praise him, how to make him really feel like this was the most amazing thing without him having to flatter himself on his own. Shoutaro sighed, he had no choice then he would just buy her back, not that he felt he had to buy her back but he really didn't like having to take care of himself or paying for someone to help take care of him. Woman work was beneath him. Shoutaro would deny that Kyoko fluttering around him made him feel that much better about himself.

"Welcome back Fuwa," said the door guard man. The guy, however, didn't seem happy to see him at all. "Do you have an appointment?"

Shoutaro glared at him, "No. I just wanted to talk to my Kyoko"

"I'm afraid there is no one here by that name." the man said without even looking at his clipboard.

"Don't lie to me!" snapped Shoutaro, "I know for a fact you have her here."

The man looked down at his clipboard though it was clear he wasn't really reading it, "Sorry there are no flowers here by that name sir. Fact sir we never had flower by the name Kyoko."

"Doesn't matter what you call her Kyoko, is still Kyoko." The man didn't reply back he simply stood there as if Shoutaro was nothing more than a buzzing fly that he just didn't want to bother with. "Just tell your Boss I want to talk to him. I want her back."

The man pulled out his phone, moving down the screen "Come back after you called him and made an appointment Fuwa."

"Why the hell do I need to make an appointment to get my property back?" Shoutaro growled at the much taller and bigger man.

The man let out a sigh, it was clear on his face at that exact moment he didn't actually enjoy his job. He shifted his weight before looking at him carefully "Fuwa if I said to come back once you have an appointment." He held out his phone taking a picture of the young man before him. "It means come back once you have an appointment. Now if you want in to see some of our _other_ flowers you can pay the entry price. If you want your name to remain off our records you can pay that price or you can leave. Those are your choices."

Shoutaro mentally sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets, "Fine how much is to get in?"

"25,000 yen" Shoutaro's mouth dropped at the amount. Not that it would have mattered to him if he had a real income or Kyoko paying for everything but at the moment he didn't have that.

"Why the hell does it cost so much?" There was also the added fact he didn't like the idea of spending that much to see Kyoko, she wasn't worth _that_ much to see.

The man shrugged his shoulders, "You would have to ask Boss."

"Right, right" Shoutaro pulled out his id and the cash.

The doorman as Shoutaro didn't know his real name and didn't care enough to ask scanned the ID card before taking a picture of it, "I'm afraid I can't let you in sir" he said handing it back to him.

Shoutaro glared at him "Why the hell not?"

"You are only fifteen years old," he said putting the cash in his pocket. "At least not until the end of May, even then we don't tend to let sixteen-year-olds inside." not exactly true, just not men unless they were being sold which sometimes happened.

"What about my fucking money" Shoutaro growled at the much larger man, who didn't seem at all bothered by him.

The man grinned, "It's for wasting my time. Please leave"

Sho opened his mouth, he turned on his heel and stormed off. "Fine! I'll make a damn appointment!" he snapped before flipping him off. 'How dare him, how dare they treat me like that. Soon… soon I'll be a big you will regret treating me like that. You all will!'

* * *

"Darling~" Jelly woods walked into the room "and Gentlemen," she said turning on her heel she gave a slight bow "I present you with Takarada Kyoko, daughter of my Darling Lory, and goddaughter of Ruto" as she rose to stand straight as Kyoko entered.

Kyoko stepped into the room, her once long black hair was a chestnut hair girl and now a cut into a blunt bob, she had a fresh face with almost no makeup at all, and the important feature in Lory's mind was the fact she kept her golden eyes. Kyoko wore a long sleeve blue plaid dress, around her waist a simple belt with a silver belt bucket. Black stockings and black boots with just a couple inches of height.

Cody laughed happily as he saw the new her, "it's perfect Kyoko! You look like you grew up with my sisters!"

Kyoko lowered her head blushing softly as Lory cleared his throat trying to keep from becoming too emotional over the whole thing and moved towards her, lifting her chin to look at him. "My daughter looks beautiful."

" **Thank you, daddy** " before looking down again. Wondering if she shouldn't have spoken in English after all but it felt right. A girl who was raised in England with her cousins and friend, it just seemed like the correct way to speak. It still sounded like her true self in her mind but maybe it was wrong or he wouldn't like it. The worry began to show up on her face the more she thought about it.

Lory chuckled and pulled her into a hug " **I like the sound of that** " her eyes widen as she pulled back to look at him. Searching his face to see if that was lie or a trick but she saw nothing. Nothing but someone who seems to be proud, happy and maybe adoration. Fear washed over her before she looked down again, not wanting him to see that. " **What's wrong sweetie?** "

" **No… nothing… nothing at all. I just…** " she chewed her lower lip as she stepped out of his embrace as if trying to figure something out in her mind. Lory smiled allowing her to work out whatever it was she needed to. Slowly she seemed to figure something out and looked up at him " **I wasn't expecting it. I just felt this is… this is who I am. Who I want to be…** " she looked towards Jelly "Thank you Muse-sama" she said bowing towards the woman before turning to everyone else and once again bowing "Thank you all for allowing me to become my true self and accepting me into this world I've been reborn into." she lifted her head and smiled softly.

" **Now Kyoko, I wanted to show you, your official school report** " he said as Ruto held him the transcript " **I want you to see how brilliant you truly are, also you will be leaving here in two days time, you will travel with your childhood friends Cody and Keiji back to your Great Aunt for school that starts next week.** " He sat down next to her as she took her seat " **I will be joining you in two weeks time with your brother and Maria for a couple weeks. Your brother will likely leave prior to that though. Your brother is such a workaholic** " he said with a sigh.

Kyoko nodded her head slowly as she opened the transcript before her eyes opened wide, perfect marks. This couldn't be correct " **Umm… Daddy?** " she wasn't sure how to even process this " **There must be some mistake** "

Keiji took the transcript from her hands " **hm.** " he said showing Cody. Keiji wasn't dumb by any means of the words, he got straight A's in everything. Yet even his marks weren't that high.

Cody stared at them in shock, " **Wow Kyoko you really are smart… they are perfect scores.** "

Kyoko shook her head in disbelief, " **That's why there must be something wrong with that. I have never gotten perfect marks in anything** " well that wasn't exactly true she got perfect marks in her homework or mock tests but never on days of tests.

" **No… you always have** ," said Lory leaning back some, " **my daughter has always gotten perfect marks and even if she didn't it wouldn't matter. It would just mean that the professors weren't good at teaching the subject** " he said with a huff. He looked at her for a moment, " **She is like her brother that way.** "

Kyoko stared at him, shock written all over her face " **You… you must be joking!** "

" **Not at all. You did all the work. I gave you those sheets, they are the bases of your education in that system. Not only did you get perfect marks you did so in English.** " he said looking at her "I **'m sure it's because my daughter is just _too_ hard on herself that she thinks that she can't get perfect marks. Yet like I said, it just proves you are like your brother. So you must get it from me.**" He said with a grin, " **Though I never did that well...** "

" **I… I see…** " her eyes looked down at her hands ' _maybe he changed them somehow…_ ' she sighed mentally, it felt more like pressure to keep it up now than it ever did to try and get a perfect score to make her mother proud of her.

" **Kyoko I did nothing to change the grades. I didn't correct them, I didn't pay for them to be changed. It was all you. Regardless you don't need to get perfect marks. Just study hard and rest the night before. No one expects perfection, at least not in our family. All that matters is you do your best.** " he said patted her on the head " **Even if you _are_ perfect and will only become more so each day**"

Kyoko stared at the transcript not really wanting to focus on the way Lory, her father, was talking about her as if she could never do anything wrong, " **So I'll be learning Russian and French?** " changing the subject seemed the far better choice than deal with the bitterness that she could never get the perfect score she needed to make her mother happy or that her father wouldn't care as long as she did her best.

" **Yes. You also will have lessons with your flute and Koto. Also you will be taking tap dancing with Cody and Dancesport with Keiji. Those are after-school lessons. Then you will have your core classes. If there is anything else you would like to learn we can discuss it.** " Lory said simply but Kyoko really didn't want to pile on too much until she got more use to everything that would be happening and even then she very well may not say anything just because if she said she was interested in something she had a feeling she would end up in lessons.

Kyoko looked up at the two teens across her " **Are we in the same grade?** "

Keiji shook his head some, " **You can Cody are but your mathematics, you been moved up one level, so in that subject, we are the same grade.** "

Cody sighed heavily "I **'m actually not that great at math... I never saw the need to be, whenever I want something I can just ask someone to get it or go myself with an escort of course.** " Keiji nodded his head agreeing slightly, yet unlike Cody his marks were much better in the subject. Cody struggled completely with math but Cody was able to keep up with everyone else in his level.

Kyoko stared at the two of them and got a funny feeling it was because they were so used to not having to worry about budgeting or saving money. ' _That's going to be troublesome._ '

Keiji took a deep breath " **There is one more thing you should know.** " Kyoko looked up at him before he ran a hand through his hair " **I know you have some issues with being touched. I figure it's because you expect me to want more. It's not something you need to worry about Kyoko. You're not my type.** "

The expressions that crossed her face must have read something along the lines of 'boring' 'dull' 'unattractive' before anger started to wrap around the core of her being. Even if she wasn't his type because of those things, he didn't need to say so.

Cody must have picked up quickly what was going on in her mind because he calmly spoke up, " **Kyoko, when Keiji says that he means he's into men, you aren't his type because you are a woman.** "

Kyoko mind was wiped clean at that very moment " **oh…** " she had no other words as she let that sink in before she began to smile as she looked at Keiji, " **So that means you can be like a female friend to me?** "

Keiji twitched " **No!** " he snapped then sighed heavily at the hurt expression on her face " **I'm a guy just like any other guy only I'm not sexually attracted to the female form. I don't even like shopping, makeup or any of those more feminine hobbies.** "

Cody patted Keiji on the shoulder before looking back at Kyoko " **You can't tell anyone either Kyoko, while it's not a big issue to his family or friends it is to many other people. He's trusting you because we are friends.** " Kyoko nodded her head.

Then something hit her, something that she couldn't believe she had forgotten in the midst of it all, " **One more thing,** " she said looking towards Lory " **Does Maria know?** "

Lory shook his head, " **Not yet. I wanted to make sure you accepted this choice before I told her. Your brother, my son does know. He help prepare this along with several others.** " He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her hugging her slightly, " **She will be happy to hear the news, she adores you.** "

Kyoko nodded her head slowly not sure how to take it all in yet, she was happy but she was fearful of messing everything up. "T **hen we should tell her at dinner… Which I should start making.** " Looking towards the woman next to Lory she smiled "Will you be joining us Muse-sama?"

Jelly Woods stared at her for a moment slightly confused for just a second when Kyoko switched from English to Japanese. Jelly couldn't help smiling "Y **es… I would be delighted to join you and Darling.** " Kyoko blushed slightly as she realized that she hadn't needed to switch at all the woman could clearly speak and understand English just fine.

Turning away some she placed a hand on her cheek thinking, " **I suppose I'll make brisket tonight.** "

Keiji threw his hands in the air " **Thank all the gods!** " he said falling back against the couch.

Kyoko raised her eyebrow at him before shaking her head excusing herself and leaving. Once the door closed Jelly looked at Lory "She is adorable, she can really pull off any look and look different Darling… but she's missing something." Lory knew this already and the fact that even Jelly could see it proved that it was really bad.

Cody smiled softly at the woman "Don't worry Ten-chan."

Lory closed his eyes he had to push that away, for the time being, focus on the happy thoughts right now. Still, he couldn't let it go completely as he spoke up "Kyoko is able to accept family love… the love of friendship as well… but her heart… I'll have to think of some way to fix that." Both his children's hearts for that matter and one Godson's heart as well.

Keiji "Please leave us out of it." he said standing up "Come on Cody. We better make sure she doesn't change the menu plans"

Cody grinned "Well the best way to assure that is not to do anything to make her mad"

Keiji "hm" he agreed slightly as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the office behind Cody.


	8. Beginnings: Part 4

**-** **Beginnings: Part 4-**

* * *

Kyoko sat in the back of a Hummer H2 SUT limousine. This wouldn't have been a problem for her really, alright it would have been a little of a problem. Yet that's not what bothered her, no the real problem was the fact it was gold. She sighed heavily as she looked out the window. How did she not expect Lory to be the flashy type of person? Well, it didn't matter that much in her mind, she did like him greatly. Maybe the truth of the matter was she had been too scared to allow herself to love any of them because she knew she wasn't going to be allowed to stay and didn't they shatter that by wanting her.

"What's wrong Aunt Kyoko?" her eyes looked towards Maria, the little girl had been more than happy to include her in her family. Honestly, Kyoko was surprised but then again they did bond over the dark arts so maybe not that big of a surprise. Even when she was just pretending at the time for her lessons with the flute and koto she had happily called her Oba-san. Now she seemed just as happy to use the English word for it. As though it was the most natural thing to slip from her lips and she found that even she herself couldn't help but feel it natural to call them her family.

"Father…." her eyes trailed the limo from one side to the other side.

"You get used to it." Maria said with a slight shrug, "One time he rode an elephant through town... Grandfather says it's best to not let the world forget you. He's a leading figure it's the most important part is to sell yourself." Kyoko nodded her head, she supposed there was a bit of truth in it, even how she was raised with the Fuwas worked on the same idea. If you live in the business then you needed people to believe yours was better than anyone else but she wasn't exactly sure that riding an elephant was a way to do that.

Lory had wanted them to bond a bit, so for today, it was just the two of them and Ruto. So the bigger question that came into Kyoko's mind was why did they need such a large and troublesome limo that is likely burning more gas and destroying the ozone. She sighed again. "I don't think I will Maria-chan. No matter how I look at it. Father is…"

"Grandfather likes to be flashy is all. It leaves an impression"

"Yeah… that it does" she muttered darkly. Yet that wasn't what bothered her really it was that by being so flashy he was wasting money. Not that he didn't have the money to waste but she was sure there was a better way than wasting money by overdoing something like driving around in such a large limo with just the two of them.

"Maria-sama, Kyoko-sama we are in the shopping district now."

Kyoko smiled softly trying to remember to be happy with the fact that she had been told to get whatever she wanted. Buy what she wanted for her room, for school. She looked back out the window, ' _What's the point of buying anything for a room when I'm leaving tomorrow, really._ ' No, she wouldn't waste money, she could safely say that she was smart about how to spend money, anything she would get would be of use.

"Kyoko? Are you going to be speaking English when in public?"

"Yes… I think for now it's best. Is that alright?" Kyoko didn't want others outside of her family to know that she could anything more than English. She was just happy that she sounded natural according to Cody. Keiji had stated that she carried herself like a proper Japanese woman. So it was a nice mix of where she grew up with both nations mixing together. The problem was Kyoko honestly didn't know how to carry herself any other way, but that didn't seem to matter to anyone that she needed or wanted to care about.

" **Yep! I'll follow Auntie's lead!** " Maria said happily as she wrapped her arms around Kyoko tightly.

" **You don't have to call me Aunt you know. I mean we are both in school still…** " she trailed off.

" **But I like the fact you are my Aunt…** " The little girl's eyes began to water as she stared up at her.

Kyoko eyes narrowed slightly at the little girl " **Maria... don't cry. More so when it's fake tears.** " she watched amazed by her talent how she stopped those tears and began to grin.

"You know me so well Oba-sama" as the car finally found a parking spot and stopped Maria stood up and grabbed Kyoko's hands " **Don't worry. I love you. I really am happy that you are not my Aunt and I won't tell no one how that happened as far as I care you have always been and will always be my Aunt Kyoko.** " she wrapped her arms around Kyoko's neck and gave her a tight hug.

"I love you too Maria-chan. I hope that I can make you proud of me." she kissed the top of her head like Lory had done with her.

* * *

Shoutaro stood in front of LME he cracked his neck, ' _They're going to want me when I debut I'll top the charts and then you just watch Tsuruga. I'll take your crown the same day and then I'll be the youngest man on record to be Japan's most desirable. After all, I have more sex appeal than that loser._ ' smirking as he swung open the doors walking up to the desk.

"Hello, sir how I may help you?" the receptionist asked the blonde in front of her.

"Fuwa Sho," he said leaning against the counter.

"Ah yes, please give me a moment." she said picking up the phone before turning back towards the young man "Nakazawa-san will down in a moment. Please wait over there." she said nodding towards the seating.

Shoutaro stared at her for a moment before turning and walking over towards the bench seating ' _Is this how they treat their future stars? Can't even bother giving me my own private room to wait_ ' he silently fumed inside his head. Crossing and uncrossing his legs.

"Fuwa Sho?"

Sho lifted his head to look at the man before him, his hair pulled back in a ponytail that fell in waves behind him. He was dressed in a casual suit with his jacket wide open and a leather chain belt. ' _What does this guy think he is, cool?_ ' Sho laughed mentally "That's me, Nakazawa right?" he said standing up, noticing the man was slightly taller than him ' _I'll have him beat in no time._ ' Shoutaro snickered inside his head ' _another man who will look up at me in awe._ '

"That's correct," he said motioning for Shoutaro to follow him. "We're going to put you in Studio 3, you'll play one of your songs, and the President and a few people who work with me will watch. You did well to get this far." he said looking back at him "but the President will make the final call based on our recommendations and what we see today."

Shoutaro, "I see" he snorted mentally ' _So this guy has no say, no matter._ '

Nakazawa put his hands in his pockets as he walked ' _Not that Lory seemed to like your personality… he does have a standard so it won't matter how good you are if you can't meet those standards. Let's see if he can pass this test._ ' he mentally sighed as he opened the door to the studio. Stepping aside to let Shoutaro in he smiled some.

Inside two women sat, neither one of them had to be much older than eighteen. They both had dark brown hair that seemed almost black, but when the light hit it just right it seemed to show hints of red. "Hello Ladies." he turned to Fuwa "I'll be back. We brought them in to play any backup vocals you may need or want to add to your song. I recommend using this time to warm up." With that, he turned and left the room leaving a rather horny young man with the two beautiful women.

Shoutaro looked at the mirror that they two women sat behind. The smile that played on his lips spoke more than what he would say at this moment. Just like the images of watching them from behind using that mirror to see himself in a way he hadn't seen himself while having a bit of fun. "So…" he said sitting between the two women, not carrying that he more or less pushed himself between them. He wraps an arm around each of them, looking at them both carefully. ' _This one has a really pretty face. a nice chocolate brown eye color, pouty lips. Ah, that mouth would be perfect._ ' he said looking away from the one on his left he turned to the one on the right ' _she's pretty too but her boobs… now that's something. Between the two of them, she's really my type_ ' his hands traveled down their arms towards the hips "What do you two like to do for fun"

They looked at each other before smiling at him, "All sort of things." said the one on the right "But shouldn't you be warming up?"

"Oh there are a few ways to warm up…" he said pulling his arm from around her side and running it up her leg towards her thigh he looked towards the one towards his left and leaned into her "I'm sure you both would sound beautiful, with how I plan to use your vocals"

"Well we should," she said looking as he pulled her closer to him almost too into his lap, he couldn't forget his main prize his eyes looked towards the one on his right as his face leaned towards her even as the one of the left kept talking. "After all we are The Dark Sisters"

The one on the right ran a hand down his cheek softly "and I'm afraid that you failed." Her hand dropped from his face, her own chocolate brown eyes darken as she stood up, pulling the other unknown to Shoutaro younger woman away from him and into her embrace. Once the girl on the left was in her arms she taps on the mirror. The door opened a few moments later and Nakazawa walked.

"Thank you, ladies, for your help" Nakazawa knew better than anyone these two women could handle themselves, more so the older of the two.

"Anytime chief!" they said happily at once as they walked out of the room not once looking back at a very confused young man.

Nakazawa looked at the confused looked on the boy's face. "I'm sure you have questions. However, I will leave it at this. LME has certain standards. Love Grows, Lust wastes where love doesn't bloom." he said looking at him "The President's quote… basically, we don't want those sort of scandals, though he likes a good scandal, even he has limits. The President agrees you have the talent or you wouldn't have gotten this far but it's not a talent that we can use here. Please follow me out."

* * *

Ruto walked just behind the two women in his charge. Several bags in his a single hand, in truth, while Lory was hoping for a spending spree from his two girls, that was far from the case. Kyoko was very careful with money. Where Lory spent and did things on a whim though, in style, he could tell that Kyoko would be more like Kouki when it came down to it. Perhaps even wiser than Kouki when it came to money as Kouki had been known to overspend in the past but that had been over a year ago now. Ruto used his free hand to pull out his cellphone before the first ring finished "Yes?"

"How are my girls doing?" came Lory's voice.

"Well, sir," Ruto replied looking at the two young women.

"Are they blending in?" Ruto eyes scanned the area people moved for the two who spoke English as Maria pointed at this or that. No one took any real notice of them other than a few who gave them a strange look likely due to the English they were speaking.

"They do not stand out that much."

"That's not good…" Lory whined.

"Sir, they are not actresses."

"True… alright, let me know if anything important happens. Oh, and take pictures!"

"Of course sir," he said hanging up the phone.

" **Ruto was that daddy again?** " asked Kyoko as she turned her head to look at him.

" **Yes, Miss Kyoko** ," Ruto said putting the phone away in his pocket.

" **Just Kyoko, you are my Godfather after all** "

Ruto smiled faintly at them " **Yes of course** " Not that he had any plans to change what he called her.

Maria giggled softly, " **Did you know that grandfather makes him keep an extra eye on me?** "

Kyoko raised an eyebrow looking at the little girl who came off as such an angel ' _Of course with her hobbies she's far from an angel… no maybe a dark angel._ ' she looked back at Ruto ' _and he's not someone I would want to cross, he makes no sound unless he wants you to hear him._ ' Mentally sighing she looked back at Maria " **Is that so?** "

Maria nodded her head " **Yep.** "

" **Why is that Maria?** " she said looking at the little girl whose hand she was holding.

Maria's eyes looked away before the smile that played across her lips showed nothing but pure evil that wrapped around her small being. " **Well I like pranks** ," she said rather to happily as if there was nothing more to it. Kyoko had her doubt and looked back towards Ruto, but his face gave nothing away.

Kyoko, " **And who are you pranking?** "

"Certain people trying to take my Ren-sama from me," Maria said under her breath.

Though she had said this in Japanese, all Kyoko could do was pretend she didn't hear the little girls words. Yet inside Kyoko mentally frowned, even if she kept her face painted on with a smile. She remembered Shoutaro talking about him, how he was going to beat one Tsuruga Ren and prove he was better than him. She wanted to laugh, ' _Oh what would he say if he knew that there was a little girl who scares women away from him and that he still had Japan's women fawning over him?_ '

"It's Ren-sama!" Maria pulled away from her grasp and started to run towards a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. "REN-SAMA!" she said flinging herself at the man. Kyoko watched the interaction, a worried smile was played across her features. Still, she stood a bit away, he was special to that little girl and right now she had to hold off judgment. Still, she couldn't fully let Maria off for running away either so she counted to three before following after her, it's not what an Aunt in charge of her niece would do.

"Hello Maria-chan," Ren said picking up the little girl.

"Ren-sama what are you doing out here?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I was stopping to pick up something to eat" he smiled as she pulled away to look at him.

" **Maria you shouldn't run off like that.** " She stood far enough away that there was no possible way to think she was really part of their little circle while still being close enough to be included if need be while not looking strange.

Maria turned towards the woman, " **Sorry, I couldn't help it when I saw Ren** "

Ren's eyes turned towards the chestnut teen. "Whose this Maria-chan?"

Maria looked at him and smiled "My Oba-sama, but you can't fall in love with her."

Ren stared at her before looking at the teen, slowly his eyes turned towards Ruto who was standing just behind her. "I see…" he smiled before looking back towards the teen "It's a pleasure to meet you." His smile, his tone, everything about how he was looking at her screamed 'liar' to her.

Kyoko tilted her head as if she didn't know what he was saying before looking back towards Ruto, he leaned forward and she smiled softly before turning and bowing to him " **It is a pleasure to meet someone so dear to my dearest Maria.** "

Ren smiled a brighter gentlemen smile "So you are a Japanese woman who can't speak Japanese?" it was clear he didn't buy it but she didn't move from her stance. No more than anything else she could feel the anger coming off at him even though he spoke kindly and smiled in such a kind way.

"Well, of course, she can't understand it Ren-sama. She lives in England. Oba-san and her two friends are here visiting grandfather and me." Maria didn't catch the tone or the smile or how mad the man was but he seemed to settle down when Maria spoke.

Ren looked back towards the little girl in his arms. He found it hard to believe that Lory wouldn't have taught her if that was indeed the case. Then again Lory could speak English, his son could, and so could Maria. So perhaps maybe. He took notice that Ruto seemed to be whispering everything into the girl's ear but he also knew that Ruto worked perfectly next to Lory and was hard to read in general. The girl, however, seemed to have puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Ren!" He turned back to look at Yashiro walking towards him "I thought… oh.. I see." he smiled "Hello Maria-chan" he gave her a small nod of his head.

Maria frowned leaning her head on Ren's shoulder "Hello" her voice lacked any warmth and Kyoko was sure if this little girl had any supernatural abilities right now that this man who had just joined the little group would have been turned to some lower life form if not dust. Inside she was counting her blessings she didn't have to deal with a supernatural child with such an ability.

"Ah, forgive me," he said turning towards Kyoko finally, not that she minded. "I'm Yashiro Yukihito, Tsugara Ren's manager," he said giving a bow of his head. Ruto leaned in likely repeating the words and Kyoko bowed her head.

" **Hello, I'm Miss Takarada, Lory Takarada's daughter** " She left out her first name. She saw no reason to give her full name to either of them.

" **Oh, you speak English. It's nice to meet you. I didn't know Lory even had a daughter.** " Yashiro seemed nice enough and he hadn't said the words in a way that said he didn't believe it just that it was a bit of new knowledge to him.

" **Yes, I prefer it that way** ," she said putting a finger to her lips as if to keep a secret " **Father has a habit of going overboard on things if you let him. Besides I live in England. There is no real reason for him speak of a child being raised by her Great Aunt.** " Actually, she liked that idea more than anything now that she thought about it. It meant that hopefully whatever she chose to do with this life she would not be seen simply as someone else's child and thus favored, hard work was important in her mind.

" **Oh? How do you like it there?** " Yashiro asked seeing as Ren clearly was busy with her niece, though her eye kept wandering some to make sure Maria hadn't wandered off somewhere with him.

" **It is lovely...** " she started but Ruto placed a hand on her shoulder whispering something into her ear and she nodded. " **I miss it dearly so I am happy to be heading back home tomorrow. I've only been here for a couple of weeks with my friends and it feels like it's been years since I've been home.** " Turning towards Ruto he placed a small item in her hand she placed it in her pocket before looking back towards him. " **Sorry... I know that was rather rude of me.** "

Yashiro smiled, " **No I understand.** "

Maria shaking as she gripped Ren's jacket tightly. "Maria-chan?" he said running a calming motion on the little girls back. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden she seemed so scared. Yet he knew he wanted to calm her fears.

Maria pulled away from him "Don't go!" she yelled in Japanese giving Ren no choice but released her as she kept pulling away from him before clinging to Kyoko's waist, " **Don't go back!** "

Kyoko understood fear, she knew fear very well. This was the sort of fear that left a scar, the kind that without a helping hand you couldn't break out of. She knelt down running her hand across Maria's face " **Breath... In…. Out... In... Out** " after a few moments Maria slowly began to calm down, " **Now you know I must go back to England but I'll be safe.** " she pulled the little girl into her arms holding her tight and slowly whispered in her ear so that no one could hear her "My dark children will keep me safe until I have gotten my revenge." she said pulling away from her and kissing the top of her forehead " **Come now Maria, I'm sure your Ren has things to do.** " she stood up.

Maria held Kyoko's hand a shiver had run from her, one of her beloved Aunt's dark children circled around her but she could not touch it, it ran through her fingertips like the wind. Her eyes looked up towards Ren "We must go now. Bye Ren-sama Yukihito-san"

" **Wait don't you want an autograph Miss Takarada, it's not every day you meet Japanese number one that women want to hold.** "

Kyoko smiled softly " **Is that so?** "

Yashiro smiled " **Yep, I'm sure he wouldn't mind making it more personal seeing as you are Maria's Aunt, would you Ren?** " he said turning towards his charge.

" **I'd be happy too** ," the smile, of course, said he wasn't. Kyoko was pretty sure it was at last that wanted to do and Kyoko picked it up loud and clear. She wanted to laugh, no it was clear he was saying that it would be more like a hassle for him to do this.

Kyoko beamed a smile at him " **I'll pass.** " It was her perfect business smile, one she had used on many drunks in her short life.

Yashiro's face couldn't hold back the surprised look on his face " **Why?** "

" **I have no interest in people who lie about being happy to do so."** With a small nod to both of them **"Good day, come along Maria.** " She said walking around the two men not looking back.

Maria waved at Ren before looking back at her Aunt " **Do you dislike Ren?** "

" **He's Maria's beloved is he not?** "

" **Yes…** "

" **I don't want you to pull tricks and pranks on me.** " she smiled down at the little girl " **So it's better to make it clear I have no interested in Maria's beloved person.** "

* * *

Several hours later Ren was at the Takarada Estate, he was pretty sure that the girl was not his daughter. He would know something about it. After all, Lory was Kuon's Godfather. Their families were close… well no his father was close to Lory even if it's been years since they spoke and even years prior to Kuon's world ending. The two families spoke and he had never heard a whisper about a second child. That meant he had taken and adopted the one he brought to him weeks ago.

He made his way down the hall towards Lory's private office. Knocking on the door, he heard nothing but the door was opened by Ruto and he was motioned inside. Once the door was closed Ren stared at Kuon's Godfather. "So when did you get a daughter?" He didn't sit down as he normally would do, instead, he stood his full height. He would make Lory admit to him what he planned to do with the female that brought Tomi out to seek him.

Lory turned a cigar in his fingertips "Oh? You meet my little girl?"

"Yes, but we both know you don't have one."

"I assure you that I do." Lory didn't seem one bit bothered by the young man who stood in front of him.

"Did you adopt _that_ girl?" It wouldn't be so bad in Ren's mind if she was adopted but it was dangerous what if someone noticed who she was? Though she did look completely different, contacts and hair dye could do that, he knew that well.

"That girl is no more," he said simply lighting up his cigar.

Ren's eyes widen "No more?"

"Is that really that big of a surprise?" He said leaning back to look at the boy "By the way the money you spent on her has been returned to your off sea account. It's better this way if anyone does find out about the money that was spent, at least I can pull strings and say it was for something for me."

Ren was having a hard time processing everything that was going on. Lory had a daughter, the girl was dead… no that wasn't possible, he was sure Lory just adopted her. "Prove it" he growled. Lory sighed heavily before nodding towards Ruto. Two pieces of paper were given to him for one Mogami Kyoko was dead, black hair, brown eyes… height, weight. He sat down on the couch before his legs could give out on him and leaned forward "This isn't good…." no if Tomi found out that the girl was dead. ' _Her mother signed off on it, even._ ' He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the second one.

The second was a birth certificate for one Kyoko Takarada born in England at the St. Mary Hospital. Black hair, golden eyes. "You are telling me your daughter and this girl have the same name and hair color?"

"Well I am Japanese is it really that strange to think that my daughter would be too?" he chuckled softly "I mean my son has black hair too. The fact most of the people who live in Japan have black hair, eye colors can differ slightly of course. Seems both my children took their mother's family eyes. Neither of them has my families eyes. As for her name, Kyoko is a very common name after all."

"Her mother isn't listed."

"No… she's not."

"Why?" He looked up at the man in front of him. To him this was odd, a child born with no given mother?

"Complications. Let's just say she didn't want to be known as my daughter's mother." There was a heavy tone in his voice saying that he would not say any more on the subject of Kyoko's mother.

"You realize how unbelievable this is…" he said shaking the papers some "and why isn't… why isn't Kuu listed as her godfather?"

"Neither of my children are." Ren flinched, Kouki had different godparents that was true. "Ruto is my daughter's Godfather." he leaned forward, "Though I'm sure Kuon's parents would have been great godparents to my little girl, they are good people. However look at her godmother."

Ren's eyes looked down at the piece of paper "Kyoko Fukumi…" he felt he should know that name but he couldn't place it. Maybe it was just too many Kyoko's for him to handle at the moment.

"My daughter is named after a dear family friend. Her husband and I are friends as well. Her husband Dachi another good man would have made a wonderful godfather to her but I felt it was better that Ruto was her Godfather so that she had a guardian no matter where she chose to lived in the end. Should the unthinkable happen." Ren lifted his head looking at Lory, "Here she has Ruto, Kyoko in England and her brother lives in America. I planned accordingly." he leaned back he could see Ren was starting to come along to this way of thinking.

"What do I tell him if he asks?" Lory stood up and placed a hand on Ren's shoulder. Lory didn't need him to say who he was referring too there was only one reason for this young man to be in his office asking about the girl he brought here.

"Like I said, what happened from the moment you walked out that door, is no longer your business. It needs to remain that way. That girl means nothing to either of you." he leaned down looking hard at him "I also recommend you have no contact with him."


	9. Beginnings: Part 5

**-** **Beginnings: Part 5-**

* * *

Kyoko found herself fidgeting in the rather decorative room, actually, it all looked really old and really expensive to the point she was scared to touch anything that included sitting on any of the furniture as if she did so it would break just from her weight. The fact that the room had so many breakables also didn't sit all that well with her. All she could think was if something broke she would never be able to afford it.

Cody smiled across at her, "Don't worry. I've broken plenty of things as a child."

Her eyes turned towards him "but you live here… all this is yours anyways" she said with a wave of her hand.

"Kind of" he said leaning over and handing her a cup of tea "but this meeting is important and this is the one room we can be 100% sure nothing will slip. Our private rooms are too but it would look strange for the royal family and the Japanese Ambassadors family to be gathering in someone's bedroom."

Kyoko took the cup from him as he poured himself his own. "I guess…" she said softly.

The door opened and in stepped a woman and man not much older than them. The woman light brown hair fell in curls down her shoulders, a teal green dress that reach just below the new, tan color heels. The dress matched her eyes perfectly, making them stand out even more around her face. The man at her side had short light brown hair, wearing a white dress shirt under his teal vest and dress pants, his black suit jacket swung over his arm, with the same teal eyes.

Kyoko rose to her feet and bowed at the waist. The woman looked at the man and then they both began to chuckle. The door shut behind them "Oh she's adorable as you said, little brother."

Cody rose from his seat and smiled "Be nice… Kyoko may I introduce you to The Second Princess Amanda Williams and The Fourth Prince David Williams. Sister… Brother… this Kyoko Takarada, daughter of Lory Takarada."

Amanda waved her hand "we know who she is Cody." she moved towards Kyoko who was still bowed at the waist and place a hand on her cheek making the young woman look at her, golden eyes looking into teal eyes "Oh she will fit in nicely. It's almost like she was indeed raised with us." she moved away and wrapped her arm around David's. "Isn't she just the cutest thing David?" Kyoko felt the bitterness that came out the woman's mouth, apparently so had David and Cody.

"Amanda, you know no one will ever come before you in my eyes. Not even my wife. We came into this world together, we will leave this world together. Don't be jealous."

"If you say so," she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

Kyoko eyes turned towards Cody he didn't miss the moment of horror and shock and he quickly shook his head "No, no they aren't that type of siblings!"

Amanda "type of what?" she said coldly.

"The kind that are…. Umm… you know… lovers" he said the last word so quietly that it almost wasn't heard before the two started to laugh.

"I would never, it would be like being with myself."

"Even if I know I would look good as a woman, I have to agree." David said looking towards Kyoko "We're twins. Though I guess it could come off as such. Amanda is very jealous of any female that comes faulting themselves at me."

"That's because of your choices," she said sitting down with a huff "all pretty and all dumb," she said looking at Kyoko "They just want to be a Princess. We aren't even next in the line. When mother steps down, we will won't be Princess and Prince we'll become a Duke and Duchess of what is the question. There is just so many of us and only 24 seats which means either new ones will be made or will have married in to or otherwise someone loses their title… it's such a mess." she said with a roll of her eyes.

David sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her, "Don't be like that. Besides who begged mother for a little sister?"

Cody looked down at his fingers. "A little _sister_ , I got a little _brother_. Not that he isn't cute and he's great shopping with." Cody sighed heavily as the memories of those shopping trips meant being forced to wear dresses, "but that's because he's been trained by me."

Kyoko "Trained?" she asked looking at the three of them.

David, "Our dear Amanda is a bit spoiled." he said leaning back in the chair "after all mother only has two daughters and our older sister doesn't exactly let mother dress her up anymore." he tilted his head slightly "Either does Amanda anymore. I personally think that's why she wanted a little sister."

Cody sighed heavily pouring tea into his cup before picking it up. "It can't be helped. Mother wanted a big family but she also wanted a more even amount between her sons and daughters. It's a good thing the doctors told her she couldn't have any more kids after me. Not good for her health or I'm sure she would still be trying to even the boy to girls ratio."

The door opened again another man walked in he wore a grey-blue suit, with a black vest and white dress suit and black gloves, in his right hand was a book. "I see the twins are here. Hello, brothers and sister" he turned towards Kyoko "Lady Kyoko," he said with a slight bow of his head. He sat down and opened his book.

Amanda, "so boring… you are always reading Charles!"

David leaned in towards Kyoko, "That's the First Prince, the Heir."

Charles looked towards Amanda before turning his eyes back to his book. When she leaned across the table he simply placed a hand on her head "Amanda… you wouldn't want to ruin your pretty dress would you?" his eyes darting towards the tea and their cups. She sat back up crossed her arms and pouted.

Amanda leaned into her twin brother, "No fun at all is he my male half?"

Kyoko smiled softly as she looked down at her hands 'I guess my ideas of a family was correct.' she looked up as the door opened and two more people came into the room.

The first one had black hair with eyes that reminded her of a clear sky blue. He wore a grey dress suit, his hair thus far the longest held back in a ponytail with glasses. The one next to him wore a green-grey dress suit another ginger like Cody but instead of the green eyes that Cody had his, was a dark brown. He was also rather a large man like he belonged more in a wrestling ring than one of the Princes of England.

He was the one who spoke first "Hello brothers, sister" he said with a grin sitting down next to Cody "You must be Kyoko correct?" she could only nod, the one who entered the room with him leaned close to her face causing her to blush as she looked down at her hands again.

He glared at her as he did so, "So you talked your way into the family."

"I… I didn't talk... I mean… I don't think I did" she said flustering "It wasn't my… idea… I didn't even… I didn't even like…"

Cody frowned at the man "Leave her alone Daniel, she didn't even know we were going to be family until two days ago. Kyoko forget about him."

"No.. I mean… it's true." she lifted her head and looked at Daniel who had not moved from where he had been when she looked down, "I did talk to Cody and Keiji, but it was because they were always around and they were teaching me how to dance…" she trailed off "and I mean I was cooking for them so we did spend mealtimes together but I never actually expected to get a family or be part of a family" her eyes dropped.

"That's alright Kyoko" spoke a woman with dark black hair and the same steel grey color eyes as Keiji came in on the arm of her husband, a man dark with brown hair with streaks of silver in his hair and dark brown eyes that looked almost black. Behind them stood a woman with a tight frown. A golden crown sat upon of her light brown hair that was pulled in a bun, her dark brown eyes looking straight at Daniel as she entered, the man at her side behind her was much taller than the woman next to him. His hair such a light blond that if he had any grey hair it would blend so much into the blond it would go unnoticed, his hazel eyes show the same sort of look at Daniel had when he had looked at Kyoko.

Behind both parties was much older Japanese woman who looked petite and frail her hair was mostly white with small streaks of black that had not yet become grey. Her hair sat in a much higher bun with a golden pearl headband. Next to her was a young woman with medium brown it fell softly around her frame just below her shoulders, her eyes matched the man's that same shade of hazel. Just behind them came two boys; one with dark brown hair with matching eyes of the first man that had walked in and Keiji himself.

Kyoko rose from her seat causing Daniel to have to move back up by her sudden action "It's a pleasure to meet you all" she kept her head lowered.

"Kyoko child, raise your head" she lifted them to look towards the elder Japanese woman.

"Now… I'm sure most of my grandchildren have introduced themselves those of you who haven't should do so now" her voice made it clear they had no choice in the matter, and it was clear to Kyoko in how this woman carried herself that even if her daughter was the Queen. She was the head of the family.

Charles rose from his seat his book closing as he gave a nod of his head "I'm the First Prince Charles. Please forgive me for not properly introducing myself to you Kyoko." He smiled warmly before looking towards Daniel.

Daniel straightens himself giving a slight bow of his head "Second Prince, Daniel." His eyes showed his distaste for having too great her.

The ginger next to Cody rose, taking her hand which caused Kyoko to freeze "Third Prince, Michael. Let me know if Daniel picks on you too much. I'll put him in a headlock for you." he said grinning as he looked back towards Daniel who grunted.

The woman who was next to the elder Japanese woman smiled "Hello Kyoko, I'm the First Princess Laura. It's wonderful to have another female in our family."

The elderly Japanese woman looked towards her daughter and husband. The Queen smiled "Hello dear, I'm Mary. This is my husband Robert and my mother Leiko. This lovely lady is your godmother Kyoko Fukumi but we tend to call her Kyo, this is her husband is the Japanese Ambassador Dachi and their sons Daiki and Keiji"

Kyoko bowed her head to each of them. Everyone shuffled the chair was now taken by Leiko everyone else sat pretty much facing her on the couches and chairs that were moved to make sure there was be plenty of room.

"Now, no one outside of this room is to allow to know that Kyoko is not exactly what we tell people." Leiko made it clear with a single glance at each of them "Regardless what you personally feel she is family, legally she is the daughter of my nephew how long that has been matters not. However, this child has had a hard life and very little love shown to her prior to joining our family and while families do not always get along. I hope each and every one of you pays attention to the fact that you are status and not drag our family business outside of our private chambers. No one including the staff should think that she has not always been a part of our family. A fact I want people to believe she has."

"Won't that be hard to do?" Kyoko asked looking at her "I mean there are a lot of people here in the palace. No one has ever seen me once until I came here this morning."

Mary smiled "Normally that would be true, but my dear Amanda had a very awful habit of dressing her little brother in dresses and wigs. It wouldn't be hard for them to think that instead of my son running around in a dress trying to get away from his sister that it was actually you, my dear. People are funny like that, no one wants to think that the Royal family would do anything that would distasteful in their eyes. They rather believe lies…"

"Exactly. Outside of these walls, Amanda is pretty much the sweetest angel that you ever came across" said David "When the true the only one she's actually super sweet too is me… and even I'm not safe… let alone my girlfriends" he said with a sigh.

"I am an angel" she huffed crossing her arms. The look on the faces of her siblings said otherwise but no one said anything.

"Now Kyoko you are one of my brood," said Leiko, "I may no longer hold the name Takarada e but I am the head of the Takarada family and the Williams family," she said as if that was a given "You will treat me as such. If I say something I expect you to do it. Understood?"

Kyoko frowned "What if it's unreasonable?"

"Then you have permission to speak to me on the matter in private, in the public eye, in these halls you will nod your head and agree. Just like in the public eye, my daughter runs the country. I am only the Queen Mother. My daughter words must all be obeyed but as a Queen of the country of your birthplace." She motioned "Now my grandchild I would ask that you leave us we must speak with Kyoko, I will see you all for dinner. Keiji will be in your care Cody, Daiko will be in yours, Michael." They all bowed in a very Japanese style to Leiko before given a slight bow to their parents and left the room, leaving just the adults and Kyoko.

Kyoko took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "I hear you like cooking" her eyes shot towards Mary before looking back at Leiko and then at her hands giving a nod of her head. "I would love to try your food, would you be a dear and make dinner tonight?"

Kyoko stared at her for a moment before looking down "Aren't you worried?"

"Of course not, Lory praised your cooking skills. Besides you worked in a Ryokan it would be a discredit to the people who took care of you. They may not have been the best people in the world, but they did raise you with care, something they didn't have to do." Kyoko lowered her head. "It also seems you hold no bitterness from what we were told to these two people or is that a lie?"

"No… I am grateful that they showed me kindness…"

"Even if you lived in fear that they would send you away?" Kyo looked at her carefully and Kyoko could only nod. "Then we have nothing to worry about. There are better choices for revenge, we are not it." she leaned over and patted her hand softly.

"Do you know why my wife asked you to cook for us?" Kyoko shook her head. "The best way to get to know people is over a meal. You are family now Kyoko."

"I don't understand why you are going through so much for me… or why…" she looked away from them, pulling the darkness around her heart.

"Lory loves you, Maria loves you" Leiko "and I'm a foolish old woman who loves my family. The fact that they love you is enough for me to love you." she rose to her feet and moved the distance between them, lifting Kyoko's face to meet hers. "My grandchildren, my daughter may in time but your short time with Lory and Maria has brightened their hearts that much more. Have they not warmed yours as well?" Kyoko could feel the tears threatening to fall and they did the moment that Leiko kissed her forehead.

* * *

Ren sat in his home office. A state of the art computer. On the bookshelves were reference books, he ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the script, typing on the computer anything he didn't understand.

Leaning back in his chair he stretched his arms above his head ' _Purple Down, the lead role'_ ' which if it went well there would be a second part to the drama. Looking down at the script he sighed. 'Well the sounds good actually, I'll have to work a bit more on the character' he said pulling out his cell phone and sent a text to Yukihito: _I will accept Purple Down also tell R'Mandy I'll take the Oxford Fashion Week. - Ren_

He tossed his phone onto his desk and ran a hand through his hair before looking back at his computer, he typed in Kyoko Takarada into the search. Several pages popped up, he clicked the first one.

 _The royal family welcomes home 5th Prince Cody after his trip to Japan last week where he stayed with the Queen Mother's nephew with his two childhood friends Keiji Fukumi youngest son of Ambassador Dachi Fukumi and his wife Kyo and Kyoko Takarada daughter of the LME President and Founder Lory Takarada._

It included a picture of the three getting off the plane, with their names listed. Backing out of the page he clicked on another.

 _Lory Takarada along with the Queen Mother Leiko and her Majesty Queen Mary welcome_ _Santa Special Gift - During the wee hours of Christmas Day (December 25th, 20XX) her Majesty Queen Mary and Leiko the Queen Mother joined Lory Takarada and his son Kouki Takarada in welcoming a little girl into the family. As many people may know Lory Takarada is the nephew of Leiko…_

Ren shook his head "I wonder actually how much power that man has…"

* * *

 **A/N** : I couldn't find any information on exactly what Purple Down was about (nor Purple Down II) so I'm gonna just create my own style for Purple Down, which you can read in the full story mode.


	10. Beginnings: Part 6

**-** **Beginnings: Part 6-**

* * *

Moscow Russia, in a large mansion a man with pepper and salt hair and violet eyes stared at the young white-haired man with red eyes who walked into the home office. Surprise played across the man's face while the young man showed no emotions at all. Yet the young man's eyes trailed across the bookshelves, which held lots of books on many subjects, so many subjects that one would think this man had a wide interest but the truth was that was far from the case. Business, money, women, killing these were the things that were high on his list of interest. Women and business being the hobbies in all honestly, yet killing was the one thing that made the man sitting in that chair truly feel alive.

Vas smiled as he sat the newspaper down, there was a warmth in that smile and in those eyes, one not many people ever saw. "Tomi you're home."

Tomi moved further into the room laying across the chair his head on the one armrest and a leg draped over the other. "I was bored."

Vas leaned back in his chair watching the young man in front of him "And what would you like me to do about that?"

"Ah, Father. Your idea of fixing my boredom only makes me more bored." Tomi looked at him slightly before draping an arm over his face "I did not miss the fact that Uncle Boris in Japan. Has business been so well for the family to spread to Japan? If it has I would be very interested in how you managed to do that."

"How did you find out about Boris?" There was no anger in his voice but a hint of surprise that it had leaked out at all.

Tomi lifted his arm slightly to look at his father, "I'm easily bored, not stupid."

Vas seemed to accept this as he nodded his head, "You were part of that Bakkin Hana for some time. Did you find him?"

"No. I don't think he's working in that location anymore." Vas was unsure if his son was annoyed at this fact. It was hard to read the young man in front of him but that didn't mean he didn't attempt to do so. He just didn't have the skills.

"Shame… I'll see if I can't figure out where he is next." Vas eyes turned towards his newspaper as he trailed a finger across a few lines of text.

"Hm," Tomi armed moved from his eyes which seemed to glow slightly as he stared at the ceiling.

 _Images flashed through my mind my father forgotten in the background as I allowed them to wash over me. The traffic video that played, the woman screaming at someone unseen in the distance. Ah but I know who it was, don't I? Kuon… and the man on the ground his dear Rick and the woman holding his broken and dead body Tina. I didn't care about those two though. Rick, I did like, care is too strong a world. I only knew of the man because I had taken an interested in the boy. Rick became interested only because of how he tried to help Kuon. I wanted to see how it would play out. Rage filled my mind at the driver… the man in the pick-up truck. How dare he mess up my entertainment. To drive off… ah, but I got a look at him. I have a rough idea of who I am looking for, but he's a tricky little shit. True the hit and run wasn't something plan. Oh no, he was doing something prior to that, something he shouldn't have been doing. He screwed up… but still, he has skills. Yes, he joined a family that works out in Japan now. Yet how long before he moved from that family to find a new family somewhere else? Who is feeding him information… is there a leak? Gritting my teeth I let out a sigh time… time. Just a matter of time._

" _Take yourself in your own hands" her voice echoed in my mind._

'How my little Hana? I'm so easily bored… there is so little that keeps me interested. I once thought I had something in my grasp but it was stolen from me. He was broken... and he's running and hiding. _' My eyes trailed back towards my father sitting at his desk his mouth was moving. Suppose it's time to rejoin the living._

"Find anything interesting to you while in Japan this time?" Tomi ran a hand through his hair, he might not have heard the first half of it but he has seen the way his mouth moved so he knew what was asked.

"Ah yes… a very dangerous man that gave me the shivers" at least when he was showing any of his real self he still did that.

"Can we use him?" Vas said leaning towards his son who had a grin on his face would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Sadly he poofed into nothing" Tomi eyes narrowed. Vas frowned taking it as a sign that this man was not for Vas and thus not for the family he was something that Tomi wanted. Vas had learned long ago that once something did catch his eyes until he grew bored of it he wouldn't share it with anyone else unless it interested him to do so. "I also help sell a girl who has my dear auntie's eyes. Shameless hidden from the world behind contacts of mud brown."

"Golden huh? Well, they do say those with Golden Eyes are among the most unique beings in the world able to blend into their surroundings or stand out amongst the crowd." He tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Those with violet eyes are supposed can communicate with the dead… but that's not always the case now is it Father."

Vas grunted "true… tell me about the girl then perhaps we can buy her from whoever bought her. If she's not too broken." He had a double reason for wanting this girl, women had never interested in his son at all. He had thought his son was into men but that was not the case either, men it seemed were just the ones to catch his eyes. Likely because they were more fun to break than a female which they didn't do in this family. Never hurt a woman unless you had no other choice, children were the same. They had standards.

"Ah… the Blue Rose was plucked from this world I'm afraid."

"That's a real shame then" perhaps he would just have to look for a female with golden eyes if that was what his son was attracted to.

"..."

"When do you plan to take the family name again?" This was a question he had been asking for years.

"I'm Shiro," he said standing up his eyes staring into his father's there was no emotion behind the words he spoke now "Until I die. Nothing against the family."

"There is no place in the world for you but our world Tomi, the sooner you accept that you belong in here in the real world the sooner you will find yourself." To Vas and to most of the family, the underworld was real, the so-called Red Pill vs Blue Pill idea. Everyone wanted to live in the pretend world where the good guys always won. Life just wasn't like that, ask any family with power, they knew how the real world worked. They just wanted the rest of the world to live in that fake one, made it easier he supposed.

"Yet Aunt Nikita was given a pass." his expression show his boredom, his voice of tone gave didn't give away the bitterness he had over this fact.

"She's a woman! You are a man. Most of all you are my son" he slammed his fist on the desk. "That is the only thing that's keeping you alive. Don't you forget that." he waved his hand "Get out of here. I got work to do."

Tomi looked at him some, "I would be bored out of my mind if I took my place in this world." he said with a wave of his hand as he opened the door, "Like you said. I was raised in this world… can you really be surprised it bores me." with that he walked out of the office.

Vas sighed turning his chair to look out the window. Deep down he knew Tomi would never follow his footsteps, he already accepted this but he was still family, he would never speak against them he didn't have that worry and the reason for that was because he knew what happened to those who did. He knew better than anyone else. Still, he wanted to live in the world that pretended the darkness wasn't there, where they seemed surprised and shocked about the horrors in the world when it was forced in their face only to turn a blind eye afterward, as though it was nothing more than a bad dream.

* * *

Kyoko stood in front of the mirror, she wasn't exactly sure if she felt out of place in something that was clearly well made and made to keep her warm or at least for the most part. A white dress shirt with a high collar was worn under the dark blue jacket with its wine color trim on the collar and for the letters, RA on her right breast stood out as a bit strange to her. More so when her skirt was a light teal with blue and purple plaid. It also came with the same teal stockings that came up to her thigh likely to help keep her warm as they had a good thickness to them.

Her fingers trailed across the coat of arms with the little bronze chain that connected to a gemstone, she was told it was a white jade. It was smooth to the touch and circle at that. Part of her wonder if it was real but she was too afraid to ask. ' _I'll never be normal for me to spend such ridiculous amounts of money on things_ '

Her eyes trailed to her shoes, shoes that were worn in the house. She wanted to cry at the mere thought, ' _I just have to put up with this for one year… just one year_ ' she told herself over and over again. They didn't change their shoes at school either. No the most she could do was switch her room and her private bathroom. Then again… they didn't wash before getting in the bath either… ' _I'm going to get sick and die I just know it_ '

Taking a deep breath she opened the bedroom door and stepped out ' _At least I was smart to put the mirror on the bedroom door… near the shoes_ ' she mentally sighed as she went down the halls to the dining hall.

A few nights ago she had learned that Charles and Daniel actually served Her Majesty's Armed Forces. A requirement for all males in the royal family apparently starting at the age of 21 and they must serve at the very least 4 years. They were however lucky enough to be stationed near the Palace but they still had times where they were away from home but for the most part, it was like a job they got up at 5 in the morning and didn't get back until about 6 at night. Charles was Tuesday thru Saturday, while Daniel was Monday thru Friday. Charles was in his last year being 25 he would finish and retire at that time. Daniel was 23 and just starting and finishing his second year.

Laura at 22 was going to a University, she wanted to be an Interpreter she was aiming for France to become an ambassador there. Kyoko had also learned the woman was perhaps 30 degrees lower than her father, which Leiko said proved her connection to her nephew. Still, she loved all things dealing with romance and had a strange way of twisting things to be romantic in some way… like going to school was the first step to finding love and she highly recommended falling in love at least 15 times before you finished… because when you get to University you have to limit yourself to no more than 5 romances and then the 5th was supposed to be everlasting but not to worry if you found it before then either. She was currently working on her 2nd romance the guy just didn't know it yet.

Michael at 20 was heavy into sports, he played several but his favorite was football. He too was going to a University but only because Leiko had forced the matter on him so he was studying Sports Medicine seeing as that way he could remain in the thing he loved best. Kyoko had asked him if there was a team he liked, the answer had confused her… apparently all of them. In the end, she was left to guess that this meant he didn't he just loved the game and people who took enjoyment out of it.

Amanda and David were as she already gathered were extremely close, he doted on her, she doted on him. They saw each other in the other and she began to realize that there wasn't a hint of romantic love but that they had always had each other from birth. David had a line of girlfriends, nothing serious and there had only been one that she ever approved of, they had broken up however not because of Amanda like one would think but because they couldn't deal with how Leiko and how David seemed to do everything that the elderly woman said without question, she had said something about it and in the end David had ended it. Amanda also had a few boyfriends nowhere near David but in the end, she and ended it with them. David had very little complaints about her choices when meant she likely knew how to choose good partners. They were both two years older than Cody and herself being 17 years old and going to the same school. Kyoko was really happy about this, while they were family it meant there was going to be at least two more people she knew… and could help her fit in more.

Mary was actually nice and she was told to call her Aunt Mary, it was just 'too' weird otherwise, besides she pointed out women her age tended to be called Auntie by those younger than them. This had been enforced by Robert who stated that she should just refer to him as Uncle. It would help make a stronger family bond in the end. Watching Mary and Robert with their children and how they clearly loved them had caused pain in her heart. While she hadn't known her father or even what a father was when she was very small she had a mother in her last life and that mother in a way was still a heavy part of who she was. The affection, even when they disapproved of their children all proved once again in her mind that her own mother was never going to approve of her… and she would never smile at her either. Mary clearly had wanted a large family, maybe not this large but you could tell she wouldn't have changed anything and the only regret that she seemed to have was that she could not even out her sons to daughters ratio at all.

Leiko, however, was Kyoko's favorite, the old woman was something else. Well in her mid-60s she had no issues moving around and she was quick too. Daniel said the wrong thing and the next think Kyoko knew the old woman had his ear pulling his frame to her face. She had said nothing at first but apparently, the boy knew the look and apologized for his rudeness. She was sitting back at the head of the table as soon as the words were out of his mouth. She was also very kind, her smile and nods seemed to brighten everyone around her. In Kyoko's mind, she was exactly what a Queen should be and it made her want to know what she had been like as a ruler… not the face she should the public but her husband and her daughter. There was a bit of sadness in her eyes too, Kyoko had learned that her husband had died shortly after the twins had been born, her son had died a few years ago there was always wars going on in the world she had told Kyoko, not the ones with names but the smaller ones the personal wars.

Kyoko understood right then and there that Leiko was telling her not to let her own past destroy her future. That if she gave up, there would now be people who would be very sad over it. In a way, Leiko had told her she was lucky to know what she did because now that she knew the other side it would make her that much stronger.

She had also gotten to know her Godmother Kyoko or Kyo. She was stern but warm and kind. She worked in the fashion world actually. Her home base on in Japan but she also had a location here in England. Her business and label was KYO which was why she preferred being called Kyo. It connected her to her label and people around her line of business knew when she said her name was Kyo just who she was. While KYO did sell things for younger women and men, their main focus was for older women and men. She believed there was plenty of fashions for young people but there were so little women her age who wanted to also be fashionable without looking foolish.

Her husband Dachi was much older than her, Kyo had pointed out she had fallen in love with him and the eight-year different didn't matter at all. Not when she was in love she married him when she was 18 years old and had her first son Daiki when she was 19. Kyoko had a hard time believing someone would want to start a family so young… but then she remembered she had wanted to do the same thing with Shotaro once but in her heart, she knew now that was because she believed it would assure he wouldn't leave her.

Dachi was rather quiet but his love for his wife shone in his eyes, he had been working in government in some form or another for years and took his work very seriously, he was up today on all the major events and very passionate about it. He knew several languages which Kyo pointed out just means he has a very talented tongue. Kyoko herself didn't get it but based on the expressions on his two sons and several others at the table, plus Leiko disapproving look, she was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing and she dare not ask for it to be explained.

Their eldest son Daiki had gone to school with Michael and they were the same age but they weren't that close, they knew each other but he preferred the world inside of video games, not the romance or easy to play kind either. He liked the games that were first-person shooter and based on wars or other events in history. In that respect he was studying world history and gaming at university his dream was to create the most realistic first-person shooter game, where you picked a side… and while one could not 'recreate' history they would be able to return as a hero or even become a Legend. Kyoko also realized that Keiji and Daiki weren't really close but they still seemed to care about each other.

Yes at the end of the day Kyoko had learned a great deal about her family. So much in fact that she honestly felt like she had known them all for years.

* * *

Charles lifted his head from his book as the door swung open, "Good Morning Kyoko" his head going right back down to his book. It hadn't taken her long to know this was the norm for him.

Kyoko moved towards him leaning over his shoulder some to see what he was reading through, "what are you reading today?"

"Oxford's book of American poetry," he said turning slightly so she could get a better view over his shoulder.

"Any that you like so far?" her eyes scanned them over but thus far she couldn't see anything that stood out.

"A few. I can loan it to you later if you like" he turned the page as she moved back some.

"Thanks. Maybe you can mark the ones that you think I'll like the most" The one thing about him was his fast reading ability. It amazed her how quickly he could read.

"Perhaps," he said turning the page.

Kyoko moved away from him and grabbed an apple, normally she would be cooking and while she was allowed to do so. The cooks in the palace already had it set out… she had learned that here breakfast was very different than what she was too. Still, she helped herself to some scrambled eggs, toast, baked beans, mushrooms and half a tomato setting it at the table she moved and got herself a cup of coffee.

The door swung open and David and Amanda stepped in "I just don't think you should pick _that_ thing to be your girlfriend, she's clearly a golddigger, you do know what that is right?" She huffed as she grabbed herself a plate and sat down.

"How can you tell she's a golddigger? You only met her yesterday." he sat next to his other half.

"How did you meet her?" perhaps this was someone Kyoko was supposed to know. Then again he had so many flings if she could even call it that. She wondered exactly what would happen if Amanda didn't keep a tight grip on her brother.

"When we went to pick out some flowers for Grandmother she was at the shop. She's a real looker too." David said with a grin.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "and she knew who you were and was fawning and handing off of you the whole time."

"Let's be fair Amanda you wouldn't let her touch me," he said between bites. Amanda turned on him at that very moment her fork close to his face. Kyoko tried to keep her face school but she couldn't help but turn towards Charles, who simply picked up his coffee as if not bothered by this. Kyoko looked at her own plate.

' _Maybe this is normal then? Yet is this place safe for such outbursts?_ ' So Kyoko found herself focus on his uniform comparing it to her own. They had the same jacket, but the school initials were on his left breast pocket where he actually had a pocket there unlike her. She knew that he was wearing teal pants. Yes, most of it was the same the red tie was the biggest addition. Her eyes trailed towards the school coat of arms and the fact that he and Amber both had citrine gemstone instead of the white jade that she had, showing they were year 12. That was how you could tell what year a student was. Cody and she would be in year 10, but she would have a year eleven course, Keiji was year 11 and he his would apparently be a ruby. While she didn't know anyone in year 13 she knew their stone was a sapphire this would be all useful.

The Royal Academy which she mentally cringed at the thought of the name, broke up their school different than normal. They included year 10 which not every place did. The school even had dorms if one wished to lived there or weren't within walking distance. So she supposed that was another big difference between what she was used to vs what she knew.

Cody pushed opened the door, looked at Amanda and David who were clearly having a disagreement his eyes flashed towards Charles before falling onto Kyoko who seemed to be in her own world now he shook his head as he went and grabbed a plate of food before sitting next to Kyoko. "Morning Kyoko" he couldn't help the grin when she saw her jump in surprise at him 'appearing' next to her.

"Morning Cody," she said looking back towards her plate.

He turned towards Charles "what are you reading?"

"Oxford book of American poetry, Kyoko will be borrowing it first," he said simply not really looking from his book.

Cody nodded his head "Alright, I'll make sure to return it to you when we are both done with it." his eyes turned towards Kyoko "Though I didn't know you liked poetry."

"Well, I have a hard time understanding it… but I thought it might help me in the long run." From what she had learned quickly was that this family had a lot of expectations for them, not so much from each other but from those outside of the family. She never really thought much about it prior not being one who cared about famous people, not even royalty. Which was funny seeing her love of fairytales but she supposed she just didn't see real life royalty in the same light as her fairytales. Being here she knew she hadn't been mistaken in that.

"Well, it is good for understanding emotions and thoughts. I find. If you have any questions you are free to ask me or Charles. He reads just about everything. I once found him reading their medical books" he shook his head "He studies nothing but reads everything he gets his hands on" he said rolling his eyes.

"Not everything, just most things and good for expanding the mind. You should try it." Kyoko couldn't help but smile, how he could keep reading, hold a conversation was beyond her. "Amanda you are going overboard now." Another huff and she stabbed her fork into tomato but the argument seemed to be over with "David apologize"

David sighed held up his hands "Alright I'm sorry, I won't date her… I'll find someone else."

"Now was that so hard?" Amanda glared at him.

"Aww but I think it's really cute when you get all upset. Besides if you look that cute, then I must be just as cute when I am upset. Seeing as I don't get upset nearly as much as you do how else would I know how adorable I could be?" Amanda sighed.

"I can't… I can't deal with you right now" she waved at him "disappear male me" David laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Shoutaro sat on a couch leaning back against the wall. His eyes trailing over each woman that walked in through the doors or out. Akatoki clearly had there pick of may pretty faces. Sho first pick had been LME but that's because they were pretty much the leading name in show business in that they actors, musicians, talents, and models all over the world. They were international by every means of the word. Akatoki wasn't that bad they had ties with America and France but it was lacking in other locations but well they didn't spread themselves so thin like LME at least that's how Sho was looking at it.

LME was only number one in Japan because of that pretty-boy-face with no real talent. ' _Yeah with me no matter who I sign with, they will become number one because of my talent alone._ '

"Fuwa Sho?" a woman looked down at him, he slowly opened one eye looking at her. Blond hair and brown eyes, her jugs were a bit too small for his taste but her face made up for it.

"Yeah?" Sho thought her beauty went up when she smiled.

"Hello I'm Umeki-san, I'm one of the people in charge of the Singing Section. If you can come with me, We're going to have you sing for us, then depending on how that goes, we will have you record so that President can listen to it."

Sho rose to his feet shoving his hands in his pocket, the other thing he had learned from LME that this could be a test, so he would have to wait until he was inside, besides not every place has to be as bad as LME when it came to having a good time. Still better safe than sorry, he wanted who he signed on with to have a good pull so he could get whatever woman that wanted by using their strings. He mentally smirked at all the women who would be clinging to him soon.

* * *

 **A/N** : I wanted to just take a moment to thank the people who have left a review and favorited this story so far.


	11. Beginnings: Part 7

**-** **Beginnings: Part 7-**

* * *

Kyoko breathed deeply as she walked into the classroom with Cody, they had 1st period History together which was a relief, though she felt a bit odd that she wouldn't be introduced as a new student but then she was also supposed to have been going to this school since level one her records would state that she been here pretty much from the start. She moved towards the back seat near the window. Cody had gone to talk to a few of his _friends_ while she looked out the window.

Her father had truly planned to include her last life into her new life. Even down to the fact she only was friends with the family, she was being raised with. True they were much kinda and far more like a family than the Fuwas ever had been not that she hated or disliked them it was just the fear of being sent away, how they were turning her into a fitting bride for Shotaro, at the time she had thought that was her dream. Now she wondered if it ever truly was… sure she loved him. She was madly in love. So much so that even when he kissed other girls she forgave him, believing beyond that it was just a phase, that because his mother was raising her to remain pure for him that he was just getting out the urges he couldn't act on with her.

Her fingers twitched as she felt one of her children twirl itself around her wrist. She didn't care how it looked as she allowed a finger to pet the little creature she couldn't see but only feel sometimes, but the darkness, the hate the bitterness of a past life she couldn't forget that seemed to even haunt her into this life… fed her. Gave her a strength that even she didn't fully realize but she knew it was there. Something that would never truly disappear for the rest of her life no matter what else happens to her.

"Kyoko" he smiled as she slowly drew her eyes towards him. "I see you have your mask on," he said patting her on the head. He was sitting at the desk in front of her. "It's pretty amazing, it's been awhile since I saw it."

"Is it really?" she didn't know if that was the case.

Cody smiled sadly "I'm sorry I left you."

Kyoko shook her head softly, "Don't be, you need to great your _friends_. I know that. You are a Prince after all."

The smile that played across his face was well placed but his eyes show a hint of sadness. Kyoko could tell that he didn't really see any of these people as his friends. People with connections that could help his country. That was the role he was born to play and he had to keep face painted no matter what he really felt inside. Only within the palace was his smiles more real than they would ever be here. Just like with the Fuwa's she had to keep her smile on her face in front of the people who brought their business to them no matter how she felt, how sick or hurt she was. It wasn't allowed. "I fully understand, you don't need to worry about it."

Cody stared at her before looking down slightly, "Yeah I guess you would understand better than anyone else."

"Alright everyone please take your seats" and thus World History began.

* * *

Reino sighed as he flipped open his cell phone, he closed the lid and leaned in the chair. A hand played across his features, "Reino shouldn't you answer the phone?" Violet eyes met his own as if trying to see into his soul.

 _Fear washed over her features as she shakingly picked up the phone. "Y...yes?"_

" _Hello Aunt Nikita" the voice was emotionless and speaking in Russian. A hand fell across her lips trying to hold in the fear as she looked into her mirror before looking quickly towards the door. "Aunt Nikita~" her head snapped back towards the voice on the phone, closing her eyes she smiled praying that it would reach her voice._

" _Tomi, it's so nice to hear from you," she replied back to him in Russian, yes it would have to be if he started talking in Russian, he would not change unless to mess with her mind._

" _Hm" she knew he didn't believe it but she pushed it down the fear as if nothing was the matter. Yet he knew as well as Tomi would that she was terrified of him. She was scared of the anger of her siblings but for some reason that Reino didn't know the fear of Tomi was the strongest._

" _I'm at work at the moment, how can I help you?" the smile was on her face as she looked at the mirror as if acting a role._

" _Oh. I'm bored." Her eyes snapped open the fear washing over her face. It took everything in her willpower to not drop the phone._

" _Bo..bored you say?" her eyes darted around the room carefully as if expecting someone to step out of the shadows._

" _Yes… Reino should answer my calls soon." she nodded her head as she looked back in her mirror._

" _Yes…. I'll talk to him about it."_

" _Thank you, Aunt Nikita, I'll let you get back to work now." his voice seemed to say he was happy for the time being._

" _Of course, anything for you Tomi. Goodbye" she said hearing the dead tone, on the other hand, she quickly turned off her phone._

Reino's eyes narrowed slightly before he smiled, not wanting her to worry he placed a hand on her cheek "I'll pick up the next time he calls."

"Thank you, dear," she said kissing the top of his forehead.

She moved away before talking about her plans for the day. Reino allowed his mind to wander only slightly following along, besides if she actually needed to reach her it wouldn't be hard to do so. Whatever Tomi wanted from him, he was willing to scare his mother for it. He knew Tomi's past… he knew he would not physically hurt her but he had no qualms messing with her head. It was the main reason he didn't call her, Tomi didn't honestly want to destroy her happy life, living in the light was something Tomi wanted and at the same time, they both knew the dark underworld held him firm and would always hold him firm. In some ways, Tomi was more dangerous than even his father.

Vas took joy in killing, Boris took joy in maiming people but they both did it for The Family. Where Tomi didn't… if he couldn't see the memories of those around him, their strong memories. He likely would never have known that Tomi did it because he could. He could do it and you better hope to the gods above that it wasn't because you took something from him, something that he was interested him. There was no enjoyment in it, it was a message to the rest of the world, to not take his things.

Reino sighed, ' _well I'm bored by the normality of this world but even this is too much for me._ '

* * *

Kyoko picked up her books and put them into her bag. Cody leaned back under his breath "Keiji and I go to the Primary School Roof for Lunch." No sooner were the words out of his mouth did he have several people around him. Kyoko moved passed them. They only had so much time before classes, the biggest issue she thought she would have had was finding her location but between Amanda, David and Cody she had a pretty good idea of not only the classrooms for her classes but the whole campus itself.

No friends meant that she could take her time to get to class, take a seat in the back, near the window, no one bothered her, no one even seemed to notice she was there either. It hurt but it was a dull pain that she knew and unlike in the past she knew none of these people would actually pick on her, they all had masks, they all wore them… but she did notice that they allowed their own feelings show within those masks or at least what they thought would help them fit in more.

' _I can do this, I can get through French…_ ' it was the very first level. Then she had English while it was not learning the language she would be able to write and understand it better. This would be the most useful for her, she could use it to push home that she was raised her.

Stepping into her French class she found a seat in the back. Instead of in the window, she was against the wall this time as a group of people were already there. Pulling out her things she allowed her mind to keep going through how her day would go. ' _After English, I have History of UK, this differs from History which dealt with the world this focus just on the country I was raised and born in. This is only on Monday and Wednesdays, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday was gym._ ' A small smile played across her features ' _Daddy really did plan to give me all the information and skills I would need for being his daughter…_ ' she flipped open the French lesson book 'I can meet up with Keiji and Cody after that… then I will need to rush to my second language class Russian course… followed by science which Cody was apparently in as well, then there is math with Keiji, her last class was a study period. ' _This is doable, while I'm not a fan of history, I knew that woman didn't accept anything below 100% so of course, I applied myself… and it's not like a waste to learn either… not with the way Father dresses_ ' she mentally sighed at the thought. ' _Does he even own normal clothes?_ '

* * *

Yukihito sat in the passenger side as Ren drove to their next appointment, "I rearranged your to fit in the walkthrough of the main cast. It will allow you to meet the other main cast too. I talked to them they are willing to move the read through next week. March will be tight for filming but I was able to get you 9 days for the Oxford Fashion Week, they'll also want you to model for the photos, not just the walkway."

Ren nodded his head. "Thank you."

Yashiro, "You also have a… well the President planned a date for you." Ren sighed heavily, " she's supposed to try and sway you to do the engagement ring commercial that's tonight" Ren's eyes turned towards him a smile planted on his face.

"Oh?"

Yashiro nodded "Yes the President told me while you were working…" Ren wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel but he would keep it as a business dinner. "Shall I arrange for flowers for the night?"

"No. It's a business dinner, actually Yukihito you will be coming with me to assure no rumors spread," he said looking at his manager slightly, a smile lit up his face and Yashiro sighed heavily. The President throwing women at him, Ren throwing him into the middle of those meetings. What did he do to in his last life to get stuck in the middle between the two of them?

* * *

Kyoko stretched on the roof of the Primary School Roof, it was cold but they really did make sure the uniforms would help fight the cold. Not to say after running all the way she was feeling pretty warm. Staring up at the grey sky she couldn't help but feel a moment of calm wash over her. "You'll get sick like that" Kyoko blinked as Keiji came into her view "Where is your coat?"

"I didn't grab it, I didn't want anyone to know where I was going," she said sitting up. Keiji sighed as he dropped a blanket on the roof. She watched him as he pulled out his lunch, "I am surprised you brought your own lunch."

"I don't want to bother with the crowds." Kyoko couldn't deny that was like him, he wasn't exactly social unless he had to be. He had a very dislike of people in general.

"Is it like with Cody?" The poor man seemed to be bounced on from the moment they weren't in lessons.

"No, but it's annoying to have women hang off of me." Kyoko gave a small nod of her head. He didn't tell people he was interested in men, because in Japan it wasn't something they really approved of, don't show it, doesn't talk about it type of thing. Still, he was living in the United Kingdom and they were much more welcoming about such things so she didn't understand fully why he wasn't as well. Maybe because he really wasn't a citizen here.

' _I'm sure father would celebrate it regardless… and make a big show of it if they allowed him too_ ' she mentally sighed thinking about it. Her father didn't seem to care those sort of things, as long as it was love.

"He would"

Kyoko's eyes shot open, then looked down "You could tell?"

"You are easy to read when you aren't wearing that mask" his eyes turned towards the door as it opened and slammed shut, Cody had ran it seemed too, he was wearing his coat as he looked back at the door. "Bad day?"

"Keiji~" Kyoko could tell he wanted to cry but he wouldn't "They kept trying to feed me~" he slides down the door sitting against it, his hands in his head. "Do you know embarrassing that is and the hurt expressions…" he took a deep breath "I wish I had my own Amanda sometimes."

Keiji, "the world is better off without two of her. Come on let's have lunch." He held out a second lunch for the boy, Cody stood up his eyes moving towards the door before sighing heavily and sitting next to him.

"The only time they don't bother me is when I'm at your side." his eyes turned towards him "they are so focused on you… it's creepy how they fawn over you." He turned towards Kyoko smiling warmly at her.

Kyoko, "Why don't you have your lunch? I know you packed it…" actually she had made sure he had it with him.

Cody eyes dropped "It disappeared…"

Kyoko frowned slightly, "How did it disappear?"

Keiji "They like to hide his lunches. It's rarer when he actually has it with him. It's in hopes of buying him lunch or feeding him his lunch depending on the person."

Kyoko eyes turned towards Keiji, "That's why you have two?"

Keiji nodded his head, "Yes… otherwise, he would go without."

"I wouldn't if you would come with me," Cody said taking the lunch that was offered to him.

"I am not a meal" Keiji eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at him and Cody sighed heavily.

Kyoko couldn't help but laugh at their batter. She couldn't help but think that this what it was supposed to be like to have lunch with friends. She grabbed her own lunch box, ' _I have to thank_ him _in a way I suppose… if he hadn't been so full of himself_ ' her eyes darken she didn't want to finish that line of thought.

"Kyoko" she looked back up at Cody, his ginger hair falling covering his green eyes "That was your past life." He smiled patting her on the head.

She smiled softly nodding her head, ' _I have to make sure not to worry them_ '

Keiji, "It's fine for us to worry about you Kyoko"

"Are you sure you aren't a mind reader?" it was creepy how he could read her so well. Keiji shrugged his shoulders as he ate, Cody looked at him before looking back at Kyoko before looking back at him. A grin playing across his features as he sat down.

* * *

Sho stretched out against his couch a grin playing across his lips, _'that was to easy_ ' he laughed. He turned on the tv, his eyes narrowed at the man on the screen.

" _Our special guest is Japan's Most Desired Man, Tsuruga Ren" the voice of a very attractive chestnut colored woman with hair that fell down the middle of her back held out her hand towards the man sitting on the couch. The applause was more like a roar. He smiled towards the host._

" _Welcome Tsuruga-san," she said sitting in the chair next to the couch he sat in, leaning ever so close to him. "So… we must ask has anyone caught your eye yet?"_

 _His smile still in place, "No. Not yet."_

" _You heard it, ladies! Tsuruga-san is still single! Meaning that he still holds the title of the sexiest bachelor." cheers drowned out the conversation once again._

" _Is that the same thing as being the most desired?" his smile gave off a boyish feel._

" _Oh no, not at all. They are totally different"_

" _Oh?"_

" _Yes. The first means we will never want to take our eyes off of you. The second means we want to be that special lady in your heart. Isn't that right ladies?" cheers of agreement._

Sho turned off the tv, throwing the remote, against the wall. "That no good pretty-face no talent bastard… don't worry... I'll be taking your crown soon. Just watch me you bastard." He grabbed his phone as it rang.

"What?" he snapped.

"If you are going to be rude."

"No, wait! Sorry I didn't know it was you."

"Fine, I'll forgive you this time. Tomorrow morning at 9, be here if you want to talk." The man hung up and Sho grinned.

"And soon Kyoko will be back where she belongs." his good mood being lifted at that thought.


	12. Gathering: Part 1

**-Gathering: Part 1-**

* * *

Sho hated mornings but he knew that this was his chance to talk to Boss and get back his property, after all, he was Debuting in a few weeks. Plus he knew for sure no one would buy Kyoko she had no sex appeal.

So sitting on one of the chairs allowing his eyes to trail over the place he tried to pick up where Kyoko might be. Every girl with black hair got his eye, but they weren't her. ' _Where the fuck is she? Did they hide her?_ ' he looked up at the ceiling ' _No it's almost 9 in the morning, she might be in the kitchens_ ' his eyes trailed towards the doors that women were walking in and out of. There was something odd, his eyes trailed towards the door he had walked through, he knew that that creepy doctor's office was beyond that door. ' _I hope he doesn't come out_ ' he said trying to suppress a shudder at the thought of how that man stared at him.

When the door swung open he had to keep himself from jumping, it wasn't that creepy white hair freak but Mick and Boss that had exited. Boss whispered something to the woman at his side and she nodded her head before walking off towards the other door. Mick nodded towards Sho and the two of them made their way to him.

"Hello, Shoutaro," Boss said sitting down next to him. "You wanted to talk. So talk."

Sho had to bite back his anger he had to play cool. "Yeah I want Kyoko back"

"Ah. A little late for that little Blue Rose and I'm surprised to hear you change your mind."

Sho leaned back crossing his legs, "It isn't anything about a change of mind, she was just really good at cooking and cleaning." He left out of the fact that she was the best at turning his dark moods for the better, even if she didn't always snap him out of it.

"Yes… she has a very nice taste to her. Shame she would have broken I wouldn't have minded fully enjoying myself. Yet virgins sell better… and our good doctor was pretty sure once that was taken she would break and be no good for the business."

"Taste?" He didn't want to imagine what this meant and regretted the word the moment it came out of his mouth.

Boss smirked, "She had to be trained."

"She was trained, she was raised in a Ryokan." He tried to hide the shock in his voice. His family Ryokans main branch might have been in Kyoto but they had several through Japan. They were extremely successful and while they did have women and men who took care of the _special_ care she wasn't one of those. No, she was raised at his side… his parents had hoped he would marry her. He didn't want to marry her, he didn't want to run his family business. He wanted Japan's top woman, it's Sweetheart. That would never be Kyoko but that didn't mean he wanted anything awful to happen to her.

"She was trained to serve true, but that just means cooking and cleaning. That's not what I bought her for her. If you thought that was useful to me, you're far too innocent for your own good kid." he chuckled.

Sho looked towards him, "Where is she?"

"The Blue Rose was sold to a German," Boss said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

She felt cold inside, "Someone actually bought her?"

"Yeah, I was surprised someone would. Spent 54 billion yen for her" Sho stared at him the shock was written on his face.

"Someone spent over 54 billion yen for her?" Sho couldn't believe anyone would find her worth that much. Someone like her being worth anything had surprised him when he had brought her here to help kickstart his career, not that his family likely wouldn't even be able to afford that much.

"Yep. Had to make sure to completely erase her though, not that it mattered in the end. Seems he got bored, likely cause she broke after taking her. Apparently, your cleaning lady died." He held out his hand and Mick handed him a copy of a printout. Showing it to him, Sho looked at it and sure enough, her name was written and her mother signed off on it.

The man clapped him on the back before grinning "Let me tell you one thing kid if you want to honor her for what you did to her. Make it big, after all, she gave her very body and soul to you kid. It's the least you can do for her." he rose to his feet, leaving Sho to his thoughts.

* * *

Kyoko reached across the bed to turn off the alarm that was blaring into her dream. Her eyes opened slowly the comfort that surrounded her threw her off for a moment before she took a deep breath and like every day since she was reborn, she began the small morning chant. ' _It's not a dream, I have a father who loves me, a brother who cares about me, a niece… more cousins than I know what to do with… I have a family._ ' the smile pulled at her lips even as the tears began to fall. ' _Whoever heard of crying because you were happy?_ '

Sitting up she looked towards the alarm clock, her eyes widen as she jumped out of the bed, running to her closet she pulled on a simple long green dress, grabbing a brown belt she moved towards the door, hopping on one foot as she put her stockings on before grabbing a pair of brown boots and slipping them on.

Opening the door to her bedroom, she ran down the hall. Mindless of the staff and servants look as she slides into the kitchen as she pushed the door opened, rushing in. Mindless of the fact that several people had already had gathered.

Leiko looked up from where she sat "Kyoko!" her eyes widen as the elderly woman put her teacup down.

"Ah sorry, Grandma Leiko" she winced as she bowed at the waist. she was so used to everyone else calling her Grandma that she had picked it up. The first time she said it, the elderly woman raised an eyebrow she thought it was no good with that one expression but then she smiled. It was far from being correct she knew that but Mary pointed out that as long as it wasn't done out in public that there would be no problems. Privately at home or within the cars going somewhere, it was perfectly fine, otherwise, she was to be called Great Aunt Leiko or The Queen Mother Leiko. It had been an easy enough habit to pick up. More so as she was almost never put in the public eye.

"I was… just… umm… you know daddy is supposed to come today… and he's bringing Maria and Ruto with him… and then later tonight… Kouki is supposed to be..." she was rambling and Laura had begun to try hold in her laughter but a look from Leiko and she was choking instead.

Mary placed a hand on the back of her mother's shoulder "Come on mom, you know that she just happy, the whole family will be together soon."

Leiko leaned back in her chair sighing softly "That's no reason for a member of this family to be running around like a chicken without their head."

Kyoko chewed her lower lip, her head still bowed. "Come on Grandma, I'm pretty sure I saw you with a skip in your step this morning." Michael grinned "and I mean unless you had a stone in your shoe…" Leiko looked at him the smile didn't waver on his face as he leaned forward daring her to deny it.

"Very well… Kyoko go grab a plate, your father will be here within the hour." She said simply as she picked up her teacup.

Kyoko raised her head, ' _Yay she's not going to make me start over_ ' she smiled at Michael who winked and went and grabbed a plate of food. ' _I really will never get used to these heavy meals, pretty sure I'll have heart issues if I eat this all the time_ ' she said grabbing toast and fruit instead of the rest.

"Is that enough dear?" Mary said looking at her with worry.

"Yes, Aunt Mary… I like easier meals to eat in the morning" Kyoko said with a smile as she moved towards the table.

"We can always ask the cooks to prepare you something else," Mary said getting up and moving towards the intercom.

Kyoko felt a slight moment of panic, "No… no, it's fine! I don't want to bother them. Besides… this is plenty. I promise."

Mary frowned slightly at her before making her way back towards the table, her eyes darting towards Leiko for a moment but she shook her head. Leiko smiled some, "Seeing as your father will be here for some time, do you want to take care of the meals while they are here? Minus when you are at school, of course. The cooks can assure they are fed."

"Yes… I would love that." Kyoko hadn't really had a real chance to cook for everyone here, the thought to be able to do so now made her truly happy.

Leiko smiled softly, "Very well, I'll let them know." before turning towards her daughter, "Mary call the children we need to get ready for church. We will pick up Lory and Maria and head straight over if he hasn't made a show of himself." She said shaking her head some as she turns to her tea.

Kyoko poked at her fruit, she wasn't a Catholic but she had been told she was to start going with them last week. She had been so worried about her children but it turned out things like churches or being blessed didn't do any harm. 'I wonder what that meant. Perhaps Maria would know.' Then she looked back up towards Leiko "Umm… daddy might not be dressed properly for Church."

"Don't worry. She had me warn him about it." her eyes trailed towards Robert "and I'm sure even he doesn't want to go against mother." he said looking back at the elderly woman who drank her tea as Mary paged her missing brood.

"Umm, what will happen if he doesn't listen?" Kyoko asked.

Robert looked at her clearly and then laughed "World War III" Kyoko eyes widen.

' _Ruto please make sure he dresses like a normal person… please, please, please… Any gods please make sure it happens_ ' she began to pray and beg the forces of evil and good and everything between for help.

* * *

Ren smiled as he joined the other cast members, Kijima was surrounded by several women when he spotted, pulling out a chair taking his seat Yukihito stood along the edge of the wall with the other managers.

"Hello Tsugura-san" Ren turned his head to look at a blond with blue eyes, dressed in a pink dress, she took a seat next to him.

"Hello. I'm Morizumi Kimiko, but you can call me Kimiko"

He smiled at her as she leaned against the table staring at him. He mentally sighed for ' _I wonder if I'm supposed to know who she is… the last name, I should know it. ah doesn't matter she seems to be a fan regardless. Smile and just be playing nice._ '

"So I saw your interview last week." She was trying too hard in his mind. As if he would fall for her smiles and eye fluttering.

Ren smile never left his face, "Oh? Did you like it?"

She beamed a smile at him as if she had won some sort of prize he was already regretting it. "Oh yes, I thought it was very cute you didn't know the difference between the most desirable and number one bachelor."

"Ah well, they both sound the same to me. I wouldn't think someone who was taken would be as desirable." he said kindly ' _Actually they both sound like the same thing to me and I really don't care about those titles. Unless it's the Best Actor of Japan_ '

"Well, I can understand how you feel." She said looking at him, she could act but her eyes gave her away.

Ren mentally frown ' _Why is this kid batting their eyelashes at me?_ ' but he wore his painted smile on the face. "Can you?"

"Oh yes," she leaned forward placing a hand on his arm.

Like a shadow Yashiro smiled down at her "Ah Morizumi-san, I must ask that you do not touch my charge." he said pushing his glasses further up "we wouldn't want there to be any misunderstandings after all."

Ren didn't miss the way she looked at his manager "Does he always do that?"

"Yes. He's very considered about my image. Even more, than I am" he said smiling at her. "Excuse me, I see that Kijima is free for a moment and I would like to discuss our character's relationships to each other a bit before."

"Isn't that what the point of this whole meeting?" she pouted.

"Yes, but getting his mindset for his character will help me. Excuse me," he said sliding out of the chair to make his way to Kijima. Mentally sighing he pulled out his cell phone sending a text Yukihito. He could feel the hatred that was being shot in their direction he also knew that it wasn't directed at him but his manager.

 _I don't recall a child being a minor character but Yumiko and she's younger than that one. - Ren_

Yashiro followed Ren, his eyes looking back at the girl pulling a glove he flipped open his phone and read the message. Yashiro had read the script still he had to place her name to make sure, so pulling out the script from his bag he looked at the names listed. Finding her texted him back.

 _Director's Cousin. She has a guest spot it seems, Ohmae Naora she appears twice. The first time Shosuke spots her in the parking lot, the second time she ends up at his door. - Yuki_

Ren looked at the message and mentally sighed, ' _great that means she'll likely find a reason to be at the shoots._ '

"Hey, Ren!" Kijima draped an arm around his shoulder. "So we're working together again it, partners this time."

"Pretty sure Shosuke sees him as a helper, not a partner." Unlike many people, he worked with he actually liked Kijima.

"Funny." He rolled his eyes.

"Everyone please take a seat, I'd like to go over the characters that are here right now." the older gentleman seemed far too old to be the girl's cousin but then again what would he know? He was an only child, his father had been the same. His mother had cousins but she herself had been an only child herself.

"Ah Morizumi-san," Kijima said nodding towards the man.

* * *

The private plane landed, to her surprise there was even press, Kyoko sighed her head as she sat in the limo. 'At least this isn't gold' she mentally shook her head as the door opened. She would step out first to meet her father who of course had to make a show of showing up. 'Likely because Kouki will travel like me, not making a show of it.

Taking the hand of the driver who had opened the door she stepped out of the limo into the, she stood off to the side waiting for the plane doors to open as Mary stepped out, followed by Leiko, Robert and then each of their children oldest by youngest. 'Yeah all it would take it a madman and the whole royal family would be killed' she mentally should her head her professional face in place as the door open.

Oh, how she wanted to close her eyes. Yet the man who stepped out was dressed in a white suit, of course, his shirt was a light pink and the tie was rather neon colored. Still, if her mask was not on her face, her mouth would have been hanging down.

"Hello, England!" Lory's voice carried across to them, pictures all of a sudden went off as a little girl in a light pink lolita style dress stepped out next to him. Ruto face was covered in an Arabic thawb his face was covered as well as his head, all that one would see actually unless you included his hands. Still for some strange reason, this fit rather well, she couldn't understand why. Yet the fact that no one seemed surprised or were asking questions, she had to assume this was how he normally traveled.

As soon as they were off the plane steps, Maria ran over and launched herself at Kyoko "Oba-sama!"

Kyoko smiled "Hello Maria" she spoke English as she held Maria in her arms. Lory made his way to her wrapping them both in a hug. "Hello daddy" she whispered her voice betraying her as it cracked. It was odd to her even now, how much this man meant to her. The calls, texts, emails they all seemed to only make her care all that much for him.

"Hello my dear, we can talk when we have a bit of privacy, I know my Aunt will not be amused if I get carried away in public near her." With that he kissed the top of her head before turning to the elderly woman "Aunt Leiko!" he said pulling the much smaller woman into a bear hug. He released her only slightly before pulling Mary into his arms "Cousin Mary!"

Leiko patted his chest "Alright enough of that. We have a public image to keep up." but sadly Lory didn't seem to be paying attention to her words for while he did release the Queen and the Queen's Mother, he was now pulling Robert into a hug followed by hugging each and every single one of the Princesses and Princes, planting kisses on all their foreheads in such an overdramatic way that it was hard not to laugh. All the while photos were being snapped.

Kyoko looked at Maria "This is because he can't dress the way he wants too isn't it?"

Maria sighed "Yep."

Kyoko looked up towards Ruto "Hello Godfather." She said giving a small nod of her head. She wasn't sure if he was smiling but his eyes seemed to be.

"Hello, Miss Kyoko. Have you been well?"

"Yes… and has everyone been eating well"

"As well as to be expected." Kyoko was pretty sure that meant Maria wasn't eating her vegetables and her father mood depended on who he was dressed at which could mean strange things being fed to Maria to match those moods.

* * *

Ren smiled at that little blond, he wasn't exactly sure why she was here and to be honest he was really bothered by the fact that she was. "Tsuruga-san~" he should have known better Valentine's Day tended to bring far to many people seeking him out. Though he found it strange that he hadn't seen or heard from Maria or Lory today.

"Hello Morizumi-san," his voice said he was happy to see her but the truth of the matter he wasn't, he was never happy to see people like her, this teen left a bad taste in his mouth and but he could tell she would do something. He wasn't sure what but as long as she did her job, wasn't late, he would put up with her silly notion that he would or could fall in love with a child. "What brings you here today?"

She smiled warmly up at him but then pouted "I thought I told you to call me Kimiko-chan"

"Sorry Kimiko-san" he wasn't going to use chan. In fact he rather not use her first name either. "I just thought that since your cousin wasn't with you, it would be alright. Isn't that the reason why you want to be called by your first name?" Her eyes flashed for a moment, ' _Just what I thought. That's not the case at all._ '

"Yes… that's right. I have so many family members in showbiz that using my name can cause problems." She placed a hand against her cheek, he could almost buy the fact that it bothered her, but he was raised in the world, truly raised, he knew the darkness better than anyone and he knew the light better than anyone too. "So you must remember to call me Kimiko-chan."

"Alright Kimiko-san" he flashed a smile at her and she almost swoons but she forced herself to stay strong.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said holding out a box of chocolates "I made these for you."

Ren took the box of chocolates "Thank you Kimiko-san, it means a lot to me."

Yashiro stepped up next to him his little book in his hands, "Ren it's time we start making our way to your next appointment." Ren nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Kimiko-san" he watched her face fall before turning back into a bright smile.

"Oh yes… I should get going too. See you soon Tsuruga-san"

Ren shut the door handing the box of chocolate to Yashiro "She's going to be a problem." Ren didn't need him to tell him that, he already knew she was going to be.

"So tell me where are Lory and Maria?" he said leaning against the door, they actually didn't have to be anywhere just yet. Yashiro went to his Valentine day gifts "It's not like him to not make a big show of the day of Love."

Yashiro stared at him some as he sorted to pack everything up, "I heard he's in England, visiting family." Lory rarely traveled outside of Japan, let alone Tokyo he did travel but it was normally because no one else would work.

"That's rare"

"Yes well, I heard his son is supposed to meet him there. That could be why he went, Maria didn't see her father for her birthday this year…" her mother had died the year prior so no was really expecting her to be happy this year. Next year maybe she would feel more up to celebrating her birthday with her family.

"That's good. She misses her Papa very much."

* * *

Church had been boring, she had spent most of the time sitting between Lory and Maria with one of her children moving and turning within her fingers. Maria had leaned over and had asked about how they weren't harmed being in the church only to have Grandmother Leiko shoot them a look that they both understood very clearly. The woman may not have darkness in her heart but even her child go into hiding.

Now Maria was swinging her legs in the chair while Kyoko was washing and cutting the vegetables for lunch. "So… what you going to do about Valentine's Day… it's Grandfather's favorite day you know."

Kyoko had figured as much, "He really is a Lovemon isn't he?"

Maria couldn't help but giggle "Yep!"

Shaking her head she turning on the oven, "last night I made chocolates for everyone. Though here you only tend to give it to the person you…" the wash of bitterness began to swirl around her as she thought about Shotaro she tried to push it down but there was no point she would just deal with it for now "... I thought it would be good to give everyone some chocolate as a way of thanks for caring about me."

"Everyone?"

"Not exactly… there is a lot of staff here, so I had to limit it a bit to those that help take care of the Royal family and myself. I didn't have enough time to make a lot but two truffles each seemed to be the right amount. They seemed rather surprised by it though." she said thinking back on it. She had ended up having to give the majority to the Chief of Staffs with the names of who they were for but she had counted her numbers correctly. She would of done each staff but she had settled on just the ones that directly helped in the chair of Royal family, the kitchen staff, the drivers, the head of each department and those whose care she had been in.

"Did you get _any_ sleep?"

Kyoko smiled "It was Saturday so it was possible for me to spend a good part of the day in the kitchens."

"What about your lessons?"

"I was able to cancel them because father and you were coming this morning. They were very understanding… " Maria watched her for awhile. The kitchen itself was connected to the dining room but from what Maria understood, while the family gathered here more than elsewhere this wasn't actually the main kitchen. This was more just because Leiko had wanted a more 'family' feeling after the birth of a daughter. There was a dolly in the corner where the food was brought up straight from the kitchens so whoever had the job of setting out the food didn't have to travel back and forth and the intercom was used to order food as well. No one unless they were sick were allowed to eat in their bedrooms apparently either, and only if they couldn't get out of the bed because of doctor's orders.

"Great Aunt Leiko is a bit strange…" Maria said playing with a piece of paper some.

Kyoko turned to look at her in the midst of her cooking "Why do you say that?"

"Well, she tried to make a home within her home. It's like putting a box inside of a box."

Kyoko smiled softly, "Not really. While it's true that the Palance is her home there are a lot of people that come in and out. They have the public who can take tours, and there are countless people who take and look after things here. Representatives from here and around the world meet here and sometimes those people even stay here. That's a different wing and floor all together but overall this place is like a Business. So to have a section a place within that outsiders are not welcomed too unless of course, they are selective members who help take care of the Royal family is only natural. This wing of the Palace, this is the real home within the Palace itself." she noticed that Maria was not fully understanding what she was trying to say. Her mind raced for a moment before settling on one though, "I guess the best way to look at it is, the Palace is an apartment building, this is the Royal family's apartment"

Maria's eyes lit up in understanding, "You really understand this kind of life."

Kyoko looked down her smile was sad and distance, "I grew up in such a setting, it's only natural that I would I understand it."

Maria watched her carefully, reaching out towards one of the grudges that Kyoko called her children but she couldn't touch them like Kyoko could and Kyoko couldn't see them. What a strange pair they made. Yet even at her age, she knew that Kyoko wasn't talking about the life she now had, the life she was said to have. She was talking about the life she had lived, the one that was no more. Maria's eyes narrowed ' _I won't let that past life take Kyoko from me, she's my family now. No one can take her away. I'll destroy anyone who does_ '

* * *

Maria helped Kyoko set the plates out for lunch, at each place setting was a little chocolate flower. Maria had spent some time while Kyoko was cooking creating the pretty little boxes that they sat in now and the little cards that now included both of their names. She had tried to protest at first but Kyoko had explained that they wouldn't look nearly as nice if she hadn't taken the time to decorate the boxes they sat in and so Maria had agreed in the end.

Charles was the first to enter the dining room his eyes in a book while he walked. "Hello Kyoko, Maria," he said made a motion towards a chair then paused. His eyes moved from his book snapping it shut before looking at the two girls "Assigned sitting?"

Kyoko gave a small nod "It's because of Valentine's Day…" she began to fidget some, maybe it had been a small idea when Maria's hand held onto her own.

"If you don't like your assigned seat, then I recommend changing it before anyone else comes."

Charles smiled, "No I was just surprised is all."

"Surprised about what, sweetie?" Charles turned towards his mother leaning over and giving her kiss on the cheek.

"Seems Lory's girls have assigned seats for us. I'm sure it has to do with the little boxes." his eyes turned to take in his father with a nod.

"As long as Mother Leiko is at the head, we should have no problems," Robert said taking his seat.

As the room filled up and chatter filled the space, Kyoko frowned. "Daddy where is Ruto?"

Lory looked at her and sighed some "He said it wasn't proper for him to dine with the family. He is not one of Aunt Leiko's children." he frowned, it was clear that he didn't feel that way and Leiko sighed heavily.

Leiko, "Lory call that child in here."

His eyes looked up towards his Aunt, his hand touching hers for a moment before standing up kissing her on top of the head and leaving the room. A few moments later, Ruto was standing at the door with Lory behind him. "You wished to see me, Queen Mother Leiko," he said with a bow of his waist.

Leiko, "What is this nonsense I heard you saying?" Ruto raised his head it was clear he wasn't exactly sure what she was speaking about. Michael couldn't help but snicker with Laura doing her best not too. It was rare to see none family members getting such a look from their Grandmother and even the twins looked rather amused by the whole thing. Ruto eyes turned to look at them but they were not giving him any real hints on what he had done to make her upset, but he did understand one thing, it was expected that he should know and that he was supposed to have to apologize at that.

So with a bow of his head "Forgive me, Queen Mother Leiko."

Leiko, "Good, now Kyoko and Maria have set a place for you, sit down." Ruto lifted his head and looked at her he wanted to protest but the look on Robert's face told him that he best not and so he sat down next to Daniel who glared at him.

Daniel, "Great another person who talked their way into the family."

Leiko eyes shot towards him and he muttered and apologize before picking up his fork and stabbing his food. "We get any more people in this family and the palace won't even fit them all" he raised his eyes "Only Charles is allowed to have children" he looked at his brother "Two, the heir and heir apparent that's all your allowed to have."

Mary frowned, "But if he only has two, then the boys to girls ratio won't match." she looked on the verge of tears "I WANT EVEN NUMBERS" she cried out as Robert rubbed her back.

Daniel groaned, "no matter what the numbers won't ever match"

Mary sniffled "there is a good chance if all my babies have lots and lots of babies" she looked at Maria and Kyoko "You too, you both must have lots of babies to help even out the ratio alright?" The two girls looked at each other.

Maria, "I'm too young to have kids right now"

"I don't want any children. Daddy already has Maria so it's not like he doesn't have a grandchild to dote on" This only set Mary and Lory off however about wanting lots of grandchildren. By the time lunch was over, everyone even Kyoko agreed that they would do there best to assure the ratio of boys and girls even out. Kyoko plan was to have none of course because then she wouldn't tip the balance at all.


	13. Gathering: Part 2

**-Gathering: Part 2-**

* * *

Kyoko sat at across from Kouki, Maria had long since gone to bed and Lory had thought it was best to allow them to have a talk in the one room that no one would enter, more so seeing as Ruto was just on the other side of the door. They, however, were rather silent, she had been talking to him via text messages and phone calls.

It bothered her how awkward Kouki and Maria were with each other. Yet she also could tell they cared about each other, they just had no idea how to communicate. That she wasn't sure how to fix at this time, all she could figure was the death of Lina and that neither of them was grieving in their own way. She had no idea how to help them past that stage… she never was close enough to anyone who died. Not only that but Kyoko was starting to believe that Kouki just didn't know how to talk to people when it was not business.

Kouki, "How are you holding up?"

Kyoko looked up at him, his English sounded different than her own. She had already known that but it was even more so when there wasn't a phone in between them. It was likely he was trying to talk somewhere between American English and British English she couldn't help but smile, "I've been well brother. Father's been behaving… more or less."

"Yes Grandmother Leiko has a way with him," he said with a soft smile. "She has a way with all her children."

Kyoko had to admit that she honestly did, even if she didn't know what you did, she could tell you did something and then you were apologizing and admitting what you did. "Ruto apparently is not included"

"Yes I saw him at dinner, prior he never joined" he smiled sadly. She wasn't sure if it was because he felt guilty that Ruto had never once eaten with the whole family or if it was just the awkwardness between them.

"Well, he's been with Father for many years." she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Longer than both of us been alive," he said looking at her some. "Are you sure you are happy?"

Kyoko looked down putting her teacup on the table before looking at her hands. "Honestly… I think when it comes to family yes. To have so many people who care and love me. Who I have grown to love in such a short time is kind of scary." she sighed softly "But I don't believe I will ever grow to have a romantic love…" she trailed off.

"I understand Kyoko. I will never love another like I loved Lina, she was my best friend, the one who understood me best. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her. That I don't wish she was still here…"

Kyoko stood up as her brother began to silent weep, wrapping her arms around him. She ran her fingers through his hair. Yes, they had something they shared, they had loved someone so much that when they lost that love they became broken. Yet as much as they shared this one factor there was a big difference, Lina had loved him. Would never have thrown him away, never would have sold him, no she is sure that Lina would have happily given up her own life for him and at the same time, he would never have accepted it from her because her life meant that much to him. Where Shoutaro had chosen his own dreams and happiness and they didn't include her, she had loved him, had trusted him, had given all her heart to him and he threw her away like garbage. She had no worth in his eyes. Kyoko also knew one other thing, if she had to choose between the two, she would take being thrown away… she knew she would not have been able to ever heal if she had been in Kouki's place.

* * *

Ren lean against the frame of the entryway, his eyes moved back towards it. Objects of sorts but most of all it was orbs. From what he could gather these orbs were memories or even feelings. He had agreed to contacts of course and they would use CGI to make the violet glow of their eyes happen. At first, he was wary of this little fact. It hadn't been included in the script at first but in the end, no one had said anything about looking to Western. Most people said it just didn't look right on him at all.

Kijima, on the other hand, everyone was fawning over his blue contacts. The tray of tea was set on the table and he was leaning back in his chair with his arms draped over them. The actor playing Shigeki Takuji sat across from him, checking his phone he smiled before turning it off and putting it in his pocket as Director Morizumi moves towards them, Ren didn't miss the fact that Kimiko was trailing after him.

"Alright, everyone. This is going to be done in parts. We want to make sure to get the shots for CGI right when we need it." he looked down at his script "Takuji just stepped inside the office for the first time. Taji just served him tea and sat down, when Shosuke walked in." He looked at the three actors before calling quiet on the set "Action!"

" _Ah. Shigeki Takuji" Ren gave a slight bow of his head before looking at him "How can I help you?" Takuji stared at him before looking back towards Kijima "Shouldn't you be telling me your names first?" By no looking at Ren he was showing that he was bothered by how someone he never met knew his name._

 _Ren didn't move from the archway "If you must know. I'm Nataga Shosuke and this is my helper" he said nodding towards Kijima._

 _Kijima sighed "Shosuke, the correct word is partner" it was spoken as if Shosuke didn't understand the difference between a helper and a partner._

 _Ren voice changed to one that showed how tired he was of this conversation "How many times do we have to go through this?"_

 _"Until you do it right." Kijima flashed him a grin before turning his attention back to Takuji's actor "Anyways nevermind him. I'm Takeshita Taji, you can call me Taji." He said leaning forward to pour himself a cup._

 _Walked to the only chair between the two couches "Now…" sitting crossing his legs as he looked at him. "Tell me how I can help you Takuji-san."_

 _Takuji's actor looked down at the teacup in his hands. "My daughter was murdered…" he said the words slowly._

 _Ren leaned back in his chair "Explain."_

 _Takuji actor took a deep breath. Drank a bit of the tea before setting it between his legs and sat forward, "They said she had a cardiac arrest, yet she only had a sore throat. No fever, she only came to get a prescription." He pinched the bridge of his nose._

 _Ren had to admit he had good control over his voice, he could almost feel the pain as a man struggling to keep his emotions in check, something that he knew well. "Where was she murdered?" Ren asked._

 _"Taiyo Hospital, Emergency Room" Bitterness flooded the man's voice._

 _Kijima leaned back and arm draping over the couch as he looked at Takuji, "I don't understand, why would you believe she was murdered at the hospital?"_

 _Takuji defeated sigh "You aren't understanding." He clenched his jaws, "You see I was a medic... I know what people look like when they are dying. I've seen it so many times" he sat the cup on the table shaking his head._

 _"Sometimes people are a lot sicker than they look" Ren leaned against the armrest._

Morizumi "Cut!" he grinned "That was great guys. Ren, we need to do a close up of your face for the CGI. Ren nodded his head "I also want to do a couple close-ups of Kijima face too, so make sure you look at him as if you can read his every action. Then we will get your facial features, the silently moves as you recall where you are supposed to be, the everyday actions he would be living through if his daughter was still alive." Takuji's actor nodded his head.

* * *

Kyoko ran a hand through her hair, her eyes trailed towards the bed. Maria was still asleep she had chosen to stay in her room on her visit and she really hadn't the heart to tell her no. Pulling out a piece of paper she wrote a quick message to her letting her know she would be home about four. Putting on the nightstand she went and got dressed for school.

Slipping out of the room she made her way down the dining room, today was slightly different, Kouki was at the table looking over some paperwork, you would never have known he had broken down last night. Charles was at the head of the table, he wouldn't move unless Leiko entered and it was still early enough that she wouldn't be up for another hour.

Charles didn't lift his head "Morning Kyoko" she smiled as Kouki lifted his head, echoing the same greeting.

"Morning Charles and Kouki," she said warmly as she made her way to the kitchen.

"It's a proper Japanese breakfast, I requested it. The Western world tends to eat far too unhealthy for my tastes." Kyoko chuckles softly as she held herself to rice, miso soup, and boiled fish. She grabbed an apple as well before making her way to the table sitting across from him.

"Yes, they are a bit heavy… I fear I'll have a heart attack"

"You know you can request them to make you Japanese foods for yourself Grandmother does," Charles said not looking away from his book.

Kyoko sighed softly, this was what Aunt Mary had more or less said as well. Yet she didn't want to be bothered to the kitchen staff, "I know but I don't want them to have to make a special meal just for me."

"It's their job Kyoko" her eyes turned towards Kouki "They get paid and they already make Leiko such meals."

Kyoko looked down at her plate "It's really alright."

Charles looked up from his book to look at Kouki the two men then looked back at her "Then I'll tell them for you." said Kouki.

"No… no, it really is alright," she said panicking over the idea of Kouki saying something worse the look on Charles' face said he agreed to the idea that if she wouldn't say it bothered her that they would just do it for her.

"The matter is settled Kyoko" her face paled as she looked at Kouki, ' _He's like Grandma Leiko right now_ ' she whimpered inside her mind as Charles patted her on the top of her head.

"It's alright." then he was back in his book leaving her to her own thoughts of despair even after Amanda, David and Cody came in. So lost in her despair she eats in silence saying nothing else other than to mutter a greeting the three looked at her and the other two but whatever had happened no one was saying.

* * *

Kyoko stared at Keiji like he grew a second head, he sat there eating his lunch like nothing had happened, today they were eating in the Student Council Room because it was too cold to be outside, they got away with it because Amanda happened to be the President and David Vice-President.

"I think you broke her Keiji," Amanda said waving her hand in front of her face.

"She's just trapped in her head," Keiji said simply.

"Right," she said turning on her heel and huffing "and you know damn well how long that can last…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hair falling over his shoulder "Fix it now."

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" Keiji didn't really want to deal with it. Besides, it's wouldn't last.

Amanda, "Tell her it was a joke"

Keiji sighed, "But it's not a joke. I signed us up to perform at the next Dancesport." Yet he felt Amanda's arms tighten around him even more in a pure death grip.

Cody watched his sister and friend before looking back at Kyoko "still the look she gives…" he said more to himself.

"You mean like he grew a second head?" David said grinning as he wrapped an arm around Amanda "Come on if you _hug_ him any tighter you'll kill him."

"Well then that will fix it" she muttered.

Keiji rubbed his neck. Cody grinned "she's moving!" sure enough Kyoko was now in the corner, it seemed to have grown darker and actually really depressing but Cody couldn't help but be amused by the whole thing.

"David…" Amanda "He really broke her bad! Let's just kill him." David held her close to his chest. While she glared at Keiji who found himself moving away to put a table between them. Even that he wasn't exactly sure if he was safe.

"Amanda…" Keiji sighed.

"No, you don't get to call me that it's _Princess_ Amanda until you fix that… _Thing_." she pointed at the being that she wasn't even sure was Kyoko anymore.

Cody looked back towards his sister, "well the issue is she's never performed in front of people. She's gotten used to Keiji's presence where she's actually really comfortable with him."

David looked at him "So we just have her perform in front of a crowd and help her get used to it?"

Cody frowned slightly, "I dunno… I mean when she's really into what she's doing she forgets everyone else is around her until something breaks her out of it. Kinda like…" he nodded towards the girl now grasping her head, clearly being tormented by something that she just thought about. "Not only that but she's not very comfortable with a lot of the clothes. That's easy enough to fix once we can get her to accept she doesn't have to dress… well, what she calls impure… she's pretty big on keeping her purity."

Cody shot a look towards Keiji they had a far better grasp of just how her past affected her having been there before she was reborn. Yet David and Amanda knew the story without the full details of it, it wasn't hard to put one and one together.

"I'll help her with that" Amanda said pulling away from David.

David "and I have an idea how to fix her stage fright" he smirked.

Cody "so…. who is going to try and break her out of her downward spiral…." they all looked at each other, it was clear no one wanted to get near her when she was like that.

Amanda smirked "Keiji should do it seeing as it's his fault."

Cody and David grinned at each other "Agreed"

"I hate you all" Keiji muttered before walking towards her only to shiver as something seemed to surround him. "Kyoko…" her head turned towards him and he was sure that if it was possible for the soul to jump out of the body, his just did so. "Amanda and David have a plan to help you with your stage fright… and help you get ready." Her eyes turned towards the twins she was searching there faces but they just held each other tying as they slowly nodded their head. Her eyes turned back towards him and slowly she seemed to melt and reform before his eyes.

"I don't know…" Kyoko voice seemed to crackle as if there wasn't able to make words happen. It caused everyone to shudder.

Cody smiled "Don't worry Kyoko if Amanda and David say they can help they can… besides… don't you want to show Maria she can do anything?"

"Yes… but that doesn't mean… I mean she could do anything but I'm not her. I'm... " she lowered her voice.

Cody closed his eyes resting his cheek on his hand, "You're Takarada and a member of the Royal Family." his eyes opened and stared at her "There isn't anything you can't do."

* * *

 **A/N** : I wrote a 'script' of sorts for Purple Down this would be the 'first' miniseries. It is for the most part completed, there will be minor changes depending on what sections I use of that 'script' but the story remains the same and for me, it's nice to see what it 'would' had been like had I read/saw the finished product.


	14. Gathering: Part 3

**-Gathering: Part 3-**

* * *

Maria watched as Kyoko kept pacing back and forth. It wasn't the fact she was pacing that had the little girl so distracted it was the trail of grudges that seemed to be doing exactly the same thing. They went in one direction, Kyoko went the other, they turned cross paths. She would stop for a moment glaring at some inner thought before walking on. All things said it was rather amusing to the little girl.

Ruto "Maria-sama" Maria looked up at Ruto "Do you know why Kyoko-sama is upset?" he had asked in Japanese.

Maria nodded her head but held a finger to her lips "If I tell you, you can't tell grandfather. He'll only make things worse." Ruto gave a small nod of his head and she motioned him forward whispering in his ear "Seems Keiji signed her up for to do the Cha Cha with him in a Dancesport competition, she thinks it's crazy. I'm pretty sure she's plotting how to get rid of him."

Ruto smiled softly before looking back at Kyoko "Well if she is, I hope she knows how to hide the body."

Maria placed a hand on her cheek leaning against it, ' _If she really wanted to get rid of him she likely could with those grudges…her heart and soul were so completely crushed… that it makes her that much dangerous and she has no idea._ ' Not that Maria knew much either all she knew was that Kyoko would always have these grudges attached to her, because once a heart and soul is shattered to such a state, no matter how heart you put the pieces back, it will always have the scars. No matter how happy her life becomes. ' _My pain is nothing compared to hers and hers is nothing compared to Ren-sama's he has become one with his darkness and yet he has found a way to lock it in the very depths of his mind… that I can't even see it anymore_

" **Great…** " Amanda stood with her arms crossed glaring at Kyoko " **I guess I should be happy she's not in the corner stealing all the light around her like a dead person.** " she sighed heavily. Maria tilted her head.

Ruto asked as this was a new development, " **You mean she was worse?** "

" **She was positivity scary...** " she shuddered at the thought of it " **and if I believed in ghosts… that would be what I would think a ghost would be like.** " She moved towards the counter " **Besides I thought she was supposed to be cooking dinner.** "

" **I am…** " a deep sigh came from Kyoko as she turned to look at the oven slightly, " **It's in the oven right now.** "

Amanda didn't really believe her, " **Oh, and what are we having?** "

" **Oven grilled Pacific Saury with a side of lemon, white rice. For** **sides, I've made a carrot and daikon** **namasu and dashi broth.** "

Amanda leaned forward, " **I see… so Japanese again tonight.** "

Ruto, " **It's for the best Kouki isn't a fan of Western foods.** "

" **Either is Grandma, to be honest, but she tends to eat it for dinner as that's what we tend to eat. Anyways Ruto can you watch the food. I need to borrow Kyoko for a bit. Maria, you want to join us.** " She said this more because she really didn't want to be alone with Kyoko when she clearly was still hung up on the whole dance thing. Having a witness or in truth, a victim to toss at her was for her own benefit in a way. ' _I still say if we just get rid of Keiji it would be safer for everyone._ '

" **Um… sure… if Ruto doesn't mind.** " her eyes darting between him and the oven.

Ruto smiled, " **I do not mind Miss Kyoko.** "

" **I'll go with you both…** " Maria said jumping out of her chair. She smiled up at Amanda " **What are we doing anyway?** "

" **Oh…** " her eyes darted towards Ruto then to Kyoko " **Looking at dresses.** " She watched as the girl seemed to freeze right there sighing she leaned in whispering into Kyoko's ear " **If you don't move it I'll tell Lory about it. Your father is only behaving because Grandma told him too… I know exactly how he is when she's not around. We all do. Do you want to end up dressed like him? He will totally do it.** " Amanda watched her face, she could almost see the panic there before a professional smile played across her lips ' _self-protection I bet_ ' but she nodded her head and followed after her.

* * *

Sho sat on the couch, he was supposed to be writing his debut song. Yet he was having a hard time focusing on it. ' _How could they sell her?_ ' he growled under his breath. Tossing his notepad and pen on the table he put his feet on the table.

' _No they didn't just sell her, they killed her…_ ' he groans as he leaned back in the couch an arm draping over his face. "Now they act like I _owe_ her something" he took a shaking breath, if he dwelled on it too long he would start crying and he didn't know if he would ever be able to stop if he did that. "What have…." he jumped out of his couch "wait!" he moves to the laptop that he had gotten and flipped it on, typing in Mogami, Kyoko in the search.

"Two results…" Clicking on the first link.

 _Mogami, Kyoko, girl born to Mogami at Tokyo Hospital, Tokyo Japan on 25th of December 20xx_

Scanning further down hoping there would be something more his eyes caught sight of two other girls born that day with the name Kyoko.

 _Tatsuno, Kyoko, girl born to Machiko and Nampo at Toyota Memorial Hospital Toyota Japan on 25th of December 20xx. The Tatsuna family are welcoming visitors on the 27th for non-family members to celebrate the birth of their daughter._

 _Takarada, Kyoko, girl born to Lory Takarada at St. Mary Hospital, England on 25th of December 20xx. The Queen Mother Leiko, Her Majesty Queen Mary, and Prince Robert, Duke of York welcome the little girl to the Takarada and Royal family and ask that well wishes are asked to be sent to the Palace._

Useless information, he already knew that her mother didn't want people to know she had Kyoko but he was surprised that there were two other people with the same name as her born the same day. Even if he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that someone from England was being posted other than of course she being royalty and the world love news about royalty. Clicking the next one it didn't give him much more information.

 _Mogami, Kyoko, female died 26th of December 20xx, born 25th December 20xx, left behind a mother._

"What is wrong with that woman?" he said slamming his laptop shut. "Not even a place to send condolences or a service planned for her?" he rubbed his hand across his face in frustration. "No even she couldn't be that cold-hearted…" he said moving back to the couch to sit down. ' _My parents really liked her after all…_ '

" _Let's think about this_ " he closed his eyes ' _That woman would have called my parents if she was really dead._ " He flinched at the thought of how that call went. Even his parents were scared of Kyoko's mother. She might not have a mothering bone in her body but she did assure that Kyoko was well taken care of. His parents were given more than enough to raise her. Sure nowhere near as much as he was given but she still had plenty for pocket money to buy things if she wanted but she hoarded it, looked for deals never spent it on herself.

' _My parents would have been screaming at me for her death, they would be terrified of what she would do to them for not having taken care of her._ ' he held in the shudder that dares to escape at exactly what would happen to him. "They don't have my number though but it's not like they couldn't find me, or that they have no idea where I am." he crossed his arms leaning back against the couch.

" _No, knowing Kyoko she was keeping in touch with them the whole time we were here, she hates putting people out, she such a goody-two-shoes that whenever someone asks her for anything she does it. Well as long as it doesn't go against her morals anyways._ ' Wasn't that why she had been so willing to come with him to Bakkin Hana. To help him make his dreams come true. Sho was pretty sure regardless of everything else, she was indeed alive. Yet he also knew that those guys weren't lying about things either.

"Why would someone by her she has no sex appeal…" he frowned 'Wait didn't that guy she tasted sweet?' he shook his head "He most likely was just messing with me…" Sho didn't want to accept or believe that anyone would do anything like that to Kyoko ' _Besides that guy has got to be in his forties, what would he find attractive about a kid?_ '

"Still someone powerful did buy her… but who and why?" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration ' _She has no sex appeal so I doubt it's for sex no matter what those guys say. I bet her mother found out and sent someone there instead._ ' He sighed "But then why didn't she say something to my parents?"

The thought that she went through such training caused a pain in his heart ' _I do think they were telling the truth about her still was a virgin so maybe it was no more than heavy making out…_ ' He tried to picture someone even kissing her and couldn't. "Who would want to?" he snorted in disgust. " shaking his head "Focus Sho"

"I'm pretty sure that woman knows something. Yet she's such a cold-hearted bitch she would never say anything to anyone, let alone me. It also means that Kyoko isn't missing because my folks would be banging my door down… so that woman must have told them… but whatever it was, it wasn't the truth." He nodded his head ' _which means nothing bad happened to bad happened to her, maybe the guy who bought her pitied her._ ' nodding his head more ' _Yes that's it. She is a very pitiful person._ '

"That means one that woman knows, two she made her disappear, and three I still get what belongs to me back, because Kyoko will never leave me" Picking up his notepad and pen.

' _Now that I got that figured out I can focus on what I need to do. I can't believe how much trouble she's been causing me._ '

* * *

Kyoko stared at her reflection in the mirror. Not that she had much of a choice, Amber's room had several mirrors and while it did brighten the room. Kyoko couldn't help it was a little overboard when on either side of the queen size been were two full-size mirrors. The fact each wall had two full-size mirrors, plus one on the back of her door so she could make one last check before leaving her room. Still, Kyoko had to admit that the warm hues and gold with hints of rose gold coloring fit her perfectly.

Amber stood in front of her second closet the one she stated was for things that she got for other people and not for her. It was stuff she could return if she had too or could use also as a last moment of gift. While Maria and herself sat on the couch at the foot of her bed.

So when she pulled out several hangers with their dresses in protective bags she knew right then somewhere between leaving school and getting home that she had been busy or maybe it was like she said before they were last moment gift ideas.

Well that thought went out of Kyoko at how each and every single dress that was pulled out sparkled... and not only that but a lot of them had open backs, splits right up to to the hip sometimes on both sides, others still had strips of cloth that was sheer and while yes it 'covered' the skin it didn't actually hide it.

"Don't you have anything else…" Kyoko wasn't exactly how to ask for something more proper and not so showy.

Amanda sighed heavily, "Keiji will be wearing black which is pretty common for the Cha-Cha… and most dances…" she muttered as an afterthought "Regardless the woman" she pointed a finger in her direction "is the one that stands out. Think of yourself like a peacock"

Kyoko smiled some,"It's male peacocks that are colorful and flaunt themselves…"

Maria nodded her head, "Aunt Kyoko is right, male birds are colorful, females are dull."

"Urg not helping Maria" she took a deep breath leaning against the door frame of her second closet. "You need movement, you need to stand out. You need sex appeal."

Kyoko beamed as she looked up at her, "Well, then there is your problem. I don't have any."

Amanda massaged her temples "All girls have sex appeal." Taking a deep breath she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "The difference is that every guy is attracted to the same things. So what one person might find sexy another one won't. The trick is to see yourself as being sexy and then the appeal will be there." she smirked "even a gay guy can see the sex appeal in a woman without wanting them. That's what you need to do."

"Wouldn't it be easier to dress as a guy?" Kyoko asked and Amanda growled under her breath.

Maria giggled softly, "Aunt Kyoko before you give Amanda too much of a headache I think she's saying that you need to think of it as acting."

Kyoko frowned, "I don't know how to act."

Amanda "sure you do… you have the mask of someone born and raised here. I've seen you in school, you smile even when it's not real. What do you call that if not an act?"

"It's just how I was raised.." Kyoko sighed.

Maria placed a hand on top of Kyoko's hand. "Aunt Kyoko, acting is taking the things you experienced and seen and using the knowledge. You were raised to smile even if you weren't happy because that's what the world must see, a happy person."

"I still don't know how to be sexy" that was the one thing that was repeated over and over. No sex appeal.

Maria beamed at her "just copy Amanda", Amanda stared at the little girl in front of her.

"Actually that's not a bad idea. I mean you would be able to get the idea and feel of someone who is well perfect." Kyoko and Maria looked at each other before falling into a giggling fit. Amanda raised an eyebrow at them before touching her hair over her shoulder. "If that's the case this is the one you are going to wear. Tomorrow David has a plan to help you."

Kyoko, "Can I at least see it?"

"Not until the day of the show." she shuddered thinking about the black spot that had been in the student council room during lunch "no… no this is for the best for everyone. Just trust me."

* * *

Boss leaned against his desk, his eyes not moving from the man who had taken out Mick with a single well punch. His red eyes seemed to glow behind his black hair.

' _How the fuck did this happen? Is Mick even breathing? Damn, I want to look but this man… who the fuck is this man? He's not saying anything just sitting there with a grin on his face. I didn't even get a call from any of the men. Are the girls still alright? Shit, how do I explain this to my bosses? That's it I bet I can scare him.'_

 _I couldn't help the grin that played across my lips as I leaned back. 'That's right this guy has no idea who the fuck he's messing with.'_

" _Do you know who my boss is?"_

"Why would I care about that?" Boss watched as he put his pinky finger into his ear "bad enough I got to speak this disgusting language because you can't speak nothing but this disgusting one."

"Yet you speak it so well for something you find disgusting." he kicked his feet up on his desk leaning back, dropping a hand under his chair, he felt for his Remington Derringer, it would give him one shot but that's all he honestly needed. His feet blocking the view as he slides it out and put it in his lap.

The man was Boris not that either of these two knew that. "I'm looking for information about a Blue Rose."

Boss forced a smile on his face, "We've had several girls with that name, but we have none at the time."

Boris, "She was sold."

' _Shit! Is this her father? Fuck. I thought we got everyone._ ' "What's it to you?" His laughter echoed across the room causing him to shiver ' _This guy is really fucking dangerous._ '

Boris pulled out a switchblade, swinging it open and closed "To me nothing. I'm looking into for someone that's all."

Boss held up his small handgun, "Look I don't know who you are working for but my own bosses have rules and the fact remains we don't have any Blue Rose here. What happens to them afterward isn't any of my damn business."

The smile on the guys face showed he was getting high, he was enjoying this. "So you aren't willing to tell me?"

Boss figured this guy was a PI and he could deal with those, they would pay for information. "I run a business you want information you pay for it."

The man barked out a laugh, "Pay?" he stabbed the switch played into the arm of the couch "You want _me_ to pay?"

"Everyone pays, nothing in this damn world is free."

"Oh… I disagree" he said moving towards him even with the gun pointed at him, he was shaking too much to fire straight, no he was shaking so badly that all he did was graze his arm. Boss' face paled, "tisk" he grunted as he grabbed the gun from the Boss' hand and threw it against the wall. "You little piece of shit," he said in Russian. He grabbed Boss by his throat and pulled him over the table.

"Wait… wait.." he gasps "she's dead I'll give you her name if you want just… don't kill me."

"Trust me if I was given instructions not to kill you. You would be dead." Boris snarled, "name"

"Mogami Kyoko, she died the night after Christmas, she was sold to a German… Tod Damon"

"That's very helpful," he said pulling out another switchblade he held it to Boss' throat.

"You… said you weren't allowed to kill…." he whimpered.

"Yes… well" he smirked running the blade drawing a line across the man's cheek as a thin line of blood following. "I wasn't told I couldn't play a little," he said in Russian as he tore open the man's shit "But don't worry… I'll let you hide it well." he snickered.


	15. Gathering: Part 4

**-Gathering: Part 4-**

* * *

Boris walked out of the door guard nodded his head. "Thanks again for directions Erik-san," he said pulling out a wad of cash and putting it in the man's left breast coat jacket. "I'd pretend if I were you to have been knocked out."

The man nodded his head, "of course sir." he looked at his clipboard "Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

Boris chuckled, "Naa, I got what I needed."

Erik, "May I ask, why didn't you just ask me?"

"Heh" Boris smiled pulling out his cellphone "You don't deal with middlemen, you always go directly to the boss. Besides would you had told me?"

"No…," he said looking away. Boris could tell that he was hiding something, he figured it had to do with why he was here.

"Right they got a hold on you, strong one too I'd say. I could have gotten the information I required out of you, but I'm betting that hold would have you taking your own life before you ever did it. So you remained loyal but smart, you sent me in to speak to your boss." he walked off leaving the man staring at him. "I recommend going in about 10, he's going to want to have that looked at." he chuckled again.

Dialing his brother, Boris smiled into the phone when he heard his voice. "It's me White," he spoke in German grinning widely. "I got the Blue Rose's name. Don't know why you wanted the information but it seems her name was Mogami Kyoko, here's the kicker, mother's dear sweet daddy is back from the grave."

Vas, "Tod Damon?"

Boris, "Yes seems the little rose was picked up by death's demon."

* * *

Inside the student council room, there were two boys staring at the sight they walked in. Amanda hugging her brother's left arm staring down at Kyoko. On the right was Kyoko hugging his right arm staring up at Amanda. Both girls seemed to be annoyed at the other.

Keiji looked back towards Cody "I'm not dealing with." he turned to leave. Cody's hand on his arm, his eyes looked down at the hand that was holding him.

"She's been like this since morning, the ride over… once we were inside the school she was normal business…" his eyes didn't leave the three. Keiji looked back at the three sighing heavily as he did so. "Can't you think of anything? I mean she only got this weird because of you."

Keiji, "She's always been weird."

"Yeah but not possessed by my sister!" Cody snapped turning towards Keiji.

Keiji looked towards David "Are you good with it?"

David looked at him and smiled, his eyes closed to slits as he did so "I don't know how to answer that."

Keiji sighed heavily sitting down at the table, the fact neither girl was doing anything at this point that was dangerous meant something. He looked towards Kyoko and then towards Amanda, ' _Doesn't mean that Amanda is holding back_ ' his eyes turned towards Kyoko before looking towards David, "Are you dating her?"

David stared at him for a moment, "What? No, it never crossed my mind, mean she is in theory a second cousin once removed meaning I could…" His eyes trailing towards Kyoko as he did so they were second cousins, it wouldn't be weird at all.

Amanda, "While she is an improvement of your normal standards, I want to point out who her father is and what that would mean for you." David shuddered.

David, "No… no… I said I could…not that I would" he looked towards Kyoko "besides you don't like me that way do you Kyoko?"

Kyoko, "No of course not, you are just my dearest male half." she said nuzzling again his arm.

Amanda huffed "He's not your other half he's mine!" David sighed heavily.

"Tell _her_ whose half you are?" they both said together only to turn back to shooting glares at each other. David looked between them both and then stared at Keiji's "I'm his!" he said moving away from both girls he touched Keiji's cheek as he leaned forward to kiss him.

Keiji hand went right to his face, blocking their lips from touching "Don't drag me into this."

David pouted, "Aww come on. The last time I got into it, it got scary… I thought I was going to lose an arm."

Cody looked at Keiji "See… I told you. She would _never_ be like this if you didn't sign her up as your partner. Yesterday she was this creepy thing in the corner, now she's… possessed by my sister. Today she didn't even want to the food she normally ate, she ate all of Amanda's favorite things. Lory was amused by the whole thing. He started calling her Mandy!"

David sighed running a hand through his hair, "and then went on how talented she was and then told me to play along with it… I can't keep up with both of them. Be my other half Keiji" he said grabbing Keiji's hand looking him in the eyes.

"No" his eyes turned to look at Kyoko and Amanda, it wasn't exactly a copy but the mannerisms and way she carried herself were all the same. Even the whole idea that David was her other half because they were twins and he was everything she wasn't and she was everything he wasn't, the idea that together they were one person who stood above all others seemed to be played out pretty damn well.

"Lory told you to play along?" he said looking at David.

David, "Yes…"

"And he didn't see anything wrong with her actions?" Keiji said looking at Cody who nodded. Keiji pulled out his lunch box. "Then there is nothing to worry about, is there Amanda?" he said with a shrug.

"No… not really…" Amanda said taking David's arm as Kyoko moved after her in much the same matter.

Kyoko, "I just don't like to share the only one who can truly understand me."

Amanda's eyes shot towards Kyoko before looking down, David pulled his hand free of her grasp and wrapped his arm around her before kissing her temple. His eyes trailed towards Kyoko, "You understand her well don't you?" She smiled up at him and gave a small nod of her head.

* * *

Ren leaned against the door of the makeshift records room, the lighting was darker with the only real light being around the desk where Akuta was sitting at. The rest of the place was set to be dim, enough light to see the labels written if you were to actually pull out any of the boxes.

"Ren-san" his eyes turned towards the girl that stood in front of him, her eyes batting up at him "Did you like my chocolate?"

He smiled his best smile, "yes it was very good Kimiko-san, reminds me of some of the world's finest chocolates" fact he knew they were exactly that she hadn't even bothered to hide the mark they added but then maybe she didn't realize they marked their chocolates. He, of course, didn't eat it regardless he never ate any of the Valentine chocolates he got because he didn't eat that much. He did keep the cards and notes they were in storage, the chocolates donated somewhere he never asked Yashiro mainly because he didn't care what happened to them.

"Ren-san… you are making me blush" she said looking down her hands behind her back as she swayed back and forth. "They weren't that good I'm sure."

Kijima leaned forward looking at her "Oh you gave him homemade chocolates Kimiko-chan?" he said looking at her before looking towards Ren.

"Ye… yes.." she said blushing more as she played with her figures now.

Kijima, "And you didn't think to let me try a piece, Ren? I'm hurt."

Ren smiled towards him, "Sorry, maybe next time."

Kimiko gasped "No… you can't do that?" she said reaching up towards him as his smile turned towards her causing her to freeze in place.

Ren, "No? But they were really good. I'm sure Kijima who loves sweet things would have really enjoyed them, perhaps next year you can make him some too."

"Clear the set!" Morizumi called, Ren leaned back against the door as Kijima smirked as she ran off to join her cousin side.

"You didn't really eat those chocolates did you?" Kijima voice was low as Ren turned to look at him that fake smile of his planted on his face.

"Whatever do you mean Kijima?" Kijima shook his head as he leaned back against the wall.

"Alright places everyone." Ren and Kijima turned towards the director. "Ren you just looked into the records door window where you see Akuta at the desk. Remember Shosuke pointed out that he would hold her in place while Kaji looks for the record. Kijima you aren't that pleased with this because he's not getting his hands dirty. Akuti remember please, you don't fall in love until his eyes meet yours. Understand?" she nodded her head.

Kijima opened the door as Ren stepped out of the way. "Good action!"

 _Akuta shorted documents on the desk before marking them on the computer, pulling up files locations and marking them on a sticky note before sticking them to the paper so they could join the hard copy file they belonged with. The door shut and her head shot up looking at Ren and Kijima. "How… how can I help you?"_

 _Ren scanned the room, turning his head he made his ways towards her desk, his eyes looked at her name-tag before looking back at her as he leaned on her desk, a single finger flicked her name-tag as he looked at it "Kita" his eyes slowly moved up towards her face before taking in her eyes, causing face to flush. Her breath caught as she stared back into his eyes._

" _Y...yes" her voice was caught and barely carried._

 _"Kita until I say otherwise, you will only hear my voice" Ren smiled softly at her "Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes…" she said leaning towards him, she sighed running her arms around his neck._

"CUT!"

Ren pulled away from her grasp and she blinked before blushing heavily. "So… sorry!" she sat down in the chair looking down at her hands.

Ren smiled and he gently spoke to her "It's okay. You just got a little too into it." He mentally sighed ' _it happens more than I care to admit_ '

Morizumi walked over to her, "Akuta-san you don't kiss Ren-sama until he's about to leave. You don't even have the urge to kiss him until he tells you, that you won't remember him."

Akuta "Yes! I just…" she placed a hand on her cheek "I mean...I know" she said looking back down at her hands. "I'll get it right next time."

Kijima moved to stand next lowering his voice "she's not even your co-star…"

Ren smiled "No that would be you."

Kijima's face paled "No… just no!" he said pointing at him and moving away. Ren couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

David entered the ballroom in the palace with Keiji at his side rolling his shoulders as he did so. They couldn't be as free in this area of the palace to many eyes. Keiji lifted his eyes towards him "I hope your plan works."

"It should… she got Amanda down…" he said thinking about it.

"Why was she copying Amanda anyways?"

"My other half is really cute." he said looking at him slightly, "most people would agree she is adorable and has a lot of guys try to win her heart. Yet not everyone does, not everyone thinks she's appealing, there are guys believe it or not who find her unappealing"

Keiji looked at him "I'm pretty sure that's because of her attachment to you."

"Just proves it will take a special man to stand next to me… kinda like a special woman to stand next to me," he said smiling slightly at him. "Regardless Kyoko was shall we say borrowing my sister's strength and charm?" he said smiling as Kyoko stepped inside the room with Amanda and Maria.

"Alright Kyoko, we're going to start small. I want you to cling on Keiji like you did on me today, think of him as your other half. You know you are safe with him, that it's just a show and act but you gotta make it believable." he said patting the man on the back. Keiji frowned. "We're going to watch." He pulled out his cellphone "and I'm going to bring more and more people" he smirked, "and if you fail I'm going to give it to Lory."

Kyoko eyes widen and then she hung her head "Why does everyone use him as a threat?"

Maria smiled up at her "because everyone knows how grandfather is of course."

Kyoko sighed heavily "yeah…." she muttered softly.

David grinned "For now just start with us three. We won't take our eyes off of you." he looked towards Amanda "Did you bring the camera" she waved it at him "perfect, we will be taking video too. So show us, Mandy."

Kyoko lifted her head and looked at him "Mandy?"

David smirked "Yeah that's what Lory called you. I didn't get it until I talked to him after we got home. You were acting as Amanda, but you aren't my cute female self. Yet you clearly had a small part of her. I also think if you pretend that you use Mandy as the character when you dance with Keiji then he really will become your other half. Which for dancesport is important."

Maria looked at Kyoko ' _so she has the skill to be an actress that's what grandfather meant when he named her… she doesn't know that yet. She won't until it's something she wants to do_ ' she tilted her head ' _I have an amazing auntie, completely clueless, innocent even pure and yet able to understand things better than most people and in her heart is a world of darkness. Can someone really be both dark and light?_ '

Kyoko chewed her lower lip before looking at Amanda, then she began to pace back and forth and Maria watched as her grudges slowly began to wrap around her. They seemed to be having a meeting of sorts, ' _if only I could hear them…._ ' she watched as they nodded their heads before disappearing and Kyoko turned around smiling but it wasn't her normal smile it was a smile that Amanda would have.

Kyoko moved her way towards Keiji and wrapped her arm around his "Let's do this my other male half."

Keiji groaned and sighed "What did I get myself into?"


	16. Gathering: Part 5

**-Gathering: Part 5-**

* * *

Ren was hiding in his dressing room, hiding was the correct word for it, it was a long day and Kimiko had such a minor role it made no sense for her to be here. Then again lots of women liked to hang around when they had free time to do so. White's day was coming and she was making it clear she was waiting for his gift. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror ' _it's always the same isn't it Kuon?_ '

' _Yes…_ ' he could almost see the blond hair, emerald eyes of his true self in his reflection. Their face but right now he only saw Kuon staring back at him. What he saw was a deep sadness, only when they were alone would he allowed his true emotions to show.

' _They don't really know either of us, yet they all want to be that one._ '

Kuon smile sadly at him, ' _Hasn't it always been that way? Everyone wanting something from us? Every woman and child… none of them saw our pain._ '

Ren ran a hand through his hair before looking back at the reflection of himself that only he could see in that mirror because so few knew the truth it was better that way. It's better this way, ' _Is it?_ ' Kuon's voice asked him

The knock on his door caused him to turn away from his reflection, from Kuon. "Ren the director is calling everyone."

"Alright, thank you. I'll be out in a moment." Closing his eyes he took a deep breath looked at his reflection one last time, no longer seeing Kuon he nodded his head and walked out.

* * *

Kyoko sat on the bed next to Maria " **Are you sure you don't want to come with us?** " Kouki was heading back to American today. She knew the little girl was upset but she refused to talk to her about her feeling when it came to Kouki, she placed a hand on the back of her head petting her, "You don't have to worry about him traveling you know."

" **I'm not worried** " the words came out harsh as she leaned into Kyoko's side. The lie was clear to Kyoko when she had left to come to England she had been upset and the day she left, she had refused to come to see her off. What Kyoko did know was that her mother had died in a plane crash and that had been the start of her fear perhaps. The thought that any time someone left on one it would crash but how could she make her understand that wasn't going to happen.

Still, her being with them on the plane didn't seem to cause the same fears in her yet Kyoko doubted it. According to Lory and Ruto when she had asked them, she had been rather a delight, talking happily even fell asleep at one point. So was that an act, or was it true? Kyoko eyes trailed towards the little girl ' _Perhaps it is the knowing vs the unknown. The fear is still there but she can relax more by being with the person she cares about. Their fates being tied_ '

"Oba-san" she whispered in Japanese.

"Yes, Maria-chan?"

"Do you think I could borrow your powers?" Maria looked up at her hopefully, before Kyoko moved towards a little sewing kit. She watched as Kyoko pulled out a small doll that looked like Kouki "Why do you have a voodoo doll of Papa?"

Kyoko smiled softly and knelt in front of Maria as she sat on the bed. "Well, it's not a voodoo because we love your Papa."

"Then what is it?"

"A poppet, you can cast spells on them. They can help the person they represent." Holding out the mini-Kouki to her "I'll teach you the first spell you need to do to make it work alright." she placed her other hand over the doll. Before removing her hands "Don't take your eyes off of him alright?" Maria nodded her head. " **Little one you have been made and now I give you life.** " She began Maria repeated every line as Kyoko paused " **I name you Takarada Kouki, His body is your body. His breath is your breath, his passion is your passion. his blood is your blood. Though separate you were. Now you are one.** "

Maria a finger across his face before looking up at her "Now what do we do Oba-sama?"

Kyoko moved to her dresser pulling out a little notebook that she had written out. "There is a list of spells you can do but there is one thing that needs to be clear. When the wish has come true, you need to break the bond the correct way."

"What's the correct way?" She held the little book in her hand. "It's all written here. I recommend you cast a protection spell…" she said flipping a few pages, before showing it to her. "When you have cast it you need to wrap it up a white cloth, to protect it from harm."

"You mean I can do this each time Papa leaves?"

"Yes… and every time he gets to where he needs to go, you break the bond again." Maria looked at the little doll in her hands before jumping off the bed and launching herself onto Kyoko. "You cast a spell." she said picking up Maria and moving towards the closet pulling out a small box "Everything you will need is right here. Make sure you clean up your spellwork when you are done" Maria nodded her head.

* * *

Kouki sat across from Lory and Kyoko. It would be a small farewell, Kyoko had gotten out of class today just to see off her brother. He sighed as looked down at his hands. Kyoko looked up towards Lory as he spoke, "She just doesn't like saying goodbye..."

Kouki smiled sadly, "I know… because she lost her mother..." he sighed held so much heartbreak that Lory reached over patting his son's leg.

"She's still young, she doesn't understand yet. Give her some time."

Kyoko looked down at her hands "You are wrong father."

Lory looked towards her, "How do you know?"

Kyoko's hands balled into fists while holding the edges of the dress. "Even a child can understand such things. Maria understands better than most people." Closing her eyes she tried to hold the pain inside of her ' _I cried every time my mother walked away, it didn't change anything. She still walked out. What would crying do her? Kouki will still go, he will still leave for work. He will still be far away from her._ ' lifting her head she smiled, a perfect business smile, the smile that hides all her pain all the sadness that threatened to come spilling out.

"Maria is saying goodbye to her Papa the only way she can. She's asking for his protection, she doesn't want her Papa to worry about her. That's why she won't come and say goodbye. She might not be able to keep her brave face up if she does."

Kouki smiled softly at her "is that so?"

Kyoko nodded her head "I'm sure of it. After all, you two don't know how to talk to each other since Lina is not there, she has to learn a new way to talk to you. So don't give up, I'm sure in time both of you will learn how to talk to each other again."

Lory watched her as ' _the way she can understand people's pain…_ ' he looked out the window ' _it's almost like my ability to understand love… and both of my children are broken when it comes to the romantic love._ '

* * *

Sho was in one of the offices of Akatoki Agency, Umeiki sat in one of the chairs, along with a man he didn't know. "Congrats Fuwa Sho." Umeki smiled warmly, "Your Debut has hit number 1 on Japanese music charts."

She slide the piece of paper so he could see, Sho couldn't help but want to jump up and down but that isn't cool so he, of course, didn't do that. ' _Take that Tsuruga._ ' the grin that played across his lips didn't go unnoticed by either person in the room. As he looked at the demographic teen girls before tapering off with women about 25 years old. ' _Well I don't want old hags for fans this is good, plenty of mature women this way_ ' he mentally nodded to himself.

"You did so well we believe it's only right that you have a manager" she motioned towards the man next to her, Sho lifted his eyes from the sheet his eyes looking towards the man sitting next to her.

"I'll take a manager but it's not going to be a guy." The man gave him a wary smile, clearly, he was used to this sort of treatment because it didn't seem to bother him at all. At least not that Sho could tell.

Umeiki was startled by this "Fuwa-san, he will also be able to protect you from your fans. Many male actors have male managers that help them."

"A real man doesn't need another man to protect them." he mentally added that he was not a weakling like Tsuruga. "Besides he will ruin my image, my sales will drop. A guy protecting me? Don't be ridiculous how do you think that will me look?" he said pushing the piece of paper back at her. "Women don't want weak guys. They want to feel assured that their man can protect them" he leaned forward "nothing personal" he said looking at the guy.

"Of course not." His smile never faded from his face.

Umeiki sighed softly, "Well it's in your right to reject the manager, let me see who we have who can take you on." she bowed her head towards the man "I'm very sorry."

"No worries, I rather not manager such a person anyways Umeiki-san," he said getting up before looking at Sho carefully, "I think it worked out for us both." he bowed his head and walked out of the office.

Umeiki sighed watching the man leave, ' _I was so sure that he would be perfect for this child too, he clearly is a handful but if he does as good as his debut and projected outcome for his success he might just become are the highest talent._ ' looking back towards Sho, she said the words she was sure she would regret. "What type of manager do you want Fuwa-san?"

"Well minus being able to manage things, they need to be a female and single of course. Someone a pretty so when my fans see her they wish they could be her."

"I see… alright, give me a moment. I'll be right back."

* * *

Miroku watched as Reino stared at his phone. It was ringing again, "I thought they stopped bothering you."

"No… he got bored… now he wants someone to play with…" Reino flipped open his phone answering it, "Hello _Authoritet_." he knew that Tomi hated that title, though he didn't officially claim the family, he had no out because of who his father was. Rather or not he would become the head didn't matter, if he didn't he would still hold that kind of power in the family.

"Reino~" the man on the phone sounded way too happy. "So she did talk to you or did you see it?" Reino mentally sighs, he knew that he wasn't actually happy. His emotions were normally fake what people expected him, a way to let one's guard down.

"Does it matter?" He already knew the answer even before he said anything.

"No, not really," Reino noted that his voice sounded bored. Not a good sign, never a good sign he pitied whoever Tomi took an interested in and more so whoever stood against him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, you wound me, can't an uncle call his nephew without wanting anything?" Normal families perhaps ran like this but not his mother's side of the family. It's why she never talked about them, no it was more like she knew what they were but pretended she didn't and by pretending she could get away with not having to take part.

"No," he said simply.

"Boris is there in Japan but you know that don't you?" Reino mentally flinched at the images that had come to mind when he patted his shoulder. He must have paused too long "No worries, he was there for me I'm sure. He won't hurt you, he's not allowed too."

Boris only listened to Vas "Unless Pakhan says something." no that wasn't completely true.

"Do you think I would let him hurt you?"

"If you are bored enough maybe." Reino knew that he really wouldn't, they were too much alike they did things based on their moods, they didn't let people get close for different reasons. They both spent to much time around death. Though Reino had to admit his way of being around the dead was far more amusing than what Tomi had been forced to deal with all for the sake of The Family.

"Then I guess you shouldn't bore me" there was no humor, no hint that he was a jest and without him right there with him, he couldn't read him. "I have something I want you to do for me."

"I figured as much." Reino matched his tone.

"Look at your messages." Reino pulled his phone away and looked in the box, 'Fuwa Sho' putting the phone back to his ear "let me know if you hear anything about him, not in the news of course. I'll talk to you soon." Reino sighed as the other side of the phone tone kicked in. He pulled up the text with the single name.

"What you looking at Reino?" Reino held the text message from the unknown number with the single name. "Fuwa Sho? The guy who just hit the top of the Japanese music charts.?"

"I have no idea." he said simply "I don't tend to care about what's going on in the living world."

* * *

Umeiki stared at the woman walking towards her, her long wavy brown hair and green eyes caused the Umeki to frown, it was common knowledge that she was only half Japanese. Still, would that kid agree to someone like her? Umeiki couldn't think of anyone else who fit his requirements and would actually be able to handle him. She was talented no matter how you looked at it, but so far she managed no one, she had wanted a female talent but they were many times jealous over the woman's body. "Aki-san"

Shoko smiled at the woman softly "Hello Umeiki-san, you said you needed me?"

Umeiki smiled softly at her as she looked at the woman "Yes, we have a very new talent who may just become our biggest talent in a long time." Her eyes darted towards the door "He requested a female manager."

"I see…" she placed a hand on her cheek "I was hoping for a female talent…" she trailed off some.

"Yes… I know. Still, we need you to take care of him. We really can't lose him to LME.. they would love to have someone like him I'm sure."

Shoko sighed softly, "I understand." she really did LME was known for its talents, it wasn't that Akatoki didn't stand pretty much even with them when you looked at just Japanese talents. It was when they went international that the differences between the two of them really grew. LME was known worldwide. It didn't help that Hozu Shuuhei was one of their superstars even after his _death_ the man that came from his ashes was even more famous, and his wife was just as famous and she was not Japanese she had been one of their Russian talents. Now they had Tsuruga Ren and he was quickly going to take over Hozu in no time.

"So you accept?" Umeiki asked her.

"It is the job you are asking of me, besides it would be foolish to turn down an offer to someone who is rising start in Showbiz."

Umeiki bowed her head "that's wonderful news, thank you Aki-san" she motioned for her to follow her through the door. "He's right inside here. His name is Fuwa Sho."

* * *

 _Ren sat next to Kijima leaned against the wall staring up at the darkening sky next holding out his hand as Kijima reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone handing it over to him. "When are you going to get your own?" His voice carried how tired he was while Ren texted someone they sat in silence while they waited lost in their own thoughts._

" _It's almost time…" no sooner were the words out of his mouth then the phone began to ring, flipping it open he hit speaker._

" _Are you alone?" came Haru's voice._

 _Kijima shook his head slightly "Yes, but you are on speaker."_

" _I will send you the detailed report after I hang up but it seems the Good Doctor has a problem."_

 _Kijima chuckled softly "Yeah I think we got that figured out."_

" _I spoke to two people, I recorded their statement and should it be required they are willing to testify against them. Their names are_ _Matabei and Chie. I will send those as an attachment for you."_

 _Ren "anything else on the records?"_

" _Yes, it seems Komiya corrects a lot of their work, the reason they work those hours seems to play into account of their daughter she has Fibrous dysplasia of bone, there is no cure. The girl needs the hospital, with that knowledge it is easy to use him."_

 _Ren "Send me everything."_

" _Of course." with that the phone went dead and another buzz. Ren pretended to open the files, things that would likely be added after the fact, he held the phone to his ear, pretending to listen to some record conversation before handing the phone to_ _Kijima who made the same motions._

 _"So what's your plans for Komiya?" Kijima asked once he pretended to be completely done._

 _"Nothing… they are a good doctor. We only have one target. Shall we go see the Good Doctor?"_

 _Kijima shook his head, "You know he can't be let off the hook." He motioned towards the information on the phone, "They still played a part."_

 _Ren's eye trailed towards the phone, "This time they can…"_

 _"You saw something didn't you?" he said flipping the phone back open looking through the information was sent to them._

 _Ren stood up before holding out his hand for Kijima. "Maybe, but now we have all the pieces. Let's go." Kijima sighed grasping his hand and got to his feet_.

"Cut!" Morizumi called as he went and reviewed the take. The thing Ren was dreading came running towards him with a bottle of water.

"Here," she said holding the bottle of water to him, yet Kijima had caught onto her it seemed as well as he grabbed the bottle from her instead.

"Ah thanks, Kimiko-chan," he said popping it open before drinking out of it. He then held it out to Ren who smiled and took it following suit. Kijima didn't see the look she gave him when he had done this but Ren had not missed it. "I was wondering why you were on set so much, but I get it now Kimiko-chan," he said turning towards her again. "You are helping your uncle, you're just a good girl," he said patting her on the head.

Ren saw the darkness in her eyes before she smiled sweetly "That's right."

"Is it?" came Ren's voice handing the bottle of water back to Kijima "That is really kind of you if that is indeed the case" his voice made it clear he didn't fully believe but she didn't catch it but Kijima did and he didn't miss the smile that was on Ren's face.

Morizumi moved over to the three, his hand resting on Kimiko's shoulder smiling warmly at her before looking back at the two actors. "You two really have great chemistry together on the screen. I want to go over it one more time to get some close-up shots so do it exactly like that."

* * *

Lory held out his hand, Kyoko frowned at him slightly before taking his hand as he helped her out of the car. Her eyes turned towards the street, that was extremely crowded, she wanted to crawl back into the car and go to school instead. Yet Lory insisted that they have a father and daughter day. He patted her on the head, "I don't really like huge crowds" she whispered softly but Lory smiled softly at her.

"Why is that?" he watched her carefully as she looked away from him, he knew it had to do with something she had gone through. Yet he waited for her to speak he knew she would. He had asked her a direct question and the one thing he learned very fast she had no ability in lying and if you waited she would blurt it out.

"I wasn't well liked… jealousy can move people's hearts in dark ways." she shook her head she knew when it came to those things, it wasn't really Shotaro's fault. He didn't understand no matter how many times she tried to explain it to him. They were childhood friends, plus they lived together, his parents took care of her so why wouldn't he call her by her first name? She saw and understood the logic of his words but that didn't mean other people did. They wanted his attention, they wanted to be called by their first names, they wanted to live with him. Afterall his parents of approved of her… that made her closer to being his bride.

' _Not that I would ever want to go back to that me_ ' she could feel the bit of her stomach growing darker as her children began to wrap around her, their little arms and hands trying to soothe her pain in the bitterness ' _Even when he didn't mean to cause me pain he did._ ' taken a deep breath she looked up at him "Father, people in larger crowds… tend to turn blind eyes to others in trouble. They don't want to get in the middle of it. I can't blame them for it but this isn't a normal shopping district after all."

Lory pulled her into a hug "Even if the world turns it's away from you I will not." he pulled he lifted her chin to look at him "You are my daughter Kyoko."

Kyoko couldn't help the smile that fell across her face as she took his arm "I know daddy" Lory smiled but he could feel deep down that her heart would always be crackled from the shattering of the last blow. Even if he told her to trust him, she had been told that in the past. All he could do is make her never feel such pains from him.

"Remember Kyoko, I love you," he said looking, he felt her tense before slowly relaxing.

"I love you too daddy…" her voice was tight but there was no hint of sadness, no relief seemed to have flooded her whole being.

* * *

Kyoko stared at the table that Lory had chosen, newspapers that had been rolled up and covered in Resin to make what looked more like ram horns to her. Her eyes trailed to the price tag and then back to Lory, "Father…" He was way too happy over this item his hands running across it "what exactly are you going to do with it?" she didn't have to touch it to know that it was not smooth. That it could in no way really function to use as a desk, let alone a cup be stabled to stand on it.

"I'm going to make put it in my office!" Her eyes trailed back up at him she could tell he wasn't actually thinking this clearly.

Kyoko tapped her foot slightly, "And do you plan to do work on it?"

"Yes, I'll put my cup in this gap here, and then my computer can set here and… " she sighed taking his arm and pulling him away. "Kyoko-chan~" he looked like he was going to cry.

"No," she said refusing to look at him, "That will be too much work to clean." Not that she could honestly think of anything he did just walking around didn't mean a lot of clean up.

"It's great and I'm looking for a new desk." One would question who exactly was the parent at the moment.

Kyoko twitched turning to look at him "did you even see the price on it?"

"I'm willing to pay any price." he said with a huff, crossing his arms in front of his chest like a child. Kyoko took a deep breath.

"Daddy you should look for a desk that will really work for you, not one that just looks cool. You would lose things in that….thing." He wasn't listening he was making his way back to the shopkeeper and that desk, "It costs too much!" she snapped stomping her feet as she took his arm and attempted to drag him away.

Lory didn't look at her but he was smirking as he stood his ground. When he did look at her it was with such a sad face she flinched and quickly closed her eyes. "No… no no no… I'll tell Grandma Leiko on you!"

Lory looked down, kicking his foot sadly, "But Auntie Leiko won't mind if it's not in her home."

Kyoko frowned "and exactly where are you going to put it while you are here?"

"I'll find somewhere that she won't see it." he said looking at her "I really do like it. You going to take it away from me?" Kyoko felt like sobbing or throwing a fit but in the end, she threw her hands up.

"Fine just stop with that… " she pointed at his face and his eyes brighten up, picking her up he gave her a tight hug before turning to the shopkeeper buying his new table and telling them he would send someone to pick it up later.

The one thing she had learned today, is that shopping with Lory was a nightmare. The man didn't look like prices and picked whatever caught his eyes. ' _How did I get such a father?_ ' she asked herself as he put a big feathered hat on her head.

"I don't think this is my style?" she said pulling it off her head looking at it. She could almost see how they shaped the feathers to look more like birds, which just had her wondering why they just didn't use fake birds. It was followed quickly with another hat on her head, she pulled that one off and smiled softly. A large floppy sun hat a simple black band. "I like this one.." she said putting it back on and handing him the feather one.

"You can pull off any look Kyoko."

"Yes but this one isn't practical for everyday use." Lory sighed giving her a look she turned her head. "I'll take this one or neither of them."

"Fine…" he said paying or the one and putting the other back. "Let's grab something to eat and head home. I got something for everyone now." Kyoko mentally sighs he indeed had gotten everyone something… most of it was just strange, even if in theory they would use them. Michael, for example, was getting a set of lifting weights… the downside, they hot pink with little cupids and roses painted on them. The weights shaped like little hearts themselves. Amanda and David got matching mirrors but she was pretty sure they had simply glued cupcakes and other sweets on them, used resin and then painted it gold.

Maria was getting a hot pink Victorian style dress… she was pretty sure she would never wear it even if it had a matching tiara and shoes that he had found. Leiko would be getting a large hat shaped like a rose or maybe cabbage as the hat it was green. Mary found a very interesting necklace for she had to admit, yet it was so packed with the silver coins that it was more like a shirt than a necklace. He pointed out that it also played for Robert because he liked history. She didn't want to ask. Charles would be getting a book of pranks, but he had forbidden her from reading it until she was twenty years old, which told her that the pranks where really pranks. While Daniel would be getting a collection of plastic baby dolls shaped to a desk lamp. Laura got a dress that was really pretty if you didn't mind it being made of anything but feathers… and Cody got a pair of tap dancing shoes... covered in pennies.

The whole time he made it clear that he really just wanted to see the reactions they made… she had made up her mind not to be around when he handed them out. She had lucked out the best of course… maybe only because she was there, otherwise she feared what she would have gotten.

* * *

 **A/N** : Authoritet - is like a _captain_ in charge of a small group of men. (Tomi holds this title but has no men, in his case, it means he has power in The Family. High enough that only there isn't anyone who can stop him really as long as he doesn't betray The Family.)


	17. Gathering: Part 6

_**A/N** : This chapter has some subject matter that some may not want to read. It is near the end of the chapter. This is the warning._

* * *

 **-Gathering: Part 6-**

* * *

Ren pulled down a bottle of Derrumbes San Luis Potosí down along with a glass and some ice, pouring it into the glass he downed it before refilling it once again adding ice this time. His cellphone going off paused him n his tracks for. a moment before he looked to see who was calling. Sighing he answered it "President"

Lory, "Hello Ren. Ah, hold on Ren." Ren listened as Lory's conversation on the other side, clearly, he wasn't alone at the moment and he was getting in trouble at that.

" **Yes, sweetie. I know but there is a four-hour difference it's late there.** " the man sighed " **Yes, yes I'll make it quick… yes, Aunt Leiko** , **I understand. It won't happen again. I thought it would be fine….** " Ren looked at his cell phone it was rare to hear someone getting on his case, well he did but most people didn't do so, they just accepted it as fact that the man wouldn't be moved or out of fear that he could make things more uncomfortable for the person. Holding the phone back to his hear " **Yes... I'll take it out in the hall. Excuse me…** " there was a rustle and a door opening before Lory was back.

"Sorry about that Ren, we were about to sit down for dinner but I knew you would still be just getting home. I checked with Yashiro earlier to get the time you would be home."

"Is there a reason for you to call me?" He would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't curious about who could control Lory even an ounce.

"Ah yes. Miss Woods will meet you at 5 am in your apartment complex garage. She will be taking you to the airport and traveling with you."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"She's traveling Ren, you aren't the only one she sees you know. She's making a special trip just for you. Once you land she will take care of you and be off back to her other job. You will need to move up your trip by one day though. She will have time to do it after you land… make sure you do something extra special for her."

Ren, "Yeah… so tell me, President."

Lory, "Hm?" It was far too innocent for Ren to take.

"Were you going to say all this in front of whoever you were talking too?" His voice carried a dangerous tone but Lory was rather used to this. So it meant nothing much to him anymore these days.

"Ah… I would have used names… give me some credit boy." he heard the door open. "Alright, thank you I'll be right in. Ren, I have to go. Eating properly and family time together is important after all." Ren felt the snap of pain in his chest and he hung up on him, that he didn't notice that something was off with Lory. In his anger and pain, he hung up without another word the man.

Ren's eyes traveled towards the glass he had poured before downing it and pouring himself another glass. "Echoing my parents…" he said before lifting the glass to his lips. "Bastard."

* * *

Lory sat the dinner table, Kyoko was still getting things finished, looking at his pocket watch he nodded slightly before pulling out his cell phone dialing Ren. Lory leaned back in his chair as he heard Ren's voice "President"

' _Ah he's not happy... must have been a bad day, I'll have to talk to Yashiro later_ ' He smiled into the phone "Hello Ren."

" **Daddy are you on the phone?** " He looked up at his daughter who was setting up the plates getting everything set up, "Ah hold on Ren" before looking up at his glaring daughter " **Yes sweetie.** " He said waving it a little to her.

" **Do you** _ **know**_ **what time it is?** "

" **I know but there is a four-hour difference it's late there.** " Maria looked at Kyoko before looking back at her Grandfather, when she had heard him say, Ren, she really wanted to talk to him but she was behaving herself. Besides judging how upset Kyoko was about it.

" **That man has a manager** _ **doesn't**_ **he?** " Lory stared at her, there was something off about her.

' _What did you did you do to make her hate you Kuon? You only met her once since she became my daughter and she has no idea you bought her for that friend of yours._ ' his eyes darted towards Ruto but he was busy helping to set the table at the moment he slightly asked him ' _you know don't you?_ ' the man looked up at him, gave a slight smile and went back to his task. His eyes darted back towards Kyoko's with her smile plastered her on her face, a smile that was full of annoyance she held up a finger.

" **You need to make it quick** _ **Father.**_ **..** " her smile turned dark as she " **Right Grandma Leiko?** "

" **Indeed Kyoko, this is a family time, I don't like business at the table.** " Her eyes turned towards him.

' _Don't tell me she's picking up things from… no… that's not going to be good for my health if she takes after her…_ ' Lory could feel his blood draining from him as he looked at his Aunt stare.

" **Unless it's an emergency. Yet seeing as Kyoko stated that this Ren has a Manager I wonder if you can call it an emergency.** " Lory looked at the rest of the table, before setting on Mary and Robert. ' _He needed help, it's true he could have just left him a message or a quick voicemail, ah why didn't he think of that prior?_ '

" **Leiko's house rules you know that Lory.** " He said leaning on his elbows " **No one is going to side with you.** " He wasn't smiling but he looked amused regardless at this whole thing.

Mary smiled ever so sweetly, " **that's because no one is foolish to go again, Mother.** " Her eyes gave him a bit of pity. " **We were raised together for some years Lory, you should know better.** " and then the pity in her eyes were gone, it was like his elder sibling enjoyed the torment that was going on around him at the moment.

' _No she does... she always got amused when I messed up…_ ' Lory might not have any siblings, his mother died when he was ten years old and his father a few years later when he was fourteen. Of course, they had been busy with work, his parents being stunt actors, they loved their work and even after their love for their job took them away. He didn't hate the work they did. No, didn't he fall more in love with the showbiz world? Still, when he wasn't in Kyoto visiting grandfather or Tokyo with his parents he was living here under the care of his Aunt.

Lory sighed heavily before looking back at his Aunt, " **Yes Aunt Leiko, I understand. It won't happen again. I thought it would be fine...** "

Daniel huffed " **That's because you forgot where you were.** " he said leaning on his elbow his legs crossed in pure annoyance " **You shouldn't even have your phone on you. Only Mother, Father and Grandmother are allowed to have their phones.** " he said tapping his fingers on the table.

Charles looked up at him " **Perhaps it would be best for you to take your call elsewhere...** " he said frowning as Amber took his book from him snapping it shut.

" **Family time** " she muttered before tossing it towards Michael who caught it and leaned back in his chair.

Lory smiled warily " **Yes... I'll take it out in the hall. Excuse me...** " he said standing up giving them a slight bow of his head before sliding out the door. He leaned against the wall to finish his call.

* * *

Laura leaned back to see the book that Michael now had, "Is that the book that Lory gave him?" Michael turned it in his hands "Seems so…" he said flipping it open before quickly shutting it. "Hey Charles, I want to read this one when you are done with it."

Charles shrugged his shoulders, "It's not very interesting."

Michael stared at him like he grew a second head "I have to disagree." He said Laura trying to take the book from him now that she was interested in what could have gotten Michael interested in a book, he only tended to read what was required, being willing to read something was different, no not just willing but wanting too was huge.

"Let me see!"

"It's not proper for you to read!"

"Well as I'm older than you, it must be really something special." Michael stood up before tossing it back to David who flipped it open and chuckled leaning over to show Amber.

"That's disgusting," she said making a face.

Laura pouted, "No fair she gets to look at it."

Amber looked at Laura "It's a sex book, Laura. Lory bought Charles a sex book to teach him how to go about it." They heard a crash of dishes in the kitchen and they all turned their heads.

"David give that book to your brother, Charles, do _not_ bring such things outside of your room." she stood up with Mary following after her and the rest of the family. Each of Mary's children and Maria leaning over the counter while Mary and Leiko walked around the counter. Ruto arms were wrapped around Kyoko in a hug, she was shaking and yet frozen at the same time.

Leiko looked at Mary sadly "Go get him." Mary nodded her head as she left to bring Lory back. Then Leiko was next to Kyoko running her hand through her hair. "It's alright child, you are safe." Her eyes looking towards Ruto who shook his head slightly.

* * *

Mary touched his arm causing Lory to look towards her she motioned for him to bend down as he did so she whispered, into his ear, " **Kyoko is not well… you must end this call now Lory. She's not responding to us.** " she pulled away from him.

Lory's face paled before nodding "Alright, thank you I'll be right in" his voice was in perfect control while his features said otherwise. "Ren I have to go." he mentally took a deep breath he couldn't let anyone know anything was wrong. "Eating properly and family time together is important after all." The moment the phone went dead he pocketed it and quickly followed Mary back in.

Maria looked up at him her face showed her fear and Lory placed a hand on top of her head "She's alright. She's strong" Maria shook her head.

"No… she's…" she didn't know how to explain it. What she saw in front of her "she's… she's empty" the last word she shouted at her Grandfather as he walked around the counter to where Kyoko was kneeling next to her.

Maria felt a pair of arms around her picking her up. Charles was running a hand through her hair. "Maria she's not empty, she's in pain," he said softly into her ear. She shook her little head she wanted to scream but his next words caught her off guard "Not here…" He nodded to everyone speaking louder. "Let's go." One by one they began to leave the dining room, they would father in the one room they could express themselves without fear altogether. This room was safe enough but not their main safe haven. It was not the place for them to scream or yell or go into a rage.

Mary touched Robert's arm, "Go with the children. Charles shouldn't have to hold them together right now…" they all seen this once… when her brother had died… Leiko had been like this. Maria was right, this was a sign of emptiness, of fear and pain so deep that the body didn't know how to respond. Robert kissed the side of her head before leaving.

* * *

Robert watched his children and Maria, they were discussing what happened. He took a deep breath wondering how much more information he should give them when Cody began to speak.

"She was sold, you all know that." he said softly "I don't know the whole details but Keiji told me what he believes happened." he cleared his throat not sure how to put it into words. "He believes that she was a sex slave. The clothes, the touching… he said it seemed like someone who had been…" he looked towards Maria not sure he should say more she was still little.

Maria looked down slightly, "She was abused too." she said softly "The man she loved sold her. The man that she trusted to never betray her sold her… the family she was raised with, she wasn't their kid, her mama didn't love her, didn't want her. She was just passed on… I'm sure there is more than that too."

Robert was sure that she should know nearly as much as she does. "Maria, how much do you know?"

"I heard Grandfather and Ruto talking…" she said softly. "I was caught…. And they told me not to say anything." she looked down "She won't say the name… but I think they know. I don't understand why Grandfather doesn't do something about him…"

Robert sighed as he looked at his children and Maria before looking at Maria, "Your Grandfather has done more than you know." he leaned against the door frame. "He could have just as easily adopted her and destroyed him any number ways. Yet that won't help her. That won't fix the problem of what happened. The young man did all he could to erase her, to make sure she disappeared and the people who had double checked his tracks and made sure to finish the task… and even rechecked their own work afterward."

Daniel "That's why the whole new history then."

Robert nodded his head "He spoke with Leiko and Mary when they heard her story… they agreed to help her. At first, it was just going to be a new life but Lory grew attached as he began to work with us and the Fukumis." His eyes turned towards them "but he wanted another pair of eyes on the matter, he asked us to send our youngest children. Cody and Keiji were close enough to her age. We agreed of course. It seems that Keiji told him off for not moving on it sooner…"

Cody nodded his head, "Yeah… it was after he had a good idea of what happened to her… that brought her there."

"It's not a fix, but it makes it harder for those people to ever come after her, a whole new history, records, the Royal family being there at her birth, her being in the care of her Great Aunt… it all plays together. There are links on the web itself that claims and shows she's been with us for years now… he's really something and it does help that Leiko and Mary have some connections of their own. Then add Dachi and Kyo's influence and connections to the mix. No one will be able to prove otherwise. Not unless we say otherwise."

Daniel ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the rest of his family members before taking a deep breath "As far as I care she's been with us… I was annoyed because that means another member of the family but I mean we have a big family so it's not unreasonable for me to get annoyed with each new member."

Laura smiled softly at him before wrapping an arm around him "Yes you always did get upset with each new child. I think you even once told Mom that she needed to stop after finding out she was pregnant with Michael and she was already planning her next child because she found out he was going to be a boy."

Maria looked down at her feet "So… you really don't mind that she's part of our family? You'll really protect her?" she was trying hard not to cry, Charles pulled her into his embrace.

"I swear as the next King of the United Kingdom and fifteen Commonwealth realms, I shall protect her with all the power I hold for she is my family for better or worse. My family means everything to me." Maria tears began to fall as the others gave vows much in the same manner as he had.

* * *

Kyoko didn't feel anything anymore, no that wasn't exactly right she could feel Ruto's arms around her, she knew he was saying something to her yet the words weren't heard. Then hand of another person running fingers through her hair, telling her something. Yet like with Ruto's words she couldn't hear it but there was a comfort. That told her she was safe… but every time she thought she might be images of Boss and countless others flashed in her mind.

" _Don't hit her face, you know that's a selling point," Mick said simply as he leaned back some._

" _I know but damn it's like fucking a dead fish, she doesn't even respond." one of her 'teachers' voices echoed in her mind. Her body shuddered she wanted to throw up._

" _You better not have popped her." Mick voice held a warning._

" _Don't worry, I only used my hands and when I fuck her, her pretty little ass. Boss would kill me Mick she's already on the verge of fucking breaking. If her body didn't get wet I think she was a fucking corpse. She doesn't fucking cry or scream, there is no sound that she's even enjoying it that comes out of her mouth. Just her body responding to it." He shook his head in disgust._

" _Shame, Boss really likes her too. If she wasn't like that, he would do much more to her." Everyone knew that there were only two people who got to pop cherries her and one other. Mick had already taken her in every which way but the one way he really wanted. Mick couldn't understand why to be honest, not that he hadn't enjoyed her but the Boss had a real hard on for this one. It was pissing him off he couldn't fully enjoy himself._

" _We all would. She's young enough after all and close enough to legally being able to marry." he laughed. "Still Boss got to taste her first, ah she was such a great response at the time, fighting as he fucked any of us worked on her…" Rules stated testing the waters of virgins, not fully breaking them in until after the second week, they found it broke too many of the girls if they did it right away. So they had to build up to it. "But man just as Boss was thinking of keeping her here she just stopped responding to everything. Still gives a mean blowjob… " he said running a hand through her hair. "Don't you Blue?"_

" _Does she, haven't had her do that ye" Mick grinned he actually didn't tend to go for the Roses once they were set, "Come here Blue and show me how well that mouth of yours works." There was nothing sexual about the movement, just simply obedience at least the other girls._

 _The other man laughed, "Shit she moves like a dog, no sex appeal"_

 _Mick grabbed a fist full of her hair "Damn you are right though… she's as good as any of the girls."_

More hands trying rubbing circles on her back, snapping her out of her mental torment, "Kyoko…" she didn't hear anything else that was said. Someone calling her name though… her name. She heard her name, they never used her name not after that first time… not after Boss.

Lory watched as the tears began to fall, he kissed her forehead pulling her away from Ruto's embraced even though her hand still held tightly onto his shirt, "It's okay Kyoko, daddy's here." he kissed the top of her head, Leiko ran fingers across the girl's cheek.

"Kyoko my child you are stronger than this…" the old woman's voice sounded like she was about to break but it was still strong. Mary ran her hand down her back, small circles.

"They can not hurt you," she said softly to the girl "they are just bad dreams. You must come back to us now."

"We all are waiting for you to come back to us sweetie, don't leave me. Not when I found you. Don't leave me Kyoko, your father isn't that strong of a man he can't lose his baby girl."

"Daddy…." Lory's heart felt like it stopped before pulling her in such a tight hug "... daddy, I can't breath…" she gasps for air not from the hug but from the pain in her chest, in her heart. "It hurts daddy… it hurts…"

"It's okay… it's okay, didn't you hear Mary tell you that? Nightmares only hurt for a moment, weren't you listening to Ruto tell you that he was there, he wasn't going to leave you? Didn't Aunt Leiko tell you that you were a strong child, stronger than the nightmares?"

"Lory give me the child" Lory looked up at his Aunt, clearly not wanting to let her go but slowly he allowed the elder woman to pull her into her arms. "Kyoko my sweet child. I know it hurts, it hurts a lot right now. I know" she said kissing the girl's forehead. "I was lost in those nightmares I know what it's like to relive them…" she ran her hand through her hair. "Your father and Aunt Mary saved me from them. You have them too sweetie, you have them and so much more. Trust your Grandma Leiko. We will never leave you, we won't hurt you like those nightmares hurt you, you are one of my children now and forever. Do you understand Kyoko?" she felt the girl nod her head as the elderly woman rocked her Lory moved towards his Aunt and scooped them both up into his arms holding them tightly.

Mary slide over to Lory laying her head on Lory's shoulder. Ruto stood up, moving a way just some, he would watch over the three of them while his godchild let the pain in her out. The look that Lory and him shared said that this may be one of many times that her past would bring her to the depths where she would truly disappear, to be as Maria had said… empty inside.


	18. Oxford - Sunday: Part 1

**-Oxford - Sunday: Part 1-**

* * *

Kyoko and Maria sat next across from each other at the dinner table, Kyo sat at one end and Lory at the other. "Lory be reasonable."

Maria and Kyoko had been sitting there for a good twenty minutes now. Kyo was going to be showing her latest fashion at the Oxford Fashion show starting tomorrow and she wanted to take the girls, which meant Laura, Amanda, David (because Laura refused to leave her male half behind) all which Mary and Robert had agreed to, with Leiko agreeing only if their grades didn't drop. Now she was working or trying to work Lory into agreeing with her desire to bring Maria and Kyoko with her as well.

In truth, Kyoko hadn't wanted to go, She tried to tell Kyo that but she stated that was because she didn't understand what she was missing because she never been to one and until she been to at least one, she couldn't say she didn't want to go. Maria then begged her to go that it would give them time together. Lory… well, he had two reasons he apparently didn't want them to go to this fashion show. One he didn't want to leave his girls to anyone while he was still around… and Kyo made it clear he wasn't allowed to show up because he would be a distraction and hindrance to everyone. Secondly…

Lory, "But _she'll_ be there."

Kyo, "Yes… of course _she'll_ be there. She's one of my top models after all." she said sipping her tea without a care in the world.

"But she might…" Lory trailed off not wanting to finish what he was going to say.

"Really Lory do you think I would let her do that? Besides she'll have her own issues while there." Kyo stared at him flatly "she won't have time to bother with such a childish move when she'll be to busy trying to hold in her act."

"I dunno…." he said looking at Kyoko then at Maria "I would feel better if I went with you."

Kyo, "Lory you should use this time to do some work. I'm sure Kouki has been very busy with his end of things but you should focus on giving him a bit of a break. He is covering for you I'm sure." Kyoko looked at Maria, she didn't seem bothered by this at all. Perhaps this type of conversation had happened before. "Besides, do you really want only half the girls coming with me while the other half is stuck here, one of them going to school, the other doing her lessons… this is a nice little break for them."

Lory sighed, "Well… I wouldn't want to do that… but I do have a condition."

Kyo shrugged her shoulders slightly, "As long as it's not you being there with them. I will give in."

Lory smirked, "Fine… you must bring Ruto."

Kyo twitched her lips in a scowl "He dresses in Arabic attire thawb when here… and not inside the castle…"

"It's him, me or no one," he said with a huff.

"Fine… I'll take him. At least he won't make a big show out of being there…" she sighed. "Alright girls. I need you to get packed, we will be there for a week."

Maria jumped out of her chair and ran to Lory giving him the biggest hug "Thank you Grandfather!" she turned towards Kyo gave her a quick hug and ran out the door. Kyoko stood a deep sigh escaping her.

"Thank you, daddy," she said moving towards him and kissing his cheek. He pulled her closer giving her a tight hug.

"I want you to call me every day and whenever you feel the need too. If you want me there I'll come running."

"I love you too daddy, I'll be fine. I'll make sure to call you twice a day." she smiled as he kissed her temple before taking her to leave. Lory watched her leave with a heavy heart full of worry.

"She'll be fine Lory." his eyes turned towards her.

"You didn't see her last night Kyo. You didn't see it, I thought I might have lost her." He felt the stab of pain in his chest as Kyo set her coffee down.

"No. I didn't see it… you are correct." she smiled softly at him "but I want you to remember something, they didn't destroy her, they broke her and she gathered up the pieces and rebuilt her heart. That she began all on her own… the rest of us… we just became part of the glue that's holding her and as long as we hold strong to those pieces of her soul and heart. No one will be able to destroy that girl again. We will keep bring her back to us. No matter how long or how many times it takes." She lifted up her coffee "Unless you don't think you can do that… then I will not allow you to remain a part of her life."

Lory shook his head "You couldn't stop me from being part of her life. She's my daughter, she's only your godchild."

Kyo smiled softly into her cup "yes… I was given a very rare gift because of you. Yet if you can be a Kidnapper of your godchild, then I'm within my rights for my own."

Lory couldn't help the laugh that echoed from his chest "Now don't be like that. Yet I get it. I won't fail her or you Kyo."

* * *

Kuon sat next to Jelly Woods on the plane he kept his headphones on, he was already tired of the stewardess who kept trying finding the smallest ways to touch him that came off innocent looking but weren't. ' _If I wasn't sitting next to Ms. Woods_ ' he thought he might have scared the woman. As it was she knew his father was well enough known that when the woman had first seen his name she started to ask and he shut her down. It wouldn't do if Woods knew the whole truth about who he was. No, as far as she knew he was a foreigner who wanted to act.

Jelly looked towards him ' _This child…_ ' she pulled out her cellphone and opened the notepad. Typing it she set it off to the side some. It was how they always communicated on the plane. The idea that Jelly had no idea who he was an act that they played well. She would read or look at her fashion magazines he would listen to his music and only speak Russian. Not that she knew a single word of it. Other than a few swear words and she wasn't exactly positive that they were but well when you travel enough like she did you got the idea of what someone was saying more so when it was swearing and the few times she had cussed at him under her breath in Russian by simply repeating words she had heard him say enough he had smiled. So she must not have been mistaken.

Kuon eyes glanced towards the phone before picking it up a moment later.

 _Do you want me to say something? - T_

 _No. - R_

He set the phone off to the side his emerald eyes caught the moment of the stewardess she smiled before giggling like a schoolgirl he glared at her, she paused for a moment before blushing and turning away ' _All the same…_ ' his eyes trailed towards Jelly who had picked up the phone and shot him a frown. He smiled at her one of his real smiles, ' _well maybe not all, Ms. Woods doesn't look at me like that…'_

Just like clockwork, that woman who had been getting to him appeared at his side " **Can I get you anything?** " her hand innocently touching his arm. She noticed his eyes darken before moving his arm away from her. She took no notice, ' _is she stupid?_ '

" **Ah yes, I would love some water** Zalupa konskaya" she smiled sweetly.

Kuon had heard her clearly he grinned at her slightly before pulling one of her magazines towards him he motioned in a questioning face. Jelly smiled towards him "Oh… sure. I mean we are sitting next to each other might as well share." she looked up at the woman. He tilted his head clear as if not sure what she said. She pushed it towards him and nodded her head. A smile played across his features.

"Spasibo," he said as he opened it up.

Jelly looked back up towards the woman, " **Miss my water please?** "

" **Oh… yes, I'm sorry,** " she said moving to grab a bottle of water from the cart and handing it to her. Her eyes turned back towards Kuon and she paused for a moment she smiled brightly as she carefully removed one side of his earphones. " **Do you want something...** " She leans into him " **Mr. Hizuri?** " the way she said his name filled with lust.

Kuon pulled her hand off his headphones, his eyes looking towards her as he began to smile " **Are you asking me to fuck you?** " He watched her flush as he leaned against the armrest closest to Jelly watching her. She opened her mouth to say something " **I'm not interested in women who throw themselves at me.** " He grinned as she began to open her mouth again, he placed an arm around Jelly's shoulder " **Besides I much rather set my eyes on someone like her. She's cute isn't she?** "

It was an innocent enough question and anyone who was listening and she was sure that people were indeed listening, though he was asking the woman if she disagreed with him. Still Jelly had known that he was about to do something stupid. It happened so rarely but enough she had begun to expect that he would have such outbursts, the problem was she didn't know what they always whispered to him to set him off. This time though she didn't expect to be the one to be dragged into it. ' _This child..._ ' she glared at him. removing his arm from around her shoulder clearly not interested but who knew what that woman would think.

Kuon eyes narrowed as he looked at the flustered and rather pissed off stewardess before stormed off with her art, paying no mind to the passengers as she did so. ' _Maybe that was too much…_ ' his eyes moved towards Jelly, she was paying him no mind. He took the phone that was left for them to communicate and then waited for them to talk a bit.

 _Sorry - R_

 _You should be. Are you alright now? - T_

 _Yeah. Can I ask you something? - R_

 _You can but it depends on the question on rather or not I can answer it - T_

Kuon closed his eyes as he held the cell phone in his hands. He wanted to know, no more than wanted to he needed to know. Tomi had trusted him with her safely… and it still bothers him that he had a daughter he never mentioned or spoke about. He didn't talk about Kouki much either but still, he knew of him. He had been brought up from time to time. Not to say when Kouki's wife had died that girl was nowhere in sight.

 _Lory's daughter, how long as she been around? - R_

 _Since her birth. Why are you asking? - T_

 _She wasn't at Lina funeral. - R_

 _No, she doesn't. Yet do believe Maria would want anyone she loves to fly after the loss of her mother coming to see her? - T_

Kuon knew that there was truth in those words. He knew it because Maria always got upset when she found or heard her father was coming to see her. She never asked him to come to see her either, she didn't want Lory or Kouki flying unless she was at their side. Perhaps there was truth in that. Only Queen Mary and Prince Robert had shown up to the funeral and he had seen Maria panic look when she heard they were traveling. He had been there to see it all. The relief that they were safe, then the panic when they left. No, it wasn't unrealistic that she wasn't there if she existed at that time to not have been there.

 _No. She wouldn't want them to fly. Even now - R_

* * *

Kyoko trailed behind everyone, well almost everyone. Ruto dressed in his full Arabic attire thawb was at her side just a step behind her. The drive has been a little over an hour but that hour told her how she knew nothing about fashion. So she had been rather quiet about the range of topics… well almost quiet. They did talk about makeup. Ah cosmetics, in theory, she could afford them, all she had to do was ask and she knew that but for some reason, she didn't ask. No, it wasn't that she didn't ask but it was that she wasn't used to asking for things for herself.

' _Suppose that's just another thing that remains from my past life_ ' she looked up at the ceiling her eyes widen, now she should be used to such things. The Palace was amazing and beautiful, the fact that the wing that she lived in with the others, her room, though she had assured it was very minimal compared to the one that they first took her too… no one needed more than a twin size bed when they were the only one in the room… still, that had left a lot of extra space in the room that had been meant to hold a queen. No if she wanted to she could have a kitchen added in the place it could almost work as a studio it did have a private bathroom.

"Miss Kyoko"

Kyoko jumped as she turned to look at Ruto who stared at her as she looked down slightly. "Sorry…"

"It is alright Miss Kyoko. You seemed very lost in your thoughts." Kyoko knew he was worried, she hadn't been as excited and really had been dragging her feet. Her eyes darted towards Kyo who was holding Maria's hand and Amanda who held onto David's arm, she could see the considered in their eyes and she knew she was worrying them. After last night she supposed that it couldn't be helped.

"I'm fine… I just was thinking how I really don't belong in this sort of place" she laughed softly. There was truth to it though, she didn't belong here. She might have the ability to ask Lory for anything she wanted and without a doubt, in her mind, he would buy it and so much more but she didn't want that. No, if it was something she wanted she should work for it shouldn't she? Didn't she work hard for her place with the Fuwas, for her mother's love and didn't it in a way all lead her here. She smiled softly "I guess I don't make a very good rich girl." she said looking up at them.

Amanda huffed with a roll of her eyes "That's ridiculous." she said turning from her "Everyone knows that people come in different flavors. Who cares if you prefer to be sensible over well fashionable" she looked down at her nails "After all _rich_ girls as you said have their own tastes. I like clothes and jewelry, you like cooking and sewing. Maria likes spiders and being sneaky. David likes girls doesn't matter what their personalities like…"

"Why are you including me in your rich girl speech?" David said looking at Amanda.

"Because I'm sure there is some girl with your taste who comes from a high-class home." She shook her head "Anyways the point is it takes all kind and as long as you do you. No one can say you aren't a rich girl but _you_."

Kyo smiled softly at Amanda, "Kyoko, Amanda is correct. Besides, it's part of your charm that you get so flustered over the costs of things. With your father well it's only fitting his children are sensible who worry about such things, he is a big spender after all." She looked at Maria "Don't be your grandfather when it comes to his hobbies be like your Papa and Auntie."

Maria smiled sweetly at the older woman "Okay!"

Kyo "Now let's get checked in. David and Ruto will be sharing a room, Amanda you will be boarding with Maria and Kyoko." She sighed but nodded her head as they followed after the older woman.

* * *

 **A/N:** Zalupa konskaya - Russian swear word directed at a person it pretty much "Horse pee hole!"

Spasibo - Russian for Thank you


	19. Oxford - Sunday: Part 2

**-Oxford - Sunday: Part 2-**

* * *

How did this happened? The whirlwind of a woman with long curly blond hair and emerald green eyes had just taken her hand and off they went. Kyoko tried to remember exactly how she found herself in a phone shop at this exact moment. With what Kyoko was sure Nephele reincarnated. The woman was going through each phone, not once had she let go of her hand either. Maybe the shock was just still too strong in her mind but bit by bit the shock was starting to wear off as she realized how she got here.

" _Amanda, can I use your phone to call my Father?_ "

 _Amanda sighed as she opened her purse and pulled out the cellphone. "When are you going to let us buy you one?"_

" _I don't really need one, it would just be a waste of money after all. The house phone works just fine and seeing as I don't talk to anyone outside of Keiji, Kyo and the family. Well, I just don't see a point in it.." she smiled softly. Amanda still hadn't handed over her phone._

" _Maybe for times like this…"_

" _Kyoko you don't have a cell phone?" Her eyes turned towards one of the models. Kyoko was pretty sure her name was Juliena but she couldn't recall her having a last name at all. Yet the woman had a sadness in her being but she also had a childish like wonder about her. Besides she was beautiful, far too beautiful to be real. The big thing that Kyoko had picked up on her was that she was someone who didn't always think just reacted. She had refused to let Maria go and had looked so sad when Kyo finally told her she couldn't keep holding a child hostile even if Maria was cute the child was clearly not happy about it. Afterward, Maria had made sure there was at least one person barriers between them._

 _Still, she would never have expected to be in the same manner of state that Maria had been. "That's no good, a young lady should have a phone." Her hand was being held firmly as she looked at Kyo and stated clearly she was stealing Kyoko before running out of the dressing room._

No, that wasn't correct Kyoko had been running trying to keep up with her pace. Which wasn't exactly her weak point. Kyoko was pretty quick and fast but this woman she moved like she was flying on air. Thus… her name now firmly being rooted as Nephele.

"Kyoko this phone is perfect!" Kyoko looked at the phone that she was holding, well one of several phones. "Look at all the things it can do!"

Kyoko lifted her head to look at her "Umm Nephele if I'm going to get a phone. I rather it is a very simple one. It only needs to handle going international from here to Japan, get text and email and makes calls. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a camera feature but I don't really need the rest, I wouldn't be playing games on it or surfing the net."

Juliena stared at her "Nephele?"

Kyoko twitched, "Don't focus on that" she took a deep breath and moved past her to look at the cellphone.

"My name is Juliena though."

Kyoko sighed heavily and picked up a cheap cell phone, it was pink so she supposed it was a bit fancy in that respect. "Yes… I know." she looked towards the woman she had such a painful expression as she looked at the phones. Like she was waiting to hear from someone. All of the phones she had chosen, allowed on to surf the web but they also allowed face to face, video chats, to download videos even. They weren't normal phones. "This does what I need it to do."

"Are you sure that's the one you want?"

"It's the cheapest that does all I want and need it to do." The woman took the cell phone from her hands. Making her way to the checkout counter.

"Umm Nephele"

"J OO - l ee - AH - n uh." Kyoko sighed heavily.

"Miss Juliena…"

"Juliena, no miss"

"Troublesome more like it" she muttered under her breath only to have the woman turn around, Kyoko jumped back.

"Did you say something dear?" her smile was a perfect picture, but hide anger under it.

"No… no nothing at all" She stepped closer and Kyoko found herself bowing her head out of fear for her life, "Yes. I'm sorry. I lied I really did say something. I said you were troublesome. I'm sorry!"

"Well you were honest so I'll forgive you this time. I did drag you out here," she said softly before turning away and paying for the cell phone before handing it to Kyoko.

"I could have bought this…" she said softly as she looked at the bag. "If we stop at the atm I can get the money out and…"

"Nonsense, this your punishment."

"Punishment…?"

"Yes, now you owe me something in return." Kyoko blinked at her. This woman was strange, that was all she could think as she found her hand and once again they were in a whirlwind of speed heading somewhere else.

* * *

Ren's eyes widen. He felt the stab of pain in his chest, ' _Mother_ ' a part of him wanted to pull her into his arms, the pain that flashed through her face. She opened her mouth but he could only look at her coldly, he couldn't be her son. Not yet.

"Ku…"

"I'm sorry ma'am but my name is Ren Tsuruga."

"No… you're… my baby." The tears were starting to flow and she moved towards him. Ren stood his ground. He hated to see the pain on her face but Ren had no parents, he had no one. He was Ren.

"I'm not ma'am" as she reached up to touch his face the look of warning on his face froze her hand before she held it to her chest as if he had slapped her. Inside he was begging her to forgive him but he couldn't be her son. No matter how much it hurt to see her like this.

* * *

Kyoko finally during one of her free moments that wasn't the whirlwind of Juliena had got her cell phone set up. With a bit of help actually from Juliena which resulted in her having the woman's home phone, her cell and her email. That had been right before Ruto had come to bring her back. Kyo had not been happy with her either. That's when she had overheard that it was only fair to take the Kidnapper's child. Whatever might have been said had been quickly put to an end by Kyo.

' _Her expression was so sad whenever she saw a mother and a child. Not just sad, there was a pain. A lot of pain in her eyes, she was trying to hide it but…_ ' Holding her cell phone to her lips she closed her eyes. ' _I bet Father knows_ ' she said flipping open her phone and dialing him.

"Kyoko! Sweetie!" Lory's voice came over the line.

"Hello Daddy…" she said leaning against the wall, not too far away were the models most likely mingling if they weren't in getting the last measurements done so any modifications could be done before the first show tomorrow. Honestly, she hadn't seen many out in that little lobby yet, maybe because it was later in the day and most had finished while she was with Juliena. "I needed to ask you about someone." her eyes trailed towards the little lobby.

"The one who calls you Kidnapper."

"So you met her." Kyoko closed her eyes sighing softly as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"I was caught in her whirlwind she's really a Nephele. She's very kind but there is…" she chewed her lower lip "... there's a lot of pain and I wanted to know why."

"I can't go into the details… it's not my story to tell Kyoko"

"Then tell me this. Does she have a child… a child she hasn't seen in a long time. Someone who has not spoken a word to her in all that time?"

"Yes. A son, he's an adult now. That boy has not talked to her in the last four years." there was a bit of annoyance to her father's voice. Yet she knew better than to question this any further.

"Daddy, I can't say I know what's going on between them but I believe it's not normal for a child to go that long without trying to speak to their parent unless something really bad happened. She's not the kind of mother like mine. I can see that much…" she leaned back ' _Though I suppose he could be the type of child that's like mine…_ ' she smiled sadly ' _... but I believe my mother has a lot of pain too._ ' she shook her head mentally. ' _No, she does… her pain and hate came out whenever she laid eyes on me._ '

"You are correct, she is a good mother. Yet her child needed space." he sighed heavily over the phone.

"Is it possible to return what you stole from her?" She chewed her lower lip.

"It's not my choice and she understands that. She's not happy but she understands I promise you that dear. When he's ready he'll return to his parents, willingly."

"Are you sure?" she hated to see this woman she just spent a good amount of the day with so hurt and broken inside.

"Yes… but I cannot say how long it will be." She supposed that was fair.

"I love you, daddy, even if you steal other people's children from them." she smiled warily even though he wouldn't see it

"I love you too sweetie. Don't let her kidnap you alright?" he chuckled.

"Why would I allow anyone to take me away from my beloved father?" She could almost see his face filling up with tears, and shook her head of the mental images." I want to get back with Kyo and them. So I'll talk to you later"

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." Hanging up she made her way back towards the lobby.

* * *

Kyo stepped out of the room that KYO was using for their models her eyes widen seeing Ren before narrowing "Juliena!"

Juliena head snapped around towards Kyo, who held out her hand. Ren turned his head, Kyo could reel in his mother, maybe even better than his father could. Kyo was a force in this world. He didn't need to see to know his mother's face was full of heartbreak and he balled his fist. "It's…"

Kyo shook her head at the woman, "Come on… let's go." Juliena nodded her head taking a step forward, one by one until her hand was in the other's woman hand. Her eyes catching Kyoko's before disappearing behind the door.

Kyoko had not missed this. Her eyes turned towards the man, "What did you do to her?" he was not a child, there was no way she would look like that.

Ren's head shot up, he smiled at her, one of his best smiles. "Whatever do you mean?"

Kyoko walked up towards him, a little ball of fury in Ren's mind. "Why. Was. She. Crying." she said each word very slowly.

"What business is it to you?" He smiled trying to keep his anger in check. He had no reason to explain himself to her.

"You hurt my Nephele."

"Your Nephele?" His face was blank, showing nothing at all. He was confused beyond reason.

'W _ell it's not like he's a bad guy... my personal feelings about him aside seeing as I don't like liars...'_ she mentally sighed thinking perhaps he might tell her if she plays nice, "Yes... she's like a whirlwind. Anyways will you tell me what happened?" Besides she wasn't sure he didn't say or do something, she hides her pain all day. She must do that everyday so what had he done?

"I'm afraid she mistook me for someone." He said with a shrug, even though it hurt him to say those words. She looked away from him before looking back towards the door.

"You must look like him…" she said in such a soft voice that it was clear she was talking to herself. Her eyes turned towards him again, looking at him carefully, in careful thought before looking away, "But why were you so angry about a mistake?" Her eyes trailed back up towards him "I see…" she looked away, "It pained you to see her like that didn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean." he didn't like how she was reading him so easily.

She waved him off, "Of course you don't, I highly doubt most people can tell anyway so don't let it bother you, your act is perfect. I hate you so I can see it." She sighed heavily, ' _Well not exactly the only reason I can tell… my children were drawn to the anger that was wrapped around that smil_ e' she mentally shook her head before walking towards the door she paused and looked back at him, before bowing her head.

"I apologize for thinking you did something. You can't help the way you look and I jumped to conclusions. It must have bothered you, not knowing what to do for someone in so much pain." she lifted her head staring at him 'And of course it's unreasonable for you to pretend to be something you aren't isn't it?' she chewed her lower lip as much as she didn't like Maria around him perhaps it would cheer him up. "Shall I let Maria know you are here?"

"No… I have to get to work here soon," he said watching her as she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry for the trouble she caused you… I am sure she didn't mean to cause you any trouble Mr. Tsuruga."

"It's alright…" he looked away from her but when he looked back she was gone. He leaned against the wall holding a hand over his face. He pulled out his cell phone moving towards the hall he had seen her come from. He grasped it tightly before shaking his head and putting it back in his pocket. ' _How… can she tell?_ '

* * *

 **A/N** : Nephele - A Greek cloud nymph who was also the goddess of hospitality created to look like Hera.


	20. Oxford - Sunday: Part 3

**-Oxford - Sunday: Part 3-**

* * *

Kyoko sat on the edge of the hotel pool, her feet dangling in the water. At first she had planned to swim with Maria but they had run into Ren in the hall who apparently was heading to the pool and that thought had quickly changed in her while under her chocolate brown oversize shirt that she tied in a knot at the side and a pair of white shorts, that hid the fact she had her swimsuit under it.

Maybe if Maria had been able to talk Amber and David into coming but of course Amber wouldn't go near such chemically treated water, it would destroy her skin or so she said. Kyoko lifted a foot out of the water allowing the water to drip back into the pool ' _I wonder if it really is that bad_ ' Kyoko sighed "If it's so bad for the skin how do you swim in the palace pool" she muttered under her breath as she replaced her foot back in the water. She was sure that had Amanda hadn't put her foot down David would have joined but her argument that she can't allow her male half ruin his skin it would be a nightmare if she actually was better looking than he had put a stop to that. Instead, they were at the spa right now.

' _I wonder if all twins are like that…_ ' having gotten used to it, she really could see that there were no romantic feelings where she had at first thought that they must have such feelings. Amber clinging to David was meant to keep people away from him, no correction it was supposed to keep other women he flirted with away from him. Where David allowed such actions because it also protected Amber from guys who would otherwise be throwing themselves at her. True she clung to his arm, but she never saw them do anything more than. The fact remained it felt normal in a way. Laura and Michael teased each other a lot but she could almost see Laura when she was younger clinging to Charles and maybe even Daniel much to his distaste.

Her eyes trailed towards Maria who was clinging to Ren happily. She smiled softly ' _Yes I suppose it was something like that only Charles would have been younger_ ' she leaned back lifting one leg out of the water and resting it on the edge of the pool. ' _Kouki and I aren't that way though, but we're close I think. I mean I feel like I know him, or maybe just understand him better than anyone else… maybe that's what it means to be close to your sibling…_ '

* * *

Ren wondered how he got into this mess, he had come to the pool to get a bit of a work out when he had been late enough that most people wouldn't be at this section of the pool seeing as it was reserved for the VIPs. Maria had seen him and launched herself at him. Ren and even Kuon adored this little sprite as he held her in her arms. "I didn't know you were here Ren-sama!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him so tightly "

His eyes had caught the look of distaste in the young woman's eyes before she sighed as if defeated before she even started. She moved towards Ruto, it was also as if being near him bothered her. Yet not enough to try and take Maria back from him. ' _Can she tell I care about this kid? No… that's not it. She accepted that Maria cares about me._ ' A soft smile played across his features for some reason that warmed him the thought that even if that woman disliked him, hated him like she said. She was willing to put up with him for this little girl in his arms. He held Maria just a little closer.

"Are you alright Ren-sama?" she looked up at him her eyes bright but clear with worry.

"Yes, Maria-chan." Maria stared at him with awe as if seeing something she hadn't seen before smiling brightly at him.

"Ren-sama are you going to the pool too?" Ren gave a small nod of his head "then we can go together!" she turned in his arms " **Aunt Kyoko!** " It was only then that the woman moved closer to him, Ruto a step just behind her. " **Ren's going to the pool too isn't that wonderful!** "

She smiled softly, and Ren was taken back by how pretty her smile was when she looked at the little girl " **I'm so very happy for you Maria. I know you missed him very much while you been here.** " The smile he got from her was more of a warning that he better behave. Ren wanted to laugh at what he saw written in that smile of hers. Like he would misbehave, he had an image to keep up. Maybe when he was younger…

Setting Maria down he turned to look at Kyoko before leaning towards her whispering so only she could hear him, " **if she missed me so much why didn't you inform her sooner I was here?** " the way she froze up amused him for some reason, more so when she took that one step back right into Ruto's chest, before wrapping her arm around the older man. For some reason that had bothered him more than anything else. Ruto shot him a look and he straight up. " **Sorry, sorry.** " The truth of the matter he was sorry but he still couldn't help but find her reactions to him amusing. Maybe because she didn't want him like so many others did. He wasn't exactly sure.

"Zadnitza" she snapped at him in Russian but not moving from Ruto. Ruto looked at her for a moment, Russian was not one of the things Ruto knew how to speak. Still, Ren couldn't help but be amused by her reaction to him, and how he tried to smooth over things. It surprised him but he found a smile playing across his features as he turned towards Maria.

" **Maria don't copy your Aunt she has a dirty mouth.** "

Kyoko glared at him, she could feel her children circling around her " **And who's to blame for that!** " She kept her voice down but the rage he had felt it too. Ren couldn't help but look at her, he couldn't help but amuse.

Sadly, of course, she had completely pretended he didn't exist once they were at the pool. Sitting down at the edge letting her legs dangle in the water. He found himself watching her so lost in her own thoughts as he was left with Maria, holding her hands and he swam backward while she kicked in her little floaties. "Ren-sama do you like Oba-san" he was startled, but his face shows nothing.

"I don't dislike her." she moved closer to him her hands resting on his shoulders staring into his eyes. She couldn't find anything and sighed before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why does Oba-san not like you Ren-sama?" she asked quietly.

"Why do you think she dislikes me?" He had an idea why she might not like him but even if that was the case, it wasn't like he actually done anything wrong. His eyes trailed back towards Kyoko she was laying on her back now, a foot perched on the edge of the pool one still dangling in the water. An arm draped over her eyes, ' _No I don't dislike her… I'm not sure what I feel about her. I'm not used to women not throwing themselves at me, maybe she hadn't reached the point of liking boys yet…_ '

He felt her freeze in his arm before pushing away from him with both of her small hands. "Forget it… it doesn't matter all that matters is Maria-chan loves Ren-sama" Ren smiled softly at her. "I just… want oba-san to see you the way I do…" she said sadly.

His ran a hand through his hair, "That you care about me is enough for your oba-san Maria. She didn't say anything about us swimming together now did she?"

"No… but she said a bad word. Do you know what she said?" she knew several bad words both in English and Japanese but she had never heard that one before.

Ren mentally sighed ' _yeah but I can't admit to knowing it… besides this one can have a double meaning… so maybe she didn't mean it in that way…_ ' He leaned back against the pool wall, "Well, not exactly but I know when a bad word is sad. It is something as a model I caught onto. Sometimes people will swear, so the person it is directed at it wouldn't know what was being said."

" **Maria it's time to head back.** " Ren watched Maria even as she wrapped her arms around him tighter. His eyes darted towards Kyoko who did not look at all please before sighing as she stood up " **Five more minutes Maria and then we really need to get back Kyo. She worked it out so I can have access to a private kitchen and dining area.** "

Maria lowered her head. Ren wondered if she forced her to eat like his own mother would do. His mother also was an awful cook. Not that she didn't try she just never got the hang of it and how his father could eat the stuff she made he couldn't figure out other than it must be due to his black hole of a stomach, "Do you dislike your oba-san's cooking?"

"No… Oba-san is a really good cook." She looked up at him "well she does have a habit of making foods you don't like if you make her mad but otherwise she's really good at making sure people are eating things that are healthy. Still, with a lot of people, there is bound to be things that people don't like. Oba-san says you shouldn't complain because it's really hard to make everyone happy and sometimes you just can't make everyone happy unless you make everyone a different dish and that's called going to a restaurant."

Ren mentally shook his head " **Maria its time.** " his eyes darted back towards the woman. She was standing now her white sandals on her feet, he felt Maria deep sigh and then her eyes widen.

" **Aunt Kyoko!** " she said turning around quickly " **Can Ren come to dinner too?** " Kyoko twitched " **You are inviting your friend, I am allowed to bring mine and… and I'll help you with dinner tonight!** " He watched at Kyoko pinched the bridge of her nose.

" **I dunno Maria… how about tomorrow night instead?** "

" **Why not tonight?** " she cried out and Kyoko looked towards him, she turned towards Ruto and he gave a small nod of his head. Ruto moved towards the two of them he held out his hand for Maria to take.

Ruto, "Maria-chan, please go get dress. Ren will need to check with his manager first."

"He can come?" Her eyes brighten and she looked towards him happily "Don't go anywhere Ren-sama we can go back together!" she said running towards Kyoko who took her hand and headed to the changing room.

Ruto looked towards him "Kyoko-sama believes it would be best that you do not show up tonight but instead come tomorrow. I believe it is a wise move unless you wish to see _her_." he rose to his feet and gave a slight bow of his head "Please turn down Maria-sama down kindly and make sure you make time for tomorrow to join them for dinner."

Ren looked towards the door before running a hand through her hair. ' _Is she doing it so my mother won't be hurt again or for me?_ ' He wanted to laugh ' _She wouldn't be doing it for me… but she couldn't say no either. Most likely because Maria asked her._ ' His eyes darkened. "Ruto how long as she been his daughter?" why did he keep asking this question. Why did it bug him so much?

"Since she was born," Ruto said simply as he walked away as Maria came out of the changing room, he watched at Ruto moved to stand near Kyoko he said something to her and she nodded.

' _Why am I having such a hard time believing that?_ ' he pulled himself out of the pool as Maria came towards him. "Hey, Maria-chan looks like I can't do it tonight. If it's okay with you can we do it tomorrow?" he smiled a smile that he really didn't feel.

"Oh…" she looked down at her feet "But… you really will come tomorrow right?"

"I give you my word." He watched as Maria moved back towards Kyoko and Ruto taking the little girl's hand in her own hand she looked back towards him, giving a bow at her waist she smiled softly at him, a smile that stole his breath from him before leading Maria out of the pool room. The moment the door shut he found himself beside himself ' _What the fuck was that?_ '

* * *

Kuon sat on the floor in his private room, whiskey in his cup in hand but mostly forgotten to lost in his own thoughts. He had not meant to see his mother when he had gone down to the bar, no he had truly thought that she would have been getting ready for dinner with Kyoko and Maria and the rest of them. How wrong had he been?

Her laughter was magical and he had just wanted to listen to it a little longer, he been drawn to it just like a child. He should have known better, he couldn't just sit nearby and listen to her talk and laugh with her friends. They had noticed him, wanted him to join them. He had declined of course but their eyes had met and he could see all the pain, her self-torment over the fact he was not at this time a family. The fear that he would never come home, that he would never be her baby again. Her wanting to hold him and never let him go. Yet she stood her ground, the moment of pain washed over her and their eyes broke. Yet laughter was hollow sounding to his ears.

The magic was dead now, now she was acting. Acting the part of a happy wife, a happy model, a happy mother whose son hadn't abandoned her, just traveling. He had taken his leave shortly after but like a fool he looked at her as he passed, her eyes dropped to her hands, he noticed how her body began to shake for just a moment. Just like before she was back to acting. So he had retreated.

His head snapped as he heard the soft knock on the door, ' _who is it now?_ ' he growled in his mind, standing up from where he sat he made his way to the door. His mind already telling him it was another female, it never failed. Taken a deep breath he put his smile in place and open the door, he hadn't exactly been wrong it was indeed a female. Yet it was more like a little ball of fury her arms crossed she pushed her way past him. He was so confused that he held an expressionless. Slowly shutting the door he leaned against it.

"How can I help you Kyoko?"

"Miss Takarada to you." She waved a hand in front of her face "Focus" she muttered to herself. "What did you do this time?" It took a moment for him to figure out exactly what she was talking about and he couldn't help but laugh inside as he placed a hand over his eyes.

"I made a mistake."

"I can figure that much out on my own." she sighed as she looked around the room, noting the bottle of whiskey that clearly went with the glass in his other hand "and drinking your mistakes down it seems" she shook her head. Kuon's eyes turned towards the glass in his hand before shrugging. "I thought you understood…" she said softly holding herself tightly. Her eyes still taking in his room.

His eyes shot towards her, "I didn't plan on it…" he placed a hand over his mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his mother. Yet he could tell her that, he couldn't tell anyone that.

"Mister Tsuruga…" she shook her head "Come with me," she said making her way to the door. He couldn't understand why he found himself moving away from the door or putting on shoes even as she already walked out of his room. Only that he did.

* * *

Kyoko said nothing as she walked down the hall. Ruto was just a bit further down the hall from them both all she would have to do is call him and she knew he would be there. There was something that he had to understand what he was doing to this woman she had grown to care about. How strange that was for her to care so quickly but she supposed that woman made it near impossible not to care about her.

She placed a finger to her lips as she slipped into an indoor garden. Ren silently followed her, his eyes turned towards the door but Ruto wasn't there. Was he not coming in? She paused in her steps and motioned for him to kneel behind a shrub before she walked further in. "

"Nephele…" her voice was gentle as she ran a hand through the woman's blond hair. The woman looked at her and smiled softly.

"J OO - l ee - AH - n uh" she spoke slowly as if the girl before her had forgotten her name once again.

"I know" she kissed the woman's forehead. "But you are my Nephele…" she said pushing a strained of her hair behind her ear as she knelt down in front of her. "Now... you promised to tell me, why Ren Tsuruga hurts you so much when I saw you next time and we were alone."

"I did, didn't I?" She ran a hand down Kyoko's cheek holding it gently before dropping her hand away. "My son left home when he was fifteen… I wasn't home. I was at work, guess I was to busy… always to busy." she shook her head. "I couldn't protect my baby. So many things happened to him. People aren't always kind."

Kyoko lowered her eyes, "No… people aren't. Yet you are Juliena, even when the women talked about Tsuruga you didn't like it did you. You talked about your own child, even though he left you so long ago. You have a warm heart."

Juliena shook her head "I didn't keep him safe though Kyoko he left without saying goodbye. He was in so much pain and I left because I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do. I keep waiting to hear from him. I keep waiting and every day it's so harder because I know how he must hate me."

Kyoko rose to her feet, "I don't believe he hates you… but…" she leaned her forehead against the woman's "I had an idea, I was sure of it after I left." Stepped away from Juliena she moved back towards Ren where he stood frozen. "I thought that if Mister Tsuruga reminds you so strongly of your son, that perhaps as an actor he could pretend to be that child for you… using his own feelings. I just don't know if he can create that child for you. Yet he is someone's child and I am sure he would know the words to heal your heart so that you can wait until your son can return to you once again."

Juliena rose from her place turning to face Kyoko, her eyes turning to look at her she smiled softly. Moving to her knees she lowered her forehead to the floor "Please cast your magic to ease her heart Mister Actor."

* * *

Ren sat leaning against the shrub he balled his hand into a fist as he listened to his mother. Blame herself for his choices he leaned forehead his fists resting on his brow. ' _Forgive me, Father. I didn't know I hurt Mother so badly…_ ' He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to fix this, how could he ease her heart that was in so much pain right now? 'I can't be your son right now'

Sitting frozen in place as Kyoko now stood in front of him. ' _What did you see?_ ' he couldn't think of what she had figured out, ' _does she know?_ ' He needed to call Lory he had to know but right now she was performing a dogeza. His eyes trailed towards Juliena, she was lowering herself for his help. Someone she hated. It wasn't even for herself it was for his mother. He smiled softly at the woman before him before slowly standing up "It would be my honor Miss Takarada." She raised her head watching as he moved towards Juliena.

Deep down he wanted to call her mother again but he knew that would not be what Ren would call her "okaa-san…" he paused he needed to fix his mistake, "Please forgive your selfish son for causing you so much pain. Please know that I do not hate you. I could never hate you."

Juliena moved towards him, reaching up and touching his face. He didn't move away, he placed a hand over hers. "Please wait for me to become a man that I can be proud of. I know it is asking a great deal of you but it's the best way to protect me right now." She nodded her head softly.

"Thank you…" she reached up kissing his cheek "Thank you… so much Tsuruga for casting your magic." He wiped her tears with the thumb of his finger as she smiled softly before stepping away from him. "Thank you, Kyoko…" Juliena nodded her head smiling as she held her hands to her mouth, "Thank you both so much."

* * *

 **A/N:** Zadnitza - Russian for an ass but it can also mean a jerk.

Dogeza - It can be used as a deep apology, or to show deference to a person of higher status, it can also be used when asking a desire for a favor from a person


	21. Oxford - Sunday to Monday

**-Oxford - Sunday to Monday-**

* * *

 **Sunday - End**

* * *

Ren watched his mother leave, "Thank you Mr. Tsuruga. I believe a dark cloud has lifted from her heart." she turned to look at him, he caught the smile on her face. "Sweet dreams, I shall see you tomorrow for dinner." His breath caught in his chest as she followed suit. He watched as she opened the door, grabbing onto Ruto's arm he caught Ruto's eyes looking at him he gave a slightly nod of his head, her eyes trailing towards him for a moment her smile disappeared for a moment before returning as she looked up at Ruto, who placed an arm around her as she closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep standing, Ruto looked down at her and picked her up with ease.

"Thank you Ren-san." His eyes turned towards the girl in his arms "She's been trying to figure out how to heal that woman's heart. It seems now that it's over her body has demanded the rest she didn't give it the night before." With a nod of his head, he disappeared back into the hall, the door shutting behind him.

He didn't know how to respond at all, ' _Maybe she hates me a bit less now.._ ' why he wanted that he didn't know or understand just like he couldn't understand why his breath caught in his chest when she smiled at him. " _Must be I don't know how to deal with someone like her… no one has ever said they hated me before. Showed me yes but said it without a hint of jealousy or lust?_ " he frowned into the garden as he pulled out his cell phone.

Dialing the man he had to speak to now, now that he wasn't sure if his cover still remained. ' _Would it be so bad if she did know?_ ' he felt the stab of pain his chest, ' _She might not even put up with presence._ ' his chest hurt so much but he was able to push aside when he heard Lory's voice.

"Ren, what do I owe the pleasure of such a late call?" Lory sounded tired but he paid the man no issue.

"Tell me, does she know."

"You are going to have to give me more to work with than that _Kuon_. It's late and I had a thing with my daughter earlier because of a certain young man." No he had an idea what it was about but he worried about his little girl, she hadn't slept much last night from what he had been told by Ruto, for that matter either had Ruto had been with her last night. From what he gathered today had not been much better with Juliena.

His eyes narrowed as he tsk at him, trying to keep his emotions in check when you were worried about things blowing up in her face was not an easy task, "Your _daughter_ , does she know who I _really_ am?"

"I've not said a word. I doubt your mother said anything to her." No, she might talk about Kuon but she would not say Ren was her Kuon. No matter how badly she wanted too, she accepted it deep down. She knew it was the right move it was the lack of communication, it was the lack of not being there when he had left, it was the lack of not being told by her son himself but by Kuu.

"Kyo knows too."

"Yes her godmother does indeed know after all Kyo is a dear friend of your mother's. She would, of course, know what you look like, you wouldn't be able to pull it over her eyes, not someone who's watched you grow through at your mother's side. Yet give her a bit of credit, she does her best to keep your mother from bursting into tears every time she sees you at one of these shows." He sighed heavily "We all understand the reasons for your choice."

"She's not hurting as much anymore I don't think," he said softly to Lory.

"You spoke to her?" He would never have thought he would speak to his mother, this was great news!

"Your daughter came and got me. Asked me to speak as a son to her, to ease her pain. Yes, she knows who I am but for anyone who may have been looking, I guess it was more of an act." There had only been one witness but he figured it best not to say that to him.

"Ah. I see. Kyoko has an amazing ability, doesn't she? She knew that Juliena needed to hear from her son but couldn't figure out a way. Yet she figured out a way and she doesn't even know she got that boy to talk to his mother to put her mind at ease." He chuckled "

No matter how he thought about it, Lory was right. Without her knowledge of what seemed like an act, she had indeed gotten him to speak to his mother. ' _I didn't even know that was her plan at first and I blindly followed her without question when she told me too..._ '

His mind moved back into Lory's conversation, he almost regretted leaving his own thoughts, "You know? She can play the koto amazing skills not an easy thing to learn either, she can play the flute not as great as her koto skills but still amazing. Then there is the fact she's brilliant too you know. High marks just like her brother. I was never that smart. She's learning two languages at once right now too. Do you know how hard it is to learn two languages at once? Well, I'm not surprised by that either. I mean Kouki knows several languages too. Still let's not forget she can cook, clean, sew... "

Ren sighed "I get it your daughter is amazing" he rolled his eyes "If you are done pretending to be my father I am going to go to bed actually even if you aren't done pretending to be him I'm hanging up."

* * *

 **Monday**

* * *

Laura stared at the two men who had entered, they both rather good looking but her eyes were sent on the taller of the two. Maria who had been helping Kyoko cup up Tonkatsu strips for the Katsudon quickly put her knife down and was out of the chair running exactly to the taller of the two. "Ren-sama!" Maria called out in Japanese. Ren had quickly picked her up with her first jump at him and held her firmly in his arms.

"Oh, he's going to be great with kids." Laura watched him like she was debating if she should keep him or release him back into the wild.

Amanda coughed, "He's also the one that Kyoko dislikes so he's not likely that good with women, Laura."

David couldn't help but snort at that comment, "No one could handle Kyoko though" his head turned towards the girl who stood in the kitchen head had felt something crawl around his legs but he had come to understand that Kyoko had some supernatural power. "Mercy! I say that with all the love of my heart. No one could handle Amanda either!" he grunted as he was elbowed in the side by her. "Mercy… so much mercy."

Amanda huffed leaning on her elbow, "It's not that no one could handle us. It's that we don't accept losers." she said closing her eyes "Unlike a certain other half of mine does."

"Aw come on, that last one wasn't that bad." Ren looked at his Manager, it was clear that neither of them knew if they should be moving towards the table at this point and time. Not only that but he was well aware that Laura had been watching him. He had glanced towards Kyoko for a moment but she seemed busy.

Laura, "You mean Model Phoebe or Makeup artist Phoebe?" her eyes finally leaving Ren to focus on her younger brother.

"Ah… which one was the last one?" he asked Amanda who sighed heavily. "Ha just joking, Makeup artist Phoebe. Then she found out how old I was," he said hanging his head.

"Yes, she did get points for that at least. I just wish you would stay within our age frame you know maybe six years older, I mean you have that limit for not dating anyone not older than fifteen is it really that hard to not add one for older women. I mean at least right now? Don't you think her being 26 years old was a bit much?"

Yashiro clearly his throat "Is this a bad time for us?"

David looked at the man who joined them, "Sorry we're just used to family time being kinda like this." He motioned towards Kyoko, "She cooks unless she's busy with school or her lessons which happens most school days. We argue" he motioned towards Amanda, "and she's just being a sour sport cause her teammate is not with us." Yashiro shrugged his shoulders and the two of them joined them at the table, Maria now sitting in Ren's lap and Yahiro to his right.

Laura looked at him "Michael is at least well behaved." she said with a roll of her eyes "and he has a plan for his life. That isn't just about finding a wife and making babies."

David "In fairness, we all have to make babies. Mom wants an even number…" Laura and Amanda both looked down sighing heavily. "So in that respect, I do have a plan for life."

Maria looked at Ren to explain a bit more than what had been said "Grandfather and Mary both made us all promise to have kids one night. Well, actually we had to promise to make the boys and girls numbers even."

Ren had no idea what to say to that, the fact he didn't think it was even possible to do that unless you stopped at one or maybe two. Yet if he recalled correctly the royal family had a total of seven children. Still, his eyes trailed back towards the petite girl in the kitchen before looking back at the others. If he took into account Kouki, Maria and Kyoko then that ten people who had to make an even number of boys to girls. He didn't want to think what the next generation was going to look at. Well, Maria would be the oldest he supposed.

Laura smirked "So handsome number one…" her eyes trailing over Ren for a moment "How would you like help even the numbers?"

Yashiro looked at Ren, it wasn't uncommon for women to hit on him but that had to be the first pick up line that was about starting a family. ' _This woman didn't move slow does she?_ ' However, Ren was smiling his normal gentleman smile.

"I'm afraid at the time I will be unable to offer my services."

Laura smirked softly, "at the time? So perhaps later?" she jumped slightly as her plate was set on the table, harshly. David and Amanda were trying to hide in the laughter that they clearly wanted to release but at the moment we're holding it in. Laura looked at the Kyoko giving her best innocent smile "Yes Kyoko?"

"Stop teasing him" she turned and went back to the kitchen. Ren's eyes followed after her before setting back on the woman in front of him. Maria leaned against his chest. She was pouting but clearly not upset about what had happened.

Yashiro stared at her for a moment "So you were teasing Ren?"

Laura frowned "well it's not like he's not cute… actually, he's dreamy but he's still a baby." Ren couldn't believe his ears and Yashiro wide mouth in shocked as he looked back and forth between them made it clear he couldn't believe it either. Amanda and David began to laugh no longer being able to hold it in.

David shook his head after a few deep breaths, "Sorry… My sister likes to tease guys that are good looking, she won't date anyone younger than her." He took another deep breath trying his best to keep control over how amused he had been, "She has a three-year limit, so you would have to be at least 25 years old for her to even _think_ about dating you." Kyoko placed the rest of the plates down before looking back to Ruto.

"I'm going to get Kyo, can you get drinks ready for everyone please Ruto?" He nodded his head her eyes turned towards Maria "You are going to eat in your chair… and yes… you can sit next to _your_ Ren." Maria nodded her head.

Ren smiled softly at the thought that she had noticed and gotten upset enough to put an end to it. ' _Would it be too much to think she did it for me?_ ' He closed his eyes trying to regain himself he couldn't let himself slip yet it wasn't long before his face was blank, ' _When did I become a masochist?_ ' he mentally sighed as he heard the door close. It hadn't gone unnoticed however, a certain manager who knew his charge better than anyone notice the difference in his smile, he just couldn't figure out why.

* * *

Dinner had been interesting and process. It made him understand one thing though, there was no way she only been a part of this family for such a short time a couple of months was not enough time to make such strong connections.

Ren leaned against the edge of his bed, another drink in his hand. It had been fun, even though she hardly spoke to him, no but she spoke to Yashiro. "Maybe she really does hate me…" he closed his eyes laying his head back against the bed, "I don't know how to handle that…"

His eyes opened slightly as he stared at the ceiling his mind recall a moment that evening.

 _Yashiro smiled at Kyoko, "Where did you learn to cook Kyoko?" Ren had noticed how she froze for a moment, he noted Maria eyes looking at something, something he couldn't see but Laura had spoken up._

" _Kyo, I think Yukihito thinking of stealing our Kyoko away to be his bride" the older woman looked at Laura her eyes looking towards Kyoko before finally settling on Yashiro._

" _Is that true Mr. Yashiro." He watched his managers face pale._

" _No, I would never think to make Kyoko my bride!" The room seemed to grow darker and Maria's eyes widen as her mouth dropped open before grinning._

" _Oh, what's wrong with godchild?" Kyo's eyes had narrowed looking at him._

Now that he was recalling that looked, he wondered why he never connected Kyo of KYO with Kyoko Fukumi that was on Kyoko's birth certificate. He felt stupid for that now, it made sense to him thinking about it now. He could see a bit of Kyo in Kyoko, he could also see his mother in her. "What is wrong with me?" he placed a hand over his heart, "Why do I see the only women I could trust in her?" There was more question that bothered him, why he even cared.

* * *

Kyoko stretched as she stood out of the balcony of the room she shared, her cellphone in her hand she just got off the phone with her father and she still had to send an e-mail to Kouki. Leaning over the edge of the rail she smiled looking down at the glowing lights of the city below. "So pretty…"

"What is?" She pulled herself back up over the rail to at Kyo. Was it already time for bed check? She wanted to check but knew that would be bad manners.

"Heh, the city lights… it reminds me of light fairies…" she said softly. "Lighting up the night…" she said motioning towards the skies, "seeing as we can't see the stars."

Kyo smiled softly as she walked over leaning over the rail, "Yes… I suppose you could say that the city is making its own starlight or us." she stood up pulling her into a hug, before touching both of Kyoko's cheeks affectionately. "Next time though Kyoko, when someone is asked of you that you don't know how to answer, smile and change the subject. You are too honest with your emotions.

"It's not that I couldn't or didn't know how to answer," she said softly before sitting at the chair on the balcony, Kyo took the other one watching her.

"Then what happened to cause you to freeze up?"

Kyoko closed her eyes holding the cell phone between her hands "I was thinking about why I had first learned… I didn't learn it for myself…" she said laying her chin on her knees as she pulled them closer to her chest. "I learned because I thought it was expected of me. I didn't want to be… a burden." she sighed.

"Yet you enjoy cooking, correct?"

"Oh yes, I have for many years. It just thinking about the skills I gained from doing it bothers me." Kyo smiled as she stood up.

"Kyoko then the answer is you learned from trial and error. You improved your skills and added new ones since you were born. It was something you enjoy and wanted to share with those you cared about to show them that you care." she places a hand on her cheek before kissing her forehead. "Get to bed soon. Goodnight Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled warmly at the woman, "Goodnight Kyo. See you in the morning."

"Remember we are eating downstairs tomorrow it's another early day."

* * *

 **A/N** : Tonkatsu - Deep-fried, breaded pork cutlet.

Katsudon is pork chops cooked over eggs and served over bowls of steamed rice and garnished with scallions.


	22. Oxford - Tuesday: Part 1

**-Oxford - Tuesday: Part 1-**

* * *

Kuon found himself in the indoor garden. He felt pulled or drawn to this room, maybe it was because it was where thanks to a certain female that he had been able to say the words that he could not say to his mother these last four years. Now all he could do was hope that she would allow him to live his life as Ren until he could truly come back as Kuon. Still, he had to admit the music that flowed within this room was peaceful and calming even if it was only a flute. With the indoor fountains, it all had a soothing effect on his troubled mind and most of all eased his soul in a way he didn't think possible.

The trouble in his mind was focus fully on a certain chestnut hair woman. It bothered him to no end how this woman was finding her way into his thoughts. It disturbed him more than how she seemed to notice his dark existence, him beyond the mask of Ren, yet at the same time was completely clueless. His mask was carefully crafted and yet it was like she was putting small cracks into that mask. This who girl showed no interest in him, not as a lover or a friend. No, he was positive that if Maria hadn't been so attached to him, she wouldn't have bothered with him at all.

He mentally shook his head ' _No she might have regardless if only for a moment for Mother, because of the pain she was in because when she saw me it was too hard for her to keep her act up._ ' what made that little fact more painful than anything else was that he had no way to thank her. Thanking her would say too much about who he really was. Why would Ren care about such a thing? As long as it didn't bother his work... which he knew very well he shouldn't have been bothered. What had given him away from? He could not figure out what she had seen when she looked at him when she had looked around in his hotel room. Whatever it was she had found an answer there that he could not find and then he had so easily had followed her. Why couldn't he figure out what it was about her that made him want to be near her so much, to want to follow her with a look or command?

' _She's just a child..._ ' and even as he said the words he couldn't accept it. Wasn't that Kimiko Morizumi about the same age her? Yet minus the disgust that he felt for that one, the fact that he was sure she would cause trouble. He didn't have such confusing and conflicting emotions. He would never follow that girl, no he wouldn't follow any woman like he followed her. He would never be drawn to that Kimiko like he was to Kyoko. ' _Perhaps it's because she's safe. I don't have to worry about her throwing herself at me because she so openly disliked me... hates me as she said._ ' There was a pain in his chest. He was sure something was wrong, perhaps he had been drinking too much.

Taking a deep breath he cleared his mind allowing the nature around him calm his very soul all the way down to his true self. While this wasn't exactly what he would have found himself going to as Kuon and never as Ren. The fact remained they both needed this and this place had seemed to have some chosen wildlife inside, butterflies and birds seemed to reach up towards the glass ceiling that allowed them no hope leaving this beautiful cage. He hadn't realized he was moving ever so closer towards the sounds of the flute that was playing until he stopped in his tracks. His eyes widen in shock before he closed them and looked again with a more accepted passive look.

Ruto sat in his full Arabic attire thawb even his face was covered, his eyes closed as he leaned against one of the larger indoor trees, he was in complete peace one could almost believe this man was asleep. Ren took only two steps forward but it was enough to cause the man eyes to open. Ren found himself frozen in place from the man's stare, so very few people in this world could freeze him in the place and he just learned today this man was one of them. Ruto lifted a single finger towards his covered lips before lifting his eyes upwards. Ren found himself looking upwards, in one of the lower branches, perched like a nymph in an almost ankle-length white dress with patterns of white flowers that on the skirt section, that gave the barest hint of her legs, she barefoot minus a silver ankle bracelet that reflected the light. In her hands, she played a shakuhachi. It was her music that had filled the garden and apparently leads him here.

Fate was a cruel master indeed. The one he as both himself and Ren was trying to escape from happened to be in the very place he had gone to escape and Kyoko was taking his breath away from him once again. He stood his ground, fear of breaking whatever spell was being cast right now was keeping him rooted. Even as she stopped playing, he could not move, he dare not move. He silently watched as Ruto rose to his feet holding out his arms and she pushed herself right off the edge of the branch.

Ren or maybe it was Kuon found his breath catch once more in his chest, such a simple movement and he couldn't breathe. The way the dress fluttered behind her, pushed against her legs, he couldn't take his eyes off such a simple movement, almost like she could fly away at any moment. When the older man caught her with ease, Ren knew there had been no doubt in her mind that Ruto would never drop her, would never fail her.

The smile that lit up her face, a smile that he only seen truly directed at him once was given so freely to not just for his mother, or her family but for this man she clearly trusted. It hurt him more when she gave him a hug mindful of her flute, that was something he had yet to see, her hug anyone but Maria. He was even more taken back because he had never seen Ruto care so much for another human being outside of Lory. It was as if this man saw her as his own daughter, just as much as Lory. What bothered Ren was he couldn't understand why he was not welcomed in that light she seemed to shine for everyone around her but him.

Part of him wanted to run, another wanted him to stay. The part to leave was stronger and he turned and walked out of the place that seemed to become forbidden for him.

* * *

Juliena held both of Kyoko's cheeks in her hands this whirlwind of a woman was a lot stronger than she looked or maybe it was just the shock of being trapped by her in such a manner and not wanting to hurt her feelings. Whatever it was Kyoko was trapped. Even if Tsuruga's words seemed to help heal a part of her soul, Kyoko knew deep down that it wouldn't heal until her son was back home. The very fact this was taking place in the little lobby was causing several people to watch, just added to Kyoko's issue with this woman's attention. It wasn't that she didn't like her, it was just way too overwhelming.

Kyoko tried to remove the woman's grasp, her hands on the woman's wrists as she tried to gently pull away. Just when she had managed she found herself pressed into her chest. ' _Great I'm going to suffocate and die like this_ ' Kyoko had kinda understood why Maria always hide when she saw Juliena coming and when she had to be in the same room she always kept as many people as possible between them. Kyoko couldn't help but think that a part of this played out because her own child wasn't around to accept her affections. ' _How did he not suffocate, is there a trick to survive this?_ '

"You always wear such proper dresses, like all those England style Peter Pan collar dresses. I thought perhaps you just didn't like to wear anything else." Juliena pulled her face away to look at her "But look at you! You're just too cute!" and once again Kyoko found her face pressed against the woman's chest. She had come to accept her fate to die from suffocation caused by over affection. "Oh, I know! I'll take you home with me. I mean if he can take my child I can take his!"

Kyo foot was tapping not that Kyoko could see it but Kyo's eyes caught Ren's for a moment as though shooting him a very clear message that this was his fault and he was going to pay for it at a much later date. Yashiro had not understood why she had sought him out, only once she had given him that look she turned back to Yashiro looked at Ren's face had a smile plated leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, completely relaxed, no bother in the world. He was finding this whole thing amusing, at least that's what Yashiro decided his charge was saying.

"Juliena if anyone is going to steal that child, it will be me. Now release her." there was little to no argument and it was clear that Juliena had no choice but to obey her or the known Kyo would be truly losing her temper. Kyo of KYO was well known for having perfect control over her models, it didn't matter that this one was one of her dearest friends.

"But Kyo~" she gave her such a pitiful look as if she could guilt trip her into getting what she wanted.

"Don't but Kyo me." Juliena sighed heavily and let Kyoko go who took several steps back from the woman. Even though Kyoko knew deep down that Juliena was fast, it felt like she had a chance if it came down to it to run.

No Juliena was faster than even her Grandma Leiko… not to say Kyoko herself was not exactly a slow-moving person. On a bike, she could get somewhere that took 45 minutes for a normal person to travel in 15 if she really had to push herself. Something again she had Shotora to thank. The anger that began to flow out of her at having to thank that man for another one of her skills bothered her to the core. Why was another thing she was proud of also tainted? Was there nothing in her life that had not been tainted by that man in some way? That she did not owe him in some way? Her family was the biggest thing now in her life and she only had a family because of him, because of his self-centered attitude. Kyoko held her hands to her face ' _There is nothing that I truly earned or got on my own is there? Do I really need to owe that man a life-debt?_ ' Just as she was about to get lost in her own despair and hate she felt a pair of arms around her, holding her closely.

"Oh, Kyoko dear… I really won't take you away from your family. I forgot…" Juliena said softly though she knew it wasn't her embrace Kyoko was in but Kyo's, the words still filled her with a warmth like the arms that held her. Kyoko lifted her eyes towards the Juliena. Of course, she believed that she had been kidnapped that was the story that was told… that she didn't talk about what happened was also a part of the story. She came back physically unharmed and the mattered was quickly dealt with. In a way that had been the truth. Had not Tomi-sensei arrange her kidnapping by his friend Tod Damon, and while her body was in all truth physically unharmed, the nightmares the things she was forced still haunted her. She also didn't want to speak about and it had been dealt with, she was now her Father's daughter. Her father... she needed to see him. She needed her father.

"It's alright Juliena" she knew she shouldn't have said her real name the woman heart seemed to sank. It wasn't Juliena's fault, she felt awful making this woman who should so much kindness to her sad. Kyoko smiled but it wasn't the kind that was warm. Just one that she hoped would make it clear that she would be alright, "I mean it, my dear Nephele… I just need a moment" her eyes turned towards Kyo and she ran a hand through her hair. "If that's alright with you Kyo, I'd like to see if Father has a moment…"

Kyo nodded her head before kissing her forehead. "Of course. Then why don't you find the girls I know you weren't planning on a spa day but perhaps you should think about it. You don't have to help me when there are plenty of other things you can do." Kyoko nodded her head but the words didn't seem to reach her. "I'm going to call Ruto back."

"Alright, I'm going to head to my room in the meantime." she gave a small bow of her head before turning to leave.

Kyo watched as the young woman disappeared down the hall, passing by everyone as if they weren't even there. It didn't go unnoticed that the moment that Kyoko was out of sight that her footsteps had become a run, she was running away, running away from something that was triggered in her memories of a life that she could never fully escape from.

"Kyo… I really am sorry…" Kyo smiled at her friend.

"It's alright. That child gets so lost in her own head sometimes that she can't help it… you didn't do anything wrong." she took her friend's hand before looking at everyone still in the area. "Don't you all have places to be" she snapped in annoyance. Almost at once there was a rustle of movement as people began to find something anything that they had to do. Kyo pulled out her cell phone not letting go of the comfort of her friend's hand. "Ruto… Kyoko shouldn't be alone at the moment please see to her. Thank you." she hung up her phone and looked at Juliena "She will be fine, that girl has a remarkable willpower." Yet as to which one them she was saying the words too, no one could really be sure maybe not even Kyo who spoke them.

* * *

Ren wanted to follow after her, he wanted to grab Kyoko's arm as she passed him and pull her to him but he didn't do that. It wouldn't be within the person he was right now to do such a thing. His eyes turned towards Kyo and finally towards his mother. Neither woman looked well, both held so much worry in their eyes. There was again nothing he could do as Ren, he was pretty sure there was nothing he could do even if he was Kuon other than to hold his mother and try to ease the worry in her heart. More so when he knew that Kyoko would not accept him by her side not when she wouldn't even accepted Kyo or his own mother who she loved and cared about. What chance did he hold and yet again he felt torn, torn in three ways instead of just two. To run after the girl, to hold his mother to him, or walk away from it all. He walked away, there was work to do.

Yashiro sat in the chair near him just out of the make-up artists way as Ren's make up was being applied. "I wonder what in her past called that sort of reaction…"

"Who?" Ren didn't actually need to ask who but as someone who didn't really care it was the right action to make. She was not bothering anyone, no one was falling behind work because of her. She was a guest of Kyo's who unlike the others who were enjoying their time being pampered, she had been with Kyo helping her with whatever was asked of her. Rather it is to fix a hem or pull stitches she was doing it. Her skills were rather amazing a couple of times he caught her in the lobby because one of the models on the way to the catwalk had torn something on their high-heal. Final touches no more than ten minutes and she was there at Kyo's side with her team helping. All this processed in his mind so quickly because he knew who Ren was and what Ren cared about someone who couldn't do the work had no place here, it didn't matter that he also wanted to know.

Yashiro stared at him, then sighed. "Kyoko… the _girl_ who fed you yesterday. The one who Juliena was holding onto, the one who walked off to call _our_ president, her _father_."

"Ah." He really didn't want to talk about her, not with Yashiro or anyone for that matter. Showing interest in anything else but work would only set the man off.

The make-up artist spoke up, "I heard last year she had been outside of the Royal Academy School, it's a campus. Apparently, some really nasty guys knew the uniform, knew that only those with powerful families wore them. So it's not a surprise that she was kidnapped. I heard she was gone for days... the Royal Family was in an uproar about it. She came back perfectly fine minus some mental trauma that hits her now and again. You would think there would be this huge thing in the press but actually they kept it as much as they could of the media, they reported what happened of course and then nothing. No one was allowed to post stories, it's rare for that happened. Anyways, like I said she was returned home. They reported it, that was the end of it. They refuse to talk about it." She shook her head "That poor kid... and it didn't matter that her father was Arch Duke, it's not like he has any real power or say here anyway. All of this likely was the doing of Queen Mary and Prince Robert."

Yashiro "Wait... Lory's an Arch Duke?" he said looking at the woman seeing as Ren was asking the question.

"Oh yes... it was a title given to him from the Late King Philip back when I think Lory turned 26, yes I think that's when it was given to him, was right after he served the guards... right before he created LME," she said nodding her head. "It was a way for him to remember that he was part of their family. Still, no lands or power like I said. Just a nice title. There's talk that his children will also be granted a title of Dukedom after their father passes away due to being raised with the Queen but regardless it's not one of those things passed down normally."

Ren closed his eyes as she kept working, allowing this new bit of information wash over him. Why didn't they ever talk about it, why didn't he know this about his Godfather? Does that mean his children are deemed truly part of the Royal family because of it? Why did it hurt when he thought about how just how much further she seemed to get from him and why did that bother him in the first place?

"I bet that's why LME is called Lory's Majestic Entertainment." Yashiro said after a moment, "I always just thought it was because of how he dressed."

* * *

Shoko looked at her phone before looking back up at her charge who was still asleep. Her eyes scanned to the alarm, she knew she had set it, which meant he must have turned it off and just gone back to sleep. His living at night and sleeping too late afternoon was not that cute, there were things to do in the mornings if she was to keep him as number one on the charts and with his goals to top Ren Tsuruga well he couldn't just sleep all morning and not this morning most of all.

"Sho you really need to get up and get ready." The lump in the bed grunted but didn't move ' _of course not he wants to make this difficult... because he stayed up most of the night._ ' pushing a strain of her hair behind her ear as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "It won't look good if you are late. It's an honor to be asked to do a performance when you are still so new to showbiz, you may even gain some more fans, internationally."

"Yeah… yeah, I get it." He was sour because no one really knew who he was here. To sing and then have people prance out to his music in the same flow and motion as everyone else who walked the catwalk. It was like he also wasn't really performing he was singing, a little twist to them and he had been hired by some clothing company called Echo. He would open for their show and then step out of the way while the collection walked. Then he would be introduced, he would smile and pretend that he was happy and then walk off with the designer. How was this suppose to help him?

"Do you really Sho? They chose you because they felt your song Wildfire would fit their theme." It was almost like she could read his mind, which for her was a good thing. It was part of the job to understand one's charge. He sighed and Shoko leaned back some, "Besides you are supposed to be using this time for your inspiration for your next song." Sho rolled over before slowly sitting up scratching his hair, she had to admit that he had boyish charm but he was such a clingy kid.

"I said I get it." His eyes turned towards her for a moment before leaning forward, running an arm around her waist "So… you gonna help wash my back?"

"Sho, we don't have time." she said standing up "and if you are in that kind of mood, I recommend a cold shower." She said turning to leave his room through their share door, "Now please hurry. We only have a few hours… and today Echo starting first because you were hired for this line." and with that, the door was closed leaving him alone and hard.

"Who would want to take a cold shower" he muttered.

* * *

 **A/N** : Shakuhachi - A flute made out of bamboo, each one is handmade for the player.


	23. Oxford - Tuesday: Part 2

**-Oxford - Tuesday: Part 2-**

* * *

Kyoko sat on the floor, she was in a small room, it was the closer than her room. She knew she should have gone straight to her room, but the wall of saltwater aquarium had made her stopped, had made her take a moment to gather herself that she had found herself dialing Lory before she knew what she was doing.

All the while she felt like her heart had stopped once again as the fear took hold of her heart. She knew her children were there and yet she could not feel them. That only added to her fear. Her fear held them back, made it so she couldn't call them to her. It made her weak.

"Kyoko!" his voice washed over her and she felt like she could breathe just a little more.

"Hi daddy…" she was trying not to cry, she wouldn't let him know. She didn't want to worry him, it was bad enough she had worried Juliena had hurt her feelings and she knew besides her that Kyo was not very worried about her.

"Kyoko… what's wrong?" his voice was gentle trying to get her to open up to him to tell him what was wrong with her. She knew that if she didn't fix it quickly he would come rushing here and that would trouble everyone that much more. "Do you need me to be there?" she wanted to say yes… she wanted to so badly but she knew she couldn't.

Taken a deep breath she calmed herself, hide behind that mask of hers. "No… I'm fine, daddy. I just feel overwhelmed… and don't know what to do. I called you without really thinking about it. Just needed to hear your voice." She could tell the truth without telling him everything. With that in mind, she went on. "Juliena had said she was going to kidnap me but I know she was joking when I think about it. I mean she wouldn't really have done so, right?"

"No, she wouldn't have. Though she would have tried to talk you into coming home with her. Juliena would never force anyone to stay with her. Though if she wanted to take you home she must have grown rather attached to you. Not that I can blame her."

"She's a bit of a whirlwind…" she smiled as he chuckled, "Anyways… I got stuck in my head. I started to think what would happen if they came back for me… or if that woman…" she closed her eyes "changed her mind. I got scared about that."

"I will tell you no matter how many times you need to hear it. You are my daughter and as my child, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep you safe and happy. So tell me are you happy being my daughter?"

"Yes!" she held a hand over her mouth she hadn't meant to shout into the phone, she closed her eyes trying not to let her tears flow "I've never been so happy in my life. I don't want to lose you or anyone else. I just…" she took another deep breath "I just feel like it's a dream sometimes."

"Kyoko, there is nothing wrong with living your dream. That's all you are doing. You are living it, and it's real and it won't change. I may not be there right now in person… but like I told you. If you need me there with you. I will drop everything to be there. That's what a parent does for their child, they drop whatever they are doing and support them when they need it. So are you sure you don't want me there right now?"

Again the urge to say yes washed over but she smiled softly, she would be fine. "Grandma Leiko said I'm strong right?"

"That she did, and she is not wrong about such things."

Kyoko nodded her head, "Then I will be fine. Just knowing is enough. I promise." no she couldn't break him away from his work. He was already behind because he was spending time here instead of at the main offices in Tokyo, and she needed him to see she would be fine so he could go home with Maria and it's not like she couldn't see him. She would plan her breaks around it and apparently as long as she didn't fall behind in her school work, her school was pretty easy going with letting their students take personal time.

Lory took a deep breath, "Are you sure?"

"Yes daddy, I'm sure." she smiled warmly "and if you show up I won't forgive you" she found herself trying to sound like Kyo when she gave an order.

"Well, I can't have that… we will plan a little personal time." It was clear that he wasn't suggesting this he was making it clear it would happen.

"Alright, but you know Maria will want to come and no outdoor markets…" she said as an afterthought. "You already have that table…" she heard him chuckle. "I mean it, no more strange things until you get home!"

"Alright. I'll give for the time being." she took a deep breath that was his way saying that it was going to be a fight between them, she needed to figure out how Leiko controlled him so well. He wasn't even dressed in his normal type of clothing… no, he dressed in bright colors, yes but they were all very normal for the average person. Kyoko was amazed by it but she felt it just wasn't her father to be like that and she wanted him to be himself. Weird clothes and all… just maybe spend a bit less on his quirk. "I love you Kyoko"

"I love you too daddy, thank you. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for loving me…"

"It is I who am blessed."

"Give my love to everyone. I better go. I think I worried Juliena and Kyo long enough. I'll call you tonight." she also supposed to be in her room so Ruto could find her.

"Talk to you tonight."

* * *

Shoutaro noticed her first, she had simply appeared in front of his eyes. The chestnut hair, golden eyes, no matter how many times he looked at her, he couldn't help but see _his_ Kyoko even though she looked nothing like her. _His Kyoko_ had long black hair that never looked kept unless she was at his family's ryokan and then it was just in a bun, clean face in her kimono.

There were no dark circles under her eyes they were a little red likely from crying but he also knew _his_ Kyoko hadn't cried since she was six years old. She had just stopped one day and he never thought about it again. So why had this one been crying? No not this one, it was her. He was sure of it when he watched her move.

Without a second thought, he reached up and grabbed her upper arm. ' _Shoko can wait, fucking Echo can wait._ ' Forcing her around he pulled her into his chest, Holding her tightly. He felt her freeze but he didn't care. A small pink phone being pulled from her grip as he held her, ' _I won't let them take you back_ ' he said dropping it and crushing it under his foot.

"Kyoko," he said her name tenderly, he knew her well enough to know how to keep her at his side. How to keep her tied to him, and he was not going to let her get away from him again. Not when he was sure this was _his_ Kyoko pulling away from her and tilting her face to look at him. He noticed the confusion that washed over her face and then there were words. It took him a moment to realize she was speaking English.

* * *

Her whole body froze, ' _no… no, he can't be here. Why is he here_ ' she felt a panic wash over her, how did he find her, how had he known it was her? A hand trailed down her arm until he was pulling her phone, ' _No…. my Nephele bought that for me_ ' she felt her heart break as she heard the break of plastic. She tried to pull her children out if she could get to them but then he spoke and her heart broke all over again.

"Kyoko" there was a tenderness she didn't want that. No, he wasn't supposed to be tender to her, he only did that when he wanted something from her. Her mind and even her body had been conditioned… yes, condition to always do whatever he wanted when he spoke to her like that. The urge to response was too hard to fight, the fear wrapping around her tighten. She closed her eyes tightly. Why? Why had she not gone to her room like she should have? Why had she been so stupid and foolish? She felt his hand lifting her face to meet his. No… she had to figure out a way out. There was only one thing for her to do.

" **Who are you?** " struggling was pointless she knew that well, Sho was stronger than she was physical. So she could only play the role given to her to play, the one she wanted, the one that she refused to let go even now. She was Lady Kyoko Mary-Leiko Takarada daughter of Archduke Lory Takarada.

"Why are you speaking in English Kyoko?" He said so softly a hand running through her hair. She knew this, he knew how to play her. No not her, she wasn't that person anymore.

She stared at him, trying to show as much confusion as she could as if she couldn't understand his words. She knew her name wouldn't have been weird for her to hear. She was part of England's Royal Family, lots of people knew who she was. " **I do not understand you. Please let me go.** "

"Don't fuck with me Kyoko!" his grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling her head back. She closed her eyes there was no point in hiding the pain.

" **Please…I don't understand. What do you want with me?** " she tried to struggle but his grip but he only tighten around them, she was sure she would have bruise she had the last tie hadn't she? " **Please let me go, please you are hurting me.** "

"Stop talking like that!" he shook her, her head wobbling from the force as his anger was building up, it got any higher she may not have a choice, she had never been on the other end but she had seen it. She knew it well, it scared her more than she wanted to admit to being on the other end. "You think I would allow you to forget me? You are promised to me by our parents!" he snarled as he pulled her closer to him, she tried to push off of him she didn't want to touch him. She didn't want him touching her. She turned her face away as he leaned to kiss her, he growled releasing just one of her hand and pulled her face to meet his. "I make you remember you are truly loved, that you belong to me." He said leaning in she didn't care that he was hurting right now, hurting because she wasn't responding the way he wanted her too.

Fear was holding onto her so tightly now, she did the one thing she had always kept down screamed, the two men who she believed in more than anything else " **DADDY! RUTO!** " Her struggle against him.

Then he was gone, she didn't know what happened all she knew was she was released and she fell to her knees wrapping her arms around her, ' _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_ ' Why couldn't she stop shaking? Where was Ruto, where was her father? " **Daddy… Daddy...** " She couldn't control herself, she couldn't control the fear all she could do was allow her fears to take over her and cry.

* * *

Juliena turned in the dress that she was to walk in today, her eyes turning towards Ruto, she was close enough to Kyo to hear him even in his low voice to the other room. "Kyoko isn't in her room. She is not answering her phone. Have you seen her?" She watched as her friend placed a hand over her mouth Juliena already knew the answer.

She turned in a fury and made her way towards the one person she knew could likely find the girl she had become so fond of. No one would dare stop her. Not as she left, not as she walked into the room where R'Mandy were getting ready for their show. Her head turned as she spun around the room, taking in everything. People watched her but no one said anything even as they watched the little tornado of a woman turn once then twice and walked right towards the room where she knew her son was. No not her son Ren, it didn't matter she didn't care. She opened the door to room not bothering to knock. The two men looked at her, Ren had been setting was just buttoning up his dress shirt. She noted the shock on his face even as she turned towards Yashiro had been checking messages on his phone most likely. One more quick glance and she knew no one else here.

"Juliena-san you shouldn't be in here," Yashiro spoke as he stood up putting his phone in his pocket, he was fast but not fast enough in his attempts to escort her out of his charges dressing room.

Her eyes darken for a moment before she shot him a look that froze lesser men, "Out now. I need to talk to Ren." Yashiro was only startled for a moment, ' _Lory picked a good one for my baby_ ' but she couldn't let that keep her from what she was about to do.

He flashed her a smile, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid…"

"Get out now!" she snapped cutting him off. This time she saw it, the way Yashiro fought not to take a step back. She would not let him stand in her way, her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth once again but Ren quickly spoke up.

"It's okay, give us a moment." Yashiro looked at Ren for a moment he nodded his head and he sighed heavily before taking his leave. Yet her fury was still there, turning around her.

* * *

The moment the door opened and he saw her, he knew something was wrong but he could not get in the middle of it. He told himself that Yashiro could handle her, he was not like most men. He had faith that for him his mother wouldn't be too much of a problem. Inside his mind, though he couldn't hide the worry, that something had upset his mother this much, enough that she actually went looking for him. That he should listen but he couldn't he told himself over and over again. Yet he saw the change.

"It's okay, give us a moment." He watched as his manager walked out shutting the door, he turned towards her but it was if the air around her was swirling, then it died, her goal was to bring him into whatever it was he knew that when he saw that.

"She's missing…" she shook her head "I need Kuu's son, I need the boy he taught… I need Kuon." She just kept shaking her head. "Please… please, I'm begging you find Kyoko-chan. I know something is wrong. I wouldn't be here right now if not for that… please." she reached out grabbing his arm. "Please… just bring Kuon back just long enough to find her. His father isn't here. I don't know who else who can do it."

The world dropped from under him, ' _Kyoko_ ' that one name rang in his head. It didn't matter that he who she had asked, both sides of him had only one thing they understood. ' _She was in danger._ ' He moved passed from the woman and was out the door. He would leave his mother to deal with his manager.

His head turned as he went around the hall, closing his eyes he shut everything out for a moment, taking a deep breath he allowed everything to wash over him. His eyes narrowed and as if predator that had caught the scent of his prey he was moving down the halls. His body had a mind of its own, it knew where to go. He didn't need to think he only had to trust.

He stopped as he heard her scream as he rounded the corner where she was struggling against another man. Another man was touching her and forcing himself upon her. ' _Mine…_ ' he closed the distance forcing the palm of his hand against the man's face. ' _She's mine._ ' His eyes darken even as the man backed up, he heard him call his name, no not his Ren's name. A grin played across his lips ' _You will die for touching what belongs to me_.' He must have seen it, he must have felt it because he ran and just as he was about to take after his new prey, he heard her voice, she was crying.

His eyes turned towards her and without a second thought he scooped her up into his arms. "Shh… shh it's okay now" he didn't even understand what he was doing, or what had just happened to him a moment ago, all he knew to do was call the one man that could be of use right now.

"Call Ruto, tell him we are by the aquarium, she's safe now." he hung up dropping his phone to the side. Running his fingers through her hair he just let her cry all he could do was repeat the same words over and over. He expected her to pull away at any moment but she didn't move from him. ' _Please just let me be enough to calm her, for her to be safe I won't ask for more._ ' No sooner did the thought entered his head he felt her shift, felt her wrap her arms around his neck as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, he closed his eyes and held her tighter to him.

* * *

 **A/N** : The child of a Dukedom is known as a Lady or Lord.


	24. Oxford - Tuesday: Part 3

_**A/N** : I want to take a moment to thank A Musing Brunette for pointing out a few of my errors [I'm sure there are still issues, ha but that's how you improve] - Again thank you all for the reviews and comments it helps!_

* * *

 **-Oxford - Tuesday: Part 3-**

* * *

Running a hand through his hair Shoutaro laid on the couch in the small waiting room assigned to him. Sho didn't want to admit he had been shaken to his core. There was something wrong with his Kyoko and that man Tsuruga if that was really him was extremely dangerous.

 _I didn't know what to do, I knew so little English actually I had good marks only because Kyoko did my homework for me and even then because I have written it in my own hand they couldn't say anything. Maybe she was just too scared to speak in Japanese, "Why are you speaking in English Kyoko" I wanted to soothe her fears and so I found myself softly running my hand through her hair. It was much better-taken care of now and I couldn't help but think of the silk that I slept on and how much her hair reminded me of it._

 _Even with the look that said she didn't understand what I was saying. I refused to believe it and I lost my temper. I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself. "Don't fuck with me Kyoko" My grip in her hair tighten and I pulled her head back. Why was she shutting me out? Didn't she understand that I regretted selling her? Still, she wouldn't stop speaking English to me and the madder I got the less it made sense. It was all just gibberish to me now._

" _Stop talking like that" I shouldn't have shaken her I knew that as I was doing it but I couldn't help it I had to bring her back to me. I had to make her understand this wasn't who she was. That I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I just wanted her back where she belonged. Which was at my side. "You think that I would allow you to forget me? You are promised to me by our parents!" I knew I shouldn't have snarled at her, she only looked more frightened._

 _I pulled her closer to me, how could I comfort her? I was never any good at that. I wanted her to understand I needed her to understand though. Then it clicked as she struggled against me, the pain of the memories of those guys, of being sold to some creep. She had been brainwashed. I could fix that. All I had to do was kiss her, but she was making that difficult. I pulled her face towards mine. Speaking as gentle as I could through all the pain that I was feeling "I'll make you remember you are truly loved, that you belong to me."_

He still couldn't believe she had fought him when all he been trying to was help her. To fix what they broke in her when they sold her to that guy. ' _I had only wanted to break the spell she was under. She always talked about those fairy tales where the Prince comes and saves the Princess due to True's Love kiss._ ' Well, Shoutaro might not have been in love with her but he still believed deep down she was still in loved him and that would awaken her. That would bring her back to him. Sho closed his eyes allowing what had taken place not even a half hour to finish playing in his mind.

'It's okay Kyoko, you'll be okay now _' that was the main thought going through my mind as I leaned in to kiss her, even if I had to force her into it. I knew that it would work. It always worked with other girls who loved me. Why wouldn't it work with this one who had spent her whole childhood by my side? Who was willing to give her everything for me and me alone, she always forgave him, always came back to him. This time it wouldn't be any different once he broke through their brainwashing._

 _A hand was shoved harshly into my face, pushing me it was sudden and when he realized it the man had him the full length of the arm away from my Kyoko. I had no choice but to release her. Still, it was like being slapped nothing more and I knew that this guy was holding back yet I hadn't figured out why most guys would have punched him in the face. I watched this man who had pushed me away wrap his other arm around my Kyoko's waist pulling her for just a moment against his chest. How now that I was no longer right there, he runs the back of his hand down the other side of her face as he nuzzled her cheek with his own. There was a gentleness in the motion, it was too much for me to grasp at first and the fact she was no longer struggling bothered me more. As though satisfied that she was no longer in danger. His eyes turned towards my own and I couldn't believe how someone could have no light in them, they were like a black hole sucking in everything and they had narrowed in on me._

 _His actions if I didn't pay any mind to his eyes were something I knew well. I've been with plenty of women and not all of them had been unattached. Sometimes a guy came around and their body moved on their own. Their mind and body didn't react on the same wavelength. Those types of guys were dangerous. They ran on full instinct. Then he moved away from her, stepping around her body as she herself fell to the floor on her knees. He didn't even notice how she lose all the strength in her legs._

 _I had gotten into more than enough fights, I wasn't a pushover and I knew this guy face "Tsuruga." I had hoped that by saying his name he would back off. He was a star, of course, he couldn't let a scandal happen, not like this, not where he was getting in the middle of the woman that had been promised to me since she was five years old. Tsuruga would, of course, be a pushover, the type of guy might be just a pretty boy with no real talent but he was still smart enough to not ruin his fragile frame. All he ever did was smile, all he ever was to people was polite, he knew just as well as I did if such a thing happened his carrier would be over because he wouldn't be able to hide behind his pretty face anymore._

 _Yet at that moment, this man before me didn't seem like the guy I saw and new so well from all the interviews I've seen. He seemed like he wasn't sure about his own name and that threw me… no, maybe that's not what threw me it was the look in his eyes as if he just realized that he was talking about him. Then that grin that played across his features that scared me more than anything else not to just move further away. I knew I had to get out of there now or else, so I ran. I would have to get Kyoko back another time. It wouldn't do either of us any good if I ended up dead and she… she would still be brainwashed. That I couldn't let stand any more than my life being taken from me._

"Just what the hell is she doing here though?" Shoutaro didn't know what to think about this anymore, that man who looked so much like Tsuruga was also confusing him to no end. There was no way that could really be the so-called gentle mannered Tsuruga Ren. ' _If it is then I really need to get her away from him._ ' he snarled at the image of that man wrapping his arm around Kyoko. ' _He thinks he owns her_ ' he snorted as he rolled over to his side.

He ran a hand across his face. How had such a movement not caused more damage to him? The way he moved and his first action… then it hit him. ' _Kyoko._ ' He found himself laughing in his head, That guy had held back because Kyoko was there, to close for him to anything more. He didn't want to scare her so he held back. Once she was no longer in between them, that was when his movements had truly changed, that was when Sho had been really scared for his life.

"Crap… I bet that was Tod Damon…"

He hadn't heard the door open, he hadn't heard Shoko step into the room "Whose Tod Damon?" He nearly jumped out of his skin but he played it cool, he held himself firm to not show he was startled.

"Some guy that took something that belongs to me." Shoutaro stared up at the ceiling.

"Then we should report it to the police. You can't have a stalker like that hanging around you. Who knows what will happen if he does more than steals from you." There was real consider in her voice and he slowly lifted his head to look at her.

"No worries. I don't want people to know that someone can just steal from me. It might cause more problems that way." No, it might end up with Kyoko getting hurt even more. He didn't hear what Shoko was saying to lost in his own thoughts. ' _I'm betting that's why she pretends to not know me, why she had been so scared. She knew that guy was going to find her._ ' He laid back down on the couch. ' _Shit Kyoko, just hold on I'll get you back._ ''

* * *

Kyoko felt a calmness that began to wash over her, it was almost like Corn was here. Her little blue stone had healing magic. _'No… I'm sure the real Corn was here just for a moment. He just used this man instead because the part of Corn I have is in my room. That's why I can't remember what happened I am missing time somehow._ ' She shifted her face looking off towards where Shoutaro had likely gone. She knew it was childish of her to believe in such a being now that she was older but for some reason, a part of her could not let Corn go. After all, if her children were real why couldn't things like fairies and mermaids be as well? Her eyes narrowed ' _Now's not the time for that though._ ' No for the time it was better this way hugging this man she had no desired to lean on anymore. She had to figure this out, and if he came back. This would aid her for the time being.

"He's gone" he spoke gently but she didn't respond to it. Inside she knew he was not nearby but she knew one thing, it was not over and as much as she disliked this man. It was not fair for her to use him any longer than it took to sort her mind and the story she was going to tell. It had to be fast, she wasn't sure how long it had been since she stopped crying but she knew that he had likely called her Father. Her Father would be on his way here and that meant problems for Kyo, not to say Ruto would be here soon.

There was still a job to be done and when there was a job you didn't let your personal feelings get in the way. That was something rooted in her as a child and that had not come from anyone else but her mother. A mother who couldn't stand to be near her child but there was the job to raise her until she could find someone else to do it. There was her job as a lawyer that always came first, no matter how she felt about the case. Her personal feelings didn't matter and neither would Kyoko's right now.

"Don't say anything." she pulled away from him, looking him in the eye. "No one can know. This must remain between us." She pulled herself out of his lap and moved towards her own broken phone, her eyes taking notice of his own phone. Reaching over she handed it to him, slowly she began to gather the pieces. She felt his eyes on her, she could feel the anger that leaked out of him. Her children were drawn to it, she couldn't let him sway her.

"You have no reason to be upset about my choice." Her eyes lifted up towards him, "He was mistaken in who I was. It happens." She turned her eyes into the little pile of broken phone pieces that now sat in her lap. "After all didn't my Nephele mistake you for her son who she had not seen in years?"

"Miss Kyoko" her head turned towards Ruto and then she looked down, her expression showed how sad she was, and that was not an act. She was sad and upset over the phone and not because it was a phone but because it had been a gift to her. You treasure such gifts… that's what she believed, this had been so she could talk with her family, so she could text at any time those whom she cared about, now it was gone and that hurt.

* * *

Ren felt her shift in his arms, it was just her face from the crook of his neck but he found himself already missing that. Even after she was no longer crying which had not taken that long to calm her down he found she had not moved her face right away. So he had stopped running his fingers through her hair, there was no longer the need to calm her and he hated it. She accepted him for the time being, accepted his arms around her and he wanted to keep her there selfishly he didn't want to let her go. Yet he was sure that she was not in his arms for any other reason than he had chased that man away.

He spoke as gently as he could out of fear that she would leave him "He's gone" and when she didn't respond to his words other than to remain right where she was he felt a sense of relief wash over him. It was wrong he knew to ask for more time but he did and he felt guilty over the reason why he even had this moment with her and more confused than ever about why he that was. He never felt guilty holding a woman and the need outside of sexual desire and wasn't that how you showed you loved the person you were with? None of them had ever truly taken a hold of him like this. There was no sexual desire, there was no need to show them how he felt. This was something new to him. Which only threw him further into confusion of his own feelings and thoughts when it came to her.

"Don't say anything" he felt her arms pull away from him and he wanted to pull her back to him but he didn't. The mixture of his confusion played across his emotionless face as she looked him in the eye there was no longer fear or sadness in those eyes. The determination that was all he saw. "No one can know. This must remain between us." and just like that, she was gone from within his embrace, from his lap. All he could do was watch her stare at the pieces of her phone as her eyes moved towards his own. He watched as she leaned forward reaching for his phone before handing it to him. Watched as she began to gather the broken pieces.

' _Why? That guy… he was forcing himself on you! Don't you understand what could have happened to you? What he could have done to you?_ ' The anger was building up in him. He wanted to understand but he couldn't find a way to say what he wanted to her. What she needed to know and understand. It had never been this hard before to talk to a woman but anything he thought up just made him feel like she slipped further away from him than she already was.

"You have no reason to be upset about my choice." There was no warmth in her voice, just a coldness that he only ever saw in himself as Kuon.

Her words hit him like cold water. ' _She didn't accept me…_ ' he wasn't sure what to think about it. He was still being denied the light that she shined and it hurt. When her eyes looked back at him he fought not to turn away.

"He was mistaken in who I was. It happens." She looked away and he found himself still watching her, he didn't understand how she could be so calm now and he wanted to protest but the next words stopped him dead in his tracks "After all didn't my Nephele mistake you for her son who she had not seen in years?" How could he explain to her that it wasn't a mistake? He couldn't, there was no way he could make her understand without telling her the truth and that was something he could not do. Maybe if she had accepted him, maybe then. But he was still being denied but he now had something to hold her to him. ' _As long as I don't say anything, I can make excuses to be near her… maybe one day…_ ' and again he found himself wondering why he cared so much. What did she mean to him? A word whispered in the back of his mind but he could not grasp it, could not understand what it was saying. It was buried too deep and he didn't want to risk letting his true nature out to hear what it was.

"Miss Kyoko" Ren had heard the worry and the relief that she seemed to be fine in the man's voice. Better than fine from what he could tell from the man's eyes. He watched from the corner of his eyes how sad she was and he wasn't sure if it was an act or the truth. Yet he did know that for some reason that phone meant something to her. Ruto knelt down lifting her chin to look into her eyes. Whatever he saw must have been a sign that all was fine. "I must call your father." He stood up and stepped a couple feet away. He was given a second glance by Ruto as he called Lory.

* * *

Lory picked up the phone the moment it rang, he was waiting for one of the cars at the moment. Having made up his mind after his godson had called him, he hadn't even known she was missing and to get such a phone call and nothing more other than she was fine troubled him. "Where is she?"

"She is right here, it seems her phone is broken." Ruto's voice was calm where he felt like he had aged 30 years in less than a half hour.

"Are you sure?" He knew Ruto and trusted the man's judgment. Still, he couldn't help but be worried.

"She seems well. She was indeed crying though." That made sense, the phone call he had gotten prior she had told him she was overwhelmed. It wouldn't have surprised him to learn she had cried but that still didn't mean she was alright.

"How did her phone break? Why is Kuon… I mean Ren there?"

"Juliena went and got him. Apparently, she was worried when she heard that I could not locate her and she was not answering her phone. Kyoko had brought Ren to her the other night and thought that he may have an idea where she could be." That made sense to his eyes saw the car pull up and the driver get out as he went down the steps. Besides Ren was close to Maria and Maria was likely to try and spend as much time as she could with him. It was only logical with the way his daughter felt about him that she would tag along to assure Maria's safety.

"How did she look when you found her?"

"She was holding the broken phone pieces in her lap. She seemed distraught over the fact it was broken." Again that sounded like her.

"And Ren?"

"He was nearby. He seemed a bit angry but then he had wasted his time it seems to help in finding her even if she was gone over a broken phone." Lory ran a hand through his hair holding a figure out towards the driver. All of this made sense to him. He was having a harder time telling himself he still had to get to her.

"Should I be there Ruto?" He was worried.

"I do not think it is needed, sir. As for your nightly call, I will lend her my phone tonight until we can pick up a new phone for her. Though I'm under the impression it's not the phone that she caused her to be so upset. I believe it is the person who gave it to her and her worry that they would not understand." Lory sighed heavily nodding his head. He would wait just a moment longer before making a choice.

"Put her on the phone."

"Of course Sir." Lory waited for what felt like ages for her voice.

"Hello, Daddy." He took a deep breath, she sounded fine but there was a pause "Daddy… my phone broke... a man stepped on it. Then he just walked away. He didn't even offer to replace it. I was careless… and wasted money." there was a pain in her voice but not the kind of pain he had been expecting and he could almost see her hanging her head in his mind due to the depression she was likely having over this. Yes, for her to be this worried about something so foolish as a cell phone had to mean she was alright.

"It's fine sweetie. Phones are replaceable."

"But my Nephele gave it to me…" again he could hear the worry in her voice. It seemed to click in his head. This is what upset her. She was scared to lose the affection of someone new that she had begun to love.

"Kyoko I'm sure she will understand. It wasn't your fault right?"

"I was careless… so yes… it was my fault" He pinched his nose slightly this part of her was always going to be a problem in his eyes not that he minded these sort of problems. This he could handle this didn't scare him, this didn't age him 30 years.

"Did you drop it on purpose?" He could mentally see her shake her head as she said no. "Did you step on it?" again he could see her in his mind shaking her head as she repeated the no to him "Then it's not your fault. Just tell her what happened and I'm sure she will forgive you." He left out the fact she likely would be dragged out to buy a new phone but that was something different altogether. "I would like to speak to Ren."

"Why do you need to speak to _him_?" He mentally laughed, yes she was fine if he had done something to protect her. He was sure she would not have spoken about him like that. No, she might even be madder at the thought. He really did something to make her dislike him.

"Ah well, he did call me first. So I want to thank him of course." He motioned off the driver heading back up the stairs.

Again he waited, "President?" his voice sounded annoyed. He took this as another good sign that Kyoko was indeed alright. That it had just been his panic over that time in the kitchen that had sent him off.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. She is perfectly safe." There was something in his tone, perhaps he was really annoyed that he had been dragged out of work for something like this. "Is there anything else?" Lory nodded yep.

' _Yeah he's pissed about work_ ' but she hadn't been gone that long and the show would be starting in about a half hour maybe less. "No. Thank you for finding her. I'm sorry she troubled you."

"Of course." There was no warmth and Lory sided mentally. His godson and his daughter seemed to be mortal enemies now. How was he going to fix that?

* * *

Kyoko watched Ruto as he spoke in the distance, her eyes turning towards Ren, he seemed to be watching her every move but her children at this moment didn't response. So she could only assume what he was thinking as he sat there. His leg bent and arm rested on it as he leaned back on his other hand. Somehow she felt like prey. Like he was some lazy cat who saw a mouse and was trying to figure out if it was worth the effort to chase it down. ' _I'm not worth the effort just behave you_ cat _._ ' Somehow the word cat seemed like a bad word in her mind and she looked down at her broken phone pieces, turning them ever so gently. ' _Besides having to deal with not getting pulled under is bad enough right now. I don't need you making things worse_ ' she sighed softly as she lifted her head to Ruto's voice.

"Miss Kyoko, your father would like to speak to you." She mentally cringed.

' _Of course, he did. He wasn't just going to take one person's word for it._ ' She held out her hand as he handed over his phone. "Thank you Ruto" she turned her head away just some from the two men who she could feel were both watching her now, "Hello Daddy." She took a deep breath "Daddy... my phone broke..." yes she could tell him part of the truth. "a man stepped on it. Then he just walked away. He didn't even offer to replace it." Yes if she reshuffled things in a certain way she could tell the truth without it being the full truth of the matter. That was for the best right now. "I was careless" That had not been a lie. Had she been more careful she would never have been in this situation, to begin with. No, she would never have run into him at least not alone had she just gone to her room. "and wasted money." It wasn't even her money, to begin with, that had bought this phone.

"It's fine sweetie. Phones are replaceable."

"But my Nephele gave it to me…" She couldn't hide the pain this time, it had been the case. It had been the thought that had plagued her before Shoutaro. She closed her eyes she didn't want to go there. She had to focus, take his worry away. Make sure Ruto didn't see anything he shouldn't and curse that _man_ if he didn't listen.

"Kyoko I'm sure she will understand. It wasn't your fault right?"

"I was careless… so yes… it was my fault" She found herself right back to that line of thought. Had she not stopped here, had just kept going then none of this would have happened. So no matter how she looked at it when it came down to it all. The time lost looking for her, the worry she put on everyone because of it and yes in a minor since the phone itself was all on her.

"Did you drop it on purpose?" That was easy to answer because in truth she hadn't dropped it had been taken out of her hands.

"No" It was a very simple answer.

"Did you step on it?" Again this was easy to answer.

"No" Shoutaro did though she wasn't sure why he would. That didn't make sense to her. He was self-centered, he did at times rough handle her but that was only after they had moved to Tokyo. Yet he never stole or broken anything that she owned before. No, if he wanted her to do something for him, he had other ways to do that... like being kind to her.

"Then it's not your fault. Just tell her what happened and I'm sure she will forgive you." Kyoko had to admit that he was correct on the matter, she would likely forgive her. She didn't seem the like to hold a grudge... well minus the one she held against her father. Still, she felt awful about the whole thing. All she could think about was, what if it had been Corn? It held that sort of place in her mind for some reason. No maybe not that high of place but the feelings behind it, the reason for them. That had the same power in her mind.

"I would like to speak to Ren."

Her eyes narrowed. That could be problematic if he didn't play along and she couldn't help but be disturbed by the fact that her father needed to speak to the only other person who knew the truth about what had happened. No not the only one but the only one who would tell. Shoutaro wouldn't dare say anything. Whatever Ren had said or done had been enough to scare him away... he wouldn't want that sort of mark on his record even if she couldn't remember what it was.

"Why do you need to speak to _him_?"

"Ah well, he did call me first. So I want to thank him of course."

She could find no reason to go against that still she was not pleased as she held out the phone to the man "He wishes to speak to you _Tsuruga_." He leaned forward. Everyone she could remember when watching TV with Shoutaro spoke about the man's long legs. Why had they never commented on exactly how long his arms were?

* * *

Ren found himself watching her every moment, listening to every word she spoke. ' _She could be an actress_ ' that one thought ran through his mind as he did this, he knew the truth but had he not been there had not seen what he had seen. He would have fallen right into the story and had thought it was the truth. ' _Do you realize what kind of a daughter you have Boss?_ ' He was amazed watching her carefully craft a story that held the truth but said nothing on the true details of what happened. He had no doubt that the phone meant something more than just it being a phone. He had noted how she never once said she dropped it.

However, the pain in his heart when she had called him _that man_ caused his anger to flare. As she handed him the phone he reached out taking it. He was slow slightly slower in his movement that he would have naturally been. Yet she didn't take her eyes off of him. No, she seemed annoyed about something maybe even a bit confused and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her head as she watched him. He pulled away, choosing instead to not directly look at her. "President" his voice sounded annoyed, just as it needed to.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. She is perfectly safe." That was the truth. No harm had come to her. No harm he could see now. His eyes trailed towards her, he saw no marks on her body either so while he had been rough he had not caused her physical harm. Maybe shocked her system but that was something. The whole thing pissed him off though and that too carried in his voice. "Is there anything else?

"No. Thank you for finding her. I'm sorry she troubled you."

"Of course." He pulled the phone away and hung it up turning towards Ruto he handed the man his phone. He had done what was asked. Now he had a reason to remain by her. A reason to threaten her with if she tried to push him too far away. It was childish he knew that but he found himself unable to help himself.


	25. Oxford - Tuesday: Part 4

**-** **Oxford - Tuesday: Part** **4-**

* * *

Kyoko gave the pieces of her broken phone to Ruto as he held his hand out, he was sorting through the pieces as he walked away to throw the broken pieces away. Her eyes never once looking towards the man who seemed to be trying to glaring holes into her being. No, she fully planned to focus on Ruto. Besides she was certain he wouldn't try to do anything to her with Ruto around. So she would just have to put up with his glares while trying not have a mental break down because of it. She was finding that to be harder than anything else. She really wanted to hide behind Ruto at the moment. So there was some sort of barrier but she wasn't even sure a barrier would help even if that barrier was Ruto or Lory.

She also noticed it had not gone unnoticed by Ruto the way Ren was looking at her as he returned with just the sim card to her phone. All the data would be saved on it, not that there was all that much but even if that was not the case it had all the private numbers of everyone in the Royal Family such data and information could not get out. "Miss Kyoko," he said holding out his hand as he helped her to her feet.

Her eyes trailed towards Ren's for a moment, ' _please stop already_ ' she mentally cried out before quickly looking back towards Ruto as if he could make the man stop staring so angry at her. It scared her, but the fact remained he was smiling, way too much. Didn't anyone notice what was wrong with that smile of his? Oh, she really wanted to get away from him right now. She didn't want to deal with how mad he was it made her want to apologize but she wouldn't. No, she couldn't not for the reason he was mad. She had to handle this on her own. ' _I'm stronger than I was. I can find a way_ '

Dusting herself off she dared look at him once more. "Is there something the matter Mister Tsuruga?" she asked her hands folded in front of her as daring him to say something. It didn't go unnoticed by him.

' _No because I will use this to tie you to me_ ' and then he mentally hated the fact that still couldn't figure out why he wanted to tie her to him so badly. He smiled one of his best smiles at her, one that was full of his annoyance and his anger but never shown on his face. One that no one seemed to fool everyone he was thinking from even the best of actors.

"Not at all. I'm glad you are safe after all. Though the trouble you caused me and everyone else… I do hope the show isn't postponed because of your carelessness." He saw how his words stun her and then he understood. That was the whole reason why she didn't want anyone to know. It was written on her face for just a moment before she looked down and he could no longer see that face.

His anger disappeared with that one moment. He still didn't like it but he had to respect her choice in the matter. Instead of causing an uproar because a member of the Royal Family was assaulted, she was placing the work of those she had spent time with ahead of herself. Those she had helped get ready, Kyo, his mother and in a way even himself. That's what she meant by she would handle it. All of a sudden the urge to wrap his arms around her once more hit him. Yet he refused to do it. It wouldn't help him, it wouldn't make her accepted him, no if anything after what just happened it would push her away from him.

"Kyo has not let anyone in her show out of her sight it is safe to say that work has not stopped and the show will go on Miss Kyoko. Juliena explained to Ren's Manager that she had asked him for help in looking or you because he seemed the most capable of the people there and he had helped her before with something."

Kyoko eyes turned towards Ren and the fate smile, he knew it wasn't for him. No, she was thinking of his mother, the fact his mother had sent him to her. It may not even have mattered to her that it was him. Only that his mother thought he would be able to find her and while his mother had been correct it left him confused inside. Her smile took his breath away, but it also caused so much pain in his chest.

Still, she bowed her head. "I'm sorry for putting you out Mister Tsuruga." she lifted her head and looked up at him. He could see she wanted to thank him as well. "How would you like to join us for dinner tonight? Now that things have been settled between you and Juliena I see no reason why it would be a problem now. I'm also sure Maria would adore to have you there."

No, he would not accept this, not when it wasn't just for him. He wanted something that would just be for him. Ren smiled "I have a better way you can thank me." she tilted her head clearly confused that he didn't agree. Ren quickly closed the distance between them in a few steps and leaned close to her. So close that if he moved just a few inches more he could kiss. Yet that was not what he wanted. He lowered his voice all the while looking at her, "You can play me a song like you did this morning it was quite lovely." Her face turned red and he couldn't help but smile. ' _Yes… I will tie you to me… I'll make you see me above all others._ ' He didn't understand why he wanted that only that he did.

"Izvrashchenets!" Her hands flew up pushing his face away from hers as she quickly took the several steps back before hiding completely behind Ruto. Still, he couldn't help but be amused by her action. He found it cute how she blushed even if it wasn't for the reason he had hoped for. The fact that he now knew that she didn't play her music just for anyone, somehow made it that much sweeter to him.

"So is that a no?" he said putting his hands in his pockets. "And here I thought you wanted to thank me for taking the time out of my schedule to locate you so people wouldn't worry about you and fall behind their work."

Kyoko flinched, it was like he stabbed her in the heart. "I hate you," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"I hate you but I'll do it!" she snapped still fully hidden behind Ruto. "Be in the gardens… if you already saw me then you already have an idea when I start" with that, she turned around walking away not once looking back.

Ruto gave a small bow of his head. "The correct time is between 6 am and 7 am. Thank you, Ren, for your help today."

* * *

Kyoko stood next to Kyo she had chosen not to take part in the spa day. Truth be told she actually liked to see Kyo's creations being seen but that was not happening at the moment. Ruto stood just behind her he had seen her the slight panic that had raised when a young blonde hair blue eyed boy walked out onto the stage. So he had noticed how she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them it was as if nothing happened. It was the face that could hide anything behind a smile. Ruto's eyes turned towards the young man in question.

However, if Kyoko was not bothered, he saw no reason to report this at the time. Ruto would keep an eye on her. After all, she would have to face that man regardless he was after all now an officially a member of the world of showbiz. They had agreed that what they would do to the man or could do that man would be pointless if it did not come from her. It could just as easily hurt her knowing that she was the cause of his pain as much as lift her up. They didn't know where she fell on that line. So Ruto only had to keep her safe and he would walk the path she chose for herself at her side as he did with Lory for that was the path he chose.

* * *

Sho couldn't believe how lame it was doing this gig for Echo was. Though he had to admit the women that model was hot, they all seemed to lack what he thought important, tits. They were all too small for his taste. He wouldn't turn any of these women away they may not have his desired body type but they were still hot and any healthy man would be insane to turn down any of them. However, Shoko had a leash on him. He was not allowed to hit on them in public, if they came onto him then he was to move it somewhere private. After all his private life was one thing he just had to be careful not to let it get out to the public or it could cause a huge scandal and he was still too young in the showbiz to handle that sort of thing.

So when one of them came up to him and whispered into his ear he couldn't hide the grin that played. "Sure, we can have a bit of fun." he winked as he handed her a piece of paper with his room number on it. ' _Maybe this hadn't been a bad idea after all._ ' He still had a couple days for his writing out here. And she could work as a muse he just had to get her to perform the way he needed and he knew that wouldn't be a problem for him.

He would have already left had he not heard her name, " **Kyoko…** " his head snapped around and he saw what he could only think of as a goddess coming up to his Kyoko.

His mind completely forgot about his childhood friend and focused fully on the built of this woman. She had long blonde hair that was bunched up in half bun before falling down to the middle of her back in waves. Her eyes were like emeralds shined brightly in the light. Her dress was well fitting to her body, showing off her curves and yet leaving so much to his imagination, and her breasts… they were the perfect size not to big and not too small. Compared to every woman he ever met they paled. She was mature and yet he couldn't figure out her age, she still had this childish like feeling to her. He wanted that woman, she had to be at the top of the crop, the very best there was. That meant she was perfect for him.

" **Nephele…. How did you tear this?** " Sho watched as Kyoko knelt down as she examined the small tear that ran up the left side of her dress.

" **J OO - l ee - AH - n uh** " there was a smile that played across her lips, that made her beauty tenfold and he felt his heart stop for a moment. He was right this was a living goddess.

" **Don't focus on that…** " she sighed heavily as she grabbed her kit. " **I hope Kyo won't be to upset with what I'm about to do…** " she said softly as she knelt back down in front of her.

" **What are you going to do Kyoko?** " He watched as she began to take some things out, what he wasn't sure.

" **There is no way to make it look clean… so I'm going to do what I saw Kyo do to another dress earlier because she didn't like the way it fell on the model.** " She said holding up a pair of scissors " **Don't worry. I've gotten really good at sewing quickly.** " Sho couldn't hide his surprise as he watched Kyoko not only cut the tear higher up on his goddess leg but how she quickly she hem it all together.

' _Maybe that's not really my Kyoko after all_ ' He wasn't even sure that was humanly possible but Kyoko had finished with plenty of time and from what Sho understood, her choice and skill was that of someone who worked for and under a designer and spent years doing it. His Kyoko could mend but she had no style.

" **Turn left…** " he watched as his goddess did, it flared just enough to show her leg before hiding again, " **now right…** " again the same reaction. " **It looks good. How does it feel?** " His Goddess moved and stretched and bent it back and then forwards. She was clearly someone who did yoga and that thought made all the possibilities they could do that much sweeter to him. Sho was feeling like a horny schoolboy. He needed her badly. He ran a hand through his hair not wanting to miss a second of this little show he was getting.

" **It feels wonderful. It still has the same feel like before and looks when I'm not moving but I just fell in love with this dress and Kyo isn't getting it back now!** " She knelt down looking at Kyoko, and man did he want her to look at him. " **You only saw Kyo do this once?** " Kyoko was putting the items away into the little kit but she nodded her head. " **You really are a talented young woman… Just like my son is. You would be a perfect match for him you know?** "

His eyes turned away, besides it wasn't like he fully understands what they were saying. He needed to get her room number if possible and the best chance for that was Shoko. He walked over towards her ''That's my muse." he nodded his head. The issue was Shoko wasn't sure if he was talking about the blonde or the chestnut girl.

"I can see what can be done."

* * *

"You really are a talented young woman… Just like my son is. You would be a perfect match for him you know." Kyoko tried not to wince at that thought. Marriage was not something she wanted to do and while she really did like Juliena she really didn't want another arrange marriage set up for her. Still, she felt like she had to choose her words carefully.

"So he's talented?" She figured a safe subject would be alright and that meant getting her to talk about her son. Besides while she never said her son's name she seemed to really enjoy talking about him. Kyoko was pretty sure that saying his name just hurt her too much still.

"Yes Let's see. He's very good looking. He looks like his father, there isn't a more handsome man that my husband so it's a very good thing he looks like his father." She placed a finger to her lips, "He's also very intelligence he can read people very well and he knows several languages. He got really good marks in school, he never failed a lesson. He's also very strong and dependable like his father is. Yes, his father taught him everything he knew and he picked it up fast too. Well as long as he enjoyed it. He wasn't all that interested in father's homeland, which was Japan. So he could read most things and speak it but it wasn't perfect not like when he spoke Russian. I am so happy he took such an interested in my background." There was another pause and Kyoko sat listening to her speak of her son.

"That boy was loved by all kinds of animals and that's because he had so much kindness in his heart..." She paused for a moment, "but like I said people aren't very nice sometimes" She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes.

Kyoko understood at that moment. His kindness like her own had been broken... he had been hurt too much and then something broke it all and changed him. Perhaps he, in the end, didn't like the way he had turned out and that was why he ended up leaving to find himself. To fix what had been broken inside of him. Though what had been the thing to break him was her biggest question and one that she would not ask because she was certain it would bring to much pain to the woman before her.

"My baby needs someone who can be kind to him… and truly love him like his father and I do. He needs a love likes ours." her eyes slowly opened up to stare at Kyoko "I worry about him but if he had a girl like you at his side I wouldn't worry so much…" Juliena stood up taking the sewing kit with her as she sat it on the table. Her hands tracing the lid lost in her own thoughts.

"I don't think you should worry about such things too much." Kyoko said standing up and looking at the woman before her, "I think if he's what you say that someone will truly love him in time." She smiled softly as Juliena turned to look at her. "You just have to believe that he can be happy again alright? My daddy says that's the job of a parent to make sure their children are happy. Yet I think Grandma Leiko is more correct… everyone has a personal battle. That they must overcome… all you can do in those cases is be there to help them should they fall."

"You are a very wise for your age."

Kyoko eyes seemed to dim, her figures slipping through the hair of her children as they moved around her. Looking back at Juliena she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "I'm afraid I've had a few battles and I'm still struggling against them. It makes you grow up a lot faster is all. You learn to put things in their proper place… no matter how you may feel about it."

* * *

Ren leaned against the wall with several other models all who were waiting. They would be on the catwalk soon but right now. He was watching his mother and Kyoko he was just out of sight for them due to the angle but he could see them and that was all that mattered. What he really wanted was the people around him to stop their endless chatter.

That was when he had noticed the other man. An inner rage filled him but he schooled his features he would not let his true self-slip out. He has been out long enough today. Still, he didn't like the way that guy was looking at the two women he felt protective over. Still, he didn't need to worry. Not as long as Kyoko was with his mother or Kyo and he was sure Ruto was nearby somewhere out of sight but watching. Ruto drew too much attention backstage so he stayed in the shadows in a way that even Ren was not sure he could locate him even if he really wanted to do so.

He had the sinking feeling that the man was not interested in Kyoko this time but his mother. Perhaps this man was just shallow, the kind that wanted women to throw themselves at him. The kind that got enjoyment by sleeping with as many women they could. Where he… he had slept with countless women he couldn't say he ever truly found that kind of enjoyment. It was a way to show you cared... or a way to use people. He had been used enough and he had at a young age felt that if they were going to hurt him anyways he might let his body enjoy itself, even if he inside didn't get anything from it.

True he never forced himself upon them. Perhaps what Kyoko had said was the truth. He had mistaken her for someone else, but perhaps it was more than that. She looked like someone and the image of the Kyoko he brought came to mind, but their eyes were far too different and if Tomi had marked them brown then that meant they were brown. Yet her eyes were like molten gold or the clearest amber depending on her mood and he was certain for some reason, that was Kyoko's true eye color.

Still, regardless it was still possible for that guy to have wanted her and expected her to want him and when she didn't he thought to force himself on her. Yet the longer he watched him, the more he was sure it was his mother that was his next target. His eyes turned towards his mother. ' _I'll ask Ruto to look after t her tonight as well… at least for the night if nothing more I can not worry about her._ ' His eyes turned back towards the male from earlier but he had already moved on to another woman.

* * *

 **A/N** : Izvrashchenets - Russian for a pervert


	26. Oxford - Tuesday: Part 5

**A/N** : _This chapter has subject matter that some may not find within their taste. You have been warned [it is near the end of the chapter]_

* * *

 **-** **Oxford - Tuesday: Part** **5-**

* * *

Shoko Aki didn't exactly like this part of her job and who could really blame her for not liking it. Her charge was a handful of a child and it had been one of the reasons why she had wanted a female over a male, still, this had not been new to her. Temping for multiple talents she had learned quickly that some were really bad, some were heavy into drugs, gambling or drinking. In her mind she supposed him being so young he was just acting out as such. Add in the fact that he came from a family where he was honestly used to being given everything he wanted and when he didn't well let's just say that rarely happened from the information she had gotten.

Sho really had no understanding of the words "you can't have this" nor "you can't do this." No, if you said something along those lines she had quickly learned that he became a true pain to deal with. Like a small child throwing a fit… and that the quickest way to deal with it was just given in. So she had started to try and figure out ways to sway him into doing what she needed him to do. So far more times than not, she failed.

She took a hit of her cigarette but the Akatoki agency that she had gotten employed by had a different goal as far as they cared the job was to not let their talents get caught in the bad kind of scandals. Managers were to protect the agency and their talents at any cost. Even if it meant lying, cheating, stealing or threatening to make it happen. So she began to believe it was the same with all big agencies so she just stops trying to change that, instead she focuses on being the best at her job and she was really good at what she did.

Still, she knew this was a bad idea. All she could hope was that security for that floor, for those people, were good and he couldn't find a way to either of them but if he did she would have to figure out a way to make him the innocent bystander and them the bad guys. It would be so much easier if they were home… the laws there were much more relaxed than here.

' _Why does it have to be one of these two? Of all the choices…_ ' she closed her eyes. How was she going to make him understand these two could not be his muses. No more than likely they would refuse to be his muses. So how was she going to keep this from going sour? It was with regret she opened the door that broken their two rooms apart.

Sho eyes fell upon the young man, who was clearly enjoying himself with the blonde between his legs. Her eyes scanned the trash can before checking her phone's time. They have been going at this for couple hours, what was taking him so long to be done? She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sho." The woman tried to lift her head but Sho had placed his hand on the back of her head pushing her back into place.

The woman gagged a bit on Sho's cock as he lifted his hips some to drive his point home that they weren't done. "Don't worry babe, just keep enjoying yourself." His eyes, however, weren't on the woman he was now forced to keep blowing him they were on Shoko's trailing the lines of her body. Soon perhaps because the blonde had really been enjoying herself prior she began to take over. Sho leaned his head back some running his fingers through her hair. "That's really nice, just like that babe."

Shoko had to admit it was hard to look away from the act, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Sho, I don't think you should go after either of these girls. I'm pretty sure they won't agree to work with you."

Sho smirked as he lifted the girl's head off of him kissing the side of her mouth. "Are you happy?" she nodded her head "Do you want to keep going?" again there was a nod and he leaned back on his arms. Shoko had to admit she was amazed at how women seemed to really enjoy spending time with him… if that's what you could call what they were doing. Sighing she shook her head puffing on her cigarette. The blonde was already in the groove of blowing him again as he let out a groan.

"I mean it Sho, these two…" his eyes narrowed towards her. He shifted on the bed and pulled out a condom before lifting the girl's face again. Clearly, he wouldn't even bother putting on his own condoms but at least he was listening to her about protection. Looking up towards the gods above she wondered how long before he stopped listening to her even about that.

"So give me the blonde's information and then get out unless you plan to join us." Shoko eyes turned towards him the girl had already crawled into his lap. Her hands moving up and down his arms and chest. He pulled her closer to him forcing her arms behind her back as he did so and began to run his tongue down the side of her throat before kissing it all the back the moans as she rubbed her body against him trying to get access to him. While he denied it to her he wasn't there with her at all, no he was watching Shoko and she had frowned.

"At least be careful Sho. This woman is married and I don't think her husband will be happy if you mistreat her. So just make sure you have a witness on your side if you attempt this with her alright?"

"Name and room number Shoko" he had switched to the other side of the girl's neck never once taking his eyes off of Shoko.

"Fine… Her name is Juliena Hizuri, she is one of LME's top actresses and models. Her room number is somewhere on the Top Floor but that whole floor has been sectioned off minus for a select few people who have been approved by the Royal Family. She works for KYO another company you don't want to mess with Kyo of KYO is very well known in the world. " There was a warning in her voice but he clearly didn't care.

Sho pulled away from the model's neck, "Would you play with me if you were married" all she did was nod her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back. "Show me."

* * *

Boss looked over the photos that had been taken from his dear man Heth. That man had a talent for working with the girls. It did mean give him a bit of leeway that the others didn't have and two weeks. If he couldn't get a response from them within two weeks then they would never be any use to them. "Looks like he found some good candidates," he said as he sat in his hospital room. The biggest thing he hated was that he was stuck here. That guy had done a number on his chest... his flesh had been torn completely off leaving nothing but the muscles behind. It would not heal on its own, they were using fake skin right now while he waited for a transplant that fit his requirements.

"Do any of them look dead?" he said putting that folder down and looking at the second folder, doing business in here was a pain.

"It looks like we have two, they won't be any good either way."

"Make it look clean... they might be of use after all" He looked at the two girls, one was a real looker " That would have been a pretty damn flower."

"Still no good even after Heth. It seems he agrees though, not worth keeping it alive it's already dead inside."

"We are getting too many dead ones lately. Get a new doc while we're at it. I don't care what you want to do with this one." He said handing them back. Finding a good doctor was hard enough. Not many in their world became doctors. Tomi had been a blessing they ended up with far more healthy flowers than dead ones. Then again maybe it wasn't Tomi's fault maybe the boys just weren't sure how to handle things now that he was out of business in that department until he healed. It didn't matter to him much though. "Get a new one. Also, I want you to take over for a bit. In checking them. I want Jia removed from the task." He might have been the best at the time but he needed to make sure everything was in order. "I want to see improvement in our flowers health make it happen before the next batch gets here."

Mick bowed his head "Of course sir. I'll see to it right away."

* * *

Kyoko was walking back and forth in the hallway that led to three rooms that they were using in this section, from one end to the other.

Her mind was flooded with her newest problem well not so much new as old and back in her life. Wanting to assure she wouldn't run into him in the place she actually felt safe alone she had gone to the floor below to talk with the staff there. As the only way up from the private elevator, then the floor branched into four halls. This hall had the biggest rooms apparently. Though the others were pretty good sized too. There was actually four rooms here but due to the Royal family booking, the last room was on hold. In case any more family members showed up. The rest of the halls held a total of six rooms, that did not set all that well with her but again due to the nature of her family. Extra security measures had been put into place. Only three of the of the Oxford Fashion Show's owners slash designers had been allowed up here, simply due to their names. Well, she reasoned Kyo would have still been on this floor, simply due to her husband's position.

It was with that she began to recount the information she had now. There were three of the rooms that had people in the same idea of government power in some way or another as Dachi Fukumi. She wasn't exactly sure of the details and she didn't feel it was her right to know even though she could when it came to them or so she had been told. She doubted Shoutaro would be able to use them, so she had not cared that much. No, her worry was that five of them were models... and of that five only one she could be sure wouldn't invite him up. The second she was sure wouldn't likely do so but as she didn't know what would happen if Shoutaro used work as a reason she may agree to listen to him. Still, that left three who could be a problem. She had found it strange of course that Ren was the only male model on the floor but then perhaps that was more because he was Maria's friend but then why was his manager also there... maybe it was something her father had pulled that seemed more likely the more she thought about it. Her father had a very unhealthy relationship with the man... more so than his unhealthy relationship with anything dealing with people in love.

Mentally shaking her head she went back down the line, There were two other managers as well, though she didn't know she wasn't sure who she worked with either or for who. That brought the number to four... she was going to have to hope that Echo even though they had seemed to hire him would not bring him up here but there was a chance but he was done with the performance wasn't he? She shook her head trying to process more as she did so. That meant five and she was going to assume Kyo and R'Mandy heads would not be bringing him up here either.

Five was still too high. That wasn't the only issue she was having right now while feeling trapped inside this place. Kyo was in a business meeting with Echo and R'Mandy and the rest of the heads for other labels. Ruto was busy, Juliena was somewhere... she had no idea that woman was honestly hard to keep pinned down anywhere. As she had not been able to focus on actually cooking because of how she felt she had told everyone that they should just go out to eat. They had, of course, asked her to come along but again she had pointed she wasn't really feeling well... it wasn't a lie either. She was pretty sure she wouldn't have been able to hold down anything with the way her stomach was feeling at the time.

She paused for a moment thinking before shaking her head. This was not doing her any good actually and she knew this. She didn't even have her phone anymore and Ruto had said he would be back before lights out so she could call her father and write her brother. Even if that wasn't the case she could just borrow someone else's if it got too late. Still, she had to do something, she had to find a way to calm down. She hadn't felt so trapped in such a long time and it was starting to rattle her deeply. "Corn... I need Corn." Hadn't her fairy prince cast his magic on that man earlier. To the point, she was missing time? That she didn't even notice Ren or Shoutaro leave... or anything after she had cried out.

"Yes... Corn... I need him." she whispered softly. As she made her way to her bedroom and opened the little pouch that Tomi had hidden the blue stone for her inside. She smiled softly as she stared at it and let it fall into her palm. "Hello Corn..." she said holding it close to her heart as she took a deep breath. Now she needed to move. Turning on her heel she walked out and made her way down the elevator to the floor below. So she could truly go for a walk, she nodded to the security as she pushed the button for the main elevator.

As she stepped into it she pushed the button for the main lobby. Closing her eyes she took several deep breaths she needed to stop thinking. It was the thinking that was causing her problems right this moment. Looking down at the small stone in her hand she felt a tightening her heart, sometimes she knew this would happen. Whenever she thought of the boy who had given it to her. Whenever the real Corn crossed her mind. She couldn't help but worried. She had not been a very good friend to someone who had problems all that boy seemed to do was focus on making her smile. Corn even if he was a human had and been a true Fairy Prince-like in her stories. She didn't realize that the elevator had stopped until he heard his voice.

"Well aren't you a real beauty" the man spoke in Japanese and her head snapped up towards him.

She held the stone to her chest. ' _No... no, not here... Heth can't be here... no no._ ' she closed her eyes trying to find her center. It wasn't working, of course, it wouldn't work. Shee felt his arms on her waist, the way he pushed her against the wall.

"You will do rather nicely on the market" he leaned in touching her neck, "I wonder if you are a virgin... oh but that doesn't matter. Not right now. I can still have a nice taste...You have such a sweet scent it reminds me of someone." She felt his tongue on her neck trailing down her collarbone as he pulled her dress. Her brain snapped her back to her nightmares just like that.

 _"Hello, Blue." The man was one of the better-looking ones. "You are in luck today." He said pulling her towards him as he ran a hand down her side. "See the Boss is hoping with a face like mine you'll come back to him and make all those pretty noises you used too..." he ran his tongue across her cheek "Ah. Plus I'm going to teach you how to please me the way I like..." he said pulling the tie string of her dress open._

 _"Much better he said taking her breasts into his hands. "Oh these are growing nicely..." she wanted to wince and cry out as he dug his nails into her. It hit her then, he wasn't the kind like the others. There would be nothing but pain... he was not a gentle master by any means. He whipped her until she was raw. She did not cry out, it only made it worse. He used things on her that she never wanted to live through again, the electricity had been the worse of it though. The shock collar had been the nicer of the things he used on her. All while she pleased him or he took his pleasure... but never her virginity it was the worse two weeks of her life._

She pushed his hand away, she knew that was the first mistake. He smacked her hard across the face. He had been allowed to do that in the past, to try and fix what might be shattered. She wasn't supposed to respond, yes it made him worse, but he was so much worse when you fought back. She had seen the damage to other women who had done so. She had seen how they took the most pleasure out of every man that came to them after him, all so they wouldn't have to deal with the pain. They came back...

"Bitch," he said wrapping a hand around her throat, she felt like her breath was going to give.

' _Don't fight... don't fight... it's only worse._ ' He must have seen her relax some, accept her face because he forces his tongue in her mouth. She bit down. That too had been a mistake. It was disgusting as she spat the blood back in his face.

"Fucking whore!" she closed her eyes, placing her arms on her chest instead, she knew he would not hold back now. She had seen their faces she knew what she expects, she had also seen and taken care of several of the broken ribs. One of the girls had died from his outrage.

* * *

 **A/N** : Special thanks to H-Nala for pointing a few errors I had.


	27. Oxford - Tuesday: Part 6

**-** **Oxford - Tuesday: Part** **6-**

* * *

Ruto trailed after Juliena she had not been pleased with him being there. Yet he had informed her that it was something that had been asked of him. He allowed her to think that it was Lory who had asked. She had not been pleased so he had done the next best thing, he had informed her that he would only watch over her as much as he could between his other two charges. He would stop once Kuu arrived a little after 5:00 pm tomorrow. That had been enough for her to really accept him there. As she now apparently had lots of shopping to do and he could help her with that.

He did not mind, Juliena was someone important to Lory and as Kuon was also important to him he felt it only fair that he honor the man's request. Even if he hadn't gone and helped in locating Kyoko for him. Still, he worried, she had been unwell when he had left but she had the girls and David so he thought she would be fine until he could return. Though he would have to stop and inform Ren that Juliena would be truly safe once Kuu landed. The kitchen staff also needed to be wary of his appetite.

Which brought him to why they were shopping. Due to his black-hole of a stomach, she was filling up on food for him for when he landed. From what he recalled of his notes, Kuu was the cook in the family. Neither Juliena nor Kuon could cook. Which from what he could understand was something that was not because of the boy's creation of Ren but because he really didn't like to eat. ' _He did seem to eat much of what Kyoko had made the other night. If Yashiro's face was read correctly_ '

Ruto had a feeling that the boy liked his godchild but had not figured that out for himself and until he did there was no point in telling Lory. Not to say, from what he could tell, his godchild did not think all that much of him. It was truly for Maria that she allowed him to be around her. In a way, he felt bad for the boy and hope that he never truly fell in love with her as he feared she would never return it to him. Like Kyoko, he had enough pain in his life, he did not want to see another piece added to the list. Still, perhaps Lory could figure out a way to open her heart again to that sort of love. He would have to believe that if Kuon even if as Ren did fall in love that he would be much like his father.

His eyes turned back towards the bags in his hand and away from his thoughts, "Juliena-san" he said calmly, she turned to look at him as he looked back up at her, "I believe your food choices will not be well received by Kyoko-sama"

He watched as she placed a hand to her cheek clearly thinking before smiling, "Yes I suppose she is a bit of a health nut when it comes to such things. Still, this small amount would be like a scoop of ice-cream for my husband."

Ruto mentally sighed, "I do not think that she would see it that way." No, he was pretty sure she would say then he can have a normal person scoop and fill up on more filling foods. Yes, he would be surprised if it didn't come almost exactly that way.

"He's going to be famished when he gets off the plane they never pack enough food for him. He's so weak when I see him..." Ruto wasn't sure that was the truth, he traveled in the past for location shoots and he still did. Perhaps it was more that he was away from her and wanted to be babied. That seemed more like it. Though how they were since Kuon had left home was anyone's guess. He for sure did not know.

"Perhaps it would be best if you just inform the staff to have a large meal in place around five, instead" he saw her thinking about it, as if not sure but slowly she nodded her head, "Yes that may be for best but if they aren't able to make enough food..." she looked worried about it.

"I will inform the staff when we return. They will have plenty of time to see to his needs." He also made a note to contact Lory, as knowing Kuu he would want to see Leiko again now that he was here and their staff would need to be ready for him as well.

"Oh we must go here since the food problem has been solved." her eyes turned towards the little cellphone store. "I'm going to get that child a much better phone this time." she twirled around before smiling and stopping "and then I'll make sure Kuu meets her to get his thoughts on her." she giggled and Ruto felt that perhaps he should ask Ren to keep an eye on Kyoko while she was with Kyo and the other models. He may be to busy for that but not nearly as busy as Kyo would be to keep track of both Juliena and Kuu and whatever plans they had for her. It would be easier as he had to spread his time across both of his charges.

* * *

Yashiro walked with Ren down the hall looking at his phone. "We have 30 minutes before the ballroom shoot for the wedding dresses." He said looking up at Ren "I'd like to stop somewhere if you don't mind so you will be free for the next 20 minutes unless you need me for something else." Ren pushed the button on the elevator.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to go to my room and lay down..." it was a good excuse and one that fit with him. He really did hate eating and it did tend to make him sick to his stomach. Still, that was not the real reason he was going up there. He wanted to call Ruto to check in on his mother and he wanted to look for Kyoko, just to see her. He already had a reason to go and see her planned in his head. He was supposed to be there when she played tomorrow morning, he wanted to make sure she didn't forget or change her mind after agreeing to it. Yashiro nodded his head saying goodbye he was on auto so lost in trying to figure it out once again.

There was a small problem he couldn't understand. Why he wanted to see her. 'To tie her to me' that one thought kept playing in his mind even now as he thought about her, why did he see her as his? It made no sense, he never saw anyone as property before, no that wasn't right either. He didn't see her as that but what was it then? It frustrated him to no end how she showed no interested in him yet at the same time he found it comforting that she wasn't after him for anything either. She was somehow safe to him. 'Yes... that must be it. The fact she's safe, I don't want to lose that. I want... to be her friend' yes that sounded a lot more likely than anything else. Yet it still felt wrong somehow. That was indeed part of it he was pretty sure but there was something else, something more than just the word friend. Yet no matter how he went at it, he could not find the answer.

All thoughts of trying to figure out the answer disappeared the moment the elevator doors opened and he caught sight of the man. In this matter his mind went blank, all he did at that exact moment was run on instinct and he grabbed the man's wrist snapping it before he ever laid a hand on the girl 'Mine' he said looking down at the man who was now on the floor. Something was off, something smelled like iron.

"You fucking bastard!" he paid no mind to the words at first "Mind your own damn business, I'm teaching _my woman_ a lesson you had no fucking business getting in the middle of it. That Bitch has a lesson coming to her one way or another."

"I'm not anyone..." her voice was tight, yet she had found it. Her eyes darted towards his but he wouldn't look her in the eye. He didn't want her to see the killing intent in his eyes. He didn't want to scare her away.

' _You are mine, you just don't know it yet._ ' The smirk that played across his features. He took pride in that she refused this one too. He took had been refused for the most part. Yet this man stood no chance to be with her. Not this one who couldn't even find him attracted enough to be desire. That's what made her special.

He finally really looked at the man, his smirk disappearing as he saw the blood, the blood on his face, on his clothes. His eyes turned towards Kyoko's and he saw it the tint of red, of blood. The iron smell was the blood. He growled as he pulled her to him. One arm firmly holding her to him as he tilted her head to look at her.

"It's not mine." he didn't need her to say the words but she had and he was thankful for that. Even as she pulled away from him.

'Right she doesn't like my touch... she doesn't want my touch.' It hurt but he would not let that show on his face. He snarled forgetting his own stupidity the man had grabbed her pulling her down to his level his bad arm wrapped around her neck as he grabbed his own and began to squeeze. His movement was fast, he didn't want to scare her but he was hurting her truly hurting her. One hand was all that was needed to squeeze his windpipes. ' _Die_ ' he noticed the moment she was free because of how she grabbed a hold of him. How she pulled herself up using his waist before digging her hands into his pant pockets pulling out the cell phone, one hand at a time. Always one hand, she was switching something between her hands. "You're password..." she was shaking but standing so close to him he wanted to hold her again but she had moved from him the first time. She would only do so again.

"1920" the number head meaning to him. It represented the first role he ever played for no other reason than so he could see that one girl smile to bring her joy even during his own pain and suffering she had made him for a brief moment feel like there was true meaning to his life. He watched her unlock his phone as she then began to dial 999. Something must have caused her to look at him, her eyes narrowed for a moment before.

"It would be best if he doesn't pass out before the police get here..." she moved around him he loosens his group allowing the gasping man to truly breathe now, but the only reason he had been able to gasp in the first place was that he had felt her hands on him. He had been distracted by the fact she had willingly touched him, even if in the end it was for his phone. It had been enough that's what he told himself. Still, the fact she wasn't in sight worried him. She made no sound in here because the man in his grasp had been making to much noise. The emergency lights turned on and he knew it was her. He wanted to turn and look for her to just to keep her in sight but this man could have a weapon of some sort and while he may only be looking for a moment where he was not paying attention. Just like when he had grabbed Kyoko... he had been distracted because she had moved from him. He would not make the same mistake.

Then he felt her back against his, he felt a warmth enter him and he could finally let the man fall to the floor, he wouldn't take his eyes off of him "Fucking bastard" he rubbed his throat with his good hand. He paid no attention to his ramblings he only needs to focus on keeping him between them. That and find a way to calm her because he could feel her body's tremors even as she began to speak in such a calm and collected voice.

* * *

"Yes. My name is Lady Kyoko Mary-Leiko Takarada. There is a dangerous man here. No, I'm not fine. I am safe but I fear he may hurt the man who protected me." she took a deep breath his hand grabbed her free one, the one that held Corn she leaned her head against his back as she gave her location. "This needs to be a media blackout, this record must be sent to The Queen's Guard. They will know what to do." She had been told exactly what to say should this matter come up... because it was something she would an should know.

"Thank you. Now listen to exactly what I tell you so that you can pass this information on to them." she closed her eyes. "The man that is in this elevator is one of the men who kidnapped me last fall." It wasn't exactly the truth but it also was not a lie. "Yes, that's right. This man must be dealt with. It seems he is also in the trade of selling sex slaves." she felt the man stiffen she turned so the phone was cradled in the crook of her neck she reached up she didn't exactly no way she did this but she ran her hand through his hair. She had to admit she was surprised by how soft it felt. She could not do more than a few to assure him but he had relaxed she could feel it and so she took the phone back in her hand. "I understand. There is one more thing I need you to do. I need you to contact my father or my Great Aunt. They are my Legal Guardians. Yes, I will stay on the line... Yes, I would very much like to be able to speak to them through a party line."

* * *

 **A/N** : 999 is the England Emergency Number.

1920 is taking the letters (in English) and assigning them numbers. Adding them up to the total. As most codes require at least 4 digits for passwords. It is 19 for Kyoko and 20 for Kuon. So basically his password is KyokoKuon but to him, this is the Kyoko from his childhood, not the one now.


	28. Oxford - Tuesday: Part 7

**-** **Oxford - Tuesday: Part** **7-**

* * *

Lory couldn't believe what he was hearing, his eyes turned towards Mary and Robert before looking at his Great Aunt. In the middle of a small conference room sat the four of them, with several of the Queen's Guards.

They were enjoying dinner when Leiko's cellphone went off. As Lory was not allowed to bring his to dinner anymore after getting in trouble he was surprised slightly to even hear a phone during this time. His aunt's face paled for a moment before her eyes sharpen. "Mary dear please call your _personal_ guard." Lory watched as she rose to her feet pulling out her cell phone to taken several steps away. "Lory, it seems one of the _kidnappers_ has appeared," she said the words simply but he understood well. "Children... please enjoy the rest of your meal." she said standing up, "Mary, Lory, Robert, I believe we should head to the smaller conference room" with that she left the room. The three adults following after her like a little duckling.

Once inside they had been given the information or at least the story that had been shared with them. Heth was the name given. He had cornered Kyoko in the elevator and attacked her, she had assured them that she was fine but that she was worried for the safety of the man who had come to her rescue. Pointing out that the man was dangerous and that he seemed to be part of a sex trafficking trade. The four of them knew about Bakkin Hana. They also knew that they were part of something much larger. They just didn't know who, the underworld was far different world and they had to work in the light as much as possible not allowing themselves to get dragged into the darkness any deeper than tipping a toe into the water. After all, it wasn't hard to fall in and find yourself drowning. It was a balancing act and both sides knew this and while they could do small things to damage them, taking them on would be near impossible because they didn't play by the rules and they had too, there were too many innocent people who would lose their lives if they pushed against the underworld to much.

Lory didn't blame Ruto for not being there as he listened to what was being said. He still found himself standing up and moving away from the three with the open line to Kyoko. Ruto needed to know, he needed to know that Kyoko had been in trouble and that he had to get back to her. It was clear to him that he was not allowed to make the trip this exact moment. Aunt Leiko had agreed there was a much larger picture here and she was looking at the bigger one, not the one that he himself was looking at. His aunt pushes the matter further by informing him if he left when his daughter said she was fine and safe now that he would only be installing the idea and notion that she was weak. That she was unable to battle her own battles. Lory didn't think that was very fair but he also knew that if any of Mary's children had said the same thing. That they would be in the same boat, wanting to do more but not allowing themselves to do more because that was how they learned to fight their own battles. They watched them and they help them grow. He hated it and if he couldn't be there, then he was damn sure going to make sure Ruto took Juliena back to the hotel so he could be there.

Then, he would come up a way to go around his Aunt and his Daughter's wishes and show up. This was his second scare today. He had to put his foot down somewhere he just needed a reasonable excuse that neither of them could deny him.

* * *

Ruto followed behind Juliena who had already chosen a phone for Kyoko and now had taken them further from the hotel for more shopping. At this point, Ruto was sure she was just punishing him for _babysitting_ her. She had claimed that Lory had no right to send someone to babysit her because she was more than capable of handling herself. Ruto did not correct her, it wasn't his place and had not boy ask him not to say anything about why or who wanted her watched and protected. He was starting to wish he could say something about it being Ren's request and not Lory's.

Even then though he wasn't sure if that was the exact reason she had went off on the rant about how she didn't need a babysitter. He was sure it had more to do with the fact he had put his own foot down, taking into account Kyoko's wishes. They had settled in the end on a basic cellphone, it would allow her to surf the web and watch videos but it didn't have the memory or space for additional apps that she had tried to claim were important for a young woman to have. Most of them seemed to be pointless to him as one who had the ability to surf the internet could also gather all that information. Still, she has been in a rather unhappy mood since that little trip.

Ruto had excused himself from Juliena but had told her to stay within his eyesight as he moved just a bit away to answer the call from Lory.

"Ruto!" something was wrong, the way Lory said his name was enough to let him know that much. "Kyoko was attacked!" Ruto's face paled, had it not been for the mask one would have also seen his mouth tighten, as it was his hand had tightened around the phone and he was trying to calm himself down. Lory rushing in to let him know she was safe was the only reason he had been able to school himself one more. "She's alright, she's alright. Do you understand Ruto?"

"Yes sir..." his voice sounded off to him but he was madder at himself for not insisting that Kyoko come with him or that Juliena did not leave the hotel. Neither would have happened no matter how he handles unless he swung one of them over his shoulders and force it upon them. That too didn't seem like it would end well but clearly, it would have been a far better choice when he heard the next words Lory spoke.

"It was one of her _kidnappers_ he was one of the models there." There were plenty of models there but why had she not noticed him prior? The answer he would have to look into. The fact that there were so many and Kyoko never crossed paths with him, meant there was the possibility of others too. He made a note that he would take pictures of everyone there working on the show.

"Forgive me sir for not being there." He kept his voice even and calm but he was not at all happy and found himself lacking in his job to keep the girl, his godchild safe. It made him worry if he could keep anyone safe at the moment, including Juliena. Then it hit him Ren had seen something and while he didn't tell him what he had seen, it had been enough to make him worry. "Perhaps he is the reason why the boy wanted me to watch over his mother." he said after a moment, "Perhaps he seen unwelcoming eyes upon her. Had I known more perhaps I could have found a way to keep them together or on the VIP floor."

"I'm not blaming you Ruto. You have too much on your plate at the moment. You can't be everywhere at once. That boy was always a good judge of character, he can see things that most people can't see because of the world he grew up within and the world he knew. If he saw anyone looking at his mother wrong I'm sure he would feel torn about it."

Ruto could understand this fact better than most people could. Still, it was unsettling, "As you say Sir, still. I am at fault. I should have taken better note to make sure that she was not alone at any time."

"She might not have listened anyways, still it worries me. The fact that someone like that was there." He could tell the pain Lory was in through his voice alone. "I should have been there." Yes, they were both feeling guilty about this. They had both swore upon themselves to keep her safe from any more harm like this but it seems that the underworld was trying to keep a firm hold on her. ' _No that's not it... she draws people to her_ ' his eyes fell upon Juliena as she shopped. ' _All kinds..._ ' he thought about Tomi Shiro and how he had assured her release by using the world he knew. ' _She will always draw them to her...'_

"No sir, neither of us knew. I believe that I finally understood something"

"What's that Ruto?" Lory's voice still held the worry and he wasn't sure if he should tell him or not.

"She is like honey for flies." it was simply but he knew that Lory would understand "She will in time need a personal guard. I believe as she ages these sort of things might become more common if we do not set up a protective net around her" even then he feared that people would still slip through the cracks. The older she got, the more likely she was to draw them to her. He heard Lory's heavy sigh, he knew that he would have much to think about on this matter. "I will head back and bring Juliena-san with me," he said taking the steps. "Besides Kuu will be there tomorrow night. As she has reported it there will be police protection… So no matter what she will be safe, and from the sounds of it, she had no plans to go home.

"No… there won't be any police protection." Ruto's eyes narrowed, that made no sense at all, still, if he got Kuu and with Lory there yes it might still be possible the three of them could manage three charges. "She won't allow it due to the show. I am at a lost of what to do. Leiko has said if this is her desire we should respect it. I do not like it…"

"Shall I inform the staff that you will be there?"

"No, I'm not allowed to go apparently. Robert will be informing Dachi about it though to hopefully pull in some extra protection that way. We just have to figure out a way to make it look… wait you said Kuu was coming didn't you?"

"Yes sir" Ruto stood in front of Juliena, he motioned for her pay for her things. She looked at him with considering before nodding her head and quickly left to pay for the additional items. He was sure she had seen the worry in his eyes but he could do nothing about that right now.

"Then Kuu is a perfect excuse. Inform Kuu when he lands, it will be a nice surprise. Juliena must not be made aware of anything that happened today. She might be an actress but she's a mother with a habit for worry." Yes, he could understand that and she had a flare about her as well that might draw more attention than needed. They didn't need that either. "I will be telling Kyoko to stay with Ren or Yashiro so she'll likely be with them. I want you to be there as soon as you can, however."

Ruto closed his eyes. He was surprised when he heard Lory repeat what he had said earlier as if it to make it him truly understand he was not at fault. "Ruto it's not your fault. Those kinds of men, target any kind of woman or girl that can be used. What's important is that he is now gone and Juliena who was likely his next target is safe and most of all Kyoko and other women are safer without him."

"I understand sir. We will be heading to the hotel. Depending on the traffic it should take about 30 minutes to reach her." He hung up his phone and looked back at the woman who had returned with her bags. "I'm afraid that I must see to my charges Juliena-san."

"What happened?"

"It seems Kyoko-sama had a little problem. She is fine but Lory is overprotective and I must say so am I. She is with Ren now, he was able to fix the problem and calm her down."

"If he's at her side then there is nothing to worry about." she closed her eyes taking a moment, "That boy won't let anything happen to her." No, she was sure after he ran out without so much of protest earlier that day, he cared deeply about her. He just might not know it because of the pain he himself is in after Rick's death.

"I would feel better to make sure with my own eyes."

"Yes of course." it was clear she didn't really believe in the words but he was not allowed to say anymore. Besides he already failed his godchild once he would not do it again. Even in this case. He was thankful that Ren had been there though. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing if that boy did fall in love with her. If he was already willing to go that far for her, then even if she never returned the love back. He would likely always watch over her. He wasn't sure.

* * *

Lory had been listening while on the phone with Ruto her plan was not one he was happy with but Leiko had put her foot down and what made it worse was that Mary and Robert had both agreed that it would be for the best. Such problems come up, as it would always. That's why The Ankou was created, and why even now they still lived within the shadows of their kingdom. This would be a task for the Queen's Guard that was stationed to be seen but hidden among the rest.

The order as Lory would call it name hadn't changed much over the years, just the way things were handled, and where they placed themselves. But if one wanted to dig throughout history they would find mention of the Ankou in the text. Whispers of folklore about them. Most found that Ankou was simply a death god but Lory and the Royal Family knew better. The Ankou was real and they had made a new home within the government of the United Kingdom. They weren't a huge group, no more than 100 members and most focus within the two factions of Protection Command and Queen's Royal Guard yet they were in many other branches and their loyalty went without question.

The ones who were stationed here in the Palace was who stood around them at this moment. Anyone from the outside would not know the truth, all that was what they wanted in this matter. Two had already been sent ahead to deal with the matter that was General Kendi Brown, the actual head of the Ankou and one member who now sat within the Protection Command, Gayle King. Together the problem at the hotel would be taken care of and no one would be the wiser. For this man, Heth was about to just disappear. It was through them that someone had taken over the call center, it wasn't surprising really that the Ankou member at 999 had taken over the call. It meant now things could be talked about more freely, the record would, of course, go _missing_ shortly afterward and this Ankou member would be relocated and a new one would come in. Still knowing that they all chose their words carefully not wanting to go into to much detail about the cause and effect would be, this was more so on Kyoko's end than theirs.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Mary asked, they had been talking for the last 10 minutes and there were several ways to go about it. Their country had what one could call assassins but they would never use those words, yet that's what the outsiders would think about the Ankou. They would make sure it a nice clean up if they did this. To keep them under the European Convention on Human Rights, the rest of the world could not know about it. Could never know about the order if she gave it.

"He must not be allowed to be free. I can't go into the details… but trust me on this matter." Robert ran a hand through her hair before leaning in, he knew that she was struggling with this, knowing what it would do if it ever got out. As the general rule was that she as Queen could not be prosecuted. This wasn't the case for the rest of them but still, there were ways around even that. In her mind, the choice was not hers to make she had left it to this young girls and she would do as she requested in this one matter. She knew what she wanted but the burden would not be hers alone to make, those type of people didn't belong in the upper world. "The media can never know. The people here can never know either. It would destroy this show and it would carry on into the future ones as well if it was found out. It could destroy this place of business, people could lose their jobs. We cannot allow it to happen." She had to agree with Kyoko and the reason was sound.

Lory could understand where she was coming from but he still didn't like it. To have to pretend that nothing happened, what father would be? Besides what would this do to her, knowing she was going to be the cause of this man's life being taken from him? That his family would never know what happened to him? To just disappear. Did she really understand what she was about to do? "You understand what will happen to him don't you?" he asked carefully, "what it means you are doing?"

"Father… what this man has done to others." there was a pause as she took a deep breath, he was sure she was remembering something she didn't talk about. That she wanted to forget. "It is the right choice, there is no saving him." No Lory suppose there wasn't. Not everyone could be saved. He wanted to say more but Leiko held up her hand. It was clear that she was siding with his daughter and that meant that she agreed with this choice. It meant that the action was now needed, the talking for this matter was over. Part of him was starting to believe that his Aunt had chosen his daughter to be the head of the family when the time came. He wanted to laugh at the thought of seeing how long she had been part of this family but the two were close and they had a certain power that none of them seemed to have. The ability to command without commanding. Perhaps Ruto was correct... that she would only draw more people to her and not all of them would be good.

Leiko's head turned towards her daughter and Mary took a deep breath as Robert held her hand. "Then it will be done." She turned towards the true Queen's Guard, the Ankou "It is with great sadness that I sentence this man known only as Heth to death for crimes not limited to attacking a member of the Royal family, but his crimes against humanity. I want all the data we can find on this man to be sent to me immediately. So that my final judgment can handle down on the form of his sentence." Lory understood what this meant. It meant that death might not be quick or painless. It would come of course, but how it came depended on other things.

"No one outside my personal guard, the royal family, and one Ren Tsuruga are allowed to be included in this knowledge unless given permission by Lady Kyoko Takarada legal guardians. Her father Archduke Lory Takarada or her Great Aunt the Queen Mother Leiko. Excluding myself or my husband Prince Robert. You have my orders. See that it is done in a timely matter. You are dismissed" As one, they salute and left the room once the door was closed again she went on."Kyoko the order has been carried out. Please wait until security has come to take the man into custody, the story is an assault on your person. Mr. Tsuruga image must remain Kyoko, do you understand? They must not know he used physical force on him. It will not look good with his station."

Lory closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "The best course of action for him Kyoko is to say if asked is to say nothing on the matter if asked. Cry if you must. Ren will follow your lead. Wait for General Brown as will be there soon. He will be able to spin the story if need be any further. Yet I am ordering you to stay with Ren until Ruto gets there. I do not mind if you go with Yashiro but it must be with those two. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father… thank you Mary, Robert, Great Aunt Leiko and I am sorry." she paused for a moment "They are here. I must go. I will contact you later once I'm with Ruto or General Brown. I love you all."

* * *

 **A/N** : Capital punishment in the UK doesn't exist anymore in the real world, for murder it was abolished in 1965 in Great Britain and in 1973 in Northern Ireland. It was on the books for treason before abolished in 1998. They have been prohibiting from restoring the death penalty as long as they are part of the European Convention on Human Rights.

Ankou - is a personification of death found in Breton, Cornish, Welsh and Norman French mythology. He goes and collects those who are dying/dead and carries them away.


	29. Oxford - Tuesday: Part 8

**-** **Oxford - Tuesday: Part** **8-**

* * *

Kyoko did not have to wait long for a new voice to come onto the line. "Hello. Lady Kyoko, I am Ankou I will be taking over this call due to the nature of this manner. Do you understand?"

"Yes." she felt relief wash over her, this would make it easier to talk, they wouldn't have to pick and choose their words so carefully. True her family would have the ability to speak more freely than she would be allowed. Only due to the nature of the environment they were in at the moment. Heth would be a problem or could be one. While Ren well she wasn't sure how safe that line was with him. Her Father seemed to trust him and so did Maria. She felt that in this case unlike the one with Shoutaro she could fully trust him on the matter. Well as much as she could trust any outsider on the nature of this. Everyone who was not family could never know the full truth. Well, Tomi knew or she should say he would know if it ever came down to it. He had taught her and she felt confident in her own skills now when it came to the body of those around her if she focuses on them. He would be able to pick her out easily.

"You said you were safe, is this correct?"

"Yes. As much as I can be. He is still here after all and I rather not have Mr. Tsuruga to come to harm. He is an actor and model, not a bodyguard."

"Understandable, can you tell me about this man who attacked you please?" A memory that came into her mind took such a stronghold of her mind that she felt like someone had punched her in the gut.

 _Tomi was smoking like crazy, he wasn't normally this heavy of a smoker but the room smelled of it something awful when she walked in. Mick had tried to get her to respond yet again to his touches and she as always just played the part of a living doll. She had already grown to accept that as long as she didn't fight it, as long as she didn't show her fear, her disgust, they rarely took as much enjoyment out of her. They saw her not as fun but they still had to help her improve daily for a few hours. Several men daily made her sick to her stomach, part of her wish they would just get it over with all at once instead of spreading out as they did. Still, she was not as fun. No, they like the ones who plead for them to stop, the ones who cried, the ones who allowed their voices to show that their bodies were enjoying the sensations._

 _Tomi had said that it was a condition of the body, it didn't actually mean they did… and she agreed. In a way, she was happy that she had such a good control over her facial expressions when she worked with the Fuwas, able to hide the pain behind a smile, had changed yes to being able to hide the pain behind an emotionless creature. She didn't enjoy it and perhaps that there laid in the key to it all. It made her sick inside. It gave her nightmares, it woke her up at the sudden of a movement in the room, it scared her how much they expected and how mad that got when they didn't get it._

 _This did not explain what was going on now. Why this man was upset. "Tomi-sensei?" the man looked at her a moment of surprised that she had not been crying but how could she cry right now. When he seemed so troubled., it was clear to her he didn't enjoy this. That he was doing it for some reason she couldn't understand. No, perhaps that wasn't exactly true either, he didn't care about any of it. He showed her affection true and it seemed to trouble him that he was as if he didn't know what to do with it or make it go away. "Is there something wrong?" she said trying to use Russian to speak with him. It was slow but the words were correct she believed._

" _Yes…" he said fully turning towards her. "They are going to try and force you to react," he said back to her in Russian. He spoke slower for her, he said she was a fast learner but she didn't believe it. Not to say there were many words she didn't understand yet._

" _Do they not already do that?" The confusion must have been written on her face because he ran a hand face trying to figure out if he should tell her or not._

" _You will be tortured." He moved to one of the cabinets and pulled out a file then motioned her towards him and she went without question. "They do this… most of the girls here have gone through this," he said setting the file down on the desk he opened it up and she watched as image after image of broken women came into view. She noticed some listed as Dead but almost all of them seemed to have ended up Fine she saw images of a few listed as Rare her eyes turned towards up to him._

" _I don't understand… what happened?"_

" _Sometimes when you are hurt badly over and over again. You start to think that the actions of Mick and Boss and the others are wonderful. That you rather have them over this." his eyes turned towards the folder. "They aren't mistaken in that logic. It's a way to condition them. The more they fight the worse they get… if they show any response at all that tends to make it a game for the guy. The truth of the matter they don't want the Rare sure they get some good money but they make more money with their Fine flowers. Guys have to come in and see them, they have to pay to get in the door, pay for their drink... pay if they want more. It's a good business if you take out the fact they are slaves, not employees."_

 _"They want me to be like them?" the fear in her voice was heavy. She wasn't sure if she could handle what was shown in that file._

" _You must not let him see you react… even to the pain. You must not fight him, if you fight him, the chances are you could die increases. The only way to end up beating him and not become like the others is if you don't react, bury it all inside of you. Do you understand?" her eyes turned towards him and she nodded._

"Lady Kyoko are you with me?" His voice brought her out of the memory that had taken hold of her.

"Yes sorry… I was... recalling the start of a nightmare," she whispered the last part of the words.

"I understand Lady Kyoko. I'm going to patch you into your guardians now, please make sure to give them as much detail as possible, it will be useful and we have people stationed in the room with them." She knew that meant the other Ankou would be listening.

It didn't take that long to explain minus some finer details that she didn't feel needed to be said like where her mind had been prior to her need to go for a walk because she hadn't been feeling well. She left out who had been making her feel like that in the first place because the only person who knew the full detail was leaning against at the moment and using him as shield yet again but he didn't seem to mind, actually it seemed he wanted that from her. ' _Can today get any worse?_ ' She seriously hoped not, she really just wanted to take a hot shower and crawl into bed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Mary asked.

"He must not be allowed to be free. I can't go into the details… but trust me on this matter." She moved away from Ren's back and his hold on her hand tighten she needed to pace, but he was going to make that really hard on her. So like the last few times since she started talking to her family, she found herself back against his back and he relaxed the hold on her hand. ' _Yeah... doesn't want me in the guy's sight_ ' Still she had to go on and deal with this matter. "The media can never know. The people here can never know either. It would destroy this show and it would carry on into the future shows as well. It could destroy this place of business, people could lose their jobs. We cannot allow it to happen. There are too many other people who will be hurt by this."

"You understand what will happen to him don't you? What this means you are doing?" She could hear the worry in his voice not for Heth no, for her. For they were leaving this in her hands, this was one of the nightmares. This one compared to all the others was not fit to live he was a serial killer and he enjoyed what he did to young women. She felt his hand squeeze hers and wanted to suddenly pull it away from but this was not his fault. Besides she was sure he was only reacting to how she had stiffened and was only trying to give her some comfort.

"Father… what this man has done to others." She turned this time not caring that Ren's hand tightened around her own, it had become a silent way of him telling her that he didn't want her to move but this time she needed to look at Heth, he reminded her more and more of a madman. He was smart enough to know that he was in no position to harm either of them but that did not stop the madness that seemed to be leaking out of him.

Heth smirked at her, "They don't have capital punishment here you know. I'll be sent back to Japan... by morning." She closed her eyes and smiled softly at him. Yes, it was true that they didn't but that would not change his fate.

"You are correct… we don't but if Ankou is kind and I'm sure he is. I'll never have to worry about you again."

He snorted, "What the hell is Ankou? Some fucking God?"

She felt no need to answer him instead she looked up towards Ren. His eyes never seemed to move from this guy and she was starting to worry about him. ' _No, it's not unreasonable he would be worried about another person._ ' He was kind but he was also dangerous and the action he had taken against this man she had seen it, yet that part of him didn't scare her nearly as much as she thought it was meant to. No his anger, when directed at her, did that and sent off all sort of alarms in her head, it bothered her no one could see this. ' _Yes, dangerous but he has a kindness to him too_.' she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It is the right choice, there is no saving him."

"Then it will be done." Kyoko listened to Mary speak the words that would remove this man from the world. "It is with great sadness that I sentence this man known only as Heth to death for crimes not limited to attacking a member of the Royal family, but his crimes against humanity. I want all the data we can find on this man to be sent to me immediately. So that my final judgment can be handed down on the form of his sentence." She found herself pulling her hand free as Mary spoke, she had felt the uneasiness this had caused him more than seen it on the man's face as her eyes turned towards Heth. Relief was washing over her at every word her Aunt Mary spoke. Ren didn't need to know the details but he should know the next because he was here, he needed to know the last part of the ruling. The part she knew would be who was allowed in on this information. She moved so she was standing in front of him and lifted the phone up to his ear so he could hear Mary's voice.

"No one outside my personal guard, the royal family, and one Ren Tsuruga are allowed to be included in this knowledge unless given permission by Lady Kyoko Takarada legal guardians. Her father Archduke Lory Takarada or her Great Aunt the Queen Mother Leiko. Excluding myself or my husband Prince Robert. You have my orders. See that it is done in a timely matter. You are dismissed." She watched him nod his head before pulling the phone back from him and moving once more behind him, this time he did not reach for her hand.

"Kyoko the order has been carried out. Please wait until security has come to take the man into custody, the story is an assault on your person. Mr. Tsuruga image must remain Kyoko, do you understand? They must not know he used physical force on him. It will not look good with his station." Mary spoke the words but she didn't need to respond at that moment even if she had wanted to because her father had spoken up.

"The best course of action for him Kyoko, if asked, is to say nothing on the matter. Cry, freeze up if you must. Ren will follow your lead. Wait for General Brown as will be there soon. He will be able to spin the story if need be any further. Yet I am ordering you to say with Ren until Ruto gets there. I do not mind if you go with Yashiro but it must be with those two. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father… thank you, Mary, Robert, Great Aunt Leiko and I am sorry."

There was a buzzing sound and she reached over she felt him shift but it didn't matter at the moment. She took the emergency phone and leaned against the elevator with it. "Yes? That's me. He can move yes, please be ready. This man is violent. I would like us to leave unharmed. Thank you. Please give me a moment so we are out of the way." she turned towards Ren whose back was still to her as he watches Heth but he was not as still as he had been prior, she knew the likely reason was that he could not keep an eye on her and him at once.

Lifting the cellphone back to her ear she spoke to her family. "They are here. I must go. I will contact you later once I'm with Ruto or General Brown. I love you all." Then hung up. She took a deep breath, she would have to use his first name this bothered her more than she wanted to admit but it was for the best. "Ren, please come. Stand with me here." she held out her hand for him to take, "They will be entering and I don't want you harmed." she watched as he moved, turning completely around to face her. He searched her face for a moment. Then his head turned back towards the man, she wasn't sure what he did but Heth seemed to truly fall into insanity as his laughter echoed around the small chamber. She placed her hands over her ears before she felt his arm around her pulling her into him. She was supposed to push the button to unlock the doors to end this nightmare. Taking another breath she removed her hands and placed his phone back in his pocket before grabbing the emergency phone once more, "I'm opening it now" and pushed the button to unlock the doors. Several bodies rushed in they seemed confused by the madman laughing but quickly gathered him.

* * *

Ren or perhaps Kuon didn't want to let her go but once they had given the given the all clear. He craved her touch, he could not fight the fear that her life was this dangerous. It wasn't supposed to be like that as a member of the Royalty, was it? Yet from the way she spoke on the phone, he was getting the sinking feeling that as long as she was here as long as the world saw her as a member of this family she would always be put into such positions. He also knew that she would never put herself or her own fears before the safety and image of those around her. It wasn't that she was being brave, she just understood what he hadn't at first. Her family was still her family but they also faced of an idea. It was business and only when she was alone and it explained why she was so close to her family members. They all shared this same burden.

So he let her moved passed him, he felt a pain in his heart as she stepped outside of the elevator and he followed after her. ' _Was this the reason she still denying him?_ ' He shook his head mentally, the sensation of the way she had run his hand through the back of his hair must have meant something. She had allowed him to hold her hand and had without question, for the most part, respected his desire for her to stay behind him whenever she had felt the urge to walk back and forth. ' _No I don't think she is denying me... not like before._ ' He closed his eyes ' _I want to help her carry this burden... to ease her heart but how can I even do that?_ '

He opened his eyes to watch her, he began to recall the smaller details. She had allowed him to hold her hand, had accepted his silent request for her to stay against him, even when she wanted to move he could feel how restless she had been. To how she pulled away from him so he could hear part of what the Queen had said. She was letting him know he was allowed in this part of the circle, this time like last time. She was allowing him in just a little and it may only be because he had been there but it was enough for now. That she didn't want him to get hurt had been said several times during that call. When she had asked him to stand with her out of the way again because she didn't want him hurt. ' _How can be she so strong? The whole time her movements in there had been to comfort me not herself._ '

Still, it hurt that she acted like none of that happened, maybe that was because for her he was nothing more than another subject of Queen Mary. Yet he wanted to hope that there was more to her actions ' _but I would be foolish to think that._ ' He watched as she leaned against the wall and opened her hand to reveal a blue stone. His eyes snapped towards her face when he heard the words she spoke so softly "I'm still alright Corn." before her hand closed around it tightly at the sight of a man in uniform stepped towards her.

"There you are Ren" came Yashiro's voice he frowned at him "They were moving someone and wouldn't let me get through... we don't have much time to get the ballroom." They weren't exactly running late, they still had a bit of time just not as much less than 7 minutes they needed to get going "What happened here?" He noticed the uniform office talking to Kyoko who was shaking her head back and forth. Yashiro noticed that he wasn't responding to him his eyes just stayed focus on Kyoko.

"I'm sorry… my father told me not to leave Tsuruga's side. I am to stay with him or his manager until Ruto comes and gets me." She spoke a little louder and the man looked around clearly not happy that they might be overheard.

"It's important that you come with us though for your own safety Lady Kyoko" he reached out to take her arm and she moved away.

"No… I must obey my Father's wishes" the man sighed and took his hat off to scratch his head.

"Then can you at least come with us to answer some questions? We need to know the details… Lady Kyoko?" she was crying, no perhaps not really crying an act, he knew what she really looked like when she was truly crying. He looked at Yashiro who seemed to understand and the two walked over to her. Ren placed a hand on her head and to his surprise, she turned to wrap her arms around his waist. Ren felt her shaking and he wondered if he should place an arm around her but instead looked at the police officer.

"We need to go... something is off with him," she spoke softly in Russian he wasn't sure he heard her right. His eyes looked towards the man but he could not see what she had seen. Still, if she said it then she didn't actually want him to know and she was talking to herself but feared of being overheard was taking a strong hold over her.

"I'm afraid I will be late for my next appointment. I assure you that her father did order us to take care of her. I hope you can understand that right now she is in no place to talk about what happened and I only walked in at the end." which was true minus the fact it was because of him that the man had taken damage.

"Yes, we were told as much…" The officer said looking at the girl this time he did place an arm around her shoulder, the man looked back at him and he smiled a perfect gentleman smile.

"She's safe with us I assure you. No harm will come to her. Yet she needs a bit of time, perhaps you can wait for her Godfather to talk to her." with that he looked at the girl who held onto him "Kyoko we must leave now." he felt her nod her head before stepping away from, he began to walk and she followed just behind him, he looked behind him to see that Yashiro walked behind her satisfy with this he led the way to the ballroom.


	30. Oxford - Tuesday: Part 9

**-** **Oxford - Tuesday: Part** **9-**

* * *

"Of course this day could get much worse." Kyoko banged her head several times on the table in the dressing room. Sighing heavily she slowly lifted her head up to look at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look like herself, even if her hair was pulled back tightly with the flower tied into her hair. That wasn't what threw her. It was the make-up. Normally she would be super excited over having her makeup done she had no real talent in doing her own makeup and that's why she chose to go for the most part with little to none.

Muse-sama had taught her the very basic means of doing her hair and makeup so she had a 'fresh' and 'clean' look, that would be easy for her to do herself on a daily bases. Though she rarely used the makeup she had been given to her by Muse-sama, it was still too precious of a gift to her to be wasted. Now that she wasn't working all the time, not trying to make the people she lived with happy so they would not get rid of her. She was more rested and she even noticed that she no longer looked haggard. Even when she was stressed out over something it was not like it used to be. That alone really improved her looks and so she didn't see the need to waste the few products she had until she could figure out a way to talk Grandma Leiko or her father into letting her have a part-time job. So far they only repeated what she already knew, she didn't need to work because they would give her whatever she wanted or needed within reason. Alright, the within reason was Grandma Leiko only. Lory her father she had to be careful of if she said she liked something she ended up with it. If she said something was cute, she ended up with it too. No, she was _very_ careful with her words with her father.

Still, the change in how she looked was rather huge if you asked her. Like a spell had been cast upon her to actually make her look like someone who was pretty. ' _Makeup is amazing._ ' She couldn't help but sigh in wonderment until she remembered why she looked like this. She was a bride for this shoot, and that meant a wedding dress.

The dress was beautiful, and if she had been less than half a year ago, she would of dreamt of wearing this type of dress on her wedding day. Now it just made her sick to her stomach. Regardless she could still see the beauty in this dress and how it could make any more foolish girl happy to wear. The dress was a mermaid style wedding dress that hugged her body tightly before fanning out. The lace was all beaded with flowers and came up around her neck leaving her shoulders and arms bare. The dress looked like it would be itchy but it felt more like silk than lace and she wondered if that had something to do maybe all bead work, it wasn't exactly a light weight dress it had a fair amount of weight to it. Her back was covered with the same lacework. The dress itself was in her eyes the most beautiful of all the ones she had seen.

Now the dress and being a bride wasn't the only thing that was stressing her out. R'Mandy's designer Francis wanted to include Corn into her dress by turning it into something else. She had agreed in the end but not willingly. She had given him rules they could chip or damage him in anyway, no holes, no glue. He had to remain whole and safe through the whole process. The only reason she would allow this because she had no pockets and didn't trust that something wouldn't happen to him if he was left here in a shared dressing room.

Her mind once again return to the fact she was suppose to be Bride. All she could think of was that she rather face Shoutaro in one of his temper tantrums than deal with this. ' _What does that say about me?_ ' she said banging her her head one again. Wishing that today would just end as the unwanted thought of how she got herself into this nightmare entered her head for the fifth time since she been here.

 _A blond hair and blue eye man, ran over to us the moment we had entered the ballroom. It threw me, as he wrapped his arms around Ren's neck. "Ren-chan!" I had to keep myself from laughing first because I couldn't understand Japanese or so I told people. Yet even if that hadn't been the case a man throwing himself onto him was completely funny. Well, apparently not to Ren because he shot me one of those gentlemen smiles of his and I felt my children being drawn towards him which made that bubble of laughter die quickly. I looked back towards Yashiro while didn't seem to notice and once again questioned how no one noticed that those smiles were a clear warning sign._

" _Hello, Francis-san. Is something the matter?" Francis nodded his head sadly. "What is it?" There was actual consider in his voice but I wasn't actually positive if he was acting or not. I didn't know much about acting but I've seen shows to know enough that actors could draw out emotions. Francis slowly moved to just locking an arm around Ren's arm as we began to moved._

" _The model that I picked to match you so perfectly called in sick! Can you believe that!" he placed a hand on his cheek and shook his head back and forth. "I'm sure you would have of fawned over her too, she was so beautiful oh and here I thought I could attempt to find you a girlfriend seeing as you refuse to take my heart."_

 _Ren smiled, I noticed it was actually a real smile this time. "Ah but Francis-san I don't think your husband Ryu-san would be happy if I did."_

 _Francis rolled his eyes swatting him gently "Oh you! You know I would never replace Ry-ry with anyone. No matter how cute they are. And let's face it darling you are just adorable." As he pulled Ren further into the ballroom towards the temporary dressing rooms. "It's so hard to find a model that you just don't overwhelm cupcake and she would of been perfect, oh you two would of made such a cute couple!"_

 _I was finding it hard not to be amused by this man and how he talked to Ren. Still, I wasn't supposed to understand much of anything when it came to Japanese so I found myself looking around the ballroom instead. It was clear this shooting was for brides and grooms they had the whole ballroom set up with easy to move and transfer props. They were already taking photos of two other models but I noticed the woman's eyes turn following Ren's movement. I began to wandered off and away from the dressing rooms, I rather watch the photographers taking the photos. Seeing as I figured that I wouldn't be in the dressing room with him while he was getting ready. I did when I was with Kyo after all when she worked on a male model. I was wrong._

" _ **Kyoko.** " I jumped slightly at the sound of my name and turned towards him. _

" _ **That's Miss Takarada to you Mister Tsuruga** " I huffed in annoyance, the smile he shot me showed his annoyance even if no one else could tell._

" _ **I believe I've have the right to call you by your first name don't you think?** "_

 _I couldn't completely deny that and sighed heavily " **Fine then you may refer to me as Lady Kyoko.** " I could only turn away " **It's not proper for you to refer to me any other way. If you don't like it, marry into the family.** " The idea of him trying to win Laura or Amanda amused me to no end. Seeing one found him to be a child, and the other meant wooing David as well._

" _ **That could be arranged...** "_

" _ **I'll let them know then.** " I must of said something he didn't like because he sighed. Yet that didn't last long because the next think I knew Francis had both my hands._

" _You are perfect!" I fought to keep a neutral look on my face. I couldn't believe what he had said but more so that he was walking around me, eyeing me like a piece of meat "oh yes you will do wonderfully! The way you banter with him, You won't get lost I'm sure! Say you'll do it!" I did what I thought was the correct response. I looked at Yashiro as if asking if he could explain which wasn't exactly a lie, I was a bit confused by this man._

 _Yashiro cleared his throat, "Ah Francis-san, Kyoko-san doesn't speak Japanese." he smiled warmly and then looked back at me " **Francis wants you to be a model because of how you interact with Ren, Lady Kyoko** "_

" _ **No.** " the word came out and I moved away from the man. " **I'm not a model find someone else to do it.** " I tried to speak nicer and softer but it just wasn't happening. I noticed several of the other models in their dresses as brides and while I had paid little mind to them prior other than to think they were all foolish seeing how happy they all seemed over the idea. The fact that me being in one was not happening. _

" _ **Why not?** " Yashiro asked, " **Ren's very handsome it's a dream come true for many women.** " I tried not to snort._

" _ **Not my dream. I'm not planning to ever get married, so why would I want to pretend to be a bride?** " I turned to walk off before I felt a hand on my shoulder. There was anger all around and I knew exactly whose hand it was just from that vibe._

" _ **Weren't you the one that said you wanted this fashion show to go off with a hit? That you didn't want people to lose their jobs? Were you saying that only because KYO is here and it would damage Kyo's label?** " his words twisted inside of my gut._

" _ **No… but that has nothing to do with this** " I motioned around me. " **This isn't my fault!** " I whined. _

" _ **Oh?** " Then his hands were in his pockets, " **I see, I guess that my helping you with your problem only goes one way.** " He shook his head as if disappointed in me. I groaned and wanted to cry that this and that was different. Yet I knew he had a point. He had helped me twice. _

" _ **Fine…** " I glared at him. " **Just… urg!** " I stomped over to Yashiro " **Tell him I'll do it.** " The words felt heavy. Yashiro looked back towards his charged before sightly confused before shaking his head and looking back at Francis to tell him I had agreed after all._

Kyoko lifted her head at the knock on the door. Francis and the makeup artist appeared. The makeup artist was also acting as her translator at the moment which honestly made the whole thing funnier. As the makeup artist clearly didn't want to repeat exactly what he had said word for word. Still, she had to keep a neutral face about the whole thing.

"Here you go sweetcakes!" Francis held out a choker that made it look like Corn almost floated. Corn was held tightly by wire that had been shaped to look like lace if it had been without the little beads. There was no glue holding him in place that could see nor any damage to him in anywhere.

Kyoko held it Corn to the light and shifted it just slightly and watched as the light reflected the change in the stone. It was beautiful no matter how she looked at it. Even when she pressed Corn to see if he would move she was happy to see that he was indeed safely in place. Her eyes turned towards Francis **"It's beautiful** " She never would had thought of turning him into a necklace out of fear of the damage that and she didn't want the world to see him. " **How did you ever manage to do this?** "

"Oh sweetie my family runs one of the biggest jewelry stores in France! This was nothing!" He stepped forward while the makeup artist translated minus the words 'oh sweetie', taking the necklace from her. "Watch this!" he showed her that one of the lace flowery like the design was actually a clasp and upon opening it you could then remove Corn from his as it opened to the side allowing him to carefully land in the palm of her hand. "I thought this way sweetie-pie that if it doesn't go with the outfit you can still take him with." Yes, every little pet name was removed when she repeated the words. It was a real shame that the woman wasn't comfortable in repeating it for word for word. Anyone who really didn't know the language would had been missing out.

He picked up the little stone and placed it back in place. "Of course we won't be selling that little feature when we market this, which we will be doing of course because it's just perfect for this dress!" With Corn back in place Francis moved around her and placed the necklace around her, it fell just below her throat and he nodded his head "Perfect. I'm a genius and half" he placed his hands on her shoulders, she left out his 'genius and half' which was really disappointing thing to leave us because Kyoko felt like he really was. "Bit of touch up on the make up and we will be ready for you. Come out as soon as she's done sweetie."

* * *

"Oh darling this blue is just going look so smashing on you" he said holding up the bag with the suit inside. "All the girls and boys are going to just throw themselves at you... even the boys who _don't_ know how much better it is with a nice hunk of man."

Yashiro turned away, clearly wanting to laugh but holding it in "Now I gotta fix a something something for that little lady. Oh can you believe my luck to have a real Royal." he clapped his hands "lucky! I'm going to be the princess of the ball with this shoot!" With that, he opened the door "Yashiro get ready to fall to fangirl with me!" With that, he left the room.

Ren handed the bag to Yashiro as he grabbed his phone looking at the time before shooting Lory a text for Ruto. ' _Kyoko felt off about one of the police officers. Kyoko is safe, in fact, she's about to become a model for R'Mandy, under Francis._ '

His eyes turned towards Yashiro who was looking at the outfit that had been chosen for him. He shook his head and went behind the changing screen as "Seems that he's pulling off a Prince feel for you."

Ren mentally sighed and held out his hand from behind the screen as he was handed the pants. Dark blue that almost seemed to shimmer just a bit when the light hit it to a lighter blue. It was tailored to fit his lines perfectly. The white dress shirt was hidden behind a grey marble vest with blue sapphires buttons. Three silver chains connected from his right and pinned to the left pocket. The suit jacket was the same color as the pants coming a little higher than his wrists so that his dress sure cuffs flared out a bit more than normal, it fell just above his knees it held silver buttons The tie like the coat was the same color and was held together by a rather large size diamond. The final touches being the blue sapphire cuff pins. He ran a hand through his hair as he put on the black belt before looking at Yashiro.

"Yep, definitely not something everyone could pull off... it does look good on you though."

Ren turned to look at the mirror but mentally shrugged. To him, dressing like this tended to only cause more problems. He found women tended to throw himself at him more because he now looked like he also came from money. Which Kuon did and even without his parents money which he could access if he wanted to he still had a rather large sum of money all on his own. It was easier to just dress down a bit, of course, he also knew that dressing to casual also held it's problem for him. 'And t _hey say men are horny bastards..._ '

He picked up his phone to see if Lory had texted him back. He saw nothing, but could feel Yashiro's eyes on him as he did so. "Why are you checking your phone messages?"

"We were told to watch Kyoko-san, I'm keeping the President informed." He turned off his phone and handed it to Yashiro who quickly put it in his bag.

"Wouldn't he normally contact me?"

"Must not trust you with her." Actually, he would but that was not the point. He didn't want there to be a middle man when it came to Kyoko but he would never admit that out loud. He really needed to try and convince her to give up her number to him. If she was a talent in LME he could get it that way. Now the only way to get it would be from her or one of her family members and he was pretty sure none of them even little Maria would hand it over, maybe his mother would give it to him… he mentally sighed ' _No that would be even worse_ '

"That's not very funny you know." Yashiro sighed as Ren removed his watch and handed it to him as well before putting a hand in pocket.

"Who says I was joking." Yashiro shook his head as he placed the watch on his own wrist and they both left the room.


	31. Oxford - Tuesday: Part 10

**-** **Oxford - Tuesday: Part 1** **0-**

* * *

Kyoko faced the mirror as the makeup artist was once again finishing final touch-ups. Even with a knock on the door, she saw no reason to look. "It's safe to come in" she called in Japanese seeing as Kyoko herself couldn't speak it or so that was the belief anyways. Sometimes it was annoying but she found it far more useful now that Shoutaro was around and it what if he appeared again? No, she would pretend that Japanese was the one language she couldn't understand... for as long as she could. As the door opened the makeup artist saw Ruto dressed as what was Kyoko now just thought of his normal Public dressed for anything and all things the UK. The makeup artist, however, wasn't about to let a man dressed in an Arabic attire thawb step in any further. "I'm afraid this isn't an open set sir, please leave."

Ruto looked away from the woman looking at Kyoko as he shut the door. " **I didn't know you wished to model Miss Kyoko.** "

Her eyes started to water, " **That's because I don't want too, Ruto!** " she said starting to stand up the makeup artist hands fell on her shoulders pushing her back down in her seat. Clearly accepting that this man was likely her bodyguard or translator or maybe both " **I hate that _man_ so much!**"

" **Kyoko you shouldn't cry.** " she said grabbing a tissue to pat her eyes, " **It'll ruin your makeup.** "

" **I'm sorry, I can't help it,** " she said quickly. This whole experience was depressing and she really just wanted her day to end already but she had people she most likely would have to talk to plus this stupid shoot. Why did she have to be a bride and why was her groom _that_ man? Why couldn't the gods give her a break? Wasn't today prior to this already bad enough? Did they really need to make it worse? ' _Of course, they did because they were just as scared of Ren gentlemen smile as I am. He's likely some sort of demon lord._ '

Ruto didn't need to ask who that was, she only tended to refer to Ren in such a tone but he did wonder what it was he did to set her off this time. He looked towards the makeup artist who shook her head. " **I don't know. He's the dream man of Japan and one of the international hunks of the modeling world. Many of our female models want to team up with him. I've never actually met a girl who didn't just love Ren.** "

She couldn't help but snort, " **That's because they don't see the truth behind that gentleman smile of his.** " she made a motion to bang her head on the table but her makeup artist had caught her head before she could, having already gotten used to the fact she seemed to have a habit of this.

" **He has a lovely smile, it's truly beautiful.** " she said sighing softly, " **and when he smiles at you it just makes your heart beat faster.** "

" **In terror** " Kyoko muttered.

" **Well maybe you are just misunderstanding the reaction you are having to him.** " her makeup artist said thoughtfully. " **It can be a scary thing when you first find yourself attracted to someone. First love is like that. Often misunderstood.** " her eyes turned towards the lights that seemed to be getting darker.

Kyoko dark children were surrounding her, sucking the light from the room as she herself sat quietly bubbling with rage, at the thought that she would misunderstand what love was. That she didn't mistake, no she placed a hand on Corn, as her mind threw her back into her memories from so long ago.

 _It had taken her 13 days to realize that if she could pick her Prince she wanted it to be her Fairy Prince Corn. She realized it when she looked at Shoutaro that night after being with Corn. That she liked Corn a lot more than him. No she still loved him but she found herself, someone, she loved even more than Shoutaro and the fact that she had chosen it on her own without being told that was who she going to marry and love when she was older. It took her little heart and breath away._

 _Her Fairy Prince who really care about her feelings, that didn't freeze when up she was hurting or see her as a burden. Who smiled warmly at her and gave her such affections. '_ I want to grow up and marry Corn, not Shoutaro _' she couldn't wait until the next afternoon when she would see him. She would tell him that she loved him and wanted to stay with him forever._

 _She had ran towards the woods the next day to see him. There he was as always and she felt a new warmth growing inside of her chest. She felt so happy so safe and so loved whenever she was with him."Corn!" she said running up to him. Something was very wrong though. She stopped to look at him, yes there was sadness there why was he sad, did Fairy King tear his wings again? "What's wrong Corn?"_

" _I have to go back home." she felt her chest tighten._

 _'_ No you can't leave... I love you, I want to grow up and marry you! _' she wanted to scream those words at him but she wouldn't, she couldn't._ " _Can't you still come and see me?"_

" _No… we won't meet again Kyoko-chan." He sounded so sad and so heartbroken and it just made it hurt all the more. She couldn't stop the tears._

" _But I don't want that. I don't want you to leave. I don't want to stop seeing you." it hurt, it hurt so much. It hurt more than when her mother left her. It hurt more than the fear of the Fuwa's getting tired of her and sending her away. This was too painful for words that her young heart just couldn't fully understand._

 _He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue stone. "Here Kyoko-chan, hold out your hands." she tried to stop crying but she was finding it harder and harder. Still, she held her hands as he asked of her._

" _What's this?" she said trying to calm herself enough to speak._

" _It's magic…" he said "...hold it up to the light." she did as she was told and she watched in awe as it turned colors. "See that. That's the magic, it will help you not feel so sad anymore. Whenever you feel like you need to cry, hold it up to the light and it will help reduce your tears. It'll be like I'm right there with you."_

 _Kyoko wanted to cry instead she held the little stone close to her heart. "I'll treasure it forever Corn." All she understood was that he was giving this to her as a piece of himself. Slowly she stepped forward refusing to cry, she would cry after they said goodbye and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm going to miss you so much Corn." She felt his arms around her holding her just as tightly. You'll always be my Fairy Prince, I'll never stop believing in you because I love you, Corn."_

 _That night on her way home she realized she could never would have belonged in Corn's world unlike Thumbelina, she couldn't become a fairy. That had been the day after she realized what love was. She loved Corn so much more than anyone else, more than her mother, more than Shoutaro, more than Fuwas._

 _Yet it was not meant to be. She couldn't be his Princess… and she told herself that she would be okay. Her Mother and the Fuwas would marry her to Shoutaro and she loved him just not the same way but she knew that love could grow deeper now, hadn't it grown for Corn until no one else mattered in her heart but him. So it would only be a matter of time before she could once again give her all for Shoutaro who had been chosen for her who she loved and cared about even if it wasn't the same as with as with Corn. Still, she wished that she could become a Fairy to stay with Corn forever._

Kyoko shook her head trying to get rid of the pain that had taken hold of her. She hated remembering the day Corn left her. She hated to remember that she learned what love really was right before he left her. To want to be with someone so much that it hurt more than anything because she thought she found the place where she would always meant to belong and he left her behind. Not that she didn't understand that she didn't belong in his world, it didn't change the pain that they never met again. Still, she had not been mistaken, she had grown to love Shoutaro in the same way she had once loved her Fairy Prince and she had been tossed away in the end. Love was not for her, love would never be for her because she couldn't bear to be hurt by that type of love again.

Ruto watched Kyoko face he noted that her makeup artist looked a bit worried about how quiet Kyoko had gotten. How dark the place seemed to have become. It was as if the girl before him would disappear into the darkness and he didn't know what to do. "If you would give me a moment with my charge" he spoke kindly "I'll make sure she is out there in a moment." She nodded her head before quickly leaving the girl who was disappearing before her eyes into nothing but shadows.

Ruto moved towards Kyoko, kneeling he placed a hand on her cheek turning her to look at him. "Kyoko, you need to calm yourself."

Kyoko eyes seemed to finally see Ruto before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't ever want to fall in love again Ruto, it hurts… too much." she couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. As it would once again ruin the hard work that the makeup artist had put into her making her pretty. Plus that type of love didn't deserve her tears anymore.

"You can't fight who you fall in love with, Kyoko. You can only make the choice to accept it or refuse it when the time comes. You do _not_ have to be with the person your heart loves if _you_ do not desire it." He pulled her away to look at her. "I will be your secret keeper… if you ask me not to speak of something to your Father. I will not." he placed his forehead on hers. "All you have to do is tell me that it's a secret between us and us alone. Do you understand?" She nodded her head softly.

"Ruto… this is just between us." He nodded his head once. "Shoutaro wasn't my first love…" she whispered, "His name was Corn." She touched the blue stone she now wore. "He left me just like Shoutaro, though he was much kinder about it. I think my fear of Shoutaro leaving me and me giving him everything I was… came from being left behind by Corn. Yet it didn't matter I was tossed away by being myself, by believing that loving someone with all my heart would be enough. I am thankful to him... I hate to say that he gave me my dream even if the cost was really high. A family, a place to belong. That's enough isn't it?"

"Yes, Kyoko. It is enough but remember dreams can change." he said standing up, "For now Miss Kyoko, you must play the part of a Bride. Recall when you had dreamt of such a thing, for you did, didn't you at one time?" She nodded her head, "Then the memory is there. Just focus on that time." Again she nodded her head. She understood it's just like when she pretends to be Mandy… or how she hid the truth about seeing Shoutaro and what he did. Yes… she could act this it wasn't like she forgotten the feeling she just found that feeling disgusting now.

* * *

Ren's sat on the steps of the ballroom, the staircase leading up to the balcony and overlooked the outdoor gardens. The city nightlife hidden behind large walls and painted to look like the gardens went on for miles. Just below the staircase in the center was a place for live music to be played, it too raised by several steps. The ballroom floor itself could be decorated in many ways but for the shoot, there were all kinds of flowers setup the arrangements were set upon crates with white cloth over them to be wheeled out as needed.

His annoyance was starting to get the better of him. They were actually behind schedule for his shoot but Francis said it was fine because he had needed the extra time prior to finish something. When he saw the door open he had expected that it meant that she was done but it was only her makeup artist and she shut the door behind her. She went to speak to Francis and he seemed worried for a moment but the woman must have said something and he nodded as if in understanding. ' _What is going on with her now?_ '

Just when he was tempted to find out what was taken so long the door open and Ruto stepped out, he held out his hand and out stepped Kyoko.

His heart stopped in his chest at the sight of her. She looked much older than he would have expected, no not older far more matured. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He never felt more drawn to someone then he did at that very moment. He watched as Francis moved over towards her. Even though Francis was touching just her shoulders sent a bitterness inside of him. Why would she accepted Francis' touch but not his and it hit him ' _Because he's gay of course… He's safe._ ' he closed his eyes ' _But I am too… why can't she see that?_ ' he felt a stab ' _But you want more don't you?_ '

He didn't know if he did or didn't. ' _What would they say about me, a grown man wanting to be with a child_ ' and then it pained him he couldn't see her as a child, she was a young woman. She wasn't like Maria… he could never see her like that he didn't see her like that from the start. He wasn't the only one as Francis too saw only a young woman why else would he have her model as a bride next to him?

Yashiro smiled as Kyoko and Francis moved towards them. "You look beautiful Lady Kyoko."

His eyes were drawn to her throat, the blue stone that she had called Corn sat there. He felt his chest tighten but looked at her with a smile. " **That's an interesting necklace you are wearing.** " he watched as her hand touched it.

" **Yes, Francis designed it… it's going to be on sold apparently.** " she smiled softly, " **He does amazing work.** " Ruto came up behind her and whispered something in her ear as Francis began to speak.

"Alright darlings! Kyoko please stand next to Ren-chan, I need you to picture him as your Prince Charming. Lucky for you he has such a nice body. Now Ren-chan you best behave, remember she's a proper lady with a title and everything! I know she's completely adorable and who would want to keep their hands off of her. Not me! Alright… let's start!" He walked away from them, Ruto and Yashiro moved to the side out of frame. "Alright everyone clear… you stud muffins ready to shoot?"

Watching her carefully as she closed her eyes taken several deep breaths, he couldn't help but wonder if she was the same girl in his memories "And action!"

Kyoko eyes opened and he was taken back by how beautiful she seemed, how happy she was. How she touched his arm ever so gently, he felt like he was in a daze. He didn't know what to expect but he didn't expect she would take control so quickly. No, he expected he would have to coax her. Yet as her hand reached up touching the side of his face he froze, he could not take his eyes off of her. She smiled and he felt caught by the magic she was casting on him. As she pulled her hand away looking down he saw the light blush across her face as she looked back up at him. He smiled gently at her hands smoothing out his jacket before she tilted her head as if suddenly caught by an idea.

Taking his tie in her hand she pulled him closer. His eyes widen, but at the last moment, she kissed his cheek ever so gently before pulling away. He couldn't help but touch his cheek afterward. All of a sudden he wanted to kiss her. Her eyes widen slightly as he lifted her chin gently holding it in place as a smirk played across his face. ' _Just one kiss, one kiss and I won't ask for more_ ' he said to himself as he leans in to kiss her he was surprised to find her hands against his mouth instead. A slight look of panic fell across her features and he couldn't help but truly laugh.

"Stop! That was perfect. Kyoko-san is cute and you big boy. Yummy!" Francis said and to his amusement, Kyoko had jumped back from him several steps

" **No… don't do that look. Don't give me an Emperor of the Night look.** " she turned and ran towards Ruto hiding behind at once. He wasn't sure exactly what she meant by it but he did find her reaction to being cute and he wanted to see it and more.

* * *

 **A/N** : I want to take a moment to thank you all for the comments. I'm glad you are enjoying this story! Yes, there are stories within stories planned for Tomi's Little Hana! It would be best to say this will likely be at least two "books" but it will all be written under the same story. I'll just re-edit the titles when the first book is done and the second one starts!


	32. Oxford - Tuesday: Part 11

**-** **Oxford - Tuesday: Part 1** **1-**

* * *

The photo shoot had ended much faster than she had expected. It had been easy Kyoko had found to recall those once foolish dreams of hers and it made her sad that such dreams had to come to end. Yet if nightmares ended, then dreams did too. For the most part, she was escaping something dangerous and was glad to be dressed back in her normal clothes again.

Not that she didn't find herself thinking about how he had looked at her and comparing it to those who had used her for their own pleasures. No, she was starting to prefer his gentlemanly smiles over whatever that had been. Whatever that look was, while it held something gentle and kind it also held a desire to own and claim. That made her rather uncomfortable, not that they had ever looked at her as someone to own or claim for themselves they had desired their own pleasures to be pleased and she had been owned. It was not something she wanted to see ever again. Not only had they thought they owned her but didn't Shoutaro also claimed her as his?

Pushing the thoughts of that look out of her mind she focuses on the papers that Francis had given her. They seemed simple enough, plus she understood most of what was written within. For example, she was going to give them permission to use the photos they had taken, she would be paid far more than she would have ever thought possible. It was more money than what one of her jobs had been able to cover in a month. It included the necklace for Corn being handcrafted just for her, the likely asking price for the said piece when they market it and how she had the only _known_ they would give her a limit edition number of 000 of 100. Meaning there would only be 101 like this in the world and only one of them with the special feature that hers had to release Corn.

She looked at Francis, " **I believe my Father and Great Aunt should review these before I sign anything.** " Ruto repeated her words and the man nodded.

"Well as long as we have an agreement by the end of the week sweetie. Take those with you I'll be waiting for the good news!" He waved goodbye before moving towards Ren. Ruto leaned forward taking the papers from her and sliding them into the small bag he held around his waist.

" **I shall see to it that they are taken care of properly.** "

" **Thank you...** " She found herself wondering if she could actually pull off being a part-time model and then mentally shook her head. ' _No it's not something I want to do. It was interesting but it's only something to do from time to time._ ' Sighing she looked towards Ruto " **I would like to try and rest before General Brown arrivals** " not that she honestly expected to get much if any rest at all as they headed towards the exit. Opening the door she noticed a man leaning with his arms across his chest against the wall in front of the door.

He looked at her for a moment before looking behind her toward Ruto only then did he move. She watched as he stood directly in front of her he was a rather tall black man and she could tell he was well built. Yet what caught her attention the most was his piercing green eyes. Only once she was able to pull her eyes away from his own did she start to notice that his hair was starting to show his age just around the edges. For some reason the way he stared at her caused her to take several steps back into Ruto. It was the sheer voice of that look that had her moving away. This was a man she should never cross. Feeling Ruto's hands on either side of her shoulders he began to speak calmly towards her.

"Miss Kyoko, this is General Kendi Brown of the Queen's Guard." Everything in her being was telling her to bow but Ruto's hands on her shoulders kept her from moving any further than a slight nod of her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you General Brown." she smiled as she placed her hands in front of her trying to control the nerves in her system as the man looked at her once the smallest of nods of his own before looking towards Ruto.

"There is a slight problem." he said looking back towards the Kyoko his eyes softening for just a moment before looking back at Ruto "We will need to speak in private. We are stationed just under the VIP room at the time. Please follow me." With that, he turned and began to walk away. Kyoko looked up at Ruto and he gave a small nod of her head before she too found herself trailing after him.

* * *

The room they had walked in had two beds. They had been moved to take up even less room, so close she wondered why he didn't just request a room with a single bigger bed but in the end, thought better to ask. Unlike the room she was staying in this one had a small kitchen. If you could even call it that. There were a mini fridge and a hot plate for cooking. This was followed by a tiny sink followed by a microwave and coffee pot. Off to the side of that was a dining table. That table was filled with a small printer, lots of documents. Some shifted into folders some not, and gadgets that she was pretty sure was meant for communication and blocking information for that matter as well. There was also two laptops and she got a feeling they weren't using the Hotel's wifi connection. As General Brown closed the door he turned on a white noise machine that sat on the floor. Only then did he motion for her to sit down in the only other chair, as he took the other. Ruto placed a hand on her shoulder as she sat across from Brown for just a moment before dropping it to his side. It was a comfort to know he was there standing behind her.

"There is no easy way to say this Lady Kyoko, Heth was released before we got here." Brown hadn't sugar coated anything and she stared at him as she tried to slowly process the words that he just said.

"Why?" she was proud to have gotten that single word out amount the emotions she was feeling right now about this whole thing.

Brown turned to the desk and pulled out a copy of a document and handed it towards Ruto which she found frustrating he must have caught the look on her face. "I am told you do not read kana in any of its forms." She understood then she had made it part of herself to pretend to not know, at least not right now case anyone recognized her voice. To only speak English. True she felt it was the right move but it was better to pretend otherwise. At least until she was a little older before she moved back. Her head turned towards Ruto his eyes didn't hide his the silent anger that seemed to move behind them at what he saw written.

"Miss Kyoko, it seems Heth states you forced yourself on him using your family's name and power as your the daughter of LME. When he tried to protest against this you told him you could destroy his career and so he gave in to your demands. Yet when you noticed one Tsuruga Ren enter the elevator you cried rape." she stared at him wide-eyed. "It seems that Tsuruga pulled you away and when he tried to explain to him what had happened you broke his wrist by slamming it into the elevator handhold. It is said here that you made it look like he was attacking you and as a result Tsuruga grabbed him around the neck to put a stop to the attack, upon you being freed you then remained behind Tsuruga, calling the police."

"But… that isn't what happened..." No, she had been more or less powerless against him, "I only bit him..." she said softly. Thinking about it more though she sighed softly, "though it is my family's power I'm leaning upon right now... so I suppose in that way he is right."

She felt Ruto's hand on her shoulder before General Brown leaned forward. "Lady Kyoko based on the information that Ankou has gathered. This man has some powerful connections. We have connected him to Rozu." He looked up towards Ruto for a moment before running his hand across the desk. Looking for something. "There are four top world leaders in the underworld. The Rozu is one of them at this time. It is not always the case sometimes they are outed by another but they remain pretty high up there. I'm not sure yet of his exact connection is within the Rozu but he does seem to have worked out of…"

"Bakkin Hana" Kyoko spoke up just above a whisper. "I was told that Bakkin Hana was only a small fraction." That had been true she supposed she trusted Tomi-sensei's knowledge about this man.

"You are not mistaken. They are one of several branches that work solely in the business of selling young women as sex slaves. You can find such rings everywhere around the world but no matter how you fight it, they return from the ash because of what we call the parent ensuring that another takes its place."

General Brown must have noticed something on her face and began to dig through a different folder as if making up his mind about something, she watched him without really seeing him. She didn't understand just how any of this mattered. He had been caught, why would it matter what his statement was to the police... was she really still that powerless?

"Lady Kyoko, this might give you a little peace during this time," he said handing her a print out of an article that was taken place in Tokyo Japan as she began to read it.

 _Last Night March 3rd 20xx Hachirou Cao the owner of Bakkin Hana was assaulted in his office. Police on the scene state that Cao 43 laid in a pool of his own blood after a deranged man came in demanding information on one of their ex-employees. Cao refused to give him this information even after being brutally attacked._

 _One of the eyewitnesses told police that this is not the first time a man became so interested in one of their performers but this is the first time. The police are now looking for a man foreigner between 187cms to 191cms heavy set man with either dark brown or black hair._

 _Cao was taken to the trauma at Tokyo General Hospital. His condition is stable. No one else was harmed during this assault. Bakkin Hana will be closed for the weekend while the employee's look about upgrading their security system._

Kyoko placed a hand to her mouth, she felt sick. Really sick. She handed the piece of paper back to him. "It doesn't…" she said softly. ' _I was only 14 when he…_ ' she rose from her chair. "May I use the restroom please?" General nodded towards the door and she quickly walked away. She needed a moment to remain herself.

* * *

General Brown had watched the door closed before leaned back in his chair. His eyes looking at the printed of the news clip, it was written clearly on his face that he had thought this would give her something, that while this one seemed to have gotten away for the time being. Another had paid even if it was a little bit but that seemed not to be the case. His eyes turned towards Ruto before looking away from him as he sighed.

"It was not needed," he said simply.

Brown's jaw tightened. "Sometimes it helps to know that they been punished." It was true, sometimes it helped ease a victim who could not get closure any other way.

"He wasn't. Not to her," he said moving towards the table and looking at it. "Who was he looking for?"

"Not sure. It's not the first time like they reported. They've had people in the past trying to get information." He placed his elbows on his knees looking at Ruto. "The truth is that they refuse to give any more information to the police." he tapped the article. "My guess they grabbed the wrong girl and it's a turf battle. Rozu isn't the only one whose stationed in Japan. There are two others."

"Museoum and Dokkaebi" like with Rozu they sometimes held onto the position of the big four but that fourth position was hard to keep hold of that spot. Though Rozu had been doing well the last couple of years, never staying knocked down for more than a few weeks. The underworld just like the world the rest of society lived in was a risky place to live in.

"Yes, it would make the most sense. It's been too long since she left after all." His eyes turned towards Ruto, "That's a matter for a different time." Ruto agreed that would require more information and then even then minus removing the branch there wasn't much they could do against the head. No, the branch required the police as always in these sort of cases.

"This file though Kendi, how did he walk? She is royal blood by title due to Lory, even without the royal blood she is nobility by name."

"Seems that as according to his report, she didn't really talk to the security, her statement is her 999 call. Well, the first part." He tapped his fingers on the table, "We made it so he can't leave the country but that wouldn't be too hard if he used another name besides Heth. My partner is looking into it right now. From what I can say his damage vs her having none is the key factor. If she had any marks on her…"

"If that is all you require… I can show you the bruises he left today." General Brown and Ruto looked at her shock written on both of their faces.

* * *

Closing the bathroom door she slides down it, she would not cry. Her finger traced Corn as he sat against her just below the neck. She had a name for Boss, something she never knew prior. No one called him that, not even the girls. No one introduced him as anything but Boss and he made everyone call him Boss too. Still, a man of 43 had taken her first sexual experience and that could never change. She might still hold a certain part of her. It didn't change the things done to her body, there are other ways to sexual abuse someone than that, the fact there were many ways for sexual interactions without taking the status of virgin away. In a way she supposed she was lucky to have no idea how to respond, to just be dead inside of herself during those times. That allowed her to remain pure no matter how dirty she had become because of it. She was a doll, and dolls cannot the response the way a lover does.

The real peace came from the fact that had it not been for Tomi-sensei she would be one of those girls still there. Those broken women who had come to enjoy it because of Heth. The man who now claimed it was what she wanted, that she was the one who forced him and she wanted to laugh. ' _I need to find him..._ ' she leaned her head back against the door.

Heth had been right, even with the Ankou he had gotten away. ' _How many more? How many more will he destroy, how many more will lose themselves so completely to that world of darkness?_ ' Her eyes narrowed as she stared across the bathroom. "Then if that's the way it will be played…" she felt her children slowly moved around her as the lights dimmed in and out until shattering around her. "I'll play your game Heth and you will disappear."

Her eyes seemed to glow within the darkness of the room as she slowly standing up she moved her opened the door, she must not have made a sound because neither man turned towards her.

"What I can say his damage vs her having none is the key factor. If she had any marks on her…" she listened to Brown speak about what likely was the cause of the release.

"If that is all you require… I can show you the bruises he left today." General Brown and Ruto looked at her but she didn't care. She lifted her dress up as she turned around. Showing the middle of her back. A clear intention against her lower back matched being pressed harshly against the handrail of the elevator, that could be explained away. It was the scratches that trailed down the side of her body along with small bruises like from hands gripping far harder than they should. Slowly she turned showing her stomach in much the same mess as her back. "He wanted a taste of how I would respond to him..." her voice held no emotion as she spoke "He doesn't like to leave marks seen when he first starts... unless you fight... but even that's not so bad at first until you make him mad." she closed her eyes, "I had made him mad. I bit him and had Mister Tsuruga not came when he did." she smiled softly, "I assure you my face would likely have been a mess... I know what he can do. I've witnessed it and I've lived it. I was lucky. I would not have been so much today." It was simple really, don't make him mad. Dead inside got you hurt but he got no joy out of training, only when you showed how much it hurt, only when you begged. Then he got tired of it, then he wanted you to just obey. Even if it meant being beaten.

Ruto was there first to recover at the images and he was pulling her dress back down and wrapping his arms around her, "Forgive me Kyoko."

"It's alright Ruto, it's not your fault." Pulling away from him she looked at Brown. "This was him being gentle General Brown." she knew that he had done more than she wanted to admit while she was trapped reliving her first experience with him. This had been truly gentle compared to that, compared to the knowledge of what he did. "This was without his toys."

"It hurts a lot does it not?" he asked of her, no he had seen women who were brave, soldiers the women who worked with him. They knew how to take a hit, they knew how to hide the pain and keep going but none of them were this young. It took years to handle not showing that kind of pain.

"People are not kind General Brown." She could see that he knew this rather well "It doesn't matter the age. People who don't understand or fear the loss of something can be just as violent and dangerous as a killer. I was beaten quite a bit as a child by the time I was in middle school... well they never went too far but I knew how to hide it by then. Yet what they did is nothing compared to what Heth truly taught me that." General Brown could not look away from this girl that stood in front of him. "Now.. this is what I need you to do. There is a man name Susumu Todoh he's a lawyer in Japan. Find him and bring him to me."

"That's all?"

"No, you will still follow the Queen's order. I am going to play Heth's game again." With that, she opened the door to the room and walked out. Ruto bowed his head and followed.


	33. Oxford - Tuesday: Part 12

**-** **Oxford - Tuesday: Part 1** **2-**

* * *

The moment that they were a bit further down the hall Ruto pulled Kyoko to the side of a small room on the floor that was meant as a place to relax without being tied to your room. Ferns scatted the area with two large chairs. The only thing that really made the room stand out though was wall to ceiling big windows showing the city below. His eyes fell back onto Kyoko as she held herself looking out that window, "Kyoko, what do you mean by playing his game?" he knew that she would answer him truthfully, she was honest to a fault. Yet she also would hold her tongue when needed but for some reason, certain people like himself and Lory could get her to speak by simply waiting her out. ' _Likely cause she doesn't want to lie to us and nothing more than that._ '

"He's not done." she placed a hand on the glass window leaning her forehead against. "He'll be back…" she spoke so quietly, he couldn't, however, pick up any emotions. It was almost as if she had locked them all away. "I need to become the bait," she turned towards him. It took everything inside of him to keep from balling his fists.

"Kyoko, you don't need to do that." he couldn't understand why she felt this need. His eyes moved towards her waist where the hidden bruises were hidden before looking back up at her face. He would never have guessed that she had so many and not show any pain on her face. ' _What kind of childhood did you have Kyoko? Two months is not enough time to learn to hide such things as if they weren't even there._ '

"Yes… I do." she smiled softly, "I'm the perfect bait. He won't want to let me go. Not after what I did." He watched as she moved away from the window and back towards the doors. "I'm the only one Ruto and no one else can know what I plan to do. They won't allow it. I'm trusting you in this matter. Let's let them live as much as possible in the light. I'm a child that was reborn into the darkness. I can only pretend to be of that old world. I know now, how the world really is more than ever before" she looked up towards the ceiling closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

Ruto knew she was thinking about her mother, the woman never did say why she couldn't bear to be around the girl. Yet there was something caused the woman to become so cold and he knew this child was part of that coldness. Yet when he had seen her, he had felt no hatred when speaking about the girl, but there was no love either. "That isn't your place anymore."

"No, but I know it. I know what will happen if I don't. I know how many people will pay the price because he got away... I've seen it. I've seen what he does to people, not just women." She turned to look at him. "I cannot let him get away."

"That's not your fault…" he said touching her shoulder.

"No you are right Ruto it isn't. No more than what happened today is yours." She turned to look at him carefully as if she could read if he would lie to her, "Yet can you tell me you don't want to change that? That if you had the power to change what happened. You wouldn't do so?" Ruto sighed and she nodded her head, "I thought so. I can make a different move. It's not too late."

He dropped his hand from her shoulder as she opened the door "As you wish Miss Kyoko, I will help you figure out the next step."

Kyoko smiled sadly as she stepped outside, "Thank you."

* * *

Ren leaned against the balcony window of his room, staring out into the Oxford city horizon. His mind still racing from the photoshoot, the way she had looked in the wedding dress. No one can take his breath away like she seemed to do. It was such a new reaction that part of him wondered if something was wrong with him. Yet it was only around her, "What's happening to me?" he said closing his eyes. The very pull of this young woman was driving him insane. His eyes open looking at his almost see-through reflection in the glass, but it wasn't Ren that was staring back at him but Kuon, blonde hair, and green eyes. The look on his other self, his true self. Seemed to be smiling softly back at him.

' _She draws me without even trying'_

' _That's the problem_ ' thought Ren as he held the watch that had belonged to Rick, his reminder. She drew that part of him he didn't want to let out. The darkness of his soul and he was finding that he was caring about that less and less. "She's cast some sort of spell on me." His hand touched his cheek. "She's warm, unlike all the others."

' _Yes_ ,' and Ren knew that Kuon that part of himself that he tried to keep down knew something that he still was so confused by. The question was why he didn't know. He knew everything Kuon did because he was Kuon, he was just the better part of him. The part not covered in the darkness. Yet maybe, this time he could get the answer from himself the part that was denying whatever it was that he was feeling.

"Why?" Kuon stared at him before grinning. Kuon opened his mouth as if to say more when there was a knock on the door. Kuon disappeared leaving only Ren's reflection in the glass. Pushing himself off the glass window he turned towards the door before his eyes turned towards the alarm clock that glowed saying it was 10:33. It wasn't that late but at the same time it most people would be done for the night. ' _I suppose I can see who it is._ ' Moving towards the door he placed a smile on his face as he opened it.

His voice was caught in his throat as he stared down at the young woman standing in front of his door., ' _Why?_ ' His eyes narrowed as he looked down the hall, only catching Ruto who's was leaning across the little lobby. He wasn't looking towards them but he found a rush of relief that she wasn't alone. His eyes slowly moved back towards her as he watched her fidget with her fingers.

"How can I help you _Lady_ Kyoko?" She looked up at him, frowning softly at how she said her name before looking back down at her hands. He couldn't help but smile softly down at her. It was clear she wanted to say something to him but whatever it was she wasn't clear how to go about it. Might as well have a bit of fun, he lean until his mouth was next to her ear. He was tempted to blow but thought better of it at the last second, "Do you want to join me in my room?"

Kyoko's face shot up towards him, seeing how close he was, she placed a hand on his face pushing him away from her as she shook her head quickly. "No" she squeaked and he found himself trying not to laugh.

' _No Russian this time? Her face is so red and it travels down her body. She really is far too cute for her own good._ ' still, he schooled himself from what he really wanted to do was to pull her into his arms and just see how red she could turn, "So you haven't lost your voice." the look of confusion that crossed her face before she seemed to realize what he meant caused her eyes to narrow.

"No I didn't lose my voice… I just wasn't sure how to go about this." she huffed.

"Go about what?" now he was truly confused. ' _She doesn't want to come in so it can't be anything serious._ ' He didn't have to wait long to find out exactly what it was she wanted from him.

"This…" she said reaching up, wrapping her arms around his neck, the movement made him lean towards her. She smiled softly before kissing his other cheek. There was no act, this wasn't for a photo shoot, and it threw him completely. So lost in the fact that she had willingly without the need to do it for someone else kiss him officially stopped his brain from working. "Thank you, for helping me today." she pulled away looking him in the eyes "But I ask that you don't do so anymore, for your own safety." With that, she released him bowed her head once and ran down the hall before he could even get his brain to kick start again.

By the time he had process what had happened, she was no longer in sight. He licked his lips before slowly shutting the door. Leaning against it the shut door he looked out towards his balcony window, "What the hell was that?"

* * *

Juliena sat on the only sofa in the room, facing the single flat screen TV that was off. Both Laura and Amanda sat across from her in two chairs. Laura was at least attempting to be a proper host but it seemed that neither girl wanted to really talk to her. They all had things on their minds and all focus around a certain chestnut haired girl with golden eyes. Juliena once again was finding it hard to find anything to talk about with these two. More so since Maria had gone to bed in one of the two sleeping quarters, leaving just this little sitting area for hosting guests. It wasn't large but it was in the hall that was meant for more than one or two people. Their family rooms so to speak. The little table off to the side also allowed them to order their meals and eat it in their room but like many of the hotel rooms, this one too it lacked anything for a kitchen. Unless you called the mini-bar and fridge with a microwave and coffee pot a kitchen.

"It's getting late... are you sure you don't know when she'll be back?"

"Yes," Laura said leaning back against the chair. The small talk was starting to annoy Laura, Kyo had gotten a call from their mother and had disappeared some time ago. All they knew was what they had heard from this woman. That Kyoko had another attack. Yet it wasn't hard to figure out exactly what might have caused it. Someone saying something could have very well set her off. After all today her cell phone getting broken had caused one. They could only guess it was not important enough for them to know, or that their parents had chosen not to tell them because it could set off another attack. No one here at the moment knew exactly what had happened.

Amanda looked down at her phone frowning at something before typing another message sighing heavily before holding it towards Laura.

 _Spoke to dad seeing as you are busy at the moment. Seems some guy assaulted her in the elevator but he's been taken into police custody. - D_

 _Why weren't we told? - A_

 _She didn't want the show to effect by someone overstepping their boundaries and apparently nothing too bad happened. Ah but my other half you won't like the outcome, mom sent them. - D_

 _She didn't - A_

 _Yep. We got General Brown here now to babysit us. - D_

 _Great. - A_

Laura couldn't believe it. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Her eyes looked towards Amanda before re-reading the message. So Kyoko attack wasn't one of her panic moments, no it was a real one and she wanted to keep it on the down low for everyone else who worked here.

"Something the matter?" Ask Juliena.

Laura looked up and smiled at her "Seem's we have a bit of extra protection. Mother is a bit worried is all."

"About Kyoko?" both girls could hear the worry in her voice and look at each other.

"Well in a way yes. Kyoko's attack earlier and then again later while we were busy. Any mother would be worried. More so as Ruto wasn't here to keep an eye on her and Maria. She thought it was best to send in an extra hand is all." There was a look of guilt in Juliena's eyes but Laura smiled, "Don't worry about it. Ruto is one man and Maria and Kyoko aren't together 24/7."

"What did she live through to make these attacks so bad?" There was a pain in her voice, guilt that Ruto had been with her and she had dragged him out because of it. Regardless neither girl could deny that this woman seemed to care greatly about Kyoko and it hadn't taken her that long either. Truth be told if they were honest, they too had become really fond of her in such a short time. It was like they were moths drawn to the flame.

Amanda, "Nothing personal lady but we are _not_ family." she said looking towards the door, "Besides you only met her and while you _might_ care about her. It's _our_ job to look after her." She looked back at Juliena, "I don't hate you or nothing but unless you planning to tell us _all_ the details about _your_ family it's best you don't ask." The look on Juliena's face showed her pain for a moment and Amanda shook her head "I didn't think so." she held out her hand. "So why don't you just leave your gift for her and get going. It's late and my sister and I really would like to go to bed."

Juliena stared at her for a moment a small smile playing across her features. "You're right, forgive me," she said putting the bag in Amanda's hand "It's been set for her already she'll have to add your personal information and mine has already been added."

Laura closed her eyes, "Please don't misunderstand, we get that you care about her. We do as well but it as my sister said, you are not family. It's her choice to tell you or not. We don't know all the details of what she's gone through either, but that's her choice. We know the general idea of what she's been through and we do our best to look after her. I hope that doesn't change the way you feel about her but in this case, it's not our choice to tell you or include you in what we do know." She stood up and walked with her to the door.

Juliena smiled softly, "No I understand. I really do."

"Thank you again for caring about her and I'll make sure she knows the cellphone came from you." Laura smiled warmly as she opened the door "Goodnight Juliena."


	34. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 1

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 1-**

* * *

It had been a very restless night for Ren after Kyoko had left. There were so many questions that were running through his head. They ranged from wondering why she had that blue stone, why it was called Corn, could she be the child Kyoko he met as a child? The man who had tried to force himself on her that afternoon to Heth who indeed had. Why had she been able to fight the one and not the other? Then he would start recalling the photoshoot how she looked, how badly he wanted no one else to see her but him. Just thinking about that had a calming power over his mind but it always went to her kissing him outside of his hotel room door. The fact that she had willingly kissed him without the act of pretending to be with him, the fact that there hadn't been any desire for more. His hand kept trailing towards his cheek, he had thought the first one had been warm but he had been wrong. That one had been a gentle breeze compared to the last one, which seemed to burn its way into his very being.

That had been the real reason he had dragged himself out of bed far earlier than he had planned. He was going crazy and if he laid there anymore he might really become mad or do something stupid like seek her out. Making his way down to the indoor gardens he would be early and perhaps the gardens themselves could keep his mind away from her at least until he saw her this morning or so he had thought. It seemed he was not the only one who had thought that. Still, he was sure that Kyoko played the flute and this was different, this was a string instrument. The music was more alluring that Kyoko playing the flute and while he figured he had time before she came it wouldn't hurt to see who was playing.

He had been surprised to see her kneeling in a mint green peter pan dress, around her neck was the necklace that had been made last night with the blue stone. His eyes trailed towards her face for a moment but she was focused on the instrument she knelt before. Slowly his eyes trailed down to koto that she was playing. The strings yellow color told him it was likely made with silk and he noted the ivory bridges. It spoke of a traditional koto vs a more modern koto. Somehow it made the sound seem richer to his ears.

He watched in awe as her fingers dance across the 13 strings. Ruto appeared behind him. Ruto's eyes were on Kyoko, "Butterfly lovers..." he spoke the words so low that Ren almost didn't hear him speak. Ren reached into his pocket to pull out his phone but Ruto placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's a story about two lovers who could not be together until they became butterflies."

Ren's eyes turned towards back towards Kyoko as she played. ' _Why would she play such a thing?_ '

"She learned it for Lory it is a rather romantic song if not tragic in its own way."

Ren felt there might have been more to the reason that just Lory but he could not be sure about the matter. He realized how little he knew about this girl who had so easily entrapped him.

"I must warn you, Kuu will be here tonight." his eyes turned towards Ren for a moment who closed his eyes "Lory will be here as well as three others." his eyes looked towards him for a moment. "You do not know them." With that Ruto moved towards Kyoko, taking a seat under the tree as she played. All of a sudden Ren felt he didn't belong there but her song had ended and she looked up at him and any chance of wanting to escape disappeared.

* * *

Kyoko nodded her head and watched as Ren walked towards her. His movement said he wasn't sure if he should be there but it had been his idea anyway. "I didn't expect you to be here so early" she looked away but could feel his eyes on her as she played.

"I had a hard time sleeping." her eyes turned towards him for a moment before looking back down at the cords she was playing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure last night had been hard for you. I must have put you through a lot of stress with all that happened… but I did not expect to come across someone who had who hurt me." No, she had not expected to see Shoutaro let alone Heth. They both had their own problems and the truth of the matter she was scared of both men. Yet both for different reasons. Shoutaro because she now understood he still had control over her and she worried she might never be able to truly remove that control. They had grown up together so it was only logical that he would hold such a strong hold over her very being. Heth, frighten her to death. Nevermind that he could kill her, but that he could depend on his mood make the process extremely painful and long-lived.

"That's not what kept me from sleeping last night." His voice was soft and she nodded her head.

She was truly happy that last night had bothered him, she would had felt awful if she had caused him more trouble than she already had. "I'm glad to hear that." they fell into silence as she played she lifted her head as he shifted some.

"Is it okay to talk while you play?" The question caught her off guard as she looked back down she allowed the question to hang in the air for a moment as she played before nodding her head some. "I thought we could play 20 questions."

' _Why would you want to play that?_ ' she mentally shook her head as he went on to explain the rules.

"You have to be honest when it comes to the questions. If you are caught in a lie you have to pay up. The payment can be anything as long as it doesn't go against your moral code or break any laws." He leaned forward some. "It will only last until all the questions have been asked so if I don't catch it prior to the end then I can't force a punishment on you." He leaned back as she played, she could only guess that it was to give her time to think about this little game.

She saw no real harm in though other than the more questions he could ask the harder it might be to tell part truths that protected who she was now. She really was once again happy that Lory had created enough of a past that included her present otherwise that would have been problematic."I will give you ten questions." When he didn't answer right away she wondered if he was giving up on his little game him and she felt him sigh as he leaned back she looked up with her eyes only seeing that he was watching her but not really looking at her at the moment.

"Deal. That stone why is it important to you?" his first question caught her off guard for a moment and she stopped playing, her hands resting on the strings.

Taking a deep breath she once began to play, "It is my most prized treasure." she could feel his annoyance at the answer. Yet it wasn't a lie either. Yet she could tell this was not the answer he had wanted by the look on his face.

"So you lived Kyoto?" it hadn't been much of a questioned as more of a statement but she was going to take it as such.

Well yes in her past life but not now. Still, she thought she knew a way out of this little question without really lying or answering."Great Grandfather lived there. I spent much time with him as a child." this too was not a lie and she closed her eyes for a moment, it also wasn't exactly the truth, he hadn't at the time being anything but a kind old man who had helped patch up her cuts and scrapes when the other girls got rough. "He lived near the man I was betrothed to. He was very kind but he didn't take very good care of his health. Worried all the time about his daughter and his grandson, my father." she felt a slight pain in her heart. She had realized who the elder man was when she had seen the photos from Grandma Leiko of her father. She had wanted her to have a good idea of who the people were the case it was ever brought up. She, however, had never spoken of it because it was never brought up at the time. Fate had a funny way of making things happen. It was always meant to be her to find Lory, that was what she believed now. It was just a little to slow, if only it had happened sooner. ' _No… I must not think that way._ ' she sighed softly as she played

"He died so very suddenly. I can still remember his smile though, he always praised me for my cooking but he always lectured me about cleaning his home, it was very traditional style and fit the area but even with the staff there that helped keep the place in order. I'd often find something that needed to be done. Besides I could tell he was lonely, he missed his daughter and Father was busy. He understood but it still made his heart sad." This wasn't a lie either, she really did believe that and the stories he told her always seemed so big to be true. His daughter a real-life Princess who became a Queen, his grandson a King in his own right. Those had been her favorite stories, the fairytales that were true. If only she really understood at the time just how true they had been. She hated the memory of the last time she went to see him… and had found out he had died. Her heart had broken, because she really liked him to her she dreamt that he was her grandfather, if only she had been allowed one. With him gone she found herself in love with Shoutaro because he had been so kind and gentle to her when he had died. He had comforted her though she had not cried in front of him and it touched a part of her soul. Before he had never shown such warmth and affection from him before and she clung to it.

Her eyes turned towards Ruto for a moment before seeing the surprised look in his eyes before smiling at him. "Great Grandfather house is still owned by Father isn't it?" Ruto nodded his head "We must go there sometime. I would like to see the place once more."

"I'm sure your Father would enjoy that." her eyes turned towards back to Ren who seemed to be thinking before turning back to her music. She knew now what he really wanted. He wanted the story behind Corn and he likely was trying to figure out a way to bring the topic back to this.

"So you got it from your Great Grandfather?"

"No." she could feel his annoyance at how simple this answer was and how she did not say anything more. She understood what he wanted to know how and if she could keep its focus on this and nothing more then the ten questions would be over with and he would not be allowed to ask her anything else. Unless he caught on to the fact that she didn't exactly answer his question only stated she had indeed been to Kyoto.

"So you got this from a souvenir shop?"

"No." This time she lifted her head to look at his face. She couldn't help but smile at how everything around him seemed to start to swirl as he thought. Still, a small part of her was starting to feel a little bad for giving him simple answers now.

"You didn't or they didn't?" Her hands still as she watched him. The way he ran his hand through his hair in frustration was new. She didn't recall seeing him do such a thing before but then she didn't really pay much attention to him prior.

"That's two questions…" there had been anger but final acceptance likely because she was in a way correct he could not argue. "But no I did not and I do not know where they got it from." She tilted her head as she waited for his next question.

"Who gave it to you?" There was a tone in his voice she wasn't sure about but he seemed very focused on who gave it to her and not so much the story around it. It was strange but she pushed it aside. She could only guess that if she had shown Corn more often people would also have asked such questions in the past and so she went along with this sort of logic.

"It was given to me by a childhood friend," she said turning back to play the koto. She could feel his aura as her children swooned around him, there was depression mixed in with it as if he was trying to understand something and she was not making it easy on him. ' _This is the game you wanted to play._ '

"Why did they give it to you?" His voice had a hint of what she could only guess was sadness.

Though she did not understand why he would be sad or maybe it was just making him think of something from his own past. Did that not often happen to her? "It was a parting gift because of the sadness in my heart at the time. They told me that they hoped that the stone would reduce my tears."

"They must have gotten it from a local." she lifted her head to look at him not understanding why he would say such a thing."Doesn't it bother you that they likely lied to you?"

"It does not matter if they did." That to her was the truth. The where it came from, or how Corn had gotten it mattered not at all.

"Why not?" He looked at her as it was clear he was curious about this little bit of information.

She debated on what sort of answer she should give him while she played before choosing to just be honest about it and not give him a short answer, for some reason it sounded like he needed it for himself. ' _It likely deals with a memory of some sort that was causing him_ _pain now._ ' So maybe her words would bring him some peace. "I believe with all my heart that stone was very dear to them. It could not have been easy to give it away... something that brought them comfort to someone they hardly knew. Still, they did so" she tilted her head slightly, "and even if they didn't truly treasure it. It's magic worked. So their desire for my happiness was pure enough to allow it to work." she smiled softly as she looked at him, "I would think if it had just been words, the magic would have failed long ago." She rose to her feet and stretched the kinks out of her body.

"What was his name?" Her eyes trailed over to his. There was something she was missing but she supposed he was just curious about it, Lory had been and so had Ruto when she had first come to them. Not only that but he been trying to get a name out of her pretty much the whole time.

"I'm afraid you already asked 10 questions… and besides, I never said it was a boy" she closed her eyes shaking her head, "You shouldn't just assume it was." Opening her eyes she turned towards Ruto who had risen from his seat and moved towards her holding the white cloth to wrap her koto up in his hands. Taking the cloth from him she thanked him before turning to take care of her koto.

"Just guessed with a name like Corn it was a boy." She felt like he was teasing her but she would not hold it against him this time.

"Have you met many men with the name Corn?" she refused to look at him, mainly because she didn't want to damage her koto but because she already knew the answer to her own question.

"Not exactly."

"Then it can easily be a name a little girl gave to a stone so that it would feel more real to her once she was left behind. To ease the pain that caused in her heart." As she finished wrapping the koto up she heard footsteps coming towards them. Her eyes narrowed as a uniform office appeared. The one from yesterday.

* * *

 **A/N** : The Butterfly Lovers - It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet. Liang Shan-bo and Zhu Ying-tai couldn't be together when they were alive. They end up choosing death because of the circumstances that kept them from being together. At their death, they turned into butterflies and escaped from the rules that kept them apart allowing them to be together.


	35. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 2

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 2-**

* * *

He had a hard time taking his eyes off of her but he did my best, he moved slower than he had meant but that was because he was still feeling like that he didn't belong here. The world she created though he had requested to be there was still somehow forbidden for him. His eyes trailed towards Ruto who seemed to not notice his discomfort. Her eyes followed him and he felt even more unsure about being here. Still, he settled so he was more less right in front of her. He had chosen to sit crossed legged.

"I didn't expect you to be here so early" she looked away from him and he couldn't help but smile as he rested his arms on his lap. It felt right, to be here with her while she played. The fact she wasn't playing her flute meant that they could talk a little 'Did she do this for me?' he knew as soon as the thought crossed his mind that he was wrong. She likely switched between the two. It hurt him that this wasn't just for him but still he found it hard to look away from her.

"I had a hard time sleeping" Her eyes turned towards him for just a moment before looking back to her instrument as her fingers danced across the strings.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure last night had been harm for you. I must have put you through a lot of stress with all that happened.. but I did not expect to come across someone who had hurt me."

Ren tried not to groan at the fact. It almost slipped his mind that such things had happened to her. Almost, he had been more focus on the little blue stone she called Corn, seeing her in that wedding dress the intimacy that had been found within that little world she had trapped him in and it had been hard not to want to do more, he had been slightly frustrated how each time he attempted to kiss her that she would back away in such a way that. Like she was used to dodging advances. Yet she had twice kissed him, true on the cheek but while the first wouldn't have caused him to be so restless it was that second one that had done him in.

"That's not what kept me from sleeping last night." Part of him had wanted to tell her exactly what it had been but the way she sounded so happy made it far too hard to say anything more. He liked to see her smile, he liked to hear the sound of happiness when she spoke.

"I'm glad to hear that." and they fell into a comfortable silence. Her music filling him even as he sat trying to figure her out.

He knew better than anyone that it's not uncommon for that kind of thank you in the Western world. _'I wondered if perhaps because I am Japanese that she was trying to figure out if it was proper for her to do such a thing_.' He wanted to laugh ' _Only I was raised in America_ ', no that wasn't exactly correct Kuon was, as Ren is a Japanese man he was born in Japan. ' _She's Japanese..._ ' and then that inner voice hit him over the head. ' _She grew up in England_ ' His eyes trailing towards the blue stone around her neck ' _or did she?_ '

"Is it okay to talk while you play?" He noted the way she seemed surprised, he supposed having spoken so suddenly had been the cause of it not so much that he had asked. Still, she looked back down giving only a slight nod of her head and I couldn't help but smile at her. ' _I feel like an idiot how she can so easily get me to smile without the acting._ '

"I thought we could play 20 questions." there was no difference in her motions so he went on, "You have to be honest when it comes to the questions. If you are caught in a lie you have to pay up. The payment can be anything as long as it doesn't go against your moral code or break any laws." He leaned forward stopping himself from reaching out and tilting her chin to look at him. "It will only last until all the questions have been asked so if I don't catch it prior to the end then I can't force a punishment on you." He leaned back on his hands, watching her. She just played and I wondered if my movement had caused her to freak out. ' _Of course, it would, how many times last night did guys force themselves on her. Maybe she could tell what I wanted to do_ ' I mentally sighed wondering how I could correct this.

"I will give you ten questions." It threw him slightly that she would only go with half the questions but he figured it wouldn't be too hard to get the information he really wanted and it should give him a few other questions to ask her. Just not as many as he was hoping.

Sighing he knew he would have a harder time easing her into his questions to make sure she fully opened up. The best thing is that he was pretty good at telling when people were lying. His eyes turned towards her for a moment ' _Even when she acted she used the truth, I don't even think she knows how to lie. Withhold information yes, but lie?_ '

"Deal. That stone why is it important to you?" The way she suddenly stopped told him that this was a subject she likely didn't want to talk about. It made me wonder why she wouldn't be so willing to talk about it. He watched as she recollected herself before once again beginning to play.

"It is my most prized treasure."

' _Why was I expecting more of an answer. Don't women usually like to talk your ear off about every little thing?_ ' He was feeling annoyed that she hadn't responded like a normal woman would. Telling him a story about some fairy prince… that's what he needed from her and she didn't even hint at that being the case.

"So you lived Kyoto?" He couldn't help but ask that. He was sure that she did after all that stone was found there and even if she answered simply he figured he could prove that it was a lie if she denied ever being there. ' _All it takes with this girl is a bit of pressure and she starts to get nervous._ ' His eyes trailed toward Ruto, ' _Well as long as he doesn't do anything to put a stop to it._ ' His eyes turned back towards her as she started talking.

"Great Grandfather lived there. I spent much time with him as a child."

' _So she has been to Kyoto._ ' His eyes turning towards the blue stone, ' _But that Kyoko never talked about a Grandfather… she talked about her mother, the Fuwas and a boy name Shoutaro. Is the Grandfather his?_ '

"He lived near the man I was betrothed to. He was very kind but he didn't take very good care of his health. Worried all the time about his daughter and his grandson, my father."

He felt cold inside he tried to recall the young Kyoko from his dreams ever saying anything about being promised to Shoutaro but could only recall that it was something she was going to do and she seemed very happy about it as a child. Even if she had so much sadness in her small heart.

"He died so very suddenly. I can still remember his smile though, he always praised me for my cooking but he always lectured me about cleaning his home, it was very traditional style and fit the area but even with the staff there that helped keep the place in order. I'd often find something that needed to be done. Besides I could tell he was lonely, he missed his daughter and Father was busy. He understood but it still made his heart sad."

There was the pain in her voice, his eyes darted towards Ruto but whatever I had expected to see was not written the moment I looked at him and I found myself looking back at her. ' _It makes sense if she was there visiting her grandfather and her future husband's family… why it could hurt her so much. Lory said that her mother wasn't in the picture, could she had appeared at some point in her young age and still rejected her_?' He closed his eyes, ' _Would Lory force such an arrange marriage?_ ' He couldn't be sure the man was a bit crazy when it came to love and maybe it wasn't him in the first place. This only left him with more questions.

"Great Grandfather house is still owned by Father isn't it?" His eyes opened and he looked at her noticing that she wasn't talking to him anymore. She was including Ruto now, perhaps the subject of her grandfather made her heartache and he felt guilty for causing her unneeded pain. "We must go there sometime. I would like to see the place once more."

"I'm sure your Father would enjoy that." He heard Ruto speak the words.

' _She will return to Japan?_ ' he couldn't believe his ears. For some reason, he figured she would grow and live here within the family. Kouki had left Japan to live in the US and women didn't tend to leave the area they grew up. Besides she was really close to her family here. The thought that he might cross her path without having to figure out ways or reasons to come to the UK made him smile. ' _It could work… if I can convince her to stay in Japan…_ ' then he felt the pain in his chest ' _But I don't plan to stay in Japan forever._ ' His eyes watched as she played. If she got that from her grandfather then she may not want to stay. The memory seemed to hurt her as much as make her want to visit the place she sent time at before his death. Yet he doubted it was from him but he wanted to make sure regardless.

"So you got it from your Great Grandfather?"

"No." He felt annoyed that she didn't say anything more. She just spent a good amount of time talking about her Great Grandfather. To not say something more than no was not sitting well with him.

'Maybe if I can get her to say something more about where she got it from or even who' he mentally thought about how to go about this, to direct wouldn't help he wanted to get as much information as possible without her freezing up on him. "So you got this from a souvenir shop?"

"No." He couldn't help but pitch the bridge of his nose this time that he missed the fact that she was looking at him.

' _Why is she making this so difficult?_ ' He could feel the other side of him laughing 'Did you expect her to be like all the others?' he mentally growled at the thought ' No but I expected more than no.' he mentally sighed. "You didn't or they didn't?" Her hands still and he looked up at her she was looking at him, ' _shit I spoke that out loud_ ' he ran his hand through his hair in frustration was new.

"That's two questions…" He fought the urge to argue with her. Yet he couldn't deny that it could be taken as two questions, one was after directed to her personally the other wasn't. It wasn't exactly fair but it was smart to break it up as two. He sighed accepting it this time. His error had costed him dearly.

"But no I did not and I do not know where they got it from."

' _She's enjoying this isn't she?_ ' he thought bitterly before mentally sighing. It was clear that he would likely have to be more direct with her and just ask her. He was running low on questions he could ask and she wasn't giving any real free information out to him.

"Who gave it to you?" he felt his true self-slip out as he asked the question this time. He wanted a single answer the answer he was pretty sure was the truth at this rate. ' _Just tell me it was me._ ' he felt sure that this was the girl. Why else would she hold that stone still all these years?

"It was given to me by a childhood friend," he watched as she turned back to her koto, her fingers dancing on the strings but the music was not calming him at the moment, he felt anger and depression ' _when the hell did she get this stingy sharing information with me?_ ' He wanted to run his hand across his face but fought the urge, Ren wouldn't be getting this annoyed or upset about it. So he couldn't let himself be. ' _Just say my name Kyoko that's all I need to hear. Well maybe you aren't her…_ ' his eyes widen slightly as a small smile played across his lips.

"Why did they give it to you?" He could remember the day. She had been so upset that he was leaving, crying when he had given it to her. Telling her about its magic. What he hoped it would do to help ease the pain in her heart.

"It was a parting gift because of the sadness in my heart at the time. They told me that they hoped that the stone would reduce my tears."

 _'That was true. I told you it was magic. Don't you hate that it was all a lie?' I was sure with her words that it must be the same Kyoko of my childhood, no "They must have gotten it from a local." I saw how she was confused by why this would matter, but it mattered didn't it? That the magic wasn't really that it didn't give her someone she could lean on anymore? That I wouldn't even tell her where I lived, I could have done that. I could have kept in touch with her instead I just gave her a stone. "Doesn't it bother you that they likely lied to you?"_

 _"It does not matter if they did." I couldn't believe the words she said. How could such a thing not matter? Nevermind that she was_ a little _child but I had been older. I had to know her answer why it didn't matter to her that I had lied, that I had just left her with nothing but a memory and a stone._

 _"Why not?" Perhaps it had been_ alike _but she seemed she so lost in her thought that I didn't want to call her out. I knew she was likely trying to figure out how to explain it to me based on the expression on her face, the way she seemed to be pained._ The pain _I was sure I was the one who caused. I wanted to pull her to me and apologize to her. To tell her she didn't need to say anything more._

 _"I believe with all my heart that stone was very dear to them. It could not have been easy to give it away... something that brought them comfort to someone they hardly knew. Still, they did so" I couldn't believe her words, yes at the time the stone had meant a great deal to me I had debated giving it to her. She could tell that much even then or was this from years later? "and even if they didn't truly treasure it. It's magic worked. So their desire for my happiness was pure enough to allow it to work." The smile she showed me,_ a me _she didn't realize was looking right back at her eased the deepest part of my soul, "I would think if it had just been words, the magic would have failed long ago." I knew then that the childhood memory she had of Corn was not something I could ever destroy even now._ Still _, I wanted to hear my name, the name she gave me. I needed to hear it for my own selfish reasons._

She rose to her feet and stretched the kinks out of her body. "What was his name?" Her eyes trailed over to his.

"I'm afraid you already asked 10 questions… and besides, I never said it was a boy" she closed her eyes shaking her head, "You shouldn't just assume it was." As she went towards Ruto he replayed the conversation in his head. It was true she hadn't said once if it was a boy or a girl who gave it to her. Only a childhood friend. He wanted to laugh, why would she not say as much?

He watched as she began to wrap the koto, "Just guessed with a name like Corn it was a boy." He couldn't deny that he wanted to tease her just a little. He felt sure, the story, for the most part, matched there were some things that bothered him. Yet what she did say, none of it came off as a lie, nothing went off that she was hiding anything from him either. ' _I'm sure it's really her. Maybe the fact that Lory sent her to live in England is the reason she never spoke of her father when we were kids._ '

"Have you met many men with the name Corn?"

"Not exactly." he smiled as he watched her movements ' _Just me, by you.'_

"Then it can easily be a name a little girl gave to a stone so that it would feel more real to her once she was left behind. To ease the pain that caused in her heart." He felt a stab to his chest. ' _I guess even as Corn I hurt her badly. Have I ever had a place in this world?_ ' his eyes trailed towards the edge of the necklace, ' _maybe it was just that I disappeared but the time together is precious to her still. Why else would she keep it? She called it her prized treasure._ '

Just as she finished wrapping up the koto, he noticed the sound of footsteps. His head turned towards the man who had dared to enter this world. To take his time away from her. His eyes narrowed as he recalled the policeman from the other day, the one that she had said wasn't right. His eyes darted towards Ruto who had moved towards her. ' _He's fast… can he tell?_ ' his eyes turned back towards the man. ' _What am I missing?_ '

* * *

 **A/N** : I wasn't going to do this part but you I saw H-Nala's comment and I thought you know what. I'm going to. So hope you enjoy Ren's POV.


	36. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 3

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 3-**

* * *

The police office smiled warmly at the three people there, he took in the two men, Ruto who stood behind Kyoko as a servant would likely do. Ren who still remain sitting as if he had no care in the world but his eyes lingered on Kyoko. but his eyes were really focused on Kyoko. "Ah Lady Kyoko, I was told you would be here." This was a lie and Ruto picked it up quickly. There was no one other than maybe Kyo who would have bothered to be up this early.

Ren noticed there was something different about her. Though he couldn't put his finger exactly on what was different about her. ' _How is that even possible?_ ' still, he watched how Ruto seemed to move slightly closer, his eyes trailed back towards the police officer. There was nothing that really stood out about him. Actually, you wouldn't even bother to take a second look at all. He was average and even slightly older. Ren figured he was likely younger than Ruto or Lory. Yet much older than him. The way he was looking at Kyoko seemed to come off innocent enough and then his eyes narrowed. ' _He's attracted to her._ ' He wondered if that was what she had felt yesterday with him.

Kyoko smiled sweetly at him Ruto eyes turned towards her slightly before looking back at Ren who was watching her. The smile lacked any real warmth it was the perfect smile for dealing with people. "Really? May I ask who told you?"

"Ah that may have been Princess Amanda." his voice was warm he took off his hat running his hand through his brown hair as he watched her. "But to be honest I'm not exactly sure, it was in your suite though." her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked down at her feet. Ren in his position could see her close her eyes and take a deep breath. Slowly she lifted her head and looked up towards the glass ceiling, the trees blocked most of it but it was as if she was trying to catch sight of the sun.

His eyes narrowed ' _she's mine_ ' no he was sure then that she likely had no idea that he was attracted to her, it was something else. Something else that bothered her about him. ' _Maybe she can just feel something is off from him and doesn't understand what it is. Otherwise, she wouldn't be making such a cute expression_ ' Ren wasn't exactly sure if that would be the case. Had she not made such expressions when she was modeling next to him? ' _Is it_ too _much to think that maybe that was just because it was me?_ ' He knew it was but that still didn't mean that he really thought she knew what she was doing.

"Is it after 9 already?" she bit her lower lip and Ren noticed that the officer was watching her movements.

There was just too much innocence that was being expressed by her question. So much that he wanted to break the spell he didn't want this man to be brought into her light. Brought into her magic. His eyes turned towards the police officer before replying, "No. It's not even after 8 yet." His eyes watched as Ruto held out his cell phone for her she peaked at the screen. Yet from the corner of his vision he could see that the officer had shifted just slightly. It came off as an innocent movement but if he thought of him as any female who was drawn to him. He could finally understand exactly what he was doing.

"Mister Tsuruga, you have a remarkable inner clock" Kyoko paused before looking towards him "or did you cheat?" she voice may have one thing but her look was clear in his direction. ' _Behave, don't do anything needlessly_ ' she smiled softly at him as she was sure he understood the meaning she was sending him. The smile on his face threw her back, ' _that mean's don't be angry!_ ' she mentally cried out before sighing deeply. ' _Don't screw this up he's my only way to get to him right now_ ' she mentally snapped at him. Yet without him knowing exactly what she was doing or going after because she didn't want him to know or anyone else for that matter it made it clear this was going to be a problem.

Ren had understood with no problems what she was saying to him, ' _No what's remarkable is how easy you can make me want to do whatever you ask of me._ ' It still didn't sit well with him and he was getting annoyed and angry at how he was so willing to listen to her and to follow her lid, ' _I'm so screwed when it comes to this one_ ' So he fell on his default gentlemanly ways and smiled at her, "Thank you Lady Kyoko as an actor I don't always get to have my phone handy so I got pretty good at judging the time." His eyes turned towards the officer, "Do I need to leave Officer?" His smile seemed to intensify but the policeman didn't seem to notice at all. Ren, of course, had no real reason to leave and even if the officer had told him to do, he wouldn't unless Kyoko or Ruto had told him to do so.

Kyoko wanted to bang her head against something, anything at this point. She found herself questioning why no one seemed to notice how he used this to hide his real feelings, she didn't understand why he was just not more honest. Then again when she thought about her own family she could understand that perhaps it was a public face but that didn't hide the fact that it was never a good sign when he smiled that way. She placed a hand on her forehead sighing softly, "There should be no issues with you being here. You were assigned to watch over me while Ruto was busy last night." True to a point, just not saying when that had happened and making it clear that it had been an assignment and that he was just doing his job should protect him should this somehow backfire. It would mean his actions were her fault and anything he did or didn't do would fall upon her. Still, that didn't set so well with her either because she understood that Ren was indeed famous, course she wouldn't have known that if not for Shoutaro's outrageous hatred for him. That had been when she began to realize that he never seemed to show any real smiles, it was all business. She just didn't realize that they also applied to his temper too, or perhaps not as clear as when she had met him that one day while shopping with Maria. What was worse was she actually preferred this level of anger compare to his Demon Lord look.

"Right, you're the young man who came in after the fact?" he looked towards Ren smiling at him. Ren knew these looks really well because they were the kind that many men gave him even as a child, "I'm afraid we don't need your statement at this time seeing as charges are not being pressed against you for sexual assault."

Kyoko mentally sighed, ' _so he has gone through with it. It's now indeed noted... for the time_ anyway _._ '

Ren's mouth dropped before he quickly looked towards Kyoko and then back to the officer. "How is that even possible?" Kyoko shook her head softly. As if to tell him silently to not bother asking, to just drop it but Ren was not going to listen not this time. ' _Maybe I'm not so screwed as I thought._ ' Ren watched as she hugged herself but didn't even look surprised by this knowledge. His eyes turned toward Ruto who also seemed to know about this already. His eyes narrowed anger was building up around him. The air seemed to drop around him and her eyes turned towards him.

"Well, Lady Kyoko had no single mark on her body. Heth came out with a broken wrist that we were informed was caused by Lady Kyoko during her threats when he tried to tell you what had happened. She used her Father's position in the showbiz to threaten him into having" he coughed slightly "or so it was stated. That Lady Kyoko attempted to force him into sex and got violent when he refused. Heth says he was scared of what this would mean for his career. LME is a very large corporation they can make a lot of blocks in a young man's career."

Ruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "Miss Kyoko was not left unharmed." as she stood there still holding herself, she made no notion to defend herself. It was Ruto who did so, "This should all be in the report that was already sent to your office."

Ren could feel his anger boiling at this knowledge ' _so he left a mark on her?_ ' His eyes scanned her body the only place he could guess they were at, were under her dress. Yet she didn't show any signs of being in pain, so perhaps it wasn't that bad.

"Is that true Lady Kyoko?" she gave a small nod of her head. "Well then can you please show me?" she shook her head. "Lady Kyoko if you are not willing to work with me there is nothing I can do for you." He sounded like he honestly wanted to help her but something felt off and she found herself stepping back into Ruto.

Ren stood up and moved towards him, his anger was at full power now and he could feel himself slipping. "I'm sure the location is not one she would feel comfortable showing to men."

"Nicht!" she could tell, she knew something was going to happen. He wasn't going to let this man push himself on her and as nice as that was. She needed this man, she needed him to speak to Heth. Heth would get the knowledge rather this man worked with him or not. It wouldn't matter because they were in contact.

Ren's head snapped towards her, ' _Shit did I scare her?_ "

There Kyoko was holding herself shaking her head back and forth. "No, I'll show you. Yet... it's rather high up and it's not exactly proper... so..." She sounded so scared. Truth be told she wasn't scared. She had expected this, no that wasn't exactly correct either she wasn't scared of this man. At least not with Ruto here and yes even Ren for that matter. It was the fact that this would bring her one step closer into the game back toward Heth's grasp and that's what really scared her because when the time came, she would be alone with him. For how long she didn't know and what he would or could do to her during that time she didn't want to think about. It wouldn't be good regardless.

"Ren perhaps it would be best if you turn around. The officer here says he needs to know and seeing as it seems Miss Kyoko will agree to his demand." His eyes turned towards him slightly, "I think it would be best if some privacy could be withheld." Ruto could tell that Ren didn't really want to do so but he slowly nodded before turning his back towards her.

"Thank you," he said to Ruto as he undid his cloak he held it up as a privacy screen of sorts. Kyoko took several deep breaths, this was not what she had wanted to do not with this man but she would. She closed her eyes looking up towards the ceiling once more before pulling up her dress, she allowed Ruto to position his cloak in a way that covered her lower half while her dress itself covered her front. The officer gasped as the bruises they looked worse than they did last night but she knew that they would.

Kyoko, however, froze as the stepped forward, she closed her eyes tightly expecting to feel his hands on her body. That she didn't realize that Ruto had grabbed his wrist until his words reached her, "Please do not touch Miss Kyoko." his voice was calm but the man must have noticed something in his eyes because he dropped his hand the moment Ruto let him go.

"Sorry I was just trying to make sure she was alright, they look rather painful." She began to pull back on her dress as the cloak rose once again to cover her form as she redressed when it dropped she was fully back to normal and Ruto was replacing his cloak onto himself.

"It's fine to look now Mister Tsuruga, thank you at least for being a decent human being, unlike _this_ man," she said holding herself again.

The officer smiled, "It's not that at all. I just didn't realize, it does look rather painful. I'm surprised you can hide it so well." She laughed softly but there was no warmth and Ren looked at her concern washing over his face.

"Looks painful? You, must be joking? My whole body hurts, just because I know how to hide the pain because a member of the royal family cannot look weak cannot look hurt. We must always carry ourselves to perfection no matter what we are feeling inside, no matter how much we are in pain. It is our job as royals to do so. We do not have the luxury of being selfish human beings who can get away with assaulting a young woman and having the police side with him and release him on his word. I don't have that luxury to show how upset I am. How scared I am that man who did _this_ to me is out and can come for me at any moment. I do not have the luxury to be scared because the people of this nation of my home country must be sold on the image that we hold." No there wasn't much difference she had come to learn through Cody mostly that this was a job like any other job. The fact she spent years being taught to hold in her pain for the customers, to serve them always with a smile no matter how sick or hurt she was. It all played so well in this new life.

"Of course, I understand. Forgive me Lady Kyoko, I didn't mean to cause you any problems but it would be best if you would at least let me take you to the station. I can have someone take a look at your bruises and take a photo."

"I'm afraid I'm not in the mood to have more photos taken." she pulled out her cell phone looking at it, "Let's see I know General Brown of the Royal Guard has them. Knowing him, he's sent it to everyone involved in this _case_. I'm surprised you haven't gotten yet, perhaps it's still with" she bit her lower lip. "what's her name again… the one for Royalty and Specialist Protection that was called because of this?" Ren wanted to pull her to him she looked so tired, so hurt and tired.

"Gayle King, she came under the Protection Commend on the other of Queen Mary," Ruto said looking down at her.

Kyoko shook her head, "yes of course, sorry. I shouldn't have forgotten. Just so much happened last night. I wish I could just put it behind me and forget it. Sadly it seems that's not the case. Apparently, I've assaulted a man who so easily overpowered me, so easily cause so much pain. Yes, yes of course. I'm at fault." she placed a hand over her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath.

Ren found himself moving towards her. He placed a hand under her chin looking at her. ' _She's not acting_ ' he said closing his eyes. "We should get going Lady Kyoko." He knew he was going to regret this, "I did promise to treat you and your family to breakfast today if you played for me." he saw the confusion cross her face but he was blocking the view from the officer. His eyes turned towards the man, he took several steps back. "We are going now. If you have any more questions I recommend you talk to her Lawyer."

* * *

 **A/N** : nicht- Russian for don't


	37. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 4

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 4-**

* * *

Kyoko wanted to protest, sure she had sent or a lawyer. She sent for someone she was sure she could trust actually. Someone she doubted was a player in this game. Why she was so sure about that even she didn't know. Yet but that wasn't exactly the real reason she had requested that man in general. She knew he had a connection to law enforcement in Japan. Though that wasn't the reason either, this man was extremely good at details. He saw things that most people would miss. This man had helped her understand her mother at such a young age. The way he could read her mother had taken her by surprise and it made her want to learn. So she watched, she watched how he responded to her expressions and she began to tell the differences between her anger, thinking, and disgust. The woman was so open with her emotions... you just needed to know how to read those eyebrow twitches. Part of her had wanted to seek her help but she felt and believed that the woman who had wanted nothing to do with her when she was her daughter would not feel any desire to help her now. Besides she needed someone skilled at reading people, not just their hearts but the smallest expressions that they made and she didn't think she was going to be that good at it.

There was one more person she wanted so badly in her corner right now. Yet she would have to talk to her father before she could even get that one going. That scared her more than anything. What if he denied her request? What if he tried to talk her out of her plans? Too many questions that were going through her head. Yet she knew one thing she wanted Tsuruga out of this. Maria would never forgive her if something happened to her Ren.

' _Forgive me... I can't let this guy be scared away._ ' she turned towards the police officer. "Please forgive Mister Tsuruga, I'm afraid he doesn't understand my position very well. If I was any other normal person..." she said stepping away from Ren all together, her eyes turning to look at him carefully before closing and looking back at the officer.

"No, it's understandable for a boyfriend to want to protect their girlfriend. Still, you are a bit young to be with a much older man," he said with a smile, his eyes trailing her body for a moment before looking back at her face, "I'm sure he understands that the age of consent is 16." Kyoko tried not to twitch at that thought.

"We're not dating." she mentally shook her head trying to hold in her own anger, "Not that he's not attractive. Anyone can see that much. However, even if we were dating as long as he did not break the law there would be no harm." She knew the law rather well actually. "Besides he's deemed as Japan's most desirable man. So he has a far better selection of women he can have relations with."

The officer looked at Ren for a moment as if this bit of knowledge was amusing to him. Then turned back towards Kyoko, "So you are single?"

"Yes of course, well I was betrothed once but that's not uncommon for someone of my birth." she looked down holding her hands tightly, "But in the end, he made it clear I was no good for him." The officer made a step to move towards her again but Ren placed a hand on her shoulder gently pulling her into his embraced his eyes never once leaving the man. ' _Not good he's getting upset_ ' she mentally took a deep breath touching his chest, she felt him calm under this touch pulling away again.

"I see..." he said looking at her. The way she moved from Ren and was now holding onto Ruto's arm. "I suppose you still being a child it's understandable that the adults in your life will want to protect you." There was something off by the way he spoke and she found herself looking down at her feet for a moment.

Ruto placed a hand on her hands. "As her Godfather, it is only proper for me to take care of her. Ren is a close family friend of her Father and Brother, it goes without question that the young man would want to protect her as well."

"I see, so he's like a big brother to her." He didn't notice the change in the air but Ruto and Kyoko had noticed it.

"I can say that at most we are acquaintances. His connection is to my father, my brother and his daughter. I do not live in Japan." Kyoko couldn't exactly say she _hated_ him not after all he did yesterday for her. She still didn't like him though, but this man didn't need to know such things. Just like Ren didn't need to know her plans, no one needed to know exactly how dangerous this game she was going to play was. Not even Ruto. "Nor do I wish anything bad to happen to him. Good people shouldn't have bad things happen to them." she smiled sadly at the officer, "Yet everyone has desires and wishes of their own. Yet I understand to create that desire or wish" she said touching her stomach slightly, pushing the pain aside as she gripped the dress that hugged her. "Everything has a price, wishes, desires... nothing in this world is free." she looked up at the man in front of her. He seemed confused but that was fine. She didn't need him to really understand what she was saying but she felt Ruto stiffen next to her. She looked back towards him his eyes showed his own fears for just a moment before returning to normal. She smiled softly at him.

"I'm afraid Lady Kyoko I don't fully understand what you speaking about. I understood that for you this man is someone that's just connected to your Father due to where you are being raised and where he lives. It is truly sad that a daughter is not growing up with her father." he smiled at her. "I always did wonder why you were here and not with him." he shook his head softly before taking his hat off and turning it in his hands. "Did your father not love you?"

Her eyes narrowed at the man as she looked at him, "I assure you, that the only reason my father isn't here at this very moment is that I do not wish to worry him needlessly but I fear that's no longer going to be the case. I don't think I can protect him from this. Seeing as it seems Heth is very clear on trying to make me the villain to his actions. Daddy isn't going to be happy... there will likely be an uproar, here and in Japan over this." She bit her lower lip.

"I don't wish to cause a national uproar, I only wish to get to the bottom of this. I assure you we have an eye on him. He's not just wandering free." he said smiling, "If you wanted to come to the station I could show you what the orders for his release were." She closed her eyes, she could feel Ren's energy filling the room again and it worried her.

"I already went through this. I'm under orders. Regardless I know that the communication between the police and its citizens must remain open. I am working with Ms. King and General Brown at this time and I know that they will be more than willing to help you. As I am still a minor and my Father nor Great Aunt is here. It isn't really proper for me to be speaking with the police without a guardian present you know." she bit her lower lip she found herself pacing as she spoke her fingers fidgeting as she did so. ' _I need him to come here, to come at me. Even if it's not here. I just have to make it clear he has to come for me where I'm at. That I won't be brought to him..._ '

"Miss Kyoko…" Ruto's hand stilled her, she took several deep breaths before looking at him "It is fine. You are working with the police on this matter. That is all that matters right now. Your father will be here soon." his eyes turned towards the policeman, "If you would excuse us." His eyes turned towards Ren "I'm sure you have much work to do after this." He watched as Ren nodded his head some.

Kyoko moved away from Ruto, she carefully kneeled down to pick up the Koto. Ruto's eyes trailed towards the officers and his eyes narrowed, the man flinched slightly taking a step back before putting his hat back on his head. "Yes of course. That's important, perhaps when your father gets here he'll agree that you should come down with me."

Ruto took a step forwards taking the koto from her, she frowned softly. Ruto could tell she really wanted to hold onto it, he leaned forward whispering in her ear "Perhaps it would be best if you take Ren's arm instead, Miss Kyoko. That man is less likely to follow us if you do." she froze as he pulled back holding onto the koto, she closed her eyes. ' _That's so not fair..._ ' her eyes turned towards the police officer and she mentally shuddered at the look she saw on his face her eyes turned towards Ren. ' _Yeah... I'm not sure what's worse... the vibe he's sending off or the looks that man just gave me_ ' she was pretty sure nothing had been shown ' _maybe I should change... perhaps this dress is too short._ ' wondering if she had flashed him and that had caused the strange look that had come from the police officer.

' _I really don't want him to follow I need him to pass the information on._ ' her eyes looked back at Ren before moving towards him, she smiled softly at him, looking up at him but he wasn't looking at her. It was almost as if he hadn't picked up that she had moved closer to him. His eyes focus on the officer ' _I can't let you scare him away... why do you have to be such a problem?_ ' she mentally sighed ' _at least his anger isn't directed at me..._ ' she reached up touching his arm and his eyes shot towards her. Almost at once he seemed to relax.

"Shall we go?" she said smiling at him. She shuddered as she felt his hand wrap around her pulling her close to him before she moved so that she was holding his arm instead. "It's not nice to mislead people Mister Tsuruga," she said closing her eyes. His eyes trailed over to the officer and she could feel her children stirring inside of her. It was hard to keep them in check at the moment with the energy that this man was throwing off, but they quickly retreated at his painted face. ' _No... not that look._ ' she cried inside at his painted gentleman smile that seemed to blind her.

"Of course." he looked towards the officer "Forgive me for overstepping my boundaries. It's just that she seemed so troubled. I wouldn't want her father to think I didn't do all I could to protect his little girl." he said with a smile that should have killed the man and she found herself unable to keep herself from shuddering from it. His eyes turned towards her "Are you cold perhaps Lady Kyoko?" the look in his eyes startled her more and she quickly shook her head.

"I'm fine. However, Mister Tsuruga, I do expect you to eat a proper serving. I can't allow you to teach Maria bad table manners." She couldn't help but smile as he seemed to relax with a groan. As he led her away from the officer and the gardens itself. ' _Somehow this place feels tainted..._ ' her eyes trailed back towards the officer before her eyes turned toward Ruto who had her koto ' _will the magic be here tomorrow?_ ' she felt a sudden sadness in her heart at the thought that it might not ever heal.

* * *

The police officer pulled out his cell phone, the moment that the group was out of sight. The Arabian man would be a problem. The young man Ren Tsuruga apparently won't be much of a problem. He hadn't noticed the feelings that he was throwing out towards him but he had noticed the look he given to him more than once and both times they had him taking a step back.

 _It seems that the flower has a thorn. Suggestions. - o_

 _Remove them. - ?_

 _Doing so will make it harder to get to the flower. - o_

 _Find another way, that flower is a must for our collection. - ?_

He looked down at his cell phone at his last message before looking back towards the direction that Kyoko had walked off too. ' _Well, it can't be helped._ ' he said deleting the messages. ' _She is rather cute, shame that what happened to her. Her own fault though_ ' he shook his head as he called the office.

"Hello, I tried to get the information you requested but it seems that Lady Kyoko is refusing to speak with us." Well, to be honest, she was refusing to come down with him at the time. Not that that information needed to be known "She doesn't deny what the victim said. I recommend we push on with the paperwork, that poor guy suffered a great deal because of her and is in hiding out of fear of what can happen to him." A smile appeared as he nodded, "Yes, of course, I agree it's important that people understand that the royal family isn't above the law." he couldn't help the grin that played across his lips "I'll be more than happen to talk to the Ms. King. I'll head that way now."

He hung up placing his cellphone to his lips, ' _We could use someone in her position, it will be useful._ ' He shook his head ' _However to take that flower, means making her disappear from the world. A body will be needed. I'll have to look into finding someone suited to be her body double for her untimely death._ '

* * *

Todoh Susumu had quietly entered his co-worker's office. It wasn't hard for him to go unheard. It was one of the reasons why he had been assigned to watch her when she had been with child. After they found out her plans. He could read her very well. Not that he was interested in her in that way but that didn't change the fact he cared about her. Mogami Saena was looking at pictures of one Takarada Lory having landed in England. One of the pictures showed a young woman that was being embraced and he knew right away exactly who that young woman was.

"As I thought" his eyes trailing over Saena's face. While most would never be able to see her expressions he knew her, she was worried about her choice. She had been like this when she left Kyoko with Fuwas and when she had found out what had happened. There had been anger, but not at the parents at the boy. At not being a proper mother. Now he noticed that she seemed to worry more about her choices, to hide the girl to make her seem dead to the world. It set her free but at the same time the choice of what that met sat heavy in her heart.

Saena looked up at him there was the slight twitch in her expression before she closed the page, "I no longer have any say." she said turning towards a case file on her desk.

"You weren't denied the right," he said looking at her carefully. She didn't seem bothered by this fact. Part of him wondered if she perhaps would one day come around but seeing as she hadn't in the last 15 years that the girl had been alive, rarely paying much attention at all to her other than taking care to pay for her care since she left the girl with the Fuwas at the age of seven. No, she had shown up very rarely, it had always ended badly from what he could recall. She expected a great deal of the girl, simply because of who her parents were. Two people with great minds meant that failure was not acceptable and anything, not 100% meant failure. There had also been the disappointment when she had learned that Kyoko had run away with Shoutaro and the aftermath of that. There wasn't love there, it was all responsibility.

"I never wanted that child to begin with," she said simply.

Todoh knew this had been the truth of the matter. The fact had it not been for Katagiri Kenichi and himself who knows if Kyoko would have lived to be the young woman she is today. He knew that to Saena that girl was the living proof of her shame. He crossed his arms. "I got a call from a General Brown Kendi seems I've been requested by Takarada Kyoko."

He watched as Saena eyebrows twitched "Are you going?" he didn't hear the concern in her voice but he had noted it on her face.

Todoh closed his eyes, "Katagiri thinks it will be a good idea. It seems she's in a bit of trouble. I can't get into the details but she personally requested me. I'm surprised she can even remember me."

Saena looked at him but said nothing as she went back to her case file, "when do you leave?"

"In a few hours." He opened the door pausing before he left, "I'll keep you in the loop as much as I can." He knew she would not say anything about it and didn't bother to double check. Still, if her looking at the life of a girl still. He knew she would want to know what was going on. ' _She still feels_ _responsible for her, I can't help but feel this might be a good thing._ '


	38. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 5

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 5-**

* * *

The Fukumi sons had shown up shortly before lunch most of the models would be having lunch within the next hour or two. Not everyone was showing today either apparently their mother was not showing but the models were expected to be there so that tomorrow's walkway would be ready for them. There were several others who would be walking. KYO like several other of the bigger name clothing lines had several walks spread out during the week and it was the only day four of the show, their mother had been here for five days of course. Saturday would be the last day, two more days. The big final and they just had to get through it. His mother had to get as much as possible done today she wouldn't have much time tomorrow or on the final day.

Daiki had taken Keiji on their father's order so that he could his younger brother. Not that Keiji required much looking after. The wannabe neet should be the one who required additional attention, though even Daiki wasn't really a neet, he had a feeling that if it wasn't his goal to create games which required him to have some education in how to do such a thing. He would have been. Daiki was so anti-social that Keiji doubted he even had friends that weren't digital. So once they had checked in he had muttered about going up to their room, that they would be sharing with their mother.

Keiji nodded his head pulling out his cell phone his eyes looking at the text message that they had a gotten from their mother while they were on the road. They were already on the VIP list thanks to their mother. ' _Might as well go_ ' he moved towards the hotel map scanning the locations and best route to get to her before making his way down towards them. He had only planned to inform their mother in person they were they had arrived and check up on Kyoko for the most part. The news about what happened had not been kept from them, or at the very least the information that she was assaulted and the matter was being taken care of. Still, something had not felt right and the way his father spoke with Lory had made it all the more clear to him something more was going on. So he had convinced his brother to bring him here, once on the road did they inform their parents. They could, of course, have put a stop to it but neither did, which made him wonder exactly what was going on.

Which was why at this very moment he was standing against a wall in the distance, waiting for his mother to have a free moment. Keiji had pulled out his cell phone checking his messages when he caught the movement of a certain blonde came at him with such an unnatural speed that it had taken all he could to turn from her, she hit the wall. He was sure if she had the strength that there would have been holes in the wall but she was also quick so even though it looked like she had hit the wall she in truth stopped millimeters from doing.

"Keiji-chan that's not very nice!" Keiji went back to looking at his phone now that he knew she was there. He could do what was required to keep himself out of her reach.

"Either is your force attention," he said moving out of her reach again as she attempted to grab him, he stepped just in time that her hand slid right by him as he turned to face her general direction.

"But I haven't seen you in ages," she said huffing as she took two steps forward. Keiji placed a single finger on her forehead as he lifted the phone to his ear. She huffed as she crossed her arms, no longer attempting to pull him into an embrace. True there was no force, no logical reason for this to work but it for some reason had since he was a child. As if she accepted this as a _no_ without the actual word being said.

"Daiki, I don't recommend leaving the room. It seems Oba-san is here," he said looking at the woman before him, there was no hate in his features. "Yes… she's overdoing it again." he sighed heavily nodding his head, "yeah I blame him too." he felt a smack on the back of his head, his eyes turning towards his mother before sighing again.

Kyo looked at him was very clear, ' _hug her now or else_ '. He gave a small nod of his head as she turned back to her work.

Keiji returned to his call with his brother, "I gotta go." he hung up and looked back at the Juliena who still 'held' in place. Rather he had wanted to hug her didn't matter once his mother made it clear he was going to do so, he didn't want to think of what else could be either. "You get one hug, no more than 10 seconds before you release or nothing. Do you agree?"

Juliena smiled brightly at him and nodded her head. He dropped his finger and held out his arms. She hugged him for exactly 10.9 seconds before releasing him from her embraced. She placed her hands on either side of his cheek. "I haven't seen you in ages." she clearly wanted to pull him back in a hug but a finger on her forehead caused her to pout. "I know, one hug." he dropped it again, still Keiji could see the urge to pull him into another hug but she was fighting that urge of hers. After all the one time she broke her agreement he refused to hug her the rest of the time they were together and the 'or else' had not been much fun for him either.

"You saw me last fall…" he said looking back down at his phone before sighing. "Daiki is the one you haven't seen in _ages_ you should make sure to give him a lot of affection to make up for it." That would in part take care of her trying to fill her affections on her godsons instead.

"Yes… good point. Maybe after Kuu comes, I won't be able to join you for dinner tonight. I so want too though time is so short this time to see you and your brother" she said softly as she dabbed her eyes.

Keiji knew that there was a reason if Kuu was showing up. His eyes trailed down Juliena's face and body. 'What is exactly going on here?' Kuu didn't come with Juliena when she models for KYO. The length of time that she was ever way was a little more than a week, the longest he could think of was ten days and so it made no sense 'Not unless Lory asked him here...' his eyes narrowed slightly. Still, there was one more thing that he had to make sure of before he could start allowing himself to focus on the bigger problem.

" **Mom…** " he said looking back at Kyo who was busy fixing a hem, " **did you prepare the staff here?** " Kuu could eat a business out of business if they weren't prepared ahead of time. The fact that he hadn't heard anything about Kuu showing up even from his mother troubled him a bit more.

" **I'm not his keeper. I only look after Juliena.** " she said looking up at him for a moment before shaking her head, " **but perhaps it wouldn't hurt…** " the look between his mother and him made it clear that neither of them actually trusted Juliena to warn them ahead of time. His eyes turned towards Juliena a frown on his face.

Juliena " **Don't treat me like a little kid. I know how to contact the staff!** " she said with a huff.

" **And did you warn them?** " He would honestly be surprised if she actually did and didn't just have someone else do it.

" **Well not exactly…** " Keiji sighed heavily. " **Well I didn't do it but it was done.** " He pinched the bridge of his nose, it was as he thought. " **Don't do that!** "

" **Who did you send?** " his voice was rather sharp when he said it.

" **The kidnapper's servant,** " she said crossing her arms as she looked at him. It was written on her face that she knew he could not find any fault with Ruto. That man was known to be on top of things.

" **Good, then he did it,** " he said looking back at his phone before frowning. Placing his phone into his back pocket, " **Mom where's Kyoko?** "

Kyo looked up at him and smiled it wasn't one of her happy smiles, more of a 'please don't worry' smile. " **She didn't sleep well last night, she's taking a nap in the lobby.** " That didn't set with Keiji at all.

" **Don't do that Keiji no one is supposed to come down here unless they have business with us and it's not like anyone would be stupid to touch my goddaughter. They all know better.** " His eyes scanned the room once more. It was true, no one here was even out of place. His mother did run a very tight ship and she was known to keep just as tight ship when it came to other people too. It was pretty clear that if you did something to upset his mother, that whatever it was that you wanted would not be given to you. If it was bad enough she could ruin you.

" **I'm going to go check on her anyways. Though you are correct no one would be stupid enough to get on Kyo of KYO's bad side.** " The worry that he saw on Juliena's face bothered him but he knew how to fix that as well, well give her something that wouldn't be easily fixed and make her forget her own worries. "Juliena-san, don't think so much it'll give you wrinkles and what will you do if Kuu falls out of love with you because you aren't the most beautiful woman in the whole world?" He watched her eyes widen before she ran to Kyo.

" **Keiji!** " his mother snapped at him at the woman who held her tearing up.

"Why is he so mean to me!" she cried as he walked off, feeling the glares on the back of his head but he also knew that he wasn't going to be in any real trouble as he went out to the lobby.

* * *

Ren placed an arm over his eyes.

His mind thinking as Yashiro chatted happy about new talents in showbiz but he wasn't really paying any attention as he was waiting for the digestive medicine to kick in. He was going to need a lot of that today. He flinched as he recalled exactly how he got into this mess in the first place.

 _"Kyoko, doesn't it worry you that Ren isn't eating a proper meal?" inside Ren couldn't help but groan as my mother's voice washed over me._

 _It was bad enough that he had planned to sit next to Kyoko but she had placed Juliena between them. This had only soon had Kyo sitting between them because she worried that Juliena might slip and likely, for example, try to force feed him. When Yashiro had shown up she had made it clear that he was to sit next to his charge. This would have been fine even to a point but Maria, when Juliena had first sit down, had quickly put David, Amanda, and Laura between them. By the time Ruto had joined them he had taken the place between Juliena and Kyoko instead. In the end, he had sat across from her and for some reason, he was not happy at all about this development._

 _So when she had finally turned to pay him any mind it was to look at his plate of food. "Well, it's fine to have a small breakfast_ _Nephele as long as has a proper lunch and dinner as well."  
_

 _Yashiro laughed "This will likely be the only meal he eats for the rest of the day." he had felt his mother's eyes and Kyoko on him he found himself flinching slightly at the feel of these two women and then he felt a third set of eyes. 'Great now Kyo is mad at me for upsetting my mother' He tried to pay no attention to the fact that David and Amanda were trying to not laugh._

 _"Maria what does our Kyoko say about eating?" said Laura as she turned her straw in her water._

 _Maira looked towards Ren before looking back towards Laura, "That it's important to never skip meals. A person cannot stay healthy if they don't eat properly, and don't complain about the food you get..." her eyes trailed back toward Ren. Somehow she felt guilty as Kyoko placed a hand on her head._

 _"Maira you shouldn't feel bad, it's that man's job to make sure you are taught properly. He failed you with his eating habits." Her eyes turned towards him as she smiled "and he did promise he would not teach you any bad habits. So even if he doesn't like to eat, he will eat everything on his plate won't you Tsuruga?"  
_

 _That had hurt a bit to be called 'that man' and he found himself smiling at her. "Yes of course." that had been his mistake of course._

 _"Wonderful, then you will join us for lunch. Isn't that wonderful Maria?" the little girl eyes looked darkly at her Aunt but only because she saw how wicket her aunt was being and she was falling in love with it as the smile played across her lips._

 _"Oh yes, it would be!"_

 _"I have an even better idea!" said Amanda looking at David who snorted._

 _"I totally agree my other half! He should totally have dinner with us!"_

 _"Yes wouldn't it be wonderful!" came Laura's voice._

 _Amanda looked towards Yashiro "You make sure he has no way out. Today all his meal times is with us."_

' _What did I do to be punished like this?_ ' Thinking about the food he was going to have to eat was making him feel sick to his stomach 'Might as work it off some.' he sighed as he slowly rose from the couch he laid on, his eyes turning towards to Yashiro. "You do realize that this is your fault?"

Yashiro raised an eyebrow at him, "What is?" His eyes narrowed at his manager and the man chuckled. "Ah, that. Well, that is really your own fault for not having good eating habits. You should be happy to have so many women wanting to look after your health."

"I eat when I'm hungry" he muttered under his breath and Yashiro shook his head clearly not believing him. "I'm going to go for a walk…"

"Do you want company?" Yashiro asked though he already knew the answer to that as well.

"No," he said walking out the door.

* * *

Sho ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the hall to where the designers and models would be at. Shoko had been right, getting up to the VIP floor, let alone her actual room number, they had stated that they wouldn't give room numbers away. They didn't care that he was a star or a big name in Japan. Still, he figured he could or should had been allowed u to their floor but with the royal family, he was turned down. ' _How the hell did Shoko even get information from these people?_ ' It didn't matter what skills he used, or how he flirts they simply wouldn't budge on the matter. ' _Something wrong with this country. When a_ good-looking _man is asking for help they should give it to them._ '

The only thing he had to go with after that was to ask for KYO's location. It had been a good thing to know which group his goddess worked for. Otherwise, he was sure that they wouldn't even have given him that information. The biggest problem he had found when he made it to the lobby area where it broke into rooms for each person showing. Though apparently some of the smaller names would be sharing a room location. Was that he didn't know which room she was located behind. There was also not a single soul in the lobby. Which meant he would have to wait to find out, he figured it would be uncool to be knocking on some random door like a lost lamb, more so when they might not even. Making everyone in that area know that he was lost compared to one or two people he may have to ask.

Shoving his hands in his pocket he made his way to one of the couches, when he looked down he saw her. ' _Kyoko_ ' his eyes scanned the area real fast. He saw no one before his eyes trailed back down towards her sleeping form. She was curled up on her side, she rested her head on one of her arms, while the other was protecting her stomach. He didn't know that the reason that every time she breathed in she made the smallest whimper sound. He figured it was a nightmare. He knelt down touching the side of her face ' _She still been brainwashed and the nightmares are proof that._ '

This movement caused her to pull her legs up to her chest as she tried to turn her face from him. He leaned forward to give her that so-called true love kiss. He was expecting to feel a hand wrap around his mouth, he wasn't expecting to be flung away from her. Sho landed hard on his left lip as he rolled. It hadn't been far but it had been painful. "Do you fucking know who I am?"


	39. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 6

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 6-**

* * *

Keiji hadn't expected to see Fuwa Sho, who he was pretty sure was the same man as Shoutaro but there was no proof this man and that man was the same. If it was easy to tell then people would have brought up his real name by now. Still seeing as there was no one inside this area but the one that was napping it didn't take him long to figure it out. It also didn't take him long to make the short distance between where he had been to where Sho was. Keiji had been on high alert from the moment he had entered KYO's dressing room due to Juliena.

Regardless he couldn't believe someone who does this to a woman they clearly weren't with. Keiji eyes narrowed as he grabbed Sho around his mouth. It took him less than a half second to think of his next move which was to fling him across the side of the room. He rolled slightly as he landed on his side but Keiji paid no mind to him. Something caught his attention when it came to Kyoko. Her dress had skirted up slightly and if you didn't pay close attention it would have been easy to miss it.

"Do you fucking know who I am?" Sho growled at him.

"No one important," he said simply removing his jacket, he held it out slightly before carefully lifting the hem of her dress. His eyes narrowed as he dropped it and the jacket itself as a blanket over her. The movement flowed nicely and he was sure that Sho wouldn't have noticed what he had done. The fact that Kyoko turned slightly with a smallest of whimpers didn't go unmissed by him. No, what was annoying him at the moment was the damn peacock of a man who clearly had to prove he was someone.

"No one important?" He laughed "I'm Fuwa Sho, Japan's number one artist!"

"I was under the impression that was one Tsuruga Ren," he said pulling out his phone, Keiji never once raised his voice. Yet he could feel the anger that was coming off of Sho. "I see, music charts," he said turning off the screen before putting it back into his pocket. Leaning forward some to touch the side of Kyoko's face. ' _She must be really out of it_ ' he wondered if he should call Ruto down to take her to her room but he could just as easily do that once he dealt with the peacock.

"I have women throwing themselves at me." Sho couldn't help but cross his arms as he stood up at his full height. "Not that I expect someone like you to understand what that's like."

Keiji wished he didn't know what it was like, to be honest. Women, in general, were exhausting creatures. Kyoko and Amanda being the only ones he chose to socially with inside the school, the rest were normally due to force. Not that he hated them, he just wasn't interested in them in the way they wanted and he didn't feel like explaining himself. Women got scarier somehow when they learned one of the male students were gay. As if just by being gay that meant you were willing to act like a girlfriend to them.

Sighing he stood up his own full height. Sho snorted at the difference in their sizes and Keiji waited for him to get it out of his system. Keiji knew he was shorter than the average height for a Japanese man, add in the fact where he spent most of his life which was in the Royal Academy and thus England. He was used to being well on the small size of things. It was hardly a surprise that many women were taller than him or near his own height anyways. Not that seemed to sway them from bothering him for some strange reason. Regardless Keiji knew better than anyone that height didn't mean anything when it came to strength and he was far from a weakling.

Keiji sighed as he looked back towards Kyoko for just a moment, when he looked back at Sho he placed a finger to his lips before looking back towards Kyoko for just a moment. He saw the man seem to debate this fact before nodding his head. Keiji turned his head motioning for him to follow him and much to his surprise Sho followed after him. They made their way towards to the hall that leads to the lobby. Keiji stood across from Sho who was leaning with his arms crossed in front of his chest. While Keiji was able to keep his eye on the couch where Kyoko was. It wasn't as far as he would have liked but it was at least not right in front of her. Not that she seemed to notice them talking. That worried him a bit.

"Well?" Sho asked Keiji looked back towards him. Sho took the expression he made as if having forgotten and he rolled his eyes, "Aren't you going to acknowledge how great I am? To get all those women throwing themselves at me, a nobody like you should be amazed." he muttered the last part to himself. Keiji eyes trailed back towards where Kyoko was.

"I only need one woman to look in my direction." His eyes turned back towards Sho who stared at him like he was insane or perhaps grew a second head, "That's my partner, any other woman is not worth my time." There was no reason to explain to this man that he wasn't actually interested in females.

Sho opened his mouth for a moment before closing it trying hard not to laugh because it wouldn't be cool. After he was sure he had himself in check he motioned towards the lobby "That boring, plain, no sex appeal _girl_ that's not a _real_ woman. I'm talking about _real_ women, hotties." He shook his head looking at him smugly, "If that's all you can get, I feel bad for you."

"Don't" his eyes narrowed only slightly, ' _Pretty sure this is Shoutaro based on those words_ ' the look at Sho face showed his confusion.

"You can't be serious about her."

"And what if I am?" it wasn't as if he expected any reasonable answer from him but he had not expected him to grab him by his shirt pulling him towards him Keiji's eyes looked down at the man's hand.

"Troublesome." The word was out of his mouth as he grabbed Sho's shoulders. Using the wall he had been against to help push him up and into a perfect handstand, on Sho's shoulders. He had been surprised by the action he had released him the moment he started to move. Sho looked up at the man who was using him like a perch before he lifted one hand off of Sho's shoulder, he grinned. "She's mine now Shoutaro" with that he flipped over Sho's landing with perfect ease.

"What did you just say, shorty?" Keiji knew he had turned around to look at him, there was a moment of anger and fear. Keiji was sure he didn't understand how he knew his real name but it was becoming clear to Keiji that Sho couldn't be fooled about this matter. He knew who she was and the only thing to do was to make it clear that no matter how much he spoke about it, no one was going to believe him.

"Kyoko is no longer yours." he shifted his weight as he moved towards the corner of the hallway to look into the lobby. "You lost your chance with a superior woman. So don't attempt to kiss her again." Keiji eyes narrowed but it wasn't about Sho or whatever nonsense he was going on about only going for superior women and Kyoko not being one of them. ' _Great a damn lion has entered the den now_ ' he sighed. "Troublesome," he said walking towards Kyoko.

* * *

Ren was overwhelmed by the time he had shut the door to the R'Mandy's private room for their models. He leaned against the door holding the knob for just a moment to make sure no one would be following him. He hated doing it but it didn't matter how Francis tried to get them under control it wouldn't work if they really wanted to do something. ' _He really should have Ryu here_ '

His eyes narrowed slightly as he heard voices just off to the distance. Tuning them out not caring what they were talking, Ren had no desire to take part in any of drama, as long as it didn't bother his work. Which right now it didn't but it also meant his walk wouldn't be that great until they moved on. He debated if he should just walk pass by them when his eyes fell upon the small figured curled up under a man's jacket. His eyes trailed towards their face and he felt the bitterness swell through him, ' _Kyoko_ ' he moved forward, ' _why is she sleeping out here_ ' he stopped looking down at her.

"Excuse me," Ren's eyes widen in surprise at the young man who had simply leaped over the back of the couch, landing with perfect ease between him and Kyoko, his eyes narrowed at the young man. He would any other time admit that the man had skill but the fact remained he was now standing between him and Kyoko and that didn't sit well with him. Ren looked him over feeling like he should be able to place him, there was an air of familiarity with the way he looked but he was clueless. "I know she's cute when she's sleeping but I rather you leave her alone."

He wouldn't deny that she did look rather adorable sleeping but he didn't like the fact this guy got in the middle of him watching her, it wasn't like he would do something to her. "You are?" Ren asked, there was no way that this kid was her guard. He was far too young to have such a job.

"I'm her partner." The words twisted in Ren's heart and he couldn't understand why this bothered him so much.

He repeated the word, clearly not likely the sound of it either. ' _No, she would_ have _brought up a boyfriend_ ' he looked at him ' _then again we're not exactly friends either..._ ' He was tempted to say something but his head turned towards the man walking towards them full of anger.

"She's not your damn partner," He was starting to wonder if Kyoko was just full of stalkers. Yet neither gave off the same vibe as the man known as Heth. They were both harmless or to put it exactly, harmless to him as Ren. The blonde was more of an annoyance that could cause problems but nothing he couldn't handle. The smaller man was a different sort of annoyance because he seemed to have a real connection to Kyoko, he wasn't trying to own or make himself her number one. It was like he already held that position and felt no need to prove it.

The smaller man sighed as though he was dealing with a pest before turning his attention fully to Kyoko he leaned forward, Ren realized that this man was not fearful at all. He watched as the man shook Kyoko gentle.

" **Kyoko, get up. I'm tired of playing bodyguard.** " Ren moved forward but the look in smaller man's eyes had him stop for a moment. It wasn't fear but it was very clear he was telling him not to do anything as Sho grabbed his wrist and yanked it away from Kyoko, his eyes turned back towards Sho who had done such a thing before shaking Kyoko once more, she stirred under his touch before rubbing her eyes.

"Stop fucking touching her." Kyoko eyes looked up at Sho who was close to her face as he had been leaning over to keep the smaller man and she rolled off the couch right into the smaller man's lap. She quickly crawled out of his lap.

" **Sorry, Keiji...** " she said bowing her head as she moved away from. Ren stared at the back of the man's head, whose name he now knew. He had heard that name before still, he couldn't place it. The young man sighed as he stood up pulling Kyoko up with him as he did so.

" **It's fine,** " he said straightening out her dress she showed no signs of being embarrassed by this action when he looked towards Sho it was clear he was at a loss to what was happening between them. Keiji picked up his jacket and put it back on paying no mind to either of them. Buttoning it up he pulled out his phone to look at it for a moment before putting it back into his back pocket. " **We should get going, it's about lunchtime and Daiki is going to be a problem to get out of the bedroom.** "

It was Daiki's name that hit him, " **You're Kyo's kid?** " Keiji looked at him, a single nod of his head. His eyes turned back towards Kyoko as he took her hand and pulled her away towards the door. " **Go tell her that we are getting ready for lunch. I need to talk to a Peacock and Lion,** " he said simply before opening the door to the KYO room and shutting it behind her. His eyes turned back towards the two of them and Ren was sure he wasn't going to like what's about to be told to him.

* * *

Keiji looked back between the two ' _Lion... Peacock_ ' he wondered what that made him ' _Mama Bear maybe?_ ' he mentally sighed. "Fuwa Sho here seems to have a crush on my partner." He paid no mind to Sho's protests that he did not like that plain boring girl with no sex appeal as though he had said nothing at all. His eyes turning back towards Ren as he looked at him, he could pick up anger in him but he hid it well. Perhaps to well, still he had noticed it.

"You seem to have shown some interested in her as well." he looked him over once, he couldn't be sure not just yet anyway. The man didn't even look like he understood his own emotions and perhaps it was just that. A cute girl who doesn't seem to be interested in him, because she was no longer interested in the other sex not after her history. Still, she had become a target for one Tsuruga Ren who all women wanted to be with. "I don't care if you crush on her. Like I said she's cute and regardless of what this guy thinks."

Sho moved towards him and his eyes narrowed, "I allowed you to touch me once simply because of where she was. Do it again and I will have you flat on your damn ass." his voice was low and deadly and from the look on Sho's face and even Ren's, neither of them knew exactly for sure if this was possible Sho huffed and he closed his eyes. "You are both Japanese and you will be heading home in about three days time." he said looking at them both, "Not that I understand why _you_ are here" his eyes falling on Sho as he said it, "but the Oxford Fashion Show _will_ be over in two days. I suspect maybe a day to pack and be gone."

The look on Ren's face was clear that he understood what he was speaking about, "so keep your dick in your pants." he said simply as the door opened and Kyoko stepped out, Juliena wrapping her arms around her waist.

" **Nephele, I promise I'll bring you something sweet, please let go** **now,** " she said trying to get through the door. Sho eyes widen and a grin played across his lips.

* * *

 **A/N** : The average height Japanese man is 171.2 cm or about 5'7 for a female it's 158.8 cm or about 5'2. Shoutaro apparently is 178 cm or about 5'10 (at 16) Ren/Kuon is listed as being 190 cm or 6'3 and Kyoko being 163 cm or 5'3. Keiji in this respect is 165.5 cm or just barely 5'5 (and he's 16)

I've lowered all but Ren down by an inch in this. This will allow Kyoko to grow a little more before she stops (most girls stop growing about 14-15 years old. They may still grow a little but not much more after that. Where young men usually have finished growing by the time they are 18.


	40. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 7

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 7-**

* * *

Kyoko wasn't exactly sure what was going on but Kyo was trying to comfort Juliena. Her head turned back towards the door that was closed and then back to the two. She moved towards the two women it hadn't taken her long to figure out that Juliena was upset about her husband not finding her attractive anymore, that he might leave her for such a thing. Kyoko wasn't sure that was even possible but Kyo seemed to be at her wit's end. Kyoko wondered if she should even say anything as she was here to let Kyo know that she was going to be leaving with Keiji to get Daiki out the door before lunch happened.

" **Yes, Kyoko?** " Kyo was running her hand through Juliena's hair.

" **Umm Keiji and I are going to try and drag Daiki out of his room.** " Kyo sighed heavily shaking her head.

" **Thank you for letting me know. Come now Juliena...** " she said trying to pull the woman " **You are setting a bad example on Kyoko. She'll think that men only care about a woman's beauty.** "

Actually, Kyoko already thought that for the most part. She already was a firm believer that most men would settle of course but she didn't believe for one moment that a pretty woman who showed them interested would not be there right away. Unless the woman had the money or some other way to hold that man to them. True she believed that there were special cases, like Charles, Daniel, Michael, David, and Cody. Daiki, however, most likely would never actually date anything that wasn't a virtual girl but he didn't seem the type who just fall in love with a pretty face. Plus she saw real love between Mary and Robert, Even Kyo and Dachi had a loving relationship. Then the way that Leiko remembered Philip, the way Kouki still loved Lina. No, she didn't want to have that sort of love either. Love was to painful no matter where you fell in the end, either as the one they couldn't love or the one they did love. Regardless Kyoko wasn't going to correct Kyo in this. Mainly because she was sure this was a way to get Juliena to refocus.

It did, of course, refocus Juliena's attention, from getting love and affection from Kyo to right onto her. " **Kyoko** ~" she said hanging off her shoulders, Kyoko looked at Kyo who smiled.

" **Remember Juliena you can't leave, I haven't finished adding the details to that dress.** " Juliena frowned heavily still clinging to Kyoko who was now trying to drag her towards the door. How she became like dead weight went beyond her understanding but Juliena was able to pull it off. ' _Who would have thought a tornado of a woman could be so heavy._ '

Kyoko had made her way about halfway through the room with her and wanted to just fall to her knees. " **So why do you think that your husband won't love you no more?** " she figured maybe if by talking to her, she could somehow get her to break free.

" **Because of what Keiji said. He's so mean to me** " she rubbed her cheek against Kyoko cheek with her own. " **Nothing like you. You are such a good child.** "

So this was all Keiji's fault. That caused her children to turn in her body, but if Juliena noticed them she said nothing as Kyoko found herself walking much easier but still the woman was like dead weight still as soon as she got the door open. She felt drained. Then it hit her. How David got Amanda in a good mood, how all of the boys got their sisters back in good moods. Sweets! Why was she so stupid to not think of that sooner?

" **Nephele, I promise I'll bring you back something sweet, please let go no** **w.** " Then, of course, they would get mad after eating them because of the calories. ' _Well, maybe it's not so bad if a girl brings to another girl._ '

" **J OO - I ee - AH - n uh** " and Kyoko mentally sighed.

' _Of course, she would only focus on the Nephele part._ ' Finally getting herself fully through the door. Juliena was now in fully hugging her to her chest her chin resting on Kyoko's head. She stared at the three boys in the room. Not that Kyoko could see the smile that played across Juliena's face but it seemed like whatever they had been talking about faded and Kyoko was sure it had to do with the woman who was holding her like she might disappear.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed at Keiji, " **What did you do to my Nephele?** " she didn't even bother trying to unwrap herself from the woman. Kyoko had learned some time ago as in less than 24 hours, that was completely useless.

" **I told her not to worry so much.** " Kyoko was sure there was more to that but he wasn't giving it up at the moment.

Part of her wishes she could read him as well as he could read her but the man was far too hard to read. ' _Why is he so hard when Tsuruga isn't? Or Sho for that matter either._ ' She thought about it for a moment, ' _No I can understand him actually. He wouldn't say because of the others here._ ' Sighing heavily she felt a pair of eyes that bothered her finally. Sho was looking at them, ' _Why is he still here?_ ' she stared at him for a moment when she noticed that something had finally crossed his mind.

She honestly didn't have much time to figure out exactly what had crossed his mind finally as she quickly found out what was going through his mind. Sho grabbed her out of Juliena's grip which hurt on both sides of it. Juliena hadn't wanted to let her go but Sho being stronger hand completely removed the woman's hold or perhaps it was more along the lines that Juliena understood that he was not going to let go and released her. Either case was possible in Kyoko's mind but the moment she was freed she had been shoved harshly away and the back of her head hitting Ren's chest, which was not soft at all. The motion was rough and it didn't help that an attempt to keep her steady Ren had wrapped an arm around her waist. While she had been able to keep from crying out loud her face had not been able to hide the pain as she had wanted. Juliena's face showed her concern quickly but it was Keiji who grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, away from Ren. Somewhere between the look, Ren had caught from Juliena and Keiji pulling Kyoko free of him had assured his release on her, which meant that Kyoko was free now and could once again school her face quickly to hide the pain that had shot through her body from all the pulling she just experienced.

Her children responded with all the love of their little dark hearts add the way that Keiji's eyes narrowed and Kyoko felt like she might faint from it all. She held her breath hoping that maybe Sho would understand the danger he was in but it was clearly with the way he held Juliena's hand the man was completely clueless about the way things were going. Neither Ren nor Keiji moved as if both were debating with themselves about something.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are a goddess among women?" He had been using his thumbs to rub small circles across the back of her hands, smiling at her with what one could say was a boyish charm. A charm that Kyoko knew caused many a woman back in Kyoto to fall all over themselves to have directed at them.

Oh, how Kyoko wanted to hide so much right now. Her dark children seemed to swoon over Ren before rubbing their faces against Keiji. Keiji gave a slight shudder from the touch but Ren seemed to not notice them at all. Not that she herself could see them so she wasn't exactly sure what they were doing only that she could feel how they were out and about. Loving all the negative energy that was flooding the room.

"Yes my husband tells me all the time," she said sweetly pulling her hands free from him.

Kyoko wished that Sho would use his brain at that moment. The energy seemed to settle just for a moment. Kyoko knew that Juliena was being far too nice. It may be due to the fact that Sho reminded her of her son as they were both the age of when her son left home. Regardless of her reason for her kindness at the moment it was too much and while she was sure that Juliena wouldn't want to hurt a child. Sho was not picking this up from her. No, it was clear to Kyoko the moment that he moved closer to her that even if the words came straight out of her mouth that she wasn't interested that he would just take it as her playing hard to get. She clearly was not the only one who picked this up because she shuddered once more, due to the two other men.

' _Shoutaro do you have a death wish?_ ' Kyoko winced in her head. Her eyes turned towards Ren and she couldn't help but shutter. Something was off with him and she couldn't understand what. There was no reason for him to feel so protective over Juliena, as far as she understood he didn't even really know her. ' _Maybe it's because he had played her son, because of how much he looked like her real son and felt a need to protect her_ ' she mentally shook her head ' _but I think that would just scare her away._ '

Keiji leaned forward towards her. "Shoutaro can't tell he's about to be in real danger," he said simply before moving away again.

Her head snapped towards Ren and she understood what Keiji meant clearly. He was telling her to do something about him before something really bad happened. ' _Why me Keiji?_ ' she said looking at him but he had pulled out his phone and held up it up. ' _What are you doing now?_ '

"I was just hoping you would be willing to be the muse for my next song," Sho said leaning so close that he was inches from her face, but Juliena pulled away before he could do anything more. Her eyes narrowed slightly but she still smiled. Now Sho had her hair now being caught in between his fingers as he smiles a smile full of desire and lust. A smile that said that right now she was the only one he would ever want. Kyoko knew that smile well because she also knew it was all a lie. The worse part it was her children seemed to be buzzing even more around her, her eyes turned towards Ren and she paled ' _Not good…_ ' her eyes turned back towards Keiji who still had his phone up facing the two of them.

No, maybe that wasn't the worse part, as she found herself moving forward as Sho was about to kiss Juliena's hair, ' _I know I'm going to regret saving him. Just know this is going to backfire on me somehow._ '

" **Please don't touch my Nephele** " she pushed herself between Sho and Juliena before his lips could even touch her hair. She attempted to push Sho but she had hardly budged him. The look in his eyes froze her, they were murderous. At the corner of her eye, she noticed that Keiji pulled his phone away leaning against the wall he was doing something before he pocketed his phone and looked back at them.

"What the hell Kyoko?" Kyoko stared at him, fear was now building up inside of her before Keiji leaned in whispering into her ear and she nodded her head softly.

It was enough she was safe, she repeated to herself mentally. The room wasn't nearly as dark feeling or deadly for that matter, now she could focus on her own anger that he would dare try to do this sort of thing to Juliena, now that she could breathe. " **Don't. Touch. My. Nelphele.** " she said each word carefully. Keiji repeated the words to Sho.

"I didn't know you swung that way Kyoko. They really fucked up your head, don't worry I'll fix it for you." He said reaching for her.

* * *

Sho couldn't believe that Kyoko suddenly was between him and his goddess, 'W _as she jealous? She always did hate when I flirted with other girls in front of her_ ' he smirked but he didn't understand her words. Then Shorty repeated them and his eyes narrowed, "What the hell Kyoko?"

Why was she still pretending she didn't understand what he was saying? Why was she still speaking English? She repeated herself this time after the Shorty repeated the words she had just said. ' _Well, my Goddess is pretty damn amazing._ ' Sho couldn't help but think of how soft her skin was and that was just her hands. Then there was her hair that reminded him of water if one could truly hold water. Yes if he had just a little more time he was sure that she would have been in his bed. Yet Kyoko had gotten in his damn way. ' _She's clearly jealous, I'll just give her a bit of attention, then I can focus on my real goal._ '

"I didn't know you swung that way Kyoko. They really fucked up your head, don't worry I'll fix it for you." he reached towards her. His eyes turned towards the Shorty who had smacked his hand away from her.

"Don't touch my partner, or my Oba-san" Was this guy seriously trying to claim not only Juliena as his but Kyoko? Who exactly did this guy think he was? How dare he try to take things that belong to him? More so _his_ women.

"I told you she's not your partner! Kyoko's mine!" Sho snapped at the man. Completely unaware of the man behind and the inner rage that was building up behind him. He noticed that Shorty was not even looking at him. ' _Damn you!_ ' he wasn't even paying attention to him anymore.

* * *

' _Mine_ ' Kuon's voice echoed inside of Ren's mind. Not that Ren disagreed with the statement. He felt assured he could win against Keiji for Kyoko's affections. He might not really know the boy but he would not use force when it came to him. His mother was Keiji and Daiki's godmother and while Daiki was only a year older than him, Keiji was only a few years younger. He hardly spent time with and the last time he had seen Keiji he had been maybe ten years old at the time, Kuon had disappeared from Keiji and Daiki's life when he was fifteen, Daiki would likely remember him because he was sixteen at the time where Keiji would have been twelve at the time but again he hadn't seen him for a couple years before he even left. Besides Keiji hadn't liked him too much from what he could recall.

It had been an inner battle for him, to not do anything against this Blonde, but there was no reason for Ren to be doing something. Not unless she made a sign or asked for help. Not unless she looked worried or scared and she didn't. His mother was strong, she was treating him far too nice for his own comfort and if he had been able to be her son he would have thrown Sho away from her. He couldn't believe how much nerve this guy had. The way he claimed Kyoko as his. He was glad that Keiji stepped in he was at the end of his rope. He couldn't hold his true self in much longer and if this blonde didn't disappear soon.

"Kyoko come here. Now," he said holding his hand out for her, Juliena pulled her closer to her side instead. "Stop acting like you can't fucking understand me." Ren had noted the confused look on her face.

Juliena ran a hand through Kyoko's hair " **You don't have to go with him.** "

"Stop fucking encouraging her. She can fucking speak Japanese!" Juliena eyes snapped towards him she smiled sweetly. Kyoko found herself backing away from him but not allowing Juliena to be placed in the middle, her hand reached out for Keiji pulling him further away from him as well. Ren noticed that she was scared but she was the only one.

"Your mother would be very ashamed of you right now, young man," Juliena spoke nicely but her voice was dangerous all of her own. The way she looked at him had caused the Blonde to flinch, frozen in place.

That had been enough for him, Ren placed his hand harshly onto Blond's shoulder, forcing him to look up at him as he smiled, "Is that any way to speak to someone you want to do you a favor?" his voice was cold, his eyes held a darkness in them, the real Kuon was leaking through. Ren had noticed how Kyoko flinched, his eyes trailed towards Juliena who shook her head softly before pulling Kyoko closer to him. ' _Need to keep myself in check._ '

He spoke kinder than he wanted to do so, "Women are to be treasured. I didn't say anything because Juliena-san was clearly treating you like a child." Ren smiled as he saw the confused look on his face "you are still so young, thinking that she was playing hard to get." He pulled Sho back away from the other three in a motion that made him face Ren face to face.

"Then you tried to claim Takarada-san when Keiji-san has made it clear his position." Actually, now that Ren thought about Keiji never said that she was his girlfriend, just his partner. It confused him but he told himself that he could focus on that once this blonde was out of his sight. "They clearly are not interested in you. So I recommend that you leave."

Ren watched as the blonde stepped back "Kyoko is mine. She has always belonged to me and me alone. Our parents made that decision when we were children" he said turning on his heel. "Sorry, Juliena… I'll talk to you later when there aren't people trying to get in the way of our business" he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ren watched as he left before turning back towards Juliena and Kyoko, "I don't think you should be alone with him."

Juliena smiled softly, "I have handled plenty of children like him." her eyes darken for a moment before pulling Kyoko further into her embrace, " **Kyoko, next time someone says you belong to them you make sure to tell them you are all mine!** " she said rubbing her cheek against her.

" **I don't think your husband would approve of that,** " she said sighing as she put up with the affections of the woman.

" **Nonsense, he'll just love you to bits!** " Ren couldn't help but smile softly at how his mother seemed to love her. Even as Kyoko sighed heavily in defeat.

" **What were you doing anyway?** " her eyes were focused on Keiji and he looked at her.

" **I was just sending a little video to Oji-san** " Ren couldn't believe it. Still, it was brilliant to him, his father had a monopoly when it came to his mother. If it wasn't work related he didn't like people hanging over her. Even then he had a jealous streak when it came to it. The issue is " **It's safe to say that he won't be letting that kid get near to Juliena, he'll be later this evening and mom knows so Juliena won't be left alone. He will just have to find a new muse. More so if he wants to keep working.** "

Juliena frowned " **That boy is going to be destroyed, that wasn't very nice. I can handle him just fine** " she said with a huff as she looked at him. Kyoko faced paled even more. Yes, there was some connection to that blonde and her but he wasn't sure what it was. Yet Keiji seemed to know about it. It was all too much for Kyoko she found herself sinking even with Juliena's arms wrapped around her. " **Kyoko are you okay?** " Juliena got more worried when she started to cry.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you all so much for the reviews. As always it means a lot to me that you are enjoying the story. I am reading them all and even though I don't always send a PM out it still means a great deal to me.


	41. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 8

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 8-**

* * *

"Kyoko are you okay?" Juliena's voice caught his attention, he watched Kyoko carefully as she slid down to her knees. If all she had just slid to her knees he wouldn't have been so bothered but the fact remained Kyoko had begun to cry. Keiji knew that she began to realize something and that it was not sitting well with her. Add in the fact that Juliena voice was full of such worry that Keiji knew that his mom would be able to likely to defuse this problem. He might as well make sure he dialed Ruto seeing as he likely had more information about what had been going on in her head since he been away. ' _I told you this was a bad idea to bring her here._ '

Stepping around Kyoko his eyes darted towards Ren before looking away and opening the door. The man seemed to be frozen to Keiji, ' _So many useless people trying to win her affections._ ' Keiji poked his head into the room before spotting his mother. "Mom, Kyoko. Now." There was no reason to pretend that this couldn't go sour and the fact that he had ordered his mother didn't seem to phase her, maybe because of the way he had done it. He half expected to her at least glare at him but instead, she just dropped everything and ran. Kyo wasn't known for running, speed walking, her temper, her ability to control a room and everyone in it. Yes, but this time she wasted no time. She ran and was out the door in no time.

He had stepped inside the room during this process and was now leaning against the wall near the door with his eyes closed he heard Ruto picked up "Kyoko needs you." he hung up knowing that this meant that Ruto would quickly assure Maria's safety before he would rush over.

' _Now two more things to take care of, first these people_ ' Keiji turned and smiled at the room with worried looks. He gave a shrug of his shoulders as if to say he didn't understand what had happened, well in truth he wasn't exactly sure what it was either. Only that something once again set her off and he was pretty sure it had to deal with Sho. Something she had figured out about herself and maybe about him. ' _What though?_ ' he stared down at his phone sending one message to Lory;

 _We have a pest problem. - K_

 _Oh? - L_

 _Yes, it's bottled blonde. - K_

 _She alright? - L_

 _I'm taking care of it. When will you be here? - K_

 _Not until about 5 tonight, needs to look like I'm there to see Kuu. - L_

 _There is more. I don't have the information yet but I'll get it. - K_

 _I'll see you around 5, take care of her. - L_

 _Always. - K_

Pocketing his phone Keiji left the room.

* * *

' _Shit_ ' Ren stared down at the girl in his mother's arm. ' _If I was Corn..._ ' then this wouldn't be a problem. Yet that part of him can't be allowed out anymore. He paid little attention to Keiji leaving them before kneeling down at her side. Her face was buried in his mother's chest as she ran her fingers through Kyoko's hair but from what would he could tell that was not actually soothing her either.

"Kyoko-chan" while he couldn't be Corn perhaps if he called her to her like he used to maybe she would open a little more to him. She stilled for a moment and he expected her to say something but nothing came. Not a correction, just that stilling of her being. ' _Well it's an improvement_ ' he moved a little closer touching the side of her cheek to turn her face towards him but she jerked and back away from him. Not just him but even his mother.

That pained him that she would move away from him like that, his mother shook her head and he dropped his hand. "Kyoko won't you tell us what's wrong?" There was no response, no sign that he heard her. How could he get her to talk to him?

"You know he can't take you away right, Kyoko?" his mother said moving closer to her, taking her hand. She didn't jerk away from his mother's touch.

' _Did this have something to do with her being kidnapped?_ ' Ren ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out a puzzle he felt he didn't have all the pieces yet too. Ren watched as she pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them, she wasn't looking at him or even his mother. That worried him.

"You don't understand... you just don't understand. How can you?" she shook her head burying her face into her knees.

He felt frustration with this whole situation. The kidnapping, that blonde trying to claim her, the fact that he was positive that she was the girl from his childhood now. "Of course we can't understand if you don't tell us." That was the problem in the first place, not having all the information not knowing how to help when she wouldn't talk to them.

"Just... go away." she didn't even bother to look at them but she sounded so defeated. Yet what possibly could make her sound like that? If anything she should feel relief that the blonde was gone, that his father would know and be able to keep an eye on someone she cared about. Yet that wasn't the case, so what the hell was he suppose to do if she pushed him away?

That only got worse when Kyo opened the door. Whatever chance he had in Kyoko opening up to him, to him finding another piece of the puzzle he felt was just out of his grasp disappeared. He felt her eyes on him the bitterness that flowed from them before she pushed him out of the way. Kyo had never been one to treat her family and friends in this manner. He stared at her back for a moment as he sat there confused more that she would shove him away when he was trying to help before turning towards him, "Tsuruga leave us." the words were polite but there was no kindness them, to her right now at this moment he was thorn that needed to be removed.

Yet he had no desire to leave. Kyoko was his friend well she was Kuon's friend and that didn't change for him. Now her importance made so much more sense to his heart. Most of all she still believed in the person he used to be before the darkness of this world took hold of him leaving him broken inside and trying to rebuild anything of himself again. That's why the next words she said to him hurt so much more, "This is family business. Get Lost!" The anger the disgust that showed in her eyes made him feel like he was falling back into the bit of darkness. He grabbed his watch for a moment before looking towards his mother, he saw the pain in her eyes before looking away. ' _I'm not Kuon... I'm Ren_ ' he balled his fists trying to control his emotions.

He didn't notice Keiji had returned until he felt a hand on his shoulder, the patting him, "Come on." he said simply. He waited while Ren lifted himself off the floor, and without question, he began to follow him down to the end of the hall.

* * *

Kyo hadn't been sure what she was going to see when she left. All she knew was that Keiji had sought her out, clearly, he was not able to deal with it. Otherwise, she would never have been called to handle the matter. She stared at the three people on the floor, Juliena was holding Kyoko's hand, while Kuon ' _No he's not Kuon… he's Ren now_ ' knelt trying to get her to open up. Something Kyoko wouldn't do, no this girl kept so much inside of her not wanting to worry people. Not wanting to cause problems. ' _Ren needs to go_ ' she thought as she pushed passed him kneeling in front of Kyoko ' _Ren's feeling mean nothing to me_ '. She couldn't allow herself to care what he felt or thought of her actions, Ren meant nothing to her. He was not her Godson, this man was a stranger and didn't belong here. It was what he had wanted in the end after all.

"Kyoko…" Kyo reached outran a hand through the girl's hair before darting towards Juliena for a moment. Silently asking her if she knew what was wrong. Juliena just shook her head. ' _Of course, she wouldn't know, I was hoping for_ too _much._ ' Still, Kyoko was not emotionless she was crying, holding herself, acknowledging that Juliena was trying to soothe her. This was actually a good sign based on what Lory told her last time. "It's not that bad Juliena," she spoke quietly towards the woman. No this was likely a matter that Keiji didn't want to deal with vs not knowing how. Maybe a mixture of the two, maybe he knew how if it had just been with those who knew the truth but because there were two people here who were clueless he didn't feel like attempting to deal with the matter. The first step would be to get Ren Tsuruga to leave, then figure if it is something that can be dealt with Juliena around or not.

"Tsuruga leave us." There was no reason to be nice even when she saw the hurt in his eyes but he hadn't moved clearly making up his mind that he was staying and that she would not allow that. Her eyes narrowed, "This is family business. Get Lost!" she allowed her anger and disgust in what he had done to his mother show. Juliena placed a hand to her mouth looking at her son before looking away Kyo knew she understood. This had been Kuon's choice. If he had remained perhaps she would do what she was going to do with Juliena, get an idea what it was about and go from there. Had Kuon remained she might have been willing to test the waters before chasing him off but she would not have been so cold, so forceful. Kuon didn't stand here though, she had not seen or heard from Kuon in four years. All she was just trying to do is keep Juliena strong to bear with it all. Now she had to keep her goddaughter together.

Keiji exited the door looking between the four of them before shaking his head. Kyo eyes narrow, he had disagreed with her choice in this matter but he didn't know who Ren really was. He had been too young to remember the boy's face, even two years prior to him disappearing from their lives he had never been super fond of going to the shows, he rather just go to school and study. The truth of the matter Keiji wouldn't have bothered to show up here if it hadn't been for Kyoko, she knew that. Neither of her sons cared about the fashion world, neither of them wanted to be models. Her son had just began to study more forms of dance and had been so focus on it that minus a video chat here or there, they didn't have any real contact in those the last two years and the way he had been going she really didn't want her youngest to pick up those habits either so it had been for the best. At least at the time she had thought so.

She caught him moving towards the Ren as he placed a hand on his shoulder patting it some. "Come on" Keiji moved away before stepping forward and taking Ren's arm and pulling him down the hall. Yes, Keiji could deal with Ren. Now she could focus on seeing where Kyoko's mind and go from there.

"I will not apologize Juliena, don't ask me too," Kyo said moving closer to Kyoko, Juliena looked down at her hands. There was a silent understanding. Right now this was not the matter to discuss, Kyoko didn't know the truth about that boy. 'I'm only doing what he wanted in the first place.' She reached over and lifted Kyoko's face from her knees. "Tell me what's wrong, what has upset you?"

Kyoko shook her head, pulling her hand free from Juliena as she wrapped her hand back around her legs. 'Perhaps it is something that Juliena needs to be away from... but...' her eyes darted around the lobby for a moment. 'No I can easily make them leave that won't be a problem' she thought as she looked back towards Kyoko. The girl seemed didn't seem heartbroken no it was something else. Disgusted with herself perhaps? 'What have you realized child?'

"I can't. I just, can't hate him." she shook her head "I should, I should but I can't." There was so much disbelief in her voice, so much pain. Kyo could only guess it had to do with one of two people Tomi or Shoutaro, but she hadn't seen either of them in months now. So really could it had been caused by either of them or was it just her mind had wandered again and she realized something about one of them?

Juliena seemed to understand and smiled brightly, "Maybe that's because you love him Kyoko. It's hard to hate someone who you love no matter what they do to you." Just like that Kyo knew for a fact the way she froze up for a moment, the way the room seemed to grow darker around her. That it was indeed Shoutaro, but how did she see that boy? Kyo knew his name, but that was about it. There was no one here by that name either, ' _But wasn't he aiming for showbiz perhaps he changed his name_ ' that wasn't uncommon, didn't she go by Kyo instead of Kyoko.

"You don't understand!" she snapped taking both women by surprise for different reasons, Kyo had been lost in her own thoughts but she was sure when it came to Juliena it was the statement itself. Juliena truly didn't understand and unless Kyoko explained it to her she would remain in the dark. Kyo watched as Kyoko got to her feet and started to pace back and forth. ' _Yes she's doing better... and we can kinda of talk about this without chasing Juliena away._ '

* * *

Juliena looked at Kyo who just shook her head, silently telling her not to ask because it wasn't her place to say. Juliena gave a small nod of her head before they both turn to look at the girl who now was pacing back and forth This had not gone unnoticed by Kyoko their silent conversations, "You are correct Kyoko, I don't know what it's like to have gone through that." she said softly standing up as she crossed her arms watching the girl, "but Juliena isn't wrong either."

Kyoko wanted to laugh, ' _Just because I did love them doesn't change anything_ ' she wanted to argue, didn't both of them leave her? Her first real love, a love she had truly chosen for herself and the one she grew to love after they had been chosen for her? She knew logically that one's first love is never meant to last, didn't make it hurt any less. ' _No I don't hate Corn, I miss him_ ' she said placing a hand on the small blue stone 'He left a small part of himself with me...' she shook her head as she thought about Shoutaro, _'I thought I loved him until Corn... and then... I learned the truth. When the old man died... while I didn't cry in front of him he still comforted me, he knew I was hurting. I fell in love with him because he had been so kind. After all, I had been promised to him since I was a child._ ' she took a deep breath as she kept pace. ' _I gave everything to him, I opened my heart to him. He then threw me away, used me for his own goals, his own dreams. Like always... but I always forgave him. Even now... in a way..._ ' she shook her head, _'I don't love him. I just don't hate him. I, after all, gave him so much of my being... more than I ever gave Corn even._ ' she narrowed her eyes.

"She is wrong, I do not love him" she dropped her hand from the blue stone "Still I can't hate him, it would be like hating a part of who I am or was or something like that" she mentally shook her head as she paced. She didn't know how to explain it, all she knew was that this could not be the correct way of thinking. How could it be possible that yet again she was somehow forgiving him for the pain he caused her? Is there no limit to what he could do to her that she wouldn't just end up forgiving, that thought scared her.

' _No I just owed him a life-debt but haven't I already paid for it? So why does it feel like destroying his career is wrong?_ ' she paced back and forth. ' _I don't want him dead either_ ' her eyes narrowed ' _I want him to regret it, I want him to regret what he did._ ' she held her head as she turned once again. She knelt down, her head on her knees. Trying to understand what this all meant, what she could do about it.

Juliena watched her, "You just haven't been in love." she winced as she saw the look on Kyoko's face. There was something dark and scary about the way she looked. Juliena took a step back behind Kyo who didn't seem the least bothered by it all.

"No, I have. I've loved with every fiber of my being. Sometimes, love isn't enough." she said turning away from the hurt expression that played across the woman's face. "Love is just painful no matter how good it may seem at first."

Juliena moved forward but Kyo shook her head placing a hand on her shoulder as she did so. Kyo looked at Kyoko she closed her eyes, "You are correct, love can be very painful, a love you had is a perfect example but" she moved forward turning Kyoko to look at her "there is a love like I have with Dachi or like Kouki had with Lina."

"I don't even want that." she said turning away from her, her hand touching the Corn stone once more, "That kind of love is even more painful when it disappears. Even if my brother can find someone who makes his heart light again, it'll never be the same. They will never be Lina and a part of him that will always wish it was," she turned and walked towards the hall. She needed to get out of here she needed to think, to figure out her next step. ' _Heth... I need to destroy him... I need to find a way to put Shoutaro in his place..._ '

* * *

Keiji looked back some as he heard, someone shout, likely Kyoko. 'Guess it's not going well' he said leaning against the wall and looking at the taller man. ' _Suppose he did try before mom got there._ ' All he knew right now that was Kyoko was understanding something about herself and he couldn't help her figure it out because that wasn't his place. To play between people who couldn't know or shouldn't know to guard that whole area while she worked it out. None of that was something he could handle. If they had been somewhere more private then that wouldn't have been a problem. He most likely could understand her better than anyone right now.

One could say he could read people but that wasn't exactly what he did, he read the environment he was in. Trying to dodge people all the time at school he got really good at it. He could tell when something was just a bad place to be when he was over his head when to give in when to fight. It all played into who he was and he could put the pieces together quicker than most. Just how his mind was programmed. Just like he could tell this guy was trying to hide something, some sort of pain in just how he held himself. There was something else he needed to do. He had to break his connection to Kyoko it would only result in her getting hurt. He didn't belong in their world, he didn't belong in her world most of all. ' _Maybe in the future, but right now. No._ '

First things first, he had to make sure he wasn't bothered by his mother's words. Seeing as he could tell she didn't even fully mean them. "Don't take it to heart, what she said."He watched as Ren's eyes turned towards him. If he hadn't seen the flicker of something more, something broken he would never have noticed but he knew Cody, Amanda, David, he knew them all and he knew how they hide their own pain, to survive in the world they were living in. ' _This guy is good_ ' something clicked in the back of his mind he just didn't fully know what it was yet, "Do you think that darkness can overwhelm the light?" He watched as the man stood next to me stiffen. He said nothing but the motion was enough, he was playing with fire, Keiji knew that much right now but he went on.

"Juliena's son, he walked out on her, on us. Did it while she was away. Not even a letter behind. Traveling because life got too hard, that's what my mom said. He needed it. All we can do is be there for the people he left hurting. I say he fucked up and ran." Keiji didn't miss how his eyes narrowed. Still, he went on, "Just like that guy. He hurt someone and only thought of his own needs. Neither of them understands the messes that they made and those of us who are left to pick up the pieces." he said his eyes turning towards the hall.

"Guess it doesn't matter, people who are weak are meant to be destroyed. Just how the world works." he closed his eyes, he didn't notice the pain that washed over the man's face. "That girl though, I feel bad for whoever gets on her bad side." he opened his eyes looking towards Ruto, "She draws powerful forces to her, without even noticing it." he gave a nod of his head Ruto walked passed them, "Bring her to Kyo's room." the man nodded once. "She's off limits Tsuruga. You aren't strong enough to stand by her side at this time."


	42. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 9

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 9-**

* * *

Kuu ran a hand through his hair. He was frustrated but not for anything more than he had a series case of the munchies. His black hole gut allowed him to eat just about anything that his beloved Juliena cooked for him but it also meant he was quick to his hunger. Which at that exact moment was his problem because the little old lady who sat next to him was indeed eating, he had turned from the in-flight meal that he would have enjoyed because they had no way to really feed him and it would be nothing more than a tease to him. Oh was it a tease the woman was eating smoked salmon rice bowl.

The woman raised an eyebrow and he flashed a smile at her, she huffed. It was clear she was bothered by the fact that he was watching her eat and he thought it wouldn't be long before she was stabbing him with that plastic spork of hers. He lowered his eyes back to his laptop trying to focus on the scripts he had photocopied for him by his manager. Like always this flight might be the end of him. Yet such as when they served the in-flight meal he had found that he couldn't focus on them. Which would do him no good, so he went back to his emails instead.

To say he was surprised to get an email from Lory that wasn't about an update on how Kuon from their little daily talks surprised him. Not that he got daily emails but he did get several a few times a week. They weren't anything much, just letting them know how he was doing, that he was healthy all things that they could see when they looked at Ren Tsuruga but it was better this way, it felt more like Kuon would return. Though it did hurt that after four years they still hadn't heard anything from their little boy. It was like he died when he was fifteen years old and perhaps that was the real reason that Lory emailed them about him as Kuon and not as Ren. So they could have that little bit of peace of mind that they would not really get any other way.

No, if he had to say what hurt him the much was how little that he knew of Lory's life after he left Japan 20 years ago, setting his stage name to rest in the process and openly being with the beauty that was Juliena. Part of him wondered if his son could find someone he wanted to be with more than anything else that he too would feel more complete and not feel like the only way he could make it in the showbiz world was to outdo his father. That someone could love him for who he was and not who his parents were. That his past, the accident that he was not at fault would really take hold of his heart. Yet with him denying who he really was and living and being with Ren, what kind of relationship could he hope to create. That was what worried him more than anything that his son would never truly be happy because he didn't have someone who stood at his side and saw him for who he really was... because his parents were just not enough.

Kuu found himself looking over the emails:

 _Hey Kuu, Ruto informed me that you will be in Oxford to be Juliena for the end of the fashion show. That's great news. I needed a reason to see my daughter she forbidden to be there and me visiting a dear old friend he can't complain about it at all now can she?_

That had been the first time he heard about him having a daughter. So it hadn't been a surprise that he replied with such a simple: You have a daughter?

 _Ah, I forgot to tell you? Well, it is pretty common knowledge. Yes her name is Kyoko Mary-Leiko Ta_ _karada. She born on Christmas Day. With my little Maria being born on Christmas Eve I can safely say my girls are Christmas Miracles or maybe angels. Here are some photos of her. Isn't she just the cutest... and she's gotten only prettier her as she gotten older._

He had sent attachments of a small little baby with black hair. Then through the ages, golden or perhaps amber eyes flashing through the ages. They sometimes had others in them. He had noted Leiko and Mary but most of them he was sure was of just her kids. Kuu shouldn't have been surprised by this knowledge seeing as it took him two years before he even told him about Maria, Kouki and Lina had informed him. The man was all about love but when it came to these sort of updates where most parents would be shouting from the rooftops he was very private. Even so, 15 years is a long time to go without telling his best friend about not having a daughter.

So Kuu did what any rational human being would do. He googled her. There were thousands of pages on the girl nothing really standing out though. She was more like a background noble child. Living with the royal family but not fully with them. Still, he was amazed at the little group photos that were shown of the family. ' _Guess when the world seemed to make a big deal about the birth of the little lady there was no point to tell his friend_ ' he frowned.

The more he thought about the more he realized it wasn't likely due to that, with Kouki his wife his whole world had been alive. This girl had been born out of wedlock and the mother was nowhere to be seen or heard from. Yet the reason he even brought her up was that something had happened and she forbid him to show up. However, she couldn't deny him being there if it was to see his friend. So all he could do accept this, with him knowing about it wouldn't be a surprise and if she said anything he could just play the role with him. Still all the pictures... he couldn't help but think that there was this deep sadness in her eyes. ' _What has she gone through to create such a sadness?_ ' then again now that he had seen what had ended up with Kuon he was able to see it better than he would have ever been able to do prior.

He supposed that was true. He stated at the handful pictures of a little black hair girl with golden eyes, ' _she seems happy and yet there is sadness in those eyes._ ' Kuu was focusing on the images of the girl when a message popped up from Keiji saying got an email. This took Kuu by surprise seeing as Keiji rarely ever sent him emails. The fact the boy seemed to hate the digital world, or that's what one would think but that was far from the truth and those who knew him knew the truth of this matter. Still, Keiji tended not to write much more than what was required. Simple and to the point.

The fact that Keiji sent him something first, ' _Got a bad feeling about this_ ' he thought as he looked at the subject line of "Here." Kuu sighed as he opened the email and the simple message of "Watch - Keiji" and a video attachment. ' _Yep straight to the point_ ' he thought as he pulled out his headphones before hitting play.

Kuu watched as a young blonde hair man was leaning towards his wife asking her to be his muse for his next song. This wouldn't have bothered Kuu to much but it was the way he was looking at his beloved Juli. The smile seemed more or less harmless but the look in his eyes did not hide the fact that he desired her more than just to be his muse. His eyes narrowed as he watched the blonde boy keep pushing himself on Juliena. Inside he was boiling that Keiji was just filming it and not telling him to do something but then again, Juliena could handle her self. At least when it came to this sort of attention and the fact he saw how her displeasure was raising up and that she was holding herself from slapping the boy, most likely due to the fact he was no older than their son when he left them.

' _Juliena..._ ' Kuu growled, he wasn't upset with her. Kuon leaving left a scar that made her more likely to put up with such attention that to handle them like she once did. Which meant putting them in their place unless they really pushed it and from the look of it the kid was on the verge of doing so. That's when a pretty little chestnut girl appeared, ' _Well she'll be a real beauty when she grows up... almost could rival up to my Juliena._ ' It was her words that threw him, she just told the boy not to touch her Nephele, "What the hell is a Nephele?" He watched as she tried to push him away but the boy didn't budge and there was something in his eyes. Something that worried him before the camera turned off. ' _Keiji..._ ' he whined wanting to know what happened.

He looked back at the email as if it would magically tell him something more about what happened afterward but there was nothing new. Just the two words. So Kuu was left trying to figure out who the boy was, the girl, and what a Nephele was. Well other than that it referred to Juliena. He played the video again and this time he realized who the girl was, Kyoko. Lory's daughter he had missed it the first time because he had been looking at old pictures of her as a child. "She's cute, Juliena's going to kidnap her but that boy is so dead if he goes near her again" he muttered darkly at the thought of that kid touching his Juliena like that.

Kuu realized that he had said that out loud when the older lady next to began to cough and he winced slightly, flashing another smile, "ah sorry got a little too into my drama!" he quickly sent a message and the attachment to Lory before closing the laptop. The lady didn't look at all like she believed him either as she stared at him warily as if he might turn on her or murder everyone on the plane.

* * *

Ruto stopped walking as she seemed to want to run, he waited until she was within reach and pulled her to him, "Are you alright Miss Kyoko?" he spoke softly but he knew she heard him as she sighed heavily like the world was crashing around her and she was just being carried away in the storm. His eyes looked towards Kyo and Juliena, both women looked worried, no Ruto thought carefully, ' _Kyo seems to have accepted whatever she said, Juliena looks upset and worried about her. So whatever it is Juliena doesn't know and Kyo does._ ' He also noted that the way he looked at him told him that if he wanted to know he would have to get it out of the girl herself.

He felt her pull away from him looking down, he knew that she understood something about herself before looking back at him, "I don't like what I realized about myself…" she whispered softly but it was loud enough for him to hear her and that was all that mattered in the end to Ruto. He could get the rest of the information once they were alone. After all, didn't they have an agreement if she came to him and asked him not to say anything he would do just that? Did he not do that for Lory too, it seemed only fitting to do it with the girl who had become like a daughter to him.

"We are going to go to Kyo's room. Unless you wish to be around the others right this moment." Kyoko shook her head, he figured that she wouldn't want to apparently Keiji figured that much out as well. "Very well, Miss Kyoko." he stepped to the side allowing her to walk past by him. He watched as her shoulders sagged for just a moment as she stopped before taking a deep breath and straightening them, ' _A mask..._ ' he mentally noted before turning to the two women. A slight nod of his head before he followed after his goddaughter.

Ruto noted that when they reached the end of the hall she paid little mind to either of the two men. He had to admit he was a bit surprised by this, ' _Whatever it was really troubled her mind._ ' He, however, noted how Keiji was leaning against the wall with his right shoulder, looking off to the distance. Ren was leaning against the left wall but there was no sign of relaxation, ' _No That's Kuon_ ' he noted the difference in how the boy held himself, the way his eyes looked. ' _Yes Kuon is showing,_ ' Ren didn't allow his true nature to show. Something was truly troubling him enough to unsettle him in a way that he had not regained himself. As he passed them he pulled out his cellphone, Lory would need to know this.

 _The boy is not well - R_

 _His true nature showing? - L_

 _Yes - R_

 _Do you know the trigger? - L_

 _No, I noticed due to Kyoko. - R_

 _Is our girl alright? - L_

 _She is unhappy about something about herself. - R_

 _What? - L_

 _I don't know but I am more worried about the boy. Keiji is with him now - R_

 _I'll call him. Keep my girls safe - L_

* * *

As Ruto and Kyoko left the lobby, she felt that there was something that needed to be said but she felt Juliena's eyes on her and so she turned towards her friend. "She's very close to him isn't she?" The way that she said it, showed that it bothered her. Kyo couldn't understand why she would be bothered unless she just assumed that there was something more.

"She's not Kuon," she said simply before crossing her arms and looking back towards the wall. No, both children were used by adults of course but where Kuon had chosen to allow this to go on, to use those who used him. Allowing himself to slip further into the darkness that only one person seemed to be able to reach him... and even that was questionable to Kyo. Kyoko had been forced to allow those adults to do such things because it truly meant her survival. They were both hurt, yet one didn't deny what had happened she accepted it made it part of her, or perhaps that was because Lory had seen it. Yes the story changed some, had to change to fit the new life that was created for her but every little painful thing that happened was included, added into the very being of Kyoko. Kuon ran from it all. He didn't want to really face his past, he rather pretends it never happened to try and create something in himself that didn't include the pain and darkness that had held him so tightly. They both needed healing and for her, she was wondering who would truly survive the darkness of this world that so many couldn't truly understand.

"There is nothing to worry about Juliena, Yes she trusts him. I can't say I understand the connection myself but I believe it is safe to say that she has two fathers instead of one." No, what surprised Kyo the most was that Ruto had become so attached to her in the first place. The man did not make attachments easily, he followed one person and one person alone. His last ordered was to be loyal, to support and stay by Lory's side. He had done just that, the fact was that Ruto personally had taken the role on to put Kyoko in such a position, that was not something she ever would had expected of the man. ' _He may end up more loyal to Kyoko than Lory..._ ' she mentally sighed ' _Not that Lory will mind._ '

' _That girl... how could she_ _have lived such a life when so many of us care about her... can't see a life without her in it anymore? As if she had always been there, that we hadn't been real until she appeared?_ ' Kyo mentally shook her head not wanting to figure that out. When it came down to it, based on the girl she saw and knew. There was no way anyone would or could toss her to the side. ' _Yet she draws that sort of thing to her too..._ ' she held herself trying to refocus on Juliena instead of on something she couldn't understand.

"Two fathers..." Juliena bit her lower lip, "Where is her mother?"

"She doesn't have a mother... she was born to a woman who couldn't love her," she said simply, Kyo, of course, was surprised that for a girl who owns parents didn't want her, a father who disappeared long before she was ever born and a mother who looked at her with such disgust. To have two men who doted on her in their own ways was amazing in itself. ' _Guess that makes me the Kidnapper in this relationship_ ' she mentally sighed at the thought before looking at Juliena. "Though that woman did try to do her best to assure that she would be happy." she turned towards Juliena, "But she has strong women in her life so there is no need to worry about her in that respect."

"What happened to her Kyo?" she knew this was going to be asked but it wasn't really her place to say any more than what Kyoko had hinted at already.

So that was what the focus on, because the truth of the matter, Juliena's worry was her heart not the time she was with those men, men she thought just kidnapped her and held her hostage. A part of her past that they all knew she didn't want to think about or relive and they respected it, as it wasn't her not hiding from it, she accepted it happened but the nightmares she had sometimes were too much and perhaps they were going about this wrong but none of them thought that was the case. "She was in love Juliena. Truly in love and she trusted him and he used and abused that trust and love. Add in Kouki's pain over Lina and I guess she just doesn't believe in that sort of love anymore because in her mind it all leads to pain." her eyes turned towards Juliena.

"I thought she would be perfect for Kuon," she said softly before looking down at the hall.

"Kuon doesn't even know her." Kyo knew it was harsh to say the words, "He made his choice, Juliena you must accept it. Kuon nor Ren can be with her. It would only be a lie besides its been 4 years and Kuon's made no contact to any of us. Who knows when he will." She looked at her and smiled softly some "But for her, this is all still very fresh, I will keep believing once her heart has healed, she will see what love can really be when it's returned."

"And Kuon?" the worry in her voice was heavy, "Love might be the only thing that brings him back to us Kyo..." she said so softly.

Kyo wrapped her friend in a hug, "Then perhaps we should hope that he can learn to love and she can open her heart to it again. That's all we can do for those two children right now." she felt her friend shake as she began to cry.

"Why is the world so unfair to such pure children?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that..." and she truly did. Yet she would never understand why bad things happened to good people, no more than she would ever be able to understand why good things happened to bad people only that sometimes perhaps more often than either of them realized it happened. Then as Leiko would say it becomes there personal battles and they can only try and show them the way out but the fight is their own to win.

* * *

 **A/N** : So glad Keiji didn't end up hated :P I totally adore my little Keiji *pets him*


	43. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 10

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 10-**

* * *

Kyoko sat on the sofa she had chosen this seat because she could easily dangle her arms over the armrest and rest her cheek against them. Looking into the bedroom where Daiki sat in front of several computers, moving back and forth between them before stopping at the desktop, she wondered how he could keep track of what he was doing with all those programs he had running. Pulling her legs up she turned to look at Ruto who leaned against the wall, his arms crossed before looking back towards Daiki.

"I don't know what to do..." she said softly causing Ruto to look towards her.

"About what Miss Kyoko?" her eyes turned to look at him for a moment shaking her head. He moved forward as she went back to look at Daiki in the other room. Ruto moved so she was looking at him before kneeling down slightly. "Please tell me, Miss Kyoko." She closed her eyes trying to refocus on her mind.

"Well, Heth scares me but not as much as Shoutaro... I fear him far more than Heth," she whispered softly before shaking her head as she pulled herself up from the armrest staring towards the tv that was off. "Yet I don't understand why they are different, they both hurt me and yet I can't hate Shoutaro to want him destroyed completely." She was willing to put herself in harm's way to take down Heth, regardless of what it meant for her in the end. Yet the thought of Shoutaro touching her, being near her made her physically ill. Not that those men didn't make her feel ill but it was different somehow in her head. The way they made her feel vs the way Shoutaro made her feel.

Ruto closed his eyes, "They hurt you in different ways." he said softly.

Daiki leaned back in his chair listening to what she said as the images of the marks that Heth had left. "It's not just that... It's the attachment she had for one that she didn't have for the other," he said standing up and making his way towards them both. Kyoko watched him carefully as he moved forward and flopped down next to her. "Look Kyoko it's like this. That Heth guy he hurt your body right?" She slowly nodded her head, "Yet did Shoutaro ever really hurt your body physically?"

Kyoko thought about it for a moment, "Not really. I mean sometimes he held too tightly..." she said leaving out the fact that he had tried to force his kiss upon her or how he held her to him so she couldn't leave. That he had done with others before but never her, "He had me do things for him, but nothing really that bad... clean, cook, take care of him basically..." yes she was just a servant but that didn't change the fact he had sold her into a far worse kind of slavery and even now he hasn't seemed to understand exactly what he had done only desiring to own her again now that she was free.

Ruto watched Daiki for a moment "The heart is what's the issue is what you are getting at Daiki" he wasn't sure he liked where this was going it might truly turn her away from ever accepting that sort of love but he could understand where he was coming from.

Daiki gave a small nod of his head. "She shut off her heart for one. Right, Kyoko? He never had a piece of your heart or your soul, just your body?" she slowly nodded her head looking down from both of them. "That's what I thought. Shoutaro he had a piece of your heart, you have him everything you could give him while still being true to yourself right?" she stilled completely as if she couldn't breathe and he felt the need to push onwards before she completely shut down on him. "But you can't shut off your heart even now because no matter what he did he helped you right?"

Ruto eyes narrowed as she nodded her head, "You do not owe him anything, Miss Kyoko."

"In a way I do..." she said softly looking at him, "If he hadn't done what he did, I wouldn't be here... I wouldn't have a father, I wouldn't have you or Daiki. I got one of my biggest wishes... a family." she said looking down, "A real home, a place to belong. It's all thanks to him." she narrowed her eyes, "But I want him to pay and I don't know how to go about that. I want him to realize and understand what he did but I don't want to destroy his life. He, in the end, didn't really destroy mine."

"Then do what I'm doing," Daiki said simply as he stood up. She stared at him questioningly and he looked down at her, "It's easy. Join his world. Where you stand right now, it won't change anything. You might have fame in a different way but it's different still. You just need to enter his world, the world of showbiz."

Kyoko tilted her head allowing her mind to wander, "I really can't sing… and I don't think the flute and koto are going to get me very far in the music world" she said softly.

"There are other ways to join that world if you want. Yet I think you should just focus on your dancing with Keiji, that can be your start point," he said moving back to his room.

Ruto understood completely where he was coming from in this. If he got Kyoko to focus on her dancing, she would be able to focus on her abilities to act, something she felt that she really couldn't do. Yet he did it in this way so that she would be able to find it herself. It wasn't just dancing that Keiji did with her, there were roles that they had to make happen without ever using words. The music, their movements the looks. ' _Yes, she would learn these sort of things if she went to LME's Acting Classes._ '

Daiki paused as his eyes turned towards the door "Great more people." he muttered as he disappeared behind the bedroom door, slamming it shut just as the door opened letting in Keiji and Ren.

* * *

Keiji had led the way to the hotel room, he had waved towards the lady at the desk before hitting the only elevator that would lead up to the VIP floor, his hands in his pockets his eyes trailed towards Ren for a moment, "So how did you manage to get approved?"

Ren smiled some, "I guess my connection to Lory and Maria." it wasn't far off from the truth, "otherwise I guess my fame as Japan's number one most desirable man."

"Yeah, well that means you are replaceable," he said simply as he taps the button before closing his eyes. Due to this Keiji missed the look in Ren's eyes that seemed to turn dark for a moment. Even without Keiji telling him that he knew that this sort of thing was true. Those lists really meant nothing but he still didn't like it thrown so easily in his face. His goal wasn't to be on that list it was to be the best, to pull away from his father's shadow. That shadow that even though he no longer worked in Japan he couldn't seem to get out of. Kuu or Shuuhei Hozu was just still too big for him.

They said nothing more as the doors open and Keiji made the way down the hall towards the room, he pulled out the keycard before pausing at the door, "Do I need to explain to you how to be a good little boy?" he said turning towards to take him in.

Ren smiled some, "No, I know how to behave."

Keiji noted that he was hiding behind that mask of his, the one he always seen in the interviews before mentally sighed, 'Y _eah you know how to hide behind a mask like the rest of us._ ' Still, he didn't move to open the door just yet, "I'm holding you to it Ren-chan" he said sliding the keycard, punching the number into opening the door just as they could hear the door slamming. ' _Great Daiki is in a bad mood, he's going to just love me in a moment._ ' and stepping inside.

Ren's eyes trailed over towards Kyoko and Keiji didn't miss this as he shut the door, he moved passed him as he motioned for him to sit down while he made his way to the close door, he opened it and looked at his brother before mentally shaking his head. "Sorry to bother you but I need you to do me a favor." Daiki didn't look up from his computers and Keiji went on. "Lory wants me to watch this kid," he said leaning against the door frame his eyes trailing towards Ren taking in the fact he had sat next to Kyoko, who had pulled herself closer to the armrest looking towards the bedroom door but most of all it also put her closer to Ruto.

"And why do I need to watch him if Lory told you to do so?" he had expected this from his elder brother but he also knew that even though he sounded annoyed he would end up doing it anyway simply because one of his family members had asked him to do something and that was how they both worked. Since _he_ had disappeared leaving a mess behind. That meant they took turn dealing with the messes that people left behind together. "I need to check something out..." he said simply his eyes turning towards Kyoko who he noticed flinched slightly.

"What is that?" he said running a hand through his hair, still not looking at his younger brother he could see from the screen itself that he was looking at Kyoko after saying that. ' _He likely found out, he does touch her more than anyone else due to being her partner._ ' That meant something he wouldn't likely know unless told, even though he already knew.

"I need you to keep an eye on him. Won't take to long promise," he said swinging the door the rest of the way open. "Thanks," Daiki mentally shook his head before leaning over his computer keyboard once more.

Keiji didn't tell him which meant that he wasn't sure just how bad it was. ' _He's not going to be happy when he finds out just how bad it is..._ ' he said closing the programs before turning and doing the same with the others. Still, he wouldn't move just yet, he had to seem like he was annoyed about being bothered, even though he actually was. The fact that there was someone in their world that didn't belong made him more annoyed than actually helping his brother.

Keiji eyes trailed towards Ren, the man was no longer looking at her, or to put it more correctly he realized that she was bothered by his presence at the moment and was trying to allow her the space that she had wanted in the first place. ' _You are so clueless aren't you?_ ' he leaned forward inches from Kyoko's face and noticed how Ren's eyes turned towards him, there was an inner rage that filled him but he paid him no mind as he lowered his voice so only Kyoko would hear him, "I saw it. I want to see how bad it is."

Kyoko paled as she looked up at him as he backed away from her his hands in his pocket. Kyoko's eyes turning towards to Ruto who didn't move. Keiji's eyes narrowing as if daring Ruto to try and get in the middle of this and the man stood up, Keiji didn't break eye contact and either did Ruto. "I don't want to…" she said softly as she pulled her legs up towards her chest and held them.

"Shame I wasn't actually asking as much as telling," he said not really looking at her as he spoke, "We can do it in here if you rather. It's going to be done one way or another. Ruto won't get in the middle of it" He noted the way her face seemed to regain all its blood and she flushed completely red.

"You wouldn't..." she said licking her lips as she looked up at him. Then frowned, "That's not very nice Keiji!" she said even though as she was standing up as she said the words. "That's not nice at all!" she said huffing and he shrugged his shoulders. He noted that Ren seemed to be confused at what was going on but Keiji didn't have the time nor was it his business to explain anything to him.

"Daiki get out here and take care of Ren-chan," he said taking Kyoko's hand before turning to look at him, "and you better be nice to my brother." He said pulling Kyoko towards the shared the bathroom he looked over his shoulder even though she followed him with no question. "Ruto make sure he doesn't barge in." The man gave a small nod of his head and began to follow after them. Where he would stand guard over the bathroom.

* * *

Daiki rolled his eyes as he heard the door being shut, "so annoying." he muttered under his breath as he moved towards the door that had been opened, his eyes narrowed at what he saw sitting on the couch. ' _Kuon_ ' it hadn't been hard for him to figure out that it was him, he looked enough like his father Kuu and he knew enough of what had happened to him. Still, he didn't expect Lory to have Keiji to watch the man who had run out on them. Daiki mentally groans and his eyes turned towards Ruto ' _Yeah... I'm not sure I feel safe..._ '

Unlike Keiji he didn't have the body to dodge movements, while Keiji to his knowledge had no ability in fighting, he knew how to slow people down, he knew how to dance and he had an upper body strength due to having to lift people all the time. Still, he knew that Keiji kept his strength, agility, and stamina in check because he never knew what role he would get before taking Kyoko as his partner. That to Daiki meant that he stood at least some sort of chance of keeping himself from getting hurt but that didn't mean he could.

"I can take it off myself!" Daiki winced slightly at the look that Ren shot the door. The aura around the room darkening.

"Then do it already, stop stalling" Yeah Daiki was pretty sure that Kyoko was fighting Keiji and the fact that he raised his voice showed his annoyance with the fact she was fighting him about this matter. It was quickly followed by a crash in the bathroom, something being thrown perhaps? He wasn't sure but even Ruto looked at the door he was standing in front of.

"Stop being so rough!" Kyoko voice seemed to extra loud as there was another crash in the bathroom before someone hit the bathroom door.

Daiki winced slightly, ' _she's going to get him killed at this rate._ ' got to get him to not focus on what they are doing inside there. He hated this, he really didn't want to deal with this man. This man who ran out and left a huge fucking mess for them to deal with. "So you like her in a romantic way?"

Ren's eyes snapped towards him quickly, Daiki was pretty sure there was shock before it was quickly schooled as if he didn't care. "No."

Daiki rolled his eyes, "Whatever before you kill my little brother. Let me show you something." he said before turning and entering his room.

"Don't you dare!" Kyoko voice was filled with rage as something else hit the door, or perhaps it was the walls. "I mean it Keiji!" there was a slight panic in her voice this time. Ruto eyes narrowed some but Daiki felt that it was more important now to get Ren out of earshot. Afterall Ren was nothing more than a role and who knew how long that could last if Kuon got truly mad.

"Seriously, if you don't love her then come here," he said simply and that made Ren move. Daiki figured if he denied it once he would force himself to keep denying it because telling the truth wouldn't happen. Then again Daiki was pretty sure he didn't even know what love was. He had plenty of women, so many more than he even dated. That had changed at least from what he had seen, once he had turned 18 he hit a dry spell. No longer dating, no longer seeking women for whatever the hell he called it being with them, they never lasted even the ones he said he loved. ' _Kuon must be going insane but why did he change that aspect of himself?_ ' he mentally shook his head as he shut the door to the bedroom.

He moved to his desktop turning on some music before grabbing his laptop, he knew what he was doing was dangerous, for himself. It also meant that he would be a little bit of the knowledge he had out and that wasn't good. Leiko would be pissed if she finds out but he had to make sure this man didn't hurt his brother, that he kept control over that part of himself because Daiki was pretty sure him getting into fights hadn't changed and no matter how good his brother might be Daiki doubted he could take on Kuon even if he was hiding behind the mask of Ren. ' _He might have run but old habits die hard_ ' his eyes narrowed slightly as he pulled up two images putting them into their own little file that would delete itself the moment it was closed or someone outside attempted to break into his computer. Not that he expected such a thing to happen but he had to make sure.

"Kuon..." he said looking at him, the man glared at him but he couldn't back down now. "I don't need you to attack my brother, he doesn't know you and Ren are the same guy," he said flipping the laptop around for him to see. "You might have stopped that one guy," he said leaning forward as he handed him the laptop. "Yet you didn't prevent anything." he watched as Kuon or Ren or whoever he was looked at the laptop. His face twisted slightly.

"Kyoko is Keiji's partner, she's hiding _that_ from just about everyone to not worry them." his eyes narrowed, "she's not running away, that guy she plans to make him pay." he stood up and moved towards him before leaning over his laptop. "How much skill do you think is required to hide how much pain she physically is in right now?" he didn't actually know but as someone who trained their body to handle such things he figured that this man would know. Rather or not as Kuon he would answer was something completely different.

"She would have to be really skilled..." his voice sounded distance. "She doesn't even move like she's in pain..." Daiki stood up straight.

"So why are they acting like he _didn't_ do anything then?" He was speaking more to himself before taking his laptop and closing the window.

"Who?" Daiki looked towards him before leaning over his desktop.

"Sorry, it's the family's business... I only showed you this because I was protecting my little brother from your rage," he said turning the music off. Daiki made his way towards the door opening it, "Time's up. You get to go back to your happy little life now and pretend you don't know us." he said leaning against the door he called out loud enough to be hard from the bathroom. "Keiji are you done yet? I'm sick of babysitting your kid, I got work to do."


	44. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 11

**-** **Oxford - Wednesday: Part 11** **-**

* * *

Kyoko couldn't believe that this was happening, that she was in the bathroom, trapped. Her eyes trailed towards Keiji as he leaned against the door, he would wait for her and she knew that. At least that's what she believed. Keiji was a hard person to move once he set his mind on something and normally that was something she liked about him. It was when it was directed at her when she was doing her best to keep everyone out of what was going on that it became a truly annoying and even more so frightening ability of his. The truth of the matter was if he wasn't Keiji and it was someone else she likely would have put more of a fight against them if it was someone in her family anyways. Still, she wouldn't make this easy for him. If he wanted to know he was going to have to work for it. That was her way of getting even at him for daring to threaten her to do it in front of everyone else.

Keiji watched her, he was not in the mood really to deal with this but the fact remained that now that he had watch Ren and whatever he had seen lurking in that man's eyes he didn't really have much time to be waiting for her to get over whatever her hang up was and the way she was acting in his mind made it clear that she was putting up a fight even if they both knew that he would get what he wanted in the end. So crossing his arms in front of his chest, mocking her a bit he leaned against the bathroom door, "Do you require me to undress you?" he watched as she began to turn red. 'Great she's mad' he winced slightly as she yelled at him.

Kyoko was shaking, but not in fear in anger. A small part of her knew she was being childish but she didn't care at that moment and was resisting the urge to stomp her foot like a small child throwing a tantrum which in all respect she was on the verge of doing as it stood. "I can take it off myself!"

"Then do it already, stop stalling." his voice was just as loud as her own but unlike her shouting, he hadn't shouted at all.

All that did was make her feel more like a child throwing a fit. Voice control, why couldn't she have such control over her own voice like that? Why did she have to feel like she was a small child being lectured by her parent? She mentally shook her head before looking back at him. She held her chest tighter, not caring she was trying to control how her whole body wanted to react. To throw her arms up and stomp her feet and scream. Yet she noticed he was getting annoyed at her and she could read he was running out patience with her. More so when he moved forward. Almost like a deer caught in the headlights she didn't move at first, that childish behavior she had been feeling under the surface disappeared into nothing. She quickly regained control over her body and backed away from him, not paying much attention in how she was doing so she knocked Kyo's makeup kit all over the bathroom floor in her attempt to distance herself from him.

Keiji sighed, he wasn't trying to scare her and it was more clear to him that he had just done so when his mom's makeup scattered across the floor. ' _Troublesome_ ' he knelt down and began to pick up the collection ' _Exactly how much makeup do you need?_ ' and the worse part was he knew his mother had a ton more, this was her travel kit and this was more makeup then he thought a single human being needed. ' _Women are_ _scary._ ' His eyes turned towards Kyoko and she knelt down apologizing for making the mess he only nodded for a moment.

Kyoko eyes widen as he grabbed her upper arm pulling her towards him, into his chest. She knew exactly what he was planning before he even began and she quickly pushed him harder than she meant to against the cupboard in the process. The truth he had realized what she was going to do, it was like when they danced the way they responded to each other. He had released her just as quickly but it hadn't been fast enough because he had hit the cupboard under the sink. Not that she had to worry about him ever hurting her or forcing himself on her. Mainly because they just weren't like that. No Keiji was safe and she knew that better than anyone. he would never crave her body, he would never want anything to do with her like that. That made him perhaps her closest male companion. Blinking slightly she found a new understanding between David and Amanda. If she was to have had a twin brother, he would have exactly been like Keiji. She placed her hand over her mouth.

Keiji eyes looked at her, she realized something else but he didn't really care at the moment, "What did you do that for?" he said straightening himself up.

"It was your own fault," she said softly as she went back to picking up the makeup and trying to sort them the way she could only imagine that Kyo would do.

He leaned against the cupboard. Truth be told Keiji couldn't deny that he was at fault this time still didn't mean it set well with him that she had responded like this. "I don't get why you are trying to hide it from me. I already know about it. I just want to know how _bad_ it really is." She froze in place and he knelt forward starting to pick up the pieces again he could tell that she was bubbling with emotions again as if she didn't know if she wanted to cry or scream. He winced as she finally gathered herself enough to choose.

"It's just..." she shook her head before throwing several of the lipsticks at him. He ducked before grabbing her arms, more to keep her from throwing more things at him than anything else and winced more as she shouted "Stop being so rough!" she knew he wasn't exactly being rough at all actually she was the one being rough and he quickly picked her up off the floor putting her on the edge of the tub before shaking his head. Kyoko blinked knowing that he had moved her so she would be out of missile throwing range as he finished picking up the bits and pieces of makeup. She sighed heavily she really was being childish and she knew it. He was only doing this because he cared and he was worried and that's exactly what she didn't want.

"Maybe I should have told Lory what I already know." he mentally sighed as he finished picking up the rest of the items. He rose to put them back on the sink before his eyes turned up towards the lights that seemed to be dimmed ' _Great... so troublesome._ ' He looked at Kyoko through the mirror he saw the fear and anger merging within her as she seemed to explode finally.

Kyoko's children began to come forth, her anger prior had been nothing compared to this as they began to slam themselves against the door and walls of the bathroom. "Don't you dare!" she was truly upset with him, ' _How dare he, how dare he do this to me?_ ' He could ruin everything "I mean it Keiji!" she was panicking as if him knowing how bad would somehow backfire and destroy everything she was trying to do.

"He should know though Kyoko," he said looking at her only thrown the mirror. Truth be told he was going to tell him regardless but how much he tells the man depends on what her plans were. How can he make his plans without all the information? His eyes narrowed as he looked down at the sink, ' _Troublesome, this whole damn thing is just troublesome_ ' he wondered when he began to care so much. Didn't Daiki and Keiji agree that when Kuon left the mess that became of Juliena and Kuu, singly handing almost destroying their marriage? Leaving their mother to try to pick up the pieces that he had left, that they would not let anyone enter their world again. If they weren't family it didn't matter and she wasn't family to either of them. Kyo was her godmother, that was the end of the connection between them so why the hell did he even care? His eyes looked up into the mirror as she spoke.

"If I show you, will you promise not to tell him?" her voice was soft. Her eyes flicked up towards the mirror where he was looking at her. ' _If Father finds out he'll never leave, I'll never get Heth. He will never pay and someone else will be_ t _he target... no."_ Tomi's voice echoed in her head ' _He's not the kind to just give up, if he sees any sign that he can get what he wants he will make it._ ' Tomi might not have done anything to stop them, his own goals outriding her own but that didn't mean anything to her. She fully understood what it meant now, where he was coming from. To get what you want sometimes you had to keep yourself from doing the things you really wanted to do ' _Like running and hiding._ ' Which every part of her wanted to do but she could not allow it. ' _I know what he can do, I know how to play my role with him. I can handle what they do to this body._ ' she looked down her eyes narrowing slightly ' _I just need to protect my mind or heart._ '

Keiji watched her, she was slowly getting lost in her own world again and he had to bring her back, if she went too far down that rabbit hole who knew when she would come back up, "I can't promise that." he watched as her head shot up to look at him. He turned and leaned against the sink, "I might be swayed not to tell him right away though." he said looking towards her, "that's the best I can do." He would have to let her figure out and think about it. He could give her a few more minutes for that more importantly how he was going to explain the damage in the bathroom ' _well it's not to bad… it could have been worse_ ' his eyes trailed towards her ' _anger, that's her trigger but has to be more than that..._ ' He still didn't understand her strange power. Only that she didn't seem to be able to control it, ' _Will she ever be able to do so?_ '

Kyoko shifted where she was sitting on the tub before looking away from him. There really wasn't going to be a choice, but maybe if she could plead her case he will help her keep this from her Father. It was the best she could hope for at this point. She took a deep breath noticing how he looked towards her as she stood up. "Alright..." she said lifting up the dress no longer looking at him, she knew how it looked, she knew the expression he would likely make. Had not bother Ruto and General Brown been surprised by it all. She could not think he wouldn't be either. She felt him move forward, he touched the bruises and she winced slightly as he had her turn before sighing and pulling the dress back into place.

"Kyoko… you can't hide that from Lory." his words were kind but she knew that he would not let this drop. All hope that he would understand disappeared at that moment. She sat back down on the edge of the tub while he sat against it, neither one of them really looking at each other. Just taking comfort at the moment that the truth was out of how bad it was.

"It's alright Keiji, I've had worse." she had seen worse not that he needed to know exactly how much worse she had seen or how much worse she had been in. Kyoko wanted to try and get him on her side, perhaps push how important it was for this to be kept from being too well known, "Besides if Daddy finds out, he won't let me do what I need to do."

"What's that?" He really didn't think he was going to like what she wanted to do. ' _Why can't you just be like a normal woman and hide behind the people who want to protect you?_ ' his eyes narrowed ' _But then if you were like that, I likely wouldn't give nearly as much about you.'_

"To catch Heth… I must be the bait…" she said holding herself now as she looked at him. The look on his face told her he really didn't like her plan, it wasn't exactly much of a plan either and she knew that too but it was all she had at the moment.

"That's not a plan, that's just being stupid." He growled under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair, "Damn Kyoko don't you know how dangerous this is?" he nodded towards her waist as if she had clearly forgotten, "What the hell would you have done if that guy hadn't been there?"

There was truth in that but the fact was that had he not shown up, then well it wouldn't have mattered. She would have been hurt badly yes but nothing within what could be expected as far as Heth knew that was their first time meeting and he wouldn't have killed her. Just put her in her place. A place that was so low that she would be begging to do whatever he wanted as long as she didn't get hurt. Not that he would have listened, of course, there would have been the pain still she had seen that too. Until either, she was desiring either such treatment or the treatment of any other man. She broke his mold the first time, that was her where her strength was. Tomi had taught her how to beat him... it would hurt but she could win again. "I'm the only one who can do it Keiji. He already had a taste he won't let me go anyways." she shook her head. "Daddy needs to be in Japan, Ruto needs to be in Japan." Her eyes turned towards the door, "and Ren needs to be in Japan." her eyes turned back towards him. "They will only be in the way."

Keiji felt defeated all of a sudden like this would happen one way or another. She would not let it go, she would just put herself more at risk than let it go, and short of locking her up so she could never escape what choice did he really have but to help her right now? "I will make sure they go home on two conditions Kyoko"

"What is that?" he didn't miss the shock in her voice that he had agreed but he also knew that she would not be happy with his requests either.

"First you tell Lory." he shook his head as she started to protest, "You explain it to him. He could protect you but you need to give him your reasons why he can't but he needs to know, he is your father and while I know that idea of a parent is still pretty new to you. It doesn't change that as your father he will want to add whatever protection he can to assure you come back to him. That's where the second part comes into play you need to make sure you have some sort of protection. You can't do this alone. No matter what you think, General Brown is not enough."

"Keiji are you done yet? I'm sick of babysitting your kid, I got work to do." Keiji looked at her, guess time was up. So she wouldn't be given much time to try and fight him on this Keiji could only thank his brother for his perfect timing of getting fed up with their guest.

"Well? Are you telling him or am I?" she sighed heavily before looking down at her hands. "I either make sure he goes back to Japan with the other two," he said simply, "Or I will not. Those are basically your choices." He saw the defeat on her face as he rose to his feet.

"Fine... " she said softly he held out his hand pulling her up to him, he laid his forehead against hers for a moment before pulling away.

Keiji moved towards the door, opening it up allowing Kyoko to slip through first and to Ruto's side as he followed his hands in his pocket pulling out his cell phone he texted Lory.

 _I got the answer, she'll tell you when you get here but before that, we're going to have a talk. - K_

 _I'm not going to like it, am I? - L_

 _No - K_

He slips his phone back into his pocket before looking towards Daiki who was leaning against their bedroom door. "Was he good?"

* * *

Ren was at a lost, he knew that Daiki had told him just a small detail, he might not even have realized it. ' _So who are the people acting like nothing was done to her?_ ' He felt his a pain in his chest as he eyes moved towards her waist, knowing exactly what had Heth had done had caused a deep rage from inside him and he closed his eyes allowing himself to take a deep breath _'What exactly is she fighting against?_ '

"Was he good?" Keiji's voice caused Ren to look up at him before taken a deep breath. His eyes settling on Kyoko once more before looking away.

' _I'm not even supposed to know a thing about what happened to her, how the hell can I keep her safe?_ ' He wondered slightly if that's what Keiji had meant when he said he wasn't strong enough.

"Yeah, we had a nice little chat." Daiki said looking at him, "Right Ren-chan?"

Ren could only flash a smile, it was fake and he noticed that Kyoko had taken a step behind Ruto in the process. His anger was growing but it was because he was a feeling of helplessness. Regardless of how he thought about it, he was doomed as Kuon because the chances were high he wouldn't have been here at this show to have been with Kyoko when she was attacked either time. He was also doomed as Ren. Ren wasn't family and there was nothing that would change that fact ' _unless I married into the family and even then I wouldn't be marrying as Ren_ ' he mentally hated this whole thing. Yet what he found himself hating most is not understanding exactly what was happening. ' _Why is she fighting?_ ' his eyes narrowed as he sat down trying to process the whole thing. ' _Are either of us needed in the end?_ ' He mentally sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

He would have flinched at the hand that touched the top of his head, yet Ren would never have done such a thing. He opened his eyes seeing the petite girl bending slightly, ' _Why?_ ' Ren couldn't understand why she was so worried about him at that very moment. Yet he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her and take comfort from her more so when he felt deep down he should be giving her that comfort. ' _How did you get so strong?_ ' he closed his eyes.

"We should get lunch started."

Kyoko had pulled away and he felt a sudden lost all over again, what made him wonder however was how she seemed to not only be scared of his fake smiles but if he didn't have that one on and just allowed himself to be true to his emotions she was there. Calming him and comforting him. That the moment he seemed to calm down she was gone hurt though.

Kyoko, "Tsuruga you need to make sure your manager knows where you are."

"Why is everyone treating me like a kid?" he shook his head, as Keiji sat down next to him.

"Maybe because you are acting like one?" He could tell that Keiji wasn't being mean about it but he still couldn't help but shoot a glare at him.

It was true though he had forgotten to tell Yashiro that apparently, he had a babysitter thanks to Lory. Not that he planned to use those exact words. He would never be able to live it down if he did. Kyoko sighed shaking her head at the younger man before walking towards the bedroom door. Ren hadn't even noticed that Daiki had returned to the bedroom, though the door was open.

"Daiki, you shouldn't bother restarting your project. You need to eat lunch." She paid no mind to the fact he was muttering something before shaking her head again, "No it's important to eat." she placed a hand on her cheek, "I guess I could have Laura come to get you." This time Ren heard for a don't you fucking dare comment come from the bedroom before she smiled, "Then I'll see you in about 30 minutes when Keiji and Tsuruga" she turned and away from the door just as it slammed shut, Ren couldn't help but think the smile that played on her face was beautiful.

Ruto had moved forward and she gave a small bow of her head, "I'll see you both for lunch." She wagged a finger slightly "and no excuses Tsuruga you are not allowed to break Maria's heart." they said their farewells as Kyoko and Ruto left the room. Ren lowered his head again, trying to calm his inner being but apparently Keiji was just going to throw a wrench into his brain.

"Guess she cares about you," Ren's head shot up looking at Keiji.

"Why do you say that?"

"Forget it," he said simply leaning against the armrest as he flipped on the TV. Leaving Ren or maybe Kuon trying to figure out what the hell he saw to make him think that she cared about him when she was clearly with Keiji.

* * *

 **A/N** : This will indeed with Kyoko and Kuon/Ren together in the end. This is a plot-driven story, thus the genre being Drama first vs the Romance (which is secondary to the story)


	45. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 12

**-** **Oxford - Wednesday: Part 12** **-**

* * *

Gayle King was not known to be a patience woman, she pushed a strain of her short brown hair back around her ear as she stared at the file, the so-called case file was suspiciously missing the photos of Kyoko Takarada's bruises. Something that she had personally taken that night. She had woken the woman up as soon as she had heard about it from General Brown for this exact reason. The case was built to look like Heth was a victim and when she had heard from Chief Inspector John Tyler about how she apparently was refusing to speak to anyone she had wanted to strangle the man who seemed so hell on bent on making an example of the Royal Family.

She tapped her fingers on the tan folder, it was rare for a member of the royal family to be charged and the chances were that they were making an example out of her because of the kidnapping... somehow they were bitter and angry at the fact they had not been included in this. ' _Well, of course, they wouldn't have been included_ ' she sighed mentally, ' _There was no Kyoko Takarada to have been taken_ ' not that anyone would really be able to prove it. This time they would not allow the Royal Family to make it disappear or be dealt with in private, no they wanted to make the world know about this case. They had no way to explain that the kidnapping was fake, not that they would even if they did. They would only see that in the data system was a case file on Kyoko Takarada, with Restricted Access, what was known was three things: Kidnapped. Returned. Not all members of the kidnapping caught.

It had been added by another member of the Ankou to make it seem as if she had always been there, a way to explain things if need be, like with Heth. Though even she was surprised by the skill of whoever had gone through the internet and truly made it seem like Kyoko was always there. The Ankou would love to enlist someone like that but the Queen had informed them that they were off limits. Though she herself had personally believed it was because it wasn't someone loyal needless to the Queen like she and the rest of the Ankou but the Queen's very own mother. Not that their own skills lacked, they were good at sneaking, stealing, killing, hiding information. So many of the hardcopies for news articles had been magically replaced. Ankou was everywhere and nowhere and when the time came Gayle King would disappear and she would become someone else.

Though King was starting to grow annoyed, no matter how she personally looked at it. Someone Kyoko's size would not have been able to make a man submit so easily. Ren Tsuruga on the other hand. He was tall, he even seemed rather fit, if the images she had seen of him were any testament to his skills. If she had been Heth she would make him the target, not a petite fifteen-year-old girl. That man could likely have seriously damaged the other, but even he seemed to hold back. ' _Unlike Heth..._ ' her mind recalling the way Kyoko had looked. King had wanted to ask more, but the girl had shut down, perhaps if she had been able to get Ruto to ask she could gather that information but the way he looked at Kyoko it was clear that would be a task in and of itself. She only ever seen him look that way towards Lory Takarada and based on what Brown had told her. The man was released from their order to keep him safe. That was the only reason, the late King had tied Ruto to Lory. So why was Ruto tied to Kyoko now?

One could believe that she was lost in her thoughts, but the truth of the matter she hadn't been or not so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard the door open. Still, she thought it best to pretend that was the case, so when Tyler cleared his throat, she gave a slight jump that she hadn't really felt and smiled towards them. The man was older and prematurely balding, he wasn't friendly looking, not like the man who stood behind him. No Tyler you would not easily overlook, the man behind him you could. Where Tyler stood out in his own way, the officer did not he came off as extremely kind and caring just like any other average man and it worried her for some unknown reason.

"Ms. Gayle King this is the officer in charge of the case…" he motioned towards the man behind him, "He's spoken to both parties."

The Officer took his hat off and she noted that it seemed to make him fade even more, ' _He could really get lost in a crowd by simply blending in_ ' she smiled back at him. "Forgive me I was expecting a Chinese man with the name like Jia Mianju."

The officer smile kindly, " The hazards of being adopted I'm afraid." and she couldn't help but feel comforted by the way he smiled at her.

Tyler smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, "but we're very glad to have him with us, he's one of our best officers believe it or not."

Where the officer seemed to come off as kind and comforting, the Chief Inspector smile who reminded her of most people in such positions of power. They did it to make themselves seem better than others. King didn't believe he would ever be the kind to break the law but he would also try to use the law to help shoot him higher up the ladder, the status was important to this man. Where the officer just seemed to want to help people, to take care of them. ' _How different they are_ ' she smiled softly at them both, yes perhaps this officer wasn't a bad guy. Which means the real issue might indeed be Tyler wanting to use Lady Kyoko, to make an example, to prove something to people. ' _What though?_ ' Standing up she placed a hand around her waist "Is that so Inspector Tyler? Well, that's wonderful news. I really do want this case closed quickly." she said motioning for them both to sit down, "So shall we get down to business in what you have discovered Officer Mianju?"

Tyler glared at her before quickly schooling his smile, it didn't go unmissed by the woman. "Yes. yes of course," he said motioning for the officer to sit down on the other side, only then did he sit down followed by the officer himself. Tyler felt a bit smug but only for a second before he realized that by waiting for both of them to sit down first and then sitting she had gained a different control and power over them. That seemed to annoy Tyler as it gave her the power compare to the others in a different way and he realized it far too late, "Gayle.."

"Commander King if you would please Inspector Tyler." she said flipping open the folder, "I like us to stay profession right now, this is a very serious matter after all and I'm not here for a social call," she said simply but she could see the outrage that seemed to fall across Tyler's features while the officer seemed to shrink almost as if he wanted to make a run for it. ' _Guess he's harmless_ ' she thought as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pad and pen.

Tyler forced a smile on his face as he watched her movements, "Right, as I was saying Jia... I mean Officer Mianju was just informing me over the phone this morning that Lady Kyoko is refusing to work with us." he leaned back a sense of pride overcoming him as she nodded her head slightly. "To the point, she has yet to give us a statement, other than for us to use the recording. Seems that the recording magically disappeared after she reported the crime." He was clearly hinting at more and that bothered her a bit.

"Are you sure?" she said simply, pulling out a hard copy of the report, "seems the only part missing from your records is what was said between her guardian the Queen Mother, ArchDuke Lory, The Prince Consort Robert and ah yes, The _Queen_ herself." she smiled softly at the man "I'm sure you understand that we had to take that record and make it restricted information, it was deemed as such by the Commissioner of the Royalty and Specialist Protection. I'm afraid if you need to access that restricted information you will have to speak to Commissioner of RaSP."

Tyler's face was turning red but she paid no mind to it, "That's not the only thing that's an issue here _Commander King_ we have a young man who's scared for his life and his career being blackmailed by a member of the Royal Family and now we can't even get her to give us statement she even refuses to come down to the police station. Surely that seems off to you." His eyes turned towards the Officer who looked down turning his hat between his fingers

"Yes I saw her this morning actually. I asked her to once again give me a statement. It's important we get to the bottom of this... but her boyfriend he told me that if I wanted to talk to her I would need to contact her lawyer." he shook his head softly, "Innocent people don't hide behind lawyers." He looked down "I mean that's what all my years have taught me."

"She is a member of the royal family, it is likely to make sure that information doesn't get leaked," she said tapping her fingers on the file. "Still it's the boyfriend who said this not her?"

"Ah yes… " he said turning his hat some more between his fingers. "The boyfriend was very threatening."

"The boyfriend?" she flipped the page "Not the bodyguard?"

"Yes. It was Ren Tsuruga, the witness who came in after everything. Lady Kyoko denies they are together and I'm rather worried about their age difference, what would a 19-year-old see in a child? I mean Lady Kyoko is only 15 and this man is likely being treated in the same manner as Heth." He licked his lips before holding his hat tightly, "I am worried about the poor guy, what if she's using her father's business to threaten him. His career would be destroyed by such a scandal." he shook his head.

"Interesting…" to didn't pick up any romantic feelings coming from the girl. Most of all the fact remained that King knew the truth the idea that she would demand such affections was laughable to her but then again sometimes such things _could_ happen. She had known many girls who had been sexually abused to the point that they began to crave sex and it didn't matter from who. If she was that sort, she had misjudged her greatly.

Tyler had jumped in at this point, "Yes, we don't know what happened during the time she was kidnapped, those men likely did some unspeakable things. If we could open the file to look at it..." and it became clear to King at that moment, this man wanted to know the details. If he likely had those that information this wouldn't even be a problem.

"I cannot do anything about that Inspector" her voice was soft but firm.

"That's not what I mean... the fact remains she said this guy Heth was one of her kidnappers. We should have that information if it's true otherwise she can just say anyone is, and then to say that this man was part of some sex ring? We have nothing to base any of that one but her word and she was left without a single mark on her body but that young man was the only one hurt?" he huffed "that's just too convenient don't you think?"

"Yes I saw the claim… yet a girl that small with a man that large." she said pulling out a view photos "and it doesn't change these images."

"They could be fake, not a mark on her body until afterward?" he shook his head "No one with that amount of damage would be playing the koto the next day. They wouldn't want to move."

There was truth in what he was saying. Yet she had met the young woman, she was able to push and hide that much pain because she had experienced worse. It would have been shocking to her even but she knew plenty of people in her own children who had dealt with such matters. That was what had been her trigger at first, what had made her part of the Ankou in the end because she knew that justice sometimes required so much more. They would never be able to stop the dark world but if it allowed people to stay in their light world she would make sure it happened. Yet she was sure this guy would not see that in a good light, only that she was attempting to hide something from them as well and it was already clear to her he didn't trust her or perhaps who she worked with. That this was a way for him to move up in the ranks nothing more. This case could make or break someone if it was true and if you were on the wrong side of it. Well, it wouldn't really matter, the Queen's orders would still stand. That man would be brought to justice in a far different matter and the rest of this was just to make sure that people who were making this into something much bigger could have a peace of mind.

"Now she has some marks conventionally hidden under her clothes. Think who her father is, TV shows and movies do this sort of stuff all the time." Tyler said tapping at one of the images, "The fact none of us has actually seen these marks?"

"I've seen them," the Officer said softly and Tyler looked at him, "but I was not allowed to get a really good look at them. I was surprised but the fact remains she moved so well that it clearly didn't hurt her and I believe the Chief is right, she is likely pretending. They likey are make-up otherwise why would she have had the help of her bodyguard, nor would he allow her boyfriend to look at her when this was happening." he licked his lips "add last night when I tried to have her come down to the station."

"It's alright Jia, Ms. King won't fault you for what the girl said" he shot one more look at her as though he would clearly win this time.

"Well…" the man shifted his hat some, "Lady Kyoko offered her body to me last night. I was surprised, she saw the look and then started to cry and Mr. Tsuruga came running over and she held onto him. I'm not sure what she said but she said something. He quickly took her away at that time. I thought it was funny he would be taking her but he claimed it was her father's orders. I really think something is going on between the two of them and it's not healthy. I think her mental health is questionable too. Maybe it's like what the Chief said, the kidnapping did something to her."

"Our laws do not prevent them from dating," she said simply leaning forward, "Yet if you have proof of them doing something more, I can do something about that."

"I have no proof at the time… but I wouldn't be surprised. The fact that girl even stripped in front of me this morning without a second thought. If her bodyguard hadn't been there... well I'm just glad someone was looking out for her." The officer was holding his hat tightly as he spoke.

King really believed he was worried, worried about Lady Kyoko health, worried that Ren Tsuruga was in a bad position. This was a bigger mess than she wanted to admit. Yet she wasn't sure how this would work out only that she hoped that the Lawyer that Kyoko had insisted upon was as good as the child thought he would be. The only thing she knew for sure right now was one or both of these men were trying to discredit her, if not making her seem as the abuser, mentally ill. ' _The Queen will need to know_ ' she mentally sighed.

* * *

Heth paced back and forth, he felt trapped and he didn't like being a trapped animal. Chained to one of the walls was a chestnut hair woman, her hair chopped short. She was much older than Kyoko the one he wanted and her curves were already well set in. The blood dripping from her in small cuts he had given her had done nothing and the fact that she was crying yet again, was pissing him off.

Moving the small distance he backhanded her with his good hand, the way she hit her head against the wall caused her to once again to pass out, he ran a down her body before jabbing a finger into one of the open wounds causing her to scream out in pain. He grabbed her jaw still moving in and out of the wound, "Why do you have to anger me?" he sounded so sad, so hurt. She whimpered softly as he jabbed his finger harder and faster the blood pooling and dripping down her side as she tried her hardest not to sob, she would have screamed in pain but she didn't have the ability anymore.

"You should treat your toys better, we can't get you new ones so easily here." Heth's eyes turned towards the young Chinese man, barely in his early twenties. Heth pulled out his finger licking the blood off his finger.

"Ah Young Master" he smiled warmly at the man with blue eyes.

"Father is not happy Heth," he said wrinkling his nose at the two women huddled in the corner. Both with chestnut hair that had been cut. "Do you have a new type?"

Heth grinned widen, "Oh I plan to make sure she dies screaming my name." he laughed.

"Well do not expect to much help from us Heth, this woman means little to nothing to us." his eyes trailed towards him, "I need to correct that statement actually, she's in a position that makes her meaningless to us. We want people no one will miss." his eyes narrowed slightly, "We are going to get this case taken care of and then I recommend you go home."

* * *

King left the meeting rather troubled as she walked down the steps of the police station towards the car that had been assigned to pick her up her eyes caught the sight of the officer. It was uncomfortable how he had been watching her, there was no lust or desire in the way he looked that she could deal with it was like he was looking for something but the question was what? She waved at him and he waved back. Had he not been staring at her, watching her she likely would have missed him that bothered her even more than being watched.

Getting in the passenger seat her eyes looked back out towards the window, in the direction that the office had been, he was gone. ' _How come I feel like I should be truly worried about this man, while at the same time that the real issue is Tyler?_ ' she closed her eyes going over everything once again in her head.

* * *

General Brown couldn't believe what King had told him. This John Tyler was going to be a problem, he had known others like that during his time who wanted in on the _deeper level_ but the man wasn't even one in office. He could understand if he was higher up on the chain but he wasn't no matter how you looked at it. Brown believed that he was indeed seeking a way to move up. ' _And what a way that would be, if this case becomes public..._ ' he sighed heavily. ' _For now, we are good, he can't pull anything just yet._ ' but the question was how much longer could they keep his mouth shut?

"First thing, need to know the speak to them about their connection. I know Maria and Tsuruga are close, I know Lory likes the kid well enough." He mentally sighed, Ruto would have the answers most likely but he needed to see their faces when he spoke to them. He opened his phone and dialed Ruto, "Hey, I need you to bring me Lady Kyoko and Ren Tsuruga... we may have a problem with their relationship."

* * *

 **A/N** : So we now know the Officer's name: Jia (fake) Mianju (mask) [Not his real name of course]

Yes sorry, nothing from Kyoko or Ren this time in this chapter. Next Chapter though!


	46. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 13

**-** **Oxford - Wednesday: Part 13** **-**

* * *

Ruto was bringing the leftovers from there lunch, she had just gotten off the phone with Kyo and had learned that neither her or Juliena had eaten lunch yet. There had been a small lecture by Kyoko to Kyo about how it didn't matter how busy they were that they had to eat a proper meal. He couldn't help but smile because she went and had called Lory to make sure he was properly eating as well. Which apparently he had not either which set her off on another lecture. By the time she was muttering to herself about how her family didn't know the importance of eating healthy. He had a feeling that Lory had only said he wasn't because he liked to hear the worry in her voice. It showed how much she actually cared about people in Ruto's mind.

Laura had found the whole thing amusing but that was only because it hadn't been directed at her. That Daiki had barely touched his food. The look he shot her only had her smiling sweetly at him as Kyoko had simply taken a look at his meal added a small salad that he hadn't wanted the first time a sort of punishment, seeing like his brother he wasn't as big on vegetables or fish for that matter. "I will make Tuna tonight if you don't eat it all," she said with a huff and this got Keiji to grab his own fork turning it in his fingers.

"Big brother, do you require me to help you eat?" his eyes had darkened, but Daiki shook his head.

Ruto moved away from the group as his phone began to ring, Kyoko only one who seemed to look at him. It had been an unspoken rule since they been here at the hotel that he was allowed to have his phone, much, in the same way, was Kyo had been allowed her but it still seemed to bother Kyoko whenever he took a call during the time they were supposed to be eating. Though she accepted it as for Daiki and Keiji they were used enough to know that they were not allowed to use their phones and to turn them off. He wondered exactly what she would do if Yashiro or Ren's phones went off. Though Ren wouldn't be a problem, he almost never answered his own phone. Unless from Lory or Yashiro. LME knew to contact his manager and anyone else who may have his number well it went directly to voicemail.

"Hey, I need you to bring me Lady Kyoko and Ren Tsuruga... we may have a problem with their relationship."

Ruto eyes darted towards his goddaughter before falling towards Ren. ' _Yes the young man cares about her_ ' his eyes slowly moved back towards Kyoko before mentally sighing, ' _As for her, I think she may care simply because of his importance to Lory and Maria_ ' he did notice that she had a way with Kuon, he was sure it was Kuon that was reacting to her more than Ren, though perhaps Ren also reacting to her. Still, Ren was a character Kuon had created to protect himself and give himself a second chance. The very fact that Kyoko seemed to be able to tame the rage inside that was just under the skin of Ren was amazing to Ruto, but at the same time he couldn't exactly be surprised, she had an amazing skill with people.

"Exactly what is the issue, Kendi?" Ruto might as well try to get an idea of what the issue might be so he could make the judgment if it was something that Lory should be there for with them. If he felt that it something that Lory needed to be there for he would have to make Kendi Brown wait. The fact that he was contacting him meant that it had something to do with Heth. The target and in a strange way, Kyoko had become the head of bringing the man to them. Not that Ruto was happy about this plan of hers yet it seemed that Brown had accepted to allow her to be the target. _'Only because the Queen likely doesn't know_ ' he wondered if he should make it known to Queen Mary, but the fact remained that this was something Kyoko herself wanted and this alone was making him pause in letting her know. ' _As long as Lory knows in the end_ ' his eyes darted towards Kyoko wondering if he may need to speak to her about letting him know. He would not break his word to her. It was starting to become a small issue but he figured Lory had planned for this exact thing in the end. While Ruto was once under the name Ankou, his loyalty back when King Phili was alive had taken him out of the Ankou by request of Leiko to protect Lory. His orders were simple, Lory was his new Superior. His orders must be followed without question, his life was to be protected without question. He had been renamed to Ruto to fit his new life. He was no longer a true member of the Ankou, no he was now a Banshee.

Lory had made in his own way Kyoko his future superior without either of them truly realizing it. Ruto had become attached to the girl on his own accord but now that he thought about it, he had begun to see her much as the one he would follow should Lory pass on to the next world. An Ankou without a role in the world was nothing, which was why when one became too old to keep the work of an Ankou they became a Banshee. Most Banshee's where still connected to the ruling power, as they were given positions of power that allowed them to easily move the other Ankou into positions they needed, as needed. So while there was only 100 truly active Ankou they had at least when he had still been a member a good 18 Banshees who had been given their final tasks. They would die in the new roles they were given there would be no more changes. That was the role of one who had become _retired_ and he was in all respect retired. This would also happen once the Royal Children began their own lives. A member of the Ankou would be reborn as a Banshee like he had been. To serve that family member until their own deaths, should the family member die, they would stay with the family, the next in line or whoever was chosen for them. The fact the Queen had so many children would mean that six new Ankou would be born when the new Banshees are born.

"I'd rather not say over the phone Ruto." His eyes narrowed as he looked away from the group. This did not sit well with him.

"I cannot agree without more knowledge Kendi. Lory is my superior if it is something that he needs to be informed of. Then I must report it to him. As you know, but it also means that I must protect his family." He didn't need to say it was because he was the family's Banshee. He could hear the man sigh on the phone. Yes, that was the issue with the Banshees that weren't connected to the one superior, the one ruling power. They would never betray the crown, they would never betray the Ankou but for them, the family member they were placed in charge of came first. As long as it didn't betray the crown or the Ankou.

"And the boy?"

Ruto's eyes looked back towards Ren for a moment, he was giving attention to Maria "I'm under orders to keep him safe as well" He said simply

"Will he leave at the end of fashion week?" that was something Ruto couldn't be sure of not with the way the Kuon kept taken moments to glance at Kyoko whenever she wasn't looking. "I take your silence as you are not sure. Then it's important I make it clear how dangerous it is for them."

"He is being watched by another at the moment." Perhaps Ruto could push it back some, he didn't want to make this choice for either of them. Though he was sure Kyoko would want to know and make the choice for herself. The fact remained he wasn't sure if Ren could keep ahold of Kuon without more knowledge of what this was all about.

"Bring him if you must. Be here in 10," he said hanging up. Ruto mentally sighed before putting his phone back in his pocket. This was not going to set well with her once she learns that _Ren_ was going to be there. More so when she understood that it also meant Keiji would be there. Though truth be told he was sure Keiji would get the information out of her anyways. ' _If he was a straight man he would be a good match for her_ ' his eyes trailed towards the boy ' _but then I doubt he would have gotten that close to her._ ' His eyes fell upon Kuon for a moment ' _No, just his misunderstanding is enough to cause his emotions to leak through his mask,_ '

He moved towards Kyoko and leaned forward to talk to her. "Kyoko, General Brown has learned something that is troubling…"

"I'll go," she said looking at him before he even finished.

* * *

Ruto had not been mistaken in the fact that Kyoko had been rather annoyed that Ren Tsuruga and Keiji had to be there. It was written all over her face and even General Brown was slightly taken back by how the room seemed to be filled with something unseen. Still, she sat in the only other chair forcing the two younger men to sit on the bed. Ruto had taken to standing behind her off to the left. "So... Tsuruga is being babysat by... a sixteen-year-old?" he figured might as well break the ice a little. He mentally winced at the way the room seemed to get even darker. This time not by Kyoko but by Tsuruga himself. "Forget I asked." even though Keiji seemed amused by the whole thing.

"Can we just get down to business?"

Kyoko sounded more like Amanda at the moment, which took him by surprise, still, he smiled at her. Figuring she was just uncomfortable and he couldn't blame her for that. "As you wish Lady Kyoko, I need to ask you if there is anything going on between you and Ren Tsuruga." he didn't take his eyes off of her as she stared at him, clearly confused. ' _She can't be that clueless can she?_ ' He doubted she could be that innocent with her history but he found himself completely surprised by how clueless and the innocence she still held. He could tell she wasn't even acting either.

"I just cook for him sometimes well since he's been here. Prior to this, I've had nothing to do with him. Yet Maria really likes him so he sometimes comes with us when she runs into him." she paused for a moment, "But he did force me to thank him by playing music for him this morning." her eyes narrowed slightly at that thought before sighing softly, "but I suppose that was fine he did help me more than he had to do." she said softly. "Not to say he really does make Maria happy and he's really kind to her in return." she looked back at General Brown, "I'll do just about anything for her, even put up with someone I don't personally care for. Not that I hate him... well not as much as I did." she said muttered softly under her breath before sighing heavily.

Keiji couldn't help the smile that played across his features, not that he expected anything more from Kyoko when it came to it but he also noticed that Ren was not exactly happy at first but he had begun to settle down, as if the fact she didn't hate him anymore really was some sort of magic that she had cast upon him. "Kyoko, he wants to know if you two are sleeping together." Keiji's eyes turned towards General Brown before he leaned forward, his arms dropping between his legs, "Right General?"

General Brown could see that Keiji was enjoying this. Kyoko was burning bright red but Ren seemed to be glaring at the Keiji himself. ' _Does this kid have a death wish?_ ' he nodded his head and Keiji stood up making his way towards Kyoko. He watched as he placed a hand against Kyoko's cheek. The room got cold and at the same time it was getting really warm but Kyoko was no longer blushing she was looking at Keiji questioning him. He leaned forward and while Brown and Ruto could personally see what was going on, he knew that from where Ren was positioned it looked like they had just kissed.

"Does that answer your question General?" Keiji said putting his hands in his pockets.

General Brown ran a hand through his hair, ' _This kid does have a death wish_ ' he thought before his eyes moved back towards Ren. "Yeah..." his eyes turned towards Ruto who didn't even move his eyes they were fully on Ren who was holding his wristwatch as if his life depended on it. Keiji turned to look at him.

"What Kyoko and I have between us is perfectly innocent and not sexual." he paused for a moment, "well it's not sexual for us, others might think otherwise." Keiji moved to stand in front of Ren blocking his view of Kyoko, "This guy is just a friend of the Takarada family in Japan. Kyoko doesn't live in Japan so he barely knows her." his eyes didn't leave Ren who was glaring murderously at him he leaned forward, "She's my partner and that for some reason upsets him. I think the real question is, does Ren-chan love Kyoko-chan?" he asked the last part in Japanese his voice was so low that it was only for Ren to hear him.

Ren closed his eyes before looking back at him, he smiled but it was cold, "No. I don't." Keiji shook his head before looking back at General Brown as Kyoko began to speak again.

Kyoko, "But what does this have to do with anything?" the question was innocent enough and it was clear now that General Brown was even more uncomfortable than when they had started out. Yet the room was no longer feeling as deadly as it had, most likely because Ren was back in control over his emotions. Though General Brown was sure that it was more than he was burying them deep inside of himself.

General Brown sighed heavily before leaning back, "To put it simply, they are going to try and apply that you are using Tsuruga."

"Using him?" Her eyes widen slightly, Kyoko clearly couldn't understand how she could do even do that. Such a thing of using people clearly was not something that ever crossed her mind and General Brown noticed this right away.

"Yes blackmailing him." He cleared his throat, "Well to put it simply they are trying to say that you are threatening his career and are going to try to prove that it's the exact same as what Heth claim you did to him."

The room fell silent, each person for a different reason. Keiji didn't have the full information and he was quickly putting together things that he hadn't really known about prior. Ren wanted to laugh, the fact that people always thought they could use him even as a child but this time he mentally thought that he would willingly allow her to use him. That thought, of course, scared him more than he wanted to admit.

It was whatever had crossed Kyoko's mind that was about to really shock the whole room, "If they find more will the case get pushed forward more?"

"Yes…" he said simply. "I would have to report anything that could hint at a relationship to them," he said not sure where she was going with this. She nodded her head and turned towards Ren.

"Please forgive me," she said once she was in front of him, she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the side of his mouth.

Ren froze but Keiji noticed it wasn't exactly a kiss either, no it was exactly what he had done with her earlier. Keiji wanted to laugh at the look at Ren's face if a man could die from just a peak he was sure Ren would have just done so. Still, the fact she was able to do this without turning completely red from embarrassment did surprise Keiji. ' _Mandy is in play huh?_ ' he closed his eyes ' _I wonder exactly what would happen if she had really kissed him. Would he had fainted_ ' he opened his eyes ' _I want to be there for that._ ' shaking his head before he was surprised by getting one of his own.

Kyoko turned towards General Brown. "There. Report it," she said turning and walking out Ruto bowed his head and followed after her.

General Brown sighed as he pulled out his cell phone. ' _She really serious about getting Heth_ ' his eyes turned towards Ren who still hadn't moved yet ' _and she just learned how to use people to get what she wants..._ ' he sighed ' _She's becoming more and more like Leiko than even I want to admit. I'm just glad that both of them on our side._ '

* * *

 **A/N** : Banshee's are said to be connected to certain families.


	47. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 14

**-** **Oxford - Wednesday: Part 14** **-**

* * *

Kyoko had moved towards Ren stopping in front of him as she looked down at him. Kyoko, "Please forgive me." He didn't have much time to question what she was apologizing before she had lean in kissing him so close to his mouth he was in a state of shock. Everything in his world stopped for what felt like ages, to the point he couldn't pull her even to him. Yet that didn't change anything in his mind, that if her kissing his cheek had made it near impossible for him to sleep for one night, he didn't want to know what this would do to him. His heart felt like it was going to burst right there and then. All he knew was at that moment he never felt so warm. Yet as his mind slowly began to unfreeze to acknowledge he stared at her face. She was sad and he wanted to pull her to him, to hold her close to let her know that it was alright. That if it was her, she could use him however she needed. The fact that this knowledge didn't bother him only caused his mind to spin even more. He always hated people using him for their own gain, yet he couldn't hate her. All he wanted was for her to see him and if that meant being used by her so be it.

His heart ached as she turned away from him, "There. Report it."

Ren wanted to reach out or her but something was stopping him. Something he didn't understand but he didn't move as she walked out of the room. Everything in the world seemed to darken around him. His mind quickly catching up to what was going on, allowing him to really think about how Ruto had looked him in the eye before following after Kyoko. How General Brown seemed worried about what this would do to him. Yes, he knew that Kyoko was using him for her case and he could understand how the man thought he would handle this badly but he couldn't handle it badly because he was useful to her even if it was just in this small way. No, what was troubling him was how Keiji didn't seem bothered by her actions at all, that he didn't seem jealous over it either. 'What is wrong with this guy?' his eyes slowly began to turn towards the boy who seemed amused by the whole thing.

"Shouldn't you be bothered by what she just did?" Ren asked staring at the man who sat on his side. He could not see any ounce of jealousy or even being upset at all on Keiji's face. Which made him only think of how he would have acted if it had been him. He would have been burning with rage. ' _She's not an actress so there is no reason for her to have done this... is it even possible for a man not to grow jealous when the woman they loved showed that sort of affection towards another?_ ' He couldn't think of a single example, Kuon's own father had been jealous whenever his mother had acted with another person, he always worried she might fall in love with her co-star and she always waved it off as not being possible and ease that jealousy. Yet Kyoko hadn't done anything to show Keiji he was her only one.

Keiji smirked as he looked at him, "Why would it bother me?" he lifted his leg up on the bed as he stared at Ren clearly expecting him to explain himself. Yet how could Ren do so? He wasn't even sure why he was upset that this didn't bother the younger man. So he sat there quietly instead, allowing his own mind to race before being pulling back towards Keiji, "It's pretty simple..." Ren watched him lay back on the bed, lifting one of his legs onto the edge of the bed staring up at the ceiling. "You can't replacement me in her heart." He watched as something seemed to cross the younger man's face before he seemed to be holding back his laughter, "So that's what you realized huh?"

General Brown raised an eyebrow looking at the two young men on the bed, he had heard Keiji words and that bothered him. The fact that the boy realized something that Kyoko had figured out, perhaps having a better idea of what she was planning could help him. "What did she figure out?" Even Ren wanted to know exactly what it was that Keiji had realized that neither one of them seemed to know.

"Nothing important to this case." Keiji lifted himself up onto his elbows to look at General Brown, "We have a bigger problem though don't you think?"

The older man sighed heavily as he leaned on both his legs looking at the both of them, as if judging their characters at that very moment it was very unsetting but neither of the boys budged and neither did he. "Yes…" he said after a moment. He turned towards the desk shifting a few articles "If it's common knowledge that you Keiji are close to her you have been since she came into this world." Not exactly a lie either, he was older than Kyoko, so he had chosen his words carefully due to this. "I will have to make a report what she just did to Mr. Tsuruga it will most likely push the case forward, maybe even official. They will think she is a very loose woman, why she wants that I don't know. I dare not ask for that matter." he didn't understand her plans fully only that she was trying to get Heth out of the shadows, using herself as bait.

"What about her Lawyer, do they know what she's doing?" asked Ren clearly she would have one assigned to her by now. General Brown stared at him, the look he gave Ren made it clear that he had no right to ask him such questions. Ren couldn't be sure if it was because he didn't know and was not sharing or he did know and he wouldn't share regardless no matter how much he attempted to get the man to tell him. So he dropped it, at least with him.

Keiji shook his head as he looked at Ren from the corner of his eyes, "That doesn't matter, lawyers can only direct a person they can't control them." He stood up stretching slightly as he did so, "Besides we know she's not a loose woman." He grinned at General Brown "Don't we General?" Ren didn't miss the annoyance that was showing on the older man's face and he was positive that Keiji and this man were sharing something he didn't know. Something about Kyoko and he felt the darkness that twisted in the pit of his stomach wanting to be released. Keiji placed his hands in his pockets before looking slightly at Ren "Not a big deal that she wanted to have a fling with Japan's most desirable man, it was all innocent wasn't it Number One?"

Ren found himself sighing heavily, no matter why she kissed him, no matter how it made him feel the fact didn't change every interaction they had was indeed innocent and they wouldn't be able to prove anything more than that, even with her kissing him. His eyes narrowed slightly, "Yeah we haven't even kissed on the mouth." he couldn't hide the bitterness that leaked through his statement. Perhaps that's why he hadn't been jealous at all, because it hadn't been actually on the mouth. ' _When did I get so jealous over a kid?_ '

Keiji smiled patting Ren on the shoulder as if he pitied him and that only made Ren feel more bitter towards this younger man. "Our relationship is also easy to explain away if it becomes an issue too. Arranged marriages are common within the royal family. They marry other royals or into a family with some sort of political power, riches, and so on." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ren raised an eyebrow towards the young man, ' _Was that why he wasn't jealous?'_ They weren't romantically involved it was just an accepted part of what would come? Ren looked down at his watch before grasping it, why did that just make it all the worse in his mind. As though it wouldn't matter how he felt in the end because she would always choose to do whatever her family requested and Lory was alright with this? ' _Hadn't Kouki married for love?_ ' The thought that the man hadn't bothered him further. "How can you handle so much at your age?"

Keiji looked at him before looking away, "It's expected of me."

General Brown wanted to laugh, "He's not wrong." he said leaning back in his chair as he looked at the youngest of the two men in the room. "This isn't a world most people want to even look at it. So many rather turn a blind eye living under the illusion that the world is a safe and happy place. Not that I can blame those who choose to do so. Your brother Daiki's a good example of this."

Keiji "No he sees, he just doesn't like the game." He said moving towards General Brown, "Fact it's why we choose not to give a fuck about anyone, not our blood." General Brown looked at the man slightly surprised by him. "A certain young man really opened our eyes when he ran away..." his eyes scanned the papers but the fact he wasn't bothered with it, told him that anything he saw here would be easy to access on his own. Keiji found that annoying that he would not leave something more for him to gather information on what Kyoko was facing to the fullest.

Brown smirked, "Lady Kyoko isn't your blood though."

"She's special... wouldn't you agree?" he said looking back towards the older man.

Brown couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Oh I doubt there isn't a single man in this world who would disagree." he said looking back towards Ren who hand was holding tightly to the wristwatch, "Some just don't understand how special yet," he said dropping his voice so only Keiji could hear him. Keiji eyes turned towards Ren for a moment before shaking his head.

Keiji "Back to the game that Kyoko is playing. What is your plan for her protection?" Ren's eyes turned back towards the two of them, whatever that had been troubling him forgotten for a moment much to Keiji's relief.

"I need to make sure Mr. Tsuruga will leave at the end of fashion week. If he refuses to do as I ask. I'm afraid I'll have to force the matter. Whatever way I have too." Ren's eyes darken as he stared at the older man in front of him. Yet General Brown was not going to budge on this matter at all. It was the only thing General Brown knew about Kyoko's plan. It was also the only thing that Keiji knew as well at the time. Lory, Maria, Ruto, and Ren had to go back to Japan after Fashion Week, to help make her more of a target. Only one of them was truly bothered by this.

Ren sighed heavily before resting on his legs, "Don't worry I'll leave."

"One more thing" his eyes turned towards Ren and he could feel the deadly force come off of Brown, "You are not to lay your hands on her. She only did that to assure that it gets the report, it was not an invite for anything more." General Brown rose to his feet "Do you understand?" Keiji leaned against the edge of the table watching Ren carefully.

Ren sighed again "Yeah I understand." he hadn't planned to do anything anyways. Now he wondered if he should at least had thought of wanting to do more before being told he couldn't.

* * *

Kyoko couldn't believe what she had done. To the point, she was fighting the very urge to run away. Still, she was walking as quickly as she could, trying to put as much distance between her and Ren who was still with Keiji and General Brown. Slowly she made her way outside the hotel because the place just felt too much like a cage at the moment as if the walls were going to come closing in on her and she really didn't want to have to deal with anyone she may or may not know. Kyoko didn't know how she had gotten to the small park or even if it was all that close by but it didn't matter because the moment she saw the large tree off to the distance she had a goal in mind.

Only once she was standing under it did she allow herself to fall to her knees. To allow her emotions to start to overwhelm her, she felt cold inside, dead perhaps. Kyoko wanted to scream and cry out the pain that she was feeling right now as she clenched her stomach, allowing the pain she felt around her waist and stomach to become a sort of self-punishment, she refused to cry, she refused to scream so she sat on her knees shaking like a leaf even after the cloak had fallen over her and arms began to circle around her pulling her arms free from her middle. Kyoko didn't have to look to know that Ruto was holding her from behind keeping her from causing any more damage to herself as his cloak wrapped around her like a blanket.

"Breath..." he said softly into her ear and she shook her head back and forth. "It's alright Kyoko," he said softly as she shook her head again.

"It's not... it's not alright... I used him..." she felt her whole body shudder as she tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I treated him no differently than I was treated by Shoutaro..." she gasped as she tried to hold herself but his arms were preventing that from happening and she felt herself struggle for a moment but he tightens his hold so she couldn't move in such a wild manner. "Don't you get it Ruto? I used Tsuruga... it doesn't matter why I did it. I did it. I did it. I used him and I would do it again. I would do it again Ruto. I need to get that man... I have to get Heth. I will use whatever means I must as long as no one... has to go through what I did. As long as no one else gets hurt like what he does to people."

"I know..." he said gently.

"Maria loves Ren... Father cares so much about him. I hurt them by doing this... I hurt him. I hurt them. I thought as long as no one gets really hurt..."

"They would understand." that much he knew for sure.

"I've become a monster..." she tried to pull away from him again but he held her firmly to him. "I'm disgusting" she shouted as she tried to pull away from him once more but she didn't budge from his hold and leaned over instead. "I'm so disgusting..."

"Then so am I.," he said looking up towards the tree branches, "I've done things for the better of others in my past." He felt her still and so he pushed forward knowing that she was now truly listening to him, "Tsuruga is an actor." he said gently, "He knows it's an act, he will not think badly of you, or think of it as anything more than a role that you needed him to play to help you." he thought to push her just a little more, "You are acting in a way to Kyoko, you are playing a role to catch Heth. Then you are not a monster, you are not disgusting, the role you are playing is." he closed his eyes he knew it was safe to release her and so he did so, she didn't move she just sat wrapped in his cloak between his legs. "I've played roles in my time too Kyoko, we don't have to like the roles we are given, and while we may not be known as actors it doesn't change that's what we are doing. You want them to think the worse of you so that the case is pushed forward so that you can catch that man. If you tell Tsuruga that is your goal he will understand and gladly help you in whatever way he can as an actor."

"Ruto..." she turned to face him, "You are not disgusting, you are not a monster. you have protected my family for years..." she wrapped her arms around him tightly, "That makes you a guardian angel, not a monster." Ruto felt frozen he never saw himself as anything more than a servant to his country, to his King, then to Lory. The fact that someone could see him as not an assassin for the crown, a serviceman never crossed his mind.

' _This is her power..._ ' he thought as he wrapped his arms gently around her holding her close to him, He finally understood something that Lory couldn't understand and something he wouldn't be able to explain to Lory either. Tomi Shiro had felt the touch of a living angel that was walking among them. Someone who should by all accounts be so tainted and shattered and destroyed but was filled with such warmth and light that people couldn't help but end up being drawn to her. To want to follow her blindly and without question, if it came down to it. He also ere understood two other things as well, Tomi would be back and Heth wouldn't stay hidden for long.


	48. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 15

_**A/N** : Hopefully, this will help answer the question of why things are being done. At least a tiny bit without giving away to much! Thank you all for the reviews and comments though n.n _

* * *

**-** **Oxford - Wednesday: Part 15** **-**

* * *

Ruto had been able to get them back to the hotel, but he had failed to get much further than the hotel's main lobby which was where she was at this exact moment pacing back and forth. Her mind a swirl of emotions and he only knew it dealt with how she was going to face Maria and he could only guess likely later Lory. Sadly he had failed to get her to realize that she was not much different than he was at the moment, at least in theory. He mentally sighed as he watched her along with Amanda and David who had to enter the lobby not long after they had. They had noticed her, not that he figured it would be hard to miss a girl who seemed to have a swirling darkness around her at the moment.

The fact that the hotel managers had attempted to try and move her had not gone well and the poor guy had quickly left, muttering something about little demons before making a quick beeline away from her. Ruto had to admit there was something odd about her when she was like this but he couldn't figure out what it was. He figured it was the way she looked, she didn't look like the kind girl he had come to know. Even if it was something dark like what Maria seemed to believe it could only add in protecting her. Though he did have to admit it might be better if she didn't look like that where everyone could see her, ' _No it fits her somehow_ ' he thought thinking about Lory ' _Not that he would approve of this sort of being noticed or standing out._ '

Amanda sighed heavily as she looked back towards Kyoko who was still pacing back and forth from filing her nails. "Can we stab whoever broke her this time?" she said quietly towards David who looked up from his phone before looking back towards Kyoko.

"Might just be better not to take her out in public." He said looking towards his phone and holding out an image with contact information of another woman, "How about her?" he said simply before Amanda rolled her eyes. "Alright then she wasn't any good," he said deleting the contact information.

"Well we can't leave her like this..." she pointed her nail file up towards Ruto who was standing just behind where they sat "and I bet Mr. Banshee knows." she said with a wave of her nail file "You really should get better control over your charge" she said turning back to her nails, "I mean you are going to be the head of Aeval one of these days." she said looking at him slightly, "If you can't stop _that_ from happening you aren't getting my vote," she said simply.

David looked at her slightly, "We don't get a vote, we don't even get a say in our personal guard." he said with a roll of his eyes. "Besides you are forgetting Grandmother's guardian is still alive," he said looking back down at his phone.

"Yes well, I like to pretend I have a say." she leaned over looking at his phone, "Not that one, she was the worse of them today," she said with a wave of her hand she said filing her nails again. David frowned slightly "I don't care what she looks like delete her," he sighed.

David, "You know I'm regretting agreeing to this..."

Amanda, "Well it's only for another 59 hours and then we can go back to the old system if you like," she said standing up. "I'm tired of this," she said tossing her nail file towards David who caught it without looking up.

"58 hours and 47 minutes of my heart breaking so much faster," David muttered before leaning over and putting the nail file in the kit in her purse.

Amanda stood in front of Kyoko who simply moved around her while she was pacing. This caused Amanda to look towards David, "She doesn't even see me. Me!" she said putting a hand to her chest, "I mean I realize I'm only half as good looking when you aren't near me but this is so not cool." she closed her eyes "and I don't want to touch her when she's like this" she said wrapping her arms around herself as if she was suddenly cold. "Why is our little sister so creepy?" she said in Japanese before shaking her head.

"Well someone had to have the creepy gene" David replied in English. Amanda wrinkled her nose "Just be happy it wasn't one of us." he said looking at her as he leaned against the armrest of the chair his phone still in his hand. "Well... you going to do something about her or not?" he said grinning as he looked back down at the phone. "Or shall we just keep her like this?"

Amanda, "Not funny..." she took a deep breath grabbing Kyoko's arm turning the smaller girl so they were both looking at each other. Kyoko's eyes narrowed for a moment clearly not realizing it was Amanda at the moment she had been touched. The older girl shuddered at the feeling that seemed to twist around her before it quickly disappeared. "Oh, you see me now?" She said smiling fighting the urge to back away from the girl.

"Sorry Amanda..." she said looking at her for a moment, "When did you get here?"

"Seriously?" she pinched the bridge of her nose, "This is what mother must feel like with us." She sighed heavily before looking at the girl in front of her, "What has got you in this... " she motioned at Kyoko's whole being.

Kyoko looked down at herself, nothing seemed wrong to her, there wasn't any grass stains or dirt. She turned to look behind her some, no all seemed in order maybe her face was dirty or something along those lines but she doubted Ruto would have allowed her to walk around with a dirty face. Hadn't he allowed her to calm down before even leading her back to the hotel? She looked up at Amanda a look of pure confusion played across her features. Amanda rolled her eyes in annoyance as she looked towards David for help dealing with the girl.

"She wants to know what upset you," David said not looking up from his phone at either woman, he tilted his head as he looked down at the phone.

"No," Amanda said before he could get much further.

He rolled his head before dropping it back down to his phone., "You didn't even see this one."

"Still no," she said looking at him slightly over her shoulder, "Be a lot faster if you just gave me the phone." he shook his head in reply.

Kyoko looked around Amanda, he seemed to be doing something on his phone. She tried to recall if they had agreed to something but it must have been something new since she had last seen them. No the real issue she hadn't even noticed him sitting there, she should have expected it the two were rarely out of sight of each other, wasn't that the reason why David had come with them as one of the girls? ' _I'm worrying them_ ' she mentally shook her head and placed a smile on her face "I'm fine."

"Fine" Amanda shook her head, "Oh no you don't get to _fine_ me." she said waving a hand in the main lobby, "You are scaring people with that scary thing you do."

David looked up slightly from his phone, "It's true Kyoko, you had the poor manager running away, we haven't seen him since."

Amanda tapped her foot slightly on the floor as she crossed her arms, "Besides you are going to burn a hole into this marble floor do you seriously want to pay that bill?" she said looking at her carefully. Kyoko looked down shaking her head no. "So why don't you tell us what's going on with you."

"Seriously it's nothing important," she said looking away from her, Amanda could almost see the small dark figures floating around her and had to hold in her shudder, choosing to instead to close her eyes.

"Fine if you won't tell me I'll have David tie you and hang you over the balcony until you talk," she said with a huff.

"I'm not going to do that, you do it." David's head shot up looking up from his phone at her.

"Well I can't do it, I might break a nail." she said looking at them, "and I just got them perfect."

David ran a hand over his face, "I might get killed by most of the adults!" he looked at her "and then you only will be half as good looking."

Amanda frowned with a small pout, "Fine... I'll just have to do online shopping. We will totally buy enough clothes in your size, you'll be able to try so many designer clothes, and it'll take you months to wear it all. That's if you change at least a good eight to ten times a day. Be so much fun, we will get all kinds of jewelry, and makeup and might as well redo your room while we're at it. I'll have to make sure we get a good size moving van... might need to get another hotel room just for the stuff... maybe three." The look on Kyoko's face as she went on amused David more than anything, but they both knew that the idea of overspending on things was something that didn't sit well with her.

"Why… why would you do that!" Kyoko face had paled, "You know it would be a waste!" she said panicking for a whole new reason.

Amanda, "I won't have too if you tell me what's going on with you." She said looking at her nails. "Totally up to you. I'll even get David to help pick things out… and he has no taste when it comes to things for his female self. So male." she said looking at her nails.

"That's not very nice." David muttered, "Even if it's totally true."

Kyoko thought it was the perfect time to try and slip away while they bantered again, she just couldn't deal with this right now. Well, truth be told she wasn't ready to be questioned about what was going on with her. That would only make more people upset with her and she couldn't handle it, so slowly backing away was the best call, ' _maybe I can sleep in the park tonight_ ' wouldn't be the first time she slept outside in her lifetime.

David, "She's getting away," he said grinning and Kyoko glared at him he held up his hands, "Sorry but she will only get mad at me if I didn't tell her." Kyoko could tell he wasn't at all sorry but Amanda didn't even bother to look at her.

"Guess we are shopping tonight!" she said happily as she pulled out of her phone, "I might as well get a start." Kyoko looked towards Ruto almost pleading but he shook his head no and she sighed. There would be no help getting out of this. She either tells them or accepts the fact that Amanda was going to blow way too much money, so much money she didn't even want to think about it the cost of even one of those priced designer outfits would be.

"Fine…" she sighed in defeat "just don't buy useless things."

Amanda looked at her shaking her head, "I never buy useless things, just fabulous things."

"Preach it, sister," David said fisting the air his eyes down on the screen of his phone.

Kyoko looked down at her feet before taking a deep breath, "I did something to Tsuruga that wasn't very nice… " she could tell that Amanda was waiting for more and so taken another deep breath she quickly spoke in a rush, "I treated him like I was treated in the past" she said holding her arm tightly as she looked away from her not wanting to see the disappointment or horror on the woman's face "Father and Maria are going to be so hurt when they find out."

Amanda looked at her carefully for a moment not sure how to take that statement before taking her hand. "Let's go." her eyes darting towards David and Ruto as they both followed after her.

* * *

Kyoko sat in the hotel room that belonged to Ruto and David, it wasn't much different than the one that she shared with Maria, Amanda, and Laura. She supposed the biggest difference was that they didn't have to share a room like they did. Not that she minded sharing a room with Maria seeing even in the palace she had found Maria in her bed every night. Kyoko figured it was because it was a big place and even though they were in the private quarters she feared getting lost or not being able to find anyone should she need to find them. Kyoko pulled her legs up towards her chest wrapping her arms around them hugging them tightly together.

Amanda and David sat in the two chairs across from her. They were both waiting for her to start talking but she really didn't want to say any more than she already had. How much more would she have to tell them before they too were hurt by her actions? She looked down at the top of her knees as she fought burying her face, ' _Isn't it enough that they know I am no better than they are?_ ' she said thinking about Shoutaro and the men who had been so willing to buy, use and sell her.

"Time to explain what you mean," Amanda said looking at her, her leg crossed over the other as she sat with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Kyoko looked slowly towards David who had his leg over his knee but didn't look at all as upset with her. Though Kyoko was sure that was only going to be a matter of time at this rate.

Kyoko sighed looking down at her knees again "I already told you…"

David rested his elbow on the armrest, "but we need more than that." he spoke gently and that only caused Kyoko to hurt more inside.

Kyoko held her legs tighter, "Well like I said... I did something awful." she said shaking her head, they weren't going to just accept that she supposed she had no real choice but to tell them more, not everything but she was sure in the end they were going to hate her... if not hate her be so very disappointed in her and she wasn't ready to lose her family. Still deep inside she knew this was something that had to be done. Taking a deep calming voice she looked at them. "You know that the cops are trying to build a case against me, they can't, not yet anyway. Right now it's just he said she said. I'm not filing against and he can't really file against me yet." she said softly.

Amanda "Right, Protection Command would make it very difficult for them to file and we wouldn't file because we have forced a media blackout on this already." she said uncrossing her arms so she was more relaxed. "It just wouldn't look good for the Royal Family, let alone what it would do to this fashion show for years to come."

"Yes but that's because we don't want it to actually go to trial either, I'm sure the Ankou did an amazing job making Kyoko look like she's always been here but it's not like they can get every little newspaper someone might have or some historian out there who might get called in." David replied closing his eyes, "I mean let's be honest she's only been with us a couple months now."

Kyoko nodded her head some, "Right but I need them to think they have a chance, without hem really have one... it can't trial, it can't become a real case. Settlement... that's the idea right now." she closed her eyes, "But I have to look scared like I could be in the wrong..." not that being scared of the man was an issue she was terrified of Heth but in a completely different way that she was when she thought about Shoutaro.

Amanda and David looked at each other, neither one really understanding where she was coming from, together they echoed one word. "Why?"

"Because I know what he can do better than anyone and he doesn't belong in this world. I mean I get that the world isn't perfect but him being in this world hurts too many people, people who don't have a chance to survive him. People who get so broken inside that I don't think they can ever be saved." she closed her eyes, "I was lucky, really lucky." she nodded her head some, "I survived him and I didn't break doing so."

Amanda moved forward to sit on the couch next to her wrapping her arms around her tightly as David knelt before her, "Can't you just let the Ankou handle this?" Ask Amanda a tone of worry held in her voice, "Why does it have to be you? They got people who can fight him, to lure him out."

Ruto closed his eyes, "Amanda, David. It's simple. Heth wants her already, she's the perfect bait to lure him out hiding." Not that he personally like the fact that she was doing this either. "They each either other prizes, he wants her and the Ankou wants him." He looked down at her sadly, "If it goes to trial the crown will take hit, the settlement goal is really risky too for that matter."

Kyoko looked at them, "Yet what I've learned from that woman, a lot of the time they won't go in the lawyers. Not at first, they choose to talk to settle without the lawyers present at the time. Just to get an idea of what they can get." she nodded her head, "She taught me that much about people. People are greedy and they want they want." she looked down, "They do that because lawyers aren't cheap and if they win the case or know what the actual settlement was between two parties they can't get nearly as much payout from it." she didn't really think he wanted money though, but he would likely try to use that thought process. "So that's the plan right now... and when we met in private the Ankou will appear and deal with him."

Ruto caught her eyes, he knew there was more to this plan that she wasn't sharing with him, likely wasn't sharing with anyone for that matter. It wasn't like the Ankou would appear with the snap of her fingers. They would be there yes but he knew she was already planning for the worse, just what that was in her mind based on what he knew about the man he wasn't sure. He could hope that she made it sound as easy as it sounded but nothing ever was. All he could do was be there, that was something Lory and him would have to push onto her. Right now her goal was to make sure Maria, Ren, Lory and himself weren't around. Maria, he could understand, Ren and Lory he could even to a point. Himself? Part of him knew he should stay with Lory but how could he do that when he was trained for this sort of thing?

Amanda sighed heavily pulling away from her and looking at Kyoko carefully "You are playing a very dangerous game without all your pieces on the board, Kyoko." she said leaning into her brother some as he looked at her nodding his head sadly. "Now how did you use Ren to help but not us?"

Kyoko flinched slightly before looking back down at her legs. "They are trying to prove I'm a loose woman..." she said closing her eyes.

"You didn't, did you?" Amanda looked at her in shock.

David knew where she was going with that thought, "What did you do exactly to prove you are a loose woman?

Kyoko looked down turning bright red, "I kind of kissed him."

Amanda felt like her heart had stopped for a moment she leaned back against the couch trying to keep herself almost as if she had fainted, she looked at her slightly "I totally thought..." she shook her head. "Nevermind I should have known better."

David wanted to laugh at her but the fact, 'small joys' he thought for a moment, "He doesn't know the why behind the kiss though right?"

"No…" she said softly looking down, "I'm sure he knows I am using him though." she said sighing heavily, "and Father and Maria are going to get hurt because I'm using him and they really care about him for some reason." she said hanging her head, "I mean I know he's not a bad person... but I just don't understand their attachment to him at all."

Amanda smiled some as she bolted up, "Well then that's an easy fix and it's so easy that Maria and Lory can't possibly get upset with you." she said looking at Kyoko who looked rather confused at the woman. "Ruto, call Ren. Well, actually you might need to call Keiji to get to Ren or his manager or whoever. Just get him in here asap!"

Kyoko, "Why... are you calling him in here?" she said not sure she was ready to face his anger either now that she thought about it.

Amanda "You think being the daughter of one of the biggest names in showbiz she would understand we are going to put on one hell of a performance and not much time to do it either. Well, that's not until after she tells him of course."

David smiled "Well she does live with us not him."

Amanda nodded her head, "Fair point twin, she should be a whole look more sneaker."

"I don't think I want to be?" Kyoko said not exactly sure how to take that.

* * *

 **A/N** : Aeval - Head of the Banshee's assigned to a royal family member once the next heir takes over the crown moves on.


	49. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 16

**-** **Oxford - Wednesday: Part 16** **-**

* * *

Keiji sighed heavily as he laid on the couch in Ren's dressing room reading a magazine, not something he normally did and the fact but that seemed to be all they had in the dressing room, he was amazed however at the difference between the ones he found in Japan vs the ones he tended to cross here, mainly due to the fact his mother tended to be better known in the Western World vs the Eastern World. Keiji felt the buzz of his phone and reached into his pocket and sighed at the image of the Amanda and David, Amanda had her nail file holding it up as if it was a knife with David clearly having been the one who had taken the picture who was grinning like a madman. The text below the image said 'Give us Ren.'

"Great," he muttered before looking towards Yashiro who looked back towards the young man laying on the couch. "Seems they really want him..." his eyes turned towards the man who was trying on the adjustments of a suit jacket.

"Why are they contacting you first?" Yashiro said looking down at the phone in his hand. Then again he didn't even know how they got this number, no one outside of LME really would have it or for business, he looked back down at the message: _Give us Ren Tsuruga Yashiro-san - AD_

"Wonder why they sign off with an AD," he smiled some "Oh Amanda and David... but why not add a little _and_ to it?"

"You would think that but you are wrong," Keiji said looking back towards the magazine.

"Then what does it stand for?" Yashiro asked looking back down towards the text phone.

"Alluring Dreams," Keiji said with a roll of his eyes.

"Alluring Dreams?" Yashiro couldn't help but smile softly as he shook his head as he stood up "Well it looks like if they ever want to join the world of showbiz they got their name already." Keiji raised an eyebrow as he looked back towards the magazine, "Ren, it looks like Amanda and David want you as soon as you are done here..." he said looking down at his phone, "it shouldn't be a problem for a small break. You do have another photo shoot, I have arranged it to take place right before dinner." he said looking up at him, "which you are again having with the Williams and Takardas"

"Did they say what they needed?" he asked as one of Francis interns made a couple more marks before pulling the jacket off.

"No. Only that they wanted you..." he frowned for a moment, "I wonder if they are rabid fans... the text message seemed pretty threatening, somehow." his eyes turned towards Keiji.

"Only if you disobey them. They aren't rabid fans though, he should be safe, he's not a fashion designer" he flipped the pages of the magazine.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better..." Yashiro said looking at his charge for a moment. "I can always tell them you are busy if you don't want to go."

"No. It's fine" he said with one of his gentlemanly smiles, Yashiro looked at him.

"Why don't I believe you?" he muttered before adding them into his schedule, "I can give them at most 20 minutes." he said turning, "Unless they are done with you sooner that plan," he said moving back to the couch.

Ren's eyes turned towards Keiji wondering if he knew something that he wasn't sharing but to be completely honest the young man seemed far to relax without a single care. ' _Is this is what I would have to get used to if I want to stay a part of her life?_ ' he mentally sighed ' _Most likely_ ' and the fact that he was willing to put up with what he was truly starting to see and understand as a rather unique family unit and something he was starting to miss not being part of anymore. ' _I'm still not there yet..._ ' his hand reaching for his watch, ' _I might never be there..._ ' he closed his eyes taking a deep breath, ' _besides I'm not sure I have a place with them anymore._ '

* * *

Ren was following Keiji as he walked down the hall. He had been given an additional ten minutes before he would have to leave but he wasn't sure if the thirty minutes would be enough to deal with whatever those two had planned for him. Keiji didn't seem bothered at all. His only comment when Ren asked him was that he would have to wait and find out. So when they entered the hotel room that apparently being shared by Ruto and David.

Keiji knocked on the door and Ruto opened the door. Together they entered the room Ren noticed that both the twins were sitting on the couch, across from Kyoko who was legs were pulled up to her chest, her arms hugging her legs as she buried her face. ' _Has they gotten upset with her?_ ' he wondered as he took in her body language that read to him of someone who had been defeated. Ren noted that Amanda was sitting with her legs crossed looking down at her phone. Every now and again she would look towards David showing him something he nodded but his eyes had turned towards Ren and he grinned.

" **Still being babysat I see.** "

Ren's eyes turned towards Keiji was standing next to Ruto, he had taken out his own cell phone, looking at something. He had learned quickly that Keiji didn't really surf the internet or play games on his phone like a normal teenager would do. Ren, however, couldn't get him to give him more information, well actually he could have but it would have required Ren unlocking his phone and letting him see what he did on his phone to see what he did on his. Ren had declined as he didn't want the man to see all the apps that could hint that he wasn't a native to Japan. ' _Yet I had allowed her my phone..._ ' he thought to himself as he looked back towards Kyoko.

" **You needed to see me?** " he figured it was best not to comment about the babysitting thing, he was starting to not mind the man all that much. David shook his head as Amanda showed him something he gave a small nod of his head before looking back towards him.

"You don't seem all that bothered at all Ren-san." to say that Ren was shocked at how perfect he spoke Japanese would not be a lie, he was. His eyes turned towards Keiji who didn't even seem to notice. "What's wrong? Didn't think I could speak Japanese?" he said with a grin. "I can speak few languages, kind of a requirement..." his eyes turned towards Kyoko, "Like she can speak French and Russian." he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Laura speaks a good what 12 languages now?" he said looking at Amanda who shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah guess it doesn't matter in the end," he said leaning back his arms dropping over the back of the couch. "Point is you seem completely fine to me."

Ren wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to say as he stared at the young man, ' _Surprises... this whole family is full of surprises._ ' his eyes took in two women who hadn't said anything at all. "Should I be bothered?" he figured if the young man was speaking in Japanese then perhaps he didn't actually want Kyoko to know what they were saying. Still, when did she forget Japanese? She had spoken it fluently when she was six years old. Did something happen to her to cause her to push the language away? She never did make any notice of understanding anything said in Japanese, around anyone from what he could tell and Ruto wasn't standing next to her repeating anything either which just hinted more that this was between the three of them right now. Well, five if he counted the fact that Keiji and Ruto were there with him.

Amanda rolled her eyes at him before showing something towards David again who looked down and he smirked some, he didn't bother to look back towards Ren, "Well I'd think being used by someone would be pretty upsetting wouldn't you?" he said looking towards him. His eyes turned towards Kyoko for a moment. "Tell me why haven't you sat down yet?" he said grinning towards Ren, "Is it because you would be to close to her?" his eyes turning towards him once again.

Ren's eyes narrowed, he was positive now that David was trying to get him upset but he schooled his face quickly, "Well it's not like I didn't know she was going to do it." well he didn't know she was going to kiss him but they didn't need to know that. His eyes turned towards Kyoko she had made no notice of understanding him, it was strange but he pushed it away, "as for not sitting down I wasn't offered a place." he smiled "If you are offering... I will be more than happy to sit down."

David smirked, "So you knew?" his eyes turned towards Keiji "Well if not you did thanks to him, in the end, I'm sure." his eyes turned towards Ren once more, "Well as long as you know, now or then it doesn't matter. You seem schooled enough to control yourself without us." he said standing up and holding his hand out towards Amanda " **Come along my female self.** " she lifted her eyes to look at him before taking his hand as he pulled her up.

Her eyes trailed towards Kyoko, " **Work it out with him. So we can move on from this to the next stage.** " she said simply they walked passed toward Ren her eyes narrowed slightly, " **and you better behave.** " she smiled far too sweetly at him. Ren watched as David grabbed Keiji's arm wrapping it around his waist the man pulled away shooting a glare at him. " **We're leaving Keiji.** "

" **Doesn't mean I need to be manhandled by your male half,** " he said with a sigh as he followed the two out the door his eyes turning towards look back at Kyoko for a moment before shutting the door.

Ren noted quickly that the only one who stayed was Ruto, which to him made sense, he was Lory's man and there was no way that he would leave her alone with him when he had issues controlling himself today. No, he would want to assure that Kyoko was safe, not that he could ever see himself hurting her. ' _Yet in some way, she's hurting isn't she?_ ' he said looking back at Kyoko who had not really moved not even when Amanda had spoken to her. He sighed as he finally sat on the couch that the twins had been on, resting his arms between his legs. " **Kyoko?** " he spoke softly to her, but she made no notion of hearing him. His eyes darted towards Ruto, but it was clear he wasn't going to help when he shrugged his shoulders back towards Ren. " **Please look at me Kyoko,** " hoping that she would at least lift her face but again there had been nothing. ' _How can I get her to open up?_ ' he closed his eyes thinking about how she was huddled as if protecting herself and he didn't want her to feel like she had to protect herself from him.

Kyoko, " **I'm sorry…** "

Ren's eyes snapped open looking at her, she was looking at him but the look on her face caused his very heart to hurt. Ren had to fight the urge to get up and pull her to him, mainly because he was pretty sure Ruto wouldn't allow it and not to say he wasn't sure exactly how accepting she would be of him doing such a thing. ' _If we were kids again..._ '

" **Don't say it's alright.** " she was looking at Ren but not really looking at him either. ' _It's so not alright, it will never be alright_ ' she hugged her legs tightly for a moment before taking a slow steady breath, " **It doesn't matter what the reason was for, it's never alright what I did to you.** " She buried her face back in her legs trying to calm herself she knew she had to do this. Amanda was right, so was David. It was unforgivable but they were right about him being an actor and while that didn't change what she had done she could at least protect him should this blow up.

" **I'm not bothered by it.** " that was the truth, he wasn't bothered not as Ren and most of all not as Kuon.

Kyoko lifted her face to stare at him, and what she saw on his face bothered her more. " **You should be.** " she said dropping her legs to the floor as she sighed, ' _I can do this..._ ' she closed her eyes taking another deep breath, " **It can hurt your career, and I don't want to even think about how much it will hurt father and Maria if they knew what I did to you.** " She slowly rose to her feet and began to pace, " **Well I do plan to tell daddy** " she paused shaking her head slightly, " **and Maria well once it's all been settled maybe, she's going to take it the hardest** " she chewed her lower lip.

" **I don't mind helping you.** " Ren's eyes watched her as she paced back and forth, he realized that she was feeling trapped and when she felt trapped she moved around almost restlessly. Though he was worried about the pain she likely was feeling just moving around but he saw no trace of it on her face but he doubted it just looked bad. ' _Still, she was holding herself... that had to be just as painful if not more so._ ' Ren's eyes darted towards Ruto who he knew for a fact knew how bad she looked under that dress of hers, yet he made no notice to want to stop her. ' _Maybe it's pointless?_ ' he thought to look back at Kyoko who had stopped moving.

" **Don't you get it?** " she questioned him, " **You were being used. It doesn't matter if you are an actor...** " she shook her head holding herself and he actually did reach out for her but she took a step back holding out her a hand, a clear sign to him that he wasn't allowed that. " **Don't be nice to me now.** " She turned from him, " **Don't ever be nice to the people who use you, they don't deserve such kindness** " she said shaking her head as she held herself again.

Frustration and anger washed over Ren's features. The fact he was being denied to feel what he really wanted to about this matter was pissing him off, not that he didn't understand what she was saying. It was the fact he was not only told off but denied the right to comfort her. " **Fine. Then you can pay me for my services,** " he said leaning back in the chair, not realizing that his true emotions were raging around him.

For some reason the anger and frustration didn't bother her at all at, _'maybe because he's not hiding behind that gentlemanly smile of his_ ' and she couldn't help the small smile that played across her face, turning away from him as she reached and grabbed her phone. " **I already planned to do so, should have done that in the first place but I didn't think I only acted,** " she said looking at him slightly.

To say that he wasn't surprised by what she said would have been a lie. ' _Was that the real reason I was called down here?_ ' he mentally shook his head allowing himself to sigh, ' _She wants to hire me to protect me?_ ' it felt too simple to easy. Not that he minded but he felt hurt that she just couldn't accept the help he was willing to give her without being hired. His eyes drifted towards her body features, she was clearly still upset but she wasn't pacing anymore nor was she holding herself, that to him proved that she was starting to grow comfortable again. 'Well might as well push for something else' he thought before closing his eyes, " **The cost is cooking for me when you are in Japan.** "

Kyoko head turned towards him, " **What?** " he opened an eye seeing the confusion that washed over her face.

" **Well you seem to care about my eating habits than I do.** " he had to keep himself from smiling as her eyes trailed over him for a moment.

" **Are you insane?** " He wanted to laugh the way she had asked such a question of him. He had never been asked such a thing from a female before.

" **No, but I have grown fond of your cooking.** "

" **Says the man who always looks sick after I feed him,** " she said rolling her eyes as she looked down at her phone. " **You really must have something wrong with you.** " she muttered, " **Not bothered by being used, wanting to be paid by food...** " he couldn't help but smile as he watched her, she looked up at him for a moment, " **I'll do it. On one condition.** "

Ren should have known better, she wasn't one who craved is attention, which in itself frustrating him. the fact that what he desired as payment which honestly was just to make sure he still got to see her after this show was now being bargained with was not something he could have expected. " **Depends what it is,** " he said watching as her eyes narrowed.

" **You agree now or you get money for your time. I'm sure that can be arranged through LME and I'm pretty sure Daddy will make you if I ask him too.** " She looked towards Ruto for a moment, " **I'm not mistaken, am I? If I asked Daddy he would do for me right?** " Ruto gave a single nod of his head. The truth of the matter she wasn't exactly sure on that but based on how he wanted to buy her things and she had to fight with him on his spending habits she supposed that no matter what Ren asked price wise he would pay for it. Her eyes turned back towards Ren who seemed to be thinking about it before he sighed and nodded his head. " **Say it please.** " That was something her mother had taught her. " **I need to make sure Ruto hears the words... to assure the agreement.** "

" **I will agree to your one condition...** " he shot her a glare " **without knowing what it is.** "

" **Wonderful... When my Lawyer gets here. I'll make sure he draws up the paperwork.** " she held up her phone, " **plus I record it, so don't try to back out now.** " she said turning towards Ruto, " **I think it's time for Amanda and David return. Seeing as we have an agreement now and well it's their plan for the next stage.** " Ruto gave a bow of his head as he pulled out his own phone and texted them. " **We also need to make sure General Brown doesn't do anything until my Lawyer gets here... and the papers are drawn and signed,** " she said looking at him. " **Thank you Mister Tsuruga** " she smiled warmly at him. " **I really do mean it, and I really am sorry for what I did to you.** "

" **You don't have to keep apologizing now, you hired me. So let it go.** " He noticed the look on her face, one that said she might stop apologizing but it was something that she would never forgive about herself and that bothered him that he could not ease her mind at all on it. ' _I'll do anything for you Kyoko... no matter what happens to me._ ' and that thought scared him more than he wanted to admit.


	50. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 17

**-** **Oxford - Wednesday: Part 17** **-**

* * *

Todoh Susumu pulled his glasses off as he cleaned them it was going to be a long day for him. Not to say he didn't know exactly how long he would be staying here in England but he did know that he was hired to represent Kyoko, his co-worker's daughter, only that was no longer really the case. _'I can only hope that she has become much happier_ ' he mentally sighed as he thought about the fact that Shoutaro Fuwa was here in the hotel. The fact the young man his boss' nephew was not pleased when he had learned exactly what the young man had done.

Yet his uncle had recommended a slight change of the history. A history that both Fuwa parents had agreed to, mainly because the three of them didn't trust the young man not to cause problems. It was to be a hidden exactly _who_ she was. Lady Kyoko never lived with the Fuwa's, she lived stayed with her Great Grandfather and elderly man that lived in the area. It was a fact that Lady Kyoko was betrothed by her biological mother but her name was not recorded and should Shoutaro attempt to claim it was Saena Mogami well that would be very problematic for the young man, something he truly hoped he would attempt to do. That had been Saena's wish. That was the only reason why the parents of Shoutaro was allowed to know what had happened to the little girl that had been put in their care, the only reason why they were not being sued for allowing child abuse when Mogami had learned what had happened. Not that she personally blamed them but they had raised their son to believe the child she gave birth to was nothing more than a servant that he could do whatever he wanted too, no worse she had stated to them a slave. Papers had been signed and filed, the truth would be forever hidden and if they dare breath the truth well they would see how truly dangerous his co-worker was and why she was so good at her job.

He placed his glasses back on as he watched the receptionist trying to explain in her best Japanese that unless the Royal Family put him on the list it didn't matter if he was childhood friends with Kyoko-sama and that Juliena-san was not in to approve him for a visit either. ' _Truly believed himself to be privileged, his parents raised a rotten child._ ' He thought as the elevator doors closed on the scene that was playing out of the young man demanding to speak to whoever was in charge of Protection Command that he clearly didn't believe was a real thing. The fact he had been approved when he was _nobody_ had amused Susumu some. Clearly, the young man didn't remember him or his connection to his uncle at all. Not that it mattered to him and if Shoutaro had remembered who he was, it's not as if he would have aided him which he was sure would have been expected with a threat of telling his 'uncle' on him. No, Shoutaro would learn real quick that his Uncle would not help him. His parents may still do so but they would not be getting the help from Viride General Law Office, it seemed to him that Kenichi Katagiri was more attached to the young girl he had saved than his own nephew.

Todoh Susumu straightens his suit as he the private elevator doors open to a small lobby and the four halls that lead to the different hotel rooms. As he stepped off he was surprised slightly by the three teenagers who were sitting relaxing or at least one looked really relaxed as he seemed to be busy with his whatever he was doing on his phone to the point he didn't even look up at him as he got off the elevator.

"Who are you?" the young man with light brown hair and teal eyes asked as he rose to his feet, he wasn't exactly bothered by him. Likely because he knew no one would be allowed up here generally without permission. but he spoke wonderful Japanese, the girl with the same light brown hair and teal eyes, however, glared at him.

"You must be Prince David..." he said giving a small bow of his head, "And you must be Princess Amanda." he reached into his pocket pulling out a business card holder, and slide out one of his business cards, "I'm Todoh Susumu, I'm Lady Kyoko Mary-Leiko Takarada Lawyer." The truth was he didn't figure either of them knew about Japan business culture but he might as well keep His business card was held out face-down. It was the young Japanese man who stepped forward his phone no longer in his hand. He watched as the young man took the business card and looked down it, clearly reading it and looking at the very simple business card. What had surprised was the fact that the young man had a business card holder, but clearly no business card of his own, not that he expected him to have one. It was the fact that his own business card sat out upon that holder with such care and respect that he couldn't help but the smile that played across his lips.

"I'm Keiji Fukumi, son of Ambassador Dachi Fukumi." he didn't smile as he looked at Susumu, "Mr. Susumu you will find that the British are not likely to understand Japan's business etiquette." he kept the business card in place and out. "Fact to assume that just because the Prince and Princess are part Japanese would understand Japanese culture is rather naive thinking on your part."

Susumu smiled warmly at the young man pushing his glasses up, "Not at all. Proper etiquette wherever you are is always important if you ask me." his eyes trailed towards the business card, "such as the fact that while you haven't lived in Japan since you at least 3 years old you know how to handle the cultural differences between where you were raised and there."

"That's because he's brilliant." Amanda said from where she sat, "You couldn't tell by his test scores but he really is brilliant, almost date-worthy. Well for my other half, not me." she said leaning against the chair arm. "The question is are you?"

Susumu smiled some at the young woman, "I guess you will have to find out for yourself if I am or not."

"Hm..." she looked towards David and smiled, "I think its time we get to know him. Don't you my male half?"

David smirked as he looked at her, "I was just thinking that."

Susumu looked at the two twins as they each grabbed one of his arms. Amanda was on his right, David on his left. It was rather odd to have two teenagers hanging off of him almost like they were a couple. ' _This isn't good_ ' he still had some movement of his arms but their hold was tight enough that without the freedom of at least one of his arms he wouldn't be able to peel himself free. Susumu noted that Keiji had moved away from them, sitting back down on the couch. His business card having disappeared as Keiji took out his phone.

Keiji looked up slightly before shaking his head, "Try not to scare him too much, we actually _do_ need him."

"He just doesn't add to my beauty at all my female half," David said running his hand down Susumu's arm, "He does have some nice muscle though."

"Yes well, nothing compared to Michael my male half," Amanda said looking towards her brother.

His eyes turned towards Keiji as if the young man could explain this to him but it seemed that the young man would not be explaining anything to him. ' _What did I get myself in to?_ '

* * *

Heth stared at the copies of the papers from the police he growled, "How hard can it be to find dirt on that fucking bitch?"

The Young Master looked down at one of the women tied on the floor. The whole place stunk to him and was completely disgusting he kicked her lightly with the tip of his shoe and she made not a single sound. If it wasn't for the fact she was breathing he might have thought she was dead, he could kick her harder to see if she would make any noise but he honestly wasn't interested in her. "What did you expect when you are trying to get a girl from a very influential and powerful family?"

"That doesn't mean that she's clean," he said snarkily back at the Young Master who turned to look at him, his hands behind his back.

"That was very rude of you." He was growing tired and annoyed with the man before him. Heth noticed this look in his eyes and quickly got up from his seat, taking a knee he bowed his head.

"Forgive me, Young Master, I'm just troubled by this term of events." he didn't raise his face, even though Heth hated the idea of having to lower himself to anyone.

"That's not really my problem. What is my problem, is if this goes to trial." He straightens his jacket "So I highly recommend that you get this settled quickly by any means possible." he said with a slight smile on his face.

Heth didn't dare to lift up his head "Yes of course Young Master as you commend"

"Well now that's settled, tell me about this little princess you are ever so fond of, I could use a new friend."

Heth tried to keep his anger in check as he lifted his head, "I don't think she would be your type Young Master, but her boyfriend, he's rather attractive looking, a real pretty boy. Yet not only that but he was rather scary." he said trying not to touch the wrist that the man had broken, "I'm sure you would enjoy him greatly, Young Master."

"Is that so?" The Young Master smiled towards him, "Must be something if he scared you" Heth gave a slight nod of his head as The Young Master's eyes trailing towards Heth's wrist, "Is he the one you actually hurt you?" Heth didn't look up at him,"I see, that's why you want me to have him, you shouldn't try to play mind games with me, Heth. You can't beat me," Heth twitched slightly as he looked back down towards the floor.

How he hated this man and yet he also respected him greatly, almost as much as the Master himself. Heth would be happy to follow this young man, even as he hated him once the Master died, not that he wanted the Master to die because it also meant that he would have less freedom to enjoy himself. "Yes Young Master, forgive me. As you said he's the one who hurt me. He saw that Bitch and just couldn't seem to control himself, he was twisted in his own way." He left out the fact that the girl seemed to be able to control him, to calm him, likely spreading her legs for him. Which pissed him off even more. 'She's mine, I will have that bitch begging me to give her my affections.' He mentally smiled 'He won't want her after I'm done with her either' he chuckled softly, "Besides Young Master, I know a bit about your special games. He can fight, I'm sure he will make you a wonderful pet."

The Young Master looked at him some, "And how do you think I'll get this Ren Tsuruga, he's pretty well known on his own."

"Well if I'm not mistaken, he's in love with the girl. If I get her, then he will surely do anything to get her back." Not that he planned to let the man get her back, or at least not alive, "We can use that to lure him in, and then you can have one of your pets take care of him. At which time we can arrange the two lovebirds, taken their own lives. A perfect Romeo and Juliet story."

"And if he leaves back to Japan," he said looking at him for a moment "then he really wasn't interested in her and was only protecting the boss' daughter" he looked down at Heth who still was kneeling before him.

"I don't think he will leave, at least not without her at his side" he wasn't going to say anything about her scent, the taste he had gotten of her. No, he was sure he could train this one to be his perfect little companion, a perfect mate for him.

"Shame I nor father pay you to think," he said looking in the room, "We pay you for your other talents." His eyes turning towards to him, "But I if he does leave England..." he smiled, "I think I'll keep your little princess, after all, you can't hide the fact you are rather attractive to this young maiden" he said looking at the three women, "Surprisingly."

Heth bowed his head his anger boiling even further at the thought that he might lose her anyways if that man didn't stay. "Of course Young Master, but even if he does leave, he will come back. He does work as an actor and model, so of course, he will have to leave."

"Fine..." he said turning his back on him, "Get the girl without a trial or case happening and we'll see then if he comes for her but you best not get caught."

"Yes, of course, Young Master" Heth smiled.

* * *

Todoh Susumu had felt a moment of relief when Amanda had released her hold on him as if the fact that when they had led him to the couch to sit down had not been awkward enough. She had complained and David had nodded his head before dropping his legs, not exactly light either over his own legs. Which she then placed her own legs on top of David's. Keiji didn't even seem to notice their actions. Still, it had not been comfortable at all being pinned, this wasn't what he had signed up for he was sure of that much. Mentally sighing he reached into his breast pocket and grabbed his phone the moment he had his arm free and flipped it open. ' _These kids, I can't be sure if they are serious or just messing with me_ ' he mentally sighed as he looked at the text message inside.

The text message came from Kyoko: _I'm hiring Tsuruga Ren, he can't be allowed to get hurt because of this. - KT_

Susumu was slightly surprised that she was hiring the man, he hadn't heard anything about this. ' _Well if they do try to drag him into it, would be best if we had a way to explain why he is around_ ' he mentally nodded, as he went to reply Amanda took his hand stopping him.

"First off, who are you talking too?" she said looking at Susumu he mentally sighed.

"Lady Kyoko informed me she hired an actor or will be once the papers are drafted of course," he said simply not sure exactly how much they knew. Amanda had let go of his hand clearly pleased with the answer as she pulled out her own cell phone now, she held up her phone and he saw a flash of light. She smiled and went back down to her phone.

"Ah Ren agreed wonderful, I knew he would," David said happily. Keiji lifted his head from his phone only to roll his eyes some before looking back down at his phone. "What I knew he would, he wasn't bothered by her actions." Keiji shook his head slightly and David frowned, "Why do I feel you know something and are not sharing"

"It's all in your head," Keiji said not looking up from his phone.

Susumu looked at him as he released his arm. ' _These kids are going to be the death of me. The twins will do it and Keiji will be a witness who actually saw nothing._ ' he mentally sighed as he began to reply to Kyoko.

 _That's fine, I can draft something up rather quickly and make it legal. - TS_

 _He wants me to cook, that's insane right? - KT_

 _It is an abnormal payment but I've seen worse - TS_

 _He gets sick when he eats my food - KT_

That Susumu hadn't expected such a response from her, to be honest. He thought for a moment to ask the teenagers but chose not to do so, he didn't really want to know the answer they would give him. Even as David's phone was in his hand now and another flash of the camera, ' _These kids, I'm so glad I didn't have any now._ ' he sighed heavily as he tried to focus on why someone would anyone hire someone for their cooking skills if it made them sick? Yet it has been years since he had eaten anything that Little Kyoko had made, she always tried her hardest in everything she did. All in hopes of her mother finally accepting her, she wasn't asking the woman to love her. No, at a very young age he was sure that Kyoko had learned that was impossible but what was not impossible was her mother not looking at disgust and hate and that's what she had aimed at even at with those skills and abilities of hers.

 _He's agreed to an unknown condition, Ruto is a witness but I've recorded it. - KT_

 _What is the condition? - TS_

 _He has to eat everything I give him, no complaints. I'll stuff him so full he will rather be paid cash. - KT_

Susumu couldn't help but smile at the last bit, that will be something he will have to add to the contract it would seem. It could work. The fact he could make it part of the agreement even getting get her out of the contract altogether if he planned it right. He pushed up his glasses at the thought of Japan's most desirable man being controlled by a fifteen-year-old girl, to the point she's already going to use his hate for her food against him. Gods forbid that he crosses her on her path of revenge against the people who had done the unthinkable to her. ' _Like mother, like daughter._ '

 _I'll make sure the papers we draw for him will be almost impossible for him to hold his tongue if that's what you desire - TS_

 _It is. It's for the best, it would look weird otherwise. - KT_

That he couldn't deny, it would look odd. Not to say it would be near impossible for them to make it look innocent unless that was exactly the point Tsuruga was aiming for, something to come off innocent but held more meaning to him. He knew he was going to regret it he looked up from his phone, "What's the relationship between Tsuruga and Lady Kyoko like?"


	51. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 18

**-** **Oxford - Wednesday: Part 18** **-**

* * *

Todoh Susumu was already mentally drained dealing with teenagers. ' _I should never expect them to be as well behaved and honest as Kyoko-chan_ ' his eyes darted towards the three of them for a moment. Neither of them seemed to really have an answer for him, no they all have slightly different answers actually. David said that Ren Tsuruga was a good guy, clearly, he cared about anyone important to Maria. Amanda had pointed out that he likely just thought of this as a way to get better in with the Royal Family, seeing that tended to be everyone's goal. They had such power and sway and if he wanted to break out of Japan, well what better way than to use them to do that. Still, they both agreed that he was kind and always smiling, they figured that the smile was likely fake at times but they couldn't tell when he was being real or not. Keiji seemed the most like him when he was a child, brilliant as they had said. Susumu was sure he had a far better idea what was going on between them if there was anything going on at all, but he simply said it was nothing important.

So when Susumu had walked into the room he felt a wash of relief that there had been an adult dressed Arabic attire thawb. The dark skinned man gave a small bow of his head, "You must be Todoh Susumu" his voice was extremely quiet, likely so the other man in the room wouldn't hear them, "I'm Ruto, Kyoko's Godfather and the Servant of the Takarada family." It was clear that Susumu was expected to know this so he gave a small bow of his head in greeting but said nothing as he moved forward in.

Kyoko was standing near one of the chairs as he walked further into the room and her smile seemed to brighten up the room somehow. the much taller Japanese man standing near her as she gave a slight nod of her head towards him, "Todoh it's wonderful to see you again." she had chosen to use his first name and he couldn't help the smile that played across his features.

' _She is playing as if I have always been her lawyer, smart girl_ ' Susumu bowed his head and looked at her, "It's always a pleasure to see you Lady Kyoko." His eyes turned towards the young man, "I'm afraid we haven't met, I'm Todoh Susumu." He said giving a more formal bow towards Ren.

Ren had stood when they had entered the room, mainly because Kyoko had done this process. He had been surprised by the new face that had entered but it was clear Kyoko was not surprised at all by the way her whole face had lit up, the bitterness that it wasn't directed at him made him grip his watch once more before mentally telling himself that he would be fine. Keiji had shot him a look as he had moved to stand near Ruto, close enough to hear what was going on but clearly not taking part in it. Ren smiled one of his best smiles and he noticed how Kyoko slightly moved away from him. ' _Yes she can read me somehow_ ' as Susumu moved and introduced himself to him he smiled brighten, "Ren Tsuruga, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Susumu."

Susumu pushed his glasses slightly back up on his nose. "I'm sure." He said taking the seat next to Kyoko as she motioned for him to sit down and join them. "I assume this is the young man you hired?" he said simply as he looked at Kyoko as if all of a sudden Ren wasn't really there or to put it simply he wasn't important and for Susumu this wouldn't be far off, Ren was only important enough when he had a purpose. Otherwise only his client was important. That was how it should always be in his mind.

"Yes... well Amanda and David want to hire him as well it seems," she said with a roll of her eyes as Amanda wrapped herself around Ren's arm pulling him back onto the couch, not that Ren couldn't have fought the force but he had simply chosen not too, he was strangely getting used to their weird habits, that he didn't even blink an eye as David sat down on the other side of him. "Seeing as this their plan, I do not plan to pay the cost for it," she said pulling her legs up into the chair and tucking them under her.

Susumu pulled his briefcase into his lap clicking it open. "Then I guess we will start there. So I need to make sure your contract is done before we agree to anything else being done," he said pulling out his laptop. Kyoko gave a small nod of her head as she looked at him. He flipped open his laptop as it booted, "With the requirement, you sent me in mind correct Lady Kyoko?" She nodded her head again and he smiled, "Wonderful, this won't take long at all then," his eyes turn towards Ren "You do agree of course? I was told that this would not be a problem and you agreed to use your acting skills to help her as she sees fit, and you set the payment requirement yourself and accepted her condition for that payment." he pushed his glasses forward on his face, "Is that all correct?"

Ren nodded his head slightly, "Yes." Not that he was exactly happy with that little addition to the requirement but if it allowed her to feel better about accepting his help, to use him as she needed without having to worry about it in the end. Then he would do it and he would make sure it allowed him to see her once it was all over with. Susumu smiled once more and crackling his knuckles his eyes turned sharp and everyone minus Kyoko stared at him as his fingers began to dance with inhuman speed across the keys on his laptop.

Even Keiji eyes moved from his cellphone to stare at the man with his keyboard, slowly he flipped open his camera and began to record it. Ruto looked at him with resulted in Keiji shrugging his shoulders. "Just want to show my brother." Ruto eyes turned from him before Amanda slowly pulled her gaze away from Susumu and his typing skills.

"Oh, really nice." Amanda said running both her hands down Ren's hand who looked at her a bit surprised by her action, "Michael still much more fit..." she said tilting her head as she bit her lower lip in thought. "What do you think my male half?" Keiji eyes turned towards Ren and smirked as he turned his camera towards the three on the couch. David ran his own hands causing Ren to jump slightly as he did so. The difference being that David shifted just enough to run his hands across Ren's shoulders. He did this in a way that wasn't awkward for David himself but the look on Ren should his uneasiness with the younger man.

"Yeah, I dunno. I think Keiji might still be sexier in the body." Ren wasn't sure what to make of this at all but he was quickly growing uncomfortable when Amanda grabbed his face.

"I dunno know I think he has the prettier face." she shook her head slightly, "Not as prettier as my male half, yet no one compares to our beauty. I mean we're like a double-sided coin, clearly we look good as a male or female that's why God made two of us to truly show our perfections and flaws even if they are perfect flaws" she said releasing Ren's face as she leaned back some "But I also don't really know how Keiji's body like."

David ran a hand down Ren's thigh and watched as Ren jumped slightly grabbing his hand and shooting him a rather dangerous glare, it was clear to everyone but apparently the two twins that they were pushing their luck at the moment. He jumped slightly when Amanda followed suit and nodded her head, the look Ren shot her had her blowing him small kisses.

"Can you two focus please?" Kyoko asked looking at them both for a moment. Kyoko had picked up that Ren was slowly slipping into his quiet anger and she really didn't want that directed at either of them, not for their teasing him anyways. She sighed heavily as she leaned against the armrest towards Susumu.

"We are..." Amanda said simply. "I know you don't shop that often, that anti-spending money thing of yours. Still one must be sure they are getting a perfect product, or at least damn near perfect," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't do tall, dark and handsome, I like my men tall, light and handsome."

"But I do... I like the dark and handsome ones." he said grinning at Ren "height's not an issue for me." he said looking back towards Keiji who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not interested." Ruto looked towards Keiji for a moment before looking back towards David. It was clear Ruto didn't know what to expect at the moment and was simply watching with interest at the interactions between the children in the room.

"You're breaking my heart again Keiji..." he said resting his head against Ren, "Can you believe what he does to me?" he said looking at Amanda.

Keiji rolled his eyes, "Poor you."

"Well that's because he has no taste when it comes to beauty," she said patting David's leg from across Ren who was still rather uncomfortable being between these two. Ren looked up at the ceiling, wishing to the gods that it would end soon.

"Hm. We'll hire him." Amanda said simply, as she pulled away from him. David shrugged his shoulders. Keiji canceled his recording as he lowered his phone. Ren made a mental note to make sure that he got his phone and deleted that video, it would not do him any favors if it got out.

"You sure, she is kinda on the small side," David said leaning back looking at Kyoko with a grin. Kyoko simply frowned sighing softly as she stared at the two of them, she wasn't even sure she wanted to get in the middle of whatever game they were playing at. She knew the overall plan but still the way of going about this was just idiotic to her. Yet apparently this was part of their plan and as long as Ren seemed to keep control over his anger which seemed to the case at the moment she saw no reason to try and stop them.

"Yes well that will make them stand out even more, eyes will be on them." she said with a smile, "Ren you are going to go on a date" she said simply, "You will have to make it look good though," she said looking at him carefully looking at him sadly, patting him on the knee, "Kyoko isn't exactly the dating type."

"She will really make this difficult, she's not even happy with our brilliant plan." David said shaking his head sadly as he leaned in, "I mean she would do it if it was Keiji but Amanda knows how to make people stand out in a good way. I trust her judgment, I mean it's half mine in a way."

Amanda smiled softly, "Well I wouldn't have completely come up with it without you by my side."

Kyoko stared at her before sighing heavily as she raised up on her knees leaning over the armrest, she looked at Susumu laptop, her eyes scanning it some but it was moving so quickly she caught almost nothing that was being typed. "We need another contract that matches this one a bit, the same payment plan will work, no additional conditions." Her eyes glanced "Well it might be better to leave out that condition." Susumu gave a small nod of his head as she sat back down. leaned over towards "We will need to bring up another contract."

Ren finally understood what they were doing, not that he was exactly comfortable with their little game of treating him like a piece of meat, still he couldn't help but be pleased with the idea of going on a date, even if it wasn't real with Kyoko. His eyes turned towards as he watched her lean over the armrest before he fully understood what was she was saying. "Wait they can cook?" his eyes turning towards Amanda and then David, "Safely?"

Amanda huffed slightly crossing her arms, David smirked, "We make a mean toast and jam together." he said nodding his head as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

Kyoko rolled her eyes some as she looked at Ren, "Anyone can cook if they follow instructions and don't get distracted." she said turning away from him, "It's when people stop following instructions that things get difficult..." Ren frowned he actually couldn't cook at all and it wasn't because he couldn't follow instructions or he got distracted, it just never turned out good. "Might want to make sure they are responsible for any damage done," she said sitting down on the back of her legs as she looked at Susumu who gave a small nod of his head.

Ren closed his eyes "Maybe it would be best if they found a different way of paying me..."

Kyoko eyes turned towards him, "It would look weird if I'm the only one paying you in means of food don't you think?" well the whole process was strange but he had a feeling she was trying to find a way for him to complain about the payment and getting out of it altogether. He mentally sighed as he smiled, he noted her twitched as he smiled at her.

"You are correct, I didn't think of it that way." She clearly wasn't going to look at him with that smile and not for the first time did his smile soften into a real smile as he stared at her. Her eyes turned towards him and he leaned forward. His eyes turning towards Susumu as he spoke.

"I just want to make one thing sure before you sign these papers, with all four of you," Susumu shifted his glasses as he looked mostly at the three in front of him. He was pretty sure with how badly Kyoko had been hurt this wouldn't be an issue with her but with the other three he couldn't be exactly sure more so with the way those two twins had been acting, "You are not attracted to each other in any way, are you? If so I will need to make some edits in these contracts."

"You should know that the answer would be yes," Kyoko said simply, Ren felt his heart skip a beat for a moment but then she of course went on crushing that small bit of hope he had been holding onto, "It would be stupid to say no, for any of us." she said looking at him, "It would be like asking if David was attractive or Keiji, they both are attractive men, and Mister Tsuruga is known at least in Japan for being attractive." she said closing her eyes, "But if you mean would I want to be with him in any romantic or sexual way, then no." The lights began to dim and Susumu for a moment thought perhaps the electricity was acting up, but seeing as Ren's and he seemed to be the only ones who had taken the moment to look at the lights, while everyone else was looking at Kyoko he figured out quickly that wasn't the case.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Like I said before, I'm not into tall, dark and handsome." she said tilting her head as she looked at him.

David shrugged his shoulders "I could do him." Ren's eyes snapped towards David who looked at him and grin, Amanda didn't even seem bothered by it the statement, "What I could, don't mean I will, but I could get behind it." he leaned back looking at Susumu, "I'm totally into loving everyone equally."

Keiji shook his head, "The keywords are _don't mean I will_ but only because the Queen Mother and the Queen herself would likely skin them both alive if they relations with anyone they didn't plan to marry." he looked towards Ren for a moment before looking back towards Susumu "I also think you should make the video I just took of him being hired into the contract between them." He smirked slightly, "Then again it should be a matter of public record, a princess and prince both fawning over an actor. In fifty years maybe sooner, they'll want to use this for a movie." he said placing the phone into his pocket. Ren glared at him and Kyoko sighed heavily.

"Mr. Tsuruga?" Ren's eyes snapped towards Susumu. "I need your answer."

"I have no plans to have any relations with any of them." he said simply, "I will not deny that they are attractive though." he left out the fact that he thought Kyoko was special to him and had been since they were children but she didn't know him as Ren and besides, it wasn't like he would do anything the fact remained her father was Lory and that would not end well for him.

"That's all that really is needed," Susumu said simply as he began to finish up the final touches. "All that's really left if for the paperwork to be signed, I will explain to you all a bit of what's in here, you'll each have your own copies," He said leaning back some, "For the contract between Princess Amanda, Prince David and Ren Tsuruga you don't have the extra requirement as recommended by Lady Kyoko. The transaction you are being hired for is one date between Lady Kyoko and yourself..." he paused for a moment, "There isn't anything you want to add to your contract for hiring him is there?"

Amanda shook her head, "Nope, just make it look it good."

David, "I think it should end with a kiss." Kyoko shot him a deadly look and he could feel something wrapping around his legs and winced, "I was joking, it's good, just as Amanda said." he whined slightly as he felt himself being freed he sighed heavily, "It should be noted that Ren will likely have to lead the date. That the date really will depend on no him pulling most of the weight. He's not Keiji so... she's not as likely to be opened with well anything."

"I'll do my best..." Kyoko muttered though it was clear she wasn't happy about it at all.

"That's not required within the contract," Susumu said simply, "You will, of course, be keeping this date clean, nothing indecent is allowed." He said shooting him a glance that caused Ren to mentally shiver, "The payment must be paid within a year of this contract being fulfilled." he smiled, "I did add that any damage that they cause, rather you getting sick or the place blowing up is their responsibility to pay for, they are however not responsible for any damage to you personally in the process." he smiled slightly, "You should likely have someone who knows what they are doing watching them," he said looking at the three of them, "Do you understand and accept these conditions?" the three nodded their heads and he went on.

"As for the contract with Lady Kyoko, the one condition is that you eat whatever she makes, without complaint. This includes your manager, friends, family, etc. Needless to say, we can't control your brainwaves…" Susumu pushed up his glasses as he went on "if you are unable to do that, whatever remains will be refunded to you in the form of whatever the average cost of a meal is… which won't be much of course. If you attempt to fight this, you will owe her the cost for breaking the contract" he said looking at him, "with the addition of 100 million yen per hour it would take on average for travel, shopping and cooking" he said simply. "As you already agreed to this, if you attempt to fight this now, I will have to add an additional 500 million yen." he closed his laptop, "This will also be supervised visits for cooking. Lady Kyoko can choose who comes along with her, this does not include her eating the meals with you, she is simply there to cook for you. You are responsible for your own cleaning. Do you have any complaints?"

Ren stared at this man, somehow he seemed scarier than Keiji or Lory or even his parents. Still, it wasn't exactly what he was hoping for but he also didn't think he would be getting a date with Kyoko either so he closed his eyes, "No." he said.

"Wonderful let us print this out, get it signed, I will be backdating it till two days ago for Lady Kyoko contract, the witness will be Ruto. For Princess Amanda and Prince David contract, Keiji will be signing as the witness, seeing as he has the video in his hand" Susumu said simply.


	52. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 19

**-** **Oxford - Wednesday: Part 19** **-**

* * *

Keiji walked behind the taller man, it had been easier to get just get his brother permission for the print out of the contracts for each of their own personal records, everything was signed and dated. Yet he had noticed that Susumu was a man beyond even his own capabilities, Keiji prided himself on how his mind worked but even he couldn't deny that he could learn a few things from Susumu.

Keiji looked down at his phone ' _Guess time to move things along_ ' his eyes trailed up towards Ren for a moment. He almost regretted what he was about to do but not enough not to do so. The e-mail was simple and mostly just the video attachment of what Amanda and David had done to get Kyoko and Ren to date. Not that Keiji expected anything to happen but he also starting to believe that this man was pretty much clueless about his affections for her, ' _Better he remains that way seeing as he will be leaving and no longer a part of her life once he does_ ' after sending a little email for Lory with the video attachment.

Ren couldn't help but try and figure out the relationship between "Doesn't it bother you at all?" he stopped to face Keiji as he looked down at him.

Keiji looked up at him for a moment, "Not really." he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I mean you are leaving soon enough, she won't fall in love with you she's pretty against romantic love altogether."

Ren stared at him for a moment "But she's your partner?"

Keiji smirked, "For life."

Ren narrowed his eyes, he clearly didn't know how to take this at all. "That doesn't seem like a good relationship for either of you."

Keiji looked down at his phone as it buzzed, it was Lory. He quickly texted a message before looking back up at Ren, "Here's a question for you. Everyone you ever dated, did you love them as your other half?" he said putting his hands in his pockets. He watched the older man nod his head, "So you are still friends with them as friends?"

Ren wasn't sure what he was getting at, "No, not really."

Keiji gave a small nod of his head, "Yeah I think you would have been." He gave a slight shrug of his shoulder, "No matter who comes in or out of our lives. Kyoko and I are partners for life." he smiled softly at him, "She's my other half, we don't need romance for our relationship to remain." he said with a shrug, "So our relationship is the best kind if you ask me." Keiji knew he wasn't telling this man exactly the truth, yet it was for the best that no one knew exactly the truth between them. Besides, it wasn't anyone's business and it would help protect Kyoko who just wasn't ready for such relationships. When the time comes and the right guy comes along then they can let them into their world. ' _A soulmate..._ ' he thought as he narrowed his eyes ' _That's Amanda and David for sure, now that I understand that people just misunderstand what a soulmate, what someone's other half really is._ '

Ren highly doubted that was the case, no matter how close you are to someone. When it ends it ends. His own life experiences have taught him that, people like his parents' relationships were just rare in his eyes. They had true love and even his father showed jealousy, his mother likely would if his father wasn't so devoted to her. The fact remained 'maybe he's more like her' he said looking up towards the ceiling slightly as his phone went off. Ren pulled out his cellphone frowned at the name flashed across the screen before sending it to voicemail. Keiji shook his head.

"I wouldn't have done that, he is her father." he said moving pass Ren "Not that it matters, we have to hurry before we are late anyway."

Ren stared at the younger man, "You told him?"

"Nope, I just showed him what happened," he said looking over his shoulder, "Come along now Ren-chan before Yashiro starts to get worried. You can't be tardy after all."

Ren couldn't help but glare at the younger man. ' _He's as bad as those twins._ '

* * *

To say that Lory was unhappy would be an understatement. It wasn't even the fact that it was all an act that bothered him, not that it didn't bother him. It was the fact that Kuon nor Ren knew what love was. Kyoko she knew what love was, she had chosen to throw it away. His fingers tapped on the limo's door as he waited for Kuu to finish making a show of himself to his fans here. Not that he wouldn't be doing the same thing if he wasn't so bothered by the updates. ' _Kyoko has something planned, Amanda and David are planning something it would seem too... and Keiji..._ ' his eyes dropped to his phone for a moment ' _Is not really giving me information either_ ' he sighed as he stared at the very short statement from him: _It's work-related, in a way._ ' It also bothered him that Ruto had not said anything but then that just showed that there was nothing really to be worried about right? Lory sighed heavily.

The door opened and Kuu slid into the car seat, Kuu took one look at him and knew something was off. "What's wrong?" he figured maybe some drama he was into didn't end the way he wanted.

"Your son is going on a date..." he said bitterly as he looked out the window.

"That's wonderful news!" Kuu could only hope, after all as Ren had hadn't dated in some time, perhaps far too long which had worried him slightly, if he didn't date then he couldn't fall in love, if he couldn't fall in love he wouldn't realize or understand that he didn't have to be better than him. That all he needed was that one person who was always with him supporting him and he would truly shine. Which was why Kuu couldn't understand why Lory was so upset. Lory held up his phone and played the video, Kuu watched in silently as a young man and woman teased or maybe it was more correct to say that they were playing with Ren like a piece of meat. Though he had to admit it was slightly amusing at how uncomfortable that his son looked and how unbothered they were all by the way he looked at them.

"I'm not sure I see the issue."

"Close out of the video attachment" Kuu did what he was told and saw the message to Lory: _AD hired Ren Tsuruga to date your daughter tonight. He agreed papers were signed already_.

Kuu frowned slightly, "Why would they do something like that?"

Lory looked back towards the window, "I have an idea why but I need to talk to those two first..." he frowned before sighing, "and then I need to make sure to talk to your son, because if he hurts her or makes her feel like she stands a chance for his heart with his history..." his eyes narrowed as he looked back towards Kuu, "He'll no longer have a place in showbiz I'll destroy his career for good."

Kuu looked at him before narrowing his eyes, "She was hurt that bad huh?" Lory gave a small nod of his head before taking his phone. Kuu mentally sighed before leaning back against his seat, ' _must be something really awful for him to take the only thing that Kuon cares about anymore away from him... more so when it comes from the man of love himself._ '

* * *

Amanda and David sat across from Lory. The fact the had requested the hotel to place a desk in his hotel room said something. Lory took the only other family room on this floor, that gave multi rooms, the fact that Maria and Kyoko had been moved out of the room with Amanda and Laura likely meant he was unhappy with them if nothing else would have. The fact that Lory was sitting across from that desk having had Amanda and David sit across from him gave him a sort of extra power. His fingers were tapping against the desk as he stared not really at them, it only adds to the discomfort in the room that they were feeling. Finally, Lory looked towards them.

"What the hell were you think?" he asked them.

Amanda and David looked at each other, David shrugged and Amanda leaned back in the chair she said looking at her nails instead of looking at Lory, "What is the issue?"

"I think you know what the issue is that I have." the tone of anger was clear in his voice but she didn't seem bothered by it all.

"So that's the only issue you have?" David asked crossing his leg so it rested on his knee, his hands folded in his lap. "I don't think you need to worry about that, her heart is pretty closed off when it comes down to that. Unless the worry is that he will fall for her."

Lory sighed, "Not a problem..." no when he thought about it, the idea of Kuon or Ren falling in love, in general, has not happened. The fact she was fifteen years old would likely add to him not wanting to be with her in any matter, still, he was more worried about Kyoko or how this could look. "What is the real reason behind this date?" he might as well change the subject.

"We were bored." Amanda said looking up at Lory as she said it, "What else could it possibly be but we were bored?"

Lory couldn't argue with that, yet normally that didn't go to such extremes, the fact that there were paper signs screamed to him that there was something a whole lot more going on. "Then why the papers?"

David, "Your daughter told her lawyer to draw them up." he shrugged slightly, "Wasn't our idea for that but works out for us." he smirked, "the payment will be so easy..."

"...if we don't burn down the kitchen in the process," Amanda said looking at her brother.

"Yeah if we don't burn the kitchen down," he said nodding his head.

Lory looked between the two of them before rubbing his temples as he leaned on the desk. ' _These two... how does Mary deal with them?_ ' his eyes turned to look at them for a moment. Lory frowned, "I still don't like it."

David looked at the man, he seemed really bothered by the whole thing and he couldn't really blame him. Kyoko would tell him sometime soon, they both knew that much but that didn't change the fact right now what they knew didn't matter. "Doesn't matter if you don't like it though." No, it would help with her desire and goal in the end not that Ren really knew that either, as far as he knew they were playing a game with him. They were bored and they would keep it that way for the time being. "Besides you can't protect her, she's more than able to protect herself." That was beyond the truth of the matter, they hadn't actually been there for her prior to a few months ago, not that they didn't feel like she always been a part of the family, she fits in perfectly for them all. "She's growing up faster than a normal girl her age would..." he said softly as he leaned forward looking at Lory. "All we can do is support what she wishes in the end." he said standing up and holding his hand out for Amanda, "Even when it makes us unhappy."

Amanda looked towards the man sitting across from them, she could tell he understood what they were saying but he wasn't happy about it or want to accept it at all. No, he wanted to keep her safe, to never allow anything to hurt her anymore. Yet Kyoko was putting herself out there, she was the one who wanted to play this dangerous game. She placed her hand in her brother's hand and stood up, "If you are worried about her heart, then talk to Ren. He has to listen to you, you are his boss after all." she said looking towards her brother for a moment before looking back towards Lory. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, "She'll talk to you soon. When she does listen and... help her the way she needs you to help her."

David and Amanda made their way towards the door before they both looked at each other pausing in their steps, they turned to look at the man who seemed more heartbroken, "She doesn't want to worry you..." Amanda said looking down slightly, "She doesn't want to worry any of us that's why she keeping things from us." David gave a small nod of his head.

"Yet she's doing that because she doesn't want us hurt." He looked back towards Lory, "Just remember that... trust her and know she loves us enough to want to let us live in a fantasy world." he said opening the door, "Even when we all know that world isn't real." he said before shutting the door. Leaving Lory for just a moment alone in the room.

Kuu opened the door to the bedroom that Lory claimed as his own, it was also the closest to where Lory had set up his desk before looking at the man for a moment. He crossed his arms looking at the shut door, "Want to tell me what is really going on?"

Lory looked towards Kuu before turning to face the balcony window door, he closed his eyes trying to gather his thoughts. "It has to deal with Heth," he said looking back towards the man turning to force him as Kuu sat down in the chair towards the right.

"Whose Heth?" That was the first time he heard that name.

"What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room, Juliena can't know. If you can agree to that, I'll explain more. If not then I'm afraid I can't tell you any more than I already have." He said looking at him through the reflection of the glass. Turning slightly so he could really see Kuu as he did so.

Kuu leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling as he allowed his mind to think about what was being requested of him. "Kuon's being brought into this?" he asked after a moment.

"Not by her..." he said turning to face Kuu, "at least not at first..." he knew that much as well. "I can't be too sure now, but I'm going to guess that is the case," he said leaning against the desk heavily as he held his head in his hands.

"Tell me what I need to know. I won't say anything to Juliena for the time being. I can't promise that. I can say I can keep it to myself unless something goes bad though Lory." Kuu said leaning forward, resting his arms on his legs.

"Kyoko fell into a darkness unlike any other, it was caused by Shoutaro Fuwa," he said looking at him for a moment, "That boy threw her away like trash." His eyes darken, "That resulted in the darkness that should by all rights destroyed her. Yet she had the son a very powerful man on her side apparently. Won him over and that likely what saved her." He shook his head sighing, he couldn't say too much more on that right now. "Anyways, one of the men who she met because of Shoutaro is named Heth..." he leaned back in his chair as he looked at Kuu. "Heth is extremely dangerous, she bumped into him a couple days ago, Kuon... " yes he could say it was likely that it was Kuon who had been in that elevator at that time, "he protected her in the end." His eyes narrowed as he looked down, "Heth, however, convinced the cops that it was all Kyoko's fault."

Kuu stared at him, "How the hell could they do that with a witness?"

Lory, "They didn't take their statements. To my knowledge, Ren is a side note, as if they are doing everything they can to push him out of the picture as if he wasn't even there." He closed his eyes "Heth's being hunted of course, but he's hiding, apparently protected by the police, so that is the real issue." he said taking a deep breath, "the police protecting him."

Kuu frowned as he stared at Lory, "and what does this have to do with _Ren_ taking Kyoko out on a date?"

Lory looked at his friend for a moment, "I think she's trying to lure Heth out of hiding." he looked down, "I think this is the twins plan anyway, likely with the way her heart has been closed up and her not wanting to get anyone in the middle of it, they are using this as a way to force Kyoko's hand to properly use the man she hired." he said holding a copy of the contract that he had gotten as her father. "The fact that Kuon seems to be willing..." he said showing him a second copy that he had edit and changed, the copy his daughter wouldn't see or know about he closed his eyes as he pushed it towards them, the lawyer was an amazing man to give him both copies. "Look at the last page... this is a copy of his contract, not the one my daughter has."

Kuu picked it up and turned it to the last page, his eye looking at the signature before looking back at Lory, "He signed it..."

"Kuon Hizuri" Lory said with a small nod of his head. "He wants to protect her..." he said looking down, "I can't understand him." he said leaning back as he looked at him, "More so when the contract clearly states there are no romantic feelings between either party, nothing sexual either." he said closing his eyes, "Why would your son go so far for my daughter Kuu?"

Kuu shook his head, "I don't know... what did the lawyer say?"

"Nothing to me," he frowned. "The only reason I got that copy is that Kuon wanted me to have it."


	53. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 20

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 20-**

* * *

Keiji was sitting in one of the chairs watching Ren through the mirror's reflection. What he had come to understand in the short time together was that he had some sort of inner rage, but that his own manager didn't seem to notice this meant that today must have just been an off day. Likely set off by his mother he mentally sighed. ' _At least he has good control over that anger of his..._ ' his eyes narrowed slightly as he thought about it. Ren Tsuruga was a puzzle to Keiji, he was clearly capable, he had full control over his emotions both of those he could say came with being an actor. Yet from what he knew Ren Tsuruga didn't grow up in the showbiz world, from what he could tell Ren Tsuruga seemed to appear two years ago. That wasn't such a surprise to him either thought if he thought about it either. A lot of people in the showbiz world had stage names. ' _Then again Lory created a whole life for Kyoko..._ ' no that wasn't exactly true either, it had taken a powerful person in Japan, his father. It had taken a powerful person in the United Kingdom, the Royal family. ' _I'm getting a headache due to him._ ' He sighed as he placed a hand on his head. He hated more that he was no closer to an answer all he could think of was that Ren Tsuruga was a stage name like when Kuu had once been known as Hozu Shuuhei.

"Are you alright Keiji?" Yashiro asked him, "Do you want me to get you something?"

Keiji shook his head as his phone went off, "No I'm fine, thank you." he said simply as he pulled his phone out and looked at it, "Looks like I'm done watching over you Ren-chan." His eyes looked up towards Ren who was straightening his coat jacket. "Lory is here, so you won't be able to ignore him any longer," he said simply as he put his phone in his pocket, he noted the annoyance that crossed Ren's face. "Yet I'll let him know you were a very good boy Ren-chan. I'm sure he will be happy to know that." he turned towards Yashiro bowing his head. "Thank you for letting me join you today Mr. Yashiro, I look forward to never working with either of you again," he said smirking as he looked up at Yashiro who was smiling.

"It was nice to have you with us for the day," Yashiro spoke bowing his own head. "It was nice to have a small break actually," he said simply as he looked back at him.

Keiji stared at him for a moment before shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't envy you." he said looking towards Ren for a moment, "I'll likely see you later tonight." Ren gave a small nod of his head before Keiji walked out of the room.

Yashiro watched the young man leave but Ren didn't seem to care that he was gone. "So is he watching you later tonight as well?" he said looking back towards Ren who only smiled at him, Yashiro pushed up his glasses, "I mean Lory did request he watch you today, and you haven't exactly shared the reason behind that." Only that it had happened while he went for his walk.

Ren straight the collar of his shirt as he looked in the mirror, "I'm sure Lory was just amusing himself." he said simply.

"Right... and he's never done this before." Ren watched as Yashiro eyes widen, "Is this because you are taking Kyoko-san on a date?"

Ren smiled brightly at Yashiro, "It's not a real date, she's far to young to be dating. It's just a lesson that's all."

Yashiro stared at his charge for a moment, "What kind of lesson requires you to go on a date?" he asked not really believing in what Ren was saying but the man only smile more and he quickly looked away, "Nevermind forget that I asked." he said thankful that there was a knock on the door. "Come in." It was the makeup artist who was going to do final checks before Ren went out to take the pictures.

* * *

Kyoko couldn't believe she was actually going to try and make Lory, her father not to do anything. The idea of telling him the truth and him listening to her? No that wasn't likely possible in her mind. He would do something, what she wasn't sure but she only knew that he was going to attempt to protect her which would just ruin everything she was trying to do. Actually, it wouldn't just ruin it would make it far more dangerous for her if Heth had to hunt her down. She closed her eyes, images of the women he had killed flashing through her mind. It took everything out of her to not shudder at even the memory.

Looking up at the ceiling as she paced she thought of how upset Maria had been at her when she had told the younger girl that she was going to go on a date with Maria. ' _So happy she can't kill with that look of hers_ ' she thought to herself. Yet Maria had calmed down enough when she had explained to her that she wasn't attracted to Ren, that she still didn't care for him all that much. ' _At least not the person that Maria and the rest of the world seemed to know_ ' she shook her head. It just worked, she needed his skills and she hired him, well actually Amanda had hired him for the date but she hired him to assure that things went as she needed it. Still a date? She found herself panicking a bit and that was causing her to not focus.

' _Maria is shopping for a dress with Laura and Amanda and Ruto..._ ' she nodded her head, she didn't have to think about anything dealing with getting ready. Well short of hoping that they didn't spend too much money, yet with Maria and Ruto there she shouldn't be in anything too revealing. Kyoko's hand touched her stomach slightly, ' _It wouldn't look good if it was..._ ' Ruto knew how bad they were, he would assure that whatever they picked would keep those hidden, they had to stay hidden. Her eyes turned towards her father ' _But not from him..._ ' she looked down slightly.

Lory watched his daughter pace back and forth, it was clear she was trying to get her thoughts in order with the way she moved. He poured himself another glass of bourbon as he sat back down on the couch, he really needed it in the long run. Lory had a good idea what was really going on, he had not been mistaken it did deal with Heth. The fact that the police was protecting him, as long as they were doing that the Ankou would not touch him not unless they really had no other way. Yet right now from what he knew they had another way. It meant his daughter, the fact it wasn't even their idea but hers bothered him more than he wanted to admit. He felt helpless in protecting his little girl who didn't want to hide or be protected. Keiji like Amanda and David wanted him to listen to her, to not act until he knew her reasons for this. ' _Won't change anything, she's out of that world now, she doesn't need to do this_ ' he closed his eyes pushing out Keiji's words _"She wants this Lory, no matter what you or I or anyone else says unless we willing to lock her up, she will do this."_ he frowned as he thought about that, ' _Could I get away with that?_ ' he thought opening his eyes to see that Kyoko was looking at him, chewing her lower lip. _'Guess it's time_.' he thought as he took a drink from his glass.

"I kissed and used Tsuruga against his will!" Kyoko had spoken fast but he had heard her clearly.

He started to cough, that he had not been expecting her to state she had kissed him let alone used him against his will. He mentally cursed himself for choking on his bourbon which just seemed to burn. Slowly he looked up at her, she looked worried and she moved towards him rubbing his back. The truth of the matter everything he thought would be dealing with right now, that had not at all crossed his mind. ' _No one told me either!_ ' he couldn't believe no one gave him a warning. "Go on..." he said once he was sure he could speak.

Kyoko sat next to him, "Well, it's like what I said. I kissed him... without his permission." she said softly, "I did apologize." she narrowed her eyes as she thought about, "He really shouldn't let people use him and be alright with it."

Lory wanted to laugh but he kept his face neutral, ' _Oh no one uses Kuon sweetie, not as true self or as Ren._ ' He smiled some, "I'll make sure to talk to him about that. Just what kind of kiss did you give him though?"

"By the mouth." she said softly turning red, "I know it was shameless but I needed to make sure that it looked real." she said quickly as she looked down at her hands before standing up and pacing again, "I didn't think to ask him, I should have asked him. It's not right no matter the reason for why I used him. I still used him, I abused his kindness and in a way I still am." she said looking up as she held herself tightly, "I'm not much better than those people, I might be worse actually..." she said shaking her head, she already gone through this with Ruto she didn't need to do it again. "It doesn't matter the reason it doesn't matter at all..." she said looking at her father, "The point is I did it."

"You should have asked, I will give you that but, that doesn't make you worse than them. Clearly, Ren doesn't mind, he clearly understands that what you are doing required it." he closed his eyes, "But now that you know he will help you, you will know to ask prior. Might be best if you keep it with him for the time being." he said opening his eyes, not that he was happy with that idea still no matter how he thought about it. Kuon not so much Ren was the best protection right now. Lory knew that he would protect his little girl, he's already proven that much. ' _I'm still uncomfortable about this date, with just Kuon... even if Ruto is there in the background it just doesn't set well I need to do more_ ' he already was thinking of a plan. ' _Won't even need Ruto if I do this right_ ' he thought to himself. "

"That's a problem, it's not like I'm his friend," she said shaking her head as she looked at her father. "Fact I can't say I even like the person he pretends to be," she said frowning as she thought about it. "I do see a part of him that I trust though..." she chewed her lower lip, "But it only appears when he's really mad... I mean really really mad."

Lory stared at her ' _He really has been slipping his mask_ ' he smiled some, "Does it scare you? That anger in him?" He watched as she slowly seemed to think about it before shaking her head.

"No, I think that's when he starts to show his true self. That's why I can trust him." she said looking at him but not really seeing her father at the moment as she spoke, "If I'm honest, if I never saw that, seen his true self in that elevator with Heth... I wouldn't trust him at all." she said her eyes slowly refocusing on her Father.

To say he was surprised by it was an understatement. 'S _he is an amazing girl, but that's not a surprise that she doesn't mind that sort of darkness in a person's soul. The Son of the White Shinigami... she sees the only goodness in him and he's a man dripping in darkness._ ' still, the fact she wasn't scared or bothered by Kuon at all had to me something. ' _Perhaps she will help bring Kuon back to us._ ' Lory nodded his head, "Well as you know he's an actor and actors hide behind their masks in public. I'm sure he allows his mask down when he's with close friends." he said looking at her she chewed her lower lip he could tell she was thinking about it but in the end seemed to push it aside for a moment.

"There is something else Daddy..." she said looking at him. "It's not as bad as it looks. I promise... I've had worse." she said kneeling in front of him some as she looked at him carefully, "But you need to understand that I need you, Maria and Ruto to leave. I need you to make sure Tsuruga goes too. It won't help me if you are all here... if he feels that he will have to deal with anyone who may protect me he won't do it. I also just don't want Maria near this." She said looking down slightly before looking back up at him. "I don't want her to worry at all. It's important she keeps the illusion that I'm safe."

Lory gave a small nod of his head, this had been what he had been expecting first not her kissing Kuon on the cheek. Then again to her, that was likely a big deal. "Keiji told me, I can't say I will agree to your plans but I did promise to listen." Kyoko nodded her head before standing up and lifting up her dress up and over her head. The bruises on her back, her stomach, her sides. It made him sick inside he ran a hand over his mouth, he felt choked again as if he couldn't breath, "That's not that bad?" his eyes drew up towards her own as she replaced the dress before looking at him she nodded her head. "Kyoko sweetie, that has got to hurt..."

"I'm used to it, actually the girls back in my middle school were a lot worse." she said kneeling in front of him, "I've had broken ribs from them." she said softly, "He's at least not the type to break bones unless you make him mad... fact all he does is make you really sore if you don't fight it, if you don't make him mad. It's when you make him mad when you upset him that he gets really scary and cruel... so very cruel."

"Kyoko I don't like this..." he said taking her hands in his own.

"He will only hunt me down, if he has to take me by force it will be a lot worse for me and whoever is with me at that time." she said softly, "I need you to trust me on this. I need him to want to settle, to not make a case. We can't let him drop it either because if he drops it, then that means I'm prey I can't be prey. I can't..." she closed her eyes trying to keep herself calm, "I know what he does to his prey... his _real_ prey. They don't come out alive Daddy. They don't make it." she opened her eyes looking at him, "It doesn't matter how much I shut myself down. I can't survive it if I become prey." she lowered her head. Lory pulled her into his arms and kissing her crown he was at a lost of what to do.

* * *

Lory rested his elbows on the table. The talk with his daughter made him more unsettled than he wanted to admit but for now, he told her he would think about it. He had not missed the fear in her face, the way she was trying to be brave at the moment, she was scared. 'It's what she wants though' that was the only thing that kept echoing in his mind ' _What would Aunt Leiko say?_ ' he didn't know. He would call her and ask her for her advice on this matter, he needed someone who had dealt with the darker side of things he supposed in the end. Lory had spent most of his life trying to make the world seem brighter than it really was for everyone. In hopes that love would overcome everything in this world. 'In a way she's doing this for the future of those other women, to get back for those women who had not made it out alive, that's a kind of love isn't it?' It didn't change the fact that he hadn't thought this sort of love would be the way to fix things but maybe that was where he went wrong.

Lory turned his eyes towards the young man in front of him. "How much do you know?"

Kuon had been watching the man since he sat down. He figured this would be the question but not right off back, he ran a hand through his hair as he leaned forward resting on his arms on his legs. "I know enough that this apparently is her plan." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "She was really hurt by her action. It wasn't a big deal." He wanted to say more like how she was able to hide her pain but he knew he wasn't supposed to know that so he kept that to himself at the moment. "I think David and Amanda's idea for this date is to help her really put her plans into place. I'm not against that."

Lory threw the contract he had, "I saw that the fact you even told her lawyer who you are, you signed with your real name on this one." he said tapping the contract, "Yet apparently not on hers." his eyes narrowed, "You do realize that they very well may want a copy of this right?"

Kuon smiled some, "That lawyer is pretty damn amazing, he thought of that. That's the real one but the other is just as real." he said looking down.

"Why would you risk it though?" he said leaning back in his chair.

"I just want to help her..." he said softly, "I don't know why. I just know that I will do whatever I can to help her." No the truth of the matter is he knew why. She was the girl from his childhood but he dare not say that to his Godfather. Kuon knew that even that wouldn't be enough of a reason either "Yet she wouldn't accept my help in another way." he said simply as he looked at Lory, "I don't plan to leave, Ren will, of course, be leaving..."

Lory shook his head, "No you will be leaving _both_ of you and if I have to have your father take you back to Japan I will." he said simply "If you want to help her, do what she requests."

"And you?" there was a hint of anger in his voice but Lory was used to his real temper.

"I'm her father, and you are not even her friend." he said standing up as he turned his back to Kuon, "You are hired by her. She hired you as Ren but you signed it as Kuon." He mentally sighed as he straightens his shoulders, "You will not break that contract with my daughter. Do you understand me?" Kuon glared at him. "Do I need to bring your father in?" Kuon sighed.

"I understand. I'm not happy about it, but she can't be leave unprotected" he had seen those marks he knew what that man could do to her if allowed.

"What kind of father do you think I am?" he said turning to look at him, "Now I need you to get ready for your date with my daughter" he sighed "I never thought I would be saying that to you..." he muttered heavily. "I will make the arrangements and you will go where I tell you. It's for her protection do you understand?" Kuon sighed but agreed.

After Kuon left Lory sat down looking out towards the balcony window, he trusted his godson but it wasn't enough for him. No he wanted to make sure that this didn't backfire somehow, he grabbed his phone and texted Kuu: _I need you to babysit our children. Take Juliena out for a wonderful night. I'll make sure arrangements are made, I'll give you the information here shortly. - Lory_

He placed the phone down looking out the window, ' _If there are true stars in the same place then it will be less likely that they draw as much attention, this is for the best, Just enough attention to attract Heth… like she wants._ ' he ran a hand through his hair. "Kyoko…" he said softly before closed his eyes "Why is this what you want to do? There are so many other things out there in this world can't you just stay on this side?" he knew that answer deep down, she wouldn't likely ever be able to stay on this side she been far trapped too long by that other side, by her mother, by the fears of a small child being abandoned, by her childhood friend who proved all those fears, and lastly by those men like Heth. It gave her the ability to do something he never been able to really do, _'Aunt Leiko will know what to do._ ' he said turning to his phone to call the elderly woman.


	54. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 21

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 21-**

* * *

Leiko had listened to her nephew. The fact that Kyoko was going after Heth was indeed troubling, the fact she didn't want any real protection from anyone was also a troublesome issue and she could understand Lory's fear that something would happen to her. Yet according to Lory, the girl had told him what would happen. To Leiko, it was simple if it didn't play out where Kyoko had control, the power, the plan. It would only get worst. ' _She understands the game she playing well_ ' Leiko said sighing into the phone as Lory finished the story asking her for help, for guidance. "Well my dear child..." she said looking out towards the window, "I'm afraid if you want to support her, you have little choice in this matter but to let her do what she wishes."

"This isn't the life I wanted for her when I... when she became my child." Lory sounded so broken inside "I'm her father don't I have any say in this?"

Leiko looked out towards the garden, it was never easy for anyone. Let alone a parent or a guardian of another human beings life. ' _Well at least not for everyone_ ' she quietly thought thinking about Kyoko's true history, her true past before she was reborn. Still, she knew she had to find a way to make Lory understand his place, his choice and what it would mean for her. "Mary must have her children, her sons join the service, it is a requirement. She is a Queen and she has no say, the very heir is serving his country right now, not only Charles but the heir apparent Daniel is as well." she licked her lips "Even when there is a chance they both could die. My little boy died, so I know the pain of this." she said closing her eyes trying to push the thought from her mind. "It's not easy to accept, I know that Lory."

"She's a girl, she wouldn't need to serve." he was fighting it and she knew that as well. Still, he was correct born as a female citizen it was not a requirement for her to join. Still, she knew Lory was just trying to find a reason to disagree and it was nothing more than that. That left her with only one choice.

"Yes, I know. Yet that little girl, your daughter, it is she who has lived through more horrors than you will ever understand." she rose from her seat moving towards her bay window to look out into the gardens, "You know I grew up in a time of war... long before Japan ever had a constitution." she closed her eyes, "I watched as my father left our home to fight in that war, knowing he did not have to, do to who he was. My mother feared he wouldn't return, my brother did not understand this being so young. We were lucky that he did but so many did not. When the bombs were dropped oh we lost so many members of our family, we lost our mother. So many of our people died Lory. You do not know that horror." she smiled sadly as she stared at the garden that was being rebuilt by the men below.

"Father was never the same, he was always ready for another war, another battle. He was a kind man don't misunderstand he loved his family, he loved his country and he loved me and your father." she said smiling softly at the thought, "So much so that when my dear Philip fell in love with me, oh he wanted to kill that man. To be honest I did not like him all that much to begin with. To kind-hearted, too weak, oh mother would have been horrified at the thought of this man courting me, let alone marry me?" she chuckled at the thought. "Father did not approve of a white man marrying his little girl. Not after what happened to mother, but Philip he didn't give up and he won father over. Father wanted me safe, he didn't believe that the Westerns would keep their word so if his little girl became one? She would be safe from those sort of horrors and father was right of course I've always been very safe because I live in the Western World now." she nodded her head some as she thought about it. How lucky she had been, how lucky her children truly were, how lucky her grandchildren are. It was by God's will that Lory grew up here instead of with his grandfather, no perhaps Father had a say in it too.

Lory sighed "I understand that but we aren't in a war, there is no reason for her to do this." she could tell that even as he said it he didn't really believe it himself.

"Let me finish child." he fell silent and she went on. "My family is very blessed, but I still hold so much hatred for the people who killed my mother with that bomb, and my cousins, my aunts, and uncles." she shook her head. "I had the power to kill the ones who agreed to allow such a weapon to be used. I would've done it in a heartbeat. Yet I gave my word long ago. Now it doesn't matter so much, many of those men are long dead, but I still regret it some days. Wondering if promising my father was truly worth it? Yet father believed that it would cause such outrage, and I saw that father was right. That was the right choice but sometimes I wonder, I will always wonder I think if I had done it just in another way. Could I bring them to their knees? Knowing all that I know now? Yet I know like Father did that there is a time and place, that not all those who hurt us can be caught and made to pay for those crimes. So we pick and choose carefully. I have done so for my Philp and Mary does so now. Sometimes the cost for what we want can't or should I say shouldn't be paid. What I want would only make more bloodshed, more children would lose their parents, more parents would lose their children. So even though I wonder, even though I regret, I know it was the correct choice. My father helped me see that Lory. That was my father's choice I believe, to allow me my foolish desire or to try and make me wiser."

"This cost is too high..." he said sadly, "She might not come back from this."

Leiko lowered her head as she shook it sadly, "Yes. You are right. The cost is high for us. Yet only us. Your daughter, Kyoko she is fighting for all those little girls who died, all those little girls who have been hurt so deeply, and she wants to keep it from happening again. You must allow her... you must support her, or you must send her away and she will die a different kind of death. One where she could have done something and she knows that she can do something, but was denied and told she has to be a weak little girl who must be protected. She'll hate that part of herself all the more" Leiko dabbed the tears at the corner of her eyes, "My father supported me but the choice was mine, Lory. I made that choice." Her voice began to crack, "I could have destroyed them all, with Philp at my side, but what world would our children, would you have grown up in? Would all those other children's grow up in who had yet to be born? I had the power, I still do. Yet I know that if I did this if I was to do this even now, all those children will pay the price, not just me or my family. I am my father and mother's daughter, I have power unlike so many people in this world." she shook her head allowing the tears to fall, "Though I could just be a bitter old woman who lived a long time. Still, I walked a very thin line between the dark and light of this world even today. I chose love instead of revenge against those men, but I have also done things that you would not be proud of Lory. My husband was a good and kind man, he did not know how to deal with the harder choices, the darker side of this world. It was not something he ever had to do. Now my daughter has to face those choices and soon my grandson will do the same." she shook her head sadly, "They have love in their hearts, like you. I believe they will always desire to choose to look the other way unless they are forced to see that it cannot be allowed. Yet for our Kyoko, love has not been so kind to her as it has for you and all my children. Yet she still has so much love, Lory. She has the knowledge and understanding of both worlds now. I believe if she was only on one side of this world you would not have brought her into this family." she leaned back against the wall some, "You gave her a new life and she chooses to fight for that life and to give others a chance for a happier life. Your choice in this Lory is to let her be a child in command who can tell you what she wants to do and you help guide her way. Or a child living in fear who will no longer be so honest to you, because she will know and understand she does not have that support to be a strong girl in your eyes because you will only ever see as a weak and fragile girl."

Lory had not said a word while she spoke, yet when he did he sounded defeated but she knew for sure that he would make the right choice in the end. "I don't like it."

"I don't either dear. So what are you going to do now?" she smiled softly even before he said the words.

"I am going to be on her side, I'll do everything I can to help her win." he chuckled but there was no real warmth to it, "And pray to every God and Goddess that she comes back home to me, to all of us." she nodded her head sadly, for she had done the same thing so many times. "Tell me why do I feel like you have chosen her as your heir to the family?

"Maybe because I see myself in her," she spoke softly, "And I think you see it too, and it's a good thing. She belongs in this family, you were very correct about her Lory. You knew she was always meant to be ours. When the time comes she'll keep our family strong and together." she smiled sadly as she stared out the window, "Our family must always be strong and to be strong one needs an heir who knows the world, truly know the world of darkness and light and is not afraid to face their fears yet is willing to listen and understand. She was born outside of our blood, but she is and will always be our blood, she was always meant to be your daughter." she smiled softly, "There was simply no other path for that child but to belong to our family." She had to live that old life of hers so she could keep the family strong for the next generations.

* * *

Kyoko couldn't believe that she had agreed to wear this dress. It was just not suited for someone who had such a boyish figure. Even if Kyo, Laura, and Amanda said otherwise she could not believe it all she could see were the flaws that Shoutaro pointed out to her, the words of the men who told her she had no sex appeal. She was not beautiful and they would not be able to ever convince her that she was, they cared about her but she knew what she wasn't and what she was. True the dress was beautiful, it would hide all the bruises and have been fitted to her form so quickly to assure that it looked perfect on her.

The navy blue dress flared out to the floor, it was cut with a slit up the right side of her body allowing her leg to peek through as she walked, giving the flare of the dress more reason to bellow around her, when she walked she could feel and understand it was meant to make the woman who wore it feel powerful and in charge and she had to admit that it did just that, it would not get in her way if she had to run. Not that she planned too but that thought calmed her deep inside. It was designed to highlight the outline of her breasts and while she had felt very uncomfortable about this little fact. Still, she did prove she had breasts because of the design and cut of the top. The double straps on the shoulders easied her mind because it also meant that the back did not show off that much bare skin. Kyoko would have felt more comfortable with wearing Corn but she had been denied that instead she wore a teardrop diamond, in her hair was a diamond-like headband much like what Leiko wore. They had given her hair more of a wave that made her look much less childish and with the natural makeup, she almost could say she was pretty. With the silver strapped shoes and the silver clutch, she looked far more put together than even she would have ever thought possible and actually looked far more mature yet still very clearly herself. There would be no way to mistake that she was anyone else and that was the most important piece that they held onto when putting her together.

Yet even though she had felt powerful when she walked the moment the door of the elevator closed, she found herself fidgeting. ' _This is a huge mistake_ ' she closed her eyes trying not to pace, ' _No one would believe that Ren Tsuruga would be on a date with me. That he would even find me attractive is stupid, I'm a child!_ ' she mentally berated herself, ' _He is a great actor I'm told_ ' she opened her eyes as she thought about it. ' _Actually, if I didn't have my dark children, would I even be able to tell he was hiding behind a mask?_ ' she honestly wasn't sure, she knew for a fact she wouldn't be able to know when he was mad, her dark children seemed to adore this about him. Yet even they couldn't tell all the time and that bothered her too.

Sighing heavily as she felt the sudden feeling of depression, her first kiss had been taken by the man known as Boss who she now knew his name was Hachirou Cao. Her first sexual experience had been that man's too and while she had not been willing it would never change that it had belonged to him and would always belong to him. ' _Now my first date is to be a lie_ ' she thought bitterly ' _and act to make Heth move closer to me.._.' she wrapped her arms around herself trying to give her the self-comfort, the only thing that was not taken or forced upon her by another was her first love. ' _Even my second love... was my choice in the end..._ ' she thought bitterly, ' _He never returned, I never heard another word from him... and the other...'_ she closed her eyes ' _Well I'll make him regret his choices._ ' she said opening her eyes "It doesn't matter, that sort of love is unwanted by me." she said softly as the doors opened. Yes, she would no longer care that those firsts were taken from her, she had the most important one for herself and that was what mattered.

Kyoko stepped out of the elevator her eyes falling upon the tall figure of Ren, but her eyes were quickly drawn towards the much fuller woman who was leaning against his. She had not missed the fact that prior he had been staring at her, nor the fact that her body was clearly enjoying. ' _Well they look like they belong together_ ' she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, ' _Good looking men, want beauties on their arms, at least that much has not changed_ ' she thought as she opened her eyes, now able to deal with the hurt that this had caused. The fact that he was no different from Shoutaro and that this was all an act. She smiled softly her eyes fully focus on the pretty blonde as she made her way towards them.

* * *

Ren leaned back against the wall, just in sight of the elevator. He had chosen to wear complete black he felt that this would assure the best match to whatever Kyoko chose to wear. Any other colors might not fit her overall look. It would have helped if he had known what she was going to wear but then he supposed this also worked in the long run, they would match without truly matching. The three-piece suit was tailored to his body, with the jacket just a little longer than average. The fact remained he knew he looked good and the extra attention he had been picking up from multi women were starting to annoy him. Yet he knew to expect that, women didn't change no matter where he was. This he figured wouldn't happen if Kyoko wasn't running behind the fact of the matter she was a good 30 minutes late and it was taking every ounce of his self-control not to go up there. The first reason being Lory, the second reason Ruto, and the third because if his mother found out he would not hear the end of it, not as Kuon or Ren. So there he stood leaning against the wall just growing more and more annoyed with Kyoko and most of all the women who couldn't take a hint.

Closing his eyes he felt his phone buzz and reached into his vest jacket to pull it out, he stared down at the number seeing it was from Keiji, mentally he sighed as he opened the text message, what he had first thought would come from Keiji was actually from Amanda and David. There was a slight question of why they had his phone but it was answered within the text message itself which read: _We will send her on her way, btw Keiji is such a pain he refused to give us your number and when we took his phone, all his contacts are hidden! That was just rude! - AD_

It was quickly followed by the picture of the glaring face of Amanda and David giving him a thumbs up with the text stating he better make this date good or else. He did sigh this time not even bothering to keep the annoyance off his face as he placed the phone back into his vest pocket. His eyes trailed back towards the elevator but quickly turned back. A woman who was now standing in front of him, she was holding herself in such a way that it pushed up her breasts. ' _Great another one_ ' he mentally muttered to himself as he smiled down at her. "Hello, ma'am."

Her eyes were a bright blue, blonde hair falling to the side of her face on the left that made her beauty that much more clear. He was not blind to a beautiful woman and his eyes did trail down her body. It was the type of body most women would kill to have, she was slim-waisted, with nice hips and her dress was tight in all the right places. It really did highlight her best features. Even the red which wasn't too dark or to light only added to her beauty, "Do you like what you see?" she asked looking up at him.

Ren smiled at her, "Forgive me I was admiring your her dress." not exactly a lie either but not exactly the truth either. If it was another time if he wasn't Ren perhaps he would have chosen to spend some alone time with her. Yet at the same time, she was way to clear with her desires and that turned him off.

"Seems that your date is a no-show, you been here for a good twenty minutes now." she said running a hand down his arm taking his hand as she placed it around her waist and held it there for a moment, "I'm sure we can have a good time."

"I'm sure you can, but sadly right now he's mine." His eyes snapped towards the petite woman, the height difference and built of the two women already a huge difference. That was easy enough to explain by their nationality, the blonde was clearly from the Western world where Kyoko was from the Eastern world. The world he had chosen to live the last four years of his life.

Ren's eyes trailed down Kyoko's body and he felt a tightness in his chest, once again it was like he couldn't breathe. Yet she didn't seem to notice him, no perhaps she had chosen not too because the woman who was wrapped around him. The one thing he couldn't seem to figure out was why it had felt like he had been cheating on her simply by admiring the woman who arms had slide down and were now wrapped around his own. "Excuse me?"

His eyes trailed towards the blonde and he tried to pull his arm away but her grip was tight. His eyes narrowed slightly before he smiled brightly at her. "She's not mistaken, she happens to be my date." His fingers tried to free her fingers that were now digging into him, ' _Great, she's one of those types_ ' unless he used force he was not going to get her to release him without making himself look bad which he couldn't do. At least not as Ren Tsuruga, if he was his true self he would have no issues doing so. Be damned what they thought afterward or anyone else thought. "If you wouldn't mind..." he said looking down at her some but that only resulted in her pushing her breasts into his arm and he cursed himself mentally.

"Don't tell me you actually prefer that little girl?" she said smiling up towards him in a way that would make a lesser man fall. "What can she really do for you?" her eyes turned towards Kyoko as if daring her to say something. He wanted to say something, Kyoko had been so upset over the simplest kiss, she hadn't even wanted to do this date with him. The idea that he was about to lose her came slamming down quickly around him. Yet Kyoko had not missed a beat where he had.

"Well for one..." Kyoko said placing a hand on her cheek as she looked up at the blonde, "If I was like _you_ , I could give him something no other man has taken from me." Ren could feel the heaviness in the room and all he could remember was his father's words that echoed in his head.

' _If the girl you like is willing to put up with another woman trying to step into her territory don't get in the middle of it. Let her handle it because all you will do is make matters worse if you try to make them make peace._ ' Somehow he knew that couldn't be the right answer to this mainly because he was sure she wouldn't suggest such a thing unless it was an act, but he had frozen anyways. He froze in the same manner that his father Kuu had done many times in his childhood when someone thought to try and take Kuu from his mother. Still, the thought that she put into his head was making him want to grab her and never let her go. Something that he realized was not the first time he had thought about doing to the petite woman before him. So why was he listening to his father right now and doing nothing of the sort?

"How dare you?" the woman had finally released her hold on him and he quickly found himself stepping back, which he quickly regretted as the woman smacked Kyoko across the face. Kyoko didn't bother to place a hand across her cheek, she simply turned to look at the woman. "Do you know who I am?" she hissed. The fact remained that the hotel lobby, people were now watching the interaction between these two women.

Kyoko smiled ever so sweetly, "You mean besides a desperate woman who can only feel empowered by hanging herself on a man?" she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, "No. I don't know who you are." the fact that the blonde eyes widen at how that hadn't scared her, "Yet it's also clear you don't know who I am, which makes me really wonder if all you know how to do is get men to fawn over you with..." she tilted her head looking the woman up and down but didn't say anything.

The blonde woman's eyes narrowed as she stared down at Kyoko, the size difference alone would make most women back away. Kyoko didn't look the sort who could handle anyone, that a simple good push would make her land on her ass not that Ren would let that happen if it came down to it. He moved towards her but her eyes shot towards him and he found himself frozen for a different reason. It was clear she was telling him to stay out of it, he was not welcomed.

"Well you aren't anything special, you can't even tell when a man is out of your leagued." Kyoko's eyes turned back towards her and she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped.

"Oh you poor thing," she said shaking her head. "You couldn't handle _that_ man." she leaned forward speaking so only she would be able to hear her, "Let me show you how a real woman needs to act. If he chooses you all the more power to you, but I know for a fact that he won't." Kyoko knew this because of the contract at least that's what she truly believed in. From all, she knew Ren Tsuruga only truly cared about was his acting. His only really interested in his work. He was always on time, he apparently never had NGs and he apparently was known as a co-star killer not that she understood what that exactly meant. She straightens before looking towards Ren finally, "I'm leaving," and his heart seemed to stop as she turned away from him.

Ren first thought was she was going to go back upstairs but that wasn't the case no, she was walking towards the exist. He thought he understood his father words at that moment, with some women they could handle another easily and his place was to make the final statement once it was over clear to not only her but everyone else. The fact he was playing right into it he couldn't help but wish that this was actually real, that this wasn't just some act that he was sure she was playing. He smiled towards the blonde woman who seemed to think she was winning because of that smile, "You are truly a beautiful woman and perhaps if things had been different," he said bowing his head slightly, "But I like my prey a bit harder to catch... and I won't ever find anyone harder to catch than that woman." with that he moved away from her. The look of surprise and horror at being called not only easy but not in the same league as the girl walking away had caused her to start screaming at how he would regret it.

It had taken him no time to take the few steps from where he had been to where she was. He moved so he was in front of her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He leaned over her for a moment he could see how she was flushing already her hands pressing against his chest and he knew she was trying to push him away but he wouldn't let her. Instead, he began to kiss her neck softly as he spoke so only she would hear him, "I could almost believe you were mine with that performance" he nuzzled into her neck. The other woman had stopped, he knew if he looked towards her she would be paled because it was now very clear that they were an item to everyone in the room and the other woman was clearly pushing herself on a taken man.


	55. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 22

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 22-**

* * *

Kyoko sat glaring in Ren's direction but not really looking at him, actually any time she made eye contact with him she couldn't help but flushed. This only seemed to amuse him. That only seemed to annoy her more as she crossed her arms shifting herself so she was further away from not that she could get all that far from him. Regardless she was attempting to do so as she narrowed her eyes looking out the window, "Ublyudok" she couldn't believe herself either for that matter. She had allowed it in a way, hadn't she? She could have done something to stop him but had she? No, and the worse part was, she wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought she should have been with it. ' _Because I know he's just acting_ ' she mentally sighed. ' _Shoutaro only acted too..._ ' she narrowed her eyes as she began to think of the last time, she remembered the tone of his voice and the fear of being taken back, how now she was missing time but Ren had been there too ' _maybe I could ask him._ '

Ren couldn't take his eyes off of her, even when she called him a bastard he couldn't help but smile. It was too cute how she refused to swear in English choosing a less known language at that to talk to him, he hadn't heard her do that to anyone else and he wondered why that was. ' _When did I start thinking in such terms as cute and adorable_ ' he mentally shook his head. Her body language changed and he knew that inside her mind he was no longer the focus and that annoyed him. He acted without much thought, which was unlike the Ren Tsuruga but not Kuon, not his true nature. Moving across the limo he rested both of his hands on the other side of her head, she didn't even seem to even notice him there. His eyes narrowed as he nuzzled her neck, he felt her jump and couldn't help but grin as he felt her hands against his chest. "You need to focus..." he said simply as he shifted so he was sitting next to her.

Her eyes narrowed at him as he sat next to her she attempted to move across the limo but his hands were on her waist pulling her so she was almost in his lap, "What do you think you are doing?" she gasped as she found herself now sitting next to him but he looked relaxed his arms draped along the back of the seat as he looked at her. As if daring her to move again.

"You need to get used to me being near you." He ran a hand through his hair, "I know you aren't an actress but I would at least think you would have an idea how show interested in someone." He sighed heavily as he shook his head.

Kyoko couldn't believe he was lecturing her and about something like this. "Is that so?" she leaned away from him as she looked up at him. "I'm pretty sure only you have to make it look good. I don't recall that being my job." He stared at her for a moment surprised as she stuck her tongue out at him, she didn't care if it was childish at the moment and she knew that.

Everything in him was telling him to one thing but he stood his ground doing nothing but staring at her. She looked away, but he couldn't take his eyes off her even now. No matter how he thought about it that blonde might had been sexy and he wouldn't deny that but there was something that was missing compared to the two of them. Kyoko was somehow more attractive to him, mad it hard for him to stay in the character of Ren.

"I'm sorry about that woman..."

"Are you a mind reader?" he wasn't sure how she could tell that he had just been thinking about her and it made him uncomfortable.

"No," she said with a roll of her eyes, "But I know when someone is pretty." she lowered her face, "I saw the way you looked at her."

"Are you jealous?" for some reason he wanted her to be but the way she snorted made it clear that was not the case and that made him bitter inside.

"No, I assure you I have no interest." she sighed softly, "I've had enough fakes in my life, it's enough that I can trust you.

"Why don't you like me?" the pain in his voice startled her some and she sighed heavily as she looked at him. Hurting him was not something she wanted to do at all.

"Do you like everyone you work with?" she watched him shake his head no and she smiled, "Yet you trust them enough to do their jobs right?" he narrowed his eyes she was sure there were cases where that wasn't the case but he gave a single nod she couldn't help but smile at him. "Then, can you accept that trusting you is good?" she said leaning towards him, "For me, the trust is worth so much more," his eyes widen slightly. It was clear to him that she did accept him even if she didn't like him. He wanted to pull her to him, to wrap his arms around her yet he didn't do anything.

* * *

Kyoko sighed heavily at the sight across from her, Shoutaro and his date, a pretty French model with bottled red hair, she wasn't close enough to see her eyes but she was almost built in the way that Shoutaro would like. It wasn't even that he was sitting at the table right by theirs but the fact that when he realized who she was and who she was with that he seemed to have the brilliant thought of making her as uncomfortable as he could. By what Kyoko could only refer to as sex while fully dressed. Though she was trying her best to not pay much attention the fact remained that the woman would make such moans from time to time that caused Kyoko to be fully disturbed.

This, of course, was rubbing off on Ren apparently, though in her mind it was because he could be enjoying himself with the pretty blonde and not be stuck with her while that was far from the truth. Not that she would know, his anger and annoyance was a mix of the fact that the man was even there, that Kyoko was so focused on trying not to let the man get to her that he was again being replaced in her thoughts.

The booths were designed to give privacy for those type of intimate moments that passed between couples without making everyone else around them uncomfortable but depending on where you sat you could find yourself face to face with the other couple if one sat in just the right place and that was what she was finding was happening, she had moved away so she wouldn't have to look at him but it didn't help enough for her imagination. Shoutaro wanted her to see and was making it very hard for her not to see him. He also was making it very hard not to hear them talking.

"She is so boring looking" she heard the woman say in French as she basically sat in Shoutaro's lap. This was nothing new in her world either, how many time had she been told that? It was a key factor that lots of girls like to bring up. Yes compared to so many others, she was plain looking. They didn't like how close she had been to Shoutaro either. If she had been prettier maybe things would have been different, maybe she would have had friends in school.

Shoutaro smirked as she looked up at her "I know babe" he said running a hand down her back, "You gotta feel bad for that no-talent actor" of all the languages that Shoutaro had learned French was perhaps was the one he had chosen only because he thought it made him sound cooler, even if he didn't speak it grand it was good enough that anyone who knew French would understand him.

"She is so innocent, you see how red she is?" the woman looked back toward Kyoko and Ren and smiled, "I pity the girl..." she leaned in kissing him. "Maybe I should teach her hm?"

"There isn't a point in teaching her." he sounded amused, "All she's good for is cleaning and cooking."

"Oh that poor girl, she will never get a man that way." she shook her head sadly as the two of them began another make out section.

Kyoko could only flinch at the fact that the woman had been correct. She had only been good for those two things in Shoutaro's world and that had gotten her sold off like a piece of property, she had been bought and given, thankfully, to her father and was in a much better place. She lowered her eyes sighing softly, "Sorry..." she whispered to Ren who stared at her for a moment. She looked up at him she felt awful for him to be put with her. He reached over pulling her to him, "Please don't..." she said pushing her hands against his chest to move away but he held her to him as he placed his forehead against her own, this took her slightly by surprise.

"I won't betray you." He didn't realize how right those words felt to say until he had said them to her.

"That's not it." she found herself shifting so she could lean against his side. Ren ran his fingertips down her arm and she felt almost at once relaxed by the motion which honestly surprised her a bit.

"What is it then?" for Ren it was enough that she was with him at the moment. He had noticed how she seemed to relax under his touch and that brought such a lightness to his heart that he feared what it would do to him once this little act was up. For that's all it was, he knew that and it hurt him in a way he didn't think was possible. Then again he had been hurt badly when he had left her when they were children as well. He had wanted to stay with her but he knew that wouldn't be possible then, ' _and it's not really now is it?_ ' he thought bitterly.

Kyoko tilted her head to look up at him, "He doesn't love her," she spoke in French and Ren noticed from the edge of his eyesight that this had surprised younger man, perhaps he hadn't expected her to out him out or maybe to be able to speak French. "He's not actually into her at all, well sexually yes, men like women like that don't they?" she said tilting her head and he caressed her cheek, trailing his fingers down her neck he wanted to kiss her so badly but he didn't because that wouldn't be the type of answer she would want from him.

"Some do yes, I admit that a woman's body is a way to lure us men in." he felt her shift slightly as he drew her legs into his lap, "But I find that there needs to be more than just a certain look." Ren really liked the way Kyoko, for example, fit him better than anyone else, something he never thought would be the case but every time he thought about that, he thought about her age. He thought about how she was with Keiji even if it wasn't romantic and it bothered him. It bothered him that Shoutaro was the one she had loved maybe even still did.

"Oh and you find me attractive?" he noticed how her face was flushing slightly as he smiled at her.

"More than you can possibly know" he was surprised by how she seemed to accept his hand running up and down her leg though he was sure it was taking a lot out of her to not pull away from him.

"I suppose I will tell you why trust means more to me than caring about someone," Ren noted how the air around her seemed to grow warmer. Her eyes seemed darker to him, "He's the kind of man who can't understand someone's heart." she said placing a hand across her chest for a moment, "Even if you love someone and they don't wish to return the other person's feelings it's more important to say so... but he liked to toy with me, knowing how I felt. Toyed so much that I was stupid and foolish..." his hand stilled by her knee and he found himself fighting the urge to hit him, and urge that only got worse as she went on. "No, I want to say it's wonderful that I never gave him my firsts... but those were stolen..." her eyes narrowed as she spoke, "I have the most important one, that's all that matters but because of him... I know _Heth_." she leaned back as she stared up at him, "I've known others... but I was a perfect _Blue Rose_ in the end." She felt the darkness around him even as she said the words. Something seemed to snap inside of the man and the only thing that seemed to be holding him in place right now was the fact her legs were resting in his lap.


	56. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 23

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 23-**

* * *

Shoutaro felt the eyes on him before he saw them. He was to busy fuming at the fact that his date, whose name he had forgotten long ago was annoyed by her attitude and he already found it bothersome to try and comfort her but he didn't want Kyoko to be seen as right in this matter so he nuzzled into her neck, "Don't listen to her she's just jealous." he said in French, running a hand down her arm he looked at her hazel eyes smiling his boyish charm that reached so many other women but she was not really having it. She pulled away from him before stabbing a fork into her pasta dish.

"Oh and she is not an ex-girlfriend?" she said simply.

"No, I told you already she's just a childhood friend if you can even call her that." he would have said more but there was no point it was clear she wasn't going to listen to anything he said. This was all Kyoko's fault in Shoutaro's mind. She just had to open her damn mouth and point out that he was only attracted to this woman for her body. ' _This is why I don't like to bother with those closer to my age_ ' he thought darkly.

"I see. Then I should inform you that your worry for the girl is unfounded," she said turning her cell phone though it was clearly in French the screen showed the arrival of Lory Takarada of LME being greeted by the royal family, "Seems you made a big mistake." she smiled, "That girl is very rich and very powerful. I highly doubt she cooks or cleans and if she does, it's because she likes it." she said shaking her head.

Shoutaro looked down at the phone, "That's fake!" he tried to hold his tone under his breath but it was clear that he was having a hard time controlling the rage that was boiling up. ' _There was no way that was true._ '

"Oh really?" she said backing up as she stabbed her salad again her phone in her hand as she flipped through a few things. "Here's a bunch of family photos," she said sliding it back towards him.

It was hard to deny something when given proof of the other, he knew for a fact that the young girl in the photos was Kyoko but she was always far in the background, almost as if she was to shy. ' _No she always was a bit shy around people_ ' he thought ' _unless trying to please my parents._ ' The increasing darkness that seemed to direct at him caused him to lift his head, his eyes widen in shock followed by fear. The man Ren Tsuruga was looking at him like he was planning his murder, that if it wasn't for the fact that Kyoko was there he would have leaped across the room like a demon. He looked back down at the phone trying to focus on what he was seeing ' _Could she really have been?_ ' she did go on trips sometimes. He always just thought it was to the other Inns the family owned in Japan but maybe he was mistaken. He handed his date back her phone and mentally sighed.

"No words?" she said simply as she turned off her phone to finish eating.

"Doesn't change the fact she's plain and boring." he said looking at his date with his boyish charm on his face, "Or that she has no sex-appeal. She could never match up to you." he said taking a strain of her hair in his fingers before leaning over and giving it the smallest kiss.

"That is very sweet." she said softly, "she rather plain looking I will not deny that." her eyes trailed towards the couple "But I think you are mistaken on the no sex appeal part." her eyes turned back towards Shoutaro, "seems that she is not lacking in that at all. That man is clearly under her control."

Shoutaro knew better than to say it was because he was weak, which was what he was thinking when she said that. Any man controlled by a woman is of course weak. Yet when he looked at them again he felt another shudder run through his body, the first one came from watching how Kyoko was straddling Ren, followed by how she was clearly pressing herself against him, saying something he couldn't make out. The way Ren's hand trailed her body and he felt himself growing a bit jealous at the thought that she was allowing someone else to touch her, after all, she belonged to him. Something dangerous caused him to panic as his eyes met with Ren's once more and he felt the anger coming from the man. So much anger, so much hate and it was all directed at him with the desire to end his life. ' _I gotta get her out of there_ ' he thought before looking away. 'Y _et how the hell do I get her_ away _from that guy without getting killed in the process?_ '

* * *

Kyoko eyes trailed towards the direction that Ren was staring at since he had been silent the whole time and she wasn't sure if she had said something but the way he was pulling off such coldness scared her, she could only say she was thankful it wasn't directed at her because she was sure she would never be able to fight back against it. She would be saying she was sorry even if she hadn't done anything just to make it stop. That was how much the energy she felt at the moment threw her. It was nothing like she had felt prior, ' _No maybe I have felt this..._ ' she closed her eyes trying to think of when she had felt it before a sudden shudder went through her body ' _I am likely wrong... but no..._ ' she didn't know but she had to risk it didn't she? If it was, in all rights she belonged to this man, ' _No Blue Rose does_ ' she mentally told herself. ' _It also means he likely knows the truth_ ' no that wouldn't matter. She recalled Tomi telling her that sometimes they created new lives for people who were of higher profile that they couldn't risk the truth getting out. Normally they had _killed_ those people off but it still threw up questions that likely couldn't be answered right away. No, it was something she would need to discuss with her Father, Ruto, Aunt Mary, Uncle Robert and of course without a doubt Grandma Leiko

Mentally sighing she figured she should at least attempt to do something to help Shoutaro because no matter what she now understood that she cared for him even if she wasn't in love with him or didn't trust him. Truthfully she rather keeps her distance but in this case, she was the cause of the rage that Ren Tsuruga was throwing off. It wasn't likely any other way that he would know exactly what it meant by her saying a Blue Rose unless he was the man who brought her to her father. Besides as she stared at his features she could see the two overlapping, she had been stupid she supposed for doing this in public but she hadn't thought that through. She was only basing this whole thing on a guess because it was the first time she ever had the ability to test in real life if what Tomi had taught her would work. She needed it to work, she needed to be right about this.

Kyoko pulled her legs away and the moment she was no longer physically touching him she noticed he started to rise up from his seat, ' _Not good_ ' she mentally cried as she quickly found herself pushing him back against the booth and straddling his lap as she faced him. He didn't seem to notice her but she felt how badly her face was burning and she really wanted to hide it but he had settled down once again and she could sigh in relief at this one fact. ' _Contact, I must stay in physical contact with him right now_ ' that was a scary thought. She really didn't want to spend the rest of the night like this, and then there was the hotel and the rest of it all she mentally sighed already feeling drained. Her eyes shot up to Ren's face as she felt a hand trailing up and down her spine as if in an attempt to comfort her and that was amusing all on its own. "You really do have a kind heart don't you?" she said touching the side of his face but he didn't respond to her, didn't look at her and that made her sad for some reason.

' _Well maybe if he realizes I know who he is?_ ' then again she wasn't exactly sure she was correct either. Silently praying to the gods who would listen she began to speak quietly, not that she really had to worry about anyone overhearing her at the moment but still she wanted to make sure which meant she had to chose her words carefully as well, "There was this man that my friend got to help me." she felt him stiffen under her and that was an odd sensation, still she went on, "I don't think he realized he brought me home either, but he did." she said softly "See if it got out what happened, the truth it wouldn't look good." In her mind, it was clearly the new life that was created by her, the false documents, the false images, everything. It would look really bad if it really ever got out. "That part had to die, completely, no one was to ever know the truth." she leaned into him, "But you already know that, don't you _Master Damon_?"

* * *

Kuon felt anger like anything he had ever had felt before in his life. No not quiet he had felt this anger before this darkness that wrapped around him but it had been so long and it didn't matter what he promised himself. Everything in his mind, in his heart, in his soul was telling him to kill the bastard. ' _Little Kyoko-chan's had wanted to marry him. She had never hidden her dreams, not even to a younger him. Her Shoutaro-chan and her would get married and that boy had known all this time and he used it against her?_ ' Whatever was holding him in place seemed to disappear and at that moment he was moving but he felt the chains wrapping around him, not a chain he minded either. It was gentle and warm and comforting and he found himself once again settling into the pressure that was holding him in place.

A part of him realized what was going on and knew that the chain holding him in place, was really Kyoko. He felt her body against his and he wanted to react to it, to truly take in the fact that even if she said she didn't care she was proving otherwise to him. Yet that small part wasn't loud enough for him to care enough. All he knew was he could not, no would not hurt her. That meant that as long as she was in contact with him, he wouldn't act. Only because he worried about her getting hurt.

When she began to speak to him he found it harder to not look at her, but he didn't want to take his eyes off Shoutaro, he stiffened as she told him about the man who had come and brought her home, ' _So she really is Lory's child..._ ' that was the only thing, he could understand that they wouldn't want it to be known and it's easier to kill someone off than creating such a grand life for someone. He had looked into her after all, he hadn't believed it even when everyone around him said otherwise and he saw the way that family and her interacted together, it was without a doubt to him that they were family. A close-knit family at that who wouldn't just let someone walk in on the whim even if it was Lory. It wasn't until she called him Damon. Albert had called him Master Damon when speaking. It would make sense that would be what she would use as well.

"How?" whatever he had been feeling at that moment disappeared, he was sure she was frightened of him at the time, terrified and putting on an act yet now she didn't look at him at all fearful like then. ' _No..._ ' there had been a moment where he had felt something that wasn't fear from her but quietly acceptance of what was happening to her. His mind recalled that Tomi had given her a note, that he had taken and later given back to her before tearing off her clothes. Yet for the life of him, he couldn't recall what she looked like now, all he could see was the darkness that seemed to wrap around her. ' _Was I really that disinterested at the time?_ ' he couldn't believe it. The way he felt about her right now was it all part of Tomi's plan? ' _No I cared about her as a child, that's why I care now_ ' he held onto that piece of truth.

"My friend, he taught me..." she said made a motion to slide off his lap but he held her to him instead and she didn't fight it, just quietly accepted it from him, "I'm not very good... otherwise I would have noticed sooner."

The idea that Tomi would teach anyone anything struck him as odd. Just how did she sway Tomi so much? That troubled him as he nuzzled into her neck holding her to him, his eyes moving back towards Shoutaro, but he and his date were now gone. He knew that he should let her move from him but he didn't want to do that either. Now that he knew the truth of the matter, he felt a desire to protect her even more than prior. ' _Trust..._ ' he thought quietly to himself. ' _That's why trust means more to her than caring about someone. She still cares for that asshole, he can still tug her heart towards him._ ' He found himself holding her even tighter and she winced he quickly released her.

He looked at her as she leaned back from him. "Shoutaro is mine," she said looking at him carefully, there was no warmth when she said those words but it still pained his heart to hear her say such words. "I will make him regret what he's done, so you must not do anything to him do you understand me?"

Kuon felt his mask of Ren fall into place, he smiled one of his best gentlemanly smiles at her, "Of course." she flinched at the smile.

"I mean it," the annoyance carried in her voice but he could only smile more, this time, of course, it was more genuine as he did so.

"You can trust me always." he said simply before pulling her closer to him, "After all you have hired me and you know the cost," he smirked as he noticed the flush that was covering her face, down her neck and shoulders. She rolled her eyes slightly at him as she slides out of his lap.

"I'm going to the restroom" he grabbed her hand turning it slightly he kissed her palm noting the extra layer of red that seemed to take place as she quickly pulled her hand away from his own and walking quickly away.

Ren knew he had to allow her this, even if his true self disagreed, however, didn't want to leave her alone, but Shoutaro was gone so all should be alright. Lory had picked this place for a reason and she clearly needed a moment to gather herself again. All he could do right now is trust that Lory was right in his choices when it came to his daughter. He mentally sighed wondering where all her strength came from. To be able to handle everything so well where he hadn't been able to do so. _'Keiji is right Kuno ran away_ ' his eyes trailed back towards the path she had taken ' _and he is still running, we cannot destroy what we worked so hard for. So what do we do now? She was Kuon's childhood friend, not Ren's. It was really Kuon who had been called to help her get back home, Kuon who had been lost and ran to his godfather._ ' He rested his head on the back of the booth, he came off as relaxing but really he was feeling a black hole was opening up around him. ' _It would only hurt her to know that we didn't do it for her, but because Kuon owed Tomi... Kuon hadn't cared. I hadn't cared. Yet she would be happy to know that Tomi did it all for her... which I still don't know how she managed to get that man on her side, how she is not scared of him._ ' he felt a sudden chill run down his spine ' _Does she love him_? _What if he loves her?_ ' It wouldn't matter who got close to her then, they would be a target if Tomi had feelings for her in a romantic way. Which meant Keiji was endangered. Worse of all it just made himself a target for the man because he was playing someone who was interested in her.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for the comments. I'm glad to see people enjoying this story with all its twists and turns!


	57. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 24

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 24-**

* * *

Kyoko found herself able to relax the moment she was out of Ren Tsuruga's presence. ' _So he really is Tod Damon, I actually was able to do it Tomi-sensei!_ ' she thought silently to herself though she couldn't help the smile that played across her features. Kyoko wished she could tell him but she knew that she would likely never seen him again. That it likely would be for the best she didn't seek him out. As sad as that made her, she couldn't help but feel pride in the skill she had truly been able to use, it gave her hope. Kyoko paused at the entrance to the woman's bathroom. She looked behind her for a moment before turning off to the side towards the outdoor area more meant for people to take their smoke breaks but from what she saw it didn't seem to be used. It would be perfect for a breath of fresh air.

The air was cool and still chilly which was likely the real reason why no one was out here at the moment. Kyoko was unable to fight the urge to wrap her arms around her as she rubbed them up and down to keep a bit warm. The dress she was wearing really wasn't suited for being outside, she really should have insisted on a jacket of some sort but none of her jackets apparently would suit the dress at all and so she had given in. She sighed ' _Then again if I had taken my jacket to the bathroom he likely would have realized I didn't actually plan to use the restroom and was just trying to escape...'_ she frowned ' _and he would do that disappointment sigh of his._ ' It actually annoyed her that she wasn't up to the same level as he was. ' _You aren't an actress_ ' she scowled herself but she really did have a perfectionist attitude about herself, that was actually something her mother had instilled into her very being, because she had always wanted her mother to acknowledge her, to pat her on the head and tell her she did a good job at anything. She never had and she never would now. ' _Daddy does though_ ' she couldn't help but smile at the thought, ' _Grandma Leiko praises me, Aunt Mary and Uncle Robert..._ ' she had so many people now who loved and cared about her. It was hard to believe her like had changed so much in less than three months.

Actually, when she thought about it more, it had been more than that. She had changed so much in less than a half a year. Kyoko old life felt so long ago now, where her new life, a life so tied to her old one so that it made it easy to be herself. Sure there were lies but there were little-hidden treasures, things that didn't seem to connect to anything and in the end, connected so much more than she ever thought possible. Great Grandfather was a perfect example, the elderly man had always been so very kind to her, her connection to him made everything feel so much more. His death had hurt so much, the fact she had not allowed herself even the ability to cry among the Fuwas that she had to go to her special place, the place where she had met and said goodbye to Corn so many years ago now. That was the only place she could allow the pain out but still they had known, she just didn't cry in front of them. That had caused Shoutaro to be so kind to her and she had fallen hard for him because he had shown her a part of himself he never really showed her before. It had made her feel special as if she still had someone who cared about her. Not that the Fuwas were unkind but she knew she was more like an employee or perhaps correctly the promised wife to their son and heir and she unlike Shoutaro had traveled to all the families own ryokans in Japan.

Pushing a strain of hair behind her ear she stared up at the night sky, she flinched slightly at the sound of Shoutaro's voice. ' _I thought he had left..._ ' she didn't know what to do but to pretend that he wasn't speaking to her. Taken one final deep breath of the night air she turned to leave.

* * *

Shoutaro had not been invited back to whatever name's hotel room actually she had left him behind once he had gone to pay. Actually just left him behind it had irked him to no end but instead, he had gone to the little bar, not that it was much of one and had attempted to order a drink but he was of course underage, even if they allowed adults to buy alcoholic with a meal he still had another month before he would even be allowed that. So he had order Poinsettia without the champagne and Cointreau which was the only drink he could think of that wouldn't make him look uncool.

His eyes caught sight of the silver-hair man with purple eyes watching him. He was sitting at a table with his friends neither of them had any women they just seemed to be enjoying each other company and he couldn't help but think they were gay. Why else would a group of girly looking men be doing hanging around each other? More so with the silver-hair man's eyes following him, it creeped him out more than he wanted to admit. Shoutaro turned to face the mirror from where he sat, but the man didn't stop staring at him, fact when his friend with the long hair said something. His eyes finally drew towards him and soon the others seemed to do the same. The whole thing freaked him out, ' _Yeah clearly gay_ ' he thought with disgust.

Shoutaro was debating if he should just leave when his eyes caught sight of Kyoko walking by towards the restrooms. ' _My night was ruined because of her_ ' he didn't bother to finish his drink simply leaving it behind. He cast one look behind him towards the five men who were watching him before walking down the hall. When she had turned towards a little patio he smirked but then paused. He had to make sure that monster didn't follow after her. He moved towards the back waiting but he saw no one coming or going and from his view, he could see that stupid smile on her face. ' _Thinking of that bastard. Who the hell does she think she is?_ ' his own anger was starting to bubble but it was quickly drowned because he figured she really was smiling because she had a moment to breathe, ' _She's just happy to have a moment... I bet she honestly wants to go back home but she's too scared to attempt,_ ' and he didn't blame her, he saw how scary that man was. If that was what she was dealing with then no wonder she was scared out of her mind. The chances are the other people were just as bad when they got mad.

With that in mind to save her from those men he stepped out into the patio, "Hey Kyoko-chan" he said quickly as if fearful himself but he wouldn't allow himself to show it even if he was really terrified of what that man would do. ' _No he likely was just pissed he had to deal with such a plain, boring, girl with no sex-appeal at all._ ' He nodded to himself, ' _yeah that's likely it, I would be pissed if I had to deal with that too when I know there are far hotter women out there._ ' Having felt self-assured in his own mind that the real reason Tsuruga was pissed was having to play out as if he was interested in such an unattractive woman when he had a very attractive woman just dangling in front of him he felt safe. Right now it was more important to get Kyoko somewhere safe so he could send her back home where she belonged.

"Come on don't be like that." what he really didn't understand was why she wasn't talking to him in Japanese. Maybe she was too scared to do so, to let it be known that she could? The more he thought about it the more questions he had. "Where's that no-talent pretty boy whose babysitting you?" he figured maybe if she showed fear she might slip, so bringing up the man who was keeping her hostage at the moment was one way to do that. While they made eye-contact she simply began to move to pass him as if she didn't know who he was. That set him off, he grabbed her just under the elbow "Where the hell do you think you are going?" she turned to smack him across the face but he had grabbed her wrist before she could. His eyes narrowed as squeezed her wrist to get his point across, "Is this how you treat someone who is trying to help you?" he tried to keep his cool but he was quickly losing it. She still wasn't acknowledging that she spoke the language to him, so instead, he thought to try the one that ruined his date. The one that made it so he was going to have to work on some other woman to get laid tonight. "Kyoko," he said in French.

Kyoko sighed heavily, "What do you want Shoutaro" he snarled as she called him by his full name quickly looking towards the door to make sure no one heard it.

Shoutaro had to feel a moment of pride in the fact that he was right she would respond to him in French. Yet it seemed to him that her French which she hadn't known much of anything back in Kyoto was even better than his. ' _Maybe she actually always knew how to speak it but couldn't let it be known?_ ' he wondered for a moment before dismissing it ' _What am I thinking? It's not like she's really related to any of them._ ' No, he knew for a fact she only had her mother who didn't even want her for that matter. The only people who she had was his parents and himself. "Don't call me that, it's Sho." He was being extra kind in how he was speaking to her now and she seemed slightly bothered by it, yet it was gone quickly. ' _Maybe she's relieved actually_ ' He released her wrist but he still was holding lightly on to her elbow case she thought to leave again.

"Fine, Sho" not that she seemed to put much energy or care into those two words but it was something he supposed.

"You are going back to Kyoto tonight." he lifted his hand to caress her cheek as he spoke, wanting to comfort her to make sure she knew it was alright but there was anger in her eyes. That confused him as much as her snapping at him had done. She never snapped at him, not even as children. He wasn't sure what to make out of it. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her get mad before, but it was always at anyone who dared to insult him, never directed at him.

"Why would I go there? My Great-Grandfather no longer is living. Besides my family is here," she pulled her elbow free from his grasp which he had mentally belittled himself for not holding on tighter.

He felt pity for her, the disillusion she had anyone besides that woman in her life must have finally caused her to accept the abuse of those men and take it as kindness when they had sold her. Well he would just have to make her see the error of it all, he had seen her on Tsuruga so he knew for a fact she was over that over innocents of hers, "You don't have any family" he growled as he grabbed her shoulders before leaning down, it wasn't hard to make women fall for him, even the ugly ones. Not that he saw Kyoko as ugly just boring, dull, plain, well the list went on. She did look much better now, so make-up was clearly her friend. That improved her looks enough in his mind, even if he knew it was all a lie. Shoutaro's voice becoming huskier as he spoke, "That's why you wanted me to be your husband isn't it?"

She shook her head, "That was because I was once stupid and fell in love with you." she rolled her eyes, "I wanted to be your bride because I was in love with you. I'm no longer in love with you, Sho. Now let me go." His grip on her shoulders had become firmer as she spoke, anger was bubbling in him but he was doing his best to keep his cool.

"Oh? You aren't in love with me anymore?" He shifted his grip so his arm was around her waist before grabbing a fist full of her hair pulling her neck back he kissed her, she tried to shove his face away but he held her firm. He was actually surprised by how sweet her skin tasted to him, yet she didn't seem to be blushing for him, something he had come to expect when he thought of Kyoko. 'Yeah she's no longer a virgin' that thought ran through his mind quickly as he pulled away from her neck, he had been careful not to leave a mark on her skin he didn't want his parents to find out and force him into a marriage with her. All he needed was for her to go home. The fact remained Kyoko wasn't the sort to make a scene and that clearly still was something that held true. He smirked as he looked her in the eye, "You never forget your first love because they hold a piece of your heart." There was pride in this fact, he was many girls first love back in Kyoto and even when they moved on from him, he knew for a fact they never did. He had proven this fact to himself over and over again because they were willing to cheat, they were willing to do anything he asked because he was their first love. Kyoko wasn't any different.

Kyoko began to laugh, almost like she pity him now, she shook her head sadly, "You weren't my first love," All he knew was that hurt, that hurt him more than he dared to admit. "Yet you are correct, you never do forget your first love, you cling to every little moment you had with them, recall every word they ever whispered to you. You never forget the way the sunlight shined on their hair, or how their eyes sparkled, how they changed when the light hit them just right," her eyes held a sort of sadness in them but after a moment she smiled in such a way that he couldn't help but shudder, it wasn't nearly as bad as Ren Tsuruga but there was an inner anger, instead of an inner rage that filled him. "You never forget them, so you are correct they hold a piece of you no one else can ever reach." she tried to shove him away again, but he didn't budge, "You don't hold that piece or place in my heart."

His own anger was building up now and he turned her forcing her onto the small round table, not caring that the cigarette ash spilled across the patio floor, "Don't be stupid, no one ever gave you the time of day but me" his body was pressing against her and it surprised him somehow in this position, with her anger he found her slightly attractive actually. Maybe it was because she was denying him after all this time, he wasn't sure but he was going to make regret those words he was going to give her such pleasure she would be running back to him over and over and he will deny her each and every time. Unless she dared tried to leave him again. ' _Can't leave a mark on her_ ' he reminded himself as he crushed his lips against her. One hand sliding up her side he was surprised at how easy this dress would make everything. Everything felt so smooth as he rested his hand just under the band of her panties, pulling away he began to travel of kisses down her neck down towards her breasts, they were far to small for his taste but he knew women were sensitive to them regardless of size, was wrapped in what he was doing that he didn't pay any attention to her protests.

Shoutaro had been surprised that he hadn't realized the hand that seemed to come out of nowhere grabbing a handful of his hair and flinging him off of her, it wasn't enough to hurt him. He didn't know who the man was, but his blond hair made it clear he wasn't Ren Tsuruga and while he had felt no anger at first he had felt it now, more like a jealous boyfriend indeed. The man was helping Kyoko adjust herself and he felt brave, "Who the fuck do you think you are, we were enjoying ourselves." he said in Japanese. "Why don't you get lost, she's my fiancee" his eyes turned towards Kyoko but she was firmly hidden behind the tall blonde man, "Tell him Kyoko-chan," he said motioning towards the man.


	58. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 25

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 25-**

* * *

Reino's eyes had fallen upon Fuwa Sho the moment he had come up towards the bar. Unlike apparently Sho the five of them had little care about drinking alcohol which to Reino just made Sho childish that he was throwing a fit. For Reino the problem was simple, he didn't like how it messed with his spiritual powers. If he could drink without them dampening his powers he likely would just to keep the memories he saw when he touched people out of his head. Those really strong and powerful ones. Most times they weren't so happy, most of the times they were awful ones. Where Boris came into the picture it was simple. It was his joy in his task, the joy of his work that caused those sort of memories to burst through into his mind. It bothered him watching it through their eyes and not being able to do anything. He didn't mind so much when he wasn't the one seeing through their eyes, just seeing it from almost an out of body experience. Still, the seeing ghosts weren't a real issue, he had so many girlfriends that were long since dead. They always moved on once they themselves became truly happy within their relationship, that was the only real downside to it all. He couldn't let it bother him though because he felt it was his place, his place to help these souls move on and if he could just will himself to swing the other way as well he could help so many more people. Yet that was something that would be too much of a lie to even attempt. Those times he tried to help those who were seeking for love to find love with another ghost, those were always for the best because they always seemed to move on together. It also saved his heart a lot more pain.

When Sho had turned around to look at Reino he hadn't bothered to turn his face away or pretend to be looking at something else. It would have been the most logical response but he had been _caught_ not that he had been really hiding the fact he was staring him. No, he just allowed the eye contact to remain until Sho had turned away from him. Which he also knew was very common when dealing with living people, they always got uncomfortable with such things. Not that Reino could really understand why it never bothered him when people were staring at him. Then again they were living and he only tended to communicate with his friends and family. To be correct he only actually cared about a total of five people, his four friends, and his mother. His father while not a bad man had a hard time looking at him, he understood the reason. He had since he was a small child. Vas had threatened his life, made it clear his little sister needed a certain standard of living, needed to never be sad, could not want for anything, the fact he also knew the only reason he had been born was that his mother had wanted a child. He also knew that had she wanted a girl, he likely would have had siblings, lucky for his old man she had only wanted one child and the sex didn't matter to her. It was the face he looked more like Vas that had made it hard for his father to ever truly care about him. Not that he hated him but there wasn't any real love. Just respect.

When it came to Tomi he really felt much the same way his father likely felt for him. Respect nothing more, the fact remained out of all of his mother's family members, he actually liked Tomi the most, he also happened to be the man he feared the most. Sure Boris skinned people alive, he took great pleasure in it even. Sure Vas killed people, instead of tormenting them, not that Boris didn't but their level of skills in that department were clearly different. They just didn't have the same sort of intelligence that Tomi had, which made Tomi that much dangerous. They had the skills to keep Tomi in line, yet the only one who could likely match his intelligence was Natasha the second oldest, the one called the Golden Shinigami. The fact she had the ability to blend in anywhere, to stand out when she wanted too, to feel as if she had always been part of that group. To lure people in... it was a skill unlike anyone else. It also made her a very easy target because even when she was alone, she drew people to her. People who thought she was innocent and powerless. No, she had skills of her own, she had the abilities to kill people even if she wasn't physically strong she was fast, she knew where to hit someone to knock them out, paralyze them for moments or hours or even life. She was called Golden because of her beauty, her intelligence and most of all she never left an ugly corpse behind, she had this desire to make someone she killed looked their very best. She had turned her fault into a skill, however, she still had times and moments where she had become powerless and may the gods protect you if you harmed Vas and Boris sister.

Miroku leaned against Reino some he had been lost in his thoughts at the moment and he had realized that the conversation about the living beauties of his world had died at least in Miroku's mind from that single touch. He knew exactly what he had missed, which wasn't much and he quickly pushed it away from his mind. He liked those sort of memories the best, the kind that was so easy to distance himself from that he actually didn't have to recall them, they were more like a pat on the shoulder. "You going to tell Him?" his eyes looked towards Sho for a moment "That Sho's here?"

"No," his friends' conversation had completely died down when they had heard the name Sho. Their eyes following Reino's who hadn't bothered to turn to look at any of them. The whole group was staring at Sho and he was staring at them clearly bothered before turning away again.

Kiyora turned the straw in his ice tea as he stared at Sho slightly, "I don't see what's so great about him, his singing alright but the song?" he rolled his eyes, "That chorus in the song" he snarled slightly. "As we continue you know it's getting sweeter, you by my side is all I need. What is known my sun goddess is a little bit of you makes me your man."

Shizuru, "It does sound a bit off..." he looked towards Reino some, "I'm sure you could figure out a better way to make that sound."

Reino shrugged his shoulders slightly but he didn't really care about what the guy sang about.

Dasuku shook his head, "That's not even the real issue." he said simply, "It's his look. I don't see how he seen as _cool_ what part of him looks cool?" he rolled his eyes, "It's like he's trying to be Goth without being Goth," he tapped his fingers, "Or maybe he's trying to be punk or something? I can't get a read on his style."

Shizuru, "His look is cool,"

Kiyora stared at him for a moment before it seemed to click in his head, "Ah I gotcha." he said looking back towards Sho, "Yeah I guess he really is just wearing whatever is seen as cool at that given time."

Dasuku, "Is that what he's doing?" he shook his head, "How sad."

Reino had once again pushed their talk out of his mind, he could hear them but he wasn't really paying much attention at the moment, his focus was on the ghost waiter he had been happy to have someone to chat too and was telling him all the gossip that had been going on in the back by the rest of the staff. There was no real reason for it other than he hadn't had someone to speak to for such a long time, Reino had been more than happy to listen to him. From the news station taking pictures of some pretty famous couples. Someone name Kuu and Juliena Hizuri, there Amelia a French Model who was well known but surprisingly had come with someone unknown man, there had been Lady Kyoko and Ren Tsuruga as well. Lady Kyoko he knew was someone in the royal family because the waiter had told him as much, but Ren Tsuruga was famous in Japan and he had to say he was in awe that the man had a connection with someone in the royal family, let alone a date with them. There had been a few other people but those three couples were deemed the 'it couples' with the two Hizuri's even more so than a member of the Royal Family, which he thought was pretty odd but people had their own tastes apparently.

Reino hadn't missed Sho looking towards the chestnut hair girl who had walked by in the hall. He actually hadn't missed much of Sho's actions but when he had gotten up and followed he had leaned back some looking towards the ghost waiter, "Who was that girl?"

"Oh well she's Lady Kyoko," his eyes looked back and forth, "apparently because of her Amelia ended up leaving that boy that was just here behind. She didn't go home with him, didn't even wait for him actually. Apparently, he was using her to get back at Lady Kyoko. Lady Kyoko didn't have any of it from what I was told. I only know of course because the Hizuris are apparently her Aunt and Uncle and have been keeping tabs on the two all night. So the staff has been of course most happy to give them information, apparently, her father arranged it or something." He said shaking his head. "Overprotective parents are never a good thing."

Reino felt that something was off with the way Sho had followed after her and the look on his face showed through because Miroku had noticed it. "If it bothers you, you should do something," he said leaning to look at his friend some. Reino knew he was right so after talking to the ghost waiter once more he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Miroku, "I need you to go to this table, tell Kuu that his niece might be in trouble. Then come to find me." his eyes drew to the other three at the table, "Don't let anyone head that way but Miroku and whoever he brings along with him." The three gave a slight nod of their head he knew he could trust them.

* * *

Reino had seen Sho enter the patio but he himself had not bothered to follow instead he stood against the wall next to the door, he could just make out what they were saying which he didn't know but his little ghost friend seemed to know exactly what they were saying because he was repeating the words that had honestly been enough for Reino. He stored the information that Fuwa Sho first name was actually Shoutaro not that it would have been really hard for him to find out his name because if he honestly had wanted it. Tomi likely would have already given it to him. The fact that he hadn't proved to Reino it wasn't important because the young man didn't use it anymore. He also noted that apparently, Sho knew at least one other language, English minus some basic words apparently wasn't one. That meant French and Japanese, Reino reason that French had been chosen because it was seen and deem the language of love. Which he personally never understood at all, but then again he never really had to speak French, to begin with. It was good enough right now to know English, Russian and Japanese. Only two had been a requirement for growing up, the first was because he had found that it was one that was rather well known around the world.

When the ghost turned towards him this time, he looked torn and scared. "I don't... I mean..." he looked back towards the patio, "I think you should stop him before he goes any further." He dropped his voice, fear was wrapped around him. He wanted to do something but at the same time, it was like he already foresaw the outcome of what that would mean. Reino knew right then and there, this ghost had attempted to do the right thing and had paid a very heavy price. Reino pulled out his cell phone and looked through the glass patio door, what he saw disgusted him but still, he held up the camera and took several pictures. His hand rested on the handle he was torn. He wanted to do something, but if Tomi found out that he had touched Sho without his permission, he didn't want to make him mad. Lucky for him the choice was quickly made for him.

"Reino I brought him." Reino's eyes turned towards Miroku and then towards the tall blond next to him.

"No time for small talk, I highly recommend you get in there and put a stop to what he's about to do," he said stepping aside from the door. "I'd do it but I'm not built for fighting..." Kuu had wasted no time he had quickly moved towards the door and walked in. The two young men themselves had also walked onto the patio but hadn't really left the doorway that not was prop opened by Miroku.

* * *

When the young man with long blond hair appeared at the table the two of them had been surprised. It wasn't very common for people to just come up to their table. Mainly because Kuu was a heavy eater, who in fact was still actually eating. The man stared at him for a moment before putting a hand in his pocket, "Kuu right?" Kuu looked towards Juliena for a moment before nodding his head, he was well enough mannered to at least not pick up another one of the dishes that were sitting in front of him. "Good, I'm Miroku. You are the uncle of Kyoko right?"

Juliena face dropped "What happened to Kyoko?" his eyes turned towards her for a moment.

"Nothing yet that's if your husband comes with me." he smiled warmly at her, "I asked that you stay here. I was only asked to bring him you see." he said nodding back towards Kuu for a moment. Kuu's eyes had fallen towards Juliena, where Juliena knew who Kyoko was and if something was happening would likely trust her over him, the fact was apparently it was better if only he went along. Which she seemed to understand, she also knew that if she was there, then Kuu's first worry would be her not Kyoko.

"Go... make sure she's alright." she fidgeted with her fingers for a moment, "I'll make sure they get your next serving here," she said softly clearly trying to put on a brave face. Kuu reached over placing a hand over hers.

"You know nothing bad will happen to her." he smiled warmly at her before getting up and following after Miroku.

Neither of them said anything. They simply moved through the restaurant towards the back near the restrooms. Miroku's three friends stood in the hall one a little further up from the rest closer to the bar still but clearly, no one was going to be going through this hall anytime soon at least not without a bit of trouble. They had passed with no problem and Kuu saw the silver-haired man who seemed worried as if he was trying to get up the courage to do something he knew was going to result in his own harm. He saw the relief in the young man's eyes after Miroku had called to him. The clear statement that something bad was going to happen if he didn't move now and Kuu without a second thought to his own personal safety did just that.

Once Kuu was instead he saw the blond, the very blond who had been all over his wife earlier that day. What surprised him for just a second was the fact that the girl under him was trying to get him off of her with zero luck in the matter. He grabbed him around the neck and pulled him off, he shoved him hard enough to push him back but not enough to hurt him. He knew better than to hurt people, though he really felt the urge to do so now when he looked down at Kyoko she didn't seem scared, no it was almost as if she was used to such things. _'Had he done this sort of thing before to the point she's become so numb?_ ' No, even if that was the case something felt off about it, was more like some part of her accepted that her body didn't belong to her. She hadn't wanted it and that was the part that was fighting but her mind also knew that she hadn't the power to do anything.

Reino's eyes widen slightly, even from here he could see the golden eyes that seemed to shine and he was startled by it. He saw an image of another woman with golden eyes who had been in the same stance, maybe a little older than this Kyoko. It was Natasha his Aunt. Another man who had fallen in love with her who she didn't love and had told him she didn't love, had in anger tried to prove her wrong. He closed his eyes not wanting to think of how exactly the two were the same, a young man had died from that act, from trying to help her. Unlike Kyoko however, Natasha had not been so lucky. Though the man did, in the end, pay a heavy price, to his knowledge the man was still alive, somewhere... skinned so badly that he was barely alive but they wouldn't let him die. No, they would likely keep him alive and do so many things to him while he was awake for all of it. Reino shuddered and soon felt Mirkou's energy surround him, blocking out the images that were playing in his head of a memory, not his own.


	59. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 26

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 26-**

* * *

Kuu was not expected the young woman who sat up, her eyes glanced down as she straightens herself up without so much as looking at any of them. ' _How is she not terrified?_ ' Perhaps he had been mistaken in what he had thought he had seen but he saw the way she closed her eyes, taken several deep breaths the first couple seemed almost to be far too hard to do but she was calming herself. Slowly she lifted her eyes and he smiled some at her but she didn't smile back at him. Her face shown nothing but dignity as she stared at him. "I'm a friend," he said in Japanese. Again she didn't response she simply stared at him not moving but she was differently listening to him. He nodded his head once more to himself 'Right, she did speak English' he looked back at her and repeated the words, again nothing.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? That's my fiancee." Sho didn't feel any fear from this man, he felt a pressure and anger but compare to the one he had gotten from that demon walking around his Kyoko was more than enough to make him want to say or perhaps do something. "Kyoko, come here," he said simply holding out his hand for her. He had kept to Japanese because he figured now she would not deny him. Not after what they just shared but she didn't move towards him, she didn't even look at him.

Kuu's eyes turned towards Sho for a moment, "Fiancee you said?" he looked at her she didn't even look confused to him No to Kuu she simply looked as if she was waiting for something more to happen. Something different or perhaps even more along the lines of being told she was free to go. " **Do you want to go with him or come with me?** " he figured he would speak in English to her seeing that's what he had seen in the video even if she wasn't really responding to him at the moment.

Her eyes turned towards Sho for a moment before she closed her eyes taking another deep breath, "prosto ostav' menya v pokoye," there was a coldness to her voice, a deadness that seemed to have lost any warmth. Slowly her eyes turned back towards Kuu and while he knew that she was speaking Russian seeing as his beloved wife always spoke Russian at him whenever she was angry and he mentally cursed himself once more for never having been able to pick it up after over 20 years together. He knew right away she was directing it mostly at Sho but at him and when her eyes turned towards the two men by the door he also knew for sure it was directed at all of them.

Reino's head snapped up after having just sent the photos to the unlisted number in his phone. The one thing Reino had not expected to hear from anyone, not his family was Russian. The fact it was spoken so clearly by a petite Japanese woman, from England of all places really took him by surprise. He wanted to ask why she was speaking Russian but he realized something before anyone else in this room could pick it up. She was exactly like his Aunt had been. Bad shit happened but she would not show a damn soul until she was alone just how bad off she was. There was one more thing he noticed, the grudges that seemed to move in a circle her at that very moment she uttered those words. He had never seen this from a living person, normally only the dead became a grudge and then they clung to a living person. Yet here was this woman with so many grudges but they were all hers, it was as if a small part of her very being had unlocked something that should never have been allowed. Souls who became a grudge couldn't really be saved, they lost that part of their humanity. The fact that she had so many and they were all hers told him that she had been hurt in such a way that all was lost, that all that was left was revenge and darkness. Yet when he looked at her prior to this, he didn't see that, no all he could see with her prior to this was a light and goodness that was why he had felt the urge to take action. If he understood this correctly and he wasn't very sure he did, it meant that her soul couldn't fully accept losing herself into the darkness but couldn't let it go either and that the only response her soul could make was to allow both free range. Which meant that like the grudges there was empathy and he was sure there was a great deal of it.

Sho stared at her "What the fuck did you just say now?" he demanded but before she could repeat herself Reino's eyes turned towards him.

"She wants you to leave her alone," Reino said putting his phone in his pocket as he leaned against the edge of the door frame.

Miroku shook his head from where he stood next to Reino he was no longer touching him but he was near regardless, "Actually I think it wasn't just him but all of us. I'm pretty sure that's what her look means anyways."

Kuu's eyes shot towards the young men at the door, the silver-hair boy Reino wasn't bad when it came to being a translator though he didn't exactly say it word for word he got to the point. He also had been smart enough to notice something was going on, but he was more impressed by the long blonde hair boy Miroku, who couldn't understand what she had said but knew exactly the point she was making by her body language alone. That boy would go far if any profession he picked.

Sho eyes narrowed as he looked at Reino and Miroku, "Likely because she's scared what Ren Tsuruga will do to her. Th-" Something was wrong, something felt like it was choking him but there wasn't anything there and Reino's eyes seemed to narrow. It wasn't blocking his airway, but it was making it very difficult to get any words out at the moment. Every time he tried he found himself unable to say more than get the first of the word out.

"I think it's best you don't say anything more," Reino said back to him, his eyes moving towards Kyoko, ' _She doesn't want you to say it, I don't even think she realizes her own abilities yet.'_ Though he also knew that if that was the case it would likely be based on the emotions that stirred them, which apparently wasn't fear. It was anger. She wasn't fearful of what he would say she was angry at him. ' _Why is she though?_ ' He knew Miroku wasn't surprised by what he was said but the other two men were and the older man had turned towards Kyoko who simply stared at Sho it was clear she didn't understand what he had said or perhaps the correct to say that she didn't care that he had said anything because if she didn't understand what he was about to say then there was no way she would be so mad to stop him from saying something more. Not that she seemed to really know what she was doing.

Kuu eyes show a hint of worry as he looked towards Kyoko, " **Did Tsuruga do something to you?** " her eyes turned towards him and Reino noticed that the grudge had removed itself from Sho throat. Her eyes narrowed slightly but she said nothing, " **We should report this to the police,** " and the look that she gave Kuu had him pausing in his place. ' _She doesn't want this reported?_ ' He didn't understand this but he would have to tell Lory regardless, Lory could likely push this matter. ' _Why do I feel like she plans to use this in a completely different way... as if this plays into some bigger plan now?_ '

"She needs to go back to Kyoto where she belongs." Sho was at least smart enough to not finish the line of thought he had wanted to say prior, not if it meant that he could speak again. He could figure out the rest later. Her eyes never moved towards Sho as he spoke.

"ya ukhozhu," she said turning and making her way. Kuu had noted how Sho started to turn to go after her but he stood in the man's way blocking him. He knew that saying if nothing else in Russian and if she was going to leave then that was her right. Yet as she passed Reino he reached out, he didn't know why he reached out touching her upper arm only that something inside of him told him to do just that.

* * *

 _I found myself staring at several photos, mostly of men. I knew this man, or I should say I knew of him. This was who Tomi was searching for and the fact that he was allowing this girl to see said he trusted her. Black hair fell in front of his eyes as he turned to look up at Tomi, "I don't understand Tomi-sensei..." he placed a hand on her shoulder for a moment, everything but his name had been in Russian, almost perfectly at that._

 _"This is the man I'm looking for, the reason I am here at this place at the moment," he said tapping the photos in front of her._

 _Something inside of him knew that this person was important for the peace of his mind, or at least that's what she had felt. It was something powerful that was moving him because he felt like he had failed that he hadn't seen everything that he so carefully planned around him when something took his interested. That this man now was going to pay a very heavy price but she couldn't pity this man either. There was something about him, something that Tomi hadn't told her that was setting her off something inside of her. The single thought that if Tomi was here looking for this man, that he was part of this place. "He doesn't look like the same person. How can you be so sure?"_

 _"Shall I teach you?" this had taken me not so much her by surprise. Her heart seemed to be beating with joy and happiness. As if he had just shined a light in an otherwise dark world for her. "I cannot stop what is happening, not without losing my target," Yes that sounded like him, he would never put friendships before business and this was business for Tomi. No matter what he felt for this girl, I knew for a fact that she had less meaning that the business that brought him here to get this man._

 _"Will you really?" and for the first time in my life I saw the faint smile across Tomi's face._

 _"It will help you get your revenge in the end if you can remain strong. So I will teach you everything I know as long as you want that knowledge." He felt Tomi's fingers through her hair almost as if to comfort her. That worried me slightly but she didn't seem to mind at all. Yet at the same time, I could tell that this was rare and almost as if he didn't realize he was doing it at all. His hand stopped and she lifted her head towards him for a moment he was lighting up a cigarette and she frowned at him. His eyes turned towards her for a moment and I understood that she wasn't pleased with him smoking. Yet I could tell she was backing down this time and allowing him this because he had shared something important with her._

 _"Can you teach me how to protect myself?" she whispered so low that had I not been here at the moment I may not had heard the words._

 _"Your mind will become your weapon. That's the most powerful thing you need. It will protect you from everything and everyone no matter who they are if you can keep control over your mind and thoughts. If you can remove yourself when things are getting worse, no one can get anything out of you. No matter what they do or who they use." I knew those words. I had heard those words uttered by both Boris and Vas before his harsh lessons had begun to make him able to withstand things I didn't want to even imagine. I had seen the smallest of glimpse in passing, but I never allowed myself to focus on those memories. She nodded her head before looking back at him._

 _"Teach me Tomi-sensei" and I knew she was smiling and I saw something inside of Tomi change. Somehow this girl troubled him in a way that didn't make a damn lick of sense to me. Yet I knew one thing. I had fucked up big time._

Kyoko had pulled away from Reino. His eyes focus on her, "You know him, fuck you know him." he swore as she looked at him confused. He shook his head back and forth, "Fuck..." he banged the back of his head against the door frame, his friend looked at him. Yet Kyoko turned and walked away, she would not acknowledge the fact he had spoken Japanese to her and he knew that. He knew she knew it, he knew that whatever she lived through during her time with Tomi couldn't have been good. Yet he also knew one more thing, her mind was strong, that had been a memory that he had forced out of her by his own willpower, his own desire, her mind was not one he could easily see into. Which meant that what he had seen from Tomi had always been what he allowed and that worried him more than he wanted to admit.

"Are you alright Reino?" Miroku was shoulder and shoulder to him at the moment, as if worried that he might be seeing more than he wanted to see. Seeing more than he wanted to know. Reino shook his head no but his eyes turned towards Sho.

"You fucked up... you fucked up big time," he said as his phone went off. "We both did," he said narrowing his eyes as he pulled out his phone seeing the unlisted number. He didn't look back to the confused look of the three men as he walked out. He had bigger things to deal with. He had gotten an idea of Tomi's feelings for Kyoko, feelings that he had never shared for anyone else. No that wasn't exactly true there had been a young man a long time ago, though he wasn't exactly sure when that boy had come into Tomi's life all he knew was that he had been there for some time. That the man in those images was connected to that boy somehow. Yet to his knowledge that boy was never taught a damn thing from Tomi. Yet now he couldn't even be sure about that. He couldn't be sure of anything anymore when it dealt with what he knew about Tomi, other than that image he saw from Kyoko. That told Reino that Kyoko was quickly becoming important, like Natasha important to Vas and Boris and that would not be good for anyone if that was the case.

* * *

Reino looked down at the phone trying to clear his mind as he took a deep breath, he answered it. He had to keep his friends safe and that man Kuu safe. He didn't hold out much hope for himself at the moment but perhaps by doing just that he would be able to get out of this without much pain. "She's fine," that was the first thing he said when he answered.

Tomi didn't say anything and he knew that could be a good thing or a bad thing but he also knew that right now he could not hang up on the man. No that would only make matters worse, "Is he still alive?"

"Yes," he said carefully. Reino had no idea if this was the correct response but he figured he should go on "It seems that she is letting this slide."

"Of course she is," he heard Tomi laugh if you could call it a laugh it was more like a release of air but Reino knew better. "You still like to sing right?"

"Like's a strong word." Reino wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"Tell me, Reino, what would you mother say if I came to visit?" Reino knew exactly what his mother would say and even do. How his father would react and none of it was good. His mother would slowly go insane and his father would worry that Vas would be coming for a nice visit to his father for not keeping his baby sister all happy and cheerful. Even if it was his sons doing and not his father's fault. "As I thought," Reino hadn't said anything but he supposed the pause was long enough to hint at something more. "I want to hire you and your band. I want to see her game plan for this man. I'm sure her revenge will be sweet... and I won't be bored."

Reino knew it was pointless to ask but he did anyway, "and what if I refuse?"

"Oh, I'm sure your mother will help you see things my way." There was a twisted feeling in Reino's words. This time there was no joking, there was none of that _family_ feeling or boredom feeling. Reino would cross a line and if he crossed that line then Tomi would become very disappointed and he would paint a target on his back that he didn't want on his back.

"What's so special about this girl?" he figured it was better to stir the topic elsewhere. He remembered asking the same question for about a boy many years ago, a boy that had no connection to any of them but Tomi seemed to like regardless.

"Everything, I have a phone call. I will be in contact soon." there was a pause, "and if you ever allow that man to put her in such a position again and do nothing about it but take photos. I will put you in such a position, do you understand?" Reino couldn't help but shudder "Fact I'll put everyone you care about in such positions, those friends of yours. Your mother is the only one safe Reino from such treatment because of my father's and uncle's love for her. I have none of that for any of you."

"Yet you do for the girl?" He knew he was digging himself in deeper. Yet Reino seemed unable to help himself from that matter.

"She is my little Hana, nothing more and nothing less." and Reino wasn't sure what that exactly meant but all he knew was that right now Sho was being allowed his life, that they all were. As long as Reino didn't allow it to happen again because it was something he wanted Kyoko to do. To handle on her own, which made him wonder exactly what she was taught by the man and if he was done teaching her at that.

* * *

 **A/N** : "prosto ostav' menya v pokoye" is Russian for "Just leave me alone" and "ya ukhozhu" is "I'm leaving"

That said I read your comments. Kyoko may learn some fighting skills but it won't be for some time. She is holding to Tomi's words more than anything that she doesn't _need_ them because her mind will be her weapon.


	60. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 27

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 27-**

* * *

Kuu wondered exactly what Reino had meant his eyes turned towards Fuwa Sho, it was clear something was going on something that he didn't have all the information about but he knew that he should likely get as much as he could. If Sho was going to be in danger that was more or less fine with Kuu but if he was around Lory's daughter that was something completely different. Yet Reino didn't seem to have anything to say, his hand touched Miroku's shoulder for a moment before he walked off, leaving his friend behind.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" he figured that his friend might have the most information but the man picked up the edge of his hair looking at it slightly it was clear he was debating but Sho was not having any of it. He didn't want to be there and Kuu placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, I think you should stay Fuwa." The young man looked at him trying to shrug off his hand but having no luck all he removing the man's grip from him.

Miroku smiled some as he looked towards the two of them, "Well, all I know is someone he knows is easily bored." he slight shrug of his left shoulder, it wasn't much information of course and actually gave little to no information. He placed a hand in his pocket turning to leave, "Yet if he says that you are fucked, then it's pretty safe to say he's rarely wrong." His eyes darted towards Kuu's for a moment, "Much like he wasn't wrong about something going down _here_ before it even crossed _his_ mind." his eyes darted towards Sho's for a moment, "Personally I don't care much for what I saw." he shrugged his shoulders again, "But if this was Japan, they wouldn't honestly care all that much." He waved his hand slightly as he walked out leaving the two alone on the patio.

Sho rolled his eyes, clearly, he didn't understand that he likely was in deep trouble. Not that it seemed Kyoko had any plans to report it, fact if she had wanted to report it, there was plenty of people and Miroku's words rang in his mind. ' _Actually, it's not that uncommon even in the states for such things to go unreported_ ' he mentally sighed thinking about a role he played a few years back. ' _Yet her place in society, why would she not report such an act?_ ' Kuu felt like he was missing something big about this whole thing. His eyes fell towards the young man's who was still holding, ' _Might as well try and get information out of this kid._ ' Stepping in front of him he made his way towards the door closing it and leaning against it with his arms crossed in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sho took two steps forward but paused the look on the man's face had him pause for a moment. 'The pressure must be getting to me' he thought slightly as he like something heavy was resting on his head, like a ton of bricks.

"I think we are going to have a talk and I don't want people walking in on us." he said cheerfully, "Now how do you know Kyoko-chan?"

Sho rolled his eyes, "I told you she's my fiancee, it was arranged when we were children."

That likely explained it then thought Kuu, if they were really friends as children it made more sense for her not to report it actually. It was likely a case where he had done such things before or attempted to, that's why she didn't really seem scared to him. No, she hadn't wanted it and based on the role he had played in the TV crime drama he knew that much about such cases. Many times it happened between people that they knew, didn't have to be close people but knowing them was enough to make them feel a sense of fear or even acceptance that maybe they did something to lead them out. It didn't make it right but he also knew that at times they could get violent because they were being denied, that they thought they should have the right for some reason and people who were items even if they weren't anymore tended to result in these sort of responses. "You do know she doesn't want you right?"

Sho huffed as he crossed his arms, "No woman has ever denied me."

Kuu could tell he really believed this to be the case simply by the way he acted. It may have been true, he had rarely ever been denied either when he was his age, even when he got older and there were still women who were willing to become _mistresses_ if it meant being with him. Yet no one compared to Juliena, from the moment he had met her no one could match her. He had fallen before he himself ever noticed it. He had chased after her for a good year before she finally accepted to go on a date with him. The date had gone well and even now he could not beat that first night, it had ended with a simple kiss on the cheek and he had been giddy afterward for weeks. It had only taken him a good five years to get her to agree to marry him in the end. They had been young but with Lory, in his corner, he had been able to convince her and a year later they were married, a year after that Kuon had been born. Six years to win her heart completely and make it official, seven years before his life truly felt complete. Now he felt like there was a gaping hole that could no longer be filled because his son was no longer there. "I can name at least two who have," he said simply.

"If you mean Kyoko she wasn't denying me and there isn't anyone else who ever has." No, sometimes they pretend to, or people got in the way but he always got with them in the end. His charms always won and they always came back begging for more.

"My wife, this afternoon," he watched Sho face seem to drain and Kuu smiled, the pressure in the room just seemed to grow heavier now, "I can promise you, you don't stand a chance against her. Our love is the stuff of fairytales," fact there was a time he felt his whole life was a fairytale and then Kuon slowly began to pull away until he was completely gone from their lives. As if a curse had fallen upon his family and there wasn't anyone who could break it. It tore at his heart every day. Still, Juliena had been able to bring Kuon back even if it was only because he had not been there to protect the little girl she now wanted to be part of their family. "I can also say with certainty that Kyoko-chan will not be yours in the end." Not if Juliena could work her magic, she was honestly a great matchmaker not as great as Lory but still, she had a touch of her own.

"She wasn't fighting me and she's never denied me anything," he said simply and Kuu realized that there was a sudden truth to the last part of his statement. Yet based on what he had seen he doubted that was the case anymore.

"She did today, you are just too stupid to realize that whatever chance you had is long gone now. I don't know what you did to hurt her so bad but whatever you did I don't know if there is a way to make that right anymore." Lory hadn't told him much of the details but he got a feeling that it was something so bad that it hung on her still. Made things almost impossible for her to move forward and likely destroyed any hope of his daughter ever opening her heart up again to love like what he had with his beloved Juliena. Even what he had heard from Juliena was enough to tell her as much yet there was still this hope that things weren't that bad and it was just fresh wound but Kuu wasn't so sure about that anymore.

Sho lowered his face not looking at him, Kuu wasn't sure what crossed his mind but he was sure he knew exactly what he did. "I didn't do anything to her," he said after a moment, "It's not my fault," yet he could tell he wasn't exactly sure if that really was the case. It was more like he didn't want to accept the blame for what he did.

"Do yourself a favor kid, just stay away from her. Count yourself lucky that for whatever reason she didn't want to report it, doesn't mean she won't later." not if he could get Lory to get her to do exactly that which he would try to do for sure. Kuu turned from him opening the door he paused before looking back at him, "I honestly hope she does, because I think that's the only way you will learn that what you just did here..." he nodded towards the table, "You sexual assaulted a member of the Royal Family, there won't be a slap on the hand for you like there is for so many others. This isn't your home country, and just about anywhere else in the world would get you jail time also if you ever look at Juliena again I will rip out your eyes and shove them up your ass. I don't care if you are a child, what I've seen here is more than enough to assure I don't want your eyes dirtying my beautiful wife." He wanted to threaten him more when it came to Kyoko but Lory's words that this was her battle rang in his head but what about the price to allow her heart to heal? It seemed too high to him. He mentally sighed as he left Sho on the patio.

* * *

Tomi leaned back in his chair a cigarette in his mouth. There were calls many calls to make. Things that had to be set into motion but right now his eyes trailed towards the computer screen, he had sent the photos to his email address he had been surprised, almost shocked to see his Hana. To see her in such a position that he had assured himself to never see when she had been an item with that boy Shoutaro on top of her. He had to make sure, he knew the shape of her body perhaps better than anyone else living in this world. There were a few different reasons why that was, he had a near-perfect memory. Near perfect being the keyword it was easy to assume he had a photographic memory but the truth of it he was no good at numbers or pages or anything along those lines no his skill was in the visual and sounds of the world what he had a wonderful eidetic memory. While he wasn't lacking when it came to his memory when dealing with information he had gathered, he could not quote anything he had written in perfect detail, to recall the number or line that was just not within his abilities. Actually, he personally didn't believe in either type but that's because he also knew exactly how smart and talented he was, just like he had seen it in Kyoko and why he had allowed himself to teach her.

There had really been no reason to use his computer to see the image larger only he had done just that. Looking at his phone once more he needed to make sure she would stay fine, Sho was a problem yes. One he wanted to assure that Kyoko his perfect little Hana was able to get her revenge upon just like he wanted to make sure he got his own revenged. Yet her list was much larger than his had ever been, no perhaps that wasn't exactly true either, maybe it was better to say he always got his revenge quickly and the fact that driver was so easily getting away was something that troubled him far more than he wanted to admit. To the point, he had been willing to allow Kyoko to live through that darkness, not that he did not help her in a different way.

Tomi put out his cigarette before grabbing another one and lighting it as he leaned back again. In a way he had helped her get stronger in the only way that could assure her survival, she had a strong mind already but if they knew she could fight or would fight to protect herself she would have ended up far worse. So he had personally chosen to leave those skills out of her training fully and truly focusing on the only thing that he could think of at the time. Using her mind, he realized it was easy for her to escape into her own mind, but there was more to that then that. Staying there when one's body was being tormented was a lot harder and while he never personally laid a hand on her sexual he could not say he was without blame either, he had caused her emotional pain. He had learned quickly that her anger, her anger was a trigger all on its own. It made the room feel as if it was on fire, something he personally thought was amazing.

He recalled the feeling of both Kuon and Kyoko in the same room. The feel of burning and freezing together and he shuddered happily at the thought. Still, Kuon was a broken man, there was no getting him back, he had fallen into his own darkness and now Kuon has sealed himself away and was now just a role character trying to pretend to be a real boy. Tomi knew there was no freeing him, he would never return to being Kuon again. It was a waste and a shame really. After four years nothing had really changed, Kuon was for the most part dead, he made no contact with his parents and he knew that for that child, for that young man his parents were a huge part of his world. Even if he hated what it meant for himself he had never hated his parents. He had never blamed them for the life he lived he just hated the life he had. So Kuon was dead in Tomi's mind, dead but his ghost lingered sometimes just like Tod Damon's name did even years after his death. Tomi had chosen that name for a reason, after all, it was like his little calling card now. Anyone connected to that name was connected to the underworld's most powerful family. True there were others that could make their life difficult but well they were still at the top for a reason.

 _One more thing Reino, I want you to keep an eye on my Hana. Tell me what you can gather, but gather quickly. I do hate waiting. - Tomi_

Tomi didn't have to worry about the answer he would get. There was very little that Reino could personally say in the matter. While he might not be able to kill him, there were many things he could do to him that would assure that his life was a very unhappy one, or even painful. His friends' lives were a completely different matter because they held no loyalty to the family, ' _No I can change that bring them into the fold,_ ' he thought to himself as he used his dying cigarette to light a third. Reino might not approve of it of course but it wasn't like they had to be official members of the family. Reino's father, for example, was part of the family without being part of the family and Reino himself was much like himself. Apart but not really a part. Simply because they were blood relations to Vas.

His eyes turned back towards his computer screen as he put out his cigarette, "The old man won't be too happy but he won't have much of a choice" There would be issues, there would always be issues it wasn't like it wasn't well known in the powerful circles around the world exactly who he was, even if he was no longer active in what the family did, he was active in other things. Still hadn't he been a good boy and helped others in powerful positions in the world? Perhaps it was time to call in a few favors and anyone who denied well he had ways of making them side with him. The best part is it would keep him from being bored for a while, and while he only had one plan at first, why not make it even bigger?


	61. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 28

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 28-**

* * *

Kyoko made her way back to the table, the further she got away from where Shoutaro was on the patio with those other men. She knew she should have been kinder to the other three but she couldn't, she couldn't be kind and not break down. It would not have done her any good. Deep down she knew this could help her, it had to help her otherwise what was the point? ' _My mind is my weapon right Tomi-sensei_ ' she thought as she forced herself not to wrap her arms around her, to hold herself. ' _Keep it together, just keep it together_ ' she had to find a way to thank the blond she paused for a moment before it hit her quickly she could just pay for their meal tonight. Well her father could, she was sure he would be fine with that. Not that he would be happy to learn what had happened but in a way, he had picked this location for whatever reason.

Making her way to the Maitre'D she smiled, this was something she could handle she could refocus using this. "I would like to pay for a party's meal" The man looked at her for a moment before giving a small nod of his head.

"Yes of course Lady Kyoko, I just need a name of the party" and there was the issue she didn't know the name she did know but she had caught the silver-haired boy's name when she was walking away his friend had called him Reino and they both seemed to know the other man.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch his name that there is a man name Reino, he has silver hair and violet eyes. He was with a man with long blonde hair..." she had to admit they were both rather attractive. Not in the same way as Ren but she could easily see them being quickly near the top of the list of most desired. "To make up for that I will also be paying for their meal. Send their bills to my father."

Maitre'D looked a bit unsure for a moment but he seemed to make a quick choice and he nodded his head with a smile. "Yes of course Lady Kyoko, I will send the bill to ArchDuke Lory," he said with a bow of his head afterward. "Will that be all?" she chewed her lower lip before a small smile played across her lips. This was something she could right?

"Yes there is a man name Sho Fuwa here, I would like him to be removed from this location. I'm afraid he assaulted me sexually and while I would call the police on the matter, I rather not bring down this wonderful restaurant with such awful news. You see that's why it's most important that those two parties get some sort of reward even if it isn't much." she said sadly, she placed a hand on her cheek, "But I suppose if I'm left with no choice on the matter..." she whispered softly more to herself but the Maitre'D seemed to almost leaping into the direction she wanted him too. She had expected more of a fight.

"There is no need for that Lady Kyoko, I will personally see to his removal and banned of all our locations," he said with a bow of his head.

"Thank you so much, you have been so very helpful," she said touching his arm some "The last I saw of him he was on the patio." He blushed slightly before quickly leaving to take care of the matter. She wanted to watch but she wasn't sure she could keep herself in check to do that. It would just have to do for the time being she supposed as she turned to go back to the table. Feeling a little more like herself again. There was one other thing she had to do before she really could call it a night, which she so badly wanted to do right now.

* * *

Kyoko closed her eyes as she sat down in the booth, she didn't move close to him she wasn't exactly ready for physical contact at the moment of any kind even if it was an act. Even if he didn't like her at all it was important that this was done right? That's what she kept telling herself as she felt his arms wrap around her pulling her into his chest. She tried not to be so stiff but she was finding it hard not to do just that. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself, when he leaned in some, it wasn't like they would be heard but it was relaxing somehow.

"Are you alright?" He ran his fingers down her arm as if to comfort her but she was not finding it comforting at the moment she wanted to pull away but she didn't do so because she knew what she had to do.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be alright?" she said looking up at him a smile painted her features but she knew just as he seemed to do so that it was a business smile, a smile that she used to hide her true emotions one that most couldn't see through but Ren was not most people. He caught on fast not as fast as Cody had done, not as fast as Keiji but still remarkably fast, perhaps because he was an actor.

"Kyoko-chan" he growled she didn't acknowledge it at all, instead of looking away from him, she really didn't like him calling her that. "Did something happen?" there was a tone to his voice that made it clear that he wouldn't take 'nothing' as a response from her and she was having a hard time not fighting off the cold energy that seemed to be coming from him at the moment.

"What…" She closed her eyes for a moment trying to find her voice to make herself sound as normal as possible, "What possibly could have happened?" Yes her voice sounded close enough to normal, that she felt a hint of pride but that cold energy seemed to be freezing now. She shivered unsure exactly why she was doing so, she tried to take a deep breath but felt his hand still and she all of a sudden wanted to run. ' _Yep... I don't want this directed me_ ' she cringed mentally. He said nothing at all but the coldness and the energy he was throwing off that spoke more than words could ever do made her look down at her hands instead. Slowly his fingers began to trail up and down her arm again, making her feel colder but moving closer to him only enhanced that feeling and she knew that looking away from him would not be any good either. He would just likely pull her back to him and she didn't think she wanted to know just how below zero the energy around him could get. ' _Forgive me Tomi-sensei_ ' she mentally cried as she blurted out what he wanted to know, "I just ran into some people, one of them was Shoutaro, but it's fine. He just wanted me to go back to Kyoto, to be his bride... or at least have some sort of claim on me that way." It wasn't exactly the truth but it seemed to calm him down just enough that she could feel warmth returning to her limbs. His anger was no longer directed at her and that seemed to make all the difference to her. "He honestly didn't do anything," she said once more and to her, he really hadn't done much of anything. No, he would have she knew that too, but what he did was far less than what those other men did, far less than what Heth did.

"There were other people with you?" She sighed as she leaned against the table, pulling away from him. Which she noticed he didn't exactly like but she really didn't care.

"You do realize I'm not required to tell you anything, you aren't my boyfriend." She felt the coldness wrapping around her but she wouldn't stand down from this. He wasn't even a friend, he was hired to do this, he was her father's friend. He was Maria's friend. Her friends were Cody and Keiji and that was more than she ever had as a child. She dare not ask for more, she had a wonderful family it would be one thing if they were asking her questions but even then she likely wouldn't have told them either. Still, she had something else she needed from him and she leaned back into the booth thankful his arm was not in the way, nor did he move to wrap it around her. A fact he wasn't even looking at her but he was still cold feeling. He was mad at her but at least he wasn't trying to push the subject anymore. "but yes, three people to be exact, Reino knew them." alright so she didn't know who Reino was but at least she had that name and she felt another wave of coldness wash over her before fading quickly.

"Reino, do you trust him?" He sounded almost like a small child when he asked that and she turned to look at him

"No," she watched him carefully as he seemed to almost cheer up over this fact which to her was odd. "But there _is_ something that needs to be done." she looked away she really didn't want to look at him while she said the next words. "Your performance is lacking..." she felt the energy grow colder again, ' _Yep she never had told him that_ ' she mentally sighed, but she supposed she had no real choice in this matter in the end, "You already been outperformed so you should up your performance don't you think?" Of course she didn't exactly know what a date was supposed to include to know that they already have done a great deal when it came to it, all she could really think about is that Sho and that French woman had gone a lot further, not that she was comfortable with that but she figured it was for the best as well. Should the information about Sho get leaked by any of them including Sho. It would not look good if the man she came with was tossed beside she was sure that no one would believe that she would trade someone like Ren in for Sho and do more with Sho than Ren. It was really a bit too much for her, she could feel her face already burning at the thoughts that were entering her mind.

Kuon stared at her, he couldn't believe someone was telling him that his performance was lacking more so someone who wasn't even an actress. It bothered him on a level that he didn't understand, Yet what had happened to make her think that his performance as her boyfriend or at least someone she was seeing if not her boyfriend lacked. He never had a woman complain about such things before. True they never lasted but that's was because he wasn't the one for them they found someone else. That or they couldn't handle that his acting came first, it wasn't like he didn't go into those relationships making it clear that his dream came first. Then there were the countless women he had been with, so many that he couldn't even count, truth be told he could hardly count his girlfriends either but at least they were a much more reasonable number compared to just the sheer number of women he's been with. Slowly anger began to boil in him but when he saw how she was turning red, he began to relax some.

"So my performance is lacking?" he thought about it for a moment, what was exactly she asking for from him? He knew that she had been sold to a sex slave business but she acted so innocent, he doubted that was an act. No, she likely shut that part of herself off from them. So now what she expected was all screwed up in her head. His eyes trailed to the empty booth that Sho had been sitting at, wondering if she was expecting something along those lines. Not that he would mind but no matter how he thought about but at the same time he reminded himself that she was only fifteen years old it didn't matter that her birthday was at the end of the year, so close to the very end of the year actually she was still only fifteen and he was nineteen and that was an issue. No part of him told him that wasn't even the issue either, it was the fact he was her Corn, her Fairy Prince and while she didn't remember who he really was anymore, she still held onto that blue stone he had given her all these years. He couldn't allow himself as her Fairy Prince the one role he played that made him truly free inside his heart, that made him believe in his dreams, that even now he was trying so hard to reach that feeling again, that true love for a role he played that it hurt to let it go. Ren's eyes watched her as she turned to face him, shifting herself so there was still a distance, even though she had been the one to say that he had to step up his game she clearly wasn't ready for such a thing.

"Yes..." she couldn't look at him after she said the words. Her mind replied how the French woman seemed to be so into Sho so maybe the truth was she was lacking but she didn't know how to make _that_ sort of thing happen. All she knew was what she was told to do and he wasn't exactly telling her what he wanted her to do either so how was she suppose to know? Besides Amanda and David told him it was his job to make this seem believable right? So shouldn't he be leading her? "I know I'm not much to look at..." she said thinking about the words of other men, she didn't have the sex appeal but they did praise her for other things, even if she hadn't really been there. She didn't want to go there with Ren but what else was she suppose to use as a resource? Sho always ended his dates much the same way from what she could remember. Lots of girls talked about it even if they weren't talking about Sho, no she wouldn't go that far but didn't she have to at least make it look like she did? Isn't that how you know a date went well? She felt frustrated by the lack of knowledge and slowly shook her head.

Neither Ren nor Kuon could believe what they heard, not much to look at replied over and over in their head. ' _How could you ever think that?_ ' one wanted to shake her shoulders and demand the answer while the other part of him, his true self-wanted nothing more than to prove her wrong. Yet he wouldn't do that, neither part of him would. Yet she rose to her feet, he supposed he hadn't moved fast enough, hadn't comforted her like he should have. She rose to her feet he noticed the hurt look on her face as she moved away from the booth and from him. "Where are you going?" he didn't mean to sound so mad but he was, he was growing frustrated and mad that she thought so little of herself, that he for some reason couldn't understand exactly why he wanted to prove her wrong other than perhaps her acting was just that good, good enough that it was drawing him into her world. The world she wanted to create that would be gone far sooner than when he had been Corn.

Something snapped inside of her, something she wasn't sure why. Even acting like they owned her, Heth, Sho... and now Ren. "Stop acting like you own me" she wanted to scream but she kept her voice even and calm. She didn't raise it like she wanted to, she was just so tired of it. She placed a hand against her forehead, "I'm not property, I don't belong to anyone. I don't belong to Heth, I don't belong to Sho and I do not belong to you." Part of her knew she shouldn't end it here, that from what she understood, people in love tended to forget time, actually she knew that really well. Whenever Shoutaro had been home everything was wonderful in her mind, time would stand still, he was always waiting for her. They had been happy or so she had thought before... before he threw her away. She couldn't help the way she looked, she couldn't help that she didn't have the sex appeal that men wanted. "I think I'll go find Reino" she wanted to thank him properly, get the name of the other man and thank him as well. She was sure had Shoutaro would have attempted to hurt the kind man had there not been two others there. Shoutaro never did like to take on a group when it came to fighting, one or two people were fine but there had been three and when she had left there had been three others just down the hall. Likely if either of them had yelled for them they would have come running she wasn't sure how or why she felt that way but she was still sure about it. Most of all she was just tired, tired of acting, tired of pretending that someone like Ren Tsuruga would ever find her attractive enough to properly play out the role given to him. It just wasn't believable enough and she knew that better than anyone. The only people she could attract were old men who liked teenagers who wouldn't fight them or if they did would be able to take a beating. Both at which she would be able to do rather well she supposed.

He wasn't positive who was in control right now, the role he created for himself as Ren or his true self but he had quickly moved from the booth and wrapped his arms around her. "As if I would allow that..." he growled under his breath but he knew she had heard him because she shivered. He was angry she would dare to leave him for someone else, someone she claimed she didn't trust. What if they did something to her? No the only one who would be allowed to touch her, he couldn't finish that thought he didn't want to. The thought of her with anyone else or with him neither would work she was too young... even if she was far from a child in how she acted, how she carried herself. He buried his face into the side of her neck, she tried to pull away but she was unable to do so and he had been right. She would not make a scene she was very careful of her public image, likely because of her place within the royal family. It would reflect badly on them if she made a scene her plans would also be ruined she would just put up with it.

Kyoko hissed at him, "Let me go" he pulled her back to the edge of the booth laying his chin on her shoulder, she sighed heavily but stopped struggling. She gave in just like that and he couldn't help but smile at it. "Zalupa" He couldn't help but grin, he knew she meant to insult him but he couldn't help but tease her right now. Now that she seemed to be relaxing just a bit against him.

"Well it's not small but I'm not sure I would say huge, maybe if you behave yourself I'll let you see for yourself" her eyes turned towards him and he saw how red she looked, she clearly caught on and he was finding it hard not to laugh. ' _She is still so cute. How is that even possible?_ '

* * *

 **A/N** : Zalupa is Russian it has multiple meanings, the most common ones are "dickhead" and "prick" but can also mean 'Huge Penis' Kyoko, of course, meant more along the lines of the first two, while Kuon/Ren thought to turn thought to turn the tables on her.


	62. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 29

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 29-**

* * *

The Maitre'D made his way quickly before Kyoko ever started to walk away towards the most secure of the office computers near him. Truth be told he could have used the one at his little post but he rather not let any wandering eyes catch it. While they held a certain standard here that was greatly requested even by news reporters if they got a bit of information then they would use it. They didn't eavesdrop when people talked to staff members or even between themselves and because of that they were allowed a section near the front of the restaurant where they were given free coffee and water. If they wanted anything else they would, of course, order it. It allowed for business to bloom, clients who entered knowing they wouldn't be hounded like in some other locations. They treated their news reporters well and they tended to treat them and their clients well in return. Even the clients seemed to enjoy this sort of thing over the in your face type of news reporters that they would get.

Sadly things sometimes happen like now and this would look bad of course if it got out and the fact remained Lady Kyoko had done them a favor by making it a thing they could handle instead of calling the police into it. It made them look good and kept scandals out of their business. Which could destroy what they tried to do here, which gave famous and non-famous people a place to enjoy themselves without the worry of awful press pictures. As long as they kept didn't get out of hand. At the bar he noticed that there was a table of five and likely the man name Reino was among them based on that information, he would have to talk to him later. First things were first for the Maitre'D he logged in quickly before sending out a quick message to the rest of the restaurants.

 _Attention until further notice, all Cuisine Amour Restaurants will not cater to one Sho Fuwa. He has been found lacking in gentlemen manners. We do not cater to his sort of questionable character this time this is a temporary ban that may become long-term depending on the Owner and the CEOs of CuIsine Amour - Oxford_

Taken a single moment he quickly sent out a message telling the Boss and the CEO what had happened. At least what he had been told, with the promise that he would be looking over the footage, talking to the witnesses and making a proper report to them with all his findings. Before signing out and waving towards two of the security guards off in the distance before making his way down the small hallway. He noticed the tall blonde man who he knew was Kuu Hizuri but it was rude to just call him out like that. Instead, he smiled, "Excuse me, sir, you are Mr. Hizuri correct?"

Kuu looked at him carefully for a moment before recalling exactly who he was. He smiled at the man, "That's correct, what can I do for you?"

The Maitre'D, "I am told you stopped the sexual assault to Lady Kyoko in the little issue we had on the back patio. Is that correct?"

Kuu was slightly surprised to find that she had reported this to the Maitre'D of the place. He was pretty sure she wouldn't call the cops so did this mean she just didn't want them to know she was doing so? "Yes, is she calling the police then?"

"No, the police will not be called. We will personally be taking care to deal with this man's sexual assault as requested of us by Lady Kyoko." They very well may do more than just that of course that depended on the Owner and the CEO he didn't know. Right now this matter was between them and she didn't seem to want the police in the middle of this any more than they did. "I of course request that you do not go and tell the news reporters about what has happened here tonight."

Kuu sighed some before looking back at him, the fact she was making a move at all surprised him, perhaps this was just how she chose to handle things in the end? It was harder to make the royal family look bad, it protected the family from scandals, it allowed people to believe that the symbols of their nation were untouchable by such things. Yet he wondered if that was a good thing? No, he doubted that was the case. The fact remained they had news reporters in the front, they would get an idea of what was going on. That meant people would know, it just wouldn't be a huge thing reported in the media. No, she was looking at a far different picture that he even realized at first. She was thinking about the restaurant who would lose clients, they might close down not able to hold it's own which meant people out of work, even if it was only short time, that made bills harder to pay. Instead, she would handle this in a way that people didn't get hurt, that it was clear that she would not stand for this mistreatment, even if he doubted that had even crossed her mind when she did this. Yet it left Kuu wondering just how she could think so clearly of others and not herself. Even Leiko didn't act in this matter, it was all about the family. The family came first in Leiko's mind. Mary was a bit different but even he was sure she would put her family first if it came down to it. Lory may be where she got this but from what he could understand, she did not live with Lory, no more than his son had done so. They were both raised by Leiko, no the more he thought about the clearer it got, she was like Kouki in this, he put LME business and those there before his own family in a way. Not that he didn't care about his daughter but he threw himself into work he always had.

Maitre'D turned to the two security guards, "Mr. Fuwa needs to be escorted off our premises" the two men nodded their heads before walking ahead of him he turned towards Kuu once more a business smile still planted on his face, "If you would excuse me, I suspect that like normal there will be a slight problem with the removal." With that, he gave a slight bow of his waist before following after the two security guards.

* * *

Sho couldn't believe he had been treated in such a matter. To be told by that silver-hair freaked that he had fucked up first off. As if he had fucked up at all, what the hell could she do to him honestly? Even if she had a family with power now, she was still a nobody with no real power, it was all their power after all that she would be using. It wasn't like she was a real member of any family. Her own mother hadn't wanted her, had pawned her off on his family and while he never knew how to handle her when she was sad. She had stopped crying so clearly she had understood her place in the world when she was six-year-olds. She became this happy little girl who followed him everywhere. ' _So why is she playing so hard to get now_?' it hit him as soon as he thought about it.

That wannabe Western had more so said it to him. She rejected him but only after _his_ Goddess had been shown affection from him. She had tried to hurt him by claiming he wasn't her first love when he knew better. There had never been anyone else in her life, no that wasn't exactly true there had been an elderly man she had been fond of, he had even left her a part of his estate from what he had understood. Yet he never did find out what it was she had gotten, nothing of any importance if had any real value she would have sold it when they got here and then they would have been able to live off of that. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, she had been clearly hurt when he had given his affections to Amelia at least that's the likely reason. So that meant in his mind all he had to do was give her the affections she so clearly was craving from him to make her stop acting up. That wouldn't be a problem, she had cleaned up pretty nice, not that she was a pretty enough to be with him. No only the best of the best would work but he supposed he could keep her as a mistress for a short time, lots of famous people had mistresses and she was the one person who knew him the best.

"Mr. Fuwa?" Sho lifted his head looking at the two rather muscular men who looked at him, clearly, they weren't really questioning if that was who he was. They seemed to know exactly who he was and this made him feel pretty damn proud of himself.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" he said looking at the two expecting them to want him to sign something.

"We've been asked to escort you off the premises sir if you would please follow us." He looked at the one who had spoken, the only thing that told him apart from Sho's mind was the fact he was about three inches shorter than the other guy.

"And why am I being escorted off the premises?" He figured that blonde wannabe-western had said something. "If that guy said anything to you, I should point out he is the one who threatened me, not the other way around," he said shoving his hands in his pockets he was not going to leave just because some guy was trying to show him up, he was too famous for that sort of thing. "This guy is the one that needs to be escorted off the premises."

"I assure you that Mr. Hizuri said nothing of the sort. He only informed me what I already suspected to be true" and somehow he felt that it was indeed the truth because she had shown so much care for his place of work. He couldn't explain it but he had a new respect for the royal family simply because of that one little action. The Maitre'D stared carefully for a moment, "It would be of course in your best interested to not make to much of a show and simply follow these two gentlemen here out."

"Not until you tell me who has spread lies about me," he said simply because there were only those three men, Kyoko would never do such a thing. She didn't like making a scene of herself and this would be making a scene. The Maitre'D didn't know exactly if he should say anything, a part of him said it wouldn't be a big deal if she didn't want people to know at all she would never have spoken up, yet another part said it might cause more drama which they really didn't need. The choice thankfully was taken from him.

Kuu had followed after him, he leaned against the door frame after hearing Sho demanding to know who lied about him and he couldn't help but shake his head sadly. "I told you didn't I kid?"

Sho stared at him for a moment, his eyes clearly questioning him for a moment, "You were denied, she doesn't want you. It doesn't matter what your relationship was, it clearly isn't that anymore." he said crossing his arms in front of his chest as he stared at him. Watching as Sho seemed to understand slowly but surely that this was because of Kyoko saying something about him.

"She wouldn't do that, she would never make a scene," she was far to quiet, to kindhearted, and most all she never liked to bother people. _This_ bothered people, this puts people out, she didn't do that sort of thing. He knew her better than anyone.

"It only makes a scene if you make it into one," Kuu said simply and just like that he watched as the young man really did start to make a scene, he wasn't sure if he was doing it to make Kyoko regret her choice or not but it had resulted in the taller of the two security guards to lift him up, kicking and screaming down the hall towards the doors. People had moved to look at the scene, whispers began to happen and Kuu had followed behind him, placing his hands in his pockets as he couldn't help but grin at the result, ' _I get it now. This hurts him more doesn't it Kyoko-chan?_ ' he thought to himself as he began to see her in a far different angle than ever before. She was a pretty amazing young woman he had to admit that much. No wonder his Juliena, wanted her to be part of their family. To fall for their she on, for their son to fall for her.

As they got closer to the front of the restaurant, Sho began to calm down. The shorter of the two security guards had simply grabbed his legs in such a way he couldn't kick at the taller man anymore. They worked well together and he found himself needing to regain his cool, he was sure this was actually Ren Tsuruga jealous of his talent because it would only be a matter of time before that man was bowing down to him. Sho would become number one of all of Japan and he knew it. He knew it and he had to use Kyoko, _his_ Kyoko who was already jealous over the other women in life that she listened to him without thinking things through. Well, he would fix that, he would make her pay for listening to a loser like that who didn't have her best interested at heart. Who wasn't ever going to return her to where she belonged, which was back with his parents, so she could stay by his side.

They had calmly sat him outside, when a few of the news reports recognized him, not because of who he was, but because of his date with Amelia not that he would ever admit that much. "You came here with Amelia correct?" asked one of the news reporters asked in French, Sho ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, what of it?" he knew he looked good even after being carried, he had made it look good by the time they got to this front of the restaurant where they news reporters would be.

"Why did she leave without you?" asked one of the reporters.

Sho knew he couldn't let that burn him, but it did in a way. "We had a bit of a disagreement, my Fiancee was inside" he knew he had to fix that quickly as well, "she was chosen for me by our parents. We are just childhood friends but of course, our parents want us to get married. It's hard to really disagree with one's parents when they are only doing their best to look after you." He looked almost heartbroken as he spoke, "Well she just had a heart time accepting that, it's hard for me to accept. I'm not one judge any woman by her looks, but the person planned for my marriage is lacking in the personality department," he said simply as he shook his head sadly.

"And who is that if you don't mind me asking?" asked another report his eyes turned towards him.

"Her name is Kyoko," he would had used her real name but he knew better than that. It was like his name now, he no longer went by it, "Takarada" it as then that several heads turned towards him. He couldn't help but smirk inside feeling like he was empowered by this information that they clearly didn't have and they clearly wanted from him.

At least he had thought that was the case, instead, they began talking among themselves. They wondered why this was not reported sooner, but one pointed out that they didn't always report childhood to arrange marriages because they never lasted it was just a good faith jester and help build lasting friendships normally between the two children. Another pointed out that he was a nobody, not that he knew that was what they said about him if he had he would have pointed out that the real nobody was Kyoko. Yet he did understand that they were wondering what this meant for Ren Tsuruga because one of them had asked it in, French.


	63. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 30

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 30-**

* * *

Kyoko wasn't sure what to think at the moment, she never thought he would actually understand her, no that he had misunderstood her. Yes, that's what she figured, he wouldn't make a joke like that unless he only assumed that's what it meant. She couldn't help but feel her face turning red, she really wanted to go somewhere and hide but of course, with him holding her to him that was not happening at the moment, so she had to face it. She had no one she could hide behind either which made it worse, nor could she buried her face, well she could in her hands but that wouldn't give her the comfort she so needed right now. ' _How could he think I meant it_ that _way?_ ' Kyoko was having the hardest time even looking at him, yet she had to be sure he wasn't teasing her, sadly she couldn't tell. Looking down she closed her eyes, "I... I didn't mean... that's not..." she felt a rumble of his chest, her eyes shot towards him. It clicked in her head and she felt anger well up in her, he must of as well because he looked at her slightly surprised.

Kuon couldn't believe how warm she got, not just warm it was like she was burning. It was only the fact he wasn't actually burning that he didn't pull away from her, didn't release her but he did allow her to turn as she jabbed a finger into his chest. ' _A little ball of fury_ ' which he couldn't help but smile when he looked at her, ' _Somehow I feel like I'm becoming my old man with her_ ' he really hoped that wouldn't become a thing, his father really did overdo everything when it came to his mother and back when he was living as Kuon. The man could find no faults in either of them and all he could see were his faults. Though he had to agree his mother was near perfect, as long as it didn't deal with food.

"You shouldn't tease people like that. People will misunderstand you and it's not very nice either." Each word up to that point had been a jab in his chest, yet he didn't mind. He still could only smile down at her.

"I wouldn't say such things to just anyone," he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, which resulted in her trying to push him causing him to take a step back. It wouldn't have normally been enough to make him fall, but he had been at the edge of the booth in such a way that it was enough to cause him to fall backward. Well at least it was a believable response, the truth of the matter while he had taken the step back it still wouldn't have been enough. He simply felt like making it seem as such, so as he laid on his back with her now on top of him he could only smirk. "So you like being on top?" her eyes widen and he did let her up, at least until she was on her knees, his legs encased her from either side making it impossible for her to move, at least not without touching him which she seemed to not want to do. It saddens him for some reason but he couldn't help but be amused at how she was trying to force his leg away so she could get up fully. Slowly he rose himself up, so he was leaning against the back against his arms, making it even harder for her to get away, without leaning into him in some way.

Kyoko sighed heavily finally resting her hands in her lap as she chose to stare at him. "So you know how to speak Russian?"

He was slightly surprised by the change of subject but he shrugged his shoulders again causing her to glare at him which only made him smile as he looked at her, "I know plenty of naughty words, in many languages." he tilted his head as he looked her up and down, "I could teach them to you if you like."

"No thank you," she said turning away from him.

"So how do you know Russian?" It was something he had been wondering for some time. He really hoped the answer what he feared it was.

"My friend, he taught me, but I also been taking courses this semester... It makes me feel closer to him," she said the last part so softly he almost missed it and a part of him grew jealous over the fact that Tomi seemed to hold such a special place in her heart.

"So you trust him?" she nodded her head, well he knew that was likely to be a response when he thought about it. Had it not been Tomi who brought him into it and had he chosen him not because he was owed a favor but because Tomi figured he would take her to the only person who he could in Japan, his Godfather and her father? It would be within his plans to do such a thing. The man seemed to always know what people thought or would likely do. He always had a way of making people act and do what he wanted as well, to be honest, he never really seen Tomi ever lay a hand on anyone, or at least not in a way that would harm them. Yet he doubted that he didn't have plenty of blood on his hands. "Do you care about him?" He knew the answer long before she said it, he just didn't believe it could hurt more than it did.

"Yes, I love him," she said looking back towards him, she knew there was a chance of misunderstanding and when she saw the expression on his face she knew he had misunderstood her. "I'm not _in_ love with him, I am no longer able to feel that emotion," she said simply, her eyes spoke nothing but the truth on that matter. For her, she would do whatever it meant to seal and lock that useless feeling of love away. She did not want a love that would only end in heartbreak and even the best love stories seemed to end that way. There is no happily ever after, and it was silly to believe in that. Love just was not worth it, besides if she did ever want a child of her own it wasn't like she had to love the person for a child to be born. She didn't even need to have children herself there were plenty in the world that didn't have loving homes.

Ren couldn't help but stare at her as she spoke, the moment she said she was not in love with Tomi he felt a moment of relaxation and then that she no longer felt that emotion he could only believe that it had to deal with Shoutaro. He didn't know what to do or say on that matter. He knew or at least had an idea what she went through while being called the Blue Rose of Bakkin Hana but he supposed he would never know exactly what she went through but _he_ did and he allowed it to happen. "He could have prevented it all from happening" he was bitter about the fact that this man had not only her trust but her love.

"Yes, he could have but he didn't. He has something that's very important to him that he needs to do," she looked down slightly as she thought about him. "I would not want him to get in my way either," her voice had sounded dark even to her own ears but she jerked her head towards the sound of Shoutaro's voice. "Let me go."

Kyoko had pushed against his chest she wasn't even bothered at the moment of the contact, the fact that her body had pressed into his in the process, the way that her face had gotten close to his. He had dropped his leg at that moment, unsure why he was listening to her but as she stood up on the booth seat, clearly not balanced all that well, he couldn't help but reach up and steady her, his arms wrapped around her legs, he rested his head against her thigh and to his own surprise her hand rested on top of his head but she was not looking at him, there was a warmth to her that made him feel so relaxed even though her attention was not on him, the fact she trusted him at this moment that she wasn't rejected his touch, his hold whenever she did such things he couldn't help but feel her warmth spread throughout him. "They really are removing him by force," His eyes turned towards the sound of the man. It took him a moment to realize what she was referring to, she was talking about Shoutaro, the man was clearly making a show of himself. He shifted his weight as he rose, his arms wrapping just under her butt as he lifted her up. Her height was about the same and his head now rested against her chest. If she minded he wouldn't know by the way one of her hands rested just behind his neck and the other against his shoulder, it was enough more than enough for him.

"What did he exactly do Kyoko?" she couldn't help but shudder, it wasn't that he was directing his anger at her but he was indeed mad again. He was growing cold again, and so she ran her fingers through his hair, to calm him. What she did know was that this part of Ren was the true him and it didn't seem like he noticed the slip from the mask he was wearing and his true self. She would have to talk to her father about it, she was pretty sure that with his acting record if he played this mask he wouldn't slip it so easily. Which seemed to be the case to her, yet at the same time, it seemed that everyone around her couldn't tell his true self from the one he wore so perhaps he wasn't slipping at all, perhaps it was just the fact her children were dancing around her at the moment enjoying the anger that seemed to be sucking up all the warmth around them that was the true sight when it came down to it. Sighing softly she looked towards him.

"Nothing, he did nothing. I told you that already," Kuon didn't believe her but Ren wanted too. He wanted to believe that nothing happened but his true self would not allow it, his eyes turned towards her and he felt her shiver again, he knew he was scaring her and he hated that fact too but she wasn't pulling away from him either. "It's simple, he wants me to go to Kyoto, to be his perfect little bride-to-be" it wasn't exactly a lie, it was pretty much what he seemed set on, "He doesn't like the idea of losing. He is used to a certain standard, always has been and now I just took a small piece of that away from him." she couldn't help the smile that played across her lips, she placed her hands on his shoulders "Put me down, there is something I need to do."

Neither part of him wanted to let her down, he also didn't want to look away, the fact was he knew she was telling the truth. At least he was pretty sure this time, maybe not the whole truth. She had the skills of an actress that even he wouldn't be able to stand against. She should be acting, not playing politics, not putting herself in real risk. He slowly released her, allowing her body to slide against his as he did so. It was not needed by him but as she pulled away from him and reached for his phone he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. His eyes turned towards the sight he could still see. His eyes catching his father's face as he smirked, his arms crossed in front of his chest. ' _Was father there?_ ' his eyes darted towards Kyoko for a moment before turning back towards him, ' _The bigger question is why is father here?_ ' he had an idea it was because of Lory. Slowly he torn his eyes from the sight, Shoutaro was no longer in his sight anyways, only his father who clearly had a better view still Kyoko was leaning against the booth, her phone in her hand. She was texting with someone, "Who are you talking too?" Her eyes darted up towards him and her smile was one that caused a shiver to run down his spine. He knew right then and there he better never hurt her, he wouldn't be able to survive should she turn against him.

"Oh, I thought that it's time to help him find a good place for his relaxation, it's not good for an artist to be so distracted," she tilted her head, her words took Kuon by surprised more so the last one, "After all he's helped me move much further in my plans... it's only fair I show him how thankful I am." Something told him that wasn't exactly what she was doing but he also knew she was not lying about her plans moving forward through Shoutaro, "You really should start making me want to give you my affections. Otherwise, I might need to hire him instead." she looked back down at her phone "Todoh I'm sure will agree that as an actor you should be able to stop seeing me as a child."

Again he couldn't believe she was pointing out the issue in his acting. He stood there trying to understand exactly what she wanted from him, where he was failing. He never had this sort of problem before and he was starting to get annoyed at it, "And exactly what are you expecting from me?" his voice was low, he was a co-star killer at least that's what people said. He made people hate him, he made women love him. He did it all without trying, it had always been so easy and simple for him. Yet here he was being told that he wasn't doing the job right.

Kyoko sighed as she put her phone down and looked at him, "I can do whatever you ask of me, perform any _act_ as required, I can do it without feeling a thing. Apparently, I'm very good at it." her voice held no warmth in it as she spoke and he knew that she was talking about her time as the Blue Rose. "Make me crave you, so everyone, even I can't tell the difference," her eyes said it clearly to him, she would not forget herself. No, if he had to say anything it was like he was looking at Tomi, she was bored. She was growing bored of him, and his lack of performance in making her fall in love with him. Yet how could he make someone who already stated she couldn't feel that emotion anymore fall in love? It hit him as he watched her, she wasn't asking for herself to fall in love with him, she was asking him to make her crave his body because _that_ was all she wanted in this role that was created.

Kuon leaned towards her he ran a hand down her neck and he also knew she was right, he couldn't keep seeing her as the little girl who Corn cared about. Right now he was playing the role of a man who didn't love anyone. No more than this girl before him could, he was a man who just wanted to save his career at first but now he was a willing slave to her, a man who craved her touch even if she herself disgusted him like so many of the women in his life. ' _She's just like any other woman who wants me just for my body, she disgusts me and yet I crave her because I have needs and she can fulfill them_ ' his lips replaced his fingertips ' _But she will deny me, she won't give me that part of herself, I need to take control over her and her body_ ' It was an odd thought, even as he thought those words he feared hurting her, he didn't want to make her cry. Yet didn't she say she could do it without feeling? That he could pretty much do whatever he wanted to her and she would feel nothing and that hurt him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him, kissing her neck softly before resting his chin on her shoulder. The question he was having was how he could play such a role without hurting her because even if she said she could do this without feeling. He doubted that she wouldn't truly be hurt. Her heart just wasn't that cold inside it wasn't like his.


	64. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 31

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 31-**

* * *

Susumu Todoh pushed his glasses up as he stared down at the documents that he had printed out. There had been a few things that he had taken upon himself to handle. It seemed to him Kyoko had a clear plan in mind, there was also her future, it seemed that she made a real splash in the photoshoot and Francis had come to see him personally about the matter. It was never his plan to be her manager but it seemed that he was in some ways becoming just that. Contacts that required his eyes the man had said, apparently Lory had told the man to come and see him personally. He knew a great deal about showbiz world but that was because his firm owner Kenichi Katagiri was in many ways part of that world. ' _Mogami-san would not be pleased with any of this_ ' he said looking at the contracts that he had gone through. He had, of course, edited a few things. For Kyoko Mogami, it would have been more than fair, almost dreamlike if you asked him and Katagiri had even stated as much to him when he had contacted him about the contracts to get his take on it. However, as Katagiri pointed out for someone already in the public eye, to put her name on anything reflected not just on herself but on the Royal Family and most of all the Takarada family and the LME company even. It was thus important that if she went into the world of Showbiz that she shouldn't ever use her last name she was a newbie but her name alone held power. So that meant things would have to be done if she chose this path.

For Todoh it was rather simple and he was sure that Kyoko would agree with him. It would make Ren Tsuruga teaching her the ropes in the world of acting, due to her family name and position in society she could not go to such schools. Well, she could but Tsuruga had a habit of being known as kind to those who were trying and harsh to those who weren't. It was perfect in his mind. His eyes turned towards the laptop, that was of course if Tsuruga agreed to these slightly new terms, he was hired but this could also help long term. Not that he didn't miss the way the young man looked at Kyoko, no he had noted it and that had been the real reason for his question about it. This second contract could be useful, to assure a second safety net should the worse happen. Should the man realize his feelings... should he attempt to act on them. Yes, they could all say it was part of her lessons. Who better than the rumored co-star killer, the man who made those he acted beside really feel the emotions of their characters. This had to be the real reason he thought that Lory was making him play a sort of manager for the girl under the disguise of being just her lawyer. True a manager would have a far better understanding over contracts like this and most just used the company's lawyers. A member of the Royal family he figured would use their personal lawyers and he was now officially Kyoko Takarada lawyer.

None of that mattered really in the long term, no not as much as what Kyoko was planning right this moment. The fact that those two twins seemed to have caught on and were helping to move the plan of making her seem something that she would never be, had never been. Kyoko was not one to fool around, no even as a young child she was pure-hearted. She would never be able to pull off someone who simply used men, used her status and her name to use people? ' _She's not her father_ ' he thought to himself as he turned to his laptop typing quickly. ' _Yet she still has his skill set_ ' no he didn't know much about her biological father at all. Yet what he did know about Kazushi Misonoi was that he had a brilliant mind, he clearly had some hacking skills, maybe even medical skills, he left not a single trace of himself behind and he could read Saena Mogami likely anyone else for that matter. These were the things that allowed him to know that Kyoko had been doubly blessed. Her skills likely out did either of her biological parents. To this day he had never found any trace of a man it was as if he was nothing more than a ghost and had Kyoko not been born, proof of that the man existed he may not have believed the man was ever real.

Todoh figured Kyoko got this part of her being, the part willing to put herself in harm's way, at risk from her biological father. No, perhaps that was not fully correct, but if a child is born with a set of skills passed down from their parents, then their abilities and curses also passed down. From what he understood Mogami-san first love had been Misonoi, she had been just like her own mother. Saena's mother had fallen in love with her high school sweetheart, her first love, the man who promised her the world. They were to be married, but once he had gotten what he wanted from her, he had left. It hadn't mattered that she was carrying her child. Lucky for her a young man who had been in love with her had been more than happy to raise Saena as his own, or at least until his own natural children were born, he refused to give Saena's his legal name. He hadn't been unkind but she marked that proved that the only reason her mother had even been with him was that she feared to be a single mother with no support. It was likely due to this reason that Saena had nothing to do with her siblings even now. Even after the death of their mother, her step-father had more or less cut her off years ago long before the death of her mother. They had thought prior to putting Kyoko with a member of her biological family but they had quickly made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with the child that was as far as they cared not one of them. It had surprised Katagiri that even her own siblings seemed to hate the woman, that she was this dark mark on their perfect family.

That was why Katagiri had come up with the perfect idea of marrying Kyoko to his nephew Shoutaro, in hopes that if two children raised together, would be less likely to hurt each other. He thought he could break the curse, Todoh was sure that Katagiri just like the Shoutaro's parents, were blaming themselves forever believing they could do something to make Kyoko's life better. Even if the Fuwa's treated her different, not as one of their own they had been kind to her at least from what Todoh had learned. It would have been better if you had asked Todoh if Katagiri had simply raised her as his own but then again she always freaked out whenever she saw his face which broke the man's heart. It hadn't been a mistake, no the mistake had been trying to force love to happen perhaps, maybe if she had not been told from such a young age that Shoutaro was the man of her dreams, the man she would marry, the man she was to spend her life with. Perhaps just perhaps she would not have been so willing to go with him, then none of this would have happened.

He closed his eyes thinking on it some more before shaking his head, ' _No, no matter what, this is the best. All that happened led her to where she is loved, truly loved and cared for, to the point they will even help her with her mission to take down this man, Heth_ ' his eyes turned towards the contract that held Kuon's name. ' _To the point a young man is willing to lay down the truth of who he really is to me, to truly hold him to this contract_ ' his eyes turned towards the secondary contract he was writing up 'a _nd I'm sure due to that he will sign this one as well._ ' He smiled some ' _Kyoko has this man wrapped around her and neither one of them realize it,_ ' he chuckled ' _well it's a good thing I see it_ ' he pushed his glasses forward, ' _and because I can see it, I can use it to help my client._ '

No matter the _what-ifs_ that would always haunt them all. The story was perfectly laid out, it was what happened when you had several of the best minds rewriting a history to make it so good that even if someone screwed up it was easy to claim it was grief over the loss of one Kyoko being blurred into the other because they were born on the same day, they had been born with the same name. Yet they were different people and sometimes it's hard to deal with the grief when you are at fault. That had been the real reason for this story being laid out in such a way. None of them could trust the young man who had been stupid enough in the first place to sell a girl as a sex slave. He should pay greatly for what he had done but because he had done so, or so had reasoned her mother, her daughter could have a truly remarkable life, a life that she could never have otherwise. The truth must be hidden for the sake of the young man who had rescued her from there, if it got out who it was, then it would likely cause more problems. It sickens him that the boy was getting such a free ride in this, but if Lory was right. Kyoko would make him pay in her own way and he could only wonder exactly what she would do. Seeing as all he could see was a pure-hearted girl who would never hurt anyone.

Todoh stared at his phone as it buzzed, he lifted it up noticing the text message came from Kyoko, he couldn't help but smile at the text message.

 _Sho Fuwa needs to be banned from our hotel. It will need to be done quickly, as he is heading there now. He has just been removed from the restaurant. Banned from here and all their others ones. Sexual assault, yet we don't need any legal action by the police, best to keep it under wraps. I'm sure he wouldn't want it out in the open. I'm sure General Brown knows exactly who to contact Judge wise to make this stick without the police, yet I want to make sure_ _Gayle King passes this information on to the police officer in charge, it can be useful to me in the long run_ _._ _\- Kyoko_

 _Do you realize that this will not look good for you if this goes to court? - Todoh_

 _Yes, I know. Yet I have several witnesses this time. We will need to get their names, I only know one of them goes by Reino. There were two others there, one with long blonde hair and the second with short almost spiky blonde hair and older gentlemen._ _\- Kyoko_

 _Anything else I can use to make sure I can find them?_ _\- Todoh_

 _The_ _Maitre'D here at Cuisine Amour likely has cameras that can help figure out who they are. He will also be sending their bills to father, that will help us figure out who they are._ _\- Kyoko_

 _I will get on it right away._ _\- Todoh_

 _I don't want his parents to feel the fallback or the people that work for them. So if possible let's not bring them into this. Though I should also warn you this place has plenty of reporters... I highly doubt he will keep his trap shut, so we should be ready for any backlash that may come from this._ _\- Kyoko_

 _I will set up something._ _\- Todoh_

Todoh already had an idea, yet he knew it was not going to make Kyoko happy. Yet if he could get her father to agree to it and the young man, well he could always blackmail him if it came down to it. There was a reason why Kuon was hiding under the name Ren. It wouldn't be hard to twist him to play the role but he highly doubted he would even mind. He had a feeling that if it helped Kyoko in any way, he would do whatever she wanted. ' _That girl is going to be a bigger force than even her mother is._ '

* * *

Heth paced back and forth, the room was starting to feel cramp but that was because he wasn't allowed out. He needed new toys to play with these ones were no longer cutting it for him. These ones were fully trained though, they would give them no issues. Follow them without questions, in part due to fear but because once you start showing them kindness they did start to believe they were being loved. Women were so easy to break, a few hours is all he really needed with most, before they became they seemed to give in to whatever was asked of them, willingly, always willingly at that point.

"It amazes me how quickly you can train them," his eyes shot towards the policeman who had walked in. His eyes scanning the three, none of them was being held by chains at the moment, one was still badly hurt, clearly bleeding but she had been taken care of. She had thanked him, had given herself to him when he had begun to touch her, he had her begging for his touch.

"You just have to know how to treat them well," he said simply he held out his hand towards one of them, he could hardly tell them apart minus the bruises and marks he had covered them in, she quickly moved towards him. His hand touched the side of her face, "and I treat them very well, don't I?" she nodded her head almost purring into his palm.

"You are so kind to us, so very kind." he undid his pant buckle and without a word she was on her knees. The police officer watched for a moment before looking back up at him. He was used to this sort of behavior in this line of business, they did everything but the world loved sex and people had tastes and as long as someone was willing to pay. There would always be a people like Heth and even himself.

"Yet not the little lady," he said with a smirk that had him grab the girl by the back of her head, he knew she was choking on him but he didn't care at the moment, she should have known better to try to force herself away. Her breathing meant nothing, he smacked her hard when he pulled her away. "Seems they still need a bit work" the police officer chuckled as she whispered her apologizes to him. His anger was getting the better of him and he knew that he couldn't take it out on the man in front of him so he kicked at the woman in front of him, she whimpered as he repeated it over and over again. By the end of it, she would know of course that no matter what that in the future should she be held there to just wait, passing out on him would be far better than the beating she was taken now.

The police officer placed his hands behind his back as he waited for Heth to get control over himself. His smile never fading as he watched, finally, he turned to look at the police officer, "So tell me you got something on that bitch."

"Nothing as of yet, but I have found a new girl for you to train." He turned slightly and another man stepped in dropping a strawberry girl, "Which one of these lovely ladies are fully trained?" Heth nodded towards the one who had been chain to a wall not too long ago. "We will have to test her of course," he said smiling as he looked at the other man, "Let the boys have a bit of fun with her. If we have any issues, we will send her back for your special training" his eyes turned towards the woman whose eyes widen in perfect understanding before lowering her head.


	65. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 32

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 32-**

* * *

Kyoko wasn't sure how long Ren was planning to rest his head on her shoulder, but she was starting to feel rather uncomfortable with the whole thing. She was sure he was debating if he could do this or not. Not that she could blame him really, it had to be hard to pretend to like a child. More so one he knew for a fact wasn't exactly pure anymore, he could have any pick. Hadn't she been shown that as well? The only reason he was here was due to the contract between not only herself and him but between him and the twins. It hurt her heart to know that he was more like Shoutaro than even he seemed to realize. ' _No he's better than Shoutaro I'm sure he would never force himself on anyone_ ' she mentally sighed ' _At least not that I ever heard of and I'm sure Shoutaro would have said something if he had been caught in a scandal of any kind._ ' Guilt was starting to eat her alive, even with the contract the fact was that there was likely a scandal to be found here, something that would make him look bad, she lifted her hand running it through his hair slightly as she closed her eyes tightly, ' _I'm so sorry_ ' she didn't want to destroy anyone's career, let alone his. Yet that was what she very well could do to this man. Maria would never forgive her if she did that to him, even if it was for a good reason she doubted she could ever forgive herself either.

She found herself thankful that the waiter appeared, though she was surprised how quickly Ren seemed to pick up on his presence even before he was at their table as he shifted pulling her to his side she could tell he looked more annoyed than anything else. Not that she could blame him, though she was sure their annoyance was for the different reason was how even if she tried to keep herself from budging he could hold her in place, as if she weighed nothing, almost like she was a Chihuahua, he was even petting her in a way as if she was one of those small dogs. That thought amused her a bit the idea of Ren Tsuruga as one of those over processed blondes holding a chihuahua under his arm. She stared at him slightly ' _He wouldn't look bad as a blonde_ ' she thought silently to herself. ' _No I think it would be an improvement to his looks_ ' if he was able to gain women without issue with dark brown hair, the thought of how many women would fall over him with blonde hair. She couldn't even imagine the numbers. She lowered her eyes from him, ' _If he got any better looking, no one would ever believe it for real... maybe I should see if he would be willing to dye his hair..._ ' it would make her look like she really was using him that way. She mentally laughed ' _Not that I need much help in that actually, no one would believe we were a couple. It would be clear I had something over him, right?_ ' she hadn't been born pretty enough. She had nothing to find appealing, she had to shut down that useless feeling, the bitterness that he seemed to bring out of her. Besides it wasn't like she really wanted him to fall in love with her, it would be no good to hurt this man any more than she would be.

"Milady" her eyes turned towards the waiter, "Sir," he said with a bow of his head to them. "Cuisine Amour is very sorry for the inconvenience to your meal tonight and we would like to offer you your drinks on the house or perhaps if you rather one of our finest desserts," she was sure that Ren would rather get the drinks for free but he had hardly eaten and she was sure he wouldn't have eaten at all if it hadn't been for the fact she had insisted so before he could say anything she smiled sweetly at the man.

"I think we would love to have the dessert" she placed her hand on his knee his eyes turning towards to her as she did so. Perhaps she was worried for nothing but she didn't want his anger to rise and if it had to rise she could only hope that he would be bothered by the fact her hand was touching his knee to move. Still, she didn't feel him flinch. Which made her question how he could so fine with such a movement surprised her, she herself was having a hard time keeping her hand there and she dare not look at him as she leaned into him. No, she likely wouldn't be able to keep from pulling away instead. "What would you recommend?" she could only hope her voice was steady enough that no one would notice her discomfort at the moment.

"Are you sure Milady?" he said his eyes trailing towards Ren for a moment "It would bring down your bill a great deal"

"Now, if you say that your tip wouldn't be nearly as impressive." she could feel Ren eyes on her and she was trying her hardest not to let that show. "Anyways, I'm afraid he hasn't eaten nearly enough, he needs a good calorie count" she heard him groan under his breath. "Sugar is a good way to increase one's appetite" Kyoko cringle slightly she could feel the holes burning into her from him but she couldn't do anything and most of all she didn't dare a peak even if she really wanted to. Due to where her hand was at the moment.

The waiter nodded his head, his eyes looking once more towards Ren before falling back towards her, she wondered what he was seeing. Yet she felt no anger coming off of Ren still perhaps if he was glaring at the man she should do something. Deep inside she was screaming as she ran her fingers up his leg she couldn't believe she was touching him like this but he didn't seem to notice at all, she stopped moving to trace small circles on his thigh instead, she dare not go any higher mainly because she didn't know exactly how much higher she would be before she touched something she didn't want to touch. That thought was already making it very hard on her and she looked down slightly, not wanting anyone to see what she was sure her face turning slightly red as the waiter spoke.

"Many of our young lovers enjoy the Chocolate Truffle Cake is highly recommended. It is a creme fraiche-spiked chocolate layer cake that is more like a perfect fudge, it is layered with dark chocolate and white chocolate ganache, covered in dark chocolate frosting." Her eyes slowly turned towards the waiter, she heard Ren groan as the man finished. It sounded fatting actually and extremely unhealthy but she found herself wondering how far she could push him eating something, it was slightly twisted she knew she could just ask him what he liked and didn't like but she told herself that if he ate this without much complaint that perhaps he really did like sweets things.

"Sounds amazing, let's get that." she did this time risk a look at Ren who wasn't looking at her at all. She wasn't sure exactly why he looked so grumpy but perhaps it was because of the food, he always seemed grumpy about food. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds good" he still wasn't looking at her as he flashed one of his gentlemanly smiles. Sighing in disappointed really that even her touch didn't seem to be calming down at the moment. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if he stayed so grumpy looking it wouldn't look good, would it? She silently wondered what she should do as the waiter nodded his head.

"Very good Milady, Sir. I will bring it back right away." the man said giving another bow of his waist before disappearing. She pulled her hand away from him as the man left, as she quietly thought to herself on what she could do to make this better.

Then silently told herself she wasn't supposed to be the one to make things better, it was his job to make her want him. She felt a inner anger burning inside her that she was slowly repeating her actions just like when she was with Shoutaro all those years. Always trying to make him happy, always trying to calm down whatever upset him, whatever sour his mood. Now she was doing it with Ren. Was she that hopeless of a person that she couldn't even play the role of someone who didn't care for men other than what they could do for her? What could they give her? ' _How can I be a player, when I never been one?_ ' she should have asked her father a bit more when it came to acting. If this was the limit of her acting skills she was going to blow this whole thing before it even went anywhere.

* * *

If someone had asked Ren Tsuruga what his happiness memory was up to that point. He would have a hard time answer, as Kuon he supposed it would always be the little stream where he had met Kyoko all those years ago. Yet for Ren, it would have to be the moment her fingers began to run through his hair. Actually, it might have been a tie even for Kuon it was without a doubt would be one of his favorite memories. The action was innocent, there was nothing more she wanted from him. It calmed him and she seemed to even enjoy running her fingers through his hair, it wasn't the first time she had done so. It was odd most women would focus on other parts of his body, rarely did they run their fingers through his hair and up to that moment he wouldn't have known how soothing it could be to have someone do such a simple gesture when it came down to it.

He heard the footsteps before he ever laid eyes on the waiter that appeared. It had crushed something inside of him to pull away from her, to no longer feel her fingers running through his hair as he leaned back in the booth pulling her to his side with ease. His fingers traced small figure eights down her upper arm. No matter how he thought about it, this was more than he had ever thought possible when he had realized he wanted to make her acknowledge him to accept him. To mark her as his, his friend. He mentally checked himself because that was what she was. It was making him weak, making it harder for him to stay as Ren but it would be fine. She would never have to know the truth, just like the rest of the world would never need to know. Corn was a role a role he loved more than anything else. One that no one but he knew the truth about, he would allow her that one memory he would only darken it and ruin it in the end if she learned the truth. His eyes turned towards the waiter as he stood in front of their table.

The waiter by all standards was very respectful "Milady, Sir." Ren's eyes focus on the young man even with a part of him watching for any hint or sign that this young man wanted Kyoko. Yet that wasn't the case, he felt nothing come off from the man, he was simply respecting her. Her place in their society, more so with the way he bowed his head towards her more than him. He mentally scolded himself for being so childish as if every man wanted Kyoko. "Cuisine Amour is very sorry for the inconvenience to your meal tonight and we would like to offer you your drinks on the house or perhaps if you rather one of our finest desserts."

Kyoko smiled sweetly, "I think we would love to have the dessert."

He would have spoken up, disagreed with such a thing but her hand had fallen on his knee and he was doing everything he could to hide his surprise. He could tell she was uncomfortable but she was trying. So while he didn't speak up he was still very annoyed that she was going to take the free dessert over the free drinks. The thought of eating anything was making him grumpy it must have shown on his face with the way the waiter looked at him. He was slipping but it worked in a way he supposed. Maybe the young man would simply believe that he was intruding on their date. The fact that it was all a lie only made a bitterness grow inside of him yet again. The fact she was only touching him to get what she wanted in the end, the fact that those two knew that she clearly had no clue how to handle it such a thing so they were aiding her.

"Are you sure Milady? It would bring down your bill a great deal."

Well, he couldn't deny that it would likely bring down the bill, he had perhaps overdone it while she was trying to gather herself again. He had to gather himself and he had done it the way he always did. Not to say he wasn't in complete control over himself because he was. He also knew he had a high tolerance to alcohol he blamed his Russian blood on it seeing as his father was a lightweight and his mother could outdrink both of them. There had never been a case of him being so drunk he didn't know exactly what was going on. That he couldn't function within society without anyone even realizing he had been drinking heavily either. He also knew he should worry about becoming an alcoholic but he didn't worry about it. Wasn't like anyone really gave a damn about him well there was his parents, perhaps Lory and Maria. His eyes moved towards Kyoko, _'And Kyoko for her Corn perhaps_ ' but he couldn't live as Corn.

"Now if you say that your tip wouldn't be nearly as impressive" he wanted to smile at that comment as he looked down at her.

' _Of course, she would be worried about this man's paycheck_ ' hadn't she proven that over and over again that to her people's jobs meant more than causing problems. It was something that hadn't changed even when they were children. She had always worried about being a problem for the people in her life. That was what made him feel so special back then because she had spoken to him so honestly. She let out her fears and tears for him. Something he learned quickly she no longer shared with Shoutaro who was to be her future husband. He as Corn had been special.

"Anyways, I'm afraid he hasn't eaten nearly enough, he needs a good calorie count" he couldn't help but groan at that. There had been a secondary reason and while he knew he should feel special that was worried about him getting enough to eat the thought of food was just too horrible and the fact she knew he didn't like to eat and was still wanting him to eat more. "Sugar is a good way to increase one's appetite" and he couldn't help but glare at her.

' _What is she trying to do stuff me with more food?_ ' he thought bitterly he wasn't exactly angry at the moment but he wasn't happy either. Then his mind went almost completely blank, he knew the man was talking, yet he was fighting a far different battle. One where her hand slid up his leg, he had to treat this as a role. There was a slight inner battle though if she had been anyone else. He would have pulled away from her, it was unwanted attention and yet a part of him did want it. He focuses on the way her fingers began to trace small circles on his thigh and he knew that had been a mistake all on its own. ' _Fifteen. Fifteen_ ' he chanted in his mind. It would prevent him from doing more, which he rarely did these days but sometimes he had urges and this was one of those moments. He just hadn't had any real urges as Ren in the last couple of years. As Kuon well sometimes he did allow himself to fall into those urges. He didn't know how to play the middle ground in this. More so when he was pretty damn sure Kyoko had no clue what she was doing to him.

"What do you think?" He felt her eyes on him but he dare not look at her. He knew he wouldn't see any desire in her eyes and that meant the urge he was feeling due to her touch was all innocent at least he damn well hope they were.

He flashed a smile towards the waiter, "Yeah, sounds good," he wasn't exactly sure what he just agreed too. Some sort of dessert of course but what that dessert was, he had no damn clue. ' _How could she distract me so much?_ ' His eyes trailed towards her hand for a moment before he looked up towards the ceiling ' _Right... I feel like a damn hormonal teenager._ '

"Very good Milady, Sir. I'll bring it back right away" he said with a bow and disappeared.

To his disappointment she withdrew her hand, it bothered him that he was so disappointed by the lack of her touch. He reached taking the hand that had been drawing circles on his leg and began to kiss each of her fingertips softly. He watched as her face began to turn into that lovely shade of pink that he was starting to enjoy all the more. "If you want me to eat more," he said kissing her palm of her hand as he slowly moved up her arm, "you only have to cook for me" he felt her shudder under his touch and he couldn't help but smirk at it, "Though I must admit I'm used to a different type of dessert" he noticed how that seemed to make her three shades redder as she pulled herself from him completely.

" _Or_ you could just learn to eat properly" he couldn't help but feel happy with her anger that was held in her voice, it was clear that she was worried about his eating habits. "Didn't your mother teach you how important it is to eat a proper meal?" The way she sighed heavily as if he was a child who hadn't listened to his mother made him smile softly.

"Yes but she's also the reason behind it." Her eyes trailed towards him, yet she shifted slightly closer to him regardless and he couldn't help but feel happy about that. To many things made him happy when it came to her and that was starting to trouble not just Ren but Kuon as well. Just like whenever he thought of her as his, as if he had some right to her. His father would be pissed at Kuon for such thoughts.

"You shouldn't look so... unhappy" she clearly was choosing her words carefully. "I don't know what to do with you when you are like that" her eyes looked down and away from him, he worried she would move completely away from him and found himself pulling her closer to his embrace.

"Sorry, it was hard with you distracting me." Just like it was a battle not to kiss every inch of her he could reach the moment, ' _Damn these hormones_ ' he normally had them under better check, no it wasn't even that. He could normally act on them without thought. So he was struggling at the moment in a way he never really had to do before. He would have to take care of that on his return trip to Japan.

Her eyes shot up to look at him, "I was distracting you?"

The way she looked at him he knew that she had no idea what she was doing to him at the moment. He sighed heavily as he looked up at the ceiling, "Clearly you weren't taught all that well," he winced as she smacked him hard across the cheek. His hand touching where she had smacked even more as she clearly pulled away from him the waiter had been smart, he left the dessert quickly on the table as he rushed away. Though Ren hadn't missed the surprise and shock that had crossed his face. ' _Fuck_ ' he swore as he looked towards her. "That's not what I meant," he said rubbing his face, it wasn't so much that he hurt, no it was more in surprise someone actually had smacked him in the first place. "I mean it's a good thing, you still have your pure-heart" he said pulling her towards him, she didn't fight him which he took as a good sign as he nuzzled his face into her neck, "I am glad that you are still so pure-hearted to not know those sort of things" he really was but it also likely would mean she would put herself into positions that would drive him crazy. "Just be careful with other guys, they wouldn't understand," he said softly as he felt her relax for a moment and then she was pulling away from him grabbing her phone and a fork.

He watched as she stabbed the large slice clearly meant for them to share with the fork, "Eat it. All of it." she said darkly, "Then I'll think about forgiving you" she said turning towards her phone.

He sighed as he stared at the large piece of the cake, he groans as he flicked the fork slightly in the piece of cake. "You do know I'm a model right?" he was hoping to get out of it or at least most of it. She shrugged her shoulders. He was sure he would die tonight. Death by chocolate cake, a lot of chocolate cake. The only nice thing about his for sure death was that she once he had taken the first bite willingly she had curled up next to his side, taking the plate in her hands and the fork and began to feed him, it was different. So different than when his mother had done it, she was not forcing it on him. It made him actually want to finish every bite, even if it did kill him.


	66. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 33

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 33-**

* * *

Juliena watched her husband as he happily ate his desserts. Not that this wouldn't have happened in the first place, he was known as having a black hole of a stomach and that was one of the things she loved about him. She wished her baby boy was like his father but for some reason, he wasn't and she always worried about that. He was going to starve to death. Which was only one more reason why Kyoko would be perfect for her baby. She would make sure he ate and it seemed that he did back down most likely out of fear of what it would mean if he hadn't. No, she was sure that he liked her, maybe not yet love but that said something. She sighed heavily causing Kuu to put down his chocolate cake.

"What's wrong love?" He looked at her as if anything she said would be the gospel and she just added that to the list of things she loved about him.

"I'm worried he's messing everything up with her." He held out his hand and she took it as he pulled her towards. His arms holding her tightly as she rested her head on his chest. "She slapped him, Kuu..." she didn't blame Kyoko no if she was to put the blame on anyone it would be Kuon. Kyoko was too nice and kind and Kuu had come back in awe over her, hadn't he?

"It is surprising she would do that" he ran a hand down her arm. "After what I saw..." he thought about what had happened between Sho Fuwa and herself. It wasn't as if she hadn't been attempting to stop him but it was clear that at some point she had just given up, something he had heard women who had been raped repeatedly who say they done the same. They did it because things got worse, if it was going to happen it was better to just get it over with than to drag it out. Was that what that young woman had felt? He wanted more information about her, to learn exactly what she had gone through during her kidnapping which all he knew about. Yet that meant there was a difference between Sho and Kuon well Ren. "No, I believe she trusts him."

Juliena lifted her head from his chest as she stared at him, she wasn't sure what he had seen only that he had enjoyed the show of the young man who had attempted to badly flirt with her that afternoon be escorted well more along the lines carried out of the restaurant. "How can you say that?" she said chewing her lower lip, "We are here babysitting them are we not?"

Kuu smiled down at her before kissing her softly, "Yes but that's because of Lory. I don't think he likes the idea of them going on a date but if they are going to do it then he wanted to make sure Ren was a good boy. He's a bit overprotective of his daughter, not that I can blame him." Juliena rose from the booth she wanted to check on them, to make sure. The waiter wasn't the best way to get the information she could see for herself. She needed to make sure that Kyoko wasn't in tears, or shutting down. That girl had been to hurt and she wouldn't be able to forgive her son even if he was Ren at the moment if he hurt her at all. Yet Kuu's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her down into his lap.

"Kuu!" she hissed as he kissed her shoulder softly, "Don't do that" she playfully slapped his arm.

"Where do you think you are going Juli?" he said moving her hair away from her neck as he began to kiss her some more. She wasn't going to be fooled by him, she knew exactly what he was trying to do. distract her. Just like she would do the difference between them as she put food in front of him. Even if her cooking was questionable he always ate it happily because she had made it for him personally.

"I just want to make sure" she tried to pull away from him but he nipped her neck and she gasped. "Kuu..." she had to keep her focus but she hadn't seen him in what had felt like ages and the fact he was here now just made it all that much harder to focus.

"Now my love, how do you expect the boy to learn how to please her?" That she didn't doubt he could figure out. He had never was found without some girl clinging to him, not that she was happy about it. At least his girlfriends were always around his age but she was pretty sure not all of the women he had slept with had been even close to his age. Yet Rick had told them over and over again he was watching him. Rick was the only one who had been able to give their little boy any comfort when they had failed. Kuon was never the same after his death her baby had been only fifteen when he had left them. Now that he was nineteen they still had no real contact with him. She had been lucky, blessed not only had he spoken to her under the mask of Ren Tsuruga due to Kyoko but he had appeared for just a moment, a single moment when she had gone to him to find her. Maybe her husband was right, maybe he would learn something if he handled this, but hadn't they always done that in hopes that he would be alright in the end? She shook her head pulling free from her husband.

"No, we can't leave it to him or anyone else Kuu. That's what we did wrong the first time. We had hoped he would turn to us, we had hoped that Rick would be enough to help him, now we are trusting the kidnapper!" she was having a hard time controlling her anger and he sighed as he held her tighter to him. "We need to step in this time, don't you see that?"

"Juliena, that was different than now," he said softly into her. "Why don't we send the waiter back with a dessert?" she sighed heavily.

"He won't eat it..." she muttered and she felt him chuckled.

"Fine how about some wine?" she pulled away from him and she looked at him as if he had lost his mind. His smile widens, "Well we can learn if that girl you want as your daughter is like me or you if we try to get her drunk."

Juliena rolled her eyes, "Kuu she is fifteen years old!"

"So? Kuon was sneaking booze when he was 12 years old? You can't say she hasn't been doing the same thing. All kids start at some point." he ran a hand down the side of her arm. "Besides he learned from the best on how to deal with a willful woman" if he realized he had made a mistake as soon the words were out of his mouth he realized it the moment her eyes turned towards him.

"Sobach'ya budka" she hissed at him pulling completely away from him.

"But love..." he tried to give her puppy eyes but she closed her eyes turning away from him. "Come on, I don't even know what I did!" He dare not point out that he didn't even know what she said.

"Vyyasnit' eto" she placed her hands on the table before turning and walking off. Kuu quickly got to his feet as she made her way towards her son and the girl she adored.

"Juliena" Kuu whined as he tried to get her to see reason but she was much faster than he was when she had a goal in mind and there was nothing that could stop her. Slow her down yes, but stop her no.

* * *

Vas tapped his fingers on the desk as he looked at the information that Boris had been able to gather on the Blue Rose, which hadn't been much at all. Kyoko Mogami was dead, she had died 26th of December 20xx. He ran a hand through his hair, there had been an interesting death report to it. Apparently, she had escaped from a German man. One Boris said was Tod Damon, their dead grandfather. Trauma, she had been put into the suicide watch but not under Kyoko Mogami, no she was listed as Nyoro Nyoro yet they had not watched her carefully enough. She had escaped into the night. The next morning she was found dead just outside of the Tokyo Hospital.

Boris had not been able to get anything more out of it, he didn't see any drug tests being done. Her mother who was not listed either in the report he had simply signed her off and had her cremated by the following day. It was as if the woman didn't even care about the girl she had given birth to. Something about what he had read, resulted in him snapping. He growled as his fists came hard down on his desk, the cracking noise and the tear in the hardwood told him he had broken it and if it was already broken, he flipped it over, "IGOR!" he screamed as he kicked his desk away from him.

The door open and a sturdy man stepped into the room. His black hair slicked back and his blue eyes looked once towards the desk before turning towards the man who stood behind it. "Yes Pakhan?" he said simply his hands in front of him waiting for his orders.

Vas grabbed his desk with easy tossing it to the side as he dug for his cell phone, "Get Natasha, here, now" he said trying to keep his anger down. Igor looked at him before bending over and picking up the cell phone which had been flung across the room and handing it to Vas who took it, "Thanks" he muttered as he checked the screen.

"What shall I tell Obshchak when she asks why?"

Vas eyes turned towards him slightly as he growled but it wasn't in anger at Igor, "Tell her family business" he said simply. Igor nodded his head, it would take some time and they both knew that.

 _Red, get more information on the Blue Rose. Find that son of a bitch who sold her. - White_

"If she would just fucking answer her damn phone..." he ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. He needed to let out some of his stresses. Natasha did things in her own way, it wasn't that she disrespected the family but one of her tasks meant making sure things went smoothly and that meant she left her phone off unless she required it to be done. "Women" he muttered under his breath as he grabbed his coat. "I'm going to go see the family pet," he said simply and Igor smirked slightly at him.

"I'm sure he has missed you Pakhan," he said bowing his head slightly as the man stepped to the side.

"I'm sure he will piss himself" just the thought was already causing his mood to improve. He looked towards the mess he had made, "Get someone in here to clean this up for me" he said patting Igor on the shoulder "and don't let my son out of his room. I want to talk to him after I've had some downtime." His eyes seemed to glow violet as he spoke. Igor nodded his head as he watched him put on his coat.

"What shall I tell Vera?"

Vas grunted slightly, the family pet was not something she knew nor he felt was needed to be known. Not even Natasha knew about this pet that he and his brother shared. While referred to as a pet and selected people did know about this little weasel it was always better to make sure the woman folk didn't get too soft. Women were just in general softer, not that they couldn't be a force of their own yet Vera, his mother, Nikita. They weren't blind to what they did, how they run things here. Yet they were kept in the dark as much as possible, they weren't like his sister Natasha, who had accepted the truth. No women tended to want to believe in the best in people, no matter what. He grunted as he looked at Igor, "Tell her I went to see an old friend."

* * *

Igor stared at the mess in the room as he picked up the papers that had been scattered across the floor from when Vas had flipped the desk over. His eyes caught the name, Blue Rose. He frowned slightly as his eyes turned back towards the door that Vas had existed. ' _Why would he care about such a thing?_ ' the outburst wasn't enough to result in this response. Vas had a great love for his Vera, it was the sort of love that if you asked Igor was written in the fairytales so this girl, this Blue Rose was someone special. Yet there was nothing that said she was part of the Family. Unless Reino had a sister he didn't know about. He gathered the rest of the papers setting them off to the side before pulling out his cell phone.

 _Reino do you have any half-siblings by chance? A sister? - Eyes_

It would make sense if Reino's father had cheated on Nikita, he wouldn't want it to get out. It would make even more sense if the man tried to hide it and Vas was tipped off about it. That would explain why Boris was still in Japan _visiting_ his sister.

 _No - Reino_

 _Your father like strippers? - Eyes_

 _I doubt it, not with Pakhan watching him. What is this about? - Reino_

 _It's nothing important. - Eyes_

Igor looked out towards the window before leaving the room. The desk would be replaced before Vas returned, it wasn't as if they didn't go through this at least a few times a month. He had a certain Shinigami to try and get in contact with before he could be of any use to his Pakhan at the moment.

* * *

 **A/N** : "sobach'ya budka" is Russian for "Doghouse" and "vyyasnit' eto" is Russian for "Figure it out"

Obshchak - the bookmaker, collects all money from _Brigadiers_ and bribes the government, help sets up the masterplans [whose best for what task, what crimes will be best to pull off, ect] they are one of the two spies and yes they do have a network of their own. Boris would be the **Sovietnik** the second spy and advisor. In his case, he is more likely to gather intel the old fashion way. They all are to make sure those in the family don't cheat the family. They are both equal in positions and rank and basically only take orders from Pakhan [thus it works out as they are his siblings and well family is everything.]


	67. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 34

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 34-**

* * *

His parents weren't exactly the quiet sort of people actually he most likely wouldn't have paid any attention if he hadn't heard her voice, swearing in Russian. Kuu trying to calm down his mother to lead her back to their table. There was a chance, of course, his father could win but he honestly doubted it but regardless they would stop. He could almost see it in his head, his father flirting with her. Trying to calm her down, the question of course what had set her off to be heading in this direction in the first place?

Sighing he placed a hand around Kyoko's he lowered the fork back to the deadly piece of chocolate cake. The confusion that was written on her face spoke all he needed to know, she believed she had done something wrong and withdrew her hand from his own as she looked down. He looked up towards the ceiling, this would never have happened with anyone else, actually, he couldn't recall any girlfriend or date he had ever allowed to feed him. The horror of being force-fed was just that strong. ' _No_ ' his eyes turned back towards Kyoko for a second. ' _She has done this before._ '

 _Kuon heard her long before she appeared. He could stay here happily being this little girl fairy prince. His eyes turned towards her as she broke free from the wooden path, she had with her a bookbag. It wasn't the first time she had done such a thing. Actually after their first day together she had begun to do this. Each day it was something new mixed with what he had come to expect in the four days they were together. Part of him wondered if it really had to end. He wouldn't mind living here in Koyto if it meant being around her but he knew that in time he would have to head back to America. Back to where his mom was. All the sadness washed away the moment he heard his name, well the name she called him. Normally when people mispronounced his name they did it to be mean but it had not been that way with her._

 _"Corn!" The first time he had told her his name she had heard Corn and jumped right into asking him if he was a fairy prince and before he could even answer she had this daydream look in her eyes stating it was the perfect name for a fairy prince. She wasn't breathing hard but she was bursting with energy and he wasn't exactly sure what that would mean for him._

 _'_ At least she's not sad today _' he smiled down at her, "Hello Kyoko-chan" he said warmly yet she wasn't looking at him anymore. He leaned over as she knelt down in front of her bookbag her head shooting up towards him._

 _"You can't look!" he stared at her confused but she shook her head "You gotta close your eyes," she said closing her own as if he couldn't understand what she meant. When she opened her head he nodded his head and closed his eyes. "I made you something!" He heard the rustling of plastic and the gravel under her feet shifting, "Okay you can open them now!" she said cheerfully._ _He opened his eyes and found himself wanting to take several steps away from the item that she was holding a little plastic cup with a spoon inside. It was pink and he was pretty sure was a mousse. He must have shown his distaste in the item she was holding as she lowered her head. "You don't want it?" her voice sounded so heartbroken._

 _"I..." he watched her as she lowered herself so she was sitting on her knees, the little plastic cup sat in her lap as she held it in place, she was going to cry and he could tell that right away. "It's not that Kyoko-chan," he said kneeling down but she didn't look up at him and he mentally groan images of his mother shoving food in his face, forcing him to eat way more than he could. Him getting sick and her fear that he was doing it on purpose, which just resulted in her trying to get him to eat more. It was a horror show in his life. "I just don't like food all that much" he knew he was going to regret this, "But I will try it okay?" her eyes slowly lifted towards him she didn't say anything but he really meant it because he really did._

 _Kuon didn't know what to expect when he agreed to eat the pink mousse but it wasn't her scooping out a spoonful and holding it out to him. He stared at her for a moment of hope that laid in her eyes and he opened his mouth, once the mousse hit his tongue he was surprised. It was smooth but it tasted like strawberries and something else. "I made it just for you," she said happily, "I tried really hard to make it_ _Strawberry and Rhubarb mousse did I do a good job?"_

 _"It tastes really good Kyoko-chan," he said smiling and he wasn't pretending either. It was perhaps the best thing he had in a long time even. She scooped another spoonful and held it out for him. He sat in front of her opening his mouth whenever he was ready for another bite. He never thought being fed by someone wouldn't be scary or a nightmare. When he had finished the little cup she covered it in the little plastic film and then put it back in her bookbag before looking towards him. She was crying but he couldn't understand why. He grunted as she flung herself into him wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him as tightly as she could._

Ren's eyes turned back towards the piece of cake in her hand she looked sad again. Like she had that one day but unlike before he knew she felt like she had done something wrong. He took the plate from her, he could explain to her that it wasn't normal to feed someone unless they were sick or maybe a bite or two. The fact he already went through half of that damn piece of cake that he was pretty sure was far larger than it should have been. He sighed mentally to himself as he put it on the table, "I just need a break, it's really... sweet" way too sweet actually. Yet he didn't want to bring that up, he was tempted to have her try it but he really didn't want to end up with another bite of his own even if it meant getting rid of one bite for himself. He leaned his back into the booth, there was also the fact he really didn't want either of his parents seeing him being fed. Ren could feel her eyes on him as she shifted her back leaning into his side and again he realized that this was also something she would do as a child. Only she didn't have a book with her, she also wasn't having her lunch either. Not that she didn't always try to make him eat with her even then. ' _Guess I been fed a few times by her_ ' his eyes turning towards her and the phone she held in her hand. "Who are you talking too?" he was tempted to grab it, tempted to take it and see but he didn't have to do that at all. She held it up towards him.

"My father," not that he had been able to actually read the text at the moment, "Daddy says, not to trust you to behave yourself. You either will attempt to bed me or make me cry because you don't want to bed me" she tilted her head "I've told him that it didn't matter, I didn't want to sleep with you at all." she said turning back to her phone, "Then he said that you lack the ability to act as someone who is in love unless you planned to have sex with the person and that it was sorely lacking because all you have to do is smile." he could almost hear her eyes rolling.

He growled under his breath, he couldn't understand why Lory was making him sound like all he thought about was sex. "Maybe you want to try and convince him that you don't desire to sleep with me," she said waving her phone at him. He stared at her phone for a moment before she took his hand and put her phone in his hand. "You can check for yourself if you don't believe me," she said simply as she turned from him again.

His eyes turned towards the phone. He really wondered if it was a trick of some sort. As if he looked it would say he didn't believe her and if he didn't he would be missing getting an idea on their relationship and exactly what was being said. He closed his eyes finding himself torn between the two choices when he felt her move from him. His eyes darted towards her, she was standing in the booth again, in stockings as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Yet that hadn't been the worse of it was the fact she had a glass of water or what had been water and she had poured it on someone's head. He winced slightly, that wasn't going to be good as he rose from his seat.

* * *

Tomi lifted his head looking towards his door, he clicked his tongue against his teeth as he leaned back in his chair. He lifted the phone in his hand once more looking at the message from Reino. The young man really didn't like being dragged into things and he really didn't like his mother or his father being dragged into this world either. He accepted that he really had no say, no it was more like he had a bit more freedom than he would ever have.

 _The Eye is looking for information on a female, someone he thinks my father has been with either a stripper or a second kid. - Reino_

Tomi wondered exactly what the old man was looking into that got Igor interested. He ran a hand through his hair as he tossed the phone on the desk. Not only that but it seemed he was under house arrest not that they could actually hold him here. Right now he would play along he supposed. His eyes turning towards his computer screen for a moment. He smirked as he leaned forward looking at the information on the screen. He couldn't help but grin, on the screen was the bank account for one Sho Fuwa. Bank of Tokyo. He had a grand total of 1,694.05 yen or about 15 dollars to his name. The funds had been transferred under several sites, mostly porn sites but all actually ran by his family or the associates to the family. He wasn't that good to do much more, the fact he hadn't hacked at all, he simply had contacts and contacts is all you really needed in this world. They were more than happy to get a good chunk of cash to help out anyways.

This was of course just a small start for him, this would all fix itself. Well not really fix it but he would get his money back in time. He had been nice because he knew his Hana didn't dislike his parents to not take it out on them. He pulled a cigarette out his pack before lighting up he picked up his phone and made another call. "Yo," he said in perfect Japanese as he let out a cloud of smoke, "You at his apartment?"

"Yeah, his cleaning lady let us in. Nice lady, she apparently doesn't like him much, says he's always complaining but she's only cleaning not his caretaker, she said a lot of other things but you get the idea." The man said simply, "You still want us to sell everything?"

Tomi couldn't help but smile some as he stares towards the door, "Yes, make sure you leave what I told you to leave behind. Give the old lady half of whatever you get and remember I will know if you attempt to cheat her. She's worked hard and it will make it clear she won't say who did it either." He really didn't need these guys getting caught, "make sure you clear out all evidence afterward with the landlord."

"Got it, Tomi. Besides, she's really nice so I don't even want my cut this time. We'll be done by tonight."

"Good" he hung up the phone before turning back towards the door, why did it feel like the old man was once again going to attempt to bring someone into the fold? He closed his eyes thinking back on Reino's message, no he had an idea what it was about. Why he was being babysat at the moment. It seemed like the old man was going to attempt and reach out again, his idea of the Russian's master race being those who carried the gene for violet, golden and red eyes. Those who were said to be gifted. The idea that he could have gotten his hands on his Hana in the first place for that exact reason for making more babies for the Family had been the reason he had called Kuon instead of his father. He didn't want to risk him finding out. Yet she was gone now, out of his reach and he wasn't about to let his little Hana get trapped by his father or this family.

* * *

Kyoko couldn't believe it. Juliena was here and there was yet another man who was after her. She was trying to get him to leave her alone, without making a huge scene but she wasn't exactly sure what it was about only that her Nephele was very unhappy with the tall blonde man. She was sure it was the same one that had helped her and that had been the only reason she had chosen the water, she didn't want to stain his clothes or anything but with water, he could at least go and dry off somewhere away from her Nephele. She slipped her shoes off for easier balance, stockings in her mind had been better than trying to stand on a cushioned booth again in heels. She just hoped it wasn't that big of a deal to the people who worked here or anyone who was here trying to enjoy their meal.

Kuu lifted his head up towards the glass cup that was held in the petite little Japanese woman. His eyes shooting towards his Juliena as she placed her hands over her mouth clearly trying not to laugh at him. "Isn't she just perfect?" she had quickly made her way around him and towards Kyoko who she wrapped her arms around tightly, Kyoko had only been able to get one arm down her side seeing as Ren had grabbed the glass from her all she could do was bare the shooting pain. The woman she reminded was a lot stronger than she seemed.

Kuu had noticed the difference in her eyes, even if her face had not really given her away. He was amazed by the skill that took as he took one of each of Juliena's arms and pulled her free. He wrapped his arms around Juliena's waist pulling her into his chest. His eyes never leaving Kyoko's as he watched Kuon or more correctly Ren put the glass down on the table. He saw the worry on the boy's face even if it was only there for a moment. Kyoko was nursing it seemed the one side where her arm had not been a barrier, carefully touching it. Kuu knew his wife had a death grip but it wasn't one that would hurt someone unless they were already hurt. Afterall once Kuon had been strong enough to break free from her grasp, the force-feeding habit became one of them and then the tears as if she could guilt trip him into eating. It worked most of the time when he was still young but as he got older even that stopped working. "Juliena, love. Careful." His eyes turned from his wife falling onto the girl who had lowered herself to her knees, her whole body straight. The look on his son's face told him everything he really needed to know. He didn't know how to help her, how to make the pain go away and it bothered him greatly. "We are ruining their date, my love," Juliena looked up at him. She wasn't happy it would be hard to get her to move back to their table unless she got to spend some time with the girl he had torn her away from. His eyes darted once more towards Kyoko before settling on his son, his son most of all didn't want either of them there but the ice was broken quickly by Kyoko herself.

Kyoko kept her arm positioned just where it hurt that way if she was given any more hugs or pulled anywhere else she could at least keep it protected. It was a become a task to pretend it didn't bother her, didn't hurt her. Yet she could pull it off. She had dealt with far worse and she couldn't let anyone worry about her. If they worried they might attempt to stop her. So she carefully sat there on her knees. She was staring at the tall blonde that Juliena didn't seem so bothered by at the moment and felt Ren move closer to her but not touching her, which she was thankful for more than she could say at the moment. "That's her husband Kuu" his voice was soft and only the slight tickle of his hair told her just how close he was and that he had seen. He knew she was hurting and that was not going to help her at all. If he was being that careful with her to the point he feared even the lightest of touches where he had not been at all worried prior he might say something to her father or Ruto.

Closing her eyes she tried to relax her body, she felt the shot of pain in her side but she smiled anyway, her eyes trailing him length before turning back towards Kuu's length and back to him. "Just how tall are you?" It wasn't so much she needed to know, she already did know. It was the fact she could not think of a single man she had come across not even when it came to the models that she had helped Kyo with being as tall as him. No, they were close, her father and Ruto for example she figured was about the same size as him and she could only say that because Ruto was taller than her father by a couple of inches and Ren was taller than Ruto by several more inches. Tomi was tall as well now that she thought about it but even compare to Ren she knew that it was likely extremely close between them and she got a sinking feeling that Tomi was shorter.

Kuu couldn't help but laugh, "Don't you watch TV? Ren Tsuruga is exactly 190 cm" he paused for a moment, grinning slightly as she turned to look back at Ren. He mentally winced as Juliena moved to slide in next to her, Ren's arm moved so it was on the side where Kyoko was favoring and he noted quickly how that seemed to not sit well with the young woman's mind. He wasn't sure if it was for some other reason, he had a feeling it wasn't the contact or lack of contact in this case even as he watched as Kyoko took Ren's hand and held it to her lap. His eyes quickly darted to his son but if he was surprised by the contact it didn't show, only worry seemed to flash through his eyes.

"I don't really watch TV and I honestly don't care all that much about showbiz at all." It was the truth and Juliena smiled towards Kuu.

"She doesn't even look at the TV when it's on. It's amazing really, I always thought people would look of course no matter what but unless a certain name or topic is brought up, it's as if it was nothing more than two people chatting in the distance." Kuu was sure they should leave but he sat down some next to her, a few moments wouldn't hurt was the look that his beloved wife was giving him and who was he to deny her anything?

"So you don't recognize me?" Kuu said pointing at his face before pointing towards his son, "But you know him?" Somehow this surprised him more than he wanted to admit she slowly opened her eyes and he noted the pain in there for just a moment before she smiled warmly at him.

"Well in fairness, I wouldn't know who _he_ was either if a little girl in my life didn't go on about him" Kuu noted how her eyes narrowed, "and another person distaste of him." Ren's thumb trailed the top of her hand, it was a small gesture but it had Juliena looking up at him as if it was the world and he didn't have the heart to tell her, that Kyoko was not really returning the affection at all. "I have never seen anything he's been in and I don't really care about fashion magazines all that much" she did look at cosmetics but that was about it. Shoutaro was always reading magazines, watching TV and movies. She helped in the Ryokan because unlike Shoutaro she always worried about being a burden to the point she took on his work too. Her belief that if she worked really hard that when he became famous like he always said he would that it would all pay off. That she could take it a little easier, not work so hard. So it had become easier every day to pretend that the noise from the TV was nothing more than people talking and the only thing that really had changed from then and now was that she now had people she wanted to keep an eye on. Names of men, women, and her own family. Sometimes a name seemed familiar but when she saw their faces she knew it wasn't them.

"Maybe you should check out his work and mine while you are at it. Though I guess it would be hard not speaking Japanese" he said frowning slightly, "I mean watching _his_ stuff, mine well _I'm_ a Hollywood Actor" he said proudly. Yet he sighed heavily when he saw that she didn't even seem surprised by this, "You know _most_ people would be in awe of meeting a famous actor" Kuu was pouting and his wife had taken it upon herself to kiss his cheek as she snuggled into his side.

Kyoko, however, seemed to have care about easy his hurt pride as she pointed at herself, "My Auntie is the Mother of the Queen, I live with the Queen, the Prince Consort, the Future King, four Princes, two Princesses and unless you are going to show up in a dress you aren't likely to awe me... then again... Daddy does dress differently so that likely wouldn't be enough either."

Ren couldn't help but cover his mouth, his wife was doing the same thing. They were trying their best not to laugh at him because of her statement and Kuu sighed heavily. "Guess you will just have to find a new way to impress her," she said looking up at him. "I'm sure you can think of a way to do so," she said kissing him softly before turning back towards the two. Kuu ran a hand through his hair his wife was almost jittery over the fact the two of them were touching but as he looked once more at them. Kuu watched as his eyes darted towards Kyoko's one more she must have done something so minor in her movement that it had him worried. At least that's what Kuu was seeing as the moment but he had not noticed it, so it had to be something she couldn't control.

So Kuu unlikely his beloved wife was not surprised by Ren's tone of voice, "Was there something you needed?"

Kuu smiled, "Oh well Juliena said you did something very kind for her the other day. She was hoping for a dance with you since we were both here." Ren's eyes narrowed slightly he really didn't like dancing and Kuu knew that it was the perfect excuse or would have been if it wasn't for that petite woman at his side.

"Really? We can dance here?" Both men looked at her in pure awe it was as if the pain she was in was truly gone, she was as jittery as his wife was at the moment.


	68. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 35

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 35-**

* * *

Juliena was so pleased that Kyoko seemed to like the idea of dancing. Her son wasn't one of those people who liked to dance. She never really understood the reason behind it as he never spoke up about it. She had tried to once ask Rick but he shook his head claiming that not every guy liked dancing. Those who did learn to dance did it for a reason. He had pointed out that he himself only knew how to dance because it was how he had won over Tina. Juliena had used dancing as a way to help keep her body in shape but she knew her husband who was far better at ballroom dancing was amazing. Not professional level but still he had worked hard to be that good for a role a long time ago. Now they would dance together in their home on date night. She placed a hand on her cheek just thinking about it as she sighed happily before recalling where she was at the moment, she looked at the young woman in front of her. ' _It can bring them together, it will be perfect_ ' she thought to herself before nodding her head, "Oh yes. They have a lovely dance floor here. They sometimes have professional dancing shows here too."

Kuu watched as Kyoko turned towards his son. He could almost image how hopeful she was. 'What are you going to do boy?' he thought to himself as he watched him, Juliena he could tell was expecting him to agree, not happily but agree regardless.

"I don't dance" Ren's words were harsher than he had meant. He wanted to hit himself as he watched those eyes that had been filled with so much hope and want for something lower. It was as if she sinking into the deepest part of the ocean. He closed his eyes he knew that telling her no was for the best. She might be able to hide how badly she was hurt but his mother unknowingly had done something to make it worse. He could tell she was still protecting it even if she didn't realize she was doing so. Yet he really didn't like seeing her like this and he felt helpless at the moment. 'She must really like to dance' he wanted to give in but he wouldn't. He placed a finger under her chin but she jerked away from him and he mentally groaned 'Damnit, don't make me give in Kuon it's for her own good.' Juliena glared at him and he felt like he was being ganged up against.

"Don't mind him then." Kyoko turned to look at Juliena who was smiling warmly. "I'll loan you, my husband." She placed her hand on Kyoko's arm gently, "Kuu is a wonderful dancer." she turned towards Kuu placing a hand on his cheek, "I love dancing with him but" she said dropping her hand from his cheek "It's only fair to share him seeing as your date won't dance with you." she said looking directly at Ren when she said those words and he felt like he was somehow being punished more so when Kuu smirked at him.

Standing up from the booth, Kuu bowed his head. "Lady Kyoko, it would be my greatest honor to dance with you tonight." He smiled warmly at her, "But I must save a dance for my most beautiful wife." Kyoko looked at his hand that he held out towards her before looking towards Juliena who gave a small nod of her head. Kuu watched as she turned back towards him not looking once towards Ren before taking his hand.

"I would be honored to dance with you." Kuu helped Kyoko out and around Juliena as she lifted her legs up and out of the way to make it easier. Kyoko cast one look towards Ren but he couldn't place what she was thinking before looking back towards Kuu. ' _This will be perfect for practice_ ' she thought as she smiled at him. ' _I'm so happy! Keiji would be so proud of me! So will Amanda and David!_ '

Kuu noted the anger that was coming from his son and his smile only seemed to widen before he led her away. Juliena looked at her son, "That girl loves to dance I'm told. You could at least done the right thing and gave her one dance. I'm sure you can sway back and forth." she said huffing as she rose from her seat. "I don't know what gotten into you, but you will dance with me. Swaying is something even you can do."

Ren looked at her, he knew she wasn't not talking to him as Ren but as his mother. Yet at the same time, he also knew she was right. Even if he didn't want to dance he didn't want to leave Kyoko when he saw how she was favoring her right side of her body. His mother held out her hand and like he did when he was a child and she insisted on dancing with him he took it and followed after Kuu and Kyoko.

* * *

Sho couldn't believe how long he had to wait for a hotel limo to come and get him. He was growing increasingly pissed. Yet he was playing it off cool, he wasn't sure what was going on but he was tired of trying to figure out what those reporters were saying. His French was good, his Japanese, of course, was grand but English. A few words here and there at best, such as 'Hi' 'fuck off' 'bye' 'Wanna have a good time?' His mother had tried to push him to learn all those damn languages but he had never really cared about running the family business. Kyoko, his Kyoko had always been really good at picking up all those damn languages and it pissed him off, even if she didn't understand everything that was said she could direct them to certain rooms, greet them, say farewell and was able to make sure they knew who to ask for if they had any questions. That was only because she pushed herself Sho was sure it wasn't something she actually wanted to learn and French.

' _She has never been good at French_ ' the language of love as he thought of it, how she thought of it. She always struggled with but tonight she had spoken it like she was a native ' _She was fucking lying this whole time_ ' that had been the thought that ran through his head. He would never have thought she actually been going to school here, that she was learning not only how to speak French but Russian.

He stared down at his phone for a moment he wondered if he could get her number, she was scared. He didn't believe what that man had said, she wouldn't throw him away, she loved him. She was just scared, she was scared they almost got caught too. He should have picked a better place to win her over completely, 'How dare she say I wasn't her first love.'

"Sir" Sho turned around to look at the Reporter, the man reminded him of a walking scarecrow, "I was told you are the young man who claims to be engaged to Lady Kyoko right?" he said in perfect French.

Sho smirked, "Yeah that's right? Since we were kids, I think she was seven at the time?" she had to be, he had been eight when he had been told. At the time it hadn't been anything he really cared about, he was too young to understand fully what it meant, he didn't even really like girls at the time other than they gave him lots of things, just so he would be around. It wasn't until he was older than he fully understood what it meant, what he could get from them.

"Do you mind joining me then? Perhaps for a nice little chat?" he said nodding towards a little pub across the street. "I'll get you a drink, it's a family pub." he winked and that had won him over.

"Sounds good to me," he said in French back to him. ' _I'll get her to force the truth out this way._ '

* * *

It had been a while since Kuu danced with someone who wasn't his wife. Let alone who was so much smaller than him, but the waltz was an easy enough dance to do regardless of the size of the person who you were dancing with, which was why it was the one dance that almost everyone did on this dance floor. Kyoko had one thing going for her, she was taller than an average Japanese woman but it was still something in her favor. More so when he thought about the height difference that would be there if she did end up with his son as Juliena was hoping would happen. If Kyoko could be convinced to love apparently. ' _What a pair they will make_ ' he thought to himself as he led her to the dance floor as the music started.

Yet Kuu hadn't been expecting Kyoko to take the stance of a professional dancer, her left hand right below his shoulder, her back straight. The way her head turned to whatever direction he was planning to turn her, she never once seemed uncomfortable as they dance. She read him amazingly and even when he thought to try and trick her she wasn't to be fooled. It didn't seem to matter her footwork was perfect to the point that people had begun to move off the dance floor to simply watch, no they weren't the only ones dancing but the fact was she was making him look so much better than he was. He had seen his wife and son leave the dancefloor to stand around a few other couples and even a few of the staff members who had stopped to watch. ' _She's really good_ ' he lifted his arm as she spun, his hand moved towards the right side of her stomach pulling her to his chest. He had felt nothing, no shudder, no jerk, she was flawless even as her hand fell on top of his, leaving him no choice but to take the two steps left before taking her free hand spinning her outwards and then inwards so she was facing him. Turning once and then twice, he dropped his hand to the right of her waist, dipping her. Yet as he expected for someone who knew how to baby an injury as a dancer, her left leg fell behind her, allowing for a much deeper bend without actually resulting in much of a dip at all because the weight was still all on her and not on him. He had to fight the chuckle as he pulled her back to him just as the music died.

Kyoko allowed Kuu to led them off the dancefloor, she followed him just like when they had been dancing. Yet she had not been amused by him as he had attempted to judge how badly she was hurt. Still, she wore her professional smile as she heard the claps, a few people patting Kuu on the shoulder as they walked the short distance away from everyone. Kuu voice was low, "You are a professional dancer?"

"No" it was simple, in truth neither her or Keiji would deem professional until next month so she wasn't lying. Yet she was proud of herself, she had not been scared even when they had started. Then again no one here would be judging each of her mistakes. She also highly doubted any of them were professional dancers. She closed her eyes, she couldn't allow herself to focus on that, her hand touched the right side of her body. The pain was fading, but she knew she was going to have to be careful, she was a fast healer at least that was what Tomi told her once. As long as she didn't overdo anything but she was doing this for more than just her love of dancing at the moment. She needed to prove she was perfectly fine.

"Really? You dance as someone who knows how to protect their injury but still make it look natural and flawless" he said scratching the side of his chin as he noted Juliena and he sighed happily. Kyoko eyes turned towards the woman and back at him before smiling softly as she shook her head.

"I have an amazing partner is all." she placed a hand on his lower arm, "My partner is as amazing as your wife." He looked down at her and he couldn't help but smile brightly.

"My Juliena is one in a million, maybe a zillion." he leaned down slightly, "But you are as well Lady Kyoko, your father is one lucky man. He should be on the rooftops singing how wonderful you are."

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "I rather he didn't. I might have to push him off." He laughed as he stood straight, holding his hand out for Juliena pulling her into a kiss. She turned her eyes away from the two of them. Kyoko hadn't the heart to tell Kuu he was mistaken, that Juliena was like the long waiting breeze that came on a hot summer day that just made everything better. That was something she would never be and what made Juliena so much prettier was that it none of it went to her own head. Yes, Juliena knew she was pretty, but she lived in that world where she only cared about Kuu loving her, fawning over her. As long as he always looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, it wouldn't matter what anyone else thought. She had once thought the same thing, yet she learned that in her case that was a silly belief. Not that she would ever tear that belief from Juliena but love only went so far when it came to what someone looked like. Shoutaro had been all about Juliena because of her looks and he had only been all over her because she had made him angry. Her eyes darted towards Ren before looking down some, 'Which is why I can't trust him to make this believable' she realized 'He is worried but he is not playing his part it must be too hard to want someone like me.'

"You were wonderful darling." Juliena said touching Kuu's cheek, "I've never seen you dance so well before. Not even in the movies." she said wrapping her arms around his neck as the two began to sway together. Quickly lost in their own world and it hit Kyoko quickly what she could do. She couldn't believe she didn't think of it sooner, that it had been watching Kuu take Juliena to the dance floor that she could perhaps sway Ren to her.

"Would you like to dance with me Ren?" she said holding her hand out to him. Keiji said it didn't matter what their real feelings were when one danced you could fool the world and she needed to do that right now.

Ren or perhaps it was more along the lines of Kuon eyes fell upon her hand. Neither one of them would deny that she was beautiful, the way she danced had caught far too many people's attention. More so he had noticed a few reporters had been taking photos. Again perhaps that wasn't such a surprise but he was sure they weren't supposed to be out this far, but maybe they allowed them sometimes he would have to check he knew this place from Lory had strict rules about reporters and were actually really kind to the news media to help assure those rules were kept. His father had been stupid in dancing with her, knowing damn well that she had been hurting. The room began to grow cold around him. "No" he had hoped that would end it, that she would return with him back to the table or better yet see if their ride from the hotel was here so he could take her home so she could properly rest. Then perhaps he could get in touch with Lory and make the man see how big of a mistake this was going to be.

Kyoko shook her head sadly at him before turning her back on him. She began to sway to the music her hips drew his attention before he followed her arms lifted them back up towards her back, only as they lowered to once again draw him back to the way she moved her hips to the music. He felt the eyes that weren't just his own falling on her. He growled under his breath as she didn't seem to even realize what she was attracting attention to herself. 'What are you going to do if someone grabs you and hurts you?' No that wasn't the only thing he had to worry about, he had to worry about them laying their hands on her in a sexual manner because that's exactly what would happen with the way she was moving.

When she turned around looking at him, she held out her hand again for him and he took the few steps towards her. As if drawn in by a siren she smiled softly at him as she touched the side of his neck, his eyes never leaving hers, "I'm fine" she said turning as she pressed her back against his chest he closed his eyes he didn't believe her, because he knew exactly what was hidden under that dress. Taking his hand in her own she pressed it against her stomach he was careful, he didn't want to hurt her even as she took his other hand and placed it on her left hip, "See?" she said softly as she looked up towards him but he didn't see he only knew that when she lifted her leg upwards he was holding onto her, too scared she would hurt herself even as it fell back to the floor. He watched as she spun away from him, never letting go of his right hand. Yet he was again being distracted by the way she swayed her body as she held his hand and he knew he could pull her to him he wanted to pull her to him and so he did. She smiled as she wrapped her free hand around his waist, trying to get him to sway with her.

Ren closed his eyes as he leaned forward, "Stop" he growled under his breath.

"Why?" she said running the hand that had been around his waist up to his chest. Ren knew damn well she didn't understand what she was doing to him and he blamed his hormones and for going to long without having sex.

"You are hurt" His hands moved towards her hips, he had to get her to stop moving but he was too worried about hurting her to really force it upon her.

"When you get hurt, do you stop acting?" His eyes shot open, he knew exactly where she was going with this.

"It's not the same" He felt her left leg move upwards towards his hip and without much thought his hand was holding it in place as she looked at him, she was not amused fact he could feel the heat that seemed to wrap around them.

"Opezdol" He didn't know exactly what his hormones were doing to him but his hand trailed up her leg. He really liked hearing her speak Russian and he didn't know exactly why he liked it so much. Why it made him want to tease her when she did so. Maybe in part, it was because he was indeed Russian, that for much of his life it was something that people had looked down on for, his mixed blood. The fact he was not just an American but both Russian and Japanese. Yet here was this Japanese woman speaking Russian to him and he couldn't help but feel a warmth inside of him even if she was insulting him again. Her leg fell back to the ground and but he held her to him. Even though he knew he had to put an end to this.

Leaning forward he allowed the darkness in him to wrap around him again, he felt her shiver as he held her to him. "Zacroy rot" he was done being a gentleman with her, to try and get her to behave was not working, "Vrubatsa?" he felt another shudder as she looked up at him. He could make her listen he believed that fully, he was waiting for her to pull away from him, how many times did people quickly leave when he used that tone with them. People feared him, no not him as Ren but him as Kuon.

Kyoko stared at him, he was like ice at the moment. She tried to keep from shuddering but she couldn't help the way her body responded and she hated it all the more than she had lost control for even a moment. ' _My mind is my strength,_ ' she looked up at him and smiled she knew what to do as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Nyet" he seemed surprised his eyes narrowed and she couldn't help but be amused by him. She couldn't be scared of him for some reason even though she supposes she should be at the moment, "But you can" she reached up kissing him, his lips were soft which she didn't expect at all. She knew right away when he froze, she had noted it the first time. He always seemed to freeze up, much like she did whenever she wasn't prepared to be touched. She pulled away from him completely walking off the dancefloor. Much as she expected he didn't follow and that gave her time and that's exactly what she needed at the moment. ' _I can't believe I did that_ ' she winced mentally at herself. ' _It was the right move, no one would be able to question it right? He's going to be so mad at me, I just know it._ ' She wished she read more of her father's awful romance novels or watched any of those awful movies or tv shows he had tried to get her to watch to know if she made the right move or not.

* * *

 **A/N** : "Opezdol" is Russian for "Idiot", "Zacroy rot" means "shut up" and "Vrubatsa" is actually Russian slang for "Understand?" while "nyet" just means "no"


	69. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 36

**A/N** : Thank you all for the comments as always. They mean a great deal to me. I hope that you enjoyed the last few chapters with all the fluffiness between them. Please remember there is a happy ending at the very end of this series [There will be at least two books all under this title, of course, so keep that in mind as you read] With that said, don't hate me too much but time to focus once again on the drama side of it [sorry!]

* * *

 **-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 36-**

* * *

"Lady Kyoko" she turned slightly to see a young Asian man stepped forward and around her, his accent was strong. Yet that wasn't what had drawn her attention to him, it was the startling blue eyes. Even though they were so clear looking she couldn't read him. All she knew there were her dark children didn't seem to be drawn to him. He also was about Keiji size and she knew for sure that Keiji was sawed as short compared to the average height of Asian men even if both were taller than her. This man didn't look more than a couple inches taller than her. She placed her arm around her right side as he bowed his head as his black hair fell in front of his eyes, "That was a remarkable display of dancing I have seen outside of the Professional Ballroom." He lifted his head looking at her and she found her heart racing in her chest and her breath was caught. He closed the distance between them a bit more, "with a proper dance partner I'm sure you would outshine even Adophite herself."

Kyoko mentally shook her head she couldn't believe she had let him get so close, ' _How..._ ' she tried to push the fuzzy feeling that was wrapping around her mind as she smiled at him. ' _I can do this, I've worked with high fevers in the past,_ ' she took a deep breath, slowly releasing it, "Thank you, that was very kind of you to say..." she paused waiting for him to give his name.

He smiled in such a way that she felt almost overwhelmed, "Zakai Ling, I'm afraid I'm no one famous, not like Kuu Hizuri." He said looking beyond her, she turned without much thought but she couldn't see Kuu or Juliena from here. No, she was nowhere near the dancefloor, having made up her mind to return to the table. She raised an eyebrow as she turned back towards him and he must have seen it, "I must admit I followed you." That worried her more than she wanted to admit and she found herself taking a step back from him. "No please, you have nothing to fear from me," he said holding a hand out before running it through his hair and sighing heavily. "It's just the person you were with, scared me... and I wasn't brave enough to talk to you with him so close by."

Kyoko chewed her lower lip, she supposed to anyone who didn't know Ren Tsuruga true self would be scared of him. He had scared even Heth hadn't he, enough that he seemed to dip into the world of madness. She closed her eyes trying to push out the sound of his laughter that had echoed in that elevator. She wrapped her arms tightly around her, the pain brought her back out of the madness she found herself slipping into. ' _My mind is strong, can't let getting sick bring me down_ ' she said to herself slowly trying to rebuild her mental barriers. Yet it was hard to focus for some reason.

"Lady Kyoko?" Her eyes snapped open refocusing on Ling. "You look like you are about to get sick, we should find you a place to sit," he said looking around the area and she couldn't help but smile. His hand hoover around her waist, not touching but clearly wanting to take her somewhere she could sit and rest. It was a kind gesture and the fact he wasn't touching her. It was hard not to feel relaxed around him. Then she felt two arms wrap around her waist pulling her away, it was like a jolt of lightning paralyzing her.

* * *

Kuu pulled Juliena closer to him, his eyes trailing after Kyoko who had left his son no correction left Ren on the dance floor. It hadn't taken long before two different women were at his side. ' _If he was Kuon right now..._ ' for some reason while he was Ren he was able to attract women still once he was in his natural state even as teen women and girls seemed to swam him more. Even now they got calls from young women when he traveled and images were caught of him as they tend to happen. The house would get calls, women flocked to his son but they also seemed to flock to his alter ego as well. Well all of them but the one his wife was so very fond of it would seem. Even Kuu was growing rather fond of the young woman.

"What's wrong Kuu?" he looked down at the woman he loved and kissed her forehead.

"Just thinking about how Ren pales compared to our Kuon's beauty" she sighed softly as she buried her face in his chest.

"I miss him..." she said softly and he kissed the top of her head. He knew that it was hard for her to pretend that Ren was not really Kuon. It wasn't as hard on him. Ren Tsuruga wasn't his son, he was just borrowing his son's body and when Ren was no longer required, when Kuon felt that he reached the place where he could reveal his true self to the world then he would be back. After all, Kuu himself had used a stage name. Not for the exact same reasons that Kuon was but for reasons of his own. It had been Juliena's love, her desire to be with him, the real him and no longer wanting to hide behind that stage name that he was able to come out and say exactly who he was.

"I know, but didn't he tell you he would return to you?" he felt her nod, he had to thank Kyoko for that as well he supposed. Yet he wasn't sure how to do that just yet either. Kyoko to him was odd, a girl who had no interested in showbiz but could act, ' _I'm surprised she is not a professional dancer. Lory really should push her towards that career if nothing else._ '

* * *

Reino was done with this place. His Ghost Waiter had disappeared shortly after the incident with Sho and Kyoko, he had been too distracted at the time to realize that at first. Yet after getting a text message from Igor one of Vas personal bodyguards not that the man needed any protection, no one would be stupid enough to go against Vas, not if they wanted to actually live. No, if they wanted Vas' place in the underworld they would need to take him down by other means. Regardless, the Ghost Waiter had been able to move on due to being part of the group that had stopped what Reino was sure would have been a rape regardless what Sho seemed to believe their relationship was. No, if he had done the deed he could almost be assured the man would be dead likely by Tomi's own hands. The overlay image of his Aunt Natasha played in his head again. Place and time different even the people but far too much alike for his taste.

"I'm tired," his eyes trailed towards Miroku's for a moment before falling towards his other three friends. "You can stay if you want." He knew that they likely wouldn't be staying here, this wasn't exactly the place to pick up girls. Not that you couldn't do so here, it just wasn't known as a place for business at all, it was a place for relaxation and privacy. It was why the reporters from what he had picked up from the Ghost Waiter before he had disappeared seemed to point at. They allowed people to meet up and enjoy each other's company while making sure that things didn't turn wrong, like sexual assault or rape.

Kiyora leaned back in his chair as he looked up slightly, "Well we could stay a bit longer, not like we got a bill to worry about." He sighed as he noticed that Mirkou and Shizuru were already standing up to leave with Reino, his eyes turned towards Dasuku who shrugged slightly. Kiyora frowned, "Guess we're all leaving then," he said putting his hands on the table. He rose to his feet and Dasuku chuckled slightly as he drowns back his drink before following after Kiyora.

Reino placed his hands in his pockets as they headed out. He had no plans at first to do anything but leave, but he saw several spirits lingering around a single person. Far too many for someone to be haunted by, even with all the men his uncles have killed, they didn't have lingering ghosts. It stroked him as odd to see so many gathered together, it was possible that the young man that they seemed to be surrounding was like him able to see spirits but the way they were fawning over him, the way they seemed to want to be touched almost begging at him. He found it troubling beyond anything he could even understand. He slowly took in each and every one of the spirits, men who looked more torn to pieces no longer hold, women who seemed almost half starved, no these were spirits who may not even know they were dead, yet Reino couldn't be sure. As he looked over each spirit his eyes caught sight of her almost buried among the spirits that he almost had missed her completely.

The image of his Aunt Natasha once again played in his head and he moved without thinking about it. He pushed the hand of the living man away from her as he made contact with the man many images flooded in his mind but he pushed all out and perhaps because he had been looking at the spirit of a young woman, pretty as she was that was the one his mind seemed to focus upon.

 _The room was bare stone, a man was forced to his knees by two stronger looking men, but there was a fire in his eyes. One that would not be allowed to put out by the man he was staring at. "Hello, Brother" I twisted inside the mind that found myself looking out of, it always bothered me to be staring out of someone else's eyes as I was the one forced to relived someone else's memories. The things I've seen, sometimes felt like I was the one doing the deed and I wondered sometimes if I would end up going mad. Yet I had to see this memory though if nothing else. Everything in my being was telling me this would give me a clue to what I was dealing with. Information that I felt Tomi might want if he didn't find it boring._

 _The man on his knees smiled up at him. It was always best if I remembered that I was not that person. "Hello back little brother, what do I owe this great honor from Father's little Carp?"_

 _He chuckled as he knelt before him, "I heard you disagree with father's choice. Too weak I believe you said to do things on his own?" I could see his reflection in the man's eyes before him. "I thought we could come to an agreement, you will tell Father that you agree with his choice to back me as the Carp and I won't have to hurt her."_

 _"Her?" he chuckled, "You think you have something over me?"_

 _"Ah, I have found someone who makes you weak. You have fallen in love" he snapped his fingers and two more men entered the chamber, a small black hair girl, a beauty by even American standards was brought in. The fear that was coming off of her I could see as she looked around the room back towards the man on his knees. His head turned back towards his brother, he saw the anger. "You did pick such a pretty girl. I heard you ask father to marry her even." He had turned back towards the woman running his hand across her cheek and down her side._

 _"Father approved of her, you can't touch her." His voice was full of warning and he turned to look over his shoulder._

 _"Actually I can." He said running a hand up her leg. "There hasn't been an official announcement. How would I know exactly who she is to you Brother?" his hands ran up under her dress and I could tell she was shivering, "Now I can make sure she comes back to you mostly whole or not at all." He nodded his head and the two men forced her onto her hands and knees. "But first I want a taste, you know brothers should always share their toys."_

Reino felt physically sick but he had been able to push through the memory enough and while time hadn't really moved forward for the rest of them his arms were around Kyoko's waist pulling her to his chest. He really hated these memories that came but this one wasn't so bad. He could live with the only one that seemed to echo in his mind at the moment. He was thankful that her mind was for the most part blank. If he only had to live through tears of getting a 97% this time around. It was mindless and one that confused him slightly but all that seemed to be in her mind was how she was stupid. He found himself relaxing as he felt Shizuru hand on his head followed by Miroku shoulder against his own. Multi-people always seemed to cancel out everything and he was thankful for that.

* * *

None of them had been prepared for the turn that Reino had made. One Reino made a plan he almost never went off course at least not without warning them that something caught his eyes. Yet that's what had happened. Miroku had been surprised to see Reino pushed another living person's hand away from a chestnut hair girl. It took him a moment to realize that this was Lady Kyoko the one who had paid for their bill as a thank you. While he was surprised it had been Shizuru who had acted faster than anyone of them. He might not talk much and was a year older than all of them but he knew something was wrong faster than any of them had.

Shizuru hand fell upon Reino's head almost as if he was the big brother soothing his younger brother and it had been enough for Miroku to move. He had quickly found his place next to Reino their shoulders touching and he felt his friend relax, the girl, however, he was holding looked like she had been frozen in spot and Miroku knew he had that ability. Something to deal with the spiritual powers that had allowed him to see the memories of others and spirits.

"Hello again Lady Kyoko," said Miroku as the other two members of their group moved so that they surrounded Reino and the girl he was holding to his chest. It seemed almost at once to Miroku she relaxed slightly realizing who they were finally.

"Oh... it's you..." her eyes lifted up towards she couldn't really believe who she was looking at. The fact that he hadn't moved at all, was not looking at her but was staring straight at Zakai worried her. What was she not seeing? "Reino" a small smile played across her features.

Miroku noted that it was actually a very pretty smile. Slowly her eyes turned back towards she said looking back towards him and the smile held the same sort of warmth that it had shown Reino. He knew exactly what she was wondering, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Miroku," He lifted his eyes towards Reino for a moment he was starting to feel worried about his friend as his eyes turned back towards the Chinese man., "Who's your friend?"

Kyoko eyes slowly turned back towards the other man she almost forgot he was there for a moment, "Oh his name is Zakai Ling" she frowned slightly, "I just met him actually." It was odd, her side didn't hurt at all anymore and that was startling.

Shizuru looked at her for a moment before his eyes fell upon the man called Zakai Ling, "Zakai is a Hebrew name. Are you Hebrew?" If he had been startled by the question it didn't show at all on his features. He almost seemed shy as he shook his head.

"No. It's just a name my mother was very fond of," his turned towards Kyoko. It was clear he was uncomfortable to her and she didn't know what to do about that at the moment. He looked down slightly, "Well seeing as your friends are here, I don't feel so bad about leaving you now." His words were kind and she felt as though they should warm her but something was off.

' _Something's wrong_ ' she thought to herself, it seemed to slowly dawn on her, she couldn't believe how foggy her mind was at the moment whenever that man looked at her or spoke to her, ' _I can't move. I want to though, why can't I move towards him?_ ' She closed her eyes trying to calm herself some, she felt the arms around her tighten slightly and she realized then that Reino had somehow the cause of why she couldn't move. Why she was not following the man in front of her, this Zakai.

"I will take my leave, I hope we can meet again soon Lady Kyoko," he said taking her hand before kissing the top of her hand. "It was wonderful to meet you" His eyes turned towards the five men who were around her, "Gentlemen," he said nodding his hand still in hers as he slowly turned to look back at her his smile caught her breath again as he bowed once more towards her releasing her hand and walked away. She found it hard to tear her eyes from him.

* * *

 **A/N** : Ling: Chinese for clever; intelligent, spiritual and Zakai: Hebrew for pure, clear or blameless. His name in my mind is basically being translated to "Pure Intelligence" or "Clearly Clever."


	70. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 37

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 37-**

* * *

Reino watched as the man who called himself Zakai Ling walk off, the young woman of a ghost who he had seen in the man's memory stared back at him. She seemed almost sad, broken even. She placed a ghostly finger to her lips and shuddered. Shizuru hand moved towards the back of his head he figured he would have hugged him if he was the hugging sort yet neither of them really were. It was a simple motion one that told him that he was alright, that like the rest of them they would be there for him. Reino mentally shook his head. His eyes turned down towards the girl in his arms and he silently wondered if he could just lock her in a room somewhere and have Tomi come and get her. ' _Not a chance, if he wants her at his side she would be at his side._ '

Kiyora sighed leaning against him just slightly, "Are you going to do it or what?"

Reino was already pushing it, but it wasn't like Kyoko would be able to get away at this moment. Not with his own spiritual energy holding her in place, "Yes..." he placed his forehead against the back of her head. "Forgive me," he said softly. There was one more special ability he had. With his friends at his side, he could not get dragged or overwhelmed by another's memories. He could force the information he needed and he needed to know about her relationship with Tomi, because if this had become this man's weakness. Well, he really might just end up locking her in a room somewhere even if it meant that Tomi personally wouldn't come for her. At least no one, including his friends would be put in harm's way.

* * *

Red eyes flashed in front of him, they seemed almost to glow as he found himself looking into them. They seemed almost amused and he shuddered at them. "I don't think you should" This wasn't the right place in her memories, "Trust me on this," It was as if those red eyes knew something but he couldn't get a face to show itself no matter how hard he focuses in on those eyes, even if he knew for a fact that it was Tomi. Taking a deep breath he pushed further into her mind.

Reino thought as pushed deep and further into her memories, it was as if he was trying to shove the dark ooze. He mentally shuddered at how thick and heavy itself but each step took him further away from those glowing red eyes and then he was falling, this was normal, this was what it should be so he focuses on the single question. ' _What is Tomi too you Kyoko-chan?_ '

 _A hand moved from the side of my face, no correction. Kyoko's face. Red eyes seemed to stare back at her with what I could only take as concern or worry. It was such an odd expression when I thought about Tomi but then I also knew he mastered that sort of thing. He could make you believe you were his best friend someone he actually cared about. Boris was much the same way and it made me sick inside yet Tomi rarely did it unless he needed something or wanted something. The moments where real emotion came through always scared the shit out me. It meant he wasn't able to control those emotions and he did everything in his power to keep control over his emotions._

 _"How are you feeling Kyoko?" She slowly sat up, the sheet falling from around her as she lowered her eyes and quickly pulled up the sheet. Red flesh peaked out and even I had to admit for someone alive she was fairly nicely built and perky at that. Her eyes trailed back towards his._

 _"Not so good..." she whispered and I realized how sore her voice sounded. He ran a hand through his hair for a moment as he pulled out a cigarette from his pack, "That's not good for you." I was surprised by how quickly she seemed to gather herself, her voice didn't sound nearly as sore but I knew that couldn't be right. She had pulled it from his hand and he frowned at her._

 _"Doesn't matter," he said reaching for it and she held it behind her back._

 _"Matters to me. What would I do if something happens to you?" she lowered her eyes, "You're my only friend..." she whispered and I felt like her heart was breaking. He sighed as he placed a hand on top of her head for a moment._

 _"What's the scariest thing in the world Kyoko-chan?"_

 _She shuddered as she held herself for a moment, "Heth." I felt images or more correctly images wanting to burst through this one memory and I had to force myself not to ask who Heth was to focus on this moment. This memory._

 _"Wrong, people who can see into your mind, who can read your thoughts. They can use that against you," he said placing his forehead against hers. "Do you trust me to help protect your mind?" she slowly nodded her head. "We don't have much time Kyoko, Heth will be coming back for you. So just look into my eyes. Focus just on my eyes..."_

He felt a large hand around the back of his neck. He was being yanked, he saw the girl herself, the first degree burns on her back, no he wouldn't be surprised if some of those had really been second degree. As though something had been tapped to her body in certain questions, what exactly was she going through at this moment. Why wasn't Tomi putting an end to it?

"Hello Reino" Reino eyes widen the image of Kyoko and Tomi disappeared, his head turned towards the voice that had come to his side, his neck was still in the grasp of that hand and the smile that showed caused him to shudder, fear was wrapping around him tightly. "I told you." A simple scalpel played among the man's free hand. "You just couldn't listen..." he said touching the side of his face with the scalpel, he expected to feel blood. "Only because I like you, Reino..." he said turning him around so they were looking face to face. "Only because we are family and I know," he said with a smile, the kind of smile that knew that if he tried this again he would be paying dearly for it. "I'm gonna let you keep your sanity," he said kissing the top of his forehead.

* * *

Reino's eye's shot open, he could still feel the lips on his forehead and he quickly looked down at the girl in his arms before quickly moving away from her and fully into the mist of his friends. The fact remained he was terrified and it was lingering. Dasuku dropped moved quickly looking at straight in the eyes, "Fuck man..." he wanted to know Reino could see it but he wasn't sure he could say anything because as much as his friend wanted to know what had just happened. He wouldn't ask him for the details. Reino felt his phone vibrate, he didn't care even as Miroku reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out. His eyes narrowed.

Reino didn't want to see it but his friend turned it towards him: _That was your only warning._ He didn't need to know who it came from, it wasn't from the number that Tomi had been contacting him from. Yet he knew deep down it was Tomi, somehow, she was holding a piece of Tomi's inside of her.

"That's not possible" he held his head, no he supposes it could be possible. If Tomi gave her blood at any point and time, but blood changed and turned it shouldn't still be causing a side effect unless there was something more to it. No, he never heard anything like this happening at all. Tomi learned everything from Boris. If Boris had this sort of power. This sort of an ability. He shuddered and then he heard her whimper as she held her sides. The effects were gone, but she shouldn't be in pain.

* * *

Ren closed his eyes, it was hard to focus in on Ren Tsuruga. Yet he knew he couldn't let Kuon out. He couldn't let Kuon follow her because there was no possible way he would be able to control himself around her at the moment. ' _Damn hormones, get control over yourself she's fifteen and she doesn't even like us that way_ ' and the pain that he felt in his chest seemed to aid himself just enough to refocus. He had to do something about his overactive hormones he was having issues with at the moment and Lady Luck had thought to bless him with two rather lovely women at his side.

The first hair was black and fell in waves around her, even with the brown eyes she looked to American for him. ' _As if that had ever mattered before_ ' he muttered at himself as he smiled down at her. The second one hair was about the shade his was now even the length seemed about right but her pale blue eyes did nothing to enhance her beauty. Somehow he was sure they were contacts. He could lose himself within them, they were both small enough to fit him perfectly at least in his mind and he was sure they were at least legal. Yet as they danced in what he supposed was a copy of Kyoko's dance, he found them lacking. Then again women always were lacking that didn't matter if he was Ren or Kuon. Sure he had plenty of girlfriends, even Ren had girlfriends and he cared about them but none of them had what Rick called 'their magic' to them. As the music stopped he pulled himself away from them. Yet something really did feel wrong somehow about it and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Where you going?" he wasn't sure which one had asked but she sounded almost scared. He didn't know why he found himself turning around or even flashing both women one of his smiles.

He held up his hand, "The song has ended and I think I'm done with dancing tonight is all." The brown hair woman smiled sweetly towards him, guess maybe he had put it on too thick. Yet he really needed to keep Kuon locked inside, even if both of them or either one of them would have been perfect to fix the sexual frustration he was feeling. "Thank you ladies... but I need to check on my date." He told himself it wouldn't look good to take either of them off to the unisex bathroom, do his business with them and leave. Kuon could do that with no real issues but he wasn't Kuon at the moment. Yet even as he thought that he wasn't so sure he could either.

"Oh her?" she looked at him in a way that would have made a weaker man forget himself, "I wouldn't worry about her at all." He would have just put it up as jealously if it wasn't the way the black haired girl looked at the other woman. The way she grabbed her wrist before darting her eyes around the ballroom. Fear seemed to be leaking out of her. The other girl seemed to realize her error as she wrapped her arm around the black hair girls waist, "I mean, clearly she doesn't see how great you are. Like we do. I'm sure both of us can show you a really good time." Yes, now he knew something was going on. More so when the black haired girl began to kiss the other girls throat.

Pushing Kuon down was harder than he thought it would be at that moment, the music had begun to play again and it was perfect he supposed. He ran a hand down the side of the brown haired girl. "Is that so?" he said leaning in as if he was going to kiss her but he pulled back slightly. Her head nodded slightly as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. She swayed against him closing her eyes she sighed as she ran her hands around his waistband. "Want to explain what you meant earlier?" he said kissing her earlobe slightly. He hadn't forgotten what the other woman reaction. He wasn't surprised either as she pulled him away from her. His eyes turned towards the black hair girl, one look told him that she was less likely to speak up so the other would get his attention. "

"Acacia..." the girl hissed, "Don't say anything more," she paused for a moment before turning to look at him, there was pure fear in her eyes. Yet her voice didn't hold it, "He's just messing around with us now." She said trying to pull Acacia towards her.

"Ella, we can still..." she paused as Ren wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"That's right Ella, we still can if you want." he flashed one of his best smiles, the kind that never failed him. He was surprised when Ella shook her head looking at her friend. ' _Seems I'm losing my charm._ '

"Acacia do you want to go back?" There was something in the way she said it but it sounded innocent enough, but he felt Acacia pull from him. She was shaking as Ella took her hand and began to pull her through the crowd.

Acacia turned her head and mouthed three single words "He wants her" before turning away from him completely. Every part of him wanted to chase after them, demand answers but something hit him hard before he took even that first step. She knew exactly who his date had been and someone was here for her.

' _He wouldn't have been stupid enough to come out of hiding_ ' he thought as he made his way quickly back to their table. A sudden form of disgust washed over him for being so stupid to allow a damn kiss stop him in freeze him like those stupid dramas he played. He always felt they weren't realistic but damn it all if she didn't do that to him, ' _It's because she's a childhood friend_ ' he told himself as he walked.

' _And what about what you want to do to her?_ '

He mentally shook his head, ' _It's just cause I haven't had sex in awhile_ ' there was no deeper meaning. ' _And she doesn't realize she's doing because of what happened to her._ ' It all sounded reasonable to him, and that had been why he couldn't trust himself because she didn't know better.

' _So you would if she did?_ ' He mentally growled at his darker self.

' _No she's still a... she's fifteen_ ' he couldn't say child not when it came to her.

* * *

 **A/N** : Acacia is a type of flower.

 **Additional note** : Those born with red eyes are deemed to have been touched by demons. It is also once believed that these children if you looked into their eyes long enough, would cause your death or make you go insane.


	71. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 38

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 38-**

* * *

' _She's not here_ ' Ren sighed heavily as he placed his hands on the edge of the table trying hard to keep his emotions in check. _'Of course not, why the hell would she wait for me?_ ' He felt his control slipping, it wouldn't be much longer before his true nature would be showing.

' _What the hell did you expect would happen?_ ' he mentally sneered at the voice in his head. He knew it was Kuon, he was always fighting with Kuon after all. The fact was he didn't know what to expect when he came here. Everything inside of him said she wouldn't have been here. That he should have gone after her the moment he was able to think again. It was just too hard to think when she did something like that, it confused him. ' _Could just..._ ' he shut down that thought quickly. It just meant she would leave him sooner, ' _She's going to leave anyways_ ' that was true. Once his time here was up, no he had the contract she would keep to it if nothing else there would be that between them.

He grabbed his wristwatch as he took a deep breath ' _Rick I need your help_ ' he took a deep breath. There was only one thing that Kuon was better at then his father, one thing no one could deny he was the best at. Not that his father wasn't highly skilled in allowing what he referred to as his natural predator instincts. He would have said it was due to his father that he was so good at it but that wasn't exactly true. It was the fact he had no choice in the matter. Rick had pointed it out to him when he was young. He either could be beaten up for being something he couldn't change or fight back. His father didn't approve of him fighting but he did anyway, actually to make sure his father wasn't disappointed in him. He began to make sure he hung around the sort of people who would hit first, his eyes moved towards the wristwatch as he took a steady breath, ' _I keep going down this rabbit hole when it comes to her, Rick, please keep me strong_ ' and he let himself fall back into the darkness that was Kuon.

Kuon rolled his head as he felt the muscles, everything around him seemed to be enhanced not that he wasn't always well aware of what was around him but it was different because it was no longer being damper. He took a deep breath filling his lungs ' _Time to find what's mine_ ' he smirked as he began to move quickly. He had to make up the time that was lost while he had been distracted by those women.

* * *

Vas cracked his neck as he looked at the two men, the long hall was clean and white. Several doors aligned the hall but the walls themselves were at least two stories tall, natural light was important here in the design, it gave those who were on duty a sense of peace. At least that's what he had been told when it was built. The hall while itself was not soundproof, the rooms inside were. It went without saying that this place was it was off the books. Vas didn't have to worry about the police coming here either, the police wouldn't bother to risk it. No one came in and no one came out unless he knew about it. This was their little prison those who were lucky enough to be blessed with their lives. "Hello, boys, anyone been giving you any trouble?" Of course, they wouldn't be, those who attempted well it was always good to let some of the aggression and anger out. The two men shook their heads. "Good, good." He clapped his hands, "I've come to visit Hund." The two men gave a slight bow of their heads before he walked further down the hall. Before turning the crank on a large metal door he shoved it open and stepped down the stairs. Below were several other rooms, yet the hall itself was much wider than the one above. He went to the far end of this hall and pulled open another heavy door before stepping inside.

The room itself was a mix between a medieval dungeon and a prison. It was dark and damp inside but at the same time, the floors were white with ceramic tiles. On the ceiling was the ability for a light source and even a TV in the far corner of the room. Along with a single metal chair. The rest of the room had a cot on the floor, it had not been replaced in years. An open bathroom if you could call a bucket to wash oneself a bath or even a sink. They did have a proper toilet and two bowels sat on the floor near the only window in the room. The one that held food was questionable, perhaps more suited for a pig, but the one with water was at least clean. Chained near that window was a man, he was thin but not boney. His clothes weren't in the worse of shape but clearly were old. His beard and hair was a knotted mess, in all truth the man looked homeless. Yet he wore a dog choker around his neck with the lovely addition of an electric collar. No, the worse part was the bits and pieces of missing chunks of flesh, seven of his ten fingers had been skinned at least once if not more. Part of his left arm was had nothing more than built up scar tissue and seemed to be missing even a bit of the muscle. Yet his face, was perfect if you paid no attention to the fact he was missing his right eye.

"Hello Hund, did you miss me?" Vas said patting his leg as if the man was a dog. The man turned his face slightly looking at Vas and pissed himself. "I knew you do that you mutt" he growled as he grabbed a fistful of the man's hair and began to rub his face in his own urine. "How many goddamn times do I need to tell you to piss in your goddamn toilet?" Hund whimpered his apologizes before being kicked in the ribs. He whimpered as he rolled away. "Clean it up, you little pissant." He growled and Hund nodded his head quickly as Vas grunted moving towards the single chair and moving it over. He spun it so the back was facing Hund as he sat down to watch him clean up his own piss.

Vas closed his eyes but Hund did nothing after cleaning his mess but huddled in the corner on his cot. "There was this girl you know." Hund jumped as once he began to speak. "Average looking from the photos, but my boy tells me she had golden eyes." Hund whimpered slightly and Vas shot him a look which caused him to curl in on himself further. "As I was saying. Seems my boy might have finally fallen in love, can't get her she's dead." He cracked his neck as he stood, "I think she couldn't handle being raped over and over and over again." Hund's eyes widen as Vas stepped forward, "You know all about that sort of thing don't you Hund?" He grabbed the man by neck pulling him to his feet, "Bet you miss having that, neutered as you are," he leaned forward "I'm thinking you need a playmate, but see here's my problem." He said dropping him to the floor he tried to move away but Vas stepped on the chain.

Hund lifted his good eye towards him, "It's the mother of the girl that surprised me, you might remember her actually... you were sent to help Natasha on that little mission for me" he touched the side of his head slightly "But see my memory isn't like my little sister's, can't remember shit that far back to well." He pulled the chain towards him, "So you are going to tell me everything you remember, every little detail that's in your head and if you can't remember, well Boris is away but I'm sure one of the boys can help me. Maybe the one that carries your filthy blood in them, yeah wouldn't that just be perfect?" He chuckled some to himself "some nice father and son time" he grinned "of course if you tell him, I will have to punish you... sure we can find something to fuck you with..." he laughed as Hund whimpered once more before he nodded his head some.

"Ye... yes Mas... master."

* * *

Kyoko gasped as the pain once again hit her, only it was worse than before, she held her side trying to fight back the pain that washed over it. ' _I'm fine, I'm fine_ ' she repeated over and over again in her mind. She had to fight the tears as she tried to calm her breathing. ' _Need to focus_ ' she closed her eyes, "What... did you do to me?"

Kiyora rolled his eyes at her "He drugged you." Kyoko turned her eyes towards the man she didn't know who he was nor was she speaking to him in the first place, he must of realized the issue "I'm Kiyora, that's Dasuku" He said pointing towards man who clearly needed to learn what a brush within her mind with the way his hair was all over the place. "The tall guy right there, that's Shizuru" and then he motioned towards the two who she already had names for "That's Miroku, he's kinda the second in command, making Reino our fearless leader."

Kyoko felt like her head was going to split open, "I don't care who you are, I was talking to Reino" she winced as the pain shot through her with every movement. ' _I need an icepack_ ' she really hated cold baths but she thought she might need one of those too. She had learned years ago that for her ice was perfect when dealing with pain, it dulled it perfectly. If only she was just dealing with sore muscles, she could take a nice hot bath but that only tended to make her more tender when she was hurt like this.

Dasuku shot a glare at her, "Got a mouth on you don't you?" he sneered at her, Reino placed a hand up. He knew very well that it could really backfire if they had to deal with someone who was actually Tomi's. No matter how nice her body was, his eyes closed once more, ' _How perhaps how badly it has been damaged, that was an old memory_ ' not that he knew exactly how old it was only that it couldn't be more than a year old.

"Kyoko, it's as Kiyora said. In a way" there was more to it. His spiritual energy being infused into it went a long way.

Miroku smiled some, "Think of Reino like a Spiritualist." He placed his hands in his pockets, "His aura, energy whatever you want to call it mixed with the right type of herbs, can have an interesting effect on someone."

"And the pain?" She questioned him.

"You are hurt?" Reino stepped forward but found Shizuru's hand rested on his shoulder. He saw way right exactly why he had stopped him. Ren Tsuruga was moving towards them with what seemed like a supernatural ability to Reino. ' _No he moves almost like Tomi does_ ' he shuddered trying to force that thought down. One man who could move like Tomi was enough, but he felt the darkness that seemed to wrap around the man. He narrowed his eyes trying to see it but couldn't and he found himself glad he hadn't made a step closer to Kyoko when he watched him pull her to him with such a force that she winced.

Ren was kissing her, it wasn't a gentle kiss either. Images flashed in her mind. She pushed the thoughts of the other men out of her mind, it was different and yet she knew there was something so much like there's in it. Desire, want, she closed her eyes unsure what to do about this development with him, it went against their contract after all but then she had started this she supposed and yet she couldn't deny him this. She had kissed him first and no matter how she thought about it she didn't really mind it all that much, she could get lost in this kiss. ' _No... no, I said never again_ ' she placed her hands against his shoulders pulling away from him. She stared into his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers, ' _It's not the man he pretends to be but he was scared. No not scared worried._ ' She could deal with that. ' _He's like he was in the elevator too, he needs physical contact when he's like this_ ' she winced again and he seemed to realize that he was causing her pain. Slowly almost reluctantly he released her, allowing her to once again stand on her own two feet thankfully.

Kuon's eyes turned towards the group of men ' _She belongs to me_ ' was the only message that he cared to make known. Kuon felt a wash of relief she wasn't moving away from him but neither had she kissed him back. For him, it would have to be enough, though if he had to admit it to himself it was odd not having a woman melt in his embrace. ' _Maybe it really had been too long_ ' he said thinking about when the last time he had even bothered to have sex with anyone. His eyes turned towards Kyoko before falling back on this Reino and his friends.

"Ren this is Reino and his friends." She held her side again and his hand moved to touch the side and she closed her eyes. ' _He's cold... be better if I wasn't in this damn dress_ ' she mentally shook her head, ' _I can fix that later_ ' her eyes turned towards Reino again trying hard not to focus on the pain and thankful that he always felt cold to cool. ' _No, no it's why he needs to eat properly_ ' she mentally told herself.

"I don't think you should be near that guy," Reino said simply though he made no motion to move towards her.

Kyoko felt herself wanting to laugh but she knew that would only hurt to do. She smiled softly "I'd be more worried about the fact you drugged me, Reino." She placed a hand against Ren's chest it wouldn't last the one thing she had learned was this man was of very little words and more of action. She lifted her hand up touching the side of his cheek she wishes she could force him to look at her but she would have to settle for this, "It's alright, it... eased the pain. It just wore off is all... and wasn't done with permission" she winced mentally as she felt his grip around her. She stood her ground which he didn't seem to like at all but quietly accepted.

"He really isn't safe Kyoko," Reino said simply as Shizuru did much the same thing that Ren was doing with Kyoko. He was putting himself in front of the others.

Kyoko looked at Reino and his friends for a moment before looking back at Ren, something inside her told her if she rejected this part of him it would be bad. Yet it wasn't really a choice in the matter, she didn't reject this side of him. She actually rather preferred this side over the man he was pretending to be. She really hated Ren Tsuruga but this Tod Damon? Which is the only other name she had for him and he felt like the Tod Damon she had met before? Hadn't he been a man of little words to the whole way, more of a man of action? Yes, it fit somehow in her mind. "For you, no I would say you are right. He's not..." she turned towards Ren fully wrapping both her arms around his waist. He looked down at her and she found herself shuddering "but for me, I'm safe with him." as she buried her face into his chest, she felt overwhelmed by the way he was looking at her, she closed her eyes ' _But I'm worried about the way he looks at me like he plans to eat me._ ' No she told herself mentally, he just lost in this role, _'Daddy did say he had a habit of taking women to bed with him or leaving them crying. I'm sure that's what's going on, he just lost himself for a moment because of me. He'll go back to seeing me as someone not worth his time soon enough_ ' and yet that hurt to think about.

Miroku closed his eyes sighing some as he touched Shizuru's arm slightly. He stepped forward, "Lady Kyoko maybe it would be best for us to take our discussion somewhere else" his eyes trailed back towards a reporter "It might not look all that good a single lady with six men, two of them on guard with each other" he nodded towards Shizuru, "And the fact you are holding your side quite a bit" he looked toward Ren for a moment, "If you, of course, agree to that, I don't think we should be having this here..." he said looking around the restaurant.

Kuon eyes looked the blond man over before taking a deep breath, he knew he was going to have to play the proper Ren Tsuruga again. He sighs trying to slip himself back, to allow the man who he wanted to be back out. All because there wasn't a place for his true self, he flashed a gentlemanly smile and he felt Kyoko stiffen next to him, but he couldn't allow that to matter. "We can use my hotel room" he looked towards her some, "Then we won't have to worry about your father or niece." She gave a small nod of her head, ' _Of course, now she will listen to me_ ' he mentally sighed.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hund is German for Dog. This, of course, isn't the man's real name. Yes, he's the one that raped Natasha.

 **Additional Note** : I'm reminded of Jessica Jones comment from the defenders "It's been a long week" when she stole that beer... it's only halfway through the week for Kyoko. I'm sure she's thinking the same deep down inside [alright I'm thinking it for her and I think she needs a beer too]


	72. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 39

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 39-**

* * *

Tomi placed his head against the glass window, a cigarette twirling between his fingers as his eyes were closed. His head was pounding and the cool glass window was easing the pain. That was the one thing nice about Mother Russia, the long winters, and the short summers. Just as he liked things. He was never a big fan of the heat. Mainly because he was more likely to burn. His eyes opened as he placed the cigarette to his lips ' _Well now little Reino knows_ ' he wasn't exactly sure if that was a good thing or not. Part of him still couldn't believe he had done such a thing.

It was still new to him, this form. Yet if he could give someone just a bit of his blood he could drive them mad without ever being there. It was the small things in life he supposed that made things less boring. "A demon's blood" wasn't that what he was always told. His eyes were a sign that he was in some way a child of a demon. Not really surprising if he thought about it wasn't like Vera was his biological mother, not that his father nor his mother ever told him. He could just tell, he looked nothing like her hell he hardly looked like his father but there were traits that he shared with his father that he did not share with his mother and it would explain why his mother couldn't just give the old man an heir who would follow him. ' _Another mindless puppet_ ' he fingers dancing almost as if he was controlling a little puppet. Normally he supposed a child who realized a parent wasn't their biological parent wanted information, he didn't. He didn't care who the woman had been, she wasn't the one who he grew up knowing as his mother and it wasn't like his mother wasn't a lovely if a clueless woman at that.

' _We are nothing but a family full of secrets, including exactly what I can do... and what you can do to Reino. Don't think I don't realize that your skills are far more than you claim they are._ ' Perhaps the only ones that weren't hidden completely from Vas and the family were Natasha. Yet all they had were myths and maybe that was why the old man brought men and women with those eyes to him. One way or another and he didn't doubt that in the truth of all of it. Vas would never have chosen someone who had normal eyes to carry him, not the heir he needed or wanted. No, he would have assured that whoever was to bare him would have something to make them stand out.

Tomi turned towards the door of his room as he lit the cigarette, "You cannot break through a wall with your forehead" he muttered as he blew a cloud of smoke upwards. "Guess we can wait and see what the old man wants... unless I get bored." His eyes trailed towards the computer for just a second. "Wait for me Hana," he said softly before turning his eyes back towards the window.

* * *

Shizuru eyes trailed down towards her side. He felt the aura of the man standing next to her that seemed to darken. His family ran a dojo he knew that it was likely not to bad but he wouldn't know for sure until he was able to really look at her. If she would allow it. His eyes moved up towards Ren Tsuruga and he mentally sighed 'no more like if he would allow it' his eyes trailed back down towards the young woman 'It likely was made worse by Reino though' his eyes trailed towards the man who was like a younger brother to him. Actually, they all were like family to him not that they needed to know that. He too seemed worried and with that in mind his eyes moved back toward's the woman. "Is the pain bad?" Honestly, he didn't need to ask that either he knew because if she had been hurt prior the moment that Reino used his own aura and drug to keep her still it would only make the pain twice as painful. Yet she was holding herself far too well, he doubted it was anything too serious. He would offer to take a look once they were at the hotel.

Kyoko had to turn to look at the man and that meant moving from the man who she was using as an ice pack, a bad one too thick in clothes but it was all she had the moment. ' _I wish I could remove his clothes._ ' She stared at the man for a moment before closing her eyes ' _I shouldn't really be leaning on Ren let alone wishing to strip him of his clothes just so I can get full contact..._ ' She mentally shook her head. ' _But I bet he would make a nice ice pack and he wouldn't get all wet either._ ' She opened her eyes and smiled softly at him, "I'm fine. You are worried for no reason at all. I was just taken by surprise is all." Actually, she was sure that once she got home and iced it she would be able to adjust just fine.

"Then you don't want me to ease the pain?" Reino said looking at her.

' _Not right now_ ' she thought to herself but if it was something he could do at a distance, then she could use it. She really could use it. It would be nice to not feel any of the pain that Heth would likely put her through, she mentally shuddered at what that man could do and how badly she had been harmed. If it hadn't been for the few times she passed out and had to be taken to Tomi because of it. Actually, she wouldn't mind passing out right now, awaken to the pain was a lot better somehow she wasn't exactly sure why that was. Still, the offer was too good, to perfect to be true actually and she found herself wanting to agree to it. Instead, she lowered her eyes, "No. I'm fine like I said."

Reino shook his head as he placed his hands in his pockets, "You really are an awful liar" his eyes trailed towards Ren, he really wasn't safe but perhaps as long as she was in the middle and he didn't do anything that would piss him off. ' _Yeah just treat him like Tomi until you get a better feel for him_ ' he smiled some "We'll follow you in our car." He felt his phone in his pocket before sighing ' _Should I tell her I know about Tomi and her?_ ' his eyes trailed back towards Kyoko before mentally shaking his head ' _Not at this moment._ ' He looked towards Shizuru the man looked worried to him and he was pretty sure he would likely push the subject of taking a look at her, not that he could blame him either. He himself was worried because if anything happened to her. Red eyes flashed in his mind and he mentally shuddered, not fully sure if it was the memory playing in his head or if somehow Tomi was not trapped in his own skull ' _I need to get her locked up somewhere_ ' his eyes trailed towards Ren's for a moment ' _without her guard dog knowing about it._ '

Ren narrowed his eyes as Reino's eyes fell upon Kyoko but the man showed no fear on his face but he still didn't like the man. There was just something he couldn't trust about the silver-hair man ' _Looks too much like Tomi_ ' he thought to himself if he didn't know better he would say they were even brothers. Yet there were to many difference for them to likely be brothers but he couldn't shake that feeling as he smiled. "Sounds good, give us about ten. I need to settle our bill and we have to grab our things." He looked down at Kyoko she flinched again but he paid no mind to it, "I'm sure Kyoko would like to tell her friend that we are leaving as well." She opened her mouth and then quickly closed it nodding her head instead.

Part of Reino wanted to ask her if she wanted them to come along but the look that he saw in Ren's eyes threw that question out the window. ' _Too dangerous_ ' he thought before nodding to his friends.

Miroku eyes didn't move from Ren before sighing as he shook his head and falling upon Kyoko and stepping forward. He felt a coldness wrap around him but he paid no mind to it, his years around Reino had made him used to such supernatural feelings and that's what he thought it was. He took Kyoko's hand and pulled out a pen from his wallet. "Here's my number, call me if you need anything alright?" he closed her hand knowing very well that Ren wouldn't have a chance to see it. Winking at Ren "If you don't trust her enough then feel free to take the number for yourself." He looked back towards his group of friends before walking off to join them. "See you soon" he called with a wave of his hand.

Kyoko looked down at her hand. "Why do people do that?" she muttered softly to herself.

* * *

Todoh Susumu sat at the table in one of the two chairs in the hotel room. He had noted the shared door between the two rooms. It was something he thought to bring up if it came about to it as he opened his briefcase. It wouldn't be hard to do seeing as he would have access to the records that her charge was in the other room. It was normally used for parents but sometimes lovers used it so they wouldn't be outed as lovers. The question was which one it, was Shoko Aki treating him as a child in her care or was she sleeping with him. He stared at her carefully and figured she wasn't one who would sleep with her client but he highly doubted she was treating him like the child he was. "Thank you for agreeing to see me at such an hour, Ms. Aki, seeing how important it is that your client does not step foot in the hotel. As we are speaking his room is being cleared of his personal belonging."

Shoko lit her cigarette ' _Damn it Sho who did you piss off?_ ' She could only think of the one person seeing as he seemed to have no interested in Lady Kyoko. Yet to think that they had such power even here in the UK was amazing. He pulled out a legal document and passed it to her. He pushed up his glasses as he smiled at her, "What do you mean by that?" she had to play innocent on this, didn't she?

"As you will see in that documentation right there, Shoutaro Fuwa further called Sho Fuwa is no longer permitted in this hotel or any of the hotels on that list for the remainder of his stay here or as long as my client Lady Kyoko Mary-Leiko Takarada, from this point, referred to as Miss Takarada is in this hotel. He also will find himself banned from the list of restaurants and likely more sometime tomorrow night a complete list will be given to you of the places he has been banned from." He smiled as he looked at her as she was reading the papers, "There is also a list of stores and businesses where he is not permitted at as long as Lady Kyoko is in the area."

Shoko eyes narrowed, "This can't be legal."

"I assure you, it is. You see we can go about it using the police if you prefer but I'm sure you understand that we are not Japan at the moment and the matter of sexual assault on a Subject of the British Empire is not something one wants on their official record. Fact Miss Takarada is being far too kind if you ask me. He would and should be serving time in jail. Actually, I'm sure because of her position as a member of the Royal Family, her father being ArchDuke, her Great Aunt being the Queen Mother, her second cousin the Queen herself." She held up her hand.

"I get it he pissed off someone really powerful, but I'm not seeing any proof of sexual assault." She watched as Susumu pulled out a folder and handed it to her.

"I'll let you keep those copies," he said simply as he folded his hands in front of him, "as you can tell it goes without question his actions. The fact someone else had to get in the middle of it. That would be the husband of the woman he assaulted earlier." Inside there were several still shots not just of the Resturant but near the aquarium a couple days ago as well as the ones from this afternoon with Juliena. "I already talked to his family lawyer, one Kenichi Katagiri, though I would fully understand if he wishes to find a new lawyer then he would actually have to pay for his own lawyer and he's not likely to find a better lawyer at least not in Japan." He said with a smile "Mr. Katagiri has hired several of the best."

"We have lawyers of our own." She said looking at the images.

"Is she dating Ren Tsuruga?" Shoko wanted that information because it would be the reason why Sho had targetted her, he wants everything that man has.

"It's not my place to give such information out. I will say this much, Mr. Tsuruga has a contract with LME whom her father owns. It is safe to say that Miss Takarada knows of Mr. Tsuruga and he of her. As the LME runs much like a family." He pushed his glasses further. "Now as I said he is free to push this further. I do not personally recommend it as some of these bans are long-term most are not. Out of respect for Miss Takarada's wishes. Yet we can make it official if he rather and he will no longer be able to go internationally, he might even be blacklisted in Japan if this sort of thing got out." He rose from his seat.

"I'll make him agree to it," she said sighing as she closed the folder, 'What choice do I have?' she looked at him, "Can I ask why she is not pushing charges?"

"To put it simply they were childhood friends. I'm sure she doesn't want this fall back on his parents." he closed his briefcase "But that is only what I can assume on the matter. She did not give me the details and even if she did..."

"You wouldn't tell me" she nodded her head as she got up and walked with him to the door.

"Goodnight Ms. Aki." He said opening the door. She shut the door and leaned against it.

"He is going to be so pissed..." and she had to make him not making a big show of it while moving hotels. Not that she wasn't allowed to stay here but no matter how she thought about it. He would just try to stay in her room and she really didn't want to deal with the fallout if he was found out to be sharing the room with her instead. She pulled out her cell phone. ' _I'm already regretting this job._ '

* * *

Ren watched as the group disappeared likely towards the exit before he looked back towards Kyoko. He took her hand and began to pull her towards the restrooms as she pulled her hand free, "What are you doing?" His eyes turned back towards her as she rubbed her hand. He wasn't sure if it was because of the number was written on it or the fact he had held it but he couldn't help but be annoyed by it.

"We need to _talk_ " not that he exactly had plans to talk as so much as he wanted to see how badly she had been hurt to the point she was favoring her side a lot more than before.

"We can talk in the car," she said simply turning towards their table.

Ren couldn't help but mentally growl ' _Why does she have to make things so difficult_ ' he never met such a frustration woman before. Somehow he had a feeling this was what his father went through daily when his mother was being herself. The difference being that he could at least make her listen in other ways. He paused for a moment ' _Maybe_ ' he thought as he followed her to the booth.

As she leaned into the booth he figured it was convinced her now or he really would have no choice but to do so in the car. Not that he thought that would be the best place for it. He wrapped an arm around her as he lifted her up sitting her on the table as he did so. "I need to see how badly you are hurt. Now we can do it in the restroom or I can do it here." Her eyes widen.

Kyoko couldn't tell if he was joking or not but as his hand trailed up her leg she found herself going to smack him he caught it and began to kiss the palm of her hand. She found herself relaxing just a little because he had stopped, the issue now was he was leaving a trail of kisses up her arm. "Stop it" she tried to push him away but his eyes seemed to burn for just a moment and she shuddered again at his look ' _Damn actor_ ' she took a deep breath as he began to kiss her neck. ' _Focus..._ ' she sighed as he began to leave a trail of kisses down her other arm. Her eyes snapped open "Alright. You win." She was having a hard time keeping her breathing in check. ' _This isn't normal_ ' she could control herself she knew that much. Yet for some reason, he made it really hard to do so.

He kept the shock off his face, he hadn't actually expected her to give in so easily. Then he realized she really hadn't done so at all as she looked at him. "Let me call daddy so you can tell him you want to take me into the bathroom and strip me," she said reaching for her phone. His hand fell on hers yet she kept talking "I, of course, don't want to be alone in the bathroom with you I'm sure you understand if I'll ask my Nephele to join us. I would feel better if it was Kyo but she's not here so I'll just have to settle I suppose."

"Kyoko..." he growled as she turned to look at him. "That's not playing fair." Even if she didn't know Juliena was his mother. The thought that his mother finding out what she was applying and he had no doubt she knew exactly what she was applying at the moment would not go well. Let alone Lory knowing, because if Lory knew then it was even possible for Ruto to know and he really didn't want to deal with either of them or his mother. That was not a phone call he wanted her to make, because he had no idea how he would get out of the fallout.

"Well, daddy should be made aware regardless." She said pulling her hand free with her phone he growled as she tried to keep it out of his reach. "Hermes, Call Daddy Please," she said.

"Calling Daddy" came the voice from the phone. Ren groaned as he looked down. He had no time to enjoy the view of her under him. When he heard Lory's voice as she placed it on the speakerphone.

"Hi Daddy." she spoke far too cheerfully, "Mister Tsuruga wants to ask you something." she smiled in amusement as she dared him to say it.

Ren sighed and without thinking placed his head on her chest if she minded she said or done nothing most likely because she knew she already won this one. "Hi, Lory." He groaned as he realized that he hadn't moved his face when he spoke and quickly did so. The only good thing about it was the fact she had turned completely red, clearly frozen in her own state of shock from what he did. Not that he blamed her he couldn't believe he had done it either. Yet it explained why she wasn't freaking out, her own mind hadn't caught up to his actions not really. ' _Now she knows how it feels._ ' His eyes darted around quickly but he noticed no one here as he sat down in the booth but not before helping Kyoko into a sitting position he noticed that she closed her eyes likely from the pain and quickly regretted what he did on a whole different level.

"What do you need to ask me, Ren?" There was a hint of warning in the older man's voice and he was pretty sure if he even dared to hint at what he just attempted to make her do. He would be in deep trouble, the sort of his life would be over in more than one way kind.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are going to be leaving the restaurant but Lady Kyoko had come across a couple of her friends, I won't be returning her just yet back to you." His eyes looked down to where her hand was on her right side.

"Is that so?" There was a hint of disbelief but he went with it regardless, "Well, do not keep her too late. Sweetie?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Is he being good to you?" she smiled and the look that played across his features said it all that he would give her something to report if she said no.

"Yes. He's being a good boy right now." He ran a hand through his hair, clearly not amused at being called a _boy_ she turned off the speakerphone, "Well he didn't eat his chocolate cake" she said looking at the piece that was left uneaten "I will be stopping at the hotel room to change. The dress is lovely but not suitable for hanging out in." She smiled softly as she looked at Ren and then looked away from him. "I see. Well, that's good at least. We should also expect some drama from him. Just I don't know exactly what yet." She closed her eyes. "Alright, I love you too. See you later tonight."

"What was that about?" Ren asked her as placed her phone in her clutch.

"I was just informed that Sho Fuwa manager has accepted the fact he is not allowed in the hotel or any of the nearby ones for the rest of his stay here." She held out her hand and he rose to his feet picking her up but didn't move his hands from her hips as he placed her on the ground. Which part of her was pleased about yet wouldn't admit it. "I suspect drama... so you should also be ready for him to try and make you look bad." she lowered her eyes and he placed his hand under chin lifting it to look at him.

"We have a contract, so don't worry about my image. That's my manager's job and mine." He turned kissing her cheek "Come on we better hurry. That... game of yours cut into our time to much."

"Don't be sour because you lost" she muttered as he grunted.

* * *

 **A/N** : "You cannot break through a wall with your forehead." Russian saying that basically means that it's sometimes better to do the wishes of another instead of opposing it because it could mess things up for you.

Dōjō [I'll be writing it as Dojo] is anything that ends -dō this will hold true as well. Though they deal mainly in Japanese Martial Arts [it also does other forms such as meditation and so on]

Historically the British Empire ended in July 1st, 1997 when Hong Kong returned to China. This is still held true, and in theory, I should have used The Commonwealth of Nations [or just the Commonwealth] but I am gonna say that in this world that legally that they are a Subject of the British Empire as in this world the Queen has a bit more power than in real life.


	73. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 40

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 40-**

* * *

The trip back to the hotel was rather uneventful. That had been a bonus for Kyoko if she could have gotten out of the sourness that was wrapped around a certain male actor. No perhaps sour wasn't the correct word at all. He did sit at a distance instead of right at her side which part of her was thankful for and the other really wished he had chosen to sit closer to her so she could steal his coldness that he always seemed to have come off of him. ' _Unhealthy lifestyle I'm sure_ ' she mentally thought as she opened a bottle of water and poured it to a napkin, she had already put Miroku's number into her phone so there was no real reason to keep his number on her hand.

No perhaps the most interesting part of her was how Ren had handled the reporters outside when the hotel car had pulled up. She expected she would have to play the proper young lady that Grandma Leiko and Aunt Mary both insisted one directing her on being. You didn't answer questions unless by not answering them it could cause more problems. You smiled and waved but most of all you allow the guards or security take control over the thing. What she had found the most interesting was that most of the questions that were being shot were not directed at her at all but at Ren Tsuruga and his relationship with her. She wanted to ask why they had not bothered to ask her but the more she thought about it the more it made sense to her that they would go to him about it. Royalty and Nobility from what she could recall almost never spoke about their relationships, not unless they were making a show of themselves. They were private and only corrected things in a very neutral way, even if they didn't like the person. They would never come out and say it in so many words. No, they quietly put up with it because they were a symbol of above it all. ' _Annoying as it may be_ ' she thought to herself.

Kyoko eyes trailed over towards Ren who was staring out the window, still heavy with annoyance that wasn't directed at her from what she could tell so she would simply allow him his peace of mind. It couldn't be easy to all of a sudden be playing host with five additional males that he didn't know at all. Well, she really didn't know them either but she didn't really feel uncomfortable around them. No, if she had to choose she supposed she would be able to get along with Miroku and even Shizuru who kind of reminded her the men that were now apart of her life. Her cousins or she supposed in Japan she would be referring to them as her brothers. He just gave off that feel to her of an overprotective big brother when it came to the other four. Sighing softly she looked down at her phone and texted Miroku to give her number to the other four. She then contacted her lawyer so that he could arrange to add the five men to the guest list for the VIP floor before leaning back in the seat.

Ren turned his eyes towards her as she sighed, his eyes trailing down towards her right side. It had to admit she was rather amazing when it came down to it, to act as if she wasn't hurting. ' _I didn't make it any easier earlier_ ' he thought as his eyes turned back out towards the window. He couldn't help but feel like it was nice, he never felt so free of his burdens as he did at the moment she threaten to tell her father. Not that he was exactly happy with the outcome of that the whole thing but it was quickly becoming a memory he didn't want to let go. ' _Yet she's hurt and I wasn't careful._ '

He stared at the reflection in the glass window, always he saw the blonde hair man with green eyes that looked like him. His other self, his true self, all the darkness he was locked inside of the man that only he could see. ' _Does it really matter? Not once did she cry out._ '

Ren's eyes darken slightly as he stared at the part of himself he didn't want anyone to ever know about, he couldn't deny he was right. ' _I should have known better though, she pushes herself too hard. She always has._ ' He said thinking about the little girl who felt she had no choice but to get perfect scores. In his mind, she did fit with T family. Kouki worked himself to the point he was always away from his daughter, even before Lina had died that had been the case. It wasn't that he didn't love his little girl, but to him, the world of business was just who he was. Maria was still young yet like with Kyoko she already had a good idea of how the world work. The difference between them was Maria didn't want to make everyone happy, she only wanted to make people not worried about her, that she was alright being without her father but she missed him and her mother. Yet he had no idea how to fix that either. Then there was Lory, that man pushed love on everyone at LME and outside of LME when he could, it was part of even getting your foot in the door. You needed to love and be loved. ' _I'm loved plenty_ ' he thought bitterly.

' _Not by her though_ ' his eyes turned to look at Kyoko before he mentally sighed.

' _She trusts you so much she made you sign a contract_ ' his eyes turned back towards his refection. He couldn't deny it, all they had was that contract and her claims that she trusted him. ' _Yet wasn't it done out of fear for my career?_ ' he had no real answer to that because he wasn't really sure anyone.

* * *

Gayle King leaned against the edge of the little kitchen table in their hotel room. She was looking at the document that Kendi Brown had pushed through using his position to make it official without truly making it official. It was clever but it was all for Lady Kyoko's lawyer Todoh Susumu, that man was an outsider even if it was for one of the Queen's family members. "Do think it was really wise to do this?" she said looking towards the dark man who sat across from her at their table.

"You know what that girl has been through." He said simply not bothering to look up at her. He knew very well that King was not pleased with how quickly that Kyoko had mingled herself so tightly around not just the Crown but the future of the Crown as well. Yet it wasn't their place to say anything and no matter how he looked at it, Kyoko reminded him of the Queen Mother in her younger years. No, they were different but if you just looked at those two she fit in a lot more than the Queen and the Queen Mother did together.

"I just don't like it." She said putting the document down on the table next to her, "I mean who in their right mind can go through that shit and not be fucked up?" she said looking off in the distance. It was a fair question. A really fair question at that, but again that was not their place to judge. "Doesn't it bother you at all?"

"Not really, she's not the first to be brought under the Crown as a member of the family with the truth of her birth being hidden from the official historical records." He said simply looking back at her, "Besides I like the kid." Her eyes turned towards him in disbelief, he held his hand out for her some, "I know I haven't known her long but like you said, someone doesn't go through even half that shit and comes out without any scars. She has the scars but she's not letting them take her down, fact..." he tapped the paper in front of him, "She's putting herself at risk and making sure that it doesn't reflect badly on us. Any of us." He could tell King was thinking this over and sighing softly in defeat.

King, "Alright, I get that. Yet what will do if she begins to drown?"

"Follow our orders, if she becomes a risk to the Crown, we take care of it. Like we always have and always will. We are loyal to the Crown. Only to the Crown." He said standing up, "Unless we become a Banshee and then it depends on things." He said thinking about Ruto who was loyal first to Lory before the Crown. He smiled some, "But if it was me and I was given a choice where I would be placed as a Banshee, I wouldn't mind becoming hers."

She shook her head slightly, "I think their family Banshee might have a problem with that."

"Oh, he would, trust me." His eyes turned towards her phone as it started to go off before looking towards the clock. It was late, most places wouldn't be calling this late at night. She lifted it up and stared at the number but she didn't know it. She shook her head slightly showing she didn't know "Answer it." He placed a hand on top of her own, "Put it on speaker." She nodded before shifting herself.

When she answered it sounded like someone who had just come rushing towards her phone, her breathing slightly harder. "Yes? Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello, Commander King? This is Officer Jia Mianju." She tilted her head looking towards General Brown looking rather disgusted but when she spoke she seemed more annoyed still a bit out of breath but not like when she had first answered the phone.

"Right, Officer Mianju I don't know how you got my private number but it's late. What is this about?"

"Yes sorry forgive me for calling so late. I just thought because you are part of the Protection Command that you really should be informed. We got a report not too long ago. That Lady Kyoko seems to be dating Ren Tsuruga and you said that without proof of their relationship."

"I know what I said. Did you get the kind of proof you are applying."

"Not really, but our office did get a call about improper conduct. Between her and another person, while she was on a date with Mr. Tsuruga." Her eyes turned to look at General Brown he shook his head and she closed her eyes.

"Send me what you have, I'll look at it." she paused for a moment, "Thank you Officer Mianju." She hung up after he said his farewell and gave a promise to send her a file attachment to her _email_ it wasn't her real one of course. It was secure but it was not on their private server for the Ankou. Her eyes turned towards General Brown, "How did he get that information?"

"I don't know, it shouldn't be possible." Even if the news media they had no reason to send it to the Police. Even if it was improper conduct it was possible for someone standing off on the sidelines to have done it. Yet why didn't it come up? His eyes turned towards the laptop. "If it was really filed, you would of gotten a ping right?"

"Theory wise, yes." She said crossing her arms as she stared down at her feet, "But I don't think they want me there. They might not be putting it on the books either. They didn't release the images that Heth put on her either." she looked up at him, "They are sour about the _kidnap_ but would they really side with a criminal?"

"Society standards. Boys will be boys." She rolled her eyes, "I didn't say I agreed with it."

* * *

As the car pulled up to the hotel, Ren finally turned towards Kyoko. He could almost believe she was breathing if he hadn't noticed the way her lips were moving as if in a silent pray but there hadn't been any sound. He wished he had spent more time looking at her like that. "Kyoko we're here." He watched as her eyes opened slowly looking up at the ceiling of the car before she shifted her weight he could tell she wanted to grab her side and that was starting to worry him more and more. 'It wasn't that bad before' he thought, 'It seems worse somehow' he knew she would just say she was fine. "Maybe we should do this in the morning."

"No.," she said looking at him, "If he can make the pain go away. I'll need it." That didn't sound good to him at all. What could he say about it, he leaned forward touching the side of her neck and she leaned into it all he could do was worry he supposed. Lory was siding with her, did he even know or understand how badly she was hurt? "Don't worry, I don't plan to get addicted to anything."

"Who said I was worried?" He dropped his hand turning to open the door instead. He looked back inside, "There are reporters here."

"Of course there is, three Royal children, gathered together outside of the Palace." He watched her turn slightly as if testing her own limits before she took his hand and he held her out. Hotel security was good, as expected though when a member of the Royal family had been attacked even if the police seemed to be on the side of the attacker and not the victim. Ren's eyes narrowed just slightly as the five young men soon joined them. Reino was in the middle, he always seemed to be in the middle.

A young woman pushed through towards them and faster than Ren would have suspected Shizuru had left the little circle that they had made around Reino and was at the other side of Kyoko in an instance. The woman didn't seem bothered at all about this fast moment her cameraman, however, did seem rather surprised by it all.

"Lady Kyoko is it true that you were with Sho Fuwa a famous singer from Japan tonight?" Kyoko stared at the woman for a moment as if she couldn't understand the words but smiled faintly in the end.

"Oh yes. I do remember seeing him there. He was with his date. A very lovely looking woman." She hoped that was the right type of response to make but if she looked towards Ren she was sure it would look even worse, she tried to recall all the lessons that Grandma Leiko and Aunt Mary had insisted she get down quickly before she was even allowed to leave the Palace. Yet it was completely different from having people you knew asking you such questions and dismissing them in a safe setting where if she got it wrong she would know and real life where there was nothing that could be done once it was out.

The reporter nodded her head "Yes that would have been Amelia, a French Model" Kyoko smiled nodding her head slightly as the woman spoke. "Yet according to our sources, their date ended badly because of you."

Kyoko was pretty sure the only source they had was Shoutaro but she couldn't say that and honestly, this was not something she was ready to deal with. Her mind felt like it was racing even if no more than a few seconds had gone by. Yet it seemed Kiyora knew exactly what to do because he had quickly drawn the attention away from her and onto himself, "Sho Fuwa? Oh, wait I remember. If I recall he was the guy who was getting all pissy with the bartender right?" The reporter turned quickly on him and he grinned as Ren took the time to walk Kyoko inside of the hotel.

She couldn't help but think that perhaps that was why he had reacted that way. He was always the kind of person who once he got a few beers in him was less likely to understand what it meant to keep his mouth shut and his actions tended to get aggressive. She turned to look at Ren for a moment "I'm going to go up to my room, you should wait for them to be finished" she said turning to look back towards the doors. "Besides they are going to need someone from the VIP floor even if they are on the guest list. It's getting late and well won't look so good otherwise."

Ren couldn't say anything it was true and the extra measures were due to her family more than the fact that was where VIPs stayed. She placed her forehead against his chest sighing, "You shouldn't go to your room alone," from his understanding that was one of the rules she was supposed to be following.

"I came down from my room by myself. I think I can go up to my room by myself." He couldn't help but smile at the way she looked so annoyed. He knew very well it was a personality trait she had since she was a child. She had hated to be a burden on anyone. It didn't matter if she hardly knew them or not.

"Alright, but I want you to call me when you reach your room." He leaned down touching her cheek gently, "and if I think you took to long I will have no choice but to punish you."

Kyoko could feel the heat off of him, ' _He'll eat me if I disobey_ ' she whimpered silently to herself. She nodded her head and quickly left, still able to feel his eyes on her. Silently telling herself she should have asked how long was too long but not really wanting to know the answer either because she knew deep down it would only make her panic more.


	74. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 41

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 41-**

* * *

Kyoko shut the door to the hotel room she shared with her father and niece. Her eyes scanned the open room before looking towards to the two doors that lead to the private bedrooms. It was strange how she could still feel so alone even when she knew all she had to do was call anyone in her family and she would get an answer. ' _Yet I can't worry them_ ' she placed a hand on her right side ' _This dress is making it worse_ ' she sighed softly as she reached back pulling the zipper down, there was no reason to worry about her niece or father coming in. It was late but not in all theory unreasonable late she winced as the pain shot through her side ' _Didn't hurt like this before..._ ' Her eyes trailed to her clutch and she found herself dialing Ren as she had been told too.

"I'm in my room" true she should have likely greeted him but it wasn't like she wasn't going to see him and the other five men as soon enough. Bending over she picked up the dress. ' _It really is a shame I was wearing it_ ' she thought of Shoutaro's date and how she likely would have looked in such a dress or even the blonde from earlier. Actually, she could see a dozen girls all who worked within KYO who would be able to make this dress look so much better. She mentally winces at the sharpness in Ren's voice as she came back to reality. "Sorry... I'm was... well I mean. I wasn't listening could you repeat what you said?" She found herself blushing she could almost feel the waves of anger coming off of him as he sighed into the phone.

"It's not important, as long as you are alright." She looked down at her stomach as she made her way to the bedroom that she shared with Maria turning on the lights as she did so just enough that she could see properly. "Kyoko?" Again there was a slight warning but she wasn't sure if it was because she hadn't answered him or because he was worried. ' _He's most likely worried._ '

"I'm fine," she really couldn't think about her state but it wasn't like he was there so that made it alright, correct? She moved to the closet when something caught her eye reflection of the mirror on the back of the closet door. "You are being nice to them right?" Her eyes turned towards the bathroom, the angle of the door was just perfect to show the mirror in the bathroom itself, not the whole mirror but enough for the dark color that was on the mirror to catch her eyes.

"I'm always nice" she highly doubted that but she didn't feel any need to correct him at that moment as she looked down once more at herself before turning to one of the dresser drawers and pulling it open.

"I'm hanging up now," she paused "Be nice" and she hung up without so much of a goodbye, she did just that. It wasn't like she wouldn't see him soon enough she pulled out a rose pink matching baby top style top and loose Capri style pajama bottoms. She paused for a moment wondering if she should put a bra her eyes trailing towards the dress ' _not like I wore one then either_ ' she thought to herself, one of her biggest flaws in the man she once loved eyes. ' _Besides I want to go bed as soon as this is over_ ' and changing yet again was not worth it besides it was light and loose and right now that's all she really cared about.

Closing her eyes as she felt her dark children moving around her. She wished she could see them or communicate with them in some way. Her fingers danced around one of them, "I know... give me a moment" she whispered softly as she grabbed the dress and hung it up. Normally she would just go without shoes seeing as she had adopted a bit more to the Western world ideas of shoes and lack of shoes for that matter even if it still bothered her a bit. It was something she felt she could grow to forget, ' _Well there are certain things I will never get used to_ ' she said thinking about how they just jumped into the show without washing first.

Her eyes caught sight of the tint of dark color once again from the mirror's reflection and she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her phone as she made her way across the room and into the bathroom, where she flipped the main light on. She read the message written in bright red lipstick on the mirror: _Missing the feel of your body against mine, I will see you soon. - xoxo_

It took everything in her not to drop the phone she held as she placed a hand to her mouth. ' _My mind is strong, I'm fine._ ' She repeated as she shut her eyes tightly, repeating it over and over again in her head. Once she felt calm again and not so sick she slowly opened her eyes and focus on the letters, not the message itself. It was too feminine. There was no hint of anger either so she was pretty sure that left out one of Shoutaro's girlfriends. ' _Yet how did they get in here?_ ' Her eyes turned towards the main room. ' _Housekeeping..._ ' she placed her hands on the edge of the skin her eyes trailing towards her phone. She couldn't leave this message here for anyone to see, well not just anyone. Just Maria. She looked up to the ceiling for a moment taking a deep breath she wanted out of this room but first things were first. She held up her phone and snapped several pictures before grabbing the handtowel and soaking it, it wouldn't be spotless but the message would be gone. Once she was settled with the way it looked she chewed her lower lip.

Kyoko quickly makes her way back through the room to her father's room. Her eyes trailed the room as if there would be something else to be seen but she saw nothing out of place. She looked down once more before mentally shaking her head before raiding her father's closet and taking one of his dress shirts, she was surprised to see he even had any reasonable ones she felt a bit less like she was going down the hall wearing PJs as she button it up a bit and rolled the sleeves up. Her eyes trailing back towards the bathroom as she picked up her phone. Sending the photos to Lory, Ruto and General Brown she told them where she was going she paused for a moment debating turning off her phone. She ran a hand through her hair the desire to scream floated in the back of her throat before she turned and then left the room.

* * *

Heth stared at his cellphone a burner it was useless for anything else. His eyes trailed towards the woman on the edge of his bed. There was a skill, a skill that made women so obedient to not just him but any man who came along. Two weeks that was all that he needed, actually he needed even less than with most women, sometimes a woman may take a few days at most but it was rare. No the ones that stopped feeling, those were the ones he liked the most because he didn't have to start out so nice to them. No with them you had to be rough, you had to hurt them first. Make it painful and every time they gave you something, a little emotion, a little whimper you relaxed it became nicer. His eyes trailed towards the one who was now chained to his wall. ' _She will break soon enough_ ' he thought but after his first taste with her, ah he knew she was going to be one he had to be rough with. He wasn't supposed to leave a mark on certain women. Yet none of these will be _roses_... that gave him far more rights.

"None of these will do," he said reaching for his phone.

 _We need a different rose. - H_

 _I've been looking for a reasonable replacement. - O_

 _Anyone who may work? - H_

 _Yes, I have two lined up. - O_

 _Bring them to me - H_

 _One will be harder to track, but the one shouldn't be any problem. - O_

 _How's the flower - H_

 _The guys really thought it was something else. Hopefully the next will be just as lovely. - O_

 _And my rose? - H_

 _Collecting more thorns it seems - O_

 _What does he say? - H_

 _Nothing - O_

He tossed his phone at the girl who was sitting on the foot of his head. She held her face but she didn't whimper she simply picked it up and quickly made her way to the wall to charge it. ' _Soon she'll be ready to go..._ ' his eyes turned to the one curled up on the floor. ' _That one though._ ' He would need more time with her it seemed. His eyes turned towards the one on the wall and he smirked. "You go and show me your skills." He nodded towards the girl on the wall and the woman on the floor looked at him questioningly. "Did you really think the only ones who will touch you are men?" He swung his legs off the bed and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Listen to me, you need to make me want to take you. If you can't do that. I'm just going to have to start all over with your training." She whimpered slightly and he yanked her hair back hard. "Remember," he said running a finger down the side of her throat. "Your only worth is how you use that body of yours. So get to work."

* * *

Ren sat in one of the large chairs that faced the entrance of the hotel. His eyes trailed over the five men taking them all in, all five of them with the right clothes and style could make it as models. Most of all he felt that was true for Reino his violet eyes and silver hair would likely catch many eyes. R'Mandy would love to have him as one of their models actually, he could see all five of them actually working for R'Mandy. Yet if he had to rank them Reino would be for his exotic looks, it could be a toss-up he supposed when it came down to Shizuru. Many women would be attracted to him, compared to all the others he seemed the most muscular without being a muscle head. Yet Miroku would also draw them in as well he had a certain air about him. His eyes trailed over the last two of them, they would likely pull women in but not like the other three if you asked him. They had their boyish charms, Dasuku had a lazy look to him as if he just got of bed and couldn't be bothered to do more than run his fingers through his hair a few times. While Kiyora reminded him of someone who spent far to much time on his looks and when he compared that to Reino and Mirkou it seemed odd somehow to say that but he was sure Kiyora took extremely good care of his skin and health for some odd reason. He would not be someone who would accept aging with any grace he figured as he watched the five of them.

He sighed placing a hand on his forehead as he watched the five of them with the reporter woman. He was learning more than he thought possible, Reino was a quiet person, he didn't let people get to close to him and Miroku was always at his side. Yet he could tell right away there wasn't a lover feeling to either of them, but clearly some sort of deep connection and relationship. Shizuru seemed, even more, quieter than Reino came off. Yet if Mirkou was protective could be seen as the most protective over Reino, this man was overly protective over the whole group as a whole. ' _He has skills in fighting_ ' he wasn't exactly sure who was more active though Kiyora or Dasuku but they both seemed to really love the limelight where it seemed almost as if Reino and Miroku were used to such things. ' _Yes within their group is an even tighter unit, Reino and Mirkou, Kiyora and Dasuku and Shizuru floats easily between the two. He is likely the one that holds them together._ ' His eyes trailed back towards Reino before falling towards Mirkou ' _But I could be wrong._ '

Ren phone buzzed and he reached in looking at the number he was surprised. He honestly hadn't expected her to listen to him at all, ' _Maybe she couldn't tell I was teasing her?_ ' Well, he would have stopped by and made sure. He flipped open his phone unable to hide the smile that was playing across his face as he answered his phone.

"I'm in my room" it wasn't exactly what he had hoped for but even without the proper greetings, it was nice for some reason.

"Not even a hello, have you been behaving?" His eyes narrowed slightly when she didn't respond to him, "Are you alright?" he was fighting the urge to stand up but he had to remind himself there was nothing on his end that sounded like a struggle.

"Sorry... I'm was... well I mean. I wasn't listening could you repeat what you said?"

He mentally growled, he had an idea what she was doing and the fact that she had thought nothing of it at first told him exactly where he stood in her mind. Yet what could he expect from her, she really only started to talk to him a few days ago and it wasn't as if she was doing this on purpose. Yet that didn't seem to matter, not from what he could tell she was not attracted to his charms or perhaps the correct word would be his looks. "It's not important, as long as you are alright." Again there was silence and he had to keep himself in check. "Kyoko?"

"I'm fine." He mentally rolled his eyes he really was getting tired of those two words coming from her mouth. "You are being nice to them right?"

"I'm always nice" at least Ren Tsuruga was always nice, even when he was insulting someone he did it nicely. So nice that people didn't know how to respond to him when he was being brutally honest with them. That wasn't true either, a lot of the time they got themselves up to his standards at least around him. As if disappointing him was something they didn't want to do.

"I'm hanging up now," there was just a small pause, "be nice." He heard the phone go dead on his end and he pulled his phone away looking at it. He was expecting more than that and he found himself rather disappointed and annoyed he was told to yet again be nice. Closing his phone he put it in his pocket as he saw Reino and Miroku walk towards him.

"They'll be in soon enough," he said sitting on the armrest of Ren's chair if he was testing him he was doing a very good job.

Ren smiled at him, "What are they talking about anyway?"

Reino's eyes turned towards him and he did feel a moment of uneasiness wash over him but he had dealt with scarier and meaner people in his life. This man that stood in front of him was neither. "That is something you will just have to wait and see in the news tomorrow."

"If they even bother to report it," Miroku said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Reino shrugged slightly but he shook his head, "I know you said it will help her." He looked towards Ren slightly "speaking of her, where did she run off too?"

"She went to her room to change." Miroku nodded his head some.

The other three walked into the waiting area to join them as Kiyora shook his head, "I still can't believe they think someone that plain looking would have so many guys attracted to her." Ren had to hold himself in check as he heard Kiyora's words that seemed to echo what so many seemed to think about Kyoko.

Dasuku shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I'm telling you it's a status thing if she didn't have that title no one would give her a second glance." both of them winced as they felt the back of their heads being smacked. "Damnit Shizuru, we weren't talking about your sisters."

"Doesn't matter to him, you should know that by now," Miroku said uncrossing his arms. His eyes trailed towards Reino who had pulled out his phone from his pocket looking at it. Miroku moved forward and looked over his shoulder slightly, "Still bothered by that?" Ren closed his eyes he didn't want either of them to think he was listening only bored. Reino said nothing before putting his phone back in his pocket. "Well let's head up then shall we?"


	75. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 42

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 42-**

* * *

Ren really wanted to get the rest of this night over with. More so as he watched the two of the five of them raid his refrigerator. He realized the error of his choice of arrangements when he began to take in the space of his hotel room. It wasn't so much crowded fact one could add a rollaway bed in here with no real issues but there just wasn't the proper seating. ' _I'll have to use the bed_ ' he really didn't want anyone on his bed so he would just have to make that his place, while the couch was actually meant to sit only two people three could fit on it comfortably enough and with the two chairs at the little table that was suppose to be his dining room. It would work. ' _Otherwise, I'll have to see if any of the rooms are free_ ' but he couldn't really be sure how private those would remain if he went that route.

He began to turn the couch when Shizuru took the other end, he didn't actually need the help but he found himself grateful for it anyway, "Thanks" he muttered to the man who only nodded back in response. Ren went and grab the two dining chairs and set them in place by the time and then leaned against the table as he stared at the five of them.

Dasuku looked over to him from the so-called kitchen, "Think we can get a bit of room service sent up here?"

"Didn't you just get done having dinner?" Ren really didn't like being a host but he smiled as he looked at Dasuku, not that he expected the man to get the hint but what could he expect from these people?

"So? What does that have to do with anything that was like an hour ago man? I'm peckish again." He said looking at Kiyora, "Can you believe this guy?" Kiyora held up another bottle of liquor before putting it down as he shook his head.

Ren mentally sighed his smile never fading, "I can order something to be brought up. It's late so they won't do full meals. Snacks and things they'll do."

"That's good enough for me, just have them do one of those things with the chips, crackers, veggies, and dips. You know one of those fancy platter things." Dasuku "and maybe something other than water, coffee and well acholic would be nice too. Like I dunno soda?"

"Juice," Kiyora said simply, "might be better at this point, you know real juice not the crap with all the sugar, we have skin to look after." He ran his eyes down Ren's body, "but maybe we should try your idea" he said lifting up another bottle of liquor and wagging it some in his hand.

Ren could only shrug slightly. "I don't recommend it" then he moved to the little land phone and dialed room service he gave them a list of things, basically what they wanted and added milk and tea. He wasn't sure what Kyoko would want if anything and then he mentally groaned because he had a funny feeling he might be expected to eat more food. By the time he hung up, Reino had taken a seat on one side of the couch, with Mirkou sitting on the armrest and Dasuku sat on the couch with him. Kiyora was sitting in one of the chairs but that wasn't the biggest change, no the little coffee table had been moved he figured it had been done by Shizuru, ' _Yeah, of course, food is coming we would need a place for it._ '

Reino looked back at him, "You don't like us much much do you?"

"I don't know you, all I do know is that you drugged a young woman" he kept ahold of his anger that was threatening to come out, ' _I'd feel a lot better punching in him the face_ ' he grasped the wristwatch ' _But I swore never to do that again didn't I Rick?_ '

"I did what I had to do, that guy..." Reino looked up towards the ceiling as Ren's eyes trailed over to the man he didn't need to ask, "She draws people to her it's part of her curse."

"We're drawn to her too you could say" Miroku looked down slightly at Reino, "Just not in the same way I guess. She's pretty plain looking." He looked up towards Ren, "and I'm not really talking about her looks so much as how she presents herself."

"No that's not it," Kiyora said smiling at Miroku before looking back towards Ren, "She just doesn't have the looks. I for one will never date anyone average looking. Well maybe if the status was right, but I would still hope she would get some work done."

Dasuku "You have problems man, she's not ugly," He said looking at his friends for a moment he felt like the air was getting heavy around him but Reino didn't seem bothered by it so he chalked it up to his imagination.

The older man of the group of five sat there in his chair looking at Dasuku, "She's cute" Shizuru said, "Like my sisters." Dasuku nodded his head rubbing the back of his skull as he did while Kiyora gave a slight shrug as if he could accept this fact.

Reino looked towards him slightly but said nothing. It seemed the aura that was coming from Ren died slightly thanks to Shizuru little comment. Yet if Shizuru marked her as that, it also meant that those two would never stand a chance at winning her hand should they ever desire to do so. He closed his eyes as Miroku shifted a little closer to him. He Could feel that the man was worried about him. Not that he could blame him, his hand moved towards his phone as he pulled it out to look at once again.

"Looking at it won't change it," Miroku said under his breath, Reino nodded his head slightly he knew he was right.

As for Ren, he was already at his limit, part of him was happy to know that none of these guys seemed to think of Kyoko as anything more than they did but at the same time he was bothered by the fact that they didn't seem to realize exactly how special she was. It reminded him too much of Shoutaro and what he did but there was one small difference he told himself Shizuru had said like my sisters. Not only that but the man had slapped the back of their heads so perhaps if nothing else he could trust Shizuru not to let the others get out of hand around her. More than that he wanted to know exactly what Reino had done to Kyoko and why she didn't seem bothered by them. The knock on the door pulled him out of his list of questions that were slowly building up upon themselves but he couldn't take his mind fully away from Kyoko.

' _She's like a lamb going to slaughter_ ' he thought as he went to answer the door. He cracked it open and looked down to see Kyoko. Minus the oversize white button-down shirt, the rest of her outfit or it was better to say pajamas had him mentally groaning to himself ' _Or maybe I'm the lamb going to slaughter._ ' He leaned against the door frame "What are you wearing?" he really wanted to pull her inside but the fact remained there were five other men in this room and he was already having issues with those men around her and while they didn't find her apparently attractive he highly doubt they would be able to deny it if she came in like that.

"Well, I didn't want to have to change again after I was done here." She said looking down at herself for a moment. Kyoko didn't feel the same tightness that the dress had made her feel. It still hurt a lot but it wasn't like before. She had been correct in wearing something that allowed movement, "Besides there is nothing wrong with this."

Ren couldn't really deny that either if she was wearing this at Lory's house in the morning he would see nothing wrong with it. He opened the door a little wider but took her hand as he took her hand and shut the door behind her. "Be right back" he called out as he pulled Kyoko to his bathroom. She tried to pull away from him once she realized what was happening but he got her inside and shut the door behind him. "Need to fix this," he said picking her up and setting her on the sink of the bathroom.

"I'm not stripping" she didn't move other than to cross her arms around her stomach area.

Ren took a deep breath and sighed, "No I just want to make it a bit more fitting on the top." He said simply pulling out a sewing kit. She stared at him slightly dumbfounded "I don't have great skills." his eyes fell towards her chest for just a moment "Forgive me" he said simply as he began to undo the rose color bow. As he expected it wasn't a full ribbon just to sections of fabric that was meant to give the top an added cute factor. 'Cute... she's cute' the words echoed in his head and he realized why he had said it as he pinched the sides and pinned them. ' _She's really petite_ ' he paused as she slides the button down shirt off. "Thanks..." he the needlework wasn't that great but he was able to take it back a few before retying the so-called ribbon back around. It helped define her a bit more and that bothered him too. Yet if she bent over, there shouldn't be a show. ' _I can hope_ ' he mentally thought.

"Are you happy now?" Ren's eyes jotted up towards her for a moment, he realized then that she hadn't blushed once. He also hadn't been bothered by her presence until after he had been done.

"It's good enough." He said helping her put the button-down shirt "This, on the other hand, is really not your size."

Kyoko frowned slightly as she lifted her arms, "It's Daddy's so don't think about trying to adjust it"

"While we are here..." His eyes trailed towards her side.

"I'm not showing you. Until you get permission from Daddy." He mentally sighed as he helped her down, there was really no point in pushing it he supposed seeing as Lory would likely be told if he attempted. As she opened the door she gasped and Ren's eyes narrowed as Shizuru was standing right there, clearly having been waiting.

Shizuru eyes darted once toward Ren ' _don't freak_ ' was all his eyes told the older man before he knelt down and began to prod the right side of Kyoko. The moment she realized what was about to happen she held her hand out, it was enough Ren didn't move forward even as she winced from the action. The area itself was not sore from his actions though, not that it felt good. Shizuru nodded his head. "Is it discolored?" His eyes moved from hers to Ren's who aura had changed, it wasn't exactly dark but it wasn't exactly warm and welcoming either.

Kyoko, "No" well it wasn't really a lie, the bruises were from something else completely.

Shizuru eyes narrowed slightly before he stood up, "Without a closer look." He looked back towards Ren as he spoke, clearly waiting for the man to attack him but Kyoko remained firmly between them as if she too could sense the aura around her. "Seen it a lot with my sisters, so I'm pretty sure it's just a pulled a muscle. I don't think it's bruised or fractured." His eyes turned towards Kyoko's, "Ice pack for 20-30 minutes a few times a day for the next couple of days. Massaging can help but it will hurt." She nodded her head as his eyes darted back towards Ren's he stepped away from him as Kyoko turned towards him.

"Well you heard him" she took his hand and he looked down. ' _He really might hurt him_ ' she looked at the way the room was set up before realizing that she would have to sit on the bed with the man. ' _Well, that might be for the best at this point_ ' she mentally cringed at how that was the best course of action. Her eyes turned towards him for a moment taking his hand and leading him towards the bed. ' _This is wrong, so wrong in so many ways_ ' she really wanted to just run away but she was pretty sure people would end up in the hospital.

Reino's eyes followed the tall man, ' _He's dangerous, really dangerous_ ' he didn't like the idea when Shizuru had come up with it but the man wanted to be sure before anything else was done. ' _I don't think I could stop him_ ' actually he was sure he couldn't. Yet as he watched Ren he noticed that the only one who seemed to have any control over him was Kyoko herself. As if her contact was all that was keeping him from killing them all, not that his aura wasn't trying to do the job for him. As he sat down on the edge of the bed Kyoko sat next to him to the left, between him and where Shizuru had placed himself.

Kyoko took his other hand and wrapped it around her, pressing his hand against her side. His eyes turned towards her, "You're the ice pack" It wasn't exactly enough she knew that but his hands felt a lot colder than when she was wearing the dress and she couldn't help but sigh softly as she felt herself relax into him. She opened her eyes slightly, "So... tell me what exactly in the stuff you used that made the pain go away."

Reino smiled some thought he didn't feel like smiling at all, he was too worried. "First why don't you tell me what you were thinking when you were around that guy, Ling."

* * *

Daiki ran a hand through his hair as he turned from his computer screen, again the little button in the corner was flashing. He wouldn't have bothered to even have hacked into her phone if he hadn't gotten that call from Leiko. He closed his eyes she had told him she was worried. That her child would need help but help didn't mean stopping her. That had bothered him, but Leiko had told him that the girl had a war, and this was just one of the many battles she had to face. It was her job to assure that she had the resources to come out alive. Daiki couldn't deny that but he really didn't like being seen as a resource to the old woman. ' _Crafty little witch_ ' he thought as he stared at the flashing button in the corner of his screen.

Truth be told he didn't like any of it. Not that Kyoko had taken it upon herself, not the fact that he was meant to be seen out of the loop, and most of all not that she was with Kuon. He was half tempted to hack his phone but he didn't want to even think what he would find on that man's phone ' _Besides Kyoko's shown no sign whatsoever that she has any feelings for him_ ' he thought as his eyes turned towards his brother who was reading on the bed. ' _If she did, I'm sure he would have said something_ ' it was unnatural how quickly every one of them has come to care about Kyoko in a way. Daiki wondered slightly if they had been drugged somehow but no matter how he thought about it drugs faded would require redosing and it didn't seem to matter when it came down to it. ' _Well unless we are being drugged by the Queen's men_ ' he wouldn't put it past her mother but Mary she didn't have the same bite as her mother did. Yet he highly doubted that too for some reason it didn't explain Leiko's affection for the girl.

Turning one of his laptop's camera on that faced his brother he fed it to his computer with the little flashing tab and opened it. He didn't spend too long looking at them, but he knew right away that someone had been in the Takarada room. Red lipstick, a shade he could see Laura wearing perhaps but not Kyoko who didn't seem to wear makeup at all. So that meant it was brought into the room from the outside. That would give him something to work with. His eyes darted towards the video feed before he looked at who she sent the message too. Her father and Ruto would have been a given, but he was pleased that she had thought to send it to General Brown as well. The only issue he had with that was that he couldn't get into their personal database, that was off limits to him which meant he wouldn't be able to gather any of that information unless it was sent to Kyoko by phone. Which he doubted he ran a hand behind his neck. ' _I could just hack their phones_ ' Ruto's phone would be the most logical one but Lory would likely be sent information regarding his daughter. ' _Can't do that without the old hag's permission though_ ' he closed the tab down.

Daiki shut down the camera fed as he turned towards another computer, "Have you heard from Kyoko yet?"

Keiji didn't bother to even look towards his brother, "No. Why?" Daiki could tell that his younger brother didn't actually care for the reason but had asked simply because Daiki had questioned him in the first place.

"Seems a bit late is all. I mean you were babysitting him for a reason weren't you?" He had turned in his chair as he spoke watching his brother on the bed. He could see that he was having a mental battle with himself. While Daiki doubted that Keiji knew exactly how dangerous Kuon could be. How he had gotten into fights, slept around, and Daiki honestly wouldn't have been surprised to find out he had done drugs while out partying with his so-called friends. He also knew people didn't tend to ask a 16-year-old male to watch a 19-year-old man without good reason. More so not when it came from Lory. Daiki knew that it would only take one more push for him to contact the girl, "I mean a guy with a face and body like that. I wouldn't be surprised if he took her to his room, she's too innocent and pure even with all the shit she's been through, pretty unaware of what she can do." He turned back around to his computer "But if you don't think there is a problem I won't worry."

Daiki didn't need to turn around, he heard Keiji put his book down and he could only assume he was texting her on his phone when he heard a buzz in reply and the heavy sigh of a man who hated his life coming from him. "I hate when you are right." He muttered as he shifted from the bed.

"So you are going to go get her then?" He said typing out the code to his game seeing as right now that was all he could do.

"Unless you want to do the honors." It wasn't really a question because they both knew that he wouldn't be leaving his computer screen. The difference was Keiji just assumed it was because he was coding his game as he did every night. Where Daiki need some time alone to look at the images and try and figure out who had entered her room while everyone was away.

"No. I'm busy."

Keiji patted him on the shoulder as he grabbed his jacket "You really should focus outside of that computer world a bit more."

Daiki eyes lifted some as he looked at his brother, "Maybe but there is much to be gained from sitting here." He gave a faint smile towards his brother and the man nodded. Daiki turned his eyes back to his computer screen and waited until he heard the front door of their hotel room close before turning away from what he was doing. He wasn't sure how much time he would have before his brother came back. Likely with Kyoko in tow.


	76. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 43

**-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 43-**

* * *

Kyoko looked towards Reino she wasn't exactly sure why that mattered but it was clear he was not going to budge on his own question first. It didn't help that Ren grasp around her was once again tighter and the aura around him seemed to be taking in all the light around them away. Reino's eyes had trailed towards the man's as well and she knew he was starting to get worried as well. ' _I really wish Keiji was here_ ' her eyes trailed towards Ren's for a moment ' _I feel like a bloody shield at the moment_ ' she placed a hand against his leg and felt his eyes move towards the simple touch. Yet as she suspected it relaxed him slightly ' _No more like I'm dealing with a large wild animal and I'm the zookeeper and their the meal... or maybe that's the other way around_ ' she really didn't know anymore and really hadn't studied all that much about wild animals either but was starting to think maybe she should. The worse part was she could understand why Reino felt he was dangerous and perhaps he really was, she looked down at his hand fell upon hers. ' _He confuses me, sometimes I swear he looks at me like he'll eat me but at the same time I know I'm safe. Be a lot safer if Ruto was here though_ ' she wasn't sure if her father could actually fight the idea of him fighting anyone just seemed so odd to her. The man was all about love but how else would he be able to keep Ren calm? She turned looking at him questioningly for a moment ' _I'll have to ask Daddy. Just to make sure he can protect himself_ ' her eyes dropped ' _more so if Ruto isn't around to protect him or Maria._ ' The thought that someone had entered their room once more caused pain to shoot through her heart.

Her phone went off and she pulled her hand free from Ren's as she looked at the text message from her father: _Don't go back to the room until I say it's safe. Stay within the family or General Brown._

 _I'm with Ren right now. - K_

 _Good. He will keep you safe, but if you leave it must be with family or General Brown do you understand Kyoko?_

 _Yes, Daddy. I understand. - K_

She placed the phone down in her lap her eyes narrowing slightly as she thought. She could go looking for them but without anyone there to follow her, it would be almost pointless. She had to stick to the plan, doing something like putting herself in harm's way would be useless. That and she really wanted to learn how Reino could make the pain disappear. It would make things much easier when... she closed her eyes tight. ' _Not now, don't think about that now_ ' she took a deep breath. ' _Let's focus on Reino's question instead_ ' her eyes turned towards him. "He seemed kind and nice to me."

Reino rested his chin in his hand as he leaned against the armrest, he wasn't sure who to watch more. Kyoko who he wanted information from or Ren who all he could feel was a very dangerous aura from. There was a difference between him and his cousin. Tomi, you couldn't see that aura, perhaps because he didn't fight his urges where this man seemed to be doing just that. ' _So who is more dangerous a man who fights himself or the one who doesn't?_ ' His eyes turned back towards Kyoko ' _Or is it the one that lures them both?_ ' It made sense he supposed, Natasha was beloved by both Vas and Boris more than his own mother was. "Is that all?"

"No, not really." Kyoko eye's narrowed slightly as she looked at him. "I was attracted to him, almost as if it was love at first sight."

Ren closed his eyes bitterness washed over him at those words. He couldn't understand why it hurt to think that she would find someone else attractive and yet he himself was lacking. He opened his eyes 'Well she is only a childhood friend' he pulled his hand free resting them between his legs as he leaned forward 'It's just been awhile' he felt Reino's eyes on him but he wasn't really paying much attention anymore.

"That's not uncommon," Miroku said looking up slightly "Kiyora and Dasuku are always going on about some woman they saw that they fell head over heels for."

Kiyora "I'm just appreciating their beauty," he said shooting a glare at Miroku who just smiled at him slightly.

Dasuku threw his hands up in a slight shrug "I'm a young healthy man." He leaned back crossing his legs as he rested his hands behind his head. "I would never force myself on anyone though." His eyes turning towards Shizuru. It was clear between them they were thinking about what happened. They had been informed by Miroku and Reino about the man Sho Fuwa and what he attempted to do.

Reino noted that Ren didn't seem nearly bothered by this information at all. 'So she didn't really tell him' he thought as he looked towards Miroku for a moment who shook his head. It was clear that the man agreed with the single thought he had about it.

Kyoko shook her head, "It might be normal for most people." She said standing up as she began to pace back and forth. Her phone went off as she looked down at the message from Keiji: _Where are you?_

 _I'm with Mister Tsuruga in his room._ She waited for a moment but when he didn't respond back she figured that he was just checking in on her. Which made her wonder slightly how long before Amanda and David would do so. She mentally shook her head.

Shizuru stared at her "You said for most people." Her eyes darted towards him before nodding slightly.

"Yes for most people. I am not drawn to people" no when she gave herself to someone it had always been about that person, no one else had mattered. When Corn had left her as a child she had cried alone for months. After a year she realized he would never return and she had to focus on keeping the Fuwas from sending her away. Seeing as her mother had put her in their care. Then after the old man, the man who was now her Great Grandfather had died. Her heart had been moved by Shoutaro but between those two. There had been nothing she didn't fawn over anyone. There were no other crushes between the two. She understood she was promised to Shoutaro so there had been no reason, no point to crushing on anyone. Now? She had no reason either, she wanted nothing to do with romance, to give her heart to anyone? That would just be stupid but should she find herself promised to someone through an arranged marriage, then well she supposed she would just deal with it. Accept her fate so to speak. Not that she saw her father doing that, but perhaps Aunt Mary wanting to even the sexes. She placed a hand on her forehead not wanting to think about that.

Miroku "You never been drawn to someone?" he stared at her in shock "Never looked at someone and thought wow?"

Kyoko smiled softly "Not since I was six years old." her head turned as she felt Ren grab her hand stopping her movement altogether, she supposed her pacing while she thought was making him restless but she found movement held her process things. Not that she couldn't do so sitting still but it was easier to do so when she could move somehow. More relaxing. Sighing softly she looked back at Miroku "Like I said once when I was six years old. Yet not since then... it's not that my heart can't be moved."

Reino understood fully well, he was like that with the living. He wasn't drawn to them but hadn't he been drawn to her after he caught sight of her with that Ling man? "I get it." He said with a slight wave of his hand, "It's just not in our nature." He said thinking about it more, no it was safe to say that once we opened that door to let someone in become attached to them it was near impossible for us to give them up. That was perhaps why from all he had seen when they loved someone enough to care about them in any length, they went out of their way for them. ' _So that means that the man that Tomi is hunting because he hurt that boy_ ' he leaned back looking upwards at the ceiling _'Might very well be the first person that Tomi really loved and cared about, so he can't let it go._ ' His eyes turned back towards Kyoko ' _Which means that if she gets hurt in a way he doesn't like or accepts._ ' he sighed. "My turn it seems..." there was a knock on the door cutting him off.

* * *

The man who was called Officer Jia Mianju was staring off in the distance. Anyone who looked at him would assume he was worried about his casework as anyone else in the office late at night. Yet they would be wrong he had no worry about the files that were laid out in front of him. 'A flower with thorns that needed fewer thorns and a fake flower in their place.' His eyes slowly trailed to the several files all of the women with light color hair, hazel to brown eyes. None of them fit though. 'Lady Kyoko has golden eyes' he thought thinking about the girl. He found his pants tightening at the thought of her, he closed his eyes he could not allow his urges to get the better of him. He worked for Straw Sandal, he was the man's snake. The Young Master had asked him personally to help deal with Heth, the Master's favorite little Spider of the Paper Fan. His eyes opened as he sighed.

A dark-haired man with hazel eyes placed a hand on the back of his shoulder. "Hey Jia, you look down. You alright old chap?"

The officer looked up the man, "Sam" he said looking at the man who he knew was Officer Patterson before he looked down slightly at the files as if troubled by them, "Just some missing person reports. I'm troubled by them, they're so similar..." he ran a hand behind the back of his neck, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm really up to this job but I've been doing it for so long." He said sadly.

"Want a hand?" Patterson asked him and the officer slowly smiled up at him before giving a slight nod. He handed him the files on the missing girls. "So tell me a bit about what I'm looking at here."

"These are all girls between ages 15-19 years old have gone missing. Only one has ended up dead but not sure if she's one of the girls she fits though. We just don't have a name for her yet." He said shaking his head sadly. "They all have light hair, hazel to brown eyes. About 5'2 to 5'4 in height, they are about 8 stone. All girls that wouldn't likely be to missed. Broken families or no families at all. That's why we have this Jane Doe."

Patterson shook his head, "They remind me a bit of my daughter. She fits everything but the hair color." He said sighed with relief. He moved to sit from him, "This case would hit home for me. Bet it does for you too?"

The officer smiled some, "Yeah I'm just glad my girl doesn't live anywhere near this." Patterson nodded his head as he watched the officer pull out his wallet he smiled some as he showed a picture of a young woman, the photo showed Ella but her hair and eyes were different colors, instead of the black hair she had blonde hair framed her face with steel-blue eyes, "That's my little Cinderella" he said with a smile, but anyone who looked into his eyes would see that wasn't the case. "A beautiful rose isn't she?" What wasn't known to anyone was that this girl was no blood relation to him, actually the closest one could say relationship wise he had with this girl was that he brought her in and that the Young Master had found her of interested. What had believed would have become a broken little Rose, turned out to become so much more. Even her name was a play on her Rose name. Not that she liked it anymore, he mentally chuckled at the thought of how she was once called the Cinderella Fairy Tale rose.

Patterson smiled "Yes she's beautiful" as he passed the picture back to the man. Patterson reached into his own pocket pulling out a picture of a young woman with black hair and brown eyes that seemed to have hints of gold to them, not like Kyoko but she was close that's what the officer noticed as he looked at the photo, He could even see the oriental in her and that perhaps had been the biggest thing missing from all the others. "Alice, she just turned 17 can you believe it? They grow up to fast" he nodded his head some.

"Yeah, they really do. Before we just had to worry about them scrapping their knees now..." he shook his head before handing the photo back to him. "Now we got a whole different set of worries." He shook his head and Patterson patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll find them. We'll bring them home." He nodded his head and Patterson looked towards the clock some, "Have you eaten yet?" He shook his head no and Patterson gave a friendly smile towards him, "Let me go grab you something. Won't be anything grand but it might help us think on how to find these girls."

"That's really kind of you Sam. I'd like that." Patterson stood up and nodded his head before turning and walking out. The Officer watched him go before looking around once, before pulling out his phone. The one thing nice about technology was that he could access information as long as he had access to the internet, he pulled up the record for Patterson. Getting his ex-wife's name and address was easy after that. Then he turned to his own contacts.

 _I have a new target for you, a girl name Alice Patterson. - O_

 _Where is she? - ?_

 _Sending you the information now, this phone is burnt. I'll get a new one soon. - O_

He pulled the battery out turning it off completely. He would destroy it soon enough. He shoved it in his pocket.

* * *

 **A/N** : 8 stones [weight in the UK] - about 50 kgs [Japan] or about 112 pounds [US]


	77. Oxford - Wednesday: Part 44

**A/N** : _I originally had something different planned for this. Yet cleocat333 comment about one girl and six men in a hotel room. Was just to perfect. So I, of course, must use it and this is the outcome so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **-Oxford - Wednesday: Part 44-**

* * *

Keiji placed his hands in his pockets, he really didn't think that Ren Tsuruga would do anything that he would have to worry about but it was better if at least someone who was seen as the family was at least with her. His phone went off and he reached into his pocket. It had come from Lory, _Kyoko needs to stay with family, General Brown, My friend Kuu or Ren at all times until I and Ruto gets back. She is not to go back to our room._

 _What happened? - K_

 _Someone came into our room left her a message. I have General Brown looking into it at the moment. Maria is here with me the girls and David had their own dates. I'm not sure when they will be back. - L_

 _I'll watch her. - K_

"I don't care if you don't believe me. I showed you the photo and I'm telling you that was Lady Kyoko with six men." Keiji's eyes turned towards the woman who was off to the side of the hall. His eyes darted back towards the hall in the direction that Ren's room was.

' _No, he wouldn't be that stupid_ '

"I'm telling you I took the food to Ren Tsuruga's room, the famous R'Mandy model. He was in bed with her and four of the men really hot men, most likely models were all set up around the bed. A tall man answered the door and helped me cart the food. I would have taken video too but this man with silver hair man he grabbed the phone so I only got the one shot from when I first walked in." She paused "Yes I know you can't see her face. I'm telling you though it's her."

' _Why am I surrounded by morons?_ ' He sighed heavily as he changed his course of action. He really didn't think Ren would do something like what Daiki had hinted and Kyoko didn't sound like she was bothered ' _How can she gone through that and still be so careless?_ ' He watched the woman hang up on her friend upset that she wasn't being believed. "Excuse me miss," he smiled at her, a smile that would put Ren Tsuruga to shame. "I couldn't help but overhear you speaking to your friend. You said Lady Kyoko was in a room with six men?"

He watched as she pushed a strain of her brown hair behind her ear before looking down slightly, "I did..." she said looking up at him shyly. Which seeing as there wasn't much difference in their height, he was sure if she stood up straight she might even be taller than him. Not that it bothered him, many people were even in school.

"You also got a picture?" she nodded her head looking back down, he placed a hand under her chin, "Come now, no need to be shy with me." His smile seemed to cause her face to redden even more as he dropped his hand back to his pockets. "I was just interested you see because I am Ren Tsuruga's babysitter." Her eyes widen as she looked at him and then her lips tighten clearly not believing him, "Trust me it's not all glam." He pulled out his phone and moved towards his gallery. They were all taken in the dressing room, him reading, changing or whatever. "That's his manager and me," he said showing a selfie "As you can see there's Tsuruga" She looked back at him and then back at the photo he was showing her.

"I guess... do you have his number then?" She said looking at him questioningly.

"Yes but almost never answers his phone, best to go through his Manager if you want any hope of talking to him." He snapped his fingers. "I have an idea," he said smiling at her. "How about we make a trade. You let me see the photo you took and I'll give you something no one well besides myself has." She stared at him for a long moment

"What?" The wheels he could see was turning in her head. He could be mean and give her, Ren's number but that was just not his style.

He smiled "Well we don't want to ruin the surprise. So I can't tell you, but I promise you won't regret it." He watched as she looked down at her phone for a moment, he could see the wheels turning in his head as she unlocked her phone and brought up the photo. He held out his hand "Trust me." and she handed him the phone.

Keiji couldn't believe what he was seeing, maybe because he knew her so well. Yet there she was her hands folded in front of her, her head down. Ren arm wrapped around her right side, a hand under her top of all things. The amount of redness that he saw on her, the images of several faces he didn't know. He found it very hard to disbelief that Ren Tsuruga was a moron. Yet he was looking at the proof. He sent the photo to himself before sending several photos to the text message he got on his own phone. She watched him carefully he noted but he didn't really care. He tends took several screenshots of the names and numbers of the people she had sent it too. Before deleting the photo completely on her phone and his own number. He then handed her phone back to her with the gallery open. "I'm afraid I had to delete the photo. It really is of Ren Tsuruga of course and I can't let that get out. I'm sure you understand. It's bad enough that you already sent it to at least one friend." He actually knew she sent it to several almost everyone in her directory actually. "I did send you several photos of Tsuruga" she opened her gallery and saw several shots of him topless or starting to remove his pants before she held them to her chest. Nothing that wouldn't be found in still shots in his shows or even his modeling shots, the difference these weren't staged. "You will have to understand you can't send those to people." He said looking down at his phone not bothering to look at her, she would show he knew that. Which was why he only picked images he knew wouldn't be issued in the long run. Then sent a text to Lory and General Brown including the picture. So that they could get ready for the backlash that was going to cause.

"Thank you..." she said holding her phone to her chest her breathing already caught. He really didn't want to think what she was going to do with those photos, his eyes turned towards her some as he smiled, but it lacked the same feel as the ones prior. "I won't send them to anyone. I promise." She said looking down. Keiji nodded his head "Thank you again." He really needed to get out of here before she started crying or begging for more.

Keiji moved away from her, "Have a good night miss." He said walking the rest of the way to Ren's room.

* * *

Kyoko held the cup of tea in her hands as she stared at Reino, she understood why he had reacted the way he did. She wasn't used to pictures being taken of her anyways, even growing up there was hardly any pictures of her and there was a reason for it. She was just an addition to the Fuwas family, a promised wife for their son and she was too scared to be left behind. Her own mother didn't take pictures of her and from what she could recall. Every picture taken had always been by her now lawyer Susumu or the Fuwas themselves. She didn't have a single photo of her and her mother together. She sighed softly as she turned her cup some in her hands. "So about that drug you used on me."

Reino stared at the tea in his hand. He could tell the man in front of them all, the one next to Tomi's Kyoko was not at all pleased. Likely due to his actions against the woman. It wasn't like he wanted to see her memories either but he now had them running around in his mind. She was extremely overly in love with Ren Tsuruga to the point she was making a habit of trying to be the one who personally took care of his room services as much as possible. ' _They can't see the darkness that is wrapping around him like a snake_ ' his eyes slowly trailed towards Miroku who was resting just enough against him to help keep him from falling back into that woman's memories. ' _I'm lucky to have a friend like him_ ' his eyes trailed towards the other three people who have become his friends over time due to Miroku. ' _Lucky to have any of them_ ' maybe that was what had saved him in the end. He drank the tea before sitting it on the table and looking at her, "To put it simply, Aconitum and Rowen are in it, together when mixed with my spiritual energy I can keep any soul in place," well there was more to it than that but that was the simple form of it. "Won't work with anyone else." Kyoko stared at him for a moment, he noted how Ren took how his phone likely to look up aconitum and knew he was not going to be happy once he found out exactly dangerous it was.

Kyoko could feel his anger as he turned his phone so she could look at what he had found on he aconitum. She knew he was not going to like her choice on the matter. Yet so far it was the best course of action she could think of. Actually, the fact that she didn't really experience any of the sides effects at all was amazing. She looked towards Reino, "Is it possible to do make it last longer?"

"Yes, it is." He noted how Shizuru shifted, he felt it took. Her words and his words did not go over well. Then there was a knocking on the door. Ren's facial expression changed but Reino could still feel the darkness that was eating away in the corners of his being. The anger was there but by the look on his face, the smile that was there. No one would notice. For that matter two of his friends hadn't noticed any change in him the whole time. "I wonder if she's come back," well he could see her of all people doing just that.

Dasuku rose from his place, "I'll get it" seeing as Ren clearly was not going to get up. He made his way to the door opening it only to surprised by a man several inches smaller than him, "Hello shorty what can I do for you?"

"Shorty, how creative" Kyoko flinched at the sound of the voice. It hadn't gone unnoticed by any of the men gathered how she quickly she moved behind Ren as if to build a barrier of people between her and the man at the door. This amused Reino in a way because she clearly didn't fear Tomi or Ren who he found to both be dangerous people who no one should be around. Yet it was the voice someone clearly small at that which had caused her to move in fear.

' _No, she's not scared_ ' Reino realized at once, ' _She's a child in trouble, does that mean that the man at the door is Lory?_ ' He tried to recall an image of the man but he really didn't have anything. He really should focus sometimes on the living he supposed. He shifted himself to look behind him.

"Let him in" Ren voice sounded tired as Dasuku moved aside letting the young man, not much older than any of them here into the room. "Hello Keiji, why are you here?"

Keiji eyes scanned the room as Dasuku shut the door behind him. "I don't know Ren-chan. Trying to figure out how you could be such an imbecile for one." He leaned against the door as Dasuku walked around him looking at his friends mouthing who is this? They all shrugged as he sat back down. He held out his phone waving it slightly, "I got this little bit of information, here. Let's see. Ah, here it is. I just saw Lady Kyoko in Ren Tsuruga's room. She's in bed with him while there is a group of five men facing them as if for a show. Can you believe this?" his eyes looked up them for a moment, "That's text message to The Girls who include a Shannon, Alexia, Jenny, Lil Sis, and Big Sis." He looked at him, "So how did six _men_ not think of this? Are you all idiots?" He motioned towards Kyoko slightly "She I can understand."

Kyoko frowned slightly not moving from behind Ren's back. "That's not very nice."

Keiji "Just being honest. You are clueless about these sort of things." he sighed "And that's why I get stuck fixing things when it comes to you."

Kyoko lowered her eyes, "Sorry..." she said softly.

Keiji's eyes turned towards her, he really didn't like her on the bed with Ren either. "If you understand then come here." It was time to leave as far as he cared and if she didn't come willingly he would just carry her out and anyone who attempted to stop him well he wasn't really worried about that. His eyes scanned them all, at least four of the six he was sure couldn't really do him any real harm. Ren wouldn't dare do so not with him holding Kyoko he was sure of that much, he would hold back. Which left just the one he wasn't sure about.

Kyoko nodded her head slowly climbing out of the bed. Never once looking up. Reino was amazed at how her she seemed to change. Before it was as if she was if nothing really scared her or would make her back down. Yet this man seemed to have a sort of pull that he wasn't used to seeing.

Kiyora was annoyed, he couldn't believe that someone would be so obedient. "Hey, you don't have to go with him you know. Besides this was _that_ guys idea" he said nodding towards Ren who didn't bother to move from where he sat. "It's not like we would have done a damn thing to her." He said crossing his arms as he sat back in the chair glaring at the other man.

Keiji eyes shot towards the man who flinched, Reino was surprised at how he had caused his friend to flinch at him. Yet he knew one thing from this man, he was a force of his own. Not dangerous in the same way as Tomi or Ren felt to him but he was not a man to cross regardless. He also figured he was not a man to play mind games with either. Reino lowered his eyes as ' _Without the spiritual connection perhaps that wouldn't be far off to say he can read people_.'

"Kyoko please wait outside for me" Kyoko rested her hand on his arm.

"Keiji I don't think he meant any harm" He looked at her but didn't say anything and she sighed heavily before bowing her head to everyone "Goodnight," she said opening the door and stepping outside the room. Keiji eyes turned back towards the group of males.

"Let me explain something to you. I don't care what you say. You want to hang out, you want to talk to her. Fine. Yet you will not do something this stupid again. I find out you did... well, I'm sure I can get dirt on you." He smiled putting his hands in his pockets "After all you are all citizens of Japan and I come from a very powerful and rich family. Getting dirt isn't hard to do." He paused for a second as the doorknob "As for you Ren-chan, I'm very disappointed in you." He shook his head as he opened the door, "At this point, I won't ever be able to trust her with you." He said closing the door behind him.

Reino rose from the chair, "Well that was fun and educational." He said with a smile as he looked towards Ren, 'Yet he's not scared of this man either and it is almost as if he depress all of a sudden. Not that you can tell by the way his face is in neutral.' His eyes turned towards his friends "I'm leaving." He said turning and walking around the couch, he pulled out his phone as it buzzed. A small smile playing across his features: _I will talk with you with my lawyer tomorrow. I want to hire your skill for something. - Kyoko_

 _Just tell me when and where. - Reino_

Miroku looked towards Ren, "Did you ever get my number from her? Willingly or not?"

Ren eyes shot towards the man, "No."

Miroku nodded his head as he followed after Reino towards the door. "Well, I'm going to play it safe and get it changed tomorrow." He smiled, "Nothing personal but I don't like outsiders to have my number. I'm sure you understand."

Ren watched as the five young men left the room before he falling back into his bed. "Fuck." His eyes turned towards his phone as it went off before picking it up: _We are going to talk - Lory._ "Double fuck" he groaned.

* * *

 **A/N** : Aconitum - Is a plant also known as Monkshood, Aconite and wolf's bane. Most species of this plant are extremely poisonous. It is found in traditional Chinese medicine [even going back to Greek and Roman medicine] It used to paralyze [posion actually]. It also believed to have the power for divine communication and protection.

Rowan - Is another type of plant used in magic and is believed to adds power to the user. One of the folklore dealing with it that it gives protection from spirits and allows one to have sway over the spirits.


	78. Oxford - Thursday: Part 1

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 1-**

* * *

Ren sat on the edge of his bed, he hadn't really felt like putting things back in place. The food was going to go to waste at this point. He had tried to sleep but he was trapped in his own skull at the moment, everything replaying in his head. It said something about him he supposed that taking her to his room with a group of men didn't cross his mind at all as a bad idea. It was a 16-year-old boy who had addressed the issue. Now that was all he could see. He really had screwed up, he hadn't been there when Shoutaro and she had met, his father had been, Reino and Miroku had been. He hadn't been there when that Ling man appeared and she had been drawn to him. ' _Am I even the one she meant when she said she was drawn to another as a child?_ ' His hand had reached out and grabbed hers without much thought when he had heard that. Ren lifted his hand looking at it, ' _Yes she's cute, and I want to protect her_ ' he dropped his arm over his face. ' _I wanted to make her smile as a kid too_ ' maybe that's all it was in the end. The last thing remaining from his childhood, the last good thing anyways. His last friendship from his old life and he couldn't bear to let something happen to it. ' _and I'm just frustrated that someone wouldn't be attracted to me because it's not normal for me_ ' He moved his arm looking up at the ceiling ' _then again she's a friend, you wouldn't be attracted to your friends would you?_ '

His eyes turned towards the sound of the door before he even knocked on it, Ren was getting to his feet and moving towards it. Opening the door felt like moving a steal trapped door more so when he looked at the face of Lory and saw nothing but the disappointment that was there. He noted Ruto near him, "Who's with Kyoko and Maria?" He knew it was stupid to ask the man such a question, yet he was full of stupidity tonight.

"They are with Kyo at the moment." Ren nodded his head as he opened the door the rest of the way allowing them inside. Lory's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the state of the room. Food, drinks, the chairs, and the couch. Ruto shut the door behind them before he too was taking the room in. Ren moved towards the couch turning it on his own. "A bit late to be doing that don't you think?" Ren stopped and looked at Lory for a moment, "most people are sleeping at this hour." Ren nodded his head and Ruto placed a hand on his shoulder helping him lift the couch with ease and setting it back where it belonged. Ren just watched as Ruto seemed to get to work to pack up the food as Lory took one of the chairs and moved to the table. Where he sat down, Ren slowly rose from the couch knowing it was better to sit with Lory than where he was. Once both men at the table Lory reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigar.

"You look like a mess." Lory said looking over him, "Want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours Kuon?" Ren's eyes darted towards him but he said nothing and so Lory went on. "Very well, then let's just let the pictures do the talking shall we." He said reaching into the inside of coat pocket as he pulled out a folded envelope "I mean they will be all over the news in the morning." He said simply opening it up and pulling out some photos. "Ah, here we have you and Juliena dancing if you can call it that." He said putting the first photo down, "and here we have my beautiful daughter with Kuu, now that's dancing." He said with a smile.

Ren looked down at the photo with him and his mother, she was radiant as always but he looking off to the distance, he wasn't with her at the moment and he could see a sadness in her eyes. ' _Hurt her again_ ' he thought bitterly as his eyes turned towards Kyoko with his father. Kyoko looked like a completely different person and no one could deny that she was beautiful, she looked natural dancing with his father. Perhaps with anyone honestly she just seemed so at ease within her own skin. ' _Father only helped her shine_ ' his eyes trailed back to his own mother ' _I couldn't even do that for her_ ' he thought as his hand rested on the photo with him and his mother.

"Then we have this photo of you two," Lory said putting the photo down on top of the other two.

Ren's eyes stared down at the photo of her holding his hand, ' _I hadn't moved at all_ ' he thought as he stared, she was caught in midway down to the ground. Yet he couldn't even look happy in that either. Another photo fell on top of that one, this one his hand was on her knee. She looked almost like a young woman in love he realized and yet he hadn't even noticed at the time.

"Don't mistake the look, Kuon" His eyes shot up towards the man. "She looks like that when she dances with Keiji too. She really draws you in doesn't she?" he said with a smile, "She has a real skill, to be honest. I'm sure she will be a star in no time in that world." He put a different photo on top of the last two, "actually I guess you could say it just depends who you dance with." His eyes dropped down to see the image of him with those two women. The ones called Ella and Acacia and he could see his own desire in his eyes caught in the camera and he hadn't been acting. This was followed by several more images of the two women with him, what was not caught was him saying farewell. What had been caught was them leaving him on the dance floor. "Now this isn't an issue at all." He said simply before pulling out one last photo out and putting it on top of the rest. "This photo is of course."

Once again Ren was reminded about how stupid he had been, he hadn't even reacted when that woman had turned on her camera phone, it had been Reino who had moved taking it from her. He had looked sick and his friend Miroku had been there quickly. Now that he thought about it, Dasuku had sat even closer to him after that for a few, both men had. ' _Why is that?_ ' he wanted to know all of a sudden as he looked at the photo, you could see Kiyora's face and his own the best. Dasuku and Kyoko faces weren't as clear, due to Kyoko looking down at the moment and Dasuku only getting barely a side view. Mirkou and Reino, however, were completely turned away from it. "Sorry Lory, I wasn't thinking."

"I can see that for myself." He closed his eyes "This is what is told in these photos Kuon. Ren Tsuruga takes out Lady Kyoko, she dances with a family friend. That's fine, he dances with that family's friend wife, again that's fine. Then they dance, something happened. Is Ren just not enjoying himself? Well, that's what the photos show, she realizes that she is throwing herself at him. So she leaves does her date go after her? No, he stays behind and dances with two women who he shows interested in. Yet maybe they realize he can't leave his date for them. So they leave upset about it all." He shook his head "but somehow he talks his date to his room, with a group of other men. Perhaps to put on a little show? Surely he wouldn't think about having sex with her and then letting them watch would he?" He opened his eyes looking at him, "But that's the story that's being asked, did Ren Tsuruga take Lady Kyoko to his room to have sex with her and these men are to film it? Blackmail perhaps? For what reason? Is it an orgy but he gets her to himself first?"

"That's not what happened or why..." Lory held up his hand.

"I know that Kuon, Kyoko informed me that these were _her_ friends, not yours. Yet that won't work for the fallout. It's _your_ room." He rose to his feet as he gathered the photos and put them back. "Yet you don't have to worry too much. Kyoko doesn't want any of this to fall on you. She doesn't care what it makes her look like but for some reason, she cares about you it would seem."

Ren's eyes shot up towards Lory he couldn't believe what he had said ' _She cares?_ ' that went against everything she had said though didn't it? She trusted him but she didn't care. ' _Maybe he's just mistaken_ ' his eyes narrowed as he thought about it. He wanted to ask but he didn't he wasn't sure he could take the rejection if it was just a misunderstanding "What do you want me to do?"

"At the time? Nothing." He looked towards Ruto who had finished sorting the room, the food was put away as well it seemed. "As your boss, I would send you back to Japan. This type of scandal doesn't look good at all. Yet you have to finish your show here. As a father, I want you to keep your distance from my daughter." His eyes narrowed slightly, "Actually I want to threaten your life, but I'm pretty sure she would be very disappointed in me, but I'm more disappointed in your actions tonight. You left her alone, the first time I can understand but twice?" he shook his head, "You were there as her guard as well Ren, I sent your parents there because I wanted more eyes on her. The location itself is known for its safety but she is still my daughter. The very fact that she was..." he paused taking a deep breath, "Nevermind. The next time I ask you to keep your eyes on her if I ever do again. I expect you to do just that. I expect you to look after her like you would Maria." He turned to put the envelope back in his coat jacket. "With that said, I want you to watch the news this morning. I also recommend you do not find yourself alone with your father Kuon, or your mother. She seems more on a warpath at the moment." with that he turned towards Ruto who gave a small bow of his head.

Ruto eyes watched as Lory left the room before he fell upon Ren, "While Sir Lory seems to have forgiven you for the most part. I do not. Miss Kyoko is already playing a dangerous game with a very dangerous man. I will not be allowing you to be alone with her at all, even if Sir Lory requests it from you." He looked off to the side, "I have put your food away, please make sure to eat it before it goes bad." With that, he bowed once more and left the room. Leaving Kuon and Ren alone with even more to think about than before.

* * *

Kyoko looked towards Maria as she laid curled up next to her. Last night she had been too tired after her father had come home. Maria had been asleep in Lory's arms when she had taken her from him. Daiki had been shut in his room, not happy that she had been so foolish to be alone with a man, let along five other men in a man's hotel rooms at that. She pointed out that she was alone with him and Keiji. Which he pointed out they were family it was different. She supposed it was true in a way but still she hadn't been family for very long, nor were they exactly family either she was pretty sure there wasn't a thing such as god-siblings. Even if it felt like all her life that she had been part of this world, part of this family, she had reminded herself that it had been less than half a year. In a way, her life was always leading her to here, to these people. To her real family. She supposed that was why it was hard to remember sometimes that she had lived a completely different life away from them all.

Her hand pushed Maria's hair out of her face. ' _And now I need to make sure that nothing like what I went through happens to her._ ' She was going to miss this little girl when she went back to Japan. She also knew that the nightmares would be back. For some reason having Maria next to her kept the nightmares at bay a lot more than she was willing to admit to herself. Maria seemed to know this as well long before they became aunt and niece. ' _I don't know how to be strong once my mind rests_ ' she slowly sat up not fully moving from bed yet. She also knew that she woke Maria up sometimes due to those nightmares but the little girl simply sooth the pain, she also knew that Lory had been there sometimes back when she was at his home. The palace being as large as it was, she could only hope that she didn't wake anyone. She leaned over kissing the top of Maria's forehead before sliding out of the bed they shared and putting the covers back around her.

Opening the door as quietly as she could before shutting it behind her. Kyoko looked towards her father who was reading the newspaper. "Morning Daddy," she said making her way to him and kissing his cheek. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Her eyes trailed towards the newspaper in his hands as she nodded her head, he knew exactly what she was wondering and he sighed, "It's not that bad. I did a lot of damage control" he said patting the seat next to him, "The biggest issue comes from Sho Fuwa" he said pulling out his tablet and handing it to her. "They mention it in the newspaper but the interview he did," he said looking at her, "well read it for yourself sweetie." she nodded her head.

 _E!Media was able to catch Sho Fuwa, a Japanese singer, writer, and artist who states that he and Lady Kyoko are engaged. Sho opened for ECHO during Fashion Week in Oxford where Lady Kyoko is there supporting her Godmother Kyo of KYO. Sho was also seen with the beautiful French Model Amelia, of_ _Intime Mode with a special appearance in ECHO this week._

 _Interviewer: So tell me how long have you and Lady Kyoko been engaged?_

 _Sho Fuwa: Since we were five or six years old._

 _I: And you still are?_

 _S: Yeah, there is no way my parents wouldn't still be pushing for it, they been wanting me to marry her for years. Doesn't matter what I want._

 _I: So you don't want to marry her?_

 _S: Never said that._

 _I: Have you two ever been intimate together?_

 _S: Yes. She wouldn't deny what we have done together either. She really enjoys my touch. Always have and always will._

 _I: So you are saying you two have?_

 _S: No. Yet I know her better than anyone and she knows me better than anyone._

Kyoko already felt sick to her stomach. The thought of his hands on her, his mouth she closed her eyes tightly. "Daddy I..." he wrapped an arm around her. "I didn't enjoy it."

"I know sweetheart," he watched her carefully as she drew in closer to him, "Kuu told me what happened and I know what you went through. You shouldn't shut yourself down when it happens though."

Kyoko looked down at the tablet not really seeing the screen itself. "I know you are right but..."

"You aren't there anymore Kyoko, you are here. Where you are meant to be with me and your family." he kissed the top of her head as her eyes turned back towards the screen. She didn't care to read the rest of their so-called relationship even though she knew she should.

Kyoko placed a hand on the right side of her waist, ' _Really wouldn't mind_ his _icy hand at the moment_ ' she sighed as she shifted her weight and got to her feet.

"What's wrong?"

"Just getting one of the ice packs out..." she said moving to the little fridge. She opened the little ice drawer and took out the one and only ice pack inside her eyes trailing towards the little sink before sighing ' _Didn't put them back_ ' as she looked at the one in her hand with slight disgust before grabbing a hand towel and moving back to where her father was sitting, he picked up the tablet as she settled in putting the ice pack in place.

"Pull muscle you were told?" he asked her again, wasn't the first time since he found out. Kyoko was starting to doubt it would be the last time too, she simply nodded because she knew that he was just worried about her but he was trying to hide it as if this was no big deal. "You really hate them don't you?" Lory's eyes trailed towards the ice pack and she nodded her head again. "I don't see why you would though it helps right?"

"Yes, but it gets all wet..." she muttered she knew she was being childish about it but he couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"I guess they do that." Her eyes turned towards the tablet again before sighing softly. He turned back to the newspaper as she went back to reading Shoutaro's interview with E!Media.

 _I: Let's change things up a bit, Amelia had left you at Cuisine Amour. Can you tell me what happened there?_

 _S: She just couldn't deal with the fact that Kyoko couldn't keep her eyes off of me._

 _I: So you are saying that Amelia is jealous over Kyoko?_

 _S: I honestly don't know if she is. Yet Kyoko did make it clear that I belong to her. Sad really she never really put any of that sort of effort in the past._

 _I: Can you explain that a bit more?_

 _S: Now that she's living in some fancy home she thinks she's better than me is all. That's far from the truth, of course, she's got nothing on me. She's only famous because of her family. Where I'm famous because of my own hard work and skills. You can't compare the two._

 _I: I see. Let's talk about why you were removed from Cuisine Amour then._

 _S: Well, after Amelia left, Kyoko and I ran into each other. We're having us a little moment. Then this blonde guy came and got in the middle of it all. Totally full of himself trying to be this hero, but I couldn't do much he had two guys there for backup of course. Not that I was bothered, Kyoko ran off like she always does. Truth be told, she was terrified of what that guy might tell Ren Tsuruga._

 _I: Yes, she was on a date with Ren Tsuruga of LME._

 _S: No she was forced there against her own will. She's scared of him, she wants to go home. She's not safe with him, he's really dangerous I'm telling you. Kyoko is terrified of where she's at. All she wanted was to come back with me but that guy and his friends got in the way. Too scared to even speak up or out. That guy [Ren Tsuruga] did something to her. Messed with her head to the point she doesn't know who she can trust anymore. It's really sad._

Kyoko couldn't take it anymore and it took everything inside of her not to throw the tablet across the room. "That's all a lie!" she placed a hand over her mouth. Though she had raised her voice it wasn't anything serious.

Lory looked at her for a moment, he had a pretty good idea what had set her off. "Don't worry about Ren and the others. That will be taken care of I promise you." He said hugging her slightly even though she clearly wasn't feeling like being hugged at the moment. "Come on don't be so upset."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes as Lory held her, "Daddy?" he looked at her slightly as she looked up at him, "I need to address this. I know that wasn't the plan really, I was just going to explain the photo..." she said trailing off "But I don't think I should do that now."

"You don't want to explain the photo?" He knew exactly which one she was talking about the one where she was sitting next to Ren in his bed with the others around a table. "I don't think that's wise." Actually, he didn't think it was wise from the moment she said she wanted to speak about the matter at all. It just wasn't proper for her to do so. He just hadn't had the heart to turn her down.

"No, you should handle that. I need to address Shoutaro. I need to make it clear that whatever we had, he destroyed." She pulled the ice pack away from her side glaring at it as it was already starting to get wet. "I promise I won't destroy him, not like this anyways. This wouldn't make him understand. It won't hit him but I can at least make it harder for him to spread that stupid story of his."

Lory sighed heavily as he nodded his head, "Alright. I can handle the rest of this mess. Yet I don't want you answering questions do you understand. You are to make your statement nothing more." She nodded her head as she rose from his side.

"I need to get breakfast started... make sure you wake up Maria in thirty minutes otherwise she won't eat all her food." Lory watched her disappear quietly back towards her bedroom likely to grab her outfit for the day his eyes trailed towards the images in the newspaper before sighing heavily.

* * *

Lory placed a hands on top of Kyoko's shoulders, she was in her normal attire but no matter how many times he thought about it. It fit her just perfectly, it wasn't childish, it was modest but that was what was expected from someone who was raised among Princes and Princesses. He pulled her into a hug resting his chin on top of her head. "Are you sure about this sweetie?" He asked softly. Her lawyer, General Brown, Ruto in his attire, her three cousins and Maria were all on the stage. Not that they would be talking, the only ones who would really be addressing them outside of Kyoko and himself would likely be General Brown and the press representative for the hotel.

"As ready as I can be Daddy." She said wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Remember Mister Tsuruga must not be harmed by this," she said under her breath, "nor the others if possible" He kissed the top of her head.

"I know sweetie, trust your old man hm?" he said smiling as she pulled away from him.

"Of course I trust you daddy." He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the expression on her face that had it clearly written asking how he could he say such a thing. He patted her on the head.

"Then let's get this mattered settled without ruining your plans shall we?" She flashed a smile at him that took his heart away. As she nodded her head.


	79. Oxford - Thursday: Part 2

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 2-**

* * *

The Press Representative walked over to Lory, "It's time" He said simply before looking towards Kyoko, "I'm really sorry you had that scare again Lady Kyoko" she nodded her head before looking towards her father, all of a sudden she wasn't so sure they were doing the right thing. Fear that this might make things worse for the people here but the Press Representative smiled some at her, "You don't need to worry about us Lady Kyoko, this sort of thing does happen from time to time. I promise the hotel and the people who work here will be just fine." She nodded her head once more.

"I'm really sorry we have to drag you into this." Lory placed a hand on top of her head.

"Kyoko, you need to sometimes focus on the fact you can't protect everyone by trying to keep it out of the media eyes. Sometimes they will get the story no matter what you do." Lory looked towards the man "Thank you for allowing us to do this here."

"Of course ArchDuke Lory," the man said giving a small bow, "I will begin." Kyoko moved towards her family members with Lory at her side as the man made his way to the podium and on the center of the stage. It was then that Kyoko really began to take notice of what was around her. The hotel security guards, the people from not only newspapers and other media sources, the cameramen, all sitting in little fold-out chairs, notepads ready. Laura took her hand in her own and leaned over.

"Don't worry so much, our people here, tend to support the Royal Family." Kyoko looked towards Laura for a moment before looking down. "I know this isn't something you are even supposed to have to deal with until after your 16th birthday." She said with a small nod of her head, "I had to go through the same thing after a bad breakup with the man I was engaged too as a child as well. It happens more so when they are actually older, or in your case a loud mouth." Kyoko smiled at her.

"The big issue I'm seeing is that not all these people are from here," Amanda said in a hush voiced.

"That's likely because of the photo with Kuu," David said simply, "Man's pretty famous in his own right. A King in the world of showbiz." He sighed "He's starting." All of a sudden they all seemed to change she noticed, more into professional way of standing, Laura released her hand and folded her arms in front of her, which for Kyoko was pretty much her default setting. Even Amanda who almost never let go of David did the same thing, but Kyoko noted that they were touching even as he stood at attention. Her eyes fell towards Maria who stood with her hands at her side, Kyoko could not help but think that perhaps this was all very common for her. The only one who seemed to be slightly different was her father, his arms were crossed in front of his chest, and for some reason, that gave her more comfort. She didn't need to look behind her to know that Ruto would be standing as a guard, that General Brown would be at attention or even that Susumu stood in much the same proper way. Her father wasn't and that was all that mattered to her at the moment because that made it feel like everything really would be alright.

* * *

 _The Hotel's Press Representative held out his hand. "Thank you all for coming here today. We here at the Crown Ruby Hotels here in Oxford asked that you please hold in your questions until the end." He smiled "I have been informed that Queen Mary will be making a statement later from the Palace and that the Royal family stand in support of Lady Kyoko Mary-Leiko Takarada as do we here at Crown Ruby Hotels. However, there are some misunderstandings that ArchDuke Lory_ Ishii _Takarada wishes to address as well as another matter that General Kendi Brown who works with Protection Command as a member of the British Armed Forces. I'm also told that Lady Kyoko herself will be addressing you all today but will not be taking questions due to Royalty and Nobility Customs around her age. I ask that once again that you hold your questions until the end. Thank you. I will not turn this over to ArchDuke Lory." He smiled one more as a few cameras went off and Lory stepped forward, they shook hands and he stepped back giving Lory the stage._

Chief Inspector John Tyler glared at the TV screen in his office, he rose from his desk opening his door the moment he noticed that they had brought in General Kendi Brown "as if this is a place for the Armed Forced!" he snapped looking into the room, "Where's Mianju" he said looking directly at one of the other officers.

"He hasn't checked in yet sir, he was here really late working with Patterson." He growled again before turning away.

"When he gets in to tell him I want him in my office" the man nodded as he slammed the door. Turning back to the TV screen as Lory stepped forward "What are you all hiding this time?" he said crossing his arms. Anger washed over him as the tall Japanese man "Not even a real British" he sneered under his breath. While Lory might have been raised in part here within the UK under his Aunt's watchful eyes during the time she was Queen. That was the only real reason he had any title at all. Lory Takarada was nothing more than some Japanese man who's aunt couldn't adopt him apparently due to traditions, so she raised him as her own son. The fact that this man who wasn't British held the ear of the Queen herself as if they were brother and sister irked him to no end. It bothered him just as much as knowing that a General of the Armed forces was leading something, something he didn't know about.

* * *

 _Lory shooked hands with the Hotel's Press Representative a smile on his face as he turned towards the cameras. "First off I want to thank you all for coming here and I know that many of you have questions and concerns when it comes to my daughter, Kyoko." He looked down sighing heavily, "It's easy to question my parently abilities, we all know if my Aunt Leiko, was in charge of my daughter's care last night, none of this would have happened." He lifted his eyes after the chuckling died down. "But well I didn't see the harm in what her cousins had planned for her, in fact, I totally agreed with it. Ren Tsuruga is a trusted member of LME and more importantly, my granddaughter adores him and that is no easy feat for anyone." There were some chuckles in the crowd._

 _"We have all seen the photos taken last night. There is one that most people are questioning and that is the one where my daughter and he are sitting on a bed with other men around them. That I am in part to blame. Last night while I was out with Maria someone came into our hotel room. They left a message and it spooked my daughter. I told her to stay with Mr. Tsuruga who she was still with at the time due to having been on a date. Kyoko had gotten hurt dancing last night a pulled muscle she is perfectly fine." He smiled some as he looked down sadly, "but we did not know that at the time. So she wanted to dress in something that would not feel so tight around her chest. Thus the outfit she is seen in." He nodded his head, "I began to contact family members to see who were still out or who had come home. As her cousins were on dates of their own." He shook his head sadly, "But Mr. Tsuruga had other plans with a few of his friends. Sadly harm was done due to a misunderstanding about what was going on. There is no romantic love between them and the date was due to the harsh breakup above half a year ago that she went through." He shook his head sadly. "I won't be saying more on that because my daughter personally wanted to address this subject. She felt it was only right." He looked began towards her for a moment._

 _"Now speaking as the head of LME and Mr. Tsuruga's boss," he said looking at them for a moment, "Ren Tsusuga does not hold any romantic interest in Lady Kyoko. He is a friend of their family and wanted only to help show her a good time while the rest of her cousins were on dates of their own. The two women in the photograph taken of him while dancing did catch his eye. Yet he had no attention whatsoever of taking either of them back to his hotel room and in no way would have taken an Lady Kyoko into his hotel room with his friends for anything other than added protection after a scare that she had while her father was looking for someone in their family to come and get her while was away with his granddaughter and not anywhere near the hotel or within city limits at the time." He closed his eyes for a moment "Mr. Tsuruga understands the mistake he had made after the fact. It did not cross his mind to take into account her age and what it would look like, only that he was protecting the younger sister of his friend Lord Kouki Takarada daughter should he had been asked to watch her for a moment. He is deeply sorry for the way this looks and most of all..." he took a deep breath, "I'm personally sorry that I put him through such a thing. I hope you can forgive me" he said stepping back and bowing his head._

 _Silence filled the room for a moment before he lifted his head he stepped back to the podium "Now I will turn this over to my daughter." He turned to face her and she stepped forward, she moved as if scared and shy as he kissed the top of her forehead._

Tomi's eyes narrowed as he looked at his computer screen, it had gotten wind of it last night from Reino but this just looked bad. The fact that someone had even gone into her hotel room where she was staying, this was not what he had in mind for her. "Kuon..." he growled under his breath. The fact that there was a real emotion that seemed to leak out took him slightly by surprised but when he thought about it, Kyoko was able to do that. His Hana was able to do that to him, move him in ways that he shouldn't logically be able to be moved because he had shut down all those emotions at such a very young age. He leaned back in his chair looking up towards the ceiling as he pulled out a cigarette from his breast pocket. "Not what I had in mind Kuon when I told you to make sure my little Hana was safe." His eyes turned towards his closed door. His father had been gone the whole night, likely talking to his pet Hude. He tilted his head slightly thinking about the man.

Natasha had a child through him, that child had been raised not by Natasha herself and Vas and Boris had both been pretty young at the time. Instead, it had been raised by dear Grandma Emilia as her youngest child. A family secret so to speak. The boy Makar was sixteen years old and had no real clue what the family did or even who his parents really were. No, as far as Makar knew he was just the last son of Makarios whom he was named after. Part of him wondered what it was that made him special, not that anyone knew his eyes were _awakened_ as Natasha and Reino's eyes were. Yet there had to be something in the DNA, something that made them different that he couldn't find or see. "What is the missing piece?"

"I see you have that garbage on" Tomi's didn't even bother to turn his eyes towards Vas he entered his room without knocking. "Damn British" he growled. It was common knowledge that Vas who took pride in the fact that the Russian's were the most powerful force in the underworld. The truth of the matter was that the British were the most powerful force in the world itself. Tomi stared at the computer screen as if he didn't hear him speak at all. Vas sighed under his breath, "I just came in to tell you that your Aunt Natasha will be here in 45 minutes and I want you in my office." Vas moved back towards the door, pausing as he held it open, "Try to be on time Tomi." Yet they both knew that he likely wouldn't be. Tomi made no notice that he heard him or even really acknowledge that he came in him and with another deep sigh Vas shut the door behind.

"Almost time..." he said pulling his cell phone out, "Kuon's a wildcard even when he's not Kuon" he looked towards the computer screen once more. Shoutaro Fuwa seemed to be trying to make it seem as if his little Hana still wanted him. "Time for a card that I know will listen."

 _I'm so troubled by the news today Reino. I don't like to be troubled. - Tomi_

 _What do you want me to do about it, Tomi? - Reino_

 _Well for one, you can befriend my sweet little Hana - Tomi_

 _Fine. I have a meeting with her anyways later - Reino_

 _Wonderful, now what's the meeting about? - Tomi_

 _She wants my special talent it seems - Reino_

Tomi stared at the screen as someone else appeared. He frowned missing the sound of Kyoko's voice more than he wanted to admit to himself, yet there was no reason he could understand for why this man a General apparently was speaking. Normally this would be the sort of thing the local police took care of. His eyes narrowed slightly, ' _What are you up to my Hana?_ ' His eyes turned back to the text message.

 _Do whatever she asks of you. I also want to know exactly what you two talk about in this meeting of yours. - Tomi_

 _Why do you care so much about this girl? - Reino_

 _Ah, you know better than to ask such a thing like that Reino. Regardless I do have some good news for you. You and your little friends will be joining Blume, playing your pretty songs. - Tomi_

 _Do we have a choice? - Reino_

 _Well, I can get dear Aunt Nikita to help me convince you of how important this is for the family's growth. - Tomi_

 _Just send the paperwork. - Reino_

 _I knew I could trust you, you are after all perhaps my favorite family member - Tomi_

* * *

 _Kyoko walked towards her father stopping in front of him, her eyes closed as he kissed her forehead before stepping just a couple steps back. Not rejoining them but almost guarding her. "Hello and as my father said thank you for coming here today. I know you have a lot of important things to do and I will try to make this as quick as possible" she looked down, her hands folded tightly in front of her she took a deep breath before lifting her eyes back up. "Today I was informed that Sho Fuwa did an interview with E!Media, where he states that we are engaged. This was true, at a young age our families came together and made an arrangement for this." She smiled softly, "As many of you know my father title and thus mine and my elder brother's title as Lady and Lord is only because my Great Aunt, Queen Mother Leiko and my Late Great Uncle, King Phillip raised my father as their own after my grandparents died." She said looking down as she, "I'm sure you are wondering why I bring this up. As a child, this was hidden from at the time my future husband. It was thought to be for the best by both our families. To him it is weird now that it's out that I'm the daughter of an ArchDuke, that my Great Aunt is the former Queen of England and my second cousin who is more of an Aunt and mother to me at the same time is the Queen and I know it has to hurt him deeply to be lied to for all these years."_

 _"However I do feel the need to address some of the things he said. I did once love Mr. Fuwa deeply." she looked down, it seemed to anyone who was looking at her that she was trying not to cry "I fell in love with him when my Great Grandfather died. He was so kind to me then, he had never once been so kind to me. I guess you could say that the moment I realized how kind and gentle he could be, my heart just couldn't stop feeling for him. Even now today I'm still very thankful for that kindness and I will always be grateful for that. Yet, I no longer have those feelings for him. We are not as he said imitate, why would he be? To him, I was always plain and boring." She smiled sadly, "He made it clear throughout our time getting to know each that he was not in love with me. I was fine with that, until about a half year ago, when our engagement ended. I was not good enough because to him my family was not powerful, I didn't have the looks he desired, I had nothing to offer him as far as he was concerned. My personality lacked..." she looked down "and when he abandoned me and I ended up being taken away from my family for two months." She paused, looking down struggling as she took several deep breaths, "It's safe to say that I could no longer live in that fantasy world of maybe one day he could love me back. I awoke that day."_

 _Kyoko lifted her head looking at the people who had gathered, "I assure you all that Ren Tsuruga does not scare me. I am most grateful that Mr. Tsuruga is so good to my family, that he is willing to look after me, to try and to take time out of his own schedule to take me out. For me, it was nothing more than kindness being shown upon me where it did not have to be. To go even further and when I was terrified of what I had seen in the hotel room that he was more than willing to let me join him and his friends until someone else could come and gather me." She smiled softly, "I think and hope that Mr. Tsuruga's fans realize what a great role model he can be for young men. As well as the other gentlemen who were there in the hotel room with us. That they cared so much to try and ease my fears last night. I can only hope that his fans do not leave his side because of a misunderstanding that I caused." She looked down sadly, "I don't think I could ever forgive myself if people hated him because I am at the end of the day still just a young girl. One who needed her father or big brother to tell her that it was all going to be alright. I think it speaks highly of Mr. Tsuruga that he and his friends stepped up to be like my cousins are to me every day." She stepped back bowing her head, "Thank you all for being so kind to one very scared and terribly heartbroken little girl. I hope I can earn your forgiveness for all this trouble I've caused you today."_

 _Lory moved forward quickly scooping her into his arms and moving back from the stage. While the Press Representative stepped forward. In the background one could see Lory talking to Ruto who gave a small nod, wrapping his arm around her as Maria grabbed her hand and the three left the room. Laura looked at Lory and he took her hand in his own and gave a small nod, whatever was said between the four remaining family members was not picked up by the mics._

Sho couldn't believe what he was seeing, she had turned everything he was trying to do against him "No, that's not it..." he said watching as she was being pulled away from the whole group. "They forced her to say that didn't they?" He leaned back not carrying about the rest of the news. It was already frustrating that he was having to read subtitles in this shitty little hotel room. "Sexual assault my ass" he muttered under his breath. ' _It that was the case then the cops would_ have _been there_ ' he thought as he kicked his feet up on the table. Trying to think, to process what she had said and what had happened last night. 'No cops, she doesn't want to report it to the police' his eyes narrowed slightly ' _She didn't even say I sold her, so that means that she doesn't hate me for it, she's just sad, she doesn't hate me at all._ ' he lowered his eyes. Sho really had to admit he regretted selling her, but it had forced her family to act. "No wait they aren't her family, they own her but why would they want her?"

His eyes looked at the tall black man that stood, he wasn't really paying attention to anything he was saying instead of trying to focus on just the image of Lory Takarada. "Somethings off with that man, and she's trying to protect me" he nodded his head as he leaned his head back staring at the ceiling. "She must still have strong feelings for me, she just can't admit them to anyone not even herself right now."

His eyes trailed to his phone, he could call his parents but they would not be pleased with him. He hadn't said two words to them since he left with Kyoko he wasn't going to start now. ' _It's fine. I'll fix everything._ '

* * *

 _General Kendi Brown took the Press Representative hand in a single shake of their hands before releasing him. His eyes turned towards the cameras the man stood at full attention. "I know many of you are more interested in the break-in that caused Mr. Tsuruga to have to step in with his friends for Lady Kyoko on her father ArchDuke Lory's request. We have passed out a photo of the woman we believe responsible for the entering of the Takarada room. She does not, however, work here, not now or ever." He shifted on his feet slightly, " What we do believe based on the message found within their hotel room is that this young woman was failed her auditions at LME and due to this upset as happens so often in ArchDuke Lory's profession took it upon herself to let her anger and frustration out about what had happened. We believe this because up to this point Queen Mary's three children, as well as Lady Kyoko, have had no issues dealing with anyone on staff since they began there stay here." He shook his head "It is an awful thing that she walked in and saw it but perhaps it was better than had Miss Maria done so."_

 _He looked down at the people who had gathered, "If you know who this young woman is in the photo, we ask that you please contact the following number 1-800-xxx-xxxx with any information. We do wish to speak with her. We do not know for sure if this is the young woman who did this act but within the time frame, she is the only one seen on cameras. Again I want to thank the staff here at Crown Ruby Hotel for helping us gather the information we need to get this sold in a timely manner. Again we do not believe she meant any harm and she is only wanted for questioning at this point and time. Thank you." He said stepping back to join the others as the hotel Press Representative stepped forward._

 _"Thank you, General Brown. At this time I will be directing the questions that any of you may have about this matter. If you have any questions for anyone else on this stage with those who have spoken so far today. Minus Lady Kyoko, they too will address as the questions are asked."_

Ren sat in his dressing room with his headphones on and his photo broadcasting the live news conference he had been told to watch by Lory last night or rather early this morning. Yashiro kept eyeing him, he had wanted to talk about the news article that had been done by E!Media and some of the things that had been written in the newspapers. Yet, of course, they were very careful about what they had printed in the newspapers and of course that had been for a reason they had been promised the real story today. Thus they didn't want to jump onto anything more than that.

It bothered him more than he wanted to admit, hearing her say the words that she loved Sho Fuwa. How he had broken her heart was likely more damaging then what those men did to her that she had been sold to by his selfishness. To think that she grew up thinking herself as nothing more than plain and boring. ' _Why does it bother me so much?_ ' He closed his eyes for a moment listening to just her voice 'and why is she still protecting him like she is?' That bothered him even more than anything else and all he could figure was that she was still in love with him deep down inside. ' _Why does he have such a strong hold on her?_ '

Yet last night he hadn't known the truth either, she had come into his room as if nothing had happened. ' _Her acting skills are amazing._ ' He had no clue that anything had happened, ' _maybe I was just too distracted by her._ ' Kyoko had simply trusted him without question to keep her safe. There was also the fact that the group was being to as his friends, he didn't really like any of them other than perhaps Shizuru. Yet hadn't it been Lory who addressed it as such first? That meant that this was what Lory thought was best for damage control and it had been his idea to take her and her friends to his hotel room. Yet what bothered him most was how Kyoko had spoken, he remembered Lory's words about her not wanting this to fall back on him. So this had been what he had meant, she was basically begging his fans to not lose faith in him and he was pretty damn sure with her words that he was about to gain even more fans. ' _Yet not because of my acting_ ' he thought bitterly ' _Not that it matters most people only know me as a model here_ ' more bitterness began to claw its way inside of him.

Ren wanted to believe it was because she cared about him, but he knew that was far from the truth. Kyoko even as a child never wanted to trouble anyone, she had troubled Ren last night, made him look bad and was now trying to redirect all the damage all the hate at herself. ' _Yet who could hate her for something like that?_ ' No matter what there would be people, his own fans who would hate her for making him look bad without saying something sooner. It didn't matter that it had happened last night, that it was indeed being addressed without such a reasonable time frame and even by her, herself. None of that would matter. He hated it, he hated it as Ren and most of all as Kuon, that she would be hated for his bad choices. 'Keiji is right, I was a moron, we all were and now she's taking the blame for it all.' He sighed heavily as he popped out the earplugs.

"I take it you were watching the news?" He nodded his head towards Yashiro. "They are going to want a statement from you, you know that right?" He nodded his head again. "Shall I arrange one?" He shook his head and Yashiro sighed.

"If they ask me, then I'll say something but there is just no reason. Lory's handled it already." The worse part was he had to play as if this was all known to him already. "The show first, we can deal with this when it happens." He said turning off his phone and handing it to his manager.

"What do you want me to say if they call me?"

Ren looked at him, "Tell them I was just doing what was asked of me. Nothing more and nothing less."

* * *

 **A/N** : Blume is German for Flower. Tomi refers to Kyoko as his Hana [which means flower in Japanese].

Maria would not hold a title as Lory's title does not transfer to Kouki unless the Queen states so, however, Lory's children would be referred to as Lord or Lady. Maria, however, would be addressed as Mistress or Miss within the palace and UK media because of her father having the title of Lord.

I have also given Lory the middle name Ishii after his Japanese voice actor Ishii Kouji.


	80. Oxford - Thursday: Part 3

**A/N** : _I want to take a moment and thank you all who have been reading. Those who have commented and favorited and just the all-around support while I write this story. It means a great deal to know where your thoughts are but it also means a lot to just know that you are enjoying the story._

* * *

 **-Oxford - Thursday: Part 3-**

* * *

Kyoko was glad to be off the stage, she never felt so nervous, she wasn't even sure if she had done a good enough job. It wasn't as if she hadn't felt a moment of sadness wash over her but to pretend to still be hurt by Shoutaro to the point she couldn't move on bothered her. She felt eyes on her and slowly she looked down at Maria who wasn't truly looking at her she supposed but her dark children. "Aunt Kyoko..." she said softly and she turned, Ruto had taken a few steps back to leave the two young women some privacy. "Did you really mean what you said about Ren?"

Kyoko smiled softly down at her, "Yes. Mister Tsuruga is a good guy but you already know that don't you Maria. You can see people like me." Maria looked down slightly.

"I can tell a little. The darkness in someone." She whispered the last part and Kyoko lifted Maria's chin to look at her.

"That's important Maria, not everyone who has darkness inside of them is bad. Just like not everyone who shows nothing but the light is good. Everyone is a mixture of the two. It is our job to look into their soul. It's the only way we can protect ourselves and those we love." She kissed Maria's forehead, "But you have years still ahead of you to learn that." She smiled as she pulled away, "In the meantime, you have Father, Ruto, your Papa and me, our whole family" she paused for a moment thinking about Ren and she knew he would protect Maria, she smiled warmly "and Mister Tsuruga."

Maria looked at her smiling softly, Kyoko was sure she was thinking about Ren. ' _Perhaps it's normal to have such crushes on older men at her age_ ' she really wasn't sure, when she had been Maria's age, it was just Corn. ' _No that was still a few months away from now_ ' she looked back down at Maria some ' _At this time I thought love was Shoutaro because he and the Fuwas showed kindness. I wanted a family and they were as close as I was going to get._ ' Yet Corn wasn't around and hadn't been around for a long time.

"What's the matter, Aunt Kyoko?" Maria looked at her carefully as Kyoko smiled softly back.

"I was thinking of a boy I met when I was about your age." She stood up and Maria took her hand.

Maria, "Do you mean?" She could feel the disgust that was coming off the little girl at her side.

"No," she said walking further away from that stage, away from that crowd. "This boy had hair that was blonde, that sparkled like diamonds." She said looking down at her and smiling softly, "Eyes that were like emeralds... but the most amazing thing about his eyes was how they seemed to turn into such rubies." She closed her eyes for just a moment as they walked, "He was a Prince I believe when I was a child. A fairy prince, one night I realized I was in love with him, I understood what love really was. I wanted to always be with him... just to see him smile." She looked down her eyes narrowing slightly, "But in the end, I didn't belong in his world either."

Maria looked at her, the grudges seemed to circle around her, "That's okay Aunt Kyoko" she said trying to cheer the older woman up. "You belong in my world." Kyoko looked down at her startled slightly "and I'll always be here alright? You can depend on me" she looked back up at her, "I love you very very much." Kyoko knelt down picking up the girl and holding her tightly.

"I love you too Maria and I'm glad I belong in your world. I don't know what I would do without you."

Maria looked up slightly at the ceiling for a moment, "well you would be awfully alone with dealing with Grandfather."

* * *

Reino and Miroku sat next to each other, the little office room was bare, there was a small projector screen that could be used to hook up a laptop, a table to sit a total of five maybe six people and some ferns in the corners of the room. "Did you see the news?" Miroku's voice carried well in the room as Reino looked towards him, "Seems we are now friends with Ren Tsuruga" he chuckled softly as he shook his head.

"We are no ones here." Yet that would apparently change soon thanks to Tomi forcing them into the world of showbiz. His head turned as the door opened and walked into an older man followed by Kyoko.

"Hello, Lady Kyoko!" Miroku said cheerfully, it was a bit forced and even she seemed to notice as she shook her head at him though Reino noticed the faint smile that played across his features, it was amazing how her smile seemed to brighten the room around her. Even more, than Natasha's seemed to be able to do.

Todoh Susumu eyes trailed over the two young men in his office, he had to admit they were rather handsome at least when it came to their features. Then again he had been told much the same thing when he had been the younger man himself. It was a possible career path, like joining law enforcement the small thought of how his parents and other family members would have reacted to him saying he was going into showbiz, would likely have been worse than when he said he was going to become a lawyer. "Hello, my name is Todoh Susumu, I'm Kyoko Takarada's lawyer." His eyes fell on the Miroku as he set his briefcase down, "I take it you are here to be the witness, Miroku Fujinuma?"

Miroku looked at him for a moment surprised crossing his features before he realized that this man clearly knew what he was doing, "You did your research it seems. I'm friends with both of them, it seemed only fitting that I am the witness."

"I'm sure, but please do not lie to me Mr. Fujinuma, I know very well you and Miss Takarada only met last night, along with Mr. Kobayashi and your other three friends," he said simply as Kyoko sat down in her seat. Miroku stared at him but his eyes fell upon Reino instead, "but it seems that you Mr. Kobayashi have something that my client desires from you." There were two clicks as he opened his briefcase and pulled out his laptop. "We are here today to see if we can come to an agreement about your personal skill set and payment."

Reino's eyes narrowed slightly before he looked up towards the ceiling, "Mr. Kobayashi is my father's name. I go by just Reino" not that his father's name didn't carry weight in Japan.

Miroku smiled some "and likewise I just go by Miroku it's easier that way."

"I'm sure," he said pushing his glasses up his nose his eyes turning toward Kyoko for a moment as she looked at him. She nodded her head before turning back towards Reino "First things first, I wish to apologize for last night." She said bowing her head slightly, "I would like to apologize to all of you properly perhaps with dinner tonight?" Reino turned to look at Miroku who shrugged his shoulders, "It would be with my family and several friends" she said lifting her head to look at them both, "I will be cooking giving my thanks for last night as well. Though I am very sad that I have caused you all trouble."

Reino wasn't sure if this was real or not, it seemed so strange to him. Wrong somehow, that wasn't how it was supposed to work. There had to be something more, he felt Miroku brush against his shoulder and his head turned towards him but Miroku was not looking at him, "We would be honored all of us." He frowned slightly as he sighed, he wasn't sure if this was a good idea but Mirkou had seen the request on his phone, he didn't hide much from his best friend, someone had to have his back when he was working on other things.

Kyoko smiled "Wonderful. Now, I would like to see exactly how long your spirit drug can last."

Reino eyes turned towards her for a moment, "Can I ask exactly what you need it for?"

Kyoko turned to look at Susumu as the man turned to look at him, "I'm afraid that can't be stated at this time. What I can do is see about getting permission for such information to be given out. At this time it I can tell you it is for Miss Takarada's health and well being."

Reino had a feeling there was more to it than that. Yet he wasn't exactly sure how far he could push, "How long do you need it to last?"

"As long as possible," she said simply. "So how long can it be held?"

Reino sighed as he leaned forward, "Depends really, I need one of your grudges" if Susumu was surprised by this talk he made no notion of it whatsoever, yet he saw Kyoko's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. There was something in her eyes, something that worried him slightly not enough to be scared or fearful but troublesome all the same. "You see with one of your grudges, I can, in theory, keep contact with a part of your very being, your soul we can say." Not that they were her soul but they still held a tight connection to them, "It won't be as strong as when I'm in physical contact with you but in theory, it should still work. Depending on that the distances isn't too far between us. I'll be honest, I haven't actually tried, you are the first I've ever seen with grudges that strong." Strong enough that they could take on physical form.

Kyoko closed her eyes he noticed her taking two deep breaths before she opened them, "Very well. I want a test run today. I assume you can in your theory handled this without my help."

"All you have to do is get angry enough that they responded." She looked down as he said those words.

"No, not just that..." there was a heavy sadness in her voice. Reino wanted to say he was amazed, yet the light around them was dimming, this seemed to cause Susumu to look upwards slightly before slowly turning towards the girl next to him. As if he was just double checking that it was her and not a malfunction in the system. He watched as the first one, then a second appeared followed by several more. They wrapped around her like a cloak, they were trying to comfort her there small arms holding her in small hugs.

In theory, she should be drowning in the darkness, unable to see the light at the end of the tunnel but he watched in amazement as she tilted her face towards one it's small cheek and hers nuzzling each other in affection, ' _That is not normal_ ' he rose from the seat. "Excuse me then." He said reaching out and taking one of the grudges, it tried to pull away from him. Get back to the only being that mattered. "It's for her good" it slowly settled then staring at him before looking fondly at the woman. ' _Not normal at all._ '

* * *

The young woman felt a hand touched the side of her face, she had been blindfolded and gagged before the black bag was slipped on her face just to make sure. Her wrists were tied tightly behind her they were starting to feel numb, yet it was the fuzzy feeling in her head that scared her the most. She had been drugged, there hadn't even been an attempt in a real fight. A real struggle, not that she hadn't when she had felt them, but what clues would be given to show that she had been taken from her home?

Even as the bag was removed from her, even as the man voice seemed to echo around her. She was trying to figure out a way out, a way to get back home. Her father had taught her a lot of things, befriend them wait and plan your escape, listen to every word they said it could give you hints about what they wanted, what they planned. Who they were should she get away, and she planned to get away.

"I'm going to remove this gag, it's alright if you want to scream, no one will here you here." There was a warmth that came from his voice. A kindness but she knew it was fake, no way a man who was truly warm and kind would do such a thing. The gag was removed and she felt the tears already falling soaking into the blindfold.

"Please, I don't know what you want. Yet if you just let me go home." she couldn't help the tears, "I won't tell anyone. I promise." He ran his hand down the side of her neck wrapping it around the back of her neck and into her hair. If she had been with her boyfriend he would have been moving forward to kiss her but this man was not doing that. At least not yet but the thought scared her. It wasn't as if she hadn't done a lot of different things with her boyfriend, she was far from a virgin. Yet she knew deep down what he was going to say before he even got the words out.

"Well if you treat me real nice" she shook her head, this couldn't happen. Her mind tries to focus on what her father had told her, anything to would help her get out of this as he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. "You know how to do that don't you?" she shook her head again. The tears wouldn't stop as she whimpered as his hand moved between her legs. "With this right here..." she felt his mouth on her neck as she found herself falling backward onto what she could only guess was a bed.

"Please, no. Anything but this, I'll do anything else." Relief washed over her as she felt him move from her a heavy sigh escaped his mouth.

"Well, I won't force myself on you." Hope, there was hope after all.

"Thank you... Thank you." She heard the footsteps, she truly believed he was going to just leave her here alone.

"Alright, boys turns out she doesn't want me." Fear again washed over her as she hears several men enter the room. There was some whispering but she couldn't make out the words, hope that it wouldn't be too bad, that he and whoever else, was here would just go back out the door they entered."You might as well have some fun."

"What's the rules Snake?" The officer looked towards the large man as he cracked his neck. His real name was more or less lost to him when he had been bought by the Master as a gift for the Straw Sandal when he had risen as the Dragon of the family. It was an honor, the five poisons all belonged to someone, Heth belonged to White Paper Fan, he was the Spider. Yet no one called him Spider, at least not like they called him Snake. He was a mask, always a mask of someone else. Yet at the end of it all, that matter was that he was the Snake one of the five poisons of Rozu, a man with skills of his own.

"Well don't kill her. Otherwise, do whatever you want. She doesn't seem to like us, nice guys." There were a few chuckles, he watched as she began to struggle but it was not going to be an easy task to try and fight her way through five men. His eyes turned towards the door, ' _Even if she did there is still the three out there._ ' That was his biggest problem, he just didn't have the heart he supposed to force himself upon women. ' _Maybe I'm guessing soft in my old age?_ ' Then again it wasn't like he didn't have his choice of those who had been fully trained by men like Heth, ' _Good looks, awful personality_ ' he thought ' _But he does have a skill that is hard to come by, the only other one I've ever seen with that level is the Young Master_ ' It was said the Master seemed to have had the same skills not that anyone knew for sure. No the only thing he knew for a fact was the difference between the two, the Young Master whoever he touched always seemed to want more and more of him. Where with Heth, they were willing to be touched by thousands of other men to never be touched by him again. ' _Yet he wants Kyoko_ ' he thought his eyes falling onto the girl on the bed her clothes more or less torn, his boys had a system he supposed. They always shared well the women he gave them. Heth's girls were always so willing for them so happy to not be with Heth anymore. It made it easy to transport them but he knew they really liked it when they fought back.

Snake eyes turned towards his phone, ' _Looks like I might be heading back to the office_ ' he sighed heavily, 'and here I was hoping to get some' his eyes darted towards his men, "Keep her quiet, if she looks like she might scream, slit her throat" It would be a shame of course if that happened because she fits perfectly to Kyoko, there were differences but by the time they were done. It would be hard to even notice those differences.

"Got it Snake," said one of them he heard her gag and he didn't have to look up to know exactly what had happened to keep her quite. He opened the door as shutting it behind him as he answered.

"Jia Mianju here," he said far too cheerful but it was who Jia Mianju was, an easy going happy man. A family man even if his wife was no more, he still has his beautiful little Cinderella, he didn't hate his job just some of the things in his job. He blended into the world but that was more because of his skills not because of anything that made Jia special.

"Hey, Jia... It's Sam." The man on the phone was trying not to sob and he knew exactly why that was. "Um, Sam Patterson."

"What's wrong Sam?" He was always amazed at his own skills to sound like he actually cared. The truth was he didn't care at all. Sam was to blame for what was going to happen to his daughter. He should never have shown her photo, not that he hadn't shown Ella to him in hopes of finding another girl who could fit better. He had done it with every officer that had come to him since he had been ordered to bring in Lady Kyoko. It wasn't just Heth that wanted her now, the Young Master wanted her but only if he couldn't get that one thorn of hers. He wanted her to punish Heth not because he was interested in the girl. Now he was, she fit within his type. She had class, she was strong and innocent and if he had to wait for Heth to get bored, he would. Actually, Sam's daughter was his type, she fit too. ' _Such a shame, I might have been willing to let things go a different way if she had accepted me_ ' he thought sadly.

"Um, Alice's mother called. One of the neighbors saw a couple of guys carry her out of the house. Didn't get a good look, a silver SUV though." Jia was sure that Sam was trying to keep it together. "I think it's the same guy, but I guess it's really guys now." Snake eyes turned towards the door his eyes narrowing slightly.

Concern melted from his voice, "Sam, don't worry. We'll get your girl back. Tell me where you are." He got the address, seemed he would be going to the ex-wife's house, not that Sam could work on his own daughter's case which was likely why he had been called. It was, in theory, his case, not that he was actually really trying to solve it, just make sure they didn't get caught. "I'll be there soon." He said hanging up as he looked behind him, "The SUV been spotted, need to burn it, make sure no fingerprints and that it can't be traced back here." He really hated the idea he might have to move not only his guys but Heth as well. Heth didn't have men, not like him, Heth had women. A difference between them. He turned his neck as he opened the door.

* * *

 **A/N** : There are five so-called poisons in Chinese mythology and they are meant to stand for certain aspects of poisons: The Snake, Scorpion, Centipede, Toad, and the Spider. In some cases, the Spider is replaced by the Lizard. As for the White Paper Fan and the Straw Sandal, I'm using the Chinese Mafia titles among using other bits and things from elsewhere [like the Five Posions]


	81. Oxford - Thursday: Part 4

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 4-**

* * *

"Ren-sama!" Ren smiled gently towards the small girl as she leaped for him. As soon as Maria was safely in his arms she smiled even brighter at him, "Hello Ren-sama." Her voice once again at a normal volume. He nodded towards Ruto and watched as Yashiro made his way to the man.

"Hello Maria-chan" it amazed him how much energy she always seemed to have ' _Then again Kyoko when she was a child also seemed to have an endless source of energy._ ' He thought about Lory and his habits and mentally sighed ' _Then again maybe it's in their DNA._ ' He stared down at the little girl in his arms ' _Is this something I have to look forward to our future?_ ' He mentally killed that thought, not fully sure where it came from nor wanting to dwell on something pointless, it had nothing to do with career, nothing to do with proving himself to not just the world to make himself better than who he was when he left Kuon Hizuri life behind four years ago.

Maria, "Did you see me on the news today?"

It was an odd sense of how much he missed hearing her speak in Japanese but then again normally the only time he got to be around Maria was when her Aunt was here and apparently, Kyoko no longer spoke Japanese. Now he was sure it was the trauma of what happened, he had heard once that such traumas could cause one to forget things. No one really spoke Japanese around her, none of her family members and the one thing he had realized during their short time together every single one of them knew it. Well, at least Laura, David, and Amanda did. When he thought about his Godmother and her two sons, the fact she seemed completely clueless to what was being said that people had to actually translate it for her worried him.

"Yes, I saw you up there." Actually, he had been slightly surprised that Maria had been allowed up there. "I thought you had to stay out of the media spotlight for the most part until you were sixteen." Well, it wouldn't have mattered if she went into the world of showbiz but from what she had said she didn't want to be a model or an actress she wanted to one day run her Grandfather's business. To help her Papa but that had been before her mother had died.

"I'm not really part of the nobles here," she said looking down slightly as she sighed heavily. "So the rules don't apply to me. If Papa becomes an ArchDuke like Grandfather then I will be. Yet that couldn't happen until Grandfather dies unless he remarries a Dutchess" her eyes narrowed at the thought. "Only Papa and Kyoko-oba have to worry about that, but I'm sure after Sho... they'll want her to marry someone noble person if not one of our onii-sans."

Ren stared at her the idea that Kyoko would marry one of her cousins, second cousins as they were shouldn't have been an issue. He knew that this was normal more so when it came to Royal families. Yet it still felt strange to him, to think that the people who she was living with, the people who were closer to her than anyone else, other than Kyo's children would likely result in a union between them. Yet it hit him as odd, "I thought her partner was Keiji."

"It is, but that doesn't mean they'll get married silly." Maria shook her head as she looked at Ren, something was different about him. She wasn't sure she liked it either. "Oba-san wants a lot of kids in the family and Grandfather wants more grandchildren..." she trailed off her line of thought. To Maria, it wouldn't be a bad idea for Kyoko to marry one of them, because then it would really make them related, not just on paper and somehow that felt really important to her. There was this small part of her that Kyoko might disappear or leave her if she wasn't forced into such a contract, just like she wanted Ren to always be around. "it wouldn't be so bad if Kyoko-oba married one the Onii-sans. Right?"

Ren had no idea how to address that he looked towards Ruto, his very mind was saying no but why would Ren Tsuruga care? That was the only thing he was having issues with, it was Kuon who had a real connection to her, not him. "I don't know Maria-chan, I think it should be your Oba-san's choice."

Maria sighed heavily as she pulled herself free from Ren, "You just don't understand" she said softly. There was truth in that, he couldn't understand why Maria wanted this, why it mattered what Sho. Then he realized that Maria had an idea what had happened. His eyes narrowed as he looked towards Ruto's masked face. The question was how much did she know? Was this just Maria's way of trying to protect Kyoko from this ever happening again? If so then shouldn't Ruto and Lory be doing something more to keep her from this little plot to lure Heth out? His head was spinning with questions.

"Where is your Oba-san right now Maria-chan?"

"She's in a meeting, we're going to go see her when it's done." She said looking at him as she took Ruto's hand. There was so much disappointment in her young eyes, likely because she wanted to say more but couldn't. So was it that he Ren wasn't supposed to know or that Ruto didn't know exactly how much she knew?

Ren smiled at her, "I see well then can you give your Oba-san a message for me?"

"No," Maria said turning her face from him as she stuck her nose up. Ren stared at her confused, his face completely blank and if he didn't know better he was sure Ruto was smiling under that mask of his.

"Why is that Maria-chan?" He tried to keep a smile on his face but it was hard seeing as she almost never denied him anything.

"I can't tell you." she looked up at Ruto " **We should get going, Aunt Kyoko will be done soon.** "

Ren had a funny feeling that this was Maria's way of ending a conversation with him as she had changed from talking to him in Japanese to turning to English. Ruto gave a small nod of his head towards him as he walked hand in hand with Maria. There was no goodbye from her either and that was odd as well, 'Why do I feel like I just got in trouble?' He mentally sighed as he turned towards Yashiro who had hung back a bit while he and Maria were talking.

"She really does love Kyoko-chan doesn't she?" Ren stared at him for a moment "Hard to believe anyone would think Kyoko-chan was plain and boring." Again Yashiro was met with a wall of silence, "Shall I send a text message to Kyoko-chan for you?"

"You have her number?" Why that surprised Ren was unknown to him but Yashiro large smile troubled him as if he was walking into something he really shouldn't be walking into.

"Yes, I actually have most of her schedule for today if you want to know who she was meeting with right now."

"Why Yukihito either you have become a stalker or your attention aren't as pure as you claimed they were to Kyo." Yashiro sighed heavily as Ren turned from him "Anything I should be worried about?"

Yashiro looked down at his phone, "No, it seems perfectly harmless."

Ren paused looking back at him. "I meant about the fall out from the news media"

"Oh... well no, nothing too much. I mean people are still doubting the truth behind it thinking it's weird that such a statement after Sho Fuwa's interview with E!Media and then that photo." He shook his head slightly, "A lot of your fans seem to think that Kyoko-chan is using you." He said the last part quietly and Ren mentally sighed because he had figured that would happen. Yet how was he to fix it?

* * *

Kyoko's phone buzzed and she smiled kindly at the two across from her before bowing her head, "Sorry..." her words were soft but the way the energy around her seemed to set her on fire from where she sat, took Reino's breath away. Not once had he found her pretty, cute to him was even on the border but that wasn't unexpected for him, he didn't do the living. Yet there in front of him was a girl who seemed to overflow with what he could only say a dark beauty. So unnatural that if he didn't know she was indeed a living human being he would think she belonged in the otherworld.

Reino winced as he felt teeth dig into his hand, the little grudge that he had been holding onto had bitten him, drawing blood. While Miroku could not see what had caused it he did notice the blood and quickly took his hand. "What the?" His eyes turned towards Reino before moving over towards Kyoko "Is she?"

Reino pulled his hand free from his friends. "Something like that." It wasn't false but it also wasn't exactly true either. The only thing he could say for sure was that the grudge was now just out of his reach even if he had stood up. His eyes turned back towards Kyoko as she replied to something on her phone. Whoever she was talking too was causing this. Reino placed the innermost part of his palm to his lips, licking the blood that was pooling. ' _They shouldn't be able to do that, pressure yes, but bitting?_ ' His eyes trailed up back towards the little grudge that had caused the small wound as it made a snapping with its teeth ' _Perhaps it's my connection to the spiritual world_ ' but even spirits had never been able to harm him. Not enough to draw blood.

"Sorry that was important" Kyoko smiled flipping the phone over as she looked between the three of them, "As you were saying, Mr. Susumu." As the man pushed his glasses up his nose.

Reino's eyes had snapped back towards Kyoko, the energy around her had disappeared. ' _That can't be normal either_ ' his eyes looked around for any of the other grudges but the only one was the one that for the time being was supposed to be out and with him. Not that it was actually behaving itself. ' _Can deal with that later_ ' a small cage of sorts shouldn't be too much of a problem. No, the problem was the fact that she had totally seemed to switch, even when Sho there had been a lingering but he felt nothing. Almost as if he was dealing with a wall of some sort. ' _Yet that can't be possible either, true some people are hard to read but I_ am _reading her just fine._ ' Susumu eyes were on Reino and slowly he drew his attention back to the older man, he smiled but it was clear he was not pleased with him delaying things and not paying attention, not that Reino wouldn't be surprised by that. Kyoko was his client not him.

"As I was saying" Susumu held the contract in front of him, "You, Reino Kobayashi from here on referred to as simply Reino are being hired by Kyoko Takarada from here on referred to as Miss Takarada for your Spiritual Healing techniques. Should you not be able to fulfill the spiritual healing that Miss Takarada is hiring you for will make this contract void; this does not include if you show any lack of your abilities only if they are not up to her personal standards. Reino agrees to perform his task as a Spiritual Healer up until Miss Kyoko has returned to her Great Aunt's Leiko Takarada-Williams home in London. At which point and time your request to be paid for your time in the means of being in one of your Premiere Videos for Reino's Band, Vie Ghoul shall be set. That is of course as long as the Premiere video meets the certain guidelines and approval of Miss Takarada's father, Lory Takarada of LME and the LME guidelines. This cannot be collected before her 16th birthday nor before her debut into British Society by stated by the British Empires customs for those born to royal or noble families."

Reino nodded his head he really didn't care too much, the only reason he threw in that request was to get at Tomi for forcing him to have to enter the world of showbiz, he wouldn't be able to deny any of this because of a legal contract. It would likely allow him time to also figure out just how to use this information to get out from under his cousin. "Sounds good," he said reaching for the contract. Hating himself the moment his head was thrown into a world of numbers; _3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693..._ and it didn't seem to stop, he wasn't sure how long it took him to understand that the numbers playing in his head were the answer to Pi. The fact that the man had yet to restart overthrew him away. Even as Miroku's hand touched him.

"Are you okay?" Miroku's voice was low but he felt Kyoko's eyes on him. He nodded his head slightly, he wasn't exactly sure if he was though.

"Before you sign," Susumu said smiling some "There are few more things you need to be made aware of in this contract. For example, should you be lying about your abilities or break the contract by not using your abilities to their full potential, you will be expected to pay upwards but not limited to 2.3 Million Pounds" he pushed his glasses up again, "That would be 334,314,842.90 Japanese Yen" His eyes turned towards Kyoko and she gave a small nod of her head, "The same shall be held true should Miss Takarada fail to uphold her side of the agreement. That said there will also be expected to serve time, as we will have no choice but to assume that you did this to con someone with connections to the Royal family."

Reino's eyes narrowed slightly, "Fine" he didn't like the idea but he also knew he couldn't refuse.

"Reino are you sure?" Miroku sounded worried, it was a great deal of money about as much net worth his mother was worth actually. He also knew he didn't have to worry about it too much.

"Yeah, they're not saying it's owed if I can't perform up to the required standard only if I lie about not being able to or I'm lying in general. As I'm not a fake, I got nothing to worry about." Not to say even if he wanted to refuse he was pretty sure that Tomi wouldn't allow it. Susumu pushed the contracted over to him and he signed, followed by Kyoko and lastly by Miroku. Susumu rose from his seat.

"Mr. Susumu if you would be so kind as to let Ruto in, he's here to pick me up." She smiled holding her phone out to show him as if he would want to double check. "Yet I would like a more or less private word with Reino, without his friend." Kyoko eyes turned towards Miroku "If you don't mind of course." She wasn't really looking at Reino when she said that but Miroku who turned his eyes towards Reino. Reino was about as sure as Miroku looked, she seemed to pick it up. "I'm afraid my six-year-old niece will be joining us I do hope that isn't a problem."

Miroku relaxed almost at once at the thought of a small child in there, he patted Reino on the shoulder, "I'll be waiting outside." Reino wanted to stop him, he knew he should stop him but for some reason he found himself frozen. Yet it wasn't because of Kyoko's grudges, but something he saw in her eyes. Eyes that made him feel like he was drowning and made his heart race.

* * *

 **A/N** : 2.3 Billion is the same as 2,994,928.90 United States Dollar [Yes the real reason why Susumu made it this much was because he doesn't believe in the supernatural abilities that Reino is said to have so he was hoping to scare him off lol]


	82. Oxford - Thursday: Part 5

**A/N** : **_This chapter has some subject matter that some may not want to read. It is after the little bit with Ruto's mind._** Al _so as you may have noticed, I have actually changed how I am now going to label this story a bit. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause, yet hopefully, this works out a lot better in the long run for everything. Thank you again for reading and your comments!_

* * *

 **-Oxford - Thursday: Part 5-**

* * *

Kyoko stared down at her phone, her mind already was spinning but there was an anger inside of her. Her eyes lifted up towards Miroku who was leaving with Todoh Susumu. Touch was the key factor she realized, and Miroku clearly knew and had not told her. ' _They all know don't they?_ ' She could only hope Kouki would forgive her for what she was about to do in front of Maria. ' _Well, she needs to learn I suppose..._ ' and this would be far more harmless. Not that she suspected that Maria would easily ever clean to anyone.

Her eyes turned as she smiled at Maria as she walked into the room holding Ruto's hand. There was just a moment of confusion on her face before she was running the short distance and crawling into Kyoko's lap as she pulled the chair back from the table. Maria's eyes drew upwards towards the ceiling, "Aunt Kyoko?" The little grudge placed a small finger across its lips before pointing down towards Reino. Maria's eyes turned towards the silver-haired man with violet eyes. She didn't understand what this man had to do with anything but she guessed she wasn't supposed to make it clear she could see the little grudge. Yet his eyes were on her as if he knew already.

Kyoko looked towards Ruto her eyes turning towards the doorknob and she watched as he turned the little lock before standing in front of him. Kyoko's eyes turned towards Reino's and she smiled some at him before turning her attention to Maria, "Maria this is Reino, he's going to help me with something very important."

"Hello," Maria said shortly, her eyes narrowed at the man in front. He smiled some at her.

Reino's eyes had not once left Maria, "Hello Maria, it's nice to meet you." At least not until the little grudge moved towards him like a bullet bonking him on the head he winced as he rubbed his head his eyes turning towards the little grudge, ' _I'll make you pay for that_ ' it stuck it's tongue out as he reached out to grab it and it floated once again out of his reach. Yet didn't return to its owner and master. This had not gone unseen by Maria who was suppressing her own laughter at what had just happened.

"Maria, do you remember this morning what I told you?" Maria gave a small nod of her head.

"Good..." she said softly as she placed a hand over Maria's eyes, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Reino and he shifted slightly, "Do you know what's someone strongest weapon Maria?" she shook her head softly, "It's your mind, but it is also your biggest weakness too," she said softly as she looked towards the little girl in her lap.

Maria, "How is that possible?"

Reino was wondering where this was going. Surely this wasn't she wanted to talk to him about. Yet he didn't disagree with this statement. He truly believed his mind was his biggest strength, more so with his eyes, his abilities to get information that others would not want out. It also was a curse in many ways because he was still learning how to create a barrier that would prevent people memories from flowing into him unless he wanted that information. He so far had not been able to create that barrier other than with acholic but that dampened everything.

Kyoko closed her eyes, "Think of the scariest thing, what scares you the most." Kyoko already had an idea what that would be. The news about her mother Lina's death, she held her close to her, "I know" she said softly before kissing the top of the little girl's head. "It's painful..." she said softly.

Reino's eyes narrowed slightly, ' _she can't possibly read minds._ ' He mentally shook his head, ' _No this is her niece she likely knows what it is, simply because she's still a child._ '

Kyoko opened her eyes, she dropped her hand from Maria's eyes, "but that memory can make you stronger in other ways. Give you the power over another person even, just as it can give you the power it can make you weak, it can be used against you." She wrapped Maria in her arms.

Reino's eyes widen as he saw was not the grudges as he had expected but darkness. It wrapped and swirled around the two of them, he knew for a fact it was coming from within Kyoko and he felt it hard to look away. There was nothing that should have been able to be blowing their hair and clothes but the sheer power of darkness that was coiling around them, almost hiding them completely from view. It was beautiful but it wasn't possible to do that, "How are you?" He rose from his seat, ' _No something is going to happen_ ' it wasn't rage, it wasn't anger, it was something else that was causing this. The only thing he could be sure was it was to protect something she could not bear to lose, his eyes darted towards the little girl, ' _It's to keep her safe, a barrier of sorts but why?_ ' What was the key to setting it off? He was amazed and he was realized he was falling in love with this woman and her raw abilities. Within that darkness, her eyes seemed more like molten gold, they burned with something he couldn't put his finger on. Yet that little girl was a weakness to her.

"Ruto" she didn't look towards the man and Reino knew he should.

"Yes, Miss Kyoko?"

"Please retrain that man, careful. He is able to see into one's mind." Reino's eyes snapped away from Kyoko's whatever his eyes turning towards the man.

"As you wish Miss Kyoko" Ruto bowed his head before turning towards Reino.

Reino jumped out of Ruto's reach as quickly as he could. There was something about this man, ' _How many of these guys does she have?_ ' He said thinking about Ren Tsuruga and his cousin Tomi. Not just those two but hadn't that other man who had come and taken her out of the hotel room last night also have an air about him, a strength not so much dangerous not like Ren or Tomi... or this guy in front of him. No, if Tomi could pull the world of death around him like a cloak, the blackness that seemed to cover the white thawb. His eyes darted and he regretted it the moment he did, ' _She controls this man too_ ' and then he was dropping into a pool of blackness.

 _I landed on my hands and knees. Nothing but blackness surrounded me, yet I didn't need to move to know that this was a black room. My eyes looked up above me, "Strong mind" but I knew I could break it. I began to focus, the floor began to seem to grow softer under my hands, '_ What a strong mind _' I heard the cocking of several guns. My eyes turned as I watched men all dressed in the same thawb yet there were holes in these, tears. My eyes looked up further and I found myself trying to crawl away. The biggest difference between the man in the real world and this one was the fact his left eye, each and every one of them were glowing bright red. The other was pale white as if blind but I knew that was far from the case. "No... no this isn't possible" I had to get out of here. More of the same man seemed to born from the walls only instead of guns pointed at him they carried two shamshir swords and he was sharping them against each other. I found myself stomping against the floor. I wasn't sure but I got a feeling if I died here, I would die in the waking world too._

Kyoko rose from her seat, Ruto held the Reino his arms pinned to his side. "What's going on Aunt Kyoko?" Maria asked the little grudge floating next to Maria as Kyoko sat her down in the chair, "He's not a bad man, but he wants information..." she paused thinking about it for a moment, ' _I'm right about that much at least_ ' she smiled touching the side of Maria's face "Remember not all those with darkness are bad."

"Not all those who shine in the light are good," she said softly her eyes moving towards Reino, "I don't think we can trust him though," she said softly.

"No, not right now, but maybe in time," she said kissing the top of Maria's forehead and moving towards Reino, she closed her eyes remember what she had been told. Her eyes opened, "The nightmares can become a strength Maria, even when it hurts us" she nodded her head once as she touched the side of Reino's face with both of her hands.

 _Reino felt the floor slip under him, it happened so quickly he wasn't expecting to find himself in her memories. There hadn't been even a rush of memories that he should have expected to feel. He looked up at the face of a large man, the taste of cigars hit him hard. 'Yet it's not from her, she's disgusted' he felt the tears fall from his face. And something hard against his stomach, a belt bucket was cutting into his flesh, the air was cold and Reino knew that Kyoko was naked. 'Please don't it be one of those kinds of memories' normally he could focus on something else a different thought a different memory but there wasn't one this time. There was nothing to pull him elsewhere._

 _"The good doctor has great judgment," the man said above her said. Hands were running down his body. 'Not mine her body, it's her body' but it was hard to keep that thought going, "But lucky for us..." his tongue ran across her breast, "There are so many ways to fuck you." Teeth bit into his flesh and she cried out, 'Yes that's right'_

 _"Please... please stop," she was fighting against him but he lifted himself off of her and smacked her hard across the face. Blood filled her mouth, removing the taste of cigars. He began to undo his pants._

 _He ran a hand across her stomach, again I was having a hard time, "You belong to me. I am going to get rid of that damn Blue Rose mark he put on you." He growled as he smashed his mouth against her muffling her sobs. The man broke the kiss if he could call it. He was mingling once again with her and it was getting hard to tell who was who as the man turned him onto his stomach. Hands on hips "I'm going to fuck your tight little ass until you are begging for more."_

 _Reino felt a hand on his shoulder he wasn't sure it was the memory until he saw it. He was out of her body, the memory was fading but her screams echoed around him as he held his head in his hands. "She's too soft still" his eyes shot up towards the glowing red eyes. "Seems she doesn't want you to live through that..." he knelt down looking at Reino._

 _"Where the hell were you?" He snapped, "Why didn't you do anything? I thought you cared about her?" There was anger he wasn't sure where it was coming from but Tomi stared at him with his glowing red eyes._

 _"Didn't father care about me too?" he said darkly and Reino understood clearly at this moment. Tomi did care about her as well as he was able to do so. "I didn't let her wilt and I made her stronger in the process" there was something in his eyes. "Isn't this nice..." he said as the emptiness began to fill with greens and blues._

 _Tomi was gone and I was once again inside of her mind, inside of her body. Yet now I was looking out towards a blue stream, that seemed to glitter like sapphires, due to the sunlight. Yet she was heavy with sadness, a sadness that I was feeling and couldn't understand. Yet as she lifted her hand up, I was sure she was going to throw whatever was in that hand of hers but she stopped. There was so much pain flowing through her. She lifted her eyes towards the blue sky that shone through the tree branches. Slowly she opened her hand a small bluish stone shimmered under the sunlight she turned it just slightly and it turned a darker purple before and peace washed over me. Calming my inner being, even the part of me that had been so troubled from first Ruto and then her memory. It was if nothing could trouble her heart and due to being in her mind and body it seemed that had washed over me and I found myself sighing inside of her._

Reino's eyes snapped open, everything around him seemed normal again. Most of all no one touching him, yet he could sense the man she had called Ruto behind me, yet she was kneeling in front of him, clearly I had fallen to my knees at some point. ' _Like during her memory_ ' Reino thought bitterly before narrowing his eyes at her. He wanted to hit her, he never wanted to hit a woman so badly. She must have noticed as her own eyes narrowed slightly. Then she sighed heavily.

"I was told to show you this," she said carefully holding up the phone, Reino's eyes moved from her towards the small screen.

 _Do not break her trust, do not attempt to read her memories, because she knows now. Find a way to control your gift or I will find a way to make you. - Tod Damon Zhatka._

Reino seemed to pale to Kyoko as she rose to her feet. She stared down at the text message ' _I was so sure that Ren was Tod Damon but it seemed that he was just using Tomi's name, well he might have been only going by Tomi there because he was looking for that man_ ' she thought sighing softly as she deleted the text message. "Please do not read any of my family members minds."

"Not like I can control it," he said bitterly his eyes moving towards Maria who sat in the chair the little grudge almost seemed to be sitting in her lap. Yet she made no motion as if she could see the little creature who was glaring at him. ' _He's serious though_ ' he thought as he looks down at his hands. ' _Enough he will use his real name_ ' he half expected his own phone to buzz but there was nothing this time. ' _He doesn't want her to know our connection either it seems_ ' he closed his eyes. "Thank you..." he said after a moment, the river, the peace. He wouldn't mind going back there but even if he thought about it, it didn't have the same pull or power.

"I didn't want you to suffer," she said softly looking at him, "... not really." She wasn't happy that this had been kept from her though. "I just need to make sure that some things stay hidden" she tilted her head some looking towards Maria, "and I will protect it with all my might, but right now you haven't done anything to make me truly make you hurt." She took a deep breath and turned towards him again, "But I won't hold back if you leave me no choice. So I recommend you find a way to control it."

Reino's eyes turned towards Ruto, what he had seen prior was completely gone, as if this man was harmless. Even when he had been coming at Reino though he had been calm, there hadn't been anger or rage. ' _Protection, he'll protect her... without question. A true Reaper because he doesn't see it as good or bad, or light or dark, just his duty._ ' That was scary because it meant that his own judgment meant nothing, his own feelings were secondary. His eyes turned towards Kyoko. "You listen to her orders?" He knew better than to ask but he did.

Ruto eyes moved towards Kyoko and then fell back towards him, "I follow the instructions of the Takarada family. My master is her father."

Which meant that if it came down to it, even that little girl he would listen to and if his master was the father, it meant that only the father could override their orders. "What are you?" Reino asked. Yet the man didn't answer him, he really didn't expect him to do so.

"Miss Kyoko, Miss Maria. I believe we should be heading out, the lunch hour is almost over."

Kyoko nodded her head, Maria's eyes sparkled "Don't forget Aunt Kyoko you said you would invite Ren!" Kyoko sighed softly as Maria jumped out of the chair.

"I only agreed to that because you insisted," she said shaking her head, ' _I'm not ready to face him yet._ '

* * *

Tomi stared at the ceiling, he knew he should be paying attention to what they were saying. That was if he actually cared, yet once the topic had changed from Natasha telling Vas about his plans for Blume or at least what she knew about it. He had begun to get lost in his own thoughts. All that had mattered about it, was that his grandparents were on his side and that the money was clean. Vas had been mad of course about it but Natasha had, of course, pointed out it gave them a real foot in Japan which they had been struggling with getting. Legal was his plan for Blume, but Natasha threw in the last nail in the coffin for the subject, it would be a good place to send those who were blood or blood of their members to work. Those that they knew couldn't make it if they knew the truth about them. The fact that Reino and their younger sister, Nikita who was a model and their "younger brother" Makar could work there if it came down to it. Seemed to wash over Vas. One would almost think he had thought of it all on his own.

Tomi phone buzzed, his eyes turned towards the two slowly tuning in as he pulled out a burner phone. They were talking about some politician here in the Mother Land, Russia, who could cause them problems if they didn't deal with the matter soon. His looked at the text message, the news he had wanted was here and it had taken nearly as long as he thought it would have. No, he had expected it to be a lot harder but likely because it had been bought by little Kuon's mother they hadn't bothered to really protect the number from getting out. He was pleased to have given a list of names based on the information he had gathered just from surfing the web. He hadn't held out much hope if it had been anyone who worked for the Queen's family let alone the family members.

 _Hello, my dear Hana. Reino is as Curious Varvara's nose was torn off. No names. - T_

It hadn't taken long for him to get a reply, he was pleased about that. It also seemed she wasn't confused by the proverb either. Another good sign to him.

 _Sensei! Are you well? Can he not be trusted? - K_

 _He is seeking information, information that can be used. He has the ability to look into one's mind. More than that he can force that information he seeks out of one's mind. Yet this is good for you, if you hold him and force your own memories onto him, he will not be able to block or search elsewhere. - T_

 _I never tried that before though - K_

 _Is not your mind strong? - T_

There was no reply at least not right away and he wondered if perhaps he should say something more, something to ease her mind. His mind thinking about what he had read and perhaps she was just troubled and was not sure of herself which he knew was normal feeling she often had. She had so little faith in herself and her own abilities it seemed even now.

 _Yes, it is. Yet what happens if it doesn't work? - K_

 _You will show him my next text message. This number will no longer be any good after that, make sure to delete all the messages between us. It is for your safety, I will contact you again my Hana. Remember all roads lead to Rome. - T_

Tomi knew that he was being extra harshed as he sent the last message. He deleted everything himself before snapping the phone in half. Vas and Natasha looked at him and he gave a faint smile, "I'm growing ever so bored waiting for the real reason we are here" he said dropping the phone on the wooden floor as he crushed it under his heel.

Vas frowned at him, "Must you do that in here?"

Tomi looked towards the desk, "What only you can destroy things in here?" Vas snarled at him before placing a hand on his forehead in frustration as he sighed heavily. Tomi wasn't sure how much time he was going to have but if he knew Kyoko she wouldn't go through with anything too awful for Reino, she might start off as such but she would back away because her heart was still too pure for such things. He needed to get this over with quickly. Natasha's eyes were burning into him, not that her ability to draw him towards her work on him. ' _Apparently, it only worked with my Hana_ ' he thought almost laughing at how amusing it was. His eyes turned towards hers and seemed to almost flash red, she sneered at him before turning her attention to her elder brother.

"Let's just get this over with Vas."

* * *

 **A/N** : The family name is Zhatka means "Reaper" in Russian. Tomi's real name is of course "Tod Damon Zhatka" which comes down to mean Death's Demon Reaper it is more or less his calling card as he doesn't want to be that person, yes he was named after his Great Grandfather.

"Curious Varvara's nose was torn off." Basically means that a person who tries to find out too much about another person's affairs suffer injury or harm. It can also be used a sa warning that someone needs to mind their own business.

"All roads lead to Rome" basically means all ways or methods of fulfilling a certain intention end with the same results.


	83. Oxford - Thursday: Part 6

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 6-**

* * *

Todoh Susumu hadn't moved from the young man Miroku's side. It didn't miss him that the young man was worried, yet whatever was going on inside that room was beyond either of them. He had to admit it troubled him slightly that whatever was going on in there. Yet what would Kyoko do with Maria there? Surely she wouldn't do anything criminal. ' _It's not like his blood doesn't run through her veins_ ' not that he knew much about her biological father or why he had turned to crime in the first place. Everyone had a story, that was the one thing he knew for sure. So there was a story why Kyoko was so insisted on Reino's help for something he didn't believe in but she was so sure about it. His eyes narrowed slightly as he thought about it again ' _If I don't know, I can not give her guidance._ ' He sighed ' _Then again last night she wouldn't listen to me so I had no choice but to take the matter into my own hands._ '

Susumu had hoped of course that Reino would see the cost, it was an unreasonable amount of money, no one would normally agree to it, but he had no issues he had. ' _It's illogical to believe in such things as supernatural healing. The idea of grudges?_ ' Even when the lights flickered it had not gone unnoticed by him that it seemed to be the cause of Kyoko, but then again her mother had an ability to make people freeze as if they were frozen, to chill the air around people. He supposed it wasn't unreasonable to believe that someone could make a room seem darker.

"They've been in there a while haven't they?" Susumu turned his gaze on the young man once more before looking down at his watch.

"It hasn't been that long at all." Though he had to admit ten minutes was longer than he was truly willing to allow her to be alone with a man he was pretty sure was a fraud. Then again Ruto was in there, that man would likely not allow anything to happen. Not with both of his young charges in there.

"Long enough..." he crossed his arms staring at the door as if he could see inside of it.

Susumu could tell the young man was getting anxious but he couldn't understand why he was. The door opened and he watched as Miroku rushed forward, he pushed between the door frame and Kyoko. "I know," she said softly causing his head to spin around to look at her for a moment. She watched as Miroku turned back towards Reino who gave a small nod of his head.

Maria looked at the little grudge that was floating just above Reino's head. "He understands our position is all, right Aunt Kyoko?" She looked down at the little girl whose hand she was holding and smiled softly.

"Yes, I think he understands very well." She said turning her eyes towards him, "I think we can truly move forward now that there are no more lies between us."

Reino's eyes turned towards her, ' _Well there is still a few_ ' he thought bitterly, _'Like apparently I am falling in love with someone surrounded by truly dangerous people._ ' And the thought that her father might just be as dangerous terrified him deep down. If he had people like Ren Tsuruga who he knew just by looking at him that he was dangerous. That she had Tomi and apparently this Ruto. His eyes turned to look at the dark skin man ' _Who might have powers of his own._ ' What did it say about the other people who gathered around her? ' _Does Natasha have this sort of power? Could she have this sort if she had not been... broken due to that man?_ ' There were too many questions and not enough answers he had to talk to someone. Yet right now he wasn't sure who he could talk to, his own mother would never talk about this sort of stuff. Boris and Vas would just draw their attention to her and that would only make Tomi mad, ' _Or is it Tod now?_ ' He needed fresh air and time to think, "Let's head out..." maybe he could locate his journals from when he was younger. That would help him.

Kyoko closed her eyes she felt awful about what she had done. Not as bad as when she had used Ren though and that struck her as slightly strange but perhaps it was the fact that she accepted that she was a monster now. Where before she was still resisting it, but now the game was in full swing, as soon as it seemed she was unprotected she was sure she would see that police officer again. She mentally shuddered and had to fight to wrap her arms around her, "See you tonight..."

Miroku eyes narrowed as he looked at her, he opened his mouth but Reino placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. "Indeed, I will see you tonight." He found himself smiling as he looked at her surprised look. "I am looking forward to dinner actually," he said looking towards Miroku, "We should use this to build our friendships." The funny thing was he found himself truly believing that his eyes trailed up towards the little grudge that glared at him, "Come along" one would think he was talking to Miroku but the two who could see that little grudge hang it's little head as it trailed after him knew the truth.

Susumu watched the two young men walk down the hall, before turning his attention to Kyoko "Is there something I should be made aware of?" He said looking at her carefully, "It would be protected."

Kyoko shook her head, "No, there is nothing for you to worry about besides... you could say the less you know the better for you." She said thinking about the fact, "Besides also according to the law whenever there is a third party included such things would no longer be protected, we only get away with it some due to the fact I'm still legally a minor." she smiled softly "Anyways, it's fine, there are no crimes being planned. Not that I would tell you if there was, because then you would be completely useless as my lawyer afterward."

Susumu sighed he should have known that she knew the law or at least enough of it. Her mother would have expected such things from Kyoko when they were still parent and child. "Very well I will not push the matter." He said simply holding out a folder to her, "This is the contract you will hold with R'Mandy." She looked at the folder for a moment before opening it up, "You will work solely for Francis Mandy or Ryu Mandy" he said simply, "Everything will need to be approved before it is allowed to publish, this is more due to your position than anything else. You will start from the bottom and work your way up." He tapped the folder inside for a moment. "There is a second documentation that you will need to sign, your father has already approved of your new stage name."

Kyoko sighed softly, she wasn't exactly happy with the idea of a stage name, to be honest, but she knew it would be too hard to start from the bottom and work her way up and she didn't want Shoutaro to ever say that she did it with her family name. "I don't have to legally change my name do I?" She already knew the answer but still, she found herself asking all over again.

Susumu smiled warmly at her, "Yes Lady Kyoko, a stage name is just a name that you use for your performances. Rather you are using it for dancing, modeling or anything else for that matter. However, there is nothing wrong with you using your stage name but you made it very clear to me last night that you do not wish to do that."

"Yes, I just want people to see me not my family when I work with others." Truth be told minus her dancing with Keiji and this modeling contract with R'Mandy she had no other plans for anything else. Yet still proving herself by her own hard work 'and it's not like anyone notices me...' she thought bitterly 'Once the makeup is gone, I just fade into the background' she lifted her eyes towards him.

"Then as it was agreed on last night your stage name will be Kyoko Hozu," he said shifting his glasses on, "I do hope you understand that people may assume you are connected to Kuu due to this being the last name of his old stage name."

"Yes well Daddy gave him that name... and apparently My Nephele scares Daddy enough to make him agree to it..." Last night was odd indeed. Juliena had taken her father into his private room and when he came out he was pale and all of a sudden he was agreeing with her.

"She's a very scary lady," Maria said looking at Kyoko who stared at her for a moment the folder being held to her lips as she thought.

"No I think it's more that she's a force of nature..." and then, of course, she was now being expected to call Kuu 'Father' and Nephele 'Mother' it was all very disturbing to her.

Ruto eyes seemed to smile as he placed a hand on both of their heads, "She can be both. Now Miss Kyoko, Miss Maria. You have plans do you not?"

Kyoko frowned heavily, she had to go see Ren now, ask him to join them for dinner. "Are you sure you don't want to ask him yourself, Maria?"

"I'm sure. Besides it's your way of saying sorry right?" she sighed heavily as she hung her head. "Then it's your place to ask him!" She began to pull Kyoko down the hall. Depression was filling every fiber of Kyoko's being and it almost seemed as if Maria was leading a ghost that had been dropped into oil and was just barely able to stay in a semi-human form.

' _I can't do this, I can't face him, he's going to be so mad. He looked so bad because of me. Maria, you are leading me to my grave I hope you know._ ' Kyoko mentally whined as she followed after the little girl.

* * *

How did she get in this mess? That was what she was wondering as she found herself pressed against the corner between the men and woman's bathroom trapped by Ren. Kyoko had only assisted that he eat after learning that he had not eaten at all, ' _It's all Yukihito's fault_ ' she mentally whined. It didn't help that Maria was in the restroom, she should have stayed in the restroom, then this would never have happened either. She closed her eyes as her mind replayed everything at high speed.

 _"Ah, Lady Kyoko"_ _Yashiro said walking quickly towards her from where she sat. Having just spoken to Francis, him and Ruto had returned to gather Ren Tsuruga, but this was not Ren and there was no sign of Ruto either. She turned to look at Maria for a moment to see if she knew something that she was missing but she shook her head no._

 _"Yes, Mr. Yashiro?" She finally said as he stood in front of her._

 _"Please call me Yukihito." He smiled warmly at her._

 _"I am not comfortable with that, I'm afraid," she said softly as she looked at him. His facial expression seemed to drop and she found herself in panic mode, "No I mean, after what happened last night. I don't think it is wise." That seemed to lift his expression as he pushed his glasses up some._

 _Yashiro, "Yes about last night, I know this is likely not the best time. Yet could you do me a favor?"_ _Kyoko should have known not to do it, Maria was shaking her head no, but she had just hurt this man's feelings by refusing to call him by his first name. She sighed heavily knowing she would likely regret this but gave a small nod of her head. "Well, you see Ren didn't eat this morning and he's turned down lunch too. He claims he had far too much last night."_

 _Kyoko frowned slightly at this news, "He should eat still. Even if it's just something small."_

 _Yashiro beamed a smile at her, "Yes that's what I think too. So could you take him out to lunch?" All of a sudden Maria was very happy with this and she had two people it seemed to beg her to say yes._

 _"Fine but you are coming with us." Kyoko turned towards Maria, "and this means he doesn't need to come to dinner understand?" She didn't think her heart could take trying to keep him calm around that whole bunch of people._

 _Yashiro "Oh you were going to invite him to dinner?"_

 _Kyoko sighed heavily, "Yes well, it's a very large party. The family, Reino's group, I invited Kuu and my Nephele but she declined. Kuu was very saddened by this fact but apparently, she wants some alone time with him." She said putting a finger to her chin thinking about it. That just didn't seem right to her, she was sure there was more to it but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Then Mr. Susumu has been invited as well. Anyways" she said looking at him, "It means you will have to make sure he has a proper dinner tonight. He's your client, it won't do him any good if he faints. Actually, you will be at fault." she said narrowing her eyes as she looked at him. Yashiro hung his head._

 _"Yes. Yes. I understand. So lunch just the three of us"_

 _"Five of us, Maria and Ruto will be joining us of course." For some reason, he seemed even more heartbroken than when she had refused to call him by his first name. She just couldn't figure out why._

* * *

Ren hadn't been pleased with all when he had learned that he had been disinvited to dinner. He wouldn't have known if Maria had not let it slipped. He hadn't really touched anything at all actually other than what Maria had put on her fork. Something that ended up hurting because apparently Reino and his friends would be there. What had been a happy moment just became dark and bitter to him. So when she had taken Maria to the restroom, he had ended up answering a phone call, one that he normally wouldn't have bothered with and made his way in the other direction before walking back around. He was sure Ruto would realize sooner or later but he had to know why. Yet now that he was here he didn't know what to do as he pinned her against the corner, completely hidden from the sight of the cameras here.

She looked so scared of him and that caused more pain to his chest. All he could think about was running his fingers through her hair and holding her to him, to make her realize that she didn't have to be scared of him. ' _Why does the thought she's terrified of me hurt so much?_ ' It never bothered him before, the thought of people being scared of him. ' _Why do you make me care about you so much?_ ' He was fighting with his very inner being, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to, he mentally cut that thought out of his mind. Kissing her was not going to happen, he couldn't get lost in his role from last night. ' _Yeah that's all it is, that's the reason._ '

' _Why are you lying to yourself?_ ' He mentally sighed, it wasn't really a lie, was it? She was just his childhood friend, he already cared about her because of that. He got lost in his role as her fairy prince as children, after all, this wasn't any different, was it? ' _Then why do you have her trapped to the point of tears?_ '

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" his eyes widen as she bowed her head, he wasn't mistaken she was indeed rubbing her eyes.

' _Fuck_ ' What was he doing to her? He didn't want to make her cry, that was the last thing he wanted to do to her. He placed a hand on top of her head, wanting to give her any sort of comfort like he did when she was younger. Slowly she lifted her eyes looking at him, it broke his heart to see her like that. ' _How are you going to fix it now?_ ' He had no idea what he could do, clearly, none of the things he wanted to do would likely go over well, but he did want to kiss the tears away and fighting that urge was becoming a battle all of its own.

"I know you told me to not worry about your career... but I couldn't let them say or think those things about you." She lowered her face again rubbing her eyes as she spoke. "They are still saying such awful things." She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I just can't deal with it right now, I don't have the strength... to deal with all this right now. If you come to dinner tonight it will only make matters worse." She backed away almost as if she expected him to hurt her and his heart sank even more.

He wanted to say something more but Maria opened the bathroom door and looked between the two of them. "Aunt Kyoko?" she asked moving forward and Ren stepped back from her.

Kyoko turned towards her rubbing her eyes once more as she smiled softly, "Sorry Maria" she took a deep breath, "I'm going to need a bit more time. Your Ren didn't know what to do when I started to cry is all" She said looking more at how she looked at him.

That just made him feel worse seeing as he had been the one to make her cry in the first place. Yet clearly Kyoko didn't want Maria to be upset with him and for some reason it made him feel worse while still being happy that she was thinking about him. ' _Or she's just thinking about Maria_ ' he mentally winced at that thought, as the pain that it caused.

"Are you sure Aunt Kyoko?" Maria was looking at him, well he couldn't be surprised he had basically trapped her in a corner and then hadn't said anything because everything he wanted to do he wouldn't allow himself to do so it just became slightly energy filled to the point she had started to cry.

"Yes Maria, Your Ren is a very good person. How about you head back to the table and give me a few..." Maria wrapped her arms around Kyoko's legs hugging her. "Make sure Mister Tsuruga eats all his food" her eyes turned towards him, "and Mister Tsuruga will make sure you eat all your vegetables, right?"

Ren stared at her for a moment, it was the least he could do he supposed. "Yes, we will both be good and eat our food" he looked down towards Maria holding out his hand for her, "Come on Maria, let's give your Aunt some space to calm down. We will send Ruto to come and get her alright?" Maria frowned slightly at him before looking back at Kyoko who nodded her head, yet her smile seemed so distance so far away to Ren but Maria sighed heavily and took his hand. He didn't want to leave but what choice did he have but to do the one thing she asked of him.

* * *

 **A/N** : Attorney-Client Privilege only applies when there isn't a third party or they aren't in a public location where they could be overheard. This can, of course, be waived in cases where you are dealing with a minor [or someone with a mental impairement] to include their parents [or guardian] but again this doesn't apply where people may hear them. That said this also can be applied to when the client Waiver of the privilege. Such as when they tell a third party the same information they had shared with their lawyer lastly of course in the case of fraud or crimes and they [the lawyer] attempts to help cover it up.


	84. Oxford - Thursday: Part 7

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 7-**

* * *

Kyoko knelt on the floor of the bathroom but not before locking it, she knew it was wrong to do it. Part of her felt truly guilty but she didn't need anyone walking in on her at the moment. She arms wrapped around her head as she tried to push all the guilt down. It wasn't that Ren Tsuruga was a bad guy, she knew that was far from the fact but he was far too much to handle, there was no way she could handle him, to keep him calm around the others. It didn't matter that all it took was a touch to keep him calm, she couldn't do that and be a host, it was asking too much of her.

' _Plus my heart will stop_ ' she shook her head it wasn't love, she knew that emotion was dead in her, well that type of love. ' _Just stress, the stress would stop her heart._ ' It had pounded so hard when he had cornered her, to the point she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to keep it all together and she might spill everything to him. Exactly what she was trying to get ready to deal with. ' _No one knows, not really_ ' she lifted herself off the floor and made her way towards the sink.

Staring at her reflection she knew it was stupid for any of the things and comments people were saying about her to even be believable. All she saw was a plain and boring girl staring back at her. ' _Only when make-up artists cast their magic upon me am I pretty_ ' she said looking away from her reflection. It wasn't that she thought she ugly, just that there was nothing special about her. She looked up at the ceiling "No that's not true" she looked down at her body, ' _I'm a young Asian woman in her teens, I would sell for that reason. Cheap for pleasure_ ' she narrowed her eyes. That was what Mick had told her, well not exactly her as much as his buddy she held herself tightly trying to control the shakes that racked her body. ' _So I'm cheap, plain and boring, but I'm a teenager_ ' her eyes turned towards the mirror, towards her reflection. ' _My looks didn't matter it was just my age and race in the end_ ' but that wasn't the case for everyone, some were a target for the way they looked, not just their age or race. Some were sold like she had been, no real family to care about them or look for them, those that did... well they had ways to make them disappear.

" _Look-alikes_ " her eyes widen. "No... how could I been so...?" she shook her head, ' _Calm down, can't panic._ ' She grabbed his phone, her hand shaking as she tried to dial but who? ' _Who... I can't just_ ' she closed her eyes. ' _I gotta to... research but who can help me look?_ ' she took several deep breaths trying to keep her mental focus, ' _Research, Sorry Kyo, I can't help today_ ' she stared at her own image in the mirror, her eyes narrowing. ' _First, need to finish lunch, they might be watching... then research, can't let them know I'm looking._ ' She placed a hand on her forehead hating herself she had been to focus on getting Heth that she didn't think about how they would go about it, too worried about them targetting or hurting her family she had left other people to become targets. She placed a hand on her stomach feeling sick. ' _I can't do this, it's_ too _much._ ' Her head shot towards the door as she heard a knock.

* * *

Ruto had not been pleased with the fact that Ren had returned back with Maria. Yet Maria had told him that Kyoko had been upset and needed a little time. His eyes had turned quickly towards to Ren, he knew that he had been slipping from his role as Ren not thinking clearly was also playing a bigger role. Kyoko had been completely fine, a bit worried over things dealing with the photos but not what it meant for her as much as for those around her. He rose from his seat his eyes looking towards Yashiro as if to say, ' _watch your client better_ ' before turning and looking at Maria "Stay with Mr. Tsuruga, Miss Maria." He said and she nodded her head as he walked off towards the restrooms.

As the door opened to the bathroom, he looked her over. ' _She seems fine now or at least seems to be handling the stress better it had seemed she was doing._ ' But looking fine and being fine were two different things weren't they? ' _She will be an amazing actress if she wishes to be one._ ' He stepped back as she closed the door behind her, "Are you alright Miss Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked down for a moment before looking back at Ruto, "I've made a huge mistake Ruto" she said softly but the look told him that she couldn't go any further into details at the moment he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

'What did that child do?' he wondered as his eyes trailed towards the restaurant's dining hall. Something must have been triggered when he was alone with her, "Did Ren say something?"

"No... I mean I did apologize to him." She leaned her forehead on his chest, "It's not that, it's I was focused on other things and I make a mistake and I don't know how to correct any of it. Not the one I caused against Mister Tsuruga... and what if what I did to Reino was one too now?" What if that backfired, what if she didn't have all the information, what if she missed something else?

Ruto pulled away from her bending to look her straight in the eye, "Kyoko" he spoke gently, "It is not a mistake, it is not an error to protect your family from possible threats. It is a good thing that I know of this boys abilities, so I can protect the Takarada family" he touched the side of her face gently, "Your father would agree with me in this. As for Ren, that is your father's place to correct that matter, not yours." He stood straight, the smile shown in his eyes as she looked at him.

"Maria should stay with Tsuruga today she will be safe with him." Ruto closed his eyes knowing that Maria would be very disappointed in the fact that Kyoko was not going to be there. They didn't have much time to spend together before Maria would be traveling back to Japan.

"Are you sure about this Miss Kyoko?" He could not deny that if Maria was with Ren that she would be less likely to be upset. Maria adored Ren, had from the moment she had come across him. Maria had seen something in the boy and that had drawn her to him. What she saw Ruto was not sure as of yet but perhaps it was his true self. At least that's what Lory had hinted at from time to time.

Kyoko chewed her lower lip as she looked back towards the direction where Maria and Ren would be at, "I don't think I have much of a choice. Not this time." She lowered her head, "I have something that I forgot to do, I need to correct that mistake."

"Then shall I stay with you?" She looked back at him and smiled gently at him and nodded her head.

"Yes... for the time being."

* * *

Kyoko found it hard to smile, but she was always taught to do that. No matter what, smile, always smile. Yet her mind was racing ' _What if I'm asking too much of him?_ ' That was a possibility she knew it was, ' _Yet Maria shouldn't be around such things.._.' and then there was another problem ' _He's going to want to know why isn't he?_ ' She mentally winced. ' _Maybe I should ask Yashiro, but then he has to take care of Ren... but he asked me to help him so is it so wrong?_ ' She mentally shook her head, ' _Maria would not be pleased if it's Yashiro, she'll just insist on coming with me in the end. The only way to make her happy is to ask Ren to do it. Worse Daddy is still trying to clean up my mess!_ ' She felt like once again she was walking to her own grave.

Ruto placed a hand on top of her head, "Miss Kyoko" she turned to look at him. "All is well." She smiled softly but didn't really feel that was the case at all. Nothing felt fine, nothing fell right. She felt like she had totally messed up everything and was now just going to make it all worse.

Nodding her head regardless Kyoko turned back towards the table and she felt her heart squeeze tight. Taking her phone she opened the camera feature and zoomed in a bit towards, part of her still wasn't too pleased with the amount of money that Juliena had spent but she had to admit the camera feature was rather amazing on her phone. Clicking several pictures of the sight before her she looked down at the photos she had taken. The image of Ren trying to get Maria to eat a piece of carrot by holding a fork out towards her frowning face. The next was of his shrugging his shoulders slightly as he ate it instead, with a small pout on Maria's face that had given up. The last was of him holding it out a piece of broccoli out towards her and this time she happily leaning forward to eat the piece he offered from her. The gentle smile on Ren's face the pure joy on Maria's face.

"Miss Kyoko, we should keep moving." She jumped slightly as she looked back towards Ruto and found herself flushing as she quickly made her way to their table. Her eyes darting back towards her phone once she had sat down, back at the three photos she had taken.

The gears in her head began to turn, ' _This could work_ ' she looked back towards the two of them ' _Laura said he would make a great father one day_ ' her eyes turning back towards the photos before sending them to her father

 _Daddy, can these be used? - Kyoko_

 _These indeed can be used. Great job catching these Kyoko! - Daddy_

She didn't believe it would fix everything but she was sure that it would make them change their focus, at least she could hope that it would. Maria while being far more distance to the Royal Family than herself and not having any real title and not likely to ever hold such a title. Would help greatly.

 _We should make sure Maria gets a copy. She would be very upset if she doesn't have her own set. - Kyoko_

 _Yes, she would be hard to deal with. I'll get on it. - Daddy_

"Who you texting Aunt Kyoko?" Maria said leaning forward to look at her phone's screen. Kyoko smiled warmly at her.

"Daddy, he will have a surprise for you later." Maria's eyes turned to look at her, it was clear she was sure she wanted it and Kyoko almost wanted to show her but would hold back. "I promise you will love it," she said putting her phone down.

"How can you be so sure?" Maria asked clearly not believing her.

"Because I personally picked it out for you." She said simply and watched as her eyes seemed to shine even more, "But Daddy has to put the work into it. Which I know he will happily do." Her eyes turned towards Ren, "I know this might trouble you. More so since you were helping to make sure Maria ate her vegetables but..." She looked down at her hands as trying to keep herself from fidgeting was harder than she thought it would be. "Do you think you can watch Maria for a bit after lunch?" Then the panic hit her, knowing what she had just asked she was having a hard time keeping herself speaking calmly as she looked up at him again, "I know you have worked but something came up. It really is important and I can't trust it to anyone just yet." Ren smiled at her, one of his true smiles and she felt her heart stop for a moment 'Don't look at me like that!' When he looked at her like that it was even harder to focus on anything.

"I do not mind. On the condition that we got out for lunch or dinner another time."

"Why?" She felt dumbfounded they weren't exactly friends. There was no real reason for it and besides wasn't she had to feed him already when this was all did and done during her time in Japan. ' _Which I'm still hoping he will complain so I don't have to fulfill it._ '

"I don't tend to eat when I'm by myself, isn't that why I was invited today?" His smile seemed to turn gentlemen far too quickly and she found herself scooting towards Ruto.

"Y... ye... yes" The way the air seemed to grow brighter with his smile really was scaring her now. "I will... I will alright!" She sighed in relief as that smile once again became real and she was sure he was laughing at her. She narrowed her eyes towards him and turned towards Maria, "How would you like to order some cake?"

Maria's eyes widen. "Really I can have cake?"

"Yes! If Mister Tsuruga also eats a piece with you. You may match him, bite for bite. No more than what he eats." Kyoko looked towards Ren as he groaned, he had done the same thing last night when she had ordered the chocolate cake but at least he would get his own choice in this. That had to count for something she supposed.

Yashiro was searching his bag for something as he nodded his head. Maria was already using her puppy eyes on the actor, "You will, won't you Ren?" If he could deny that face with those puppy eyes. She had to admit that he had far better skills than she did but when she heard his deep sigh and nodded his head she couldn't help but feel slightly proud of herself for being correct in his affections for Maria. Yashiro chuckled softly under his breath before being shot a look by Ren which quickly had it died out.

* * *

Lory leaned back smoking on his cigar as he looking up at the ceiling. Hotels were not the best place to work and Aunt Leiko and Mary hadn't yet addressed the public on anything, that was still another hour away. Yet he had to admit that the pictures he just had gotten from his daughter could help matters a lot more, he turned towards his computer that he had sent them from. "He truly looks happy when he's with Maria-chan" he leaned forward and forward the email to Kuu, knowing that this would brighten up his parents. He simply added a smallest note should someone be looking at his emails from here, not that he thought that was the case. Not with General Brown security but it wasn't as strong here as it was at LME he knew that for sure. Security her, in general,l seemed to be lacking: _Kuu and Juliena, look at how adorable my granddaughter was today at lunch! - Lory_

He knew deep down this would brighten there day, even if hadn't come out as being Kuon and even if he never did. These would be photos that would be treasured he knew that much. ' _Yet I can hope that he does return to us truly as Kuon._ ' Yet he had to admit there was the possibility that Kuon will never return and may one day simply kill off Kuon for good. It wouldn't be the first time that someone dropped their real name keeping their stage name and he would have no choice but to keep the truth hidden locked away. That was what made this whole thing truly depressing to have to keep his parents away from him. Even Juliena didn't seem able to handle tonight with dinner, knowing that Ren would likely be there, so she and Kuu would be spending some alone time and Kuu himself believed it for the best. Last night apparently had resulted in Juliena being in tears once they were back at the hotel. Lory sighed heavily as he pulled up several news sources.

Lory chuckled softly as he accessed one of his other emails and typed out a quick message to the ones he knew for a fact would publish the images. It wouldn't be long before not just the UK saw Ren Tsuruga in another light but Japan as well. "Maybe he'll even open his heart and fall for someone finally. Women are about to go crazy over him." He smirked.

 _Ren Tsuruga (19) Actor from LME and Model of R'Mandy was caught today at the Crown Ruby Hotel in Oxford, UK getting Maria Takarada (6) eating Lunch together. Mr. Tsuruga was seen convincing the young girl to eat her vegetables during lunch. By showing her that they are yummy._

 _Imaged by: Laurel Adarakat, Permission to use image granted by LME._

* * *

 **A/N** : Laurel - Lory's name means Laurel and Adarakat is of course Takarada backwards. Thus basically he's signing it as Lory Takarada without using his real name :P


	85. Oxford - Thursday: Part 8

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 8-**

* * *

Yashiro looked over his log book at Ren's schedule while he may have agreed to watch Maria, the truth was that he himself would most likely be watching over the care of the young girl. Sure Maria would be in Ren's sight for the most part but Ren was a very busy man. Yashiro also felt a bit bad that his stomach tabs where still slow in kicking in. Honestly, it likely wasn't a good thing to be taking them, which he seemed to be doing a lot more of late. Not that Yashiro was surprised by this, he was lucky if Ren actually ate anything at all during the day. So to see the concerned look of Maria who was sitting on the armrest of the couch while Ren was resting was almost heartbreaking to him.

Maria, "Are you okay Ren-sama?" she barely spoke above a whisper as if that would make him feel worse.

Ren smiled softly as he looked towards the little girl, "I'll be fine Maria-chan, don't worry so much."

Maria looked towards Yashiro and he could only smile at her, "Don't worry Maria-chan." He said gently, "This happens."

Yet Maria couldn't help frown slightly turning to look back down at the man she loved more than anyone else, well maybe not as much as she loved her Papa. She loved her Grandfather and Kyoko but Ren, Ren was going to the man she married. Maria worked hard at keeping all those losers away from him, it got her in trouble with Ruto and she was sure that if Kyoko caught her in the act she would not be too pleased with her either. "Ren-sama are you sure you are going to be okay?"

Ren slowly sat up, regretting it the moment he did so. He felt like he would throw up at any moment, and it was only his will that was keeping it all down. If there was one thing he wished he could change while being Ren and not Kuon it would be not feeling sick almost every time he ate something. Kuon's mother used to tell his father that there was something wrong with him because he didn't eat enough. Now he was dealing with Kyoko who only seemed to be around him by choice when it came to making him eat. ' _Does she have any idea what she did?_ '

' _Of course, she does, that's why she did it._ ' He knew that his inner self, was most likely correct and she used the perfect means to make it happen. Maria was far too hard to resist, he could deny everyone anything but for some reason the moment she personally requested something from him, he couldn't help but spoil her. Maybe it was in part due to the fact she almost never asked for anything, but he also wouldn't be able to deny the fact that she was one of the few people that he could honestly say that Kuon and himself both cared about. ' _These Takarada's girls will be our undoing_ ' he mentally groaned at that thought but he couldn't deny it either. Kyoko, the girl from his childhood, the woman that she was now holding the strongest pull to him maybe it was because of his place as her Fairy Prince Corn, the fact that she still held that little blue stone he gave her, the fact she still believed in that part of him that he no longer believed in. There was just too many things that drew him as Kuon but him as Ren.

Taking one deep breath Ren turned towards Maria and the worry on her face ' _Would Kyoko look at me like that?_ ' He mentally winced at the thought before smiling warmly at her, "I just ate too much Maria-chan, it's like Yashiro said it happens."

Maria lowered her head, "Because of me you are feeling sick?" it didn't cross her mind that by asking him to eat another bite of cake until it was all gone would have resulted in her hurting him. "That's why Kyoko-oba said _bite for bite_ because she trusted that you wouldn't eat too many sweets..." she said looking up at him in near tears. "But I got greedy and now your sick!"

Ren placed a hand on top of her head, "It's not your fault Maria-chan" if that was the real reason then he was more to blame than Kyoko was and fit a lot more than her doing it just to be mean to him, true he didn't doubt that she had brought it up to punish him for 'Why did she want to punish me in the first place?' Maria moved closer to him as he placed his head in his free hand. ' _Teasing her... or the fake smile?_ ' He wasn't exactly sure, all he could hope was that she had not meant to make him feel sick ' _Actually she doesn't even know does she?_ ' He lifted his head as Maria snuggled into his side he smiled softly, ' _No Kyoko would have felt really guilty all she thinks is I hate eating._ ' at least the one he recalled from his childhood would have responded much like Maria was now. "Just need to let the meds kick in is all." He wrapped an arm around her hugging her back.

Yashiro smiled softly as he watched Ren with Maria, part of him wanted to take a photo but that would do no good as his manager. Yet wouldn't the people go wild over how he was taking such care to comfort a little girl while he himself didn't feel good? 'Though I'm starting to wonder if he likes Kyoko-chan' he wanted to ask but he knew better than anyone exactly how much Maria loved Ren. It likely would only hurt her feelings to find out that Kyoko was someone that Ren liked 'Besides I'm not even sure he does... he's always been kind to young women' his eyes trailing towards Maria once more before he sighed heavily.

"Is something wrong Yashiro?" Ren asked looking at Yashiro.

There was no way to answer that, Ren has never shown any real interest romantically with anyone, at least not without a need to do so. "No, just you have another photoshoot and I don't know how long Kyoko-chan will be gone." It was true but not the reason for why he was suddenly feeling depressed that his charge would never fall let alone admit to falling in love. ' _All this man thinks about is acting anyway and didn't Lory tell me Kyoko hired him for a project._ ' His eyes looked towards his log book once more as he thought ' _Depending on the project it would likely distill the last of those rumors. Ren has never had a scandal until today. Even that is being written off as a misunderstanding. Would really taking her out to eat later also help prove that?_ '

Ren smiled looking at Maria before his eyes turned back towards Yashiro "It's fine, Kyoko will be back before dinner, I'm betting she's cooking isn't she?" Maria nodded her head, "Then no harm." There was a knock on the door and Ren's eyes turned towards it, "Come in."

* * *

Kyoko sighed heavily as she sat on the edge of the bed in Daiki and Keiji's room. Keiji laid in the other bed with one of his books, Daiki was on several of his computers and Ruto was standing nearby. Daiki had not been exactly willing in letting her use his laptop and the list of rules for using it well, to be honest, she would think she was watching over a newborn and not just any newborn either, one that was sent from the very heavens to walk among the mere mortals like herself.

The clue that she really had no idea how to about finding information on any missing person when she didn't have the information to really truly search for them in the database was not helping. She had no names, no addresses, she couldn't even be sure they were all taken place here in Oxford for that matter. The database was large and short of going through each and every one of the results and that being done per age, per date they went missing. She felt she was getting now where mainly seeing since the Queen Mother was Asian, many people had come to the UK, it wasn't the largest group by far but still, they made up 15.3% of the population in just the England. ' _Plus what's stopping them from bringing them in from another part of the world?_ ' She set the laptop aside as she held her head. ' _That is a possibility and add in the fact that the only real key factor besides that is my age... which they don't have to exact in either._ '

Kyoko was at a complete loss in what to do, she couldn't exactly report this without proof, not when it seemed the cops were looking at her as the bad guy in this story it seemed. _'Well not exactly innocent_ ' her eyes lifted up towards Daiki before slowly looking towards Keiji, ' _Well he knows, but Daiki doesn't_ ' she said slowly turning to look back at him. ' _But he is really the only person I know who knows anything about computers... even if it's just games._ ' Her eyes trailed back towards the laptop as she sighed heavily, ' _Well maybe I can figure out a way to ask without telling._ ' She narrowed her eyes slightly ' _Maybe he'll be easier to lie to than Keiji._ ' Licking her lips she bit her lower lip trying to figure out a way to ask him.

Keiji "Will you stop doing that?" Her eyes darted towards him, the fact he was reading his book almost reminded her of Charles and his habit of reading. "It's distracting me." Well, it was almost like Charles, she didn't think he got distracted when he read books, it was almost as Charles could read and pay attention to things around him at the same time.

"Sorry," she said softly before sighing and then wincing at the fact she did so. "Right umm, sorry..." this time Keiji sighed as he sat up from his bed shooting her a slight glare that showed he was growing annoyed and finding her to be troublesome at the moment. "Sorry!" she squeaked as she bowed her head towards him. Kyoko felt the world around her becoming a tight ball in her gut again, as she placed her hand on her stomach. Keiji was not going to put up much more of this so she supposed she really did have to move forward. "Umm Daiki?"

Daiki this time sighed, "What Kyoko?" the tone of his voice told her that he was also growing annoyed with her, but she was sure it had to do more with the fact that she was keeping him from his work and not so much that she was sighing. At least she hoped that was the case.

"Umm..." her eyes darted towards Ruto and he gave a small nod of his head. She smiled softly ' _Everything will be alright_ ' she closed her eyes for a second before turning her attention towards Daiki, "I was wondering if there is a better way to search for someone who has gone missing." She knew she was asking a lot in this, "You see, I have an idea of race, even age... and the date idea for when they went missing or could have I mean." She shook her head, "But that might not even be right either. I might actually need information on people who have been brought here too." Yet rather or not they were listed as missing was another matter, not every girl was listed as missing. No, sometimes the cops knew exactly where they were, they just minds had been so bent and twisted that they didn't try to run anymore. Not to say those who still had their minds didn't attempt because they knew what would happen if they did.

"What is this about Kyoko?" Daiki said turning his chair around to look at her fully.

Kyoko looked down, there were so many things she could say. She could say her biological father who no one was ever able to track down but she knew if he could be found he would have already been found. Besides she didn't care about that man, she didn't know him he was just a stranger to her. She closed her eyes sighing softly as she leaned back on her arms, "Heth. It's all about Heth." There was no point in lying, no point in pretending she supposed. Heth was the end game, she couldn't risk more people getting caught by him, "I've made myself a target, but I'm too..." she trailed off her fingers moving in the air as if to unseen music.

Keiji eyes narrowed, "You are nobility, blood relation to the Crown." His eyes turned towards Daiki he already understood now. What had caused her to come and use a computer, why she was asking Daiki for his help, the only person she knew who could use computers as if a part of him.

Daiki leaned back tossing his head back "Fuck, you think they're looking for someone to be your double."

* * *

The Officer, Jia Mianju a man who had a daughter, a pretty little girl name Cinderella held out a cup of coffee for Sam Patterson in his ex-wife's home. The man was distraught and he knew that he was to be hopeful while not really believing in it himself. "She's only been missing ten hours at most" they didn't have a perfect time frame, well the cops didn't. Snake knew exactly how long she had been missing, exactly thirteen hours and 36 minutes and counting but that was not something he could tell the man. They didn't have a perfect time frame and that worked for Snake but not for Officer Jia, that three hours and now 37 minutes and counting made a huge difference.

The first 72 hours were very important and she just wasn't reported in time. Why? Because they hadn't thought anything about until her mother came home and realized something was wrong. That was the one thing Snake loved about eye-witnesses they never did think anything about it, who would attack a cop's family anyway? However, it was the worse thing for a cop. Silver SUV, it was late, sometime late last night, maybe early morning. It was dark. She wasn't physically carried or well maybe she could have been. She looked like she was just going out with friends, to go party. They really didn't think much of it, wasn't the first time she snuck out with a few guys. That he had noted had cause Patterson to curse at his ex-wife for not being more careful. The blame would keep them sane and less focus on the actual facts.

Sam nodded his head, "Yeah... your right, maybe she's just having to drunk to come home safe yet."

He could tell right away that the man didn't believe it. Not that he blamed him, it wouldn't be much longer before she would be taking the place of another young woman who would be going missing. Once she was alone if they could only catch her out and about in the city. He had a hard time keeping his own desire in check, if she was so willing to be with six men at once, then there she wouldn't likely deny him. Not like little Alice did, 'But she might be more willing by the time I get back' he patted Sam on the shoulder. ' _Just need to make sure Heth leaves her alone, won't do any damn good if she has old wounds on her pretty face and body_ ' that man could ruin everything if he didn't get back there, didn't find someone else who he could have a bit of fun with. 'No Alice needs just a bit of work to fit what Heth desires right now' but that's because he had a harder time seeing the protection in them, a bit make-up, hair, small things that made a person a piece of art when they were found, left no questions and the things that they would question you remove those things, hide it so they don't look at it.

The additional problem was at the moment, the Young Master desired the little lady, but not just her. He was promised the young man, the thorn, but that one would be too hard for him to handle. No that was Heth's personal little problem. He had to find a way to lure him without fucking everything up, not that he had much faith in him. Yet right now he had to be this fucking officer, this kind-hearted man who wanted to save the world. "We'll get her back. You'll see her again" of course he knew that when he did it wouldn't be as Alice Patterson but as one Lady Kyoko. Still, it wasn't a lie. "Besides she doesn't fit fully, you know how these guys are, they have a type they don't verge much from it."

"Yeah maybe your right, I just can't help but feel like it's related," Patterson said looking down at the cup of coffee.

"I know but her hair is a key factor all the others, he hasn't changed that pattern. The eyes, they change even the age changes. The hair is always the same pattern. Just have a bit of faith in God." He sighed heavily, "I think you should go be with your wife, we'll take care of this. We'll get your daughter back, after all, she's the daughter of a cop you know we won't stop until we find her or the men took her."

* * *

 **A/N** : The Asian population as of 2011 in England made up 5.5% in 2011. I rose it up higher in this story due to the connection between Japan and the Royal Family. I made it about 15.5% or about 9 million British Asians in England in all of UK the numbers would remain about the same as in real life [making up a total of about 20.6% or about and additional 3 million spread about elsewhere in the UK]


	86. Oxford - Thursday: Part 9

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 9-**

* * *

William Evans was the Press Representative for the Royal family and the British Nobility. This was a nightmare to him, he agreed with the things that were being said, there was just not something right about this whole thing. The fact that he didn't know the children wasn't a problem, they were given a sort of media protection normally from the rest of the world. An unspoken word and yet here was ArchDuke Lory's daughter causing problems not only that but she addressed the nation, it annoyed him to no end. She wasn't of age she should of just let the adults deal with this matter. All she was doing was making matters worse in his eyes, and her father had allowed it? That was likely why he hadn't been invited or sent down to deal with the matter with them, why he was now smiling at the Queen Mother Leiko a woman that honestly scared the shit out of him and her Majesty Queen Mary who arm was wrapped around her husband Prince Consort Robert, something that shouldn't be done at all. He should always stand back but then again Leiko had never done that with her own husband the late King Phillip so he couldn't' be surprised by this. ' _Like mother, like daughter._ ' To think even now they were attempting to change customs. It wasn't an unknown whisper that Leiko was the true head of the family, had been even while her husband ruled. The real power in this nation belonged to Leiko and he knew it better than anyone because he saw the way the daughter would look towards her mother, just like Phillip would do from time to time but without having been with them he would never have noticed these small gestures.

Evans smiled towards the royal family, "Your Majesty looking lovely as always, Duke Robert" he said with a slight nod of his head before finally addressing Leiko "Queen Mother, beautiful as always."

Leiko didn't smile as she looked at him, "No need for uselessly flattering Evans, I'm old, not blind. My age of beauty is far behind me." She shook her head at him before looking towards her daughter, "As for my children, yes my daughter is still beautiful isn't she?" She looked at him slightly and Evans could only smile and nod his head in agreement, hiding his own disgust in the woman who was not a national born citizen. "My son is just as handsome a man who shines perfectly next to my daughter." She nodded her head before a real smile echoed her features, "Yes love has a way of enhancing the beauty of a couple. We are a lucky nation to have such love shines through here." She reached up touching each of their cheeks affection that was rare and the news media went wild, much to Evans dislike. The way the Queen's mother had a way of setting the news media on fire with such a simple gesture as if this wasn't important as if this was just a rare moment. No, it was but it didn't sit well with him. With someone like Leiko within the family what was his point? It was as she was silently saying he was not needed, she could handle it all on her own.

"Yes, of course, forgive me," he said with a small bow of his head, hiding his disgust for this woman all over again. "Shall we begin your Majesty?" he said looking towards the Queen. She smiled softly at him before looking towards her husband, he patted her hand gently and she leaned into him ever so slightly. It was all very unbecoming, not proper at all.

Her eyes trail towards back to him, "My mother will be addressing the nation first." She said turning back to her husband, he supposed he couldn't deny that they had a rare sort of love. It was a good thing yes but still not the way things were supposed to be done.

Evans smiled at her "Yes, of course, then let's begin shall we?" He said moving towards the mic as the three stood in the back, at least at this time, her husband was standing a step behind her, just like her mother was doing. At least that was something. He cleared his throat as he addressed the cameramen for the news media. No questions would be asked, no they would just get their statements and it would be over.

 _"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice, her Majesty the Queen and the Queen Mother each have a statement they would like to make dealing with the matter around Lady Kyoko. As you know her Majesty and the Queen Mother have been raising the young Lady Kyoko as mother figures for ArchDuke Lory's daughter." He smiled warmly towards the press, "With that said the Queen Mother would like to say a few words to the press first this will be followed by her Majesty the Queen in what should put this matter to rest." He said nodding his head slightly as he stepped to the side, "Queen Mother Leiko if you would please."_

 _Leiko moved like the elderly woman she was, this was just for show for her, since her husband had died and her daughter had taken the Crown, it was as if she had aged in the last 17 years. "Thank you Mr. Evans" she sounded like she could be anyone's grandmother as she turned towards the cameras, "Now it was once said to me many years ago, 'Not all of us can do great things. But we can do small things with great love.' It is a saying that I believe we were shown last night when a young man and his friends took a frightened child into their care for just a few moments." She pressed her lips together. "However the picture that was taken is quite fretful. This photo was not taken out of concern for another fellow being, one of this nations daughters, it was taken to brag and to cause pain to those involved." She shook her head a look of disappointment crossing her features, "This is not the country that I call home, this is not how we should treat each other. That Lady Kyoko, a young woman, a child really by our traditions and customs as members of nobility and royalty is just disheartening. I had wished that this dear child of our nation, would not require to have our guards follow her every step, even when she is in a place that should be safe for her. Yet we have two of our own, one who broke into her hotel room, to get even at her father ArchDuke Lory for not accepting her into his company. To have someone who is there to take care of guests break the rules that this hotel a wonderful company and spread lies." Her mouth tightens more as she looked onwards, "It is just shameful. Yet, I am pleased to know that Lory Takarada of LME has such a loyal young man at his side, that that young man has such good friends willing to take the hate and disgust from our own people for simply protecting a young woman who was fearful." She leaned back and it was clear as she spoke that she was no longer talking to the nation but those six young men, "I would love to thank you personally for protecting one our daughters knowing it would damage your reputations doing such a thing. I would like to invite you to join me for tea. I do hope that you will accept my invite and we can make this happen soon." She said with a faint smile, "I also like to thank those who have shown those young Japanese men respect and understanding. For showing them love and respect that they deserve fully." She bowed her head slightly and rejoined her daughter and son in law._

Evans had to admit that her little speech was pretty powerful. As Leiko moved back stepping just behind her daughter slightly she didn't cast him a single look as she straightens her shoulders. Robert leaned forward some touching her arm and whispered something into her ear she nodded her head for a moment before the Queen herself touched her mother's lower arm for just a moment and stepped forward. The images would be shown he knew that. Part of him wanted to reach out touch the Queen Mother himself but he knew better, knew that he didn't have that permission but the fact that this family clearly was tight-knit group shown once more to the outside world. To him, it just showed how much power that the small Asian woman held over the whole lot of them. Neither of them would ever go against this woman. It sickens him but he smiled through it all.

 _Mary stepped the softest smile played across her features before a look of sadness washed over her features, "Last night it came to our attention that my cousin ArchDuke Lory's daughter, Lady Kyoko had come across a very disturbing message found in her hotel room." She features soften, "It is not without reason that this child who had been kidnapped last year would indeed be scared. She believed she was safe and to think she would react in any other way? Well, it would be foolish to think she would be able to handle it with the grace that so many people believe she should have done. To trust her father choice in putting her with this Ren Tsuruga the boy who is a friend of his own son, Lord Kouki, to know that these other five men also took it upon themselves to comfort her to make her forget her fears. That to proves that one does not have to save lives or win awards to do such extraordinary things. They saw a young woman in need, in trouble and protected that girl from an unknown and unseen threat." She smiled gently as she looked outwards to them all, "It is amazing to know that our neighbors would protect one of our own. That is what we should expect from each other, to protect our sons and daughters. To help each other when we see someone in trouble. Yes, I know that the image taken by that young woman was far from a flattering image at that. It brings to question in how things should of have been properly done but I can't help but think of the times Lady Kyoko is alone with my five sons and I can understand why she felt safe, she has always been safe with my sons. Why would she not be safe with these young men? It does bring to question her judgment but her father trusted them for the short time that they were with her." She looked at the cameras as if questioning them, "Is it wrong for us to ask that we trust ArchDuke Lory's judgment? I personally am grateful to say to these young men. I can only pray that the British Empire and its people will learn from their example." She smiled warmly at the cameras "and I would love to also see these young men in person to thank them for putting themselves at risk from an unknown threat, for protecting a young woman. So my husband and I would also like to have them come for tea. I do hope to hear from them but I understand if they would rather stay under the radar after so many unbecoming things have been said about them. Lastly, I would like to remind people that the young woman who entered Lory Takarada's hotel room is still out there so please do your part if you see her please call the hotline. Thank you all for coming today. May God bless us all." She bowed her head and made her way to her mother and husband before the three left the stage._

* * *

Vas leaned back in his chair, he knew that there was the only way to make this work. To make Tomi understand how important this was to them. How much of a risk and that meant telling him everything about their eyes and not just the ones of true power, but the ones that had long ago lost the power born to them. "I had an interesting conversation last night," he said taking out a cigar and lighting it as he leaned back. He knew that he could get Natasha on board that wouldn't but maybe he could force his son to finally do something that truly helped the family, besides his stupid plans to start a clean business. "You recall the stories told to you about our eyes right boy?" he said looking at Tomi who stared at him as if fully bored.

"Yeah, three eyes of magic; Eyes of the Dead, Eyes of the Gods, Eyes of the Demon." His eyes turning to look first at his father, followed by his aunt and then he motioned at himself.

Vas nodded his head "Correct. The Zhatka were born to hold the Eyes of the Dead. To speak to the dead to see the memories, madness and alcoholism is a high price for their gifts."

This was not something unknown to the family. It was part of their history and several generations ago they realized that they could have more control more power. They thought that if they merged their bloodlines with the oldest eyes, the eyes of the Gods found in Egypt text, that they could reawaken the gifts that were slowly dying within their bloodline. They had found someone, she had been forced to bear children for the family. She had no husband, each of the men kept her with child and as soon as she gave birth, they would begin to knock her up again. Until she ended up dying of childbirth. Yet she was able to bear children with the eyes of the Gods. It was written that she gave birth to seventeen children, seven of which were born with Goldeyes in the end truly bring back the Eyes of the Gods which was thought to have been lost forever. Tomi was sure that she hated her eyes, more so with the story that in hopes of making it stop, she stabbed out her own eyes. It didn't end of course. Yet at least her children were treated far better than she had ever been treated by them because those children held their blood where she had not.

That had left them with one last eye of power that they needed, for what Zhatka ancestors wanted to have the full set so to speak but the Damon bloodline who was host to the Eyes of the Demon would not mix their blood with them or anyone for that matter. That had been the cast at least until Tod Damon's daughter, Emilia Damon married Makarios Zhatka, even when her father tried to deny the union at first the love between those two was just too strong or so the story went. Tomi doubted that any such love was true that it was always an illusion to not be alone. Still, with their union, in the end, Tod Damon himself agreed to show them how to call the so-called demon who would bless their child with red eyes. Thus Boris was born with red eyes. Yet did that mean that he himself had gone through the ritual? From what he had gathered that had not been the case. That was why he had been named after his great-grandfather because he had been thought to be a truly blessed child just like Tod Damon had been.

"You should have been born with Eyes of the Gods," Natasha said shaking her head, his eyes turned towards her. "We believed we figured out how to unlock the Eyes of the Gods, rape" she narrowed her eyes, "Rape seemed to be the missing puzzle piece."

Tomi leaned back looking at the ceiling, that would make sense in her mind but he doubted it. It was just most likely she didn't realize or understand the truth of her skills and abilities until afterward. "No. Do you think the Egyptian Queens and Pharaohs raped each other?" He rolled his eyes towards her slightly, "I doubt it, no if anything it's the curse... you draw all types, which put you in danger of such things." He said turning his eyes back towards the ceiling, "I think you just didn't realize that it was awakened inside of you." The truth was no one had any proof that those who had born to that poor woman had ever had the power awaken in them, but Tomi wouldn't be surprised if she herself had the power awoken in her and that had been the real reason she tore out her eyes, hoping to end it all. Only by then it was too late.

Natasha stared at him for a moment before huffing as she looked away, "Still the child who was used bare you, should not have resulted in those eyes." Her eyes turned towards Vas who shot her a warning look "He might as well know. You were the result of a woman who was supposed to have gotten herself pregnant with the sperm donated but instead gave it to her little 12-year-old daughter" she sneered at the thought, "Disgusting woman, the girl was put into a coma state until your birth, we should have just had it aborted but we didn't do that did we?" she said looking at Vas, "No the fact she was carrying your child, you wouldn't let that happen. So the child once we realized what had happened, what that woman did was put into a coma. Still, her dear mother got paid, she spent a good 7 months living here in Russia with that little girl in a coma. Then we sent them back. Who knows what happened to that child."

Tomi wasn't surprised by such things. Which seemed to bother Natasha she wanted him to be outraged but he hadn't been. "Might be how to bare a true child of the Demon," he said simply, "the ritual most likely has nothing to do with it." He closed his eyes, "I also doubt father doesn't know what happened to that little girl or her mother." His eyes glowed as he looked at the man.

"No, I know exactly what happened to her, where she is even." His eyes darken slightly as he looked at him.

Natasha shot him a look, Tomi was sure there was more to the story but in all truth, he wasn't surprised by this news either. No, it might actually be the real reason why Vas was so big on not hurting women or children. The fact that to have a son at all had been the result of hurting a child. It likely was his way to atone for not being more careful with his choice. Yet could he say it was the old man's fault, the woman he had requested, the woman who was supposed to bare the child, to bare him? Made sure it went to her daughter instead, that woman was truly dark. It wouldn't surprise him if the woman who was his biological mother hadn't become a dark and twisted soul herself. Isn't that how it worked? ' _Cursed from the start_ ' he thought and he couldn't even be bitter about it. His father had wanted to make it easy on the child, the one who would be his host so to speak. Placed her into a coma, kept her safe so the trauma of giving birth at such a young age would not affect her mind. The issue was he sent her back home, back to the woman in question. Yet he wouldn't have done that without putting some insurance on her mother so she would never think again to sell her daughter. He could almost bet that her life hung on the balance after he had found out about what she had done.

Vas leaned back in his chair, "There is more. More than just the three eyes of powers. Just they no longer hold their so-called gifts and abilities all due to one type having affected all the others."

Tomi leaned forward, now this was new to him. Had the others once held powers of their own? That could be useful information, that could help him understand how the others worked. "Explain."

Natasha shook her head, "Hazel eyes prevent the weaker eyes to gain their powers. So they are long dead, doesn't matter anymore." she crossed her legs her fingers tapping on the armrest, "The only thing that matters is they don't affect our eyes, we have proven that fact with Reino and myself." She closed her eyes. "The only one that might be affected is those with the Demon color."

Tomi knew that wasn't true but he was not about to tell her that, his eyes turned towards his father, "Explain."

Vas nodded his head some, "Well from what I gather. There are several that are just personality types likely always been that way. Dark brown to black eyes have great intuitive powers those with grey eyes are extremely intelligent. Yet the other three common eye colors are different. Brown was said to be the most trustworthy able to make people truly trust them. Yet they themselves apparently find it hard to trust those around them. Those with green eyes were to be very lucky but also tended to act irrationally moved by their jealousy a lot of the time. Don't think straight." He tapped his fingers on the desk, "The ones that could likely overpower even the Eyes of Magic are those with blue eyes. They have the ability to lure people, to cast a spell of calmness and peace. They can lure them to any place, to make them want to remain with them in that spell of peace and calmness. We don't have a weakness for them, none was ever reported for some reason."

Natasha sighed "but like I said the bloodlines that would have allowed them to keep their powers were destroyed when those born with hazel eyes came into the picture. Neutered their DNA forever or so it goes."

Vas "But those born with multi-color eyes might be able to fix that problem. Their blood might hold the key to even awaken ours truly without the knowledge in how to do it we can't make it happen." He said darkly.

Natasha, "We already disproved that too. Generations ago." She huffed.

Tomi eyes turned towards her "Explain."

Natasha sighed heavily, "A few generations ago, a good 100 years ago is when we began to run the tests. We found 30 people born with two different eye colors. Brown and Blue, Black and Green, you get the idea. All common eyes. We thought maybe we could restart our dying powers but we didn't want to risk neutering ourselves either so we took those lesser blood ties and offer them marriages for money. Make babies, 10 of them married 10 of their own. The other 10 married 10 of our distant relatives." She smirked "I don't know what they were expecting but 4 generations were born, married within each other and nothing happened. Not that we can be surprised by that either. We always brought in new blood, other distant relatives, but again it wasn't enough apparently because nothing happened other than a few birth defects and fewer children being born. If anything the only power they had is to completely kill off a bloodline within a few generations."

Vas grunted, "That wasn't the case and you know it, they still were able to have children and only a handful were sterile but that because of the interbreeding between the ones set up for that."

Again none of this really surprised Tomi, his family had a history of wanting more power. The power they believed was held fully in the eyes and the gifts and abilities that were granted to those born with them.

"But we never did find any born with the changing eyes," Vas said simply.

"I'm telling you that it was just a myth that bastard gave you. He didn't want to die and he couldn't even tell you what their real powers were supposed to be. I bet it was just people going blind and they thought they were special, touched. Nothing fucking special." Natasha was tired of his conversation and it was starting to carry into her voice as well as her body language.

Yet Tomi knew better than to say anything because he knew exactly one person who had such eyes like that. If he held a key, if he was special more than what he thought before then he wanted to know more. Yet there was no way he could ask such a thing without bringing questions so he just leaned back. Yet if he was right in his thought about how the bastard was, he was going to need to have a talk with him later when he came back.

"Moving on," Vas said darkly, he cleared his throat, "Apparently the Chinese have found a way to awaken the ability of the weaker eyes. I want more information on how they were able to do that." He said grinning, "Once we have that information we will need people to test it on, safely for our blood of course yet we can use some trusted men to help us." His smile didn't fade as he looked at the two of them, "I don't care how you get the information, just make sure to get it."

* * *

 **A/N** : 'Not all of us can do great things. But we can do small things with great love.' this is a quote by Mother Teresa, 'That to proves that one does not have to save lives or win awards to do such extraordinary things' this is a quote based around Queen Elizabeth.


	87. Oxford - Thursday: Part 10

**A/N** : _As it was commented that it was hard to understand the parts dealing with the eyes. Going to try it this way by using just Tomi thoughts and notes [main points will be in their own bit]_

* * *

 **-Oxford - Thursday: Part 10-**

* * *

Tomi sat in his room, a cigarette hanging from his lips unlit. A pen tapping against his little notepad, it was all written in code. There was a reason for that of course, he trusted no one, not really. Trust was a simply a way to assure one's survival and he knew that when someone scarier appeared one tended to bow their heads towards them, all in hopes of their own survival. His little Kuon had been much like that, he realized that people weren't to be trusted at such an early age but he hadn't been able to fully let go of that little belief no matter how many times it was shown to him. Tina, a woman who had shown to care had been one of the first to turn against him. Throwing the beauty that had been his Kuon who had not fully developed into either side because he hung so tightly to Rick that he destroyed himself to live as Ren Tsuruga, a disgusting creature in his mind. Then there was his Hana, she was different. To say he had been drawn to her wouldn't be far from the truth, he had never seen someone whose eyes shown like molten gold, even Natasha eyes paled in compared to hers and before he had seen the beauty of Natasha's eyes, eyes that not even Makar had been able to hold a candle too. So what was the difference, what made them seem so much duller in comparison?

His eyes trailed towards his notepad and as if he was reading Russian or English or any of the other languages he read it with perfect ease.

 _Three Eyes of Magic, Power, Control [Known by many names.] Gold, Violet, Red [always the same three].  
_

Tomi's eyes narrowed as he thought about the so-called oldest of the three types. Was that not why it had been called the Eye of the Gods? Pharaohs touched by the Sun God Ra. It struck him as odd. They believed that they were the living as Horus. This made a bit of sense he supposed, Horus was thought to get his power from the Sun God Ra. So it wouldn't be surprising to think that those born with eyes of gold were touched by Ra himself. Regardless they were worshiped, they were special. They drew people to them. They also didn't tend to have the best of lives from what he could tell. Able to make the world theirs but what was the cost? They blended into society, to fit perfectly into whatever role was given to them. Perhaps the truth was they were shapeshifters, and as all the stories go about shapeshifters pain and hardships were their only promised future if they were lucky death. Yet how much could he be sure about that?

The children born to that woman, that woman who his own ancestors kept pregnant until her death. None of her children seemed to carry her trait and just like that they disappeared. Only one popping up from time to time also powerless. His Aunt was a lovely sample of the curse he supposed as well. Raped and forced to give birth to the child because of the blood. A child born with golden eyes who due to his biological father would never be trusted within the family always watched without even knowing why. Then there was Kyoko, a child whose own mother didn't want her, who worked hard to have love and a future with the man she had given her whole being too, never asking for much other than to one day be loved back. To be sold, to become a sex slave... and had he not stepped forward, had not been in wonder at the fact there was someone outside of his family with those eyes, would he had even lifted a hand to help her? Perhaps not, he wasn't a good nor kind man. Even if that's what she saw.

 _Gold [Golden and/or Amber] - Eyes of the Gods  
Abilities: Blending, Draws people to them.  
Cursed: Draws people of all kinds. A promised of Pain and Death._  
 _True Bloodline: Unknown, Lost? Dead? None?_  
 _Note: The God Ra, Shapeshifters?_

Now if he only had the proof, he would say that the Eyes of the Dead was the second oldest of the three eye colors. He would have connected them to the God Orisis, it made sense in his head he was the God of the Dead and what a perfect way to blend the two. For when the Pharaoh died, he became Orisis at least according to the stories but no. Their family came from Greece thousands of years ago, that was where it was said their blood awakened. They traveled sometime in the 1500s to Russia, and their family had always had an ear with those in power since then. Easy he supposed when you think about the fact that their eyes were violet and the powers that came from that. Not just the ability to see, speak and touch the dead as if they were indeed Grim Reapers. Yet the fact that the living couldn't hide their memories from them. No, they were able to force memories out of a person, to get the information that they needed or wanted. That it was near impossible to hide it, he had found a way long ago in how to do it. Yet he also knew that even that had not been because of him but those before him, people who had wanted to keep things hidden from even their own family members. They could also learn apparently with a lot of struggle that tended to end up with the person going insane if they failed to keep unwanted memories from entering their mind with a single touched.

Reino had been a long time coming he supposed. While distance cousins, had also been born with the violet eyes they never have shown any sign of having the powers and abilities of old. Vas had been disappointed that he had not awakened, he had seen it coming once they all realized that Reino was able to see the dead, exactly what it would mean for Reino, oh he might have been Nikita's little boy and that was the only thing keeping him from being truly tested upon... in a more lab rat manner. Just like with Natasha her connection to Vas and Boris kept her safe, it helped Tomi guessed that Natasha had the color she did. The only thing desired by her would be to have children to keep the family strong. Lucky for her that they had a way to freeze her pretty little eggs, she didn't have to be the mother, she didn't have to give birth and with her eggs frozen they could run all the tests they wanted and they have been. It was Vas' dream like so many who had come from before him to have full control of the powers at hand. To be able even to grant it to others who have proved themselves but Tomi also found it hard for him to get away from wanting this information.

Yet it had made Tomi move to protect Reino, in a way he would not deny that he cared about his young cousin. Make him his little playmate, at least that's what Vas and Boris had called it. He might not have been able to fully stop Vas and his siblings from using Reino but he could keep the rest of the family from having such thoughts. It was enough for the time and it gave him a card, control over Reino's future. No, if they wanted Reino they would have to play with him and no one in this family wanted to play with him. Tomi's eyes trailed towards his notepad, making the final notes on the Eyes of the Dead.

 _Violet [Hues of Purple and Violet] - Eyes of the Dead  
Abilities: Talk, Touch, See the Dead. Memories of the living [maybe the dead]  
Cursed: They live the memories, Madness  
Cure: Alcoholism [numbs], Removing their eyes [No longer see the dead]  
_ _True Bloodline: Zhatka  
Note: Blocking possible, Death is possible while living the dreams [or so claimed]_

The last of the three were the ones he himself held. Yet he also knew there was almost no knowledge dealing with it. The ritual held to gain the blessing of the Devil or Demon depending on what information you used. Rituals were something that was very common in Egyptian Text and he wanted to believe that he could connect his own eyes to the Eye of Horus, was he not protecting those he was fond of? Was not the Eye of Horus a symbol of protection? Yet that was not the case, no first known record came from Germanic Text on Demons of all things. In truth over time science was able to prove that it was just a form of albinism. Red eyes were a trait found, just like those who lack pigments and could end up with white hair, genetics. Well at least one would think that was the case but he had pigment so the most that could be said was that he had the kind that affected only the eyes. Yet, there was never a case of visual problems reported in their family well in the Damon family. No, something else was indeed at work for them. Their sight was just as good, 20/20. It really did make it seem like they were simply the children of the devil as if a demon was indeed hidden inside of them. Might be why they were more likely to torment their victims, to enjoy peeling them layer by layer. Well he didn't enjoy it, but Boris did, and Tod Damon had.

Tomi ran a hand through his hair, no it wasn't their eyes. At least he didn't think that was the case. The truth of it was their blood. The eyes only played a feature in the mind, perhaps. Allowed them to see things, that they wouldn't be able to see otherwise. His skills in it had become rather good, if they were born through a blood ritual then it only made sense that the blood was the key. The blood ritual of the mind, their eyes helped assure it would happen, a focus point while implanting the trap within their mind. A trigger he knew was tripped, it always blinded him those so-called mind traps. It was just a shame he couldn't see them, at least he hadn't found a way yet. The Damon family made it near impossible to get information about their abilities and just because she had been his daughter, they were not willing to give it up, nor more than Tod Damon had been. Fact, he knew he was supposed to be able to trap them forever in their own minds, but so far he had not been able to get that to work. Fact, he was able to imprint himself his very mind into another. Kyoko in a way was not part of his plans to study himself, he honestly had just wanted to protect her. Imprinting was not listed as even possible. So was a new development? If so what did it mean for her and himself and was there a way to break it. Did he want to break it he had done it because he had grown to care, or what he believed was caring about someone? Ownership perhaps was closer to what he felt, he had felt he owned Kuon, he owned Reino, these were his things. Their lives belonged to him and him alone.

His eyes turned back towards his notepad he no longer wanted to think about it at all. There was just too much he didn't know or understand still.

 _Red - Eyes of the Demon [or Devil]_  
 _Abilities: Mind Traps, Imprinting?_  
 _Cursed:_ _Migraines, Imprinting? Unknown_  
 _True Bloodline: Damon_  
 _Note: Blood rituals, mistaken for albinism_

What had been new to him, not the fact that there were claims that they had found a way to awaken the powers hidden in lower eye sets. Well, a secondary and even a third and mystery classification as he was seeing them. Added new factors to the mix, information could be gathered. Yet he had no idea how to gather that information or where to look, ' _No not true, Hude I'm sure their pet was where they got that information from._ ' At least for the mystery class perhaps, but it gave him something to look into. To busy his mind when he was not playing with the life of Shoutaro. He smirked as he tapped the notepad with his pen.

 _Secondary Class Eyes: Blue, Green, and Brown.  
Most common type of eye colors.  
_

 _Brown - [No name]  
Ability: Trustworthiness, Able to make anyone trust them.  
Cursed: Unknown  
Note: Unable to trust easily [Loners]_

 _Green - [No name]_  
 _Ability: Personal Luck_  
 _Cursed: Jealously? Unknown_  
 _Note: Green-eyed monster?_

 _Blue - [No name]_  
 _Ability: Lure people in. Cast peace and calmness over the soul/person._  
 _Cursed: Unknown_  
 _Note: Link to the Eyes of the Gods?_

Tomi frowned at the little to no useful information he had gotten from his meeting with them. Some of it felt more like personality traits to him, but didn't they say that these weren't personality traits. So that meant they must have had at one point and time the abilities that could truly cause such feelings. Feelings of being able to trust a person with a single glance maybe? Yet the downfall they couldn't trust people? No, it was they couldn't easily trust others. So that was not likely the case. If he could gather their so-called names perhaps that would help him be able to gather a better idea of where they fit. No bloodlines though, he was sure of that at least that much. Too many people were born with these other eye colors so that meant to him that only set few of these people had the same powers. However, the only one that troubled him was the idea of being able to lure people in, to wash them with peace and calmness, to make them unable to sense the own danger that was heading towards them. Were they somehow linked to the eyes of the Gods? They had the ability that lured people to them, but they did it without meaning too, this sounded like they meant to do it. It was planned as if they could selective who it was where with the Eyes of the Gods this was not the case. It was forced upon them, they had no control other than to blend, to merge with their surroundings and even that didn't seem to fully work for them in the end.

 _Third Class Eyes: Dark Brown/Black, Gray  
Trait-based only. No powers, no abilities seemed to be found within them._

 _Dark Brown to Black - [No name]  
_ _Note: Very intuitive_

 _Gray - [No name]  
Note: Extremely smart_

Then again weren't the secondary class ones now just that unless what was being said about how the Chinese had found a way to awaken these powers again. That brought up a lot of questions, what did they find that generations of Zhatka hadn't been able to figure out themselves? Was it something that was only shown in these other classes? Was it something found in what he was calling the Mystery Class?

 _Mystery Class Eyes: Hazel, Multi-Colors [Duel and Changing]_

His pen tapped slightly on the edge of the notepad, the hazel eyes perhaps had held the greatest power at one time. Perhaps in the past, they actually came from a certain bloodline. That seemed far more likely, perhaps nature had realized the mistake it had made in humans and thought to correct it the only way it could. Yet it wasn't able to zap all of them away. Yet they killed it, so there was likely no one who was pure enough. How much research had gone into them? He didn't have that information. It was believed to cancel the effects of those with the Eyes of the Demon, which he knew was not the case. Yet they didn't know that and he had no desire to correct them on it either. So that meant the three main weren't affected by them, why was that? What was different in their DNA compared to the rest of them?

 _Hazel - [No name]_  
 _Abilities: Able to cancel out all but the main three_  
 _Cursed: Unknown_  
 _True Bloodline: Unknown_  
 _Note: Mutation? Long-term cancel? Must have had an original bloodline._

That left the ones that may not even be one type but two different types. He had zero information on them. Everything was unknown. They didn't even have an answer or an idea. They had tested it for several generations and gotten nowhere so did they really hold anything? Were they a mixture of the others? It was frustrating to not have more information but he had no way of asking them.

 _Multi-Eyes - Type 1_  
 _Two different eye colors, no known information._

 _Multi-Eyes - Type 2_  
 _Change from one color to another. No known information._

What he did know was that his little Kuon was Type 2 but he had never seen anything to hint to any powers or abilities. Other than he was a very pretty but that could just be because his mother had been a very pretty woman and his father was a pretty man.

"Tomi, your ride is here." His eyes turned towards the man at the door, before slowly lifting his eyes to the eyes, violet. Someone in his family too far down the line to care.

"Did you ever awaken your eyes?" Not that he really cared but perhaps there was a trigger that he had been too young to realize at the time.

"No. Why?" The man shifted slightly not looking into his eyes. Not that it was uncommon, Boris was a legend on his own. Deadly and dangerous that no one could control but his two older siblings. He wasn't seen much different only the rumor was that they had no one who could truly control him. He was dear Tod Damon reborn he looked just like his dear great-grandfather he always been told that much.

"No reason," he said standing up, "Grab my bags." He said pocketing his notepad. As he grabbed his phone and lighter. The man looked at him questioningly and he grinned, "Well unless you want to be my test subject." He said lighting up his cigarette as he blew a cloud of smoke at the man.

"Ah, no thanks"

* * *

Kyoko sighed heavily as she laid on the bed, her arms spread out. She felt useless as Daiki was coding a program to help her look through the results of missing people. Not just here in the UK but apparently he was also looking into those who had entered the country since her attack. Something felt off to her but she couldn't put her finger on it either. Heth was here for sure looking for young women to bring into the sex trade but he wouldn't have just started after being caught he would have been doing it before. So that meant that there were others who had been caught by him and well if she recalled how quickly the women at Bakkin Hana had been able to be _trained_ then how exactly how many had he gone through. Surely not as many as he could do now though. "Maybe we should look at those who are leaving too..." she said softly. Yet they wouldn't be allowed to travel if they were damaged not until they were healed she placed an arm over her eyes, "No that won't work, not right now" she whispered.

Ruto sat down next to her and she slowly turned her head to look at him. "Miss Kyoko, you are doing what you can. Please trust Daiki to get this program set up for you."

Kyoko sighed heavily, "It's not that I don't trust his skills, it's just how many more will go missing because I didn't think? How could I had forgotten?"

Keiji dropped his book on the bed next to her causing her to jump slightly as she rolled over, to have him glare at her made her want to hide. Which she found herself doing by moving closer to Ruto. "Your main task is stopping him correct?" She didn't say anything just nodded her head, "Then adding to your workload will do no good for you or them." She looked down slightly she didn't really believe it. She closed her eyes as she felt Ruto's hand running through her hair causing her to sigh heavily.

"He will have help..." She felt sick already thinking about him. Yet there had been that police officer, the one she was sure was in contact with him. Yet rather or not he worked with Heth she didn't know. All she knew was there was something off about him, something that made her feel disgusted inside. Something she wasn't sure if anyone else had picked up. Her eyes turned towards Ruto for a moment, ' _No I'm sure Ruto did' her eyes turned away from him 'I'm sure Daddy would feel it too, he seems to be able to read the heart so well. That there is something wrong with that man's heart_.'

Keiji eyes turned towards his phone all four phones went off, so did each of the computers. Her eyes darted towards her own phone as she sat up.

 _Child Rescue Alert - Alice Patterson, age 17, missing since late last night.  
_ _Believed to be abducted by at least two masked men from her home. They were last seen getting into a silver SUV.  
[Link]_

Kyoko clicked the link it was the first Child Rescue Alert she had seen since Heth had shown up. Actually, since she had been here in during fashion week. The girl in the photo didn't look much like her, at least not in her mind. She was clearly had Asian in her, enough to give her the look of someone with mixed blood. She didn't have half mixed looked. Her hair was long and black. Much like hers had been when she was sold by Shoutaro, but it was her eyes, it was her eyes that hit her. They weren't exactly gold but it had that lighter brown mix in them that gave the illusion of such eyes. Her eyes turned towards Ruto for a moment "He's in there" it was the last photo that made her sure. Made her believe fully that the Police Officer was indeed working with or at least helping Heth maybe he was like one of those men, the kind that liked young girls.


	88. Oxford - Thursday: Part 11

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 11-**

* * *

Reino laid on the bed. His room had been set up to hold a barrier, nothing in and nothing out. At least not when it came to spirits. Which apparently worked with grudges too, but that hasn't stopped him from putting a leash on the little creature. A leash that held rudraksha seeds within it. He had thought to use one with human bones but thought better of it in the end. Yet he was supposed to be helping to heal Kyoko of sorts. Not that it would do much good, the little grudge didn't seem to like it. Not that he could blame it, he wouldn't like being forced to wear a leash either, but they would help strengthen the body, hopefully just not the grudges as well. It was not improving its personality at all, which was a real shame if you asked him. He would have had enjoyed a more calm and charming grudge than this one who doing everything but being calm. Then again calmness was not natural for grudges but anything had to be better than this little beast of a creature.

He narrowed his eyes as the little grudge zoomed down grabbing his phone, "What are you doing?" he growled at the little creature who stuck out his tongue once more before seeming to bash its little hands on the screen of his phone. "Whatever" it wasn't like it would actually be able to harm it, the fact that it was able to touch anything was likely due to the beads on the leash. At least that was what Reino was going to have to believe, spirits rather they be from the dead or the living could only change air pressure. The sudden chill, someone breathing on the back of your neck, the slamming of doors and so on, they all were due to the air pressure, the more pressure they could give the better the chance of moving something like a door but it was not very common. The thing that bothered him as he was really more flying blind when it came to this creature, the fact it had his phone alone was something of an amazement, but all could be explained away, now if he this little creature wasn't on the so-called leash he highly doubted that it would be able to do half the annoying things it had been doing to him. Yet it seemed to realize the flaw in leashing it. It could use the leash to knock things over.

Reino sighed, ' _Only need to get to the dinner right?_ ' He narrowed his eyes as he stared off into the distance, not really seeing anything around him at the moment, ' _This is..._ ' he wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure at all, the fact that Tomi had been able to hide his memories without making it known he was doing so to him, the fact that he had been able to know what was going on in her head, or at least seemed to be able to realize when he was there. ' _Why would he need to know then though?_ ' He placed his hand over his eyes trying to grab the memories of when Tomi had been there. Trying to replay them but he always knew that it was more like knowing too much information and things just got lost, always got lost. Taking a deep breath he tried to once again relax by the small river that was not of his dreams, seeing it through her eyes, the feeling of peace. If there was a place to ever feel calm and at peace in this world it seemed to be there, wherever there was he wouldn't mind going there. ' _Then again maybe it was that blue stone_ ' but the biggest issue of living things through another person's memories was that he couldn't pick up the other things in the world. He couldn't see the dead for example, he couldn't see the supernatural, it was all through their eyes, he couldn't change anything, he was just along for the ride.

' _She been..._ ' he would never have thought it possible. There had been so much pain but not he knew it wasn't due to what had happened to her recently, how he knew that he wasn't sure. Yet the pain was more of the heart, not of the body. ' _How could she be..._ ' he sighed heavily as he tried to put everything together in his head which he was having a hard time doing. Too much, it was too much to fully focus on, the connection between his cousin and this girl. The trust she clearly must have in him, even though he allowed so much more pain, he could have stopped it at any time. ' _What were you thinking Tomi?_ '

He winced as his phone on his stomach, his eyes shot back towards the little grudge. ' _It's bored_ ' he wondered for a moment how that could be possible, sure it could, in theory, be said to have it's own thoughts and feelings but boredom wasn't or correction shouldn't be a feeling that they felt at all. No more than being scared and happiness were questionable. ' _Plus I never actually seen a grudge before so why can I see hers so clearly._ ' He tugged on the leash pulling it closer to him, his eyes narrowing.

Too many questions, far too many questions and he didn't have the answers. He placed his hand around the little grudge as he closed his eyes sending the healing vibes, it squirmed in his grasp yet he knew as well as the little creature did this was important and while it was not pleased with being held it was not biting him, which was an improvement. He opened his eyes slowly releasing the little creature and it flew upwards, glaring at him. Reino sighed heavily as he looked down towards the phone that it had dropped upon him or perhaps thrown he wasn't so sure when it came to that creature sometimes. "I need more information..." he thought, yet to get that information would not be easy at all. He was blood but not trusted with that information, it didn't matter that he had awakened the powers that they held so tightly to themselves. They gave him the basic information just because of that but anything else, he had learned or was given the information by Tomi, for his personal amusement. He always had a task for Reino to do, something he wanted for the information. ' _Maybe there is something more he wants, he wants Kyoko safe..._ ' he sighed heavily. ' _He allowed that to happen to her, she's no weakness to him. Just another toy to play. One that has information though..._ '

* * *

Daiki eyes trailed towards Kyoko and Keiji. He knew that he could not allow either of them to know everything he had found, not first without letting Leiko know, but even then he wasn't so sure it would be the best thing to do for her. Keiji wouldn't be the problem, he wouldn't take anything he had found to be personal, Kyoko very well might. She likely would blame herself, she was doing it now because she had not thought of everything at once, as if anyone had the ability to do such a thing. No everyone made mistakes, but owning up to them, working through them. That was how to make things better, she couldn't just keep hiding to protect everyone ' _Then again she is depending on people isn't she?_ ' She had come to him this time, asking first for his laptop, then asking if there was a way to go through the data of missing persons in the area, not just this area but elsewhere as well. ' _So she will seek_ _help when she truly believes she needs it or has no other choice but to get the help._ '

One last look towards the two who were looking at his laptop, looking up information most likely on Alice Patterson he turned his eyes finally back towards his screen, the biggest issue was Ruto. He might realize that he was hiding something at this rate, he really didn't like the man around him at all, or at least not when he was doing his _job_ not that he saw it as one, more like blackmailed by the Queen Mother herself. He sighed as he scratched the back of his head before going back to his 'so-called coding' no he had finished that some time ago actually not that they could know that. What he was really doing was trying to dig up information any information about the two women who had danced with Ren or perhaps it was Kuon last night. He really hadn't much luck other than the fact that the police officer clearly had some connection to the one girl. Cinderella Mianju, 19 years old and in college. Yet there wasn't much more about her the school records had her listed but from what he could tell she wasn't actually in those classes it was rather odd, she was homeschooled, those records but that wasn't the part that bothered him. No, it was her father, he could not see anything that made them look alike.

' _Kyoko could actually be related to Leiko..._ ' Leiko had once been a real beauty and it went without saying that Lory wasn't bad looking himself add in the son and how cute Maria was there was no way one could deny that they held something that managed to make them look like blood relations. ' _Maybe not father and daughter but still... that could be explained away enough to being her mother and still allow Lory to shine through, her height for one thing._ ' Actually, Kyoko didn't look much like her mother either when he thought about it, no he could see the mother but whoever Kyoko's father was he had a feeling that she didn't look much like him either, no if anything she was a very nice blend of the two. Where he looked like his father and Keiji looked more like their mother. One would find it hard to see them as siblings if it wasn't for minor things.

"Is something the matter Daiki?" Kyoko's voice startled him and he felt stupid for being so easily startled.

"I was thinking actually... kids tend to look something like their parents right?" He shook his head as Kyoko looked down, he supposed maybe it bothered him that she didn't see herself in her father or her family members. 'Ah you are so wrong' she also had stated once she couldn't see herself in her mother and he had a feeling that part of the reason her mother had never been able to look at her and love her like a mother should be because she only saw Kyoko's biological father in her. That if she could have seen herself as he did, then perhaps she would have but then they wouldn't have Kyoko here with them, part of their family. "Don't worry, you truly look like you belong with them all." Her eyes turned towards him as if he had just shone a candle in the darkness of an ocean storm.

"You aren't just saying that?"

"No, I'm not. Kouki is written as half-siblings but even if that wasn't the case, you can see each other between the two, much like Keiji and myself. We don't look anything like not really but there are small things that shine through that makes it clear without a doubt. It's the same with you and Lory, you and Kouki and even you and Maria. Harder with Queen Mary and the rest of them, but that's easy enough to explain as well. You are distance enough and they are by far more English and you. You need to remember they are basically three-fouth and one-fourth Japanese. The Queen is half Japanese, so the more you mix your blood with other cultures the less you can see yourself in others."

Keiji shook his head, "Why were you thinking about something like that anyway?" There was a hint of annoyance in his younger brother's voice but he shook his head, "Well Alice Patterson, she's only one-fourth Japanese, one-fourth Korena, she's half Scottish." He looked between the two of them for a moment, "If they really wanted to use her as a double it would show up in the testing." He watched the wheels turning in Kyoko's mind before she shook her head.

"It wouldn't matter, you said it yourself. I look like I belong and we all know I'm not..." Her voice started to crack as she spoke. Keiji pulled her to him shushing her quickly, his eyes darken for a moment to a point of almost blackness.

Daiki shook his head for a moment, "It would matter, your skin tones don't match and makeup wears off, you also have to remember your position now. Who you are in the world, who your family is. They would need more than just her to look close enough to match, they would need too..."

"More than one person inside..." she said softly.

Daiki shook his head "No they wouldn't need any more than one person on the outside, someone who can hack into their systems, to change information, images, add information that wouldn't be there before." He sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair, "or someone with tight family ties to the Royal family because those medical papers and information are not stored on any server... well not for long anyway." No, that data would all be on something like a flash drive.

"Then how can they change it?"

Ruto, "They would just need to know when the other person was logged in using that drive to get that information. It means they need one of the Ankou and that means they know about us." His eyes darken as he thought about it, "Whoever he works for, Heth has a strong connection to a powerful family."


	89. Oxford - Thursday: Part 12

**-Oxford -Thursday: Part 12**

* * *

Charles closed his eyes as he waited for his parents, his hands behind his back as he waited. In fact, he would have to head off as soon as his parents and grandmother returned to his station. The only benefit he had as a soldier compared to others was his status as the Crown Prince. It allowed him a little leeway because he had other duties he had to attend to at times that allowed him a moment like now to slip out. While the truth of the matter was it was more of a personal matter to attend to. One that dealt with the words he had heard on the news, along with other things that had been coming to him from outside sources. It all had him troubled inside.

Unlike his siblings, he would never be able to put aside his own desires for something else. He was the Crown Prince and while he could hope and pray that his mother would live a long and healthy life, well into her 90s it didn't change the fact that at the end of it all. He would one day be King. That he would be expected to bear children and be married. While he didn't mind the idea of having children the idea of marriage didn't sit well with him. He knew that no matter who he was put with they would expect more than he was willing to give to them. He just didn't have those sort of desires, he had once thought something was wrong with him, he wasn't attracted to men nor women. They had a word for it, asexual and it fit him perfectly. Sadly the world didn't seem to be ready for the idea of a single man raising children with no desire for marriage or even a relationship, and he knew that without a doubt that whoever he did have a child with would expect more, a crown to be exact. The illusion of a happy romance, and while the stories he sometimes read spoke of such things, it all seemed so off to him.

There was a time that it crossed his mind to pass the Crown onto another of his younger siblings but he realized that they all had dreams of their own, that to them they had no desire for the Crown in many ways he could see that they were waiting for the day that they were no longer the Royal Children of the Queen but just the younger sibling to the King, whose own children were in line for the crown and they were at least two steps further away. How could he break such a hope for their own futures just because he didn't desire a life partner, to be someone's husband to have to pretend to have romantic feelings for someone?

He could understand in a way Kyoko's desires to not be pulled into such a life, though he knew that one day may change, where for him it would never be the case. She was hurt deep down, far to hurt but that didn't mean her heart didn't think about those possibilities and while she may never love in the same way, he knew that her heart would always desire it deep down. That happiness that came from a love that he read about, that he saw upon his own parents that he saw whenever his grandmother looked at images of his grandfather, her husband. That sort of love that Kouki had with Lina. No, it wasn't that he couldn't understand love, it was the sexual feelings that they seemed to have had for each other. The way they touched each other in small manners, it was beyond him to understand that sort of pull because he just didn't have that kind of pull in him. Kyoko clearly had and while she no longer wanted to be pulled that way or in the way of any sort of love, he knew better than anyone that it was not the same.

To make matters worse in Charles mind, was the fact that Shoutaro was trying to take her from them and he couldn't be so sure that she would not find a way to run back to him. Back out of the public eye, because once she debuted it would only get worse, she would only be looked upon more. Perhaps not as much if she goes back to Japan, that had been part of the reason why Kouki had left them. He had truly looked up to the older man when he had been here. His senior by seven years, he had been so sad when he left them. He understood, of course, Kouki had dreams of his own and for a while, he stayed with them but every little thing he did, was judged and soon he just stopped coming around that much. Lina had been good for him, brought him back to the family more. At least until she died, her death seemed to had caused some sort of barrier but he had noticed that it opened a little bit while he had been here, around Kyoko.

Charles eyes lowered as he saw the elderly woman walking with his parents, "Grandmother" he said with a slight bow of his head, before turning to his parents, "Mother, Father." He motioned for them to enter the family dining room, once the door was shut he stood in front of it. Both of his parents looked at him with worried but his Grandmother knew something was on his mind as she sat down at the head of the table.

Charles watched as his mother turned towards the kitchen, setting to work on making a pot of hot water. She would make tea, it was the way they calmed themselves he supposed. Something that he knew would in time disappear just like the traces of Japanese blood that they held within them.

"Tell me what is on your mind child" Charles felt the warmth that he always felt when referred to as being one of his Grandmother's children. While the truth was they were grandparents it somehow in some small way felt right. He knew that outsiders would never understand it, would always question such wording but to him it was a warmth, as though his place was higher than just being her grandson, he had a feeling that Lory and Kouki and even Ruto now had that same warmth that made them feel far more important than before and he worried for the day she was no longer the core of their family. It's very heart and compass, the one who kept them strong against everything else.

"I don't know if it was such a wise idea to invite them for tea." No there was something that just didn't sit well with him and he was sure deep down that Kyoko would just feel more guilty about the whole matter. Was that really wise?

Robert smiled some at him, "I wouldn't worry too much about that, no matter how you look at it, it would be expected of us to do such a thing."

Charles, "Even with that being the case, they may expect far more to come from it. One of these men she went on a date with" Though apparently, that was due to David and Amber that didn't change the fact that Laura likely knew about it and helped it along. Basically, he was sure those three set up this date and it had backfired in a rather awful way. Not only had the man gone off and flirted with two other women but then to be caught in such a position? He shook his head before looking towards his Grandmother. "You must understand how this can be seen, Grandmother."

Leiko nodded her head some, "Yes I know how it can be seen. However, if it had been any other people, in any other manner we would not have this problem. We would invite them for tea and send them on their way."

Mary, "It's just that one of those children happen to be friendly with Kouki and Maria. Plus he works for Lory." she shook her head sadly as she poured tea for her mother and husband. Holding out the pot for Charles to see he shake his head before she smiled softly towards him before pouring herself her own and then going about placing the tea in front of them. "Please come and sit down, there is no need to stand there."

Charles smiled some, "I don't want to take up to much time mother." He closed his eyes sighing heavily she nodded her head knowing that he just wanted to say his peace and then leave this was not a time in his mind to socialize with them. After a moment Charles spoke up again, "I am worried that the media will make a big deal out of this as they are doing now. One where they expect her to pick one of her heroes to become her future husband."

Robert sighed some as he ran a hand as he took his wife's hand in his own, "That would be a problem, more so with the way her heart is. Perhaps we should see about setting her up with someone, just temporary."

Mary, "We can't use those children though. It is a shame we never really got to know Kuu's son."

Leiko frowned slightly, "That boy was trouble, we could not allow that sort of thing around the other children." She shook her head, "Perhaps if his father had thought to turn to us we could have done something before that child got far too lost in the darkness. Americans" she huffed, it was a sore topic in general for Leiko. Not that she disliked Kuu or even his wife but she felt from the stories alone that the boy Kuon was every bit American in all the wrong ways. Yet from what she could understand even Lory didn't know how bad it was until much later and then whisked the boy away to who knew were. No, she would have to trust that Lory would help the child, got him away from the so-called sex, drugs, and rock and roll lifestyle.

Robert nodded his head some, "We can also perhaps move the tea to be one of all six during one of our social events" Leiko nodded her head as Mary chewed her lower lip for a moment.

"Yes that would work best, we should send Kyoko and Cody somewhere else. Neither of them being of age yet, there would be no question whatsoever why they are here other than as a thank you." She closed her eyes leaning into her husband some.

Leiko smiled some as she turned towards her grandson, "There see we will figure this out, child." She smiled as she lifted her teacup, "Now I do believe you should get back to your duties, please be careful." The young man gave a nod of his head.

* * *

Kyoko walked down the halls after having left Keiji and Daiki's room. She knew that Keiji was right, that it didn't matter she was family. Her family would never see it any other way but that didn't change the fact that Daiki had a point too, that blood had a way of matching others, did she look that far removed from Alice Patterson? From what she had seen the girl was truly beautiful, she had just the right mixture to have gotten all the best parts. Yet that didn't seem to matter too much in her mind either. No matter how she looked at it, Alice Patterson selling point was her eyes, while her eyes were nowhere near as amber or perhaps the correct word was gold they did have enough of a look to pass for it, though in her mind it was more of a warm brown.

Then there was the untold number of young women, Daiki promised to let her know when it had finished, to then give her a list of the best possible candidate for missing people that would work for replacement doubles. Yet with Alice Patterson, she was starting to believe that there wouldn't be anyone else, no one else had come up on these phones at least not missing from they told her. Now that she knew the importance of these sort of things she would never be able to look at her phone in the same way. It would tell her when a child went missing. There was a pain in her chest, there had been none for her, no alert, she had looked. The Fuwas hadn't bothered to look for her during those two months she had been gone, had made no contact and she had not bothered to contact them since she was reborn. Yet now she wondered why. Did Shoutaro say something to them? She highly doubted that was the case. It hurt for some reason and she found herself stopping in her steps. "Ruto do we still have time?"

"Always Miss Kyoko" her eyes turned towards him. "I already informed your father, he is waiting for you." She smiled softly towards him before turning fully around and hugging him tightly. He returned the gesture. "Do you still desire to pick up Miss Maria yourself?" She nodded her head some and he couldn't help but smile "Very well, I will inform Ren that we will be down there shortly to pick up Miss Maria." once again she nodded her head as she slowly moved away from him.

"Thank you Ruto... for always knowing what I seem to need" she looked down she felt the pain of tears wanting to threaten to come but she couldn't allow herself to cry right now. ' _This is what family is really about, knowing and supporting and loving. I..._ ' she shook her head not sure how she had been able to ever think that Fuwas had truly loved her as one of their own. No, she didn't think they hated her or disliked her. It was just that she wasn't their child she wasn't really part of their family she was an outsider they were taking care of. If all she had in the world was Ruto, her father, brother and niece she could be happy but she had been blessed with so much more than that. She had been blessed not with what she saw as her main family but additional family members, Leiko was an amazing grandmother she had an Aunt that was unlike anyone else, a loving uncle and lots of older cousins. No, no matter how she looked at it she had been very blessed in the end and it seemed that life was going to keep those little reminders going, by teaching her and showing her the differences.

* * *

 **A/N** : Asexual - a person who has no sexual feelings or desires [they are also referred to as being Aces]


	90. Oxford - Thursday: Part 13

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 13-**

* * *

Lory sat on the couch, he was wearing one of his pastel neon pink suits, with a silver dress shirt and shoes. He knew the CEOs of LME really liked when he was dressed more in suits and as such they enjoyed whenever he found himself in the UK or more correctly whenever he was in the general area of his Aunt Leiko, appearance was not such a big problem in her mind, she didn't mind it personally but she knew that those here in the UK would judge him unfairly and she worried about him personally. He could recall when he lived here under his Aunt's wing how she allowed him to explore and be whoever he wanted, kings of old, warriors, princes, none of it was off the table at least not until she had seen the article on him, about how he was likely mentally ill and that had been the end of it outside of the UK. She would not have her people speak badly of him at first it wasn't so much that she was trying to change him, no he had noticed the stress that it had been causing her, she didn't want him to change she accepted and loved him for who he was. Yet society had another thought process about who he should be, at least if he lived here, lived with the Royal Family. Standards were higher and it didn't matter that he was not related to the King by blood, that he was only the cousin to their two children at the time, all they saw was this strange young man who was harming their image and soon parliament was complaining and there was nothing she could do to protect him.

So he changed for her and they both knew the truth, it wasn't anything she said or did. Yet that was the belief that everyone held and even Phillip had believed she had threatened him in some way, but if they thought about it, if any of them really thought about it they would know that it was far from the truth. He liked to believe that they knew deep down it wasn't the case, that when she said something it was in jest more than being serious at least when it came to how he dressed, she wouldn't put up with his showmen ship and not because she disliked it or disapproved of it, it fully had to deal with the fact that it meant extra work for the rest of them. Everyone would need to be background checked, everyone would have to be housed, he couldn't be so much on the whim and that was the only thing that was true. She didn't want a headache and she would not allow him to pass that headache onto others.

So when Ruto had texted him, informing what Kyoko had been doing with Daiki's help. He realized that it would likely only be a matter of time that he would be needed for his own little girl. His little girl who was playing a very dangerous game with very dangerous people. The kind that had no trouble using a body double for someone of a higher position in society, but they could not do that so easily and Ruto was correct. While Ankou may not be the cause, there could be others. She was no part of the crown, there were other Banshees who likely would have trouble with this. Phillip's two younger siblings were just as likely of a choice than anyone else for that matter. Yet would they go that far? Just for their own children? They were still living and that meant they would have their own Banshees. Yet he couldn't recall if they had been younger or older for that matter either. ' _They would know the truth though, or likely would... maybe_ ' he couldn't be so sure, to be honest. The fact was they still held a link to the royalty, the actual blood relation where he himself would never be next in line, even if everyone died. His blood was to Leiko. However, their line was so far down now with the fact that Mary had had so many children. Their own children and their children would never see the Crown, not unless something truly awful happened. _'_ _It also means that Kyoko is within limits should this be something of their doing._ '

She was young and in theory old enough for any of Mary's children. Age didn't really play a factor in their world not once she became of age. Hadn't Mary been promised to a man seventeen years her senior, not that Leiko would ever have allowed it to become a thing? The truth of the matter was, engagements of these sorts happened often with children, something from the ancient times. It had been Phillip who had recommended it, it had been a good match. He had hoped to use Mary as a way to ease the hate for having chosen an outsider to be his Queen. No, as far as they would see, age had no place in this world, not for a young woman anyways. All that mattered was keeping nobility and royalty pure to not allow outsiders to enter and taint their bloodlines. As long as they weren't deemed direct blood relations, such as siblings and parents it was fine in their society. Not so much to the modern world which was likely why they left it at least to second cousins, once removed.

Yes with his title, it wouldn't be within the possibility for it to have crossed their minds that she might marry into the royal family, making it harder for them to move back into position for the crown and thus the true power. Afterall who would hold the future King's ear more than his own siblings and their husbands and wives? This likely didn't sit well with them, the fact that the Takaradas could keep having a say in the matters of this country, to hold such power. They weren't exactly welcomed by those of higher society. Yet while he could have fixed it, by never taking her as his daughter, the thought of not having her as his daughter made the choice alone right. Even if it was only for himself.

Lory looked up as the door opened and Kyoko stepped inside, he noted that Ruto looked at him before giving a small bow of his head and closing the door. It seemed that he would be waiting outside for when she finished. He watched as his little girl moved towards him, she smiled softly as she stood in front of him, but there was worry behind those eyes. Worry he could only figure had to deal with Alice Patterson, the young girl in the alert. "I'm sorry I bothered you today Daddy... more so after that conference and you had work..." she began to go on but he took her hand pulling her down so she was sitting next to him.

"It's alright sweetie, I'll always make time for you." He said kissing her temple. She held the edge of her dress tightly in her hands. "I promise you didn't bother me Kyoko. You are never any bother." Still, she had fallen silent but he could tell with the way she was chewing her lower lip that she was thinking about something, perhaps his own words or something else. That he couldn't be sure but whatever it was, she was trying to debate if she could say what was on her mind. "Kyoko you can tell me anything, I hope you know that."

She looked at him and smiled softly, "Yes I know Daddy. I just... don't want to hurt you..." she looked down.

"You could never do anything to hurt me... well short of not wanting me to be your father anymore." Not that he would force her to stay with him, to be his daughter if that was not what she wanted. Her happiness meant the world to him if she wanted to start over away from him, no matter how hard it would be he would allow it. Just as he had helped Kuon, he just keeps holding onto the belief she would return to him one day. He supposed he understood now the pain that Kuu and Juliena were facing every day but he knew they understood it was what he needed to begin to heal. He just couldn't heal any other way and if that was the only way to heal her, he would ask Kuu and Juliena to help her. ' _It is only fair I have their son._ '

"No! I want to be your daughter. I always want to be your daughter." She closed her eyes trying not to let the sadness and the pain of those words hurt the way they did. How she wished she had been his daughter so much sooner, to had been truly born as his daughter. The truth was that was silly to wish about such things. Her own mother didn't want her, but this man who didn't look at her eyes with disgust didn't look at her as something dirty. Who didn't seem to want anything from her but her own happiness? Well, the whole thing was more than she could have ever expected from life, that there was someone who could love her as their own. "I know blood doesn't mean anything but the heart," she said placing a hand on her chest, "it's the heart and soul that chooses one's family. I would always choose you, Daddy." She didn't want to know if that would be returned.

Lory smiled warmly at her as he kissed the top of her forehead, "and I will always choose you to Kyoko, now tell me what is on your mind?" She leaned into him as he wrapped her in a hug. 'She is indeed a daddy's little girl' he mentally chuckled at the thought.

"I was wondering about the Fuwas..." she looked down as she thought about it all. "See I never had many friends... just Shoutaro. I worked hard, of course, I didn't want to make them regret taking me in." She took a deep breath, "But I knew I didn't belong there, they weren't mean or unkind but they just accepted that I was there. They had other things to worry about, the Inn and Shoutaro and I was being taught... or trained anyways because it had been set up for me to be there." She didn't know everything. Yet she did know that it was something that was designed to assure her future, that she had a place. "I just wondered if they even bothered to look for me."

Lory pulled her closer to him, he had figured that this would come up at some time. The question of the only people she had really had prior to him as her family. "No. Yet I don't think they realized what had happened." No, they had seemed shocked and horrified by what their son had done to her, that was not something that he thought they knew how to act.

Kyoko sighed as she shifted leaning against his side as if he was some sort of pillow and he couldn't help but smile at her, "No. They would of known" That warm feeling died with those words.

"What do you mean Kyoko?" Had he misread these people as well? Were these people also to blame for the pain she suffered under their care, to what those men ended up doing to her?

"I was talking to them, I was in contact with them. I had no way to afford Shoutaro lifestyle, not with the number of part-time jobs I was working. I needed help and they gave us enough to live here if we had lived a modest life... but Shoutaro he couldn't live that sort of lifestyle. I was stupid, so very stupid. I just wanted him to be happy, to smile, and he was so kind when we first got here. Yet he couldn't wait I wasn't bringing in enough I suppose." She pulled her legs towards her chest as she buried her face in her knees. "They should have realized something was wrong, I mean for me to stop all communication with them? That wouldn't be like me. So why didn't they care enough? I know I wasn't their kid but they weren't mean or cruel or unkind. They treated me as well as someone forced into their care could be expected to be treated."

Lory shifted pulling her to him as he hugged her tightly, "Doesn't matter anymore." Kyoko looked at him slightly, he could read the confession in her eyes. "You are my daughter. I would tear this world apart to get you back if someone dared to take you from me." She smiled softly at him.

"I would still like to know though." She looked away from him, "I understand why that woman didn't... she wouldn't have known. Yet what if Shoutaro had said something to them?" Not that she could think he had, but it wouldn't have surprised her, not anymore. Not after what he said she leaned into him taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself, "I don't want to be mistaken about them..."

Lory understood then, it wasn't so much that she wished to be in contact with them. No her misjudgment with Shoutaro had caused her to question about the people in her life. She had brought back one of the people from her past it seemed, someone she had trusted or at least liked as a child, she might want to reconnect with those two people and even if not she might just want to know everything in her life hadn't been a lie. He mentally wondered what he would do if they had known and had chosen not to take action instead. ' _Can I even be mad about it because it only would add to them aiding in making her,_ my _daughter?_ ' He felt torn because he really didn't know how he would be able to deal with it all.

"Now besides that," she said softly "Alice Patterson, we need to help her." She said looking back towards her father, "Is there any possible way someone would try to aid Heth?"


	91. Oxford - Thursday: Part 14

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 15** -

* * *

Lory wondered if it had been wise to tell her what he had known as he watched her leave the room. He rosed up from the couch as he moved towards the desk that he had in the hotel room for him. He sat down in the chair crossing his hands in front of his face as he thought. The truth that the Crown always had a target on it's back, Queen Mary was no safer than anyone else, but the real target was anyone who could be a possible match for Charles who was the Crown Prince and after that came his siblings. ' _She is a target because she can be a possible match_ ' he sighed as he narrowed his eyes. ' _She is a target for Heth, likely whoever Heth works with. She will make herself a target to them_ ' he mentally sighed. ' _I don't know if this is a war I want her in Aunt Leiko._ ' The worse part was there was one more person that had set their eyes upon her ' _The White Shinigami's son, the man as Tomi Shiro_ ' Not that Lory had any idea of what his real name was and what that man had done under that name. The world simply knew Vas' son was Tomi Shiro and no one questioned why he did not hold the same last name as the family itself.

No, perhaps that was not the worse part of it, the worse part might very well be that all this would disappear if she was to find love. To reawaken those feelings but what good was he at this? Had he not had Kuon in his care since he was fifteen and had he really improved at all when it came to relationships with other women? He pulled a drawer open flipping through the images, he really did not like the idea that they were here but it was fine the images were already public, there was no hiding any of it. ' _They are both hurting deeply_ ' t crossed his mind for a moment that perhaps it was because of him, but he pushed that away as well. He knew that was not the case for one reason only, Kouki had found a deep and true love in Lina. While Kouki might never find that again, he would heal and yes perhaps fall for someone else in time. His Godson and daughter were different, they lived in a far darker world for a period of time and in both cases it started with childhood and that was the real key. The fact that they had been hurt by outside forces.h

Kuon had been hurt by the fame of his parents, people had used him to try and climb the showbiz ladder and his parents didn't realize it until it was too late what was going on with him. Thankfully they had Rick who had been a good light in Kuon's personal darkness and pain. He had been hurt many times by the people he had trusted that Rick had been able to help guide him, but there had been problems. The fact that people cannot accept people who are mixed. It didn't matter that his parents were in love and it didn't matter that he was a living symbol of their love. All he could see was something disgusting in himself because he was not any one thing. No matter where he went he wasn't really welcomed because he wasn't really Japanese, he wasn't really Russian or American. He had duel-citizenship that made him both American and Japanese. Where he had a light that had once been strong and bright but dimming over time, because of the way he looked, because of who his parents were because he could not control the anger and pain that was slowly taking over his heart. Once the last person the only person he truly trusted died. It broke him in a way that even the love of his parents which he was sure that Kuon still felt for them could do nothing to heal.

Kyoko has however been hurt by her own birth, her mother could not accept her for whatever reason. Yet she did well in at least making sure she was given to a couple who in all respect was good towards her daughter. At least treated her fairly, they were not mean nor heartless but they likely did not love her at least that much he did know and he hadn't had the heart to tell her the truth. That they had been more worried about what her mother would do to them, yes they had been worried about Kyoko but only because it meant that Shoutaro didn't have someone there to assure her wellbeing. It was a twisted way of thinking, as though she was more of an afterthought, but again he knew that they cared in their own way. Perhaps more along the lines of someone who worked for the child, they adored her for her abilities, her skills, her behavior but she wasn't their child and so short of assuring her wellbeing was taken care of they didn't need to do much more. It was why he didn't really have the heart to tell her the truth of the matter but it seemed that she had realized the truth on her own. That she truly had not been wanted by anyone in her past.

Yet she didn't seem to mind too much and it amazed him, more so when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, more so when he had felt the tears that had wet his neck, and when he understood she was not crying because she was sad but because she was happy. Happy that she had people who loved her, people who cared, people who accepted her. How she ended up so strong was beyond his own understanding, just like he couldn't understand how she could keep such a light in her soul after everything she had lived through. That was the biggest difference between Kuon and Kyoko he supposed. Koun light couldn't survive the darkness that he found himself in, Kyoko's light seemed to strive and become even stronger for it.

Lory reached into the desk drawer and pulled out the envelope with the pictures, opening it he pulled out the pictures. "Yet I'm pretty sure Kuon was the one in this shot" he leaned back looking at the photo of his daughter and Godson before flipping them to the other shots with the other two women, 'T _hen again he is showing up here too, but is it because my little girl brought him out or because his parents causing him to slip from Ren?_ '

* * *

Kyoko walked down the hall, there was far too much going on in her head. It wasn't that she didn't understand what her family had to deal with simply because of who they were, the bloodline more or less. Leiko and Phillip had brought Lory into the mix when he was given a title but then again that had been to add a secondary layer of protection to him in the form of Ruto. At the end of the day, Lory and thus Kouki were the end of the Takarada line, there would be no more children born with the name and it was not one she could pass on to her own children, not that she planned to have any. Her name didn't carry enough power or maybe she should be more correct in saying her position didn't hold enough power. Even if she was by some chance granted like Lory had been a Dukedom it would not pass on to her children. True she supposed she could make it clear that her father's name would carry with her but no many would do that. Yes, Robert had taken Mary's family name of Williams but it one that held more power than his own name is the last name of the royal bloodline and even then she supposed it was uncommon practice to do so. At the end of the night though, Robert had married Mary for who she is, not to gain more power for his family and she had a feeling that was the true reason he had taken her name instead of giving her his own. In this way, his family didn't gain an additional position that would otherwise have been passed on simply because the royal family bloodline having changed names.

Yet this meant that Phillip's own siblings still had a right and claim to the throne not that they were pushed much regardless but it did remove any of Robert's siblings unless their own children perhaps married one of Mary and Robert's children. Not that she could see that happening, it was still frowned upon to go about such things, second cousins were fine, they could marry any of Phillip's siblings' grandchildren and she supposed that would be the case. ' _Perhaps I should offer myself to Charles when I come to age_ ' not that she really wanted to be a Queen but the thought of someone using him for power bothered her deeply. She sighed heavily ' _I can't marry them all though... so what can I do for them really?_ '

What she did understand was that compared to other countries that had royalty and a Constitution, the UK and thus the British Empire the Crown had far more say than those, but far less say than those who had an absolute power. It gave the Crown to pull power when required if it was something that they felt was against what they stood for, not that it seemed to happen much. There was also the additional part of the Ankou who had been part of the Royal family is nothing more than myths for thousands of years, so very few knew the truth of them. This might have been the reason for why the order truly had lived for so long because they had been lost to time. Yet she did find there was a slight comfort to knowing that they had thought ahead for the elderly and those who had become likely disabled during their time of service, to become something more, their last life.

Kyoko's eyes trailed back behind her some, looking at Ruto carefully. It went without saying she was thankful for this man, not because he was her Godfather but because he stood beside her father and his true loyalty was to him. No, perhaps that wasn't exactly right, it was more that Lory was the gem he was to guard with his life and as long as it didn't do any harm to the Crown, the Ruler and the Heir all else was fair game, at least for him and those like him. It allowed the game of Royal Politics to be played, those who still held a Banshee were in a way still in the race, able to reconnect their families to the Royal Bloodline but the real question that she couldn't help but wonder was if Nobles had always been able to marry into the line of Royalty what kept them from not informing others about the Ankou, the Banshees that would be promised to their family members at least a generation maybe two if they were truly lucky and were granted someone young.

Stopping she lowered her head slightly, "Ruto?"

Ruto, "Yes Miss Kyoko?" There was kindness in his voice, love even and she knew that she could ask him and he would not take it to heart.

"Why do the other nobilities seem clueless about Ankou or perhaps Banshees would be the better question." She found herself fully turning to look at him, her hands folded in front of her as she waited for his answer. Ruto seemed to be thinking before he looked at her it was clear he wasn't sure if he should be saying anything but for some reason he did.

"A Banshee's last job upon their death is to make sure nothing more than a whisper remains. Another Ankou assures that this remains so because it could harm the Crown." She chewed her lower lip as he looked at her, "That is to say all written records are destroyed... and in some cases, the last task of the Banshee is to kill those who can not hold their tongue. Yet that is on the order of Aevel." Kyoko turned from him, the thought that Ruto might have to harm one of them pained her but she felt his arms around her hugging her to him, "Miss Kyoko, your family is different."

Her eyes turned towards him slightly, "How come?"

Ruto eyes seemed to smile, "The Takarada family has always been a strong one Miss Kyoko, they know how to teach their children to carry secrets, honor is one of the things that are strong within the Takarada family." He released his hold upon her. "You understand how important it is as well do you not? To keep certain things to yourself?"

Wasn't that exactly what she was doing, she could tell her family every little detail, yet she knew that them knowing would not be of much help or use to them. They could do little to nothing really to help her, so she told what she had to when she thought she needed too. "Yes... because it's a job isn't it?" she said looking up at him carefully. "Being a Takarada or Williams is a job, we must always hold he ourselves to a higher standard." She smiled softly, "Even when it goes against everything we personally would want because the family must survive, and we cannot survive if we tell everything we know." She felt like she understood so much more now. Like a small part of who she was to become was starting to blossom or perhaps more correctly take root.


	92. Oxford - Thursday: Part 15

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 15-**

* * *

Maria always had a talent for getting what she wanted. In this case, she wanted a picture of her beloved Ren-sama and her. That meant getting Francis of R'Mandy to agree to her request. Which she had been able to do as soon as she set the waterworks on. She knew that her Aunt Kyoko wasn't a fan of such things but it wasn't like Kyoko was there at the moment. So she got a picture of her Ren-sama and her together, she was so happy as he held her in his arms. As they printed out the copy of the photo she stared down at it. Rubbing her cheek against it carefully not to ruin it. No one could really tell that she was acting, not even her Grandfather knew that those tears that she cried were fake, so why would anyone else be able, to tell the truth. All they really saw was a little girl whose mother had died, but that didn't matter to her too much. She had seen plenty of her father's romance dramas that he liked to watch and she noticed long ago that when a girl cried it got her what she wanted.

Turning to look at Ren she held the photo up to him, "We look so happy together!" she beamed as he knelt down to look at the photo she was holding.

Ren really didn't like these type of photos, maybe because he was so used to being a model but they all seemed to be lacking something, something important it didn't matter how hard he tried, but he couldn't deny that he could see the affection in his own eyes that seemed near impossible for him to get out, no not near impossible he knew how to sway women's hearts old and young but there was enjoyment in it for him, there was a light that he saw in this photo. A light that seemed to be missing from everything else. He smiled softly at her, "Yes, we really do" he said warmly.

Francis beamed towards Yashiro, "Yes it's a very good photo actually. It's a real shame we can't use it." He said sadly.

Maria looked up towards him, "Why not?"

Francis looked at her warmly, "Well Maria-chan, to put it simply, you aren't wearing R'Mandy. Don't worry, I think we can include it in our little family album actually." He said thinking about it, "We make one for all our big shows for the memories. So their not allowed to be published without our permission and those in the photo." He tapped his chin carefully, it was normally just behind the scene stuff but this really was a nice photo. It showed something in Ren Tsuruga that he never saw before 'No I saw it once when he's with Lady Kyoko' his eyes trailed towards the man for a moment "If that's alright with Maria-chan's father of course."

Ren really wasn't sure she should be dragged any further into the limelight, she would in time be compared to her mother should she choose to enter the world of showbiz and he knew how hard it was to remove yourself from one's parents shadow. Still, he couldn't say that at least not with her standing here looking at Francis with stars in her eyes, he smiled softly, 'I hope you never need to go through that Maria' he said standing back at his full height.

"I'm sure Papa won't mind at all." She twirled around holding the photo carefully as she did so. Stopping as she noticed her Aunt Kyoko stepping into the room followed by Ruto. " **AUNT KYOKO!** " She said running at full speed towards the older woman.

Ren's eyes shot towards the direction that Maria was heading, he felt the urge to move towards her to pull the young woman into his arms. ' _Where did that urge come from?_ ' He never wanted to do that with anyone before.

' _Because she's_ our _Kyoko-chan_ ' A stabbing pain hit him in his chest, as he pushed that thought away along with the first. Turning towards Francis he smiled "Looks like Maria-chan will be leaving us. Excuse me while I check in with her Aunt." Francis nodded his head before turning towards his own work looking and approving what pictures would be used.

Ren watched as Maria launched herself in the young woman's arms, her legs and arms wrapping around her with perfect easy but he was looking at her face. There was no sign of pain and he would almost think there was nothing wrong with her if he didn't know better. No, he knew for a fact that she was hurt unlike clearly Maria did or even Yashiro but why was Ruto allowing it? ' _It's only making it worse_ ' he thought bitterly of her pulled rib muscle, of the bruises and soreness that she was already dealing with thanks to Heth. Yet as he watched her and how she showed not an ounce of pain on her face he couldn't help but be amazed by her acting abilities, ' _She is already an amazing actress._ '

As Ren and Yashiro came closer they could hear what Maria and Kyoko were saying, " **and then Francis said that it might be able to be added to their family album if Papa agrees.** "

Ren watched as Kyoko shifted Maria to what he knew was her good side, which wasn't really saying much in his mind seeing how bad those bruises were. Then she took the photo that she was holding up and stared at it, he wanted to believe that the smile that was taking his breath away was for him but he knew sadly that it wasn't the case. No, that smile was because of Maria and her words made it clear to him. " **It is lovely Maria, did you thank Your Ren for taking time to do this for you?** "

Yashiro had noted the sad expression that washed over his charges face he touched Ren's arm slightly, as the taller man stopped he lowered his voice just slightly, "Are you alright Ren?"

Ren smiled as he looked at him, but it wasn't a real smile. Not that Yashiro would know, no one but that girl seemed to be able to tell the difference, "I'm fine, why do you ask Yashiro?"

Yashiro stared at him, he was starting to notice a difference, something was changing in his young charge but he couldn't put his finger on it just yet. "No reason, you just suddenly seemed sad to me." He said as Ren's smile seemed to brighten, ' _Yeah something is different about him_ ' he could only smile back, "I must be mistaken of course."

Kyoko eyes turned towards the feeling that seemed to be lingering in the air, before they finally settled on Ren she mentally sighed not sure what exactly what was going on, he wasn't exactly mad but he wasn't exactly happy either. Slowly her eyes turned towards Yashiro, his manager ' _He must have said something._ ' She thought to wonder for a moment, she should have been paying closer attention to what was going on around her. ' _If I'm not careful..._ ' she didn't want to make any mistakes but it wasn't as if she wasn't trained to keep her attention on multi things around her. It was something that working for the Fuwas had been trained into her. The difference was she never really paid attention to their words as much as the way they were acting, yet they had keywords, of course, words that she had to know because it was a hint of what they were feeling and thinking and if she heard them she knew she had to pay closer attention, but she wasn't sure how to apply that just yet. It wasn't as if she had to be on guard for her own safety as much ' _Well no actually I need to do that too..._ ' she looked at Maria carefully ' _and for them as well._ '

" **Lady Kyoko,** " she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice. He couldn't help but smile, a real smile when he noticed that more so as she started to turn red.

Kyoko couldn't believe she had zoned out, well actually she could because she did rather often but the fact was she had shown it and now she couldn't help but feel her face burning up from the fact he had startled her, let alone the smile on his face at the moment. ' _No... I'm sure he's just teasing me_ ' she mentally shook her head before looking at him, " **Hello Mister Tsugura. Mr. Yashiro** "

Yashiro smiled at her " **Hello Lady Kyoko** "

Ren didn't know why it bothered him so much that she called him by his last name. Yet for some reason it did. There was something different in the way she addressed him, he wasn't sure why he felt that there was something more to it but there was. His mind could almost see the difference in it but couldn't quite figure out what the difference was. He found himself flashing one of his gentlemanly smiles at her, he didn't know why when he knew she would notice the difference and he hadn't been wrong with how she turned herself just slightly, as if to protect Maria ' _as if I would ever hurt either of you'_ he found that bitterness leaking out of him in waves.

Yashiro eyes turned towards Ren ' _Yeah there is something different about him_ ' he had never seen his charge be anything but who he was. A man who was kind and caring to everyone but when it came to Kyoko it was like she hit this switch inside of him, one that he wasn't fully about. He doubted it was love because he knew Ren would never fall in love with someone like the girl before them, ' _I'm pretty sure he's gay actually_ ' not that it mattered to him if his charge was ' _But then why would the President set him up on dates with other women?_ ' as his mind began to twirl he almost missed the fact that Ren was speaking.

" **Maria, Yukihito can you give me and Lady Kyoko a moment please**?" Ren knew he wouldn't be able to get much of any time with Kyoko, at least not without her watchdog watching over her, not that he had any issue with it, he had screwed up majorly last night.

Maria hadn't missed the way her Aunt seemed to pale when she was looking at Ren, ' _Is Aunt Kyoko scared of him?_ ' her eyes narrowed slightly as she snuggled deeper into her Aunt's arms, " **No.** " It was a simple word but Ren couldn't hide the surprise on his face.

' _When did she..._ ' his eyes turned towards Kyoko and he felt hurt somehow that Maria love for him was not as strong as when it came to her love for Kyoko and he knew he was being childish over this feeling inside of him. ' _Somehow she's replacing me in all of their hearts_ ' and he wasn't really sure how to take that because even as he thought that he thought it would be fine as long as he could hold the biggest place in her heart. Even though he wasn't sure why that was so important to him ' _because she's_ my _Kyoko-chan_ ' seemed to echo in his mind over and over again.

Kyoko closed her eyes as she held Maria close to her when she opened her eyes to look at Ren she noticed the flicker in his eyes, pain. She didn't know where this pain was coming from but again she felt this inner part of her being told her that if she didn't speak with him for a moment that it would only make it worse and that wasn't in her nature. She had always done her best to help those around her because she knew what was like to be hurting inside. The worse part is now she was the true cause of at least one young woman's pain she couldn't bear to be the cause of someone so dear to her father and niece. " **It's alright Maria, it will take only a moment.** " At least she was hoping it would, " **Why don't you show Ruto that photo. I'm sure he would love to see it.** "

Maria scrunched up her nose. Her eyes turning towards Ren, " **You are going to be nice to Aunt Kyoko right?** " There was a hint of a warning in her voice and Kyoko couldn't help but smile as she kissed her cheek affectionally.

Ren felt a moment of jealousy enter his heart, but the moment it entered it was squashed because he knew it was stupid to be jealous over a little girl, more so her niece. Of course, they would be close of course she would shower her with affection. It was just that he wanted the same affection, _'and she has given them to me... without the act_ ' yes the date he couldn't hold anything too much during the date as being real, not with her skills but the other times. Maybe even on the dance floor... the kiss that she had given him. ' _Is it too much to ask for as having more meaning to it?_ ' Just the thought of the kiss she had given him, the fact he hadn't returned it at all bothered him somehow. He felt there were moments, true moments during that date she was really herself, but now he wasn't sure. How could he be sure, wasn't she proving just how good of an actress she really was right now, by hiding the pain she clearly was in?

" **I'm always nice Maria,** " he said warmly towards her, people always said he was nice so might as well play it. Kyoko snorted slightly as he said those words and he stared at her, but she looked away from him. Yashiro and Maria both found themselves looking between the two of them, neither one of them fully sure why she had snorted because they too knew what people said about him. " **Do you have something to _say_ Lady Kyoko?**"

Kyoko eyes slowly turned back towards him, " **Not at all** " she tilted her head smiling at him, he wasn't the same warmth that she shined upon those in her family so freely but he was pretty sure it wasn't fake at all, " **I think we both know the truth is all.** "

Yashiro " **It is true though Lady Kyoko, Ren is known as being extremely kind and caring to everyone he meets.** " He beamed at her " **He was even voted twice now as Number One in the Nicest Actors in Japan to work with.** "

Maria nodded her head, "I **t's true Aunt Kyoko, Ren has lots of awards, he's the Number One in lots of things. If he gets on a list he always ends up in the first place, he's amazing!** "

Kyoko smiled softly as she looked at Maria, " **I'm sure Your Ren is. Yet that's only what people see or want to see** " she said softly. " **It doesn't mean they are true.** " She smiled warmly at her, she could see that Maria wanted to protest, " **It also doesn't mean that how he treats you isn't true and I know he is very good to you.** Maria seemed to be thinking about what she was saying and slowly nodded her head. She wasn't fully sure if Maria understood what she was saying but she knew that these sort of things were important to learn, after all, Shoutaro had always been the number one and he was far from a kind and caring person. ' _He did have his moments though_ ' it still stung deep inside of her that now she wasn't sure she would ever know when he was being truly kind to her or when it was just an act.

Ren wasn't sure how to take this, the fact that for once someone wasn't impressed by the awards that he had won, kind of hurt no, it wasn't that. There were plenty of people who weren't but the fact she wasn't impressed by them. Yet at the same time he liked it, he liked that this wasn't something that to her she cared about, ' _because she sees me right? The real me?_ ' He noted how her expression seemed to change for a moment before setting Maria down on the ground.

Kyoko turned towards Yashiro " **Will you please take Maria to Ruto** " her eyes trailing towards the man who was standing at the door, it was his way she knew that deep down to give her some privacy and yet still keep his eyes on her.

Yashiro found himself staring at Kyoko, he was rather amazed that to her it didn't seem to matter what people said. ' _She is being raised with Royal Family. Plus she like most Western world don't tend to think too highly of Japan._ ' He watched her for a moment and knew right away that wasn't likely the case. ' _Her manners speak of a young woman from an old Japanese family_ _._ ' At the same time he also knew plenty of other women who had been born to old and rich families that didn't hold themselves in such a refine manner as she did so maybe that had more to do with the Queen Mother Leiko being Japanese and not much of anything else. ' _So why doesn't she swoon when it comes to Ren?_ ' He had come to realize that for most it didn't matter he was Japanese women just seemed to fawn over him from all over the world. ' _Just not this one._ '

Ren smiled came into full view of Yashiro's face " **Yukihito?** "

Yashiro blinked " **Ah sorry, sorry.** " He looked at Ren and then Kyoko, " **Right, Maria to Ruto. No problem!** "

* * *

 **A/N** : As always I want to thank those of you who have taken the time to leave reviews, comments and of course taken the time to read!


	93. Oxford - Thursday: Part 16

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 16-**

* * *

Kyoko watched as Yashiro took Maria's hand. She smiled warmly at the little girl who glanced back between them before settling once more on Kyoko's face, she could only nod her head and watched as Maria sigh heavily before turning her full attention on Ruto. Kyoko eyes trailed back towards Ruto, she tilted her head some as she stared at him and finally understood it wasn't her he was staring at some firmly but Ren. Turning her head quickly towards Ren she frowned slightly before finding her looking back and forth between them. They were clearly having some sort of communication and whatever it was, she could tell Ren's mood was going quickly sour. ' _Why?_ ' she knew that Ruto was pretty protective over her and she welcomed it for some reason.

It made her understand what a family really should be like, or at least the connections that she had always desired was held between her and her family now and that included Ruto. ' _I really am very lucky_ ' she couldn't help but smile at that thought. She noticed as Ruto's eyes seemed to break away from Ren thought there was no real movement from what she could see, only she could sense there was a change.

Ren knew what Ruto was telling him, he didn't want her to move out of his site, or more correct Kyoko was not allowed to be out of his sight, that he was not off the hook. It became rather clear to him quickly, it didn't matter that Lory might be fine with it, which from what he could tell Lory didn't seem to have any issues after saying his piece, but Ruto had not been pleased ' _Guess talking alone with her for a moment is out of the question_ ' of course he wasn't exactly sure what he would say all he knew was that he wanted a moment, ' _I'm leaving tomorrow night_ ' and that pain in his chest hit him again. He suddenly wished he wasn't Ren Tsuruga, that he had never left home, not if it meant being with her but the moment he thought about it the moment he realized that if he hadn't been Ren Tsuruga then Tomi might not have contacted him to get her, because he wouldn't have been here in Japan, more so not in Tokyo. This whole thing was becoming an annoyance, no matter what it just seemed that Kuon had no real place it was just him as Ren Tsuruga the character that Kuon had created to heal himself had a place in this world.

Kyoko, "Did you do something to upset Ruto?"

He closed his eyes pushing those thoughts out of his mind before flashing her a smile, "Why would you think that?"

Kyoko frowned at him, "Really Mister Tsuruga, that smile doesn't work with me." she sighed heavily before shaking her head, her hands folded perfectly in front of her. "Besides if you won't tell me, I'll just speak with Ruto." She turned away from him fully making up her mind to go and speak with Ruto and find out what the look was about.

Kuon or perhaps it was really Ren he wasn't sure anymore reached grasping her upper arm, "Wait..." he sighed heavily running a hand through his hair, as she turned her for attention towards him as he left his hand slip down her arm for just a moment before releasing her completely and hating it the moment he was no longer touching her. "It was the photo..." he barely spoke above a whisper and he wasn't sure why he was feeling shy about it all. ' _What the hell is wrong with me?_ ' he mentally cringed, it wasn't like Ren so perhaps it was really Kuon slipping through his mask again. Kyoko stared at him for a moment her eyes narrowing slightly but he knew right away she wasn't really seeing him at a moment, that she had the little gears in her head moving and he like so many years before found himself just happily watching her.

 _Ten-year-old Kuon sat on one of the larger stones, his legs dangled just slightly above the ground where Kyoko stood deep in thought, he had taken a seat when he realized that she was in deep thought. He had asked Kyoko a simple question, or at least he had thought it was. Sure he knew lots of little girls who wanted to grow up and get married to their Prince, he happened to be that Prince for most of them. It bothered him that girls looked at him like that, but Kyoko seemed different somehow he actually enjoyed being around her. She made him smile, she made him laugh, he made being the Fairy Prince Corn feel amazing. It was clear she trusted him, trusted him maybe because she believed he wasn't from this world but it didn't matter he was happy. He loved spending his summer here even if it was only for a very short time, even if it was only because his father was working._

 _Kuon couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he watched the little girl before him working out her hopes and dreams. A dream that wasn't just about Shoutaro, who for some reason he found himself slightly annoyed about. It wasn't jealousy but it just seemed to him that Shoutaro wasn't all that kind to her or nice, that the whole reason she had come to this clearing was to release her pain and sadness because her Shoutaro-kun couldn't handle her tears._ _It bothered him more than he_ _could ever admit to anyone, even himself how it just seemed she was doing everything. Everything in her power for all the people around her and she did it with a smile as if the very thought of others being happy meant more to her than anything else. He couldn't understand it, but as he watched her eyes widen and a smile fell across her features he knew that she had worked out something that didn't deal with Shoutaro, at least he could hope it didn't._

 _"I have two dreams besides being with Shoutaro!" she said happily as she moved closer to him, looking up at him with so much happiness and clearly hope that he wanted to know that he couldn't help but melt at the expression that she held._

 _'_ How can one little girl be so cute? _' he wondered, never really finding anyone that adorable, not really. "What are they Kyoko-chan?" he leaned forward, his arms draping on his legs as she beamed up at him._

 _"I want mommy to pat me on my head, to tell me she is proud of me," she said brightly before her eyes seemed to dim slightly. "Do you think she will one day?"_

 _Kuon felt his heart being yanked out from under him, he didn't know what it was like to not be loved by one's own parents, actually, he wouldn't mind if his parents didn't love him so much. The way they always fawned over him, praised him even when he messed up or didn't do something perfectly, the way they talked about him to anyone who would listen. It always bothered him, it was embarrassing really but here was this little girl before him who didn't know what that was like and likely never would. Still, he couldn't crush her dream, "One day I'm sure she'll do something even more amazing than that for you Kyoko-chan" he spoke softly, he didn't know what, but he could hope. He could wish with all his might that she would find happiness couldn't he?_

 _She nodded her head but it was clear she didn't really believe it either and he couldn't blame her not when little he did know about her mother. Kuon knew he had to change the subject, perhaps her second dream would be more realistic. "You said you had two dreams, what's the other?"_ _Her eyes turned up towards him before looking down, he watched as she shuffled her feet slightly as she held the edges of her dress and he once again couldn't help but feel that she was just far too cute. Yet he knew she was being shy, so he flashed her a smile "It's alright if you don't want to tell me Kyoko-chan." Not that he didn't find it hurt somehow that she wouldn't._

 _"No! Corn I want you to know..." she said grasping his knees slightly which he realized just put her about at his waist from where he sat. She looked down slightly as she spoke far too quietly that he almost missed it all together. "I... want us to always be together."_

 _Kuon found himself fighting the urge to push her away, the countless other people who had befriended him, all wanted something from him and for a moment, for just a second he thought about all those other people who claimed to be his friends wanting to use his family name. His parents were not only rich they were famous, perhaps one the biggest movie actors in the world was his father and his mother was one of the world's top models. His parents didn't' want him yet going into the world of acting, but in another year or two they would allow him and he couldn't wait. Yet he knew from the kids in school how people saw him and that was that they didn't see him at all and he felt the fear that perhaps she realized who his father was and that was what this was all about. He could only get one word out, "Why?"_

 _Kyoko face flushed with confusion as if she didn't understand why he was asking such a question but she looked up at him with firmly, "Because Corn is very special to me. There is no one who can replace Corn in my heart." she placed a hand over her heart as she looked down, almost as if she was being teleported very far away, "I don't want to be in a world without you."_

 _Kuon stared at her, he was in pure shock over her words. Then a pain stabbed him deep in his chest, "Kyoko-chan, our time together is really short" he didn't know exactly when he was leaving but he knew for a fact he would be returning to America, with his father. Where his mother was waiting for them._

 _Kyoko heart seemed to sank, "Does that mean..."_

 _Kuon smiled at her as he placed a hand on top of her head, "All that matters right now Kyoko-chan is that you are very special to me too" and that was the truth of it, he would live happily as her Fairy Prince Corn until he left, they would spend most of the day together, he would do whatever he could to make this a memory she could treasure._

 _She lifted her eyes towards him, before wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him tightly, "We will always be friends right Corn?"_

 _Kuon looked up towards the blue sky, he felt his heart being torn but there was no way he could be honest with her. "Yes, Kyoko-chan" and he hated himself because he knew he would never see her again once he left Japan._

Kyoko, "Mister Tsuruga?" Ren looked at her and smiled softly, waiting for her to go on. "I know I burden you today..." she spoke softly, far too quietly actually but as she lowered her head in a full bow. "But thank you, thank you for being so kind to Maria." Kyoko didn't lift her eyes up again, she simply waited with her head bowed for him to address her. She had to keep herself from jumping out of her skin when she felt his hand on her shoulders, pulling her gently back up, she still didn't lift her face towards him and she felt her heart beating faster as his hand lifted her chin so that she was staring into his brown eyes, that seemed to hold something just beyond them.

"It was my pleasure Kyoko" she flinched slightly as he called her by her given name and he sighed in disappointment. "Surely you can accept me using your first name. I call Maria by her given name."

Kyoko frowned "Yes, but I rather you call me Lady Kyoko or Miss Takarada."

He couldn't resist, he knew he should have expected such a response from her. She had been like this even as a child. "You didn't seem to mind last night." He noticed the red flush that seemed to appear all over her body. He mentally noted that she found when she was the one taking the lead for such contact but when it was directed at her, she became easily embarrassed, almost pure in nature. 'She is in most ways, even with all that has happened to her...' he found himself having a hard time controlling the anger that thought lead to and then her arms were wrapped around him, his eyes darted quickly towards Ruto and he hated it the moment his eyes had, she had released him.

"Thank you again _Mister_ Tsuruga, but we both know the truth of the matter last night." She bowed her head once more towards him. This time her voice was a little louder, likely because she had drawn attention towards them, "I do not know what I would have done if you had not been so kind to me, I am really sorry that I made a mess for you and my family to clean up. I truly am sorry for the trouble I caused you and your friends." This time she raised her head, and he found himself almost drawn into what she was saying. Almost as if before him had been a very scared little girl who was now troubled for being so terrified in the first place that she had been placed into his care and that someone had misunderstood it. All that had come across his features before she simply looked back down at the floor.

Ren's hand wanted to reach out, to pull her to him once again but he held himself in place and flashed a smile, he noticed her flinched likely because unlike the rest of the world, she knew it was not real. "It's perfectly alright Lady Kyoko" he had to hide the bitterness that was wanting to flow as he spoke those words and he watched as she seemed to shrink even more as he spoke. "It's nothing to worry about." His voice softens, "Please don't apologize, I am always happy to help you."

Kyoko lifted her eyes towards him, there was kindness and sincerity in those last words and she smiled. "Thank you for being so kind" she caught herself before she moved towards him before she kissed him on the cheek like she found herself wanting to do and instead gave one more bow of her head and made her way towards Maria and Ruto.


	94. Oxford - Thursday: Part 17

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 17-**

* * *

Francis like many of the other staff members eyes had been on Ren Tsuruga or to be more correct most of the women staff members were on Ren, Francis' eyes were more on the petite Asian woman who had seemed if you asked Francis to catch Ren's eyes. After all, he had worked with Ren for several years, there were things in his contract that at first he had questioned but as the young man grew up he had an inkling about. He had told his dear husband Ryu and the older man had agreed, there was something about Ren Tsuruga but they also both knew that he was hired by LME and they had tough screenings. The most that could be said about anyone who worked within LME's halls were they had quirks and Ren fits well within that. He hardly ate, the man could go for hours without stopping, how he kept such good control over his body was a skill in and of itself but it also caused Francis to worry about him. There was also the fact that Ren could be brutely honest not that he personally minded it but Francis knew that Ren did not like anyone who was lacking when it came to being professional that meant never being late without a very good reason.

So when Kyoko walked away to rejoin the adorable little Maria, he didn't miss how Ren's eyes seemed to linger on her. He didn't miss the desire that seemed to wash over the young man's body, though he hides it remarkably well, he also didn't miss the way his shoulders seemed to sag just a little bit, before straightening back up. 'A girl hard to get hmm?' Francis tapped his chin slightly as he thought about it. ' _Well if she's taking the stage name of Kyoko Hozo, as if she was the very daughter of Shuuhei Hozo then yes she really would be a hard girl to catch it's almost as Kuu was claiming her as his._ ' This wouldn't have been odd to him in the least if it was the world of Drag. Kuu in all respect could have claimed Kyoko as his Drag Daughter. Yet even if that was the case it wasn't really, if anything Kyoko was found by him. He frowned slightly at this ' _But no one will likely connect the two this way either_ '

Francis' eyes turned away from the two as he dug into his papers for a moment, pulling out the contract that had been signed ' _Well we do have permission to use Lady Kyoko this time with her real name._ ' He wondered slightly if it would be better if he did or didn't. ' _I'll have to ask Ry-ry_ ' he thought, there could be reasons why they were allowing them to publish it as Lady Kyoko vs using the stage name she had been given. Setting the documents back down, he turned his full attention back towards Ren and Yashiro.

"Oh, Ren-chan!" He said taking the taller man's arm, "Now if I didn't know better..." he looked at him carefully and couldn't help but grin at the man, _'Oh I see now! Oh, you poor boy!_ ' he patted his arm affectionally "You are _trying_ to make all the ladies jealous" his eyes trailed around the room for a moment causing the young man to sigh heavily.

"Francis-san," he smiled warmly at the older man, "You know that isn't the case." This, of course, was the truth. Ren never showed much interested in any of the women he worked with, he was polite and kind no matter how much they threw themselves at him. Which was why Francis was sure the boy had no clue when it came to the world of love and romance.

"Yes I know, a friend with the most adorable little niece in the world!" he gushed happily. He waved off his next comment before he could say anything, "Now, that you got our female population all in a ninny" he said smiling at him, this too could be said to be a strange quirk of the young man's. The world admired him, adored him, loved him, at least a model. Yet there hadn't been anyone special in the young man's life since Francis knew him. ' _At least not until that little cupcake_ ' but when it came to love, it wasn't his place to meddle in it and he was sure as hell was not going to meddle in the life of Lory Takarada's daughter who seemed to be adored to the point that Kuu was allowing a part of his stage name to be used by her. Then again it could just have been Juliena who had insisted upon it, seeing as the woman seemed overly fond over Lady Kyoko. Besides Francis had a few feelings when it came to Lady Kyoko, one she was pure and innocent and two she likely knew Ren's feelings and didn't wish to act upon them.

' _So all I would end up doing is making her truly uncomfortable even if I was to play matchmaker and the poor little cupcake already had such a bad breakup it seems. No matter how much I adore Ren-chan, I can't get in the middle of it._ ' he mentally sighed before looking towards the young man, his eyes moving towards his manager who was politely staying out of the conversation as always. ' _Just hope Yashiro catches on soon for you Ren-chan, you need someone on your side for this but right now time for work._ ' So with a bright smile on his face, he released Ren's arm for a moment to look at him firmly, "We need to get to work. We have a big day tomorrow, plus we don't have much time for the use of this lovely hotel" he said with a wave of his hand "and I will not disappoint my beloved Ry-ry not even for someone as good looking and charming as you." he winked at Ren "So let's try not to make the women population in here faint too many times!" he said sliding his arm back into Ren's "Though I know we _are_ to die for!"

Ren chuckled as he placed a hand on top of Francis "I don't know about me, but I'm sure Ryu-san would agree you are."

Francis beamed at him, "Well Ry-ry _is_ a lucky man." Ren smiled a real smile towards him and Francis knew that if he could keep such a smile on that man's face, he would cause real heartbreak, unlike the world, had ever seen before. ' _And the poor girl who ends up the cause of that smile will have to be strong one_ ' he thought more to himself.

* * *

Kenichi Katagiri ran a hand through his hair as he listened to his no good nephew. He had tuned out for the most part of what the spoiled brat was saying, but that was because he was feeling more torn that he wanted to admit. His eyes scanned down towards the document that had been sent to the office by Todoh Susumu, the restraining order of sorts. It was binding in some ways but not in others. It would not likely stop Shoutaro from breaking it but from what he could tell that was not the goal, no there was something else in play here. Yet the truth was he wasn't sure what it all he could think of was that Kyoko would not want to hurt him or his parents. ' _Not that I can blame her if she wanted to do so._ '

Shoutaro, "It's bullshit Kenichi- Oji, how dare she do this shit to me!"

Kenichi mentally sighed as his eyes scanned over the file before his nephew had been raised to always get what he wanted, overly spoiled and Kenichi deep down had hoped that his sister would have been more willing to spoil the child but Yayoi had other plans. It made sense he supposed when she and her husband had come to Saena in hopes of planning an arranged marriage over a year ago between their two children. It wasn't the first time she had done so either but Saena had not been easy to sway and thankfully Kenichi had been able to explain that it should be the girl's choice. That her heart could very change by the time she finished high school.

Saena had pointed out that he cared more about Kyoko's future and happiness and that she would leave this matter in his hands. In a way she had been correct from the moment he had found out Saena was with child, he had done everything in his power to keep that child and her mother alive. To try and get Saena out of the darkness that had wrapped around her heart, he had hoped that one day that Saena would come to love the child. It had broken his heart whenever he had gone to see Kyoko from such a young age she would freak out, she was terrified of him. So he hid himself watching from the shadows every month for a week he would come to visit but the only way to make sure that she would not cross paths with him was to send her away elsewhere. During that time he watched Shoutaro. The boy complained a great deal because he was all of a sudden forced to take care of the tasks that from what he could tell had been done by Kyoko. In a way, he felt he was giving the child a chance, a chance out from under Shoutaro who was using her affections against her. As he grew older he noticed that many girls seemed to come around, he had caught him a few times making out and that had been the bases for always turning down his sister's wishes to marry the two.

' _I should have moved her from there sooner_ ' but it wasn't as if his sister or his brother-in-law were treating her badly, no they treated her well, they cared about her but they loved their son, their real blood far more and it just seemed after all of this it was more than they knew that Kyoko loved their son and would take care of him. They were planning for their own deaths and had pushed their thoughts and ideas upon Kyoko in a way that made Shoutaro even more spoiled than he likely would have been had he removed the girl from their care years ago. ' _She likely didn't even understand her own heart, to busy trying to make everyone around her happy, to busy trying to make her own dreams come true in having a family_ ' he sighed heavily ' _maybe I should have adopted her anyways even if she was scared of me, perhaps in time she would have been less frightened of me._ '

Shoutaro, "Are you even listening to me?"

Kenichi held the phone away from his ear as the boy yelled, of course, he had been but all he was doing was ranting about how it wasn't fair that a nobody like Kyoko had someone like Susume for her lawyer. That as his boss he should be doing something about it, after all, he owned the law office, he wanted to laugh, seeing as Kyoko personally had requested him. ' _Better him than her mother._ ' Actually, he was slightly surprised that Kyoko had requested her mother but again he believed it was mainly to ease her own mother's pain that she always had whenever the two of them met up. "Yes. I've heard every word." He said putting down a few other files, "I assure you she is well within her rights."

"Yeah right, what rights?" he snorted, "Isn't she claiming to be British now?"

Kenichi sighed as he sat down at his desk, "Takarada Kyoko was born British."

"That's not her damn name, her mother is _Mogami Saena_ , the woman who dropped her off at our front porch when she was seven fucking years old."

Again there was truth in this but that was not his place to correct. Saena had given Lory full control over everything, her name was removed from the birth records but he had been there, he knew that should Saena ever desire to be the girl's mother again that it would be her right. Lory would not prevent it unless Kyoko herself requested otherwise. The man cared far too much for Kyoko, maybe even more than he did. It was due to Saena and Lory who came up with the perfect background. 'Not that I thought I would have to repeat them' he mentally sighed. "Shoutaro, I want you to think carefully who her father is."

"He's not her father." Shoutaro snapped at him and he could hear something crashing on the other side of the line.

"Well I can't help what you wish to believe Shoutaro, her father on documentation from her very birth are stated to be Takarada Lory, Saena did have a child but she ran away at the age of seven, never heard from again. It is why Saena agreed to allow her to use the name. Do you really think that a woman like Saena would just leave her daughter in the hands of another person, that woman might not be the mothering type but she would not allow anyone to think badly of her, or use such a thing against her." He heard the growl under the young man's voice, he was clearly thinking about it. "Now I want you to think about one other little fact. The little girl who came to live with you, she was not in love with you was she? Not until much later." That much he knew was a fact, though he didn't know what had caused Kyoko to change, it was one of the things he had picked up talking to his sister and brother-in-law. It didn't stop her from working hard for the Fuwas to make them happy, but she did not act like a little girl whose dreams were tied into becoming part of their family through marriage as much as just being accepted as a family member, at least not until she was older.

Shoutaro clicked his tongue, yet Kenichi was sure he had him now. "Yeah, she still loved me though."

"Her dream was not to marry you was it?" Maybe he had been mistaken, "When did she want to become your bride?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know that?" he snapped at him before huffing "Not until that old man died... she changed after that." There was a moment of defeat in his breath, perhaps he could understand that he should leave Kyoko alone. Still, this was good, he could work with this.

"And she always disappeared every month like clockwork didn't she?" There was silence for a moment he could almost hear the gears in Shoutaro's head-turning before he looked up.

"I don't know why you all are lying for her." He sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Look kid, here's all that you need to know. You can't prove anything, not who she really is. You think your parents will say anything different than I am? You are mistaken, in fact, they are very disappointed in you, they were trying for years to get you two married off." He grunted he hated what he was he going to say next but perhaps it would make the kid think twice. "Not only did you do that crap to her, a child of nobility, connected to a very powerful family not just because of her Great Aunt, but her father is well connected on his own. You are lucky you even got a contract anywhere." He shook his head, "If he blacklisted you, no one would want to touch you." He leaned forward looking down at the paperwork in front of him, "Seems to me that Lady Kyoko has forgiven you of your actions and I think you should be very thankful of her kindness and just stay away from her." He slammed the phone down holding his hands in his head.

Taking a deep breath he picked up his phone again, "Hey Saena"

"Katagiri-san" He smiled slightly in the phone, the woman mono-tone voice was one rarely that gave a clue what she was thinking inside but he could tell. He knew her well enough to know.

"We might have a problem when you have a moment. We should have a nice chat."

Saena let out a sigh, "Let me guess that _Boy?_ "

"Yes, him." he couldn't help but chuckle slightly and regretted it the moment he did.

"This is no laughing matter Katagiri-san." He could almost picture the crease between her brows, ah how he really wished Susumu was here to help him at the moment, that man could read exactly what they said without much thought to it. Helped deal with all sorts of misunderstandings. Oh well, he would just have to do his best.

"Sorry, sorry. So, when you have a free moment tonight?"

"Fine." He heard the signal that he had been cut off before shaking his head. He placed the phone down before frowning as he tapped his fingers on the desk, it would have been much easier if he could reach Lory but he was in London, no wait Oxford now. Sighing heavily he leaned back, pulling out his cell phone, he texted Susumu, letting him know that he had to speak to the man in question. While he might be Kyoko's personal lawyer it wasn't as if he wouldn't have other cases and people. Besides Shoutaro was right, he was the man's boss and if he needed him to pass a message then so be it.


	95. Oxford - Thursday: Part 18

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 18-**

* * *

Jia Mianju sat at his desk, his eyes downcast as if broke just a little more than normal, his normal happy, kind going face seemed to have shattered just a little as if this case about Alice Patterson was a personal hit against him. The truth couldn't be further from the way he carried himself. Yet no one around him seemed to know this. There was a difference between him and actors, actors tended to be known for their looks, they went out of their way to show the world there skills and that was a big mistake if you asked him. To the point that an actor couldn't hide in plain sight, he was a chameleon if you asked him could do just that. Hide from the world without anyone noticing was the big difference between them, no one would ever be able to really recall him, no one would be able to remember that Jia Mianju was anything but average looking, with average skills, kind perhaps but nothing would stand out about him and that took far more skill than some mere actor could ever do.

Even if he was playing the part of kind officer Jia Mianju he was also being the Snake. The young Alice Patterson would never see her family again, the chances were very high that the last people she saw would be him. It was only fair he supposed that he take her life seeing as he picked her to play the part of dear Lady Kyoko. She would need some work, her hair would need to be cut and dyed. Her eyes would be more than fine when her death happened they tended to the cloud over and her height and overall built was perfect. Actually, they could likely move on with their plans tonight. ' _We just need records_ ' he said tapping his fingers lightly on the desk as he looked over what seemed to anyone else was another _sighting_ report, not that any of these were near to the truth. ' _The sooner the better_ ' he thought to himself as he ran a hand over his face. ' _Heth is a wildcard and a dangerous one at that._ '

That caused him to pause, Heth being who he was might attempt to _train_ her and if he grew attached to her that would be a problem. Yet at the same time perhaps if he grew attached to her then they wouldn't need to take Lady Kyoko, ' _Why her?_ ' of course, he couldn't deny that she was a real diamond in the rough, more so when you saw those photos that had been printed. Someone like that would only get prettier, only draw more attention better now than later but she was perhaps the highest profile they had ever attempted to claim for themselves. They have taken models, actors, and actresses, hell singers even. People just assumed they retired but of course a lot of the time their bodies were found from an overdose, they were a lot harder to replace and hide but plastic surgery was a thing and most of all their doctor reports were a lot easier to get. Getting that sort of information about Lady Kyoko was hard, actually, it was a pain trying to get any information medically wise from anyone in her family, even her niece who might give them some clues was showing to be difficult to the point that they would likely need to step it up.

Apparently, her father was a very wise man and even though he no longer lived in the palace he had kept with the practice of safeguarding anything dealing with his family members. His son was just as bad and nevermind trying to dig up anything about Lina Takarada, not that she was much help but from the moment she was married into the Takarada family her medical records become a matter of national security here apparently. ' _Bullshit_ ' he said tossing another piece of paper from his pile of papers.

His eyes trailed towards the woman Gayle King. His weren't the only eyes that fell upon the woman, actually, many of the men in the office had paused even if for just a moment to look upon her. ' _Perhaps..._ ' he thought turning his eyes from her, ' _The master would like a woman like that_ ' the look this woman pulled off was clearly one that didn't do fieldwork, no she sat at a desk or would if she didn't work with those who did the legwork for her. It hadn't taken much to look her up not to say that Chief Inspector John Tyler aka _Boss_ wanted information on her. ' _Paranoid prick can't tell who the real wolf is_ ' but it had given him access without him having to hide his tracks. Gayle King was the only daughter of John King and Garcia King, John King was well known to the cops back in the day for domestic abuse but nothing was ever filed. It was never her calling, her daughter had a handful of times but normally it was neighbors who did in hopes of protecting the non-English speaking woman and her daughter. That meant of course that Gayle King became a strong woman who was disgusted and maybe even hated men who tried to boost themselves like Tyler did. He left this information out, of course, there was no point in saying anything that his fake mask knew to these people.

Heth, on the other hand, didn't like those sort of women, well to put it correctly he didn't like women he couldn't break and those sort of women were much too hard for a man like him to break. She would not bend to Heth he was sure of at least that much, Gayle King might shatter before she bent to a man like Heth, but someone like the Master? Now she would end up begging him for attention ' _They all do, men and women alike_ ' he said thinking back to the fact that he had destroyed his elder brother by using his woman against him. Her cries and pleas for him to stop, for his brother to not look at her. It took longer mostly because he was playing he was sure but soon those cries and pleas were for him to not stop. She didn't even care that he was doing those things in front of the man she once loved, all she cared about was the young master's touch and then, of course, like any toy he got tired of he tossed her. She now laid in a coma and it wasn't the young master that was by her side, no it was her first love, the man she was to marry. Who broke and now followed without question his younger brother. No, if you asked him the Master had chosen wisely in picking the Young Master. That man would have no issue when the time came in destroying the Master and while it would be a sad day for them all, it was simply the way things were. The weak had no place but to serve the strong.

' _There is just too much to do still_ ' he thought to himself, the list was pretty simple really it was making sure that the things happened. Gayle King if the Young Master who was here got ahold of her and broke her, made her willing to do whatever he wanted would give them the medical information, she was part of the Protection Command and high enough up there that it would work. Then there was keeping Heth away from Alice, mainly because even if he wanted to play with her, he had a habit of killing his toys and she was needed if they were to get Lady Kyoko. Then there was Lady Kyoko, well that could happen anytime she was alone, but it would be far easier if he could lure her under the idea that she was making a statement something she was refusing to do or more correctly something her guardians were refusing to allow her to do. ' _Of all the damn people..._ ' not that he didn't want to taste her, repeatedly at that. Yet he had Alice for the time and he knew that once he got _home_ he would have a more than willing Cinderella as well. Most of all there was making sure Heth didn't have jail time, that he got off ' _then again..._ ' he thought before closing down on that thought quickly.

Pulling out his newest burner phone he texted his guy; _How's my Renzao flower looking?_

 _Renzao is looking good - Bee_

 _Keep it that way, I don't want a Spider messing things up. - Snake_

 _Of course. When you gonna be home? - Bee_

 _Dunno yet might need to look into getting a new place soon though - Snake_

 _Want me to look? - Bee_

 _Just get me a list. Keep an eye on my flower, I mean it. A spider could ruin everything. - Snake_

 _No problem - Bee_

His eyes darted around the office for a moment, seeing as no one was paying attention to him he added another piece of paper he didn't even bother to look at into the rejected pile and pulled up his own head. While he could likely just reach out to the Young Master, he rather not without being directed or in case of an emergency. This was not the case of course.

 _Most honorable S.S, I may have an answer to our problem dealing with the records that are required for that Rose. - Snake_

His eyes moved towards the door for a moment, the question was, how long would it take for her to break? For her to be nothing more than a puppet to the Young Master or even the Master himself?

* * *

Lory smiled from the table he sat at, soon there would be a crowd of people but this, this was the future. Kyoko in the kitchen, Maria perhaps helping with the watchful eyes of her Aunt and Ruto always there, reaching for anything that was too high for her to get or noting that something was needed some tool or whatever needs to be washed for use. ' _Unless she says here_ ' he wouldn't blame her of course, he had wanted to assure that she had the best possible life, didn't he? After everything she had been through, it would not surprise him for her to wish to stay within the Palace, to keep going to school here in England. It was hard to smile after that thought though, he could only hope that once she had finished her school year here, she would return to Japan. There had been a secondary reason one much more required than anything else, he wanted her to be safe. With what had happened in Tokyo, Japan he wanted to move her somewhere at least for some time to heal. Yet perhaps because of what had happened, that would change everything. ' _I'll just have to travel more_ ' he had stopped a year ago mainly because of Lina, her death had hit hard for Maria and the fear of anyone traveling for awhile had been bad, not just in planes but cars and trains. Yet his sweet granddaughter was healing, she was happier than he had seen her in some time, ' _Perhaps this year we can celebrate her birthday_ ' but he knew deep down that would not happen not without a miracle anyway.

His phone went off and he felt more than saw something grab ahold of him for a moment before quickly disappearing his eyes darting towards the clock before looking back up, there was no sign of Kyoko looking in his direction but he knew she had not been pleased. ' _Still we are safe right now, she's still cooking and besides..._ ' he accepted the call and cheerfully spoke, "Hello my boy!"

He could hear his son sigh on the other hand, "Hello Dad" he said pausing for a moment, "I know it's about dinner time, is it a bad time?"

"Not at all Kouki, Great Aunt's rule and your sister seems more than happy to have picked it up!" he grinned at Kyoko who narrowed her eyes at him before returning to the task at her hand, Lory didn't miss the way Maria shook her head at him "And I think your daughter might be picking it up too..." he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I... was just calling to see...if Maria wanted to talk to me." Lory didn't miss the way he seemed to pause as he spoke. It also meant that Maria had not yet responded to his emails and he was willing to take another step to try and reconnect with his daughter. Yet she wouldn't talk to him on the phone at least she hadn't in the last year, only when he was here in person and even then it wasn't like it used to be.

"Maria, your Papa is hoping to talk to you." He said holding the phone out for the girl. He noted the look of happiness cross her features before they seemed to dim and she shook her head before turning her attention to helping to cut the potatoes that she been tasked with. Kyoko sighed heavily as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Maria" the little girl's head snapped towards Kyoko, "You could at least say hello to your Papa." She ran a hand through Maria's hair, "Can't you cast a special spell for your Papa by letting him hear your voice that he so dearly needs to hear right now?" She had been like that when it came to her mother, even if she was mean to her, even if she was harsh and uncaring, hearing her voice was enough to make her hope, to make her believe that her mother would one day love her. ' _Not that it matters anymore_ ' she thought but a small part of her knew that wasn't really true. It did matter and it would always matter.

Maria looked down at her feet, sighing heavily and nodding her head. Kyoko handed her the hand towel. Almost as if she was defeated before she even got there, Maria dragged her feet across the floor towards her grandfather and the phone.

* * *

Gayle King stared at Chief Inspector John Tyler, she looked down at her phone the text message that had come from General Brown: _Lady Kyoko wants to question this. I looked into their files, they have more than just the one. It's time._

Only General Brown and herself knew exactly the number of listed young woman in the police database that was missing at the moment, not yet filed for some reason. True somewhere but many were for some unknown reason still not up in the UK database for missing persons. General Brown for some reason had made the choice that the time Lady Kyoko was to be left blind. ' _I doubt that girl will remain as such_ ' it was her who had texted General Brown about Alice Patterson, about how she was likely her replacement. It wouldn't take her long to figure out there were others not with how General Brown seemed to weaken towards the young woman. She mentally frowned as she looked towards Tyler allowing her dislike of the man to flash in her eyes as she smiled beautifully at him. She blamed the fact the Crown seemed to adore this adopted member of theirs. ' _Takarada's always causing us problems_ ' of course it wasn't unknown to them, while they only took orders from the Crown they knew the late King Phillip had always taken the council of the Queen Mother Leiko and it was the same when it came to Queen Mary, though in this case, she had her husband who she also leaned on. This wasn't a bad thing, actually, it was a wise move, but Kyoko was still a child and it already seemed like the Crown was making plans dealing with this child. ' _Perhaps they will marry her off to Prince Charles now_ ' it wasn't as though it would be unheard of either, age was as many said just a number. All that matter was that it was legally allowed.

Pushing her own thoughts she waited, she knew it was it was making Tyler mad that she had not said anything once she had sat down. It didn't take long for him to crack, "Can we get this over with Ms. King."

King looked down at her hand as though examing her nails for a moment, "Commander King please, Chief Inspector Tyler" she said looking at him as she uncrossed and recrossed her legs, "Unless you are trying to be disrespectful."

Tyler's face seemed to almost go red but the smile on his face was more than enough for her, "Of course not _Commander_ King, it's just that we have one of our own needing our help."

King looked at him, "Yes, well that's why I'm here today actually." She said lifting up her briefcase and putting it on his desk, not caring that she was pushing things out of the way. It was after all how she was supposed to come off, a woman who disliked men. She noted how he was quickly trying to replace things but she would not budge and he growled under his breath didn't go unmissed, she looked up at him as she pulled out a folder, "Did you say something Chief Inspector Tyler?"

"No of course not," he said that smile still painted on his face but it was clear he was having a hard time doing so. "You said you were here due to Alice Patterson?"

"Yes." He waited but she said nothing more as she flipped through papers in the folder, not once looking at him, waiting for him to get close to his boiling point she looked back up him. "You see we have a list of people that seem to be missing and are not in the database." she closed the folder for a moment, her fingers holding something in place as she tapped it on her leg slightly.

Tyler, "It happens, we get a lot of missing people reports. Some are a bit harder to prove they are missing being adults they could simply refusing to make contact with people, or are homeless."

"Of course, and those who are children?" She watched as he shifted some in his seat.

"I'm failing to see how this has anything to do with Alice Patterson." King understood that he was deflecting and she knew of course exactly why that was.

"Of course..." she said opening the folder again and shifting some papers. If he wanted to play it that way she would allow it. The goal wasn't to help these missing girls, no she had a far different task and that was to meant pushing this man to force Heth to make his move because the police were no longer going to hide him. If they didn't hide him, then he would have no choice but to peak his head and that was where Lady Kyoko would come into play.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Thank again for reading and the reviews n.n all reviews help me improve in my storytelling!_


	96. Oxford - Thursday: Part 19

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 19-**

* * *

Reino stared at the closed door, it was odd to have permission upon this floor, of course, the fact that General Brown had been their escort hadn't passed his notice, nor the way the man leaned against the hall. Apparently, he knew ritualist because he didn't question the fact that he had paused at the door or the small chain that seemed to dangle from his shoulder down to his wrist that was not holding anything in question. The image of Ruto went through his mind but he had not been pulled in at all. Fact when he had shaken General Brown's hand all he saw was the annoyance that he was babysitting the group of them.

Kiyora leaned against him slightly, not touching but still very close, "So, it seems that he doesn't like us much." His voice was low but with the distance between him and General Brown, it wasn't as if the man wouldn't have heard him. Yet he was pretending otherwise it would seem to Reino not that it bothered him all that much, most people didn't like him. Or more correct they got weird around him, it all added to his dislike of the living. "So are you going to do that thing you do?"

Reino's eyes darted towards his friend slightly, it would be easier once he was inside to case the circle but he had a feeling it wouldn't exactly be needed but he wanted a sort of protection for himself regardless. "Always," he said simply and Kiyora backed up some reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small mirror, checking his own reflection for a moment before blowing himself a slightly kiss he handed the mirror to Reino.

The truth his group of friends was used to his weird habits, not that they were weird to them but he wondered sometimes. They always went out of their way to keep people from touching him, they always realized when he was trapped or could be trapped in the thoughts and memories of another person. Yet they also knew when to back up and as Kiyora moved away from him to stand with other friends he knew he had been extremely lucky to have been invited to join Miroku's band. ' _Yet now I'm drawing them into a world I didn't want them to be part of_ ' or more correctly Tomi was forcing his hand and thus theirs not that they would see it that way. They just didn't realize exactly how dangerous the man was, how dangerous his mother's family really was. That he was part of it because of his blood, that they had no problem coming and using them or his mother to make him do what they wanted. He was just lucky that it wasn't as bad as with some, he knew the truth and that alone should have made his choice in this life, well he shouldn't have had a choice at all he supposed. The fact he did have that much control was in and of itself amazing.

The little grudge shifted some, he eyes shot towards the little being. ' _Grudges shouldn't know or understand tenderness_ ' but here was this little creature touching the side of his cheek almost as if petting him, to help calm him somehow ' _and that's after hitting me today with things._ ' It stuck out its tongue slightly before returning to it's soft and gentle strokes that he had to admit was strangely comforting. He found himself able to calm his mind of the negative thoughts ' _Forget on how many levels of wrongness it is to be comforted by a grudge of a living person._ ' Normally the energy of another being would make it worse but for some reason a grudge sitting snuggled against the crook of his neck was not throwing off his center of mind as it would be if it was one of his friends or another ghost. It was something he had to make a mental note of.

Taking several deep and calming breaths he closed his eyes running a finger around the edge of the mirror, slowly opening his eyes he didn't miss the slight glow that seemed to reflect back at him before turning it away from his face and towards the door. "Circle of Reflection, Circle of Protection, This is my domain and I alone determine what dark entities are allowed to pass beyond this door upon my entrance. Circle or Reflection, Circle of Protection upon my image once more shows may this holds true." the truth of the matter anything already inside he would not be able to counter, fact anyone stronger than his own spiritual power would be able to break through but it was a comfort to know that he could in a small way keep him and his friends safe. It was clear to Reino that Kyoko seemed to aligned herself with some extremely dark forces if the little grudge on his shoulder was any hint of exactly what darkness laid within her heart.

General Brown placed a hand on Reino's shoulder causing the smaller man to jump slightly, his friends had moved but clearly they had not been expecting the older man to do this at all, maybe because he was a General and they didn't tend to be the kind of people who you would expect would reach out and touch someone who was being harmless. "You know my sister would say that those sort of spells don't work" There was a hint of sadness that echoed within Reino that was not his own before quickly disappearing. "It's more of a public place after all." His hand fell from Reino's shoulder. Reino looked at him slightly not sure what to make of what had exactly happened.

"I've never had problems before." It was the truth, minus when it came to certain people, his spiritual energy wasn't exactly weak.

The older man smiled slightly at him, "Of course not, that's why you are foolish to think it will work. Public spaces need more..." he said simply taking the mirror from Reino's hand. "Not to say all it would take is destroying this mirror or reflecting it back at you." Reino's face began to pale slightly "There are other ways of course," he said putting the mirror in Reino's pocket patting it, "Like throwing doubt into your mind. Now if you are done, I think we should head in for dinner don't you?"

* * *

Gayle King eyes didn't leave the folder, the papers she was sorting, he hadn't attempted to move her briefcase, let alone look inside of it, not that he would have found much. Everything of any real importance right now was in her hand and he would have zero access to the laptop, fact even if he had attempted to get one of his IT men to crack it, all that would do would destroy the whole thing, set off a warning to their own IT and then it would disappear within the hour. Yet this man, John Tyler was one of the easiest men she had ever had to get mad, had to get to slip up to disprove his loyalty or find any little fault in. Not that she found that hard to do but it hadn't taken him long to act out in anger towards her.

Tyler's hands slammed against his desk, if that hadn't been enough to showcase this man's anger at her at the moment, the look of pure rage on his face was enough. "If you have information on Alice Patterson, then hand it over!" He wasn't even trying to keep his voice low at this moment.

King looked at him from the folder, "That's not my case" it wasn't that she wanted anything bad to happen to the young woman. It was just that in her line of work, her true line of work you couldn't grow attached to such things as morals. You can't grow attached to people either, once Gayle King was no longer needed she would disappear, those people who were Gayle King's friends would miss her, cry for her even but she couldn't let that bother her. Her role was for the Crown and sometimes the roles were for a day, a week, months and yes sometimes years. For herself, she had been Gayle King for a year she didn't know when Gayle King would die and she couldn't let herself care.

Tyler's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, "Let me get this straight, you are refusing to give me information on Alice Patterson because she's not your case?" she could almost see him twitching as if he found some way to arrest her.

"Not exactly, I've actually already said, well asked." she smiled softly at him as she tapped the folder against her leg looking at him. She noted the confusion on his face before rolling her eyes as she sighed, "The missing girls, remember?" she leaned forward some the folder moving further down her leg as she did so, "How did you ever become a Chief Inspector?" She shook her head as she sat back straight in the chair, "Fine. Do you want to know what t I find interesting about your missing people?" Actually, she herself hadn't even put it together until it had been brought up by Kyoko or more correctly it had been what she noticed about Alice Patterson, with Ruto pointing out things that she had brought up. She was sure the girl was right on this but the fact she didn't have all the information that they had been able to dig up quickly. ' _The girl does know how to use her brain_ ' of course the big thing was that none of this would even be happening at all if she wasn't in the picture. Part of her wasn't exactly sure what to think or feel about that.

She watched as Tyler slowly sat back down in his chair, she could see him trying to think of what he could have possibly missed but was coming up empty. "Do tell, what are you seeing that no one else has put together?" King could tell that he didn't actually think she had come up with anything, he had perfect faith in his team. The issue between things like her team and his was that her team could shut down everything that they themselves might have felt about something to do a job, his team couldn't do that. Their own thoughts, their own feelings got in the way of things.

"The numbers. The rose when Heth arrived here in Oxford. Most interesting is that not that's not in the limelight and is hidden the numbers are even higher." She smiled softly, "eight young women all gone. Sunday and Monday, there was no real shall we say taste other than pretty and young." She smiled leaning back in her chair as she watched him turn to his computer, "Total of three young women in two nights." She was sure that he was looking up the first three women in the general area all of which had been reported, one was a new model that didn't show up apparently for work, one was a new assistant to one of the designers, and the last was a make-up artist. "Now you could just explain those three away, the only real connection is that they all worked in the modeling world" she smiled softly as she looked down at her folder, "Different hair, eyes, body type, race and the list goes on." They didn't even work for the same company.

His eyes turned towards her, "Why do you care about missing people?"

"Please focus." She said simply "If you look next five you can see a type appeared." She waited for him to do just that. When she watched his face pale she knew that he realized something he had refused to see before, "They're all girls between the ages of 15 and 19 years old. Fair of skin, light hair, hazel or brown eyes, fit but petite. They're all between 5'2 and 5'4, they are 8 stone and from what has been reported all from broken homes or no families reported." The big difference between them was of course that Alice Patterson fits but she didn't fit at the same time. She could see it in his eyes and yet she couldn't stop there, "There is the dead girl" she said simply, "Jane Doe, 7.6 stone, 5'4 between 18 and 20 years old. Reported missing from one of the working girls, claims she wasn't a working girl but that girl had sex." Actually, it was more than likely she was raped, repeatedly at least if Kyoko history was any hint of what they should expect from these people. "Beaten to death."

Tyler's eyes narrowed at her, "Alice Patterson is a cops daughter." he said sharply "No one would be stupid enough to attack a police's daughter."

King wanted to laugh slightly at the stupidity, "Really? You believe that? That girl fits perfectly you and I both know that. Plus this serial kidnapper took three women in the world showbiz. One a model sure new to the world but she does have a following." She said shaking her head as she tapped her folder on her leg. ' _Honestly, I'm even helping you by giving you this sort of information and you still chose to pretend otherwise_ ' well it helped that it was part of the job at the moment she supposed but she couldn't stand someone who just refused to look at the facts because it would make him look bad.

"You can't just assume the first three and these five _maybe_ six are related." He leaned back he had thought it through she supposed, "Serial kidnappers have a type, the first three don't match other than the connection you yourself made. These five are a type, Alice doesn't fit in that type. In _fact_ , the dead girl doesn't fit either, her hair was bleached, _none_ of the other missing girls have bleached hair."

This man was a test to his own narrow-mindedness and it wouldn't hurt for him to end up replacing either, someone like him shouldn't be running but all she could do was add it to her report. It was up to the Crown if something would happen after that. "Fine. Let's say you are right." She rolled her eyes making it very clear she didn't believe it and she noticed the way his face seemed to flare up with anger again. "Officer Patterson was looking into these cases last night. His daughter was taken as a ransom then." She tapped the folder against her leg again, "Not that I believe you'll get a ransom call but you just got your connection all over again. Now let's start all over in just the basics. Heth comes to Oxford, his first night here, nothing happens, the next two nights, three girls go missing. On Tuesday he crosses paths with Lady Kyoko claims she attacked him and he goes into hiding. Afterward the same night actually up to last night, five missing, one dead."

Again she could see the way his brain was working slowly, she could see him connecting the dots, "If I believe that, you are claiming that G _irl_ is innocent." he shook his head, "Why are you protecting something like that?"

King closed her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, "She could one day be our Queen." There was truth in it but that wasn't the reason of course, the reason was because she was under orders from the Crown to make Heth's death happen and that meant that the Crown and the Royal Family, which included Lady Kyoko who lived within their walls had to be protected and made to look completely innnocent when Heth did die and he would but they couldn't allow the rest of the world to know that the Crown still did these sort of things. Not if they wanted the Empire to survive against the other world powers.


	97. Oxford - Thursday: Part 20

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 20-**

* * *

Kendi Brown mind was sharp, it always had to be sharped. He knew better than anyone that just because someone was said to have the rumored Eyes of Power didn't mean that they were gifted with those abilities, just like there were those that had been gifted with abilities of their own. Mind reading wasn't exactly far off in what these people could do, they could pick up things. Yet Ruto's warning had him placing around his mind the one thing that had always fallen back to. Every member of the Ankou had to go through the process to become a true member of the Ankou. They had to die and be reborn. Well not everyone was able to be reborn, many failed and many died during this process. His first life had died in that coffin, buried under a special chamber but still buried alive. Controlling your mind, controlling your breathing, your heart rate these were all things that had to be done. They had to knock on the coffin's lid; three quick taps, three long taps, three quick taps. They were trained, of course, to control their anxiety and there was the promise that they would be freed if they could make it the four hours. The real problem with that was it was dark, that you couldn't tell how much time had passed and if you stopped the tapping, they just assumed you were dead and that was where you were left.

The boy did get some praise from him at least, he had a way to protect himself. His friends the way they had moved with him, the way they had protected him until he began his little ritual was enough for him to believe he didn't go out of his way to read the people around him. It was just something he likely couldn't control, at least not yet. He had almost seem confused with the fact that he was annoyed and the way he jumped once he had finished his ritual when he had touched him. It all read as someone who didn't expect to be touched, likely didn't want to be touched either. So the question he really had was how Ruto had known, how he had been able to tell him exactly what he was doing or attempting to do anyway. He had felt nothing, there was no pull in his mind. ' _Well Ruto is a special case_ ' the man wasn't exactly normal, but then neither were any of them. They all had the mark of the Ankou, Ruto had chosen an interesting location, it was on the inside of his lower eyelid a little scythe, one would never think to look under there when looking for a mark. Yet he was in truth no longer an Ankou either but that was the nice thing he supposed. Once marked you remained mark, the only difference was the little star-like shape marking him as a Banshee the number of points said exactly what type, he had a seven-pointed star, instead of the five-pointed star, meaning he was a Banshee to the Crown's family, instead of just the Crown itself.

Moving he pass the boy and stepping into the room his eyes scanned the room carefully. Lory sat at the head of the table, well perhaps it was Kyo who was, depending on how you looked at the table. Amanda and David sat on the right of Lory with the two chairs across from them empty which them, Princess Laura sat next to the man that was Kyoko's lawyer, he was actually between David and Laura but it was the way Laura was pressed against him that bothered him slightly. ' _Must be older_ ' he mentally shook his head as he figured that the man had to be closer to Lory's age but Laura was well known for teasing those younger than her or even slightly older than her and falling for men much older. ' _A perfect example of ancient ways_ ' not that she would be the first even in the modern world, it was only a few years ago when Dutchess or Gordon married a man seventeen years her senior, the man, of course, was the second son of a Duke Edinburgh the brother of the late King of Phillip. No one blinked an eye here, now if it had been a commoner he was sure there would have been all over the news about the age difference between them. ' _Yet the Dutchess was 24 years old at the time. It also moved one possible match for one of the Princesses and kept the late King's siblings at a distance from the Crown and the Future Crown._ '

Kyoko smiled softly as she looked up at from the kitchen cleaning her hands on a hand towel "General Brown it's wonderful that you could make it tonight" the smile held a warmth and he found himself smiling back at her as he moved further in and took her hand kissing it softly.

"Lady Kyoko I didn't realize you would be cooking our meal tonight." He watched in amusement as the young woman flushed red, pulling her hand free. ' _Not used to attention still are you little one?_ ' No, he supposed she wouldn't be seeing how she really grew up. "I brought the boys that were on your guest list." He said turning slightly to look behind him.

Kyo lifted her head turning to look back, "Where are my own children is the question." She frowned slightly as she pulled out her phone dialing, "Coming later than guests of honor" she muttered under her breath. Brown looked towards Lory who rose from his chair moving towards the five young men, his arm out wide as if he was going to embrace the five of them.

"Wonderful! We're so glad you could make it." Brown wasn't sure he really meant those words and the look on the faces of the five young men said they had a hard time believing it too. Yet Brown didn't miss how Kyoko eyes seemed to focus on Reino, how the young man's eyes seemed to find amusement in the way she was focusing on him. That's when the young man named Miroku stepped forward, he watched in amusement as the four men seemed to circle around Reino. He knew that Lory didn't miss it either but he did realize one thing, Kyoko had turned back towards the kitchen away from them all it was as if Miroku had a remarkable ability in reading people.

* * *

Tyler couldn't believe what she had just said, the idea that another Takarada would or could be a Queen made him sick. ' _Damn Japanese_ ' it was hard to control the disgust that echoed across his face. ' _Of course that bitch would want to make sure her own stay in power, give the fucking Japanese more control over how things play out here_ ' not that Leiko had ever gone back, but it still bothered him that she had refused to take the Williams name or more exactly she had added it to the Takarada. It became almost a trend after that, women began to keep their maiden name, it was as bad as when Robert had taken the Williams name, then again. He was the son of the late King's sister so it wasn't so bad he supposed. That alone had been a real scandal, it had happened in history from what he recalled seeing on the TV but not in the last couple of hundred years. It wasn't even as if she was the Queen at the time, she was just the spare, her brother Albert was next in line that had been why people were so surprised by the whole thing. ' _He would have been a far stronger leader_ ' the man had served his country, had ended up dying for it. He understood things better than a woman ever would.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head his eyes turned back towards Gayle King, "Don't joke about such a disgusting thing. That _Girl_ is..." he didn't finish what he was going to say about Kyoko, he had felt a sudden chill move up his spine. It wasn't as if everyone liked the Royals or Nobles in this country, not even their own people. Yet for some reason he was fearful, coughing slightly he cleared his throat not fully sure how to save himself. Which he felt the need to do for some reason at the moment that he couldn't explain either. "I mean Prince Charles is far too old for her."

King flashed a smile at him, "And since when has that ever stopped anyone with Royal or Noble blood in them? A fear years ago we had a Dutchess marry a man 17 years her senior, I'm sure a nine-year difference is not nearly as bad as that in your eyes."

Tyler couldn't believe what he was hearing, did she totally forget the Prince's age? "There is a ten-year difference," he said with a huff.

"Her birthday is Christmas Day, his is on New Years Day... I think we can give them the nine years based on the year not the date."

Tyler didn't agree with it, that just proved in his mind that it was the ten years not the nine years difference. They had the full year between their birthdays. Not that he had recalled when Lady Kyoko was born. He only hoped that when she turned sixteen she would be like the other two Takarada and jump to somewhere else. It already made him sick inside that she even held a title at all simply because King Phillip had been weak ruler allowing Leiko to rule the roost. "Doesn't matter, she's a child."

King rolled her eyes, "Yet you have no problem believing the man who is 12 years her senior being forced to give her sexual favors?"

' _Well when you say it like that_ ' he mentally shook his head, he couldn't let her get to him. They had proof, didn't they? He had been harmed and in fear for his life. That _Girl_ hadn't been and there was no proof that she was actually hurt now. No doctor reports at all minus what Protection Command gave them, those could be special effects her father was in Showbiz after all. Then there was the fact Heth had given a statement, she hadn't done that. She flat out refused to come down. True they could go either way in this, Heth could be a victim just as much as Kyoko could be and that was why he hadn't yet pushed a case forward. Yet Ren Tsuruga and that picture with those men... that was his proof that she was not innocent at all. He smirked, ' _Yes Heth is innocent I'm sure of it, and they're just trying to do a cover-up._ '

Tyler lifted his head as he heard the knock on his door, "Come in." He was pleased to see that Jia Mianju poked his head in. ' _Poor guy is taking this hard' he was sure Patterson was taking it just as hard.'_

"Sir, I was... hoping I could get an hour or two. I know we are busy, that we need all hands." His eyes darted towards his feet, "But I would really like to check on Cinderella..." he licked his lips as he darted his head back up towards him.

' _Right he has a kid about the same age as Anna, I forget he was a father_ ' he nodded his head, "Yes, just be back first thing in the morning." He figured he might as well let the man who if he recalled was a single father stay with his daughter, better safe than sorry.

"Thank you so much Boss," he said with a bright smile that quickly faded as he sighed heavily running a hand across the back of his neck. "Umm call me if you need me for anything. I went through all the... tips from the hotline. I marked the ones that seemed most likely to have leads." He said darting his eyes back towards the room behind him. "I gave it to Clarkson, she doing through them now."

Tyler "Thank you Officer Mianju" he paused for a moment, "Actually give me the case files for the last five missing girls that you were working on with Patterson last night before you leave." He saw the look on the man's face but he pushed it down as being confused for a moment. "Patterson was helping you last night, I want to see if perhaps there is a connection between one of them and his daughter." The man nodded his head before shutting the door.

* * *

Snake kept his face in perfect worry tone, relief couldn't be shown, happiness couldn't be shown. Here he hoping to just have a bit of time with Alice, perhaps she would be far more willing to spend some time with him. Yet of course now that damn woman likely pointed out something that made him question the missing women ' _Well not that he will find anything to link them to her'_ he reached his desk and pulled out the case files checking them once real quick, he knew there was nothing really in there, he was good at covering his tracks and other people's tracks when he had too.

Making his way back to Tyler's office he knocked once more, "Come in" he cracked the door open before stepping fully inside.

"Here's those case files Boss." He said with the sad smile he could muster, but there was more he had to get this guy to open up to him, he couldn't afford Tyler to not trust him and he needed to get an idea what this woman knew. If she knew anything at all. "Umm Boss, Patterson and I worked on those last night nothing stood out to either of us. Mean Alice was kidnapped, these girls just seem like runaways." That was for a reason of course, but it wasn't something he needed to know.

"I realize that..." he paused for a moment but he knew how to make this work. "Yet our dear Commander King thinks that Heth is the bad guy behind it all." He said shaking his head in disbelief. "Thinks that Patterson came across something in these files. I don't buy it but it's my job to double check. Any tip on where Patterson's daughter is something we need to look through."

He nodded his head to the man his eyes turning towards King as he gave a pitiful smile, "You... you don't think my Cinderella is in trouble do you?"

King looked at him, she was almost unreadable but she said nothing before she sighed and shook her head, "I don't know Officer Mianju. I only said that because I was trying to point out to the Chief Inspector that he had a serial kidnapper but he didn't want to believe me."

"Yes... I thought the same but I couldn't make any connections..." actually he knew the connections. His boys were the connection, Heth had wanted a certain type and they had found those targets, he then picked them from mobile pictures the ones that he liked the most. Then he had used the police database to find the information he needed, to make sure that they wouldn't actually be missed. Well, the fact remained that no one had bothered to double check on the cases helped actually. Give it another week or two and they would be forgotten, but they couldn't keep taking Kyoko look-alikes not that it mattered now with Alice in their hands.

"Well that's what Chief Inspector is going to look into now." the way she looked at Tyler was almost amusing as the man seemed to flash with anger once more. Yet it faded quickly enough. Yet from the look of it, she didn't put the connection to Alice Patterson at all, she was here for those five girls that weren't in the database so that meant she was looking at their files the ones on the books and the ones not. The question was why? ' _My time here might be ending sooner than we wanted_ ' he would have to contact Straw Sandal and let him know and either get this woman on their side, kill her or move things ahead of schedule and well only two of those things would work for them.

* * *

 **A/N** : SOS - 3 quick taps, 3 long taps, 3 quick taps [This is what Brown was tapping on the coffin.]


	98. Oxford - Thursday: Part 21

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 21-**

* * *

Gayle King ran a hand through her hair as she stared in the mirror of the police station bathroom. She had never met a man who even when given all the proof who was so hard headed. She could see that in the Chief Inspector's eyes as he looked over the case files, as he checked information in his computer, most likely pulling up other things that what she had said was starting to truly hit home with him. Yet at the same time, Tyler was refusing to accept it as truth even with how it all fit so perfectly together. ' _Maybe that was the problem_ ' she said turning around as she leaned against the edge of the sink. It was far to perfect she supposed not that there was any real link but the fact that it was to easy to point in the direction of Heth was almost as if someone else knew that such a thing would happen at some point and wanted a fall person. ' _Yet who?_ '

The thought that crossed her mind was Jia Mianju who in some way or another worked on each of the cases. The three women being the seemly only ones that he hadn't really touched and she wondered if that was exactly true. It wasn't as if he didn't have access to those three cases, he had been there on the scene for Jane Doe, he hadn't been the first on the scene but he had been there. The five missing girls that were still out there, he was working on those cases, not as lead but again he was helping. The only case that was really his the police weren't really even at this point and time pushing charges against, that was Lady Kyoko and he was working more under John Tyler. ' _Yet it is clear, Tyler trusts_ that _Officer Mianju._ '

Not only was that clear in her mind but also that Tyler seemed to have a personal grudge against the Takarada family, one that she couldn't place. It was odd in all respects for the last half a century the Takarada family was a strong influence in the Royal family. First with the Queen Mother Leiko being the formal Queen Consort of King Phillip but she also had been the mother of both Crown Prince Albert and her Majesty Queen Mary. Her children were as much Takarada in every way but name. Both of those children had grown up with Lory Takarada, and even the Queen's children had been raised alongside Kouki though truth be told none of them as close as Crown Prince Charles and Kouki. Still, the Princes and Princesses had Lory in many ways as an Uncle, and the Queen herself was more of an elder sister to the man having been raised with him as children. It was more of a surprise to her that Lory hadn't stayed within the Palace that he had returned to Japan to start up LME.

Again this wouldn't have been odd, even if he had been adopted officially by King Phillip and Queen Leiko he would still have been the third in line and that was only if Parliament had agreed to change the laws or accepted him and she highly doubted that they would, even now. ' _Not that any of that matters now_ ' in a way it was a curse and a blessing that the Queen, unlike her mother, had been so fertile, King Phillip's siblings and their bloodlines would likely never again see the Crown unless remarried into it. It didn't mean they didn't have Royal blood for they did, just that they were now so far removed from taking the Crown. It was one of the reasons why in the past, they hid such things, it was all based on blood and no one needed to know the truth if the Crown so stated so. That was why Kyoko had been given such a treatment, while there were people who did know the truth, no one would ever be able to prove it and those that might be able to do so. Well, they had ways of making sure such things didn't come into the light. It had been ruled by the Crown and even should the next in line want to change that they would not be allowed to do so. That didn't mean they couldn't go out of their way to make the girl's life difficult or make her disappear altogether but Lady Kyoko would always be Lady Kyoko the legal and blood child of Lory Takarada.

' _It also made her a perfect bridal candidate_ ' because she did hold a title of her own if only due to her father at the moment. Yet her connection to the Royal Family itself, the children would always remain close, Leiko had done an amazing job in assuring that difference, a large one that wasn't very common. Those children actually got along, they actually liked and cared about each other and not just because it was expected of them. Even Leiko's two children had been close and Lory with them. So it wouldn't be long before others would be putting in their offers to marry Kyoko to have some sort of sway with Charles when he became King. ' _That child..._ ' she wondered exactly how well Kyoko would be able to handle such a possible future, based on the damage done to her on the physically, mentally, and emotionally she likely had some hidden issues but she couldn't see the damage as of yet. Again she was reminded how Brown could be so fond over the girl and that it was a true feeling at that. Not that she worried that it would influence him in any way. That would only apply to Ruto but he was a Banshee he was allowed that in a way.

Pushing her fingers into her temples she allowed the sigh to escape her lips, ' _I need to look more into Tyler and this Mianju_ ' there was something she was missing, ' _Kyoko told Ruto that Mianju scared her_ ' to the point she had basically run into Ren Tsuruga's arms. ' _That boy_ ' there was something indeed about him and her. Yet she supposed at the same time she couldn't be surprised by that either. He did work for Lory, he was rather close to Maria, it would make sense that he would feel a certain desire to protect Kyoko simply because of who she was related too. King lifted her head looking at the ceiling none of that mattered though she supposed in the end. ' _She still wants to use Mianju to get to Heth_ ' and she knew ahead of time before Brown and before she had met him that he had contact with Heth. ' _How could she know that though?_ ' True there was the history she had with Heth, apparently. They had no record but her words on the matter but even she could tell from what the Ankou had been able to dig up on the man, that women went missing at a higher rate when he was abroad.

King pulled out her cell phone looking at the time, she should likely be heading back to the hotel. There was more information that she felt was needed now if Mianju was more than he seemed from the initial report. It was just too odd now that she thought about how he really did seem to have his hands in everything surrounding Heth. Yet from what she could recall from the report, the man didn't seem at all to stand out. Well short of having named his daughter Cinderella, which struck her as odd. It wasn't the oddest name she had ever heard or been called but it was indeed a name that would stand out and this man didn't stand out. Even now it was hard to picture him standing out, ' _Tyler notices him though and so did Kyoko_ ' but she hadn't noticed him. ' _No that's not right_ ' she had noticed him when she got into that car, he had been watching her and that was why she had been drawn towards him. Yet she couldn't say it was a bad vibe, unsettling perhaps but again she wasn't sure. It had disappeared far too quickly for her mind to grasp at it now, and that she knew was not a good thing. The Ankou needed to store everything that could cause a problem, needed to be able to recall it without question, it could save the Crown not to say themselves.

' _Maybe I've been King too long_ ' but that didn't seem right either to her. _'I'll ask Brown later_ ' she pushed the thoughts out of her head. She had to let Tyler know she was leaving, there was no use pushing him she was sure he would bend on his own and her watching would only delay the response but Tyler for all his faults and his strange hatred for the Takarada family, another thing she wanted to look into. He was at least on record a good cop. So she would just have to put faith in that in the next few days he would push for charges against Heth instead, ' _not that we can allow that either._ '

* * *

Lory stared at the young man with long blonde hair, his eyes were kind and that had been the first thing he really picked up about the bunch. ' _Miroku Fujinumua_ ' it was always nice when you saw a young man who grew up with a great deal of money show true kindness in their eyes. He knew it wasn't so much for himself but Reino. He had heard from Kyoko that Reino was not fond of being touched by anyone outside of the four male friends of his and the way that Miroku seemed to quickly move forward, the way the other three young men seemed to circle him it was most likely true. 'I'll have to ask Ruto later if he knows more about this matter' it could be very important.

Miroku gave a small bow of his head towards Lory, "Forgive me I suppose you weren't informed that Reino isn't a huge fan of being touched." Lory watched with amusement in how the man seemed to know exactly how to address someone of higher rank, "I'm Miroku and these three are..."

Lory chuckled softly, "I know exactly who you and your friends are Mr. Fujinumua" he motioned towards Reino "Reino Kobayashi" he said with a small nod of his head, "Kiyora Mittsu, Dasuku Tsuko" he said nodding to each of them as they looked at each other and he held out the biggest smile full of nothing but true warmth "and Shizuru Saiai the man who assured my daughter's injury was nothing serious" he chuckled slightly, "I'm afraid even if it had been she would have refused to see any doctors." Shizuru stared at him before nodding slightly. "I also heard you have sisters of your own and have treated her and got those two," he said frowning slightly at Kiyora and Dasuku seemed to pale slightly as if expecting something bad about to happen "to think of her of such." Shizuru eyes followed Lory before turning back towards him.

Shizuru, "Yes sir. Lady Kyoko reminds me of my sisters."

Lory moved forward placing a hand on the man's back, "Good, I will be looking towards you to keep her safe when it comes to these other four" he watched the young man look at him slightly before straightening even more so, a slight smile fell upon his features.

Shizuru, "Yes sir. I'll treat her as if she was one of my sisters."

Dasuku leaned towards Reino slightly, "Is it just me or does that man seem to like Shizuru?"

Reino stared at his friends, there was a hint of pride in Shizuru's features, something that he rarely saw other than when dealing with his own family. Yet most of all there was a sort of fatherly warmth coming from Lory as well, something he himself didn't really know first hand unless he thought about how Tomi sometimes looked at him in the same way when he had been younger as if he was proud of him. Now he questioned even that. He felt the little grudge next to him stir slightly. His hand was itching to touch Lory's to see what exactly he was thinking about, what memories were coming through but the moment that thought echoed in his being he noticed Ruto moving closer to Lory. That man scared him, truly scared him. Turning his eyes back towards Dasuku "Well Shizuru rarely gets much attention and he was the most useful to Lady Kyoko..." not that it was exactly true.

Miroku leaned in barely touching Reino's shoulder, "You were the one that saved her though."

Reino had in a small way aided her, the second time he was sure she didn't even realize. There was something dangerous about that man but it was his place to say anything either. Some small part of him was sure that the only reason he had moved was that he knew that if something truly bad happened to her and Tomi knew he could have done something it would be him sharing her fate. The first time, however, yes he realized or more along felt that something was off with Shoutaro Fuwa when he had followed her, the spirit adding to his worries to the point he knew that she was there being watched over. Would he really have done something otherwise? He wasn't too sure anymore. He had to school his face as he saw the little grudge with its hands on its hips it was almost as if was thinking of saying something before simply turning it's back to him with its little arms crossed. ' _Is it picking up on my energies now_?' That was slightly a disturbing thought to him somehow. ' _Grudges aren't supposed to act like this._ '

Kyo "That son of mine" she growled under her breath a heavy sigh fell upon her features as she rose from her seat and made her way towards Kyoko. "Kyoko dear, it seems Daiki won't be joining us tonight. He can't be bothered..." she said tapping her foot slightly, clearly, annoyance playing across her features before she school herself. Kyoko smiled softly a smile at her.

"It's alright Kyo, I did take up a lot of his time today." Reino's eyes widen slightly as he noticed that once again Ruto was there at her side putting a plate back His head turned back towards where Lory was and where he had been just a moment before as if expecting him to have a twin but there was nothing.

Kiyora wrapped an arm around his shoulders as if he realized exactly what he was missing, it was almost as if Ruto had teleported at least in Kiyora's memory that was what it seemed. Reino knew that the truth was that his speed was just that quick. It wasn't the first time he seen people move at such speeds but they never worked as a manservant, ' _but they did kill people_ ' alright so the only people he really knew who could move at such inhumane speeds were all killers and all worked for his so-called Uncles. Yet there had been none of those feelings of a life being endangered or needing to scare someone, to prove themselves the better man. It was just at this man was quick, he had heard Kyo's words and had taken action as if he knew exactly what was going to be said. _'Does he has super hearing as well?_ ' Again he was reminded just how badly this man scared him.

He had totally missed anything else being said around them but Lory was talking to Shizuru or more correctly, Lory was doing the talking. Kyo had moved back to the table sitting down. It was strange how Lory was leading Shizuru to the table but neither sitting down just yet as they chatted. At first, he didn't realize it but the one girl name Amanda seemed to be looking at them all before turning and whispering something to David his eyes would fall upon them before nodding.

Kiyora arm fell away, "Think those two are fucking?" Reino mentally sighed.

Dasuku "No man," he shook his head, "Ain't no way they are doing the dirty. You gotta stop watching that shit."

Kiyora rolled his eyes, "Those two are to fucking close, look at the way they hang off each other." He muttered and nearly jumped when Brown was standing behind him a hand falling heavily on his shoulder.

"Princess Amanda and Prince David are just close so please refrain from such talk." Dasuku snorted at the pale face that was Kiyora the way he was clearly struggling not to just drop to his knees. Reino might have found it amusing but that man was also more than he seemed.

Miroku leaned forward slightly, "Try not to piss off the guard dogs Kiyora." Kiyora nodded his head as Brown moved back towards the table. It was clear the two Princesses and Prince seemed more annoyed he was there but he took it in clear good humor.

Miroku eyes falling towards Reino slightly and he had to agree with his best friend. There was something strange about Brown as well. Ruto was much smaller than Brown but the fact remained that man could move just as quickly from the looks of it. ' _Maybe not as quick_ ' but more so that man was quiet and likely deadly. ' _Tonight is going to be a long night._ ' His eyes snapped towards the door as it opened and stepped in the boy from last night.

Keiji stared at him for a moment before flashing a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he walked past him towards his mother kissing her cheek softly. "Sorry I was late mother, I tried." She touched the side of his cheek gently and smiled warmly at the young man.

"I know." Reino didn't miss the way her eyes darted towards them, clearly, they weren't exactly welcomed here.

Keiji made his way towards the kitchen, "That better not be fish Kyoko" Kyoko, of course, was not looking at him Reino hadn't caught what she had said before their voices dropped. Keiji was soon chased out of the kitchen by Maria for bothering her, Auntie and she had not been exactly quiet about it either when shooing him away. As he left the little kitchen section of the room Reino felt the glare that seemed to be in his direction. Yet when he looked it was that smile as he took a seat at the table.

' _It's like one of my father's business dinners_ ' he thought bitterly to himself and his eyes fell upon the chestnut hair girl once more before turning away. ' _So where is that man?_ ' Already feeling mentally tired and bored he looked at his friends minus Shizuru which hurt a bit "Shall we get this dinner over with?" he said shoving his hands in his pockets as he stared at Shizuru who eyes fell towards him. He gave the faint smile and Reino realized right away, that he was trying to find a way for them to be accepted, it was like when he dealt with the people at one of his family dojos. The pain that he had felt disappeared at once and Reino gave his friend a smile in return as the four of them made their way towards him.

* * *

 **A/N** : Saiai is Japanese for Beloved [chosen for the fact his family runs several dojos and he has sisters, I thought it would be funny that this would be their last name]. Mittsu is Japanese for the number 3 used more when ordering food. [There is a reason why I picked this to come later!]. Tsuko is Japanese for Passage or Passing [I picture his family being in construction; working on road repairs, buildings, ect.]

I noticed I never stated why I picked Reino's and Miroku's last names. So here's the answer! Kobayashi and Fujinuma are actually the last names of two characters in Boku Dake ga Inai Machi, who were friends. Kenya Kobayashi was a very observant and realized Satoru Fujinuma's strange behavior and the shift in personality. Thus why I picked these two last names for them as a "backward-refection" of Reino and Mirkou [Reino being more like Satoru and Mirkou being more like Kenya] :D


	99. Oxford - Thursday: Part 22

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 22-**

* * *

Kyoko was washing the dishes, Ruto stood next to her drying and putting them away. The place had a dishwasher but she liked to use the time to think and relax. It wasn't that the meal had gone awful but she had noticed the difference in the room. Her father was doing the best to charm the room, Laura was just as amazing as her father was. Yet it was clear that this dinner had a more business feel to it compared to the meals she had become used too. It was odd that it hadn't been like this when Ren and Yashio had been there. Her whole family seemed far more accepting of him and then when Juliena had joined them it had also had the same feeling of warmth in the room.

Her eyes trailed towards the room, the five young men sat close to each other now that the meal was over. The chairs had been pulled, people were more relaxed, well minus the fact that David and Amanda had pretty much removed themselves completely from everyone else. It was clear that they were likely the most unpleased with the way things were. They had been very polite but it wasn't their normal outbursts and teasing, actually, there hadn't really been any of that the whole night. So she couldn't say it was going badly, but something was off. Sighing heavily as she looked back down to the dishes she was washing. 'And after all this, I can't call it a night' she thought more to herself. She wanted to make sure Daiki had eaten and had set some food off to the side. She had also done so for Ren and Yashiro. Afterall it was her fault they weren't here. Maybe she had been mistaken but something inside of her said she hadn't been, if Ren had been there she was pretty sure she would be at her wit's end. 'Yet he doesn't seem to eat much' she sighed heavily "He's as bad as Daiki I'm sure" she muttered under her breath.

Ruto eyes fell upon the young woman, "It could be a tie between them Miss Kyoko" her eyes darted towards him and she saw the kind smile, while he was once again fully covered now that the meal was over she was always amazed at how much of his emotions always seemed to fall within his eyes.

"Really?" She knew Daiki's eating habits pretty well, the man ate of course whenever he was hungry but it was rarely anything that was not convenient for him. For the most part, he seemed to live on a liquid diet of soda. Yet based on what she recalled from her time with Ren, that man didn't seem to drink soda, which meant if he was more of a liquid diet sort of person it was most likely liquor. She frowned thinking of the large collection her father had and not to say his awful habit of smoking cigars. Hanging her head she sighed heavily. "Why don't people take better care of themselves?"

"Lory is trying to do better" she frowned at him slightly. It wasn't that she was bothered that he knew what he was thinking, she had been told more than once that her face said it all when she was not careful with her masking her thoughts and feelings.

Kyoko knew that but her own father didn't have the best eating habits let alone he always was always smoking. Still, it bothered her to think that the family she finally had gotten was only hurting themselves in a way. Her eyes trailed towards Lory who held Maria in his lap. It was an odd sensation before all she had was Shoutaro, not that his parents weren't kind people and good to her but deep down she knew that she was just a burden to them. It had felt different with Shoutaro while she was still living in that illusion that she had created to be happy, at least that's what she believed now. Now she had so many people she found herself worrying about. ' _I guess I haven't changed all that much_ ' not that she minded. There was no way she wanted to ever return to who she had been before.

"Lady Kyoko" her eyes turned towards Miroku right behind him was Reino. "We were just about to call it a night." She tilted her head looking towards Reino for a moment.

"I would like to speak with you before you leave." She turned her head towards Ruto who didn't seem too pleased if his eyes were any sign of his distaste on the matter. Yet he gave a slight bow of his head, Miroku turned towards Reino slightly before he gave a slight shrug and walked off, both parties seemed to be on the edge, not within perfect earshot but none of that really mattered to her. Reino sat on the little stool watching as she washed the dishes by hand.

"Why do you do it that way?" She blinked slightly looking up at him before tilting her head.

"It comforts me" it wasn't exactly a lie but she wasn't going to go into details with the man. "I wanted to let you know that I plan to keep the contract, it seems your talents will be of a use to me after all. I'm afraid I don't have a time frame though." She really didn't but she knew she couldn't take her time anymore, but at the same time as long as she was out and alive. The chances of Alice Patterson being dead was low, they needed her alive but only until they had her. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she thought. "I hope you can stay in the country a little longer," she said looking towards him slightly, the thought that most of the people would be leaving soon suddenly hit her. The fashion show would be over, her father would be going back to Japan with Maria and Ruto. In truth, Kyoko hadn't made up her mind yet if she would be returning back to London. The truth was she was thinking there might be the best bet, General Brown was already set up here, King apparently was in contact with the police which meant that officer. Heth likely was somewhere in Oxford, would it be wise to go back to London now?

"I don't see a problem with it." He said carefully pulling her attention back to him. For a moment she questioned if he was talking to her thoughts about rather stay in Oxford or go back to London. Yet she realized quickly that she had asked if he could stay in the country a little longer. She nodded her head slightly. "It would be helpful if I knew the details."

Kyoko "All I already told you I just have a need for your talent." she paused in her task before looking carefully at him. "How do you know _him_?"

* * *

He was Snake now, then again he was always Snake even when he wasn't. Jia Mianju was for lack of better words, asleep at the moment. The man who was gentle and kind. The man no one really saw when he walked by wasn't around. He was the nice guy next door, he wasn't the nice man who bought the kids in the neighborhood he lived in ice cream. Nor was he the guy with the pretty daughter who he was worried about might become the next Alice Patterson all because of his job.

Looking down at his phone for what must have been the millionth time he waited for his next orders. Straw Sandal would not be pleased with the development, the Young Master knew but it wasn't as if they could go against the Young Master, he was the Carp and unless the Dragon who even the Young Master still showed some fear towards said otherwise there was nothing to be done. ' _A matter of time before the Carp becomes the Dragon_ ' and when that happened they would be sad, they would mourn the loss of the Former Dragon and swear their loyalty to the New Dragon or pay the price. Lucky for him, he actually liked the Young Master, something that most people he knew didn't but they were wise they kept it to themselves, for the most part, they obeyed without question. Not that he liked puppets but that was a fine line between being that puppet and saying your piece so he knew that the Young Master allowed it... unless he was in a mood. Yet for the time that was still a few years off into the future, the Dragon was not yet so weak he could not kill the Carp nor would he hold back simply because that was his son. ' _After all, he had allowed him to take from his brother. Simply because it had not been yet been announced._ ' It wasn't as if he no one knew that his older son had fallen in love or who he had fallen in love with.

He could still picture her screams and pleas for it to stop, for the man she loved to not look at her nor the horror on her love's face when soon she was begging the Young Master for his touch. No longer caring who looked, as long as he touched her. Yet she had been tossed aside like so many others and had been in a coma for the last year at that. It was almost as if she didn't want to wake up, the doctors from what he recalled couldn't find a reason for her coma. He had been there, of course, he was always found himself behind the scenes, he had watched the young man who loved her even after all that had happened as he held her hand. The Carp had finally returned her to his brother, he even gave his word that he would not touch her again. He had no use for her anymore unless he gave him one. He had broken that man completely because now he knew exactly how far the Young Master would go, and by not killing her. He had made it all the worse.

Snake perhaps pitied the man only because of the lingering feelings of Jia Mianju, after all on record she had been mugged and raped. They had got the guy though, at least that was the story. The truth was the young man who had been taken in as the mugger and rapist took the fall because his own family had needed the money. It was a common story in China, he was sure it was common everywhere after all the Dragon and Carp weren't gentle souls no Dragon could ever be a gentle soul, death was always the cost for becoming the Dragon.

One of his lackeys appeared at his side, he knew he should have bothered to learn their names but the truth of the matter he didn't care. He knew their faces, he knew their tattoos, but names weren't important to him. They would all end up dead at some point and there was no reason to befriend them, that was not how their world worked. Yet they were still far enough down the totem pole to not know the truth of what it meant to be anywhere near where he stood. Yet there was a place even for future dead meat, out of the five poisons he was likely the nicest of the punch, he didn't take his anger out of them nor did he really treat them badly, they were loyal to him without a fault and it wasn't born out of lust or fear.

"Hey Snake, Heth wants to see you."

"Has he finished with another?" He wouldn't put it behind him the other two were almost completely broken and honestly it wouldn't hurt if they were seen by one of their medical members. Heth hadn't exactly been kind to them, he never was when he felt trapped. It was no wonder really how they gave in just to make the pain stop.

"Doesn't seem to be the case, I mean those two sure likely have been broken by now but he ain't happy with any of the other girls."

He mentally sighed, that was likely the real issue then. It was because they didn't have anything that screamed Kyoko to him and that's really what he wanted. All the more reason to keep Alice away from him. "How is she?"

"She ain't fighting no more." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "So maybe we don't need him to break those girls."

There was truth in that of course, being raped repeatily was a way to break a girl in. Yet that took time and he was pretty damn sure a day wasn't enough time without the more physical aspects that Heth liked to add to the mix. It was why once he claimed he was done they tested the waters. They served them, repeatily at that. Not just them but others they had. They might be Oxford but the location was a prime place. They had a large group here, the goal that the Dragon had was to become the new Russians. To be the top dog, not the bottom, they did well in Asian parts of the world and they were doing pretty good here too. Still they needed more, more influence and more power here and that was something they didn't yet have.

* * *

His dark brown eyes watched the doors to the police station. There was a buzz around the location and he knew it was due to the police looking or hoping to find the young girl Alice Patterson. It always amazed him how it didn't matter where he went in the world, crime was always there and children always went missing. He pulled out his pocket watch checking the time. No one would think twice about him being there, he was already in his early 50s and time was not as kind to him as it was to his wife back at home. ' _This is only supposed to be a quick check._ ' He was retired, he should be back in Japan, but no, he had gotten that strange call and he had moved without really thinking. He knew his wife would understand she was just that kind-hearted but that didn't mean much at this time. He was tired of waiting and his plane back to Japan was in less than two hours.

Darting his eyes back up towards the doors to the police station he waited until he caught sight of her. The faint smile that played across his features as he watched her movements. Again he knew no one would bother looking at an old man like himself, no matter what he looked like which as his wife like to tell him was a grump. Slowly he looked away when she turned towards his direction. As if waiting for the bus to show. That's when he felt her presence, ' _How?_ ' his eyes turned towards the woman he knew to be Gayle King, the smile that played across his features.

"Hello" she sat down next to him. He knew damn well she had a car, not just that but a driver. The man himself was looking at them from where he sat, clearly confused but he couldn't let her know that he knew. So he grunted slightly before looking away from her, again as if waiting for the bus.


	100. Oxford - Thursday: Part 23

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 23-**

* * *

Reino's eyes lifted up towards Kyoko, her voice had been echoing in his mind but she hadn't pushed him to say anything. ' _How do I know Tomi Shiro?_ ' Well, the truth was he knew him better as Todd Damon Zhatka, the future heir if the Zhatka Family, the future leader of the Russian Mob again if his father had any say in it. Instead, his mind slowly went backward, not exactly ready to answer her question or think about the man in question.

The whole meal had been boring, much like any of his father's get-togethers. There were differences, for example, this family was clearly not like his. They all held a slightly strange feeling about them. Princess Laura was perhaps the most normal of them but she clearly was a woman looking forward to falling in love. She also spoke many languages. Which in itself was a talent but also not an easy thing to do and from what he gathered, she planned to take up several more. Though she never gave any real reason. He could tell right away that she was holding her true self back, her aura if that's what he could call it, which he really couldn't call it as such because it was different more of a feeling. Laura like everyone else was dimmed in some way. It was hard to tell when he looked at her and the others, it required a lot of spiritual focus to feel this dim light that seemed to wrap her and the others. The only people he couldn't read in the room was General Brown, Ruto, and Lory. It was very odd to him. He could sense a slight darkness but as he scanned them all he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Then there was waw Kyoko who had he did not know for a fact she had a grudge he would only think light. She was an odd one, that just kept drawing him back.

Reino had done his best to not look at the twins, mainly because those born as multiples, like twins or triplets bothered him on a deeper level. Their souls somehow seemed to be connected in a level that almost made them single, and they were almost impossible to gauge at all as if they were on a whole different level of being from even the spirits. The story that mankind originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. That they were three genders; man, woman and androgynous. Yet they had to conquer the gods. Zeus came up with the solution of splitting humans in half. This almost destroyed mankind had it not been for Apollo. What bothered him was the idea that this story put them as lovers in the end and he wondered if it was as simple as that. When he saw those like Princess Amanda and Prince David he could almost see this idea that they were once a single being when it came to their souls. Their souls only whole when both were alive, he had seen twins and triplets who had lost one of each other. How it was like some sort of void that taken a hold of their hearts and souls, their very minds and memories. He also could see it in those who should have been born with another part of their being it was almost as if they were missing something. It bothered him so much that he went out of his way to keep from being close to them because if their souls were really connected and it was like being pulled in too many directions that it left him feeling physically sick. He also always felt a deep sense of loneliness as though a part of him had truly died the few times he had ever pumped into them. Miroku always got extremely worried about him during those times, but the first time.

 _A child no more than seven years of age, scanned the edge of the waters below. His silver hair flowing around his face as his violet eyes tried to figure out if it was even worth it all. Reino knew he should go home, to his mother but after three hours he was still feeling this emptiness inside of him. A feeling that he never felt when it came to anyone else he had ever accidentally touched anyone before, not even when it came to the souls he saw and there was a lot of them out here. His eyes turned towards one of them, a young man and reached out touching the man, hoping that with the new thoughts and memories he would be able to make it go away. The man had been heavily depressed, fired from his job, his wife has had enough walked out on him. He had given up but it wasn't the same. He wasn't missing a part of himself, a part that Reino knew deep down he shouldn't have ever known. Yet here was feeling as if a part of his soul had been ripped out from him, that what once had made him whole inside had just disappeared._

 _He bent under the bars of the railing looking down, '_ It wouldn't be so bad _' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, he could just let go. There wouldn't be so much of regret that held these other souls here. All he could figure was that if he jumped, he might be able to be reborn with that piece of himself that was missing now. He leaned forward fully bent on searching for it in the next life when he felt two arms grab him. His eyes shot up looking into the face of the teen cousin, his red eyes, and white hair. He pulled him up as if he weighed nothing and wrapped his arms around him as they fell backward._

 _"Such a troublesome little brat" Reino pulled away, memories flashing in his mind of his mother had actually called him, someone she was scared of because he was in town on business for his father. He said finally letting go of the boy as he rose to feet dusting himself off. He reached into his pocket pulling out a pair of eyeglasses that he replaced._

 _"Why?" Reino wasn't sure why he was yelled at him, he knew it was a mistake to yell at Todd Damon the man would one day take over Vas' place not that he seemed to care about it. Todd Damon didn't seem to care about anything, let alone him, "Why are you here?" he could barely get his voice to get above a whisper and then there was the ache in his heart that knew he was missing something now._

 _The teen looked at him, he could almost see a sigh that plays across his lips as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. "I think you already know why I'm here."_ _Reino's eyes turned away from him, looking at another ghost that floated away, in front of them. "Why were you going to jump?" His eyes snapped towards him quickly as if confused by the tone of his voice but his face showed no real sign of even caring and he remembered his mother telling him once that his cousin was a sociopath, unable to feel or care about another person. So why did he feel like there was a moment, a single small moment in his voice that he did?_

 _"I feel... like I'm missing a part of my soul," he said softly. Telling him how he had accidentally bumped into these two people. How everything was confusing in his mind jumbled up but peaceful and whole and how it all disappeared. Leaving him feeling empty inside. His cousin listened before leaning against the railing._

 _"Is that all?" Reino felt anger roar through him, "When you see the dead, you see a single soul right?" Reino's eyes narrowed as he stood next to the man but he nodded his head some. "Well, there is a theory that we're actually only half souls." Reino doubted that more so when he looked at yet another person who jumped in front of him. "The gods, or reincarnation to many times or something split our souls. My guess these twins, are a lot closer to the gods, maybe their souls are still young not enough reincarnations, or they came together and realized it and now are on the verge of becoming whole." He blew a cloud of smoke into the air as he looked out towards the waters. "Point is, they aren't you." He placed a hand on his head, warmth flooded him, he could almost be fooled he supposed that Todd Damon cared about him. "You are different and so are they. Don't let it get to you, and if you feel like doing something like this again. Your mother will pay the price." He said turning away from the bars, "Come on. I gotta get you home."_

Reino closed his eyes trying to push the thoughts away from his mind, it would only be a year later when he would refuse to be called Todd Damon anymore, that the man himself would become even darker than the teen that had been with him on the edge of the water. He should have known better, of course, he had promised to make his mother pay the price if he attempted to do something like that again and he had been good. It had been later that year he would become friends with Miroku. He couldn't believe he had ever had felt the warmth from that man, he couldn't feel it anymore. It was gone from this world, he was just another one of the people that Tomi claimed as a toy and he had no problem making it clear that Todd Damon was still alive inside of him, Tomi Shiro was a mellower version and himself perhaps but most of all he pity whoever awoken Todd Damon. It was like a promised death, a slow and painful death if Todd Damon came out to play.

"If I tell you, will you tell me why you trust him?" Reino knew it shouldn't be asked of course, that he could very well become a target, hadn't he already gotten that warning. Yet was there really any harm in asking her himself and if she freely gave that information then it shouldn't count right? So why did he feel a sudden coldness around him? His eyes trailed towards the little Grudge before slowly looking back at the young woman who seemed to almost glow, as if the heavens had blessed mankind with an angel, pushing that coldness away from him. His heart felt like it would stop, yet the grudge didn't seem to notice, or more it was like it was annoyed as it stared ' _They aren't supposed to be able to handle such a bright light... maybe because they are part of her soul they can?_ ' Then again everything about this woman and her grudges was odd, like the fact he could see them attached to a living person.

Slowly Kyoko's eyes held that warmth, "Why wouldn't I trust him? I'm with my family now." Her eyes had turned to look first towards Lory, then Maria, he watched as they made their way towards Laura, David, and Amanda, then towards Kyo and Keiji who were drinking their tea listening as Maria tell them how Lory one day came and got her from her dancing class in a matching Tutu. The older man didn't even seem bothered by it at all even though he could see a slight tick in Kyo's eyebrow. His friends seemed beside themselves unsure what to make of him most likely or the story either. Slowly they turned towards Ruto and it was clear in Reino's eyes that this girl wants nothing but happiness for each of them and it hurt slightly he didn't seem to be included.

Reino sighed as he placed a hand under his chin leaning on his elbow as he looked at her. "Well guess for the most part he's the President of Blume the publishing label for Vie Ghoul." He saw the confused look on her face, he had slipped into Japanese mainly because she had memories that were clearly in Japanese, with that... he didn't want to recall that memory but it also was very clear she spoke in Russian for the most part whenever her and Tomi had been together alone. It was strange, her Russian wasn't fluent but it was passable. Not like it had been when he first met her, that was a world of difference between the memory and the now and he again wondered exactly how old that memory was.

Ruto had leaned forward saying something in her ear, and Reino frowned. ' _Then again she didn't seem to know Japanese the other night either_ ' it could be something dealing with the trauma of it all, he had heard cases where it had happened before. It wouldn't be unreasonable to think that instead of a huge personality change she simply blocked out the language that caused her so much pain to the point she could hardly remember it if at all. Otherwise, she was an amazing actress.

Reino had only slightly noticed that someone was coming up from behind him. Years of being able to keep a distance had played well into making him that much aware of where people were, Keiji was inches from him as he leaned against the counter, the urge to see more about this girl flashed through his mind but the way he felt Ruto's dark brown eyes on him. So different than the ones he had seen in his mind caused him to stay in place.

Keiji took one look at her and sighed "What happened?" Reino had found the interactions between them interesting if he was to compare it to anything it was like perhaps him and Miroku.

He watched Kyoko slowly seem to zoom onto him as if she didn't realize he had appeared in the first place. Then the slight flush of her cheeks as she looked down almost as if she was ashamed to have been caught. Slowly she looked back at him "I was wondering why a group would want to be called Beagles" the fact she had said it with a completely straight face surprised him. Yet the fact that Keiji didn't seem at all confused by it was more of a surprise as if this sort of thing happened often with her.

Reino looked at him slightly, "The band is Vie Ghoul" he said this time in English. His eyes turned towards him and he had to fight the frown as the man gave what he could only say was a slight smile or perhaps a smirk.

"I like Beagle," he said leaning forward on the counter more, his face closer to Kyoko's and Reino felt like he was making some sort of a point, one that bothered him greatly. "Get your stuff ready for Daiki, we're leaving." There was no flush on her face just a small nod of her head as she turned to look at Ruto who was once again putting away the things she had washed.

"I'm sorry Ruto, you don't mind do you?" The dark man looked towards her, there was much adoration in his eyes, most likely only second to the one that her father had put upon her during the praising of her cooking that had her completely red during the dinner. More so when he kept making everyone else around him tell her just how good the food was, which he learned that if you said it was just 'good' was not at all smart. That man was a scary force, mind you not everyone seemed to have that vibe when he had shot them such a look as if he would do something that would put even Boris to shame.

"I do not mind Miss Kyoko."

Keiji leaned back, "Actually Lory had something he wanted you to do," he said looking at the man, it amazed Reino how this man seemed to not care at all about what Ruto could do, the look in his eyes almost blank as if all emotion had disappeared from him. "She'll be fine," He said shooting as she was juggling three different bento style boxes in her hands. He sighed again as if he already was regretting saying those words.

Reino slowly turned to look at Lory as Kyoko set the three bento boxes down, the man beamed as she came towards him his arms wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Keiji leaned back some as Ruto finished the rest of the dishes. Almost as if he had forgotten they were there. Maria was also given a flush of hugs and warmth before she kissed the little girl's forehead and then her father's cheek. ' _How can she be his daughter?_ '

"You should see his son, then you wouldn't wonder" Reino's eyes shot towards Keiji for a moment, not even his friends could seem to understand such thoughts, they tried and Miroku could tell when something was off but this was something different.

Kyoko came bouncing back towards them and she looked towards Ruto, "I'll be back soon" she said walking around and hugging the man which Reino had to mentally hold back the shiver that ran down his spine, he wanted to tell her that he was dangerous, but he held his tongue, it was clear she likely knew or naive but whatever the case might be he had a funny feeling that if he said something he would regret it.

Reino watched as the two left before feeling Miroku standing near him. "Interesting bunch aren't they?" Miroku looked towards Ruto for a moment "But I'm ready to call it a night what about you?" Reino nodded his head, pulling out the mirror and looking at it. The spell seemed to shatter like glass around him before he turned back towards Kiyora who was walking with his other friends and holding it out to him the man took the mirror looking at his own reflection for a moment before running a hand through his hair and blowing himself a kiss before putting it back in his pocket.

* * *

 **A/N** : Plato has an Aristophanes present a story about soulmates, this story is the one that deals with the four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. Where Theosophy state that God created androgynous souls, equally male and female. Which karma around the Earth or the separation from God but they basically split into separate genders. When all karmic debt is purged, the two will fuse back together and return to God. I think this hints at not needing to be in a romantic style, due to how you view reincarnation.


	101. Oxford - Thursday: Part 24

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 24-**

* * *

Lory ran a hand through his beard, his heart felt heavy, the fact that Saena Mogami would be in this phone call caused the man to pause. Not so much that he thought she would attempt to take Kyoko back with her. To have her live a life that she no longer belonged in as far as he was considering. Nor was there fear or worry that she would want to be part of Kyoko's life. No Lory was sure she was more than happy to sit on the sidelines. It was more than he felt that this had something to do with Shoutaro, so much so that he was starting to debate if he really should leave the boy in his daughter's hand so that she could truly move on. Foolish perhaps to think that but that had been part of the reason he had informed Kyoko that he would be in this phone meeting with her. How for just a moment Kyoko had frozen up in his arms, the small shudder as she bought her emotions under control and the slight panic and fear that she might be sent away. He had comforted her, telling her that she was his daughter and no one would take her from him. Lory told himself he would tell her that as many times as she needed, for however long she needed to hear it. Yet he had felt her calm down, truly calm down with those words. Part of him figured that there would be that small fear, that he would leave her as well. It wasn't as if Lory could fault her for it, he understood exactly why she felt that way, everyone in her life up until this point had done exactly that. Yet he would not fail her like so many of the adults in her life had done up to this point. Nor would the people that were around her now he had chosen, Ruto and Kyo with care.

Kyo, in general, was a hard woman to get along with, well on a personal level. She had taken Kuon leaving his parents hard, as Kyo and Juliena were and had been best friends. They had held a special bond that they had tried to pass onto their own sons, if they could be sisters without such a blood connection, then perhaps just perhaps those three young men would be more like brothers. Thus Juliena being Kyo's two sons Godmother, and Kyo being Kuon's Godmother. For some time Daiki and Kuon had been rather close at least up until Kuon really begun to enter the world of Showbiz the more he began to shut down with every step. Daiki had tried to help, tried to explain that you had to pretend to be something you weren't to make it. Daiki had grown in the world of politics, which meant acting in a different kind of way. Yet Kuon wouldn't listen and by the time Keiji was really old enough to understand the way the world really worked, he too had begun to pull himself away into the world of dance. Lory was sure it was due to it being one of the few things that he could truly be himself in. From what Kyo had told him, Keiji and Kuon had not been all that close and there had been a fear from Keiji when he realized that he liked boys that Kuon would reject him, after all, he saw Kuon already rejecting everyone else around him.

Daiki had tried, but the more Kuon fell into that darker world the more Daiki had felt at a loss. Yet most of all as Lory tried to be there for the boy in the way that his parents had been. The more Lory himself noted that there was likely a fear in Daiki that he could lose his brother next. The three boys that had been so close when they were truly young and innocent before the world around them began to eat at them, had all taken different outs in a way. Daiki and Keiji had remained with their parents, had remained to fight the fight so to speak. Daiki turned to his computers, programming, data research, he held to gather information on people in the world of politics, Dachi being who he was, was more than happy to listen to his son's suggestions, to see what information that he had gathered by searching into people that could help him or hinder him. Keiji had begun to lock who he was inside from others, his fear of having gotten stronger by that time of people learning the truth, he began to learn to fight. He began to learn how to read people around him in such a way that Lory was surprised. While Kuon had cut all ties with everyone who had cared about him but one person, Rick. Not even Kuu and Juliena had been able to reach their son and as for Lory himself, Kuon was under the full belief that it was because of his parents that he was there, not because he had wanted to be. After Rick's death, Kuu had once again reached out to him, he was hoping that he would just talk to him understand that he was not to blame. Yet one look at his Godson and he had changed his mind, he would offer Kuon an out. A way to prove himself, he hadn't been surprised when without a second thought or glance back Kuon left with him. Now Lory wondered wonder how much more harm he did by such an action. Kuon running had been the final mark on the two boys and a new mindset had formed between them, that they had to protect Juliena, their family and no one was allowed to enter that world it didn't matter who you pretended to be, you just weren't one of them.

Lory knew Daiki had figured out Ren Tsuruga was Kuon Hizuri, the look in his eyes had told him clearly that he was not happy with him being around their family, his family. Ren was the outsider, Kuon had abandoned them all. Kuon could not trust them to be there, not while he was falling and not afterward. Keiji had a bitterness about the man he hardly remembered anymore. Kuon cutting him off had happened still when he was very much a child still and short get-togethers Lory supposed with a young an fearful of being rejected because of who he was attracted too, likely hadn't helped matters either. The only thing he could see as perhaps becoming a silver lining was that he had noticed right away that Keiji had no clue who Ren really was. Part of him questioned why Daiki hadn't said anything and that left him wondering if it was a good or bad thing.

Ruto moved towards him, giving a slight bow of his waist, pulling Lory from his own thoughts. "Sir, Maria is asleep." Lory trailed his eyes towards the closed door as he nodded his head, "Also Mr. Susumu will be here soon, is there anything else you require from me?"

Lory smiled some but his heart wasn't really in it at the moment, "Just listen for Maria, I'm not fully sure what this is about..." he trailed off his eyes turning towards the door "Also keep an ear out for anyone else listening." The thought of bugs suddenly rushing into his mind.

Ruto "The room is cleared, I had General Brown make sure of it."

Lory nodded his head, "Good... thank you Ruto."

* * *

Saena Mogami sat in front of the desk that her boss Kenichi Katagiri. She knew that she should likely dislike this man before her. Yet at the same time, she knew that neither herself or that child would have been given a future if not for him and Todoh Susumu. Not after _that_ man anyways. Even with that knowledge, she felt a sense of responsibility, she knew she had failed the girl. That girl had run off with some romanticized ideal of love for the childhood friend and Katagiri's nephew, a boy who in all respect should have if nothing else see that child as a member of his family. The most annoying factor had been that neither Yayoi or Dansei Fuwa had thought to tell her once they knew that she had run off.

Katagiri tapped his fingers against the desk, ' _but he had cared for more than I ever did_ ' actually if she was honest with herself, Katagiri and Todoh had both shown more love towards that child as a parent should then she ever did. However her annoyance with it had shut Todoh away, she hadn't wanted that girl to think that Todoh was her father. It had annoyed her that the girl had picked up on how to read her just as well as Todoh. It had bothered her how he had been kind to the life that was her greatest shame. He had backed away but she knew that he kept track of the girl but as long as he didn't show himself in front of the child she didn't care. Katagiri was a different matter altogether, that girl had always been scared of him and he himself had removed himself from her sight but she could tell it had hurt him. Perhaps, if she had been a better mother, she would have long given her up for adoption. Removed herself from her shame but she had not been a better mother, no she had not wanted the world to see her shame but didn't want her responsibilities to be taken over by another person, it was her shame her place to assure it had a semi-balance life. ' _Yet I had given that child up to the Fuwa family_ ' but it was her money that fitted the bill, her money that kept her in that home. Not that she didn't understand that money was no way a sign of a good parent it allowed her to keep some sort of responsibility for the girl.

It was only after she had learned the truth, only after Lory Takarada made her see the true error of her ways. How the girl had become a part of his family, that for him she was the daughter he never knew he needed or wanted until she appeared. That she realized this man knew what it meant to be a parent, a real parent. He agreed to allow her to enter the girl's life but she had no desire for that. No, she would do what she had been doing since that night she would keep an eye out, make sure nothing now destroyed what she had never been able to give the girl as her mother.

Katagiri coughed slightly her head snapped up towards him and he smiled sadly towards her. "Are you ready Mogami-san?" She gave a small nod of her head and he dialed.

"Hello Katagiri-san, I have Takarada-san here with me" Todoh's voice seemed to fill the room, echoing around her.

"Good, I have Mogani-san here with me as well" his eyes turned to look at her for a moment. "This is a matter dealing with Shoutaro Fuwa" his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down at his hands. "It seems the boy will not accept the _history_ of Takarada Kyoko"

Saena eyebrow twitched, the cover story was remarkable if you asked her. The way that Lory Takarada had been able to somehow create these reports, police records, a contract that had been created stating the usage of the name Kyoko Mogami add in the fact that once she had given the Fuwa's the child she had simply stopped coming around. Staying here in Tokyo, she sent money, she had phone calls with Yayoi but that could be easily explained. It had been Yayoi who had helped her get the hang of having Kyoko when she was a newborn, Katagiri of course had hoped that she would bond with the girl. Yet once she had the basic idea of how to keep her alive, she had shooed Yayoi away. Babysitters, no one that stayed for long, all so that no one would see her lack of care for the girl. Her needs on the physical level had been assured, always assured.

Lory's voice held his annoyance as he spoke, "Is that all?"

Katagiri shook his head as he sighed, "I am worried that he may try something." His eyes darted towards her and she felt once again that twitch of her eyebrows. "He is very upset from being thrown off the hotel property, not being allowed within a certain amount of feet." He closed his eyes, "The laws will protect her there of course, yet I doubt they will be much good here."

"Are you saying he may try to force himself upon her?" Her voice was cold and distance, it said nothing more than if she had asked this question of anyone else.

Katagiri shrugged his shoulders, she could tell he was thinking for a moment. "No, I'm sure my sister raised him better than that. He's spoiled but he's not stupid."

Lory's coldness shook her deep inside, not that it showed outwardly, "You are mistaken Katagiri-san, he has forced himself upon her. The difference is she has people in her life who will protect her." There was an anger in the man's voice, "My daughter has a need for it apparently" there was frustration, something that wasn't be said, how far out of the loop was she now in that girl's life. "She claimed it is useful, for the next step of her plan."

Katagiri "What is she planning?"

Todoh's voice came over the phone, "That is not required to be known."

Saena wanted to know if the man knew but Lory's voice drew her back, "All that you need to do is keep a leash on that boy. He has let out a cat from its bag, I want your assurances that you will make the proper notifications to him and his family." there was a moment of pause, "While my daughter may not be striving for his destruction, I have no problem doing so."

"So you have changed your mind on her facing this to help heal her?" her voice held a strength that her own thoughts and mind weren't holding. Shoutaro was trying to make that child's life a nightmare even in this new life. "Should I warn the Fuwa's that their son may be returning home soon?"

"Yes, the only thing holding me back, it is not what she wants for him." there was again a hint of frustration in his voice "I have chosen to trust my daughter's choice in this for the time being. Let that boy know that if he hurts my little girl again, I will destroy each and every one of his dreams. One by one." With that, he hung up.

Saena folded her hands in her lap, "We need to assure that there is a plan in place should that child return to Japan to live with her father." She knew her brow was burrowed deeply in her forehead, "I will see that boy taken down if he attempts to hurt another young woman." She rose from her seat looking at the man, her brows relaxed, "I do not blame you Katagiri or the Fuwa's, but if any of you stand in my way. I'm sure you understand where I stand in this." She turned and walked out of his office, hearing the deep and heavy sigh as the door closed behind her. No, she knew she was not a mother, she never wanted that child, but as a woman who had been walked over, used by another man well she could be assured that the girl didn't end up repeating any more of her own mistakes. ' _Like getting pregnant._ '

* * *

Gayle King's face didn't give anything away, the perfect mask of a woman who was tired, annoyed even. Yet inside of her mind it was troubled, that man had come to her or perhaps more exactly he had been watching for her. He had wanted to meet with Lory Takarada, yet he wouldn't tell her anything more, other than he would be waiting for his call back in Tokyo, it was clear that he didn't trust her. Which is all as well, she didn't trust him either. Then the damn city bus appeared and he rose from his seat. A part of her wanted to grab him and drag him to one of their secure locations but there had been a look in his eyes that told her that it would not be an easy task before the doors closed.

So now she had to tell Brown, the head of the Ankou that there might be yet another threat. True it wouldn't be their problem unless the Crown said so, yet it would be their task to assure that Ruto had the proper information needed to deal with the matter. That was one them, he might be nothing more than a Banshee, yet no matter how you looked at it he played a part in their society. Just like the rest of them. Opening the door to her hotel room she kicked off her shoes. Her eyes landed on Brown who hadn't bothered to look up at her. Sighing she sat in the chair across from him, "There might be a problem."

Brown still didn't look up and look at her, "Is Tyler not bitting?" It was a possibility that it could have happened, they both had known that.

"No, I think he'll come along..." finally he looked up at her. "There is a man, I have no name." She passed a small business card. "He wants to meet ArchDuke Lory when he returns to Tokyo."

"He went to you?" That was odd, more so than being odd, it was strange. "Is your cover blown?"

"I don't think so, I get a feeling he contacted me because of my position." Yet she couldn't be fully sure about that either, "I think after this matter is settled. It'll be time for Gayle King to die."

"Well, it wasn't meant to last. I'll start moving up your replacement." He said turning the card in his hands for a moment. "First we need information for the Takarada Banshee."


	102. Oxford - Thursday: Part 25

**-Oxford - Thursday: Part 25-**

* * *

Keiji stared at the door to Ren Tsuruga's room. He wasn't here really because he wanted to be here but his charge, the girl who had taken a large chunk of his heart so quickly would have been upset for falling asleep and wasting food. He had sent a message off to Lory informing him that Kyoko was now sleeping in his and Daiki's room. He knew his brother would protect her he might not be able to fight but he knew that he would not allow harm to come to her either. There would be no rumors, no scandals as far as the world knew they were like siblings. Perhaps more than he realized deep down, wasn't that what she herself realized? Like with the Williams the Fukumi family was as well. ' _Troublesome_ ' he thought.

They didn't need anyone else in their tight group, in their family. Yet there she was doing just that, Yashiro had been overly surprised when she had handed him one of the three bento boxes, telling him exactly how to properly warm it. Part of him was sure she would have just gone and done it herself but he wouldn't have allowed it anyway. They might have some privacy here but it was not much. There were still cameras in the halls, the only difference was that the Ankou also could delete anything they needed or likely add if they had too. He wasn't even supposed to know about them, he was pretty sure the rest of his family didn't either. If he had been simpleminded he would have thought it was simply something that people with close ties to the Royal family had the pleasure of knowing. Yet he knew the truth and there had been a moment a thought in his young mind where he had wanted too. There had been the pause the thought when Leiko had come to him her manservant at her side. As a Japanese man, he would never be allowed the full freedom of being able to love openly and freely. It would always look bad to his parents, a mark of shame because he was attracted to the same sex.

He had held it close to his heart for a long time, too scared to let anyone know and yet Leiko had found out. Here was this out, this way to allow himself to be open about those who attracted to him, all while protecting the family. She had explained the basic details, that he would be properly trained and once it was done, he would die. Regardless of the outcome, he would no longer be allowed to be with his family again. That had been the nail though, the nail that told him he couldn't. He declined she had smiled as if she knew he would, then told him that she still wanted him to train. That just being a friend, a friend who could help protect her Grandson would be enough. He saw no harm in it. He liked Cody, Amanda, and even David. It would allow them some freedom and he knew that was important. It was the least he could do for his friends, not that he would ever admit it to anyone but they were his friends and he wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't at least attempt to protect them in his own way. Besides, he reasoned even if wasn't for them, he needed to do it for himself because he knew deep down he had to learn to defend himself, his life being gay would not be easy. What he hadn't known at the time was Leiko had a small group of outsiders and that he was no tied to her in the same way.

What he hadn't been ready for was, of course, Kyoko, she was he sighed ' _Troublesome_ ' was all he really could think about it. Part of him knew deep down if he could ever love a woman in such a matter, it would be her. Cody might be his best friend if he had to give someone that title but he was also troublesome in a different way. People adored him, he just threw out cuteness and he knew that Cody was not trying to do so which made those around him more likely to tease him. Yet no one knew the truth of how it made him feel, girls and boys, throwing themselves at him bothered the youngest prince. Yet he knew that Cody was betrothed to some distance cousin and unlike Laura or the twins he was loyal to it. It would change Keiji was sure once Cody did find someone that he wanted to be with. It was a matter of time like it was with everyone or you learn to love the person you marry.

Mentally he sighed because it all brought him to Amanda and David were a whole other sort of troublesome. They both dated, they had long ago canceled their betroths, most people believed it was because they were madly in love with each other. It was as if it didn't matter that David flirted with every woman that walked, all they saw was that Amanda didn't like them. Keiji had figured that out long ago before Leiko ever came to him. They were close but it was because they were clinging on to each other, they knew that people wanted to get close to them because of who they were. Not for themselves and that went also with those who connected to them through titles. Nobility wanted to be close to them because they were siblings to the future King, they were the children of the Queen. They didn't see how Amanda had been hurt one to many times that her lifeline was her twin, the only one who had been through everything from the very start. They didn't understand that they used their deadly charms to get what they wanted. They didn't know that they were clever and tricky and what one couldn't do the other could. They were the perfect team. He mentally found himself groaning as he looked down at the bento in his hands. ' _And it seems for me I found my other half_ ' if he had told anyone that they would just assume he was talking about love, but that wasn't the case he was talking about the same sort of half that those two saw themselves as. Which meant he wouldn't just let anyone get close to Kyoko, only the best would work and now he had a perfect understanding with how Amanda felt when it came to David and his love life.

"Great, I'm going to become deranged" he knocked on the door to Ren's room, his annoyance growing more and more as he thought about it.

* * *

Kuon turned the glass of bourbon in his hand, Yashiro had called him not too long ago. He had been informed that the news media was reporting several pictures of him and Maria at lunch. It had been caught by someone calling themselves Laurel Adarakat, he had a funny feeling that somehow his Godfather had something to do with it getting out. Maybe he had used Ruto, but there was also nothing about Kyoko being there which bothered him. For some reason he wanted the media to get into the mindset of them being close... but that came crashing down quickly when Yashiro began to talk about the wonderful bento he had gotten from Kyoko. He sighed heavily he knew it shouldn't bother him, shouldn't make his heartache and yet it was doing just that. They had finished talking about the updates, several new offers had come in.

It would give him something to look through on his way back to Tokyo Japan and then another twist of the knife in his heart. He pushed it down, of course, he didn't want to leave, both his parents were here. While he might not be able to Kuon, their son, they hadn't been friendly. Course most of it was Kuu trying to keep Juliena from beating him with her purse, telling him that she knew for sure he was raised better than this. His mother had never been one to raise a hand against him, but it was clear that she had been at her wit's end and he had seen her hit his father with her purses many times. However Kuu always found it charming, as a child, it had scared him but now being on the other end of it, well he could see why his father found it charming, there was no real force behind it. It just looked bad. That's why he didn't miss the way his father had looked at his wife, the glimmer of amusement, that he himself had found himself making and the way she threw up her hands she clearly had wanted to say something and that's when he felt it again. The pain that he had caused by leaving, her eyes darken and she turned away from him. That moment disappearing so quickly, Kuu touched his shoulder slightly before disappearing to ease the pain that he had once again caused her.

The knock on his door pulled him back from his thoughts. He knew it was late, not unreasonable late though. He sat the glass down on the table and went to answer the door. He paused for a moment before running a hand through his hair and opening it. He hoped he didn't look nearly as tired or stressed as he felt at the moment, that was the real problem with him when he drank it was harder sometimes to keep control of being Ren Tsuruga. Opening the door he found himself looking at Keiji, confusion washed over his face, which meant he held a completely blank expression.

Keiji "Ren-chan"

For a moment he felt as if Keiji was this some sweet and shy little girl which startled him greatly, but what was he supposed to think when the man before him was holding a bento box, the worse part was he knew that Keiji didn't know or realize he was Kuon. He also didn't think this guy would swing that way, his eyes trailed down the halls, wondering if perhaps if this was a joke and if not how he was going to break it to this young man before him.

"Stop," Keiji said with a sigh.

Kuon and Ren both looked down at him again, had he not needed to say anything after all?

"Seriously, just stop," he said pushing past him and entering his hotel room. Somehow this only added to the worry that he might need to break his heart. It wasn't as if was the first time he had to turn a man down yet he never had to do so with someone who was family in many ways. He sat the bento box into the microwave "troublesome" he muttered under his breath as Kuon shut the door and looked at him.

' _That's what I want to say_ ' he thought. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Keiji, him leaving as Kuon had been enough pain already. Yet he did have to figure out how to treat him gently when he turned him down, perhaps like one of those young girls? He cleared his throat as he looked at him, "I'm flattered..."

"Stop" he growled as he turned towards the man, "I'm not into you."

Kuon let out a deep breath, "Thank God" he leaned against the wall, almost as if all the strength had left him, "I had no idea how I was going to turn you down" he said that more to himself than to Keiji but he didn't miss the grunt that the younger man gave him. "I just don't swing that way is all, it's not the first time either..." why was he rambling all of a sudden, maybe because it was Keiji and the young man had once looked up to him before... before his own darkness began to wrap around him. Keiji had been smart he had started to pull away from him. He stopped himself for a moment, "Why are you here?" he heard beeping of the microwave and him turn back around before turning it back on and looking at him.

"Kyoko made you a bento, she would have had a fit if the food would have gone to waste." The young man crossed his arms in front of him as he looked at him, "She also under the impression you are like Daiki, meaning you need to be babysat to make sure you eat." He shrugged his shoulder slightly.

Well, he wouldn't be able to deny that if he was being Kuon at the moment. They both had bad eating habits he supposed, where he went for anything that just took care of the hunger, Daiki was more about whatever wouldn't go bad, sticky, or stained his fingers. They no matter how you looked at it was all about the quickness, not exactly the healthy aspects eating, where Daiki was a snacker from what he could recall, Kuon and as such Ren just went long periods without eating. Which meant for Kuon he likely ate one meal a day, but Kyoko had been pushing that hadn't she? It was really making him sick the amount of food he's been forced to eat, which meant he was once again going to have to eat didn't it? Well maybe not all of it, like she insisted. It wouldn't be so bad he supposed. Kuon could feel the man's eyes on him, slowly he lifted his face to look at him. What he saw he knew well, he was an annoyance that washed over him.

Keiji shook his head as he turned and popped open the microwave, before setting the box with a spoon on the table. Motioning for him to sit down, Kuon did as he was told and sat down staring at it. It was simple, clearly not meant to be a heavy meal, just one to get through the day, he lifted the spoon and turned the vegetables in what he was sure a miso broth, there was rice but no meat. He had to fight the smile that threatened to appear. Just something to make sure he ate, of course, it wasn't just him. Yashiro had gotten this same thing, so had Daiki, but he was surprised that it had been given to him in a bento box instead of in something else. Yet maybe that was all she had at the time? Clearly, this could be microwaved just fine.

Keiji, "You aren't used to women are you?"

To say he was taken by surprise was not an understatement, "I've known plenty women." He took a mouthful of the soup and closed his eyes, it was perfect, maybe better than anything he ever had.

"They throw themselves at you right?"

Kuon lifted his head slightly looking at the man who was clearly studying him like some odd science project and it made him feel rather uncomfortable all at once. "Something like that" it wasn't really a lie but they never forced him, he had always gone willingly because it was something to do and his body had urges that they were best suited for.

"She's not that kind." His eyes shot up again towards the young man who was not looking at him at the moment, he was looking down at his phone.

' _That kid and his phone_ ' actually he shouldn't be surprised, Daiki had been much like that too, worse was when he had a laptop in his hand because the rest of the world, for the most part, shut off around him. It was different with Keiji, he was different than the little kid who used to stare up at him in wonder. Guilt that he might have been the one to change him that deeply began to cross his features. Yet, Keiji was right. Kyoko was not like any of those other women, she didn't do anything to get him too fond over her, not even when they were kids. She was always trying to make everyone around her happy, caring about everyone around her to the point she didn't care about herself. That apparently had led her to tackle something that she had no place in being, he tried to push the anger out that in a way he too was to blame. Had he not kept in contact with her, had he just given her his address. He sighed heavily, "I know."

Keiji put his phone down for a moment looking at him, he found himself looking away from him as he turned to look back at his soup. Knowing that it likely wasn't because he was special to her that she had made this for him or that she wanted anything more. Yet he had been included because it was her nature to take care of those around her. He ate in silence, he knew that Keiji was once back on his phone when he no longer felt his eyes on him. He did end up finishing it all and Keiji moved forward taking the bento box to the sink where he washed it and set it to the side.

"I'll help you Ren-chan," he said after a moment. Kuon lifted his head up towards him for a moment again he felt confusion wash over him "Don't misunderstand, you fucked up." He said looking back towards his phone. Kuon wondered if that meant what it meant before the young man put his hand in his pocket and moved towards him, he held out his phone for a moment. A picture one he didn't remember being taken, he was normally pretty good at such things but there he was with Kuu and Juliena, it wasn't good for him to be caught so close to his father, he looked too much like him. "You aren't a bad kid."

Kuon couldn't help but shake his head, Keiji really didn't have any idea or maybe he did if he had known he was Kuon. The pain that if he knew who he was, that he would walk out on him for good caused a different sort of pain in his chest. "What are you planning to do with that?"

"Nothing," he said pulling away, "Yet you are about to hit the news again," he said simply turning back and grabbing the bento box, "I highly recommend you accept the offer." His eyes turned towards him slightly as he made his way towards the door "See you bright and early Ren-chan."

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks to Matelia-legwll for catching my errors!


	103. Oxford - Friday: Part 1

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 1-**

* * *

Vas could feel his sister's eyes burning into him, or attempting to do so. It was long ago believed that there was nothing more powerful than those who had their eyes awaken and he wouldn't deny his sister had a sort of pull when it came to her. Yet he was the Pakhan of the Russian Mafia, he would not allow his dear sister, no matter how charming she could control the room. He knew the moment he gave her control, it was fucking hard to get it back without losing his temper with her. He ran his hand over a few more documents, making notes even as he heard her fingers tapping against the armrest.

"Vas" she hissed under her breath, the annoyance of him not paying attention to her was starting to show and he couldn't help the smirk that played across his features.

"Natasha" he knew damn well she hated when he just repeated her name but he was a bit childish as well. If she had something to say, she could just say it not try to control the room around her. He heard her sigh heavily as if the world just came crashing down and he lifted his eyes slightly to look at her. He supposed he could give her a little leeway for the moment, it wasn't like he didn't know why she was here. "I know." He said turning back down to his paperwork, something he hated. Something that he rather just leave to someone else to deal with, he was far from the smartest of the group of them but he trusted his siblings and knew that their comments on matters were also important, thus the notes. Lawyers also came in handy and when all else failed there was her father.

"Someone used _his_ name" she hissed under her breath.

There was truth in that but what he hadn't said was that he had a feeling that it was Tomi who had made it happened. German, Todd Damon. In the place that Tomi used. Had it been his son it would have been different, their family name would have been used but whoever this person had been that hadn't included it and if it wasn't included then it wasn't Tomi who was making a point. Tomi only used his real name during those moments, when he was at his most dangerous, when he allowed his real nature, his true nature to take hold. ' _A perfect future for us if he would just accept it_ ' of course he sometimes wondered if it was the fault of that child. That was what she had been a child, a child that wasn't even supposed to be the one given birth. None of them had seen it as something she would do and by the time they knew, well they only had one choice. They took the child, putting her into a coma and then taught the mother a lesson she would never forget. Once his son had been born and was in his wife's hands they had moved the girl back. It had done something still to the girl, shut something down inside of her. Yet he wasn't sure if the mother was any real help but the kept an eye on her for a few years.

His eyes darken as he thought "I want you to look into her"

Natasha stared at him slightly, "Into who?"

" _Her_ " Natasha eyes widen slightly before looking off for a moment her fingers tapping on the edge of the armrest again.

"Are you sure? We said we would stay out of it after we assured..."

Vas knew what they had said, they could not protect the girl forever. Yet perhaps something from what had happened to her. Perhaps her time being in a coma, her age all play a part. He leaned back some in his chair, it could explain why. Maybe why he would do such a thing as to bring back his dead grandfather. What else could he think at this point, it was not normal and while it was amusing as Boris thought, there had been no traces, of this man. It was as if he was hired and just disappeared. "I don't know," he said shaking his head after a moment as he ran a hand through his hair. The issue was he was troubled about this Blue Rose.

"We know she had no memory of that time" he heard the way his sister broke, he knew that this was a topic that was hard for her. That child had been younger than Natasha, but it was his seed that had been inside her. They didn't abuse children or women, women yes sometimes but that was because they didn't allow rats. True there were times they were left with no other choice, it was quick and painless, always painless. "I still can't believe that woman" she hissed under her breath.

"She paid in the end" of course no one really knew the true story but that was just as well.

* * *

Kyoko shifted her weight in a semi-sleep state she is slowly aware of the small figure that can only be Maria. The little girl who keeps the nightmares for the most part at bay. Guilt stings her not for the first time, but she knows very well that Maria also seems to need this contact. She couldn't see her just accepting to share a bed if she didn't need the comfort of another person. The thought that perhaps Maria once slept in her parents' bed washed over her. Wasn't that something that small children did whenever they had bad dreams or just needed that comfort? Normally the parent would move them once they were once again asleep she supposed. It was nothing she really had much knowledge about though, she couldn't even imagine her own mother allowing such a foolish notion and wasn't that exactly what it would have been to her? Yet in the back of her mind, she could see this being allowed in her childhood if she had been with Lory. There was comfort always so much comfort around him and she smiled softly at the feelings that seemed to burst through her mind. Almost as if her mind was rewriting her own history shifting once again she pushed herself up so she was sitting in her bed.

As a child, she could recall a time when she was very sick, so sick she couldn't pretend her way out of it.

 _Yayoi Fuwa eyes widen as she looked towards Kyoko, no more than eight years old. Her fever was deadly high but she was struggling, struggling to not let it be known, to not be seen. Kyoko couldn't allow herself to be a burden. Still, the older woman had moved quickly towards her, and that was all it had taken the moment Yayoi embraced her she had clung on. The comfort that she was never allowed, she could allow it right now, right? It would be alright to cling and not let go. Her mind went in and out, but she always heard the humming, the soft singing of Yayoi. The warmth of someone caring, someone telling her she would be alright. The worry, but as her fever came down, things have begun to return to normal. Yayoi was not always near her, her desire to cling to her was strong each and every time but she had enough willpower to fight it. Soon she could hear Yayoi telling others how such a good girl she was, that not that the scare was over she just knew that she had to get back to her other responsibilities. It wasn't so much that she wanted too, it was that she had heard the worry of people sometimes wondering if they should call her mother. Her mother wouldn't hold her, her mother wouldn't sing or hum. No, her mother would just be disappointed in her. Yet Yayoi had been so kind, so loving, she clung needing so badly the warmth of another soul and now she had to return to the real world. It was enough to have had it for a moment._

Lifting her head to look up at the ceiling as the sun slowly began to peak through the windows, 'Tonight is the last night we'll be together Maria' she felt a stab of pain 'I just hope it's not the last time' she said leaning over and kissing the little girl on the forehead. They would leave after the show, it hurt but she had to stay here. Now was the time, the target had to be easier to reach, but not to easy. Fewer people to watch over her. 'I need to see if anyone went missing last night' she said sliding out of the bed. Only then realizing someone had changed her clothes, she tilted her head thinking about it, 'Likely Daddy or Ruto' and with a small shrug she grabbed a pair of black jeans ' _might as well see how well Reino can do with something pressed against me to_ o' not that she had any doubt that his skills but it would be good to test it for herself. She opened a drawer and frowned slightly, pulling out a tank top normally worn for bed. It wasn't proper for her to wear such a thing even if she did a lot back when she lived with the Fuwas. Kimonos and Jeans she mentally shook her head ' _I can save that for when and if I'm modeling_ ' it would be a good way to make people think twice about who she really was. The blush that started to wash over made her want to beam. To be able to hide in plain sight, she could be her father's daughter when she wasn't working. It would be just like when she worked to live, it was a wonderful feeling because this time she actually had a reason to want to be herself more than the fake person she was that always seemed so happy. Moving her way to the closet she pulled out a large white sweater dress, with the black jeans it would work, and fit with who she was. Picking up a pair of black flats she got dressed.

* * *

Kuon groans as he looked down at the text message that he had gotten from Keiji, it was far to damn early even for him. He turned the phone over as he stared it willing his eyes to focus: _Get up Ren-chan._

He glared at the phone before looking at the little timepiece in the corner. It was just a little after 5:30 am, who the hell eats this damn early. He was a man who rarely ever got up before 6:00 am and to be awoken almost a half hour before he had to be, actually, he wasn't even needed until 9:00 am was far too much for him to handle. As he was debating just going back to sleep he felt another buzz: _You know Kyoko would say breakfast_ _is important._

 _Why would I care?_ \- Ren

Even as he typed it out he didn't feel right doing so.

 _Very well, I'll tell her. - Keiji_

Kuon eyes narrowed, "How is telling her helping?" not that he would want her disappointed in him but perhaps the lecture and he mentally groaned at the thought that he wanted her to lecture him. He had never enjoyed it when his parents did but apparently, all that had been missing was a petite Japanese woman telling him his eating habits were awful and how he needed to take care of himself. Using even a smaller child to get him to eat... "Fuck" he muttered the worse part was it was exactly like Lory in a way.

 _Mr. Tsuruga why are you refusing to eat?_ \- Kyoko  
 _Don't you know the first meal of the day is the most important?_ \- Kyoko  
 _What type of sample are you setting for Maria?_ \- Kyoko  
 _You don't have to eat a lot but you must eat something._ \- Kyoko

Kuon eyes widen slightly, he didn't actually think Keiji would tell on him. He groaned as he looked at the messages. Yet there was still this smile that he didn't realize was on his face at the moment.

 _You need to use your brain, of course, the fact you don't eat means your brain isn't getting enough energy to properly focus._ \- Kyoko  
 _Are you even listening?_ \- Kyoko  
 _You know Keiji went to a lot of effort for this, you are setting an example._ \- Kyoko  
 _You must eat!_ \- Kyoko  
 _Please!_ \- Kyoko

It was the please that did him in and he knew it the moment he saw it. He sighed heavily: _Fine_

He wanted to say more to her, but what he didn't know. Yet her thanking him almost had him feeling almost giddy, it was odd. It was at that moment he realized that Keiji knew, knew that he held Kyoko in a different standard than others and he growled. "Fuck," he said as he looked back down at his phone.

 _Now, I'll see you in ten._ \- Keiji


	104. Oxford - Friday: Part 2

_**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading and following along n.n _

* * *

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 2-**

* * *

Lory watched as his daughter walked around the couch, mornings had quickly become a comfort to him. It was time for just them, though he was busy checking the news, making notes of what he had to do. His little girl found comfort in him and after what had happened to her, the fact she trusted him so much still amazed him. ' _She had shown that trust pretty quickly_ ' not that she had been all that comfortable with contact but even that slowly faded when it came to him and Ruto. Her fingers tapped the edge slightly of her textbook, ' _Russian hm?_ ' after each line, she seemed to close her eyes slowly muttering to herself in the language she had pretty much adopted as her own. ' _He had such an influence on her_ ' that bothered him deep down.

Pausing at the buzzing of her phone she picked it up and frowned heavily for a moment. His eyes trailed back towards her as he watched her mutter something in Russian before looking up at him. "Anything in the news I should be wary of?"

Lory paused thinking for a moment, "No, the girl Alice Patterson hasn't been found. Sho doesn't seem to have made any new remarks, seems that the majority of the nation has accepted the reason for the pictures and the date. So they are not faulting either of you now."

Kyoko tilted her head before looking back down at her phone for a moment, "What about that _man's_ fans?"

Lory leaned back, "Kyoko, he has a name."

Kyoko huffed, "Not when he being a childish" she muttered. Lory lifted an eyebrow to looking at his teenage daughter. 'What did you do this time Kuon?' he mentally shook his head before placing a hand on her head.

"Even then but his fanbase seems torn, some think that he's fallen in love with my cute little girl. Yet your age does become an issue, so that is not good for him. Then there are those who believe in him and have fallen deeper in love with him." It was the truth, the image of Maria and Ren did help a great deal but there were still too many questions, it had helped that he hadn't danced with her perhaps if he had, had anything more been caught. There wasn't likely much he could have done about it. Even here when it came to the Royals and Nobles and the ideals for them and marriage were more relaxed it wouldn't change the rest of the world.

Kyoko sighed heavily before looking back towards her phone. "Keiji is going to try something new." Lory nodded his head, he had heard about it from the young man last night, even approved of the idea. Yashiro had moved time around to fit it in and make sure he would be back in time for final touches. It was lucky that Francis was such a big fan of his. "He's going to ruin Keiji's hard work."

"I doubt that Kyoko" his eyes turned towards her, "He takes his work seriously."

"Then he should eat properly. He's being childish" she pulled back some in the couch, pulling her legs to her chest as she began to type, to who Lory could only guess but he chuckled before being shot a deadly look, "You aren't much better _father._ "

Lory winced, she only called him that to his face when he had upset her, ' _Great going Kuon, getting us both in trouble because of your eating habits_ ' he pouted at his little girl, "But that's because Daddy likes it when you fuss over me." She rolled her eyes but he noticed the small smile that played on her lips and that he had been for the time being forgiven at least for the moment because her main focus was on his Godson. ' _Poor boy and no daddy or Maria card to play._ '

* * *

Kuon closed the door to his hotel room before turning, he rested his head on his door to his hotel room for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. In truth, he knew nothing about what was going on, only that it likely had something to do with food. Not that he wanted to deal with eating either but he couldn't help the small smile that slowly crept up on him. There were things that made this alright in his mind, Keiji his little cousin for lack of better words. Cared, and while he might not know who he was perhaps, perhaps they could reconnect. Maybe it was a good thing that Keiji had little to no memory of him near the end. It hurt but if that was the case then he could allow him to be in Ren's world right? ' _Already allowing Kyoko-chan back in_ ' only she had no clue who he was either. Maybe where he didn't have a place as Kuon in the world, maybe Ren could. He felt his mind turning darker because he knew deep down, that Ren wasn't real, he was a character, someone, he created to be who he wanted to be.

"I really don't think you should do that Keiji-san" Yashiro's voice broke him from his thoughts as he looked to see his manager and Keiji, both were on the other side of the hall. Even though Yashiro stated he shouldn't do whatever it was he was doing, it was also clear that he wasn't making any move to stop him, as in taking his phone from him.

"He's my date, I see no harm," he said shoving the phone into his pocket. Yashiro's eyes widen slightly and his mouth making an o before looking backing towards his charge. "Stop." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. Kuon couldn't blame him, Keiji had gotten, odd since he was last with him. Yet he apparently didn't find Ren attracted and he Kuon knew that he wouldn't find him attracted because they were more like family. That would just be a whole different set of problems if he did.

Yet Yashiro's eyes turned back towards Keiji who was now walking away before looking towards him. "Girls weren't enough now you going for young men as well?" He shook his head "and Kyoko-chan's partner too" he said walking next to Ren as they follow the teen.

"He's not into me" Kuon placed his hands in his pockets, ' _at least that's what he had said._ ' No he would have to trust him, Keiji was likely a ladykiller anyways by now, he was out and about not locked away in his room. Nor was he anything like him, so he would keep a respectable distance with young women who threw themselves at him. People did fawn over him when he was younger, not as much as they did with him. He tried to shut down the bitterness when he realized exactly why people did. Kuon let out a sigh, "Yet this was his plan" his eyes trailing towards his manager as he smiled, hoping that the man would take the hint and tell him what was exactly going on.

Yashiro flinched just slightly before pushing up his glasses, "I'm sorry Ren, I'm under strict orders from the President to not say a word. I was only to assure that there was time set aside." Kuon knew better than to push his luck when it came to his Godfather, there was just no one would beat him. No that wasn't exactly correct they could if they didn't mind having to deal with the fallout when he got even. "The good news it's not that far."

* * *

Keiji stared down at his phone. He hadn't really said much of anything but neither had Ren since they had gotten into the van, there had been a slight twitch he had noticed as the door was opened by the driver but as a Volkswagen Multivan instead of having to back seats faced front and the middle seats faced the rear and thus gave a limo like feel without standing out. Ren raised an eyebrow as Keiji sat in one of the chairs that would face back, unlike many people who weren't used to such sitting, it could cause some nausea feeling but it wasn't the case for him. Sure enough, Ren and Yashiro were sitting towards him and there had been silence since then. Just the feeling of Ren eyes burning into his skull if you could call that even talking. His eyes turned towards him for a moment, the smile on his face saying something. Anger? Confusion? Keiji wasn't exactly sure, it wasn't as if he wasn't used to fake smiles, that much he could tell was going on, the Political Smile, or he supposed in Ren's case it was a Professional smile but he knew them well, the key was finding out what caused those smiles. Lies were one of them. People tended to smile when they lied, but this man never really seemed to have much of anything but that plastered on smile. So the key was finding what actually caused him to smile, maybe.

Sighing heavily Keiji finally figured he would at least tell him where they were going and hopefully he would figure it out from there. "Ltach" and he was right back in his phone, looking at news and comments dealing with his newest child. Though in truth he knew that if this didn't get corrected soon, Kyoko was likely to feel even worse and throw herself into trying to fix it. Which may make things worse, not needlessly in the professional world but in the private world and thus far he knew the lion couldn't be trusted with her, yet. 'Choices, the Peacock is a never, the Beagle perhaps, honestly be better to put her with Charles' he shook his head. He knew Charles would at least make her happy, there wouldn't be the perfect romance of real and true love but there would be understanding and happiness. 'And she wouldn't be for his money or status' his eyes turned back towards Ren feeling his eyes on him. "Do you not know what Ltach is?"

Ren smiled seem to brighten even more, "Of course I do."

Yashiro stared at his charge for a moment and Keiji wondered if that was his lying smile after all, before Yashiro spoke up, "It's Long-term acute care hospital right?"

If Keiji was the smiling kind of person he might have smiled but instead, he looked at Yashiro as if he just kicked a puppy instead, at least that's what his eyes said the rest of his face was actually pretty neutral. "tsk" his eyes turned back towards his phone, "troublesome" he muttered under his breath. Yashiro looked towards Ren as if wondering what had gotten into the teen in front of them before he just shrugged his shoulders slightly, Keiji eyes shot up from his phone and he narrowed them. "Interesting."

Yashiro eyes turned towards Keiji, "What is?"

Keiji stared at Yashiro as if he was a moron, which when he thought about it on a personal level. The man likely was, at least when compared to understanding things of this nature. It was something that Kyoko had to work on, to become more Westernized or more correctly to fit in better, her manner worked well because of her social standing in this country, but there had been small things. Contact for one but that could be pushed off to trauma, but they had come a long way with that. The rest was her modesty which again could be explained. Leiko was very traditional in many of the ways as she grew up Japanese but wearing shoes in the house instead house slippers, the fact they didn't change them when they moved into a bathroom setting, the fact they didn't do a pre-washing they simply just got into the shower. Even the way they shook hands could come down to it. Though again all of this could be explained away, no matter where she grew up she was being raised as a Japanese Princess in many ways. That meant finding the perfect mix. In a way it was a good thing she wasn't pretending to be a normal British citizen, she wouldn't pass for one.

In the end, Keiji pretending that Yashiro had said nothing even as the man pouted at him for not telling him. "I'm going, to be honest with you Ren-chan," he said causing Yashiro to shift more in his seat as if he was going to confess something, "Stop." Exactly how many times was he going to need to say this to this crazy man? Yashiro was as bad as Ren had been the night before. He watched as the man seemed to sink almost in a sort of pout, he wasn't sure what the guy was thinking or how he came to such a thought but it bothered him. He made it a habit not to slip the fact he was interested in men, by being more like Charles was. He showed no sign of attraction to anyone it was just safer, easier to pretend. Not that his parents didn't accept him, but they had spoken after he had come out, he had overheard their worries about what it would mean for him. It was more about his future, but he could tell that there was the fact that people would take this as him shaming his family's honor. It didn't matter how good of a person he was, and it was just another reason to shut people away. Why he refused to let people know the truth unless he had no choice and he was pretty damn sure if he said ' _Yes I'm gay_ ' these two would not react well. They would start to feel uncomfortable and that wasn't something he wanted to deal with. He wouldn't have told Kyoko it was needed for her to heal, ' _no I might actually have told her anyways_ ' he mentally sighed once again. "Troublesome."

Once he was sure that Yashiro was back in his corner of whatever fantasy he was in at the moment his eyes fell back on Ren "You fanbase has taken a hit" he turned back to his phone as Yashiro paled slightly before looking towards the smiling face of Ren, ' _Anger and lies._ ' he said making a mental note.

Yashiro put his hand up slightly, "The President said it was nothing to worry about." He said turning towards Keiji as if seeking help but he wasn't paying him any attention at the moment, mainly because he had been annoyed by the man in question. He would let him stew for a little longer under that smile.

Ren smile didn't falter, "and I was left in the dark because?"

Yashiro cleared his throat some as he looked at his charge, "Well because it wasn't a big deal. The main problem has been taken care of is all. Majority due to the Queen and Queen Mother have accepted the reasons given and the fact you have a been invited for tea is a huge deal, I mean you all were but it's a huge honor here. So that would only improve everything anyways."

Yashiro mouth hung open for a moment, before seeming to regain control, "are you going into PR?"

Keiji stared at him for a moment trying to figure out exactly what part of his brain was damaged, "No. I just know politics" he said simply. It was after all one of the things he was good at, his grades weren't bad and if you compared the school to perhaps a Japanese school he would already have finished high school and be in college most likely. The fact that he was in one of the top schools, with the best teachers, smaller classes that worked on your weaknesses and strengthen even your strengths on made to assure that those who went there came out in hopes of bettering the world. That's why you wouldn't find celebrate children there, you wouldn't those who came from money there unless they had some sort of background that made them stand out more than just money and privilege, though that was, of course, one of the things that came with the school. It was also one of the biggest melting pots in the world. The fact it was centered in British Empire just added to the power that the British Empire held in the world. The US might like to think of itself as the biggest force out there and they weren't a weak force by any nature but they didn't have the same sway. No, the only force he could personally think as bigger even the British Empire might be the Russian Mafia. The world would be destroyed if the US ended up in the same position as the British Empire if you asked Keiji, the Russian Mafia would overtake the world and it wasn't exactly like they hid in the shadows now. Pushing those thoughts out because that wasn't the world he worked in, he only barely glanced at that world enough to know who to stay away from.

Ren was staring at him again and it was starting to really annoy him, "So you treating this as though it is politics?"

Keiji smiled slightly, "Exactly." His eyes focus on him before looking down at his phone, "As you know people in certain positions tend to be held to a certain standard. You are a celebrity, your standards are able to lack, it's not uncommon for scandals, affairs, and so on." He held his hand up, "Yes I know blacklisting is a lot easier in Japan" He leaned back some, "Yet looks at these little facts, you have never been seen with another woman outside of innocent manner until Wednesday night, and then there was six of you. If this was Japan that illusion of your fanbase having that chance with you, is even more important. If she had been an actress or a model in the Japanese world she would have been shamed even worse, doesn't matter if she was innocent or not." He tapped his phone on his leg for a moment, honestly, it was a good thing it happened here and not in Japan. "It's hard enough for someone to approve of a relationship, but it all has to be done to seem innocent, both fan bases need to basically approve if they don't feel the person is worthy of the other then." He didn't want to think about how it normally destroyed careers. In many ways, he figured that was why so many Japanese actors, models, and singers hoped to reach an international market. Not that many ever did.

His eyes turned towards Ren and he could see the understanding that was there, even Yashiro realized now exactly how bad this could actually be and likely couldn't understand why the President was saying it was fine. "Don't worry, we're going to correct it. We're going to give the illusion that Ren Tsuruga would do this for anyone." He smirked slightly as he looked at his phone, "We are going to a children's Ltach for that exact reason. Little Kyoko was pushed out as a scared little girl, so who better for our dear Ren-chan to tell stories too but scared little girls and boys all under the age of 18?"

"So the Media is going to be there?" Yashio asked.

Keiji rolled his eyes, "No."

Yashiro face showed his confusion, "I see."

Keiji couldn't help the smirk as he looked at Ren, he could tell the young man figured it out. Why there wasn't going to be the media, the fact that he wasn't really known either would help not that he figured Ren would know this.

Yashiro sighed taking his glasses off and cleaning them, "How does that exactly help?"

The van stopped, one look at he knew they were there. "Trust me. I know people." He put his phone in his pocket, "and besides, the kids will have a blast." His eyes turned towards Ren, "After all he's an actor, he should at least be able to act like this is something he cares about."

* * *

 **A/N** : Ltach is for long-term in the hospitals, normally longer than 25+ days.


	105. Oxford - Friday: Part 3

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 3-**

* * *

Chief Inspector John Tyler knew that there was a truth behind Gayle King's words. A truth he didn't personally want to admit and why would he? It would mean his judge of character was wrong, he was a man of pride. He hadn't gotten where he was by being foolish, yet no matter how he twisted and turned it one of his very own was clearly connected to these missing girls, perhaps the Jane Doe and even Alice Patterson. The real issue was he couldn't figure out why he was connected, there was no motive from what he could see. Jia Mianju was a respectable member of his community, he had been with them for a few years now, but if it was true. If there was any truth in this at all, then it meant every single case he ever helped on, any file he ever looked at. Would all be tossed out, victims would think they had gotten their justice would pay. They would need to gather new information, unable to use the odd. It was... a mess.

Tyler tapped his fingers against his desk as he tried to figure out a way out of this mess. He knew that he had to release Heth or that he should. Yet as long as he was under police protection, didn't that mean they would know his whereabouts? Course they didn't keep a record of that on file for a reason, but he should have the information somewhere. Then again, why not just as Officer Mianju himself? If and he still found it hard to believe Heth was the villain in this story, he likely was holding something over on Officer Mianju that would make the most sense, the man was helpful but he never saw any true action. He was just to kind hearted for that type of work. He wanted to help people, that was something he could admire in the man.

Picking up his phone he dialed the man in question, "Ah hello Mianju"

"Boss, did you find her?" the worry in the man's voice was clear over the phone to him and he found himself sighing heavily.

"No. Alice is still missing." He ran a hand through his hair, "Have you checked in with Heth?"

"No, not today sir" there was a downcast in his voice that Tyler pushed off, as being due to Alice.

It wasn't unreasonable he did have a daughter. It was also pretty rude of him not to ask about the child, "How your girl?"

"She wasn't home when I got here, she came home later than I wanted." There was that hint of relief in his voice, "But she's safe. Boss, do you think... I don't want anything to happen to her. I was hoping, could I bring her to work today?" The panic and fear that this wouldn't be allowed threw him some before Tyler shook his head.

"As long as she stays out of the way. I also need to make sure of Heth's whereabouts when Alice went missing. He might actually have some part in this whole mess, it could be he's being targetted by someone." Yet even after he said the words he wondered. "I'll tell you more when you get here." With farewells he hung up, he ran a hand behind his back. Wondering if it was possible that Mianju was indeed a mole.

* * *

Rella because that's who she was now, she wasn't some stupid rose, sure she still had a master but she had the freedom that wouldn't have been granted to her otherwise if she had remained as a Rose. No, now she was trusted to the Young Master, the Carp and if she could prove herself to him, to prove her loyalty to him in all ways perhaps, perhaps he would take her for his bride. The one who he would allow to bear his child. It was honestly the best life someone like her could ask for in this world. No, she was so stupid to fall over him, but she hadn't liked men at all when she had been taken. Even now the touch of one made her sick but it didn't matter what she wanted. Not really, sure the underlings couldn't touch her unless ordered to do so, she was high enough to have some of that protection but here she was pretending to enjoy the company of Snake.

Then again she knew very well it could be worse. She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that stupid woman who couldn't perform, how hard is to act like you want it? That they were amazing? You are selling an illusion to protect your own ass. She closed her eyes trying to push the thoughts behind that lead her here. The truth was she was meant to be a stupid flower, but that wasn't the case at all. Even as a little innocent child, they had begun to train her, so she could serve, they were pleased with her, that had up her value. A Rose and it had been the Young Master himself who had taken her from that horrors... into a whole new set of horrors, but he was fond of her still. At least she prayed so, fond enough at least that he didn't throw her away, made her a toy for all of those who men who fought for him, they were bad in a different way, deprived of human contact, most women were torn so badly they ended up dead anyway. She had seen it over and over again. The truly lucky ones were the ones who died by his hand for his amusement... because at least it was only with one man, at least you had hope that he might find you amusing enough to keep you a little longer.

"Cinderella, get ready." She lifted her head she hated that name but he refused to address her as Rella, she was playing his daughter. This sick twisted man had a thing for young ones, not children but still young enough. Yet she was not allowed to call him daddy unless in public, unless in the role that had been given to her by the Young Master for his Snake.

Which meant that's exactly what she was doing, swing her legs over the bed, her eyes fell upon the damn woman who had gotten her in this mess, or at least where she had to sleep with Snake. It was supposed to be that little bitch who was supposed to have given him what he needed. The only reason she was even in here was Snake couldn't trust Heth not to do something to her. ' _Lucky bitch_ ' she snarled in her mind as she rose and grabbed her panties off the floor, she had to dress somewhat, she knew what those guys would do if they thought she was flaunting herself. What pissed her off more than anything was the look on the girl's face as if she was pleading for help. "Don't even think I'll help you" she snarled as she moved towards her, pointing a finger at her, there was a difference in knowing that the Young Master was watching, waiting, expecting. Heck, anything outside of sex was proof of your worth here. She had worth, she had value, this thing wasn't worth it. It made her sick so sick. Besides, Snake allowed her a little freedom, something none of the others would ever allow her, maybe because of the whole pretend daughter thing. His daughter wasn't exactly innocent, no she had her dear daddy wrapped around her pinky. Still, she was a good girl, but that was because she knew what it meant if she even did what she wanted to do. Her own death, women were worthless for the most part, easy to replace and she would not let herself be replaced. She had been fighting too long for that.

"Cinderella, leave her alone" he sounded tired and she knew at once she needs to ease his tension it was almost second nature now, be useful, be loving, be good. You live. Turning on her heal she moved towards the man and placed her hands on his shoulders slowly rubbing them as he turned his neck. "You are coming to work with Jia today," he said leaning back some. His hand turning to take hers laying the small kiss on her hand. "Go."

She slides off the bed, grabbing the rest of her things, putting them on before casting one last look towards the useless woman who had made more work for her. She would get even with the bitch, the women were allowed to do what they wanted to each other within reason and what a better way to prove she could stand by the Young Master than to make those that crossed the line pay, without even lifting a finger herself?

* * *

Snake watched as his Cinderella walked out of the room, he knew the moment the door closed she would allow her own worries and fears wash over her. It was just how it went, inside their own world she had a freedom that she likely would never have with anyone else, not even the Young Master. Though he supposed if she showed such a face to him, he might once again show true interested in her little did the foolish girl think that by just being a good girl was enough to keep him close. No, the Young Master was much like Heth and he could see the fear that the girl had when it came to Heth. True as long as you stayed on the Young Master's good side it didn't really matter too much where you fell, the more he liked you well the longer he kept you. He would pity her if he cared enough to do so.

His eyes fell towards the text message from his true Boss, not that damn pretend one that Jia had. Part of him couldn't wait for the day he could hold a gun to that man's skull and pull the trigger. Oh, he would get a lovely kick out in how that betrayal will play across but that was still a likely far out. As long as things were good, as long as there was a need in this damn city, this was where he would be stationed. This is where Jia had to be and that meant he had to be here. Maybe he should think about getting Jia a girlfriend. Maybe one of the older flowers who was losing their value as they got older, wouldn't be long before they didn't have a reason anymore. You only need so many to help keep the women in check. Pushing the thoughts of his mind he stared at the message truly able to focus on the words and not just the screen.

 _Search the fairy godmother because it's time for the belle to join the ball. You have 36 hours. - S.S_

He ran a hand across the back of his neck as he glared at the screen, it wasn't so much the orders themselves he suspected this would be the case. It was the fact that this was yet all again because of Heth, "Fucking Spider" he muttered under his breath. Not only did he now need to use Cinderella to try and gather information using her charms, he had to figure out if there was a way to get the information he needed from Gayle King with no real plan at that. The fact that Straw Sandal didn't think it was worth coming to help or sending someone else for that matter, meant that he had been right, the chances were high that Gayle King was exactly who she seemed. They rarely got this sort of information wrong but they didn't have such a strong presence here yet. There were still chances that she was not what she seemed so he had to figure that out as well. All while not breaking character, all while making sure Tyler strings were pulled exactly as he needed them to be pulled.

The best way was to see what Gayle King carried in that damn suitcase of hers, maybe even searching her person. ' _That was going to be a problem_ ' that woman clearly wasn't going to agree to a body search of any sort. Not to say his skills as a thief weren't very good. He knew he was going to regret it but what choice did he really have and it wasn't like the Five Poisons weren't meant to work together. They needed information and she might be able to give them the information needed to change the records so one Alice Patterson could become Lady Kyoko.

His eyes turned towards the girl tied as he moved back towards the phone in his hand. ' _Might as well get this over with._ '

 _Do you have time for a little date? -_ Snake

 _Always, when and where? -_ Centi

 _Now isn't that the question? Her name is Gayle King, asap my friend -_ Snake

 _Only a friend when you something Snakey Boy -_ Centi

Setting the phone off to the side he rose from the bed, not caring that he's naked as he moved towards the young woman. Her eyes widen, fear showing quickly but she's been good. Not once had she yelled, or screamed. Likely because she knew it was useless by now. He knelt before her running a finger across her jawline, it was going to be a shame, that they were going to have to break her face a bit, to make it harder to tell who she really is. He mentally wondered if he should wait until after she died or before. Slowly he moved his finger down her neck. "Dull amber," he said simply, they weren't really an amber at all in his mind, but he could see the flakes in them, they were almost beautiful, but compared to the real thing. Just fake. He could see the questions in her eyes as he leaned forward a hand wrapped around her neck as he kisses her. This time she doesn't move, this time she doesn't fight as he slides a hand down her side. "Good you are learning" he moved away, the anger and in her eyes as she spit at him causes him to sigh heavily as he stands back up. "Guess the boys can keep you company while I'm at work. I'll be sure to say hi to your daddy."


	106. Oxford - Friday: Part 4

**-** **Oxford - Friday: Part 4-**

* * *

Daiki stared at Kyoko sitting on his bed, her hands rested under her chin as she leaned forward on her knees. The whole thing had to be uncomfortable but not nearly as much as she was making him feel at the moment. It was almost as if she stopped blinking, he'd almost think she was off in her little world but anytime he moved to put his bowl of oatmeal and fresh fruit down her eyes would narrow slightly. He had already finished the egg on toast. It had been far too messy for his tastes and so was this bowl of oatmeal, he couldn't get his leg to stop bouncing up and down.

"Will you stop staring at me, it's creepy" he muttered the last part.

Kyoko tilted her head slightly before she smiled, too Daiki it only added to her creepiness at the moment and he mentally sighed telling himself the next time she makes something he doesn't finish to destroy all traces of it not store it. His eyes trailed towards one of his computer screens. Last night while Keiji had been with Kuon, ' _No it's Ren, he doesn't want to be with us anymore_ ' his eyes narrowed slightly 'but he's luring Keiji in and' his eyes turned slightly towards Kyoko. He shook his head slightly as he sighed 'No Keiji isn't doing this for him, it's to assure no shame falls on Kyoko' he knew how people would see her if she ever thought to become part of Lory's world. The real issue was that Kuon even if he was being Ren can't be trusted.

"Just eat" she sighed as he frowned. He knew she was liking thinking about him wanting to get back to his _gaming_ world but it was more than that. Last night once his program had stopped running he had come across a certain issue. The fact that something that for the last five years, every time a modeling show happened in the general Oxford area, young women between the ages of 14 and 23 would disappear. Disappear was a nice way to say it really, not all of them were reported it seemed, only a few ever made it into the database but he needed to do more digging to make sure he wasn't wrong. Well not so much make sure he was wrong, he had contacted Leiko with the information and she wanted all the information. Which wasn't a problem but now she wanted him to double and triple check. They weren't really local girls from what he could tell either. He closed his eyes for a moment before sighing, Leiko was right of course, he had no real proof, just a theory and he had to find the connection.

Setting his bowl down he opened his eyes and looked at Kyoko, "Before I finish" he said seeing the look of unhappiness cross her features for a moment. "Alice Patterson" she sat straight, her hands resting on her knees now in little balls of fists. "I think you are right." No it wasn't so much he thought she was right but that they changed the type of targets, they were without a doubt looking for a way to make her disappear where no one would ever bother to look for her again. They hadn't bothered with anyone, not a single soul since they gotten their hands on Alice Patterson, that could mean they were ready to move but based on what he had found, this wasn't normal either. There had been a shift and change to in the type of girls that had disappeared, at least if the police records were any use and it happened when Heth had appeared in front of her and much to his distaste, Kuon saved her. Not that he wanted anything to happen to her, no she was too important to their family now, to him. Yet before the cameras started to fuck up... before the data had been attempted to be destroyed by outside forces. The little bits he had been able to see, there was no Ren Tsuruga in those moments, but it wasn't the old Kuon either. So who was that man now?

His eyes turned towards Kyoko her head was hanging, lost in her own world. "How many? How many were taken because of me?" her voice was low, full of guilt and pain. Daiki couldn't deny that girls were taken due to her that was the biggest problem, they have gotten into a typesetting. Yet how could he explain it wasn't her fault without going further into details? He ran a hand through his hair and it wasn't like he was supposed to know about the Ankou even if he did know about them. He frowned slightly as he picked up his oatmeal, partly wishing he hadn't brought it up just yet.

"It's not like that..." no he was only meant to look for a certain type, through his program. The issue was, none of them were in the database. "You can't blame yourself for it."

Kyoko face seemed to darken, "How many Daiki?"

Daiki stared at her again a sad smile played across his features as he looked back down at his oatmeal, "Five, not counting Alice Patterson." he watched her carefully as he ate the rest of his food, a plan already coming together, but first he needed more information and the only one that knew how they worked, how they really worked was the one who had lived through it. "What do they do to the ones that aren't suited for a replacement?"

* * *

Kyoko face paled, something cold was slowly wrapping around her middle that had nothing to do with her as she placed her hands in her hair, she alone had destroyed six people's lives, ' _seven_ ' a small voice inside of her said as she felt something inside of her stomach turn. Right now Ren Tsuruga was paying for her own failure in handling Heth, even if he said it was fine it wasn't really. To destroy someone's hard work and she wasn't stupid enough to think the same about the man anymore. No the moment that Shoutaro had... sold her. She had no longer the same the dislike she once held for anyone who couldn't see Shoutaro for how wonderful he really was. Of course, he was a wonder still, a wonderful pain in her side that she felt torn about. To hate him to curse or want his death, no, but she was thankful and that made her sick too.

Kyoko pushed those thoughts out of her head because while Shoutaro had sold her, yes tossed her away even for his dreams. Had she not in some way just done so with those six women? Was it not her own dreams, her own wishes that had cursed them in the end? She wrapped her arms around her side, trying to settle this pain in her heart, some costs... some loss... is it really worth it? ' _Yes it is_ ' she winced at the thought that entered her head. The answer was clear of course, even if she was the cause of those six women being raped, beaten, even likely killed if they didn't perform to Heth's tastes. The thought itself made her sick inside, because no matter what she knew he had to be stopped but how many people would be hurt because of her actions? ' _Less than if left alone_ ' she closed her eyes tight. All her life has been about making people happy, doing whatever it took to be loved, to be wanted. Now she was loved and wanted at least by her family. She felt a small twist in her heart knowing that she would never be worth anything to someone else when it came to that sort of love. ' _But maybe..._ ' she tilted her head thinking about those women ' _... yes maybe it won't be too late for them._ ' Yet deep down she knew not all of them would be saved, not all of them would make it even alive. That was all on her.

"Kyoko" her head spun looking back towards Daiki, her eyes darting quickly to his empty bowl before darting to his trash can. "I didn't throw it out." He sighed heavily, "I'd only get in more trouble" he muttered.

She smiled softly at him, feeling that perhaps the Gods would forgive her for her sins they did give her such a wonderful family after all. "No but I'm happy you finished," she said taking the bowl from him and the plate, "It really does make me very happy." She didn't notice the way Daiki looked at her, nor the slight flush of embarrassment that crossed his features, she didn't even hear him mutter something about how that was a stupid reason to be happy before he turned back to his computer screens.

"So, what will they do to them," he asked again.

"They haven't taken anyone else?" she asked warily, she was fearful and if they did take Alice Patterson, who already had a profile... she closed her eyes not wanting to think about it but again she knew she had no real choice.

"Not from what I can tell" she stared at him before nodding her head slightly.

"Well..." she sat the plate and bowl down off to the side of his desk not trusting herself to not drop them. "From what I was shown... and taught" she didn't want to admit even saw in some cases. "Regardless if they are a replacement, they will still be..." she closed her eyes tightly as she felt Daiki's hand rest on top of hers for a moment giving her a slight squeeze before releasing it. It wasn't much but it was enough. "Alice Patterson will be raped, they all will be... but it's deem as training them." She didn't really look at him, seeing more into the past than the present at the moment. "It's to make them less likely to fight back, so that won't matter. The others, they weren't good enough. They'll become flowers, roses or dead." she turned towards him, "the only one of real use right now is the artificial flower. They won't leave a mark on her... unless they seriously have too" which meant if the person they needed they would make that person look as much like the real thing as they could. Even if that meant, removing a limb or two. To them, an artificial flower was only slightly more important than a dead flower.

"Any idea what our time frame is?" Daiki asked, soon the people who would be able to protect her would be gone. He just like the others knew that was what she wanted, needed really. Her eyes lowered as she lifted up the dishes again and smiled softly at him.

"As long as she's smart and doesn't make Heth mad? As long as I'm not in their hands." She turned away walking out of the room. "As for the others until they no longer had worth."

No there was more than that of course, the truth of the matter it was very likely that soon, she would be seeing Heth again. Yet there was something she was missing, something that was brought up, something about the records. Her records. She chewed her lower lip as she stood at the sink washing the dishes so she could put them back where they belonged. ' _Heth's not working alone, or at least that cop is helping... but... how did he get a cop on his side?_ ' She sighed heavily as she stared at the bowl in her hand. ' _Would the Ankou or a Banshee really aid in this? Help someone like Heth?_ ' she shook her head ' _No, only if order..._ ' and she couldn't see her Aunt Mary, allowing that. So a Banshee was the likely person, someone who was no longer happy or someone under the orders of another noble connected to the royal family... one of King Philip's siblings.

* * *

Ruto's eyes stared down at the business card, with the words 110-006, Tokyo, Japan. Turning it over once more, he narrowed his eyes. Trying to see something more in the very simple black and white business card but there was nothing. Truth be told it seemed more like a hint than an anything, telling him where to look and nothing more. Still, it wouldn't be too hard to narrow it down with this amount of information.

Kendi Brown cleared his throat, a nasty habit really but his eyes moved back up towards the man as he slipped the card into his pocket. "The man wanted to speak to ArchDuke Lory." The way Kendi's eyes hinted that there was more but that he in truth wasn't supposed to say anything more caused Ruto's eyes to turn towards the woman who was known as Gayle King, for now.

True one could say that the man sought her out because of her role, but he doubted that was the case, it wasn't as if LME offices wouldn't have passed the information on in Tokyo itself which meant the man felt the need to come here on his own and seek out one of them. No, not one of them, one of the Ankou, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her and he noticed her slight flinched as he did so. "Why is he still breathing?"

Gayle King crossed her legs not looking at him for the longest time, likely trying to get her emotions under control. 'Still young' he thought before she turned towards him. She did seem bothered by it as well but she chewed her lower lip before looking towards Kendi from the corner of his eyes he saw the man nod once and she sighed heavily.

"I wasn't planning on it, letting him live." No Ruto knew very well it was their duty to assure that no one ever learned about the Ankou, he was slightly different, he didn't need to hide as deeply, he would be forever Ruto until his last breath. It didn't mean much and it didn't always help when those who knew would bring it up regardless. Yet that was why rumors were useful, whispers, all added in the idea of mythologies. Wasn't that part of the reason why the founders created such names? "Yet there was this feeling..." she said looking towards Ruto, "I think he's one of _hers_."

Kendi sighed heavily as Ruto turned towards him. "She rarely allows them here."

This was true, she worked in other ways, Ruto knew that. So there was a reason why this one had been allowed to come, to seek one of them out. The fact that he knew exactly who to look for, was also likely due to her. Though perhaps it wasn't so much that he was looking for her, as more as watching her. His eyes studied the woman in front of him. ' _Perhaps there is more than one person to look into_ ' his eyes finally turned back towards Kendi. He gave a small bow of his head, "I'll pass on the information" with that he moved towards the door.

"Is she making her choice?" Ruto's eyes turned towards Kendi for just a moment and the man sighed, "Right, you wouldn't tell me even if she was." With that, he left.

* * *

 **A/N** : Well I guess it's kinda out of the bag so to speak. So I'll just say, yes in a way there is indeed a Mafia "showdown" Which you know is why they be there in the story *grins*


	107. Oxford - Friday: Part 5

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 5-**

* * *

Ren Tsuruga perfect gentleman mask had slipped, he had felt it several times. Not that it was needlessly a bad thing, but it was starting to bother Kuon before it felt as if Ren slipped when he was around Kyoko. ' _Then again it was still due to her_ ' he was starting to see her as a very dangerous creature, a person he most likely shouldn't keep in his life. Yet, every time he thought that he felt a pain in his chest as if he did such a thing his heart might just stop beating.

' _Not like she knows it me_ ' it was a painful truth he told himself. ' _But she still remembers me_ ' another part of his soul screamed. ' _She was only six years old._ ' He sighed again this time not just in his mind as he stared out the window. ' _Doesn't matter,_ ' and that was the truth. It wouldn't matter because he had no right to have anything nice in his life. Regardless he couldn't really leave it either, there wasn't anyone he had met then or now that really eased the pain in his heart and mind.

He felt Yashiro's eyes on him and he mentally sighed knowing it would only be a matter of time before he tried to make some guess about what had to be bothering him. The man was a good guy but he really had no idea who he was, so he really couldn't understand.

"Thinking about Kyoko-chan?" the grin seemed to be carried in Yashiro's voice.

The shock that he actually had been correct scared him. Had Ren Tsuruga been slipping that badly? ' _No, no someone else would have noticed, Boss would_ have _said something._ ' The thought of his mother perhaps even getting more carried away, seeing Kuon and not who he was pretending to be. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Yashiro." From the corner of his eye, he had seen Keiji's phone lower, his eyes falling on him before turning back to his phone as Yashiro sighed almost as if his heart had just been crushed.

Yashiro, "you are so boring," he said with a pout, "one scandal and you can't even pretend that your thoughts are on the girl who was in it." His face falling into a pout before a little buzz coming from the sound of his pocket. He quickly pulled out a rubber glove before checking the message his eyes turning towards Keiji, "Did you just seem me additional appointments?" there was annoyance laced in his manager's voice and he found himself turning towards him before looking towards Keiji who didn't seem bothered at all by it.

"Indeed I did. He needs to follow them, if there is a conflict let me know." He said with a smile that told Kuon that it was a professional smile trained over the years of living with his parents before Keiji's eyes turned towards him. "You did well today Ren-chan."

Kuon wanted to laugh at this thought, true the younger children had caught a part of his soul while he played whatever role they thought fit for him. Reading the stories, playing, even the small breakfast wasn't so bad. Partly because hadn't he told Kyoko he would indeed eat something, that thought warmed his heart. He knew he wouldn't get such text messages from her so the fact he now had them even if it was because of Keiji and not because she had gone out of her way had buried its way into his soul and he doubted it would be shoved aside anytime soon. The worse part of the day was something he had been expecting the whole time because it happened no matter where he went. Women wanting his number, wanting to get close to him. Thankfully Yashiro was able to keep them at bay due to that icy glare of his that shot them running but still he had no missed how they were jealous they were of those sick teenagers and it disgusted him.

' _Women, disgusting creatures_ ' and then the flash of Kyoko face entered his mind and he found himself sighing again ' _alright most women are disgusting._ ' He wasn't sure he would mind if she was the one throwing herself at him, but even as a child her love for him had been pure, there hadn't been the desire to own him. At least not from what he could recall. When he thought about the things she told him he found some issues there, some problems but she only really ever talked about the pain in her heart, Shoutaro and most of all the fairytales and her favorites were of fairies, though she was very fond of one day becoming a Princess ' _but what little girl isn't?_ '

Yashiro sighed heavily, "Look Keiji-san. I know you are just trying to help my charge but..."

Keiji looked back down at his phone, "Lory has already approved of these changes, if you disagree with it, then take it up with him." Yashiro opened hung open for a moment reminding Ren of a gapping fish before he closed it shut before pulling out the little notebook that he kept track of his schedule in.

"Why did Lady Kyoko's other leave her?"

Keiji eyes narrowed slightly before looking down at his phone, "It's not my place to say." The silence filled the van for several heartbeats before he looked up sighing some, "but I can say that woman doesn't hate her but she without a doubt does not love her either."

That he could believe, he never thought that the girl was loved by that woman. She was unrealistic in her demands of Kyoko. Yet, it seemed the one person that Kyoko desired to have praised her, to tell her she did a good job and pat her on the head. Kuon wondered if that had ever happened before pushing that thought out of his mind.

Keiji sighed heavily as if all of a sudden the world was going to crash around him. "Alright time for a bit of business before we get back to the hotel." His eyes turning towards Yashiro as he spoke, making sure that the man was looking at him and no longer between his phone and notebook. "and I expect this to be followed without question." slowly Keiji's eyes turned towards him as if studying him before resting both of his hands, phone included in his lap.

Kuon couldn't help the smile that wanted to play across his face for just a moment. He wasn't sure when it happened but Keiji apparently outgrew him, somehow becoming the older cousin with him now in the place of a younger cousin and it amused him because all he could picture for the longest time is the little boy who would trail after him and Daiki. Yet the adult world had come crashing around them all and if he had to say the one who became truly stronger from it, it was Keiji. He would make if he chose to follow his father a great politician one day. ' _Then again maybe he just comes to realize it's more fun to boss people instead of being bossed._ '

"Ren-chan is not allowed to talk to the media about this, no interviews, no comments. If by some chance he _must_ say something, I rather he just state it is a part of his personal life and that he is uncomfortable with talking about his reasons for it." He could see the question that was on the tip of Yashiro's tongue and apparently so could Keiji, "It's more important that he does what he has basically done with each question asking about his personal life, give a vague answer and then deflects it to his modeling or his acting. It won't stand out as being any different than before." Keiji shook his head some. "The fact the women were taking plenty of pictures will help boost things and there will still be some questions as to why now." He smirked slightly, "That's why I added several locations that are more directed towards the elderly when you return to Tokyo... but none of these places are in Tokyo that you will be going to."

That caught his attention, Yashiro asked the question he himself wanted to know. "Why not in Tokyo?"

Keiji shrugged his shoulders and Kuon wanted to laugh it was a gesture that he made very often as a child that he had to reteach himself not to do when he moved to Japan, it was not an easy thing to do. "To put it simply, he lives there. If he goes further out then it will be harder for the media to get their hands on him, which is important for this to work. The conferences weren't for Ren-chan" his eyes turned towards his phone, "True the Takarada family tried to smooth things over, one of them more than anyone else doesn't want this to hurt your career but it is indeed doing that."

Yashiro eyes raised in shock, "But his ratings are back where they were."

"That doesn't change the fact that for Ren-chan his fans can make him or break him. Yet, I assure you that was not said for his sake, it was for the sake of the royal family. The nobles and those in power would never stand for such a scandal, the very fact that they twisted it to make you seem as if you were some sort of hero is due to Lory. Though there is truth in what she said, someone did come into the room. There might have been some comfort in her mind knowing that you would be there still as well Ren-chan. Which might be why she feels so guilty about it." He said trailing off slightly.

The thought that Kyoko was worried about him seemed to warm him for a moment before it disappeared, it wasn't because she cared really. No, she was feeling guilty, she felt guilty for causing him more hassle, for likely harming his career. "Is that why you are helping me?"

Keiji eyes turned towards him some, "Yes and no. Like I said you aren't a bad guy, you just fucked up. I'm going to put you back on the track you, nothing more and nothing less. For that to happen, we need your fans in Japan, to feel at ease, knowing that it could have been any of them. Not just some rich girl from noble birth, not just someone who is claimed to be close to your family who they have never once seen you with."

He couldn't deny the truth of it, no matter how hard he wanted too, they needed someone to blame. If not her, then they would blame him. Was that why she had made him something to eat last night? Due to the guilt that was eating away at her, he couldn't let that happen. ' _I will have to make time to see her..._ ' he didn't want her pity, even if that meant having her attention. Then again if that was the only way to get her attention maybe he would have no choice but to use it.

Yashiro look at the young man in front of him, and both Ren and Kuon felt pride again with the way he looked at his young cousin. It was as if he too could see the brilliant mind that was behind him. The way he understood people, politics, they could even one day be looking at their future Prime Minister ' _Not that I want to live in Japan when that happened._ ' No, he was hoping before that day happened he would be back in the States because he would have proved himself his father's equal if not better.

Yashiro, "then why are these things taken place in Japan?"

Keiji sighed turning to look out the window, "Because it would look really strange for him to only give his time to those in other countries and not his own. In time if needed we can set up a few other locations in other countries." he looked away before picking up his phone, "The worse thing we can say is he's not really Japanese." Anger had flashed through Kuon's mind and he was sure that Keiji saw it but didn't seem bothered at all, "Don't get me wrong, I could care less if he is or isn't. Yet one's image is everything... and the moment you don't fit their ideals." he looked back down at his phone, looking through something, "Well people aren't always kind."

Yet as he stared at his younger cousin he realized it wasn't directed towards him no it was something the young man had experienced himself. Most likely a lot growing up and he felt stupid. Keiji was Japanese, both his parents came from there, he had been born there. Yet for most of his life had lived in the U.K. that had a way of shaping people's thoughts about someone. Which meant that it was something that caused him pain and likely more guarded about himself as to how he carried himself. He was left with only one answer, "He's right, Yashiro."

* * *

The first thing she had noticed when Ruto had come to get her from Daiki's room was that his eyes seemed to be elsewhere. It wasn't that he was not in the same room but he was in deep thought. So deep that after she said her goodbye, gathered the dishes and was walking back down the hall to put them in their proper places he had said not a single word. On the way back to her hotel room she stopped causing him to do the same and only then did he look down at her, "Is something the matter Miss Kyoko?" she stared up at him trying to figure out exactly what was going on in his mind before sighing softly. She realized she couldn't tell and that bothered her deeply.

"I was... just wondering why you seemed so distant."

"Someone desires a meeting with your father Miss Kyoko. I am not able to at the moment to look into them to assure his safety or their intent for your father." She nodded her head some before chewing her lower lip, the thought that someone would want to hurt him made her think about Heth for a moment and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "It is not that man Miss Kyoko."

Her eyes widen and then soften before a smile fell into place. "You really are an angel Ruto" she didn't miss the slight shock in his eyes and the smile that seemed to be hidden, the man facial expressions were rarely there but her eyes didn't miss the almost unnoticeable differences he showed. In that, she had no one else to thank but her mother and Mr. Susumu who had taught her how to read even the most hidden expressions and what they meant.

"Thank you, Miss Kyoko."

* * *

 **A/N** : Be honest I wasn't sure 100% if I was going to add the meet and greet for Ren/Kuon so I think this works in the end. I hope. Thanks for again for reading and the reviews n.n


	108. Oxford - Friday: Part 6

**-** **Oxford - Friday: Part 6-**

* * *

Lory watched his daughter carefully, there was clearly a dark cloud around her, even next to him he could feel how she seemed to be drowning in sadness. In many ways, she had extreme mood swings but that was only when she allowed her walls to drop. The chances were high that she likely didn't even really notice him at the moment sitting there next to her. ' _Wouldn't be the first time_ ' he thought with a slight chuckle, oh she could be completely closed off from the rest of the world. It was cute most of the time, except when she was like this. "Kyoko, sweetie?"

As he knew would be the case she didn't respond to him. Squeezing her hand tightly he had to remind himself that even if she had come a long way, there was still something broken inside of her. ' _Romantic Love, Abandonment issues, low self-conference even when it comes to the way she looks_.' Not that he could see where that came from, she was a beautiful young woman and he wasn't saying that just because she was his daughter. No, he knew these sort of things because of the line of work he was in, he also knew that people in that sort of trade, would not have much use for her if she didn't have some sort of appeal to them. That, however, would do nothing to help her gain a more positive body image of herself, but if being asked to model wasn't enough what would be?

Carefully he turned her face towards him, "Kyoko" he spoke gently and watched as her eyes began to refocus she bowed her head quickly muttering apologizes. He chuckled slightly, "No need to apology sweetie," he said patting her on the head, "Now what's the matter?"

"Everyone is leaving..." her eyes turned towards the window before looking back towards him, "I know it's important for me to stay here, just a little longer. I just wish I was going home." She chewed her lower lip "and you are going to be leaving back to London. Kyo will be busy tonight with wrapping up everything and she's told Keiji he has to go back. Daiki will be staying until Kyo goes back..." she sighed heavily.

"We are all just a call away Kyoko." He patted her hand "and besides you can come to visit me, that's the nice thing about the school you are in." Actually, if he thought about it he would of likely put her into the same type of school if she had been living with him but this was better. This made more sense, Kouki had been here, no one would question him having a daughter who was raised in the same manner. It really was the best school in the world.

He watched as she looked down at her lap, "I know Daddy... but I wouldn't wish to be a bother, besides Easter Break will be at the end of the month" she said with a soft smile "Don't you think it would be too soon for me to all of a sudden show up?"

Lory couldn't believe what he was hearing, but then again when he thought about her biological mother he could understand why she thought such things. He mentally sighed, ' _there is much we will have to work on, but for now_ ' he turned his eyes back towards her and smiled warmly, "Kyoko, I know this might be hard to believe but it would never be a bother for me." He reached over pulling her into a hug, "You are my daughter and I enjoy spending time with you. So no, it isn't soon. Perhaps for me, it's not soon enough." He smiled warmly down at her as she stared at him with big round eyes. He kissed her forehead before settling back in his chair, he pulled out a cigar and she frowned at him as he lit it.

"Now Kyoko, we have to discuss the plan for your stay here."

* * *

Kyoko couldn't help but stare at her father, she knew he was nothing like that woman. Still, the fact remains that he worked, he and Kouki basically held an empire of their own if she really thought about it. Sure not in the same way that Aunt Mary had the British Empire with Grandma Leiko and Uncle Robert... but still an empire in many ways. More so when she thought about what he tended to wear. Being there would distract him, at least that's what her mother had always made clear to her. She was a distraction and she needed to learn to be on her own. Yet this man, her father didn't care about it. The thought of seeing him during the Easter Break would be wonderful. ' _If..._ ' she didn't want to think about the fact she might not actually be able to do so. 'Even with Reino's help' she didn't want to worry him either.

"So this is my plan, Maria and I will be leaving Tokyo, with Ren Tsuruga. Yet Ruto will be staying, he will be returning in two days time. It's more reasonable that way he will be your manservant, who was personally chosen to take care of the basic needs of a Lady until you choose to return home." She frowned slightly as she looked at him.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I had a lady in waiting then?" she was pretty sure that was more common for a female than a manservant who tended to be used for young lords. At least that's how she recalled it from her storybooks. ' _I really need to make sure I'm not getting those and history confused_ ' there was always the very high chance that she was mistaken because sometimes the worlds blended ' _but not as they used too_ ' no she missed those days deep down and part of her wondered if she would ever find that innocence again.

"Normally yes that would be more proper..." he tilted his head as he blew a cloud of smoke into the air. "No, I think it's still better if it's Ruto, besides I rather he stays with you during your time here."

Kyoko frowned as she looked at her father, anger was slowly bubbling up in her, "Daddy, Ruto can't be here, they know what he looks like" well they knew he looked like in his thawb. Yet that wasn't the real problem, it was the fact that Ruto was very protective over them all. She knew that it wasn't just his job to be protective and serve them, though that was a big part of it. It seemed to her that Ruto truly cared about her father, about Maria and even herself. Though it rarely showed in facial expressions, she had years of practice, perhaps that was why Tomi had also thought she would be good at learning how to examine the human body by her own personal measurements.

"No worry sweetie," he said grinned at her causing her to worry all the more. "I plan to have Ten-chan work her magic on him."

' _Well if Muse-sama is left in charge_ ' she wondered exactly how she would even know Ruto was Ruto, she hardly recognized herself... but then again make-up was a sort of magic and she was sure that Muse-sama would know exactly what she was doing. ' _Wait_ ' she smiled softly as she looked towards her father wondering how she could go about this. Truth be told she was going to likely have to tell him what she wanted to do, she wouldn't want them to know exactly where she was either. Yet that was something he could help her likely figure out perfectly. "Then I have a request"

"Oh?" He seemed in good humor but she wondered exactly how long that was going to last when she told him what she wanted to do.

"Well..." she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, "I want Muse-sama to make me look like me without looking like me. I need to make sure that they are indeed no longer looking for someone who looks like me because that's why Alice Patterson went missing" she had found herself standing up and pacing back and forth talking rather quickly but if he noticed he said nothing. "Daiki said that they had other girls, other girls who went missing but aren't in the database which of course means that there is likely a police officer, most likely that creepy one that no one seems to think is creepy for some reason but that's beside the point. If they really think she's good enough for a replacement they won't bother with another one... I mean I could be wrong and if I'm wrong that's not a bad thing either because then I'll be lead to Heth anyways."

"Breathe" she turned to look at him for a moment before blushing, "No need to be embarrassed, it's cute really." She frowned at him but he only chuckled softly, "Let me make sure I understand this. You want Ten-san to change your appearance so they don't realize it's you." she nodded her head as she stood there in front of him "And you most likely want to be able to leave the hotel" she nodded once more, "well that might be tricky, but I someone who will be here for a few days."

"Daddy it's not nice to lie" he sighed heavily.

"Well he's been here for a few days already I'm sure he won't mind staying for an extra day. I will allow this to happen on the condition you allow him to watch you until Ruto returns."

"I don't need a babysitter" she muttered and he grin.

"That's the condition Kyoko, take it or leave it." The look made it pretty clear she wouldn't be getting Muse-sama's help if she said no.

She slowly wondered if she could figure it out on her own but that would likely be more dangerous on her part because even if she did, there would be no one who would be able to realize she was missing, besides it wasn't like she couldn't ditch the guy if she had too, all she really needed is someone who wasn't exactly glued to his computer screen all hours of the day and never left his room. If she ditched him, he would notice right away. "Fine, I'll accept it."

"Wonderful" he clapped his hands in pure joy which all of a sudden made her very afraid, "He'll be taking my room then" Her eyes widen slightly.

"Daddy didn't we just get out of one scandal with me!" she growled at him.

"Well then, I guess we will just state he's your boyfriend" he grinned "Better yet, he can marry you if you get caught with him." Her mouth dropped for a moment, she had no idea if he was joking or not, by the way, he was looking. It was not a joke, she threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room.

"Love-mon indeed!" she said slamming her bedroom door.

* * *

Daniel leaned against the edge of the table as he looked at Charles both in the military uniforms, they were on lunch break but neither of them really bothered about it. ' _Course if Kyoko finds out_ ' he frowned slightly at the thought but he had to move further away from where he was station and his team to find his brother. Now that he didn't have to worry about certain ears he figured he could confront his elder brother. Charles was, of course, the heir and tended to get included in matters just like he sometimes got to be included as the spare, as those of the nobility liked to remind him. It was something he had a hard time letting drop, the spare, as though he had no real worth. ' _Mother was a spare too_ ' he sighed, he really didn't want to be the future ruler, actually, none of them did. Yet it wasn't something they had any real control over.

"You know don't you?" That was the real thing that brought him here, the fact that Kyoko was not returning, the fact that General Kendi Brown from Protection Command, not just Protection Command but man who lead not only the Queen's Guard and a good part of the military forces. Not to say he was the head of all the Ankou just bothered him to no end. Why was Lory, Maria hell even Ruto returning here with that black hole Kuu and his wife?

"No." Charles didn't once look at him as he turned the page of his book.

"Right, or you can't tell me." Daniel sighed as the book snapped shut, it startled him slightly. Charles almost never snapped books shut, not unless he was upset or annoyed. _'So maybe he really doesn't know... or the reason is not good._ ' He watched his older brother as he seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before he simply rose from his seat and headed for the exit. Daniel looked at his wristwatch and groaned as he pulled away from the table, "Back to work, but we're not done." Charles looked back at him gave him a sad smile before they both parted ways to go to their own teams.


	109. Oxford - Friday: Part 7

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 7-**

* * *

Lory sat in his makeshift, living-office in the hotel as the door open, ' _Right, Ruto is not going to be happy. He's not been happy with that boy since that picture accident._ ' Truth be told he had the same sort of idea that Julie wanted, not that he expected the two of them to end up together. No far from that, he did believe based on what he saw and what he had heard that Kyoko is able to draw out Kuon, his true self and keep him mostly in check. It was, surprising but then again Kyoko was able to charm her very way into Maria's heart, Keiji and Daiki's hearts even, perhaps three of the hardest people to gain acceptance from. Then there was the question of Ruto who has always been his most loyal friend, had never fully connected with anyone in his family until Kyoko. It was as if his little girl had some strange power that drew people in. So why did she have such an awful background before them? These were the sort of questions that kept repeating in his head. He wondered if he would ever find the answer to those questions and mentally sighed when he thought he wouldn't. It wasn't very common to have people throw him, to have it be his own daughter well what did that say about him?

Maria jumped into his lap coming in shortly after Ruto did, she beamed at him and he couldn't help but grin, "Where's Oba-sama?"

Lory had to admit that too was interesting aspect it was almost as if Kyoko no longer spoke Japanese. He ran a hand through Maria's hair for a moment, _'Did the trauma really hit her?_ ' Where Maria and even himself fell right into Japanese, it was almost as if Kyoko now fell right into English instead. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind for a moment to dwell them on later he smiled at his granddaughter, "Kyoko is in her room, I'm afraid she's mad at me" he said pouting and Maria rolled her eyes.

"What did you do this time?" she said sliding off his lap and making her way to her room, "You really shouldn't be so mean to Oba-sama," she said with a wag of her finger at him before opening the door and walking inside. He couldn't help the chuckle as the door shut behind her.

Lory eyes turned towards Ruto, "Are you sure you are alright with doing this?" the man was a Banshee and he was supposed to do what he said without question but he still tended to ask him. Ruto bowed his head slightly and Lory sighed, "You really are fond of her aren't you?" he watched his friend remove his face mask the smile playing across his features. "Perhaps it is time..."

Ruto looked towards the door, "She would not be pleased with it." Lory sighed heavily he knew that he was right on this matter. Knowing Kyoko, she would just end up having Ruto look after him anyways so was there really any point in this. He just didn't want someone else to take that role, which knowing his Aunt she would likely ask her daughter to assign one to her. He knew his cousin would do it too, that woman basically counted Kyoko already as one of her own pups. "I am not pleased with this arrangement, two days..."

Lory lifted his eyes towards Ruto some, "I am going to use the boy."

"Is that wise sir" it wasn't really a question.

Yet Lory couldn't help but chuckle. "Worry about another scandal?" the look on Ruto's face was unreadable so he just read it as he liked, "Don't worry, I'll make sure the boy knows what will happen if he lets another scandal hit my daughter. He'll do whatever it takes to make sure it won't happen." He rose to his feet. "Now we have some people we need to talk to, adjust some things," he said making his way to his desk. His eyes turned towards Ruto who moved towards the makeshift kitchen pulling out a glass and then one of the mini bottles of rum as Lory sat down. "By the way, do we know who might be the mole?"

"Not yet sir, but I've been informed that your Aunt Leiko will be requiring your company tonight." He said moving to set the glass of liquid in front of Lory.

"I take it, this will not be a social call." He frowned some leaning back in his chair.

"I believe that is the case." He pulled out a simple business card, "I would bring up this person" he said setting the card in front of Lory, "make sure it is one of hers. King will likely be dead soon as well Sir." Lory lifted the business card looking it over.

"Shame, she seemed like such a nice lady. See to it that proper arrangements are made for when it finally happens." It wouldn't be the first time though but the next time they saw her, once her death was of course in place. Gayle King, she would not be, the person she pretended to be would no longer be living. In that way he was glad he had Ruto, it would be too much of a loss if he was still an Ankou.

"Of course sir," Ruto said with a bow of his head. "Will, that be all?"

"No I think my Angels should have a bit of a shopping spree, it will be the last time they are together for a while." His eyes turned towards the door for a moment, worry about what tonight would bring his little girl followed. He could only hope her nightmares will not follow, but he had to keep certain people out of the loop and while he trusted Kyo with his little girl, it seemed his daughter had other plans for tonight and that meant he had to make sure Kyo didn't bother her. Part of him wondered if that was even a wise thing to do every part of him was saying it wasn't that he should just keep her safe somewhere. Yet, what kind of life would that be? His Aunt Leiko was right about that but it didn't make his heart feel any lighter.

* * *

To say Reino was surprised when he opened the door to see a black haired man with eyes as soulless as he knew the man truly was. He would be lying, he had never once seen Tomi Shiro dress anything like this, even when he allowed his true nature to show this was too much. 'No maybe it's the grudge' the fact the little creature caught sight of the man and charged him with what he could only believe was love, disturbed him ' _Grudges aren't supposed to love._ '

Tomi stared down at the young man a grin slowly playing across his features, "Is there something interesting?"

Reino took several steps back, "No" well that was a lie, of course, it was interesting but he was pretty sure it would only result in something he didn't want to deal with. It was bad enough that he was here. "What the hell are you wearing?" due to him moving back of course had allowed Tomi to step in, the man was tall, unnatural tall if you asked him. Reino wasn't exactly a small man but when compared to Tomi he really was. It was almost as if the world was meant to look up at him, always look up at him. Tomi grin didn't wash away from his face, which just added to the unnatural feeling and he was pretty damn sure that was the point of that grin at the moment, ' _He can't still be pissed off can he?_ ' he tried to suppress the shudder but was unable to do so. ' _Who the hell grins when they're mad?_ '

"Well I don't want people to know who I am, now do I?" Reino looked back at the man who took the chair off to the side and pulled off the wig that he was wearing and to Reino's horror the Grudge seemed to swirl around almost in a dance around Tomi's head, he could almost see the hearts and flowers that it was throwing in that dance it was making and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to see the man without thinking about the fact that there was at least one force of darkness that was showering him with pure affection.

' _Ah, that's why, he's a soulless demon so of course, a Grudge would love him, but love of all emotions?_ ' Mentally sighing Reino sat on the foot of his bed watching his cousin as he grunted muttering about wigs being itchy. One could almost think this man could be human. More so when there was a little grudge wrapping itself almost as if was some sort of kitten on top of the man's head. 'Yeah that can't be normal' but that wasn't the first time he thought it either.

"hm" his eyes quickly dropped towards Tomi with those black soulless eyes as he pulled out a cigarette, "is there a spirit here?" even though he had asked it as a question it was clear to Reino he really didn't care one way or another how he answered it.

"Something like that." he tried to clear his mind some "When did you arrive?"

Tomi leaned back finally lighting the cigarette which caused the little grudge to frown at him but again because it wasn't something that most people could feel without the backing of its source, it could do nothing but be annoyed. "Do you have to smoke in here?" the little Grudge beamed a smile at him. Tomi sighed clearly bored with the response.

"What are you a mother hen?" he put it back in his lips before blowing a cloud of smoke as if to dare him to do something.

The little Grudge to glare down at him before flying towards Reino with a pout before settling on his shoulder, it's little arms crossed in the process. Part of Reino wondered if this would be the sort of response that Kyoko herself would have. It was a part of her very soul and being slowly his eyes turned back towards Tomi who clearly had been paying attention to each of his movements. A grin slowly playing across his features again which caused Reino heart to speed up in almost a panic.

"Something interesting is in here. We'll get to that later, first. I want to know what is going on with my Hana."

* * *

Ren's eyes shot towards his phone, had he really forgot to put it on silence? "Can't you feel the love tonight" echoed through the dressing room and he couldn't help but groan as he grabbed his phone. Only his Godfather would find a way to do mess with his phone without touching it. He cast a look towards his manager, who looked up at him as if hoping to see something more, well there wasn't much of a difference on his face, his smile had dropped for just a fraction of a moment.

"Why can't you get this emotional over a woman?"

' _Because they're all the same_ ' he thought bitterly as he answered his phone "Yes President?" he said smiling, it was the best way hide his true emotions. No one who didn't know who he was really Kuon could read his emotions. ' _Kyoko can read us._ ' He mentally sighed he couldn't deny that ' _and she isn't the same as the others_ ' again he couldn't deny that either.

"Hello, Kuon" Ren's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned away from Yashiro and the mirror which would give his true emotion away.

' _What if someone overheard you?_ ' he mentally groaned towards the President but the man chuckled on his end.

"This room is pretty secure in the sense of no one will be listening." Ren let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he turned to lean against the edge of the make-up table.

"What can I do for you Lory?" He was keeping that smile in place, Yashiro's eyes were on him and he was likely watching every movement he made. Something else he couldn't allow. He could never let his guard down and yet he did, far too much around that girl.

"I need you to watch Kyoko until Sebastian gets here."

"Who is Sebastian?" He could not recall a single person working for Lory with that name, so perhaps it was someone who worked for the Royal family. "and I thought I was to go straight back to Tokyo tonight." Well at least that was the story, Jelly Woods would be changing him back, he would be taking the plane back to Tokyo, Japan tomorrow afternoon and then wait for her to change him back into Ren Tsuruga.

"No need to worry about him. Nor do need _him_ , I need Kuon for the next couple of nights."

"Why?" It felt like almost a set up somehow as if Lory wanted something to happen from this. 'Don't you understand she's a child?' Even when he thought that again he had a hard time seeing her as such and blamed it fully on the fact that he had known her as the little girl from his childhood who never was far from his memories even now that she was back in his life.

"She wants to go out and test the waters. She might have the Witch's magic cast on her, but I would not feel safe with her being out there alone."

' _It's about Heth_ ' he tried to keep the anger from showing as he smiled more, "I see" he couldn't say more, not with Yashiro in the room.

"With you watching her, she will be safe" He closed his eyes slightly as he took a deep breath. "So will you do this for me?"

"Fine" What more could he say about this matter? Clearly, Kyoko was planning to put herself in harm's way again and he had wanted to help her. He hadn't wanted to leave her side anyways not when Heth was out there. At least he had a reason to stay a little longer, it wouldn't mess up anything from what he could tell.

"Wonderful. Now, no scandals. Unless you are planning to marry my little girl this time!" he said cheerfully before hanging up. Causing him to look at his phone for a moment before sighing. He didn't need to be told to understand exactly what that meant because the man would never force his daughter into a loveless marriage, it really meant that he would be sent back home, to live his life as Kuon Hizuri. The biggest question was how he was going to convince her that Ren was not him. ' _Guess I'll just have to be Corn_ ' he mentally frowned at the thought.

"What was that about?" His eyes turned towards Yashiro.

"Ah, the Boss wants me to take a little break after this. Says I've been working too hard. Supposed to visit some guy name, Sebastian."

Yashiro nodded his head pulling out his little notebook, "Do I need to push anything back?"

Ren shook his head, "No, doesn't seem like it. I'll be back in time. If not I'm sure Lory will let you know." He said turning off his phone.

* * *

 **A/N** : Nope no Cain. Cain's not pretty enough for this task he's waaaay too scary, he would keep people away without trying. Yet you are correct, Ren/Kuon is indeed the plan babysitter [I can think of two very unhappy people about this] until Ruto returns and sends him home.


	110. Oxford - Friday: Part 8

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 8-**

* * *

Kyoko couldn't help but stare out the window as they sat in the restaurant. It wasn't that she wasn't happy, no she was just worried. Worried about her plans, what if she couldn't be made to look more mature? She sighed heavily as she turned back towards Maria who was of course not eating her vegetables, it was odd but it seemed to be a normal thing, at least that's what she had been told by Aunt Mary, apparently every one of her children but Charles had gone through it, Charles biggest problem was making him put down whatever he was reading. Then she had told her about how Kouki had been just as bad if not worse than Maria when he was younger. It wasn't until he got older did he come around to the fact he couldn't survive on sweets alone. He still had apparently an awful sweet tooth but he managed it far better than he did as a child. In that way, she supposed Maria was truly like her father. Which made her wonder where Daiki got his eating habits from.

"Aunt Kyoko?" Maria said stabbing a carrot finally as if it was her deadly enemy.

"Yes, Maria?" The girl chewed her lower lip for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Can you really not come back with us?"

The sound of her voice cracking broke her heart and she recalled that at the end of the month her Easter Holiday would begin. She also had that bloody dance she had to perform with Keiji, in a dress she seriously didn't want to imagine at all. ' _Besides what would it look like with all those bruises_ ' she mentally sighed, that would not be appealing to any judges and at most might make them take pity on her and not really see her for who she was. Keiji's partner. ' _Then again, that's assuming I get out of this mess alive_ ' her eyes darken slightly and she knew her dark children were out, swirling around her even if she could not tell them. Maria, however, seemed to have taken it wrong and looked quickly down at her hands.

"I'm sorry Aunt Kyoko..." if her voice before sounded like heartbreak, this one was far worse.

"No Maria, sorry I was thinking about... well everything that's happened." She took the little girl's hand in her own, much like her father did with her earlier, "It was nothing about your question. My Easter Holiday will start soon, I plan to spend some time with you and Daddy." She smiled softly, "If you don't mind me coming for a visit that is."

"Of course I want you to come!" Maria said almost jumping up and out of her seat before recalling where they were and quickly settled, she looked down sheepily at her own hands, "I mean I'll need a poppet..." she said softly. Kyoko tilted her head slightly not fully understanding why she would need one, "For your protection Aunt Kyoko."

Kyoko couldn't help but smile, "Remember what I told you when I left?" Maria nodded her head some, "I'll be fine, you trust me on that right?" she could see the little girl wasn't very sure about it before sighing softly, "Besides I wouldn't know how to make one of myself."

"Why not?" Maria asked and that really was the question wasn't it? The more she thought about making something in her image the more it bothered her. There was nothing really all that special about her, she wasn't pretty, she was just a plain and boring girl. Sighing heavily she looked back towards Maria and smiled.

"I don't know Maria," she said her cheek leaning against the palm of her hand, "I just wouldn't know how." The little girl frowned heavily at her but slowly shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, then we need to stop at a Witchcraft store. I need to get supplies." She said simply before picking up her fork glaring at the carrot that was still stuck to it.

Kyoko couldn't help the warm smile that played across her face. Her mind thinking back to how she without much temping from Mister Tsuruga was able to eat her vegetables, including the carrots, more so she had been truly happy. ' _He's very important to her_ ' she pulled out her phone for a moment looking at the time and nodded her head before looking back towards. "Maria, why don't you call your Ren-sama. He shouldn't be to busy right now." She said thinking about it some, "I mean they would have to break for a lunch. Better yet, we can see if he will do a video call with you." She watched the little girl's face brighten up.

"Can I really?" Kyoko watched as she seemed to come to life once more, a little ball of energy.

Kyoko nodded her head, "Yes I don't see the problem with it. Let me just text him to make sure real fast alright? We don't want to bother him while he's working hard now do we?" Ruto leaned in having been quiet the whole time, she nodded her head slightly before turning to contact Yashiro instead: _Yashiro is Mr. Tsuruga free for a few?_

 _Yes! Of course. Hold on I'll tell him to turn his phone on! - Yashiro_

Kyoko stared at the text message wondering why for some strange reason he seemed overly happy about it and more so why he wasn't asking why she wanted to know if he was free. Shaking her head she figured that the poor man was having a hard time getting him to eat. What else could it be? After all, Daiki was a pain to get to eat as well. Blinking slightly she texted Daiki really fast: _Have you eaten a proper meal._

 _Yes. - Daiki_

 _Liar. - Kyoko_

 _Proper for me. I'm busy. - Daiki_

 _I'll make dinner for you tonight. - Kyoko_

 _Fine. - Daiki_

She smiled softly. ' _Well that's one down_ ' she said looking towards Maria who was still staring at her stabbed carrot with disgust. ' _Should have been enough time right?_ ' She shrugged her shoulders, and found herself cringle inside at the fact before dialing Tsuruga's number, it bothered her that she had it but right now she reasoned as Keiji told her that she had a contract with him. It was important that she had his number to contact him when needed. Sighing heavily at that fact she held the phone to her ear for a moment to make sure it connected.

"Hello, Tsuruga"

She flinched slightly at the sound of his voice, almost as if she could see that fake smile of his. ' _He's not happy_ ' she wondered if it was wise after all but she already called him and wasting his time was out of the question.

"Are you still there?" She relaxed at once, almost as if the anger, no perhaps it wasn't anger but annoyance she mentally shook her head realizing it didn't matter at the time because it was no longer there. Truthfully he sounded more worried at the moment.

"Yes, sorry. Hello Mister Tsuruga. I do hope I'm not bothering you too much but do you have the ability to video chat?"

"No, you aren't bothering me and yes, of course."

She paused for a moment judging the sound of his voice before nodding. Feeling he was being honest "Thank you so much," she said bowing her head slightly as she said the words, "Hold on for a moment," she said flipping the phone to go into a video call instead before turning it over to the beaming little girl. "There you go, Maria."

The little girl burst into happiness "Ren-sama!" she said happily.

Her eyes turned towards Ruto who seemed to smile as he leaned towards her. "Killing two birds with one stone are we Miss Kyoko?" She placed a finger to her lips as she watched the little girl asking the actor what he was eating and wanting to see it before showing her own. "I do not think it will work twice with that boy though."

"No you are most likely right," she said softly. "I'm glad she has him though." Her mind thinking about what would happen to Maria should she not make it out of this mess alive. It eased her mind knowing that he would still be there.

* * *

Boris stared at the man hanging upside down from the meat hook, the Japanese man standing off in the distance while he had worked skinning the man alive, didn't seem all that bothered. Then again Boris knew that the Yakuza did much worse to those who crossed them. They were a bunch with a set of honor codes, that had changed in some decades. Yet from what he had experienced the very few times he had traveled they were actually pretty good people and strange enough they didn't tend to care about anything outside of their own country. That wasn't to say they didn't have power and sway elsewhere because they did but it was different than how they ran things.

His eyes turned back towards the man hanging upside down. ' _Chinese_ ' he ran a hand through his hair. His eyes turned back towards the Japanese man, "What the hell is the Chinese doing here?" The Japanese man who shrugged his shoulders. "Not a very Japanese gesture" he grunted before turning back to the man in front of him. He closed his eyes leaning back against the metal table as the man whimpered, but he had learned to stop begging it only made things worse, and only answer when things were directed towards him. ' _Chinese... able to lure people in_ ' his eyes opened and he grinned ' _Is he one who had been awoken?_ '

"Tell me Izmennik, where is this Chinese man of yours?"

* * *

Ren sighed as he hung up the phone, today was going to be a long day and his stomach was already unhappy with him. ' _Breakfast and now lunch_ ' he couldn't even rest assured that he wouldn't be stuck having dinner tonight with him watching her for the next two days, which meant he was going to have three square meals a day. Years of training himself to not need to eat too much, because of his mother's cooking and her habit when he was a child of trying to make him eat half of what his father ate had screwed with his stomach or perhaps it was as Lory had said, all in his head. In a way, he could understand that being the case, he was pretty sure anyone who ever had his mother's cooking would want to train themselves to not eat. ' _Well, Father does eat her food... rather unhappily._ '

He paused in his thoughts, wondering if he should see his parents seeing as that they were there and the chances were high that should it get out that he was walking around as his true self. ' _I'm not ready_ ' he closed his eyes shut, ' _I'm not ready to face them_ ' and the fear that he might never be ready whispered in the back of his mind before he slowly opened his eyes.

Taking a deep breath he tried to focus his mind elsewhere, like how that blasted woman had tricked him into eating his lunch. He was sure now that had been the reason for contacting Yashiro, the man was just so quick to jump the gun thinking that perhaps Kyoko had been charmed by him finally. Why his manager has so insisted on this one girl was beyond him though. ' _Maybe because she's Lory's daughter?_ ' His eyes moved towards his manager for a moment before mentally sighing ' _No, I doubt that. So why her?_ ' Normally Yashiro tried to push him to see someone, a co-worker or whatever but it always had to be for work. He always ended up tagging along with an then he realized it 'He wasn't forced to come with me' he mentally groaned at that thought. ' _That's why I have been willing to follow her like some lost little kitten, worse I been wrapped around her damn pinky._ ' He wanted to slam his head on the table in front of him but he knew that would only cause Yashiro to start questioning him.

Tonight was going to be a nightmare he was sure of it. There was no way he could be her Corn, how was he supposed to convince the teenager that he was her Fairy Prince and not Ren Tsuruga. There was also the fact that he had no idea how Lory was going to introduce them, was he just supposed to show up at her hotel room? Was he to watch her from afar? He groaned realizing that he really didn't have the details he needed to make this little act of his believable, he pulled out his phone and texted the man.

 _President, exactly how are we meeting up tonight? - Ren_

 _Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out! I faith in you my boy! - Lory_

 _Right, and did you think of how she's going to react to me? A total stranger, following her around? - Ren_

 _Hm. Good point. Well, no worries I'll think of something. - Lory_

This time he couldn't hold back his groan as Yashiro head turned towards him, "Stomach bothering you?" He shut his phone before looking up towards the ceiling.

"Not really." He said with a sigh, "I'm just debating how much we actually need the President around."

"Don't joke about that Ren, what would Maria-chan and Kyoko-chan do without him?"

Sadly he knew his manager at a point, that didn't make it any easier at the moment and him wanting to strangle the man for thinking one of his latest schemes all the way through and worse of all, it was one dealing with his daughter. ' _Well it is something she wanted to do, so maybe he was just taken by surprised by it._ ' He frowned slightly. ' _Too much alike_ ' he sighed as the knock on his door told him it was time.

* * *

 **A/N** : Kinda yes, kinda no but indeed closer to Guam.

Izmennik is Russian for Traitor.


	111. Oxford - Friday: Part 9

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 9-**

* * *

Lory sat at his desk a grin planted on his face, "Jelly Woods here, she's on her way up." He paused looking at the Ren who sat in front of him. "I think it's best you don't tell her exactly who you are. Much like Ten-chan." Ren's eyes lifted to look at him. His fingers tapping slightly on the desk, to say that Ren wasn't bothered by the way the man was looking at him would be an understatement. It was times like this he felt like a piece of meat for the older man.

"Why is that?" Actually, for him this was a relief, he honestly wasn't sure how he was going to go about being Corn, why would a Fairy Prince show up in a hotel? ' _That's even if she realized that's who I am._ ' He pushed back the pain that hit his heart at the thought she wouldn't even recognize him, it had been nine years.

Lory leaned back, "So you want her to know?"

Ren's eyes turned towards the President, ' _That is the question_ ' but it was also one he didn't know the answer too. On one hand, if she knew then wouldn't who he was now, hold a bigger part in her heart? Still, it bothered him that he had to hold a bigger part because he couldn't understand why it was so damn important to him. 'Friendship' he wanted that feeling again, the feeling of having a real friend. Everyone in his life he held at a distance, but he really didn't want to hold her at such a distance, or did he? Then there was the problem if she knew, would she slip? Would she hate him for lying to him? ' _She did say it wouldn't matter didn't she?_ ' But some part of him couldn't really agree with that either. Some part of him was sure it mattered. ' _After all, she never bothered to ask me anything about myself._ Lifting his head he looked up at the man in front of him again, "Yet that's who I will be..."

Lory chuckled as he leaned forward, "So you are doubting your ability to act as someone innocent and harmless?"

' _Why do I have to be innocent and harmless anyways? What exactly was her plan for all this? Was she trying to get kidnapped again?_ ' Mentally he couldn't be sure if he was even up for this sort of mess. However, without Ruto or Lory here who else could keep her safe, ' _Keiji_ ' my eyes turned towards him, "Why isn't Keiji looking after her?"

Lory raised an eyebrow slightly before grinning, "Well Keiji is close to Kyoko, he's not close to many people. Don't you think it would be odd for him to show up at her side when she's not being Kyoko?"

He couldn't disagree with that, soon there was a knock on the door and Lory rose from his seat, "I should also warn you, you will need to stay here with her. Someone already broke into this room and while General Brown is very good at his job I am not exactly sure he knows how to deal with teenagers." He chuckled as he opened the door.

"Darling!" Jelly Woods small form wrapped around Lory's waist and he smiled at her.

He pulled away from her slightly as he shut the door behind her. "Hello Ten-san, our boy is ready for you."

"Hello Ren-chan!" she waved towards him.

'What the hell is Boss thinking?' Ren eyes turned towards the small woman before smiling, "Sorry, I was just a little taken back." Jelly looked at him for a moment before looking back at Lory. ' _Yeah, he did something again._ ' He said looking at the frown on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Darling, what did you say to Ren-chan?" her foot tapping slightly as he held out his hands.

"I asked him to watch my little girl until Sebastion gets her."

'Liar you said I had to stay in the same hotel room as her, something you completely didn't tell me when I agreed to do this' his smile never fading as he looked at him and she sighed heavily.

"Well, she does need someone to look after her. Someone as cute and innocent as Kyoko-chan... but is it wise?" She said looking up at Lory.

"Of course, the boy would never do anything to her." His eyes turned towards Ren and he felt a shudder down his spine "Would you Ren?"

"No" he mentally looked away "I'll be the perfect gentlemen"

"Nonsense, that will give you away." He sighed heavily this was becoming a true nightmare.

* * *

Kyoko couldn't stop staring at herself, her eyes turned to look at Jelly Woods as she tilted her head slightly. She wasn't sure how she felt with the long hair, it was almost the same color that she had come to see as being her. The biggest difference was the natural red hues that surrounded her hair, ' _It would be awful if they cut it, but then again how strong is wig glue?_ ' she thought as she looks back in the mirror.

"My special glue is very strong" she was mindless as Jelly along with Laura was digging through the clothes. Both trying to figure out the perfect style to go with the look. Neither fully agreeing with the other at least not fully.

She could only hum slightly as she looked at her now hazel eyes, she still held hints of gold in the but nowhere near the real color and she missed them. She did seem older but she was sure that was just due to the makeup and had nothing at all to do with her own looks. ' _I look older_ ' she turned to look at the two women and smiled softly as she took a deep breath trying to think of what sort of women they were more drawn to but the only thing she could think of when she thought about it was the one woman that came to mind was the one who drew them in, she was treated perhaps the best in the whole Bakkin Hana to the point she could actually turn down guests. "Foxglove" she whispered causing the two women to turn to look at her as she stared at them. "But that name won't work," she said tilting her head slightly.

"Who's Foxglove sweetie?" Jelly's voice held the hint of worry as if she was worried that she would fall and break.

"She was a flower, she was perhaps one of the rarest flowers they had." It wasn't as if she was happy Kyoko, no the woman herself had cried countless times, but always quickly pulled herself out of it whenever she thought someone wasn't looking and she would scrub herself raw, but she was different than the others, different than even the roses that were to be sold and thus not treated nearly as bad as the other flowers. ' _She knew her survival was at stake_ ' she tilted her head the other way. "She was kind, always tried to ease everyone around her even when she was fearful. She treated all of us kindly, always trying to sooth the other flowers, telling them that it gets better" her eyes narrowed slightly _'But it doesn't get better does it Foxglove, it was just a lie you told yourself to help you keep moving._ ' There was one more thing about the woman though, one thing she pointed out just once to Tomi and he had patted her head so affectionately about it. She was not really in her affections, in her kindness, yes she was kind to everyone, soothing the pain that they went through, but there was a deep hate in the fact that they weren't doing better, that she had to pick up in some cases their slack. ' _It had become tainted_ ' but that was the same with a love of the girls, who they had become had been tainted. ' _Am I tainted?_ ' She didn't feel tainted, not even after all that had happened ' _I could walk away right now, no one would dare question it but_ ' she turned to look at them and smiled softly "I know who I am now."

Laura raised her eyebrow, clearly not getting it but Jelly smiled brightly, "And who do we have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Marian" her smile didn't really reach her eyes and caused Jelly to stare at her for a moment in surprise, "Marian Walter" Laura watched as her manner seemed to change just slightly. She still held herself in a way that said she had come from money but there was something different.

Laura looked towards Jelly who turned towards the woman, "Well then, I take it Marian is a bit like this Foxglove?" she tapped her chin slightly.

"She needs to still be modest, even if she's from that sort of place," Laura spoke looking towards Kyoko after a moment, she nodded her head some.

"Yes, modest but not too modest," she said with a soft smile, "Besides this body is still pretty beaten up." Though she had said it as though it was no big deal both women looked at her, she waved it off. Once she had turned back towards the mirror she found herself unable to hold onto Marian, "No need to worry, I promise." Her voice sounded so off even to her but she wasn't able to spend the last hour or so with her family and she was starting to feel depressed about it, even if she knew that Jelly and Laura would assure that it was known by security who she was. It didn't help any. "I don't want them to worry." she whispered, "Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't... tell them goodbye," and she didn't want to point out that the chance she really might not see them again. ' _Don't think like that, you got out once, you can do it again._ '

Laura moved towards her wrapping her arms around the girl pulling her backward into a hug. "Come now Kyoko, you don't need to be like that. You already said your goodbyes and they know you are about to doll yourself up so the rest of the world won't notice you." Laura smiled as she stared at her through the mirror, "Just do what you need to do and come back to us safely." She pulled away "I think something mint green."

* * *

Standing off to the side of the lobby she tried to gather herself some by pretending to look through her purse. The truth of the matter the dress was simple, modest but at the same time showed far to much skin for Kyoko's taste but she wasn't Kyoko at the moment. No, she was Marian because Muse-sama had cast her magic on her and Laura had picked the outfit, which meant that it was far more modest than would have been possible if she had allowed Amanda to pick it out. Still, the mint green maxi dress had a feel of airiness that reminded her a great deal of Juliena and yet somehow seemed to work just as well in her mind for Marian ' _Even if Juliena and Foxglove are completely different people_ ' then again Foxglove would not have worn something like this. None of the girls would have, it didn't hug and show everything like a second skin. Mentally she tried to push those thoughts away, she wasn't there. She wasn't the Blue Rose, she wasn't even Kyoko at the moment.

The bar was just inside those doors and apparently, she would know exactly who she was looking for according to Jelly when she saw them. "How is that even possible?" she muttered darkly to herself. No one told her anything but her father had told her he would know who she was. ' _Well isn't that just helpful_ ' she could feel her dark children wrapping around her as she thought but she had to get back into her role. Back into being Marian, Maid Marian really had a part in her creation. ' _Yes, she's somewhere between Foxglove and Maid Marian._ ' She would know how to use her body to draw attention as Foxglove did, but unlike Foxglove she would hold more grace because she didn't need to sell herself, there would be no reason to do so. As a family friend to the Takarada's, she couldn't do such a disgraceful act. Yet a small part of her mind told her she was being childish, using a fairytale-like Robin Hood for a name. Things like fairies were only for those who still had pure hearts. She no longer had a pure heart, how could she have such a pure heart when she knew deep down the horrors of this world.

Still, there was magic, the look on General Brown's face when she saw him earlier told her as much. While her Father had only told her she was beautiful and that he could see how truly beautiful she would become in the next few years, they had made their way to see the man, it was important he said that she didn't break character, ' _as if I'm so sort of actress_ ' she had to fight the rolling of her eyes. Her father did have a point though, she would have to figure out herself if she still wanted to become a model, she didn't want that world to know who she really was, at least not yet. So she had to learn to act the part given to her, in her mind that had been simple. Change of clothes and well not using her family name and referring to her father in public as the President. Maria would be the hardest part of this, she had no idea how she would act if she couldn't adore the little girl even when at work. Mentally she sighed heavily she had to focus, not on her own thoughts of a future she wasn't even fully sure she would have after this. 'I'm Marian' she closed her eyes, 'I'm Marian, I'm bored of sitting around in the hotel room, I'm here for just a couple days, two to be exact. Tonight and tomorrow night. I am looking for a friend of mine, they are at the bar here in the hotel. I'm Marian, I'm kind hearted but easily annoyed.' She opened her eyes after taken a deep breath holding a hand to her heart she smiled as she walked into the bar.


	112. Oxford - Friday: Part 10

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 10-**

* * *

Kuon closed his temporary dark blue eyes, they had been Jelly Woods idea, when he pointed out that he couldn't be himself nor Ren Tsuruga. She had raised one eyebrow at him before sighing. When he had finally looked at himself, he again could not see Kuon, but it was close, on the very edge of who he truly was. The worse part for him was that with his hair blonde, he could not see Ren Tsuruga at all and the fear that brought him was still wrapped tightly around his heart. It just reminded him over and over again how he belonged nowhere. How he wasn't Russian an there was no trace in his mind of Japanese. The words such as freak and mutant ran through his head even now. While his mother had been a true Russian beauty it held true that this was her Enthincy and Race. Where his father, being Japanese and Japanese-American still worked, no one but himself would ever be able to pinpoint what part of his Enthincy came from where because his race was at the end of the day Japanese. While he himself was mixed. He no longer cried over it but there was a bitterness that still etched at his heart even if he, for the time being, had chosen to be nothing more than a Japanese man any time he traveled, he was brought right back into the fact that he was not. Too Japanese for the Russians, to Russian for the Japanese, and not American enough for the Americans. ' _So why does it still bother me?_ '

Opening one eye he stared at the two women who attention he had gathered, trying to hide the annoyance that was echoing throughout his body. He really hadn't come up with much of a plan, he figured he would know what to do when he saw her so he could act out this role. How to not be too much like Corn, ' _After all Corn is Kuon at the end of the day_ ' and Lory told him not to be Ren Tsuruga, but that also meant he couldn't be Todd Damon because that would also give him away. ' _I need to figure out a name_ ' he sighed heavily again as he looked back up towards the ceiling. ' _More so I need a way to get rid of these two women who can't take a hint._ '

Shifting his attention back towards the tiles in the ceiling he allowed himself to think, 'I need to harmless, but able to protect' well that wouldn't really be too much an issue unless he wasn't supposed to drop the role even while he was protecting her. His phone buzzed telling him he had a text message, he groans not hiding it for once, causing the two women to look at him, who he paid little attention to and were clearly not going to leave any time soon.

 _Remember, she can't know who you really are. - Lory_

 _Son you better not mistreat Kyoko, your mother will have a fit! -_ _Father_ _  
_

 _If I find out you two slept in the same room you won't see another day. - Lory  
_

 _Oh but if you do sleep with her, your mother will be happy to plan a wedding -_ _Father_ _  
_

 _Don't listen to him, there will be no sleeping together period. - Lory  
_

 _I'm not saying to have sex with her but your mother really does want her for a daughter. -_ _Father_ _  
_

 _Be friends, no lovers, don't even think of her that way! - Lory  
_

 _Just make your Mother happy! - Father_

Kuon couldn't help but want to walk away and just let her deal with this mess. He wasn't even in love with her, sure she was his friend. Well his childhood friend who he hadn't seen in nine years, but that didn't mean he was in love with her. ' _Even if she can calm me like no one else_ ' but as soon as that thought hit his mind he sighed again. ' _She did that as a child too._ ' He wouldn't deny that he cared about her that he needed her to be part of his life, that he had to have a place even as Ren Tsuruga because without her there was a place inside that hurt and felt empty and cold. Yet he had felt that the moment they had said goodbye all those years ago too.

"Is everything alright?" Kuon's eyes flashed towards the woman.

Finally actually taking her in, she seemed like someone he should know. With the way, her body leaned over, the way her clothes fit just right. Yes, she had a body that women died for, so why couldn't he place her? Her hair was a darker blonde than his own, not that he at the moment had his at his true color, a shade darker. Jelly Woods said no one would notice, she really did take pride in her job but he had noticed the difference. However, his Godfather didn't seem to notice the difference at all, which again just made him realize that most people wouldn't. Yet the thing that threw him more was her blue eyes, where he was dark, hers were bright. He couldn't help the smile that played across his features, to add the fact her friend while not as curvy as the blonde was still attractive, her dark green eyes falling around her unnatural red hair almost drew him in. Actually, they might have drawn him if not for two reasons. One they both seemed duller somehow to him, as though not nearly as attractive which he couldn't understand. Second his damn phone would not stop buzzing.

Pulling his eyes away from the two women who he had not said two words two since he tried to shoo them away the first time. He looked back down at his phone.

 _Oh her name is Marian Walters, do tell me how she performs! - Lory_

 _Your mother just told me that if you don't make that girl her daughter she plans to kidnapper her. - Father_

 _Remember do NOT lay a finger on my daughter! You might be boring but she's my baby girl, find someone else to be less boring with. - Lory_

Another groan escaped him, ' _This is a nightmare._ ' He pulled up the text bubble to text Lory back seeing as he was the last one he got a text message from, he had stopped reading most of them. They were all pretty much the same at this point. No scandal, hands off his little girl, but protect her, mother wants her for a daughter, go get her. What bothered him the most was his mother had never shown any sign of approving any of his past girlfriends, not that she was mean about it but there was never the whole make this one my daughter. He seriously hoped that the added four years away from her hadn't twisted her mindset somehow. Now that he was older, but then again she used to talk about her future grandbabies when he was five so perhaps it was really she didn't approve of his past girlfriends, maybe because they weren't around long enough. ' _I'm not even dating her, so why the hell do I have to make her my damn wife?_ ' Something inside of him clicked ' _I'm betting because Lory took me away she wants to take her away_ ' he sighed.

"Oh, he's sighing" Kuon eyes turned towards the redhead who was pressing herself against him.

" **Please stop** " he spoke in Russian but clearly she didn't understand, at least not fully because when he stood up to move away they both got up and followed him. ' _What am I mother duck?_ ' he lowered his head letting out another sigh as he looked down at his phone to text actually text him this time. He got the words: " _Enough, I_ " before he found his phone now in the hands of the blonde woman who now had her body pressed into his side. " **Give that back,** " he had to keep his voice in check, he couldn't let his darkness out but he was having a hard time keeping it in check as he moved to snatch it back. This didn't stop her as she pulled away from him the phone now behind her back as she flashed a smile in his direction.

"I think he wants it back" her eyes looking towards her friend who was giggling. "I'll give it back for a kiss" she leaned her face upwards towards him, licking her lips.

' _This is why I hate women. They are so fucking annoying, they think these sort of games are cute._ ' He wanted to smile, if he smiled he could let his rage truly boil around him but he couldn't play a gentleman, he could just use force that would be easy enough to do, he took a step forward. "You want a damn kiss fine" he stopped in his tracks, ' _Goddamnit not another pest_ ' his eyes catching the glimpse of a woman in a mint green maxi dress, who had just entered the bar. Part of him was praying that she would just walk past them, but she stopped right behind the blonde and he mentally groaned at the fact until she snatched the phone out of her hand and glanced at the screen for just a second before it went black.

"Hm, Lory Takarada" her eyes turned towards him for just a second before looking at the redhead that he could feel standing behind him.

It was her voice that had surprised him. That made him really look at the woman before him, she looked like she was much closer to his own age. True he knew part of it was likely because of the makeup but if this was what she would look like in just a few years time. His heart seemed to stop, ' _No wonder Mother wants her for a daughter_ ' he mentally sighed ' _She's her ideal daughter_ ' he winced mentally at that thought. It wasn't that his mother didn't adore him, no but whenever she talked about his future wife, it was someone who she could style in anything and look good. He really looked at Kyoko for a moment and felt again his heart stopping as she placed the phone to her lips, the smile reminding him when he had first seen a true smile from her, as she sat in a tree branch. ' _Shit, did she see what was written?_ '

* * *

Kyoko personally would have paid no mind at the three people, even if they were near the doors. Then again Kyoko also wouldn't have bothered to even step foot in this place, even if it looked nothing like what her mind pictured and where she would likely find herself later tonight. Sadly for her, Marian apparently was actually annoyed that the three of them blocking her path. At least until Kyoko heard the man speaking Russian and her discomfort seemed to disappear all at once. It was almost as if the Russian language was her greatest weakness, her head tilted slightly as she watched the party some. The man was tall as Ren but with blonde hair instead of the brown, he was also clearly was not happy but seemed almost helpless. Well at least until Kyoko started to feel an anger building up from him. She would have thought it was Ren Tsuruga if he had been smiling instead. Yet this man was not smiling, but he was clearly not happy either and his anger died quickly. Her eyes slowly took in the Redhead, who seemed sickly amused by the antics of her friend and not even seeing the discomfort that the poor guy was in.

Marian nor Kyoko cared about how the man had two women clearly begging for his attention. ' _Wait... that's exactly it._ ' Kyoko felt sick to her stomach when she heard the Blonde say something about a kiss. ' _Disgusting_ ' even when those mouths were played on Kyoko's own she was as they said a dead fish. Yet that wasn't Marian at all, was it? No, she would enjoy such a thing as kisses for rewards. ' _No please don't_ ' she whined inside her own head as she found herself standing behind the Blonde, ' _When did we even get here?_ ' she reached over and snatched the phone from the woman. _'Don't look, don't be nosy_ ' her eyes glanced down ' _That's not being very nice Marian_ ' and saw that Lory Takarada had sent a text before hitting the power button ' _Daddy... please don't say you sent this guy who can't even handle two women to watch over me!_ '

"Hm, Lory Takarada" her eyes looked towards him for just a second before turning her eyes to look at the Redhead, the woman seemed confused. ' _I don't want him, Marian, on the other hand, might_ ' she whimpered in her head. ' _He's a helpless guy, of course, she wants to help him, even if that means clinging to him. Please say you can at least deal with them on your own!_ ' She wished she could go and bang her head on something anything at all.

It was like watching a movie, she wrapped an arm around her waist as she placed the phone that clearly belonged to the man to her lips and smiled. Even as the Blonde turned around and looked at her before narrowing her eyes, "What do you think you are doing? Give that back to me!" she said holding out her hand.

Marian raised an eyebrow. Kyoko knew this woman, it was the same one who Ren Tsuruga had wanted to be with. The pain in her heart twisted but she could only pray it didn't reflect in her eyes as Marian stepped passed the woman and held out the phone, " **Here** " it was a simple word in Russian but the look on the man's face said it all. He smiled so warmly at her that she felt as if she was going to die of a heart attack.

" **Thank you.** "

' _No no no, why does he have that smile? Isn't one person in this world enough? Does there really need to be two?_ ' It was to close to Ren Tsuruga's smile the one he had flashed during the wedding shoot and it scared her, she wanted to jump back but apparently, Marian wouldn't and it was almost a fight of wills with her desire to jump and run trying to toss out Marian's thoughts and actions. ' _Don't run, don't run, whatever you don't run._ ' Slowly her eyes turned back towards the Blonde woman who glared at her. Marian smiled sweetly at her all the same. " **Yes?** "

"Who do you think you are?" That line, she wanted to laugh so much and thankful Marian seemed to be more than happy to give at least a smile.

' _I thought you wanted Ren Tsuruga... though I have to admit, this man is prettier.'_ While Ren clearly was handsome she sadly was always more drawn towards men with blonde hair and green eyes and while this man didn't have the green eyes and his blonde hair was not the perfect shade. She still couldn't deny that she herself found him to be an improvement in looks over Maria's beloved Ren _._ ' _Personality wise... I rather have Ren though, well the real Ren._ ' No matter how she looked at him, this may seem way to nice accepting help from a female. ' _Didn't guys hate seeming weak in front of women?_ ' Kyoko couldn't help but mentally sigh as she placed her knuckle in her mouth softly biting it. It was something that Foxglove used to do a lot. She always a sign that she was starting to get upset, maybe even cry not that she would allow herself to do that until she was sure no one was watching. Yet for Marian it was a sign of trying not to allow her own annoyance take control and for her to say something truly unkind because while she was easily annoyed, she never would allow herself to get mad. ' _Even though_ ' she tilted her head slightly she dropped her hand from her mouth and smiled sweetly at the woman.

" **Sorry, I don't understand the question.** " The Blonde huffed stepping around her. ' _I wonder if she is still upset over Ren Tsuruga... doesn't she understand that he would have chosen her if it wasn't because he was hired to come with me?_ ' Yet none of that matter of course to Marian and so none of her own personal annoyance with this woman and her apparently low self-esteem mattered at the moment. No, as far as Marian could understand, this poor man was being bullied by one Blonde but as he had not exactly asked for help she wouldn't yet take part and that was what was annoying Marian. The fact that this woman was forcing herself onto someone disgusted both of them.

"Of all the stupidity, you would think people who come here would understand English. As if it's so hard." It wasn't as if she spoke the words harshly, it sounded more like gossip between two women. Yet what was strange to her was the fact that not once did the man himself speak anything but Russian at least not since she heard him spoking and he had said nothing to these two women either. ' _Can he not speak anything but Russian?_ ' All of a sudden Marian heart ached out towards him, she felt awful that this man was being pulled around and she hadn't yet done much of anything to help him.

"Yes, I agree. Not only that but we're with such a charming man she had to butt in." The Redhead shook her head as she snuggled into the man's arm, who sigh was a clear sign that he had pretty much given up.

Marian wouldn't normally look up towards the ceiling as if begging the Gods to give her strength, no that was fully Kyoko at the moment before she took a deep breath and released it slowly. Looking back she watched as the two women get the man settled on the couch and were snuggling up to him. Chatting happily between themselves as the man himself seemed to drop his head back against the couch and sighed heavily. ' _I guess he really is trapped._ ' Kyoko wasn't sure if that was her or Marian's thoughts on the matter but she moved towards the three of them. Her and Marian's hearts both wanting to help him with his women problem.

"Don't look now but she's back." The Redhead shot a glare towards her but she paid no mind as she stopped in front of the man himself.

The Blonde's eyes seemed far more threatening than anything the Redhead could throw at her, but it was pretty clear to Kyoko and Marian that these two would not be releasing their claim on the man at all. "Can she not take a hint?" it almost came out as a hiss and perhaps it would have if the Blonde wasn't clearly trying to keep her emotions in check. Her friend shook her head before waving a hand in a shooing motion in Marian's direction.

Marian smiled softly at him, before looking at the two women once more her smile could likely rival's Ren's in her mind at the moment before she simply position herself so she was sitting in his lap not paying attention to the two women who had begun to rant at her, clearly trying to push her away from the poor man. ' _As long as no one starts a catfight, well Marian might in a moment if we're not careful._ ' She had to hide her surprise when she felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him. ' _Not good, not good_ ' she mentally told herself that this man knew her father, that it was fine. That her father would not put her with a pervert and once again that they were not in Japan where this was highly improper. " **Now, that might make them even more upset.** " Her eyes left his after speaking to him before she turned towards the Blonde who she was facing, hoping beyond all hope that the Redhead was not crazy like the woman she met before.

* * *

 **A/N** : All that the Skip Beat book states are that Kuu is half-American, half-Japanese. This means to me that the chances were high that one parent was actually from America and the other Japan [because I know no one in real life who tells me they are "Half/Part American" unless it's along the lines of race it was always to state another ethnicity into the mix aka my family uses Scottish/Irish American to acknowledge those roots from generations passed.] Kuon however actually ethnicity confuses me so I will be writing him as mixed-raced [because you can only be one race otherwise you are mixed] who is 25% Japanese-American, 25% Japanese and 50% Russian [because if all he needs to do to look "pure" Japanese is dye his and wear contacts, he is at least 50% Asian in my book]

 **A/A/N** : I edit this to hopefully make it flow better as it was pointed out to be confusing.


	113. Oxford - Friday: Part 11

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 11-**

* * *

Kuon felt the difference and if he didn't know that Marian Walters was indeed Kyoko Takarada he could have been convinced otherwise. Where Kyoko was stiff unless he was angry, at which point she seemed willing to touch him ' _as if she was scared he might do something_ ' he couldn't help the smile that he knew was on his face as he stared at her. Marian was indeed more relaxed as long as he kept it all in a friendly manner, he had attempted to run his hand down her leg, which he had one with Kyoko as Ren but her hand shot out and stopped him, her eyes turning towards him showed nothing but annoyance. Yet, her eyes always turned away from him, always looked back towards the Blonde who hadn't shut up yet, as if trying to convince someone who had not once spoken a single English word back to her. Her smile was perfect, it held a warmth but there was clearly no warmth in it. A perfect business smile or perhaps to be more correct it was the same sort of smile that both Princesses and Prince wore themselves. ' _Guess even more than actors and actresses they aren't allowed to show their true emotions_ ' his eyes turned towards the Redhead who had grabbed his arm trying to pull it free from around Kyoko's waist. ' _They really are annoying though_ ' he thought with a sigh ' _and I'm supposed to be meek_ ' he rested his head on Kyoko's shoulder as he sighed heavily.

Kyoko eyes turned towards him once more, she lifted her hand for a moment, debating running her fingers through his hair before mentally scowling herself, ' _No Marian wouldn't do that but she would pat him on the head_ ' patting his head some she turned to look back at the Blonde before her.

"Don't people understand when someone is claimed?" Blonde was glaring at Marian.

Truth be told Kyoko didn't tend to care, she was used to being hated. She was used to girls throwing themselves at the man she had loved, she was used to seeing him making out and holding them. She wanted to believe because he was different from her because he had treated her different that he cared. She was stupid and it was taking a lot of effort not to get up and walk away, to tell this woman to just go to Japan and find Ren Tsuruga. ' _Not that you could get near him_ ' she thought thinking about her niece for a moment ' _Maria would totally destroy you before you got in fifty feet of him_ ' she smiled thinking about it. ' _Actually, I do feel bad for this guy though._ ' Still, this was getting out of control pushing a strain of her hair behind her ear she wondered for a moment how Marian should respond and not so much herself. Besides the nails of the woman behind her was starting to actually dig in and cause pain, ' _as if I don't have enough problems_ ' she thought turning her head towards the Redhead.

"It's because she's a stupid foreigner who can't understand basic English." the Redhead was going to snap soon Kyoko could feel the anger building up around both of them, this was going to get ugly fast she had to do something.

' _If he was Corn_ ' she tilted her head and smiled softly. There was no way to deny the warmth in her heart, how even after all this time through the Corn stone he was still watching over her. She would now allow herself to think of how sad she still was over him leaving, just the good things about him. Corn likely wouldn't have been very good with women either, he was very kind and gentle. He went out of his way to see her smile, he gave her years worth of good memories in a short amount of time and she felt herself growing lightly and happier with just that thought.

Kuon had felt her shift, his eyes pulling away from her if his heart had stopped before it was never going to pick up again. Her whole face seemed to brighten and warm every ounce of his being and the worse part was, he had nothing to do with it. Kuon eyes darted quickly around the room before narrowing slightly, he could already feel people eyes on them from before but it would only be a matter of time before someone attempted to make a move on her. ' _Shit, why does she have to make such an expression_ ' pulling her face into the crook of his neck. She gasped slightly against him, he could feel her stiffen up against him, ' _Sorry Kyoko-chan, I can't... I can't let anyone see that smile._ ' He groans slightly at the thought, _'What the hell put that smile on her face in the first place?_ ' His eyes darted towards the two women next to him neither looked too happy with his action.

"You would think him having two women with real assets he wouldn't be clinging to the one with no sex appeal at all" the Redhead giggled softly at her friend's comment.

"Well, maybe he just doesn't know how to handle pretty women?" She smirked as the Blonde grinned at her.

' _Great what are they planning?_ ' Kuon's eyes turned towards Kyoko who still seemed frozen he couldn't help but smile. Still, there was a problem and if he couldn't be his normal self to handle it he really needed Kyoko to step up and do so. It wasn't as if these two women would physically harm her, seeing as Heth seemed to be about young women it was more likely they would be targets than anyone else. ' _Hm, but they hadn't been, so what was the difference between them and Kyoko?_ ' He watched as she pulled her face away from him, ' _That... smile_ ' he wasn't sure why she was smiling like that but he didn't want it to ever be directed at someone but him, and he seriously didn't want her to look at anyone else and if this was just a role, well he really didn't like it because it meant she was pulling it out from some memory, most likely a memory about Shoutaro Fuwa.

Kuon placed a hand on the side of her face leaning forward " **Thank you for helping my mother** " he couldn't believe what he said it was stupid. Yet, the way the smile slowly turned icy sent a chill down his spine. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was fully Kyoko and no longer Marian at the moment. ' _So did you?_ ' He thought to himself and he mentally sighed knowing that it was true. Yet it wasn't as if she had to know that he broke character, _'But Lory told you to not tell her who you were._ ' He mentally groaned ' _Fuck._ '

* * *

Kyoko's eyes flashed towards him, anger was building up but she knew she had to smile so that's what she did. Kyoko had felt Marian slip away, this was not what she had expected. He was in town, had been in town that's what Daddy had told her. ' _All this time he could have said something to her!_ ' she shouted in her head she laid her head on his shoulder trying to gather herself, to gather what remained of Marian, she really couldn't stay here. ' _Something Marian like, I need to do something Marian like fast_ ' she could do that.

Kuon held his surprise when she laid her head on his shoulder but he could tell that she was likely trying to figure out a way to question him. From what he could tell Marian didn't have a temper, no that temper was all Kyoko's. At least that much he was sure about because hadn't Kyoko acted differently the last time any woman showed him attention. ' _Course that was just an act too_ ' he mentally sighed as he ran his hand down her leg only for her to grab his wrist stopping his actions. His eyes narrowed as he pulled his hand free from her and rested it on the armrest. Throwing his head back against the chair he stared at the ceiling ' _I don't like this, Kyoko-chan._ ' There was a new distance that was making him uncomfortable, the distance when he was Ren Tsuruga didn't feel this large. ' _Is it really because she now knows that Juliena and Kuu are my parents?_ ' Then there was the question if she even knew his real name and if she would make that connection? ' _No it's been nine years the chances are high she doesn't even remember what I looked like._ '

Kyoko ' _So he's Juliena and Kuu's son_ ' but she didn't know what his name was. Truth be told she didn't want to know because the pain she saw whenever Juliena started to think about him seemed so overwhelming and she hadn't asked Kuu, well because he was never alone. He was always with her father or with Juliena. Her father wouldn't tell her anything about him either and she understood that much but she still couldn't believe it. ' _He was here this whole time and never once thought to contact his parents?_ ' No matter how she thought about it, even if he had a good reason to run away from them, to not reach out at all, just seemed wrong to her. To not let them know personally he was alive and well. ' _I couldn't do that..._ '

Even before Kyoko had a real family she had always done everything in her power to assure that the people who took care of her, knew she was alright. ' _I even went out of my way to not be a burden to them, to be useful and needed._ ' So the thought of not even leaving a message of some sort, every now and again bothered her, even after they had run away from the Fuwa's home together she had kept in touch. She had let his parents know that Shoutaro and her were alright. ' _I bet he hasn't even bothered to contact them... not that I have either_ ' but she was no longer that girl, she had a new family a new life. Besides, after two months of no contact it seemed to her they hadn't even bothered to look for her. So what did it matter in the end? ' _This man's family does care about him though._ '

Kuon watched her face carefully, for some reason he couldn't read her expressions anymore. ' _I feel like all I'm doing is learning what I don't like about her._ ' His eyes darted towards the two women still sitting nearby, ' _At least they seemed to finally take the hint_ ' He moved his arms to hold her once more but again she had placed her hand stopping the motion and he again felt annoyed by it. ' _Why do you allow_ him _to do it but not me_?'

Kyoko mentally wanted to bang her head on the wall, none of this was helping her get back in touch with Marian. ' _Wait..._ ' she couldn't help the smile when she looked at him, she knew there was no warmth in it and the way he seemed to flinch slightly in response was enough for her, ' _This works well for us_ ' her mind thinking of how Ren Tsuruga acted to annoyances, that gentlemen smile of his that held all his anger behind it. ' _Good, Marian doesn't like being annoyed and well he just became annoying to us._ ' she placed a hand against his cheek. " **I didn't realize you were Juliena's son.** "

Kuon could feel the anger that was behind that smile, it was like ice to him but it was her touch that felt like fire and not in a good way. If he had to compare it to anything it was like someone had just sucker punched him. However, instead of the pain that he would expect from such an action, it was soft. 'She's really changed' but even as he thought those words he knew it wasn't exactly true. Seeing her with Maria, with her family, even his family made it clear to him that there was still so much of the little girl that he had to meet all those years ago. " **Ah, yeah... You can call me Roman.** " This was going to be a huge problem, he knew that now. If she even bothered to look him up she would see exactly who he was. ' _Well, the images would be nine years old. Yet, she might piece it together that I'm her Corn if she does._ '

" **Well, _Roman_ as you are her son. That must mean you know how to deal with women.**" He was almost fooled by that smile as she waved over at the two women he had just gotten away from.

"What are you doing?" He knew he was having a hard time controlling his anger at the moment but he had a really bad feeling about this.

" **Oh, I think it's only polite to return what I borrowed don't you?** " she kissed his cheek softly before pulling away from him completely. No more than two steps away and he found his lap full of the Blonde her friend draping herself over him from behind the chair. "He promised you each a drink and a kiss goodnight" she spoke in English to the two women, at once he could tell their annoyance with Kyoko had completely disappeared and he couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with that smile of hers.

' _We are not done with this_ ' his eyes shot at her and she simply kept smiling

" **Have fun!** " with that she turned around and walked back out of the bar never once looking back at him.

' _Oh, you are going to regret doing this to me woman._ '


	114. Oxford - Friday: Part 12

**-** **Oxford - Friday: Part 12-**

* * *

Kuon eyes watched as Kyoko walked away from him. His eyes narrowed as he tried to bottle up the anger that was building up in him. ' _Doesn't she realize that I don't enjoy the company of women that much?_ ' That was one of the things he tried to keep true in all sides of himself because even when he was younger he couldn't hold onto a single girlfriend, they always left him. That didn't bother him too much either, ' _Not like when I had to leave Kyoko-chan_ ' he mentally shook his head. In many ways, he knew Roman was supposed to be closer to Corn, her Fairy Prince than to his true self. The biggest difference between Prince Corn and Roman being that if it was required Roman would fight because that was his task at the moment, to watch and protect Kyoko while she was Marian, without anyone thinking he was dangerous.

Leaning his head back he had to fight the frown when his head rested upon the Redhead's chest and she giggled leaning down as if to kiss him. 'Well that would take care of one issue' he smiled some before pulling away from her before she landed a kiss only to catch the pout and the way the Blonde was giggling now like some school girl in his lap.

"I didn't expect her to actually leave." The Blonde laid her head on his shoulder causing him to sigh heavily at it.

Kuon refused to question why it bothered him when she did compare to when Kyoko had done it ' _Or was that really Marian?_ ' He was tired and it wasn't as if it was all that late and from what he knew about tonight, Marian would likely be leaving to go out. Which meant he really couldn't stay here much longer, he could only hope enough time had passed that would not cause two very pissed off women hounding him later or worse going after Marian. He knew from experience how dangerous a scorned woman could be. The Redhead ran her fingers through Kuon's hair and he grabbed her wrist to stop it. " **Don't** " He didn't need to look at the woman to know that she was shocked by the action, but she had at least stopped for the moment. He waved over the waiter who smiled at him.

"A lady killer" Kuon could see the jealousy that was echoing behind the man's mask and he found himself sighing again.

' _Just need them to get their damn order, pay for it and then drop them off somewhere_ ' His eyes scanned the bar, he noticed a few men that he had as Ren Tsuruga had worked with several times, perhaps one could even call one of them his friend. He knew Nick at least was a good guy, plus he knew a few Russian words, not enough to actually be able to communicate on any real level but enough to get the point. They would work, his eyes turned back towards the Waiter who had just said something before tapping his little pad in annoyance ' _Well not my fault that Roman only knows Russian_ ' well that had been his choice because that was how he was as Kuon, so very few people seemed to know or understand the language that it made it very easier to push people away. His eyes looked down at the Blonde who was cuddling into him before frowning ' _Well most people_ ' his eyes darted back towards the waiter and he smiled " **Whatever they want.** " the Waiter looked confusing at him but lucky for Kuon the two women began to order their drinks, clearly, at least they knew that much and the man smiled warmly at them before taking his leave.

Now to deal with the first of his two problems. Kuon almost could feel bad for her but for him, he was acting right now, ' _and I'm not sure I would pick either of them even if I wasn't acting as Roman._ ' His mind drifting to the fact that he was supposed to be keeping his childhood friend safe, not that anyone but he knew that they were childhood friends. Leaning in and kissing the Blonde on the cheek, he watched as her cheeks flushed. He kept his face out her's which was not an easy thing to do when with her arms around his neck clearly expecting more. Nor did it get any easier when he lifted her up from their seat and carried her across the room. He mentally shook his head as she waved at her friend. 'Trust me there isn't anything more to this' he said before dropping her off into Nick's lap. The man looked at the woman, " **Here.** "

Nick's eyes darted up towards him and he seemed to finally understand what was happening and he couldn't help but laugh wrapping an arm around the Blonde's waist, " **Thanks** man, just what **we needed.** " Nick spoke in a mixture of English and Russian choosing the words he did know in Russian while filling the rest in English.

It was amusing to his ears, always had been but he could only nod his head as he moved back towards the Redhead. Kuon couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the young woman, the hopeful expression on her face ' _How many women have looked at me like that in the past?_ ' The answer he didn't know but he knew it was far too many he took her hand and walked her over to Nick and his friends before kissing her on the cheek " **Last one** " he said simply before pulling out some cash, the Redhead wrapped her arms around him and he sat the cash on the table, it would take care of their drinks and likely a few more for the whole group. Then he began to untangle himself from the woman. " **I am not interested,** " he said simply before forcing her gently to sit down next to one of the other models.

" **Don't** worry man **we'll** keep their **interested** " Nick said grinning up at him, he had noticed the Blonde was now sitting next to Nick as he turned back towards him and gave a small nod and a wave before making his way out of the bar.

Only to feel his arm being held onto yet again. He sighed heavily as he turned to look at the Blonde who was clearly not happy. ' _It's not like I put you with anyone ugly or poor for that matter_ ' he thought bitterly. As he smiled at her " **Yes?** "

"You seriously can't be thinking of leaving now." She tilted her head looking at him, "Or perhaps you want to go somewhere more private?" Her hand reached up to touch the side of his face was stopped quickly.

" **No.** " He said turning her around and moving her back towards the group of models, " **I have Marian** " Which was true, though he only had her because that was what was requested of him. He was going to watch over her until her new caretaker, Sebastian appeared. Then Roman would be no longer and he would be able to return to Japan to be Ren Tsuruga. Roman was just a grown-up version of Corn and he only picked to be Corn-like for Kyoko because a small part of him wanted to be her Corn again. ' _It was one of my happiest memories, I was at ease back then._ '

Nick moved forward wrapping an arm around the Blonde shoulders, " **Marian huh?** " He looked at her and grinned "I think the guy you are trying to get with has a girl already miss." He grinned widen as he looked at Kuon, " **Right?** "

"As if," the Blonde said pulling herself free from him.

Nick held up his hands in surrender, "I **don't** think she **gets it**."

Kuon couldn't help but smile at Nick, the man was seriously a great guy. He patted the man on the shoulder some before looking back at the Blonde, " **Guess not** " he looked back at Nick before grinning " **Can you hold her for a moment so I can escape?** " He said moving the Blonde who was once again clinging to him towards Nick. Who couldn't hold in his laughter at this point, even with a language barrier, Nick was always able to catch onto things fast. Part of being a model he supposed.

" **Better** **run** fast, man!" Nick said wrapping both his arms around the woman's shoulders pulling her back into a hug "I'll give you **10** **seconds** " he winked even as the Blonde started to struggle against his hold. Kuon gave a wave calling out thanks again before making a run for it.

* * *

Kyoko found it almost impossible to hang onto someone who wasn't really her. ' _Actors are amazing_ ' she found herself having a slight new fondness for Ren Tsuruga. ' _Able to act as if he actually loved me_ ' she couldn't help but smile sadly at that fact, ' _And he was able to show such a scary expression when he was Todd Damon_ ' she held herself as she made her way to her hotel room, she still had things to do tonight but at least she had made contact and now she needed a moment to truly gather herself. ' _I'm not an actress but what choice do I have?_ ' This wasn't something actors should be doing.

' _Not for you to do either._ ' She sighed heavily that was true she supposed as well, it wasn't something she should be doing but she knew that world. She knew what to expect, and she knew how to survive in it now. ' _At least how to survive Heth._ ' She smiled at the security guard who had been on duty when she had gone downstairs.

"Did you find your friend?" He said smiling at her.

" **Ah, yes** " She smiled warmly at him, "It seems he found himself some company and I did not wish to bother him." She could only hope that her accent sounded somewhat correct when she spoke, that had been her biggest issues. No matter how she spoke in her mind she still sounded wrong. No matter how she spoke it seemed the man in front of her didn't seem to notice so she would just have to count her blessings in that.

"Shame, he doesn't know what he's missing, Ms. Walters"

Kyoko could tell that was harmless, there was nothing that really seemed off, not even the way he looked at her. It was just a simple kind gentleman and one who wasn't hiding behind such a scary smile that Ren tended to use when he was annoyed or mad. ' _I swear that man's smile sparkles the more angry he gets... how is that even possible_ ' she shook her head sadly, "We are only friends, it is to be expected. He'll come and get me when he's ready to leave. **Bye-bye,** " she said with a wave of her hand as she entered the elevator.

' _Just a little longer and then Father dearest is going to get it_ ' she thought as she made her way through the halls to the hotel room.

* * *

Lory sat in a temp office, he was planning to leave tonight but well Leiko had other plans. She had been truly happy to see Kuu and Juliena, but they both knew that she disapproved of the life that their son Kuon had led. The fighting with others and it was clear she knew about his playboy ways. Not that it was hard to find out, but he was sure that his aunt knew more than that. ' _She would never approve of Kuon being around any of her babies._ ' It made him wonder slightly if she knew that Ren Tsuruga was really Kuon Hizuri. ' _Well, there is no reason to really dig into it, well now there is one_ ' he thought sighing heavily. ' _Of all the scandals he had to get in one with my daughter._ '

Now, of course, he had to deal with the special luncheon with his family, minus his own children. Kouki was still in America and Kyoko being in Oxford. He sighed heavily as he looked back at his phone, waiting for a text from Kuon. "What is that kid of yours doing Kuu?"

"I'm sure he keepings Kyoko safe." Lory looked at his best friend who was munching on a bag of chips. Kuu kept looking at his own phone, of course, they didn't talk no matter how many messages that Kuu would send his son, they both knew that he would not reply. No communication from his end and he could see the pain that it caused him. It was clear to Lory that he was always hopeful and that having some sort of communication even in the form of Ren Tsuruga had been a painful blessing for both parents.

Lory stared him before shaking his head and texting the boy once more: _You better be keeping my little girl safe._

Kuu chuckled as he popped another handful of chips into his mouth. "I think you're being a bit overprotective over her don't you?"

Lory stared at him "Have you forgotten she's a magnet for trouble?" It wasn't as if she tried either, the worse part he felt was that she was clueless about it all. ' _Yet she believes that cop was one of them_ ' he said tapping his fingers on the desk, Ruto laying a piece of paper in front of him. ' _Ah yes this guy right here actually, one Jia Mianju_ ' he scanned the paper and noticed there hadn't been any real changes on the possible case, other than now it seemed that Chief Inspector John Tyler was actually looking into her case as a possible kidnapping gone wrong. ' _Maybe King was able to get him to move after all_ ' but he could see in the report how he was still trying to prove Heth was innocent and that his daughter was in the wrong.

It wasn't something he wasn't used to seeing in his time here in England. No, he was used to that actually all because he wasn't really accepted by some as a member of the Royal family because they felt he held sway when he shouldn't. ' _Not that I actually use the power that I have at my fingertips_ ' he knew more than anyone that if he wanted he really could get Mary to side with him on many things. His own daughter had been able to do so after all. ' _Of_ _course, Kyoko has a power, unlike so many others._ ' Her power was her ability to help heal painful wounds. At least that's what he had noticed, but it left him with so many questions. Most of all it was how she seemed to have been so powerless in the first place.

Kuu sighed putting the now empty bag of chips in the trash, "I saw the sort of trouble she brings, that's why I know she'll be safe with Kuon."

Lory ran a hand through his hair before nodding his head, "Your right, that's why I wanted him there until Ruto has become Sebastian. I planned to give her at least one more night, only because I think it would be troublesome if Ruto is around." Ruto held out a basket of apples which seemed to confuse Kuu for a moment before he shrugged and began to eat them. "I think no matter what Jelly does, he will stand out next to her."

"You are right and if she's acting as Marian Walters," he said leaning back some. "How is her acting skills?"

Lory smiled sadly, "I think if she was able to love..." he shook his head, "That boy really did a number on her. It's like Kouki and Lina, both of my children have shut that emotion so deep inside of them." He had no idea what he could do about it and Kuu reached over patting him on the shoulder. Pausing for a moment as his phone ran, his eyes brighten up, "It's Kyoko."

* * *

 **A/N** : Heh yeah leaving him with those two was my version of when she gave him the middle finger.


	115. Oxford - Friday: Part 13

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 13-**

* * *

Lory beamed as he answered the phone, "Hello Sweetie!"

" **Father** " Kyoko's voice sounded far too sweet to his ears.

Lory shivered slightly before pulling the phone away from his ear. It was just a weird thing, but he was pretty sure that she had said father in Russian. ' _She must be really upset to be speaking in Russian._ ' While he knew that Kyoko really had a love for the language, which he was sure had more to do with Son of the White Shinigami than anything else. It was also true that whenever she wanted to say something that to her was not proper in the English and in a way the Japanese language to someone she used Russian. That included swearing, He hung his head as he hit the speakerphone not so much so Kuu could listen because he knew that man knew very little Russian even after all these years with Juliena. Other than when she went off in Russian he was in trouble. ' _Guess it's the same for me now_ ' he would have to make an effort to learn the language, his eyes turned towards Ruto who moved standing behind him to repeat Kyoko's words to him in Japanese.

" **Of all the people you had to choose him? Do you realize how wrong it is that I see their son? A son that has my Nephele is hurting over and you knew he was here and didn't have him even attempt to contact her?** "

Lory looked at Kuu for a moment, his eyes perking up at the word Nephele, he knew was going to need to explain some things here shortly. All he knew right now was that it was a good thing that Ruto was translating otherwise he wouldn't know what any of this was about, sighing he spoke in English again wishing he knew more Russian, at least he wasn't nearly as helpless as Kuu, just mostly. Not that any of that helped him at the moment because she was speed talking, which she only did for two reasons, panic or putting herself down. Based on what she was saying, he was guessing panic, likely panic that she would now be hurting Juliena who she was extremely fond of. "Kyoko, sweetie, even if he's Juliena's son" his eyes narrowed he was going to kill that boy. "It's his choice..."

" **I don't care, wouldn't you insist if I was with Kuu and Nephele that they at least try and make me contact you? More so when they know you were hurting? Don't you understand, he hurt them. Yet, you bring him here, you want him to watch me but he can't even be bothered with contacting his own parents! What good is he?** "

Lory sighed 'This is why I told you not to tell her' he was really tempted to strangle his own Godson, "Kyoko. Sweetie, listen to me. Kuu raised him to treat women with respect" he, of course, knew that he had been far too many relationships that went nowhere but not one of them was love. "I trust him to take care of you, this was something you wanted to do after all."

" **Then maybe you should of made it _that Man_ instead, at least he doesn't seem the kind to be walked all over**" there was some mumbling under her breath that Ruto simply shrugged his shoulders over, " **Even if one of them does come, the chances are he wouldn't even be able to tell. Honestly, I doubt even that Man could.** " Kyoko had sighed heavily, " **He couldn't even tell something was wrong with that cop...** "

Lory really wanted to bang his head on the table at this point, because he knew for a fact 'that man' she rather has at her side was Ren Tsuruga the man behind the mask of Kuon ' _What kind of personality did you give this character that she doesn't feel safe?_ ' Before he sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he didn't know how to address this that well. Most people would never think that there was something off about a police officer, or for that matter most people, it was fully her experience in that place that had allowed her to understand a danger that prior she would never have known. Yet Kuon was more adapted to such things when he allowed himself to be truly himself when he didn't lock his true self away. "I promise you Kyoko you will be safe with him, Kuu taught him well."

"That's right Kyoko!" Kuu shouted "My boy won't let anything happen to you! His mother would kill him if he did."

"Father... am I on speakerphone?"

Lory sighed happily at least it was English this time. "Well, sweetie..." he wasn't able to get any further in his statement because once again his little girl was off ranting in Russian all he could do was glare at Kuu as if this was all his fault now.

" **I can't believe you put me on speakerphone! With his father in the room at that? I was just insulting his son calling him a weak... well he is likely only pretending to be completely helpless, pretending to not understand** **English**!"

Lory sighed ' _Well if he spoke in English the chances are higher you would figure out it's Ren and that would just cause a whole new set of problems'_ he thought as he listened to Ruto translate his daughter's words to him.

" **I mean seriously don't men tend to hate it when girls protect them? Then again maybe he's just a playboy like _that Man_ is**" she growled under her breath " **Well he can't be any worse than that cockroach.** " He could almost see her pacing back and forth, dark clouds wrapping around her.

Kuu looked at him almost as if to say he was sorry as he ate his apples. ' _I think I'm going to have Maria move to America when she gets this age. Let her father deal with teenage years. She's gonna be so much worse than Kyoko._ '

" **Honestly, he should be talking to his parents, his poor mother.** " He could hear the pain in Kyoko's voice, pain, and anger. " **Hurting her like that is just unforgivable, and you allowing him to keep hurting her? Throw him at me, what am I supposed to do with him?** " There was a pause and he was pretty sure his daughter was now trying to figure out some way to make Kuon contact his parents. "That should work right?" she began to speak in English and that helped but he had to admit he wasn't to pleased where her mind was heading. "I'm sure she would be really happy... but how do I make him obey me?" she frowned slightly and he knew she was lost in her thoughts now.

"Kyoko. Sweetie, don't do anything rash" he wanted to point out she was doing plenty of rash things, like trying to take down someone who was in the sex trafficking business but he knew how she would respond to that. He knew she felt that it was her fault somehow, that not only did Heth get the police on his side, but he was hurting others in the process. The worse part was he also knew if he tried to point out that she was not to blame she would just think he was saying it more so now that one of the girls Alice Patterson was her replacement. ' _The world is not your responsibility, but perhaps... maybe this would be good for him._ ' In the meantime he looked at Kuu, he knew she was right of course, he too could see the pain on their faces. "Kyoko, his parents are very understanding. Besides he promised to return to them when he was ready."

" **Hey Boss, Roman here** " Lory was surprised at the change of voice, more so the sigh that came from him, " **Calm down will you.** " Lory's eyes darted towards Kuu for a moment " **Fine** " which was followed by a wince.

" **Stupid Playboy Princess Man-Boy!** " and a slam of what Lory could only think was a door. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Kuu who had quickly grabbed his own cellphone. Clearly texting most likely Kuon about this, not that he seemed scared at all with that grin on his face.

"Playboy Princess Man-Boy..." Lory ran a hand across his face, he didn't think he would ever hear anyone call Kuon a Princess let along a Man-Boy... Playboy yes but the rest. He shook his head "Kyoko, sweetie what happened."

"It's his own fault" she muttered under her breath, "It's fine, I handled it..." but at least it was in English now, but who knew how long that would last.

"Handled what exactly?" He asked feeling a headache coming from this whole thing.

"He's just completely useless, all he's going to do is attracted attention" she huffed "but I swear Daddy if you ever put me with that guy again, I'll run away and live with my Nephele!"

Lory banged his head on his desk, the moment the line went dead. "What the hell did you do Kuon?" he groaned.

Kuu grinned slightly as he looked up from his phone, "Don't worry, I'm sure Julie will love her to pieces if she runs away from home." He held up his hands as Lory glared at his him, "I'm just saying, we would treat her like our own daughter."

"If my daughter runs away you'll lose your one and only child. I'll put him in the ground myself."

Kuu eyes turned towards Ruto for a moment who simply nod his head and Kuu quickly went back to his phone. "Right let me just... " he said scratching the back of his head. "And I'm told I was overprotective" he muttered.

* * *

Kuon opened the door to the hotel room. There in the middle of the room, was Kyoko pacing back and forth. There was a mixture of anger and annoyance that seemed to be following her every action as she spoke. He lowered his head as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. It wasn't that she was wrong, he really did not know how to exactly deal with women without his true nature or his Ren's smile. ' _My father always told me to respect women_ ' and while he would never force himself on another and treated all his girlfriends with respect, but that hadn't been enough in the end. It had broken something inside of him and made him disgusted by the way they looked at him like a piece of meat. In a way that was what he was trying to do as Roman, at least that's how he thought about it. He hadn't wanted to hurt them, treat them nicely, but apparently, even that was not an easy task. ' _I wonder if it would have been different if I had just kept in touched with Kyoko-chan_ ' his eyes followed her pacing.

He winced slightly at her words however, he knew he had hurt his parents. Yet at the time he hadn't seen a way out of the darkness that had wrapped so tightly around him. So he had run away from everyone who cared about him. In the end, it seemed that Daiki would never forgive him and Keiji couldn't recall exactly what he looked like. ' _Well maybe in a small way I can repair at least that relationship._ ' Yet he wondered slightly if that was really a good idea, his eyes following her once more as she seemed lost in her own world. ' _What is she planning?_ ' He found it hard not to glare at her, the idea of her somehow getting Lory to help her all of sudden flashed through his mind and he took the last few steps and grabbed the phone from her hand, even as she spun around.

" **Hey Boss, Roman here**." He knew that Lory Russian wasn't good at all, he wasn't even sure who was better; Nick or Lory. His eyes turned towards Kyoko raising an eyebrow at her as she seemed to be in the mist of black flames.

" **What do you think you are doing?** " He couldn't help but smile as he stared down at her.

For someone so small she really was a little ball of fury it was endearing for some reason. ' _Urg, right Mother's like that too now that I think about it._ ' He sighed heavily, as he shook his head. " **Calm down will you.** " It wasn't really a question as much as an order but it was clear that she wasn't going to listen to him. ' _Why am I not surprised._ '

" **I'd like to see you make me,** " she said reaching up to take her phone back from him.

' _Does she really think I'm that weak?_ ' He thought back to the two women and he had to keep himself from laughing, well even as Roman he wasn't. He just had to keep that part of himself in check. "Fine." He said holding her chin, ' _Just tease her a little_ ' he watched as her eyes widen he was having a hard time not wanting to smile as he leaned forward. He did this many times, acting like he was going to kiss them on the mouth, only to turn around and kiss them on the cheek. His mind figure this would be no different than all the others before. He winced as he felt the sting on his cheek and her snatching her phone away. ' _A little Firecat_ ' he rubbed his cheek slightly.

" **Stupid Playboy Princess Man-Boy!** " His eyes shot towards the slamming of the door and then to the missing phone in his hands before he sighed heavily.

Kuon found himself staring at the door that had been slammed shut ' _Did she really just call me a Princess and a Man-boy?_ ' He found himself holding his stomach trying to keep himself from laughing. His phone going off being the only thing to really keep himself in check long enough to check his text message from his father.

 _Good Job! Your mother will be so happy, keep doing whatever it is you're doing so your mother can keep her! - Father_  
 _Actually, you shouldn't. I don't want you to die. - Father_

Kuon stared at the text messages from his father. ' _I guess Lory's pretty upset_ ' his eyes trailed towards the closed door. It wasn't as if he couldn't understand the reason for it. It couldn't be easy to have Kyoko for his daughter, she always did her best in everything. Always trying to be perfect in everything she did. Always wanting to make sure everyone around her was happy and safe to the point she didn't take care of herself. As her Fairy Prince Corn, he knew all this and the fact she was so open with him when he could see how much hurt she felt had made him want to be her Fairy Prince even now. ' _Yet I can't be_ ' he sighed heavily as he looked back down at his phone.

The temptation was growing stronger to contact his father as himself but that would pass, he was sure that it was simply a matter that his father and Lory were together. They have been like that whenever they were together. ' _Best friends..._ ' the image of Rick had him gripping his chest in guilt. ' _I'm not even allowed that anymore..._ ' his eyes trailed once more back to the door ' _I don't even have the right to be her friend... or anyone's friend._ ' Though he knew deep down he wouldn't be able to stop thinking of her as his childhood friend and wanting to keep her safe. ' _How screwed up is that my dark past can actually be a useful to her right now._ '

Taking a deep breath he moved towards her door and knocked on it, " **Marian, if you are planning to do this, we should head out soon.** "

" **I'll be out in a moment** " he wondered slightly if he went too far.

His hand moving back towards his cheek ' _she didn't slap Him though_ ' he looked down ' _But then she trusts him... and it's not like she knows we're both the same people._ ' he sighed knowing that he needed that to remain as so for his own protection and peace of mind. " **Alright.** "

* * *

 **A/N** : I was totally going to use Fairy instead of Princess and the Man-Boy because it seemed like something she would blurt out to me!  
As for Nick, yeah I always thought he seemed almost as if he was one of Kuon's friends.

Anyways as always thanks for reading as of course the reviews!


	116. Oxford - Friday: Part 14

**A/N** : _True N-Hala. Yet my thought went that Corn is her only Fairy Prince, she wouldn't ever call someone else a Fairy. Still, I'm glad to see that it wasn't exactly hated by anyone that he's not her Playboy Princess too [I doubt I'll keep the Man-Boy unless she's really really mad at him as Roman!]_

* * *

 **-Oxford - Friday: Part 14-**

* * *

Kuon's eyes focused on the road ahead of him as he drove. His mind, however, was wondering how the everything came down to this in her mind. Even with the knowledge, he had as Ren Tsuruga, what he knew about her. What he couldn't understand was why she was creating someone name, Marian Walters, to bar hop, when she wasn't old enough to do so and could likely be carded in the first place. ' _Not that it stopped me when I was even younger than her._ ' Her eyes never left the passenger window as if she was searching or something outside the passing buildings on the road. All she had said when they got into the car, was to drive around. There was no direction, no clue. When he had attempted to ask she had simply told him that his job was to go with her and if he didn't like it, she would walk. ' _Would she had told me if I was Him?_ ' His eyes darted towards her for a moment before moving back towards the road. ' _So how do I get her to trust me?_ '

He couldn't tell her exactly who he was, he knew that but he needed her to trust him. ' _She trusts Ren and Corn_ ' his eyes narrowed. Yet he wasn't exactly sure what he had done as Ren Tsuruga to gain that trust, only that it was enough for her to lean upon him. ' _No I'm pretty sure it deals with Mother but..._ ' he thought about the things she had said and sighed. ' _Well, that's not going to help me... Corn._ ' As her Fairy Prince, he had listened to her, he never pushed her into anything and even when he asked a question she didn't always answer him right away. Sometimes she would blurt out the answer hours sometimes even a day later. "Can I ask you a question?" It still amazed him that he was speaking only in Russian with her. ' _Of course, while she realizes that I know English, as far as she knows I refuse to acknowledge anything said in English._ ' He mentally sighed, ' _Mainly because I can't risk her realizing that I'm Ren Tsuruga and she's only heard a few words from me in Russian as Ren._ ' That was only because he hadn't expected to be doing this in the first place though.

Kyoko eyes turned towards him for a moment before looking back out the window. "You can ask all the questions you like." That was what Grandma Leiko told her. To choose your words carefully, to answer with as much truth as possible, because the questions would just keep happening. Yet, of course, that didn't mean she had to answer them either. Kyo, on the other hand, said that it was different when it came to the press around her as a child under the care of the Queen and the Prince Escort that people were going to be wary as no one wants to insult the Royal family so they would never directly ask her the questions that they really wanted. It was the same when it came to her husband when she stood next to him, people were wary to ask her anything about certain things. Yet the moment her husband was there, the moment it became about her label KYO those sort of questions changed. They no longer were likely to hold back. Kyoko knew this all very well, she hadn't really needed them to tell her these sort of things. She had seen how quickly things changed from when she was within the Fuwa's care and when she had become the Blue Rose. The difference between how the world was quickly left its mark on her.

' _I doubt he is like those men._ ' The idea of this man even being able to do anything but draw attention to himself in the form of women didn't help matters either. Her eyes darted towards him for a moment before looking back out the window ' _Besides, he's Juliena's son, he can't be that bad of a guy right?_ ' She sighed as she leaned her head against the glass window of the car. ' _Then again, it's pretty clear he's a really bad playboy, what kind of guy doesn't know how to turn down women? Even a child knows how to turn down unwanted attention._ '

"Mind telling me what exactly you are planning?"

"To be kidnapped" her whole body jerked with the way he hit the breaks on the car. "What is wrong with you?" She knew this would be his reaction, it's the sort of reaction anyone would have that didn't mean she expected him to hit the breaks so hard that her whole body had jerked forward even with the seatbelt, ' _I could have died because of you before I even did what I needed to do_ ' her eyes were glaring at him as she was trying to keep her anger in check.

"That's my question! Who the hell wants to be kidnapped?" That had not been what Kuon had thought this whole thing would result in. ' _I seriously thought her thought was to get to Heth, for that guy General Brown._ ' Not that he could ask her that question. He waited in silence for ten minutes before sighing heavily, clearly, she was not going to answer that question. ' _Doubt she even has an answer for it_ ' his eyes trailed back towards her but not once did she look at him. If he was to say anything she looked bored. ' _I doubt she's even Kyoko right now_ ' he mentally sighed he didn't know who Marian was other than she seemed to want to help people, which he was pretty sure was more of a Kyoko trait than a Marian trait.

"You need to keep driving Roman" Kyoko knew this was going to happen, even if she was Marian no one would understand the guilt she was feeling about this whole matter. Someone like Roman could never understand exactly why this was important, even if she did tell him. ' _I wish that Man didn't have such an aura about him._ ' She mentally sighed. Her eyes trailed slightly towards Roman whose knuckles seemed to be going white with his grip on the steering wheel. ' _It's too much for him_ ' and deep down it was too much for her too. Yet, once she put her mind to something, it was near impossible for her to back down. Her fear of growing up alone and a burden had assured that personality trait was rooted deeply in her soul. Kyoko unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, "Go back to the hotel Roman." She would be fine, she had her dark children didn't she? Not that she really knew how to use them but as long as she had them she knew she would be safe from any true harm. Yet seeing him this upset over this, she just couldn't put him through it.

Kuon grabbed her wrist, he was fighting pulling her back into the car. "No, it's fine. I... owe Lory so if he is alright with this." He couldn't believe that Lory would be about such a thing. With how protective he was when it came to those text messages. ' _No he likely doesn't even know_ ' his eyes trailed towards her as she seemed to be thinking about it. ' _I can't let her do this on her own._ ' Even if she hadn't been his childhood friend, he wouldn't have been able to let a woman do such a thing. It wasn't how he was raised. ' _Do my parents even know exactly what's she's doing?_ ' He could almost be sure that his mother wouldn't know, there would be no way that she would allow Lory to let her do this. ' _Yet how much does Father know?_ ' He mentally shook his head ' _Don't matter... I just need to keep her safe even if this is stupid._ ' Kuon really wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel of this rental car. Yet he wouldn't release her until she was back inside the car, besides she was standing in the street, all he had really done was put on the emergency lights afterward. "Come on" her shoulders sank slightly and she closed the door.

Once her seat belt was back buckled he restarted the car and began to drive aimlessly, hoping that she wouldn't find whatever it was she was looking for. "So... he does know right?"

Kyoko didn't bother to look at him, she allowed Marian to cover her it seemed with a light blanket of calmness, "People are getting hurt because of her." It wasn't the answer to the question he asked.

"So, Lory doesn't know." Kyoko eyes turned towards Roman for a moment, she clicked her tongue slightly as she looked away from him.

"Of course he knows." The truth was he didn't know all the details, he did know that she would be out here. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, her eyes trailed the edge of it before holding it out to him, "Gayle King's cell and room number. If you get a General Brown that's fine too."

His eyes turned towards her hand for a moment before taking the piece of paper into his hand and shoving it in a pocket of his. He'd make sure to add the number the moment he had time. ' _Well if I was Ren Tsuruga I could have just given her my phone to add it._ ' He didn't want her to figure out exactly that Ren and Roman were the same people. It would bring up to many questions and while there was nothing that hinted that he was Kuon Hizuri other than maybe the unanswered text messages from his father. Though he deleted those messages, ' _I wonder how Keiji was able to lock certain things on his phone'_ he had a feeling that was more due to Daiki and he also knew that Daiki wouldn't help him at all on this matter. ' _Does that mean that Kyoko has parts of her phone locked as well?_ ' It wasn't exactly impossible. After all, Kyoko was part of the largest empire more or less in the world.

"Who's Gayle King?" It was a simple question and he had heard the name at least once or twice but he could not recall who she was. ' _Not that it's surprising, I don't tend to pay attention to such things._ ' That was perhaps one of his worse habits to date. Not that anyone could blame him, he was in showbiz and even before that he had never cared much about who was who because all that had mattered to most people was that he was a Hizuri and their hope of getting closer to Kuu or Juliena. To the money his parents had and even when he had arrived in Kyoto Japan nine years ago, people only talked about how he was Kuu's son. They were nice to him because it meant being on Kuu's good side.

"Someone whose job is to protect the royal family." Well, that wasn't exactly true, the person herself was only meant to follow the Crown's orders. That really just meant that Heth had to be taken elsewhere, not that he would be in that pit of darkness for long. ' _Even if he is... it wouldn't be so bad in the end. Heth will still be for everyone else in the world dead._ '

Kuon knew the logical answer to ask next was and without much thought towards the answer, he asked. "Then why isn't she here with you?" The answer he didn't really need to know, because he knew deep down that this was because they were using her as the target. It made perfect sense that she wouldn't be with Kyoko at the moment even if it was her job to protect the royal family. ' _Then again she's not really a member is she?_ ' From what he understood Lory was basically an honorable member of the Royal family granted to him at the time when his the Queen's Mother was actually the Queen Consort to the King. His children were simply additional honorable members but their own children didn't have that place not unless they married one of the members. In many ways, it was likely the same when it came to Queen's cousins, they were just additional honorable members who held no real place. Their children weren't so much deemed as Royal members anymore, unless they married back in or the Queen's own children died and their own heirs, then they backtracked. At least from what he understood within the history books.

Kuon sighed, she hadn't answered his question. ' _Well maybe I'm not supposed to know, and the only reason Ren knows was that he was there when the order was made._ ' That would make the most sense he supposed, didn't make it any less annoying, it bothered him the differences between the now four parts of his being around this girl. 'I could make this so much easier by just telling her' but the thought of doing that made him sick to his stomach. The idea of having to most likely admit who he was to her. ' _Yet she cares about Tomi..._ ' There was truth in that and he knew that. Yet he was not the man who truly saved her in the end so the chances were that Tomi just held that sort of status in her heart because he had gotten her out. He had kept her alive and hid who she was. The only thing he couldn't understand was why and no matter how he thought about it she either had an unreasonable ability to draw people to her that he had to be wary about or she was and always had been Lory's daughter and that gave him even more things to be wary of. ' _Besides to get a whole Royal family... to be able to pull that sort of lie._ ' No, he didn't want to even start questioning that, all that mattered was that she was his Kyoko-chan and that she had ended up as the Blue Rose and was now safe and loved. ' _And hopefully, her mother and Shoutaro never cross her path again_ '

Kyoko knew she should tell him more but Marian didn't see the reason for it, 'Kindness... he should know at least why' she felt Marian sigh through her 'We owe him that much.' There was the truth in that and Marian knew that Kyoko was right. "Kyoko Takarada as far as the cops care is at fault. She uses her father's name and power she has a member of the Royal family to get what she wants." She sighed heavily, Marian was bored of it all but for Kyoko herself, she was just tired. It wasn't the reason why for everything but it was the start of why she ended up here in the end. Had the cops just taken him away, taken him so the Ankou could get to him without drawing attention to themselves none of this would be happening, none of those women would have been taken simply to find the replacement for her.

As the businesses moved passed her eyes shot up toward a woman who flashed three different styles almost as if she was dancing, a club. Yet that wasn't what really truly caught her eyes, it was the words under the neon woman, Bien Fleur. "Stop!" she snapped reaching for his arm his eyes shot towards her for a moment before pulling over and looking at her. Her eyes personally never leaving those two neon words. "Why?" She shook her head, the club was too small, too small for a training ground. Yet the name, once she translated it into English was simple _Fine Flower._

Kuon's eyes noticed her hand had not moved from his arm, that she was digging into his arm didn't bother him. He could tell there was panic, she wasn't Marian at the moment, no she was fully Kyoko and she was terrified. "Hey. Look at me." He said pulling her arm down while turning her face to meet his. ' _As Corn, I was always able to get her to open up. Roman should be able to do that too_ ' he patted her on the head. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you right this moment. It will help I promise."

Kyoko licked her lips for a moment her eyes darting back towards the sign but he drew her attention back and then kept his hand on her cheek so she couldn't look back again. "That place, it means Fine Flower... it's... where we need to go now." She couldn't drag him in, she couldn't share that with him. Maybe if he was that Man, or Ruto, or her father. Anyone but this stranger to her she removed her hand from his, "I just wasn't expecting them to use that name is all." No, that was the last thing on her mind. She wasn't sure what she had been looking for when she told him to drive around. ' _No that's a lie too, I was looking for a place that seemed like a prime spot to scout women, if this is the same as there... people could pay without ever having their name on the list._ ' She closed her eyes trying to find Marian again before feeling her wash over her, Marian could do this. She smiled softly at him, "I think there might be a perfect reason for Lory choosing you afterall." She said unbuckling her seatbelt.

* * *

 **A/N** : For those who don't remember Bakkin Hana also meant Fine Flower. This time it's being used in French.


	117. Oxford - Friday: Part 15

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 15-**

* * *

Kuon watched as she walked across the street, he knew he had to get to her fast but as Roman, he couldn't. Roman would be uncomfortable, worried that this was a mistake. That had been the case when he was Corn when he had first met her before she had opened him up. Brought him into a world where his passion for acting and friendship were honest and pure. Her smiles, her praise had all warmed his young heart. His opened his door, but even Roman wouldn't let her go on her own no matter how he felt about the matter. Corn had always followed her lead, so Roman would do the same thing. Grabbing his wallet and the keys he locked the rental and made his way after her.

His eyes followed the way she moved passed the line of people, he knew the way she stood or walked as relax or comfortable but he could tell that she was uncomfortable but she was trying, more so when she finally stood in front of the man. She was holding herself, self-comforting her very being, something. She wasn't trying to hide it, she was not balling her hands into fists, trying to keep her fears and thoughts down, but even so, her spine was straight and proper in the Japanese manner ' _Or British Royalty_ ' he thought thinking about how when they were on camera they all had held themselves in such a manner of Japanese etiquette. ' _Well they do have Japanese blood in them_ ' he said thinking about the Royal family for a moment and it wasn't as if their Grandmother was not still alive and kicking. It was only reasonable that she would enforce such standards on her own children and grandchildren. ' _So what happened with Lory?_ ' He mentally sighed as he finally found himself standing next to Kyoko.

"I'm not signing anything," Kyoko spoke kindly towards him, sickly so at that but it didn't seem to matter to the man. It was almost as if he didn't understand Enlighs at all. Kuon looked him over and while he himself was talking, he was nowhere near as muscular as this man. That would mean his hits would be painful and his strength would be pretty good unless those were muscles more for a show but as he looked at his stomach he was pretty sure that wasn't the case. He would have speed on his side but he didn't want to get in his grip if he could help it.

Kuon watched from the side as she placed a knuckle in between her teeth. Something he knew was more of a tick with Marian because he never saw Kyoko do such a thing. ' _No she paces, allows her emotions to just go from one to the next as if no one else was watching_ ' Though he wasn't sure if that was so much a tick as much of a personality trait she had. Mentally he sighed " **Marian maybe we should just get in line.** " He stated in Russian it was starting to annoy him that he could only pretend to know Russian at this point. He knew for a fact that these sort of places all clubs really had a back entrance even for minors to sneak in. His eyes trailed towards the back of the line. ' _Yet if it's like the other place..._ ' his ID stated he was Kuon Hizuri and while as far as Kyoko and Marian knew he was indeed a Hizuri his name was Roman and he would really like to keep it as such. " **Or we can just go somewhere else.** "

Marian's eyes turned towards him and she sighed softly, " **No Roman, I need to use your pretty playboy face tonight.** " She said looking back towards the man for a moment.

' _My playboy face?_ ' Kuon really wanted to question that one for a moment but again he was Roman, Roman would not be bothered by such a comment just quietly accept defeat in this manner, so he sighed heavily hanging his head. " **Marian... that's not very nice to say.** " Actually, he really didn't want to have to draw attention to himself, he rather just keep these sort of women found in these places at a distance if he could.

"Miss you and your boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend?" her head tilted slightly "I'm afraid you are mistaken" her voice was sickeningly sweet and it gave Kuon a shudder, "I don't like men."

Kuon felt a stab in his chest it took every bit of control not to grab his chest from the pain he was feeling at the moment. His eyes turned to look up at the sign instead, anywhere but her, to the flashing woman who was dancing the words. ' _Bien Fleur..._ ' the pink neon sign didn't make this place seem like a strip club no if he had to guess it was likely an actual club. The type of places that he was used back in America, alcoholic, drugs, women in skimpy clothing. His eyes trailed towards the line, there was plenty of women dressed in skimpy clothes, nothing compared to what he would find in America. ' _She stands out_ ' his eyes trailed back towards Kyoko ' _No she looks more like someone whose... on a business trip._ '

The Bodyguard stared at her it was clear he didn't really believe her which wasn't really surprised. "Miss, we don't allow couples. This is a singles club."

Kuon watched as Marian sighed heavily and turned towards him, the way she grabbed his arm pulling him so he was more at face level with her, not even a blush upon her face, he couldn't pick up anything about her that said she was nerves, " **Marian...** " he had to admit he wasn't fully sure if he was acting or not, her movements and behavior always had a way of surprising him and apparently it didn't change just because she was Marian.

"Do you think that if I was interested in men, I would let this face" her hand was holding his chin, it was gentle and warm but it pained him every word she spoke. "I'd let him out of my sight?" she sighed heavily as she releases him, "He draws in women" her eyes seemed to sparkle some to Kuon and he could almost believe the words she was saying as if this was something they had done many times before, "and women will do just about anything in hopes of having just one night with him. That includes showing me a good time." Kuon straightens himself before sighing again.

" **What are you telling this guy now Marian**?" No one else could know he knew English. He was sure of this much now.

" **Just trying to make this gentleman understand my tastes.** " The way she was holding herself again, told him again that she was worried but there was little he could do to comfort her, other than try and help her somehow.

His eyes trailed back up towards the sign wondering what it was that had made her choose this place, he knew what the worse would happen for those who weren't careful but she had stated she wanted to be kidnapped. Sighing heavily in a mixture of not understanding why here and the fact that Roman would naturally respond this way more so seeing as he knew exactly what she had said in English in the first place. " **You are planning to use me as bait again aren't you?** "

The Bodyguard stared at the two of them, Kuon would make it clear he wasn't actually looking forward into going into a place like this and yet that this sort of thing was common between them. Even as Marian had pointed out that was his biggest use to her, the fact that it hurt didn't change. Yet his eyes had noticed how the man seemed to be on the radio his eyes always moving slightly off to one side with the earpiece in it. Likely orders being made before he gave a slight nod and turned back to face her. "You don't want your name on the list, you don't want to sign. That will cost you 500 for the both of you."

Kuon thought the price was pretty ridiculous would anyone be so stupid to pay that kind of money? ' _Well, I guess the price would only be that high for people who really had to hide who they were._ ' He mentally sighed ' _Still a 250 a head?_ ' It was a good idea he had planned somewhat ahead of time, normally he wouldn't dare carry that much cash on him but he didn't need anyone to know who he was and he figured he was going to need to bribe people to let a minor in anyways. That didn't change the fact he thought the price was way too high just so they wouldn't have a record. ' _Then again... with her position in society here, it would be really bad if she got caught in a scandal of this sort._ ' He would be able to survive it even when he finally returned to being Kuon Hizuri more so with his history as a teenager, no one would be really surprised by this sort of news.

Marian smiled, it was one Kuon was starting to notice when she was upset. ' _She's mad_ ' even as she held out her hand, normally he would have just handed her his wallet and that thought scared him a bit, while this wouldn't had been to much of a problem to him if they were Japan at the moment and he was Ren Tsuruga and she was herself as he did have a fake ID that was good enough to fool any normal police officer and maybe even some detectives it was fake and he never did ask Lory how he got around to making such an ID possible. The real ones, the ones that he had to renew as himself he had to carry with him at all times, even if he was running around as Ren Tsuruga they were hidden behind a hidden flap that not even his manager thus far had been able to discover. He found himself stalling something he knew he couldn't do much longer.

" **Roman. 500 now.** " There was no please to it she wasn't even looking at him but he could tell from the energy that seemed to wrap around her at the moment that she was not exactly Marian at the moment.

" **You are going to pay me back right?** " He said pulling out the cash, he really didn't care too much if she did, to be honest. Her eyes flashed towards him as he placed the cash in her hand and he felt his heart skip a beat. He could see that she was thanking him with that one glance before she held the cash out towards the man. Never one saying she would or wouldn't be paying him back but that look was enough.

* * *

They had barely gotten inside when she had chosen to move forward, she didn't want Roman to get caught into this and she really did need to make sure to thank him later for covering her, the idea of using the card she had was too much and she didn't even carry that much money. Not that she was all that surprised at the cost to get inside this place either, she had remembered in the back rooms, the men and women talking. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath she couldn't allow herself to think back to that time she had to allow only Marian to be in control. ' _Foxglove knew so much about Bakkin Hana she taught the girls_ ' she wrapped her arms around herself as she opened her eyes. ' _It's to be expected, doesn't matter if it's a man or a woman. My body can no longer be moved by another's touch only disgusted by them._ ' The only real comfort she had, of course, was that most of the time, the other woman had no choice either, it was an order and orders must always be followed.

Slowly her eyes turned to take the room in, ' _Two doors_ ' that was the same of course as in Bakkin Hana but the bigger question to her was, was there a lower flower like in Bakkin Hana where they stored the women who weren't working like cattle. ' _A basement is possible but this place..._ ' there was no stage, so there was no chance of anyone being sold her. That eased her mind slightly, instead, there was a DJ booth, the dance floor with so many people moving up against each other that her only thought was how disturbing it was, but the faces she could make out only showed desire, sexual desire and she mentally shuddered at the thought. Off to the side, there were a few booths and tables but they were closer to the bar itself. ' _Where was the VIP area?_ ' Her eyes trailed around the room where she saw Roman already with several women, he looked tired. ' _I should have sent him back to the hotel_ ' the issue of course in doing that was she couldn't drive and it would have been too much to take a taxi around the city... wandering.

"Hey"

Kyoko's mind froze inside of Marian, panic was slowly wanting to take control over her. Her eyes trailed towards the tan hand on her wrist, she supposed she almost forgot that around her _cousins_ that no one would go too far in touching her. Even within the school grounds, it was rare for this to happen even though they were in the Western world and it was far more common for such things. It was still as if she was cut away from the reality of what it meant to have grown up in the West and even this was harmless, it meant nothing so she shouldn't be scared of it. Her eyes slowly made its way towards the bottle blonde with blue eyes. Her first thought was one of those surfer boys but there was no place for him to surf. He must have seen the confusion in her eyes but assumed as he placed a hand behind his head grinning.

"Ah, heh. Can I buy you a drink?"

' _Harmless._ ' Was the one word that echoed in her mind. " **Sorry.** " Marian would never lower her head and so she didn't bother to bow her head as she turned away from him. ' _I guess the booth. Though it shouldn't matter if I did go to the bar, no the booth would be best I will still be able to see if I can get to that one in the corner._ ' She looked at the stamp on her hand, the Bodyguard had explained that it was different from those who were carded as being underage. She would be able to get any drink as long as she paid for it. She mentally sighed as she made her way towards the booth only to have her wrist once again being held. Her eyes turned to look seeing it was the same man as before and she had to hold in the sigh. ' _Well, at least he's harmless._ '

The guy released her hand once more now that he had her attention, "Sorry, I just thought that maybe we could get to know each other."

Kyoko mentally sighed, ' _There is no point in getting to know you and Marian isn't interested in men._ ' Which hadn't been her thought at first but she had chosen that in the end because it was the best way to explain why she had no interested in Roman, who by all standards was way too good looking to be real. Yet having seen who is mother was, she could believe it and it made her wonder even more why he couldn't figure out how to turn women away if he didn't want their company. "I'm sorry I'm not into men." Turning away from him yet again she could feel him following after her ' _This is going to get annoying._ '

* * *

Ella sat at one of the police officers desks, she had no idea whose nor in truth did she care. The only time she had to care was when she was under orders to snoop and there was nothing to snoop right now. ' _I really should be with Acacia._ ' Who knew how long they would have that man with them. ' _Hopefully, he'll be sent back soon_ ' she really didn't want to be alone with the Spider. He was dangerous for one's body and not to say one's life. Still, they had to get as many girls as possible while they had him because he really made the flowers know exactly where their place was and he did it so much faster.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the image of Alice Patterson, she knew very well it was because Heth had wanted a certain nobleman's daughter, that they now had her. Yet instead of just giving her to him, Snake had kept her with him and thus them last night. ' _No that's not the worse of it if what I heard them saying was right_ ' it also meant that this Alice could just take that girl's place for the Young Master. She looked pretty damn close apparently, not that she could personally see it, other than maybe in the eyes. If she ever laid her eyes on that so-called Lady Kyoko she would cut her and most of all she would have to make sure she didn't get caught doing it.

"Cinderella" the hand that should have been gentle was not, the tone in his voice was almost dead and she knew at once that she was showing her true colors. Something she told herself over and over again was not allowed. No, she had to be the warmhearted Cinderella this man's perfect little girl who was adored by her father, the daughter who could never do anything wrong in his eyes. Yet the man before her was not the kindhearted father, he was not the man who made people feel warm while still being completely forgettable. This was one of her masters and he was not happy. Every part of her being was hoping it was because Gayle King had not shown up today even as his fingers dug into her skull, she knew better than to make a show of it even as the tears began to fall down her face. "Are you alright Cinderella?"

"Yes, of course, Dad, I'm just..." her eyes darted across the police station, no one would help her. No, even if they did help her, the chances were high she would still end up dead so there was no point in trying. She was property, higher classed property than most of them but still property. Her eyes darted back towards the picture of Alice Patterson, and while she hated the girl she had her answer. "I'm just worried about one of my friends... and how this poor girl..." her fingers touched the edge of the photo as gentle, "You don't think."

His hand fell from the top of her head as he pulled the picture from fingertips, "Is this too much for you Cinderella." This wasn't a question even if it was meant to sound like one she knew better.

"No. I get it." She smiled softly at him, it would be so much easier if she could just use her body with this man. Yet that was not possible at the moment. "Will you be much longer?" His eyes stared at her she saw no emotion, no that wasn't right. He was debating if her usefulness, before looking back across the station.

"There is an office there, you can rest there. I'll likely be here all night. I'll ask your _Uncle_ to bring you a change of clothes when I have a moment." He said turning away from her. Her heart was racing. "Remember what I told you Cinderella."

There was no way for her to forget, yet it wasn't as if she could just call that woman here. ' _No but I need to keep my eye out, so how can I rest?_ ' She wanted to scream but instead, she stood up moving next to the man and kissing his cheek. "I'm not tired yet, but I'll stop worrying you" this time when he placed his hand on top of her head, it was soft and gentle and she found herself relaxing.


	118. Oxford - Friday: Part 16

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 16-**

* * *

Kuon mentally sighed as he attempted to follow Kyoko. Even if she was trying hard to be Marian, he could tell that the young woman was having problems holding herself together. There was something about this place, Bien Fleur that had set her off, it was clear she had found something she wasn't expecting. Yet, from what he could tell inside this place there was nothing standing out all that much. It was indeed a Singles Club, they didn't allow couples in. Which in truth was not even the case either, if the Guard had thought they were a real couple there would be no way that he would have allowed them inside. So it was more likely that they allowed couples in if they paid the price as they had.

The real sign that they weren't really a couple if you asked Kuon was the fact that once he had allowed them inside she had moved forward without even looking back. Not that he was exactly surprised by this notion either, Kyoko was if nothing was a creature with a great deal of determination and could from even as a child be pretty stubborn, like how she had jumped on the idea he was a Fairy Prince and just went into that world in her head until he had found himself unable to break her dreams and took the role, even helping to shape it more. ' _Like wanting to be kidnapped, seriously what is wrong with her?_ ' His eyes trailed after her trying to keep grabby hands from being more grabby as he did so. 'Just need to keep an eye on her... a deal with this mess' he said his eyes trailing towards the women that had flocked towards him as if he had some sort of beacon on him.

It always amazed him how women were willing to throw themselves at him, without any thought to personal space. Even in Japan, this was not unnormal, but at least there it wasn't as bad. He sighed as he smiled at another woman who just groped him " **Talk to Marian** " he said turning her around and pointing at Kyoko who seemed to be looking for something inside. Her head turned to look at him clearly confused and he smiled looking at the rest " **Marian** " he said once more. If he had hoped that by repeating Kyoko's character's name would be of use he was sorely mistaken. Instead, she pointed at herself and simply repeated the name. ' _This is why I hate women_ ' he said trying to pull her from his arm. " **No.** " He turned her back around pointed at Kyoko once more " **Marian** " then gave her a little push as if that would make her move towards Kyoko. Theory wise it seemed like the right choice if he was playing someone who was just to lure in a sex partner for his friend then trying to get the woman or women in his case to talk to her first would be smart.

One of the other women clung onto his arm and he looked up to the ceiling sighing heavily. "I think he wants us to talk to that woman, Nina."

Nina stared at her friend, "Why would we talk to _her_?" the woman smiled at Nina before giving a small shrug of her shoulders before turning her face towards him.

Kuon balled a fist, trying to control his urge to tear the man who was clinging to Kyoko even as she made her way towards a booth in the back. 'Why are you letting that guy follow you?' He mentally shook his head closing his eyes and taken a deep breath letting it out slowly, he couldn't let his character drop, Roman was there for support, bad with pulling girls off of him. Marian wasn't into men, ' _I'm sure that's more because of Kyoko and her time as the Blue Rose of Bakkin Hana_ ' he looked towards the woman tugging his arm slightly not really seeing her or hearing her chatter. ' _Fuck_ ' he could feel his nails digging into the palms of his flesh, ' _Bakkin Hana... Fine Flower... Bien Fleur._ '

" **Excuse me,** " he said simply pulling his arm free from Nina's friend and moving past them all. At least some had turned away when they realized he wasn't speaking English or showing them any real attention. That still didn't leave him exactly alone either though, but he really had no time for any of them. If this place was indeed the same as the one where he first reconnected with Kyoko, then this place would have people with weapons and fighting abilities. ' _As long as it's not a gun_ ' he ran a hand through his hair, it was something that Roman himself would do so he didn't hold back. He didn't have to worry about his own skills, what his own father had taught him as a child, what Rick had installed into him as a young teen, and what Kotetsu Uesugi had taught him about weapons and most of all what he himself had learned from the streets. He was sure he could handle most things, there was a slight issue of trying to keep innocent bystanders out of harm's way. ' _Doesn't matter I only need to keep Kyoko safe..._ ' no if failed to keep her safe he was sure he would have more than just her father to worry about.

Nina's eyes narrowed as her friend a hand to her face, "Well he might actually like that one." She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, "Shall we Nina?" Nina huffed before taking her hand and pulling her after him.

Kuon didn't take his eyes off of Kyoko as he made his way towards her, trying to pay no mind to the small group that was following after him like small children. At least that was the thought that went through his head as he watched Kyoko sit on one end of the booth, yet as two more men came up she simply turned away from them, her eyes didn't seem to be focus on any one location as if she was just bored and seeking some sort of entertainment. That thought alone must have been what the other two men thought as they moved in pushing the other guy further towards her. Her eyes darted slightly towards him and he smiled holding up his hands slightly but didn't move any closer. ' _Wise move kid._ ' The other two, however, didn't seem to understand that they were in a losing battle as he stood just off to her side.

* * *

Kyoko mentally sighed as she sat down and he had sat across from her, his smile on his face. She had no idea what he was expecting from her but she really was busy and paid him no real mind, even though she knew she was supposed to be a kind and caring. 'Well I'm not chasing him away' she thought as she scanned the room once more.

"My names Kurt" she didn't have to look at him to tell that he was grinning.

She placed her elbows on the table. ' _Doesn't really matter who you are, I'm not really interested as Marian or Kyoko._ ' her eyes trailing towards the dance floor. _'No one looks like them._ ' Her mind thinking about the women she recalled, 'Well the way they are dressed' but when she thought about what she had seen Amanda pointing out at her when she was online shopping, not to say the dresses she was in her closet, she supposed those sort of skin-tight clothing were far more common here, it was so strange to see such things being the norm. ' _Then again Amanda said it was worse in America_ ' she tried to see Juliena in such outfits but the moment she did she could almost see Kuu covering her in a sheet.

"So why are you at a singles bar if you aren't into men?"

Kyoko sighed, it wasn't as if he was really asking her personally. Besides it wasn't as if she could just state ' _Oh because I think this is part of the organization that I was told in Tokyo, Japan by my ex-childhood friend to become a sex slave but was saved by a Russian man and his Actor friend._ ' Well, that was exactly the reason why she was here but as Marian, she supposed it was kind of the same reason only she was doing it for Kyoko but again that answer wasn't something she could just give. "Is there a reason why I can't be?" It was an innocent question at least she could hope that it was and Kurt chuckled she mentally found herself relaxing some. ' _No he's not a bad guy at all._ ' In the same respect she didn't really think Shoutaro was a bad guy either, just self-centered, annoying... well the list really could go on.

"No I guess not, just odd." His eyes turned towards two men "Hey guys." Her eyes narrowed slightly as someone new came to their table. Apparently friends of Kurt one had tried to get her move over but that wasn't going to happen.

Kyoko mentally sighed, 'I guess it makes me fit in a bit more.' The truth of the matter was she was uncomfortable with men and was more than happy that they seem to get the hint to not get to close. At least most of all Kurt had seemed to get it. He kept a rather reasonable distance even if his friends seemed to have had the goal to trap her inside between them.

"Who's your friend?" She pulled back her arms, years of keeping her distance from guests coming in handy at once as she flashed one of her business smiles. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at her movement.

' _This is going to be a problem_ ' she didn't know how to deal with them at this point. She lifted her head as Roman stood off to the side of her, ' _When did he?_ ' She supposed it didn't matter, the story was, of course, he was here to help her get with some woman. Her eyes turned to look at the women that had trailed after him. ' _Well I can't be surprised, he is Nephele's son._ '

" **Move over, Marian.** " Her eyes trailed towards him slightly, she had to admit to herself that he was pretty.

' _It would be really bad if he was a woman in here_ ' her eyes trailed once more towards the others. That was possibly the only thing she really had going for her. The fact she wasn't pretty at least not without makeup. Regardless what her father and family said. ' _Well, politeness in Marian so_ ' she tilted her head as she looked at him, " **You know you should say please when you want something Roman.** " Her eyes slowly seemed to turn to look at the women who seemed a bit confused and even the one that was glaring at her as if she was a murderess. Roman sighed heavily as he stood there clearly waiting for her to move but not making any move to say please either. " **You really are more of a mother duck with your chicks aren't you?** "

Roman's eyes darted towards the group, " **Well I'm just your bait, aren't I? Now save me from them.** "

Marian smiled, " **Say please or you can sit with the _other_ men.**"

Kurt chuckled, "Well someone really likes you." Marian eyes turned towards him, only afterward did Roman's eyes follow hers. "But how did a couple get inside? This is a place for the single and heartbroken." He said placing a hand over his heart, "so that we too can find happiness and love." One of his friends groaned and she had to admit she really wanted to do so as well. Marian, however, would never do such a thing.

Marian moved over and Roman sat down, ' _So much for please_ ' she thought before leaning on her elbows some, "I'm not interested in men" she reached up placing her fingers against Roman's cheek, "There are two sexes in this world, and this one helps me get that other sex so perfectly." She tilted her head slightly woman took her hand pulling it away from his face and sighing, she smiled.

"Marian..." he sighed heavily as he leaned his head back up towards the ceiling. Kyoko could tell that something was bothering him but there wasn't much more she could say about it.

"Just keep your eyes open Roman." She said before jumping back as a woman slide across the table grabbing her hands.

"Wait you aren't dating him?" Marian shook her head no, "Does he have a girlfriend?"

Kyoko and Marian mentally flinched, ' _How the hell am I supposed to know that!_ ' Kyoko yelled in her head before pulling her hands free from the woman's hold. The only nice thing was that she was indeed a woman and not a man. ' _I need a really hot bath when I get back._ ' She wondered slightly if she could send Roman somewhere but again she thought about the fact that her father would never put her with a man he couldn't trust. Not when he knew exactly what her life was before she joined his family. "You are a bit much but that could work."

The woman smiled warmly, "You think he'll like me then?" She moved into the booth pushing the men further towards Kyoko which was really starting to annoy her because that had just started a little battle to see how many people could fit in the booth. "My name's Nina, what language are you two talking in?"

Marian eyes turned towards the club again, her eyes scanning the area. Normally she would point out it was rude not to look at the person you were talking too but she really needed to focus on who went in and out of those doors. While trying to figure out who might be the people who worked here vs who were really just guests. "Russian" her eyes trailed towards Roman who didn't seem to be looking at anything or anyone, no his focus seemed to be upwards at the ceiling. " **Not helpful Roman.** " She muttered under her breath.

Roman leaned over towards her, " **Have some faith in me, Marian.** "

Kyoko knew she really didn't have much choice in it. ' _Not like I gave him much to work with. Even if it's for his own good that he doesn't know too much._ ' Her eyes moved back towards the dancers, "Nina, you like him?"

"Oh it's love at first sight," she said sighing happily as another woman sat down next to her. Only for them all to shift and move again as two more sat down right afterward.

She was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the fact that Kurt was far to close to her now. Actually, she didn't really like Roman so close either but she could trust him because her father did. That and she could only tell on him to his parents. ' _That would at least force him to have contact with them._ ' It took all her abilities from not gasping or yelping as Roman pulled her up and over his lap as they switched spots. She was not on the outside and he was sitting next to Kurt who grinned widen as if he realized something. ' _Hm._ '

One of the other woman's eyes narrowed but Nina seemed completely fine with it now as if she truly understood her statement and what it applied. "So what type of woman does he like?"

"What if I said he hated women and was _really_ into men?" Kurt's eyes widen slightly at her comment before she turned away from them the gasps from the other women told her enough. It wouldn't matter to them, they would still try. She sighed heavily, "He's really bad with women." Her eyes turned towards Roman for a moment wondering exactly how much she could tell him. ' _Nothing right now, once we're back at the hotel..._ '

" **Did you really need to tell them that?** " His eyes weren't really on her so much as still paying attention to the ceiling actually he read to her as someone who was bored but playing nice.

Kyoko really could understand such a thought though, normally she found these sort of places a far cry from her taste, actually she didn't want to be here. She never wanted to step inside a place like this. When she was younger, she had would have done anything for Shoutaro to take him with her. The one time he did was the last time she thought she would ever see a place like this. _'How things have changed when you are the one chasing them_ ' she thought bitterly before looking back towards the crowd. " **Your the son of an actor, I'm sure you can pretend to be attracted to men.** " She could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't help the smile and they want to laugh at the thought of him kissing one of these guys. " **Actually I bet if you kissed one of these guys, they'll scatter like the wind.** "

" **Or they'll just like it.** " He sighed running his hand through his hair. Kyoko was trying so hard not to laugh as she turned to look at him, " **It's happened.** "

Suddenly it didn't seem so funny to her and she wondered just what type of life that he had led. ' _One so bad that he ran away from home._ '

"What is he saying?" One of the women spoked. She was the one who had been shooting glares at her since Roman had switched sides with her.

"He's debating who _we_ should take to the hotel." The woman eyes widen slightly before looking at Roman and her smile seemed to truly make her that much prettier. ' _She should smile more_ ' she thought to look away from them all. ' _The people who enter that one room is never the same_ _... and never the same ones twice._ ' She placed a knuckle between her lips, ' _Not even the bartender has gone back there._ ' That made no sense to her if it was a VIP room wouldn't he at least go back there?

"We?" one of the men asked.

Kyoko needed to call this, or at least limited the number of people trying to get with Roman so she could stop playing translator. "Yes, well like I said I don't like men." She said looking at the man before her eyes fell towards the woman who had glared at her before she smiled. ' _Well she's pretty enough I supposed. Plus even if she's giving me dirty looks she hasn't exactly been rude. Well if he doesn't like her he can just say something._ ' She leaned overtaken the woman's hand in her own, her thumb rubbing the inside of her wrist. "However we have this little rule, any woman who wants him. I need to taste first." The way the woman had shot up from her seat as she turned bright red.

"I'm not like that!"

Marian placed a finger to her lips, "Shame you are really pretty when you smile." She smiled softly at her. "Shall we play a game then?" She said looking towards the other three women who still sat with them. "If you go out, you have to take one of these men for a spin. However, you get the chance to spend the night with him. Well after I get my taste."

" **Marian...** " Roman's eyes turned towards her, she could tell he wasn't happy with this choice at all.

" **Trust me.** " She said leaning on her hand as she looked at him, " **It's only a game and I play to win.** " She smiled as his eyes seemed to be searching hers for a moment before frowning slightly at her.

" **I don't want anyone to come back.** " He leaned forward, " **Other than you and only because it's my job to make sure you do.** " He spoke low enough that she doubted anyone would have heard him even if they understood Russian.

" **Fine.** " She said turning away from him, " **It was your money anyway.** " Looking back at the three women who seemed to be discussing things between themselves her eyes fell back towards the last who had made it clear she wasn't the kind who would sleep with anyone just to get the prize yet was still clearly not ready to give up on a chance with Roman. ' _Sorry, maybe if it was any other time..._ '


	119. Oxford - Friday: Part 17

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 17-**

* * *

Kuon was rather impressed by the way Kyoko was handing herself, though it did seem she was pretty clueless when one of the guys were hitting on her. That one threw him the most. She showed no real fear of any of them, as though they were all completely harmless, as long as they didn't get into her personal space, which for some reason seemed more proper for a Japanese woman or maybe even someone who was raised in such a way. He was sure she trusted him enough but she also seemed to freeze up whenever there was the slightly touched, not that it showed on her face but he could feel it during those small moments. It left him wondering how much was trauma and how much was just being proper Japanese.

That was about the biggest thing he knew even before he came to Japan to live in that respect he had Daiki to thank for that knowledge. The man back when they were close was always telling him not to cling onto people, though at the time he just thought it was more of a personality trait than anything else. It wasn't until it was pointed out to him by his father that Kyo and Dachi who had been married just as long as he had been to his mother, never showed such amounts of affection in public it was something else in private and only with close friends and family.

Kuon kept his eyes for the most part pointe upwards, he had noted an unnatural number of cameras. It was almost as if they were covering every square inch of this place. It also hinted that they might have microphones hidden somewhere with the sheer number of cameras he was seeing. The people at the table had ordered drinks but he had noted that Kyoko hadn't touched hers, then again he hadn't touched his own either. Years of living in America he knew that people drugged their drinks. ' _Yet would she know about such things?_ ' He wanted to ask but he didn't want to draw attention to them either, besides it wasn't as if they order the drinks themselves it was ordered for them by the others.

"So how many times have you done it?" Kuon wanted to punch the guy, he was already tired of the man and he could tell he had one thing on his mind. Something that didn't seem to cross Kyoko's mind.

"Done what?" Kyoko had barely cast him a look, actually, that was the other big thing he noticed, while she was playing almost a perfect host. Her eyes never really lingered on any of them for very long. It was always outwards looking at the rest of the people. Even though she might as well be looking in their direction. Still, she followed the conversation well enough that no one would really notice.

' _People who don't pay attention to details_ ' It was the first thought he had, as an actor he knew these tricks and so much more. He knew these people were just a cover right now, she had no interested in any of them and from what he could tell that included him at the moment.

"Heh, really?" The man said leaning closer against the table as if to take her hands but Kuon had followed suit causing both their hands to touch. While the guy had quickly pulled his back, Kuon had simply smiled one of his boyish smiles at them. This was still not enough to cause the young man to back down from his question any. "How many times have you actually been with a guy? I mean can you honestly say you wouldn't like it if you never been with one?"

Kuon noticed the way her eyes seemed to dull just slightly almost becoming lifeless before she smiled ever so gently at the man even as his friend Kurt was saying something to him about being rude and respecting people's choices. "So does this mean you've slept with a man before?"

"No!" the guy shouted before looking away, "Why the hell would you ask such a question like that?"

Kurt leaned back laughing, "Well you asked her the same sort of question didn't you?" He leaned forward into his friend, "Besides if she slept with any man it would be that guy right?" He looked back at Roman for a moment "and she doesn't give the vibe of being interested in him at all." That threw him slightly, he was pretty sure he wasn't showing or doing anything that seemed to give off any sort of vibe but boredom. "Actually she seems bored." He said leaning back in the booth. "Her questions though..." his eyes trailed towards Kyoko for a moment before looking back towards his friend. "They are interesting don't you think?"

Kuon had thought that as well, it was clear she was using this game to gather information, though he wasn't sure if it was just so he could have a date or if there was something more to her questions. Were they normal customers here? The answer for most was no but Kurt himself said he's been here several times and so had one of the women. The next question had been directed at the others about where else they went, they listed a few other clubs. Pointed out that this was still the best one they have come across, no creeps. There was anyone that they recognized here. Nina had pointed out Kuon himself seemed like someone she had seen repeatedly in a dream which Kyoko to his surprised just ignored. He figured she wasn't one who was easy to be jealous. That said there were plenty of questions that were just directed about the type of people they dated, what they were hoping for when it came to Roman. Most questions that were turned on her she just smiled and redirected it at them. No that wasn't exactly true either she did answer them, she was clearly an honest person but like with the game he had played with her as Ren while she was playing koto.

Kyoko looked at Kurt for a moment before sighing heavily and pushing her to drink that she never actually touched other than to play with the straw some, "Shame, guess our game is over then." She said looking at him. " **Shall we then?** "

"Who won!" asked one of the women that Kuon never seemed to bother to get to learn her name.

"Well Kurt is the winner," she said smiling sweetly. This threw him for a moment and his eyes turned towards Kurt who seemed just as confused.

" **What do you mean Kurt won?** " Kuon said under his breath so no one would hear him. Yet he wasn't the only one who was voicing it, several were and Kurt grin was only getting bigger as he looked at the two of them.

" **Well, he's the best out of all of them.** " She muttered under her breath towards him. Which he couldn't deny either if he had to spend more time with any of them, he likely would have chosen Kurt too. She waved her hand slightly, "Regardless I'm not interested in men. So he's all yours." She said motioning towards Kuon who was not finding this at all amusing as much as Kurt was.

Kurt shook his head, "I'll pass." He said with a wave of his hand. "But on the condition that next time you show up, we spend some time together." His eyes darted towards Roman "He can come too."

Kuon stared at him before looking towards Kyoko, he knew she would likely want to come back here. It had simply felt like she was gathering background information tonight. That didn't mean he actually wanted her to come back here 'I'll have to contact Lory about this' and then there were King and Brown he should contact. ' _Would it make sense for me to know though?_ ' It wasn't as if he didn't have King's number but he had a feeling that he wasn't supposed to know about them or maybe not exactly where they were. ' _Great I really am going to need to talk to Lory._ ' That he could not see ending well at all, even if nothing bad happened tonight, if he brought up this place he couldn't be sure what Lory would say or do, it could make things worse, and how much did the rest of them know anyway? Keiji seemed to know a great deal, yet there was no reason for him to reach out and talk to him either. Ren Tsuruga was gone and it would bring up the question of why he knew what Kyoko was doing.

"Hm." Kyoko's eyes weren't directed at Kurt at all, but it did seem as if she was in deep thought. Kurt's and his own eyes followed her gaze.

For Kuon this wasn't something new at all, he grew up with women showing their true colors. No, he was very used to this feeling of jealousy if not from men in general due to his looks, from women who desired him. It was worse when the world knew he was Kuu's son. As Ren Tsuruga and even as a man just traveling it was different. There was still the jealousy and the anger when denied what they wanted yet there wasn't that added layer that really showed exactly how rich and famous his family was. It went without question, that in America he was basically royalty and that had been the real problem. It didn't matter how hard he worked all they could see was his parents, Lory had saved him just like Kyoko as a child had done when he was a child. Yet the question always burned in the back of his skull, how long before it all came crashing down around him again?

"No, you get Roman or nothing." Kyoko's eyes pulled away from the woman.

Kurt jumped slightly as the young woman slammed her hands on the table, the rage and jealously having reached its point. To his surprised Kyoko herself didn't seem bothered by it at all. "That's not fair!" She motioned to the other two women next to her, "We've asked everyone one of your questions with the promise of a chance with him" she said pointing at him.

Kyoko sighed softly as she turned her eyes towards the woman, placing a fisted knuckle in her mouth she bites down on it. ' _Ah, so it's Marian whose getting annoyed at the woman at the moment then._ '

"You then choose that man!" she said pointing towards Kurt. Kuon looked towards the woman before his eyes fell onto Marian who seemed to be biting harder down on her knuckle. "Who exactly do you think you are?"

' _Anger..._ ' he thought wondering if it would be out of character to reach out and ease her. Yet she closed her eyes as her hand fell to her sides as she rose from her seat.

"Is that it?" Marian's voice was sweetly kind. Kuon's eyes turned towards Kurt whose eyes were now on Kyoko as if he was expecting something more from her.

Not that he could blame him he too was expecting more, like a lot of swearing in Russian. ' _No that's Kyoko who swears in Russian, rants in Russian when she's really upset. Like Mother._ ' He said leaning on his elbow as he looked at her. ' _Marian is overly sweet in her tone and manners._ ' His eyes slowly turned back toward the woman who was raging inside.

"Is that it?" She slammed her hands on the table again, "Is that it! Is that all you can say? I was willing to..." the woman hands balled up in fists, "How dare you make a fool out of us all. He's not even your boyfriend!"

Kuon noted the look on Marian's face, she felt sorry for this woman. ' _Why?_ ' his eyes turned to look at the woman, yes she looked sad, heartbroken even amidst the anger and jealousy. ' _What are you seeing Kyoko?_ ' Surely she couldn't be feeling pity for this woman who seemed more than likely to throw her drink at her if she hadn't been standing right next to him. The other two women looked just upset but they didn't have the same anger that this other woman held, but that wouldn't last long if this didn't get settled quickly. ' _Besides even if Kyoko knows how to fight, she's already hurt..._ ' he couldn't risk her getting hurt further even if he wasn't supposed to know about it.

Marian sighed softly, "Correct." She said putting a finger in the air, "You were willing to do anything for a chance with him." She placed a hand on her cheek, "Though I will admit he is very handsome but is that really enough of a reason to go after someone? Simply because of their looks?"

"Of course it is." Kyoko's eyes turned towards Nina, "That's called attraction."

Kuon watched Kyoko carefully as she closed her eyes, " **That's just lust** " her words were quiet but perfectly clear to Kuon. Kyoko opened her eyes as she looked back at the moment, " **More so if you can't even understand what I'm saying.** "

"What did you just say?" The girl sitting next to Nina asked.

"You can't communicate with him. So why are you trying so hard? Why throw yourselves at someone who you don't know?"

Kuon wanted to laugh, he already knew the answer. Yes, lust indeed played a part of it, but women, in general, liked to have a bragging right. They were able to gain something from it, rather fame, wealth, power or in his own personal case something to ease the loneliness inside of them. He didn't want to be alone so when they found someone they liked better he had no issues allowing them to be happy with that other person. He cared about them and so their happiness was important and if they weren't happy with him why would he force them to be at his side just to ease his own loneliness. It wasn't fair to treat people like that. There were other reasons but it was always to gain something. There was no giving when it came to relationships, people in love like his parents just weren't that common.

However, when he looked at Kyoko face he realized she really couldn't understand the answer or the reason. " **Even when you do know them, accept everything about them...** " she trailed off not finishing her thought but he had a feeling it dealt with Shoutaro.

That man seemed to always cross her mind no matter where she was. He hadn't liked him much when they were children based on what she told him, how she spoke about him. He liked him even less now. Just seeing him made it hard for him to keep his cool, it was only his skills as an actor that seemed to keep him from beating the shit out of him when he had listened to the man during their date. The worse part of it was that Kyoko seemed to forgive him as if she owed him something. What she could possibly owe him was beyond his understanding and worse off the fact that she still thought about him at all bothered him. ' _They are childhood friends though... and she did say she accepted everything about him._ ' He balled his hand into a fist trying to keep his anger in check to not give it away when he felt her eyes on him he sighed even though his gut reaction was to smile at her.

"What does that matter? There are other ways to communicate with people." Nina spoke this time causing Kyoko to turn towards the woman.

"Hm." There was a silence, and he could tell that she wasn't sure how to make this woman understand. Most of all he was sure that Kyoko herself didn't fully understand what the woman was saying and when she did figure it out he worried that it might trigger something from her time as the Blue Rose.

" **Let's go, Marian.** " She stepped away from him as he moved around the table, " **They don't get it.** "

"Where are you going?" Nina's voice almost seemed heartbroken to his ears, like the girls he dated in the past. His eyes darted towards her as he pulled out his wallet going through it. Kyoko's hand rested on top of his and she shook her head.

"You don't understand and that's not really your fault." She lowered her eyes slightly as she looked at her, the sadness that seemed to come off of the woman next to him, made it clear that this was not Marian talking at all. "Someday you'll understand and you'll look back and realize that those feelings you have aren't even lukewarm."

* * *

 **A/N** : Tomorrow will have a bit more of what was gathered during these talks but I had a hard time trying to figure out the best way to move them from the Club with the information without a lot of nonsense talking that I figured would be more confusing unless I named everyone -.- and that just seemed like to much work for people we won't be hearing from again.


	120. Oxford - Friday: Part 18

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 18-**

* * *

The ride back had been quiet, they hadn't talked at all and Kyoko was to busy trying to calm herself down after the end. That one woman had not been too pleased and had followed them outside like some crazy stalker. Even as they got into the rental she had tried to get into the car, actually to be more correct she had the door opened when Roman had leaned over and slammed it shut, she had then reached over hitting the little button that locked all the doors while she hit the glass. All Kyoko and in some way Marian think was that this poor woman really thought Roman and her belonged together.

Now in the hotel room, she was having a hard time focusing on what she had learned so far about Bien Fleur. Her mind just kept going back to that moment with that woman and no matter how hard she tried to push it to the back of her mind she couldn't so she sat there on the couch thinking about her time with Shoutaro. ' _I wonder if I was ever that crazy when it came to Shoutaro..._ '

Kuon opened the door to the hotel room, it was odd to him that they would be staying together but then again something had happened in this very hotel room not too long ago. His eyes fell upon the girl sitting on the couch, whose fingers were fidgeting as she chewed her lower lip. Whatever was on her mind was not enough to make her pace it would seem but still, it was clear that it was troubling her. ' _She's changed so much and yet... she really hasn't._ ' He moved towards her but she made no notion of seeing him. Even when he was kneeling right in front of her, he wanted to smile thinking about how this had happened even when she was a child, how it was refreshing to see her emotions move across her face when she let her guard down. It had been a long time since he had been allowed to let his guard down and even then he only did so around certain people. She had once been one of those people even though they're time together had been so short-lived, Rick had been another person and that had ended badly. Allowing himself to feel anything had caused his death because he couldn't control his emotions. Then there was in some twisted way Tomi Shiro. "Marian"

Kyoko's eyes slowly came to focus seeing Roman so close an kneeling in front of her had caused her to jump. ' _When did he?_ ' Her eyes narrowed ' _How long as he been standing there?_ '

Roman stared at her before sighing as he looked away slightly as if embarrassed there wasn't any of that really for Kuon but Roman would be like this. "Sorry, would you rather I called you by Kyoko?" He looked at her slightly as her eyes seemed to narrow more, he could already see the lecture she had given him as a child about not being able to call her Kyoko on the tip of her tongue before she sighed her shoulders drooping as she did so.

"No, Marian is fine." Roman gave a small nod of his head before standing straight up. His eyes seemed to never stay on one thing. ' _Likely just uncomfortable as I am_ ' she thought as she leaned against the arm of the couch. The room itself was safe enough to talk within, her father wouldn't have had it any other way. More so not after that night. Still, she wasn't comfortable with him using her real name. The thought that he might accidentally say it while out and about worried her. Just because his father was an actor didn't mean that this man had any real acting abilities unless you counted pretending that he couldn't speak or understand English as an acting ability. Which she didn't because she was pretending the same when it came to Japanese, but for her, there was the added need of protecting her of making the world and life she now had more true. ' _If only I could remove those old memories_ ' she closed her eyes thinking about what she did learn finally tonight.

Bien Fleur was different than Bakkin Hana in several ways. The first big difference was that it was clear to her not all of the women or men seemed to actually work there. The fact most of the people who worked there she couldn't even point out. There was a few that stood out of course, like the bartender, the bouncer, the guard at the door, and the Servers. Yet the servers weren't also selling sex from what she had noticed. Which confused her the most, a lot of the women in Bakkin Hana Servers drinks to the guests, it of course claim to included sitting on laps, rubbing against them, trying to lure them to the back rooms for a bit more fun of course sometimes they just did it right there. No one blinked an eye if it did happen. She had noticed a few people making out but she hadn't seen anyone having sex which confused her. No, if she was to say sex was happening it was on that dance floor. "How is that even dancing" she muttered in English.

Kuon sat down on the couch, crossing a leg over his other, his eyes trailed towards her for a moment, not sure how to even point out that was how most people danced. Actually, that was about the only kind of dancing he did know, the woman rubbing up on him. _'Oh well she did say it in English and she knows I won't answer_ ' he said closing his eyes as he leaned back against the couch. He felt her shift but didn't bother to address the eyes he felt on him.

Kyoko leaned forward as she sat on her knees, her hands folded in her lap, "Roman?" His eyes turned towards her and she once again was reminded of sapphires or perhaps even the Corn stone. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she thought about how someone could have eyes that were like gems and then narrowed further when she realized where her mind was once again not focus on the real problem. ' _Have I always been so easily distracted?_ ' She mentally shook her head ' _Not time for that either._ ' Her eyes turned back towards him finally recalling focusing on him, his eyes had not moved from her. "Was that club normal to you?"

"Why do you ask?" Kuon watched as her face knotted in thought as her fingers fidgeted slightly. The truth was that there was something off to him but he wouldn't have bothered to pay any mind if he hadn't realized that Bakkin Hana and Bien Fleur both translated into Fine Flower. It was only once he realized that he began to look deeper into how the security was running. Like how when either of the doors opened there was always someone sitting just off to the side, barely noticeable. There were people who weren't really communicating or doing anything within a group, those people stood out just in the corners barely noticeable if you weren't looking. It helped that he was pretending not to understand English at all. Even one of the guys pointed out how to tell who was underage, for their hands were stamped with a little heart with wings. This had surprised Kuon the most because he knew for a fact that Kyoko was not eighteen years of age. They also hadn't been carded, normally places would at least marked that, some even took IDs but that had not been the case at all this time. He knew there were ways around this as well, him being old enough would be easy enough to get her drink if she had wanted it. ' _No matter how I think about it, with a bouncer at the door, that shouldn't have been the case. So why weren't they protecting themselves?_ '

Kyoko lifted her head to look at him in the eye, ' _Well I doubt he has a real job and he travels from what I was told, trying to find himself or something._ ' She thought about the people she was known throughout her life. ' _Well I can't just assume he's like them_ ' she sighed heavily, "This just seems like the sort of thing you would know really well. So I thought you could point out the differences between this one and others. I'm afraid that's the first time I've been in such a place." Well, that wasn't exactly a lie either, seeing as Bakkin Hana wasn't exactly a club for singles, no to get in it cost money, to enjoy the _product_ was also something that costed money. It was just a high-class whore house and she was being trained to become one of their whores even though it was against hers and the others wishes.

"Well..." Kuon couldn't exactly tell her she was wrong he did spend a long time in his youth in such places not that he really wanted to think about that part of his life. He balled his hand into a fist before sighing and looking back up to the ceiling, "It's not all that different from the others. There was indeed something off about that place."

"Like what?"

His eyes trailed to look at her, she really did seem like she had to know and he found himself wondering if it was even wise. Yet Lory had told him to just keep following her lead. Sighing again he looked away towards the ceiling, "There was a large number of cameras." No, he was sure that if he had gotten up and looked he would have found them pointed not just at the bathrooms but within those bathrooms. "I'm also betting that they had the place recorded."

"Most likely" his eyes turned towards her figure again, watching as she chewed her lower lip, "No that would indeed have certain locations recorded. I don't know how well that dance area would work though." she wasn't really addressing him at the moment so he didn't say anything more as he watched her. "The cameras are odd though... guests would want their privacy" she rose from her seat and began to pace back and forth.

This just confused her more than anything else, she pulled out her cell phone and then sighed as she began to pace once more. _'Would he even give me information?_ ' She really did doubt it, not unless there was some hint to finding Heth in there, but was there really a hint there? ' _Wouldn't hurt... but_ ' she shook her head as she kept walking back and forth. ' _More information, I need more information... but how..._ ' she chewed her lower lip before her eyes snapped back towards Roman. "Kurt, did he seem... different than the others to you?"

* * *

Tomi sat in the chair in the hotel room that he had gotten. Reino had picked a place that was amused him, one of his friends had said that it was because of the spirits that were there. He didn't doubt it, Reino didn't make friends easily, his eyes trailed over the contract that sat on the little desk, ' _Signing away their souls_ ' he couldn't help but grin, ' _Well it's more that Reino did he will do anything to protect those four._ ' He ran a hand through his white hair, the contacts being the only thing that he kept in his eyes. Yet the most useful part of his day with Reino besides meeting the four people who Reino cared about, was the information he had gathered.

Kyoko had been hurt apparently, hurt enough that she wanted Reino to use his abilities to heal on her. Not that it was really healing her at all, it was more like a strong drug medication, which he could give her but there would be side effects if he did so. While he didn't need to worry about Kyoko trusting him, the people she was now with likely wouldn't be too pleased with it. Even if one of them was really Kuon, how close that relationship was he didn't know but Reino had pointed out that he hadn't been there with everyone else at a dinner that she had planned. "As it should be, that girl is more damaged than Kuon was." His eyes narrowed slightly at the thought. "No, perhaps Kuon is far more damaged, she's true perfection."

Tomi's eyes turned towards the window as he pulled out a cigarette lighting it up, ' _However, it bothers me that she is planning for something_.' There was only one person he could likely reach out to find out what was going on. He knew for a fact Kuon Hizuri was still in Oxford, actually, he knew he was still in the hotel, though Ren Tsuruga had checked out there was still a Hizuri within that hotel. He also knew that Juliena and Kuu Hizuri had checked out along with the rest of the Royal family. ' _I'm sure Lory has him watching her_ ' he wouldn't be surprised with it. Yet the question still left was why. Why was she still there, what was she planning and who touched her? "Well no matter, I'm sure we can have a nice chat soon."


	121. Oxford - Friday: Part 19

**-Oxford - Friday: Part 19-**

* * *

Kuon stared at her for a moment, he felt like a deer caught in the headlights but it only lasted for a few seconds before he was back. His mind recalling that while it seemed to be a pretty random question at least to him that she had found a way in her mind to connect from the club to him. ' _Is there some sort of connection between them though?_ ' All he could see was that the man had come to the club and from the way it sounded he was hoping they would be back. ' _Not that we should be going back there. Regardless with Lory's great plan of just going with her flow._ ' His eyes darted towards the woman who had been pacing before shaking his head, "Not really. I mean he was hitting on you but nowhere near as bad as that one guy was."

Kyoko shook her head as she turned away from him, "That's wrong." she began to pace back and forth again within the room. ' _No, there was something different about Kurt._ ' There was indeed something different about him, he had insisted on sitting with her even after she pointed out twice she wasn't into men. He had been interested in why she was there though, and while he never went further than that it had been bothered her. He also had been the one to start bringing in the guys to answer her questions. Then there had been that look "He noticed something..."

"Maybe he realized you were lying." Kyoko turned to look at him for a moment her eyes flashed confusion at him. "About not being interested in men." As Corn her Fairy Prince he knew for a fact that she had been interested in men, well one man to be exact. Her promised Prince Shoutaro Fuwa. The man himself seemed to be bent on messing with her now that he knew that Kyoko had real worth in this world. Not that she didn't have worth prior, it was just how people were sometimes. Money and power were what lured people in and it seemed Shoutaro was the same.

"However, I was not lying. I really have no interested in men." His eyes turned towards hers as he felt something warm wrap around her before settling once more as she shook her head, ' _No, no one would be interested in me either_ ' turning away from him she shifted back and forth, she couldn't be mistaken there was something about him. "That means that there is something else but what am I missing?"

Kuon couldn't believe what he was hearing. ' _Doesn't she realize how men look at her? Given a few more years and she would rival my mother. More so when she looks like that..._ ' Sure he knew makeup could make anyone improve one's looks but it wasn't as if Kyoko was wearing that much makeup up. No, for the most part, it was just to make her look older. His mother was the same way, naturally, she didn't need much either. ' _No she can't be that clueless._ '

"So if it's not that... then what?" She turned on her heel and looked at him. "If you weren't there for... l-lo..." she looked away from him her face turning red as she lowered her voice "because you were seeking affection" she shuddered at the word even if it was in another language it was too much when she wasn't forcing herself to stay in character.

'She really doesn't get it does she?' He frowns as he looked at her before sighing as he hung his head. "No one would go there without wanting to find someone, Marian." At least no one normal.

"We did." her arms crossed in a slight pout. ' _But he's likely right._ '

There was truth in that and he found it annoying that she had to point that out. "You were hoping someone would kidnap you!" He threw his hands up as he leaned forward leaning on his arms as he calmed himself, truthfully he would never have done such a thing as Ren but as himself, he had allowed his frustration to show. "You went to a place in hopes of finding someone. It's not any different. Sure maybe it wasn't to have a good time but the goal was still the same in the end."

Kyoko stared at him for a moment "You are wrong, it's different and he was different." She said turning away from him as she went to her room shutting the door behind her.

Kuon leaned back against the couch as he sighed ' _I know._ ' His eyes narrowed as he rose from the couch, ' _The other reasons but none of them are good._ ' Kuon moved towards the door and leaned against it some, "I'm going out Marian." There wasn't an answer and he sighed some. "I'll be back later."

* * *

Kendi Brown stared at the images taken from an airport security camera. His eyes narrowed slightly at the black and white photos of a man with white hair, waving and smiling up at each camera he has passed. There was no mistaking who it was, Tomi Shiro from the Zhatka family. That wasn't enough of a reason to be worried of course. They did a good job at keeping their Mafia lifestyle in check and you would in general never be able to actually prove that it was being led by Vas Zhatka. No in many ways it was run mostly like a business and while they could prove such things. There would be a question of the how and where it came from. This put them at a standstill in many ways. Besides, taking them down would require far too many resources and not say it wasn't as if in their history they hadn't attempted to remove them from the face of the Earth. They just had a way of popping back up, stronger than before.

Running a hand across the back of his neck he placed the images in front of Gayle King. Her eyes darted up from the file she was reading. They were making plans, Kyoko was putting herself out there and they had to assure her safety but only due to the fact that it was their job, not as Ankou members but as the people they were at the moment. "What... why is he here?"

"I don't have that information." He said flipping through a few other things. "But my guess is that man might be here." Truth be told they didn't even have information on exactly who _that man_ was either. They had some idea who it might be but Brown was starting to wonder if Shiro had any idea who he was even hunting. ' _Well not that it's our business as long as he doesn't do anything to the Crown._ ' The only reason he was even on their radar in truth was that of his family connection to the Zhatka family. ' _No even that isn't exactly right._ ' It was more than that, being connected to the family, in general, it meant nothing, even if Vas was his father that wouldn't mean anything. They were good at keeping a line between the business family that the world knew and the criminal family that only the underworld really knew about.

"This could be a problem." King sighed as she threw the images across the desk. "His hair is longer." She held out a strain of her own hair as if debating something before moving and nodding her head. "Yes... it's indeed at least a few inches longer." Brown looked down at the photo as King reached over and grabbed the laptop before punching some things in before turning it around so he could see it. "See, longer."

Brown stared at the image before him before looking back towards the newest one. He really could tell if it was or wasn't longer. It was still about shoulder length from what he could tell and he clearly didn't take care of it. No, if at most it was done to be messy as if he really didn't have a care in the world but if he looked carefully he could tell that it was a style messy hair that was more curled than anything he guessed. ' _Not that it looks natural just messy_ ' his eyes looked back towards King. ' _Why does it matter if he grows his hair out or cuts it?_ ' He looked back down at the desk rearranging a few things. "None of that has anything to do with this assignment."

"Hm." King's eyes turned away from him, "Don't you think it's strange he's changing his looks?" She muttered under her breath, "That man hasn't done that in the last four years. Not since he started hunting for that man." She said with a wave of her hand.

Brown wasn't sure what the big deal really was. "We only have to worry if he uses his true name"

"He threw that name away, right?"

Brown sighed as he looked at her, truly looking at the woman before him. She had once again grabbed the photos of him from the airport and was staring at them. "King," he said taking the photo from her, "I showed you this just so you knew one of them was in the country." They had certain members of groups set up for a red flag just like Boris Zhatka. When it came to Boris he was well known for leaving bodies behind. The truth was true when it came to Tod Damon Zhatka but it seemed that Tomi Shiro stayed cleaned. ' _Not that he would always remain as such but you wouldn't be able to put the two together as being the same human being even._ ' It was all to protect the Crown, that was the only reason. People had to keep faith in the Crown and the boy from seven years ago when he had finally given up that name had barely shown himself. It was shortly before he had gone to America the second time. To this day Brown had no idea what had caused the change in him, to the point he seemed to fully remove himself from his name.

King sighed as she leaned back in the chair, "I know that Brown. Yet don't you think it's odd that he's here?" She said tapping her a single finger on the armrest of her chair. "What business does he have here anyway?" Brown shrugged his shoulders and she rolled her eyes. "You don't even care do you?"

"No. I don't." He tapped a folder at her hands. "Tyler is still trying to make Heth innocent in this. I think you should make another trip, he's still there and he's waiting for you." He said turning away from her again. "Also that police officer is there, seems he's watching him." His eyes turned towards her for a moment, "He brought his daughter as well."

King leaned forward, "Did he really?" She smirked softly as she took the folder and scanned through it. "Well guess it'll be a late night."

* * *

Kyoko stared up at the ceiling as she laid on her bed, she really didn't care what Roman did. Well, as long as he at least made an effort to contact his parents. That would be something she would have to work on in the short time they had together. ' _Tomorrow, I can't let him know where I'm going._ ' She said pulling up the address for Bien Fleur as she looked at the surrounding areas. ' _The location is a bit weird isn't it?_ ' She chewed her lower lip, it was near a small hospital, and not too far from there was a high school and a middle school. "They like young girls... young and pretty, the type that people wouldn't notice went missing." She chewed her lower lip as she sat back up closing the map.

 _Keiji, I need information about a club. - Kyoko_  
 _Why? - Keiji_  
 _I can't say on the phone. - Kyoko_  
 _Fine. Talk to Daiki. Yet you will tell me later. - Keiji_  
 _Thank you. - Kyoko_

Kyoko closed her eyes some, she wondered if it would be wrong to ask Daiki to share a room with her. She lifted her phone texting him about coming over for stay the night, telling him she wasn't comfortable with the fact that her father had brought in a stranger to watch her and share a room with her for that matter. She couldn't tell if he was happy about it or not but a half hour later he was setting up a spot in the other room. She told him his name was Roman and he only responded to Russian she didn't feel it was her place to point out that it who son he was beside he didn't seem to care all that much anyways. Though she should have gone into her own room she found herself laying on the bed that Daiki had claimed for himself as she stared down at her phone. He had agreed to see what he could find about Bien Fleur but pointed out that the only information he would likely find would be the same sort of stuff she could search for on any search engine.

"Daiki?" He didn't turn to look at her but his fingers stopped a moment on the keyboard before picking up again. That was enough to tell her she had his attention, "What type of person would go to a club but not be seeking affection?" Again the clicking of the keys stopped.

"Someone looking for a fight." There was a darkness in the way he spoke that pleased her dark children. Not that she could see exactly what they were doing but she could almost think they were bathing in the hate that those words carried. After a moment he ran a hand through his hair before looking at her, the hate that had filled his body disappearing. "Besides that, information."

' _Information_ ' she looked down at her phone thinking about it. Had he really been doing that? From what she could see that hadn't been the case. He was a cheerful man though, very happy sounding and it wasn't as if he wasn't good looking either. ' _So why weren't there any women around him?_ ' She chewed her lower lip in thought. "If it was information, he wasn't asking questions.

Daiki sighed as he turned to look at her, "Sometimes you gather more just by keeping your eyes and ears open. Think about it Kyoko, what were they doing, saying, how did they act?

Kyoko closed her eyes laying her chin on top of her arms. He had asked her why she was there. He had shown he was harmless, there had been nothing that threw her off stating he was dangerous. So she doubted he was one of their men. ' _Those men are..._ ' she closed her eyes trying not to think about the way they looked. Even when they seemed harmless they had something off about them. Something that she would never have known about if it wasn't for the amount of time she spent with those sort of people. "He was friendly and he took part in the game... for Roman. Actually, he got the other two men to take part too."

Daiki eyes were still on her by the time she looked back at him, "Then he likely was looking for information too. I doubt the same sort you were but maybe he figured it would help him as well." He tapped his fingers lightly on the desk, "What was his name?"

"Kurt... that's all I know." Even without his sigh, she knew it wouldn't be enough information. Sure she could tell him what he looked like but even that wouldn't exactly help all that much either. He turned away from her, his nose back in the computer as she closed her eyes. Allowing her mind and body to simply relax to the sound of keys clicking.


	122. Oxford - Saturday: Part 1

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 1-**

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Kuon re-entered the hotel room. His plan had been to seek the comfort of a woman, he had even gone so far as to assure that Roman and he wouldn't be confused as the same person. Not only had he changed himself to fit one of the roles he had played in the past, but he had put in his Ren Tsuruga contacts. His first thought was to just go natural but the moment he had looked himself in the mirror he had felt his gut twist in such a way that he couldn't go through with it.

Even after having spent hours in the hotel bar, he had found himself lacking. It wasn't as if the women who he had been attracted to weren't in the mood but he couldn't get himself in the mood for them. It was something he had never experienced and it bothered him more than he wanted to admit. He wanted to chalk it up to having drunk too much but he knew that was a lie. He could not come up with a single reason and so his plans for the night had ended there in the bar as he made his way up a couple floors, took out his contacts, replaced them with the blue ones and made his way to the hotel room he was to share with his childhood friend. ' _At least we have separate rooms_ ' it still bothered him that Lory had put him in this room in the first place. Yet he understood at the same time, he could be checked in without having to have his name on anything. It worked well this way in all truth.

His eyes trailed towards the room that was Kyoko's wondering if she was even resting at all. From what he had noticed in the last week, Kyoko tended to fall asleep in places that weren't always her room. It made him wonder if there was a reason for it all but as Roman, he couldn't ask her and even as Ren it would be an odd question to ask someone he hardly knew and was only hired by in the first place. Sighing heavily he opened the room that was apparently to be his and found himself completely confused. His eyes widen slightly at the laptops that had been set up in the room on one of the dressers and both side tables, the phone he had noted was on the floor near the bed. The figure hunched over clicking away at the keys seemed to be in a world of his own for just as his eyes looked at the lump that was on one of the beds. It took him a moment to realize that the blankets had been pulled from the other bed and wrapped around the lump.

"Roman huh?" the voice of Daiki reached his ears, there was the same disgust and hate within his voice as he shut the lids to his laptops and rose from his seat. He nodded towards the door behind Kuon and he found himself stepping back and out of the room with Daiki closing the door quietly behind him in the process. Kuon ran a hand through his hair as he could feel Daiki's eyes burning into him. There was no reason to be fearful of the man standing behind him, Daiki was not a fighter but for some reason it Kuon felt a small chill run down his spine. There was a deep sigh that said it all, disappointment and disgust echoing in that one sigh even though he didn't say a word after his so-called name.

His eyes narrowed as he balled his hands into fists. ' _Kyoko likely called him..._ ' that was the most logical choice, did he do something that made her unable to trust him? He couldn't think of a single thing he had done as Roman that would make her distrust him. ' _What does he, that the_ Me _now doesn't have?_ ' If something happened what would he be able to do? Wasn't that why she wasn't put in Kyo's care? ' _Or was it because of her self-appointed mission at the moment that she's not in Kyo's care at the moment?_ ' That still didn't explain why Daiki was here though.

"So has your taste changed?" His accent was heavy even though he spoke Russian and the man was pretty fluent in the language. Not that he was surprised by this knowledge. "No, I'm betting you still like them of slim built, pretty, and alluring. Well, I hope that's out of your system, you don't have time to be bothering with other women right now. You have a job don't you?"

Kuon eyes turned towards him for a moment, he had been taken slightly off guard. The disapproval was laced with something he couldn't put his finger on. Even back when they were close, Daiki had always disapproved of his life choices. He wasn't the only one though, Rick had disapproved as well but the disapproval was stronger in Daiki and he figured it had to do with the fact he had a younger brother who had even as a child looked up to him as some sort of saint until he started to pull away and if he hadn't pulled away would things have changed? "Keiji..."

Daiki's eyes narrowed, "You don't really have any right to ask about my brother, _Roman_." He sighed heavily shaking his head again the disapproval washed over Kuon, "He has no connection to you, _nor_ is it part of your job _is_ _it_ Roman?"

' _So as Roman... I'm only allowed to care about the girl?_ ' He closed his eyes running a hand across his face trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. 'Wait' his eyes looked at Daiki carefully, while as Kuon he could trust him. If his job was to keep the girl out of harms way without drawing attention to his true abilities, then Daiki really shouldn't be in that room with her while she slept right? "The sleeping arrangements." His eyes darting to the door behind Daiki and the smile that played across Daiki's features said he was on track. ' _Of course, leave it to someone who's not even in showbiz to point out the error in my acting._ ' His eyes narrowed as he looked at him.

The smile almost seemed like a grin, Daiki was clearly amused with him at the moment. "I will get you something to wear for the night. You can take her room for now." He turned around making his way towards the door and Kuon had covered the distance in no time, his hand on Daiki's shoulder putting a stop in him entering the bedroom.

"It's not proper for _you_ to be in a room with _her_ while she's sleeping, Daiki." He couldn't hold back the warning in his voice even as Daiki looked at him carefully for a moment before taking his hand and removing it from shoulder.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand something Roman." He said turning back and leaning some on the closed door, "I wouldn't harm my little sister." He tilted his head slightly as he looked at him up and down.

' _Little sister?_ ' No that was not likely the case. Keiji might have called her his partner but he was starting to think that it wasn't in the same way. Otherwise, why would they not have brought that up in the first place? ' _Maybe Keiji likes her?_ ' That was more than likely he did seem to have an unnatural attachment to her, actually, when he thought about it Daiki seemed to have an unnatural attachment to her as well and he knew for a fact that she was never once brought up when they were together.

"You are a stranger to us and while her Father hired you. She asked me for my aid." He ran a hand through his hair some, "Besides, not the first time she's fallen asleep around me. At least this time she wasn't watching me eat when she did." He muttered the last line to him before turning away and opening the door quietly, a few moments later some clothes were passed to him and the door closed for good this time.

Kuon held the clothes in his hands as he looked down at the ' _What does that even mean?'_ What does she need help with that Daiki was required the man was a gamer, extremely smart but still a gamer. ' _Something has changed... maybe even while I was still Kuon that I was never brought into._ ' It made him question how far he had pushed everything out of his life until it was just Rick that could reach him in the end. Sighing Kuon made his way into the room that had been Kyoko's room and likely Maria's as well before Lory had left.

* * *

Daiki groaned it had been a mistake to fall asleep at his makeshift desk. Not that he actually meant to do so but that was also very common for him. He slowly rose to a proper sitting position even as his body protested such an action and felt the blanket fall from his shoulders. His mind wasn't fully awake and it took him a moment to realize someone had placed it on him. Then his head snapped towards his laptops, they were all in a sleep mode, which meant they would all require his password. ' _Yet did she see?_ ' His head turned to look at the beds they were made minus this one blanket and Kyoko was not in sight.

Standing he already hated it, his body was yelling at him. ' _Well that's cause this isn't my normal desk_ ' he thought as he ran a hand down his lower back trying to ease the soreness that he felt on his spine as he tossed the blanket on the bed that was missing one and left the room. He suspected that Kyoko would be in the so-called living area of the hotel room but he found that she was not there at all. His eyes narrowed before it caught sight of the food that had been laid out. He could tell right away that it was not her cooking but the hotels but that was really abnormal. ' _Unless she's gone somewhere_ ' his eyes darted towards the second bedroom and he knocked on it. No one answered so he entered. There was no sign of either Kuon or Kyoko in the room ' _Did he take her somewhere?_ '

There was only one more place he could check in this hotel room and he wasn't liking the idea very much either. He knocked on the bathroom door, "Yeah?" Kuon's voice called back and without a second thought he turned the doorknob, he stepped in and pulled open the shower curtain, Kuon's surprised expression before his eyes narrowed. "Can I help you?" Daiki clenched his jaw before pulling the shower curtain back.

"Damnit all." Daiki felt a headache appearing and was starting to understand why his brother called her troublesome so much. "Sorry." He called out as he opened the door slamming it shut behind him. ' _She would leave a note_ ' he made his way back to the bedroom and scanned his so-called desk for two things. His phone and a note from Kyoko there was no note as he sat down in the chair he checked his phone and saw a quick message from her and sighed before opening it.

 _Thank you for the information and I'm sorry. - Kyoko_

He ran a hand through his hair before looking at his desk, he hadn't given her information which meant that she had either gotten the information he had set out for her in paper form or she could have chance seen something on his computer? ' _Where would she go?_ ' He said slamming his hands on the desk as the door opened. His eyes turned towards Kuon for a moment before looking away.

"What the hell was that about?" He said drying his hair as he moved towards one of the drawers and pulled out a change of clothes.

"Think about it carefully, Kuon." He spat out, he didn't care at the moment that he called him by his true name as he glared at him. "Where the hell is Kyoko?" He turned away from him not caring that the man seemed confused before leaving the room, clearly to look for himself as if he would lie about such a thing. ' _Doesn't matter, I'll find her_ ' That meant using his hacker abilities if he had no choice in the matter. Yet, first, he would check to see who she sent messages too. He pulled out his phone for a moment texting her: _Where are you?_

* * *

Kurt sighed heavily as he looked over the newspaper for the third time. He was looking for any clue any hint. Like so many, he had joined the page for Alice Patterson, in hopes of finding the poor girl who had been kidnapping. There was nothing to be found there either, lots of people saying she must have asked for it, or sending prayers. It all just pissed him off, ' _No one asks for this sort of crap._ ' He sent prayers that she would be found and he would keep an eye out for her but she wasn't the reason he was truly upset.

It was the fact his friend Susan, a runaway at that had never shown up for their Wednesday get together. She has been doing so every Wednesday since they met, they would spend a couple hours together every morning, he'd buy her coffee and get her breakfast of some sort and they would part way at the bagel shop. He would slip some money to her, again tell her to call him if she needed anything at all. She never asked for anything, she always tried to return the money to him, telling him he was doing too much but he had fallen in love with her and he was too scared to say anything. More so because he wasn't sure exactly why she was hiding, all he could do was try to protect her the best way he could. Hotel rooms instead of sleeping on the streets, at least that's what he hoped she was using the money for. Sometimes he wondered, sometimes he feared otherwise but he had to trust her. He never asked her where she was staying and had given her a cheap phone with some prepaid minutes just to make sure she had a way to contact him.

Still that afternoon he had waited and she never came, she never answered the cellphone he had given her either which she had always done prior. Maybe not right away but he always got a callback. He gripped on the paper tighten as he tossed it once again. ' _The police don't give a fuck unless it's one of their own._ ' That's all he could see right now.

Alice Patterson hadn't even been missing that long when the alert had gone out for her. Missing person. Yet when he had gone to address Susan who was missing because he had no more than a picture and the fact she didn't show up for a meeting nor was answering her phone at least when it came to him. They refused to do more. He couldn't even say how old she was so they saw no point in sending out an alert, well that wasn't exactly how it was worded but that had been what had been clear to him from that police officer he had spoken too. ' _Yet she looks enough like that Alice Patterson..._ ' and he could not help but see the connection. He had even called the station afterward, talked to the same guy and was told that the two cases weren't connected. So he went searching on his own. She had said that sometimes she got hired to help work tables when bars and clubs were short on staff. They paid under the table and never asked questions.

Then last night he had someone who looked like Alice, like Susan and he wondered... could she be the next target? Even with that large blonde at her side, he didn't seem like the sort of person who would be able to fight at all. No, he looked too weak to protect anyone actually and the longer he spoke to her, the more he was sure that she too was looking for something or someone. He had hoped that he could meet up with her again, to talk to her but she had turned him down. In the end, he wondered if perhaps she was just trying to find someone for her tall friend. ' _Almost reminds me of a master and servant_ ' but without a doubt, that servant seemed to care a lot for his master. ' _Even if he was a helpless and hopeless sort_ ' he sighed heavily as he looked out the window.

He heard the footsteps coming to his table, he assumed the waitress would be filling his cup again until he heard the chair being pulled out. Kurt paid no attention to them, likely someone needing the chair before he was greeted, "Hello Kurt."


	123. Oxford - Saturday: Part 2

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 2-**

* * *

Gayle King crossed her legs as she sat down, she still couldn't believe she was doing this. To think that Kyoko would come to their room saying she needed to disappear as Marian Walters. That the girl had been checked out already and that all that would remain was Kyoko before tossing her phone on the table. Brown had listened to her and now she was sitting in this chair across a young man. ' _Why did he agree to do this?'_ To give that little girl the power of the Ankou only because it fell under the Crown's order. ' _How does this even fall under that order?_ '

Though she had to admit that little girl indeed had her card, even if she was an Ankou she was also part of the Protection Command and while she understood that King was someone that was created for her task as an Ankou she still had the duty and job of assuring the protection over those who were deemed royal or noble in the British Empire. Even went further to point out that even if she was not by blood she was by all points and standards Lory Takarada's child and he was deemed noble and thus his children were afforded the same protection. Whatever argument she could have made after that point was useless and that was why she believed Brown had agreed to her demands yet again.

King lifted her cup of coffee, black to her lips as the young man seemed to be trying to figure out who she was. ' _Good luck with that kid, we've never met._ ' All she had to really do was wait for him to find his voice. ' _Why is this brat so important Kyoko?_ ' From what she had gathered about this guy he was just friends with one of the missing people. There was nothing special about him either unless you thought his looks were important which she didn't. He was just average, kind-hearted but average. ' _Don't tell me this is a kindness act_ ' she really felt a headache at that thought. ' _Damn brat able to figure out how to use the Ankou by their positions within society._ '

"Did my father send you?" Kurt's voice held a sort of dread as he asked the question.

King raised an eyebrow at the young man, "No." That was true his father hadn't sent her.

"Right..." he leaned forward some in the chair resting his elbows on the table, "So how did you find me?"

King chuckled softly as she sat her cup of coffee down. "You really are a creature of habit Kurt." Her eyes darted around the little cafe before turning back towards him, "You come here normally on Wednesdays but since that little girlfriend of yours disappeared you been here from the moment they open until just after one. You go home for a few hours then head out to the last place of business she worked at. Bien Fleur."

She watched as his hands clenched in a fist before he looked down, "Let me guess my father wants me to stop."

King sighed "I told you already your father didn't send me." She said leaning back in her chair looking out towards the window some. "I was indeed sent by someone, a young woman you met last night." Her eyes turned towards him slightly, "Marian Walters, said you were looking for something or more correctly someone."

Kurt stared at her swallowing, "I was right..." he laughed but it didn't sound even heartfelt, "Does she know something, where is Susan?"

King tapped her finger on the armrest of the chair, "That is the question, isn't it? Well, all that matters is that you tell me all you know about Bien Fleur and perhaps your friend will get out alive. I need to know exactly everyone who you recognize as being there daily, who works there. So will you come with me Kurt or stay here waiting for the girl who will not be showing."

Kurt eyes narrowed "Fine." He said standing up. "Let's go."

"Wonderful." She said looking out the window, "Get in the back of that black car with the tinted windows." She gave a small wave of her hand, "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

* * *

Daiki slammed his hands on the table, ' _Damnit Kyoko_ ' he ran a hand through his hair, he was fighting the urge to throw his keyboard across the room. It would do no good even if he did so. Kyoko's mobile phone last text message before she texted him was to General Kendi Brown, wanting to speak to him. That didn't mean that she hadn't gone out of her way to contact Lory or any of the others by using their mobiles. The very fact that they were always in contact with people around the royal family and elsewhere would do him no good. "Fuck..." he hung his head. "What did she see that I missed..." he was being careful to not give her anything that he couldn't pull up from the internet itself, nothing that would show his hacking abilities. Kuon placed a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged him off. "Don't." He snapped at him before grabbing a large book bag and unplugging his laptops cords to put them away.

Kuon watched him, he knew Daiki, he was stressed and mad but he never asked out. There would be no one paying the price for that anger. What he wasn't sure was why something he realized while on his computers. He knew that Marian Walters had checked out of the hotel and he also knew that Kyoko was still showing as a guest of this hotel so was there really anything to be upset about? "What are you hiding?"

Daiki turned his eyes towards him for just a moment, "The only reason you are here is that of your ability to fight. Keiji wouldn't make sense being here with her being Marian." He grabbed one of the laptops and shoved it in his book bag. "Your place and my place are not the same." Again he began to put each of the laptops one by one into his book bag, each in their own little pockets, a bag created just for him and his travel needs. "That means my position is much higher." He tossed three keyboards, all to make his abilities easier and not having to mess with where they were the position his laptops were in. He then placed their mouses away as well before zipping it closed.

Kuon knew that Daiki was acting out, ' _something is seriously wrong._ ' His eyes darted toward the bag of laptops as he swung it over his shoulder. "What did you find, Daiki." Kuon wouldn't allow this game to keep going on. this not telling him what was going on. He noticed how Daiki shivered under his eyes as he leaned forward trapping him against the table. "You know exactly what I'm capable of doing don't you?" Kuon kept his voice low, allowing his resentment to slip through the edges. He also knew that when it came to Daiki he didn't fight and while as long as his life or the life of someone he cared about was not at risk of being in dangered, he would not speak. Yet if it was just pain, the chances were higher of him opening his mouth, the man hated pain more than anything else unless again the life of someone he cared about was at risk.

Daiki gave a nervous laugh, " **Kuon it's been such a long time, _little brother_** "

While before they had been talking in Russian, now that it was in Japanese he found himself being thrown slightly. Only when Daiki spoke in Japanese with him would he ever refer to him as a brother and he knew better than anyone that it wasn't because he actually saw him as a brother at least not anymore. Not since he ran away, hadn't Kyo herself made it clear he wasn't part of their family, that could only mean one thing.

" **Your _true_ colors are showing little brother.**" He said shoving him away with all his strength which wasn't much, to begin with, compared to Kuon. He barely budges but it was enough for Daiki to shift his bag of laptops. "I'm going to go work, _Roman_. I think you should call and inform your boss that _you_ lost your charge?"

Kuon growled as he grabbed Daiki's shoulder shoving him hard against that desk, "You _can't_ be serious about working on your _video_ game now **.** " He would just have to allow more of his darkness out and hope that he would one day be forgiven. He could see the sweat start to bead around Daiki's forehead, he didn't enjoy any of this but he was certain that he knew exactly what was going on.

" **What do you expect of me, Kuon?** " He tried to push Kuon off of him again but this time there was no use and he sighed heavily as if defeated. Taking a deep shaking voice he looked up at him before looking away, it was enough Kuon knew he was going to talk soon if he just kept pressing into him. Kuon reached up grabbing his face harshly turning it to face him.

" **Daiki, talk or _I_ can't be held responsible for what happens to _you_.**" Deep down Kuon knew he wouldn't be able to truly hurt Daiki, even when he had lashed out in the past he had controlled it, only to cause him fear. Only to make him leave him alone. Regardless of that very limited control, Kuon would never hurt someone who was innocent, at least not until Rick's death which was, in the end, his fault because he couldn't control the darkness that he held deep inside of him, that even now he was allowing out once more. That girl would be his undoing and he was stupidly jumping head first into it knowing that.

" **Then do it already!** " He said looking at him, the dismay that played across his features echoed as he spoke, " **Otherwise release me**!" He hung his head, his shoulder sinking as he did so. He was doubling in on himself, balling himself up. Kuon could tell he was responding as if his life was on the line.

' _No maybe it's not his life, but Kyoko's life._ ' If that was the case then it wouldn't matter how much pain he caused him. He truly wouldn't give him any information. "She's made her move." He couldn't believe that she would do something so soon, wasn't she just supposed to be checking something out as Marian? To make a move without some sort of backup was stupid. "Why now?"

" **It's time for you to go home, Ren Tsugura. This is a game for only those of Royalty and their support system.** " There was a haunting sound in his laughter. " **You are nothing more than an actor no matter what name you go by.** " He pulled away from Kuon this time now that Kuon was the one who was in shock and surprised.

Even if Kuon was indeed an actor, there had to be something he could do right? " **What are you going to do?** "

" **What I do best, I'm going to play on my computers and pray to the Kami-sama.** " Daiki made his way towards the door as he shifted his bag on his shoulders, ' _And I'm going to talk to a certain old hag._ ' Daiki eyes turned towards Kuon, " **Goodbye Ren.** " He said giving a slight bow of his head as he shifted his bag on his shoulder leaving the man to his own thoughts as the door shut behind him.

* * *

Sam Patterson felt like his whole world was on the edge of collapsing in on itself. His daughter was gone and he was sitting here pouring over her social media accounts, trying to find any hint any clue that would be of use. He was coming up empty-handed and that made it all the more frustrating. It was just because of Chief Inspector John Tyler that he was even allowed inside the building. It was his daughter they were looking for he couldn't just sit back and do nothing, he had to do something. Yet, that was exactly what was happening, he was doing nothing or damn near nothing. The one thing they couldn't deny him access too, or the ability to comb through was indeed social media. He could bring up anything from there and they would have to look into it, at least in theory because then it becomes tips on her kidnapping.

Patterson placed his head in his hands, he felt like he was looking for a needle in a haystack. His head jerked up as he looked up to see Officer Mianju's daughter, Cinderella. A small part of him had wished it was this girl in place of his daughter, any other girl in the world but his own daughter but he knew how awful that single thought was as he tried to force a smile.

"It's okay you don't have to smile." She sat down next to him as she looked towards the computer screen, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Ah, no not really." He said looking down at the list of names, people he scratched off because looking into their own accounts, their locations, all came up with nothing. ' _Criminals like to see how their handy work is going_ ' that was the one thought that kept echoing in his mind which was why he was checking and cross-checking her social media accounts and even those pages created for her.

"It's scary..." she said softly looking down. "I mean... is there really no place safe?" Patterson squeezed her shoulder slightly she sighed heavily as she rose from the seat, "How about I get you something to drink? Coffee or tea?"

"Tea sounds good..." She nodded her head before going on and checking with a few other people who had been here for hours. ' _She's a good girl_ ' his eyes turned towards the computer once more. ' _Just like my little girl._ '


	124. Oxford - Saturday: Part 3

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 3-**

* * *

Kuon leaned against the wall, still allowing the little amount of information he had been able to gather to truly form. What he could figure out was that within the task that had been given to him by Kyoko she had seen something within it. Something that had been the trigger but without knowing exactly what the piece was he couldn't follow the same lead. He also knew for sure that Daiki would not be sharing any information with him, ' _because this is a game for those in power here_ ' he ran a hand through his hair ' _So how much power does she actually have?_ ' From what he could tell, she had no more power than Lory did at least not here, not in the politics of this nation. If it was the world of showbiz. His eyes narrowed ' _No that's not right either... money can buy you anything._ ' That wasn't just found in the country of birth but he had seen such things done even in Japan and Russian money and power went hand in hand.

"I really have no choice, do I Daiki?" He pulled out his cell phone, staring at it. If Lory had no clue at this moment, he was not going to be very happy when he found out. Yet he also knew he couldn't keep pretending that this call didn't need to happen. The longer he waited the worse it would likely end up being. Right now they still had time. At least that was his hope, Marian checked out less than an hour ago and yet she didn't fully check out. ' _She'll likely come back here. Yet why was Daiki scared enough to not say a word?_ ' There was just too many questions and not enough time. Dialing Lory, he waited for it to connect.

* * *

Lory Takarada reached for his phone, looking at who was calling he sighed heavily before answering it. "Kuon or should I say, Roman?" In truth, he had an idea what this call was already about. Marian Walters had left or more correctly checked out. Turns out she didn't enjoy Oxford it was just not her cup of tea, too many fake people trying to be something they weren't. At least that was the story that his daughter claimed.

"Hey, Boss..." He trailed off, not really answering his question at first but it didn't last long. "Roman if you aren't alone."

Lory smiled slightly, even if he looked very much like Kuon no one would likely place him as Ren Tsuruga but he clearly still wasn't ready to be out and about it seemed even for a bit as Kuon. "Very well, so what's the problem?"

Kuon voiced lowered, "Well about Ky... Marian, she's.."

Lory's eyes lifted up towards the ceiling, he knew, of course, he was not happy about it. No, he was angry but it had been once again his Aunt Leiko telling him that he had to let his daughter fight her own battles, that he could not allow her to become weak but that didn't mean he couldn't watch over her and be a guiding force, he had done that for Kouki but knowing the life she had prior to becoming his daughter, knowing what she was exactly fighting up against made it that much harder for him. Taken a deep breath he closed his eyes, "Don't worry about it son, I already know."

"Then, what's the plan?" It amused Lory how quickly he could recover, the worry that had been in his voice of what he might say or do for screwing up had completely disappeared.

"Roman is to leave the hotel. Of course, him leaving means you yourself cannot be there." Lory could hear the sharp inhale of air between the young man's teeth, he knew he wasn't going to like what Lory said next and they both knew that. "You have a plane ticket for Tokyo this afternoon..." he paused looking at his clock and nodded his head slightly, "Yes in four hours I should be notified of the fact that the ticket was picked up. So don't try to accidentally miss the airplane, she was very concerned for sweet _helpless_ Roman safety seeing as he has not yet spoken to his dear poor mother and father."

Kuon exhaled only proved to Lory that he was annoyed by the reason but it was the reason that Lory had been given when she had informed her that she had to change their plans and would be thus staying with General Brown instead. She could not in good faith bring harm to the son of her Nephele and her husband. Kuu had been floored when he had informed him that Kyoko was returning Kuon home, of course, home for Kuon meant Tokyo, Japan where he would be living as Ren Tsuruga once more. "Jelly will be moving ahead of schedule I'm afraid I am a bit behind due to my Aunt at the moment." He said thinking about the fact that because Kuu and his lovely wife were here they were not having a little get together so Leiko could spend more time with another one of her children she had not seen in many years.

"Boss, there has to be more than I can do than just sitting around waiting for my plane," Kuon grumbled.

' _Is there more you can do?_ ' Lory said nothing as he shifted through another bit of information that had been given to him from Lady Leiko's Banshee, Aevel though he was sure that was not the elderly man's name at all. Ruto was already on his way there, with the change he wanted to assure that the man got there in time. "I'm afraid I can't think of anything you can do unless you are willing to once again be Kuon Hizuri and speak first to both of your parents." They both knew that he was not ready, there was just still too much eating at the young man's very soul to be able to survive happily as Kuon Hizuri not to say there would be no going back if he did make that move.

"She's out there, it's dangerous what she's doing." There was a strain in the young man's voice and he understood very clearly because he was feeling it too deep in the pit of his stomach the only thing that gave him any glimmer of peace of mind was that there was two Ankou at her side and soon there would be Ruto, he once again found himself thanking his uncle for being such a kind man.

"Kuon, she went to General Brown. She was with him when she contacted me." He ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back in the chair, "Do try and have some faith in my daughter, she's a lot stronger than you think." That was at least what his Aunt kept telling him whenever he started to get over worried about her safety.

"Then let me go there and speak with her."

Lory sighed heavily, "You know I can't do that. There is no reason for Kuon or Roman for being there. Besides, they were on their way out when I last spoke to her." This was true as well, she had wanted them to locate a certain person, who likely had more information. Something about Daiki finding a link and connection between an unreported missing person and Alice Patterson. ' _If that young woman doesn't make it out of this..._ ' he worried exactly what that would do to her mindset, the chances that both women make it out didn't seem very high to him. Yet that depended on them more than Kyoko as well, at least for the other missing girl, Alice life really did seem to depend on Kyoko.

"Then just tell me where they are and I'll just meet with them that way." The annoyance and plea in his voice didn't go unnoticed to Lory and he felt awful for his next words.

"Kuon, you have no status to be near the child of an ArchDuke who is being raised with the Royalty. Ren Tsuruga barely has a reason and my Aunt does not approve of your life choices as a young man, she would never allow Kuon Hizuri near his Great Niece. No, I'm sure she would rather have you ban from ever standing on British Empire land again. I'm not even sure Kuu could talk her out of it if you upset her."

Lory could tell by how quiet the other line had gotten that the young man on the other end was now having a struggle within himself. "Listen to me, Kuon. She's not just any girl. She's mine." He smiled at that thought, "and as my child do you really think she would jump without looking first?" He couldn't see her doing such a thing, she had a determination and stubbornness about her and she had given once so freely of her very heart but she was not foolish and she clearly sought help when she couldn't find the answer on her own. That much he was sure of, given the right resources without troubling others she would be a force of nature.

"No, she's someone who will put herself in danger to not trouble others."

Lory chuckled softly, it was interesting to hear someone else throwing out his very own concerns. This was likely what his Aunt had been trying to explain to him each time he threw out such a statement. He cleared his throat already hearing the annoyance on the other line from Kuon. "Yes. You are not mistaken in that but she knows the risks and made up her mind that it was the best course of action. All I can do at that point is support her and make sure she has the best support system at hand." He looked at the file that he had been given that he had looked at only once before the call from Kyoko had not returned to looking at it again. "Kuon I am going to let you go, I'm a bit busy and I don't have much time before lunch. Make sure you eat as well." He heard Kuon groan on the other end before they said their farewells but he could tell the young man was still unpleased with the information he had gotten nor his orders on the manner. Not that he could blame him for that either.

His eyes fell down upon the images of a certain man waving at the cameras at the airport in Oxford. ' _If that man is here and he set Kuon up to gather Kyoko the first time is it possible he realized?_ ' He closed his eyes thinking once more and laughed. ' _Oh, it is possible indeed._ ' The Son of the White Shinigami had not only seen through the act, the changes though minor as they were to bring Kyoko out of the world she was living in at the time. In many ways, he owed this young man a great deal for giving him his daughter. Yet, what was truly amazing was that Kuon who grew up with the press due to him simply being the son of Kuu and Juliena Hizuri was able to live at all as Ren Tsuruga no one had picked up that the two were the same person. ' _Yet this young man_ ' he said lifting up one of the photos of a close-up. ' _This young man noticed with ease._ ' He smiled warmly for the first time at the man in the image. "I have a feeling that she will be safe... far safer than any of us will ever imagine."


	125. Oxford - Saturday: Part 4

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 4-**

* * *

General Kendi Brown watched the young man Kurt with Gayle King in the interrogation room it had been Kyoko's idea to bring him to the police station. Not that she seemed to have too much faith in the department it seemed to him. He mentally sighed as he stood there with his arms crossed. The young man was repeating basically what he told one police officer, Jia Mianju. His eyes moved towards the so-called report, she was indeed listed as missing which meant even if Kyoko was correct about the man he was covering his tracks in a way.

The biggest issue was that this Susan with no last name really had been living on the streets. His eyes turned slightly towards the door as Kyoko stared down at her feet. In her hand were several missing people files now, images of the girls that had all similarities but none apparently right for what was needed for her. She seemed on the verge of a meltdown as she lifted her eyes some as Kurt's voice echoed into the room.

"She was always going to clubs and bars working under the table, cheap labor enough to maybe grab some food for a couple days. Some of those places had showers... she really liked those places." He ran a hand through his hair. "Bien Fleur seemed to have had a locker room for baths." He sighed as he looked down at his hands. "I should have... done something."

King, "You reported it, you have all the information you have. It is under a higher power that I'm personally looking into this case at this moment." She placed the file down on the table as she opened her laptop. "Let's start with every place she's worked in the last month that you recall her talking about."

Brown eyes turned towards Kyoko's who was once again looking down at her own hand at the files that she hadn't opened since she first read them. "Lady Kyoko, are you alright?" She smiled softly at him before moving forward and putting the files on the small desk as she looked at the recording camera in the room as well as one of the police officers.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry for troubling you both." Her eyes trailed towards the police officer who looked at the two of them before turning away again. "I know it must be tiring to have to go over such things all over again. How are we on finding the others who made reports?" Her fingers trailed across the files for a moment before looking back towards Brown.

"I have informed Chief Inspector Tyler it seems he has already interviewed one of them." He said stepping forward and pulling out a folder, "One Seiko Ming" he said opening the file before showing the image of the young woman. "Ms. Ming mother died in childbirth it seemed and her father died a year ago, she was a ward of the Empire until her eighteen birthday which was three months ago. It seems she has no other living relatives but a very close foster sister and that was who reported her, the girl was not taken seriously because of her age at first it seems. Being only 11 years of age, the officer in charge stated that it was likely a case where the older girl now having freedom no longer desired to be tied down. As it was reported she moved as of last Wednesday afternoon and gave no forwarding address, leaving behind her cell phone turned off."

"Same officer?" with a single nod of his head she wrapped her arms around herself. They were keeping it quiet for the most part, but it seemed that Jia Mianju had a lot of excuses and reasons for not adding them into the database. Her eyes turned back towards the window, before looking away even as their choices echoed around the room, listing off place after place.

Brown knew just like Kyoko that for the most part this was all pointless but they couldn't let the police department think that they were pulling rank which was more because Kyoko seemed to understand the larger picture. If they make the police look unable to do their job it would only result in the people losing faith in them. Besides she had pointed out and he had to agree, not all of them were creepy like Mianji was or full of themselves as Tyler seemed to be. Actually, Brown had been very disgusted with the man and the treatment he had given to her, as a Lady as someone living in the Palace, he treated her like some sort of outsider. ' _Well she is in some ways_ ' he said looking at her as she wrapped her arms around herself once more. ' _Yet more than anyone I've come across she fits perfectly... I can understand why Ruto seems to have become so attached to her._ '

Her eyes turned towards him taken a deep breath she move towards, "I'll be back."

"Lady Kyoko..." he didn't like the idea that she was going to walk out. The idea of what Ruto alone would do to those who were supposed to be watching her should something happened sent a chill down his spine.

"Don't worry so much General Brown." She said with a smile, one he was quickly learning was her business smile. "It's not as if anything would happen to me here in the police department." Her smile dropped slightly as they turned towards the man in the room who was clearly trying not to pay any attention to the fact that she was there at all. Slowly her eyes turned back towards him "Or are you telling me the police can't be trusted?"

Brown knew exactly what she was doing at the moment and he wasn't pleased with it. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at the girl who had about as much fire inside of her as Leiko did, 'She's going to be a handful even for Ruto' he mentally sighed "Where are you going?"

"Well if you must know, I need to powder my nose"

Brown stared at her slightly confused. Was she even wearing makeup? His eyes scanned over her carefully, seeing as what he had seen her as Marian Walters he was pretty sure Lady Kyoko didn't actually wear makeup and if she did it was so light that no one would notice in the first place. before the police offer coughed slightly. "Excuse me?"

The police officer still in the room coughed sightly, his voice was low but still very clear, "She's going to go to the restroom, sir."

"Oh..." well he supposed if she had to powder her nose that she would likely do it in the bathroom. That shouldn't take to long and he nodded his head "Keep your phone on you at all times." She nodded her head though they both knew it wasn't her phone she was supposed to keep on her. A tracker was under the knot of her ribbon on her dress collar. She smiled once more before opening the door.

As soon as it shut the police officer looked back towards him. "Pretty protective over Lady Kyoko aren't you?"

Brown eyes turned towards the police officer for a moment before looking back towards Kurt behind the glass, "It is my duty to protect the royal family and that includes the nobility found within it." Well at least as General Brown that was his duty.

"Ah... yes right." He chuckled slightly before looking back at the screen. "Is this really going to help us find Alice?"

"It is possible... just as it's possible that the girl is dead." the officer looked at him as if surprised by how honest he was being before nodding it was something that no one was really saying because of Patterson but to have someone else say it didn't make it any easier. "Yet, Lady Kyoko believes that she herself was targetted... and that this is all by this model Heth. So we are trying to see if there is any connection." His eyes darted once more towards the door "How long does it take for one to powder their nose?"

"Ah... um..."

* * *

Kyoko had done her best not to pay any mind to those inside the police station, which surprisingly enough most didn't seem to notice her at all. She had felt a few eyes on her but that was about it. ' _Guess I'm still pretty invisible to most_ ' which made sense in many ways, seeing as she was, for the most part, a distant family member to the royal family even if they were raising her. The laws that protected her and those like her were set even Cody who was far more known that she didn't have nearly as many people to notice him, that would change in a few months, soon he would debut and the world around him would change that much more. In her mind, this all played into the same thing, the laws, and here in a police station, it seemed even more important that the privacy laws for a minor of the Nobility or Royalty were taken into account even higher than in public eye. Not that she got too much attention at all in the public eye other than when people really knew who she was, as the staff of the hotel and likely that was because they had run into and seen her so many times in the last week. Chances were high had it not been for a member of the staff who had entered that hotel room and taken that picture, she would have just been thought as some nameless nobody.

The thoughts of Ren Tsuruga flooded her mind ' _I wonder how he is doing?'_ she really did feel awful that he had been punished because of her own foolishness and that once again she felt powerless to do anything to help him. That had been part of the reason she had insisted that Roman be sent back home, she could not risk another person who didn't belong in this getting hurt. Why after getting the information that Daiki had spent time finding her she had left without really much of a word. She wanted to protect them all and this really was her battle wasn't it? These people were only targetting these exact women because of her.

Closing the bathroom door she turned on the water in the sink, pulling handfuls of water she splashed it across her face, trying to calm herself down in any way, she knew she was likely ruining the makeup but at the moment she couldn't find the energy to care. Would she ever be able to calm her mind down to not drown in the guilt that was building up around her trying to pull her down? Her eyes turned towards her cell phone, she could reach out once more to her father but she didn't want to worry him any more than she likely already was. Still, she could find comfort in speaking with him and so she grabbed her temp cellphone hoovering over the call button as her head jerked up at the sound of someone entering the bathroom.

"Oh forgive me." Kyoko looked at the blonde with steel-blue eyes before looking away from her.

"It's fine... this isn't the proper place to be making a phone call," she said putting the phone away. Kyoko eyes darted towards the mirror once more, the girl made her feel very uncomfortable but she couldn't place the reason why.

"I make mine in here too, Dad's fellow workers always look after me."

The way she had said word Dad threw her for a just a moment. It was almost as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world but she could not understand how that would at all be possible. Her own father was a wonderful man. So was Robert and Dachi, they all treated their children with a great amount of love and even Kouki with the issues that he and Maria had still spoken of nothing but love. They weren't the same in style, but they all had nothing but love for their children. Even if she didn't know Kuu well if the way he looked at Juliena, the way he had come to help her, the fact he was her father's best friend, all spoke of love. How could such a word then sound so dirty to her ears and make her want to flee?

She leaned against the sink as she stared at Kyoko carefully, "Your makeup is ruined." she said voice held a slight coldness to it.

That was something she wasn't pretending to be super nice anymore. For some reason that calmed Kyoko far more than prior but not enough to trust the woman before her as she dug into her bag.

"Here," she said handing out a smaller bag but Kyoko smiled softly.

"No thank you." Kyoko looked in the mirror clearing her face of the smudge marks before turning back towards her. "If you will excuse me." She took a step around the woman barely noticing the sigh before the world turned dark around her.

* * *

General Kendi Brown looked at his watch for a moment, no matter how he thought about it. There was something wrong, it shouldn't take this much time. He moved towards the door opening it only to be staring down at Tyler ' _Great_ ' the man looked up at him with a glare.

"We need to talk." His eyes turned towards the officer in the room.

"I need to check on my charge." He kept his voice neutral as he could. Yet he had the sinking feeling something was wrong. That he didn't have much time it was a skill that he knew very well but he also knew he had to play his role carefully. He was not in the same position as Ruto who could dismiss everything. General Kendi Brown was too high of a position and his placement was far too important at the moment for such movements. Not to say he was not a Banshee but an Ankou. 'Double lives are such a pain' he mentally growled as he looked at the man before him.

"That can wait." Brown eyes narrowed as he looked at the man he made it very clear that this would not be something that would wait and Tyler licked his lips before he growled at the officer in the room with them. "Fine. You go see to that child." The officer looked at Brown for a moment before nodding his head once.

There was nothing more than he could say. That officer from his years seemed clear and didn't give him any sort of vibe stating that it would be dangerous. Regardless, he couldn't help but feel that something was not right here and he had to deal with Tyler first was making his annoyance that much higher but he was an Ankou and his own emotions he would keep in check. Holding his cell phone in his hand. "Well, what do you want?"

* * *

 **A/N** : At this time and place, the answer is no. Tomi will be taken the place of Sho against Reino. However, please remember this is only "Book One" and we still have a major power in Zakai Ling who hasn't even started to play.


	126. Oxford - Saturday: Part 5

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 5-**

* * *

Tyler watched as General Kendi Brown stared down at him. He had at first thought this man would be a pushover, someone who was just political but without saying a word he had felt he had no choice but to send his own officer to deal with that Japanese child. ' _Why is_ she _even here?_ ' He doubted it had anything to do with being in this man's care at the moment and that due to her family has gone back to the Palace why hadn't they taken her with them? ' _Perhaps they are removing her from the family..._ ' he felt a glimmer of hope for his nation before mentally shaking his head, ' _No if that was the case they wouldn't have her still under protection, would they?_ ' His eyes turned towards the room where Gayle King was with a boy, someone who had reported the missing street person, Susan with no known last name. He didn't like them being here, he wanted them to leave, he had given them enough time alone with the guy.

"If you would get down to what you want, Tyler." Brown's voice made it clear that he had no desire to deal with him.

Tyler suppressed the shudder that went down his spine. Tyler knew right then and there that to this man he had no worth, what he couldn't understand was why this man before him seemed to act like he was above him. Sure he might be part of the military, but it wasn't as if they were doing any real fighting in the world. It wasn't exactly peace but no one was stupid enough to mess with them at least not physically. "Yeah, well this is a dead end don't you think?"

Brown's eyes turned towards the window slightly, "The only thing this is doing is proving your negligence."

Tyler's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man before him, "Do tell." He personally didn't believe that this man before him would dare to insult him, in many ways wasn't they exactly the same? Men with power, men with influence, men who spent more time in the political world? ' _Is he the bastard grandson to some noble maybe?_ ' It wouldn't be uncommon for bastards to join the political world seeing as they could not use their titles without making their family look bad but even a bastard had more worth than some girl who only had an honorable title in the first place. ' _Shouldn't he distaste that child more? We should be on the same side._ '

Brown didn't bother to look at him but he noticed the look on his face, even if it was only in profile form. That man wasn't even taken anything they were talking about seriously. "That is something you should figure out for yourself. Is that all you wish to discuss?"

"No, that's not all I want to discuss!" he snapped. He couldn't believe that he was being so disrespected, a man who only served as a political soldier, in a nation that had no real wars with anyone. That was just how powerful they were as a nation, as an empire. They were the largest nation in the world. Yet all anyone saw was America as the leading force, because of how weak they had become, there foolish King had ended up siding with Japan, taken one of their women to be a Queen, the bloodline was tainted but that was fine as long as they didn't taint the bloodline any further, the Queen was a weak leader but that was simply because she was a woman. Her brother had been different, if only he had lived long enough to rule, to have an heir, then there would be no risk of more Japanese blood mingling into the royal family. ' _No if only the Queen had married one of her father's siblings or even one of their children. Our nation will end up being ruined by the Japanese in the end. Our great history will become to an end._ '

* * *

General Kendi Brown was shown to be listening but that was not truly the case, an unmoving force, that was who the man he was created to be, but that was also who he was as the Ankou, the cell phone in his hand, he didn't need to look at, a serious of messages that he could type without ever looking, while he could not read the messages that were fine, they had a system. They were all one body, one soul, they all served the Crown and the Crown cared about the girl and had made it clear that they were to keep her safe. Though who had come up with the order did not matter, the Crown gave the order and that order would be followed.

The words echoed in his mind ' _Ankou hear me, the child Kyoko Mary-Leiko Takarada must be protected._ ' As the so-called head of the Ankou, it was his job to assure that the orders such as these be followed as needed.

 _I need eyes on Hana. - Ankou 3rd Eye_

All he needed was there to be someone near that was not King. It wasn't uncommon, that their paths would cross and they weren't even stationed here normally, but with the Crown's orders, they had more people in this general area for that one reason. While he rather had kept it between him and King when it came to Kyoko there was nothing that King could do in her placement at the moment. Besides with the 3rd Eye added it was clearly coming from him and being sent to all the Ankou. So there was no reason for her to check her message and even if she did she would not respond. There was no way at this moment she could get eyes on Kyoko. Tyler was nothing more than an annoyance that he has Brown had to deal with. He could do his job as Brown and as the leader of the Ankou. One set of vibrations, only one had been needed in his location. He had just that he mentally sighed hoping that all would be well, that the feeling he had was nothing at all. It wasn't as if they didn't have someone with eyes on the Crown at all time, he might not be there but that again was not unnormal either. So all was that was important was that Kyoko was: _Safe?_

Three vibrations. His eyes narrowed, 'Unknown?' His head turned towards the door, Tyler was nowhere near being done it seemed ' _Of all the times to be stuck as Brown._ ' Allowing Brown to slip into him once more he sighed as if he was dealing with a child, he had to take care of this quickly and he didn't have time to waste on him this baboon of a human being. "Then get on with it. What else do you need to say?" His thumb trailed across the digital keys: _Find her now._

"What else?" The man before him huffed his hand throwing upwards, "It just seems to me that you are all on a rat chase on my department and I want to know why."

"I think it's pretty clear that you have a rat in your department, based on all the information in those very files. It is also clear you have no desire to do your job. You are too worried about your titles to show any honor or respect for this office. Let alone the British Empire. Now get out of my way." He said moving pass towards him. He dialed King's number lifting the phone to ear, it connected before the first ring ever went through, "We are leaving. Leave the said hanging up his call.

* * *

Reino's eyes trailed after the little grudge, he still hadn't come up with a name to call it unless 'Pet' was a name but it really hated being called that to the point he already lost three phones and most of all he was sure that didn't have a barrier up around the room, the damn thing would of had left dents, cracks and maybe even holes. Sighing heavily he had to admit that it was not what he expected from a Grudge or more correctly, it had some of the characteristics found with souls who have become grudges if you didn't take into account that he had no idea how many Kyoko could summon if that's what she was doing, the fact that Kyoko was indeed alive, or the fact they clearly had other emotions besides those twisted with whatever had turned them into a grudge in the first place.

Hate was the key to turning a soul into a grudge, but that hate had to be filled with so much anger, frustration and perhaps even annoyance, that was why grudges were able to draw upon those emotions. Like a normal grudge, this little one seemed to have its own sort of energy and ability to use that to cause issues for the living. However, it also had the ability to be affectionate, more than once he had found the little grudge trying to comfort him when he was lost in his own thoughts almost as if it was pulling him back towards reality. It was completely in love with Tomi which he couldn't understand at all, ' _Not unless Kyoko is in love with him..._ ' as he watched it move back and forth he sighed heavily.

Part of him doubted it was as simple as that if only based on the reaction it had when they were together. The way it seemed to even like Shizuru, not in the same way compared to Tomi or him but it was there. Actually the more he thought about it, the little grudge seemed to have a fondness for all of them, but in different levels. ' _It's just not normal. Then again that girl does seem to have a part of Tomi's soul inside of her skull, how the hell is that even possible?_ ' Which brought him right back around to the one question that always popped up in his mind when he laid there on his best trying to understand something he never once seen, "What exactly are you?"

That was the one question that he always ended up back on. The little grudge looked at him placing a finger towards its lips as if telling him it was a secret. He closed his eyes, "Brat" he muttered towards the little grudge before he felt a shiver run through his spin and his eyes opened the little grudge was falling towards the ground. Jumping from the bed he caught her before looking at her carefully. ' _Something's wrong..._ ' his eyes turned towards the window of his hotel room before he pulled the little grudge towards him. "What happened to her..." his eyes looked down the little thing that as his finger touched the side of its face hoping for some reaction, it was almost as if it died. ' _No... it can't be_ ' but that was the issue with dealing with the supernatural things like this. They didn't breath, they had no real sign of life at all to them.

* * *

Tomi stared at a few images that he had gathered, it seemed Kuon was still in the city, most of all he looked like himself. If he didn't take into account the fact that everything about the way he was carrying himself was a lie. ' _Acting, so close to your true looks why?_ ' It was already a pretty known fact that he stalked the man, not that anyone knew exactly who he why he was stalking Kuon Hizuri only that people knew that this young man was his. The whole reason he even had these images at all was that one of his _friends_ had noticed he looked a lot like Kuon and thought he might enjoy a new _toy_. He didn't bother to correct him, but what he found most interesting was the fact that he was with Kyoko, true she looked much older, closer to eighteen but it was her without a doubt.

Before he could focus much more on why his eyes shot toward the window of his hotel room. The sudden pain in his skull told him something was wrong, but he was far to train to let it distracted him all that mattered was something was seriously wrong. ' _Kyoko..._ ' his eyes narrowed as he picked up his phone and dialed Kuon.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hana for the Ankou has a different meaning, in this case, they are using it from the language Maori which means to shine, glow, or radiate. Fun fact, t they refer to Leiko as Aster [which is also a type of flower] but using it from the Greek origin Greek meaning for star.


	127. Oxford - Saturday: Part 6

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 6-**

* * *

Brown could feel King's eyes on him as she walked out, Tyler was more or less glaring at the back of their heads. "He's something isn't he?" she was speaking Gaelic which while still pretty well known in the world was based on an older form. Most likely would be able to pick things up but not as easily. Yet Brown was pretty sure that no matter what language they spoke in, Tyler would want it translated so he could pick up everything. Which meant that they would have to be even more careful when speaking. King paused in her footsteps, "What's wrong?" Her eyes had followed the cellphone in his hand when he looked over her and he mentally sighed.

"Lady Kyoko, no one has eyes on her." His eyes darted toward the woman's bathroom. "She left to use the restroom..." and it wasn't long after that he had felt that something was clearly wrong but it was at that moment that Tyler _had_ to talk to him about nothing of importance. Even after doing their job and pointing him in the correct direction they were having problems.

"Why that?" her eyes once again directed towards the cell phone, it wasn't hard to know exactly what she was thinking.

It was addressed as the 3rd Eye and while it was also within their duties to a point to keep an eye on anyone with influence towards the Crown, which tended to be just the royal family members, which is also why they ended up with a Banshee in the end. To assure loyalty to the Crown, at least that was the main objective. However, Kyoko still was a special case when he thought about, well the Takarada family, in general, was a special case. "Orders"

King sighed heavily, annoyance clearly written in her eyes, "Of course. So where did she go?"

"She left me to go to the restroom," at the time he had agreed that she should be by all logic safe in the police station, but apparently that was not the case. They moved towards the woman's restroom and walked in. While Brown might be a man, who in general should not just walk inside and should have sent King in he was no longer really thinking as Brown at all, but fully as the 3rd Eye of the Ankou. His eyes trailed over the room, nothing really seemed out of place, no sign of a struggle, ' _Drugged... or hit? Either way knocked out_ ' Even they knew where to hit someone and it didn't matter if they were female or male. Of course, if not done correctly that could cause a struggle, or at least screaming. This had been sudden, he didn't think Kyoko would just easily go with someone. ' _Well maybe if she knew them..._ ' He could easily see her walking off with Tomi if she saw him, regardless of who's kid he was. Brown's eyes moved towards the trash can, as King pulled out a smaller tablet from her purse.

Moving towards the trash can he opened the lid and saw her temp phone, broken in half. Not that he expected her to keep that on in the first place. So the real question was, did the person who took her to know that they were pretending to use the phone as a tracker or did they already know that all cell phones no matter what anyone thought or believed could be traced. ' _That would be bug one_ ' he thought to pull out the two halves of the phone and pocketing them, "Tracker?" His eyes turning slightly towards King.

King leaned against the sink, "You aren't going to like this..." she sighed, "but it seems something is jamming the signal." Her fingers scrolled against the keyboards, "Based on how there hasn't been any sign of it dropping since her last known location, I'm betting this it's not an error in our system or just a bad signal, but I have someone running a double check in our system to make sure."

Brown eyes narrowed slightly as he lifted his cell phone to actually look at the text messages, there hadn't been much of anything. Junebug, at least that was the name given to this one Ankou member. Junebug didn't have any set character, they came on the same day they left. They blended in just fine, them where she last was seen, which he was of course in the police station apparently. "Where was her last known location?"

King, "Just outside, so she was likely put into a car or something. Who came?" Her eyes trailed towards him for a moment before looking back at her tablet.

"Junebug, they might still be inside." Not that he actually believed they were, but it was a possibility, just as much as it was one that they were outside checking: _Anything?_ A single vibration and he mentally sighed. He knew that he had been expecting too much, besides if they have gotten anything by this time he would have been contacted already.

King, "How should we go about this?"

"We need to stick with our cover, protection command. While we can do this completely on our own, it still is likely to set off the local police and we can't allow that to get worse." Really, it was just that if Tyler didn't lose his job at this point, he could make it very hard for them later on and they still needed to get Heth, ' _I'm sure she's being taken there now..._ ' but if they already had a jammer up, they would likely have one up at the place they were staying at as well. ' _But people always make mistakes, human nature._ '

"That means one of us is staying here doesn't it..." she groaned before sighing.

Brown smiled slightly, though there wasn't much warmth in it. "Yes, you will stay here, get the video recording, try and trace the location legally."

King sighed, "I'm seriously tempted to take that man with me when I die." She muttered before handing him the tablet, "Keep me updated."

* * *

King stared at the man before her, ' _How can be so..._ ' she was already thinking of ways to make him disappear. It would be so easy, he had so many openings, his home alone would be the perfect place to disappear from, sure he had a house, but it was a rental, he had no family. The people who he could call friends all were co-workers or people who worked under him before his promotion. His car wouldn't be hard to make disappear either slowly she narrowed her eyes at his latest comment.

"She's a young girl, I'm sure she just ran away with some guy she saw." Tyler was clearly bent on dropping the subject, "She uses to men spoiling her even in groups."

"Oh is that it?" she said simply as she leaned back in her chair, "Your jealous over a teen... regardless, the sort of people that come out of the police station, do you really believe those are the sort of people she would hang around?" The moment she said the words, of course, she knew that deep down, Kyoko wouldn't care what someone did or where they came from. She would be nice to them, as long as they give her the sort of vibes that apparently Officer Mianju gave her, ' _besides she seems to have an uncanny way of sensing danger... but at the same time she is rather dense..._ ' Her mind thinking about Kurt, the guy actually had found her attractive, apparently he also had no idea she had been Marian but from what she could gather, Kyoko had been pretty clueless... and not just with Kurt but his friends.

"I see no reason to waste taxpaying money," Tyler said leaning back crossing his hands, she could see the smug look on his face.

It wasn't as if she couldn't understand. This wouldn't be something uncommon, but this wasn't just any child either. No this, was someone with connections to the royal family. Worse of all it seemed that they had ordered about this. She wondered exactly who's true orders they were following, but the more she thought about it the more she figured it would honestly be Queen's seeing as she was pretty protective over her own children and no matter how she thought about it, that whole family had become overly attached to that child. ' _It's scary how easily she merged in with them_ ' she tapped her finger against the armrest. "Waste of the taxpayer's money... for the Great Niece of the Queen Mother... who has a history of having been kidnapped..." she mused. ' _Not that's exactly what happened just the story that the rest of the world thought._ ' A lie, that could never be allowed out or else everyone would begin to question the Royal family.

"That's far different, no one would bother to kidnap someone in front or from a police station."

"Right, just like there isn't a connection between Heth and the missing young women, who was put into police protection by Officer Mianju. Who also has been on each of those missing women cases." King could understand not wanting to believe that someone that they trusted would betray them, in her old life she had been betrayed by someone she had trusted. It had been an easy choice in her mind to kill that part of herself off. It was such a normal thing for children like her. "Tsk," she said stretching her back as she rose from her chair, "Well that's why we don't tend to bother with local law enforcement, such a pain." She could feel the anger building up again from the man before her as she turned towards the doors, "I'll make this very clear." she said looking back over her shoulder a smile playing across her features that seemed almost unnatural in nature. "Your position here is easily replaced, you are easily replaced for that matter. If you refuse to do as I tell you, I will destroy you." She said tilting her head as her smile widen, "I'm just tired of trying to play nice without making you look like the complete moron you are."

Tyler hands slammed on the desk, "Are you threatening me."

"No, it's not a threat, it's a promise." She said looking away from him as she opened the door, "I'll be taking one of the waiting rooms as my office while I'm here, be a good little boy and do as I tell you. Bring me the footage or you can explain to the Queen why you didn't wish to waste the taxpayers' money on looking for a member of her family."

* * *

Ella stared at the reflection in her handheld mirror as if she was doing her makeup, she wishes she hadn't done so. The fact that his fingers were running across Kyoko's cheek almost fondly. ' _The Carp seems to like that one, well he does like his toys._ ' There was a bitterness that was growing but seeing her and thinking about the girl that likely was keeping those guys company. A smirk played across her lips, the idea of this _Princess_ being put into her place, where no matter who she was being destroyed made her feel giddy inside. ' _She'll shatter into a million pieces in no time, there is no place for someone like her among us._ '

Ling, "You did well Cinderella Fairy Tale."

Ella turned her head around in the seat looking at Ling, the Young Master, the future Dragon of the Rozu Mafia. The shock on her face only seemed to amuse him all the more, she had spent so much time trying to remove that stupid title from her name. No one called her that, no one called her that anymore. ' _I'm not a rose!_ ' she mentally was screaming as she watched his gaze fixed on her, daring her to say something to do anything. The chill that went down her spine caused her to turn away, looking back out the window, "Anything for you, Carp" she refused to lower her head but the pull of his eyes always startled her, it was so hard to fight if her personal hate for the life she was living, her desire to climb out she might have been like any of those other foolish creatures. ' _She won't survive, they never do... only I will survive. I'll do whatever it takes._ '

"Have you gotten the information you were informed to get?" It was clear already in his voice that he knew the answer without her saying.

"No..."

"You best hurry then, Snake is not someone who accepts failure, it is what makes him one of my most loyal men. His heart cannot be swayed." He chuckled in such a way that it sent a shiver up her spine, one she wasn't sure if it was pleasure or fear. "Though, it seems to me that a certain someone will not be getting this pretty little thing." His voice was low but she understood what it meant, it was now also her job to make sure nothing happened to her. Heth would not be allowed to touch her, the men wouldn't be allowed to touch her. Lady Kyoko belonged to the Carp, her Young Master.


	128. Oxford - Saturday: Part 7

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 7-**

* * *

Ruto sat in the back of the car on his way to Oxford, he would be there within an hour but it seemed to be taken far to long at this point. More so with the news that Kendi had just given him. Kyoko was missing, her location was unknown. Kendi was heading back to the hotel to start the search using the Ankou resources, but it wasn't as if the Ankou had a real headquarters. It was more of wherever the 3rd Eye was that was the headquarters and that meant at this point and stage it was Kendi. Regardless at this very moment, Ruto found a small part of him wishing he had never been given the task of being the Banshee for the Takarada family but at the same time he knew he would not care in the same manner if he had been chosen.

Ruto was trapped at the moment, there was little he could do other than be ready the moment he was back at the hotel. Jelly Woods had already changed his outer look, contacts of silvery gray and reddish-brown hair that fell down his back in a long ponytail. It was far from the first time he had his hair like this but it was the first time as Ruto. His eyes trailed towards the window as Kendi went on. Her tracker wasn't offline, it just wasn't sending a signal that was a good thing but also a bad thing at the same time. They both knew that the chances were high that it would be discovered soon enough and long before they even got a ping on that little application of theirs. The point was for her to be taken in a car by that Officer, not be kidnapped. The part that bothered him the most was the fact that the Officer according to King was still in the building with her. It meant that there was someone else but the cameras in front of the building and in the building were in a loop, yet the only thing they could say for sure was that it wasn't that man. For several people had eyes on him during that time. "Unless it was a program already set up."

Kendi paused for a moment before realizing that Ruto had been thinking about something else and it hadn't taken him long to catch up. "That is a possibility... I'll have someone check their systems. The question is how far back does it go..."

Ruto eyes narrowed slightly, "Start when he joined the force, a few days even prior might be useful." He knew he didn't really need to say it, Kendi was at this point just trying to ease his already troubled mind for not protecting a member of his family. A way to feel useful when he was far from being useful. The silence drew on and Kendi sighed heavily.

"It's my own fault, I should have gone with her regardless of her insistence on the fact she would be fine within the police station." Kendi paused as if waiting for him to say something and when he didn't he went on, "We will find her and bring her back."

Ruto didn't doubt that much at all, Queen Mary was fond of the girl. As long as the Crown adored her, the Ankou would be put into full force to assure her safety. What troubled him, truly was the fact that there was someone, anyone out there with enough power to go up against the Ankou. The only force of nature that he knew could have been able to go against them was the Russian Mafia and even then he couldn't be sure of the outcome. "Who besides the Russians can equal the Ankou abilities?"

Kendi, "There isn't anyone to my knowledge, no one still remaining anyways. Not with _her_ still being here..."

Ruto mentally nodded his head, though that force wasn't so much on the same scale they were a force of nature regardless he was right. As long as that woman lived among them, loved her family an as long as the next in line also loved the family. They would never become a problem, as for the Russian Mafia, they understood to not stand against the British Empire, to tread carefully among them. When they didn't do this, bodies were sent back. For years this had been the case and for what he could see this would remain so. The Russians wanted power in the world and they could get it without upsetting the only other power that could destroy them, along with themselves. ' _So who is this new power and how did they so easily get inside without either of us noticing_?'

* * *

Kuon couldn't believe it when he answered his phone. Normally he wouldn't have bothered, but there was only a handful who even had his number, to begin with, and thus he hadn't really thought about who it could be. His parents wouldn't have called him, though his father did send him text messages. Keiji had his number and so did Kyoko everyone else worked for LME and even that was a very limited number of people to have access to it and most of the people at LME still would call Yashiro instead of him. A much higher chance of getting through that way. So, he was completely shocked when he heard Tomi's voice on the other line.

"Kuon, what have you done?" Tomi's voice held the hint of pain in but for the most part he just seemed tired and bored to Kuon.

"I'm unsure what you are referring too..." and that wasn't a lie. Kuon had no idea what this man was talking about, he hadn't done anything and most of all why was he calling him under the belief system that he had? ' _I haven't had any problems really since I became Ren Tsuruga... sure people still throw themselves at me when they realize who I am but as I spend most of my time in Japan under my alias._ ' He frowned slightly, ' _Could he be talking about that image? No, he would have called me that day if he was troubled by it._ ' His eyes narrowed, "Actually why have you been in so much contact with me lately?" If you could count, two phone calls and a personal visit in the last half a year to many.

"Think about it carefully." There was a slight warning in his tone.

There wasn't many Kuon was fearful of, Tomi, however, that man was a total wild card even if he had always seemed to be on his side for some strange reason. That made him hard to judge for Kuon, he knew the stories about the man and in many ways, he knew this man had some medical training. The image of the woman he had given a shot too, the first time he had ever met him. The way he described her was all imprinted in his mind. Yet, each time it had been to aid him, to protected him. ' _He did save Kyoko... but she still lived through it._ ' His eyes widen slightly, "Kyoko..."

"Correct, she's mine." The words were simple and to the point and for some reason they brought an anger out of him. The chuckle on the other line caused him to pause, "Don't be jealous you are mine still as well."

Kuon mentally groaned, before choosing to address the question he asked when he had answered his phone. "I didn't do anything."

"Where is she?" The hint of worry in his voice told him something was wrong, seriously wrong.

"So, something is going on." He moved across the room towards the window looking down towards the city, ' _and I need to leave in a few hours..._ ' he leaned his forehead on the glass allowing the coolness to wash over him. ' _How much can I tell him? The matter with Heth might not be able to speak about. Yet the rest, the rest should be fine right?_ ' He didn't have an answer all he could do was tread carefully, "I'm not sure where she's at, but she left this morning. We stopped at this club called Bien Fleur."

"Fine Flower... interesting."

* * *

Snake watched Officer Patterson, before turning his head in the direction of King a small smile playing across his features. It didn't take a genius to understand that King and that black guy thought he had taken Lady Kyoko. The truth of the matter was, he hadn't. No Cinderella had taken her, to the Carp. Not what he wanted to have done but he had to fix that little rose screw up. Not that Carp would see it as one, no he had already been in a bad mood. Ren Tsuruga was apparently no longer in the country, back in Japan. It would be harder to take him to Japan, but not impossible. That was saying of course if the Young Master really desired to have him. Which a Snake himself was starting to doubt.

He moved forward placing a hand on Patterson's shoulder, it was time to stir a bit of trouble. He needed to get that woman's purse, the information had to be stored somewhere. It would also be best if he didn't have to be the one to be caught, and what better use for a man so distress and feeling completely helpless to do the job? Patterson looked up towards him and he dropped his hand from the man's shoulder. "Sorry..." he mumbled almost as if he was regretting the choice.

"No... no, it's alright Mianju..." his eyes darting back towards the room that they all knew that young man that not only King but Tyler afterward had gone to speak with. "What do you think that's about?"

"Not sure, I felt something off about him the first time he was here." He sat down next to Patterson sighing heavily as he rested his forearms on his legs. "That feeling... it hasn't changed at all." He ran a hand over his head some before chuckling nervously, "I... I'm sure it's nothing..." his eyes dropped and so did his hand "Yeah... I'm sure it's nothing." He muttered more to himself but loud enough for Patterson to hear. "More worried about that woman... she seems to know something, even the Boss can't get her to give up her information or sources." He lifted his head up almost as if he was sweating

Patterson stared at him, he could already see the wheels turning, he just needed to throw in the right sort of pieces. "It seems she knew that there was a serial kidnapper but didn't say anything to any of us. Is it because now they can't ignore it? Could this not have been prevented if... if they had just told us before? Then... your daughter... I mean..." he lifted his head shaking it back and forth in almost a panic as his eyes darted around the room. "Forget I said anything, it's... it's just an overworked old man rambling..." he rose from where he was sitting his eyes still showing signs of fear and panic.

"Where's your daughter?" Patterson said looking back towards the door where the young man was.

"She went home, I can't... exactly keep her locked up... and I don't want... with that woman here. I just thought..." he said looking down sighing heavily. Patterson looked back towards him resting his hand on his lower arm slightly before nodding his head.

"How about we get grab a coffee... you can tell me why you think that woman knows something."


	129. Oxford - Saturday: Part 8

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 8-**

* * *

Ella stared down at the girl, Ling was being far too gentle with her. ' _I've never seen such an expression, that wasn't an act._ ' The thought that this could still be an act was more of a crutch at this point and time in her mind. There was no way that Kyoko would be waking up any time soon, even if she did she would not be able to move. It was a very powerful drug, used on the girls that were being ported across the sea, it made it impossible for them to do anything, there was no fighting, no sight and those who were in charge of their care could do whatever they liked as long as they were taken care of to their bodies as long as they didn't expect anything much from it.

Ling's eyes looked towards her a small smirk playing across his features, it always amazed her how his accent completely dropped when he wasn't in one of his roles. "Is something the matter, Cinderella Fairy Tale?" He reached out touching the side of her face but there was no warmth, it was almost as if he was a marble statue.

"You can't seriously be thinking of keeping her." Ella knew it was a mistake, it a big one but surely he would understand that she was thinking for his own good even at least that was what she needed him to think. Even if it was a lie, "What about Spider, he wants her for himself... The Dragon your father..." she winced as his nails dig into her flesh, she could only be thankful that her hair would hide most of it. His hand relaxed as he stared at her sliding almost gently down her jawline before grabbing her face tightly. She knew that Ling would feel nothing if he crushed her jaw, he would feel nothing if she disappeared. Her meaning in his life was still far too small. ' _How... how did that girl do it?_ '

Heth, she could understand just as much like Snake, for Heth the Spider anyone who made him look foolish he wanted to destroy. There was nothing more her life, he would break her until she was pleading for her life to end and then he would slowly make her feel like she had a life a chance to live happily before doing it all over again. The man would make her into a toy until he was done playing with her, that was why those girls all broke so easily and were able to do their jobs so well. They feared what would happen to them if they ended up back in his hands.

For Snake, he just liked younger women, one of his favorite lines was so many places in the world allow the marriage of a young woman at sixteen, it was as the world was saying the younger the better. The truth be told he stayed very close to whatever location said was _fine_ if they were to have been married. It was a twisted habit, for depending where they were, he would not touch her while in other places he would. That was also to say he wouldn't force himself on anyone, but he also expected it to happen. He became very dangerous when denied many times. The only thing she couldn't understand was why the Young Master, the future Dragon of the Rozu Mafia was drawn to that silly girl. Was it as simple as being deem of noble blood? Did that make her better? If it was due to bloodlines, then what chance did she really hold in winning him over? Was her future being taken before it ever started?

"Do you dare to tell me what to do?" There was a coldness in his voice that made her knees weak but she refused to allow his power over her weaken her. The one who stands with him at his side, will never really stand at his side. It was only to assure her own life, her own future, to not be one of the numberless flowers who rotted away no longer have worth. She didn't even like men, but she had repeatedly been used by them, over and over she was a rose, not just any flower. Yet that wasn't where she was going to end up, she had to prove her worth and make this man want her, desire her to keep her and not kill her in the process.

"Forgive me, Carp." she cast her eyes downwards unable to do so with the hold he had on her jaw. "I just fear what he will do should he find out..." No, she wasn't really fearful at all. She could almost picture what he would do, whoever was in his way would feel pain and she for sure was not going to be around for that. So the only choice she had at the moment was to play the scared female so that she could return to Snake, as sickening of a thought that was at least he had a sort of kindness about him as long as you treated him the way he desired.

"Weeds should remember their place." Ling grin as he trailed his thumb across her lips, "no matter what pretty little names you are given, you are nothing more than a weed, no worth once plucked" he yanked her face upwards as he looked into her eyes, "Now go back to Snake, the man requires the best care and if you can't give it to him, then I have no use for you." He released her and she fell to her knees in a pile.

Ella didn't need to look up to know that he was disgusted with her, she herself was disgusted with herself. The fear from this man was still too strong but she was going to be allowed at least another day of life, another day to figure out how to gain his attention, to become something more than just a weed. ' _Even if I have to use that little girl._ ' She followed his feet as he moved back towards the couch that he had so carefully laid Kyoko upon, ' _What does she have to lure him in?_ ' She wanted to believe it was because he was that the damn Spider had lost his mind, risked everything to gain her. Hadn't he taken his brother's woman because he could, used her and tossed her once her use was over. Ella slowly picked herself up the ground, bowing her head.

"If you will excuse me, Young Master." She lifted her eyes to see him wave her away but not before catching the way his finger lazy trailed across Kyoko's jawline he did not once look in her direction. His eyes were fixed on the young woman before him. The anger began to build up inside of her, not only this woman but the one that looked the most liked her out of all the others were being treated better than she was when she had been brought into this world.

* * *

Kuon was at a lost, the fact that Tomi was sitting across from him wasn't had surprised him. It was the fact that the man looked actually good with black hair and eyes. He had always been thought of as angelic or maybe even godly to women and to some men. Yet if he was the ideology of an angelic man, the man across from him was the very ideology of demonic. A small part of him could see this becoming a movie maybe even a series. The looks they were getting was enough to really push on that idea but for once no one dared to come towards the table, even the waitress had seemed more scared than anything and he knew it had nothing to do with him and all to do with vibes that Tomi was throwing off.

The silence, however, was rather uncomfortable, much like the phone call, the moment he had said that Kyoko had noticed something that had been printed out for her, that had been the moment that Tomi _request_ , to bring it down to him. Kuon didn't bother to ask him how he knew where he was located either. The rest of the world believed Ren Tsuruga was in Japan resting. The world also believed that Kuon Hizuri was somewhere in England but where exactly was anyone's guess, because he clearly was not on a plane at the moment. He waited for Tomi to end his text message, but as normal he couldn't figure out the man's mood any better than he could as a child. The only thing he could likely see was a worry but part of him wasn't exactly sure if that worry was all in Kuon's mind or was real. ' _She really does mean something to him..._ ' he wanted to ask more about it but he really didn't want to bring up the topic of how he himself in Tomi's mindset belonged to him.

"I really should be heading back to Japan." Small talk wasn't the thing with Tomi, the question wasn't really for the small talk either it was to test the waters, see where his mindset was because while he had a hard time reading Tomi, he also knew the man darkness was far worse than anything he himself held inside. He was like a toddler compared to Tomi when it was about the levels of darkness wrapped around the heart and soul of a person.

Tomi's eyes fell on him, a smile played across his features that didn't warm him or set his mind at ease. "Do you have the information I asked for, Kuon?" he spoke in Russian.

' _Dangerous waters right now_ ' he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the folded papers, Daiki had been more than willing to give him a copy when he had asked, he seemed more pissed off than normal, he had asked to see them and instead of watching him as he would normally do. He simply shoved a copy and told him to get them out and leave him alone. ' _What is he doing exactly?_ ' No one seemed at all bothered by it and what worried him the most was the fact that the only one who seemed to be worried about it was the man in front of him and he couldn't even be sure if what he was doing was helping him stalk Kyoko or was actually helping her in some way.

"Is this everything?" Tomi didn't lift his eyes from the papers that he had flipped through.

The man was clearly a speed reader and that was something he himself hadn't known about him. Kuon found himself slightly dumbfounded but was quickly able to correct himself, 'Why is there two people who can completely throw me?' He grew up with his parents, he was used to Lory even Yashiro but none of that seemed to ready him for someone like Tomi or Kyoko. The worse part was, none of it was even large things, it was all minor things, things that just being around someone you would realize and learn.

"Kuon pay attention." There was a moment that sounded like kindness to Kuon's ears but the look on his face didn't match. This didn't surprise him at all, sighing he shrugged his shoulders. "You know who she is correct?" A single nod of his head and Tomi smirked softly at him as if he understood something he himself didn't know yet. "Then why don't you tell me, why you have yet to tell me about Heth?" Kuon's eyes shot up towards him, there was a deadly aura around him before he looked away as if he was some child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I don't have permission to talk about it..." even his voice gave him the impression of a little kid in trouble.

Tomi leaned back in the chair as he pocketed the papers, "Orders from the Crown, doubt it's from _her_." His eyes narrowed as if in thought for a moment.

' _How does he know?_ ' He was under the impression that the Ankou, the Crown, all of that stuff was not something to be spoken about. They were not something known. Other than to a few people and from what he could tell those were just within the royal family and he had been blessed with this knowledge only because Kyoko had allowed him to hear the words from the Queen herself. True there were the police reports but from what he did know none of that had been filed into an actual case. They were still trying to put the fault on Kyoko for all of it but was he even allowed to speak about something like that?

"So he has a target on his back, but he can't be reached yet" Kuon stared at him, how quickly was he able to figure things out? He had looked at the papers there was nothing about a Heth, about the Crown and yet without a doubt. He already was figuring out things so simply. "She's put herself out to be the bait and was caught..." Tomi rose from his seat his hands resting on the edge of the table, "I want you to go see Mr. Ankou and tell him that he better find her before I do, I might not return her."


	130. Oxford - Saturday: Part 9

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 9-**

* * *

Daiki ran a hand through his hair, ' _where the hell is she?_ ' That was the only thought he had at the moment. He could tell that the Ankou had no damn clue where they were. If they did, Leiko would have called him off, but the fact that he didn't have any clue was starting to get to him. Her cell phone was offline, the one that he had figured out had been given to her was offline. The police were clearly not giving a damn about locating Kyoko and that bothered him. He had been able to locate an unmarked car, that car had disappeared under a parking ramp. Nothing had happened from there but based on what he could tell from city maps there was nothing there. No underground passages other than the sewer and for some reason, he couldn't fathom someone using that to move her. ' _Maybe I should..._ ' Yet, still by the time the unmarked car had entered that parking ramp, several other cars and vans had also entered and exited but that didn't mean anything either and it was growing increasing hard to track each and every vehicle that had entered and existed within a certain timeframe a time frame he wasn't even sure was up yet.

It was during that time when Kuon had knocked on the door to his hotel room, wanting that information that Kyoko that had made her change the carefully laid out plans for her protection. His mother was out on business, none the wiser to what was really going on. It wasn't surprising from what he could tell from the phone database, a very selective few had any idea that she was missing and her father wasn't even one of them. If he did know it was by word of mouth, he wasn't even sure if the Crown knew at this time. He had personally contacted Leiko and had been ordered to keep his eyes on her when he had lost the eyes on her because of that unmarked car going under that parking ramp, that had been a phone call that had not been pleasant. It wasn't as if Leiko was disappointed in him, or upset that he hadn't been able to move beyond where he was at the moment, it was a worry in her voice. It was the fact she had switched to Japanese and sounded more and more like a woman who scared the shit out of him. ' _Who exactly is this woman?_ ' Was the first thing that crossed his mind before she had turned back to him, telling him that she wanted an updated the moment he knew something. Yet not before telling him to hand over any information that was personally asked for by name. She had hung up with not so much as a goodbye.

Tapping his fingers against the table he wondered if perhaps Kuon could be some sort of key. It wouldn't take long for the Ankou to figure out where the unmarked car had gone... though it likely would take the police longer. 'Perhaps... pushing it forward some...' his eyes looked at one of the screens. 'It might make my work easier...' but there was also the risk of it making it harder too. He would have to trust Kuon like he did when they were kids. Pulling another laptop's keyboard towards him he used an unknown number if Kuon was still clever as he was as a child he would know exactly who was contacting him though in all fairness he had never known his real name, only Leiko had figured that out. It was nothing more than an alias and one that he was proud of.

 _Tell your friends her known location is here. - Gyr_

* * *

Gayle King was mentally creating more and more ways to kill Chief Inspector John Tyler. There was only so much loyalty one could have for their fellow officers and she was pretty sure this man had already tapped out and was still insisting that there was some left. This man was trying to come up with reasons for why she was in the wrong or mistaken about the matter at hand. True one could state that the Ankou could fall under the same impression. Yet, King would deny this as the truth, it wasn't as if they didn't have their own thoughts about things. No, they thought about things, they questioned things, but they followed orders, it was honor and duty that created that loyalty to the Crown, not stupidity and pride.

"Must we go through this again?" she said running fingers against her temples. She was sick of his excuses and reasons, a warrant for every little thing, at this point she might as well contact one of the Banshee's who could take care of this easily, or better yet just ask the Crown to override it all. ' _Play nice with the police force we need them to pick him up._ ' Brown's last words to her still echoed in her mind and that was the real reason she wasn't trying to push it all the way, but at this rate, the Ankou would be there before the police even got out of the building. ' _Well that's how it should be..._ ' she mentally sighed as Tyler seemed far too proud of himself.

"It's the law, that girl isn't above the law. Besides none of this proves anything," he said pointing at a camera from across the street that showed some man whose face was hidden in the shadows carrying her. Not long afterward a young woman whose face was also covered with a scarf ran towards the car.

Taken a deep breath she imaged slamming his head against the desk before looking at him, "Right, she doesn't even look like she's conscious of what's going on around her and she went willingly..." she pulled out her cell phone. "I'm starting to wonder if you are working with those people who kidnapped her, you do seem to have a great hate towards the Japanese... more so the Takarada family."

Tyler's eyes narrowed as his face began to flush with red as he slammed a folder onto the desk, "I have my pride, I would not lower myself to such manners."

King looked down at the folder he hands still on top of it, ' _That's really the problem if you ask me. Ankou does not have pride, they do what needs to be done regardless of what our hearts want. All for the Crown, always for the Crown._ ' Her eyes moved towards her phone as it buzzed and she read the message. ' _So he's making a move..._ ' she couldn't believe that man had sent a boy who was sent by ArchDuke Lory to watch and help his daughter to send a message to Brown. ' _Is that man insane? Actually, that boy might be insane too... passing on a warning. No one sane would do that._ ' She sighed heavily needing to refocus on her task which just got harder because now they had a wildcard in this mess, "Then why don't you stop making things harder and help us find her already without throwing this legal crap in my face when you know damn well, the Protection of the Noble and Royal family safety is of the utmost importance in this empire."

Tyler eyes narrowed, "She's not of blood."

King wanted to laugh. ' _This man is so hung up over something like that._ ' if only Tyler knew the true history, he would find that this was the fifth new bloodline for the Crown. Adopted children into the bloodline were not new, normally they would mix with a further back bloodline, but the adopted child would be the Crown most of the time and that child would be no wiser. New blood had been the real the secret on to why they were the largest empires within the world even today. Now, with the marriage to Leiko Takarada the country, for the most part, had accepted that Royalty didn't need to marry other nobles though it was still preferred if polls were of any matter. Instead she smiled, if he didn't wish to find Kyoko there was someone he wouldn't be able to deny wanting to find, "She might not be of the _Williams bloodline_ , but she's the key to finding Alice Patterson... or shall I go out there and inform them the dear boss doesn't care about Alice Patterson because it means locating Lady Kyoko whom he refuses to locate, simply because he doesn't approve of her _bloodline_?"

Tyler's eyes seemed to be about to pop out of his skull before he opened the file in front of him muttering under his breath about this being a wild goose chase on his department. Sadly, King held out very little hope that this man would actually get his act together, but perhaps for a little bit, he would play nice. Until his hate for the Takarada bloodline once again caused all logic to drop out of his brain.

* * *

Kuon couldn't believe that he was sitting on General Brown's bed, he had at first attempted to sit at the table with the man but the look he had gotten had made him second guess doing just that. Actually, he couldn't fault the man for it either, it wasn't as if he had any idea that he was Ren Tsuruga, all he knew was that he was the _babysitter_ who had gotten dumped by not the parent of the child, but the child themselves. The only saving grace he had was that he stated he was Lory Takarada's godson, it hadn't taken Brown long after that to realize that Kuu was his father and then asking him if he wanted anything to eat. As if just by being Kuu's son he must have that black hole of a stomach. Only once he had been settled on the bed, did Brown even bother to ask him why he was there. Surely there was no reason for Kuu's son to be here.

"I'm here to pass a message..." the moment he had said those words he regretted it because the look on Brown's face made it clear that if he didn't like that message, Kuon was not likely to see tomorrow. Kuon cleared his throat before looking down at his feet, "I'm not sure if you know the Son of the White Shinigami..." the groan that came from Brown's throat said he wasn't liking it already and he looked quickly up at him. ' _Why do I need to feel like a kid in trouble?_ ' Kuon licked his lips wondering exactly how to best pass on the message for a moment but for some small reason he was sure that if Kyoko did end up in Tomi's care she would be safe from harm. That single thought made it clear that he might as well just say it and be damned with the end result. "He has informed me to let you know that if you do not find her before he does, otherwise he might be keeping her."

Brown grunted before looking back towards the laptop in his hand, "Is that all?"

Kuon couldn't help himself at that moment, "Well he did say you had to obey the laws, where he did not have too."

Brown eyes turned towards him for a moment there was something in that expression that worried Kuon. The problem he was having was he wasn't sure exactly what it was, only that there was some sort of understanding. When he looked away going back to whatever he was doing, "You can assure him. We have our orders, we will not fail them."

Kuon mentally groaned, 'What am I some telephone?' That didn't stop him from pulling out his cell phone to text the message to the number he had for Tomi, not that number would likely remain the one he would keep using once this was over or when Tomi no longer had a use for him. A moment after sending the text message out he stared down at the text message he never thought he would see again. He had seen it a few times, the first time was when someone had tried to blame him for an accident, it had been the proof that he was innocent.

 _Tell your friends her known location is here. - Gyr_

' _Which friend?_ ' He lifted his head up towards Brown for a moment, before looking back down at the text message. ' _Gyrfalcon... what do you know about this matter?_ ' All he did know was he couldn't let anyone have his phone because this man would not take kindly to his information getting out. He texted the information quickly to Tomi before looking back towards Brown, "Do you have a map?"

* * *

 **A/N** : Gyr is short for Gyrfalcon which is valued as a hunting bird [and is known to eat smaller birds, mammals, and fish.] This is Daiki's hacker name.

Kuon plays the phone game [he's a runner in so many ways right now without actually having to run lol].


	131. Oxford - Saturday: Part 10

**-** **Oxford - Saturday: Part 10-**

* * *

Snake watched as Patterson stand up making his way towards Gayle King, he couldn't believe how easy it was to make people act the way he needed them with just the right little push. He had taken into account that every time she left Tyler's office she didn't carry her bag, just her phone. That would be a problem if all the information he needed was on that device but for the time he would just have to hope that what he really needed was inside her purse which was in the office right now. He also had to get there before Patterson truly snapped, he was already on the edge it wouldn't take much at this point.

Knocking once on Tyler's door he heard the mumble come in and entered, the look on the man's face told Snake that Tyler was starting to doubt Officer Jia Mianju, that could make things a bit more difficult but he only had to get through this for a little longer. "Ah... Boss..." he said lowering his eyes to the ground, he had to make himself seem submissive to this man. Make him once again doubt whatever that woman was telling him. Tyler cleared his throat before pulling several sheets of papers together, Snake was sure that this had to do with the cases not just the one with Alice or Kyoko. ' _Damn you Cinderella, you made things harder for me by taken her._ '

Tyler crossed his hands in front of him on top of his desk, a faint smile on his face but Snake knew the man enough to know that was a fully professional smile, "What is it Officer Mianju?"

Snake knew he was being far too professional at the moment, normally this was how he acted around most people. Yet, for whatever reason when it came to Gayle King he seemed to allow his true nature out. His hateful and spiteful self and he was sure he understood exactly why that was, it had to fully do with the fact that she was doing a job that he thought himself far better for. ' _You have failed, and you don't even understand that._ ' He cleared his throat as he sat down in the chair, his eyes trailing towards the floor, time was not on his side he had to keep a mental note, like the fact that the purse was on Tyler's table. Like there was something in that pile of papers that he didn't want him to know about. Distract him by using the most important aspect of the case in any officer's mind. "She knows something about Patterson's daughter doesn't she?" he kept his voice low, sounding tired and defeated.

Tyler eyes narrowed slightly, "What makes you think that?"

Snake looked up at him before running a hand against the back of his neck, before darting his eye back towards the door as scared that the woman herself would appear like some sort of a witch. "Well..." he licked his lips turning back towards Tyler, "Patterson... he's distraught, I'm worried about him, to be honest. I mean if that woman knows anything that could help us get his daughter back... why isn't she giving it to us?" He wrung his hands together as he looked down at his feet again as if he was ashamed that he was even saying any of this in the first place. "He's on the edge, going on about how Lady Kyoko's means more because of who her family is, more than one of our own. More than our own children, we are the first to be blamed, or children are the first to be forgotten... once someone with money and power goes missing." He shook his head burying his hands in his face, "I mean is she even missing?"

He noted the look that crossed Tyler's face, the doubt that was there. "Does seem odd doesn't it?" he leaned back some in his chair, Snake could tell that once again the man was dropping his guard around him. "First the _attack_ then the fact that she has a General of the British Army babysitting her... she personally leaves his side and then just happens to be _kidnapped_."

Snake nodded his head slightly, "That's what's been bothering Patterson and I" actually Patterson had nothing to do with it. The man was so centered on his daughter and finding out who the young man was, why there hadn't been suspects found yet. That he didn't care about one noble-born girl missing. As any farther would do naturally. "We've been on call for a lot of cases, famous people getting bored and wanting to have a bit of fun slumming it..." he shook his head slightly.

Tyler closed his eyes some, "Yes... I get your point of view but..." there was a large crash and shouting from the other side of the door and Tyler jumped from his seat, "What in the Queen's name is going on?" He roared as he stomped over towards the door swinging it open.

Snake eyes narrowed for just a moment before grabbing the purse on the desk and spinning around the papers looking at the information. ' _Damnit_ ' he said taken out his phone and taken the pictures of the papers before taken note of the case numbers for each of them. ' _So much damn work..._ ' he turned the papers back taken note of the time before his eyes turned quickly towards the open room with Tyler trying to calm down Patterson. He slipped out a single piece of paper, that would be really troublesome if it got out. His eyes turned towards the computer that was logged in ' _Idiot_ ' not that he could really fault the man, it wasn't as if he knew this would happen. He grinned as he typed in the case number he deleted it before closing the tab. His eyes darted toward the clock once again. ' _Time is not my friend_ ' his eyes turned back towards the scene before him. ' _Here's hoping that everything I need is here._ ' and he slipped out not only his office but the police station.

* * *

Gayle King couldn't believe that she was having to pretend that she was some weak, helpless little woman. Taken several deep breaths she recalled how she had ended up under this man on the table. His body against her, it would have been a good pin for someone who didn't know how to get out of it. His arm against her throat was also well placed. Enough pressure to allow her to breathe, even talk but not dare to try and push him away, trying would be easy to stop by applying more pressure. ' _Right so he snapped, over his daughter._ ' She closed her eyes laying her head against the table.

That was something she couldn't understand, even as the voices around her was trying to calm him down. Her mind was elsewhere trying to figure out how to address this matter. It wasn't like they didn't know more about what was going on. They knew for a fact due to Lady Kyoko that Alice Patterson was likely her double, a double that was going to die. However, saying that to a man already on the edge would be foolish. ' _This is why it's a pain to deal with people._ ' She opened her eyes as he yelled at her once more.

Patterson's face was turning red, "Do you even fucking care?"

The truth of the matter was she didn't, no matter how she tried to look at it, Alice Patterson was not her task, not her job. She was just some bystander but that was because the Ankou couldn't allow themselves to feel such attachments. They had their own kind, they had the royal family and even those could end up with them at each other's throats if the Crown every demanded it. Their history was riddled with such moments when the Crown wanted to truly test their loyalty. It was safe to assume had the last Crown gone to one of his siblings, the Queen, and her children would have been murdered and maybe even by her own hand. All that mattered was the Crown in the end. Once the Crown died a new Crown took over so they were never without. "I'm just doing my job."

Patterson pushed harder into her throat, "You _know_ why this happening! You _know_ why they took my daughter. _You fucking know where they are!_ " it didn't matter how many ways he rephrased his questions, it wasn't as if she could tell him what he wanted to know.

"Get over it already, all you are doing is wasting more time" her voice was low, to low for anyone to hear her over the screaming man in her face, nor the men trying to calm him down. Most of all it wasn't as if she really could speak that well with the way he was pressing into her throat but she was growing tired. Her eyes darted across the room as Tyler moved towards them demanding to know what was going on. The moment that Tyler touched Patterson's shoulder he shook him off and she wanted to laugh, she truly did.

"Get off of me, your just as fucking guilty as her." It was enough he had shifted and she pulled herself free just enough that by the time he had gone to reapply the pressure on her throat it was now on her chest she smiled softly.

"None of this matters, because it will not help your daughter. Nor will it help any of the others." She was sure that if she said anything about Lady Kyoko at this moment that the man would just snap further, his eyes faltered for just a moment "Right now I can say she is alive, but for how long I cannot be sure." She wondered slightly how much further she should go as Tyler raised his voice. Panic echoing in it.

"Enough." He said trying to once again to pull Patterson off of her but she was sure that right now it was because he didn't want her to say anything unneeded as if she would stupidly do just that. This man was not stable enough to handle it.

"Can you bring her back?" Patterson's voice was broken deep down inside she could feel the heartache it would be a skill to use later in a future life of hers.

"I can't promise nor will I promise anything. I have been here trying to help." Though that wasn't exactly true, she had given Tyler plenty of information, "What is more important right now is no more outbursts because it will distract from the task at hand." She had to admit she was surprised to feel his face fall onto her abdomen and the way his body began to shake, it took a moment for her to realize that he was finally allowing himself to feel exactly the burden of what was going on around him. ' _I cannot allow the Crown to feel this._ ' Her eyes turned towards Tyler a small smile playing across her features. "Speaking of matters, where is your buddy?" She had seen him go into the office with Tyler, but with the sheer number of people around Patterson and her, she had not been able to see him leave. No one here had wanted to stop him, not really and she couldn't blame them either. She was the outsider, and that was more than fine for her.

* * *

Tomi sat in the back of a taxi, he didn't bother to get out. He could tell a lot just from the outside of the Bien Fleur building that there was nothing to be found here. At least not in the same way as it would have been for Bakkin Hana. It was not yet being used for that same sort of business. He pulled out his phone for a moment paying little mind to the nervousness of the taxi driver who kept looking back at him.

 _I want all business transactions for Bien Fleur. - Tomi_

The owner was the name that bothered him the most, Hachirou Cao, his former boss at Bakkin Hana, the one his dear uncle already screwed up. It wasn't uncommon for people to own businesses outside of the country they worked in but it bothered him. He didn't have any exact reason but he was sure that the name on the lease was not the one that would have bothered Kyoko, ' _My Hana doesn't even know his name._ ' At least not to his knowledge, the man never used his real name, no one had called him that. If he wasn't who he was, he likely wouldn't have known his name either.

"Umm... sir..." Tomi lifted his eyes towards the driver who quickly darted his eyes away, "Umm, nevermind... forget it sir." he muttered before fiddling with the dials on the radio.

Tomi's phone buzzed but it was far too soon for it to have been one of his men, ' _Such a good boy._ ' He leaned forward causing the driver to jump slightly as he held out his phone with the location, to a parking ramp. "I want to go here now." His eyes turned towards the meter before looking at him again, "and if you are very good I'll double whatever is on the meter when I'm done." The man's eyes lit up for a moment as he quickly looked at the meter that had been running the whole time before nodding his head.

 _Did you get this information from the Mr. Ankou? - Tomi_  
 _No. - Kuon_  
 _Is it trustworthy? - Tomi_  
 _Very. - Kuon_  
 _Then I'll let you know what I find. - Tomi_  
 _Thank you. - Kuon_

Tomi leaned back in the chair as he closed his eyes, ' _I wonder... how much longer before you return..._ '

* * *

 **A/N** : Kuon/Ren will need to grow, he's denied a huge part of himself for years now [even in the Manga] and only upon accepting himself for who he is can you really move forward. Mind you I'm fully in the belief system that there will always be parts of yourself you don't want to accept but from what I always got from the Manga with Kuon/Ren was that he was completely denying his whole being until Kyoko begins to awaken that part of him and his desire to accept himself as a person.

Also I'm glad that people are enjoying the story n.n


	132. Oxford - Saturday: Part 11

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 11-**

* * *

Tomi stepped out of the taxi reaching into his pocket as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit up. The contacts were bothering his eyes and the wig was really itchy but at least he had been able to get the driver to listen to him without much coxing. Instead of himself getting up and take the pictures of the vehicles and their licenses plates he had convinced the driver to do so. Money made the world go round and he had even used his own phone to take those pictures for him. Even sent them out from the guy's phone with a message to contact him through the normal means. Then had the man delete the contact information as well as the photos. It would make it easier in the long run if something happened, not that he expected anything to happen but the driver meant very little to him personally. His sweet Hana might think he was something special and caring but that was far from the truth, no more than Reino's thoughts of him being a heartless monster was completely the truth. The rest of the world could burn for all he cared, there were only a few people he would give a damn about and only one of them had never feared him, not once.

Leaning against the taxi his eyes took in the area around him, just like everywhere else he had looked the cameras here were fake, there was only one working camera in the whole place and that was at the entrance and exit of the ramp and from what he could see when he had looked into that little room, it wasn't even that good of a camera either. It wasn't aimed at license plates or even the drivers, no it was one a bird eyes view of roofs. ' _No wonder they would pick this location_ ' based on the scents around him, he was sure this place was used rather often for dropping off of illegal goods. It was the sort of place that the top dogs would never bother to use, well unless they were planning to kill someone and even then they had better locations. No people like his father, his uncle, even his aunt would never be caught dead in this sort of location, there was no class. Most of all it reak of someone who was full of desperation not to be caught. Scared of being seen, being caught, but at the same time, it had its place. Switching vehicles in these sort of places, that would fit even with his own family standards.

He blew a cloud of smoke above him as he closed his eyes, ' _If she's in Heth's hands, I wonder if he realizes exactly who she is. No, that man isn't smart enough to get someone of her status. Not without help. So who is his puppet master?_ ' It would be one thing if she was who she had been born and raised as, but now she was with the Takarada family. From what he could tell that Takarada family had been a powerhouse family long before LME creation even before they had married into the Williams family. No, perhaps it was better to say it wasn't so much the Takarada family but the blood that ran through those veins, a bloodline that came from the mother of Leiko Takarada-Williams. Outside of being with his own family, there was likely no place safer for his Hana. ' _So why are they being so damn slow? Unless they refuse to accept an outsider._ '

Tomi threw the butt of the cigarette onto the ground as the driver looked at him from inside the taxi, he heard the window go down. ' _What is taken him so damn long?_ '

"Umm... Sir..." Tomi's eyes turned slightly to look at the man who was leaning over the passenger seat. "Are we going to stay here much longer?" There was a fear almost a panic.

Tomi looked away from him. "You're being paid for your time."

The driver bobbed his head up and down, which he could see from the side mirror on the passenger side door "Yes... yes of course. Then we... we are waiting here then?"

Tomi's eyes were drawn to this man with his head moving up and down like bobblehead dolls before he sat straight in his seat. His own mind starting to turn and question how to make a living one. Something he was sure to find once he got his hands on whoever had taken his Hana. Pulling out another cigarette and lit it, it was not going to do him much good staying here. He knew that but without having more information at the moment there wasn't much to do. Moving from this location right now seemed stupid, but he really wanted to know what was taken his contact so long. ' _Should I pull Kuon further into this?_ '

That was the biggest question that kept echoing in his mind. Kuon had been shattered it seemed when Rick had died and with his own personal view that if you were going to allow yourself to be weakened by another, then you better be able to protect them with all you had. Otherwise, the only choice left was to make the bastard that hurt them pay a very heavy price. Reino's question about why he didn't do anything for Kyoko played in his mind once more. The answer to him was simple, he couldn't allow those he cared about to be weak, they had to be able to fight and want to fight. While a part of him still cared about Kuon, the man he was now was no longer was acceptable in his mind. Rick's death had broken him and the fact that Kuon understood that while not truly at fault, it was his own actions that had caused it in the end. Had he not gone and chased after the man, Rick would not have been there. "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction," but he had hoped that the death of Rick would not have broken him so. Just as a small part of him hoped that he could figure out a way to help the boy.

"Yes..." it was clear that the man wasn't sure how to respond to the statement and it wasn't as if Tomi was looking for him to do so in the first place.

Tomi pulled out his phone, checking for any miss messages, there was none as of yet. His mind wandered for just a moment before smirking, "A huy li?" It could turn out better than he hoped and if it didn't well at least he would know the answer that had been bothering him from some time. "Little strokes fell great oaks.; Time conquers all."

 _Has your friend given you any more information? - Tomi  
No - Kuon  
I'll be sending you something from another number, send those images to your friend. I want the information back first. - Tomi  
Fine - Kuon_

He could tell that the young man was not happy with the choice as he leaned through the car window "Give me your phone." The man eyes widen for a moment but he did as he once again texted the man he had sent those images to, it didn't take long for the man to resend the images and he sent them quickly to Kuon's number before once again deleting them but not before informing him to not contact him on this number. Once done he threw the phone back at the driver and walked away, there was one more place he wanted to take a closer look at, not that he thought it would lead him anywhere but better safe than sorry.

"Um, sir... do you want me to wait?" Tomi turned to look at him and smirked and the man gulped and nodded, "Yes... I think I'll stay here and wait for you, sir. Thank you, sir."

* * *

Kyoko's body felt far too heavy, it was if someone was laying on top of her and they had at least two other people on top of them. The bottom of a dog pile only she was sure even that wasn't right. She tried to live her arm, but she found herself unable to do so. It was almost as if she didn't need to breathe and that scared her and fascinated her at the same time. ' _Am I dying?_ ' For some reason she figured that if she was dying she would be trying to gasp for air, trying to fight it more. Besides she didn't feel cold and didn't they all say that everything went cold, that the world around them closed? There was nothing like that, while she couldn't open her eyes, while her breath seemed far to slow and while even her body was heavy. The rest of the world was loud and clear to her, every little movement made was clear in her mind.

Taken a deep breath to try and clear her mind once more she found that it like her desire to pace was not going to happen. 'How annoying' she could hear the muttering of at least two people in the room. Likely people who were there to guard her. 'As if I can do anything right now...' she was sure of one thing she was drugged. The idea of the exact drug echoed in her memories as she allowed herself to be pulled into the comfort that the memory would bring her if nothing else.

 _I sat there staring at the cover of the_ Passage of Darkness: The Ethnobiology of the Haitian Zombie. _The cover itself was nothing impressive there really was nothing to have drawn my attention to it. Other than the title itself. Yet even that had it been before I had known Tomi would not have been enough. It was simply the fact that it was Tomi's that had drawn my attention to the book. His large collection of medical books and references books weren't even uncommon but I couldn't wrap my head around the fact he had one about zombies. So I found myself sitting there mindlessly flipping through the pages, not really reading anything written within but looking for little notes that perhaps Tomi had made. He did at times make small little notes but they were rare and for the life of me, I was hoping this was one of those rare moments I would get to look into how his mind worked._

 _"Are you planning to become a zombie?" My head snapped upwards and right into red eyes that seemed to glow in the light, reminding me once again of rubies not that I had ever seen real rubies but that's what they always reminded me of. I shook my head before looking back down at the book._

 _"Are you planning to make zombies?" He pulled the book from my hands and sat it on his desk before sitting down in his chair. He was silent and I accepted that he might not actually answer me, it was just how he was and I was comfortable with his silence and his comfort his presence and knowledge of the life I found myself in that it gave me._

 _"It is an interesting subject, living zombies," he said after a while and I found myself looking towards him as he reached in to pull out a cigarette his eyes turned towards me before a small smirk played across his lips as he placed it unlit in his mouth. He knew I would not complain if all he did was leave it there unlit and it seemed he wanted to talk to me at the moment not annoy me. "They use this method you know to transfer flowers. Roses included."_

 _My eyes widen at the thought of becoming a mindless drone, even if I wasn't dealing with the rotting of flesh that I had seen in one horror movie that had completely turned me away from all horror movies afterward. I didn't want that sort of future, being mindless... then the thought of perhaps that not being so bad crossed my mind before his hand fell upon my head._

 _"I would not allow you to become like that while you are here." That caused a faint smile to cross my features "but you need to know... they don't have the balance straight. They tend to use someone else to perform this, someone with far more knowledge and understanding of the making of a zombie. That is not always the case. It is wise that should you find yourself in this stance, you do not panic, and most of all you do not let them know that you are coming too. If they learn that... they might up the dosage and that could end with your death. Do you understand?" All I could do was nod my head._

The sound of the door slamming open and someone grunting in pain brought me back out of the comfort of my memories. "What the hell do you mean, I can't have her? She is mine!" Heth's voice echoed around her causing a small panic of fear to build up inside of her, she tried to push it back down knowing that it would do her no good even if she wasn't drugged in a death-like state right now.

* * *

 **A/N** : A huy li? - Russian for "why the fuck not?"

Little strokes fell great oaks.; Time conquers all. Basically meaning that you can bend another to your will if you do it gradually.

I could have gone about several ways to have a paralysis state and unconsciousness this was the one I chose because the subject matter on 'living zombies' always interested me.


	133. Oxford - Saturday: Part 12

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 12-**

* * *

Kuon stared down at his phone. Part of him was trying to understand what was the point of the pictures that had been sent to him of cars that were still parked inside. Though he figured Tomi had a reason for requesting this from him, he doubted it had anything to do with the fact that there was no one on his side who couldn't do it. His eyes darted back towards General Brown but the man was paying him no attention. Slowly he looked at the last text message sent: _Cross-reference to see if they own any other cars, see if they hold GPS._

It made slightly more sense to him now that he had gotten the last piece, he was expanding his search. Kuon also understood one thing more he was not an accomplice and he wasn't exactly sure he was pleased with it. Even if General Brown had only been referring to him as Roman, he was sure that deep down the man realized he was Kuon Hizuri not that he seemed to have put together that he was Ren Tsuruga and if he did again he said nothing. ' _Does that mean he is protecting me?_ ' He doubted that as well, he was already an outsider who knew the truth about the Ankou, or at least Ren did and the fact that he was sitting here right now likely had more to do with Tomi sending him here. ' _What are you getting me into?_ ' He wasn't even sure he wanted to be in this anymore, the moment he was contacted by a hacker, forced to deal with some General of some powerful secret organization and having the son of the Russian Mafia leader he should have gotten up and walked out. It wasn't as if Kyoko would be left alone with three powerful forces the big problem was that the only reason the three forces seemed to be working together was that he was sitting right there. Not that Tomi was the work together type and apparently the Ankou didn't seem to either, not to say hackers rarely ever did.

His eyes once more darted towards General Brown as he sent the message to Gyrfalcon. The biggest thing he had learned sitting here was that the man before him didn't always look at his phone before typing something off on his laptop, it would buzz as if sending him information with that alone. Sometimes he would actually pick the phone up and read a message that was only after a series of vibrations but he hadn't exactly figured out the code yet. From what he could tell two short and three long meant pick up the phone and read the text message.

"Seems the information is good. Tomi is there now, with a _civilian_ of all things." The way he said that word made him question slightly if the man with Tomi really was but he was pretty sure that he was just that because of the way Brown looked down at the tablet as if cross-referencing something. "What exactly is your friend doing, _Roman_?"

Kuon wasn't even going to deal with the man like he did with his Godfather when Tomi was called his friend. They weren't exactly friends but they weren't enemies either. "You would have to ask him." The way Brown glared at him told him, that would not be a choice. Kuon figured as much as well, it was pretty clear to him now that they were working on two different sides. Yet, how different were those sides? Did the Ankou work within the means of the law? It seemed more that they stayed on what has deemed their own laws but how was that any different than what Tomi was doing? They were like two rogue teams refused to see that they were in many ways the same, only one kept themselves truly hidden while the other didn't try to hide from what they did. Though, that only worked if he thought of Tomi and being part of the Mafia which for some reason he always had a hard time accepting, even with his uncanny way of knowing exactly what was going to happen to him or at least times that seemed to be sure to end his life. His phone buzzed ending his thoughts on the matter for the time being.

 _Mostly a dead end, the document sent anyways. There was one name that popped up a few times. Cinderella Mianju. Why would a cop's daughter have several cars in her name? - Gyr_

Kuon frowned slightly as he found himself scanning the document, he knew cops, in general, didn't make a lot of money and the fact that several cars weren't exactly cheap but not super expensive either. Yet Gyrfalcon had made sure to give a list of each name. No further details of course just a list of owners, sometimes he would include the parents and even the home addresses. ' _I hope I don't regret this..._ ' he mentally sighed as he sent the document and the name Cinderella Mianju to Tomi, informing him that this woman was the daughter of one of the police officers here in Oxford.

"What did you send to him?" Kuon eyes lifted up towards Brown just in time for him to turn the screen of his phone to black. Knowing that it would require to be unlocked. Brown grabbed the phone from his hands, he didn't protest at all there was no real reason to it, he could demand all he wanted for him to unlock his phone but that would do no good. He could spend the time trying to figure out the code to unlock his phone. Not even Lory or Yashiro knew that information and the only person who did might not even remember but even if she did, she was not here. "Unlock the screen, _Roman_."

"I rather not, I'm sure you understand." No he was sure of one thing, the fact that he had contact with Tomi, that he had some earned the right to have some knowledge that they did not have or perhaps was only proving they were on the right track or perhaps for them to look at other possibilities only remained because he was the middleman. He smirked as he leaned back on the bed, "I'm sure you could attempt to get the Queen to give an order, so you could force it. Yet, if that man is going so far for that one girl. What do you think he would do if his other little toy got hurt?" It felt right to say those words even if it made him sound weak. "I hear he doesn't like anyone to mess with his toys." That was at least the one thing he had heard over and over again whenever the Son of the White Shinigami was brought up, almost as if people were scared to say his name.

"I assure you, _Roman,_ that is the only reason I have no forced anything out of you." There was a clear warning that even that would likely not be enough if he pushed his luck. "Now, what information do you have at this moment?"

Kuon leaned forward, "Cinderella Mianju, has several cars in that parking ramp." Brown tossed the phone onto the bed next to him.

"Yes... so I've been informed." Brown went back to the table, "That is not much information at all."

"How about the fact that there is no way a single father, can't afford those type of cars not on his salary?" Brown eyes turned towards him some before looking back down at his phone he typed something out before looking back at the tablet. "Let me guess you already knew that?" He doubted it but the way the man looked at him slightly made it clear he wouldn't admit to not thinking about it. ' _How could they miss such a thing?_ ' He even had caught it, he lowered his eyes. 'Or am I missing something?' He looked back to the phone that had been tossed to his side when Brown had returned to his so-called position in the room before opening it up to look at the document once more. ' _What am I missing?_ '

* * *

Heth stared at the guard, a guard of all things. To keep him from what was his. The Young Master be damned, he may need to be respectful but the Master favored him. He was skilled in what he did and made them good money. Even the Young Master would be mistaken to kill him. There was no one better, no one able to break even the most willful of flowers. Roses happened, sometimes it was simply because of the worth they held, virgins always sold better and so did the truly pretty ones. Sure some had been those who broke due to his tender care. Yet, they were to blame not him and no one ever faulted him.

His eyes turned towards Kyoko, that little bitch who dared to deny him. Now the Young Master was denying what was his by right. If he had to go above the Young Master he would but it would be better to put that child in his place. Besides, it wasn't as if he would know exactly what he did. His eyes narrowed as he looked back down towards one of the guards. "Repeat that last comment of yours?" Not that he really needed to hear and it was worthless to do anything at the moment to her, she was still out cold. ' _How much did they give her?_ ' Without the right people around there was a risk of death a coma was not even uncommon.

"The... Young Master, the... Carp... the..." the man was clearly fearful, which was in his right seeing as he would have no issue ending his life. Without Snake here, none of them would be able to stop him. "He said... no one... is to touch her. He..." he licked his lips, the first time he had said these words they had flowed so easily. There was no fear until he had slammed his friend's head against the table. "He wants her... for himself." He finally got the words fully out and was rewarded with his own head being smashed into the table he groaned as the blood began to pour out of the open wound.

"Do I look like a No One? Am I like yourself?"

He snarled and the man was clearly going to nod his head before quickly shaking it. It was clear to Heth that the man believed that the orders from the Young Master meant anyone not above him, which left only the Master but he could go over the Young Master's head or at least didn't have the same rank and pull within their organization. That meant only five of them, and the Young Master being the future Dragon, in theory, was not allowed a Poison. He was not allowed one the moment he had taken the place after his uncle's death. ' _Well, that still leaves me plenty to use to get what I want._ ' It would be a risk, of course, the fact remained by betraying the Young Master, which would be exactly what he would see he would not last long after he became the New Dragon, but his father was not so yet weak and the boy still didn't have the respect of the other five Elders, which he would need before he could truly become the New Dragon. His father's desire for him would not be enough. He smirked as his eyes darted back towards Kyoko.

"The Young Master... he said." He growled as he grabbed the back of the man's head, he was half tempted to slam his face harder, perhaps crack his skull but that bastard Tsuruga had damaged his stronger arm it might take a few tries but he paused.

"The Dragon said I can have anyone I desire who is not claimed." Claimed by ritual, that was one of the blessings being a poison, it didn't matter what they did. They were elite, not as great as the Elders. Yet that meant men and women were within their rights. Drugs were also within their rights but the money was a different matter, profit was most important but their personal pleasures were allowed. "Or are you willing to please me?" It wouldn't be the first time he had played with one of the men, unlike the women thought they would not make it out alive. There was no real sexual pleasure for him, only blood.

"No... I mean... she is... drugged. We are just waiting for..."

Heth growled as he released the man once more, that was the biggest problem and he didn't know when that brat would be there, his dear Young Master would likely forgive him should he find out. He laughed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Perfect, just let me know when she shows any signs of waking." Not that he expected her to be awakened in the next few days. Yet it also meant that the Young Master was not going to be here. His laughter was almost madding even to his own ears as he had the answer already, he would just kill them all. The women would never dare to speak out against him, the men well he could always just say in his anger of being denied what he wanted had resulted in a little outburst. These soldiers were easy enough to replace, they always would be. The only problem he may have would be with Snake but he was sure he could sway that man to his thinking. Maybe allow him a taste that he himself would be helping himself too before the Young Master got the broken girl.

* * *

Kyoko couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was a good thing at the moment she had no ability to move her body and she was starting to wonder if the only reason she was even awake in her own mind was due to a certain silver-haired man. That thought amused her greatly because it felt so perfectly right. ' _Right so drugged... Reino is likely trying to help..._ ' but that didn't tell her how much help it would be for her. Nor how long she was going to be here for that matter. She mentally sighed, not daring to even attempt to sigh like she truly desired to do so.

'Well let's just assume I will not be making it out of here alive.' With that small thought in her mind, she wondered exactly what she could do to let her location be known. ' _We can also safely assume that they found the bug..._ ' it would be easier to know if she had been changed into a different dress but at the same time she really hoped that she hadn't been changed. Not that it would be the first time. Though in fairness minus the stripping and forced sexual acts, the only one who had ever taken care of her, truly taken care of her in a non-sexual manner during that time was Tomi.

Then one thing crossed her mind, ' _Who the hell is the Young Master?_ ' That bothered her slightly, he wanted her. The only person she could think of was the so-called Boss, perhaps the police officer but neither of them were exactly young. ' _Nobility perhaps?_ ' She felt her head spinning she needed to focus, focus on what she could do which right now wasn't much. ' _I wondered..._ '

* * *

 **A/N** : Yeah bit hard to write for someone who can't do much but think at the moment lol.


	134. Oxford - Saturday: Part 13

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 13-**

* * *

Reino's violet eyes watched as the little grudge slowly seemed to come around once more. It was clearly fighting something strong and powerful and it was costing him a great amount of energy to keep the little creature from balling up into little fits of pain as if it couldn't breathe. Deep inside Reino was pretty sure that Kyoko had been poisoned, by something extremely powerful enough to kill but he doubted that was the real goal. There would be nothing to gain in her death, "She overdosed..." he ran a hand through his silver hair as he watched the little grudge wordless whimpers of pain. "Am I even doing anything to help?"

The little grudge looked up, holding out its little hand and he moved his face as it touched his cheek gently causing him to sigh heavily. "She would be dead wouldn't she?" The little grudge pulled back slightly the fear was written all over its face and he understood right then and there that the chance was still high she wouldn't make it out alive. "What poison?" Maybe that information would help him figure out what to do next.

He watched the little grudge carefully it placed a hand over what would be the heart for a living human before looking back up before making the hand single for a call. Though he knew it wasn't wanting to make a phone call just his phone. He mentally groaned at the fact that the little creature seemed so bent on electronics, he had figured it was because the little thing was actually lonely. The fact that Kyoko herself had so many buried within her very being was beautiful but this one was alone without her, without those of its own kind and boredom was something that it likely had been feeling. Slowly he watched as she pointed out the letters until the single word for zombie appeared on the screen and then it's little body began to shudder, a silent scream once more before it curled up in a ball shuddering. He poured more energy into the healing process, as he stared down at the single word.

"Zombie?" They weren't real but regardless he was going to need something stronger and he needed someone who might understand exactly what kinda poison would happen. He mentally groaned at that conversation he was going to end up having with his cousin. ' _Ritual or drug... whatever it is... it's killing her._ '

* * *

Leiko smiled softly as she listened to Julie talk about how wonderful Kyoko was. If the elderly woman didn't know better she would have suspected that Kyoko was her child. It didn't go unnoticed by her how Kuu and Lory were talking amongst themselves as Mary and Robert being the true lovebirds that they have been for so long. It still pleased her that Robert had completely thrown away his family name, taken Mary's instead. The very act had made it clear to not only his family but all nobility that he all his familiar bonds were gone. To the rest of the world, it just seemed like once again the Royal family was taken leaps, showing the world how modern they were. Her eyes turned towards Lory who met her own as she smiled softly at him. The worry was etched on his face she could see it and it was likely that his best friend who next to him, even with several empty baskets around him knew the truth as well but they were pretending, pretending so no one around them would know.

That was it though, Mary had an idea but she didn't have the strong heart that was needed in this world. Like her father, many of the hard choices fell upon Leiko and likely would until she had fully trained someone to be her replacement. Mary had always feared the day that it would be one of her own children, feared when Charles would take the place as the Crown. What it would mean for his bride, and that worried Leiko as well. His bride, his wife could influence him, she was living proof of that and without Mary's heart was just not in it to follow her. An Empire could fall, history had proven that over and over again and she had two Empires to assure that did not fall. Two family names she needed to assure would survive another hundred years if not longer. Lory would be able to take her place, but she feared exactly what that would mean at the same time, the boy was so lost in the world of bringing love but he had a brilliant mind, for a short time he would be able to handle the future for the Takarada family, even little Maria would be able to assure the Takarada family power and place in the world. Even if Kyoko had never appeared but she had appeared, she had been an angel sent upon them and in her mind, the perfect child to become her heir.

"What are you thinking about?" Leiko eyes turned towards Julie as she smiled.

"Ah forgive me, my dear." She said patting Julie's hand slightly, "I'm afraid sometimes this old mind of mind wanders." She chuckled softly, "But if you must know where it was wandering, I shall tell you." She watched Julie's eyes with merriment "I was thinking of the future of my family. It is a blessing to see your children with children and I may be lucky still to see those children's children... I already have a Little Maria." Her eyes turned slightly, "Who I am sure is somewhere causing trouble with my other children."

"Mother?" Mary's eyes lifted up towards the Banshee that outside of selective few outsiders knew as Aevel of the Banshee, to the rest of the world he was Fedele he was always nearby but there was a look that the old woman didn't miss in her daughter's eyes. It wasn't as if Mary didn't know what was going on, at least she knew that Kyoko was in some sort of battle, and that was why she had sent the order to General Brown that he was to protect the girl, that the Ankou was to assure that she returned to them. Alive.

"I know dear, it is foolish to wish for more than what I have." Mary eyes slowly began to relax she realized the slight error before she smiled warmly at her, they were after all in mix company. Leiko's expression didn't change as her personal Banshee, took a knee whispering so no one but herself would hear.

"My Aster, it seems Miss Hana has yet to be found, but the Son of the Shinigami is indeed making plans." She tapped her finger slightly and he closed his eyes with a soft smile, "Gyrfalcon seems to be using the Son of the White Shinigami to locate Miss Hana. Do you have any other orders under the Takarada name, My Aster?"

Leiko watched as the man rose to his full height, though compared to everyone around her she was still a very small woman, it was nothing compared to the height of the man who was in charge of all the Banshee one chosen personally for her by her dear husband. Her hand turned her wedding band, it had not gone unnoticed by any of her three children, only Kuu and Julie were blissfully clueless that she was indeed given orders to the man next to her, simple orders, orders that would in truth be seen as going against her daughter's orders, but while her three children knew she was speaking to the man next to her, none of them knew exactly what they were saying. Robert's hand touched Mary's hand before bringing it up to a kiss and she smiled softly.

"Is something troubling you, Aunt Leiko?" Lory's voice carried a strong hint of worry as her eyes darted towards him and she smiled warmly.

"Always my child. I worry about the future of our family for one." This was her normal stance whenever asked about something and it made it very clear to him that the matter was shut, that it didn't consider him and while he didn't know fully her own story he trusted her and he smiled. It was a smile that still held a hint of worry and sadness because he knew just like Mary and Robert that she was hiding something from them. Something she had made the choice that they were not strong enough to handle.

"You shouldn't worry about such things," Mary said leaning forward and touching her mother's hand. Though even her eyes held the slight question before darting towards the Aevel, Fedele as the elderly woman patted her hand.

Kuu shook his head slightly as he lowered his plate, "It's the Japanese way, Mary. Being her child means that she will not ever stop worry, never stop demanding the best, because that's the only way she can be sure that when she can't be there you will all be safe." He lifted his plate back to his face.

Leiko couldn't help but smile before Fedele's eyes narrowed slightly before. His orders were given, it would be to seek and destroy whoever had her niece. It no longer mattered what the Crown ordered, he would not be acting as the Aevel, but as one of her soldiers for the Takarada family. If the Ankou got in their way, they too would be killed. Her daughter might be the Crown, but she was the Mother and a Crown did not matter when it came to a Mother protecting her family.

* * *

Ruto didn't bother to wait once the car had pulled up to the hotel. It might have been deemed rude but he had his orders, an Englishman was as always proper. Yet, there was more than that, there was de strong desire to find his young mistress. As a butler, it was his duty but that was all pushed aside there was no real butler other than in how he was carrying himself across the hotel halls with far more pose than one would ever think possible from the man that was hardly noticed normally. Yes, one would easily be able to mistake him for nobility and they wouldn't have been wrong if this was his first life. However, that was another time, another life, one he no longer would allow himself to ever return too. The Ankou had come for him, given him a choice and he had made that choice. He was a warrior, a warrior of death for the biggest part of his life, and if need be he would end his life in the same way. Whoever harmed his master, his children or his young mistress would be removed. That had been his last order from Crown before his life as Ruto began and now his master had made it most clear that out of his heirs she was the one he would one day find himself loyal too, an angel dripping in darkness.

Standing in front of the door he closed his eyes his hands behind his back, he had to keep his anger in check he opened the door stepping in closing the door. He had noticed the Boy's eyes widen as he stared at him. His eyes shifted towards the man who was in charge and the look that crossed the 3rd Eye of the Ankou was one that reminded him of a small child who had been caught doing something wrong. "So it's come to this?" His eyes narrowed slightly and he could hear the question that clearly seemed to want to burn from the Boy as his eyes turned towards him causing him to snap his mouth shut before looking down. If Kendi was a small child caught doing something naughty then Kuon was a dog who had been caught doing something naughty.

"How did you allow this to happen?" Two voices opened their mouths to talk at once, his eyes narrowed once more, "Not you Boy." His eyes snapped towards Kendi the man ran a hand through the back of his neck before he sat down in the chair hanging his head.

"This is why you should have been given this position." The comment was of course not meant to be defeated one, and Ruto knew better than anyone that this was just the man's way of showing his respect, and the truth behind the statement was not missed on him. It had always been his so-called future, from the moment he had awoken, they had been planning this future for him, but the Crown had changed those plans and the Crown could not be disobeyed. Regardless, Ruto could no longer find a reason to be displeased.

"It matters not, this would still be the case. It just happened sooner..."

Kuon rose from his seat, "I got a message..." he said after a moment his eyes looking up at the two men before him. "I have been told to inform you in these exact words," There was a slight pause in his voice as if he was wondering if it was wise to do this. To pass this information but the risk of pissing him off was far too great. "Ankou you have been found lacking, I, Todd Damon Zhatka will be claiming My Hana as mine from this night forward. Dare you Ankou, try to stop me, I will take the Crown from you."

Ruto eyes turned towards the phone for a moment "Where is he?"

Kuon's eyes widen, "This guy just threaten to kill the Queen." Even he wasn't stupid enough to not understand that much, but he also didn't understand who Todd Damon was either, he only knew that of the young man who was known as the Son of the White Shinigami, Tomi Shiro, a dangerous man yes but they weren't dealing with just a dangerous man at the moment, they were dealing with a force.

Kendi, however, was the one to address him, "It is only the Ankou who can't move." He said simply before looking back at the information already digging for something "He was at the parking ramp, the Boy knows more." Kuon's eyes darted towards him, it was clear he was understanding the full picture but that didn't matter either as he pulled up something on his phone and showed it to Ruto only then did his eyes narrowed further and he found that both men once again flinching backward, Kuon far more than Kendi who knew him better than most.

"The Rozu has her." He watched as Kendi eyes widen before digging through more clearly in a movement to say that it wasn't possible, but even Ruto couldn't say anything because he hadn't seen it. ' _Where did she cross paths with the Rozu?_ '

* * *

 **A/N** : Actually another flashback/memory might not be such a bad idea. Thank you H-Nala for that suggestion, if nothing else will expand a bit of the background/history.


	135. Oxford - Saturday: Part 14

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 14-**

* * *

Kyoko knew something was wrong, she wasn't fully sure how she knew but she just felt it. She couldn't even laugh at the fact that the two men voices muttering over her didn't seem to know what to do. She could hardly notice how they had grabbed her wrist, likely to check her heart rate before cursing under their breath. She didn't know much Chinese but she could hear them talking among themselves before another curse word flew out. Even if she couldn't understand what the word was, she knew the swear ones, something she picked up quickly during her time working with the Fuwas. 'That seemed like such a lifetime ago' soon they were speaking English.

"Sir..." said one of the guards as she felt fingers run down the side of her cheek, that made her feel sick as he opened her eyes, but it was all a blur and painful with the light. "Heth. We need to call him."

Heth growled as he released her once again, she could feel him moving away and she felt relief wash over her. "Doesn't look like you boys have much a choice." She could almost hear the grin in his voice, "If she dies, the Young Master will enjoy his time with you. Not before me though." Then there was silence again but it didn't last very long.

"Who do we need to call?" There was a worry in the voice but the slam of a hand against most likely the table would have caused her to jump.

"Toad... we need Toad." She tried to force herself to sit up, force herself to move. To ask the question that was heavy on her mind but it seemed the second man had, for the most part, questioned his partner.

"Toad... Papa Issa?" She heard what sounded like someone falling into the chair before a heavy sigh. "Do we have too?" The fear dripping out of his voice was heavier than the moments with Heth and she knew they were scared of that man snapping.

"I doubt he'll make it in time... but even dead he'll likely want to exam her..." He muttered under his breath. "Whoever drugged her... I think the goal was to kill her."

 _I found myself frozen in my steps, there was something extremely dangerous about the man who had brought in several women. 'New Recruits' at least that's what Boss had been telling Tomi when he stood just in front of the door to Tomi's office. For some unknown reason to me, the man never stepped foot in, Mick and others did but not this man. I had wanted to question it, but I feared that the spell would be broken that had been cast would shatter and the only place I was safe would be destroyed._

 _Yet, Boss had made it clear that I was to waitress for his special guest. They would be starved and as they were coming in the afternoon hours and it wasn't as if I had any real work minus the lessons that I was expected to be there. To serve and that was why I was standing there. Frozen, the man was impossibly large, if I had to guess he was a good seven feet tall if that was even possible for a man to be. Even with his height, he didn't seem to be physically a strong man, not like the men who worked here but the difference between them was this man had an aura of power around him. One that I found myself wanting to run away from if only I could get my feet to work._

 _He was dressed no different than the rest of them, his blood red silk dress shirt, under a white dress suite that was cut to him perfectly wide open to show off the white snakeskin wasn't even the fact that he had a very large snake wrapped around his neck as if it was a fur scarf as he spoke with Boss leaning on his cane. It was the the fact that whenever he opened his mouth that she had noticed a glint of gold. I was sure had he been the one sent to break me, I would not had been able to hold my own and I had to keep myself from jumping when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. Slowly lifting my head up I noticed the glint of red in Tomi's eyes. Something that was screaming at to hide._

 _"Don't talk, don't look him in the eye" his grip on my shoulder tighten and I realized that Tomi felt something more. There was someone out there could scar Tomi and that made my skin crawl "Don't leave my side. Understand?" I hadn't even realized at the moment he was speaking in Russian. "Answer." The order was clear and I lifted my eyes up towards him and nodded my head his hand fell on my head for a moment but the man eyes seemed to have caught Tomi's presence and moved away from Boss who was in the mist of talking._

 _"Ah, Doctor Shiro!" He said with his arms wide open as if he was to hug him and I realized the glint of gold were due to the golden caines. They had a sharpness to them but didn't stand out minus in color from the rest of his teeth. Quickly looking down at my feet remembering to not look into his eyes._

 _"Toad." Tomi's hand fell from my head but there was no warmth, but I also couldn't sense any fear anymore. As if he slipped into nothing._

 _"Ah Son of the White Shinigami, you shouldn't say such things. It's not nice to addresss one by a title they carry. Names, names hold power." He laughed as his eyes seemed to be burning into his head "Like this ones name is?"_

 _"None of your business._ Papa Issa _." The laughter echoed loudly from his voice._

 _"This one you like. Oh but you are not allowed to have this one are you?" He leaned forward "I can arrange it for you, you know. These men are flies to be eaten and destroyed in the end."_

 _"Pass, I have no desire for a pet. I'm just doing my job."_

 _"Ah, never any fun are you." He said with a grunt as Boss moved forward "And I now have another Fly to deal with." There was disgust dripping from his lips as he turned "Ah, Boss. Forgive my rudeness, you know how hard it is to speak to your Doctor. A man who could one day even take me on." He clapped a hand over Boss's shoulder as he leads him away._

* * *

Tomi stared down at the information before him, it wasn't until he had seen the signatures. The first belonged to Cinderella Mianju at the tip of the an in her name was what would be easily missed, it was so small, but he didn't miss the fact that it was the windrose. "Rozu" he hissed under his breath. It always disgusted him that they would destroy the beauty of the compass for their organization. The only saving grace as far as he cared was that left it at four points. North for the Dragon and his three heads. Though the name for his three heads always amused him greatly, sure Carp was his heir easily changed if the Dragon found someone better, someone more worthy to become the next Dragon and Vanguard was not so bad a name but he had to admit, he would hate to be known as the Incensor Master. It didn't surprise him to see that they were here, they were in Japan, they had teamed up with Bakkin Hana, that weak little group had believed that they held some sort of power, some sort of leverage simply because the Rozu had taken an interest in them, they had been brought under the fold, able to hold their own sort of freedom. What they hadn't really understood was there was no freedom really when dealing with the Rozu, while they weren't one of the Big Bad Four in the Underworld, they had a habit of holding it from time to time. Yet they always did something to be knocked back down to the ground, his father was the Dark King of the Dark world and as much as he desired people to attempt to throw him from that throne they have yet to do so. No only the British Crown could truly stand their own against his father. That, however, didn't make them deadly, even with their stupid names.

' _Then again it seems only us Russian's know names hold power._ ' He growled under his breath as he looked at the names of several others. This was no longer something he could trust with Mr. Ankou, it was also something he no longer could deal with as Tomi Shiro either. His head turned towards the driver with a faint smile, "I believe it's time to go to my hotel." He said simply as he threw his cigarette out. If the Ankou hadn't realized it yet, then they would now demand that Kuon give them information and he was proud that Kuon was keeping things from them. ' _Smart boy. Perhaps there is hope for him still._ '

Settling in the back of the taxi his eyes wandered at the images outside, there was no time to waste, he wondered if it would be wise to inform his father, perhaps a war wouldn't be such a bad thing. He couldn't help but grin ' _but first things first_ ' he thought to himself. He held his phone looking at the addresses once more. ' _Need a computer_ ' he would be able to map things a lot easier. The fact that he now had a list and he made it very clear for the Ankou to stay out of it, he had no problems starting a war. It wouldn't be the first time, and it always just ended with bloodshed, lots of bloodsheds, and this Queen was weak hearted she would want to make peace a lot faster and he doubted that her son would be much different. The small thought that it might hurt Kyoko crossed his mind but he pushed it quickly away, the Ankou would not risk it. This would be something they wouldn't inform Crown, for nothing came before the safety of the Crown. Not even the Crown's own children. "It's why they have a spare, and that one has many."

The driver looked at him, "Excuse me, sir?"

Tomi's eyes turned towards him before looking away, "Forget it, and it would be best if you forgot me, unless you want to be known as a traitor to the Crown." He chuckled the look of fear in the man's eyes as his blood seemed to drain further from his face. ' _Course perhaps I should just kill him to make sure_ ' he could almost see Kyoko lecturing him if she had known " **Neither down, nor feather** " His voice barely above a whisper. ' _Not that I need luck my dear sweet Hana. Just wait for me._ '

* * *

 **A/N** : See the issue with knowing who is with what group and it seems never once have I said them by name only hinted at them from way back with Boris was 'talking' to Boss/Hachirou Cao. So I shall give a bit more information now. That said, Rozu means Rose in Japanese. However, I will point out that they are Chinese I just liked the word Rozu.

Toad/Papa Issa is one of the five poisons it works under one of the other leaders [I'll state who later] and is a special case [Kinda like Tomi is]

A Giant is deemed anyone over 7 feet (2.13M). - Papa personally stands at 7'2.


	136. Oxford - Saturday: Part 15

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 15-**

* * *

Reino found himself unable to stand still. Violet eye's narrowed down at the little grudge that seemed to have found a small home for the time curled up in his breast pocket. Breathing, if that's what he could call what it was doing, was hard and seemed painful. ' _The soul is suffering_ ' that was the only thought he when he stared down at the small piece o a girls soul. There were far more important things running through his mind at the moment but in the back of his mind. The well being of the grudge's life source kept replaying in the back at his mind. Making it really hard for him to get ready for a different sort of battle he really should be trying to focus on as he paused in his pacing of what had become far too small of a room. Normally, he liked small spaces, coffins being something of a great comfort to him, now the thought of being in one... well he could only see his cousin picking it up and burying him.

' _Should have called him sooner..._ ' It wasn't as if he had completely left it out either, he had contacted him the moment the little grudge had fainted, at least he had thought that was all it was. Told him that something had happened, it was just from that moment onward he had said anything and that likely was the real problem. The call had not gone exactly as planned either. The moment he had brought up how the piece of her soul, was acting, his phone went dead. He was pretty sure he had broken it if he had used someone else's phone. To finish the little talk, which was just telling him to stay where he was. He was coming to _chat_.

' _Family. I'm family... he won't..._ ' The truth of the matter, he was pretty sure there was no one on his green planet that meant more to him that the one he called _My Hana_. While he didn't understand the type of relationship, the fact remained that he had shared a part of himself, to protect her. Something that he personally had never seen nor heard about to the point he knew his own life would be forfeit and not to death, but a life of pain if he ever spoke about what he saw. That's why he knew he should have contacted him sooner when he realized that this part of her soul was not improving, but without some sort of answer what good would it really have done either of them? ' _Family..._ ' the word twisted inside of his gut as he looked down at the grudge once more feeling a sort of bond that he didn't want to lose all of a sudden yet shoved it off to the side because he was certain that it was because this bond meant keeping his life as pain free as possible.

Reino groaned as he heard the kicking at his door. ' _At least he's not breaking it down._ ' Taken one glance at the little grudge in his pocket he moved towards the door. His breath caught in his chest as he stared up at his cousin, no longer was he wearing the black wig, nor the black contacts. There was no dress suite to give off the fact he was a businessman. It was his cousin knew that but it was more, so much more. This was a man who didn't show himself, a man who didn't care if you were family, friend, or foe.

Tomi, or more correctly Todd Damon stood in front of Reino with his white hair that seemed more unruly and untamed, the only thing holding it back from his face was the silver wired frame glasses, that when the light hit them just right seemed to reflect the unnatural glow in his red eyes. Eyes that were looking down at him in such a way that he felt himself facing a demonic or perhaps just a mad scientist in the end. Which fit, seeing as the long white coat that fell just above his ankles or really what should have been a long white coat but was duel color, stains he personally knew from blood that had been soaked through the years. Even if Todd Damon was for the most part out of the picture he still had an awful habit of appearing. He didn't need to look at his hands to know that he would be wearing black gloves that were almost like a second skin, no more than he needed to look to know that in the pockets of the black dress slakes with their chains, belts, and countless pockets would be filled with scalpels, needles, and drugs. Even with that knowledge when he looked at the man in front of him with his black dress shirt, red vest and the silver scythes that stood for Zhatka family that he had to be careful. No, everyone in the damn country had to be careful, because once he was out. It was very hard for him to be put back again.

No, even if he wasn't dressed like this, weren't wearing those glasses, the energy that seemed to be choking the air around Tomi or Todd Damon was enough to make even the strongest of men weak in the knees. Reino was far from one of those men, he was fast, to survive, but that was the end of it. "Todd Damon" he gave a slight bow of his head, submission being the only proper response, submission with respect, without showing the fear that you felt. Loyalty and the hope that he would be forgiven.

"Reino, follow me." He turned on his heel and began to walk down the hall.

Everything in Reino's body was screaming to turn the other way but the little grudge had awoken from the energy he had given, the look of longing in its little face as it tried but couldn't wiggle itself out and was left with arms wide open before they dropped only to stare up at him with what tears in its eyes. Silently pleading him to follow, to go near the source that would keep so many away from him he sighed. There would be no escaping this and he sighed heavily as the fact that he was defeated twice in moments, one by sheer fear, and one by sheer _cuteness_.

* * *

Daiki groaned, he felt like tearing out his hair. Apparently, he had missed it, missed something when he had sent that information out to Kuon. "I didn't sign up for this" he slammed his hands down on the desk before running them back through his hair. He was only supposed to do small jobs, the Chinese Mafia was not supposed to be part of this, not that they called themselves a Mafia, nor were they apparently limited to just China, all of Asian. The largest Asian Mafia in the world and they were _not_ nice people.

He really should have known better, nothing is ever what it seems and didn't _she_ come to them due to having been part of a human trafficking ring. While unlike most of those around him didn't know the full story of Kyoko's past, he did. It wasn't as if she had come from a bad home, it wasn't a good one, it was loveless if you just looked at her mother. Yet the Fuwa's themselves didn't seem all that bad, they even seemed to care about her it was shown even more so when the adoption was going forth, adoption really being the wrong word for what he had assured was the so-called truth. Hard copies would always be hard but he was sure that Old Hag Leiko knew how to deal with that matter too. However, what he connected as the Bakkin Hana, a small criminal organization which only seemed to focus on drugs and women and the sell of it. That call from Leiko's loyal dog set that record straight quickly.

It wasn't even the fact that they knew what he was doing, apparently, that had not crossed their minds at all. The call was to inform him that the intel they had gotten stated that Lady Kyoko was in the hands of the Rozu. Daiki had no clue who they were, and Fedele felt no need to inform him, all that mattered was they wanted information and it was his task now to get that information. Daiki knew he wasn't the only one, but nor was he surprised that he was being demanded of this either. ' _She's brought nothing but trouble_ ' but even as he thought that about Kyoko he didn't mind. Younger siblings just do that. His eyes turned back towards his computer screens, knowing that anything that the Ankou had, Leiko would likely have had prior or shortly after they figured it out. That, however, still left him in the dark. 'Hacking into the Ankou... is that even possible?' He groaned as he stared up at the ceiling while part of his mind was thinking about what he did know about the Rozu at the moment which was really just a bunch of articles he had found online.

The Rozu did things he expected from any type of organized crime, gambling, loan sharks, robbery, drug trafficking, and political corruption through their way of corruption was to force the daughters regardless of their age into marriage to one of the elders. That lead of course to kidnapping which was exactly what had happened to Kyoko ' _So they plan to marry her off to someone?_ ' He chewed the inside of he cheek pushing that away, but only because of the stories of women who had gotten away, if death was getting away. Women cut open to be drug mules, women having organs removed, removed only because the usefulness they had brought was gone. The remains of their bodies left in the open as a reminder. Unlike other groups, they did not pretend to be anything but the monsters that they were. The idea of Heth the man who he had thought was the only issue crossed his mind. His eyes darted toward the computer screen, while they were monsters, they hid who they were connected too. The only ones who dare to stand against them unless struggling for a power held within the Underworld were the Russian Mafia, and he found that they had morals, unlike the Rozu. The fact he was finding, a lot of other groups had morals compared to them... and the further he looked the more he realized he didn't want to see.

"How fucked up is the world when the Russian Mafia is seen as the good guys?" His eyes darted towards the laptop, before sighing, Kuon was contacting him asking about the Rozu. He reached for the keyboard and typed: _Monsters._ _Why do you ask?_ It didn't take long for Kuon to reply, he knew it wouldn't because whenever his cousin wanted information, he did what he could to get it, though in all truth that tended to just let people believe he had no faults, that only got worse from what he had seen when he had become Ren.

 _Because the life of the Queen had just been threatened over them. - Kuon._

Daiki's eyes widen for a moment, he couldn't picture based on what he read about the Rozu threatening to kill her, her son would just end up being the next in line. No, if anything would have to kill the husband or perhaps kill the male heirs until it got to Laura and what did that have to do with Kyoko? While it wouldn't be completely out of the question, it would just be far from it. They weren't able to take on the Russian Mafia, no matter how many times they popped back up and from what limited understand he had about the two worlds there was a more standstill when it came to the British Empire and the Russian Mafia, hate and distrust but a working relationship much like a Cold War. "Damnit all," He said snarling 'Doesn't matter, Kuon's with General Brown, that means that Queen's Guard knows, meaning she would be safe... in fact I'd not be surprised if they add extra security around the whole family..." So he would not bother to inform Leiko's personal hound at the moment his eyes darting back towards the computer as he scanned program with the faces of Cinderella and Jia Mianju.

 _The Ankou can't move. I need her location. - Kuon_

Daiki growled under his breath, "Yeah you and everyone else" yet it did tell him one thing. Leiko demands would seriously need to be done now, if the Ankou would not go to her because of the life of the Queen was threaten, then whoever did it had to be truly dangerous, or a madman. The real quesiton was, whose side were they on?


	137. Oxford - Saturday: Part 16

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 16-**

* * *

Kuon sat listening to the two men talk, well it was mainly General Brown who was doing the talking. He had picked up his phone again sent something out and there had been nothing. No vibrations afterward but neither men seemed troubled by this lack of communication that I was sure had been going on. Instead, he turned back to his tablet, holding it in his hand as the silence filled the room. Unsure what to do he spoke to his hacker friend hoping to get some more information on this Rozu group, the answer was simple. Monsters. That sounded wrong to him, he had always thought of himself as a monster with Rick's death on his hands. ' _They are likely worse than monsters..._ ' His mind wondered what that made Tomi, he had always thought the man had a monster within him but perhaps that wasn't right either.

"I'm coming." It was said simply but the look Kuon got from both of them didn't hold up for his personal desire to follow along. Ruto he had expected such a look from. The man rarely spoke unless it was due to orders or apparently translating Japanese to English and back again. He was more like a shadow, a silent one that tended to follow Lory around. Not only that but he had a way to sneak up on people that even Kuon hadn't figured out yet. Kuon had been watching him for the last four years and all he could honestly say about the man was that he was extremely loyal to Lory Takarada. General Brown though, was another matter, his look said it clearly. Kuon knew he was not welcomed and he was also sure had it not been for the connection to Tomi he would have been removed long ago from the hotel room. As the room filled back with silence or at least the clicking of Brown's cellphone with a buzz here that he felt drawn to try and contact Tomi. _Why did you threaten the Queen?_

 _Why not? - Tomi  
_ _Against the law for one. - Kuon  
Man's law. - Tomi  
You are a man - Kuon  
I am a demon. - Tomi  
_

That surprised Kuon, the man was a lot of things but he never really saw him as a demon. Insane, creepy, dark and maybe even twisted with his own nightmares that caused him to act in certain motions but overall Kuon felt that he had a good side to him. He had, after all, saved him a few times during his childhood, so he couldn't be all dark, not even he could see himself as all dark. To call yourself a demon truly meant there was no light or hope. 'No... don't the Japanese believe that demons aren't always bad or good?' The issue was he wasn't sure if Tomi's thought about demons was the same as the Japanese Yokai but if he had to choose and pick a group. He would go with the one of Japanese belief.

"We finally got a list of possible locations based on the traffic from the parking ramp." Kuon watched as Brown pulled out a large map and found himself standing and recording before he even knew what he was really doing. General Brown touched the first location, "Based on the data, near this airport, there is a bunker under an old abandoned building. It's a good location, they could sell and trade their goods, the sound of the planes taken off and coming in would hide anything fishy going on." Ruto's eyes fell upon Kuon's for a moment before Brown went back to speaking, "The next one is this old hospital, they use it for more storage these days with plans to rebuild it. Thus construction work is being done on it so there are people coming and going during the days, less so during the night... however there is still a sign of people being there late into the nice. It's a large plot of land, nothing around for miles..." Brown lifted his eyes, "the things being kept there storage wise, could be used to keep someone drugged and help deal with smaller medical issues without drawing attention. They don't keep good records." His eyes dropped once more pointing to another section, "The last part is this scrapyard, work all hours of the day, another large plot of land, one could get lose in the mountains of scrap metals, I personally doubt they would take her here. Too many people coming during the day hours, but it is still possible."

"Did you get that all?" Ruto's eyes turned to look at Kuon and he frowned slightly before putting his phone down. "Send it." He said simply, "Send someone here, to keep an eye." He pointed to the last location.

"Is it wise sir?" Brown said looking once more towards Kuon before looking back towards Ruto, "To have him send that information to that boy?"

"All that matters not who gets to her first, only that she's out and that they are killed." Kuon eyes widen slightly as he looked at Ruto, his eyes turned back down towards the map, "It is best you do not get in the middle of this child. However..." he said spreading his hands across the map in front of him, "you may be of use to make sure he returns her to us." His eyes narrowed as he looked at Kuon, "He has come to you, a favor for a favor." Kuon could feel his blood draining but he sent the video anyways.

* * *

Reino sat across from his cousin, a cousin he really didn't want to be in the same car with. Actually, he didn't want to be in the country with him at the moment. As Tomi, he wasn't so bad, bad enough that he didn't want anything to do with him but not enough where he wanted ocean between them. Todd Damon was a different matter, the very air in the car was making it very hard for him to breath and it didn't help that Kyoko's little Grudge really seemed to want to be with the man. He had found that as long as he didn't look at her, he couldn't be lured in by the weak struggle to be with him. What bothered him was he couldn't understand why the creature wanted to be with him, couldn't it tell from the energy leaking out of him, that he was a murder at the moment, a bloodthirsty murder. There was nothing warm about Todd Damon, there was barely anything warm about him as Tomi but at least he could understand the lure towards Tomi.

Reino cleared his throat as he looked at the man before him if it wasn't for the dark energy wrapped around him he would almost be peaceful. His eyes were focused on the city streets but we were driving aimlessly around. Reino wasn't sure who the driver was but he could guess it was one of the men who worked for the Family. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing here." He trailed off slightly, hoping that the man himself would say something and by the time he began to think that Todd Damon was not going to say anything his red eyes turned towards him.

"You have a piece of my Hana's soul." Reino found himself nodding once not daring to speak out of fear that he would not finish whatever was going on in his mind. "Then should her soul not also react to her?"

Reino gave a deep sigh, there was truth in that. "In theory yes. However, that's based fully on when a living soul is wandering outside of their living body. The closer that living body is to close to death, the harder it is for the living soul to return."

"But it is only a theory." He mused softly, "and if we were to send this piece back to her by force?"

"She'll likely die the moment her soul has been returned if not before." He wasn't certain about much things dealing with this. It wasn't like he had a lot of knowledge about living grudges, everything he knew was based around his life experiences and theories based around what very little knowledge he had gathered or lived through. Spirits, the dead. He understood those far better than those of the living. "However, I doubt she'll last much longer."

His eyes flashed red and Reino own responded with a violet glow of their own only for Tomi to turn his face back out towards the window, "Figure it out Reino, otherwise what purpose do you have?"

Reino knew it was stupid, "I'm the one keeping her alive, what purpose do you have?"

Then the laughter filled the air, it gave Reino goosebumps the mixture of darkness that wrapped around his cousin, followed by the laughter that was for lack of better words pure merriment made everything around him feel draped in true insanity. It reminded Reino of the one and only visit he had to a living insane asylum, he had gone just for kicks but the energy had made him sick for weeks. Sure there were moments in so-called haunted ones that had long been abandon by the living humans that he had felt such things but it was diluted compared to one that was fully functional. His hand reached out touching the top of Reino's head shooting memories into his mind of all the times he had done this in the past causing a small gasp in response. His eyes turned towards Tomi or Todd Damon or whoever he was. ' _Perhaps he does care..._ ' and that thought scared him for some unknown reason and he pulled away from him.

Tomi looked down at his phone and I listened to the video that was being played. Then there was another buzz and he grinned, "It seems we are going to go to a hospital or an airport... choices." His eyes turned towards Reino for a moment, "Does East or West sound right to you?"

Reino knew he wasn't talking to him, not really. His eyes looked down towards the little grudge who pointed towards the East "Are you sure?" she nodded her head before looking back longly towards his cousin. "East."

"Then to the hospital it is." His smile caused Reino to shudder and the pleasing joy out of the little grudge as she seemed to swoon. "My guy said as much anyways..." he said putting his phone back in his pockets as he looked out the window.

* * *

In a circular room sat Papa Issa, the candies glowing off the skull like paint on his face as he looked down at a woman whose skin was dark as his, the beads wrapping around her neck did little to high her bare breasts and had he been anywhere else he would have perhaps found this attracted but he was in his native land, his homeland. This was the norm and there was no shame, nothing sexual about it. She spoke before frowning as she stared at him she was busy taking care of the little get together they would be having here soon. It wasn't that he was sitting there, on his lion skin throne but she didn't like English language being spoken nor his work dealing with the white man. All these things he knew but he pushed them out of his mind as he tried to hold in the laughter that was bursting to escape at the sound of panic in the voice on the other end of the line.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly." He said chuckling slightly causing the woman to glare at him some as she went back to her work. "You want me to run over to England."

"Yes, that's right." The frustration was heavy in the man's voice.

"To England from Africa?" He could hear the pause the deep breath intake as if the man slowly rose his voice as if he couldn't understand the language at all. His accent might be strong, slightly broken at times but he understood the language well. He was a well-learned man even if those who worked with him didn't believe it to be the case.

"Yes. That. Is. Right." He said each word as if that would somehow help and Papa Issa couldn't help but laugh now. "What is so funny? She will die!" The panic was back now in his voice. The fear of a trapped animal and he found it all the more amusing.

"Ah, but you be the funny man now. You want me to rush over to see a dying girl all because you all disrespect our ways." Anger was slowly seeping into his voice and he could hear the man's panic breathing.

"The Young Master wants her, so does Spider." He took another breath, "You are one of the five poisons loyal to the Rozu..."

"Then perhaps that little carp boy should be the one calling me. I don't take orders from anybody, most of all not that thing calling himself a spider. The girl dies, find a new one. I even so nice as to solved your problem funny man."

"That's not a choice... if she dies..."

"Then perhaps you should see the Devil, you might get a better response... if you sell your soul." His laughter filled the small room as he hung up.


	138. Oxford - Saturday: Part 17

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 17-**

* * *

Heth slammed his fist right into the side of one of the women's faces, normally he didn't touch their faces. That was part of their selling point but his anger was getting the worse of them and besides, it's not like she needed her teeth to do her job. He laughed as he reached down grabbing a handful of her hair, and if they want her to smile pretty, it didn't cost much to fix it. He grabbed her jaw, forcing her mouth open, running a finger through her mouth and gums as if she was nothing more than a horse to be bought. Pleased that she wouldn't need and dental care he pulled her forward, allowing her the sort of limp walk. Until the chain around her ankle was pulled time and then he tugged again, as though he forgot she was chained to the floor. Growling he released her and kicked her until he heard the sound of her ribs breaking and he laughed. "Such a musical sound isn't it?" He looked down at her watching the sob like agreement as she nodded her head and he sneered at her in disgust. He lifted his leg to kick her again only for his phone to go off.

Moving towards the table he looked at the caller id, Snake. ' _What does he want?_ ' His finger hovers over the reject button the call before accepting it putting the phone to his ear. "What do you want, Snake"

"Spider, it's best to expect the police soon." His anger was slowly building up "Tell the boys to take Alice Patterson, need her to make her face look unrecognizable, Lady Kyoko needs to be moved." He said simply.

Heth ran a hand across the edge of the table, his eyes on the woman that laid on the floor as she holds herself trying not to make the single sound as if he would forget all about her. "The data needed?" He knew very damn well that no matter what they did to the double, it would be useless if they didn't have the right information about it.

"Crypted Files" He hated how the man just didn't seem to care.

"Then how can you possibly know?" He was doing everything he could to keep himself from screaming at the man on the phone as he stepped closer towards the woman kicking her once more he took a deep breath feeling the anger leaving him to the sound of the quiet whimpering echoed around him. "Centipede, you are heading home."

"What the Young Master does with the information is none of my business. The orders have been sent, your skills have been required. Make it happen." Then the line went dead and he threw the phone across the room, it bouncing off the woman chained on the wall, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Didn't like the news... master?"

Heth moved towards her before pausing a laughter echoing, they didn't know that she was dying. "Not anymore." He said moving away from her and throwing open the room. "Get the double, smash her face in, break her bones!" he grinned widen "and bring me Kyoko!" A dying woman still could be played with, sure he might not get the same enjoyment, but to take her from the young master who dared to treat him like this, to deny him what was rightful his? He could have her, once she was dead. Until then, he was going to enjoy her.

* * *

Ruto sat in one of the toss away cars that the Ankou had. His eyes on the little camera that was built in to give Kendi an idea of what was going on around him before turning away once more. Kuon had not been pleased with the answer, in the end, he could not risk Lory's Godson getting hurt, no more than he could risk Kyoko getting hurt. The truth he worried how the girl would react knowing that Juliena's son had been put into such a position that could have cost him his life. ' _Besides the boy is still_ _untrained_ ' even with Kuu teaching the fact was he held back, had been holding back since he met the boy. As if to fearful of truly allowing himself to hurt someone.

"I'm getting tired of this kid, _Sebastian._ " Ruto mentally sighed but Kendi went on, "He's escaped twice now in the last hour." He chuckled slightly "Kid gots some guts until it comes to really have to fight. Once he realizes that he backs down. Shame really."

"He doesn't desire to let the darkness consume him." He could understand that. It wasn't something you ever could truly get away from, either you accepted that part of yourself, or you let it destroy a part of who you were. Most people pushed it down and as long as nothing caused them to snap they were safe but history proved itself over and over again. That you can only push it so far down before you explode. The boy needed someone who could give him more reason to want to control that part of him and someone who would willingly accept that part of him. Until then, he doubted that the boy would move forward but he could always fall backward. Something Lory was bent on hell not to allow to happen. "Has he heard from Demon child?"

There was a silence "No, but apparently that friend of his stated that there was no sign of her based on camera and computer data." There was another pause, "He sent a video, a silver van heading north" North was towards the junkyard, the one place they figured she wouldn't be because of the traffic. His eyes narrowed as they kept focus straight ahead. He wasn't the only one here, the Ankou might not be able to act, but they could without question seek and he knew right now there were at least three other set of eyes besides his own. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before opening them, opening just his right eye he stared off into the distance. He could stay like this for hours if need be, but there was a slight tapping on his side window. Slowly opening his other eye he looked towards the elderly woman who was standing there.

She looked like someone who should be in the station, overseeing the planes that came in and out. Though clearly in her late fifties perhaps even older she still carried herself in a way that made it clear that she was by no means a weak little old woman. He mentally sighed as he rolled down the window, "Welcome back _Sebastian_ " she leaned in flicking his red hair, "Though it looks better when it was black." Her smile became more of a grin, "And we called him, _Amri_ our little Sand Prince."

"That was another time, another life, Angi," he said looking away from her and back towards the runway.

"Yes, but not all of us..." she clicked her tongue against her teeth for a moment, "Well suppose it doesn't matter once we become what we are. Though you have to admit they were never very creative with your names until the end." She chuckled softly as she looked away from him. She leaned further into the window looking towards the camera "Hey 3rd Eye. Should let you know, I might be getting fired soon." She chuckled again as heard the groan on the other end of the line. Her eyes darted towards him, "That girl, who was with her when she went missing. She's here." Ruto's didn't turn to look at her, "so is her _father._ They will be boarding soon, to China."

"My mistress?"

"Not here." She said pulling away as she leaned against the car, "But seems that they have some cargo that is to be sent on a later flight." her eyes turned back towards the runway knowing that he would not really be looking at her at all. "Claims that their cousin will be joining them later on the main flight, a family member died." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Could be they'll be sending her that way, could be some other poor soul." The news itself wasn't good either way, but there rarely was any good news in cases like this.

Kendi, "What's the name?"

"They didn't give us one, says it's bad karma" she rolled her eyes, "very religious they claim, the dead are to be honored. As if the dead give a damn." It was true, at least in their minds. They were in many ways, the walking dead. Having thrown their lives away in the process of becoming Ankou only to die many more. Karma bad or good is all based on the choices, and theirs was not a place to reply or reason the why. It was to do and die. It was an old worldview that really may no longer have a place in this world but no one was willing to give it up. It made life, easier somehow to know that those like themselves were nipping at those who would cause the world to fall further into the darkness.

Kendi, "Name on the coffin?"

Angi shrugged her shoulders slightly as she kept looking up into the darkening night, "None, just says Mianju, Female on the paper." she frowned slightly as she thought about it some more, slowly her eyes turning towards the edges of the runway. Two figures slowly walking through with at least two security guards on either side, escorting them to the small aircraft "but the bigger question is. Do we want to blow up the plane?" Ruto eyes turned only slightly to look at her and she sighed some, "So your masters are those sorts." She pulled away from the car as she moved towards her own her eyes looking into the open window of that one, "Do you really want them to get away? Knowing who they are, I doubt they would just let her disappear in the end." Her eyes darted back towards Ruto took a deep breath letting it out as he watched the figures in the distance.

Kendi, "You will need to make the choice. The only part the Ankou is going to play is clean up... only because you know as well as I do that the Crown will not want people to know the truth." There was a pause as Ruto leaned over starting the car engine.

"Ours is not to reason why..." Kendi chuckled as Angi gave a little shout of joy. Reaching through her own car window she pulled out the sniper rifle and threw it over the hood of the car as she jumped onto the trunk in no way a normal elderly woman would be able to do so easily she leaned into the scope as Ruto kept talking, "Ours is but to do and die"

Angi and Kendi's voices echoed together along with his "and thus immortality becomes ours" she pulled the trigger having aimed at the gas tank, the explosion echoing around as she took aim at the other gas tank and shot again. She leaned back on the hood of her car as Ruto drove right through the fence pulling out the little walkie-talkie from her pocket she radio into command tower. "Come in Command Tower."

She listened as the panic in a man's voice echoed "What's going on out there Angi?"

Angi wanted to laugh slightly that she was about to be a dead woman but well she should do her job properly before Angi died. "We have a 10-80 on the runway." She said looking up at the sky as the clouds shifted she could hear the man on the radio cursing stating no shit. As if she couldn't hear them he wasn't exactly turn off the switch, 'can't handle a little fire?' She thought to roll her eyes.

"10-9 Angi."

Angi crossed her legs as she laid there, "10-4, We have a 10-80 on the runway. I think you should be following procedure, there is a handbook for this you know." She barked out in laughter as the man on the other line began to curse and swear more demanding someone to get him the damn handbook. There was silence not that he was going to actually get to the real police at this point. No, the Ankou would answer, the Ankou would make this seem like some gas leak, some silly failure, no harm. The bullets will never be found.

"10-4, We are following the procedure as directed." then there was silence on her end. He had finally let the switch died, radio silence. The metal blinds will be coming down, no one would see what was going on. No one would be getting out of the airport any time soon. She rolled back onto her stomach, looking into the scope.

* * *

 **A/N** : The codes are as follow; 10-4: Acknowledgement, 10-9: Repeat last transmission, 10-80: Explosion

Now I will admit I know very little about writing action scenes, so if anyone wants to throw a pointer my way, I'll take it like the little gem it really is. Also with that Turkey Day coming this week, there will only be one more update this week [and if not before Turkey Day, happy Turkey Day].


	139. Oxford - Saturday: Part 18

**A/N:** _As I'm not used to writing such types of action scenes. I cannot be sure how well this will play out. In the past, it's always been supernatural [like werewolves/vampires/immortals] well short point is non-human supernatural creatures aren't exactly humans and aren't exactly going to be able to turn into mists, summon a demon and/or take a ton of gunshots and then stab a person while laughing. So, I hope that this works out. Basically, a bit out of my element and you lucky readers get to be my test subjects on how well this works. Please if you have gotten this far in the story, please let me know your thoughts on how it was written. With that said. Thank you._

* * *

 **-Oxford - Saturday: Part 18-**

* * *

The explosion had caused only three of the four people Ruto was driving towards to lose focus. The young woman, Cinderella the so-called daughter of officer Jia Mianju had begun to back away, he had noted quickly that her hand tightened around the duffel bag she carried. He was almost positive at this point that it had weapons, he would have to worry about the rat that they had in the airport later. Ruto had to admit she was brave in some ways, she was doing her best to stand her ground but she like the rest would need to die. It was Mianju who had noticed the car speeding towards them. He had reached out grabbing Cinderella's arm and yanking her back in the same motion shoving another one of the guards forward right into the car. The man didn't stand a chance against a speeding car, he slammed his breaks and watched as the body hit the hood of his car before rolling upwards.

Ruto eyes focus on Mianju who was watching him. A snarl appeared on his features. The thoughts that this man had ever laid eyes on Miss Kyoko raced through his mind, true it had been her personal choice but knowing what he knew now it sickened him even more than he did not prevent it, did not stop her. 'She would have likely done it regardless' a small voice in his head as he laid down in the front seat. He had been correct, Cinderella with a smack to her head and some likely choice words had dropped the bag to the ground and began digging inside pulling out Glock 22 before tossing it to the man. Her head never once looking towards him as she pulled out additional magazines and tossed it to him. Then the sound of bullets hitting the window.

Experience had taught him that while they had plenty of throwaway cars they tended to keep their cars windows as bulletproof, it made driving harder if you had to deal with cracking window shield. It wasn't to say that they didn't reinforce the cars themselves but they wouldn't hold up to more than one shot in one location and even then most people always seemed to aim for the windows, it was a foolish move seeing as most people ducked. Much like what he was doing now as he stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

Kendi, "The windows won't last that long, _Sebastian._ "

"What does it look like?" There was silence, Ruto was sure that he was likely contacting someone in the general area who knew what was going on. Rather was Angi or someone else he didn't know nor could he honestly say he cared. Reaching between the seats he pulled back the blanket that had covered his two shamshir swords, he pulled the first towards him as he laid there across the seat. Having them in his hand when he fought, always made him feel more centered. A part of him wondered if it was because he was truly holding onto a small part of his life from before he agreed to become part of the Ankou, apart of a land that honestly had nothing to do with his homeland. Still, like so many of the Ankou coming from the outside tended to make them more grateful for the chance of even a semi-balance life, even if it was for work and at the moment he was grateful. Had he not been so good as an Ankou he might never have been made a family Banshee and thus he might not see a true light. Someone he found even more important than his master, and dare he says perhaps even more than his duty to the Crown itself. Part of him wished that she would one day take the title of Queen because then they would need one of if not the best at her side. Regardless, as long as she was Lory's daughter, he would be allowed to stay at her side, even if it was only at a distance compared to her father. Though he did care for his son and granddaughter, there was something slightly different, a pull he didn't understand.

"They're moving towards the car now, Cinderella doesn't seem to be that great of a shot looks like she's using a Mark 23 pistol, has fired six shots." There was another slight pause, "The other two are using Glock 22s, Mianju has reloaded, full rounds. The Guard has fired 7 shots."

Ruto closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the information to flow into him that gave him a great deal of information. Depending on exactly how many bullets were in the Mark 23 she would have at most six more shots before she would need to reload. The guard himself would likely have three more shots. He doubted he would be able to get Mianju just yet. The one he did want though was the woman, she had the bag last time he looked. She was the one also holding the ammo, and based on the fact that she's not that great of a shot, compared to the other two, meant that she would be the easiest to take down.

"Flies and honey" Ruto muttered causing a slight laughter to echo around him. He reached into his glove department seeing several throwing knives and of course one VP9 Tactical pistol with a case of rounds. He checked the weight ' _About 9 rounds, seems it's been fired._ ' That could lead to problems, though not normally. Most of them didn't tend to use a gun, too much cleanup and paperwork. Most of the time they had to make sure that no one would suspect a gunshot wound or at least not right away. Make it as hard as you can and if you had to, completely destroy the wound so no one would know. It was messy and you didn't always have the time to deal with it. Yet guns were far easier to deal with. "You getting someone station at the morgue?"

Kendi, "Of course." With that he placed the gun in his waistband, three gun uses. Angi while having acting as his backup, wouldn't just shoot unless need be. It would be faster but faster didn't always mean clean and they needed to make it look like they were damaged not from an assassination attempt, more so not one on British grounds, but that they simply have gotten hurt from the explosion not that he knew exactly how they were going to cover that one yet. "Guard moving up now, driver side door." Ruto was slightly surprised that would be the side he would go on, mentally sighing as he pulled out the gun, the one thing he didn't want to use. "No, seems Mianju corrected him. He's moving toward the passenger side door now." Ruto crouched down on the floor as careful as he could, without giving away that he had moved. Keeping his head down as low as possible and placed the gun toward the door handle. Knowing it was the weakest location. "On the count of three... three, two, one" he fired two shots, one to make sure he had broken through to the car's metal and the second one to make sure he hit him. "Hit in the gut, he's on the ground." Swinging open the door he pulled out one of the knives and threw it, hitting him in the skull as he was holding his stomach. The gun forgotten as several shots went off, he closed his eyes listening.

' _Woman has 4 bullets left, Man has eight._ '

Kendi, "Mianju is retreating. He's dragging the woman with him. I don't see her gun, be careful." Another shot but he could tell from the sound it didn't hit anyone, more so that it had come from most likely Angi.

"Does Banshee cry?" Ruto closed his eyes, there was a good chance that Mianju could kill him. Though even if he died he knew Angi would take care of it. Again, the only reason she wasn't at the moment as they were already going to be digging out two bullets from one body. Did they really need to dig out another two bullets from two more bodies? ' _It would take care of things..._ ' but again this wasn't official Ankou business. They needed to make clean up as easy as possible.

Kendi, "Unknown still, the boy hasn't heard from the demon." Ruto gave one last node as he carefully moved back into the driver's seat, it would be far easier to just go out the passenger side door but he wasn't exactly in the mood to have a bullet in his lower leg.

Opening it up he dropped to all fours, "Don't make me kill her." Mianju voice was loud and clear but Ruto also figured he would do it regardless, again the thought of a bullet to the skull would end it but again that would be problematic. Even with her voice screaming and begging he had to admit she was a good actress, perhaps if he wasn't Banshee he would have been more than willing to try and help her escape. Yet, he was and she had been the one to take Kyoko away. While Mianju only desired to do so she had.

Ruto motioned for another shot as he swung his hand low and outward from his body. Another shot from Angi went hitting into the ground. Mianju's voice seemed to echo around Ruto as he made his edge around the car, "I really will fucking kill her. Don't try me." Peeking around the edge of the front of the car he took in the sight. Mianju had Cinderella around the waist, keeping her body tightly pressed against his, the woman was taller than him but he also noticed that the bag was now held close to her chest. Ruto figured her gun might be in there, if not that one another and likely more clips. A smile begins to form across his lips. ' _Let's see what's in that bag shall we?_ ' He knew that Angi would be watching him, he held up a single finger moving it in front of his chest. While it wasn't a normal hand signal for combat he knew she would understand, it wasn't to be a kill shot but it was best to get rid of that bag.

Standing up he gave a more unnatural smile, "How about you let the hostage go, we don't want anyone to get hurt." Which wasn't exactly a lie in his mind. It wasn't so much hurt they wanted as much as dead. Mianju smile as he held the gun closer to her and she cried out and he could tell it was in real surprise this time it wasn't so much a threat.

"Tell your sniper to come out," Mianju said with a grin. "No funny business or I'll kill her." The whimper as Cinderella whimpered softly.

A small part said he should stop her tears, a small part would say Lory would not want harm to happen to her. However, what his master didn't know, wouldn't bother him and Lory wasn't so foolish to allow the woman to get out of what she had done. True, he might not have wanted her dead, but he would not allow her to have much of any sort of life either. "Kill her and you won't make it out alive."

"We'll see about that." No, he knew for a fact that if he killed her with his gunshot that he would have no choice but to do exactly as such. Two bodies would be troubling, yes but with a count of six bodies at that point, a third wouldn't matter.

Ruto shook his head slightly, as he held his hand above his head and lowered it, just as he knew would happen. The bullet went through the back the look on her face as she dropped it causing her to look back at Mianju before he shoved her off and made a run for it. As Mianju turned back only slightly to shooting behind him. There was no aiming and Cinderella was on the ground, her hands over her head as if that would help her. He held his hand up once more if he was going to attempt to run, then there really was no point. He dropped his hand and he knew Angi hit him when he cried out from the pain as the shot was taken in the back but the man kept moving. Escaping into the baggage loading zone. Ruto mentally cursed under his breath, he wasn't sure how the man could survive such a hit but he needed to take care of him quickly. If he got into the general population then there was little that could be done at the time.

Ruto took out his phone calling Kendi "He got away." he said simply as he made his way towards the woman on the ground.

"Please don't shoot me!" she cried out as she looked upwards.

"You know the rules," Kendi voice said through the phone.

A faint smile played across his features but it wasn't directed at the woman, the fact that Kendi thought he would break away from their personal laws. It amused him, "Of course not." the look of relief that flooded Cinderella face could have made another person give up his next action. She was really a beautiful lady it was just a shame that this is what her life had lead to, but a Banshee is to protect their Master and his master did send him to protect his daughter, the girl who was his Goddaughter at that. He lifted up the two swords that he held in his single hand and swung it downwards, the shock didn't even have time to appear on her face before her head went rolling on the ground at his feet. Her body slumping over. Ruto stepped over her body, his eyes darting towards the baggage loading zone, "Do we have eyes on the inside?"

"Afraid not. Keep the line open." Placing the phone into his pocket on he dashed towards the baggage loading zone, hoping to see a trail of blood the further he went in, but that was not the case. Things weren't looking good, if there was no blood, then the shot was either bad and there was very little chance of that happening, not with Angi as the sniper. That meant he was wearing body armor. A type that was far less bulky.

"There is no blood."

Kendi, "That was a direct hit."

"Yes." Ruto had been right there he knew that very well. However, as digging out a bullet from someone's skull without making it look like that's what you were doing was a lot harder to do. It's why they tended to use throwing knives. His eyes scanned the loading zone. "Best route to join the general public?"

Kendi sighed "You aren't going to like this... but there are three points. First one is about 2 clicks from your position right now." Ruto grunted and with began to run towards the first exist.


	140. Oxford - Saturday: Part 19

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 19-**

* * *

Snake couldn't believe the hassle he was having, he hadn't heard a shot, not after he was hit. He doubted that Cinderella made it out alive, he grunted. He wouldn't fault her in the end, she was trying to better her position but her mistake was trying to grab to high. If she had just kept her mouth shut, had just done what he said, he would have kept her. Maybe in a decade or so, he would have requested ownership over her, made her his at least until his own death. Then she would have been one of the wives of the fallen, brought into the Manor. Taken care of, not mistreated, not used. Untouchable. There she would have grown old, forever watched but still better than the lives that tended to fall the other women.

' _Damn bitch just had to betray me in the end._ ' He mentally shook his head as he painfully removed the vest. He didn't need to look at it to know that it wouldn't last another attack but he had to see how bad the shot had been. The fabric was heavy on its own but what bothered him was how bad it was looked. ' _Lucky I'm not dead_ ' but he could tell as he rolled his shoulder as he tossed he opened some random duffle bag and shoved the vest inside. Then torn off the tag before swinging it over shoulder almost hating the motion in doing so. The pain that shot throw his body was enough to tell him, that if he was lucky all he had was bruised back at worse, he might have a bone fracture. He would not be in a position to fight.

The biggest problem wasn't the fact he was hurting, nor the fact he had to run to the best of his abilities, which he was thankful he wasn't out of shape but the bag hitting him as he did so was not making it easier at all. No, the real issue was that they had a rat in their mists. The question was who was the rat? They wouldn't be able to trust any of the people here until they had that answer, ' _Worse case he will have them all killed._ ' He could say for sure that at least the two guards who had died weren't the rat, but he couldn't be sure if it wasn't Cinderella, not after that last stunt she had pulled, it wouldn't be the first time a woman had thought they wouldn't get found out. ' _No, I would have noticed_ ' he was sure it wasn't her after thinking about it, she wouldn't be that stupid. So that left someone else inside here, that knew about their movements, knew exactly who he was and that bothered him. Pulling out his cell phone he did his best to run and text his boss: _Trouble, we have a Rat. Plans need to change._

Snake knew there wouldn't be any help, at least not until he was out of the hot spot he was in. He shoved open the door, again wincing slightly at the movement as he slipped into the main section of the airport, he wanted to sit, but sitting might not be the best choice. His eyes scanned the area, he had to make up his mind quickly. VIP was out, he needed to lay low. A grin played across his lips as he saw a group of middle age men, some sort of convention group it looked like and they looked like they were heading out of the airport and getting out of the airport seemed like a great plan. The planes, after all, would not be leaving anytime soon and they would likely be canceling most trips out if not all. Which meant getting out as quickly as possible, he made his way towards the group and slowly seemed to become a part of the group.

"Sorry man, I think I forgot your name." Said one of the guys as he wrapped his arm around Snake's shoulders, he didn't allow the pain to show on his face.

"Ha, s'right. Names Peili Canular," Snake said grinning at his _new_ pal. His eyes noting the dark-skinned man who had been in the lot, red hair turning as he carefully scanned the area around him. Looking for him, but Snake knew he wasn't an easy man to find, he was average, he was boring, he could blend in nicely with the crowd and as Beast turned his eyes to the group of them, he looked away. ' _Now what you gonna do? Kill them all or give up?_ '

* * *

Ruto's eyes scanned the baggage loading area, as he walked, the lights flickered and he knew there should had been people out here but due to Angi, they were on alert according to the files. He could hear the footsteps ahead of him, the man was not even trying to hide it, but every now and again Ruto noted that it would disappear and he found himself scanning the area more closely before he would hear the steps further down. He heard the door opening before he reached it and he cursed under his breath. Standing at the door he looked down at his sword, he wouldn't be able to bring them and he wasn't sure yet if he could still reach him and within less than a mintue he had set them off to the side, clicked the little switch on the door, so that he would not be locked out and could retreat back to the lot.

Slipping into the airport main waiting area he scanned the groups of people, it had bothered him that he had not seen blood at all. Yet, that meant the man was likely hurt, he wouldn't want people hanging on him, he wouldn't want to move much either. Not after that run, so his first glance was at the people sitting about, his eyes narrowed as he didn't notice anyone that seemed out of place. Slowly his eyes were pulled to the group of people, men that all looked closely enough that it would be a nightmare for someone to pinpoint who the killer was among them. He had even been slightly taken back at first before he noticed him, it wasn't so much his looks, it was the fact the clothes he was wearing, the way he was clearly moving in pain, though hiding it remarkablely well. Pulling out his cell phone that was still on call he brought it up to his ear as he followed after the group.

"Target found, he has innocents." He paused "nine... of them." He wouldn't be a problem to get from here, he could simply take the ones behind him until he hit his target, the best choice would be to walk up to him, stab him under the ribs or behind the neck. There were choices, plenty and he still had his throwing knives to just that.

"Only if you can get him alone, do not engage otherwise." Kendi's answer was not the one he really wanted. Ruto understands exactly what he was thinking about though and he couldn't deny the reason behind it. This wasn't even planned, no this had been by choice. If he did go through with this, the chances were high with the number of witnesses, he would no longer be able to stay with the Takarada at least not until things calmed down. There was the possibility that it would take years and that he was not willing to give up. Not at the moment, besides he had taken the life of the one who had taken her away. That would just have to do for the time, there would always be another chance.

"Understood." He said simply as he turned away from the man he wanted to kill. "Do you need help with clean up?"

* * *

Reino leaned against the pillar in the hospital parking lot, his eyes scanning his cousin carefully. If you didn't notice the minor shifts in his stance, you would think he was a statue, unmoving, the dark aura that was wrapping around him was still there but Reino knew it would only be a matter of time before his cousin would slip into the darkness and he wasn't sure how far he would fall for one little girl. The only reason they were standing here, was because Reino had requested the aid from one of the spirits that were trapped here. The older man had agreed to help, and that had been the end of it. Reino would not step foot in that hospital, he hated hospitals and that was saying something as someone who was loved the darker nature of things but certain places just gave off bad vibes and this place was full of it.

Reino's eyes darted towards the little grudge in his pocket, he could tell from the way it was panting that it was in distressed.

"Have they found her yet?"

Reino sighed heavily as he turned towards his cousin, looking at his back trying to judge from his very limited body movement, worry, and anger. ' _Why is she so important to you?_ ' He mentally shook his head before turning his head back towards the grudge, ' _Then again, she is amazing isn't she?_ ' he placed a finger on top of the little grudge's head and he frowned. Her little hands reaching up to hold his finger as she made a silent scream. ' _Damn..._ ' his eyes darted back around the parking lot, searching for the man who had agreed to help and not seeing him. "We're still waiting..." he debated if he should say something but mentally shook his head again. ' _No, we need the location first._ '

The low growl that echoed from his cousin caused his head to snap towards the man, "I can't feel her anymore..." his red eyes turning and again he was reminded that his cousin had a weakness it seemed if only for a glimmer of a moment, the man looked just as distressed as the grudge was.

' _Perhaps..._ ' his eyes darted towards the grudge, ' _Is that even possible?_ ' Well, he didn't think this sort of grudge could feel any other emotions than it did already. He also didn't think his cousin could enter the mind of another person and guard it. If that's what was really happening. So perhaps it was possible to connect the soul with another on a deeper level but how would he know how to do that? Was it just something that happened on its own? Reino's head was spinning but he knew he had to focus on the here and now. "She's still alive. That's what matters." Though again he couldn't promise for how much longer.

Reino's eyes caught the sight of the older man and moved away from the pillar towards him, his cousin didn't move towards him. It wasn't as if he could see the spirits anyways, "Did you find her?" The spirit simply shook his head but then nodded towards a woman who stood naked. Yet, that wasn't a first, nor was the fact that this woman had lots of stab wounds, bruising all over her body. There was a fear in her movements and Reino felt like he was about to deal with a wounded animal. Stepping forward he watched as she took a step back with each step he himself made and so he stopped. "We're looking for a girl..." he said and watched as she shifted some on her legs before moving a step closer.

He felt his cousin move but dared not look at him. Not yet anyway, "She's about your age..." he found himself quickly comparing her to Kyoko and that startled him slightly, "About your height and built too..." he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at his cousin, there was something behind his face, images of Kyoko beaten flashed through his mind before his hand dropped off his shoulder. 'Same... almost...' he thought looking at where the marks that weren't by blade were on the woman in front of him. "I'm going to guess she was taken to the same place you were." The woman looked away before slowly nodding her head. "Can you take my cousin there?" Her eyes turned towards his direction before once again nodding.

"And how is she going to take me there?" His voice was low but Reino could only smile some.

"We're going to do a video call." The look in his cousin's eyes would have been amusing before he started swearing in Russian before pulling out his phone.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for the comments n.n


	141. Oxford - Saturday: Part 20

**A/N** : Yeah, I was debating how Reino would stay out of the battle, seeing as he's not a fighter [or a lover let's be honest] and I sometimes get the toddlers calling me by video chat/call. So I was like you know what, let's do that. So Yep Tomi, is going to be lead by a ghost, through a video call with Reino because that just seems like a ton of fun to me and plus he'll be getting more than up close shots of eyes and ceilings.

* * *

 **-Oxford - Saturday: Part 20-**

* * *

The inside of the hospital was rather clean, or at least it was attempted to seem clean. Rooms filled with desks, chairs and file cabinets that cast shadows into the hallways. The litter on the floor was simply pieces of paper but even they looked reasonably clean. There were signs of people likely using this for a hangout, most likely teens with the graffiti on the walls. Though it seemed someone had come in at one point to paint over them, only for new pieces to appear. Even with these signs, it was clear someone had come in to pick up from time to time. The real sign that there was likely work being done or people here was the strips of power cords leading from the outside and down the halls. All to plug in little hanging torches not that any of them were on.

"Keep her in sight." Tomi took it in good faith and turned the camera right and left until Reino said stopped and then allowed his eyes trail once against the rooms of the hospital. He paused in his steps as he closed his eyes, trying to pick up any voices but he could not hear anyone. However, the strong sound of humming surrounded him, opening his eyes he looked once more towards the power cords. He understood at once, that wherever they were inside, they were taken power from these cords. "Todd Damon?" His cousin's voice seemed worried for a moment and he chuckled.

"Am I being that scary to you?" He knew from experience that Reino would only ever refer to him as Todd Damon when he was truly scarying him. Though he couldn't figure out exactly what he had done yet to scare the young man but it wasn't as if he was wrong in this either. He couldn't allow himself to be the weaker part of himself, he had to be willing to release everything that made him a demon.

Reino didn't respond to his question, "She's pointing at the stairs, on the right."

"You do realize how insane this looks?" Reino again was silent, "Following the dead, I can't see, by a video chat, why did you not wish to join me it would make it so much easier."

Reino sighed after a moment, "I'm not a fighter." He chuckled low but he could almost see his little cousin shivering as he did so.

"You are not much of a lover either" He kept his voice much lower as he came around the corner towards the stairs. Again turning the fed so that his cousin could see where his little ghost was heading. Part of him knew that if he didn't have his own powers, his own gifts, he would never have believed in the thoughts of ghosts or spirits. The very fact, that he did have that kept him from closer to sanity, instead of the insanity that he felt he should logically be feeling at the moment.

"I've had plenty of lovers." There was almost an annoyance in his voice as if daring him to say otherwise and a small smile that was real and unseen by his cousin played across his features. "Wait, she wants to check if it's clear."

"Perhaps, but I don't count the dead." He heard the groan on the line and knew that was exactly who his cousin was referring too when he had said it.

"You don't have room to talk." In many ways he was correct, the idea of love was not something taught to him. To care about anything or anyone that didn't benefit the family was frown upon, he was created and born to kill and maim. His eyes darted towards the stairs for a moment.

"I'm an artist." The huff, on the other side of his phone, made it clear to him that the sort of artist that was crossing his cousin's mind was close enough to what he himself thought. He created masterpieces, that's what his father always said. To cut and bleed a man, to make a man want death all so that the pain would end. The true nature of a man was formed during those moments, each man was different, each man required a special skill to turn and bend and dance the way you wanted them too. Neither of them was delusional about this.

"She's back and she waving you forward." He paused for a moment, his eyes moving once more towards the power cords leading towards the basement of the hospital. He had an idea of what he was going to find down there.

"Get the actual directions from here, Reino. I want numbers and basic locations. Tell her."

* * *

Heth had watched almost disinterested as they brought her in, carefully as if she was made of glass. The notion of it was stupid in his mind. It wasn't as if the girl was going to live much longer. Without the Toad, refusing to come and fix the little problem that was made from to much juice in her system. Well it was all just a matter of time and he was not going to let the Young Master get her in the end. This was his poperty he saw her first, he desired her first, and the only reason that the Young Master even wanted her was as punishment for letting that Ren Tsugura get away. As if he could have done anything from where he sat because of the police idea of Witness Protection.

His fingers tapped against the table as he waited for them to leave, the eyes looking and forth before looking once more towards the man. "Are you sure about this? I mean..." their eyes darted back to the girl "She belongs to the Young Master.. it could make things worse." His smiled widen.

"It could make it better, the blood pumping faster could just as well push the poison out." The doubt was there but it was clear neither of them knew much about such things. Yes, he would be making sure her heart pumped faster, he heard the last moments of death were extremely painful and the idea of getting off as her body screamed it's last moments of pain was already turning him on. As the door shut the woman on his wall spoke.

"You are a sick bastard, you are just going to kill her faster."

"Yet you said nothing while they were here." She winced slightly at the thought that he was correct but they both knew that she had become fearful of his blades and had no problem making her a dartboard, with actual darts. The men here were rather useful in helping to ease his boredom. The two women on his floor, one still trying to deal with the pain he already gave her while the other seemed more bent on making herself as small and invisible as possible. Standing up he made his way towards his bed, looking down at her form. If it wasn't for the shallow and painful breaths that she made he would almost think she was sleeping. Leaning forward her trailed his fingers down the side of her face, waiting for any slight movement, any reaction at all and there was none "You remind me of someone..." he said with a grin, "One of my favorite pets..." having her right now, right here with him. He didn't feel the inner rage he had up to that point. So he pushed off the thought that it was one of those rare women he couldn't break, dead on the inside as on the outside. No, she had to be one of those who had fought him but had shown some signs of learning like the one that was on the wall, now. Those were his favorites, he spent more time with them breaking them in. Though they did make things a lot harder when he just wanted a quick fix. For that, those two like on the floor were perfect.

He ran his thumb across her lips before pulling away and hitting her hard across the face, her head snapped with the hit, the trail of blood from her busted lip all made it clear. Either she was truly unable to respond, which is what he was hoping for or she was a perfect little doll the fact that she made not a single sound let him believe that she was unable to response, his past experience said no matter how much a doll was a doll, they could always help the reaction to pain. Leaning forward he kissed her softly but again there was no response and he could feel the bubble of anger rising inside of him. Closing his eyes he calmed himself, take the collar of her dress he tore it and ran his hand down the side of her body. "Lady Kyoko" he couldn't help the grin that played across his lips at the bruises that were starting to turn color. "We'll have to make sure this matches the other woman." He stood up opening the door.

"Come here" he snapped, one of the guards rushed forward, he turned on his heel and pointed at the Kyoko. "Take pictures," he said simply and the man fumbled for his phone clearly not sure exactly what he was supposed to be doing but doing it regardless. Heth turned her onto her side having the man take the pictures of her back before allowing her to fall back again on her back. "Let me see them," He said after a moment and the man handed him his phone as he moved the images across the screen, not all of them were good and he shot the man a look. "We need these to match the ones you are going to give that woman. Do it over and do it right this time." He snapped and the man nodded his head once more before quickly set to work. No matter if she was going to die soon or not, the body would have to be sent to the Young Master. That meant the other one would have to still take this girl's place. ' _Shame really, they lose close enough to be sisters._ '

After the pictures had been taken he sent the man on his way, only to pause for a moment, "Discard the rest of the flowers. We won't be taken them with." The man's eyes darted towards the two on the ground and the one on the wall for a moment, "That one will be coming with us." He said looking up towards the one on the wall for a moment before his eyes darted towards the other two, "I'm not sure yet about these two... but the others. Remove them." He waved the man off and he nodded his head before setting off to do what he had been told.

"You can't be serious..." his eyes shot towards the woman on his wall and he grinned once more, "You are beautiful and you are learning. You'll be a wonderful flower. One that will need a far more suitable name." He stepped towards her reaching out to touch her face, "Maybe I will keep you for myself. Yet that depends if we can keep that spark in you alive while making you truly beautiful" He said reaching in and shoving a finger into one of her open cut marks causing her to cry out. "I so wish that the little lady would be able to make such beautiful sounds... but that's alright." He grinned as he turned away. "It's more important to destroy what the Young Master wants." He laughed "of course he may want you in the end and I assure you. I'm the nice one."


	142. Oxford - Saturday: Part 21

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 21-**

* * *

Tomi eyes narrowed slightly it had been what she had stated as he made his way down the stairs. Pulling out a faceplate that would cover the lower half his face, followed by his glasses he had taken off while waiting. All to help hide his face, not that he didn't know damn well he stood out. Yet, it made a wall between the man he truly was and the man he pretends to be or perhaps desired to be.

There were a good five men still about, he could hear the start of women screaming and bullets being fired. One man muttering about it being a waste. In his mind he understood fully what was going on, they were cleaning house and if that was how they wanted to go about cleaning house. Who was he to deny a helping hand? Moving silently down what he was sure was once a cafeteria of some sort, that held three doors leading elsewhere. His eyes darted down towards the power cord and he pulled the one light leading to the open room with its metal bars blocking entrance minus through one small door off to the side. He watched as the lights fluttered, power fading and the look of confusion that crossed the faces of at least three of the five men. The light behind them being the only source, he reached in and pulled out one of his little scalpels and flung it into the neck of the nearest guard. He watched the man look towards his partner his hand reaching out as the man called out for help. He grinned as he looked at the plastic butter knives, as he expected the group had turned towards their fallen partner, two sets of eyes trained looking around carefully while the other two were trying to help save a dying man, the women were forgotten by them even as several of their bodies laid bleeding and the sounds of whimpering and crying as they tried to make themselves as invisible as they could.

Sliding up behind the man nearest to him he grabbed him around the neck, "fuck!" He heard the gunshot go off, hitting the man in the chest. He groaned in pain, it wasn't a shot that would kill him, but Tomi knew it likely hurt and who was he to make a grunt who was only doing as he was ordered to suffer. He had a bigger game to catch. He waved the little plastic knife some.

"Come now, I have no real weapons" he kept his voice so low that above the sounds of panic women due to the gunshot going off only the man he was keeping up with his own power could hear him. "Well I do, just not for you." Tomi stabbed the man right in his eye, deep and far enough to hit the brain and buried within his skull. The scream was short lived as he dropped the man his hands out before ducking as another round of shots went off.

Tomi leaned against the counter, mentally counting the shots, it would have been better if he knew exactly what sort of guns they were using but well it wasn't like he always had that knowledge so counting bullets were better and seeing as two of the three remaining guards were shooting, while the other was trying to take care of their dying buddy it wasn't all that hard. More so when he heard one of the men moving towards him. He kept low to the ground until he was under one of the nearby tables, the man came around the corner of where he had once been waiting. The man's eyes darted around, not seeing him, he looked back towards his buddy and that had been his mistake, he slide out of from under the table, with unnatural ease and grabbed the man pulling him down onto his face, or what would had been his face if he hadn't hit the counter first, a sicking snap, likely the break of his nose as he groaned in pain as Tomi now sat on his back. Petting his head, his gun had slid just out of the man's reach not that he wasn't trying to reach it or at least he had been until another one of those plastic knives slammed hard in between the bones of the man's knucks. The man screamed out in pain.

Two more left to go, well two and a half he supposed. He leaned back against the counter. "You know, if you were smart you would just walk out, save yourself." Not that he planned on letting them do that. He reached over and grabbed the gun, he was never big on the guns he checked the clip and noticed he had three rounds and rolled his eyes. Most people didn't know the real art that came from the simple act of skinning, cutting, and gutting took. Guns were just too easy, heck even drugs and poisons were more personal than guns. They all took a skill if you didn't want the person to die. 'Zombie...' his eyes narrowed he really didn't have time for this. He stood up, sent off two shots, into each of the men, one through the skull, the other through the shoulder of the man trying to keep his buddy out of harm's way. He had to expect a man who was so loyal to his friend. He pulled the trigger sending him off before looking down at the blood that was mingling around him. His eyes darted towards the women for a moment before walking away.

* * *

Pain. Kyoko wanted to curl into a ball, that was the normal reaction to when you were hurting. It had happened slowly but now it was steadily getting worse, her mind was fuzzy but she felt like she was floating and she tried to ease into that floating feeling. Then there were more voices, Heth's stood out the most but she couldn't fully make out what he was saying. No more than she could really understand why her face was hurting, it was like touch was no longer fully mingling into her mind. Still, Kyoko knew she should feel disgusted among the pain. She wanted to open her eyes, she wanted to fight. ' _No fighting is wrong, can't fight. Fighting makes it worse._ '

Kyoko tried to take a steady breath, but it felt shaky to her, she was sure something was wrong and she mentally laughed at the thought, even more so at the female's voice that seemed to be bouncing around her. ' _Sleep wouldn't be so bad right now?_ ' She thought for a moment, 'Actually, it might lessen the pain...' she felt the darkness wrapping around her.

' _No!_ ' a voice screamed inside of her head bouncing around her louder than even the female's voice but perhaps it really was that woman's voice. It was too hard to tell at the moment. Still, she found herself trying to focus in on the now. Apparently, sleeping wasn't the answer, but the pain, she couldn't think of a time it felt this bad. No matter what she's been through, not from the other girls, not from those men, not even from Heth. None of it seemed to feel this bad and worse of all, she knew it would be so easy to simply let it go and she knew the pain would follow if she did.

* * *

He made his way towards the other room, wanting to double check if what that spirit had said was true. The area, for the most part, was clear. No other guards were seen, the women seemed to have all been gathered into that one room. Where they would be waiting as he knee in front of the door. He closed his eyes listening to what was on the other side, a bit harder with the fearful sound of a dozen women it seemed. ' _They have been busy_ ' not that the had counted the live ones. The sound of soft sobbing could be heard, but he doubted that would be his Kyoko, and another woman trying to convince who he could only guess was indeed Heth into stopping. Even offering herself up, that was replied with a laugh and from the sounds of it, it seemed that he already had her a few times. Reaching up he carefully turned the knob keeping himself low just encase Heth had a gun as he slowly pushed the door open his had to keep the law growl under check.

Two women were on the floor but he barely noted them at all, outside of the mass they created near the corner of the bed, another one was chain to the wall, spread eagle style. His eyes, however, were fully focus on the two on the bed. Kyoko seemed to be unconscious, what he expected from the zombie drug and completely naked. It was not the first time Tomi nor Heth had seen her in the nude but there was a difference. One would say that wasn't and in many ways, they would be correct in this manner. At the time his own cover he wasn't ready to blow, his desire to find the man that had broke his Kuon meant more to him that some random girl off the street at the time. Even though he unnatural took a liking to her, to assure that she wouldn't be broken like his Kuon. This... this likely could break her. Heth was for lack of a better word, a dog in heat and that Tomi would not allow to happen, at least not to what he deemed his. It took him no time, his speed was top notch as he grabbed Heth's lower arm and swung him off the bed and onto the floor, into the wall. The two women cried out, one barely able to move from the looks of it the other no longer caring about trampling her in the process either.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Heth was screaming as he slowly got back up to his feet, he kicked one of the women on the floor but Tomi didn't even bother to look at him. He simply sat on the edge of the bed looking down at his Hana while the man was making his way towards him.

"Todd Damon Zhatka" He ran his knuckles against Kyoko's cheek, she didn't look good. Anger was burning up inside of him, "The Death's Demon" his eyes turned slowly towards Heth, glowing redder than naturally possible as Heth's grabbed his arm.

"I don't give a fuck what your name is." He sneered "That's mine!"

Tomi laughed, it was cold and lacked any real emotions as he reached up grabbing the man by the throat. "Yours?" He shoved him against the wall of the room. Banging his head against it once, twice and then a third time. "I don't remember giving her to you." He hissed as the man groaned in pain. Reaching into his pocket he popped the cap on one of his needless. "The doctor will be with you in a moment." He said shoving the needle into the man's thigh, he knew right away that Heth would start losing feeling in his legs, this would move upwards towards his chest, then his arms. He would know what was going on around him, but he would not be able to do anything. Letting him fall to his floor in a heap he moved back towards Kyoko.

Tomi leaned close whispering ever so carefully into her ear, "My Hana, I'm here..." his mind already working out on her body was reacting, 24 hours. No, it was more like 19 hours, only 19 more hours before the worse of it would be over. He pulled out another needle looking at it carefully, first thing was first he had to get her settled more. Give her a far better fighting chance. Tetrodotoxin poisoning had no antidote, but doctors had shown some good results when it came to testing an untested on humans drug. They might not have tested it but he had done so a few times. It didn't always help but 3 out of the 4 people did make it back to them. He lifted her up, taken in her weight, where her body was at. He knew her medical history at least from his time he had and with that, he injected her with what he believed to be the safest amount before laying her back down on the bed and pulled his jacket off before covering her. He placed his forehead against hers for a moment before pulling away.

"The doctor will see you now." He said simply as he stepped forward grabbing Heth limp body and carrying him to the table. "Let's see what the problem is shall we?"


	143. Oxford - Saturday: Part 22

**A/N** : _This is the warning. This chapter might not be suited for everyone. It's basically torture being done._ _Tomi isn't gonna be nice to Heth._

* * *

 **-Oxford - Saturday: Part 22-**

* * *

Tomi laid Heth as if he was a small pitiful child on the table. He ran fingers across the man's cheek as he hums a very cheerful tone, if one listened carefully, they would know it was a slightly off sound to whistle why you work. His eyes glancing off and on at Kyoko her breathing seemed more steady but he really did have to finish this quickly. Humming he turned back towards Heth, "Sorry, you know how it is when you have a high-risk patient." One could almost say he was smiling if the look in his eyes were not so deadly. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out rolled up the piece of cloth, unrolling it to display several tolls as he laid them carefully near Heth's head. "Now, let's see what the problem is shall we?"

"Hey!" His eyes darted slightly towards the increasing loud woman hanging on the wall. While his family would never mistreat women unless they betrayed them or they had to be used for other means to get the information. They were unnatural kind to them. However, it wasn't his fault she was strapped to a wall, no more than it was his fault that the two other _mice_ of Heth's were on the floor chained. His eyes darted back down towards Heth, "Hey! I'm talking to you!" she was struggling as he began his work to fully undress Heth. "Fine, pretend you can't hear me. Just release us already!"

"No." He said simply tossing the last remains of Heth's clothes off to the side, his eyes returning the man's own. He could see the confusion and hatred behind those eyes.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she heard, "Aren't you here to save us?" The anger in her voice, the fact she even had a will to live and fight for her freedom. His eyes darted back towards the woman but again, he felt nothing. She wasn't _worthy_ in his eyes for his care or affection. She was just another person in the world and he could do without her as much as the next person.

'"You are simply collateral damage." His eyes darting back towards Heth's as his fingers danced along his medical tools, "How much collateral damage you desire to be is completely up to you little fly." His eyes darted slightly towards the women near the bed, a low growl as they got to close to the bed causing them to quickly back away. "You see, only two things in this room matter, this man." He said running a hand down Heth's chest down his stomach spreading his fingers, "and my Hana."

The woman stared at him clearly in disbelief as he pulled out one of his many scalpels from within his kit. Well, really all that were in his kit were scalpels and clamps, though he did have other little tools to help him with the skills his Uncle Boris had taught him. That he himself had refrained. "What are you going to do to him?" Again he paid no mind to the _fly on the wall_ as he leaned over Heth's face.

"Have you ever heard of the Red Shinigami?" He could see the way his eyes widen slightly and a grin played across his lips even if it wasn't able to be seen due to his mask "Yes, I suppose you have. He's pretty famous in the dark world." He chuckled "He taught me very well though. From such a young age, I sometimes think I was cutting into people before I even knew how to walk." He said carefully trailing the scalpel down the center of his chest all the way down to his navel. "He likes them screaming, claims it's like music" his pulled back some as he twirled another scalpel in his hand. "I am of course a bit rusty but we'll take a look inside and make sure everything is in working order." He laughed as he pulled the scalpel this time deeper, he closed his eyes slightly as he pulled it downwards, he could hear the whimpers and the oh my god from the woman as he reached in and pulled the flesh away. He reached up clamping the skin back as he looked back into the man's eye, he had passed out.

"No fun..." he said pulling off the medical gloves and tossing them off to the side of his kit, he pulled out another pair before making his way back towards Kyoko. His knuckles softly trailing across her cheek as he checked on her, the marks on her body were old but he knew that she would not have shown an ounce of pain, or at least very little pain. If one watched the signs carefully she would have likely been nursing it as much as possible without giving anything away. One would need a knee eye to know this though, she was if nothing else a wonderful actress, the Fuwas had raised her to hide her pain remarkably well and he had finished by teaching her how to control her mind. Yet it didn't stop him from understanding that perhaps that was not the best way to teach someone even if hands on was how he had been taught.

"She wouldn't want us to suffer" his eyes darted once more towards the _fly_ before looking away from her, "You know I'm right." The woman was actually pretty brilliant trying to use what his one clear weakness was in this room against him. However, what she didn't understand was that he had put her through far worse, that he had allowed far worse to happen to her because of his own desires, his own selfishness.

"You may be correct but as she is not telling me this herself." His eyes held the grin that his face didn't show, "I can only work for myself." He covered her once more before laying his forehead against hers, his voice dropping low enough that no one else would hear him and perhaps not even Kyoko herself. "The sun will shine into our yard too." He reached up his knuckles touching against her cheek again, "and for that to happen, I will assure he can never harm you again." Though in many ways, he doubted the man would be able to ever harm another soul in the way he had been doing for so long. "I need a saw," he said standing up, "this is a construction site" he paid no mind to three pairs of wide eyes on him. His eyes turned quickly to take everything in around him before his eyes seemed to flash once more, "Yes, yes you're very right." No one had said anything as he placed a hand on his chin for a moment, "Well we'll just have to do it the hard way..." his eyes darted back towards the man on the table for a moment. "Well, it's not like he has to actually lose the limb I suppose." He knew that he was unsettling the three women but for a moment one could say he was lost in his own insanity and who really wanted to try and snap him out of it as he moved back towards Heth, pausing for just a moment. "Right... we need you awake for this." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out another needle "Though I do recommend not moving. It'll only make it worse." He took Heth's arm tapping it some before sticking the needle in. "I must remember to be ever so careful, this isn't exactly a medical drug" he chuckled.

* * *

Two things hit Heth as he was being dragged across the room, towards his own table. First, he was dealing with someone who was more fucked up than his own Young Master. No, his Young Master might be insane but it was a calm insanity that echoed around the edges of the room and Heth was hardly scared of someone who he could understand. This man before him, he was having a hard time understanding, there was no real reason for him to be staying here. He was here for the girl and yet he was being laid down upon his own table. He could feel every little movement, he wasn't exactly being gentle, his mind kept flashing to how he had been with the other women. These were the same sort of movements that he himself would have done to them.

He wanted to scream at this Todd Damon that if he didn't take that girl out of here, she would just die anyway. Yet, he had paused his movements and Heth had thought that perhaps he would indeed be moving away quickly to take care of her. He was mistaken, he simply said something about her being a high-risk patient and that threw him. ' _Doesn't he care about her?_ ' He watched as the scalpel moved in front of his eyes for a moment, before disappearing, he felt the scratch like moving from between his pecks down to his navel, it hurt but it wasn't that bad. He had done far worse to those he was _teaching_ and he wanted to laugh but then he moved pulling another one swirling them between his fingers. That was when he understood the second thing about this Todd Damon, this man was nowhere near done and one right after the other he felt them digging deeper into his flesh, he felt how he carefully tore open his chest, how he moved for something and then the world went black from the pain.

Heth had no idea how long he had been passed out but when he returned back the first thing he understood was the pain that echoed down his chest, the second thing he understood was he could move but moving hurt. Likely because his chest was wide open, he reached up to remove the clamps before he felt his hand being smacked. His eyes darted towards the man, red eyes that were glowing, the laughter that echoed around him. Sent chills behind his spine and he found himself slightly frozen as he looked at the man. "Why?"

Heth noticed what he thought was a surprise that was slowly taken over by anger and he realized too late his mistaken in asking that question. Todd Damon's grabbed his hand, a scalpel in hand and he began to cut carefully until he had enough to put two fingers inside his skin, the amount of the blood, his screams as he tried to pull away, mindless of the fact that his chest was opened as he tried to break free but the act had called a pull, tearing of his flesh as he fell off the table, the pain sent a waves of nauseous he felt like he was going to throw out. His hand fell to his stomach, pleased to see that nothing was falling out, why wasn't anything falling out? He didn't know he didn't care as he heard the footsteps coming around the table.

"Why? You asked why?" His voice was far to calm. Heth came to understand something about Todd Damon was a psychopath. The fact he wasn't at Kyoko's side, the so-called woman he came to save. Meant it wasn't so much that he cared it was the fact that she was his and he dared go after something that belonged to him. He knelt down touching the side of his face, Heth could feel his blood trailing down his cheek. "She's mine." He said simply "but it's alright. I understand you are just sick." Todd Damon tilted his head as if he was pitying him. Heth found himself being picked up by his shoulders and tossed back onto the table. "Don't scream, It'll only make things worse." Heth's eyes widen as he realized those were his own words to the women and the laughter coming from the one on the wall echoed around him.

Heth shook his head, "Please... don't... don't do this. I got money, I got power and influence!" he did remember to keep his voice down but he wasn't sure if he was really doing so or the blood loss but a finger on his lip with him being hushed.

Todd Damon shook his head slightly as he began to once again cut into his arm, little by little he realized that he was losing feeling in that hand, and he sighed slightly in relief. That was when he switched side, he winced as he once again felt his bad arm being taken. "Someone got you didn't they. Tell me who was it?"

Heth couldn't believe what he was being asked, as the man twirled one of his scalpels between his fingers looking at his opened arm, the skin had been peeled back and he wasn't even sure how the hell he hadn't passed out by now. The pain he was felling from one limb no longer a problem but the other limb, his chest, they were screaming for this all to end. He was about to ask why but changed his mind. He had been warned not to scream, of course, he had screamed but he had been choking down most of it. Every time he screamed, he had dug a little further into his flesh, no muscle, towards the bones, and the biggest fear he had right now was him nicking an artery or something. "An actor..." his voice felt sore but he hadn't done anything to his throat that he could remember. Todd Damon eyes narrowed slightly stabbing right down into his arm. "REN TSUGURA!" he screamed in pain but he didn't bother to remove his scalpel at all from his arm and Heth moved his other hand only to release he wasn't able to move his fingers. His eyes widen in fear.

He felt his fingers where the scalpel was located and they felt stiff. "Still feeling in there I see." He said simply as his eyes darted back towards Kyoko for a moment. "Excuse me for a moment." He said pulling his gloves off once more. Heth made a motion to say something but the gloves ended up being shoved down his mouth and Todd Damon placed his finger to his lips hushing him once more before walking away. He turned watching as he lowered himself down on the bed, his ungloved hand touching the side of Kyoko's face.

* * *

Tomi could tell it was time, it was time to move her she was stable and that was important. Yet before he did that there was one last thing he had to do. He placed his forehead against Kyoko's once more, knowing that she couldn't possibly be aware but she was stable he could feel it and if that buzz in his pocket wasn't a sign he wasn't sure what was. There would only be two people right now who would bother him, Kuon and Reino. He pulled away from his knuckles once more touching the side of her face, 'Now to make the last little payment my little Hana' standing up he made his way towards Heth, reaching into his pockets and pulling on another pair of gloves.

"You cannot be serious..." He paid no mind to the _fly on the wall_ but he was sure even she wouldn't mind this final little part. "You know, I might of just let you go with this..." he motioned at him carefully for a moment, he was cut open, skilled pulled away. Nerves in one hand were completely cut never to be used again, or at least not with some high medical care. The other arm, the one that his little Kuon had broken, well that would never work the same way again. "No, perhaps not actually." He said this more like an afterthought as he placed a hand on Heth's thigh leaning between his legs. "Now you see, you need to be very careful. We wouldn't want you to bleed out." He reached over grabbing the scalpel that was still buried in his arm, his scream this time muffled not that Heth could see his frown but he snarled all the same. This time he stabbed him this time right into his anus "I said not to scream" his low growl not that Heth seemed to want to listen to him. Though he supposed in fairness a blade up the ass was not exactly the best course of action, there was a lot that could go wrong but he was careful, he knew exactly where to stab that wouldn't kill him, tears happened down there all the time. He reached over grabbing another scalpel his displeasure once again crossing his eyes as he shoved that one into his stomach, he heard him groan in pain almost as if he was kicked again making sure that he would live through this. That for him was important, he didn't know what the Ankou wanted him for but he rather not have to deal with them any more than he absolutely had too.

Pulling the blade free he patted him on the hip slightly, "Now as I was saying, this is going to hurt but I need you to be a big boy and not scream." His eyes flashed red and he saw the look of horror, he had broken the man enough. He wouldn't move but just to be careful "Moving will be very bad for your health." Then he began the very painful process of removing his penis. He held it up in his hands for a moment before setting it across his stomach. He then pulled off his glove and grabbed his lighter, his eyes darting to the stack of papers before grabbing them and setting them on fire, he didn't care what was on it. As he placed that against his flesh it was a painful process and Heth screamed the whole time. "You are making this very difficult you know," he said simply using the one glove he still had to shove the man's own dick into his mouth. "Now shut up" he growled as he began to light more pieces of paper, and began to use this to close all the open wounds. His screams were finally muffled. Once done he looked towards the _fly on the wall_ noticing how pale she looked, the horror that was on her face.

"Does she know?"

Tomi pulled off his last gloved pulling out a small baggy and began to clean up the mess before shoving it into his pocket. Hisfingerprintsrints wouldn't be here and that was all that mattered. He carefully scooped up Kyoko looking down at her, "She has an idea what I am."

"And?"

"She doesn't fear me." His eyes turned towards her "Why you little fly do." With that he turned making his way towards the door, "I'm sure the police will be here soon."


	144. Oxford - Saturday: Part 23

**A/N:** _First off I want to spend a special thank you to H-Nala, ktoll9, and the guest reviewer when it came to the last chapter. The fact that it wasn't taken to badly means a great deal to me. So thank you again._

* * *

 **-Oxford - Saturday: Part 23-**

* * *

Reino watched as his cousin appeared from the doors. The way he was holding Kyoko disturbed him, the idea that this man was showing any sign of affection just threw him but most of all, he could recall a time when he too had such signs of affection washed upon him. Then something changed, something that made him realize just what kind of man his cousin was. If Tomi was a kind demon, then Todd Damon was a devil, a true monster, and he could even see in the future him becoming the ruler of hell if he should desire it. Satan wouldn't be able to stand against him that was for sure.

His eyes darted towards the little grudge in his pocket running a single finger through its hair, that was like ice, it had stopped shaking not too long ago. He had sent a text message out to him, to let him know that the grudge had seemly relaxed and was quietly asleep now, that it somehow seemed just a small bit stronger but seeing her being held by Tomi, he doubted that she was out of the clear. Just likely in less pain, and it made him question exactly how much knowledge did his cousin have. "Is she?" As much as he wanted to know he also didn't want to know.

"She's able to be transferred, we need to leave." Tomi kept moving passed him but Reino reached out touching him slightly.

Reino's eyes widen at the sight he experienced, the memories flooding into his mind. How his cousin showed such care when it came to Kyoko, that was the loudest image in his mind. His eyes even while he worked on Heth, kept trailing towards her, as if waiting for something. Something he wasn't sure, maybe a rejected to what he gave her, what would he have done if she had rejected it? He closed his eyes not wanting to dwell on it. What he instead focused on was the fact that there were women still inside, women who were chained or waiting for something more surrounded by dead bodies. The fact that Heth, while he doubted he would be doing anything to anyone was still there. He could escape and then what? "What about the women?" Tomi said nothing, his footsteps getting further and further away as Reino turned and began to follow after him, "What about _him_ , why didn't you kill him?" Maybe that's what had bothered him the most about this whole matter. The fact that after everything he did, Heth was still alive.

"I have no desire to give that _man_ a peaceful death."

Reino's eyes darted back down towards the grudge still seemly asleep as the driver of their car stepped out opening the door and Tomi slide inside, "Come along Reino, or you can stay here." His eyes seemed to glow under those eyeglasses, "On second thought, I rather you come. It seems your skills might be useful to me." Reino watched him for a moment, he could feel something dark burning under those eyes, something dark and twisted and he wondered if that was what they had seen. Taken a deep breath he nodded.

"You do realize you are kidnapping a member of this countries damn royal family?" He said making his way towards his cousin as he finished sliding into the car and settling Kyoko carefully in his lap.

"I'm only taken what is mine." He said simply, he wasn't sure who he was contacting but whoever it was he doubted they would be staying here for long. After a moment he chuckled snapped the phone in half and tossed it onto the floor. "I also seem to be in need of another phone."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Home." He said simply. Reino stared at him for a moment, he had no idea where _home_ was for his cousin but for himself that was back in Japan, for his cousin, his family lived in Russian. Did he have a place here that he lived at? It wouldn't really surprise him if he did or more correctly a hideout of some sort, the Russian Mafia had their hands everywhere it was only reasonable to assume they had places spread out across, well, the world.

* * *

Kuon ran a hand through his hair as he stared down at his phone, orders. That's more of what it felt like, but ones he didn't want to repeat. His eyes darted towards General Brown for a moment, as he was hunched over, he knew that at the moment Ruto was speaking to some woman and the slight muttering under his breath as another line went off followed by a low growl also said something more was going on. Something more than Ruto having just finished his fighting someone who got away, something more having to clean up a mess. When he had been asked if he had been contacted yet by Tomi, he had said no, it was true and it was shortly after that, he had been.

His eyes darted down to the text message: _The job is finished, women are still there trapped until someone bothers with them. Please inform Mr. Ankou that I have her and I do not plan to return her at this time. Oh, and Kuon you did well._

Kuon rose from where he sat making his way towards General Brown, "He's contacted me." Brown looked at him, "There are women still inside. We should send some help." He wasn't yet sure how to break the news about Tomi apparent plans at kidnapping it didn't sound like something he would do to him. So there was a high chance in his mind that Kyoko herself had wanted to go with him.

"Is that all?"

"For now." He said simply before turning away and contacting his Gyrfalcon hoping that perhaps that man would be able to figure out where Tomi was so he could personally try to convince him that he needed to return Kyoko back to her family if it was indeed a kidnapping and if not perhaps try to convince Kyoko to return to her family. He lifted his eyes up staring at the ceiling for a moment. ' _Yet he does want them to know..._ ' His sat back down laying on the bed while waiting for this hacker to give him any information he could gather. Trying to gather his own thoughts on the matter.

* * *

Kyoko felt like her body was screaming. She wanted to scream but every time she opened her mouth she couldn't scream, or perhaps she was and the pain was just so much that she couldn't hear herself screaming. All she knew was someone was holding her down each time she tried to get away from the inner pain that she couldn't get away from. Someone running a washcloth down her face and neck added a slight coolness but doing nothing more than that. She felt herself coming in and out of it, she had for a while only prior it was painless, almost like her body had given up long before she had truly accepted that she was going to die.

Sometime during that, she had heard or at least believed she had heard the one person she honestly didn't expect to hear. Tomi's voice had been soft and gentle and kind. Perhaps more than normal, the words spoken had been in Russian and that had eased her mind between the waking moments and blackness that she was living in. However, she would gladly go back to that now, even if it meant Heth. This, this was too much. Too much for her mind and her body to handle. All she wanted was the darkness, the feeling of nothingness, the weightlessness she had felt but something had changed and she didn't know what it was but she wanted it to stop. This was perhaps the worse she had ever felt, including the emotional pain piled on top of it all.

Tomi pushed his glasses back up on his nose again, her last fit was over again and he was sure she was likely slumbering once more. At least he hoped she was and that it was painless if nothing else. His eyes turned towards Reino who had been watching him carefully, he could sense the boy fear and worry, he could also see that it was taken a toll on him. ' _17 hours more_ ' he thought silently for a moment before turning back towards Kyoko again to run the washcloth over her skin again. Somehow he wasn't sure if Reino would be able to handle this much longer, he had been easing her pain for some time it seemed. Slowly Reino got up to his feet moving towards them both, he placed his hand against her forehead closing his eyes tightly and sighing deeply as nothing appeared.

"She's out." He pulled away, "We need to do something, she can't stay here. A medical doctor would know how to better handle this." Reino was trying to reason with his cousin, but the man only grinned but at least his facemask was off now.

"She will likely die in there care." Reino's eyes widen slightly before looking between the two of them, it was clear to Tomi he wanted more information but he was not about to give him anything more than he already had at the moment.

"What about your _friend_? What's stopping him from reporting this?"

"My friend, as you so kindly put it, knows exactly who and what he's dealing with. The most he will do it reported it to Vas or Boris or Natasha." He said standing up before making his way towards the window, "and I doubt he will do that when I made it clear that you and she belong to me." Reino's eyes narrowed and he understood exactly why he was doing this. The boy didn't understand what it meant, and he never did make much of an effort to make him. He sat down at the window's edge staring off into the distance before closing his eyes, he was tired and this was going to be a long night. A long morning was also welcoming them at this moment. "Don't hate it too much Reino, otherwise you might not like your future."

Reino moved back to where he was sitting, his eyes on the little grudge once again in his pocket, he figured she was likely out of it once the little grudge seemed to once again pass out. Kicking his legs up he leaned against the armrest trying to rebuild up his spiritual energy, "What are we going to do after she's... better." Reino hoped she got better, because if the image of Tomi being caring and loving towards another human being said anything at all. The lost of that human being would be far worse than when his Kuon had been broken. Not that he knew too much about what happened, he dare not ask, all he knew really was that Tomi had changed for the worse, he was a man with a mission and that mission meant making the person pay. His mind thought about what he did to the other guy, it hadn't been for those women. No, Reino knew that he would never have lifted a hand if they didn't have Kyoko. ' _Would he respond the same way if something happened to me?_ '

For a moment, Reino was sure he recalled a time when he had been with one of his uncles, that he had nightmares to the point he was scared of being around anyone. He swore that in the end, it had been Tomi who had been there, watching over him in the end. Holding him every time he woke from a nightmare when he did pass out from lack of sleep. Yet for the life of him, he couldn't recall if it was just a hopeful desire based on what he was seeing now or if it was someone else's memory or the truth. He closed his eyes sighing heavily.

"Rest, for now, Reino, there are several spare rooms. I'll try to make sure she doesn't wake you." His voice again surprised Reino because it was full of consideration and consider for him and that didn't sit well with him. Reino rose from his seat he wanted to say something but nothing came out and he simply walked out the door instead.

Tomi smiled softly once the door closed his eyes looking back towards Kyoko for a moment before he too closed his eyes, unlike Reino he could go with little sleep he had too, his own life made him into what he was. Slowly opening his eyes once more he stared out the window, "But what is mine, truly mind must become strongest in the world." He chuckled softly before standing up "But it seems in doing so, I keep breaking them." Even though he was chuckling his eyes held sorrow in what had become of not only Reino who couldn't stand to be touched, who couldn't stand but to fear him. Kuon who couldn't move forward because he was stuck in the past and the young woman who laid in the bed at the moment, his Hana. He didn't know what he was going to do if she died from this ' _No, I do know. I'll send the world itself into hell_ ' he ran his knuckles across her cheek once more. "So it's best you live. You wouldn't want to be the cause of the world falling into the pits of hell would you my little Hana?"


	145. Oxford - Saturday: Part 24

**-Oxford - Saturday: Part 24-**

* * *

Daiki rubbed his eyes, as much as he loved the digital world, sometimes it became too much. Like now, Kuon wanted him to track Tomi, which he did, at least until the roads he took no longer had cameras all he could say for sure was that he likely wasn't in Oxford anymore and the car returned. He had also lost sight of the driver as though they expected eyes in the sky so to speak. Then there was Leiko her people were also wanting information. To locate the now missing Lady Kyoko. Though apparently none of that was being broadcasted across England or anywhere else in the world. Not to say he was having to make sure certain things didn't break to the top of the news, more like downplaying it, yes it happened, no nothing really bad happened.

' _Isn't that the Ankou's job_ ' he mentally groaned, of course, they were doing the most work if he was being honest about the coverups but whoever there hacker was, didn't have nearly the skills they thought they did. Not that he could really blame them, from what he understood they were, in general, more of a spy network, their skills while they had them in the digital world was not as well defined as the physical world skills they held. He, for example, might know _how_ to shoot someone, but how _good_ his aim was, well that was another story.

His eyes darted to one of the computer screens, once again pushing back the explosion that happened at Oxford Airport this afternoon, making sure that nothing slipped, none of the people reporting the news anyways. While it wasn't uncommon for people to make their own jumps, the important factor was the so-called _facts_ as shown in the news media. Hacking their systems had been child's play and honestly, he really should tell them to find better programmers to assure the safety of their networks but why make his own work harder? He listened as the woman on this new station went on to say that the explosion happened during checks, no bystanders had been harmed, two pilots, one stewardess, and two ground support who were loading the aircraft. It was believed that it was a fuel-air explosion. They went into other possible causes that could have resulted in the explosion but terrorists were listed and thanks to Kuon he knew that Ruto had been there. The chances were high that anything that could link back to them was already being taken care of, such as the autopsy, which if he knew anything would likely have some names that weren't needlessly of the person in question. Though he couldn't be sure about that at all, sometimes they did surprise him and use their real names or at least the name they were going by as if to sway those who might want to start trouble that this is the same future waiting for them if they dare cross the British Empire.

Daiki sighed as he went through another one of the reports that were being broadcasted, this one about a satanic cult. He highly doubted it seeing as the location was the same one Kuon had wanted him to start at when it came to Tomi. ' _Of all the people he had to befriend_ ' he had seen the images, having dug through the police reports, who had called the police he wasn't sure but again he highly doubted that someone in that bunch of people was not at least one member of the Ankou.

This news story had the possibility to be the most troublesome of the bunch, he wasn't sure who had started saying it was cult who had been found inside and that the men had apparently _taken_ their own lives after choosing their _brides_ but the whole thing was just messed up. They believed it was a death pack between the men found inside and that the women were all known people to be homeless or streetwalkers. There were signs of a _satanic ritual_ being formed due to the man found inside. Though he had personally seen the crime scene images, he saw no signs of a ritual but the man that had been found spread across the table, his chest cut open, the skin pulled from around his wrist up to his elbow, the nerves cut, the shattered downs and his own penis shoved in his mouth were all unsettling to Daiki. He had seen a lot of horrific things in his life, but that alone made him worry.

His eyes darted back towards the screen that held his open communication with Kuon. Re-reading the text messages that he had sent after finding out what had happened.

 _None of the women in the photos are of Lady Kyoko. - Gyrfalcon  
I know. - Kuon_

The thought that he had known about this bothered Daiki, but he tried to push that thought down once more.

 _The man, found inside. His body was mutilated. It was extreme. - Gyrfalcon  
_ _Good. - Kuon_

That had surprised him, even now that he was fine with it. That he accepted it bothered him. His eyes darted back towards the screen. _'Perhaps the roles he has taken for movies and stuff and his way of research as numbed him to it...'_ he doubted that was the case. No, he was positive that Kuon really did think it was a good thing that happened to him. Fact, he was wouldn't be surprised if Kuon didn't wish he had been there or done it himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was sure that Lory wouldn't be disappointed about this information either. While he would not have been as cold-hearted about it, the fact remained that he would have been more than happy that something was done about it and that this man would not if the medical reports on him were to say anything going to actually be able to touch another person intimately ever again. Not that he thought Heth should have that right, to begin with so perhaps even he himself was happy with the result and had he not seen the images, perhaps he too would have been more uncaring about what happened. The images, yes he was sure they played a big picture because of how disturbing it was. It wasn't even as if Heth had been tied down, he had simply stayed there though he could have been into much pain to do much more than that. _  
_

He had informed Kuon fearing the worse for Kyoko but Kuon had simply brushed it away. He pointed out that the women weren't touched and the only one who was touched had been clearly the men. Daiki had to admit that he was right but that didn't mean that Kyoko was not in harm. He even attempted to point out that this could go back for her but Kuon simply stated that he trusted him. Daiki was still at a lost on how this monster, could be trusted but didn't push the subject out of fear that Kuon might figure out who he really was.

The one story that was hitting all over the place and he was doing his best to keep it up front of everything were the images of one Miss Maria Takarada in the gardens, sometimes with Juliena Hizuri, sometimes with Queen Mary or with the Queen Mother Leiko, there were even a few images of Maria on top of Kuu Hizuri's shoulders. The images lacked more of the young woman with ArchDuke Lory yet no one questioned this. He was her Grandfather it was the images with the others that were worth more so to speak. The questions coming around if Lord Kouki will have his own daughter follow the tradition of being raised by the Queen Mother while some expected stated that if it would happen it would have already, she's already passed the proper age, others pointing out that Lory himself wasn't raised by his Aunt until much later in life and others claiming that she was just to far removed to be living with the Royal family. The one thing they all agreed upon Miss Maria was that she was quickly becoming one of Britain's little Darlings and she wasn't even British.

This story went along rather nicely with the farewell to ArchDuke Lory and Miss Maria, the limo that had pulled up the first two people to step up were the Hollywood Star Kuu and Supermodel Juliena who were returning back to America after a lovely visit. They got on a different plane while Lory and Maria had gotten out of the limo it had been with the Queen Mother Leiko and her faithful manservant. The news media talked about why Lady Kyoko hadn't been there to say farewell to her father and niece. That had been easy enough to cover up, stating that she was out with her Godmother Kyo. Daiki even knew that his own mother was starting to grow wary of what actually was going on but she would not let anyone in on the truth, just as she was told not too. Daiki could see the worry etched in Lory's eyes no one else seemed to have noticed it. Daiki was sure he didn't want to leave but it had already been the plan and arranged it would only bring up more questions if they delayed any longer. The bing on his computer told him he had a message and his eyes darted towards it, it was soon followed by two more, two directed towards Gryfalcon the other directed to him.

 _Any information yet? - Kuon_

 _Have they said anything? - Lory_

 _What is taking so long? -_ _Aevel_

Daiki closed his eyes sighing heavily. The answer to two of them was no. The last was harder, turning towards his keys he began to type.

 _Records show that Heth knew nothing about the location. It seems that the Ankou was able to get information out about the Red Shinigami's having created a monster. That said the man took her into his care, based on the images I was able to bring up it seemed she was unconscious at the time she was brought out of the hospital. The images around his face and whoever he was with are damaged, I have not yet figured out how. - Gyr_

Actually that had confused him, it made no sense. No matter how he angled the information or tried to break down the digital imprint he couldn't prove at all that it was Tomi or whoever the other man was. The only reason he knew it was Tomi was due to Kuon and while Kuon had left them to run and hide away. He dare not bring any more attention to him, he dare not push him further away. Deep down he wanted him to return but of course not without him having to beg to rejoin their family. Even with that desire deep down, he doubted that it wasn't already known by the Ankou but it wasn't as if he was working directly for the Ankou, but something else. Something he wasn't fully sure about but only knew was dangerous to mess with.

 _I will think he will need medical equipment and have been looking into seeing if anything has been recently bought to help take care of that matter. I also have eyes on several airports within a days travel and have attempted to hack into his accounts. The Russians are not an easy bunch to get around. They have people just as skilled it not better than me. - Gyrfalcon_

The worse part was he wasn't just joking, he was good. He thought of himself as one of the best in the business, back when he was actually part of the business and not being part of some secret organization. Who did who knows what? _'Well they do seem to protect the Royal Family so perhaps they are just a shadow of the Ankou'_ and that thought scared him. He didn't want to become part of the Ankou or even be their damn cousin so to speak. He really needed to find a way out of this mess. Turning back to the first two message he ran a hand through his hair.

 _Nothing yet, as stated they are likely no longer in the city. Perhaps you could attempt to contact him? - Gyr_

 _The number is disconnected. - Kuon_

 _Give me the number he was using. I will see if I can track it form it's last known location as well as other locations it might have been in. - Gyr_

Once Kuon had sent him the number that he had been using he began to run a trace for all the towers that it had pinged hoping that he would get some sort of hint or clue from there. Having the number he also began to see who had gotten a call from that number hoping for yet again another hint. Once done he turned back towards the last message.

 _They haven't said anything, other than it seems she wasn't in the building. They also found a body, but records show it isn't Kyoko. Though she could have easily been mistaken for her. - Daiki_

 _Please keep me informed. - Lory_

 _Of course. - Daiki  
_

Going through the digital feed once more, he sat back trying to pick up clues or hints. It was then that he noticed just in the midst of the shadows of the building a man with a long braid, upon closer look which meant blowing up the image through another program he realized it was Ruto and he shook his head in disbelief. It seemed that Ruto himself was on the hunt as well. Tapping his fingers he watched Ruto, even the red and blue lights flashed, he didn't move. What he was seeing Daiki couldn't figure out but he had clearly seen or heard something because after standing there for over an hour not making a single move he turned and began to walk away.

' _Well it's something new to track down_ ' There was also the fact that he might be able to get information out of him of where he was going. Turning back towards the text message with Lory.

 _Have you heard anything from Ruto? I know he was supposed to come here to take over her care but he never showed up. - Daiki  
Yes. He is looking for her. - Lory  
But he hasn't found her? - Daiki  
No. Yet we know who it was. - Lory  
Who? - Daiki  
My Godson tells me it was her friend. I don't expect he will harm her or let harm come to her. Thus we must find her before anyone else does. - Lory  
Do you trust him? - Daiki  
No. Yet I do trust him with her. - Lory_

Daiki leaned back in his chair pushing away from the many screens and understood something really quickly. Leiko was hunting the man down using himself, the Ankou were hunting the man down, though he wasn't sure who was the lead hunter in that case. It could be Ruto for all he knew but Ruto would then be playing to sides. Kuon was also searching for him, though from what he had said it was to convince him to return Kyoko to her family. Nothing more. Most of all Lory was seeking him as well, and he was using Ruto to do so. ' _She really has become a focal point hasn't she?_ '

* * *

 **A/N** : Yes. Tomi's environment shaped him big time. To the point, he won't allow himself to have many weaknesses. His three main ones being Reino, Kuon and Kyoko. That doesn't mean he will protect them from all harm that could come there way just the stuff that would truly break them and he already failed when it came to Kuon [in his mind anyway.] I believe personally [as his creator] that had he not grown up in that environment he likely would of been one of those annoyed doctors or professors who chain smokes and is easily annoyed but clung to by those around him while pretending to dislike it.


	146. Found, Sealed and Delivered: Part 1

**-Found, Sealed and Delivered: Part 1-**

* * *

 **Saturday night:**

The night had fallen over everything and Reino sat on the edge of the bed, her screams echoed around the house in such a way that he was sure that the neighbors could hear her and it would only be a matter of time before the police came to find out what the disturbance was. He highly doubted that the man in question of this place was known to have a screaming woman in his home. ' _Then again he does seem to work for Tomi... or is Todd Damon he works for?_ ' He mentally trailed his fingers down the back of the little grudge who was withering in pain near him, ' _No if he's wearing those glasses, he is fully Todd Damon and that makes him far more dangerous_ ' he rose to his feet gathering up the little grudge once again sending the numbing energy into the little creature and hopefully it would be enough to calm Kyoko down.

In all truth, Reino knew there wasn't a real difference between him wearing or not wearing those glasses. At most, it was just a warning sign at where his cousin was mentally and if he dares say emotionally. Without those glasses, he was more likely to be reasoned with or at least give you the illusion that he was being reasonable. When he was wearing them, that so-called illusion disappeared completely. It always surprised him really that it was Todd Damon who wore the glasses. Part of him thought that he would want his enemies to see into the pits of hell but perhaps that too was part of the illusion. As Tomi, people were wary of him, they understood quickly he wasn't someone to be messed with. His glasses could cause the light to reflect them, and as such an illusion of a chance to survive upon meeting Death's Demon. Reino closed his eyes taken a deep breath, the little grudge had settled down and he really should see that whichever aspect of his being, his cousin did get some rest. Mentally he was hoping that once she calmed down, once she wasn't in such a bad position, he could attempt that illusion of reason with his cousin and make him return her to her family.

* * *

Kuon leaned against the window his eyes, whiskey in his hand. ' _Where did you take her Tomi?_ ' He rested his forehead against his knee. Brown had not been pleased for him withholding information but no matter how he thought about it, it wasn't as if they would get there in time. What he knew about it all she was unconscious. Somehow, he doubted that if she was just unconscious that Tomi would have taken her away. No, everything inside of him was saying something more was going on. Enough that Kyoko herself couldn't protest and no matter how deep their connection was he really doubted that she would simply bow down and allow him to control her life.

His eyes darted towards his phone on the ground, ' _Come on Tomi, give me something._ ' He groaned as he hit head against the back of the window. His mind wandering to his conversation with Lory only an hour ago.

 _"Kuon, you knew exactly what was going on. You could have stopped him or said something" There was so much disappointment, hurt and worry in his voice. I knew in his eyes that I messed up but that wasn't the case. The man was a lot of things but he wasn't exactly a villain in my eyes. He wasn't a good person but he seemed to care about her. Deeply if he had reached out to me of all people when he wanted to get her out of that place. No, there were deeper villains in this world and if she had to have a murder on her side, perhaps he was a better choice than myself. The thought caused my chest to tighten, the idea that someone else would be better at her side. The idea of someone else holding her, I pushed those thoughts aside, reminding myself that I was in no position for happiness in the first place._

 _'_ And what makes him so special if he too is a murder? _' I didn't want to think about that instead of returning to the conversation, Lory had been talking but I foolishly had not been listening._ _"He won't hurt her, Lory." I balled my hand into a fist, "Besides you are to blame as much as me." I knew that it was pointless to that, it wasn't so much that he was blaming me but it felt like it. I wasn't strong enough, I was in the way, that's all these people saw. All because I promised, I gave my word to Rick I would never again hurt someone again. Now I was wondering if that was something I should have ever promised, ever given my word to in the first place._

 _"No, I don't think he will hurt her either." The sound of his voice was distant. I knew he was in deep thought for a moment before sighing heavily "I don't blame you Kuon, I know you were doing what you believed was right. You are on leave until further notice though." I was surprised at this licking my lips._

 _"For how long?" It was stupid of me, I cared about her but I wasn't sure I cared about her more than my future. If I wasn't allowed happiness then I needed to keep the career going._

 _"Until she returns to me." I knew he was saying this to push me. Apparently, Lory figured out I was not the only one that Tomi actually cared about or trusted in some way. "Your career now depends on her safety returning to her family. Focus on getting your friend to return her to us. Though I won't leave you alone in this, Ruto is out there searching for her... he does love his Goddaughter, almost as if she was his own. No perhaps in many ways she is." He chuckled but there was no warmth, there was no happiness there was only pain, only worry, only fear that she would never return. "Get her back." He said hanging up on me._

Kuon looked back out the window, in his mind, he already knew that even if Ruto found her. If she didn't want to return, Tomi would have no issues killing the man and what about Ruto, would he be able to kill someone like him? A small voice inside his head said yes. ' _But would she go with the person who killed the other?_ ' He stared at his drink, ' _This one girl is screwing up my life._ ' and even as he thought that another part of him said that she was more than welcome to turn his world upset down however many times she wanted.

* * *

 **Sunday:**

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes, her chest hurt to breathe, which was an odd feeling seeing how numb and heavy the rest of her body felt. The light from the morning sun was starting to hurt her eyes and she took a deep breath trying to force herself to sit up only to realize she was tied down, panic. Her head turned to look at the cloth tying her limbs to her side. Why hadn't she noticed that sooner? 'Brain feels fuzzy... foggy.' There was no point in screaming she could tell quickly that her throat was likely sore just like her lips feel dry when she ran her tongue across them. 'Guess feeling in some areas' the question was what else? She really wasn't sure she wanted to know at all. Still, she needed to figure out where she was."Hello?" her voice sounded strain to her like it hadn't been used in weeks, months maybe even years. It was shaking.

Knuckles ran down the side of her cheek and the motion should had scared her but for some reason she found herself calming down at once. "Shh, Kyoko." She felt something cold placed upon her forehead and understood quickly that it was a washcloth, "Hana, listen carefully to me." She tried to focus on his face but he placed a hand over her eyes and she silently understood this was his way of telling her not to worry about making eye contact, "You had tetrodotoxin poisoning. Do you understand what that means?"

Kyoko took a deep breath, her chest still hurt, that was likely why she was in so much pain prior. Now that she thought about it, she understood why she was being tied down, seizures were common, the washcloth was likely to keep the sweating and headache at bay but none of this explained how she was even alive. Unless it hadn't been that long. "How?" It wasn't really a question of how it happened she was pretty sure it was that woman who injected her and it also made sense why she was lucid. Though she had seemed to slip in and out of even that. Most of all it explained why speaking was so difficult at the moment, even that simple question had been hard to form and she wasn't sure which language would be easier but seeing as he was speaking in Russian as normal she would simply have to do her best and not think about it too much.

"Because one fears wolves, is one not to go into the woods?" She wanted to laugh, the fact that he would bring in some Russian saying to explain how she was still alive. Yet the motion of doing so hurt and she felt her chest tighten once again. "It had to be done, you wouldn't have survived otherwise." His voice was full of anger, though she was sure it wasn't directed at her. She really wished she could reach out and touch him, to calm him down. "Heth will not be able to harm you ever again." She smiled more for his sake than her own. Heth needed to be removed from this world, but the fact that she was the cost of that, it was something she would have to live with. She didn't regret it, no, but she did worry that if she could so easily request the removal of one person, how much harder would it be for the others? There was a list and most of all there was someone she feared more than Heth. Whoever their _master_ was apparently he had wanted her.

"Tomi..." he placed a hand over her mouth. Another sielent order to not speak anymore but she couldn't listen to him and the moment his hand was gone "Does my father know where I am?"

"No, it seems my cousin thought to kidnap you." Kyoko tried to see who it was who was speaking but again her vision was blurred and movement was not easy she took a little longer than it might have normally before she realized that it was Reino, she hadn't heard him come in, so that either meant he had been there the whole time or where they were, the door was open and that bothered her.

"Reino..." Tomi's voice held a hint of warning but she couldn't help but smile.

"It's true and it's a miracle the police weren't called. She screams like a Banshee"

"You should try being poisoned" she growled and regretted it the moment she did but at least she felt better because the next words out of his mouth were an apologize. However, Reino did have a point, they had to be somewhere around people if he was worried about the police, and that meant Tomi and Reino likely were in trouble. Even if she was only here because Tomi was worried about her. Though it still didn't answer exactly what he did to assure she saw the morning light. Though it did mean that the next few days would be painful. "Am... I over the worse?"

"There is still... several hours before I can be sure."

"I need to let my father know." She hated forcing herself to talk, she hated the sound of her voice. Most of all she hated that it was making her tired, because she was forcing her mind to think and all it really wanted to do was sleep. "Please..." it was the last thing she remember saying before she found herself once again in the world of darkness.

* * *

Reino moved forward a hand touching the side of her face before looking back at his cousin. Who was simply cleaning her again, "She's out." He said nothing only given a small nod of his head before Reino sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. "Are you going to deny her?" He heard the low growl under his breath and he looked away, "I know, she's important to you. More than anyone."

"No." Reino's eyes turned towards him for a moment, confusion echoing in his eyes. "She is only one of three. I failed one." It wasn't very common for this man to speak about his personal feelings. "I will protect that boy still." He said standing up after replacing the washcloth on her forehead, "But I wonder sometimes if I'm too hard on you most of all." Again Reino wasn't sure exactly what he meant by any of it and flinched as he felt Tomi's pet him, fear of being taken into one of his memories only to feel nothing. No memories popped up, no thoughts, only one emotion. One that scared him more than anything, his cousin loved him.

"Watch her, I will be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I must contact with her family it seems." He shook his head before looking at his once more. "Seems that I will not be able to keep her, all I can do is assure she makes a full recovery." There was a sadness that echoed in his cousin's voice that he could almost miss if he hadn't felt that one emotion a moment ago.

"Whose the one that you failed?" He knew already the answer, that Kuon boy.

"Doesn't matter. He'll come around soon enough." A grin began to play across his features, that caused Reino to shudder, "Fact I think the four of us will do amazing things in the future."

* * *

 **A/N** : because one fears wolves, is one not to go into the woods? - "Fear is no excuse from [possibly risky but] necessary undertakings."


	147. Found, Sealed and Delivered: Part 2

**-Found, Sealed and Delivered: Part 2-**

* * *

 _Give me your Godfather's number - Unknown_

Kuon stared at the unknown number. The message hinted at someone who knew exactly _who_ he was. That was a handful of people, Kouki knew but wouldn't be needing his number. Daiki might want it but he was pretty sure that with the way he was being treated, needing Lory's number would not be required. His father wouldn't need it and his mother didn't even have his number. He closed his eyes and it finally started to click.

 _Why do you need his number, Tomi? - Kuon_

To be honest, he really already had an idea of why Tomi wanted Lory's number. Yet the idea that he might be trying to convince Lory to give up his daughter or worse, threaten her to make him give up on her bothered him. It wouldn't be unreasonable, Tomi really didn't understand personal space, never really from what he could recall. Tomi was a man who did what he wanted when he wanted. ' _Such as contacting you now wanting Lory's number._ '

 _I don't have time for this Kuon, do what I ask. - Tomi_

 _Or what? - Kuon_

 _Do you care about the girl? - Tomi_

Kuon groaned under his breath, of course, he did but how much did he care? Was it enough to keep disobeying the man, he knew first hand how well that would go, basically that it didn't go well at all. He had a way of making you do what you didn't want to do, and right now he had found a way. It was a threat and while he was sure that he wouldn't harm her, that didn't mean that he wouldn't make it even harder for her to return to her father. He could almost see it happening in his mind. Add in the fact that Kyoko actually cared about the man or so it seemed.

His hand tightens around the phone, one voice echoing in his mind. 'Mine. She's Mine.' In many ways he can understand exactly where Tomi is coming from someone with so much light, being wrapped in a world of darkness and still holding onto that pureness, that innocence, it couldn't be natural. He mentally shook his head before sighing in regret.

 _Yes. - Kuon_

 _Then do what I asked. - Tomi_

 _I can't give you his direct number, but I can give you the one that only his top stars are allowed access too. - Kuon_

 _His number. - Tomi_

 _If you want the direct number, you can just ask her to give you the number. - Kuon_

Silience. It had been thirteen minutes and he wondered if he had simply given up and done what he had said. It wasn't as if he never just left him hanging there wondering what was going on. He really should warn his Godfather about the fact but something stopped him, it was almost as if he warned the man he would likely regret it and so he simply held his breath waiting for an answer.

 _Give me the number. - Tomi_

Kuon heart sunk to his stomach. It was as much as saying no, either he didn't want Kyoko talking to Lory or something far worse had happened. Drugs were the most likely answer. Those sort of joints they drug the women up. Fact, he was sure if it hadn't been Tomi that had been there when he had gone to _buy_ her, that she likely would have been drugged then too. If he thought about it carefully, he could recall the lifeless expressions of their Roses on display, likely the ones that were more _fighters_ and thus needed it. Thinking about it now, she had been far to calm about her everything, she didn't know him. Didn't know what he would do. ' _I doubt he told her much of anything, to much of a risk._ ' The man kept things in a steel trap, it was always like trying to pull teeth from the man. Kuon doubted that Tomi would tell him anything about what was going on, as he had said once before to him when he was younger, It's better to not know the truth sometimes _._ He was seriously hoping that wasn't one of those moments now.

 _Is she okay? - Kuon_

 _Number, Kuon - Tomi_

Kuon ran a hand through his hair. Something had happened but without more knowledge, more information about how could he inform Lory, or get his Gyrfalcon help. If it was serious then he would need medication or maybe he would kidnap a doctor. Kuon frown at the thought, no of all the years he had known this man, he seemed more likely to do it himself than seek any medical help. He had a really nasty habit of drugging people, to the point they died. Peacefully but when he had confronted him about it, he always pointed out that the chance was there for his little _friends_ to live. It's just that no one cared, including him. Mentally shaking his head he took a deep breath and sent the number to his office or more correctly to the secretary's direct number from there it would either be accepted or denied. He rarely denied such calls unless in a meeting. Pausing once more he closed his eyes.

 _We are going to need to talk soon, about you having her. - Kuon_

He waited for a reply but after a half hour, he tossed the phone to the side. Kuon knew that for Tomi he would have to think about it, there was also the possibility that he might meet him in person, that would be his goal. It would be easier for someone like Ruto or even that General Brown to track him. Though he also didn't want him to be tracked, to betray him like that. It felt wrong somehow. As if betraying him, he would somehow be betraying Kyoko.

* * *

Lory stared at his phone for a moment before putting it back to his ear, he must have heard that wrong. Dr. Zhatka had his number, well there were several Mr. Zhatka the name itself wasn't abnormal one. If he hadn't been who he was, he would never have likely known the darker nature that lurked behind that name. Yet, he did, mainly because the British Empire and the Russian Mafia were two of the biggest if not the biggest forces of mankind's nature. One that lived more within the light with hints of darkness the other more within the dark with perhaps what you could call glimmers of light. He knew not every Zhatka member was part of the family's darker business, but that tended to fall upon the women and those that were deemed unfit for the family's true nature.

In many ways, it reminded him of his Royal's and Nobles, not every Noble knew about the Ankou, only those who had a direct blood relative, generations and blood ties mattered to the Royal family. In time Mary's own children would become Nobles or marry Nobles and with them would come to a Banshee handpicked to guide and protect them, at least for a generation or two, or more correctly until the child themselves died. Should they die before the Banshee, it would simply move on. Though know Mary if she was still alive during that time, she would simply apply a second Banshee to assure her grandchildren's safety though they would not be likely to know that's exactly who they were.

"I'm sorry Maureen could you repeat that?"

Lory could almost hear the old woman frown, the sharp exhale of her breath as if she was temping more to slam the phone down and claim he was _in a meeting_ it wasn't that she hated him or that he was hated by her. No, it was more, that she was pretty strict when it came to listening skills. If she was going to talk, you had two choices upon answering that phone, listen and listen well or tell her you are in a meeting. Such things as being dumbfounded by a name, in the middle of a game, trying to fix other people's love problems. None of that mattered to her, well unless there was someone clearly bleeding to death in his office, then she might be more willing to let it slip.

"Now, Maureen, I was listening. I promise it just the name, I'm trying to place it." He heard a small click of her tongue against her teeth before a defeated sigh.

"Very well Mr. Takarada, you have a caller on the line. One Dr. Zhatka."

"Did he happen to tell you what it was about?"

"All he said was he was your daughter's doctor."

Lory starred again at the phone like it perhaps had just come to life, he really should stop doing that. He frowned slightly thinking about it some, the only doctor was actually someone preapproved by the Leiko, which meant that they were likely a Banshee of some sort. He also was pretty sure they wouldn't be taken that name if they were one. His eyes widen slightly as it came rushing to him, exactly _who_ was on the line. The Son of the White Shinigami, but he didn't _use_ that name. Kuon himself had referred to him as Tomi, so had Kyoko, Tomi Shiro, he mentally shook his head and forced a smile. "Ah yes, right. Afraid I didn't recognize the name, it sounds so much different in Russian." He was at least sure it would sound much different coming from a Russian speaker. "I'll take the call, Maureen, thank you."

* * *

Tomi couldn't believe he was doing this, he lifted his glasses above his nose slightly as he pinched it, waiting on hold for the man, didn't he have any idea? ' _He would be a fool if he didn't know the name_ ' He mentally growled at the thought. Was it possible that this Lory Takarada this man that his Hana wanted to reach out too, to let him know what was going on, didn't actually care about her? How would let alone could he break such a thing to her?

' _Could just have him killed_ ' a grin playing across his lips. ' _It's not like she would have to know it was on my order._ ' Though he did find a bit of a distaste in the idea of ordering someone else to kill him, perhaps he could just figure out another way poison might be the cowards way his Grandfather always said, or for women. Yet there were so many beautiful poisons out there, and so many ways to make someone die because men needed to do test upon tests and never on their own. As if there were an abundant of people actually worth something in this world.

In his own life, he only found three true souls that were truly worth anything of any real value. It wasn't as if he disliked his family, far from it. It was more along the fact that they didn't hold any real worth, perhaps it was how he was raised. The fear that his own family had of him, no of the power he held in his eyes. He reached up touching the edge of his eyes, ' _Desired but feared_ ' Yes, instead of making him love and value his family it simply made him bored but loyal. Loyalty could never be questioned, no the only ones allowed to kill his family would be him and even they knew this amongst themselves. He really was a Demon, Satan's own child meant to rule the world and pull it into the pits of darkness.

"Hello, Dr. Zhatka are you still there?"

Tomi's eyes brighten slightly, as he was brought back from his thoughts. "Yes indeed." This woman's answer would seal the man's fate, if he was too _busy_ to answer the phone then he would simply have to make the man disappear.

"I'll be transferring you over to Mr. Takarada now. Have a wonderful day, Dr. Zhatka."

"Wonderful. You too have a most wonderful day as well, Maureen." There was a slight click before another ring.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Special thanks to those of you have reviewed thus far. I'm very happy that you are enjoying the story thus far. Even the slow parts. I'm debating at the moment where to end this before starting into the second book so to speak. I don't want to blend/mend them too much though I have small bits and pieces that were scattered from this one to the next [though they won't play any actual roles until the next part of the 'story']. Regardless I know leaving this on a bit of hanger. Also, let's not forget Ruto's off wandering and Leiko's men are out hunting... oh the joys. Alright, I'm off now! Have a great weekend!_


	148. Found, Sealed and Delivered: Part 3

**-Found, Sealed and Delivered: Part 3-**

* * *

Tomi leaned against one of the phonebooths, he stood on the border of Botley, looking out across the river would allow passage through ferry alone, not that he would be taken the ferry when he got off the phone.

"A doctor of all things, Dr. Zhatka?" Lory's voice sounded weary, wary, and yet there was an undertone of relief.

Not that the man didn't have reason to be wary of him, he had just been thinking about how he would get rid of him if he shoved this away. It was the relief that had confused him, there was no reason to feel relief when getting a call from someone who had their so-called child, a child he knew for a fact wasn't really his in the first place. "In some ways..." it wasn't exactly a lie either, though most of his knowledge was meant to keep people alive for torture, not for any other reason, not that he really minded that aspect of his life. The knowledge had allowed him to, pay his debts on behalf of those that mattered to him. A slow grin slowly paid in his mind as he thought about what he would do to one who had destroyed his beautiful Kuon.

' _Plus there seems to be another that may need to be... taught a lesson._ ' Though who that was he wasn't sure yet. If it had been the so-called Toad, she would not have been poisoned or more correctly she would not have survived. That was the real issue with Toad, he aided several organizations, even Tomi's own _low-life_ family members had once hired him in hopes of taking over the family from his Old Man. Of course, Toad had been smart enough to know exactly how dangerous that game wad instead of him being used by them. He had turned it around and lured them to his old man, and their deaths had not been peaceful ones. Betrayal of one's family was simply not allowed. Wanting power was reasonable, but getting it by betrayal those who you should be loyal too was not. More so doing so by means of an outsider, was just dishonorable.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your call?" He wasn't sure exactly what was going through Lory's mind but he had to admit he was doing a good job at keeping himself calm. Even if his voice was holding the strain of what he really wanted to say down as much as one could expect. A smile slowly played across Tomi's features as he thought perhaps this one wouldn't be so bad for his Hana after all.

"My Hana has become very fond of you and your family it seems." He heard the deep sigh, the sound of a moving told that she was indeed alive in that one sentence, but what Lory didn't understand yet was that she was still at risk, there would still be issues afterward even if she survived these 24 hours of poisoning a really should be getting back to her, "Do not let that fool you, she is still at risk of dying." There was silence for a moment likely as this was sinking in.

"Explain." Tomi could tell that one word was hard for the man to get out, it held an inner rage, a panic that he knew very well from others. Only this time, he was not the cause of it. Still, Lory was doing his best to keep his cool, something to be admired if nothing else.

"She is dealing with tetrodotoxin poisoning." The sounds of clicking across the phone line made it clear that the man was trying to figure out exactly what that was. "It's deadly. There is no cure, she should have died hours ago." She should have died before I had even reached her, she would have, if Reino hadn't held a piece of her very being in his hands. "It is not a pretty way to die. Yet she is in my care, that makes her..."

"... safe" Tomi's eyes widen slightly but he could only give a small nod of his head as he looked out towards the river, silence fell between the two of them and he felt the urge again that said he had to leave. As he opened his mouth to end the conversation, time was not on his side and if that was all the man had to say on the matter then there was no point in keeping the conversation going. "She is fond of you, cares about you greatly. Tell me, do you truly care about her? Would you risk your life for her?"

Tomi could only grin slightly, for him he already know such a thing. Not that he could understand why she was. Even Reino and Kuon weren't exactly fond of him, accepting of his ways perhaps but not fond, it could simply be because she was a female and they were males. Yet, with Kuon and Reino's mothers he doubted that it was as simple as being taught men didn't show weaknesses, they were if nothing else, overly emotional. The both of them. "You know my family, Mr. Takarada, I'd destroy each and everyone one of them. What is mine is always mine until I choose otherwise." It wasn't exactly the answer he would want, no he was sure he wanted something more along the line of yes of course but he was not that kind of a person.

"I want my manservant there..."

Tomi's eyes flashed, he knew that he wasn't actually being asked to allow him but he would allow him to think he was fooling him. "I'll think about. I'll call again soon." He said hanging up. Snapping the phone in half he tossed it into the trashcan before pulling out a second phone dialing Reino to inform him that he was on his way back. ' _So he has sent another after her._ ' He tilted his head looking away from the river. Botley was where the people of North Hinksey now had to shop, there was a couple of small shops, for basic needs but for the most part if you wanted anything you had to take the ferry across and into Botley. These two little areas just outside of Oxford, but perhaps he should think about moving her elsewhere, he could not risk anyone else with her health. With the thought of _safe_ _and legal_ doctors screwing up his fine work. He turned to walk towards the road that almost 200 years had been closed off to the public. Too dangerous, private property, there were several other reasons why it remained closed but he wasn't planning on taking that road, no he was going to take the small unknown road that would lead straight to where he needed to go.

* * *

Lory sighed heavily as he hung up the now deadline, he tapped his fingers for a moment, when he felt the presence of another enter the room, "Did you get the location?"

King stood off to the side in her hands was a small piece of paper, her once short brown hair had been given a buzz cut with eyes of chocolate brown. "Yes, I did." She said softly before looking away. Her orders were new, fresh off the press so to speak as of last night, she had arrived in the wee morning hours with her new orders. With Lory being informed that he was to give her a proper name. The Ankou would take care of the rest from there. He had apparently taken one look at her and with his strange sense of humor, Gayle King had become Rei Gail, which depending on how you translated it, came out to be King Gail. A King is still a King, that had been his statement in the matter, she began to doubt he was the one who named the formal Prince of Ankou, Ruto. Mentally sighing she wished she had been given a far more creative name but this was her life now. ' _All because Gayle King had to die_ ' she thought darkly to herself.

King rolled her eyes before putting the piece of paper on the table, she gave a small bow of her head, "ArchDuke Lory, shall I pass this information on to Lady Kyoko's Banshee?" It was unheard of they both knew this. The idea that one Banshee would be passed along while it's still living _master_ was still alive. Yet, Lory knew better than to question it too much, he was sure Aunt had been planning this from some time now. Ruto was the best, he didn't need the best anymore, not in her eyes. Kyoko was of course to become the heir of the Takarada family name. He chuckled softly as he leaned back.

"Yes, I think it's time to inform him of his new orders as well." He tapped the piece of paper she had given him. Even if he did trust the Son of the White Shinigami with his daughter in assuring she was safe. He personally would feel much better knowing that someone else was there for her. Someone he knew would at least be more open to passing him information about her health. If it was as he said, she had been on her deathbed, he wanted to be there before it happened which meant he needed someone willing to give him that information. Lory shut his eyes tightly pushing back the urge to storm there again, but right now it would only make a scene, bring to many questions. He would have to trust that Mary and Leiko were doing the best, and if Leiko was able to conceive his cousin that such an abnormal command for a family to hold _two_ banshees then so it. ' _Not that the family really has two, but three in many ways_.' He was almost sure in time should Leiko died before the aged Banshee himself, that it would be Kouki who would be given him. Yet, even that was not a sure thing, he could just as easily become one daughter. Not that she really needed one.

Lory picked up his cell phone and dialed Ruto's number. It answered on the first ring, "Sir." Lory had to imagine that Ruto had said the word as a question and not so much as the statement that it came out as.

"Ruto, I have just spoken to the Son of the White Shinigami. I'm sure he is expecting you soon, though, it does seem he is not planning to make it easy." He paused wondering if they really had much time for this before choosing to believe they did. Kyoko would be in safe hands, he was sure of that much, he just wanted an extra pair of hands there soon. "You have also been given a new charge." He waited and when Ruto said nothing he went on, "I will no longer be your _master_ as of this morning, you have been passed on to another." Again there was silence and he knew Ruto was simply waiting for his new orders to be given to him. Lory knew that Ruto would not just abandon the girl anytime soon, not until she was brought back and for that, he was thankful that Ruto was going to be watching his little girl from this moment on. "Your new _mistress_ is Lady Kyoko Mary-Leiko Takarada."

"Understood. You have her location." If he was surprised by the fact by this abnormal change he made no sign of it in his voice and again there was no real question to what Lory was sure was supposed to be a question.

"Yes. Rei will be sending you the last known location but you might as well held towards the North Hinksey, though it seems that he was on the border between Botley and North Hinksey it's at the moment unknown if he was entering Botley or North Hinksey." He looked towards King for a moment before she tapped slightly, "Though it seems my new manservant believes the most likely location is into North Hinksey."

"Understood." Again silence and he sighed remembering just how much he disliked talking to Ruto on the phone.

"See to her care, I'm informed that she... is not well. The Son of the White Shinigami is the reason it seems she is alive. She must not be taken to any hospitals until he has given the okay." He hated saying that he really did, "I expect her to be returned to us the moment she is able to do so. Regardless of how much the boy is fond of her."

"Understood." He heard the line die. Tossing the phone onto his desk he pulled out a cigar, King leaned over lighting it within a moment's notice and he couldn't help the small grin that played across his lips. "Rei, I think it might be best for us to keep a tracker on his mobile."

"As you command." She said simply pulling out her own phone and sending a quick message out. "Is there anything else you will need from me?"

"No." He paused for a moment, "Actually, yes. Please make sure Maria isn't causing trouble." He watched her face pale and he looked at her, "You are expected to protect my children and grandchild are you not?"

"Yes..." he gave a small nod of his head. "But you're the priority."

"Indeed, yet nothing will happen to me while I'm here. While I can not be so sure about those who work for me." He grinned looking at her, "Oh and I recommend you get used to wearing... other types of clothing. I expect you to make an effort to match my style." He saw the look on her face pale even more before she gave a low growl under her breath and bowed before walking out to check on Maria. Lory couldn't help but chuckle, where Ruto did everything without much care, it seemed the formal Ankou Gayle King was going to be a bit more fun to deal with. He leaned over grabbed his phone and sent a text message to Kuon.

 _She has been found. Return home. - Lory_

True she was not home yet, but she had been found and he knew she was safe and there was no reason any longer to punish the boy. Actually, with the Son of the White Shinigami's promise to contact him again it made things much easier on his mind. He closed his eyes before sending a text message to Daiki, his Aunt and Kouki knowing that the message would spread to the rest of the family members.


	149. Found, Sealed and Delivered: Part 4

**A/N:** _No not in this case, but don't worry Kuon/Ren will have a bit more play in the next "book" when he has become more accepting of himself. Though there won't be Reino trying to 'save' her this time. There will be someone else at play and Kuon/Ren will truly put a stop to that :D_

* * *

 **-Found, Sealed and Delivered: Part 4-**

* * *

Ruto stared off into the distance, across the river towards North Hinksey. He had spent far to much time trying to make up this choice. He had already done a bit of searching around Botley near the edges of the cords he had been given. When the young man who had Kyoko had called, he had been here. Either looking into Botley or into North Hinksey, naturally one would look towards the calming river. It was one of those things that people never stopped doing even in this time of age, water meant survival, meant life.

He tried to keep his mind from wandering to the fact that Lory's had a new Banshee it was slightly strange to feel like he had been fired and yet promoted in some ways at the same time. It wasn't any surprise really that Kyoko had been able to catch their hearts with such ease. What was more of a surprise to him was that they would break away from the norm, a family banshee, like him, was tied to their owner until one or both died, and if they outlived the one assigned to them then it was always to the heir of that family. In some way, he was still tied to the same family but Lory was very much alive. Which made him wonder exactly what their end game was for Kyoko but for the time he wouldn't focus on it. What he would focus on was getting her back or at least getting to her side.

"I recommend heading towards North Hinksey" Ruto eyes shifted to look down towards the elderly man, with a black hat drawn over his head, to hide his face in shadows, with black sunglasses. It didn't take Ruto much to recognize the man. The Aevel rarely if ever left Leiko's side, unless he was ordered to do so. Many of the nation's people believed that he might be in love with the Queen Mother. It was all due to how loyal he was, how he was always there lurking in the background, in the shadows that when he wasn't around people tended to question where he was. Mankind had a habit of wanting to see romance where romance was not and that was exactly the case here. Aevel or as he was known to the rest of the world Fedele was extremely loyal, and would protect the Queen Mother as the last Crown had ordered him to do so all those years ago. It would be a duty he would obey until his last breath.

Ruto had felt that way about Lory for years, then Kyoko had entered his life and for once he could foresee the future should Lory die from natural cause because Ruto would not have allowed for any unnatural death. It was almost a blessing in a way to be given this new role, he would be expected to follow her orders. He had been sent from Lory's side many times to pick up his wife, his son or even his granddaughter. More so when his son came for a visit is that he lived with the British Royal Family put him more endangered but as he grew older that risk became less, they both were almost overlooked now.

"If you would be so kind... Lady Aster wishes to speak with you." He said motioning his hand towards a car with its back windows blackout. Ruto knew if he looked in the front window there would be a black glass wall also blacked out that would make it near impossible to look into. He could also be assured that the car was far more armored than the front of it would be. No one would be able to see or know that the Queen Mother Leiko was inside.

"Aevel," He gave a slight bow of his head before turning towards the car. Ruto would not question the fact that Leiko was here, the woman wouldn't be here if it wasn't safe or at least mostly safe. He gave a small bow of his head before turning and walking towards that car as the elderly man turned to look back towards the river, watching the ferry that slowly moved up and down the river in the distance.

As the window on the driver's side came down just an inch or two, he could see Leiko with large sunglasses on her face, a slight frown on her features but she looked straight ahead, her hands folded in her lap. "Banshee" her voice was low but not low enough that he couldn't make out exactly what she was saying as he stood next to her door. Watching her every movement from that small crack in the window. "Is it safe to say you have your new orders?" Ruto gave a single nod of his head if she saw him she made no notion of it. "Very well, then bring her back. I do not care what that boy thinks, my child is important for the future of the Takarada family." The window rose back up and Ruto could only give a slight nod of his head as Aevel moved towards the car.

"Perhaps it is best to take the road less traveled." He said looking at him once before opening the driver's car door. "Good day to you." Ruto watched as the car pulled out and away before turning back towards the river. Wondering what it was that the elderly man had seen that he had missed. His eyes once again moving along the edges, the most common road so to speak was the one that would take him by ferry the one that wasn't traveled anymore was closed to all public transportation and had been for years. So what exactly was he missing?

* * *

Ruto stared up into the sky, it was getting late and they would have company soon. Tomi had said nothing about who it was as he appeared before him, taken out his glasses before slipping them onto his face. ' _No it's not Tomi I'm dealing with at all is it?_ ' Part of him wanted to say that his cousin was just a madman, that there was indeed a small part of him that cared but the doubt, the doubt was always there. How could someone who cared kill with such ease? How could a man who claimed to care be more than making it clear they have no issues in taken the people that they themselves cared about? His own mother was often threaten, not so much physically as much as mentally. ' _We are simply possessions to the man._ ' The first possession in Tomi's collection had been himself, followed by the boy from America and lastly Kyoko.

His eyes darted slightly towards the little grudge, it's little arms stretching upwards as if just coming out of sleep but he knew it was more than that. Kyoko was doing well, doing well under his cousin's watchful eyes, she was just weak and tired. It was to be expected but with him sending energy to her, allowing her to function outside of her means a type of healing that did nothing to heal the body only trick it into believing it was better off than what it really was. Between him and the likely drugs that his cousin has been given her, she would make it out of this. Reino turned as he stared at the tall black man, the one who had been called Ruto and he backed quickly against the door. "Shit... it's you."

Ruto said nothing as he stood there, his eyes looking around. He had gotten the text message from Lory, apparently, had gotten the address not that he knew how he came about getting it. Yet it did make getting here much easier, no hunting down either and it hadn't taken him long to figure out the road less taken was really about once he had begun looking at the one road that leads to North Hinksey. The only question if he was to ever think about voicing it, was how had Leiko gotten this information and why hadn't it passed down to the Ankou and thus unto him? No, it had been given directly from the head of the Banshee or at least where he had to go before he had later gotten the address.

Ruto licked his lips as his eyes darted upwards, wondering where his cousin was at the moment before looking back towards the man. 'Please say they aren't here to kill each other...' He ran a hand over the top of the grudge's head, wondering how safe he would be if they did, the only one he could be sure would be safe was Kyoko. He doubted Ruto would give a damn about him, his cousin might. Taken a deep breath to settle his mind and soul he could feel the little grudge start to vibrate as though it was purring softly towards him. "You... can't take her just yet."

"I have been informed," Ruto said staring at the boy in front of him. The kid was clearly terrified, not that he could blame him either, the last time he had seen him he had tormented the boy within his mind. "However, I also have orders to return her home."

"He's not going to be too happy about that," Ruto muttered then again there was the possibility that he wouldn't mind either. Slowly his eyes turned towards Ruto wondering why the man hadn't even bothered to question why he was here with the man who had taken Kyoko in the first place. "Why aren't you asking why I'm here?"

"Not important to my orders," Ruto said standing there until Ruto sighed heavily running a hand through his hair before shaking his head once more.

"..." Reino really wished one of his other friends were here, but they would never be allowed in this area so he simply turned slightly opening the door behind him. "She's upstairs..." he wondered for a moment what name he should use but he doubted that Ruto had any idea who Tomi was "Todd Damon is with her, he's been treating her." He took a step back as Ruto moved forward, "She is perkier than she should be due to my abilities." He said as the man walked passed him completely and moved towards the stairs.

Ruto paused at the steps to look at him carefully, "I understand." He waited for a second longer before Reino turned away completely. Reino didn't want to be in any mess that happened between those two, sitting on the couch he reached for the remote. "Who knows about her location?"

Reino's eyes turned slightly towards him, "The guy who owns this place can apparently be trusted, he's a friend but... I have no idea if he has told the _family_ yet about the girl. If he even knows exactly who she is, Todd Damon only allowed him a moment and her face was hidden. No one has been allowed near her but myself and him." His eyes darted down towards the little grudge "Though, I'm sure she will perk the _family's_ interested she is something living, he has claimed... _ownership_ over her so that should give her some added protection for the time." He rested his head on the back of the couch before closing his eyes, "But you should know, that doesn't mean it a good thing."

Ruto gave a small nod of his head in understanding not that Reino saw it and he made his way up the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the delay but with the holidays and being out and about visiting friends and family and nowhere near my home at the moment. Hope everyone else is having a safe holiday during this time of the year!


	150. Found, Sealed and Delivered: Part 5

**-Found, Sealed and Delivered: Part 5-**

* * *

Tomi watched as the dark-skinned man came into view. He mentally made a checklist and recalled this man's name was Ruto, it seemed he had no last name. Then again he did work with a man who was part of the entertainment world, so that wasn't an uncommon factor. Many people went with one name, Heth had been one of those sorts. He shifted his arms toward his side, one hand in one of his coat pockets as he grinned at the man who stood in front of him. "Ruto, how nice of you to join us." His eyes shifted slightly before flinging a scalpel flying out towards the man in the hall. Cutting against his cheek and sticking into the wall. "Do I need to remind you what happens to the ears within these walls?" He chuckled as the man on the other side of the hall stared wide-eyed shaking his head before quickly moving towards one of the doors slamming it shut.

Ruto said nothing as Tomi handled the little _guest_ , the boy downstairs had informed him that there was another but that the Son of the White Shinigami and himself had been keeping the man out of her room. His eyes trailed towards the door that. "What do you wish to be called?"

Tomi smiled slightly as he shifted his glasses further up his nose, "For now, it is best to refer to me as Dr. Zhatka." His hand returning back to his pockets, pockets that they both knew held more weapons within or more importantly scalpels, only Tomi truly knew what was in each of his little shots. "I take it he told you?"

Ruto said nothing other than to give a single nod of his head, his eyes never leaving the way that Tomi himself carried himself. The man was clearly more than what he seemed but no one would really suspect it unless they were trained in understanding that the laid back personality that he was pulling off at the moment was more to ease someone into the illusion that he was more or less harmless. It was in many ways the same way he himself had carried himself over the years. The big difference being that he lived under the illusion of someone firm and almost a bit stiff, and almost perfect British Butler if you liked. Though with Lory as his Owner, there was more than enough times that the perfect illusion was shattered to take part in his odd behaviors, though he had come to understand that it was simply him acting, to make people lower their guard when it came to him. Those who knew him well enough knew better than to do that.

Tomi leaned his head back looking up towards the ceiling but he could see Ruto just fine with his glasses. "How important is she to you?" His eyes dropped slightly towards him, "I don't need to ask if you would die for her, your... _kind_ have no real choice in that matter. Doesn't matter what you personally think on it right?" Willing to die however was different in Tomi's eyes, he was willing to betray his own family for his three chosen ones if it ever came down to it. To go against everything and while he couldn't say he would die for her that was more because in his mind dying was more of a sign of weakness on his part, he shouldn't need to die for either of them, he needed to be smarter, stronger, faster to prevent such things. A soldier will do their job but this wasn't a job, this wasn't an order, this would set everything from this point onwards in his mind.

Ruto watched the man before him carefully, he gave no expression on what he personally was thinking before looking towards the door, the danger threat was low at the moment at least until he did give the man the answer. Then things could possibly get dangerous, but this man also meant a great deal to Kyoko. Perhaps that was the truth is, besides, one never pointed out their weaknesses, even if they were strong, there was always someone stronger, someone able to use it and bend it to their will. Not that he personally had any enemies, not anymore. "She has always spoken highly of you, _Dr. Zhatka_ though she used another name for you." His eyes turned slowly towards him, "Even with all the things that you allowed to happen to her, what about her changed your mind." As normal his questions were never really spoken as such. However, he watched at Tomi's eyes darted towards the hall clearly not bothered by his monotone voice. Slowly Tomi turned back to look him over carefully before, a slow grin playing across his features.

Tomi really shouldn't have been surprised at all, "Clever little Ankou" his grin growing larger as if he was about to laugh but slowly the grin simply faded away, "Nothing really has changed. Not in my mind." His eyes turned towards the door for a moment behind him, as if listening for any sound on the other side before turning back towards the man in front of him, "It just takes a great deal to be worthy of becoming mine." Not that it seemed to take much for this one person to sway him, but when he thought about it carefully either had Reino or Kuon for that matter either, the only true difference between the three was that at first he was far too weak to protect Reino and as a result he suffered, then he hadn't thought about the fact that Kuon's little weakness over his friend. If he had thought about the other people in the boy's life he might have been able to prevent him from breaking. Though he also knew that it wasn't so much that his friend had died, as much as he blamed himself for it having happened. Kuon's hate had lead to his friend's death, being unable to control the darkness did have drawbacks. Things he planned to fix when it came to Kyoko, things he hoped to correct and mend within Kuon and things he knew that Reino understood and while he accepted it the darkness in the world he tried to keep away from it. All things that needed to be dealt with correctly but first he had to figure out exactly what was best for his little Hana to assure that she didn't end up like Kuon. "Your turn."

Ruto tilted his head in a slight bow of his head, "Indeed as you say I will give up my very life for that child." His eyes trailed towards the end of the hall, the sound of a door cranking slowly before Tomi sighed heavily.

"I think our host may need to go out back and start digging a hole. Cut my work in half." He said just loud enough that there was yet another yelp before the door quickly shut once more. He ran a hand through his hair before looking back towards Ruto. "Is that all you got?"

"Other than to say I will be following whatever course of action you take, rather you like it or not," Ruto said simply. "If that is all, sir I would like to see her now." Ruto took a step forward as Tomi straighten his body from the doorframe. Tomi looked down slightly at the man before him, not that Ruto was exactly a short. Ruto didn't bother to tilt his head upwards, his eyes moved upwards. "I take it that you have more to say then."

"You don't think for yourself, how can I trust someone who may be ordered to kill her?" Tomi kept his voice low, but he moved his hand out of his pocket and held one of his scalpels into Ruto's side pushing just hard enough that Ruto would know it was there, his other hand in another pocket.

Ruto sighed heavily as if dealing with a small child. In many ways, he felt that he was indeed doing just that. The big difference between them was that this so-called child was a killer. Ruto had more numbers under his belt, there were plenty who were against the Crown, those who committed such crimes that it was required, they had people who they had to assure live in wars and battles and that just added to the numbers. In many ways, having the orders to kill and protect was far different than making that choice to do so, which at least in the later part of this young man's life, was indeed his choice in the matter. Still, Ruto was sure there was a time when he had no choice at all. "Orders are indeed orders, you yourself should understand that well."

Tomi pulled his blade away from Ruto's side before pocketing it once more. "Indeed, but that is not good enough." He pulled out a needle and held it against his other side if he was surprised by the lack of response from the older man it didn't show. No, in truth, Tomi understood exactly what type of man he was dealing with. There wasn't fear in the idea of his death or being harmed. Ruto wasn't making a move because they both knew that until he did something that warrants Tomi to take action against him, such as trying to get to Kyoko without his permission, that he would not act. "Now, let's start again. How important is she to you?"

Ruto gave another sigh, though his expression didn't seem to change, nor did he look down towards the needle that was pressed to his side or upwards into his face, he simply kept his eyes looking up at him. "I can only hope that she is the cause of my death."

Tomi hums softly in thought, his eyes never leaving Ruto's face. "Remarkable isn't it?" Ruto lifted his head finally truly looking into the man's face before him as Tomi pulled away some, "Truly remarkable..." he shifted the needle into his pocket before moving towards the door. "Not only is her strength and willpower but her abilities to... capture those around her." He grins slightly as he turned his back completely upon a man who he knew could likely kill him with one move or at least attempt, not that he would be a very easy kill. "It's only going to get harder for her..."

Ruto said nothing as Tomi opened the door, stepping aside so he could finally enter the room, he paused at the doorway taken first in the room itself. Very simple but it had the scent of death, of blood and of illness heavy in the room. His eyes turned towards Tomi and he sighed, "She was very close to death a few times... but she is on the mend. She will live but it will take time to see if anything is long lasting." Though Tomi himself knew that the pain could be controlled if by means of Reino, but that was a lot to ask a boy who had no real stake in any of this, short of being threatened. "I've put her to sleep..." Tomi said as Ruto stepped further into the room.

The room itself was simple, nothing grand but clean, extremely clean. Ruto could almost make believe that she was in a hospital room, only it didn't have that overpowering chemical smell he always picked up within them. Whoever questioned Tomi about caring about the girl would not be able to deny it looking at the room itself. Even if they knew him very well, even Reino if he indeed been the only other person allowed within this room during her weaken state, had to care on some level. Ruto moved forward towards the bed looking down at Kyoko, she was pale, shiver and sweating but otherwise, she looked well. "How close."

"If it wasn't for my cousin, she would be dead." Ruto eyes turned towards Tomi as the man stepped the rest of the way in closing the door, "Do not use her true name. From this moment while you are here, you are..." he tilted his head looking over the man carefully, "Well, to be honest, I don't care exactly who you are." He moved towards Kyoko placing a hand on her forehead before nodding towards a bowl, "Her temperature is up again, make yourself useful."

* * *

 **A/N** : I hope everyone had a great holiday, I'm personally an Aunt [again] for the tenth time! [In fairness I've been an Aunt since I was 2 but a new one has joined our lovely family!] Now to get back into the swing of things here!


	151. Found, Sealed and Delivered: Part 6

**-Found, Sealed, and Delivered: Part 6-**

* * *

Ruto came to understand a few things very quickly. The first was that there was little to no reason to speak Kyoko's name. He had taken to calling her Hana when she was awake, while the so-called Dr. Zhatka informed him that she was doing much better, she could not hold anything without shaking and the simple act of speaking seemed to drain her energy quickly. As the only other two allowed in the room called her Hana when he had to use her name, that was what he called her. Though it quickly became clear that outside of the room, she tended to just be referred to as Girl.

The second thing he quickly realized was that the man their so-called host was trying to get into the room. As such there was always one of the three of them inside this very room. They didn't even bother to use the connected bathroom as if there was an unknown danger if the man figured out exactly who was inside this room, though Ruto was sure there was something more to that. The one time that the man came to the door, he had been standing near her bedside. Reino had answered the door and the man tried to get information, Reino answer was that she was his girlfriend and when the man tried to push his way in, Reino had grinned and started speaking about some spirit that he was seeing, someone with a butcher knife looking for her long lost lover. A lover who had betrayed her, a lover who she would bring to the other side. There was a pause and while Ruto couldn't see it, he was almost sure that Reino was seeing something and then man yelped, as though he had felt something. Ruto wasn't sure what he had said afterward to their host before shutting the door on him but he had clearly heard the whimper and then another scream before he heard the man running down the hall. Reino's eyes glanced towards Ruto's for a moment before settling on Kyoko and then going to the window to look out into the empty landscape.

The third thing he had learned within these last few days here at her side, was the emotions and feelings that seemed to come off the two young men, not only for each other and for Kyoko but towards himself. Reino was a man living in fear. Fear towards himself, fear towards the Son of the White Shinigami, both of which he understood. Ruto had tormented the boy inside of his mind and Kyoko's Tomi was a man who should be feared at all cost. If one cared about their survival, something that he quickly understood Kyoko was missing when it came to the man. Yet the fear that surprised Ruto most was the fear for Kyoko at first he thought it was due to her being ill but something within the last day or so he realized it was more than that. The fear was rooted deeper than that and Ruto was at a loss for where it was coming from. Yet, Reino kept his eyes focus on something only he could see and would shake his head softly before looking out towards the window, whatever the boy saw it brought dread into his eyes before he was holding something to his chest as if to protecting it from further harm.

As for the Son of the White Shinigami and Reino's relationship, they cared for each other. Reino was clearly denying his own kinder thoughts of the man, most likely due to the strongest ones being that of fear and disgust. Ruto was sure at this stage the disgust was due to how he got Reino to obey, underline threats to make him act accordingly or to handle their host. Yet, at the same time, he could see that there were respect and trust that Reino felt for him. Though Ruto wasn't sure if that respect was brought on by the trust in his words or if it was the fear of what he would and could do to Reino and anyone he cared about. Part of Ruto wondered if that fear fell towards Kyoko as well but he doubted it, as much as Reino held fear inside of him it didn't seem to be directed from what the man could do to her and that was where the hints of jealously fell. Jealously that the so-called doctor cared about her to the point that Reino was picking it up on it and his desire to have that same sort of care.

Yet for Kyoko's Tomi, he barely allowed his emotions to show on his features, he always looked like he was bored or just accepted everything that was going on around him. Yet, it was in his actions, the way he looked after Kyoko, noticing the smallest details of her discomfort and quickly moving to handle it even before Ruto could move, the way he looked at Reino when the boy didn't realize it, how his eyes trailed towards him showing his worry and most of all his love for the young man. If Ruto didn't know better he would say that they were brothers, the older brother not wanting to look weak in front of the younger brother, the younger brother not wanting to disappoint the older one. In truth, it made Ruto want to see how Tomi would act around Kuon, would everything be shown in his eyes, the glasses only being used to attempt to hide the deeper feelings that he felt? So many questions echoed in his mind but the only thing he knew for sure at the end of it all was that Tomi would do anything for these two, he was just softer on Kyoko, likely because she was a female. Men tended to be gentle with women more so those in the Russian Mafia, their women were treated with respect and care. Most of the time the truth behind their ways were hidden from them, at least from what Ruto had gathered since Kyoko entered their lives, he had to make sure that Lory had all the information. In many ways, he was sure that was why he was given the role as her Godfather in the end. Added protection against something that they weren't fully sure about.

"We can't stay here" his eyes snapped towards Reino pulling his mind from his own thoughts as he watched over Kyoko. Reino was running a hand through something he himself couldn't see. "He finally made the call."

Ruto eyes dropped back down towards Kyoko. "Who did he call."

Reino gave a small shrug of his shoulders if he knew the boy wasn't telling Ruto at the time. "The _Good Doctor_ will let us know soon enough." He said turning his eyes back towards the window. "Just get ready to leave. It will likely be soon."

* * *

Tomi snarled under his breath as he held his host by his throat, his fingers digging in making it hard for the man to breath. "What did I say about snooping?" The man hands digging into his wrist, trying to get the most needed air into his throat. "Pests" he snarled as he released his throat, there was no real point in killing the man. In all truth he was being loyal, just not to him. Besides, the Family would want to know, even if they believed she was Reino's. It was twisted really, Reino and Kuon both wanted his little Hana. One would end up hurt in the end and that bothered him. 'I will have to correct that quickly' he thought to himself before looking down at the man who was rubbing his throat.

The man slowly got to his feet his eyes darting back and forth, "Orders... it was just ordered..." he whispered under his breath. "Not like I wanted... I mean... I'm loyal... very loyal... yes loyal."

Tomi removed his glasses from his face pitching the bridge of his nose. "And they say I'm the insane one." He almost sounded like he was muttering if it wasn't for the fact each word was perfectly clear. Slipping the glasses back on his red eyes glared at the man in front of him who backed further against the wall. "Now. How about you be a good little pest and tell me who exactly you told and who they are sending."

"Natasha... and Boris." He said balling himself up as if expecting to have his neck snapped. Instead, Tomi turned away and walked out the door, shutting it behind him but he didn't miss the praise to Gods and Saints that the man began to bellow from behind the closed door as he made his way to Kyoko's room.

* * *

Reino stared down at the little grudge in resting against his knee a hand slowly petting it like it was a pet cat. Slowly his eyes darted towards the door, he could tell Tomi's footsteps compared to their so-called host's footsteps with ease. However, had Ruto not been in the room with him, he might have questioned exactly who was opening the door into Kyoko's room. Tomi or Todd Damon as their host and guest honestly knew him as shut the door behind him before looking towards Kyoko's sleeping body, the smallest hint of worry echoed across his face before disappearing and Reino couldn't be sure he even saw it. His eyes turned towards the window looking back outside towards the darkening sky. He couldn't understand why it bothered him so much that Kyoko was getting his affection but it did.

"We must leave." Tomi's voice cut through the room causing Kyoko to stir some in her sleep.

Reino could see Ruto reached over and place a hand on her forehead and this one action seemed to calm her at once. 'A _t least she's awake more than compared to three days ago... or even yesterday._ ' Whatever his cousin was doing it was working. "And where exactly are we going?"

Tomi eyes turned towards Reino "You are going home." Reino's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at his cousin directly. He wanted to know why, almost asked but he had his friends, his mother would likely be worried and "and you are keeping your _pet_ at least for the time being." Reino knew exactly what he was being told without the exact words being used. His job would remain the same, take care of the piece of her soul, to help with the healing process her body was going through.

Reino "Must be one of the siblings..."

Tomi's eyes narrowed just slightly, before looking away from Reino all together, "Both actually."

Reino wasn't surprised by this news, part of him told himself he should be but Natasha was not one who ever traveled alone, her brothers just didn't allow it, though normally it was someone else, Boris was basically overkilled at this point. "They will just follow."

Tomi said nothing he simply stared off towards the window. Ruto who had said nothing finally placed his hands behind his back, "It may be wise to take her home." Tomi's eyes lowered for a moment, thinking over everything he knew at the moment. Slowly he took a deep breath, his hands going towards his pockets as he stared at the window, not really seeing anything at the moment.

"I doubt the Queen would allow me of all people to wander her palace halls and injecting the girl with her medication." Slowly his eyes turned towards Ruto, "Medication that is not... approved as of yet." His eyes once again moved back towards the window, "Though she is getting stronger every day, I rather not have to move her at all for another few days but we must leave at dawn... the issue is I am not sure exactly where we should go." He closed his eyes for a moment, "Perhaps you should call her father. I'm sure Mr. Lovemon can figure out exactly where to take our little Hana."

"Hana Lovemon..." Reino rolled his eyes at the thought. "What's Mr. Lovemon's first name Cupid?"

"Exactly," Tomi said looking at the slight smirk on Reino's face. Reino looked at his cousin as if he had grown a second head, the man wasn't known for his jokes or at least not jokes that didn't end up with someone dead. "I'm sure Mr. Ankou can help Cupid Lovemon figure out where we should take his daughter." Ruto gave a slight bow of his head before making his way towards the door. "There is no reason to hide the location at the moment, just make the call quick." Ruto gave a small nod of his head in understanding before closing the door behind him.

"When do I leave?" Reino asked after a moment of silence.

"I'd like you to stay a little longer, an hour or so after we leave. To make sure the pest doesn't follow." Reino stared down at the grudge as his cousin stepped closer to him, his hand running through a lock of his silver hair. "Reino, they will not question you. If they do, tell them that she is simply a young woman you fell in love with. It won't be exactly a lie now will it?" Reino's eyes shot towards his for a second before looking back towards the window. "You will have to win her heart if you want it, Reino, I cannot help you in this matter. Though I approve of your choice." He stared at the ends of Reino's hair for a moment before letting them fall, "I wouldn't kill you if she chooses you at least." With that, he turned away from the young man and moved back towards Kyoko silently watching over her as they all did.


	152. Found, Sealed and Delivered: Part 7

- **Found, Sealed and Delivered: Part 7-**

* * *

Lory learned back in his chair, turning his cigar between his fingers. "What are you dragging her into Son of the White Shinigami?" Not that Ruto seemed to have too much information, or perhaps he did have more information and was just giving him the basic information. "Their's is not to make reply." He muttered under his breath recalling what he had been told as a child about the Ankous and Banshees. It always did make conversation difficult. All Lory had gotten really was that the good _doctor_ was about to have unwelcome family coming for a visit. Lory had, of course, asked why, but Ruto had not given him an answer.

"Their's is not to reason why..." he tapped his fingers against his armrest, as he placed his cigar between his lips. Lory had thought about perhaps rephrasing the question but it dried in his mouth at Ruto's next statement. They needed someplace that was not either in Japan or within the British Empire. That left very few places really, seeing as he wouldn't be sending her to any other Asian countries and the very size of the British Empire, well it was not within reason to say that his dear cousin controlled a good part of the world. Though, that control was not nearly realized by the majority and what would the country think if they knew that it was really his Aunt that controlled the most powerful woman in the known world.

"Their's is but to do and die." Then again, was she really the most powerful woman? True she held deadly Ankou within the grasp of her hands, much like his Aunt held Mary's hand. Yet they both seemed to want to give the world the illusion of otherwise. ' _Perhaps the real power is in the hands of those who show illusions to the everyday people._ ' Like actors and actresses. They held far more power than even they seemed to know and realize. His eyes widen slightly and he chuckled. "Perfect!"

"What is sir?" Lory didn't look in the direction of the former Ankou now Banshee. It was still taken him some time to get used to the fact that this was who was his personal guard now. Not that he was complaining, her whole look had changed to fit in with the new lifestyle she was going to live for the rest of her life. He wondered exactly how hard it was for her for just a moment before pushing the thought away. Once again the fact that they are brought up with the ideology that they are to do not ask why.

"I need you to do a bit of digging." He could already see her frown, it wasn't uncommon for Banshees to do this sort of thing but most tended not too, it was why it was a retirement job for many. Not that she was really retired seeing as she was guarding a member of the Royal Family or at least an honorable one. "It's a young man by the name of Reino Kobayashi."

"Is this pleasure or business?" That was one of the biggest difference between Ruto and the now 'Rei Gail' she put everything into a manner of order. What she personally saw as a top priority and low priority, though Lory was sure that Ruto did too, he just didn't ask.

"Not sure yet" he knew that Kyoko had a contract with the boy, that he was helping her in something. However, what that was, he didn't know. 'She may be my daughter, but Aunt Leiko was right. She must grow and I must support her. Like I do with my son as I do with my granddaughter.' He blew out of a cloud of smoke. ' _And right now, that means the place she's going to rest, might not be the most relaxing but it will be with people who care about her._ ' He grins softly at the thought. "I also need three plane tickets, under an alias of course."

"Where too?" Lory leaned over and pulled out a little memo pad writing an address down. "This is where my daughter will be staying with her doctor and Godfather." He said simply before handing it to her, "I am told the warm weather will do her some good."

"You can't be serious..." she said looking down at the address, before looking back at him and sighing heavily. "Fine. I just want to point out that she should be within the Queen and her family."

"It's for the best." she frowned once more before turning on her heel "Oh and Gail." Her eyes turned slightly towards him, "You are not allowed to speak about this to anyone. Including my Aunt's little shadow." He grinned as she lowered her head in a slight bow before leaving. Truth be told he wasn't sure if she would say something or not but none of that matter in the long run. If his Aunt did call him, he would explain things to her because he knew it would only be a matter of time before she did. ' _She's not going to be happy, but she does like them so maybe..._ ' he shook his head once more before reaching for his phone.

* * *

Kuu stared at his cell phone, he turned it over as though he expected some sort of flaw or damage before once again turning it over to stare at the caller ID, it indeed did say _Boss_ but he felt he was in doubt. He put a finger in his ear as though perhaps he was hearing things before putting the phone back to his ear, "Can you repeat that, Boss?"

Lory sighed on the other side of the phone and Kuu winced slightly, "I need you to babysit my daughter for a couple weeks." The words themselves weren't the issue, it was when you took into account that this was Lory. That he had never been left alone with either of Lory's children. Not to say he'd only met the girl about a week ago at this point. No, even if he took that into account, it was the fact she was part of the British Royal Family, that as a member until her coming of age party, was never outside of some sort of guard. While she might have been able to get away with it prior to being in the news with his son, making a public apology at that over the whole thing. It was just, leaving him flabbergasted about the whole thing. "Kuu are you listening?"

"Yes..." he said after a moment before pulling away from the phone double checking once more before putting it back to his ear. "I'm just having a hard time coming to terms with your request. You do realize _who_ your daughter is, right?"

Lory, "Kuu, I know very well who my daughter is."

Kuu wasn't exactly sure he did at this moment. If he really did, then there wasn't any reason for her to have to come all the way to America just to be watched by him. It wasn't as if he would actually deny Lory anything, but it was just strange. The only thing he could think about was that something like what had happened with Kuon had happened with Kyoko and he pitched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure he knew how to handle such a case, he hadn't done so well with his own son. What if he really messed this up? "It's nothing serious, Kuu." Kuu took a deep breath at that, "She just got sick. She needs somewhere warmer to get better. Ruto will take care of everything and her doctor will be with her. I'd have Kouki manage her but he lives in the city until she is a bit better, I think it's best she be out in the country. Lot's of fresh air."

Kuu couldn't deny that. He had bought this place because Kuon had loved animals, he had loved nature. Still, he felt that there was something he wasn't telling him, something that he should know. "How long are we talking?" From what it sounded like, he wasn't actually going to be watching her at all.

"Couple weeks at most, her doctor isn't sure just yet." How could they not be sure? Worry spread across his mind, more so when he thought about how close his wife and son seemed to be with the young woman. Yet Lory simply went on, "It's nothing to worry about. Plus, Juliena and you won't have to take any time off of work. She will have plenty to do catching up with her school work."

Kuu frowned, they had never had their son do schoolwork when he was sick, not that he was ever sick in the means of a cold but he had broken a few bones in his time. "You are going to make her attend classes? Here?" That would be a problem, to get her into a good High School would be hard enough but the fact that she would only be here for a short period of time before she was with her brother would mean more transfers. Then again, they could likely get away with her being an exchange student if need be.

"Within your home, she is going to one of the best schools in the world. They have always had ways around traveling. She could be in the middle of a warzone, with no access to the internet or clean running water and they would still be able to assure she was up to date." It was spoken like a man who knew first hand. "They will even send approved tutors if need be, though with her being a straight-A student, well it goes without saying she won't need it. Though they have plenty of other resources if she needs it. I'll send you a copy of the guidelines on how to use their online system, but I doubt you will need to help her. Ruto knows the system."

Kuu just stared at his wall, trying to put it together. It almost felt like Lory had already accepted the answer to his request as being yes, again he had no reason to deny his request but normally people actually agreed to things prior to being told such things.

"I'll text you the details of when she is due to arrive at your door. You won't have to worry about picking her up, I'm arranging a taxi to take her from the airport to your house, with Ruto and her Doctor. All you need to do is have three rooms prepared. That shouldn't be too hard seeing as you have plenty of room."

Kuu found himself frowning at his phone as he pulled it away. "You do realize I haven't spoken to my wife about this? Not to say I haven't actually agreed."

Lory, "I don't really need you to agree, Kuu. We both know that Juliena would take any moment to have Mr. Kidnappers daughter in her grasp even for a short period of time. If you say no, I'll just contact her next and tell her how you refused to take my poor Kyoko who needs a safe place to rest until she can handle the city life again."

Kuu, "You wouldn't..." they both knew what would happen if Lory did go that route. His Juli would not talk to him again, she might even expect him to sleep outside... without a tent or worse. He sighed heavily as he could almost hear the grin on Lory's face. "Fine. Send the information... however, what am I to say should it get found out?"

Lory, "That she's traveling abode and with her brother being a busy man, she is in the care of a close family friend. It's not unknown that we are close."

Kuu again knew there was truth in that, it wouldn't be uncommon if you again didn't take into account who Lory was, who his family was. Then again, he did just have tea and lunch a few days ago with the Queen and her mother. So perhaps, no one would think twice about it at all. It's not like Lory went out of his way to talk about his private life. Heck, most people were surprised by him when they first met him as if the media wasn't telling the truth, then again the media did tend to water it down but Kuu knew that was likely due to the PR department than anything else. "Okay. I take it you want updates."

Lory, "Of course. As I will keep an eye on yours."

* * *

 **A/N** : There is likely one more chapter [maybe two] before I close 'book one' at which point I will go through and correct errors. I will also be seeking a beta reader for 'book two' and if you are wanting this please let me know in a PM. Thank you.


	153. Found, Sealed and Delivered: Epilogue

**-Found, Sealed and Delivered: Epilogue-**

* * *

Tomi stared off into the distance, it had been a few weeks now. Fact, they were back with Hizuri family simply because Kouki her brother had a business trip. Apparently, this meant that he had to personally see to his sister's care in his mind. Which meant that they would be staying here _again_ with a very overbearing couple. They were, endearing in a creepy sort of way, with their hugs and attempts to feed, the discussion over the fact that Kuu was _special_ and that most people did not eat nearly the same amount had been mind-boggling, to say the least and a small part of him was itching to explore exactly how long Kuu could go without eating and then follow that with could he increase the man's hunger. Kuu could be a deadly weapon if used properly and his wife, a true Russian if he did say so himself. The woman had a fury under her that made even him shudder deep down inside. Truly it was a shame that they never had a daughter of their own, he doubted that their daughter would have been so easily broken.

Tomi's eyes narrowed as he pulled out his cell phone looking at several text messages, most of them between him and Lory or as he was in his phone, Cupid Lovemon. He approved of the man, more than he would ever openly admit and thus he knew that he would need to return his Hana back to her father. There were some from Reino even, apparently, their Aunt Natasha had caught him in Japan a few days after they left. Reino had not been pleased but he had done as always as he was told. He might fear his Aunt and Uncles but even that child knew that as long as he had breathed in his lungs he belonged to him. The whole family knew this because no one took what was his away from him. Use them perhaps, but not cause them any harm, physically or mentally.

His eyes moved towards Kyoko ghost-like reflection on the window glass, he pushed his glasses up some, soon he would be able to return to just being his true self, or perhaps it was more correct to say his other self. She was huddled over one of her textbooks, writing away in one of her notebooks. He couldn't help the smile that played across his features, one of his rare and true smiles before he crushed it completely down. Looking back at his phone, a sudden urge to contact one of the few others who had ever caused such feelings to come forth.

 _I have come to understand why you left. - Tomi  
Who? - Kuon_

Tomi gave a small grin, ' _He must be on break_.' It was almost an old warm feeling, that perhaps everything would be alright for the boy. Though he still had someone he had to hunt down. His eyes trailed over towards Kyoko once more, seeing that she had barely moved from her spot since the last time he looked at her before looking back down at his phone. Recalling the young teen who as long as he wasn't shooting had quickly answered whatever questions or comments he made to him. There was only one time that he made the mistake of ignoring him, to say he was not pleased when Tomi drugged his little girlfriend, until she became hooked on crack seemed almost yesterday. Then again the girl hadn't been approved by him, she was far too beneath his little Kuon, regardless how pretty she was. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he tapped his cell phone to his lips for a moment before narrowing his eyes. Kuon would not be pleased to learn he was with his parents. He grinned at the thought of how tormented the young man would be, perhaps he would even willingly contact them. That would be useful for his healing process, even if it was based around the fear of what he may or may not do to them.

 _Your parents. Extremely kind people to someone such as myself. - Tomi  
What are you doing with my parents? - Kuon_

Tomi could almost hear the panic in the young man's voice and he flashed a bigger grin as he put the phone into his pocket. He would reply later, perhaps he would tell him how Hana was at his side as she should be, at least for a little longer. He would hate returning her back to her father, but even he had to admit it might be for the best. Moving away from the window he shifted his glasses properly as he leaned over Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko stopped leaning back looking up at him, "Is something wrong Tomi?" As normal when alone they spoke in Russian, not that it would do much good in this household, well other than when they were around Kuu for a man married to a Russian woman, he had no understanding of the language. It was rather amusing when Juliena went off ranting in Russian and the man looked at her, the only thing he could seem to grasp was he was in trouble.

"Lady Kyoko," he said softly, keeping his voice low. His eyes trailing towards the door for a moment, "You know better." She frowned at him before looking back down at her notebook, he could almost taste the guilt, "But I suppose when we are alone, it is fine." He placed a hand on her forehead, before frowning slightly, "Your abilities to perform knowing that your body has greatly weakened is interesting." He said pulling away from her. Yes, that was perhaps the biggest surprise to everything that happened, her willpower was amazing. Not that he had been the first thing he had noticed about her, but it was one of the things he did admire about her. ' _Kuon or Reino, perhaps both._ ' He looked at her carefully before mentally shaking his head. ' _She is still too young, for the time, neither._ ' He placed his hands into his pocket, "Finish this and the rest."

"Tomi..." he looked down at her for a moment, waiting for her to gather her thoughts before she went on, "When will I be going back to England?"

"Soon. Soon my Hana." His eyes turning towards the door, "Sooner than I wanted."

* * *

Keiji stared down at his phone, his eyes darting up towards the First Crown Prince Charles who sat with perfect ease and calm, his face showing no hint of what he was feeling, then again he supposed they were a lot alike, Charles was simply reading his book, where he was playing on his phone. Slowly his eyes turned towards the Fifth Prince Cody who looked miserable. His leg jumping up and down as he tapped a single finger against the armrest of the car. Keiji moved back down towards his phone, wishing that Daiki had taken Cody, not that this was not an uncommon sight for him. Though without the twins it was all the more noticeable, perhaps that was why he was such a big fan of tapdancing. Mentally sighing Keiji turned back down towards his phone, it was rather amazing that there was little about Lady Kyoko and her stay in the US, the fact she didn't appear whatsoever until a couple weeks ago and always at her Brother's side gave away the sheer power that was LME.

' _Has it really been two and half months?_ ' They had withdrawal for medical reasons from the dance competion. Keiji was hoping he would not need a new partner whatever was going on. Kyoko was ill, that was the only information they really had. Ill but in recovery. Everyone knew there was more to what had happened, but it seemed only Lory and most likely the Queen and Queen Mother knew the truth. Though it would only be a matter of time before he forced her to tell him.

"This is where your Aunt lives?" Cody's voice broke through his thoughts as he lifted his head slightly and looked out the window.

The large iron gates that required either a password or someone on the inside to buzz you through to the large driveway that went up to what looked like a large manor with large trees sticking out from behind given the illusion of a vast forest behind it. Keiji knew very well that there were woods, even a stream and manmade waterfall within those woods and the sheer number of animals that wandered their lands. He recalled that Kuon had always loved the outdoors and wildlife and that his parents apparently created a world all for him. He mentally pushed those thoughts and memories down, he had no love for the man who walked out on them.

"Yes," part of him was pleased that with these two he wouldn't need to explain that she was not biologically or even by marriage his aunt. She was, first of all, a close family friend and his Godmother.

Cody sighed heavily as he looked towards his brother, "She might not want to return home."

Charles didn't bother to lift his eyes from his book as he turned the page, "It doesn't matter what she desires. Our Grandmother has said it was time for her to return, thus she will return. She has no choice in the matter." Cody frowned but said nothing and Charles sighed deeply as he closed the book on his figure looking at his brother. "Rather we are Japanese or British in this manner, it matters not Cody. As Japanese we obey the Elder of our family, that is Grandmother. As British Citizens we are bound by our duty, she is bonded to that duty until she debuts to the other noble and royal families."

"She already has." Cody muttered under his breath "Why should we make her unhappy?" Keiji understood the unspoken words behind it, she wasn't truly blood to any of them, though the world would never know otherwise. She was tied to them rather she liked it or not until death and even in death Kyoko Takarada would remain tied.

Keiji mentally sighed, "Her offering apologizes for her actions is not the same sort of performance, no more than when she will dance at my side. She must perform her first appearance as a proper lady of the Takarada bloodline, so that she may find a proper and approved husband."

Cody's eyes turned towards Charles for a moment who seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, again the unspoken fact that the only one who would never be able to choose who is the mother of his children to keep the royal bloodline going. His choice above all others would be the most strick it might not even matter if he loved the woman, she still may deem unworthy to be Queen. Keiji had heard the rumors when it had come to Leiko and in end, he still wasn't sure how she had proven herself worthy. Perhaps, it was simply because she had an extremely sharp mind and figured out the answer with ease.

Cody looked down for a moment as if trying to come up with one more way out for Kyoko, "Kouki isn't going to be happy about this either. They seemed to have gotten really close."

"I have other business to attend too while I'm here," Charles said after the gates opened. "He will have plenty of time to say goodbye or come with us, should he choose too." That wasn't really going to be a choice either but Keiji knew he was trying to ease the guilt that Cody was feeling about tearing her away from what seemed to be a most peaceful home. Without all the strict rules and guidelines, a true home that didn't require them these two to hide who they truly were or what they truly wanted out of life.

Charles, "Will Daiki have issues getting in?"

Keiji gave a small shrug of his shoulders, again wishing he had gone with his brother. This time so he could use the man as a barrier between their overbearing Aunt Juliena, "I should note, try not to eat or drink anything that Aunt Juliena gives you. Even water." He said simply his nose going back down to his phone. "I don't even think with your talents you will be able to pretend."

* * *

Kuon stared down at his phone, trying to keep control over his anger. ' _What the hell is he doing there?_ ' He knew that there was no reason for his to talk about his parents unless he was watching them, but he clearly had made contact with them. 'Why?' He closed his eyes trying to keep down the burning rage that was threatening to escape him. Tomi was dangerous, very dangerous but he had never harmed him in the past. 'No he hurt...' he didn't want to think about his ex-girlfriend. How she had left him after Tomi got her addicted to crack, he had been tempted to follow her. It wasn't as if he had felt anything deep inside and he had tried it, that was when he realized how dangerous it was to cross the man. He had gotten his act together and kept away from drugs after that night after he had been forced into an aggressive detox. Even now he couldn't recall much about it, only the pain. His whole body had been in pain and then Tomi had promised him, that if he ever was tempted to do drugs, he would force him to watch everyone that he cared about being forced onto drugs and then detoxed over and over again and that he wouldn't be as kind to them. Even now he couldn't understand why Tomi even bothered with him but found him respecting the man and afterward. Yet it had been years since they had spoken before he even became Ren Tsugura before he left his old life behind not until Kyoko appeared in his life turning everything inside out.

Lory was refusing to tell him much of anything, the only information he had was what Yashiro had dug up. She was in America, with Kouki at least for the last couple weeks that seemed to be the case. Kuon even tried using Maria's affection for him to get information about her but she had said nothing. Fact, every time he began to bring it up she would run off.

Then there was the fact he hadn't seen Ruto in some time, Lory simply stated that Ruto had been moved to another position and that new woman who was always at his side looked an awful lot like that woman Gayle King, but Lory had informed him that Gayle King was dead. Part of Kuon wondered if perhaps the woman had been given a new life, much like him but everything about this woman was different and not just the fact that she had saved her head either the very way she carried herself and from what he knew Gayle King was not an actress, there was no possible way for her to switch personalities so easily. He even had Yashiro dig up some information and she had a whole life, she apparently came from a long line of Butlers her ancestors were indeed from England but they had moved to American generations ago, she even had traying in defense and offensive before she had been hired by Lory. What Kuon just couldn't wrap around his head was why he had traded this Rei Gail for Ruto.

Kuon's thoughts were drowned as he flinched at the overly happy voice of Kimiko "Ren!" he just managed to lift his arm upwards before she grasped onto him and Yashiro appeared at his side, becoming a shield from the young woman. Kimiko pouted as she looked up at him, batting her eyes and inside he cringed but he smiled at her.

"Hello Morizumi-san" When he had returned to Japan, he had noted quickly that she had this vibe about her, something had changed and whatever it was it meant her throwing herself more at him. If he didn't have the abilities that his father had taught him, he was sure that the moment she had her nails in him, he would have to truly force her off of him and that would ruin his image and it seemed even Yashiro had caught onto this change the man was quick.

"Ren, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Kimiko?" The way she was pushing her arms together to enlarge her chest he was sure was meant to be flattering as she looked at him with a hurt expression. No one could deny she had acting skills.

"Forgive me Kimiko-san," he said with more warmth than he felt.

"I'll forgive you if you..."

"Yo!" Kuon thanked the gods when Kijima pulled him into an embrace. One of the few people he didn't mind touching him, the closest thing besides Yashiro that was a friend. "You ready to start part two?"

Kuon smiled at him, "Yes, let us make Purple Down 2 even better than the first."

* * *

 **A/N** : _With this, this is the end of the first "book" that said I want to thank the following people who left reviews. Those reviews helped me grow, gave me thoughts and so on. So thank you once again. I will be spending time editing this first book [and all those chapters]. That means for the time being this project in on hold until that has been done and I have a few chapters written for the next "book." So please look forward to that and the growing romance that is to happen between Kuon and Kyoko that follows._


End file.
